


一生所爱/Love for the Whole Life

by lynda_xie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 157
Words: 502,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynda_xie/pseuds/lynda_xie
Summary: This is a epic love story began with the first met of Thranduil and Elrond





	1. 初见

近暮的凉风掠过白桦林的树梢发出沙沙瑟响。已是深秋，大部分被锯齿边沿装点的树叶早已被由北向南吹拂过西贝烈瑞安德的风渲染出艳丽的颜色。并非常见的金黄或是暗褐，宁布瑞希尔的白桦在深秋时会变为热烈的红。火红的树叶不断自白桦木灰白挺直的枝头剥落，再循着风的轨迹辗转飘零，就像一场无止无休的缠绵落雨。

树林深处，在那条已被层叠落叶掩埋的林间小径上，几匹快马马蹄踏过厚重落叶的纷乱声响由远及近，直到跨坐在为首白马上的精灵冲出繁茂的白桦林，他的面颊被彼时夜空中初升的弦月笼进其银白的光晕中。

那是一个极年轻的精灵，尽管他因策马疾驰而微伏于马背之上，但看起来仍十分高大。上扬的墨眉下，那双锁视前方的湛蓝眼眸则因罕见的清澈而显示了他的年龄。他身上白丝线织成的柔软长袍因奔驰的骏马在夜风中翻舞，上头精致的暗纹也在暮光里莹莹发亮，仿佛游弋的浅光。

佩着刀箭的精灵骑手们跟在前头的精灵少年身后，任激扬马蹄踏过萎地红叶冲前头阿维尼恩港的点点灯火而去时，自不远处金黄的芦苇荡中走出两个样貌一模一样的黑发孩童，他们径直走向白桦林边沿的被马蹄踏过的落叶，其中一个附身拾了片比他们手掌还大的火红白桦叶在另外一个眼前晃了晃，

“他们已经走远了，埃尔隆德，你认识他们吗？”

“我曾听父亲和母亲谈及住在南塔斯仁的欧洛费尔大人，他是母亲的亲族。在多瑞亚斯覆灭后他们一起带领遗民来到了西瑞安河口。以母亲为首的王族定居于海岸边的阿维尼恩港，以欧洛费尔大人为首的一支贵族则留在柳树谷附近。”他转头看向宁布瑞希尔的白桦林深处，那队精灵来时的方向。

“我怀疑你是不是真的跟我一样只有六岁，埃尔隆德！”

“你应该叫我哥哥，不是吗，埃尔洛斯。”

“刚才过去的那个精灵，那个金发的，他是欧洛费尔大人的手下吗？”

另外那个黑发的孩子从他双胞胎弟弟手中轻轻抽出了那片红叶捏在手指间捻动，他灰琥珀似的眼睛倒映着天上的星子闪闪发亮。

“他比我们大不了多少，埃尔洛斯。”尽管只是孩童，他似乎拥有无尽的耐心教导他的弟弟，“他应该就是欧洛费尔大人的儿子。那浅金的发色非常罕见。”

“他就是瑟兰迪尔？”埃尔洛斯咂了咂嘴，他听说过他，当然。在西瑞安河口，所有生灵都应该听说过他，包括林中的野兔和松鼠——在他彼时尚且幼嫩的心中想着。蓬勃的春天，或者他认为更确切的说是——金色的春天。

埃尔隆德笑了，他并未对弟弟的话做任何回应。但那惊鸿一瞥的淡金在其身后翩然而落的无边红叶中出现的刹那，就像那一刻天空中流泻下来的月光一样在他心中烙下了一道不可磨灭的冰痕。

“我们回去吧，埃尔洛斯。”或许还赶得上母亲的介绍。即便彼时尚年幼，埃尔隆德也并不常说出自己心中所想。

他松开手，风带走了他指间的树叶，脉脉殷红在白桦林被风吹动的瑟瑟声响中辗转落入尘埃。双子及肩的墨丝在夜风中翻飞，他们不知道，命运的乐章自天地初生前就被奏响。他们短暂而平静的童年马上就会在亲族的鲜血和悲鸣中结束，而迎接他们的，是中洲广袤大地上的事世起落和无常离合。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔很急，在他翻身下马的时候，他甚至没有来得及像往常一样把他心爱的白马亲手交给身后的士兵。前方已经有侍卫赶了过来，他们向欧洛费尔大人的子嗣躬身行了严谨的抚心礼。

“请带我去见埃雅仁迪尔领主。”精灵少年的语速很快，但辛达语被他说的字正腔圆，带着多瑞亚斯鼎盛时的高贵和优雅。那双与他金发一样罕有的墨眉紧皱着，尽管少年俊美无俦的面容依旧优雅，但焦急的情绪已从那双湛蓝的眼眸里头流露出来。

“领主乘着汶基洛特出海了。”侍卫抬头目不转睛的看着面前的精灵少年。他的目光或许太过直接了些而显得不那么尊重。但即使是精灵这种高贵的种族，也鲜少能生的如此俊美。且那个少年身上蓬勃的生气，就如同西瑞安河口居民对他私下的称谓那样——金色的春天，如此美丽的让人难以挪开视线。

“那么请带我去见埃尔汶夫人，我的父亲，欧洛费尔大人有重要的口讯让我带给夫人，非常紧急。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

地面上铺着厚重的织毯，金丝线装饰的软鞋带着它们的主人在其上不住踱步。

“感谢欧洛费尔大人的口讯，瑟兰迪尔，请务必替我向你的父亲致谢。但我现在不能走，我的孩子们还没有回来，我必须带他们一起离开。”

“埃尔汶夫人，您知道驻扎于南塔斯仁的辛达士兵并不多。尽管我的父亲会带领他们拼死阻拦费艾诺诸子，但两方兵力太过悬殊，我恐怕他们很快就要追上来了。”

尽管瑟兰迪尔彼时只有十二岁，但他思路清晰，言辞果断，在加上高挺笔直的身量和那双闪亮的蓝眸，他获得了在场所有精灵的支持和信任。他们纷纷劝说领主夫人赶快带着宝钻离开，乘船渡过海湾去巴拉尔岛寻求奇尔丹大人和诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的庇护。但派去寻找她的双子埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯的士兵还没有回来，所以美丽的领主夫人——迪奥与宁洛丝之女，多瑞亚斯王室的唯一血脉，因为心系她的子嗣陷入了漫长的犹豫。而就在这时，士兵打破了焦灼的沉默。费艾诺诸子的大军已经离阿维尼恩很近了。

“埃尔汶夫人，您恐怕现在必须离开了。父亲说过，费艾诺诸子对宝钻执念太深，他们——”

“瑟兰迪尔…”美丽的夫人执起了金发少年的双手。尽管尚且年少的他并非出生于多瑞亚斯的皇庭，但他优雅高贵的气质和挺拔的身姿却让她无由想起了自己的先祖庭葛。她看着他——这个和她的双子一样出生于西瑞安河口的辛达少年，他和她身上流着相似的血脉。她给予了他全部的信任，这一刻，甚至多过于追随她的臣民。

“找到我的双子。”黑发的领主夫人用那双与迈雅美丽安如出一辙的美丽眼眸注视着眼前的精灵少年，她与他说的话语没有第二个人可以听到。厮杀和惨叫的声音已经被拂过贝烈瑞安德的风带至空旷的大厅，其余的人已经悉数拿起武器去抵抗入侵了。

“请带他们远离纷争，答应我。”

“我答应您，埃尔汶夫人。”在他离开前，他向只存在于他父亲回忆中的多瑞亚斯王庭如今唯一传人颔首抚心。标准的抚心礼在指缘划过空气止于恰当之处时完成，同时抬起的湛蓝眼眸注视了那双美丽的眼眸片刻，无声宣誓着他的忠诚与承诺。在他转身出去的时候，领主夫人看向他背影的眼眸充满了生的希冀，与必死的哀伤。在那一刻，她已决意带着宝钻跳入大海——因辛达一族对爱情的执着，一如她的祖母露西恩，义无反顾的追随她出海的爱人而去。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

阿维尼恩港丛生着浩荡的芦苇，在深秋的时候会变成炫目的金黄，白絮状的苇花结成一束于风中舒展，美丽中带着一丝萧瑟。平时埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯兄弟常在这里漫步，阅读或是学习剑术。而此刻他们躲在一大丛茂盛的芦苇后头，埃尔隆德的手紧紧摁在他兄弟肩头。

在芦苇荡外头的驿道上，大队精灵骑兵均全副武装，身披战甲。

“欧洛费尔大人的骑兵？”埃尔洛斯冲埃尔隆德小声耳语。

“不，看他们旗帜上的族徽，他们是费艾诺诸子的骑兵。”埃尔隆德眉心紧皱，他有种不祥的预感，回想适才看到瑟兰迪尔匆匆赶去海港的样子，他心中已经推测了大概。

待大军过尽，远处海港传出的嘶吼与兵戈之声于寂静夜色中漾开，尽管距离尚远仍显得凄厉无比。兄弟两人从芦苇中钻出，两个孩子怔怔的看着远处的火光，那是他们家的方向。而就在这时，他们看见一匹白马自身后那片冲天的火光中驰出，而马上，正是他们不久前见到的金发少年，欧洛费尔之子——瑟兰迪尔。他的白衣与白马仿佛笼了泰尔佩瑞安的圣光。

而就在他们打算招呼的时候，他们看到跨在马背上向他们疾驰而来的精灵少年自身后取弓，撘箭，动作流畅而迅捷。在他们眨眼之际，一道冷光几乎擦着他们被夜风拂起的黑发边梢而去，咄的钉在他们身后不远处。在这几乎电光火石的刹那，金发少年自仍疾驰的骏马上翻身落下，合身白袍衬的他优雅至极。他几步越过他们，一把修长的精灵剑已在他手中。

“别过来。”

于是埃尔隆德第一次听见了他的声音，彼时仍年少的泠音，却已隐隐剑锋般的锐利寒意。当他和他兄弟转身的时候，他们看到了瑟兰迪尔如同一匹优雅雪豹将他们护在身后的戒备姿态，还有他对面不远处那个高大的诺多。他射出的箭钉在他脚下，离他的靴尖只有半厘。

“你无法阻拦我，辛达少年。”他拔出了钉在他靴前的箭矢并将其轻易折断成两截。“这两个孩子，想必这两个孩子就是埃雅仁迪尔和埃尔汶的双子。”他的声音宏亮而极富音律，就像是游吟诗人般悦耳动听。但他深色的眼眸中燃烧着诅咒的烈焰，瑟兰迪尔并未回话，他只是抿紧了淡色的薄唇把身后的两个黑发男孩护的更紧了些，湛蓝的眼锁紧面前显然比他强大太多的诺多精灵，以此昭告自己的决定。

“我不想伤害你，把他们交给我。他们同我一样归属于诺多，我不会伤害他们。”他向金发少年身后的双子伸出手，在他背过月光的脸上看不清任何表情。

瑟兰迪尔的手在抖。

不，绝不是害怕，他从来不害怕，他只是担心自己无法完成自己许下的承诺。

“骑上那匹白马，它会带你们去安全的地方，快走。”他甚至没有转头，他在说话的时候湛蓝的眼眸也锁于面前的深发精灵身上，比起彼时才过12岁的自己，他显得太过强大，瑟兰迪尔甚至已经抱定了必死的决心，哪怕只有片刻，他必须要拦住他。

“瑟兰迪尔…”黑发双子的其中一个在身后叫他，尽管他的声音彼时尚未脱童稚，但危险当前却仍不慌不乱，这份镇定自若让瑟兰迪尔几乎忍不住想要回头好好端详他。

“你是否已经见过了我们的母亲？”

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔谨慎的将剑的锋刃对准面前的强敌，“我想她此时已经安全了，而我的任务，是保护你们的安全。”他挺了挺脊背，彼时金发的发梢才过他的肩膀，淡淡的在清冷的夜风中翻飞。当他感受到来自身后的触碰落在他持剑的手臂上时他才意识到对于一个12岁的少年太过勉强的疲惫和重压，他睁大了湛蓝的眼瞪着自他身后走出的双子。

“我们跟你走。”还是方才那个与他们的年龄相比太过稳重又镇定的声音，他看了看那个高大的诺多精灵，又看了看身后一脸不可置信的瑟兰迪尔，他笑了。即便那时，他的笑容也雅致而含蓄。瑟兰迪尔在几千年后仍清楚的记得埃尔隆德彼时唇角扬起的弧度，与其后几千年中的零散片段不断重合，修正，描摹那个曾经年少的他。

“请您不要伤害他。他并不是海港的臣民，他对您想要的东西一无所知。”

“不——！！！”

“好，我答应你。你很明智孩子。你叫什么名字？”

“埃尔隆德。”他回答道，那双灰眸却含笑看着瑟兰迪尔——

“Hantale，Thranduil.”

他站在芦苇荡边看着他们远去的背影，一直到夜风不住掠起他的白袍，一直到浓重的夜色甚至吞噬了火光和星光。他忽然觉得眼角湿润，他不明白，何以自己原本发誓要保护他们，却反过来被他们所保护。

“埃尔隆德…”这个名字在他的舌尖反复推敲。“No galu govad gen, Elrond.”

 

\--TBC


	2. 谁欠了谁的债

又是一年初春，渐暖的海风从南方的海上吹拂而来，带着潮湿的海气。瑟兰迪尔并不喜欢那股腥咸的味道。他对大海没有依恋与渴望，并不像是那些所谓受到梵拉召唤的海港精灵，比如奇尔丹大人和他的属民。相比而言他更喜爱森林和花草，起伏的山丘奔腾的大河，或是林地间潺潺的溪流与倒映着暮色或晨光的寂静湖泊。他的父亲——同样俊美的欧洛费尔大人坚信这是因为他的子嗣血液中继承了多瑞亚斯尊贵的血脉，尽管他的儿子并非出生于鼎盛时繁荣的明霓国斯，而是在伟大的灰精灵国度彻底没落之后，生于颠沛的流亡之路。

瑟兰迪尔的母亲死于瑟兰迪尔出生后不久。那位美丽的，拥有梵拉血统的诺多贵族女子，是重返中洲的诺多后代，在曾经鼎盛时的多瑞亚斯与欧洛费尔相遇。之于身份对等的他们，这是一场恰当的联姻，就像是同为亲族的凯勒博恩与诺多公主凯兰崔尔的婚姻，只不过他们之间少了些许情爱的成分，他们的婚姻，更像是一场势均力敌的利益结合。那位拥有纯金发色的诺多女子在多瑞亚斯因费艾诺诸子的暴行而彻底覆灭后一直郁郁寡欢，尽管欧洛费尔并未将胸中的愤怒与悲哀迁怒于她，但她仍无法逃脱对自己的责难，在诞下瑟兰迪尔的第二年，也是如此蓬勃的春日，她陨落于遮天蔽日的森林中，她的墓碑伫立于森林深处鲜少有人涉足的隐蔽之所，而她疲惫又悲伤的灵魂，带着对自己刚满周岁的唯一子嗣的眷恋去往了西方彼岸的曼督斯殿堂，在那里停留直至世界终了。

瑟兰迪尔的发色同时继承了父亲和母亲的特质但与他们又都不尽相同。他的发色既非华贵的纯金又非耀目的银，笔直却又顺泽的发丝呈现如同流泻过枝桠的月光般优雅的浅金，随光线明暗而深浅变化。如今他的发丝已披覆过肩胛，面容亦因年龄的增长而愈发俊美，但他的目光不再如年少时般清澈，曾经透彻的湛蓝染上了浅淡的黯影。他无法释怀年少时那个自己未能遵守的承诺。除了王女的信任，他承认彼时尚且年幼的埃尔隆德让自己印象深刻。尽管他作为辛达显贵欧洛费尔大人的独子，即便在流亡中也受到了来自各方的礼遇和守卫，但彼时年幼的埃尔隆德在面对生死抉择时犹能考虑到他的安危，那份顾全大局的沉着与冷静让瑟兰迪尔感受到了从未有过的震动。

费艾诺诸子于阿维尼恩港犯下的恶行已过去数年，跟从欧洛费尔的辛达旧部在抵抗费艾诺诸子的精锐大军时折损大半，他们带着仅存的几十人马，与阿维尼恩港侥幸逃脱残杀的辛达精灵汇合，因诺多新任至高王吉尔-加拉德和奇尔丹大人的接应，暂时渡海到达了更南的巴拉尔岛。其间不断有流亡的多瑞亚斯旧族投奔此处，他们接受欧洛费尔大人的领导在巴拉尔岛南侧一隅休养生息逐渐壮大，军队亦有千人之众，与原本统治该岛的吉尔-加拉德和奇尔丹互不相扰。

瑟兰迪尔曾不止一次向父亲提起营救王女的双子，尽管那个后来得知其为费艾诺次子的梅格洛尔被认为是费艾诺诸子中最温和的一个，且他曾承诺不会伤害双子，但瑟兰迪尔倔强的个性并不允许自己对双子身处敌手的处境置之不理。况且任何一个辛达都对诺多有着无需言明的戒备，尤其是费艾诺诸子，深埋他们骨血中对于宝钻的执念已将他们化身魔鬼，失却了诺多的优雅及克制变得残酷而自私。他们因诅咒燃烧的血液和灵魂无疑会给接近他们的任何人带去灾难。

瑟兰迪尔不愿看到那双如灰琥珀似的沉静眼眸被施于诺多的诅咒而侵扰，但似乎除了他以外，巴拉尔岛上没有任何一方势力关心双子的生死。

“Adar…”那双过于美丽的蓝眼里带着恳切抬起注视着他的父亲。年长的精灵弯折手臂，以手撑额靠坐于巨案之后，海港的阳光对于适应森林和石窟的灰精灵来说太过明媚，故此在欧洛费尔的领地，所有窗门只有在太阳西沉时才会打开。但银发精灵英俊的眉目仍隐在夕阳余晖无法照耀的暗影之中，暮色中微凉的海风微微翻动着他垂落胸前直至腰腹的银发。瑟兰迪尔知道他并没有睡着。

“我知道你要说什么，my son。”银发的精灵并没有睁开眼，他的声音不似往常那样清冽激扬，在暮色中，瑟兰迪尔甚至在他父亲的声音里听出了一丝疲倦。

“我辛达一族自多瑞亚斯始历经三次浩劫，每一次都损失惨重。如今王室的唯一血脉业已携茜玛丽尔投海生死未卜，我们肩负复兴辛达的重任，怎能任性妄为？”

“父亲，难道王女的双子埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯不是多瑞亚斯的血脉吗？不能把他们留在费艾诺诸子的身边，您不是不知道他们的危险。”

“并不是你想象的那样简单，my son。”欧洛费尔缓缓启开眼眸，他的眼睛不像是瑟兰迪尔那般令梵拉赞叹的美丽，却带着王者的威严和凛冽。他注视着他唯一的子嗣，而瑟兰迪尔也挺直了背脊迎向那目光。

“埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯兄弟是半精灵，他们拥有次生子的血脉。”欧洛费尔起身，他高大挺拔的身躯披着银色长袍，而比白银更耀眼的发丝披覆于肩背直到腰际。他的威严令瑟兰迪尔都微微低垂了眼眸，在他父亲走近的时候将指腹轻贴于左边心脏的位置。欧洛费尔注视着自己的唯一子嗣，他岂非不知瑟兰迪尔是如何的忠诚与善良，但他还太年轻，他还不知，在这黯影笼罩，烽烟四起的中洲，忠诚和善良并不能带来好运，却会更早沦为周围伺机而动的强敌蚕食的对象。“即便他们将来选择归属精灵的命运，依照他们的父系血缘，他们也将归属诺多一族。而你难道未注意，即便连诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德都没有出兵的意愿。”

瑟兰迪尔皱着墨眉，彼时他虽尚年轻，但他十分聪明，再加上从小流亡之路的耳濡目染，政权较力对他来说已然司空见惯。

“这也正是我想要说的，父亲。或许我们辛达残部的力量尚且力有未逮，但如果联合诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德和奇尔丹大人的军队，我们或许能与费艾诺诸子的骑兵抗衡。”

“哼，与费艾诺诸子的骑兵抗衡？你是不是忘了北方的安格班？瑟兰迪尔，即便你仍年轻，这种见解也太过荒谬。难道你不知这几方势力目前尚可彼此制衡。若是我们去攻打费艾诺诸子，魔苟斯的魔军必定趁虚而入，你想过后果吗？”

欧洛费尔的声音低沉中带着显而易见的不悦，他别过头去不再看自己的子嗣。“永远别忘了审时度势，瑟兰迪尔。精灵拥有无尽的生命，你应该耐心些，就如同埃尔隆德。如你所说他小小年纪就那般沉着冷静顾全大局，将来必成就不可思议伟业。与其担心别人，还不如担心你自己，下去吧。”

瑟兰迪尔是个十分骄傲的精灵。这并不是说他会恃强凌弱或是盛气凌人。他的骄傲或许来自于辛达贵族血液里的尊严，又或许是来自于他从不认输的性格。瑟兰迪尔不喜欢犯错误，事实上他也很少犯错误。他精于骑射，剑术，研习多瑞亚斯遗留的典籍，他甚至尽可能学习诺多的知识，尽管他对诺多并无好感——这无疑是受他父亲的影响。瑟兰迪尔偶尔会想象如果母亲还在世是否自己的心性会有所不同，但他从来不会放任自己的想象，毕竟“假如”这个词除了庸人自扰的哀悼之外没有任何意义。比起不切实际的幻想瑟兰迪尔更期待自己的努力有朝一日可以得到父亲的认可，但那似乎遥不可及。即便是15岁时他天赋般的绘画能力将父亲口中的明霓国斯完美再现于纸上，他也只得到了父亲那双充满威严的银眸里一闪而逝的惊讶和之后的一句话——

“即便我们精灵一族拥有无尽的生命，我也不允许你把时间浪费在这种无用之处，瑟兰迪尔。”

瑟兰迪尔很少反驳他的父亲，至少在这方面。他的骄傲告诉他自己可以做的更好，比任何精灵都好。所以他射出了今天的第一百六十七支箭，包裹他修长挺拔身躯的长袍已被汗水沁湿，就连淡金的发丝都贴上线条优美的额角。长时间平举的手臂乃至于紧握强弓的修长手指都开始因脱力而不自觉轻颤，让他想起了那个火光冲天的夜晚，那是他的父亲第一次托付他以重任，而埃尔汶夫人更是给了他全部的信任。而他失败了，尽管因为对方是费艾诺的次子——比他年长几千岁的强大精灵而因此没有任何人责怪他，甚至于称颂他拔剑对峙的勇敢。但他终究没有遵守自己的承诺，而彼时尚年幼的埃尔隆德保护了他。瑟兰迪尔无法忘记那一刻胸口中堆积的震撼，带着不熟悉的温暖，几乎强迫式的让自出生就开始流亡的自己笨拙甚至惶恐的接受了他的善意，然后眼睁睁的看着他和他的兄弟被费艾诺的子嗣掳走，他不敢想他会受到怎样的对待，而这一切，都将是他欠他的。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

埃瑞德路因横亘于埃利阿多西侧，高耸的山脉被榉树，橡树和无数蓬勃生长的灌木覆盖。这里看不到海洋也没有湿润的海风，费艾诺诸子最后的余部就安扎于山脚。尽管是临时住处，诺多精灵的技艺再加上当地矮人的帮助，他们在山麓中以木材和巨石建造了堪称宏伟的居所。不知不觉已经是第六个年头，埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯业已长到了当初瑟兰迪尔的年纪。他们因血缘身材比其他精灵少年都要高大，容貌亦相当英俊，漆黑的发丝和灰色的眼眸在诺多族人看起来甚至竟和他们的养父——英俊的歌者和战士梅格洛尔看起来有几分相似。平心而论，梅格洛尔并没有为难他们。尽管也谈不上视若己出，但他尽心尽力的教导他们，教给他们所有自阿门洲带来的诺多知识，包括统兵作战甚至权利争斗。梅格洛尔亲自教会他们剑术，在双子练剑的时候，他会坐在参天巨树下的大石上，用银丝线编成的弓弦奏响自阿门洲出征时就伴随他的提琴，琴身所用的桐木只生长于阿门洲的蒙福之地，琴声低沉绵厚又悠扬至极。他的黑眸里是沉夜般深沉的悲哀，而他的琴声更能拨动人心底忧伤的愁绪，当他歌唱的时候，连挂在枝头的月光都仿佛注满了哀伤，林中的鸟儿都不再鸣叫。梅格洛尔挚爱的妻子并未随他前往中洲，而他尚未有子嗣，双子虽然是人质又或战俘，但在某种程度上说，他们填补了他灵魂的部分空缺。

“你为什么叫他父亲？？”埃尔洛斯拉住埃尔隆德的胳膊，他和自己兄弟几乎一模一样的灰眼里闪烁着愤怒，“他杀了我们太多族人，他的手上染满了鲜血，你为什么叫他父亲！埃尔隆德。”

埃尔隆德转身注视着他的兄弟，他的眼眸依然平静，脱去曾经的童稚而愈发坚定，“难道你想在暗无天日的监牢里度过漫长岁月？埃尔洛斯。”彼时埃尔隆德虽然年纪尚轻，但他的灰眼中业已深蕴着智慧的星光。身材挺拔谈吐雅致，比起他热血而尚武的兄弟，他更稳重，亦多深思。

“我恨这些诺多！埃尔隆德，我也厌恶你的虚伪！”

这是兄弟间的第一次争吵。在埃瑞德路因彼时灿烂的星空下，埃尔隆德伫立风中看着他兄弟负气而去的背影，他转回身看着挂于远天的圆月，那仿佛缓缓流泻的浅金就如同那个辛达少年的发丝。匆匆一面而已，他彼时睁大的，满是不信与震惊的美丽蓝眸却仿佛已镌刻于埃尔隆德心底。或许我们可以成为朋友，如果不是那场宝钻招致的灾祸——彼时年纪尚轻的埃尔隆德想着。他甚至从未有机会交过朋友，他知道自己是人质，是俘虏，是囚犯，他从走向梅格洛尔那一刻就无比清楚地知道。但这是他自己选择的命运，为了大局，为了自己和埃尔洛斯的安全，也为了他。埃尔隆德并不觉得后悔，但那一刻，这个年轻的黑发半精灵忽然感受到了前所未有的寂寞，伴着林风自远处携来的，他的养父那哀伤入骨的琴声，他第一次觉得自己胸腔左侧的位置出现了一处空洞，而那空洞几乎让他难以呼吸。

 

\--TBC


	3. 棋局

深栗的骏马和白马缓缓并行，马蹄轻缓踏在林间小径之上，漆黑发色的精灵和银发精灵并马而行，自身后看去，两人肩头披风堪堪相触即又分开，自叶隙漏下的光束落在他们的发丝上漾起深浅不一的光影。不时有林鸟掠过喳喳鸣叫着飞远，或是飞进繁茂的树冠再无迹可寻。

“这么久了，不打算去救你亲族？”银发精灵清冷的语调里带着一丝不着痕迹的调侃。

“难道他们不也是你的亲族吗，欧洛费尔。”黑发精灵语调里带着难以察觉的笑意，显然，银发精灵隐约的调侃并未让他在意。

银发精灵自鼻端冷哼了声，“他们不是归属于人类的命运，就是归属于你们诺多一族。你以为我会不知？”

“瑟兰迪尔似乎很在意这件事。”黑发精灵侧头注视了银发精灵微皱的眉心片刻转回头颅看着前头迂回林中的小径，路旁树下开满了不知名的各色花朵，当林风掠过时，除了海岛惯常的腥咸，森林气息却更为浓郁。

“他还太年轻，需要历练。”

“所以你把他派去了欧西瑞安德？”

银发精灵偏首与他对视一眼，不置可否。

“绿精灵自他们的王德内梭尔陨落后就未立新王，散居于七河之地频频受到半兽人侵扰。不过据说费艾诺的子嗣也退到了林顿山脉。”

“您的消息也灵通的很，诺多的至高王。”

“怎么，不叫我吉尔-加拉德？”

银发精灵微挑了眉峰，“我以为你更喜欢前者，诺多。”

指节分明有力的手指覆上了银发辛达牵着马缰的修长指节，但只片刻即分开，二人依旧并肩策马而行，远处天边不知不觉日头西斜，林中也渐黯了下来。

“若你为王，我们必定相隔遥远，欧洛费尔。”

“不然？俯首称臣，为你统治？”

“你做不到。”

“我做不到。”

沉默，只有林鸟啁啾，马蹄声缓。

“你我之命运早已注定于相识之前甚至未生之时，埃睿尼安。你比任何人都清楚。”

“或者有天，你我可于曼督斯之殿长相厮守。”四目相对片刻——

“我们回去吧。”欧洛费尔虽然没有赞成，但却也并没有反驳。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔不是第一次来到欧西瑞安德，他曾随父亲沿长墙一直向东抵达盖理安河河岸，在那里解救被困多日的绿精灵族人。半兽人把他们困在了河岸一处低缓的山丘上，山丘林木茂密，绿精灵凭借地势才勉强支撑到援兵驰援。

那是一场鏖战。半兽人肮脏的黑血让奔腾的盖理安河都散发着腐臭的气息，插着箭戟的残肢和割下的丑陋头颅散落在林间疯长的野草中任鹫鸟啄食。辛达骑兵和绿精灵战士也伤亡无数，他们的坟丘就在盖里安河岸边。雪白的石块掩盖了他们英武的躯体，他们的灵魂业已跟从曼督斯的召唤去往了西方的殿堂。

战士的热血浇灌了友谊之花，欧洛费尔氅下的辛达和散居欧西瑞安德的绿精灵本是帖勒瑞精灵的同源，并肩作战让他们古老的血缘联结愈发紧密。欧洛费尔颇费了心思教导他们，协助他们锻造武器，打造铠甲，甚至帮他们在七河之地建造居所。他们并未推举新王但实际上，他们依赖欧洛费尔的帮助，遵从他的指导甚至接受他的部署。欧洛费尔多年的苦心经营并没有白费，他仿佛拥有无尽的耐心，只因时间会圆满他的一切筹划。除了他同时间下的这局大棋，那个骄傲且渴望权利和荣耀的辛达贵胄心中甚少有什么可以进驻，或许只有那个黑发的诺多之王，但那感情秘而不宣又晦涩不明，就如同此刻透过天上丝丝缕缕的薄云漏下来的浅淡月光。

月光铺在瑟兰迪尔的营帐上，加里安觉得那看起来就像是埃瑞德路因常年积雪的山峰，孤高而静谧，令人神往却又拒绝探究。

加里安尽管生活在绿精灵中间，但他坚称自己归属于南多精灵，他比瑟兰迪尔年长不少，依然保留着当年灰精灵繁荣时的记忆。而他发誓即便是多瑞亚斯鼎盛时期的庭葛王也没有眼前的金发少年如此动人心魄的俊美。

“向您致敬，欧洛费尔大人之子，瑟兰迪尔。”

金发精灵颔首回礼，动作优雅而矜持，除下白日身披的甲胄，银线织成长袍更衬的他身量高挑修长，举手投足隐约王室般的尊贵和气度。

“致以问候，加里安。”

这并不是瑟兰迪尔第一次见到加里安。尽管南多和辛达本属同源，但经年累月的分离让两支甚至于容貌上都有了显著差异。正行臣服之礼的南多鼻梁高挺而眼目深陷，棕发在脑后随意结成一束，发尾落在与辛达的白皙大相径庭的麦色皮肤上。他的辛达语说的非常流利——得益于欧洛费尔多年的有心扶持，也得益于加里安自己的特别用心。

“曾经归属于多瑞亚斯的珠宝已于阿斯卡河中段被寻得，英勇的绿精灵战士在那里巡逻守卫。但附近常有半兽人滋扰，诺多的旗帜偶尔也会出现于蓝山山麓之间，时间紧迫。”

“明日日出时出发，加里安，我会向我的父亲转告你的忠诚。但我亦有疑虑——”金发的年轻精灵将那双如海水般湛蓝的眼眸转向加里安，他说话时嘴唇勾勒的优美弧度让棕发的南多精灵悄悄偏开了视线以换取恰当的思考能力。

“关于卑劣的诺格罗德矮人的诅咒，加里安，你是否有了解决之道？”

“当初人类的英雄贝伦领导绿精灵于碎石渡口伏击诺格罗德的矮人大军，他将被矮人诅咒的财富沉入阿斯卡河底，只取走了镶嵌精灵宝钻的项链瑙格拉弥尔。 而几年前发生于西瑞安河口的惨案已经释放了矮人施于珠宝的诅咒，余下的珠宝在经年累月的河水冲刷下已然变得纯净——那是属于多瑞亚斯的财富，我很高兴看到它们物归原主。”

南多精灵手抚胸膛而头颅深垂以示敬意，所以他错过了年轻的金发辛达那旷世无匹的优美唇弧向边沿缓缓拖出的一丝满意弧度——就像淬炼已久的宝剑脱出剑鞘刹那展露的锐利锋芒。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

当曾经遗失的宝藏被悉数打捞并分门别类的封进坚铁打造的箱子之后，白马上的年轻辛达低垂着眼眸注视着这一切。那是能堆成小山的金币，银币，甚至比黄金还要稀少珍贵的秘银。在那成堆的金银当中不乏透彻的宝石，蓝的像幽深的大海，绿的像新生的繁叶，红的像是凝结的鲜血而白的就像远天的星光——那是精灵钟情的至宝——星光白宝石纯净透彻的光芒。

瑟兰迪尔澈蓝的眼里不乏惊艳却并未见贪婪。这些黄金和珠宝将被用于复兴辛达的荣耀，并不归属于单个精灵。

“加里安。”

“是。”

“将这箱黄金分给七河之地的绿精灵。”瑟兰迪尔的手指似不经意的隔空掠过近处的一整箱黄金，优雅的不像是身披甲胄的战士，“而你，加里安…你的忠诚理应得到褒奖。”马背上的辛达贵族略微偏首而颔，密织的眼睫低垂盖住了湛蓝眼眸，而加里安觉得他的声音美好的就像是黄昏时分掠过巨木树冠的夕晖，柔和而静美。

“我——”加里安觉得喉咙发紧，从阿斯卡河上游吹拂过来的风翻动着他棕发的发梢拂在他颈项的皮肤上泛起甜蜜的几乎恼人的痒意，他喉结滚动了一回，“大人…我——”

忽然，马背上的金发精灵警觉的抬手制止了他欲出口的言语。墨眉于眉心处深皱，蓝眼在片刻闭阖后警惕的远眺向风吹过来的方向——

“是半兽人。成阵！弓箭手守住外围，决不能让兽人染指辛达的宝藏！”瑟兰迪尔自背后铿然抽出双刀，他早已放弃了薄而利的精灵长剑而转用刀。刀长二尺八寸，沉而利，在晨辉中游弋着冷光。他曾日以继夜为此苦练臂力，为了在两军对峙时的千军万马中能独当一面。

“加里安，退到我身后去。”语气斩钉截铁不容回绝。年轻的辛达那双绝美的蓝眼里已经迸出了凌厉的杀意，他银甲白马，手握双刀立于阵前。骏马在半兽人特有的愈发浓重的腥臭气息中打着响鼻焦躁不定，而年轻的辛达于马上微昂下颌丝毫不乱。加里安在他身后看着他被晨光染至淡绯的发丝，那如西方诸神般的英武已然深深烙印于他脑中。

半兽人应该早就埋伏在了附近的山麓，他们等着精灵装好珠宝再将他们一网打击，而突变的风向让他们再无法藏身。无数肮脏丑陋的兽人像是暴雨过后的污浊洪流从东面的山麓里涌出，他们的尖叫如同碾磨的铁石让人牙酸，挥舞着巨棒或是铁锤如同一群野兽冲向严阵以待的精灵。

“太多了！！！大人，我们掩护您撤退。”

“谁再说一个退字我割了他的头！”年轻的辛达抿了冰封一线的薄唇，双手握紧精灵刀，刀指兽人方向，他的声音犹如断冰切雪毫不犹豫亦毫无畏惧——

“放箭！”

利箭破空的声音和着半兽人此起彼伏的嚎叫让河谷中都仿佛起了激荡回响。兽人的攻势被遏制在几十米外，他们插着铁箭的层叠尸体不一会儿就堆满了河滩。流出的黑血沁在滩石的缝隙里流进清澈的阿斯卡河，就连远处饮水的飞鸟都厌弃的扑扇着翅膀飞离。

“大人，箭不多了。”“大人，南边的山麓里又涌出兽人。”

瑟兰迪尔咬紧银牙暗暗咒骂了一声，墨眉轩时手中双刀交错划出一双银虹。

“骑兵跟我冲过去，绝不可让兽人染指辛达的财富。”

精灵的呐喊和兽人的咆哮交错在一起，银甲和白马一马当先冲入兽人最密集之处，仿佛驱逐黑暗的星辰，双刀舞处兽人头颅残肢如野草般被收割倒伏一地。肮脏的黑血喷溅上他的亮银铠甲仿佛一道道妖异墨纹。

战事已经容不得瑟兰迪尔多想，甚至想他自己能不能全身而退。敌我寡众太过悬殊，东南山麓涌出的兽人眼看就要冲到阵前。

忽然，一阵清冽透彻的林风送来了远处悠长深沉的号角。

“是诺多…”“是诺多！！”

伴着兽人被枭起的头颅，瑟兰迪尔在马上惊鸿一瞥那山巅伫立的银蓝旗帜。马背上一个旋身双刀依次割下近身的兽人手臂，连同他们手中握着的兵刃一起砸落地面。

“放箭——”

远处的那个声音如此熟悉又陌生。

“Hantale，Thranduil… Thranduil……”

是他。

南边山麓中涌出的兽人背后受敌，中箭的惨嚎声响彻河谷，甚至让正同辛达骑兵鏖战的兽人也丧失斗志，被纷纷斩杀或仓皇逃走。

瑟兰迪尔砍下了最后一个兽人的头颅，断颈中喷出的黑血污染了方圆几米的草地。

他抖了个刀花将双刀纳入背后刀鞘，蓝眸中杀意稍退抬眼望向山峰处。

以精灵的目力尚可看见那马背上的黑发精灵，早已不复曾经的孩童模样，那双眼眸也正远远与他对视，尽管看不真切里头蕴含情绪。

“Elrond.” 

“Thanduil.”

尽管听不见声音，他们却分明看清了彼此的口型。

诺多去的和他们来的一样快。甚至绿精灵们还在戒备的环顾四周防备着诺多的突袭。

“他们已经走了。”瑟兰迪尔目送了消失于远山的旗帜，命令士兵将装满金银的铁箱固定马背。他的表情并没有什么改变，仿佛刚才并非经历了一场生死鏖战而只是喝了一壶茶，或是下了一盘棋。

“加里安，召集绿精灵各部。我预感不久将有一场大战，而彼时，绿精灵，南多和辛达必须同仇敌忾。”

棕发的南多将指腹压于胸口。彼时尚且年轻的瑟兰迪尔已经收服了所有绿精灵的心。他在他们心中，不仅是多瑞亚斯贵胄欧洛费尔大人之子，更是值得跟从的精灵统帅。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“我听说你今晨带兵消灭了一股兽人。埃尔隆德。”

黑发诺多的指节漫不经心拨动着琴弦。地上的乐谱散落一地，于林风中微微翻动边角。

埃尔隆德一页一页拾起地上的乐谱，以丝毫不乱的耐心一一理好，整理成册恭敬递过去。灰眼低垂看着黑发诺多长袍的袍脚。

“我尚年轻，不该擅自领兵。请父亲责罚。”

“口口声声说请责罚，但你并不认为自己做错，是吗？”

片刻沉默。

“兽人强横，北方蛰伏的黑暗已在蠢动，我认为不久即将有大战爆发。不管是诺多还是辛达，人类或者矮人，在大战之前，我们应当尽可能保存各方势力。”

黑发诺多俊美的眼睛终于看向垂首而立的年轻半精灵，除了深蕴的悲哀，他的眼眸中第一次有了惊讶的神采。

“你有天或可成就非凡伟业，埃尔隆德。将我的部族交与你我也安心了。”

风吹动着银蓝的旗帜猎猎作响。北方的安格班正黑云笼罩，邪恶之息随污秽的阴风向贝烈瑞安德探出魔爪。而西方，在阔海彼岸。诸神听到了埃雅仁迪尔的陈词，诸神之首曼威以风力注满帖勒瑞族的白帆，载着无数凡雅及诺多士兵渡海而来，海神乌欧牟于海岸掀起了浪涛告诸众生——

神的审判即将开始。

 

\--TBC


	4. 好大的雨

即便所有人都认为大战迫在眉睫，但没有人预想过自西方彼岸驶来的白帆。初时它们只是点缀于远方海天分割之际的白影，与翻卷的浪花或是白鸥的翅膀看起来没什么不同。而当它们渐渐驶近，那高大的直耸入云的桅杆便擎着遮天蔽日的巨帆于西方的灿烂晚霞中现出轮廓。风之神曼威的力量让船帆绷紧如弓，而巨船行驶的速度也如同离弦的箭矢一般。龙骨破开雪白的浪花，乌欧牟的力量也使得海潮涌动，在层叠的波涛中推着无数巨船向东驶来。连绵无际的巨船一艘接着一艘仿佛永无穷尽，雪白的巨帆甚至一度遮蔽了废弃的法拉斯诸港外那广阔的海面。

中洲大陆上所有生灵都为这空前的气势所震撼，无论是光明的一方还是盘踞于北方铁山脉地底深处的邪恶暗影。

绿精灵聚集于欧洛费尔的旗帜之下，船王奇尔丹与诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的军队合并一处浩浩荡荡。伊甸人也举起了旗帜，他们的统帅是哈多家族的血脉，而令人惊讶的是，在伊甸人的旗帜下，被梅格洛尔收养的双子中较小的那个——黑发的埃尔洛斯赫然在列。他虽年轻但英姿勃发，手持长剑冲锋陷阵勇敢果决不亚于天生善战的哈多人。瑟兰迪尔曾几次看见他仗剑冲在金发碧眼的哈多族战士前头，手中长剑像是一道闪电劈进铺天盖地涌来的兽人之中。

第一眼于千军万马中瞥见他时瑟兰迪尔曾有刹那恍惚，以至于被一个满脸刀疤的丑陋兽人斩落了几根淡色发尾，但他随即驳斥了自己的判断。双子虽样貌相似但气质却截然不同。彼时瑟兰迪尔尚无法一一陈述那些微妙差别，但他知道他不是他。

三十年光阴于战争中弹指一挥，正邪交锋中天地变色，阴云翻涌而海浪滔天，就连贝烈瑞安德的大地都在万千骏马奋蹄驰骋下隆隆作响仿佛不胜负荷。撕开的裂谷和新崛起的断崖随处可见，整个贝烈瑞安德大陆都在大地的震荡中逐渐四分五裂，支离破碎。精灵，人类，甚至矮人的尸体在山谷和河岸边堆成了小丘，而兽人肮脏的尸体更随处可见甚至填满了几处地裂的沟壑。中洲大陆如同人间炼狱般尸横遍野，烈焰冲天。

那是在漫长而残酷的战争中一个寻常午后，辛达和绿精灵的骑兵正在泰格林河岸边短暂修整，雪白的尖顶帐篷散落在河岸的林地间。在这片曾归属于繁荣的多瑞亚斯疆土上，兽人刚被驱逐殆尽，这里的一切，包括森林与大河都获得了短暂的休憩机会。

天空仍是阴沉的，灰蒙的云仿佛沉在高耸的冷杉树尖上僵持不动。而精灵们对这样的天气已习以为常，因为魔苟斯的邪恶造物惧怕太阳的光芒，所以由桑戈洛锥姆的三座尖峰中喷出遮天蔽日的灰烟，它们遮挡了太阳让整个贝烈瑞安德笼罩于沉灰的阴霾之中。

而今天，下起了雨。

雨大而凉。

覆满了灰尘的冷杉和榉木被久违雨水恣情冲刷而焕发绿意，天性乐观的绿精灵们早已在沁凉的大雨中暂时忘却了战争的残酷与苦闷。不知谁吹起了口琴，阴霾天空中隐约滚动的沉郁雷声仿佛为那悠扬琴声击打古朴节拍。当琴声逐渐变得雀跃，并跟着暴雨洗礼备受苦痛的大地和伊露维塔的首生儿女的时候，绿精灵们早已在大雨中起舞，他们的棕发被雨水打湿，雨水洗去了脸上的污血和尘垢露出不曾衰老的面容。他们已有很多同伴死于奥克的毒箭或是巨斧长矛之下，但没有什么能束缚他们追逐自由和快乐的天性。

瑟兰迪尔在帐中看着他们，颀长的身影立在卷起的帐帘旁。他仍年轻，但残酷的战争让他迅速成熟。连伊露维塔都为之赞叹的脸上再也不见曾经的稚嫩，浓黑的墨眉于眉心相聚，一道浅淡刻痕是岁月遗留于那张精致面容的唯一印记。他在想他是否拥有过真正的快乐——就像那些在大雨中欢歌舞蹈的绿精灵一般。他生于流亡之路，从未得到过母亲的宠爱而父亲一向严厉。他没有兄弟姐妹，他甚至没有朋友，他用所有时间来让自己变得强大。强大到可以独当一面，强大到可以守护他许下的承诺——如果，只是如果还有下次。

瑟兰迪尔忽然很想喝酒，但他不能。尽管他的酒量大的惊人，但作为这支骑兵的统帅他必须时刻保持清醒，他甚至不记得上次睡眠是在什么时候。 就在他正准备垂落帐帘稍事休憩的时候，他在雨声，雷声，歌舞声口琴声甚至风吹动树梢挲摩相蹭的诸多杂响中分辨出由远及近的马蹄声，不是一匹，而是很多，甚至超过了他自己率领的这支骑兵。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

若干年前，维林诺大军在废弃的法拉斯诸港登陆的消息很快传遍了中洲每个角落。他的养父，费艾诺的次子梅格洛尔跟他的哥哥——红发的独手精灵梅斯罗斯进行了旷日持久的争论。梅格洛尔认为他们应该协助维林诺的大军以求获得维拉们对诺多一族以往罪孽的宽恕，而固执的梅斯罗斯因受他们的父亲影响最深，故此在久远岁月前许下的誓言时常如烈焰般焚烧他的心，他认为此刻出兵协助维林诺大军对最终夺回属于费艾诺一族的珍宝没有任何帮助，反之他们应保存兵力等到正邪局势分明之时在伺机夺取宝钻。而梅格洛尔的心因长久以来誓言的折磨早已不堪重负，他沉淫诗歌创作以纾解心中烦闷。当双子中较幼的埃尔洛斯告诉他他要追随路过的伊甸人军队奔赴战场时，他只是垂头拨弄着琴弦予以默许。埃尔隆德立于他的养父身侧目送同胞兄弟离开，埃尔洛斯甚至悭于看他一眼。灰眸的半精灵闭上那双已然深蕴智慧的灰眼遮蔽住了彼时无可掩饰的悲哀，他隐隐感知他与自己兄弟的命运已经在这一刻无可逆转的背离，但他仍为他的兄弟骄傲，因他预见了他无可比拟的荣耀。当埃尔洛斯的身影消失于近暮林间的暗影中，黑发的费艾诺之子终于停止了那几乎叫人落泪的哀伤琴声，他命埃尔隆德带出自己骑兵的一半趁天黑时出发以躲过梅斯罗斯的眼线，奔赴讨伐黑暗魔君的前线。

“此行艰险不需言说，埃尔隆德。但你肩负的命运已不容我将你留在身边。走吧，趁着太阳已沉而月亮尚未升起。走吧，穿过那片黑暗去寻找你的光明。走吧。”

埃尔隆德的抚心礼一如往常严谨的无可挑剔，甚至连划出的弧度与指端停顿的位置都仿佛刻意丈量。那双眼眸里蕴藏着不同于他兄弟的冷静与睿智，仿佛他阅读过的无数典籍已化作星光装点那双晶灰色的眼。他对眼前的诺多有尊敬，因他教导了他，更最终交给了他一半兵力。但在那被理性克制的严丝合缝的尊敬下面，或许有憎恨的阴霾，亦或许有一丝亲情的眷恋，但黑发的半精灵并不想抽丝剥茧去分析自己的情感。几十年，从他成为战俘或人质的那一刻起他就在等候这个机会，或者说，经营这个机会。而现在他唯一准备做的——就是离开。

“埃尔隆德。”

黑发的半精灵从身后年长精灵那疲倦而低沉的嗓音里判断他并非要阻止自己，所以他停下了脚步，但却并没有回头。

“我知道你恨我，埃尔隆德。但我希望至少在你心里曾经有那么一刻——真的把我当做你的父亲。”

埃尔隆德没有说话，当他不知该如何作答的时候，他就不说。他并没有像是游吟诗人那般丰厚的情感，又或者说，他的所有情感都被理智完美把控，从未偏离它们该有的轨迹。

埃尔隆德离开了承载他整个少年时期的埃瑞路德因山脉，他的身旁没有了和他样貌相似的兄弟，而身后却多了一队数目可观的诺多精锐骑兵。

这个黑发的半精灵早已在梅格洛尔的骑兵中树立了威信，并不完全由于他是梅格洛尔喜爱的养子，更因他料敌如神般的判断和与他的智慧不相上下的武力。他手中长剑是梅格洛尔的亲传，养父几乎不近人情的严格鞭策加上他自己废寝忘食的勤奋，早在十几岁时埃尔隆德就曾带兵驱逐时来滋扰的兽人。在他隐秘的回忆中，他时常回味与那个金发辛达的短暂重逢——在不能成眠的夜晚，或是咽下一口几乎没有味道的饭菜之后。

他记得他的口型——

“Elrond。”

他甚至清楚的记得那双薄唇是怎样优雅的移动以勾勒自己的名字。

他知道那是自己。每当想到这个埃尔隆德总会不自觉的上扬了些嘴角。尽管每次他都会因自己罕见的细致情感而微挑了眉峰。他彼时并不知那些不经意的想念意味着怎样的情感，那只是他几乎毫无乐趣的少年时期唯一的光亮。他想着他——就像是思念自己经年未见的旧友。也只有如此，他那仿佛被挖出空洞的胸口才有了牵绊的重量。

原属于梅格洛尔的诺多骑兵都自维林诺而来，沐浴过双圣树光辉的精灵英勇善战，他们的武器和铠甲也都锻造于诺多工匠的鼎盛时期，坚固锐利，所向披靡。

埃尔隆德带着这队骑兵与矮人军队一同围剿过半兽人的营地，帮助人类逃离半兽人的追袭。由于他拥有人类的一半血统而彼时尚未有机会选择自己归属的命运，经年风霜染上了他的灰眼和漆黑的发鬓，在他英俊雅致的容貌上留下了可见的印记。而陪伴他的只有仿佛无休无止的战争以及贝烈瑞安德上空阴霾的天空，直到命运牵引着他走向那颗命定的星辰。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔知道那不是魔苟斯的黑暗仆从，因为迎面吹来的林风并没有那股让人作呕的恶臭，他也并未感受到那熟稔到麻木的邪恶气息。所以他端坐在马背上将蓝眸投向风来的方向，雨水将他彼时才落肩胛的淡色发丝打成暗金发缕贴在精灵那弧度优雅的耳尖之后。

雨滴如同纯净的宝石坠在他过长的眼羽上模糊了视线，缓闭眨落再复睁开的时候，他看见了迎面最前方跨坐在栗棕骏马上的黑发精灵。他正用那双于阴雨中接近沉黑的灰眸注视着自己，雅致和煦的笑意落于薄唇边角，弧度恰当不过——

“好大的雨。”

“嗯。好大的雨。”

瑟兰迪尔笑了。在那之前他从未感受过如此纯粹的轻松和快乐。绿精灵在他身后继续着他们的欢歌和舞蹈。自铅云堆积的天际漏下几缕久违的日光，抚慰着这大雨滂沱的世界。

 

\--TBC


	5. 彼时花开

“据前哨报告兽人在曾经的伊芙林湖畔筑造了几座高塔以加强守卫，大大牵制了维林诺大军的行军速度。看这里，这儿，还有湖南岸。修整以后我们应去那儿跟我Adar的骑兵汇合。”

“这附近会有埋伏，”瑟兰迪尔顺着黑发半精灵展臂比示的方向看去——“这片山麓看似地势开阔平坦利于通行，但地底多洞窟便于兽人藏匿，我们很难利用风向追踪他们的位置。你看这里——”埃尔隆德微旋身，他披落肩背的黑发跟着动作漾起一阵难以描摹的雅致波纹，暗金战甲在帐内摇曳烛火中仿佛金阳般熠熠生辉。他以指节轻叩沙盘上左侧的山脉标记——“这里有条林中路出自矮人之手，虽然道路稍嫌崎岖难走了些，但山体以硬岩为主少有洞窟，而且那片山地常年风力充沛，兽人很难藏匿，我认为那是最安全的通途。”

“怎么，你对矮人的工事还有所了解？”沉雅嗓音如月光般于帐外透进来的沙沙雨落之声铺陈开来，蓝眼带着三分笑意看向身侧半精灵，埃尔隆德正将灰眸投于伊芙林湖畔的邪恶部署兀自沉思。烛火光晕勾勒出俊雅侧颜，雨水沾湿的墨丝贴于脖颈映衬坚毅颌线，他早非当初孩童模样。

那双晶灰眼眸闻言方才抬起，他注视着眼前的金发精灵，高挑的眉弓和狭长眼尾处不易发觉的细小纹路让黑发的半精灵看起来愈发睿智沉静。

“矮人是大能者奥力的创造，多能工巧匠，技艺超群。他们诞生地底，对地形的勘测和把握也非精灵人类所能比拟。”

无可挑剔的顿挫磁音落定，金发精灵微偏了俊首轻颔，算是认可了他所言。尽管瑟兰迪尔心中永远无法释怀对矮人的鄙夷和仇恨，但这并不妨碍他赞赏埃尔隆德的见识。

“大敌当前，任何有利于战事的因素都该善加利用，不是么——Thranduil？”当那沉磁雅音再次如林风掠起并勾勒自己名讳的时候，瑟兰迪尔常年薄利如剑刃的唇弧终于又上扬了优雅的弧度。埃尔隆德于那刻仿佛瞥见了万仞冰寒绝壁上一瞬绽开的雪莲——清绝傲绝。而他心中那比万仞冰寒还严苛固守的理性，在那花开的瞬间竟仿佛浮光掠影般掠过了一丝柔情，尽管令呼吸都几乎停滞的片刻转瞬而逝，但与瑟兰迪尔在这军帐中仿佛旧友重聚般的时光，却让他初次觉得胸口不再空荡隐痛。

“大敌当前现在也得换件衣服，Elrond。从你战甲上滴下的雨弄湿了我的地毯。”冰蓝眼眸中带着少见玩笑揶揄，淡金发色的精灵微扬了线条完美的下颌，直入鬓角的墨眉蘸着三分傲气与三分张扬，丝缎般顺滑的低沉嗓音在军帐摇曳烛火中如水波轻漾层叠推开，和着外头寂静的喧嚣雨声。

换下湿透的战甲和外袍埃尔隆德才意识到自己有多疲倦，是这军帐中的火束太过温暖，又或是，他的心绪从未如此舒适安宁。

“睡一会儿，Elrond。至少在这片森林中我们是安全的。”冰蓝眼眸注视着黑发的半精灵，仿佛对他从未言明的倦意了如指掌。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

加里安在等着瑟兰迪尔令他送酒过去。他擦拭着手中的口琴，今天刚用它吹奏了南多精灵的歌谣。银质的酒壶就放在他身侧，他管这种酒体醇厚，芳香四溢的酒叫做多卫宁（南多语）——春之赠礼。

很多人认为这种味道浓烈的果酒是绿精灵的创造，但其实不然。加里安继承了南多精灵的酿酒工艺，他们在春天的时候采摘林中的浆果和香草，然后装进特制的巨大木桶深埋于地下数十年或者上百年。在南多精灵的迁徙中很多酒窖被遗忘，但加里安的先祖恰巧是南多精灵中酿酒技艺最高超的那一支，他总能找到那些被遗忘于地下的美酒，而当他如愿以偿跟随他暗中倾慕的大人南征北战之后，他便理所当然的给那些美好的酿造找到了恰当的归宿。

但今晚，那个黑发精灵的到来似乎打破了以往约定俗成的习惯。他从未见那位似乎与生俱来清冷高贵的精灵对任何人——异性或是同性表示热情，甚至和欧洛费尔大人的相处也礼貌却疏离。但这个从未见过的黑发精灵却仿佛是他的旧友。那笑容，尽管只是噙于锋薄唇角的浅淡弧度，但笑意已罕见的渗入了那双常年封冻只有在嗜血杀敌时才燃烧冰焰的眼眸。于是加里安知道，那个黑发精灵之于瑟兰迪尔意义非凡，而令人玩味的是——加里安，这个棕发深目善于酿酒的南多精灵，或许是第一个意识到这一点的人。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

那双冰眸的主人此刻正半靠在椅上看书——埃尔隆德带给他的，诺多自维林诺带过来的古老典籍之一。擅长冶炼和锻造的诺多在这本典籍里详细介绍了各色宝石，以及附上了许多造型优雅的图样，一条项链吸引了瑟兰迪尔的注意。那精巧繁复的设计令瑟兰迪尔非常喜爱，于是他从桌案上抽出了纸，天鹅羽装点的笔端蘸满了墨汁，他在绘画方面非凡的才能让那图样很快就被重新描画了下来几乎分毫不差。

若有所爱之人这条项链无疑将是最好的礼物——瑟兰迪尔如此想。

但当他起身，晃耀的火把将他高大修长的身躯投射于帐壁时，他看到了合衣睡在他身后窄床上的黑发精灵。

发丝犹如黑色熔岩般蜿蜒流泻，它们看上去无比顺滑，让人忍不住想要用手指去感受那丰厚的质地。半精灵锐利而深刻的眼角此刻因熟睡变得柔和，只是那双弯挺的眉弓仍不自觉拧紧。

瑟兰迪尔低笑了声——“你心里头到底装着多少家国天下，嗯？”

他斜坐床头，如月光般润泽的金发就在一个战士或者统帅垂首时，顺着肩背的弧度温柔流泻，发尾融进了黑色的湾流。

这个自己曾准备舍去生命保护的人。这个，宁可舍去生命来保护自己的人。

瑟兰迪尔不了解这种强烈的近似于痛楚的情感。他只是沉思着垂首端详熟睡中的精灵，看着他被火把摇曳的暗金镀上光影的鼻尖。之前瑟兰迪尔很少渴望过什么，如果非要例举的话，或许就如此刻一样宁静而不被邪恶侵扰的夜晚。但这比他曾经渴望的所有都好。无论是外面的雨声，还是帐内晕黄跳荡的火束。但似乎又与这些无关，因他所有注意都被那个黑发精灵所夺取，于是他抽出方才的纸笔，缓缓勾勒半精灵的俊雅轮廓，就连眼角眉梢细微的纹路也被耐心描摹。

当那张沾了些许岁月沧桑的俊雅面容一点点于纸上浮现时，半精灵放在枕边的手——那些雅致的指节在睡梦中微蜷又张开，雅致的眉弓紧皱得几近严苛。

“Elrond…”如丝绸般顺滑的音节低声呼唤着半精灵的名字。他显然陷入了一个同愉悦无关的梦境。焦灼，无奈甚至绝望在他不甚安稳的呼吸中呼之欲出。于是修长的手指轻触了雅致指节，停顿，犹豫，直到另个个体的温暖沿着相贴的皮肤一寸寸无声传递。直到那些修长优雅的，如它们主人般俊美无俦的手指彻底滑入半精灵置于脸侧的掌心，如此契合，仿佛从岁月伊始它们就应如此存在。睡梦中的半精灵终于放松了紧皱的眉心，在他趋于平稳绵长的呼吸中，金发精灵也以另手支额在他的宿命旁边沉沉睡去。黑与金无声交织于这个仿佛与世隔绝的雨夜，印证了曾经埃努乐章中一段低徊的缠绵。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

雨，下的冰凉而缠绵，带着一种叫人伤怀的执着和热情前赴后继。

在千里之外，伊芙林湖外围的山麓中，一座样式相近的军帐在大雨中静默伫立，守卫的精灵兵士被安排在几十米之外巡逻。大雨就像帘幕般将它隔绝于周遭驻扎的大片精灵军营之外。它如此安静，仿佛任何声音都无法穿透那沙沙作响的软帘。

“欧洛费尔！你能不能不要这么固执！”

被刻意压低的声音依然带着它主人的强势与浑然天成的英武，那声音里有显而易见的怒火，但如果你仔细分辨，却又莫名的带着一丝心痛的怜惜。

“这跟你无关，诺多的王。虽然我身份并不跟你相衬，但我也不需接受你的统治。”

“我说过多少次，不要在这么称呼我。”那声音隐忍怒火几乎一字一顿。

“放下你的手，吉尔-加拉德。我的肩膀不是你的艾格洛斯。”清冷的声音里带着痛楚，但那并不影响它保持零度的冰冷。  
“别再受伤…欧洛费尔，王位不值得你拼出这条命。”

“拥有的人总是说的无比容易，呵，就算我不为自己我也要为瑟兰迪尔着想。这个王位，我欠他的！”

“那我呢。”

“什么？”欧洛费尔显然从未意识到一向沉稳强势的诺多之王会做出这样的问句。

“那我呢？你欠我的呢？”没有人能听出那沉哑嗓音中的悲哀，雨声淹没了一切。

沉默，漫长的沉默。

“我们注定没有未来，埃睿尼安，即便是在远方的维林诺。我们是…错误……我们……”

所有无奈和愤怒消弭于一个微不可辨的呻吟。带着些微的欢愉，但依然不乏痛楚。

然后更多的，唇齿交缠的腻响，但一切都在大雨里显得微不足道，就像是被遗忘的凡间尘埃。

“这不是错误…欧洛费尔……你听我说…你爱上我和我爱上你…这不是错误…”

“闭嘴…埃睿尼安…停止我的思维…”一向骄傲的低沉嗓音被过多腻响割的支离破碎，在暗夜里推开层叠的涟漪，就像雨滴前赴后继落在地面低洼处聚集的小小水塘。

雨还是一如既往的节奏，那沙沙之声仿佛是天地间充斥的唯一混响。而空气仿佛稀薄的让人必须抢夺，每一丝被强压入肺的气体都激起喉咙深处意味不明的回响——欢愉，又或痛苦，所有感官都模糊的似是而非，残忍的不肯言明。直到迫切的意味贯穿于每一次呼吸，跟着失控的心跳贪婪的搏动。

“埃睿尼安……”他的声音嘶哑而破碎，那仿佛不是在呼唤一个名字，而是不断重复某句早已遗忘于久远岁月的誓言。

雨，下的欢愉而雀跃，痛苦又惶然。

当呼吸变得像是某种宣泄的抽泣，堆积着胸口横亘却无法吐出的情感。感官就像直入云霄的烟花般攀升，再攀升…于轰然炸开的一刻——

碎成嫣然一笑的昙花。

 

\--TBC


	6. 伊甸人

“一个伊甸人？”

“是的大人。清晨哨兵在西边的河滩发现了他，他受了重伤，看伤口像是兽人的黑矛。伤口里有毒。”加里安低垂目光，他的声音清晰却谨慎。

“他现在情况怎么样？”

“我把他暂时安排在了一顶帐篷里，他看起来很糟，从被发现时到现在一直昏迷不醒。”

“或许我能帮助他，费艾诺一系自维林诺带回的医术十分有效。”黑发半精灵雅音缓然，灰眸含笑注视着瑟兰迪尔。

加里安本能望向斜倚在椅上的金发精灵。而瑟兰迪尔正将那双冰眸转向他身侧的半精灵——

“你总能给我惊喜，Elrond。”他的声音依旧清冷，却不难听出里头隐约的笑意。

“荣幸之至？”埃尔隆德嘴角勾勒儒雅弧度，半玩笑的向金发精灵微偏了俊颜，指腹轻贴上胸口。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

事实证明诺多自蒙福之地带回的治疗知识的确非常高明，当第一颗星子自东方暗蓝色的山脊上升起的时候，那个次生子就醒了过来，当他看到坐在自己旁边不远处俊美的金发精灵，他忍不住惊呼自己是否到了传说中西方神的居所。而当他看到黑发的半精灵，一个名字迟疑的自他口中吐出——“埃尔……洛斯？？？”

“大人，感谢您救了我！”当双子的误会被澄清的时候，那个人类诚挚的道谢，但他的声音很快变成了殷切的期待——

“也求您救救其他人！我们被兽人困在了一个狭窄的山谷，我和几个兄弟趁夜色突围出来寻找救兵，但只有我一个人冲了出来。”那个金棕发色的人类满脸都是痛苦，他下颌上的胡子乱蓬蓬的，眼睛里头交织着红色的血丝。这让他看起来十分憔悴，但他望向精灵的眼中充满了祈求。

“你能告诉我们他们被困在哪里吗？”

当那个叫做哈格申的人类在沙盘上指出那片山谷所在的时候，瑟兰迪尔不由得将目光投向了他身侧的半精灵。那正是之前埃尔隆德建议绕开的行军路线。同时，他们也得到了一个更为糟糕的消息——

埃尔隆德的同胞兄弟，埃尔洛斯也在那队人类的军队中。他亦曾向统帅力荐绕开那条路线，但哈多统帅轻视了他的警告，致使大军陷入了兽人的埋伏。

“它们就像洪水自地底的洞窟中涌出来，尽管我们的战士无人退后，但那些丑陋的生物在数量上占绝对优势，我们且战且退被逼入一个狭窄的山缝，两边都是高耸陡峭的岩壁。很多人受了伤，而且我们粮食不多。大人，求您了…埃尔洛斯也在那儿，您一定会去救他的对吗…？”

哈格申焦急地将目光来回移动于瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德身上。他搞不清楚他们究竟谁才是统帅，他们虽然气度不同却同样尊贵威严，而当他们交谈时，还有偶尔的目光传递，可以看得出来他们对等的身份。

“我们会去救他们。”让哈格申惊讶的是，那个看起来更清冷的金发精灵首先给予了他肯定的答复。同时将目光转向瑟兰迪尔的还有一直在旁边沉吟不语的埃尔隆德，那双沉静的灰眸中内敛的讶异一闪而逝。

“Thranduil，你可知此行的危险？”

他们回到瑟兰迪尔军帐之后，黑发半精灵沉磁的雅音如林风般掠起，那双灰眸沉静地注视着似乎毫不以为意的金发精灵仿佛无声等待他的回复。而对方，只是优雅的执起了一个银质的酒壶。

“Elrond，你该尝尝这个酒。南多精灵的创造，味道好的难以想象。”

深红的酒液自壶嘴中倾泻而出，如飞流直下，在酒樽里激起莹莹的泡沫，酒香扑鼻。

“我领诺多的骑兵去救那些人类，你按原计划走矮人的古道去和欧洛费尔大人尽早汇合。” 埃尔隆德温雅的言谈里不乏强势，他并没有理会瑟兰迪尔的邀饮。

那双比天空更蓝，比海洋更深邃的眼睛转向他，嚣张的墨眉仿佛直插入淡金发鬓。有着淡薄绯色的唇于边角扬起丝似有若无的微弧——

“Elrond，你在替我决断吗？”

面对金发精灵那似是而非的不悦，黑发的半精灵并为之退让，甚至他沉稳的神色亦未动摇分毫，

“敌众我寡太过悬殊，你不该去冒这个险，Thranduil。”

“所以你要我放任你一个人去冒险？”

“Elros是我兄弟。”

“Nor lavish Mellon.”(辛达语：你是我的朋友)

那仿佛拨动亘古竖琴而发出的清冷沉音，就连桌案上那杯深红的多卫宁都跟着声波的微震漾出波纹，而那层叠的纹理仿佛已经波及了半精灵沉灰的眼眸。他的智慧第一次无法操控他的语言。金发精灵太过直白的话语，太过直白的眼神，那种近乎咄咄逼人的直白却往他胸口传导着久远的几乎已经遗忘的诡异热流。

“来杯多卫宁吗，Elrond？”金发的精灵笑了，锋薄唇角的笑意再次染上了他冰蓝的银眸。瑟兰迪尔似乎满意于让这个学识丰富而沉稳的半精灵无言以对，他微偏首抿了薄唇，“我保证——它尝起来像我说的一样好。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

绿精灵的弓箭手和诺多的骑兵一起出征是不常见的情景，他们的统帅——金发的瑟兰迪尔和黑发的埃尔隆德策马在最前方。

埃尔隆德无法忘记当他自久违的睡眠中醒来时所看到的，那仿佛填满渗透了所有空间的月光般的淡金，凉而滑。比这更让他困惑的是金发精灵落入自己掌心的手指，而他的睿智再次无法解答他的疑问——这仿佛不该出现的一幕却如此恰如其分。而这简单的动作带来的安抚力量甚至超越了所有最古老智慧的思辨。两人在其后完美的对这件事避而不谈，目光锐利如埃尔隆德，竟然没从瑟兰迪尔那双美的不合逻辑的蓝眸里看到丝毫破绽。

半精灵已经放弃了说服瑟兰迪尔，让他避开这场恶战是不可能的。他发现这个金发精灵比他想要的固执的多，而自己从诺多的古老典籍中获取的智慧似乎对他毫无作用。他对危险的藐视甚至某种程度上说——迷恋，跟他优美的外表并不相符。但黑发的半精灵也不得不承认，当嗜血的冰火在那双冰蓝眼眸里猎猎燃烧的时候，那个金发精灵看起来危险却充满了无法忽视的别样魅力。

只短暂停歇了一天的大雨又继续洋洋洒洒，这让行军显得狼狈，而对于瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德的计划却颇有助宜。

绿精灵脚步轻盈善于潜行和弓箭，瑟兰迪尔主动要求自己带着一队绿精灵战士偷袭半兽人右翼引开他们注意，这样埃尔隆德就可以领着诺多的骑兵强攻半兽人后方，突破包围以营救被困的人类。平心而论，埃尔隆德并不想让瑟兰迪尔和他的士兵去担当吸引敌人注意这个危险的角色，但瑟兰迪尔的计划确实是在最大程度利用己方的长处，这让埃尔隆德无法反驳。

“尽量避开危险，Thranduil。”在银甲的金发精灵跳下马背自背后铿然抽出双刀时，埃尔隆德平生首次违背了自己从不多言的习惯。而金发精灵挽了个刀花将与他一样修长的精灵刀笔直端在眼前，微扬下颌瞧着大雨冲刷着泓亮刀身，嘴角勾勒骄傲锋弧——

“没有危险的胜利怎么值得庆祝？回去陪我一醉方休？”那双隐隐翻卷冰焰的蓝眼似漫不经心掠向黑发的半精灵。雨水将淡色的发丝粘在他有着完美线条的脸颊上，雨水滴落都仿佛沾染了月光。

“好。”埃尔隆德手指勾住马缰看着那金发精灵，与彼时那个冲出宁布瑞希尔一望无际火红的精灵少年隐约重合，自记忆深处蔓延的暖意攀上了他雅致的唇角——

“一言为定。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔洛斯擦着他的剑。黑发被他随意于脑后结成一束，与埃尔隆德如出一辙的高挑眉弓于眉心紧皱，他们已经被困在这个峡谷中三天了。嶙峋的岩石下可以避雨所以暂时他们的衣服还是干的——这值得庆幸，但是寒冷和潮湿依然像是岩缝里不时钻出的多足多节的爬虫般无处不在而令人厌恶。士兵们挤在一起保持温度和体力，更令人担忧的是那些受伤的士兵，他们得不到良好的救治而兽人的武器上都沾着致命的毒液。痛苦呻吟很快就变得无声无息，死亡的气息蔓延于这个狭窄的山缝。

“哈米拉斯大人召唤您过去。”一个士兵向他严谨的行礼。片刻之后埃尔洛斯见到了哈米拉斯——哈多族的最后一位领袖，他的金发蓬乱，高大的身躯斜倚在潮湿的岩壁上，他在和兽人的恶战中受了严重的伤，生命之火正在他的蓝眼中逐渐熄灭。

“埃尔洛斯……”

濒临死亡的人类握住了眼前半精灵的手，他的手指像岩壁一样潮湿冰冷。

“我很抱歉……没有聆听你的建议……”人类咳嗽起来，从他胸腔里挤出的声音和他的呼吸一样虚弱无力，“答应我，带着大家逃出去……领导他们，保护他们。你是我们的希望……”

“我答应你。”坚定有力的声音带着属于次生子的热情，那双灰眸不同于他的同胞兄弟埃尔隆德的睿智和沉静，埃尔洛斯的眼睛里充满了感情，激荡的，矛盾的，深刻而又充满力量的感情，属于次生子的，复杂的情感。

“我答应你，哈米拉斯。”

“谢谢…….谢谢你，埃尔洛斯。”人类试图用他苍白的嘴唇勾勒一个微笑的弧度，他看着半精灵那双灰色的眼睛，“以及……我一直……一直想要告诉你……”他的另手抬起，吃力的，缓慢的，已经僵硬的指节顽强的抗拒着地心的引力却在堪堪触及半精灵下颌轮廓的时候颓然跌落。生命离开了那双好看的蓝眼，仿佛瞬间让它们变成了透明的蓝色无机质。

埃尔洛斯握紧了手心里攥着的指节，闭上了那双有着锐利眼角的灰眸。

 

\--TBC


	7. 金甲曜目

“大人奥克的数量太多了我们是不是该…”

黑发的半精灵抬手截断了身后诺多军士的担忧，他端坐于马背自半山处俯瞰开阔谷地。雨水打湿了他的黑发，在他俊雅的面颊上刻画了蜿蜒的细流，那双于阴雨中静如苍穹沉海的曜目却带着仿佛无可撼动的专注注视着远处战况。

金发精灵一双银刀所向披靡，兽人如同被那双精灵刀生生截断的洪流。大雨滂沱，就连厮杀声和刀斧长矛切入血肉的声音都模糊不清，埃尔隆德却觉得自己可以听到他的心跳他的呼吸。虽然距离尚远，但那双蓝眼里此刻炽烈燃烧的幽蓝冰火在每一次金发精灵借由刀势转身的电光火石瞬间被那双灰眸仔细纳入眼底，连同瑟兰迪尔紧拧的墨眉和因戾气扭紧的唇角。

大雨中被偷袭侧翼的兽人大军在短暂的慌乱后如同从山顶倾泻而下的浊流般被身姿灵巧的绿精灵吸引了过去，而那些身手矫健的绿精灵战士就仿佛一片片飘摇其上的落叶，虽尚能自保却岌岌可危。

一个，两个。

埃尔隆德弯挺的眉弓跟着绿精灵战士的接连陨落而微皱。

善战的精灵也难以抵抗数量众多的奥克潮水般的攻击而被一个接一个无情吞噬。那些令人作呕的怪物毫无痛觉甚至对死亡毫无畏惧，长满獠牙的巨口外拖着恶臭的口涎，眼里尽是兽性凶光，此起彼伏的嚎叫甚至在雨声中也突兀刺耳让人厌恶。

必须等待战机，必须相信他。

埃尔隆德握紧了手中梅格洛尔自维林诺带来的诺多古剑欧络因，他注意到身上溅满了兽人黑血的金发精灵蓝眸中那愈盛的杀意。双刀犹如割裂苍穹的闪电没入兽人身体或者脖颈。骤然踏步旋身，金发精灵在白马过隙的瞬间回身用刀身挡开了兽人劈下的巨斧，大雨中，他漉湿金发旋开的弧度让埃尔隆德的心脏漏跳了一拍。蓝眼倏抬，在一声炸雷响彻天地之际，瑟兰迪尔反手一刀劈裂了适才企图偷袭自己的兽人头颅，黑血脑浆喷溅到他那张如西方诸神般俊美的面颊上，但似乎一切都无法阻挡那双燃着冰火的蓝眼与埃尔隆德远远对视——

“Laiirê.”（辛达语：wait）

瑟兰迪尔弧度优美的唇廓因杀气扭紧了狠戾的神情。

埃尔隆德在此后的几千年中时常想起那一刻，那记忆中电光火石的瞬间，惊鸿一瞥的震撼。他仿佛看到了最美丽的魔鬼又仿佛是堕进黑暗的神祗。尽管之后的漫长岁月中不断有人质疑瑟兰迪尔太过俊美的容颜下是否拥有刚毅无畏的灵魂，关于这一点，埃尔隆德从来未曾存疑。

战斗，直到包围人类的奥克大军注意力全都被突入侧腰的绿精灵战士所吸引。

战斗，直到绿精灵的统帅终于向他们传达了撤退的命令。

绿精灵敏捷的自围追堵截的半兽人中退去，他们的金发统帅固执的断后。被激起凶性的奥克大军紧追不放，不出所料的放松了对人类藏身的狭窄山缝的围困。

黑发的半精灵在大雨中抬起左手，迎着坠落的万千雨丝轻摆了那雅致的仿佛只应翻看书页手指。

诺多的号角犹如天际破开阴云的日光。低沉又悠远的呜鸣仿佛诉说着诺多一族曾经的光辉与炽烈。

而就在号角响起的时候，紧握长剑的埃尔洛斯蓦的把那双同埃尔隆德极相似的灰眼投向远处的山腰。藏身山缝的人类确实听到了外头的厮杀呐喊，但直到刚刚在外面徘徊的丑恶生物才放松了对他们的包围钳制。

“莱姆斯，你领一队跟我分头冲出去，配合诺多精灵夹击兽人。莫林，你照看伤者，伺机把他们转移到安全地带。记住，你的任务是保护他们，不是战斗。”

埃尔洛斯率先冲了出去。他的灰眸中带着血红的仇恨和怒火，他要为哈米拉斯复仇。他对他没有出口的情谊心知肚明，尽管他的金发和蓝眼在他眼中只是记忆中某个精灵的投影，但他们至少曾并肩作战共同进退而埃尔洛斯，并非如他的同胞兄弟那样牢牢的用理智高墙禁锢了自己的一切情感。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

跟在诺多似乎比大雨还稠密的箭矢之后是他们的精锐骑兵，奔驰的马蹄溅起大片水花，雨水已被绿精灵的鲜血和兽人的黑血染得混浊，混着被砍断的残肢和头颅成了大地的又一层裹衣。兽人完全没有预计会在后方再次受到精灵的突袭，诺多的号角就像死神的召唤让它们闻风丧胆。奥克本就开始松懈的防线被很快突破，泥泞的雨地上又多铺了层兽人残尸。伊甸人跟着埃尔洛斯从藏身的山缝中杀了出来，高大的哈多战士和精灵一族一样英勇善战，兽人在腹背受敌的夹击之下很快溃不成军，而追袭绿精灵的兽人大军仓促之下尚未能回转支援。

伤员安全转移，所有人也业已退到了约定的安全之所。就在埃尔洛斯考虑着怎么跟他久别的兄弟道谢的时候，他却看到埃尔隆德仍端坐于马背上远眺。

他像是在寻找着什么又像是在等待着什么，手指不断抹落眼前模糊了视线的雨水只为能看清远方适才绿精灵退去的方向。

“他还没回来。”

“谁？”

埃尔洛斯从未见过埃尔隆德对任何人任何事如此记挂，甚至在他们被梅格洛尔掳去之后，他都没听他的双胞兄弟主动谈及他们的父母。他曾认为他缺乏感情，又或者，他把感情藏的太深，深到所有人包括埃尔洛斯都以为他没有。

“Thranduil。”

埃尔隆德沉磁的雅音勾勒着那个金发精灵的名字，然而浅淡的忧虑出卖了他一贯的从容和镇定。他被彼时阴云和雨水染成沉黑的曜目依然注视着远方，雨水顺着他雅致坚毅的颌线滑落流进战甲的领口但他似乎丝毫不觉，他甚至听不到他兄弟的言语，直到远方在迷蒙的落雨中现出绿精灵的旗帜。

绿精灵战士折损了近三分之一，剩下的也多有负伤。

“瑟兰迪尔大人没有回来！！”棕发的加里安轮廓深邃的眼眸中布满了红丝，焦急的神色毫无掩饰，他的声音中带着失措的嘶哑，没有研习过剑术的他已经抓起了一旁绿精灵士兵的长剑，“我去找他！我一定要找到他！！！”

“加里安。”埃尔隆德抬手让帐外的诺多士兵挡住了几乎已经失去理智的南多精灵。

“我去。”埃尔隆德沉磁的嗓音平和掠起却不容拒绝，雅致指节将诺多的伤药仔细折叠包裹塞进铠甲内侧袋中，作为唯一的医者他必须做最坏的打算。

“我跟你一起去。”一旁的埃尔洛斯铿然拔出了长剑，显而易见的焦急和担忧从他听说瑟兰迪尔也参加了战斗并担当了引开兽人注意的角色之后就在那双灰眸中翻搅。

“你不能去，埃尔洛斯。”

埃尔隆德看着他，灰色的眼中是近乎怜悯的了然——“只有你才能领导伊甸人。在我和瑟兰迪尔回来之前，诺多和绿精灵的军队也交由你一并统辖。”

埃尔隆德知道这对埃尔洛斯来说堪称残忍，他几乎不忍看见他听到自己无法驳斥的决断时脸上露出的神情。自年少时宁布瑞希尔的初见以后，他已知他的同胞兄弟对那个金发精灵抱有……不切实际的想象——如果说友人的思慕尚且合理，但对同性近乎爱慕的情愫不可能获得精灵同族及诸神的赞许。

单人单骑全力驰骋，大雨在暗金战甲上激起濛濛雨雾。埃尔隆德将所有精力都用来躲避兽人和寻找金发精灵的踪迹，他担心他，毋庸置疑。尽管他并不知道这种从未尝试过的，犹如烈火烧炙心脏般的感觉源于何种立场，他只是无法想象或者说不能允许他受到伤害，他必须要找到他。埃尔隆德不是没有考虑过这样的做法无异于将自己置于巨大的危险之中，他拒绝了诺多兵将的护卫因他不能冒着被兽人大军发现的危险。他可以毫不犹豫的为了瑟兰迪尔只身赴险，但他绝不能允许这罕有的一己私心牵连那些信任并跟从他的诺多士兵。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔从未想象过自己的死亡，但他也从来不曾畏惧过死亡。

作为一个战士，一个统帅，一个生于暗影盘旋危机四伏的流亡之路的精灵，死亡几乎是从一出生就伴他左右的命题。但他无暇考虑甚至无暇恐惧，他所肩负的责任，他的生存之道不允许他在这件事上花费自己的太多精力而一旦他开始恐惧，那么将意味着他无法在这条险恶的荆棘之路上继续前行，但停住脚步即意味着死亡——这点他比任何人都清楚。

但今天，就在此时此刻，在这他浴血奋战了无数次的战场上，死神的漆黑袍角不其然的闪过他脑际——在他只身被近百的奥克包围之后，在他以自己为饵为其他绿精灵战士争取了撤离的时间之后。每一次挥刀，瑟兰迪尔都能听到自己臂骨的呻吟，每次挡开半兽人沾满剧毒的长钩巨斧都能感受到虎口处近乎撕裂的疼痛。他太累了，甚至那双锋利的精灵刀曾亮若秋水的锋刃都因无数次劈裂骨骼砍断头颅而微微翻卷开裂。他想这次，或许是自己太过逞强了。

战靴每一步都踏进奥克被自己收割的残肢及黑血中，泥泞，黏腻。大雨将他的发丝贴在脸上，他几乎已在凭借自己倔强的意志挥刀而大雨冲刷着他的汗水，他额侧擦伤淌出的鲜血，沿着他扭紧一线的薄唇边角蜿蜒下落。他已经做好了拥抱死亡的准备，或许就在下次兽人黑箭呼啸而至的时候，又或是……

马蹄声。

马蹄声由远及近。他在自己挥刀带起的罡风中听到了奥克不绝于耳的惨叫和怒嚎。他抬眸，腰侧被半兽人的铁钩刮破寸余创口，鲜血瞬间就涌了出来，然后迅速转黑。

但他的蓝眼固执的锁定于那突破兽人包围的栗棕骏马，前蹄高抬引颈长嘶，马背上金甲精灵仗剑拒敌曜目生辉。

瑟兰迪尔笑了，如千山寒雪，凌花初绽。

 

\--TBC


	8. Nor lavish Mellon

瑟兰迪尔抓住了埃尔隆德伸向他的手，但他早已脱力，手掌又被雨水打湿几近滑脱。但埃尔隆德握的那么紧，瑟兰迪尔甚至恍惚听见自己指骨在他掌心中呻吟微响。灰与蓝在刀光剑影中一瞬对视，如苍穹阔海相印于心。半精灵弯挺的眉弓固执紧绷，挥剑震开兽人黑矛铁刃时雅致薄唇抿成严苛一线，手臂猛然发力沉灰曜目甫睁犹如金阳炸裂，瑟兰迪尔就被他硬生生单手拖上了疾驰的马背，半靠于埃尔隆德胸前被雨水打湿的暗金战甲之上。

栗棕骏马仰头长嘶，在大雨中奋蹄疾驰，诺多古剑寒光闪处兽人纷纷闪避难掠锋芒。

邪恶造物的刺耳嚎叫愈渐远去，天地间似乎只余大雨激昂又单调的混响。瑟兰迪尔若十分清醒时必然极不情愿这个显然弱势的姿态，但方才身处危险时体力过分透支，再加上腰际毒伤此刻意识已渐朦胧。他只觉身体跟着驰骋骏马不住颠簸起伏如船行海上而风浪不断。但令人心安的是腰际总有手臂揽于恰当位置使他不至跌落。但就在他准备放纵意识遁入黑暗之际，经年作为战士的警觉让箭矢破空的锐响透过迷蒙雨雾狰狞入耳，犹如死亡凄厉的啸叫由远及近迫于咽喉。瑟兰迪尔只觉得揽于自己腰际的手臂猛的一震——

Elrond……

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔花了几秒思考自己究竟在哪儿。

这是片陌生的河滩，大河蜿蜒向西，而连绵数日的大雨业已停歇，久违的夕阳挂在被雨水洗净的天际，依然有一半露在沉蓝的山脉外头。暮云于天际被镀上了瑰丽的金或紫，倒映于奔腾而去的河水之中。

瑟兰迪尔无暇欣赏这久违的壮阔美景，他发现自己还跨坐在马上，那匹自蒙福之地而来的栗棕骏马在踏碎了无数兽人头颅并带他们脱开重围后将他们带到这相对安全的所在。而背后靠过来的温度和重量让他不至在昏迷时摔下。

“Elrond。”

没有回答。

瑟兰迪尔能感受到抵在自己肩头的重量，和颈侧再熟悉不过的黏腻。他半启蓝眸看着那些自后方滑落自己身前的纠缠墨丝勉力抬起手臂，瞬间袭遍全身的酸疼让他眉峰微皱，指腹在那片黏腻处蘸了些许于眼前捻开——

血，黑色的血。

瑟兰迪尔被战甲包裹了一半的手指微颤抚上抵于自己肩头半精灵脸颊——

“Elrond…”

金发精灵绸缎般丝滑的声线失却了天生的优雅与骄傲的从容，半干血迹从半精灵雅致闭合的唇角蜿蜒而下，湿了自己颈侧肩头。不难推断他定然是在昏迷之前拉紧了缰绳止住骏马驰骋，让二人在马背上相互依靠不至坠落。

瑟兰迪尔并没有在考虑如何从马背上下来这件事上浪费更多时间。事实上两人间相互依靠的微妙平衡在任何一人挪动时都会被打破。

既然如此……

瑟兰迪尔拉住半精灵垂落于自己腰侧的手臂倾了身子向旁侧倒去，就在两人下坠的电光火石之间他强忍住腰际剧痛以战士的敏捷微转了身子半抱住昏迷的黑发精灵一起跌落于杂草丛生碎石遍布的河滩。意料之中的撞击让瑟兰迪尔顿阖了眼帘，银牙紧咬硬生生将即将脱口的闷哼噎回，手臂却始终以保护姿态揽于埃尔隆德腰间。而他半伏于瑟兰迪尔怀中无声无息，蓝眸微转时，那根嵌进半精灵背甲的铁箭便突兀入眼。

兽人的黑箭。

剧毒。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安顿伤者。

清点士兵。

安营。

布防。

一切安排妥当后埃尔洛斯感觉到了从未有过的疲惫，甚至比被兽人困于狭窄山缝时更甚。他的手指掠过瑟兰迪尔军帐中的沙盘，追寻着那些臆想中修长优雅的指节一一抚过山峰河流，林木草甸，还有他亲手安置上去的防卫标记，就像陪他一起巡礼了整个中洲大地。但烛火晃照，斯人何处？

蓦然，他瞥见案头那本厚重书册，诺多的典籍，不难想象是他的兄弟带给他的。让他感到好奇的书页里夹着的纸张，于书册边沿处突兀着雪白的边角。

战士带着薄茧的手指拾起那本典籍，翻开至那页——是画稿。第一张是繁复的项链图样，与书页上的几乎一模一样，甚至有几处细微改动却是画龙点睛之笔。埃尔洛斯的嘴角不禁扬起了些许温柔弧度而翻至下页画稿时，那难得笑意却又瞬间凝在了唇畔。

一幅人像。画中人有着和自己如出一辙的容貌，他画的相当传神，即便画中那黑发的精灵沉静闭阖着双目却也能在那眉峰微蹙的纹理中透出仿佛天生的内敛自持的意味。

那是埃尔隆德。他的brother。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔握住箭身，他已设法将埃尔隆德的背甲割开，也幸亏有战甲的阻隔漆黑铁箭只有箭头和半寸箭杆钻入了半精灵背部结实的肌理中。瑟兰迪尔知道自己必须帮他把毒箭拔出来。他从不是优柔寡断的人，但注视着半精灵漆黑发丝映衬下愈发苍白的侧脸，那双绝美的蓝眼中不由闪过一丝罕见的犹豫。

“I am sorry Elrond…”

猛然发力，箭头连带周遭血肉被拔出，黑血涌了出来。

低哑的几不可闻的呻吟。

瑟兰迪尔的手指先他的思想一步握住了半精灵被战甲包裹了一半的手指。

“别动。你中了兽人的毒箭，我把它拔了出来，有药吗？”

“是……让我…”半精灵眉弓紧皱，另手支着河滩上的乱石想把自己撑起来。

瑟兰迪尔接住了他摇摇欲坠的身体，把固执的半精灵锢在自己臂弯里。

“我说了，别动。”蓝眸落于半精灵唇畔半干的血迹，锋薄唇角抿出不悦的平弧。

沉灰眼眸虽然因中毒和失血而变得黯淡，却仍在金发精灵这句固执的几乎无礼的言语出口时无声扫过不远处的蓝眼， 

“在胸甲内侧袋中。”煦雅的磁音变得无力而断续，但埃尔隆德内敛的自持却并未因此让位。

瑟兰迪尔摸索着解开了他胸甲的搭扣，寒着俊脸在他战袍内袋中翻出了诺多的伤药。

“你的先见之明？”冰寒的话音里透着一丝讥诮。

“以备不时只需。”平和掠起的林风带着一丝无力的沙哑却无可挑剔的进退有度。

“别告诉我你躲不开那一箭。”

“你知道…我不能躲开。”埃尔隆德甚至于唇角扯出了一丝微弧，尽管那里仍血迹未干。

“我没让你保护我！”俊美的金发精灵几乎一字一顿咬牙切齿，蓝眼紧盯着埃尔隆德沾血的嘴角，里头隐隐又有幽蓝的冰火浮游。

“Nor lavish…Mellon.”(辛达语：你是我的朋友) 埃尔隆德微偏俊首认真注视着固执将自己拥进怀中的金发精灵，他一向审慎的灰眸里带着一丝几乎像是调侃的促狭。

瑟兰迪尔怔住了片刻，绝美的蓝眸在紧蹙墨眉下缓眨，他似乎没有想到眼前的半精灵会将在此时此刻此情此景将自己的话原封奉还。

“那么请问是否现在可以告诉我，我亲爱的朋友——”金发的辛达故作姿态头颅微偏敛眸颔首向怀中的黑发精灵致意，“诺多的伤药怎么用。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

待他们都吞下药粉的时候太阳早已没进了暗蓝的山脉中，但天还未全黑，大幅未散的阴云被染成了浓郁的紫，只在朝向西方的边沿被镀上一线亮橘的光彩。

“我们的伤暂时不能长途跋涉，得趁夜色把马放走，它会找到回去的路，或许它能也带人找到我们。”

“好。至少我不必担心奥克的毒箭。有个傲慢的半精灵觉得他自己刀枪不入。”

“Thranduil.”

“嗯？”

“Enough.”

他们幸运的在河岸的山崖下找到了一处岩洞，洞内高于地面且略微向上倾斜所以没有积水。 而且里头堆积着厚厚的被风吹进来的树叶，干燥的树叶。

瑟兰迪尔清理出一块足够休息的空间，然后把树叶堆成一堆，但他尚觉得不足够，于是拖着体力严重透支的身体去外头用诺多的古剑斩下了大捆湿漉的树枝。

火石让干燥的树叶燃烧了起来，带来安抚的暖意。

“我们得把衣服烘干。埃尔隆德，如果你不想伤病交加。”

“你似乎很有经验。”

“曾经的流亡之路？呵。”

“你得把内袍也脱下来，Thranduil。”埃尔隆德不赞成的皱眉，看着不远处披着潮湿内袍的金发精灵侧影。火光在他俊美的轮廓上镀上了一层明亮的光影，就像天边的暮云般瑰丽的难以形容，就连稳重自持的埃尔隆德竟一时也无法挪开视线。

“不用管我。”瑟兰迪尔面冲着火堆，将旁边烤干的树枝投入火中看着它们哔卟燃起，“睡一会儿，Elrond。”

 

\--TBC


	9. 光与影

瑟兰迪尔并没有睡。

砍下的树枝在火堆上搭成了架子，上头平铺着两人的战袍。瑟兰迪尔随意坐于旁侧，火光倒映于蓝眼中跳荡光影，在那张俊美如神祇的面颊上雕琢出属于凡间的生气。

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己为何感到困扰，甚至连回头都觉得尴尬。

埃尔隆德是同性，当然，以及自己也并不是什么养尊处优的王子。多年的流亡之路与残酷征途让他早就不在意这些无关痛痒的细节。但此时此刻瑟兰迪尔不知为何就是无法说服自己转头正视那个脱去战袍的黑发精灵。事实上，在那些雅致的指节触及内袍搭扣的时候他就转离了视线。他再次毫无必要的检查了木架的稳固，直到背后半精灵沉哑的磁音推开仿佛粘稠的空气，将内袍递到了他向后伸出的手中。

瑟兰迪尔面向火堆解开了腹间的搭扣。比象牙更白的皮肤被下头均匀的肌理撑起优雅又健美的弧度，而那浑然天成的优雅与力量被背后披着的一席白袍与尘世隔绝。

他听着身后细微的响动——半精灵咬牙挪动着身体。或许因为背上的疼痛他的呼吸比起往常如林风般的深长从容滞塞粗沉了许多。而精灵的耳力让他的呼吸如同丝毫不漏地吹拂耳畔。瑟兰迪尔半阖了眼，太过密织的眼睫挡住了那双蓝眸里晦涩的光影——仿佛风搅动着层叠的波，酝酿着前所未有的滔天巨浪。

深长呼吸，瑟兰迪尔将自己从身后那些让他心血浮动的细微声响中隔绝开来。这种感受对这个尚且年轻的辛达精灵来说新奇又诡异，并不是说不好只是…莫名叫他意乱心烦。

瑟兰迪尔的伤并不重，毒大抵已经解了，尽管脱力的疲乏让他仍能感觉到肢体的酸痛，但他能感到体力正在恢复。毕竟，精灵的体质本就比诸神的其他造物要好上太多。月白内袍遮住了他背上适才从马背跌落时撞出的大块淤青，但大概明天那些狰狞的淤青就会消失，他的肉体依然是伊露维塔最钟爱的杰作，尽管，这个金发的辛达精灵似乎从不在意自己的身体是否完美。

他的注意被身后传来的一声极低的呻吟所吸引。

与其说是呻吟，不如说是极其压抑克制的闷哼更为恰当。

“Elrond…”金发精灵低沉的声线并未掩饰其中的担忧，而在华音落定之时，他已半跪于黑发精灵身侧，金发扑簌滑落，被刀剑强弓磨出薄茧的手掌贴上半精灵被火光雕刻出雅致光影的侧脸，而那里正密布着汗滴。

“你很烫。”金发精灵墨眉深皱，目光不自觉落于半精灵泛灰的雅致薄唇。他在思考它们的味道，而他自己显然没意识到这种念头有多不合时宜。

“我的伤…”那双薄唇微动，沉静的磁音因痛苦而嘶哑。瑟兰迪尔谨慎帮他略翻了身体，让火光得以渲染他肌理结实的背脊。

靠近右侧肩胛处的伤口已经溃烂，似有若无的腥臭开始在火焰带来的热流中蒸腾。黑血沁透了包裹的布条。

“可能因为你次生子的血统，Elrond。”瑟兰迪尔小心解开缠绕的布条，“如果我没记错，你尚未有机会选择你的归属。这大概影响了你的体质。”

“必须把腐肉剜下来。”

“你说什么？”埃尔隆德的声音过于嘶哑，瑟兰迪尔甚至以为自己听错了。

“用我的剑…”

绝美的蓝眼注视着黑发的半精灵，他的眼带着疲倦与衰弱与他对视，尽管痛楚无法遁形但并没有恐惧，那双眼眸一如既往的坦荡沉敛。

瑟兰迪尔敛目颔首，既是应允，亦是致敬。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

当开始溃烂的伤口被碰触，埃尔隆德猛的闭合了双目又张开，但那感觉并非刀剑的锋利……

“Thranduil………….”

金发的精灵吸吮着他的伤口，疼痛固然钻心蚀骨，但那双骤然睁大的晶灰眼眸中震动却比痛苦更甚。

金发精灵转头吐出口中黑血脓汁。

“把腐肉剜掉也没用。”

沉凉的华音并没浪费更多词句，他的手掌抓住半精灵的肩头压制了他太过勉强的挣动。

“你不必这么做… Thranduil……”

“闭嘴，Elrond，我不需要你告诉我怎么做。”

蓝眼里一如对敌时的果决，却另有着莫名的情愫在火光倒影的边沿游弋。坚定的吮吸，瑟兰迪尔并没勉强自己去品尝那难以描摹的味道。但毒液以及腐败的腥臭浸泡着他的舌头，在他干呕的时候将味道扩散至他的整个口腔。

埃尔隆德只觉得他浑身的血液似乎都跟着金发精灵的吮吸翻搅，除了疼痛，晦涩的渴望悄然升起——在他彼时尚且年轻的生命中从未感受过的渴望。那震动甚至比那个如神祇般俊美的金发精灵正在吮吸他背后溃腐伤口这件事本身更甚。于是埃尔隆德咬牙再次闭阖了双眼，雅致的指节紧握成拳以至手背上淡青的筋络隐隐凸起蜿蜒，这个内敛又沉静的半精灵用他的意志和理性压制住了自己一切可能的声音和反应。

不。他绝不想承认适才端详了这个金发精灵的侧影多久。

火光描摹着瑟兰迪尔的轮廓，那披覆肩背的金发——即便溅上了黑血和泥污仍笼着柔和静谧的浅淡光华。但令埃尔隆德无法转移视线的并不是他的俊美，而是某些更深层面的了解，在他们得以陪伴彼此的这段时间里一次又一次让他困惑，惊讶，让他思考乃至震撼。那个金发精灵的勇敢和刚毅，他的清冷和骄傲，他晦涩的怒火，他的固执他的体贴以及，昙花一现的笑意。埃尔隆德从未见过这么复杂的造物，直接又深邃，美丽却危险。彼时他注视着他，碰触的念头在他的心中翻搅。埃尔隆德想要触碰那被火光镀上光影的侧颊，他的手指渴望穿过那流泻月光般的金发去感受匀美肌理上的温暖——鉴于，他自己的血液正在一寸寸封冻。他的身体高热感觉却冷若寒冬。直到寒冷和背后的钝痛压迫着他的呼吸，而显而易见的，金发精灵的注意从未自他身上离去……

背后酷刑般的折磨久到埃尔隆德觉得他已经无法正常的思考，理智已经无法再压制那种反复碾磨的尖利刺痛。当然，另一种解释是毒血已经被瑟兰迪尔彻底吮出，伤口也恢复了正常的知觉。

指腹蹭过自己嘴角沾着的鲜血痕迹，红色，终于。瑟兰迪尔几乎是着迷的注视着那抹太过耀目的殷红片刻，将指节吮入口中。

“会有点疼，Elrond。”

金发的精灵起身，在火上淬了剑尖。剑锋割破了血肉，红色潸然而下。

瑟兰迪尔将诺多的伤药直接洒在了狰狞见骨的创面上，然后将自己身后披着的内袍撕成布条缠在他背上。最初鲜血很快就洇湿了白绢，如同雪地上热烈绽放的红花。瑟兰迪尔半抱着黑发精灵，墨黑的眉峰深皱而修长的手指迅捷又稳定，直到一层一层的包裹上头再也不见殷红的痕迹。

黑发精灵已经睡着了，或者说是昏过去了也未可知。那些雅致的墨丝被冷汗贴在他英俊又雅致的面颊上，瑟兰迪尔无法克制的伸手捻开了那些湿漉的黑发，然后将掌心贴在他高热的额头上。

他在他身上堆了所有被火烤干的袍子但他依旧在睡梦中发抖。片刻犹豫瑟兰迪尔跟从了自己内心的意志。金发精灵在埃尔隆德身后侧躺了下来，用自己线条优雅肌肉结实的手臂自背后拥住了黑发的半精灵，隔着堆叠的战袍他赤裸的胸膛与他受伤的脊背相贴。他的嘴里依旧有脓血的余味，但那不算什么。瑟兰迪尔将脸挨近那些雅致的墨丝，半精灵特有的林风气息很快就占据了他的所有感官。瑟兰迪尔坠入了梦乡，比以往任何时候都快。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

远方。

翻越崇山和峻岭，穿过森林和草甸，跨过贝烈瑞安德北部的一片荒漠焦土，那不毛的死亡之地安法乌格砾斯——

桑戈洛锥姆高耸入云的三座尖峰依然在冒着滚滚浓烟，夹着呛鼻的毒气笼罩了方圆百里的天空。无论是太阳的灿烂还是月亮的皎洁都很难穿透那片厚重的雾气。铁灰色的坚硬石壁陡峭险峻寸草不生，在桑戈洛锥姆中间那座最高也是最险恶的山峰下头，漆黑裂谷如同被巨龙利爪撕裂的伤口般深入大地。巨石堆叠的碉堡和塔楼遍布其间，在那些黑暗的瞭望孔里，炽热的火焰险恶的闪动，泛着幽光的兽瞳带着贪婪和仇恨窥视着外面的世界，戒备着，提防着，随时准备撕碎或者吞噬一切胆敢入侵的生灵。

穿过那高耸的黑门，如同进入地狱的隘口。炽热的火是唯一的照明，翻滚的毒烟是仅剩的空气，错综复杂的暗道，阶梯，深入一个又一个不知名的地底坑洞。铁器叩鸣之声，兽人饥渴的嚎叫，奴隶或俘虏的咒骂或是凄厉的惨叫在石壁上往复撞击，延展，交杂，发酵成恐惧和罪恶，让潜藏地底的魔鬼恶兽欣喜如狂。

“我的君主，我的王……我的掌管者，我的主人…”

浑身被厚重黑袍包裹的，曾经的迈雅——索伦，低垂下了他苍白的头颅，他的双膝谦卑的跪倒在坐于铁王座的黑暗君主魔苟斯的铁靴旁边。他一向闪着恶毒之火的眼此时充满了顺从的卑微和全身心的臣服。他战战兢兢的看着他黑暗君王的靴子，他深知那处暗藏的疤痕——被曾经的诺多至高王芬国昐的宝剑所穿透留下的疤痕。于是他俯身用他冰冷的嘴唇亲吻着主人的靴面，背上伤口的剧痛亦无法阻止他动作的虔诚与谨慎。尽管他面前的君主浑身上下都被漆黑的铁甲所包裹。但索伦在时间之初就曾见识过那灵魂的强大与力量。他的主人与同源的奥力，曼威等皆不同。他彼时虽追随独一之神——伊露维塔，但唯独他不是他的附从，他不对他俯首帖耳唯命是从。他有自己的眼界，他有雄心壮志并筹谋着宏图大业。他告诉索伦应拥有自己的意志和选择，而索伦的意志与选择——就是与他的王一起堕入黑暗。

他亲吻着黑暗君主的靴面，带着满腔的忠诚与热爱。而他能感觉到他主人带着冷硬铁套的手指缓缓的，以极尽折磨的速度与力道抚过他背上被巨鹰抓裂的伤痕，黑血自他选择的驱壳中涌出，疼痛侵入了他的灵魂却让他感受到了兴奋的颤栗。

“你说巨鹰加入了西方的军队…”

黑暗君王的声音低沉而嘶哑，就像铁器刮擦着坚石，在巨大的地穴王殿激荡起闷雷般的回响。

“是的，我的王…啊……”索伦并未压抑自己痛苦的呻吟，因他知道黑暗君主喜爱赐予并倾听生灵的痛苦，并以此为乐。

“求您……”索伦把他为自己挑选的，认为最适合这里的肉身虔诚的挨在铁靴旁侧。

“你在祈求什么，我的副官，我的…Sauron。”钢铁包裹的巨指托起他的下巴，指尖的铁锋将他的脖颈划出鲜血淋漓的伤口几乎割破了他的喉管。

“惩罚我。我的君王，我的主人……我所热爱的黑暗。求您给予我您的仁慈，让我感受您的威严与力量。”

“当然…我最衷心的奴仆…你的祈求即将得到应允。”

当燃着烈焰的长鞭抽打在索伦本就鲜血淋漓的脊背。一声声惨烈的呼嚎让殿堂中匍匐的炎魔甚至地穴中的无数兽人眼中迸发出贪婪渴望的凶光。

“去唤醒沉睡的安卡拉刚…传达我的命令——摧毁西方的军队。如果你依然无法阻挡他们进军铁山脉的脚步，那么就自动去给我漂亮的宠物当苏醒后的第一顿晚餐。”

 

\--TBC


	10. Dashîna Maulha Ech

埃尔隆德是被一阵香味唤醒的。

炙烤肉类的香气。

他睁开眼，首先看到的是瑟兰迪尔金发。如流淌的月光般的金发。发梢静静的覆在那个辛达精灵棱角分明的肩胛之下，比月光更浅的背脊上没有一丝瑕疵或是伤疤，那些流畅的肌肉隆起让埃尔隆德觉得更像是艺术品——比诺多备受赞叹的创造都更加耀眼。尽管如此，黑发的半精灵只是沉静的注视着瑟兰迪尔的背影，直到那个金发精灵优雅如绸缎醇厚的又如陈酿般带着三分矜持三分骄傲又三分似是而非揶揄的声线在空气中推开——

“我想知道，我的背上是否开了朵花，Elrond。”

埃尔隆德却想知道瑟兰迪尔是怎么把一只兔子烤的如此美味的。清理干净的肚腹中塞满了新鲜的松茸，香脆的外皮上沾着晶莹的岩盐颗粒。当他一口咬下的时候他甚至在多汁的内里尝到了某种莓果的甜香。

“塞梅杜尔。”

瑟兰迪尔仿佛对他所尝到的了如指掌，低沉的嗓音里透出一丝并不明显的得意。

埃尔隆德抬眼送过去问询的目光，但他无法停止品尝手中的美味，他确实非常饿，而且他从未吃过如此美味的食物——尽管埃尔隆德一直认为自己不喜肉食。

“那种果实的名字。塞梅杜尔。”

瑟兰迪尔又重复了一遍。他的蓝眼在背光的地方呈现一种苍郁的蓝，就像午夜的大海。他已经重新系好了他的外袍，而埃尔隆德知道那个金发精灵的内袍被他自己撕成了布条用以包扎自己背后的伤口。

“一个古代帖勒瑞少女的名字。她在西迁的时候最先发现了这种果实。深红色，它的藤蔓常常在夏天和秋天缠绕着山栎树。它的果汁挤在肉里可以去除腥气还能增加甜香的风味。”

金发精灵优美的唇廓边沿上扬了细微的弧度，他注视着埃尔隆德，看着他把手中的肉食消灭了一半，“你很喜欢它。”

“我不知道你还会烹饪食物，”埃尔隆德咽下了口中熟的恰到好处的肉质，雅致的眉弓亦带着赞赏的笑意挑起，“而且我必须承认，非常可口。”

金发精灵的笑意加深了，他矜持的微偏了头颅向他的称赞致意，笑意染上了他一贯清冷的声线，让他低沉的嗓音就如同密实的丝绒般泛起暖意，“关于我，你不知道的还有很多，半精灵。”

“你不吃？”

“吃过了。把它都吃完，Elrond，你需要补充体力。”

“所以我睡了一天一夜。”埃尔隆德擦着手，他的嘴里尚有肉类和菌菇的香气余味，他的背还在疼，但他觉得体力已经开始恢复，身体也不再像之前感觉寒冷。

“是的。方圆至少十余里都没有奥克的踪迹，我在你昏睡的时候出去探查了一下。他们已经撤回了北方——我希望。我们有两个选择，第一，等你的伤再好些我们设法走回去。第二种选择，寄希望于你的马，望他能带你的兄弟找到我们。”

“那么，大概还需要一点时间。”

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，他的目光转向岩洞外。夜幕已然低垂，但北方的阴霾再次笼罩了贝烈瑞安德的大地，天上既没有星也没有月，黑暗的半空中漂浮着隐约的雾气，黏稠而邪恶。

“不知北方的战事如何。最后一次接到Adar的消息，他的军队跟诺多至高王的骑兵刚刚汇合。”

“吉尔-加拉德？”

“你见过他？”

“很小的时候，在阿维尼恩港，他偶尔会来拜会我的父亲。”

“Elrond…”

“嗯？”

“关于你的父母……I am sorry。”

“我想他们已经去了西方彼岸。”黑发的半精灵笑了笑，雅致的手指缓抚过缠在自己胸背上的布条。“而且，我想我总能再见到他们，无论要等多久。”埃尔隆德的眼沉静的抬起注视着金发精灵的蓝眸，那双晶灰的眼眸在背光的地方接近沉黑，如夜空般宽广浩瀚，点缀着睿智的星光。

“你说的没错。”瑟兰迪尔阖上了眼，那一瞬间，这个俊美无俦的辛达精灵仿佛永远如埃瑞德路因最高山峰般静谧孤高的神情现出了一丝悲伤的裂痕——他想到了他的母亲。但裂痕的出现似乎只有那么一瞬，短暂的一瞬却被黑发半精灵细致的纳入眼底并没有追询。

他只是用雅致的手指握住了瑟兰迪尔的指节。

金发精灵蓦地睁开双眼，交错的眼睫下那双绝美的蓝眼中因火光或是其它不明的情愫漾起了细微的光影，一丝讶异，一丝疑惑，一丝无法描摹的震动。埃尔隆德甚至听到他的呼吸瞬间滞住了些，但他只是把他的手握的又紧了紧。

“会再见面的，Thranduil。”

沉磁的雅音带着浩瀚的包容与深厚的智慧响起，但似乎甚至连埃尔隆德自己也没有发现，他一向被理智把控的严丝合缝的思绪，在面对这个金发精灵的时候，总是不自觉地带了些感情的味道。他为他几次舍身赴险，他为他经年记挂心间，他无法转移的视线甚至此刻仿佛再自然不过紧握的手指，他的理智尚未能向他解释一切缘由而他平生初次，在这被火光照亮的黑夜，在这入夜微凉的洞中，任这甚至不甚明朗的情感操纵了他的语言和行为。

就在瑟兰迪尔的手指反握上来的时候，洞中忽然被洁白柔和的星光所照亮，两个精灵齐齐将无比惊诧的目光投向洞外，那星光就像流泻的银，公平的铺陈于万物之上。瑟兰迪尔握着埃尔隆德的手助他站了起来缓缓走向洞口。

“看！”

瑟兰迪尔的蓝眼注视着西方遥远的天际，他的声音因惊讶而抬高。

“那颗星！”

“那必定是颗宝钻！是我母亲佩戴的那颗宝钻！”埃尔隆德向来沉敛的磁音也首次因兴奋起了细微的颤抖。

圣洁又灿烂的辉光于西方天际冉冉升起，轻而易举的穿透了甚至连阳光都很难透过的厚重沉雾，万物都沐浴于那光辉之中，久违的希望带着深入灵魂的震撼让两个年轻的精灵久久沉浸于赞叹与欣喜，甚至没意识到他们的手指自始至终紧紧交握。

跟着那颗自西方升起的亮星，久违的风又吹动了林间的叶发出窸窣的碎响，木叶枝干的影娑婆的铺了满地轻晃，簇拥着两个注定不凡的精灵彼时相互依靠的投影。

“这真的是……”绸缎质地的音线在瑟兰迪尔侧首看向身旁黑发精灵的时候戛然而止。

埃尔隆德注视着他，用他从未见过的神情。半精灵彼时近沉黑的眼仿佛包揽万物的苍穹，又仿佛吸纳一切的漩涡，他看着他，认真而克制，但他终于没再挪开视线让那份意义不明的情绪沉敛于他偏开的瞬间。

那对视仿佛只持续了一秒，又仿佛几个纪元。世间万物皆已消音，只有风不止。

金发和墨丝被风卷起，招摇于视线的边沿缱绻的缠绕。

那种渴望又在胸口翻搅，比曾经的任何时刻都强烈。瑟兰迪尔听到自己的声音，仿佛同样来自遥远的天际，带着不确定甚至一个战士不该有的迟疑和…近乎羞怯的谨慎。

“Dashîna Maulha Ech…”（辛达语：May I kiss you）丝绒质地的声线仿佛是某种可以流动的液体，在夜中在星下，在这仿佛已成永恒的瞬间。

埃尔隆德吻了他。

蜻蜓点水的相贴旋即退离，眼眸的一瞬闭合复又张开。他和他相对而立不过咫尺，他们注视着彼此的眼睛。观察着，评估着，思考着，品尝着适才稍纵即逝的温度，回味着那片刻交错的鼻息。

瑟兰迪尔浓重的墨眉微皱，是惊讶还是无法表露或者说不知该如何表露的欢愉镌刻进了他眉心正中那道浅淡刻痕。他不知此刻沐浴于宝钻辉光中的自己是怎样的俊美，神性的光仿佛沁进他所有裸露在外的皮肤，又像是，他的每一寸皮肤都自行透出浅淡的辉光。

埃尔隆德沉敛的注视着他，将所有可能翻搅的暗潮都隐匿于沉黑曜目那深不可见的尽头，而他时常严苛闭合的薄唇微分开缝隙又或者未及闭上。

然后瑟兰迪尔吻了回去。

如冷锋一线的薄唇甚至有些笨拙。他推挤着半精灵因受伤而微干裂的嘴唇，微偏了头颅磨蹭着，感受着那不熟悉的温度和质感。埃尔隆德既没有躲开也没有回应，他只是站在那儿，在瑟兰迪尔终于试探性的含住他下唇的时候闭阖了那双审视的灰眸。

瑟兰迪尔含着唇肉轻轻拉扯，蓝眼早在唇面再次相触的一瞬闭阖。他能感到埃尔隆德温暖的鼻息带着比以往任何时候都清晰的，煦雅的林风气息包裹了他。他此前并未和任何精灵有过类似的经历但渴望驱使着他的本能，当他的舌尖带着濡湿的轨迹与尚存的犹疑缓缓扫过半精灵的薄唇，他分明听到一向克制的埃尔隆德瞬间凝滞了呼吸，于是他将舌尖自那微启的唇缝中探了进去。

埃尔隆德能听到风的声音，能听到树叶摩擦相蹭也能听到那个金发精灵近在咫尺的呼吸，但一贯清晰的理性突然变得模糊而无法让他一一分辨这些声音的深意。当金发精灵的冰舌带着一个统帅该有的果断和力量探入并扫过他的齿列轻舔着腔壁，诺多血脉中压抑于克制沉敛之下的强势促使他捉住了那带着冷泉气息的舌，跟从着本能推挤着他，稍退开，偏首变换了角度再深入。两舌纠缠着就如同他们此刻随风而舞的发丝。

他们亲吻着彼此，像是在一起舞蹈，又或是以令种方式继续适才的交谈。

他们亲吻着彼此，仿佛碰触和交缠的只是他们的精神而非唇齿韧舌。交握的手垂落身侧，而两个精灵交错的鼻息甚至只是比平日略微深长了些。

 

\--TBC


	11. 穹顶与泡沫

当那颗新星升起的时候，自大海彼岸吹过的凛风驱逐了笼罩于贝烈瑞安德大陆上的毒雾和烟尘。肮脏而邪恶的造物在亮星的光耀下惶恐的躲进散落各处的漆黑高塔，挤在一起窃窃揣测那颗大星的起源。北方桑戈洛锥姆的三座尖峰在大地上拖出冗长的暗影，但那素日浓重的仿佛可以吞噬大地星辰的黑暗也被彼时如水银般流淌的星辉所侵蚀，退化成了颤抖的虚影。

不可一世的黑暗魔君自从西方彼岸逃脱并潜入安格班地底之后初次有了惶惶之感。他辨认出那颗星就是他的铁王冠上被贝伦与露西安夺去的那颗宝钻，如今升于天际必定是凭借他同源兄弟曼威的力量。他督促他的副官索伦加紧唤醒穴居安格班地底最深处的巨龙安卡拉刚，出于某种缘由邪恶而巨大的有翼龙彼时仍在沉睡，但索伦向他的君主报告了黑龙苏醒的日期，于是黑暗魔君在他高耸的王座上有恃无恐。尽管那颗星已让盘踞中洲几个纪元的黑暗变得稀薄而孱弱，但黑暗的君主似乎对于他尚未露面的强兵有着无可撼动的信心。

辨认出那颗新星即是宝钻之一的不但有北方的邪恶力量，一直在埃瑞德路因山脉按兵不动的梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔兄弟也在星光耀起之时便即认出那是出自他们父亲之手的伟大创造。

“我们不能再袖手旁观了。”

黑发的梅格洛尔注视着他的兄长，而红发的梅斯罗斯正在厅堂里快速的来回踱步。他铜叶包裹的战靴与花岗岩铺就的地面相蹭刮擦出焦灼的碎响，那张并未因岁月褪色的英俊面容上是显而易见的躁动和愤怒。

“那是我们父亲的杰作！！”他的独手握拳叩着自己被铠甲覆盖的胸口，他暗红色的眼眸中似乎燃烧着烈焰。“他们没有资格处置它，即便是把它升到天空变成新星！一定是那个辛达的公主，还有她的丈夫，那个半精灵。是他们把那颗属于我们费艾诺一族的宝物带去了西方！”

“我们应该欣慰，brother，至少有一颗宝钻得以脱离黑暗的控制并被世人瞻仰。”梅格洛尔沉默了片刻，“我想这也是父亲想要看到的。”

“你不是父亲！！梅格洛尔！”梅斯罗斯转头狠狠盯着他的兄弟。风搅动着他火红的长发就像是地心翻搅的烈火，他胸口中怒火膨胀而无处发泄，“不要随意揣测他的想法！！”

梅格洛尔捏紧了他的拳头，他一向沉静而沁满悲哀的灰瞳也因愤怒而睁大，但他深知他兄长的痛苦，因那痛苦也正碾磨着他的心脏。

梅格洛尔向他的兄长走去，精灵歌者亦是战士的手指覆上了红发精灵的面颊抬起了那张被经年的怒火和悲哀扭曲的英俊面颊得以对视，他的声音比平日更低沉但充满了许久不曾表露的力量和决心——

“我们已经为了这三颗宝钻付出了所有。我们背井离乡，流浪中土。我们为此屠戮亲族，手染鲜血。我们做了所有能做的，我们为它奉献了一切！！但是我不愿为了我们曾经发下的誓言而背弃最后的底线，我们不能眼睁睁看着讨伐黑暗的战火熊熊燃烧而袖手旁观。诺多一族从不向黑暗低头！brother，过去你常常这么教导我和其他几个兄弟，难道现在你自己却忘记了吗？”

梅斯罗斯瞪着他仅剩的唯一兄弟那双仿佛可以直透灵魂的灰眸，大口呼吸以平复胸口几欲爆裂的痛楚。曾经的誓言如同烈焰或钢针时时鞭笞着他的灵魂。但他不得不承认，梅格洛尔的话唤醒了他被誓言蒙昧的理智。尽管背负着无法逃离的命运，但诺多一族从来不向黑暗低头——这一点和誓言并不冲突。

“你说的没错，brother，”梅斯罗斯用独手铿然拔出了他的长剑——锻造于蒙福之地的诺多古剑流溢着火焰般的光彩，他身后的披风与他的红发一齐在凛风中延展，飘扬，不可一世却又暗藏悲壮，

“召唤诺多的骑兵，我的兄弟。让我们去和魔苟斯决一死战！！”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

来自维林诺的战马没有让瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德失望。转天清晨他们就听到了诺多和莱昆迪的号角，悠远和清越两种完全不同的音色在穿于林叶的风中激荡，矛盾又和谐。

回到营地之后金发精灵就被翘首以盼的绿精灵们簇拥，棕发的加里安更是激动的拥抱了他常如冰封雪山般清冷的大人。相比绿精灵的热情与外放，内敛的诺多只是对他们统帅的回归报以了绝不逾越的微笑以及一丝不苟的致礼。

待埃尔隆德处理完那些堆积的事务并于案后支额稍事休息之时。帐帘挑开的碎响被他敏锐捕捉。而整个营地中能不需通报又不会被门外守卫拦下的只有两人，鉴于那如冰泉的冷香并未在帐中铺陈——

“埃尔洛斯，My brother…”煦雅的嗓音沉静的响起，就如同拖曳过万物的夕阳的晖。

如果有第三个人在场一定会觉得此时的情景颇为有趣。

两张几乎一模一样的面容，却有着截然不同的气质。

“你受伤了。”

“是的。”

“我很难想象有什么能伤的了你。”

“半兽人的毒箭。”

“你知道我不是在问这个。”

“埃尔洛斯。”埃尔隆德自椅上站了起来，他背上的伤仍在隐隐作痛，但他的气度和气势无可挑剔。彼时接近沉黑的灰眸注视着他的兄弟，观察和剖解着他和自己极其相似的灰眼中那并不难捕捉的焦躁和疑虑——

“如果你想问什么，可以直截了当的问出来。抑或如果你想问谁，你也可以直截了当的去问他。”

埃尔隆德的嗓音依旧沉雅平和，但他声音独特的起伏顿挫自有种浑然天成的威严。

“如果我能去问他，又何必来问你。”埃尔洛斯并未因他兄长隐隐现出的强势而退缩。他的情感较埃尔隆德更加丰富外露，带着次生子特有的冲动和热情，还有次生子那一生一次孤注一掷的勇气。

“他喜欢你，你知道吗？”

沉默。他们都知道那个“他”指的是谁。

即便沉稳明智如埃尔隆德，也一时不知如何回答他兄弟的问话。

“如果了解和信任可以被理解为喜欢，那么，是的。”

“你知道我指的不是友人间的了解和欣赏，my brother。难道一直以来你就是这么说服自己的吗？”埃尔洛斯步步紧逼那双与自己相差无几的灰眸，刻意压低的声音却带着不容回避的强势，“你的所谓理智总是让我佩服，面对费艾诺诸子也是，面对‘他’也是。好，如果你无法回答我这个问题，那么下一个——

你喜欢他吗？”

“他对我何种看法似乎与你无关，Elros。”

如丝绸般低沉又优雅的嗓音在帐外响起，修长优美的指节挑开了帐帘。

“下次再讨论这么‘有趣’的话题请记得支开帐外的卫兵。”那声线中带着显而易见的挖苦和隐忍不发的怒意，与那张笼着冰霜的俊美面容不谋而合。

金发精灵蓝眼如冰冷剑锋扫过直视自己的埃尔洛斯与一旁偏过脸去的埃尔隆德，他允许自己的目光在埃尔隆德被辫成一束的那一小股发丝上停驻了片刻，那是自己昨夜一时兴起的创作。在彼时的星光下，当亲吻变成了鼻尖缓蹭的慵懒，当那个半精灵身上特有的林风气息变成了刻进灵魂的烙印，他的手指缓缓梳过那些质地丰厚的发丝，它们有着比黑夜更深沉的颜色，就像彼时埃尔隆德望向他的眼睛。

但此刻那双眼眸偏向别处，瑟兰迪尔多希望他能转头与自己对视，让他得以了解他或许无法言明的感受。但黑发的半精灵只是固执的偏开了视线，将目光落在光影交错的角落。

“我是来辞行的。”

瑟兰迪尔微颔了下颌，墨眉如剑直入淡色发鬓，而他如切冰雪般的低沉嗓音已然全失了温度，

“我的父亲召唤我北上与他汇合。”

瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德骤然回转了视线的前一刻偏开头颅，转身，如星瀑般的金发覆在他被暗银战甲包裹的，板的笔直的肩背——

“那么，战场见。埃雅仁迪尔大人的双子。”

金发精灵敛了墨眉微垂头颅以右手抚上胸口向侧方划开，他的手臂稳定而有力，姿态骄傲而优雅，但当那俊美的辛达精灵高大的身影消失于帐外并融进久违阳光时，他的背影看起来竟有一瞬隐约的落寞。

冰泉的隐约冷香在帐内迂回，跟着空气中漂浮的尘埃浮动。

“如果你继续用谎言欺骗自己，那么请原谅我拿走渴望得到的东西。”

“他并非任何人的所有物，Elros。他有他的意志和判断。”

“那么让我们拭目以待，他能为你自欺欺人的虚伪倾心多久。”埃尔洛斯转身行至帐口，看着外头普照万物的日光，

“我想你看到了那颗新星。”

“是的。那应该是颗宝钻。”

“是母亲带走的那颗宝钻。”

“他们去了西方彼岸的不死之地。”

“如果他们已经选择了精灵的命运，西方诸神不会允许他们再折返中洲。”埃尔洛斯顿了顿，“你将会如何选择你的命运？my brother，你知道我们总有一天要面对相同的抉择。”

“命运会指引我们前行，Elros，但无论如何，你将永远是我的兄弟。”

“你也是，Elrond。”

 

\--TBC


	12. 奇兵

埃尔隆德很久没有做过如此真实的梦了。

是的，他知道那是梦。

宁布瑞希尔的白桦和阿维尼恩港的芦苇，还有埃瑞德路因遮天蔽日的森林在梦中交错出诡异的图腾。火红金黄和浓绿，梦里的颜色饱满而热烈，带着不容回绝的直接冲击着他的视线和在梦中亦恪尽职守的理性。尽管他不想承认，但在那些光影斑驳纷乱陆离的色块中，总有个淡金的身影徘徊不去，就像久远的时间之初，日月升起之前北方天幕上恒久不落的星。

他一直在那儿，无论背景如何改变。所不同的只是他的目光，一会儿带着少年人的率真和勇气，一会儿是千军万马中的狠戾杀意，一会儿现出毫不掩饰的关切一会儿又变成难掩自得的欣喜。而不知自何时始那目光注视着他，带着浅淡的惊讶和疑惑，带着几乎不可能出现的羞怯却又倾注了某种情感的专注与柔和。

“Dashîna Maulha Ech…”他听见梦里的那个精灵说。

他仍记得挨在唇畔的温度与触感，探入口中的凉滑，带着那个金发精灵特有的冷泉气息萦绕于鼻端，久久不去。

回忆在他清醒的时候甚少困扰他，连绵的烽火和一场接一场的恶战占据了他的所有时间和思绪。关于那个金发精灵的记忆被理智压在心底不知名的角落，只有在梦中才探出触角，就像久治不愈的隐疾。

那冰舌搅动着他的，抵着他并不算整齐的齿列生涩的滑动。温湿的鼻息带着首生子与永恒的生命一样不可估量的克制浅缓的交融，不急不速，不愠不火，像是一场太过亲密又点到即止的交谈。但在梦里，这感官却衍生了其它意味。唇舌相触浅尝辄止又欲盖弥彰，晦涩不清的搔不到痒处。理智却无法再压抑那太过真切的感受所带来的悸动，难以言明的躁动沿着黑发半精灵的血脉传导，直到他惊觉腿间的硬物，带着嚣张跋扈的欲求愈渐膨胀。

他的身体甚至因此背叛了他的理智——这让埃尔隆德即便是在梦中也无法容忍甚至倍感威胁。

醒过来。

他在梦境里对自己低语。

那不是喜欢。

——埃尔隆德用他最严苛而不近人情的语调告诫自己。

在梦中，那双近在咫尺的蓝眼的主人却像是听到了他的声音，倏地拉开距离然后背过身去，即便只剩背影，埃尔隆德也似能感受那双蓝眼中骤然冰封的温度。

就在那个金发精灵名字的首音在他齿间微卷的舌尖上成形之际，火光毫无预兆的腾起，就像幼时西瑞安河口腾起的冲天烈焰却又不尽相同。笔直的焰束带着邪恶的仿佛可以熔化一切的灼热径直向金发精灵扑去，死亡的意味和焦糊的气息弥漫于飞灰飘零的阴沉天际。

“Thranduil！！！！！！！！”

埃尔隆德醒了过来——在萦绕于耳际自己绝望的高声呼喊中。他的额头上覆满了冰凉的冷汗而腿间的肿胀仍未消散。帐外诺多兵士的通传适时打住了他心头因梦中最后影像带起的惊惧——

“至高王请您去主帐议事。”

灰眼片刻闭合，沉雅的磁音透过营帐——

“请转告至高王，我稍后即至。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔以为他们还会在战场上遇见，但实际并没有。

五年弹指一挥，于精灵生命不过转瞬，瑟兰迪尔却已在烟尘翻滚的战场上看遍了生死离合。

欧洛费尔率领的辛达余部再加上跟从着瑟兰迪尔的绿精灵大军成了征讨黑暗势力的重要力量。直到第五年年末，各方势力终于挺进了朔风呼号的寒冷荒原安法乌格砾斯，邪恶的兽人及炎魔和其他黑暗生物被驱逐着退进了桑戈洛锥姆三座尖峰下遍布的无数黑塔之中。战事的天平已经全面向正义一方所倾斜。在西方大军的右翼扎营之后，瑟兰迪尔跟着他的父亲作为重要的盟军首领觐见了来自维林诺的统帅埃昂威。

重逢突如其来又在情理之中。

瑟兰迪尔早已听闻埃尔隆德跟从了诺多至高王的军队。他犹记得他的父亲，银发的欧洛费尔在听到这个消息之后看着他，那早知如此的眼神。瑟兰迪尔承认埃尔隆德比起辛达更像个诺多，这也无可厚非，毕竟对于首生子来说父系血缘的影响远比母系血缘更深远强大。另外，他到底归属诺多还是辛达对于瑟兰迪尔来说也并没有什么相干。

他是他，仅此而已。

当瑟兰迪尔步入迈雅埃昂威宏伟威严的军帐，他一点也不惊讶的看到了安坐于诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德身侧的埃尔隆德。他与他交换了短暂的颔首致意，礼貌而疏离。

各方势力的初次会面乏善可陈，无非是瑟兰迪尔预料之中的力量部署和进攻方案。 他偶尔看向埃尔隆德，那个半精灵正将他沉静而内敛的灰眸锁定于慷慨陈词的将士身上。瑟兰迪尔绝不承认自己心头掠过的浅淡失落，于是他将目光别开，至会面结束也没再看向埃尔隆德的方向。

“Thranduil.” 

正准备跨上马背的时候瑟兰迪尔听到有人喊他的名字，和着得得的马蹄声，由远而近。

“Elros。”颔首致意。

“能陪你走走？”

“我该回营部署，你知道的。”

“就一会儿？”

瑟兰迪尔看着那双与那个人相差无几的灰眼，拒绝的话无法出口。

“就一会儿。”

他和他牵马而行，朔风夹着桑戈洛锥姆喷出的灰烟撩动着他们的发丝。

“我很高兴能再见到你。”

“我听说了伊甸人的功绩，次生子的确让我刮目相看。”

“令你刮目相看的只有他们吗？”

片刻沉默。

“你的功绩无需我来颂扬，Elros。今天你所领导的军队得到了埃昂威大人的褒奖，而且我听闻近两年伊甸人已同西方军队一同作战，埃昂威大人更亲入次生子之中教导并指引他们，想必也是诸神的意志。”

“你可知道，我所做的这一切都是为了向你证明一件事。”

瑟兰迪尔微偏首，沉静注视的蓝眼代替言语送去了疑问。

“我比他更强。”

那双浓黑的眉峰悄然拢起。

“你大概误会了什么，Elros，son of Eärendil。”金发精灵微昂起下颌，清冷低沉的声线中透着一丝被窥视隐私的不悦。

“从六岁时阿维尼恩港的初见开始我便喜欢你，Thranduil，这么多年，你一直在我心里。我所做的一切，我获得的一切——声名，荣耀，权利，都是为了你。”

瑟兰迪尔沉蓝的瞳孔因惊讶而微微张大，墨眉却皱的愈发紧了。

“我想你不需要我提醒，Elros。你与我的性别。”

“你和他亦是同性。”

“我与他并非你想象的那般。”

“那你为什么不肯把目光转向我？”

瑟兰迪尔薄如锋刃的唇已抿紧——

“你应当用这份心血去获得一位美丽的女性精灵垂青，而不是将时间浪费在我的身上。”他将头偏开不再看他，修长的手指也抚上了马鞍，“我该走了。”

Elros看着那匹绝尘而去的白马和马背上的精灵，他的金发在朔风中飘飞，直到被吞没于远处灰色的烟尘。

“你早晚会知道，我能为你放弃一切，但是他不能。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

他憎恨Elros将一切都剖明的无所遁藏却又无法反驳。

仿佛无休无止的战争让他无暇思考很多事情，包括他和那个黑发精灵之间似有若无的情愫，包括他的回避和自己的失落。

瑟兰迪尔一直努力让自己不去深思，关于这件事。但Elros的话仿佛揭开了精心掩饰的秘密，露出了下头的不堪与复杂。

他希望自己只是把那个拥有沉静灰眸的半精灵当做朋友，但瑟兰迪尔无法解释他对朋友有着不可言明的冲动。他亦在极力避免回想那一晚的亲吻，以及，藏在首生子的淡薄和克制之下的欲望——纵然那欲望被他的理智和衣袍掩饰的完美无缺。他想要那个精灵，不止是浅尝辄止的亲吻，他想要更多，多到连他自己都无法相信的贪婪与渴切。

但瑟兰迪尔没有时间去思考更多。

战争是残酷的，今夜犹甚。

正义一方谁都不曾预料过有翼龙的出现，就如同黑暗一方从未预见过自西方渡海而来的强兵。

那些扇动着韧实肉翼在空中盘旋喷吐火焰的飞龙不像是传说中的格劳龙和它的子孙们那样的巨大，但它们给包围于桑戈洛锥姆山下的正义之师带来了几乎灭顶的重创。

火光照亮了安法乌格砾斯的荒原，朔风变成了助长火势的热流，带着烧透的灰渣和焦臭盘旋，变成了滋生恐惧和绝望的温床。诸队士兵因此向后退了七十余里，几乎退到了安法乌格砾斯荒漠的边沿。

而即便如此剩下的人也无法幸免，如果不是一队不知从何方而来的奇兵带来了强援。

有翼龙密布的龙鳞几乎可以抵挡一切武器，但那队奇兵带来的弓箭却可穿透厚韧的龙鳞。目力好的精灵能看到那是一种他们从未见过的沉黑铁箭，与其说是铁箭更像长矛，有着无比锐利的尖锋和修长的箭杆。那箭暂时抵挡了飞龙的攻势，恶龙似乎并未预料受到抵抗，在折损了几条后便成群的飞回，自上而下猛扎入桑戈洛锥姆三座尖峰中空的山体。

悠远而低沉的号角响彻了安法乌格砾斯荒漠。

诺多。

不是跟从埃昂威渡海而来的诺多士兵，也不属于中洲大地上的现任的诺多至高王，那号角声属于久远流浪于中洲大地之上背负着誓言与诅咒的费艾诺诸子。

费艾诺一族曾经的光耀被再次于火光之中点燃，极尽炽烈与张扬的灵魂仿佛已融进了号角之声，在中洲大地上久久回荡。

 

\--TBC


	13. 雪耻

安法乌格砾斯成了一片焦土。风里的灰烟更浓甚至相隔不远都看不清对方样貌。西方大军的金边银星旗和黄金八芒星旗曾光芒方丈，一度驱散了笼罩中洲的邪恶暗影仿佛双圣树荣光重现，而如今那旗帜散发的光芒业已黯淡，在炽热的龙火中烧焦了边角，灼出了孔洞，生机不再。

伊甸人的军队损失最为惨重，精灵尚可凭借敏捷身手躲避喷卷而来的龙火但次生子的动作就略显迟缓笨拙。于是那翻卷于灼热风中的亦有战士被烧焦的尸体，在狂风中揉碎化作灰黑的齑粉，一不小心就钻进了眼或填了满嘴。

伤者为数众多，惨号在风中都听得一清二楚。次生子对龙伤丝毫无法抵抗，溃烂会跟着哪怕一小块被灼伤的皮肤扩散很快就变成了一具具焦黑的枯骨。而即便是精灵战士也难以忍受龙焰烧灼的疼痛，因那疼痛不仅伤于体肤更会灼伤灵魂，且在中洲这片大地上龙火之伤永远无法被治愈，只会随着时间流逝逐渐向内里侵蚀。但彼时龙伤的长远危害尚且无法估算，因为所有被龙焰波及的精灵都被第一时间送去了返回西方的船只，澳阔隆迪的帖勒瑞族水手一直在船上守候，于是在废弃的法拉斯港停泊的无数白船中有几艘悄然离港，在曼威和乌欧牟的力量催促下全速返航，因为只有西方的不死之地才能治愈这种如诅咒般的恶毒伤势，战士们如被火焰焚烧万蚁啃噬的灵魂才能获得拯救和安宁。

瑟兰迪尔送走了最后一批被龙火烧伤的绿精灵。他们在被抬走的时候依然想要勉强抬起因疼痛颤抖的手臂去触碰他们俊美统帅沾染了征尘的金发——

“愿星光与您同在……”

瑟兰迪尔那双充满了坚毅与果决的蓝眼头次现出了难以掩饰的悲哀。他并没有受伤——敏捷的身手和精准的判断使他躲过了昨夜肆虐的龙火。但当他眼睁睁看着龙焰留下的伤口侵蚀着那些受伤战士的肌理，他们痛苦的悲鸣激起了他内心的震荡，他自责作为统帅没能保护他们免于灾难。同时复仇的怒火亦在他胸口熊熊燃烧。他发誓无论如何他都要让黑暗君王和他的那些恶龙血债血偿，就算用他自己的性命为代价亦不足惜。

当他跟着他的父亲——银发的辛达贵族首领欧洛费尔因埃昂威召见而踏入西方精灵的大营时候，他仍因隐忍不发的怒火和悲痛面色阴沉，英挺的浓黑墨眉于眉心紧蹙挤压出浅淡刻痕，铠甲上装点的银叶在他走动时相互刮擦窸窣作响让他心乱如麻。

但这一切都在他看到那个黑发半精灵时短暂消音，他甚至连自己都未觉察的愣怔了下，继而脚步先他一步带他向那个半精灵走去。

埃尔隆德俊雅的面颊上蹭了烟灰，左颊亦有道擦伤藏在自额际散落的几缕黑发之下。灰眸疲惫而凝重，但自他的眼神扫过那抹淡金后就再也无法向之前的会面时那样以理性压制认真凝视那片星光的冲动。他的心脏似突然挣脱了残酷战局的桎梏，带着连他自己都惊讶的如释重负怦然跳动。他举步向那个金发精灵走去以确定他毫发无伤。

他们的距离迅速缩短直到近的可以拥抱才在猛然警觉后各退一步。一动一静之间连周遭的空气都似被两个精灵统帅骤起又急刹的气势所搅动，刹那掠起的风拂起了黑与金，将片刻之前的冲动尽数藏敛于此时此刻各自自持的抚心礼之中。灰眸和蓝眼在颔首后稍抬深深对视，搜寻，评估，直到彻底确认对方没被昨夜肆虐的龙焰所伤仍胶着不去。

“Thranduil。”

略微不悦的清冷音线打断了他们胶着的视线。立于瑟兰迪尔身后气度不凡的银发精灵微皱着银眉。

在转身之前瑟兰迪尔向埃尔隆德再次微微颔首，过长睫羽在他垂眸间敛去了眼中未出口的言语。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

他们谁都未曾预料会在埃昂威的军帐中看到费诺里安的血统。红发的梅斯罗斯和黑发的梅格洛尔赫然坐于主帅埃昂威下首的桌案之后。

在场的辛达皆铿然拔剑，包括欧洛费尔和瑟兰迪尔。即便是诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德亦蹙着眉峰一脸凝重注视着自己那两位声名显赫的亲族。

“想必诸位都知道…”迈雅之首埃昂威低沉威严的嗓音如同鸣钟回响，“昨夜是费诺里安的箭弩驱散了龙群。是否可以先将你们的仇恨暂搁，各位？”

当帐中剑拔弩张的阵势稍缓，埃昂威向费艾诺二子要求将他们的武器与各路军队共享。瑟兰迪尔敏锐的观察到埃尔洛斯看向费艾诺二子面无表情的眼中那极力压制的鄙夷，而在埃尔隆德那双晶灰的眼中任何该有或是不该有的情绪仍无迹可寻仿佛沉进暗夜或坠入深潭。

“如您所愿，但我费诺里安的子嗣亦有所要求。”红发的梅斯罗斯姿态谦卑，言辞却仍难收敛费艾诺一族的狂傲。

“除了宝钻。那非我可以裁度。”

埃昂威一句话堵回了梅斯罗斯心中所想，红发的费艾诺首子寒着脸默不作声，他身侧一直未发一言的梅格洛尔此时起身。瑟兰迪尔犹记得自己十二岁时与他拔剑对峙的冲动，不动声色握紧了悬于身畔的佩剑。

“我费艾诺一族从不将自己的创作拱手让人。”富有音律的声线与瑟兰迪尔记忆中的如出一辙，他不自觉将眼眸转向了对面的埃尔隆德，而那双藏敛一切的灰眸此时也正注视着他。

“那箭乃地心沉铁所铸。是当初我费诺里安一族初到中洲时为了对抗格劳龙及其子孙所研铸，箭锋锐利无比。但因箭既长且重，弓弩只能由我费诺里安一族打造的机械发射。在场如果有人…”梅格洛尔沉灰眼眸不动声色掠过帐内诸位统帅，“能够仅凭自身臂力将箭射出，我费诺之子就将此武器公之于众。如果不能，请勿怪我等无法襄助，除非…”灰眼一转望向主帅，“埃昂威大人能请大君王曼威将宝钻之所有权交回给我费艾诺一族。”

阔大军帐内一片窃窃私语，有愤怒有不屑，更多精灵和人类觉得梅格洛尔夸大其词太过自负。埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔交换了个眼神静观其变，不多时便有几个精灵和自诩箭术精湛的伊甸人站出来接受挑战。

结果却不尽人意。

那大弓是寻常弓箭两倍有余，箭矢正如梅格洛尔所说既长且重，大多数人连弓都拉不开更别提将箭射出。正当埃尔隆德心中暗自计较若众人皆无法射出弓箭，自己当如何设法说服梅格洛尔时，如冰泉丝缎的嗓音在众人喧哗中波澜不惊响起——

“Ni halla gurin.”（辛达语：I’ll give it a try.）

在众人惊讶的目光中，俊美如西方神祇的金发辛达从他落座的桌案后站起，高大的身量与俊美无俦的容貌当即吸引了帐中所有人的注意。即便是梅格洛尔也微微现出了惊讶神情，想必他认出了那个金发精灵就是曾经敢于阻拦他去路的辛达少年。他不由得望向分坐帐中两侧的埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯，却玩味的察觉他们或沉抑或外露追随于那金发精灵的目光，梅格洛尔为此略扬了眉尾。

帐外灰烟遮天蔽日，目之所及的天际是翻卷的黑云，其中不时有闪电狂舞割裂几道姹紫或靛蓝。龙焰留下的热风飘摇着帐内的火把，摇撼着金发精灵修长身躯在帐中投影，给披覆于他肩后战甲之上的浅金发色镀上明暗不定的辉光。

瑟兰迪尔并未急于拉开弓弦，蓝眼低垂观察着弓箭结构。弓身是紫杉所雕，韧度极佳。弓弦并非寻常鹿筋，那韧度和色泽并不常见。出人意料的，他将弓弦端到鼻端轻嗅——

“龙筋…”金发精灵低语。

他掂起铁箭架于弓上，那箭矢虽长但因他身量甚至比寻常精灵还要高大故此并不显得太过突兀。瑟兰迪尔展臂平举，他的手臂稳定至极正如他年少时日复一日举起强弓的姿态一般无二。风翻动着金发发尾，他脸上没有任何表情而蓝眼紧锁于箭尖所指之帐外，彼时彼刻毫无瑕疵的俊美足以让任何得以窥探的生灵屏住呼吸。就在那绝世风姿恍惚将如雕刻般永恒时，金发精灵沉声吐气，后撤成弓步微沉颀身，战甲包裹的双肩而非双臂较力带动弓弦骤然拉开一气呵成行云流水。就在帐中众人未及发声喝彩之时，那沉黑箭矢带着尖啸劲风破空而去，咄的钉在梅格洛尔军旗之下，震得那旗杆往复晃动几欲摧折。

瑟兰迪尔霍然转身，金发在他身后悬出意气风发的弧度。扬了下颌目注曾经在他面前掳去双子的费艾诺次子梅格洛尔，而后微偏俊首略颔时蓝眼稍阖复又睁开，不易察觉的快意微笑隐于薄唇边角拖出的几近讥诮的平弧。

 

\--TBC


	14. Inye tye-mélaen ná? Elrond -Ⅰ

当至高王吉尔-加拉德亲笔书写的信笺被兵士恭敬递上，埃尔隆德正伫立于他帐中的沙案前，颀身于火把晃耀中投下肃穆憧影，一席灰袍，沉夜般的黑发以儒雅至极的姿态蜿蜒流泻于肩背。

雅致手指带着丝毫不乱的稳重和仿佛无穷无尽的耐心自兵士手中接过那封被小心折叠并用火漆封好的信笺。

“至高王让我去送这封信？”磁音响起如林风拂过，即便是面对下属兵士，埃尔隆德那进退有度的礼仪也丝毫未曾逊色。

“是的。至高王说这是一封极其重要的文书，必须亲自呈递给欧洛费尔大人。而他本人此时正忙于部署兵力实在无暇分身，只能请大人代劳。”

埃尔隆德略颔了颔首，“请转告至高王，定及时送达。”

待兵士退下，埃尔隆德以指节缓抚过那素白纸笺，而他心中所想却是那片缀了星辉的浅淡月光——那嚣张跋扈的俊美，和镌入骨髓的清傲。

今日于迈雅埃昂威帐中他固然让所有人侧目，但埃尔隆德却在那可以预见的惊艳中瞥见了某种被预言的噩运。当瑟兰迪尔拉开那张大弓射出铁箭，那神祇般威严的姿态却恍惚同埃尔隆德曾经梦中的景象重叠。

骤然腾起的烈焰，飘零的飞灰，金发精灵直面对峙的姿态。

那是否只是一个梦？还是一个关于厄兆的启示埃尔隆德无从判断。但心中的不安却在各方会面之后在他一向平稳的心绪中掀起了难以平复的波澜。而此刻这封适时而来的书信给了他在心中盘桓已久的念头一个恰如其分的借口。

他迅速将书信纳入身侧而后磁音甫扬——

“备马，我要去一趟欧洛费尔大人的营地。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔正在帐中审视那张大弓和利箭，他仔细观察着每一个细节，测试着弓弦的韧度校准着箭矢最精确的摆放位置。他知道当恶龙下一次袭击的时候，而且必定会有下一次。这把弓和这些箭会成为唯一可以击退它们的武器。他会用这些箭为那些死于龙火之殇的兵士复仇，也许…他自己也会因此丢掉性命。瑟兰迪尔为这个念头顿住了摩挲箭身的手指，只是片刻，但在那一瞬某些刻意压制的思绪不适时的涌出——他想起那个黑发的半精灵和他那双灰色的眼眸。即便今日帐中的几次对视瑟兰迪尔也并未从那双晶灰的眼眸中看到任何可以剖析的情绪，他只是注视着他，就如同那个大星初升的夜。仿佛一切情感都被黑发精灵超乎寻常的克制和自持藏敛的无迹可寻，只有那份难以形容的专注让瑟兰迪尔无法忘怀并为之心动。

在那一刻他意识到，如果他在不久之后的战争中死去，直至世界终了之日，他将再无法见到他了。

一种并不熟悉的悲哀让瑟兰迪尔放下了手中诺多创造的利器，暗银窄袖包裹着手臂探出，他的手指以优雅的姿态自一旁案上的书页中抽出那张谨慎保存的画稿并以指背极眷恋的缓蹭过那个熟悉肖像的面颊轮廓。如丝缎般低沉顺滑的嗓音带着些许不确切的迟疑将心底角落那个被刻意忽视许久的命题吐出唇畔——

“Inye tye-mélaen ná? Elrond...”（辛达语：Am I loving you? Elrond…）

他是如此专注以至于当兵士在帐外通传至高王的使者到来的时候瑟兰迪尔都未放下那张画稿。

他将画稿留在了军案上并未夹进书页，而当他跟着卫兵的引导穿过他Adar军帐帐门并将帐中的黑发精灵纳入蓝眸时，瑟兰迪尔有一瞬间甚至以为自己因那短暂一刻中太过放纵的思念而出现了幻觉。

“Elrond。”

“Thranduil。”

各自严谨的抚心礼与午前会面时的如出一辙，银发的欧洛费尔高坐于军案之后越过在眼前展开的信笺看着他们，眼中满是沉思。

礼节性的寒暄后瑟兰迪尔伴着埃尔隆德步出军帐，他以为那个黑发精灵势必会要求马上回营。但当那沉磁雅音于夜风中响起，瑟兰迪尔不由得微挑了眉峰。

“能否去你的军帐稍坐？”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

多卫宁斟满了银质的酒杯，馥郁的酒香并未能驱散埃尔隆德心头的凝重。瑟兰迪尔将那杯深红如宝石的酒液递至他面前的时候，他正思忖着如何将梦境的启示转化为令人信服的规劝。

“你似乎心事重重。”

瑟兰迪尔修长的指节擎着酒杯端至二人眼前——

“致最终的胜利。”

苍郁的蓝眼不动声色的端详着面前的黑发精灵，几近贪婪的将那俊雅的轮廓一遍又一遍在心中描摹。半精灵眉心紧皱，那双晶灰的眼在背光的位置现出夜色一般的沉黑，在几近虚无的深邃中星光尽敛仿佛宇宙尽头般吸纳了一切光，却也让瑟兰迪尔的目光仿佛陷落其中而无法挪开。

埃尔隆德执着酒杯与他轻碰了下，酒香因着深红酒液一瞬的晃荡而在两人之间氤氲开来，但黑发的半精灵却并未显出半分要将酒液饮下的样子。他的目光自酒杯上抬起，认真凝视进那双蓝眸，沉磁的声线在俊首略抬时极尽克制的缓言，仿佛每一词一字都经过思绪的万千锤炼而略去了一切不必要的修饰——

“你无法只身与恶龙对抗，Thranduil。龙焰的威力任何人都无法抵抗，你并不是例外。”

瑟兰迪尔看着他，微扬笑意的唇弧渐冷而向旁侧扯出锐利的锋刃。心中隐约念头被他一语道破的惊讶在自尊的挫败面前显得不值一提。

“你在质疑我。Elrond。”

金发精灵略低了俊首，蓝眼于深蹙而上扬的浓黑墨眉下带着显而易见的不悦注视着埃尔隆德。

“答应我，Thranduil。不要只身去面对恶龙的炽焰。”

那双沉夜般的眼眸并未在金发精灵的逼视下退让，甚至金发精灵强势的态度亦仿佛激起了那眼中瞬间熠如曜日的辉光。埃尔隆德素来内敛的强势在那一瞬悉数释放甚至激得帐中火束明灭飘摇不定。

“给我一个理由，Elrond。”金发精灵抿成一线的唇弧于边沿扯出了愠怒的笑意，“告诉我我为何要听从你的摆布。”如切冰雪的沉音在末尾骤然刹止，留下隐隐胁迫的余音在帐中往复回响。

埃尔隆德深深注视着他，在仿佛连时间都胶着的片刻。

他转身，灰袍漾起雅致的纹理。他抬手取了军案上了一页纸笺，就仿佛一直知道它在那儿。

灰眸落在那纸上的画像，然后缓抬看向一切表情皆僵在脸上的金发精灵。沉磁的雅音如林风一般掠过，却在瑟兰迪尔心中掀起了滔天狂澜。

“我想我有资格。以及，这不是摆布，Thranduil。以你的智慧，你应该可以判断我的话是否正确。”

一瞬间几近屈辱的表情在那双蓝眼中一闪而过，继而是愤怒的冰焰，带着某种危险的预期骤然腾起。

金发精灵走向他，一把夺去他手中的画像——那张在他沉睡时他为他画的画像然后反手一掌拍在桌案上，那张纸压在他的手掌与桌案之间，脆弱不堪又岌岌可危。

高大的金发精灵撑在桌案上微倾身，他几乎贴着埃尔隆德的身体，而他的鼻尖几乎抵着半精灵的鼻尖。

“别拿我的感情威胁我，Elrond。当你不认可它的时候它与你毫无相干。”

瑟兰迪尔死死盯着那双近在咫尺的灰眼压低了声音一字一顿。但当两人过近的距离而让鼻息不可避免的交错时，记忆中电光火石的瞬间破开了禁锢的重围让曾经的感官于脑海中鲜活甚至勾带起了身体的记忆。瑟兰迪尔半垂眼睑搜寻着埃尔隆德眼中的情绪，但依然，在那片如同夜空般的浩瀚与深邃之间他捕捉不到任何不该存在的起伏波动。

绝不承认的失落滋生了胸口的怒火，而怒火又助长了某种近乎挑衅的恶意。瑟兰迪尔手掌撑着桌案将黑发的半精灵禁锢于自己与军案之间，然后偏首吻了上去。

他吸吮着那双雅致的薄唇，舔舐着他紧闭的唇缝，带着明显的怒气和压抑的渴望。

“Thranduil！”

每个音节的加重与停顿让这个名字听起来更像是一句警告。黑发精灵抓住了他的手臂，这让瑟兰迪尔想起了那个被半兽人重重围困的死局。他单人匹马而来，金甲曜目不怒自威。那不顾一切抓紧了自己的手，也如同此刻这般，紧的让他骨骼钝响皮肉作痛。

“Elrond……”渴望就像炽热的岩浆自地心深处涌出，带着烧灼一切的热度和毁天灭地的气势。瑟兰迪尔跟从着本能抬手扶于黑发精灵脑后，他啃噬着他不肯放松的薄唇，挤压着他紧贴的身体，隔着两人的衣袍感受着从未有过的热度。灵魂深处似有火种被点燃，蜿蜒热流沿着血脉传导无休。

“Thranduil！！”

埃尔隆德忍无可忍的沉音在压抑的鼻息下挤出，金发精灵紧贴他下身无意识的推挤唤醒了某种被严苛压制的感官。而那火一经点燃便无法熄灭，飘飘荡荡的落下漫天涅槃火雨。

他紧握着金发精灵的手臂，隔着织就暗纹的布料能感受到那肌理的矫健与优美。那感受不合时宜的唤醒了某些回忆，那个狭窄局促的山洞，金发精灵被火光镀上光影的健美肉体。

曜目刹那闭合又张开，欲望就像是于理智的厚重云层间炸开的电舞。埃尔隆德猛然发力调转了两人的位置，直到金发精灵被猝不及防撞向军案时自鼻间挤出了压抑的闷哼。

他的手跟从着他的意志抚上了金发精灵俊美的脸颊，半握住那兼具英武和俊美的轮廓将韧舌深入那片让人迷失的冰泉。金发精灵给予了他热烈的回应。不同于初次亲吻时的克制与自持，唇舌的交缠仿佛是一场互不退让的战争，互相争夺着制敌的先机和逐渐稀薄的空气。但势均力敌让他们任何一方都无法取得绝对的主动，压制总是伴随着更猛烈的反攻，韧舌在腻滑的口腔中推挤纠缠，磨蹭着一如他们此刻下身隔着层层衣料挺起的肉刃。

瑟兰迪尔优雅的指节在滑下半精灵腰胯的时候有瞬间的犹豫，然后那些如主人一般俊美无俦的手指拉扯着黑发精灵的袍扣将颤抖的手掌贴上散开的外袍下襟内被束缚的隆起。

他带着生涩的技巧揉弄着他，修剪整齐的指甲边沿来回轻擦过濡湿的一小片布料。

黑发精灵原本几不可闻的呼吸倏然变得略显沉重，他卷起金发精灵的冰舌吮吸着那冷泉般的气息和滑液，雅致的手指抚摸着那些微凉的金发，另手以医者的稳定解开了自己的裤袢，而后是金发精灵的外袍，裤扣，当那密布薄茧的指腹触上几乎是瞬间弹出的生机勃勃的赤裸血肉，金发精灵闭阖了蓝眼于鼻际迫出一声悠长的沉吟并回敬似的用手掌包裹了黑发精灵同样坚硬的雄伟昂扬。

唇舌带着晦涩不清的水光退开，他与他额头相抵。丝丝滑落的黑与金交织了私密的牢笼圈住了所有暧昧不明的叹息和哽塞。

逐渐腻滑的皮肉微响在晃动的光影中愈渐迫切，鼻息在他们相隔无几的空间里碰撞盘旋。

“答应我……Thranduil……”

埃尔隆德喑哑的沉音仿佛一声叹息。

瑟兰迪尔以吻封缄了智者的薄唇。他几乎是焦躁的打开埃尔隆德沾满滑液的手，用自己的手掌同时包裹了自己和他的滚烫肉身。他挺动腰胯在掌心中戳刺着，抵着半精灵磨蹭，搏动的血脉与他们的心跳一样急迫。埃尔隆德覆上了他的手，带着几乎冷漠的稳固施予着持续不断的坚定力量。

从未尝试过的感官稳定攀升，跟着他们愈发粗重的鼻息。

“Elrond……”

瑟兰迪尔贴着埃尔隆德微张叹息的薄唇，低哑至极的嗓音里潜藏着某种悲哀的决绝。

没有人能改变他已下定的决心。但如果…万一，在今夜之后他将永远无法与他再见，至少此刻的一切应当被永世铭记，直到世界消亡的尽头。

瑟兰迪尔紧闭了蓝眼，他的呼吸渗入了仿佛痛苦的滞塞。体内临界于生死，徘徊于苦乐的爆发让彼时初尝情事的他瞬间噎住了呼吸。他英挺的眉宇绝望的紧蹙着，雕琢着眉心彼时竟有几分冶艳的悬针刻痕。俊美无俦的面容现出几近痛苦的神情。而埃尔隆德带着他稳定的套弄着他们彼此紧贴的欲望，直到那个黑发精灵的呼吸也在猛然一滞后偏离了素来坚守的轨迹。

 

\--TBC


	15. 龙火之伤

火。

炽热的，猛烈的，如地狱般的龙火。

惨嚎声和呼喊声，剧烈燃烧的噼卟声，间或利箭破空的声音。

皮肉的焦糊味道填塞了鼻际，人类和精灵的战士一个接一个的倒下，或在烈焰中翻滚嘶嚎，或直接变成了一具具随风而化的焦尸。

强弓在手。

紫杉雕的弓身，龙筋拉的弓弦。

沉铁铸就的修长铁箭入手——

沉，而凉。

恍惚立于山巅。

飞灰和阴云在眼前翻滚搅动汇聚成了灰色涡流，仿佛那个半精灵深邃的眼睛，却又在风云变幻中倏忽隐去。

震耳欲聋的龙吼挟着热浪自雷电交加的黑云中显露端倪，令众生恐怖匍匐的巨大暗影掠过层云低垂的天际。

巨龙张开的肉翼遮天蔽日，筋络骨骼凸浮狰狞，密布的锋利鳞甲里头隐隐涌动着熔岩般流动的炽光。

弯弓，搭箭。

箭指巨龙。

等待。等待龙首转向他的时机。他已下定决心，必要的时候不惜玉石俱焚。

邪恶的龙眼里满是蔑视和嘲讽，它鼓荡巨大的肉翼向他俯冲，带起的热风向后倒吹着浅金韧丝，千丝万缕激荡招摇，就如同被风生硬扯出的星轨痕迹。

利箭对准了熔金般的龙眼，那几乎是巨兽身上唯一的弱点。

再近些，再近一点……

弓渐绷满，弯如新月。

他能看见炽热的龙炎在恶龙张开的巨口中汇聚，就如同死亡太过璀璨的邀请。

在火光喷涌的刹那，龙已飞的足够近，箭去若流星，割开尘灰穿过烈焰，笔直戳进龙的右眼。

而几乎就在箭射出的刹那，他纵身自山峰跃下，如同一道浅金的流星坠入连天的阴云。但龙火依然喷卷而至，无法想象的灼热擦过他左颊。

龙的嘶吼如同地狱里死神的嚎叫，而他左颊的灼痛亦开始蔓延，伴着似乎永无止境的坠落。

坠落……

一切都模糊不清，只有那如地狱烈火般灼热的火焰闪动着恶意的光亮。

疼。

撕心裂肺的疼。

纵使坚忍如他亦自喉间挤压出了低沉呻吟。

“Thranduil… Thran……”

亲昵的短名，从来没有人这么叫过他，但那声音熟稔至极。沉雅的磁音反复唤着他的名，独特的语调顿挫仿佛勾连在记忆里，串联着那些电光火石却又无法磨灭的片段闪回。

疼……

他攥紧了手指，却无意握住了另一个人的手，那指骨修长有力，温热而坚定的回握住他。

“Thran……”他呼唤着他，用仿佛无穷无尽的耐心，带着薄茧的指腹来回轻挲着他的手背，催促着他因伤重而迟迟不肯归来的神志。

他勉强撑开眼睛，右边现出模糊人影左边却是无尽的黑暗。拿开…是什么遮住了他的眼…

那人攥住了他勉强抬起的手腕，力道温柔却又带着不容置喙的强势。

“别碰，刚包扎好。”

他仿佛窥视了他的内心，准确而直接的截断了他的意图。

瑟兰迪尔想看清那张脸，想要抚摸垂在那个人脸侧模糊一片的墨色发丝，但他的意识背叛了他，疼痛和仿佛烧炙灵魂的灼热攫住了他，把他拖向无底的黑暗。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔是被刻意压低的争吵声吵醒的。但与其说是争吵，不如说一方情绪激动而另一方则隐忍不发。

“你不能就这么把他送去维林诺！！”

“他受了龙伤，Elros。他必须得去西方，越快越好。”

“你会跟他一起走吗？”

沉默。

“告诉我Elrond，你会不会跟他一起走。”

“不。中洲大陆上还有我未完成的宿命。” 

“在他昏迷中把他送走，他会恨你的。”

“如果能让他安然无恙。”

“我真的无法理解，Brother，难道你对他一点爱意也没有吗？你的心难道是石头或是坚铁所铸？”

“我不知道。”

在仿佛会将持续永久的沉默后他终于回答，沉磁的雅音里没有任何感情的起伏。没人知道这个睿智而沉静的半精灵这句话回答的是第一个问题还是第二个，亦或是两者皆有。

“我哪儿也不去。”

本低沉却清亮的嗓音因伤痛而喑哑。当半边脸皆被白绢包裹的金发精灵出现在门口的时候，两双灰眸齐齐转向了他。

“Thranduil。”

“Thran。”

埃尔洛斯将更为讶异的目光投向了他的兄长，但稍年长的黑发精灵那双沉静的灰眸却自那浅金出现的一刻再未挪开视线，以至这位思虑深远的半精灵丝毫未觉察自己直呼短名的不妥。

“我要知道现在的战况。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔洛斯离开之前将忧虑的目光投向那个倔强的金发精灵，在那未被白绢覆盖的半边脸上，除了紧蹙的墨眉看不出任何伤痛造成的困扰。但怎么可能？龙伤的惨状他不是未曾见过，更遑论他跌下山崖时折断的两根肋骨和左腿的腿骨，事实上如果不是他在下坠的过程中将仅剩的一根铁箭插入山岩阻了下坠之势，他现在应该早就死去了。

但埃尔隆德会好好照顾他是吧？尽管他一向冷静的近乎冷酷的兄弟从未对任何人表达过特别的关心。但在那句他几乎未经理智而脱口而出的“Thran”里他听到了极力压制的担忧和温柔。况且他从未见过他的哥哥此前为了任何人，任何事暂放下自己统辖的军队。他还记得他听到瑟兰迪尔重伤的消息焦急踏入绿精灵营帐看到的一幕——

他的兄弟握着瑟兰迪尔的手坐在床边垂眼注视着昏迷不醒的金发精灵，安静而凝重的仿佛已经变成了一座久远的石像。

埃尔洛斯更喜欢这样的兄弟。可以感知人世的悲伤与喜乐，而不是仿佛隔绝了一切般的超脱与漠然。他压下了自己心中对于瑟兰迪尔的喜爱和因此而生的嫉妒，毕竟此时此刻，还有更重要的事等着他去做。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“所以…是你们的父亲杀掉了那只巨龙。”瑟兰迪尔的声音因脸颊上被烧灼的疼痛而颤抖，但他咬紧牙关不让呻吟漏出来，至少不是在他清醒的时候。

“是的。安卡拉刚被你伤了一只眼睛，在宝钻的光辉下它因无法辨认距离而变得迟缓。还记得我们在那个山洞养伤时看到的那颗大星吗？那是我母亲带走的那颗宝钻。”

“当然我记得。”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，未被白绢包裹的削薄唇角自嘲弧度一闪而逝，“所以我和安卡拉刚，以眼还眼。值了。”

埃尔隆德看着他，半晌抬起手来轻触他被白绢包裹的脸颊，瑟兰迪尔无意识的瑟缩了下，浓眉紧皱用仅剩的一只蓝眼看着他，任了他的触碰。

“为什么？我警告过你。”埃尔隆德煦雅的声线听不出太多起伏，但那双彼时沉黑的曜目却压抑着忧虑和痛楚。他雅致的指节只是轻擦过金发精灵面上覆着的白绢并未触及内里狰狞的伤口。他知道他此时此刻正在承受的痛苦，而他不能容忍任何人任何事在那痛苦之上再加诸半分。

“你有你的考量，我有我的主张。Elrond…”

强忍的疼痛让金发精灵的呼吸沉而缓，音调哑而涩。他深吸口气抬起手抚上半精灵俊雅的侧颜，拇指指腹缓蹭过那严苛闭合的薄唇轮廓，仅剩的蓝眼中是埃尔隆德看不懂的冰火，并非愤怒或杀意却带着同样的气势，仿佛海上掀起的怒涛溅起灰白的泡沫义无反顾扑向海岸悬崖纵使粉身碎骨也在所不惜的决绝。就在那仿佛呼吸都停顿的一刻蓝眼倏然紧闭，再睁开时已经重归海水的苍蓝仿佛于怒涛撞向悬崖前一秒风平浪静，却又隐隐山雨欲来的克制压抑。

瑟兰迪尔别开目光缓缓吐出口气，带着仿佛力竭的颤抖。

“所以现在是整个战事的收尾…？你刚才说…维拉的大军已经攻入了安格班。”

“是的。我的父亲与成群的大鹰杀死了大多数龙。魔苟斯已经失去了最后的凭依。安卡拉刚的巨大龙尸坠落的时候压垮了桑戈洛锥姆高耸的三座尖峰。你该看看那气势，Thran。”智者严苛的薄唇现出了一丝久违的笑意，“黑暗即将退去，中洲将迎来久违的光明。”

“Thran？”瑟兰迪尔看着他，薄唇边角促狭的笑意因脸颊难以忍受的疼痛而变成不稳定的颤抖。

“怎么？”

“很好。”

“答应我一件事，Thran。”

“你知道我无法答应你任何事情，Elrond。”

“去维林诺。只有那里才能治愈你的龙伤。”

“不。”

“Thranduil！！”

帐内的火把在那一刻明灭着光影，在一向沉着的精灵统帅骤然爆发的气势中摇曳颤抖。

蓝眼平静的端详着半精灵，苍白的薄唇甚至勾勒出一丝玩味的轻弧。

“我想喝杯多卫宁。爱隆。”

“爱隆？”

“怎么？”

“很好。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔洛斯单膝跪倒在迈雅之首，曼威的传令官埃昂威帐中。

“请原谅我的冒昧，我不得已向您祈求一件事情，这件事情在中洲的大地上大概只有您才能够达成。”

“说吧，Elros。你领导的伊甸人为这次大战立下大功无数，你理应拥有这个权利。告诉我，你想要得到什么？”

“并不是为我。是为了Thranduil。”

“那个射伤了安卡拉刚的辛达精灵？”

“是的。他被安卡拉刚龙火所伤。希望您能施展神力医治他的龙伤。”

“龙焰之伤在中洲大陆上无药可治，因它造成的伤害主要不在皮肉而在灵魂。只有西方不死之地源源不断的生命之力才能修复灵魂的损伤但Thranduil…”座上威严而高大的迈雅沉吟了片刻，“他在中洲的宿命的确尚未达成。下去吧Elros，你的请求将被应允。”

 

\--TBC


	16. 尘埃萧瑟

持续了四十二年之久的战事终于接近了尾声，西方高等精灵的鲜衣怒马风姿与气魄在此后数千年间皆无法复制。维拉大军的旗帜遮天蔽日，进攻的号角在荒原和坑洞中此起彼伏。倒塌的桑戈洛锥姆暴露了罪恶的铁地狱安格班，兽人和炎魔仿佛失去了黑暗保护的虫豸在久违的阳光下惶惶逃窜。主帅埃昂威亲自用安盖诺尔捆绑了魔苟斯，象征邪恶与治权的铁王冠被击成项圈禁锢着黑暗大敌低垂的颈项。埃昂威收回了长久被黑暗霸占的两颗精灵宝钻，魔苟斯本人也将被带至西方众维拉的座下接受最终的审判。

当有史以来中洲大陆上最波澜壮阔的一场光明与黑暗的较力终于随着北方上空聚积经年的灰烟尘埃落定，贝烈瑞安德大陆也因最后的决战受到了不可逆转的伤害。古老而厚重的大陆从地底深处传出逐渐崩裂的一连串闷响，山脉和平原开始分崩离析，沉没入海的趋势自西向东由南至北蔓延。留给精灵和人类的时间并不算多，故而主帅埃昂威召开了集会，希望尽可能说服中洲的首生子女跟从西方大军回转维林诺的不死之地。

联军营地中一切都忙乱而有序。牺牲者被收敛铭记而幸存者忙碌着战后的诸多事宜。

一个久违的蓝天。

埃尔隆德半眯起那双晶灰色的眼眸注视着帐外日光下许久不曾如此鲜明的一切。安法乌格砾斯的焦土和荒原，远处淡蓝色的山脊，近处忙碌的精灵和人类。

然而在这座军帐中连空气都如此静谧。尘埃以无干世事的优雅在外头漏进来的日光之中漂浮，每一个微到毫厘的个体都被慷慨的赋予了微薄的光。而它们的轨迹，那似乎无序的起承转合似乎全凭运气，但埃尔隆德的智慧和学识让他对此持有不同的看法。

一切都在创世之初便被严谨安排，每一个看似随机的片段，每一个似乎由心而生的意志或是情感，皆如这日光之下漂浮的尘埃般，被那看不见的命运之手所推动左右。表面自由随心，却其实谁也没能逃脱那久远时间之前奏响的宏伟乐章。

埃尔隆德有时甚至认为自己能够稍微理解诸如魔苟斯或者索伦一众堕入黑暗的理由。他们追求的是不可能得到的绝对自由，但正因那绝对的自由已然悖离创世之初诸神的意愿，所以他们所作之事皆有悖常理并给这个世界乃至他们自身带来无法弥补的损害。

归根结底，事态万千不过音符。或激昂清越，或沉抑低徊，谁也无法独立存在或是即兴发挥，一切都将循着那命定的轨迹——

相遇，相合，相知相爱相守或是，相离。

黑发的半精灵在彼时彼刻彼营帐中，他已然初露锋芒的深沉思绪和智慧已然一一剖析了中洲的历史。他对过去了然于胸，无论是他亲眼见到抑或没有亲见。他也了解了自己预知世事的能力，尽管，如果他可以选择，他宁愿将此断然舍弃。

金发精灵在他身后的军帐中熟睡。或者与其说是熟睡不如说是昏迷更为恰当。埃尔隆德能够感觉到——安卡拉刚的邪火留下的龙伤已经开始侵蚀瑟兰迪尔的灵魂，尽管他不确定龙伤破坏灵魂的方式和程度，毕竟在这之前没有任何一个被龙炎所伤的精灵在中洲大陆上停留了这么久。瑟兰迪尔昏睡的时间越来越长而清醒的时间越来越短并伴着难以掩饰的剧烈疼痛。但即便如此，瑟兰迪尔仍固执的拒绝了每一次埃尔隆德提出把他送去西方的提议。

黑发的智者半转回颀身，墨丝克制的固守着在他肩头垂落的轨迹。他在背光处沉入夜色的眼眸注视着金发精灵被白绢包裹了一半的睡颜。

他还记得瑟兰迪尔被绿精灵兵士抬回的那个夜晚，加里安不顾一切的跑去至高王的营地跪在地上恳求他，只因他认为只有自己才能救回他们的统帅。

他还记得他跟着那个棕发的南多精灵赶到瑟兰迪尔军帐时看到的一切——

血，他身上到处都是血。数不清的淤青和擦伤，刺破皮肉突兀在外的森白断骨。而最让人触目惊心的无疑是他左颊上被龙焰烧炙过的皮肉，就连左眼……那在埃尔隆德看来比任何宝石都要珍贵美丽的蓝色眼眸皆在炽热而深蕴邪恶的龙炎中被烧灼成一片模糊不清的焦黑。

埃尔隆德的手从未抖的如此厉害甚至在帮瑟兰迪尔接合断骨的时候打落了加里安递过来的，用以擦拭不断涌出的鲜血的布巾。但他对那无疑最严重的龙焰烧伤束手无策，那一刻，他憎恨着这个金发精灵的固执和骄傲，他憎恨着自己的预言，更憎恨着自己虽能预知却无法改变命运的无奈。

他不眠不休寸步不离，他看着他在昏迷的梦境中辗转听着他在剧痛中呻吟，眼睁睁看着龙火之伤一分一厘的侵蚀那俊美的肌理以此来惩罚自己的无能为力。如果不是欧洛费尔大人的一句话，那个银发的辛达贵胄在瑟兰迪尔受伤之后于紧迫的战事中命人传来一句话——“暂时不要把他送去西方。”即便埃尔洛斯再反对或是瑟兰迪尔清醒时再恨他，埃尔隆德也定会将他送去帖勒瑞精灵西归的白船之上。

黑发的智者攥紧了手指，修剪整齐的甲沿嵌进了煦雅的掌心。

固然智慧将一切抽丝剥茧看得透彻，奈何他的心还是痛，痛的他几乎窒息。

他当然知道他为何不肯离开中洲，那份瑟兰迪尔不愿言明的牵挂分明有一部分，甚至一大部分系在他自己身上。但他也知道自己无法离开，至少在相当长的一段时间都不可能踏上西去的旅程。在他预知了兄弟的命运之后，埃尔隆德就知道自己必须承担将几支亲族的血脉在中洲传递的使命，况且在将来——尽管因时间遥远连他也都只是模糊的窥视了轮廓——这片土地终将需要他的指引。或许有人可以放弃自己肩负的使命去追寻自己的情感，但很显然，埃尔隆德不是那个人。他肩上的责任太重，他在乎的事情又太多。每一件事都比他自身更加重要，更不要说他的感情——

不值一提。

他必须得把他送走。他会去找欧洛费尔大人陈述紧迫的必要，毕竟他才是医者。 

智者煦雅的眉目严苛的微皱。当他心中掠过这个念头的时候，他似乎感受到了那锥入心脏的刺痛。但就如同此前的每一次一样，埃尔隆德以接近残忍的理性将那些伤口有条不紊的一一缝合，让它们波澜不惊的蛰伏在严丝合缝的理智下头。隐秘的，连他自己都认为已经痊愈。

“我想喝杯多卫宁。”

瑟兰迪尔醒了，仿佛每天都比前一天愈发嚣张的疼痛让他原本优雅低沉的嗓音显得无力而孱弱。

他不喜欢这样的自己。

更不喜欢那个黑发精灵看着这样的自己。他甚至不知道他是不是还在，在那不知多少天的寸步不离之后。

然而很快那熟悉的林风气息拢了过来，耐心的扶他起身，然后一杯斟了半满的深红酒液塞进他被执起的手中。

瑟兰迪尔看着那个自然而然坐在他军床旁侧的半精灵，试图在苍白的薄唇边角上勾勒一个虽然不甚稳定的微弧。

“怎么？今天肯让我喝了？”

“看在你安心养伤的份上。”

一抹煦雅笑意出现在埃尔隆德略显严苛的唇角，他微偏了俊首看着靠坐在床头的金发精灵，那双沉灰的曜目此刻竟有一丝难以捉摸的戏谑。

“希望这不是什么廉价的怜悯。”瑟兰迪尔扬了扬他直入鬓角的眉峰，但很快因牵扯而加剧的痛楚让他深皱眉心阖了眼眸。然后他睁开眼，用那苍蓝若阴云下的静海一般的唯一眼眸注视着埃尔隆德——

“陪我喝一杯？庆祝这最终的胜利。”

埃尔隆德并没有说什么，他只是略挑了弯挺的眉弓然后起身给自己也倒了满满一杯。

“为了胜利。”

银质的酒杯相叩发出低沉的微响。

一杯接着一杯。

他们谈及儿时的初遇，调侃着彼时对方的样子。他们谈论经年的战争中洲的局势。他们甚至说着吉尔-加拉德还有欧洛费尔的趣事。

“你知道…”瑟兰迪尔仅剩的蓝眼里有微醺的笑意，“在我还是个小精灵的时候……别这么看着我Elrond，你也有六岁的时候。我在Adar午间撑在军案上小睡的时候用匕首削断了他一截发丝试图接在我自己的上头。你知道，那时我的头发差不多只有这么长。”瑟兰迪尔用自己的左手笔画着。他右手执着的酒杯因此倾了些许出来，溅在他腹间层层包裹的白绢上，很快便洇至一片淡绯。“当Adar出去检阅兵士的时候他……”

瑟兰迪尔没能再继续说下去，他的唇被另一双薄唇封住，只是简单的相触便即分开。但黑发的智者并没有马上退去，他在寸许外注视着金发精灵瞬间怔住的表情，然后又吻了上去。

他吻的极其克制，怕牵扯了瑟兰迪尔左颊的伤口，但瑟兰迪尔并没有回应，那双薄唇在他温柔的吮吸中变得滚烫，他剧烈的喘息着仿佛不堪负荷又似痛苦无比。他的身体颤抖然后他用双手猛的抓住埃尔隆德的双肩把他推开。

“抱歉…我不能。”瑟兰迪尔的声音嘶哑至极，呻吟的变调潜藏在他模糊不清的尾音下头欲盖弥彰。

他注视着Elrond，那只仅剩的苍蓝眼珠里布满了晦涩难懂的阴霾。

“爱隆…”他平复着自己的喘息，“让我看看我的脸。”

白绢被一层又一层揭去，直至左颊仿佛溃烂的创面和已混沌一片的左眼终于呈现镜中。瑟兰迪尔自始至终安静沉坐，只有那尘埃无数尚且在日光中无牵无挂的徜徉。

瑟兰迪尔微抬了下颌半敛了唯一的眼珠审视着镜中的自己——

“我看起来就像个魔鬼。”

但是即便这一句也听不出悲喜的起伏，

“如果我是你，Elrond。我应该远离这个魔鬼。”

 

\--TBC


	17. Star Light

“他情况怎么样？”

“不好。”

“你打算怎么做？”

许久的沉默之后，双臂撑在窗前的桌案上并将双眸投向外头雾霭黄昏的银发精灵长长叹了口气——

“我不知道。”

温热有力的手指覆上了他肩头，那双凛冽的双眸片刻闭合了下，窗口吹拂进来的近暮的风翻动着那些丝一般柔韧又泛着浅光的银发，欧洛费尔的右手抬起，轻摁住覆在自己肩头诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德的指节。

“他承载了我太多期待，骄傲，梦想，他是我最杰出的创作。他是那么坚韧，那么勇敢，那么…俊美。他本可以成为伟大的王，就像我的堂叔父埃路·辛葛那样。”

“我猜你从来没把这些话对他讲过。”吉尔-加拉德带茧的拇指轻蹭着银发精灵的指节，他很了解他，在这么多年曾经激烈的碰撞和摩擦之后。

银发的辛达贵胄那常骄傲紧抿的唇角掠过了丝苦涩的弧度。

“是的，我没有。”他转过身看着面前的诺多，黑发精灵的面容坚毅又英武，而那双注视着他的沉色的眼却现出难得一见的温柔意味。“我以为我给他王位就够了，埃睿尼安。而现在王位唾手可得他却…”

“你去看过他吗？”

“没有。我不能看见他的伤势，那会影响我的判断。”

“我知道埃雅仁迪尔大人的双子之一，埃尔隆德自他受伤之后便一直在照料他。他在被费艾诺之子掳去的期间研习了诺子自不死之地带回的医疗之术。我想他可以帮助他。”

“你不用安慰我，埃睿尼安。”欧洛费尔紧闭了双眼，即便没有亲见，他心中又何尝无法想象龙伤的狰狞惨烈。“龙伤在中洲大地上根本无法医治，你我都知道。”

“也不见得。你是否听过大希望之星？”

“那是埃雅仁迪尔大人身上佩戴的宝钻，能够升上天空化作大星一定是蒙维拉封圣。”

“据说双圣树未曾毁灭之时，维林诺万物的欣荣更胜于今。”

“你要说什么？”欧洛费尔皱着银眉看着少见沉吟的吉尔-加拉德。

“宝钻里蕴着被费艾诺捕获的双圣树荣光，而双圣树之光深蕴生机，如今那颗宝钻被维拉封圣…”

“你认为大希望之星的辉光可以医治瑟兰迪尔的龙伤。”

“这只是我的推断。”

“可是水沫之花汶基洛特夜夜驰过天际，只在斩杀安卡拉刚时停留过一次，要如何才能…”

“中洲大地只有一个人能做到。”

“埃昂威？”

“埃昂威。”

此时渐近的脚步声让两人仍紧握的双手骤然放开，四目投向帐口。

“Elrond，son of Eärendil，求见欧洛费尔大人。”沉磁雅音以无可挑剔的礼仪响起，但潜藏的，几乎难以辨识的焦灼意味出卖了来人心中的忧虑。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

是夜注定并非平静之夜。

尽管于漫长岁月笼罩中洲的邪恶烟霾已然散尽，但并非所有生灵心中的阴影皆已去除。比如费艾诺一族仅剩的二子——梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔。

当主帅埃昂威氅下金冠银甲的凡雅将士发现他们的时候，他们已然杀死了许多守卫宝钻的士兵，他们的长剑上沾满了鲜血，长发披覆而眼眸幽浮着渴望的炽光如同魔鬼。

“无人可以阻断我费艾诺一族对于宝钻的拥有。”红发的梅斯罗斯胸膛紧贴着刚从埃昂威军帐中取出的一颗宝钻，本来凉滑的宝钻此刻却如同炭火一样炽热烧灼着他胸口的皮肉，但即便如此他也不肯丢弃。

“退后！否则我就杀了你们，我会杀了你们所有人！！”

黑发的梅格洛尔灰眼中的痛苦之色更重，但他亦攥紧了手心包裹的那颗宝钻，此时它正如过去久远岁月之前许下的誓言般烧灼着他的心脏。

“宝钻归属于我们费艾诺一族，除我族人任何人无权拥有。让开！！尽管我厌恶杀戮，但请不要逼迫我。”

“让开他们的去路。”

沉厚的嗓音带着无上的威严响起，余音甚至穿透了夜的迷雾让方圆十里内的生灵心中皆感受到敬畏的震动。

“梅斯罗斯，梅格洛尔…”身披墨蓝长袍的高大迈雅统帅向费艾诺的二子缓步走去，他的身后是手捧着银瓶的埃尔洛斯，那银瓶周身通透，内里隐隐流淌着宁静的柔白光亮，细瞧竟与天上大希望之星的星光颇为相似。

“因费艾诺一族所为的恶行，宝钻早已不再承认你们的主权。我可以放你们走，但你们须记，太过执着将成为你们痛苦的根源，而那无法承受的痛苦终将导致你们的毁灭。”

“我们的生命早已于宝钻紧密相连，无论它们是否承认我们是其主人。” 

阻拦于他们面前的精灵将士纷纷后退让开，不仅由于统帅埃昂威的旨意，更因梅斯罗斯彼时脸上的悲愤竟如同他的父亲——伟大而炽烈的火之魂魄费艾诺重现。

西方大军的营地巨大火把将黑夜晃耀的如同白昼，而那投下的暗影处则愈显黑暗，滋长着人心的贪婪与叵测。

梅斯罗斯与梅格洛尔终于得以带着那两颗被魔苟斯霸占经年的宝钻离开。他们分头而去，因恐惧诸神的心意改变再次追究。但他们曾经许下的毒誓并未因重获而得以完结，宝钻烧灼的剧痛比起龙伤有过之而无不及，梅斯罗斯曾忍受过连绵雪山的酷寒，忍耐过独自被吊于峭壁经年的孤独与折磨，经历过无数刀剑创伤甚至断臂之痛，但他实在无法忍受那宝钻的烧灼，而更让他无法忍受的是胸口的愤懑和委屈，何以这么多年这么多的付出和痛苦，仍无法真正追回父亲的杰作。

梅斯罗斯携着宝钻纵身投入了大地熊熊燃烧着火焰的裂隙，他火红的发丝刹那被火光吞噬不见，抑或是与已那火结成一体。

被誓言折磨的太过疲惫和悲伤的梅格洛尔带着宝钻来到了海边，滚烫如火种的宝钻被他投进了大海却并未激起一丝炽热的蒸汽。于是梅格洛尔知道这是诸神对于费艾诺一族的诅咒。他带着永远无法弥合的创伤自此流浪中洲永不复见。

后世有人传言曾经遇到两个流浪汉在个破败偏僻的酒馆中饮酒，他们一起痛饮狂歌，痴痴絮絮着世人听不懂的言语，肮脏的破旧毡帽和纠缠一团的长发掩不住露出的锐利耳尖，而他们的歌声，却皆是世人从来不曾听闻的美妙。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“他们俩究竟是什么关系？”

在埃尔隆德离开不久，沉默中，欧洛费尔突兀的问了一句。

“谁？瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德？”

欧洛费尔向明知故问的诺多至高王挑了挑银眉。

“你觉得他们是什么关系？”

“瑟兰迪尔对那个诺多的感情会害了他。”

“但据我所知，埃尔隆德虽然年轻，但却十分擅长把握他自己的情感。另外你看得出，他对他的关切是真的。”

“正因如此。”欧洛费尔瞥了吉尔-加拉德一言，仿佛埋怨他将这话就这么平直的说出。

“克制已经萌生的真实情感，他做的到，我担心瑟兰迪尔做不到。”

诺多的至高王片刻沉吟——

“事实上，你的担忧并无道理。龙是邪恶的造物。它们欲念的强烈可以孕育许多黑暗。而龙焰造成的龙伤很可能会将这种强烈的欲望传递给伤者。”

“你是说，如果瑟兰迪尔…”银发的欧洛费尔紧皱了眉心，预见和忧虑甚至让他无法完成剩下的语句。

吉尔-加拉德用那双如夜星一般的黑眸看着他，对他要说的心知肚明而却并没有加以否认。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

沉思拖慢了埃尔隆德的脚步。

他不明白欧洛费尔为什么极力拖延将瑟兰迪尔送去西方的时间，难道他无视自己子嗣的痛苦？不。埃尔隆德随即驳斥了自己的想法。那个一向冷傲的辛达贵胄眼中满溢的疲惫和担忧无法隐藏。

另外吉尔-加拉德的存在也让埃尔隆德十分疑惑。这个时间，这个节点…以及至高王的态度，他显然对整件事情了然于胸而他站在欧洛费尔那边，这意味着什么？

千头万绪眼看就要在智者的心中接驳理顺，唯一可能的答案似乎呼之欲出，而就在这时，埃尔隆德远远看到瑟兰迪尔沉睡的军帐里泛起一阵柔白的亮光。

“Thranduil…！！”

黑发的半精灵加快了脚步，一步，两步三步，然后他跑了起来。

埃尔隆德用最快速度奔回营帐猛的扯开帐帘，帐内柔和的光亮照着他额角沁出的汗滴。

“Elros……？？”

“嘘——”

埃尔洛斯几乎是着迷的看着他手中银瓶中倾泻出的柔和星光仿佛有质的水流覆盖了瑟兰迪尔左颊狰狞露骨的创口，一丝一缕慢慢沁入肌理的同时创口缓慢收缩消退露出如同曾经一般完美的皮肉。当最后一缕星光沁入瑟兰迪尔体内，他被烧毁的左眼也重新显露了出来，尽管他仍在沉睡，但闭阖的眼帘撑起的优美弧度赫然包裹着那如同蓝宝石一般的完美眼珠。

星光隐隐在瑟兰迪尔的周身流转——他完美无瑕的脸颊，未被薄单覆盖的肌肉匀美的胸膛以及修长矫健的四肢。甚至那些浅金的发丝也重新恢复了生机比以前更加顺泽，隐隐闪烁着浅淡的星光。

“终于……”埃尔洛斯叹息着，他的表情如释重负又隐隐悲哀。“尽管星辉并不能完全治好他的龙伤只能遏制和掩盖，但他至少能拥有按照自己心意决定去留的自由。”

他苦笑了下将灰眸转向他身侧沉默伫立的埃尔隆德——

“我知道这并不是你想要看见的结果，brother…但你无法否认，他实在太美了，不是吗？”

 

 

\--TBC


	18. 无人倾听

埃尔隆德在之后的几天都没见过瑟兰迪尔。那个金发精灵在第二天清晨醒来之后在他身上已完全看不出龙焰烧伤的痕迹，而他对埃尔隆德的态度却突然变得客气起来，带着似有若无的淡漠疏离，借口忙于处理军中事务而将所有时间都花在外出巡视或是查阅卷宗上。聪明如埃尔隆德当然知道这是逐客令，于是他收拾了自己带到这里的不多的东西，药物和几本书。他给瑟兰迪尔留了字条告诉他晚些会再来给他的断骨处上药。

黑发半精灵雅致的手指缓抚过那折叠整齐压在军案上的纸笺，他并不想揣度那个金发精灵的心思。纵然以他的智慧可以探究古今甚至未来之事，但那个金发精灵的心思向来如同黑夜笼罩的深海或积雪覆盖的高山让人无从探究。埃尔隆德缓扬了眉弓，幸运的是，他有足够的耐心等待真相自己浮出水面。

事实上，“忙于军中事务”这件事只有一半称得上是借口。

埃尔隆德在回到诺多的大营中后各项因他暂离而搁置的事务便铺天盖地涌来，他尚在沉吟如何安置那些仍不愿随埃昂威返回维林诺而誓死追随他的诺多兵士，便接到了诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的口谕——望他能前来主帐议事。

那一刻埃尔隆德突然意识到自己的一举一动都在别人的眼皮子下头，尽管以他的坦然和气量并不会因此不悦，但些微类似于被监管的不适仍让他微蹙了那双弯挺眉弓。

“向您致意。中洲的诺多之王。”

严谨的抚心礼止于恰当位置，“敢问这位夫人是…”

黑发半精灵微侧俊首看向诺多至高王右手客座那位身材高大气度不凡的女性精灵，将恰如其分的疑问意味悬于甫落的从容磁音。

“来自维林诺的凯兰崔尔夫人，想必你早已听过。”就连吉尔-加拉德宏亮坚定的嗓音也充满了尊敬——“她的丈夫凯勒博恩亦出身多瑞亚斯王庭，与欧洛费尔大人一样皆是你母亲的亲族。”

“久仰夫人大名。您的美丽与气度正如传说中双圣树的光辉一般，令人折服。”

埃尔隆德深深颔首，在这位久远之前自维林诺而来，被证实具有无比智慧与力量的诺多公主面前，他表现出了一个晚辈及一个男性精灵应当具备的所有礼仪，不卑不亢进退有度的风仪令吉尔-加拉德与凯兰崔尔也互相交换了个颇为赞许的眼神。

“你与你兄弟的名姓我亦有所耳闻。” 凯兰崔尔的金发上闪耀着灿烂无比的银辉，那张美丽至极的脸上带着与生俱来的高贵与骄傲，她的声音比寻常女性更为低沉，平和而富有不可测度的力量——

“以及，我们都应感谢你的父亲，Elrond。是他为中洲大地争取了摆脱黑暗的机会。愿大希望之星的星光永沐这片备受创伤的土地。”

在之后的言谈中，尘埃落定的战事被重提，中洲的局势被剖析，而之后精灵各部的去留及部署亦被仔细商讨。彼时埃尔隆德虽然于精灵的永生不朽尚且年轻，但他深远的智慧及预见足令其他两位高等精灵侧目。

“想必你已经听说了梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔的最终归宿。”至高王吉尔-加拉德的语气里带着难得一见的犹疑。他不知埃尔隆德会对此抱有何等的想法，他也不知道眼前这个太过沉敛的年轻精灵是否与他的养父之间萌生了深厚的亲情。

“是的，我有所听闻。”埃尔隆德的灰眸审慎的注视着面前的两位诺多。“我为他们的所为和最终宿命感到遗憾。”那双灰眼中除了恰如其分的遗憾，吉尔-加拉德甚至没有探究到任何其它的情绪。

“那么…你作何打算？”

“您是说今后？”

“是的。”

“我还未想好。”那双灰眸坦荡和沉敛，似浩瀚宇宙又似空无一物，让心思深沉如吉尔-加拉德和凯兰崔尔也无法探究他的真实意图。

晚宴。

与其说是为了给凯兰崔尔夫人设宴践行，不如说是场诺多一族高等精灵的集会。中洲及自维林诺而来的诺多将领都参与了聚会，埃尔隆德亦理所当然的留了下来，只有埃尔洛斯并未前来，前去传递邀请的兵士说他外出未归。

帐内灯火通明，诺多一族沉郁壮阔的颂歌被风传到了几里之外，这些严谨而富于智慧的首生子在用他们的方式享受长久战争之后的宁静与平和。

埃尔隆德并未像其他人一样饮太多酒，他通常情况下不太喜欢大脑被酒精麻痹的感觉。另外他不愿承认的是，诺多的酿造并不十分符合他的口味。他总觉得酒类应该有种深沉的甜，如同深秋成熟的浆果和陈藏的蜂蜜。而辛辣就像是棉里裹着的刀，吞下的时候尚且柔滑顺口，待入腹时那回味才自腹腔一路蒸上挤过喉咙漫过舌尖没过唇齿让馥郁的花露莓果甚至陈木的香气厚重的充塞了口腔。

——多卫宁的味道。

他想念多卫宁的味道。

 

沉灰的眼在一片矜持的喧哗中端详着酒杯上的纹路，适才吉尔-加拉德的问话意图再明显不过，他希望他能够追随他。但埃尔隆德的天性并不是特别喜欢被人压制，但他也考量自己的实力，在近一半诺多兵士西渡后他很难再独撑一面。

“你在犹豫…Elrond。”

仿佛在他脑中响起的声音却因奇异的平和力量并未让埃尔隆德太过震惊。他知道这个声音属于谁，于是他看向坐在诺多至高王右侧的凯兰崔尔夫人。而她不动声色对他微笑，卷曲的亮金长发上正浮游着耀眼的银辉。

“是的，夫人。”埃尔隆德微挑了弯挺的眉弓在心中回应，偏了脸颊致以微不可查的颔首。

“你应该选择诺多。这支血统更加适合你的秉性和才识。”

“夫人过奖。”

“吉尔-加拉德是个睿智的统帅，另外有我的支持，你必定会得到他的全部信任和赏识。”

埃尔隆德不由向那位气度优雅的夫人投去了询问的目光，他委实不解初次见面这位享誉中洲的诺多公主何以对自己如此青睐。而凯兰崔尔只是对他回以了微笑。

“至少你应该知道，辛达一族并不是你甚至埃尔洛斯的归宿。欧洛费尔对于权力的渴望显而易见。而你和埃尔洛斯作为辛达王族的唯一血脉，我想你们并不想要跟他有任何正面冲突。”

凯兰崔尔的语调依然平和而她所说的恰恰切中要害让埃尔隆德一瞬紧皱了眉峰。那一刻他想到了瑟兰迪尔，他想到了为何欧洛费尔迟迟不肯放瑟兰迪尔西渡。太多念头电光火石于脑海闪现重组结论呼之欲出。但埃尔隆德只轩眉一笑冲凯兰崔尔微颔首以示谢意——

“多谢夫人指点。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔展开了军案上压着的字条——一看就是那个黑发半精灵的风格。折叠整齐的压痕，一丝不苟又宛若行云流水般雅致凝练的字迹。

将那字条原封折叠于鼻端深嗅，隐约的林风气息似乎并未消散。金发精灵阖起眼眸而眉峰微皱，他知道埃尔隆德感受了他的刻意躲避，但他亦能感觉那龙伤的侵蚀——尽管在面颊上似乎已经恢复如常，星光的清凉也已替代了烧伤的灼痛，但他知道那伤口还在，甚至他不愿坦白他的左眼眼前仍一片黑暗，一切的一切只是表象，表面上恢复了原样而已。

而瑟兰迪尔依旧能不时感受到那强烈到近乎可怕的欲望，比如此刻在信笺上闻到他的气息，甚至在脑海中勾勒他的影像。当那个黑发的半精灵在近处的时候他简直无法思考，他的气息会顺着每一个毛孔固执钻入，他散发的热度让他如此渴望接近却又自我厌恶的羞愧逃离而在他给他上药的时候，那些雅致手指无意中碰触的每一寸皮肤都在颤栗，与首生子的克制格格不入的嚣张欲求让他的心脏鼓荡着炽热的血流，叫嚣着想要把那个半精灵压在身下肆意求欢，抑或是被他压在身下让一次又一次疼痛或惨烈的贯穿自毛孔中逼迫出每一丝强烈的陌生的甚至让人恐惧的之于他的荒诞索求。

“该死……”

紧握成拳的手指猛砸在军案上将几轴卷宗震的散落满地，瑟兰迪尔再次感受到了那疼痛——那根植灵魂的灼痛，沿着他左侧下颌的一角一路蔓延。皮肉塌陷骨骼毕露，突然涌起的巨大疼痛让瑟兰迪尔撑着军案顿阖了双目，一声颤抖的冗长呻吟自半开的薄唇中吐出，而就在这时他几近迷蒙的意识中有人紧握住他手臂颇为强横的把他扯进他的怀抱。

“Thranduil……”他的手指疼惜地轻抚着他灼痛的脸颊，低声呼唤着他的名——

“Thranduil……”

瑟兰迪尔半启开仅剩完好的右眼，迷蒙中半精灵的雅致面颊近在咫尺，瑟兰迪尔抬手抚上那些质地丰厚的墨丝，将修长的指节滑至他脑后将他摁在自己因疼痛而半张的薄唇上。

对方片刻停滞仿佛不敢置信，而下一秒他扣紧了瑟兰迪尔的背将滚烫的韧舌探了进来。他毫无克制的热烈追逐着瑟兰迪尔的唇舌吞食着他的津液舔舐着他的口腔以换得金发精灵生涩的呻吟和回应。

他们忘情拥吻浑然未察帐口处沉默伫立的颀影。

夜风翻动着那些墨黑的发丝，雅致薄唇渐抿成严苛平弧。他伫立良久注视着帐内烛火光影交错处发生的一切。他看着与他有相似容颜的那人用手一路抚过金发精灵腰侧钻进他长袍下摆包裹住腿间撑起的半硬之物揉搓，他听着瑟兰迪尔骤然无措的喘息然后终于在灰眸紧紧闭阖之后忍无可忍转身离去。装着药粉的瓷瓶被他捏在掌心，跟着碎裂的微响药粉和着几缕鲜血自他指缝流出，被骤起的凉风携至远方。

“爱隆…”埃尔隆德错过了瑟兰迪尔那声仿佛凝噎了所有爱意的低唤，而仿佛倾注了生命去取悦意中人美丽绝伦肉体的他仿佛如遭电噬般骤然停止了一切动作。

瑟兰迪尔昏了过去，无法缓解的剧痛崩断了他的最后一根神经，他如愿坠入了脑海中那双如夜般深沉的眼眸。

Elrond………………

他在灵魂深处绝望的呼唤，但——

无人倾听。

 

\--TBC


	19. 此去经年

当主帅埃昂威率领剩存的西方大军及其他愿意一同去往维林诺的首生子女乘船西去后，诸神的意志仿佛再也无法支撑连绵战火下分崩离析的贝烈瑞安德大陆。坍塌和崩陷以摧枯拉朽之势瓦解着这片广袤的古老大地，海浪挟着滔天的气势拍打，冲刷，最后淹没了北至桑戈洛锥姆的大部分土地，仅存七河之地的东端及其它三处所在留存于海面之上——图林与墨玟之墓成了托尔墨玟。多松尼安的一部分成为了托尔浮阴而曾经梅斯罗斯防线的重要部分，终年严寒朔风怒号的希姆凛大丘在海水漫上来后成为了岛屿希姆凌。

蓝色山脉也在愤怒之战中遭到了破坏，海水灌入缺口成了路恩湾，路恩河穿过山脉裂隙在此汇入大海，奇尔丹和他的子民就在路恩河河口上建造了灰港米斯泷德。路恩湾分开了蓝色山脉也把林顿分成两块——吉尔-加拉德在北部的佛林顿建立了中洲最后一个诺多王国，埃尔隆德和一些誓死跟随他不愿西去的诺多士兵也驻扎在那儿。佛林顿的其他居民还包括埃尔隆德的兄弟埃尔洛斯及其统治的伊甸人，和欧洛费尔与其子瑟兰迪尔治下的一部分辛达余部，南多和绿精灵。南部的哈林顿则主要聚集了辛达精灵和七河之地欧西瑞安德幸存的绿精灵，凯勒博恩和凯兰崔尔夫妇管辖着那片地区。

尽管大家都心知肚明这件事迟早会发生，但谁都不确切知道诸神何时令埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯做出了命运的抉择。只是在某天佛林顿的精灵和人类突然在这两位黑发灰眸的双子身上感受到了一丝与往日不同的气息——很难用语言描摹，但埃尔隆德明显已经归属了精灵的命运，他的灰眸更加沉敛带着永生的从容。而埃尔洛斯却真正成为了一个充满了活力和朝气，拥有着丰富情感的人类。他于当日昭告子民——诸神因着伊甸人在愤怒之战中对抗黑暗的勇气和牺牲，许给了他们新的陆地努门诺尔，他们将在三日后大希望之星升起的时候跟着星航的轨迹乘船去贝烈盖尔海上寻找那片神赐的乐土。

米斯泷德的领主奇尔丹大人许予了他慷慨的帮助，他为埃尔洛斯和他治下的伊甸人在灰港备好了十几艘大船——尽管与西方而来的白船样式不尽相同但同样阔大且坚固。而林顿的王，吉尔-加拉德于次日晚为埃尔洛斯设宴践行。那是一场盛大的宴会，暂居佛林顿的所有精灵和人类都得以参加，辛达和诺多在一起推杯换盏，而次生子们则充分显示了他们浪漫热情的天性，和绿精灵还有南多精灵一起围着无数火堆载歌载舞。加里安又吹起了口琴，他盘坐在熊熊燃着的火堆旁，贝烈盖尔海上刮起的海风吹拂着他棕色的发丝。但他的琴声并未像往常那样雀跃，因他注意到他暗暗倾慕的大人眉宇间的疲惫。

那个在别人眼里神迹般遭受龙焰之伤又恢复如初的辛达精灵此刻正在火光照不到的夜色里喝着他的多卫宁。几根金发粘在他俊美的仿佛浮着微光的脸颊上又被风吹开，仿佛缱绻于墨兰夜空中淡色的月光。

他很确定埃尔隆德是有意避开他。

一切的伊始似乎可以追溯到那次分不清是梦境还是现实的交集。那个黑发灰眼的诺多，是的，现在他是个名副其实的诺多了，用灼人的热情追逐着自己的唇舌，抚慰着自己因他而悸动的渴望。但一切又在快要失控前戛然而止，那段记忆虽不算久远但迅速在时间中褪色，就像是被水泡过的墨迹，晕成模糊一片的暗色。

从那时起他和他便仅剩偶遇时各自矜持的抚心礼，那仿佛不可逾越的五步之遥隔开了所有可能的热度和目光的交汇。

瑟兰迪尔认为这样也好。鉴于龙伤不时发作，而显然当埃尔隆德靠近的时候一切都会变得愈发不可控。现在自己至少不再需要筋疲力竭的掩饰，也无需在羞耻和愧疚中煎熬。但他无法否认自己怀念那个黑发精灵，怀念他曾经不眠不休的照顾，他的关切他的担忧他的在意他的感情——尽管埃尔隆德从来未曾言明。瑟兰迪尔于是把一切精力放在训练绿精灵兵士上，而到了晚上他研习诺多的典籍或是练习刀术或弓箭。他很少放任自己睡眠，因为睡梦中他的意识不受控制，之于某个精灵的欲望总是伴着腿间无法纾解的硬度和脸颊的剧痛让他在促喘中惊醒。而他唯一能做的，只有一遍又一遍在树下在月影中练他的双刀，直到汗水粘连了金发，湿透了重衣。

明天一定要找个机会再跟Adar讨论一下离开林顿的日程——瑟兰迪尔打定了主意，然后他执起盛着多卫宁的银壶，馥郁的辣直直灌入喉中。就当瑟兰迪尔认为自己会把这壶酒就这么灌下去的时候一只手出其不意自他手中夺取了那把带有典型南多风格的雕花银壶，蜜金色的酒液自瑟兰迪尔优美的唇弧漏出些许，带着夜色中低徊的香气。

那双灰眼让他恍惚了片刻，但他知道那是埃尔洛斯。瑟兰迪尔能在他身上感受到次生子的独特气质。

“我是来道别的。”

他听见挨着他身畔坐下的埃尔洛斯说。那双勇敢果决而热情的灰眼里头有悲哀的轻霾，但在眨眼之后变得明亮。他仰头从瑟兰迪尔手中夺来的酒壶灌了一口。

“好酒！！这是什么酒？”

“多卫宁。”瑟兰迪尔用手背拭去了唇畔的水泽，“我想我欠你一句感谢，Elros。 Elrond说是你为我向埃昂威大人求取了大希望之星的星光。”

埃尔洛斯看着他，目光中带着一丝歉疚和悲悯，他和瑟兰迪尔都很清楚大希望之星的效果只是“掩盖”而并非“治疗”。

“关于这个，我现在不知道我做的是对还是错，Thranduil…”

“至少你给了我选择的权利。”瑟兰迪尔的蓝眸平静的注视着远处欢歌雀跃的人类和精灵，那喧嚣这么远又那么近。

“也或许是我将你置于无尽的痛苦。而表面的完好更容易让…别人忽视你深植灵魂的伤口。”

都太清楚这个“别人”指的是谁，所以他们一时都陷入了沉默。

“那不是你的错，Elros。更何况痛苦也好，我希望那是我自己的选择而不是被任何人强迫。是你给了我自由选择的权利，所以请接收我最诚挚的谢意。”

瑟兰迪尔颔首抚心，埃尔洛斯终于于嘴角现出了释怀的微弧。

“什么时候出发？”

“明天日落之时。”

“你将成为一代明君，Elros。”

“谢谢。”那双灰眼注视着他，微蹙的眉宇显示着主人的片刻踌躇——

“你可知道，Thranduil，我宁愿用这所有声名和荣耀换取你的爱情。”

混杂着惊讶或许还有感动的复杂情绪在那双蓝眼里浮游，金发精灵偏开了视线看着远处跳荡的火堆。

“我很荣幸，亦觉抱歉。因为甚至连我自己也无法左右我的心意。”

“我知道你心里只有他，而龙伤的侵蚀将加深你心中的执念。”埃尔洛斯苦笑了声，“事实上当我为你求取星光的那天我就知道我对你的感情终将无望。我的父亲向我揭示了我的命运，我注定归属人类的命运去承担我命定的责任。不过没关系……”埃尔洛斯晃着手中的酒壶，那里头所剩无几发出空落落的回响，“精灵的永生和淡薄本就不是我所喜爱，我向往的是短暂却绚烂的生命，就像划过天际的流星。次生子的命途很适合我。”埃尔洛斯垂眼看着手里的壶，“至少这一生我能用我的全部去爱。”

“Elros…”

埃尔洛斯抬头，他看着那个彼时俊美的犹如西方神祇一样的金发精灵，那双蓝眼正带着他不曾见过的笑意平静的注视着他，就像是他见过的最美丽的大海。在他错愕的目光中那张俊颜在他眼前放大，那双锋利的薄唇浮光掠影般擦过他的额头仿佛错觉，而他眼中只有那满目的浅金，就像是他余生夜夜洒落的月光。

“Farewell。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德独自伫立于米斯泷德的海港看着远去的数点白帆，海风灌了他满袖，翻动着雅致指间捏着的那封纸笺——他唯一的兄弟，他在中州大陆上最后的一个血亲埃尔洛斯留给他的信。

亲爱的兄弟，

请原谅我无法当面道别。以你我之性格，亦无需将分别演绎的太过伤悲。

我时常思念阿维尼恩港的芦苇，思念我们幼时的亲密时光。但命运赋予了你我不同的道路，我曾有疑惑甚至不平，但如今看来你的远见卓识无人可比，我亦为此叹服。

今日一别当无再见之日，多年后你或于蒙福之地再次见到父母，请转告他们埃尔洛斯没有辜负他们的期望。而你，埃尔隆德，此生能与你成为兄弟，我亦无比荣耀。尽管我们选择了不同的命途，阔海与生死也无法阻断你我相连的血脉，在此后每个大星升起的夜晚，你应知我与你一同沐浴父亲的辉光。即便有天我的生命走到尽头你亦无需太过伤悲，我的子孙会延续我的血脉，只是若干年后他们或需要你的帮助，请看在亲缘的份上施以援手。

至于瑟兰迪尔，我终于放下了对他的感情，所以有一事想要向你说明。那次他龙伤发作，你应知我说的是哪次，作为你的双生兄弟我能感受到你接近的气息。他并未与我欢好，只是龙伤的折磨让他把我错当成了你。我承认，我现在后悔用大希望之星的星光给予了他选择留在中洲的机会，我自以为是的善意可能将他推入无尽的痛苦。或许你一直是对的my brother，尽管你的方式让人看来总是如此不近人情的残忍。

别了，我的兄弟，我对你的爱与大希望之星同在。

 

\--TBC


	20. 如鲠在喉

这是一段难得的和平时期，黑暗大敌被众维拉投入了虚空之境，那些漏网的黑暗仆从们也战战兢兢的躲进了幽暗的地底，或蛰伏不动，或陷入深眠。唯一让人隐忧的是魔苟斯的副官索伦曾在埃昂威座前赌咒发誓的诚心悔改，但得不到他预想中仁慈的宽恕之后便逃走了，之后销声匿迹没有人知道他去了哪儿。

尽管索伦的踪迹无人得知，但久违的和平辉光是如此灿烂，它将黑暗的威胁驱逐于人们心中一隅，只有少数几位智者还在心中存有警惕。而令人叹息的是，当大敌退去本来结成同盟的各方势力因政权较力又或领地划分再生嫌隙。在伊甸人追随大星航往神赐之地后不久，先是凯勒布林博——库茹芬之子，费艾诺之孙先率领他的部族离开了林顿往东方而去。而后居于路恩湾南侧哈林顿的凯勒博恩和凯兰崔尔夫妇也带领一些追随他们的辛达和绿精灵连续翻越了蓝山山脉和暮暗山，停留于暮暗山东麓的暮暗湖一带。在之后阿姆狄尔跟他的儿子阿姆洛斯领导的一种辛达遗民不满诺多的统治也往东而去，他们一直越过了迷雾山脉但被奔腾的安都因大河阻拦了去路，故此留在一片被称为罗瑞恩的森林在那里建立了领地。

阿姆狄尔和欧洛费尔同为辛达贵族，虽不同支但一直交好。没人知道欧洛费尔为何不跟阿姆狄尔一起东去，传言阿姆狄尔在离开之前确实邀请过欧洛费尔同往但被欧洛费尔拒绝了，何以如此甚至连瑟兰迪尔也太清楚。毕竟在所有人的眼中看来，那个高傲的银发辛达理应不会把任何人放在眼里，尤其不会接受一个诺多王的统治。更让人讶异的是，据说他在愤怒之战爆发之前已经得到了多瑞亚斯遗留的宝藏，而他氅下的士兵人数也仅次于诺多的至高王。理论上说比起离开的那些人欧洛费尔更有资本自立为王，但偏偏欧洛费尔是所有暂居林顿的势力中最沉得住气的那个，个中原因耐人寻味。

林顿精灵的居所建在一面高耸的断崖上，几年前贝烈瑞安德大陆从那里断裂剥落坍塌入海，灰蓝的岩石断层在海浪拍打飞溅起的白沫中清晰可见。白色大理石堆砌的楼台廊亭依山势而建，蜿蜒迤逦，冬青白桦还有一些榉树和灌木点缀其间。最叫瑟兰迪尔中意的要数居所东南方几里外一片不大的白桦林，自来林顿后几乎每夜都在那儿练他的弓箭和双刀，海风携来的腥咸海气被树林阻隔，反倒蒸出些湿漉的枯叶朽木气息，让他想起了少年时居住的南塔斯仁，不远处就是宁布瑞希尔广阔的白桦林，深秋时节白桦叶落如雨，就如同此刻在他身畔萧萧而下的红。

埃尔洛斯说的没错，龙伤的确加深了他对埃尔隆德的执念，但瑟兰迪尔很清楚早在受伤之前那个黑发的半精灵就已占据了他的整颗心脏。从年幼时的初见，或许是曾经阿斯卡河畔的惊鸿一瞥，又或是大雨中的久别重逢，山洞中的相拥而眠，大星下淡薄的浅吻抑或是巨龙来袭前军帐中决绝的情事，那一帧帧一幕幕，那平和的喜悦和让心脏紧缩的在意，无一不指向一个结论，一个唯一的结论。

瑟兰迪尔咬牙劈出双刀，锐利的劲风甚至在坚实的土地上割裂了刻痕。

他憎恨这个结论。

同性间的情爱并不受诸神的祝福，他不知埃尔洛斯何以有那般坦诚的勇气。不可否认他的心脏在听到那般坦率的剖白时的确感觉到了震动，但除此之外，瑟兰迪尔也觉察到了那一丝晦涩的嫉妒。他嫉妒埃尔洛斯有那样孤注一掷的勇气，瑟兰迪尔自诩从来不是一个懦弱的人，但他身边太多牵绊，更何况他现在已经…

瑟兰迪尔回身一刀，刀锋生生割断了横斜的树枝，碗口粗的枝干带着宿鸟的惊鸣砸落地面。

尽管谁都看不见，他知道他的伤还在那儿，他永远忘不了镜中自己犹如魔鬼一般可怖的脸，他被烧焦的左眼。而他被侵蚀的灵魂和心中由此而生的悲鸣，甚至被残忍的掩饰在皮相看似的完美无缺之下不被世人知悉。

他知道那个曾经骄傲清高的瑟兰迪尔已经死了，就在他跃下山崖的一刻。现在他的灵魂已不复纯白。伤痛，愤怒，憎恨和与精灵的淡薄相悖逆的肮脏欲望涂了他满身满心，甚至比他脸上的伤疤还难看。

就算埃尔隆德没有避而不见，难道他自己又真的有信心再如曾经一般跟他并肩而立临风把酒指点山河？难道他又真的有信心继续假模假样伪装他的所谓友人？？？难道他又真的有信心向他提及那个字……那个…呼之欲出却梗在喉咙不能说不能做甚至连想到都痛入骨髓的词字。

他做不到。

他唯一能做的是在这林中月下，在这此刻仅属于他的一方天地中发泄自己的愤怒抑或挫败，等着他的尊严和骄傲在筋疲力竭的汗水中暂时放松对他心脏的鞭笞。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔从那脚步踏进白桦林的一刻开始就有所察觉，那个闯入此刻俨然已经是他私人领地的精灵显然并没有刻意掩饰他的脚步声。当沉稳的脚步带着太过熟稔的气息渐行渐近，瑟兰迪尔的心脏漏跳了一拍。他知道那是谁，他的心脏带着某种之于精灵陌生的狂热在坠落般的短暂停顿之后怦然跳动，但他行云流水的动作并没有因内心的波动而现出一丝一毫的滞懈，双刀在叶隙漏下的月光映照下犹如两束游光包裹着高大俊美的身躯，追逐着在他身后飘飞的淡金。

直到精灵敏锐的听力告诉他那人在他身后不远处站定，瑟兰迪尔才猛的借刀势旋身，右手刀尖带起破空尖啸直指对方咽喉却在相隔不到半寸时霍然顿住，激起的刀风向后吹拂着那万千墨丝，而瑟兰迪尔左手长刀斜指地面，无声滚落一串莹亮月光。

灰眼低垂看着近在咫尺的刀身，然后波澜不惊的抬眼注视着面前的金发精灵，弯挺的眉弓甫扬。磁音顿挫有致似乎全未受那堪堪就要抵住咽喉的利刃困扰——

“我以为你至少还未恨我到真的想要杀了我的地步，Thran。”

黑发精灵微偏了俊首，唇角带一丝似有若无的调侃无声观察着面前精灵的表情变化，从蓝眼里翻腾的杀气抑或怒火，微抬的下颌抿紧的唇弧到蹙起的眉峰。

“我以为你不想再见到我。”

“那我为什么要来？”

“练剑。”

埃尔隆德抬起自己空空如也的两手，然后挑眉看向金发精灵——

“或许不是？”

金发精灵冷诮的唇角跳了下，转瞬即逝一个锋利的上扬弧度。随即他向后退开身法迅捷无比甚至比战时犹甚。瑟兰迪尔将自己左手的精灵刀抛向埃尔隆德，待黑发精灵几乎未加思索抬手轻而易举捞住刀柄时将森冷音节吐出薄唇——

“或许是。”

瑟兰迪尔一个纵身挥刀砍了过去。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

地上落了层层叠叠的火红白桦叶被劲风激的纷飞漫天，金发精灵一味强攻而黑发精灵一再退让，直到双刀再次铿然相抵擦出一串月下鎏金。

“难道这就是你的实力？诺多。”那张笼着微光的脸跟着修长的精灵刀一起压过来，灰蓝的眼珠迫视着不远处被夜色沁染的曜黑。

“我不是来跟你一较高下的。”

双刀较力间擦过发出令人牙酸的锐响，埃尔隆德踏步避开瑟兰迪尔顺势劈落的刀锋。

“但是我只想跟你一较高下。”

瑟兰迪尔手中刀大开大阖，虽然偶见漏洞但他出刀奇快， 有攻无防完全是两败俱伤的打法。

埃尔隆德再次封住了瑟兰迪尔的刀势，他在闪避中耐心观察，已经大致摸清了那个明显是在泄愤的金发精灵出刀的规律。·

“我有话说。”

“赢了我再说。”

埃尔隆德旋身让过瑟兰迪尔刀势，墨蓝长袍袍角带起殷红落叶旋开。一刀横扫，刀锋上沾着月光拦腰割断了几片红叶，那双沉黑曜目也燃起幽幽暗火。

金发精灵举头后仰，月白织锦包裹韧腰向后弯折出几不可能的角度。就势旋身反手一刀斩落。埃尔隆德举刀相隔，刀身磨蹭发出牙酸锐响。瑟兰迪尔薄唇紧抿手腕翻转刀刃斜挑，埃尔隆德向后疾退两步靴尖点地手中精灵刀却如剑般笔直刺出。瑟兰迪尔侧身避让，刀锋堪堪擦着他胸口而去。 

埃尔隆德薄唇抿成严苛一线，眉弓紧蹙，刀锋就势一震攻出三刀虚虚实实直点瑟兰迪尔左肩。但谁都没想到的是，瑟兰迪尔没有再避让，精灵刀切入皮肉的声音月下听来竟有些刺耳。在埃尔隆德掌中刀插进他左肩的同时，瑟兰迪尔的刀就仿佛一个不可逃避的誓言架在埃尔隆德颈侧。

瑟兰迪尔看着他，那双蓝眼就像是被冰层封冻的大海。

“我赢了。”

低沉的嗓音平直而漠然，更谈不上胜利的喜悦。而隐约的悲哀就像是泥土和落叶的气息在这月夜里发酵蒸腾，挥之不去。

埃尔隆德看着他，那双此时此刻亦燃着黑火的曜目中是震惊，心痛，又或压抑的怒火。

瑟兰迪尔无声后退，刀尖从他肩头抽出。月白的袍子刹那就开了朵花，比那满树满地的红叶更红。

瑟兰迪尔背光的脸看不出悲喜，只有金发在夜风中飘飞不休。

“我帮你包扎。”

“小伤而已。”

埃尔隆德蹙眉凝视着那双藏进暗影中的蓝眸，

“为什么？”

“我们不可能再是朋友了，Elrond。”

瑟兰迪尔转身离去，他的血星星点点滴上一地殷红。

 

\--TBC


	21. 走吧，趁还来得及

伤药，布帛以及其它用具被手指僵硬地一一按进药箱，不必要的劲力让埃尔隆德一贯的从容不迫有条不紊显得多少有些牵强。晶灰的眼注视了收拾妥当的药箱片刻，像是在思索是不是已将所有东西备齐，又像只是单纯的愣怔了片刻。而后他半偏了俊首，将已平静如水的目光转向那把暗银的精灵刀，那柄刀就横在他身侧的桌案上，在火烛映照下流溢着水样的光泽。

他此前从未有机会好好端详这柄利器。这刀应该是新铸的，埃尔隆德仍记得在许久前他们一起帮助伊甸人脱围时，瑟兰迪尔的刀在那场恶战中卷了刃。他自然也记得那个金发精灵曾经横刀御敌时的意气风发和骄傲潇洒，但在适才的过招中在那个金发精灵一向强势直接的刀势中潜藏着难以描摹的阴鸷怒火，而那怒气又并不像是因自己而起，他更像是被迫充当了某种激烈情绪的发泄途径。

黑发的诺多眉弓深皱，龙伤的确正以他所不清楚的方式改变着那个精灵，他适才偏激的行为让他错愕，脱口而出的决绝话语亦隐隐撩拨了他心头许久不曾出现的怒火，尽管埃尔隆德向来稳重自持但他的确低估了瑟兰迪尔对他的影响力。这不适时的勾起了他刻意深埋的回忆——关于几年前自己无意中撞见他和埃尔洛斯欢好时如飓风般在心头骤然掠起仿佛可以吞噬一切的震怒。

尽管埃尔洛斯离开林顿前同自己解释了那一夜的误会，之后的几年虽同处林顿埃尔隆德跟瑟兰迪尔并没有太多交集。诚然林顿初建事务繁多，而且就像曾经凯兰崔尔说的那样，诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德从最初的尚且有所保留到慢慢给予了他全部信任，特别是在他选择了诺多的归属之后。需要处理的事务总是跟着信任一起增长，他几乎没有任何闲暇，更无暇思考与瑟兰迪尔的关系。埃尔隆德不想承认他或许有意或无意地压制了心中关于瑟兰迪尔的思绪，因为误会虽然解除，但那曾经一瞬太过汹涌的怒火在埃尔隆德鲜少剧烈起伏的心中刻下了太过鲜明的印记。那个金发精灵和他同胞兄弟相拥的身体，相触的嘴唇，他被埃尔洛斯揉弄腿间欲望时无措的喘息和那一刻竟然有些潋滟的眼神。埃尔隆德在此后数年封存了这些记忆，连同对那个金发精灵的关注和情谊。

直到几日前林顿的事宜终于告一段落，各方势力的陆续离开无疑让事情变得简单。欧洛费尔出人意料的沉得住气却在埃尔隆德的预想之中，尽管埃尔隆德也并没有切实证据，但基于对种种蛛丝马迹的推断，辛达贵族欧洛费尔与诺多的至高王绝非战友或朋友那么简单。

对于瑟兰迪尔的想念就在这难得的闲暇中突然而至，就像是一场突如其来的雨。下的不大，却让人避无可避。

他从辗转了半夜的床榻上起身，他很清楚去哪儿能找到那个金发精灵，直到那一刻他才承认自己以为早已中断的关注事实上却从来未曾达成。

潇潇而下的红让他想起了宁布瑞希尔的白桦林，他不知道瑟兰迪尔爱上那个地方是否有着跟他相同的理由。而直到他瞥见月光下一抹淡金，埃尔隆德才突然意识到自己有多怀念将手指埋进那冰瀑的感觉。他心头忽然涌起的温暖情愫仿佛将他心中那座理智铸就的堤坝罕见的决了缺口，埃尔隆德不想抽丝剥茧的去分析那情感中有多少情爱的成分，他只知那一刻他需要看到那双冰海一样的眼睛，需要听到那如丝绒般低沉顺滑的嗓音，需要抚触如那些月光般丝丝流泻的金色发丝。但——

之后的一切都跟他预想的完全不同，瑟兰迪尔似乎天生拥有颠覆他认知的特殊能力，纵使埃尔隆德有绝顶的智慧仍无法理解瑟兰迪尔那一连串似乎完全不合逻辑的言行究竟出于何种意图。

埃尔隆德执起那把刀端详着上头纹饰的弧度和那些别致的镂空——就像它的主人一样精致而危险。他不得不承认金发精灵的谜题让他倍感困扰，但探究的过程总是富于挑战而让人心怀期待。埃尔隆德从来不认为自己是个畏惧挑战的人，且他非常自信一定会找到答案。

片刻后黑发的诺多带着药箱和那柄刀站在瑟兰迪尔居所的门外，透过琉璃镶嵌的窗里头是晕成一片的晕黄烛光，雅致手指曲起抵上厚重木门。这真的是一场迟到的拜访——埃尔隆德想。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

染血的外袍委落于地，瑟兰迪尔单手将内袍拽下左肩让出创口，在他此前经历的大大小小成百上千次战役中这点伤绝对不能算是严重。金发精灵微蹙墨眉看着镜中犹在淌血的刀口，他的心脏似被无形巨手狠狠攥住，甚至能感觉那钝痛顺着血液艰涩的蔓向四肢百骸然后自他肩头的创口缓缓流出，所以皮肉之痛此刻也相形见绌，瑟兰迪尔只觉得还不够，不够疼到让他彻底断了那丝不堪启齿的执念。

然后他听到了门上轻缓的叩击，并不催促亦不急迫，却坚定而不容无视。他几乎是瞬间就意识到此刻站在他门外的人是谁，他的心脏忽然像是脱了缰的野马在胸腔中不受控制的跳动以至让他忘记了该如何正确反应。

几年来他们同处一城却从来没有拜访过彼此，这场拜访来得太迟，迟到似乎永远不该再出现。瑟兰迪尔猛然半转了身躯，金发跟着动作荡起发尾，他的手指拂过身侧桌角一把攥住，睁大的蓝眼面对那扇虚掩的门。

“是我，Thran。”

煦雅的磁音一如既往地沉稳，却似乎冲破了他最后一丝挣扎的抗拒。

“请进。”

当门被推开时，瑟兰迪尔已背过身去执起了桌上的酒壶。

灰眼不动声色的审视着金发精灵被拉至一旁的内袍，那大片显露出来的莹白肉身即便有浅金的掩映也太过耀眼。埃尔隆德偏开视线将手中药箱放到一边。

“你的刀。”

瑟兰迪尔捏着银杯转过身来，半歪斜着身子坐在身后的桌沿，蓝眼仅在黑发精灵身上扫了圈随即缓阖仰头吞了那杯酒，然后才伸手接过刀。他随手挽了个刀花将刀身竖起如许久前同处沙场时一般端在眼前，嘴角扬起抹自嘲轻弧，“我一直想知道这把刀什么时候会沾上我自己的血。”他将刀立在身侧，抬手取了另杯酒递过去，

“谢谢。”

埃尔隆德看着眼前金发精灵的动作，他意味不明的话以及肩上不住溢出的殷红让他不自觉紧蹙了眉弓。

“先上药。”

“不。”

埃尔隆德打开药箱拿出药粉和干净布帛，箱盖啪的一声闭合那响声在静默室内显得太过突兀。

错愕的蓝眼看着走向他的黑发精灵，宽阔的额头上那一双眉弓像是雄鹰的翅羽般高高掠起，而那双仿佛包揽了整个宇宙的灰眼注视着他，带着难得一见的强势压迫，或许还有些温柔的责备以及无法掩饰的心痛。

瑟兰迪尔难得的偏开了视线。

药粉仔细撒在被刀贯穿的伤口，带着细碎的痒在疼痛中蒸腾。而瑟兰迪尔的全部注意都被那近在咫尺的黑发所吸引，就像是流淌的墨汁自他肩头滑落，他几乎用光了所有自制力才克制住自己没在那个半精灵包扎伤口的时候将嘴唇贴上那些近在咫尺的发丝。林风气息妥帖的包裹着他，就像是细致的层层包裹住他伤口的干净布帛。林风如旧，而他的感受却从许久之前的平和安宁演化为此时此刻在心底挣扎蠢动的肮脏肉欲，他的指甲死死抠进桌沿，怕是一松开就会将那个尚不自知的诺多推向旁侧宽大的床榻。

埃尔隆德能感觉到在他给他包扎伤口的时候那个金发精灵的身躯一直在微微颤抖。他在思考是否是因为刀伤的疼痛并且因此深觉歉疚，他本想问他为什么非得硬挨这一刀，毕竟输赢尚未可知。但出口的话却连他自己也始料未及——

“为什么我们不再是朋友？”

尽管包扎已经完成，他仍站在太过私密的距离并未退开，甚至他的手指还轻轻流连于那些绷紧的布帛之上，仿佛在安抚那里锐利的疼痛。瑟兰迪尔半曲的膝盖轻抵着他的大腿，微薄的热度却仍在恼人的蔓延。

“你已尽了医者之责，现在可以走了。”瑟兰迪尔仍固执的偏开头颅看着墙角两人重叠的暗影。

金发精灵语调中拒人于千里之外的冷漠之于埃尔隆德心头一直压抑的怒火无异推波助澜。他的手指顿在那层层包裹的布帛上许久，然后他的手掌贴上瑟兰迪尔那完美的令诸神都为之赞叹的面颊试图让他正视自己的眼睛。但就在那一刻，就在埃尔隆德的手指贴上那个金发精灵脸颊的那一刻，他手掌感受到的并非表象光滑完美的肌理，凸凹而粗糙，甚至筋络和骨骼的触感都分明的接近残忍。

那些属于医者和战士的稳定手指罕有的剧烈颤抖着，但仍固执的轻贴于瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，仿佛太过震惊而忘记放手。

那双蓝眼转向他，带着显而易见的嘲讽。

“终于想起来了？”

“Thran…”

他打开他的手站起来，微垂首让他的鼻尖几乎抵着他的鼻尖。

“我以为你已经忘记了我到底有多丑陋，Elrond…”瑟兰迪尔刻意压低如耳语的低沉嗓音已经分不清嘲讽还是自嘲，他顿了顿，在那个黑发诺多的沉默不语里微不可闻的叹了口气，

“走吧，趁还来得及。”


	22. 何苦

自稍早些迫不得己的对决开始，那个金发精灵一次又一次近乎挑衅的压迫，用他的冷漠和某种从未有过的偏执回绝了自己所有善意的接近。他想要推开他，这一点埃尔隆德心中非常清楚。以至于在那句逐客令被瑟兰迪尔低沉的嗓音吐出薄唇之后，确实曾有一刻，哪怕只是一瞬，埃尔隆德想要就那么转身离开——如果这就是那个金发精灵心中所愿的话。

但当他抬眼，深邃的曜目以无声的问询意味在如鹰羽般高掠的眉弓下对上近处那双幽深的蓝。那双对于一个男性精灵来说太过美丽的眼在彼时深蹙的墨眉下以同样的沉默注视着他，带着让人心中隐痛的专注。那双眼里并没有跟瑟兰迪尔所表现出来的冷漠相称的坚硬，悲伤就像是漫天群星跌进了大风起兮的沧海，翻涌的海浪里沉浮着闪烁微光的星屑，美的让人心醉又心碎。

埃尔隆德此前从未在瑟兰迪尔那双旷世惊艳的眼眸里看到如此浓重的悲伤，即便是当初他被龙炎所伤后要求自己帮他解开包裹伤处的布帛，于镜中看到自己烧毁的半边脸颊时瑟兰迪尔仅剩的眼中也只有仿佛超脱世事般的平静而全无半点所谓的自伤自怜。

究竟是什么让眼前这个拥有骄傲灵魂的金发精灵露出如此哀伤的表情？埃尔隆德遍寻了自己记忆中的知识，那些浩瀚如星穹般的学识——从上古时精灵未曾苏醒之前的天地奥秘，到来自蒙福之地典籍里的深奥学问。但他无法找到答案。智者希冀以知识和理性去论证一切，殊不知情感恰恰正是世间无法用理智衡量的唯一。

在沉黑和苍蓝仿佛胶着的片刻对视中，挫败让黑发的诺多智者前所未有的隐隐焦躁。埃尔隆德想要解开这个僵局，因面前这个金发精灵是他亲密的战友，是他重要的朋友是他关心在意牵挂思念的……

他没有允许自己继续想下去。

埃尔隆德只是简单的再一次以他特有的儒雅和克制将手掌轻贴上瑟兰迪尔隐匿了龙伤的那半边面颊，高大的金发精灵瑟缩了一下，但他并没有躲开。蓝眼瞬也不瞬的注视着他，仿佛有那么一刻连呼吸都忘却了。太过优美的唇弧在埃尔隆德眼前不自觉的微分，冰泉的气息跟着他略微沉促的吐息沁出，无措的跌撞于两个精灵贴近的鼻端。

“龙焰之伤并不能斩断我们的友谊，Thran。”

“何以如此确定…？”

瑟兰迪尔的眼神晦涩，密织的眼睫因半阖的眼睑仿佛交撘在一起，冰蓝在结着浅薄雾气的水银中缓缓转动审视着眼前的诺多智者。金发精灵像是被这过近的距离蛊惑了，又像是有些醉意，让他的声音听起来低沉的就像午夜梦回时的呓语。

“因为我曾亲眼见证那个灵魂的坚毅和勇敢。”有着锐利边角的灰眼因难得的情感流露而柔和，

“就算是龙焰的灼伤也丝毫无损它的动人和瑰丽。” 

埃尔隆德的拇指轻轻磨蹭着金发精灵眼下鼻侧的那一小块皮肤，星光将那处惨烈的伤口遮掩的完美无缺。而纵然他指下触感并非表面看去的温润而光滑但他并不介意，实际上他很享受面前那个一向骄傲强势的金发精灵在他细微的抚弄下闭阖了眼眸。

“你不明白…”瑟兰迪尔沉缓的吐气。微薄的气流从他的喉管深处压抑的挤出，带着不稳定的颤抖就仿佛在努力克制某种濒临爆发的情绪。

“那你来告诉我。”

那双蓝眼在痛苦的骤然紧闭之后猛的张开，里头直视他熊熊燃着的冰火让埃尔隆德感觉既熟悉又陌生。瑟兰迪尔抬手一把推开埃尔隆德几乎与自己相贴的身体，金发因他的动作而微翻扬了顺滑垂坠的发尾。他的声音冰冷，像是两人之间拉开的距离终于让他找回了曾片刻迷蒙的神志。

“你该走了。”

“不。”

许久不曾冲破理智樊笼的怒火在埃尔隆德那双沉黑的曜目中跳耀，他一向煦雅的嗓音亦不复以往的平和。

“那我走。”

瑟兰迪尔仿佛打定了主意，寒着张俊脸在那个明显也动了怒气的黑发诺多身旁大步擦过，披覆肩背的金发在他身后飘飞而埃尔隆德并未说什么，他沉默着就像一尊经年伫立的石像，只在瑟兰迪尔的金发堪堪擦过他身侧的时候方在那电光火石之间甫抬手，精准的钳住瑟兰迪尔的手腕。

“说清楚。” 

那双深如沉潭般的眼依然注视着被烛火的光亮拖下暗影的墙角，埃尔隆德顿挫有致的磁音此刻透出前所未见的强势，潜藏着怒火的飓风并将一切压抑在在山雨欲来的平静之下。

起风了。

呼啸的风带着潮湿的雨气撼动着窗门发出咯吱的碎响，高大的树木在骤起的狂风中嚣肆娑婆却被风强压着弯折向一侧，万千木叶相互摩挲发出波涛般的混响沉音。

闪电就像不期而至的思念。劈裂不知何时积郁的比夜更黑的铅云，勾勒出狰狞而嚣张的边角，让心中所有默不作声的爱恨皆惶惶的无所遁形。

当瑟兰迪尔那双让梵拉都为之惊艳的蓝眼再次转向埃尔隆德，黑发的诺多看到了幽深瞳仁里姹紫的电舞，以及优美唇弧边角拖出的那道略带讥诮的平弧。门缝灌进来的风摇荡着桌上的烛火，也激荡着那万千淡金飘散翻飞犹如身后骤然张开的光翼。

瑟兰迪尔就着在埃尔隆德指间牢牢禁锢的手腕转身，他的另只手带着战士的强势和迅捷，却以情人般的柔情姿态贴上半精灵被沉蓝丝缎严丝合缝包裹的脖颈，他的身体前倾，嘴唇与半精灵的薄唇堪堪相触——

“你不该逼我…爱隆…….”他的指腹抵着半精灵雅致的耳廓轻轻挲摩着那处细致的隆起和凹陷，正如他的唇带着灼热而近乎狂躁的气息磨蹭着黑发诺多恪守的理智。

埃尔隆德在思索这个金发精灵一连串动作以及此时此刻压在自己唇上的滚烫唇肉的涵义，许久未曾有过的超乎友谊的亲昵明显拖慢了他思考的速度。耳畔的手指也让他分心，那些修长优雅的手指正固执的来回轻蹭着他的耳廓并带去从未感受过的麻痒触感。

埃尔隆德一点也不想承认自己在那个金发精灵嘴唇贴过来的一刻仿佛不受意志控制的闭合了双眼。他在内心的矛盾和疑虑中紧皱着那双高扬的眉弓，但他并未推开他，或者说，他的思考尚未及指令他的身体做出抗拒的回应。

在炸开的雷声中瑟兰迪尔张开了那双太过锋薄的唇，像是森林中饥渴的恶兽捕获了供它果腹的猎物。他吮吸着埃尔隆德的唇，以前所未有的力度和热情，他甚至狠咬了他，在黑发精灵吃痛的时候将滚烫的韧舌长驱直入的推入另一个精灵的口腔。他推挤着半精灵略显僵硬的身体让他向侧后退去犹如此刻唇齿间片刻不肯放松的纠缠和掠夺。

他压着他倒向宽大的床榻，上头铺陈的暗色丝绸很快就被两个同样高大的男性精灵揉出纷乱不堪的暗纹。瑟兰迪尔吻着他，仿佛忘记了呼吸也不允许埃尔隆德呼吸。他舔舐着他的唇，他的舌，他的牙龈甚至不甚整齐的齿列。然后他吻他的唇角，吻他宽阔的额头紧蹙的眉弓。他吻他的耳廓，滚烫的唇抵着他的耳侧用低沉欲醉的丝滑嗓音一遍一遍的唤他“爱隆”。他的手片刻也未迟疑的撩开他身下的长袍，精准的解开里裤前裆的扣袢。

直到被他赤裸的圈进手掌埃尔隆德才意识到自己硬了，他的性器诚然要比他的思绪诚实而直白，热情的紧贴着金发精灵半握的掌心，并跟着毫不迟疑的撸动吐出湿润的前液。

“Thran……”

黑发诺多压抑着喉间堪堪就要溢出的呻吟，他的嗓音喑哑的就像一声太过勉强的叹息。

瑟兰迪尔没有让他说完，尖牙扯开禁锢他喉间的纽扣，他吻着他轻易不啃暴露的脖颈，然后一口叼住了他滚动的喉结。

埃尔隆德在鼻端叹出一声沉吟，压抑而肃穆，仿佛无关情欲。

瑟兰迪尔扬起头，倾泻而下的淡金仿佛禁锢两人的樊笼。闭阖了双眼的黑发诺多看不到他眼中的渴望，压抑，炽火般的情欲和如影随形的悲哀，以及在他左颊隐隐流转的龙伤，那毕露的骨骼，狰狞的筋肉。

瑟兰迪尔看着从未有过的欢愉在那个年轻诺多被岁月印记了太多的脸上初露端倪。尽管埃尔隆德的自持即便在这激荡的情事中也不曾退去半步，但他微张的，无声低吼的薄唇出卖了他，掌心中愈发膨胀的坚挺催促着瑟兰迪尔的动作。

完全跟从直觉。金发精灵伏低了身子——从未对谁做过的卑躬屈膝姿态，蓝眼闭阖的刹那瑟兰迪尔毫不犹豫将手中滚烫性器吞入口中。

埃尔隆德结结实实的低吼了出来，那些雅致的手指紧攥着柔滑的丝缎无处着力，在他的认知中精灵根本不可能用嘴去碰触任何足以让人面红耳赤的赤裸情欲，但那感觉却无法抗拒的，出奇的冶荡。

“Thran……Thran…”

他在失控的促喘中呼唤着那个金发精灵的名字，而他得到的只是一声闷哼和包裹着他肿胀性器的甘美震动，瑟兰迪尔甚至又设法将他吞下了些，他的前端挤在那潮湿温热的喉中，跟着那里一阵阵干呕的痉挛悸动。

瑟兰迪尔的手指挲过他被泡湿的囊下，直到异物的触觉不期然的抵上他身下唯一…入口的时候，埃尔隆德才猛然惊觉了那个金发精灵的意图。

“Thranduil！！！”

他的手再次握住了瑟兰迪尔的手腕，而这次他收的这么紧，紧到窗外透进来的沉郁雷声都遮不住腕骨的脆响。

“你怎么敢？”

他撑起半身，凌乱的衣袍无法破坏诺多的威严。那双灰眸在飘摇的雨夜中带着漆黑的盛怒迫视着眼前的金发精灵，而瑟兰迪尔那些淡金的发丝垂在他脸前，挡住了他的眼。

“抱……歉。”

两个字仿佛耗尽了瑟兰迪尔的全部力气，烛火飘摇，他的声音嘶哑不堪。

“难道我之于你，只有肉欲的宣泄？”

瑟兰迪尔的身体不住颤抖，黑发精灵那一字一句都仿佛长鞭鞭笞着他的心脏。

“不…”

从来骄傲的音调透出难得一见的恳求意味，

“不……Elrond…”

“你跟Elros欢好的时候，也是这么叫他的吗？”

瑟兰迪尔猛然抬眼，他的半边脸颊仍隐在发丝的阴影里，而睁大的右眼中满是震惊。他看着埃尔隆德整理衣袍从床上起身，那双时时让他心脏隐痛的灰眼此时透出的一丝鄙夷与厌恶哪怕只有一丝，

也让瑟兰迪尔仿佛瞬间被遏住了脖颈而无法呼吸。

瑟兰迪尔抬手握住了埃尔隆德的手，在那个黑发的诺多沉默转身之际。他的手指不住轻颤而他一句话也说不出，他只是固执的握住埃尔隆德的手腕，给予无声的祈求和挽留。

回应他的只有一根一根挣脱的手指，无望的手顿在空气中，而霍然大开的门口风雨夹着萎落的红叶席卷而至，无情吹熄了最后一支烛火。


	23. 回首百年

夜还很长。

狂风和惊雷已然过去，只剩下淅淅沥沥的雨敲打着窗棂。

“Oropher……”

英武又威严的诺多至高王从未用这么温柔的语调呼唤过任何人，除了他怀中这个男人之外。

银发的辛达今夜分外温和，他放松四肢任由黑发的诺多之王褪下他身上繁杂的长袍，犹如一层一层剥开他深藏的心。他淡色的眉微蹙着，薄唇因诺多的碰触微分吐出低缓的叹息。

吉尔-加拉德很快将自己从诺多严谨的服饰中解放出来，两具同样赤裸的肉体在巨榻上相拥缠绵，他们耐心的接吻，从厮磨到轻啄，舌尖逗弄着令彼此的唇张开，让湿热的内里慵懒的粘连，舌尖一遍一遍勾出银丝，如同彼此下身昂扬吐露的黏腻水泽。

并不急于安抚那太过兴奋的器官，他们花更多时间爱抚彼此。诺多之王宽厚的手掌拨开那些在黑暗中亦太过耀眼的银丝一遍又一遍刷过欧洛费尔结实的肩背。他深谙他每一处私密的敏感之所，他的指腹耐心的摩挲着辛达嶙峋清俊的脊柱，引得他年长而傲慢的银发爱人在他怀中不住颤抖。

压抑的喉音。银发辛达一向清冷的声线起了湿漉的转折，他将脸颊抵进诺多之王的颈窝，在诺多带茧的手指滑向他臀后时将太过克制的呻吟闷在吉尔-加拉德的颈侧。

“即便我们已经缠绵了无数次你依然是这么敏感…Oro……”诺多之王低哑的嗓音带着笑意的调侃，他沾了油膏的手指挤进银发辛达密阖的臀肌逗弄着那紧闭的入口，“依然是这么紧…”

“真应该让那些诺多…好好听听他们的王像什么样子…”在沉闷的长吟之后，欧洛费尔颤抖着向后推送着他的臀肌挤压着黑发诺多的手指，他的后穴已经被香滑的油膏浸泡湿软，在吉尔-加拉德的手指碰触下微微翕阖。

诺多的王那双沉黑如夜又亮若朗星的眼被骤然浓稠的情欲涂满，他另手扳过欧洛费尔的脸狂野的亲吻着他的嘴唇，而银发的辛达甚至主动探出了韧舌勾描诺多的腔壁。

欲望在清冷的雨夜中升温，他们紧紧相贴的身体上沁满了薄汗，诺多之王扳着他银发爱人的结实长腿在他的身下分开，欧洛费尔头一次没有偏开那双骄傲的眼，带着翻搅的情欲和同样深浓的爱意注视着吉尔-加拉德那双如夜星般的眼，那双眼里此刻江山已远，只留一人。

欧洛费尔的手掌颤抖着贴上黑发诺多汗湿的脸颊，在他坚定而缓慢的贯穿他的时候，他们依然没有分开胶着的视线。

雨仍在下，无论这寂寥清冷的世间存在多少痛苦和无奈，至少在他和他之间，此刻只有如火焰般炽烈燃烧的感情，仿佛要把自己无情熔炼，悉数灌注到对方体内从此合二为一再不分离。

汗湿的黑发跟着节奏的律动而轻晃，低沉的吟叹和喘息在雨夜中交织糅杂，合着令人面红耳赤的肉欲交合之声，挤出略带黏腻微澜的水响。

“不…我还不想……”年长的银发精灵颤抖着拽开他抚弄自己昂扬性器的手，他将自己的黑发爱人揽低索吻，赤裸长腿从未有过的主动环上诺多之王汗湿的韧腰带他更加深入。

“爱我…我只……要你…”

吉尔-加拉德结结实实的满足了他银发爱人难得吐露的需索。他粗硬的肉刃在他高热的肠道中征伐，仿佛战无不胜的将军。在欧洛费尔难道的纵容和热情下这个黑发的诺多头次释放了他骨子里压制的对爱人狂热的占有和征服，他吻着他能触及的每一寸皮肤，在银发精灵的颈窝和锁骨上留下隐透青紫的淤痕。

“叫我的名…Oro……”

他的汗滴在他的脸上，他的呼吸里都是他的味道。

“埃瑞……尼安…”

他猛的撞进他体内，带起两个人迫切的促喘。

“呃…………埃瑞尼安…！”

“在…我在…”

“埃瑞尼安…不…”

“埃瑞尼安…”

“埃瑞尼安……….埃瑞尼安埃瑞尼安不我……埃瑞尼安……埃瑞”

一声嘶哑而冗长的低吼截成了那个亲昵的短名。黑发的诺多仍在他已经射尽了白浊的爱人体内律动，尽管已经失却了节奏变成混乱不堪的顶撞，跟着诺多之王低沉的喘息，一下又一下，仿佛要把自己的爱意一笔一划凿进爱人心里。

终于他堆积的爱意在他的体内爆发，汇成汩汩的热流，以如其主人般的强势和热情注入年长爱人的身体，像是要在这个清冷雨夜，从里到外彻头彻尾的温暖他，点燃他，让他的心再也无法冷却。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你今天……”

在异常热情的性事之后，英武的诺多之王思考着接下来的话他该不该说，他骄傲的爱人并不喜欢他太过直白的调侃，但他心中的震动明显已经写在了脸上，银发辛达懒散的搂过他脖颈递去一个湿润的吻。他看着他的眼，尽管他心中有万千不舍，但他知道他必须说出来。

“我要走了…埃瑞尼安。”

吉尔-加拉德理着他汗湿银发的手指蓦的停了下来，许久，他才继续缓缓理过那些粘连的发丝——

“什么时候……”

“明天。”

“明天？”那双黑眼猛然抬起，“为什么这么急？”

“已经一推再推，你知道的。”欧洛费尔握住吉尔-加拉德抚弄自己发丝的手带到自己唇畔轻吻了吻。

“我想你希望听到我亲口告诉你。而不是只留下一纸信笺。”

“你跟Thranduil商量过吗…你知道他”

欧洛费尔截断了他的话——

“实际上此前他已向我传达无数次离开的意愿。”

半晌沉默。

“我送你。”

“你是王，你走不开。”

“有奇尔丹大人！”

“埃瑞尼安，”他握住他的手紧了紧，“待我为王时，你再来看我，可好？”

“Oropher……我不”

他的拇指抵住他的唇，

“你我都知道终会有这一天。现在，再爱我一次，埃瑞尼安…”他半握住黑发爱人的性器细致的爱抚，拇指一遍又一遍刷过顶端让新泌的湿润浸开已半干的黏腻。

“让我的身体牢牢记住你，连同我的心脏一起…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

当跟从欧洛费尔和瑟兰迪尔的辛达与绿精灵被通知即日午后启程的时候，这无异于意味着这是个忙碌的清晨。

加里安早早敲开瑟兰迪尔的房门帮他收拾行李，待他进门的时候，刚好看到瑟兰迪尔将一页纸笺小心翼翼夹进书的扉页。 

那双蓝眼里满是疲倦勾勒的红丝，仿佛彻夜未眠，即便战时加里安也未见过他的大人如此疲惫。

“或许您该睡一会儿？”

“不必。我去趟绿精灵的营地，这里交给你。谢谢，加里安。”

待瑟兰迪尔出门后加里安捧起了那本搁在桌上的书，他的手指犹豫的摩挲着书页，他已经不止一次在送酒时无意中看见他的大人在端详那页纸笺，他已经习惯了那双蓝眼里的若有所思，但今日无法掩藏的悲伤却让他的好奇心再也无法按捺。

加里安轻轻打开了书的扉页。

那是一幅画像。

漆黑的发丝，微蹙的眉闭合的眼紧抿的唇。

果然……

加里安当然知道画中的精灵是谁，实际上他早已猜到，今日才终于印证。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

那是一个清冷的秋日午后，阳光适时的躲进了薄阴的云里，只在云隙射出利剑般的薄光在大地上留下浅淡的影。风带着白桦如血般殷红的落叶迂回，挤过山缝或建筑狭窄的间隙发出低沉的呜鸣。

欧洛费尔的这支队伍比此前离开的所有势力都要浩大。兵士连同同行的眷属迤逦了十几里，辛达和绿精灵的旗帜在风里飘飞，远去的号角化作山间的余音。

瑟兰迪尔连同他的亲卫兵跟在整个队伍的最后头。金发银甲他骑在白马上缓缓前行，他一再告诫自己不要回头，不要回头，他的手指攥紧了缰绳，但终于已经在快要离开林顿边界的时候蓦然回首，阳光却在那一瞬挣开了阴云，白银一般灿烂的光阻隔了瑟兰迪尔的视线，他什么都看不清。于是他冲着目之所及那一片空茫缓启了优美的薄唇——

“Farewell…Elrond……”

远处站在林顿境内最高山上临风而立的褐袍黑发的诺多远远对上那双蓝眼，沉雅的嗓音甫一出口就在风中消散，只有他一人听见。

“Farewell…Thranduil……”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

欧洛费尔的大队人马一直向东，跨过埃利阿多，翻过迷雾山脉，他们刻意避开了矮人繁荣的地下都城卡扎督姆致使他们的行期向后拖延了许多。而后他们在迷雾山脉东麓的洛丝罗瑞恩附近驻扎，他们在那里与此前一向交好的同族阿姆狄尔跟他的儿子阿姆洛斯相聚。但他们需要更大的领地，他们在罗瑞安积蓄力量，谋划行程，他们运用了在海港处习得的造船技艺日夜赶工造出了大船度过了奔流不息的安都因大河来到了遥远东方那片被称作巨绿林的广阔森林。

就是这里，欧洛费尔想着，与他记忆中的多瑞亚斯如此相似。

他们在巨绿林西南的阿蒙蓝克驻扎下来，与洛丝罗瑞恩领主阿姆狄尔的属地隔河相望。

于是——

春了又秋，秋了又春。风停了又起，起了又停。

万物在复兴和凋零之间徘徊，仿佛一场又一场的轮回。

辛达和绿精灵在阿蒙蓝克繁衍生息，接纳了此后陆续投奔的其它精灵，久远之前就在巨绿林生存的林地精灵也接纳了这支新来的力量，他们受到了欧洛费尔的悉心教导，在日复一日中建立了深厚的尊崇之情，直到他们一致推举欧洛费尔为王，统治疆域广阔的巨绿林。

辛达新王将要即位的消息很快就随着风传遍了整个中州大陆。自庭葛之后，辛达族终于又揭开了新的纪元。

等到远在中州大陆最西端的诺多之王吉尔-加拉德收到请柬的时候，已经距离欧洛费尔一行离开林顿过去了将近一百年。

黑发的诺多之王拿着那一纸薄薄信笺，欢愉和悲伤同时攀上了那双如夜星般明亮的眼眸。而等他看向适才为他递上信笺的副官埃尔隆德，却惊讶的发现，此前从不曾在眼中透露丝毫情绪的半精灵，却紧紧闭阖了那双灰眼。


	24. 恍如昨日

纵使黑暗已经退去多年，居住在林顿的精灵也从未放松过警惕。他们在东北部修筑了坚固的工事，因为那边常有零星的半兽人滋扰。显然那些邪恶的生物在愤怒之战末期藏匿进了幽暗的地底深处，肮脏得以保存，邪恶亦被繁衍。在那场天地变色的大战结束后几百年之后，那些丑陋的生物又开始蠢蠢欲动。

埃尔隆德巡视了工事的建造，并向精灵工匠们致以了至高王的问候和嘉奖。他将工事修造的进程详细且严谨的记录，准备带回给吉尔-加拉德过目——诺多的王希望在即将到来的远行之前确保所有工事的建造按部就班，毫无纰漏。

栗棕的骏马已经驰骋了几近整天，从清晨微薄的曙光到暮色中大山的剪影。

纵然这匹马是来自维林诺的骏马后裔但如此也未免太过勉强，而马上的黑发精灵微伏于颠簸马背之上，比暮色更深的发丝在身后飘飞，深刻的眉宇目注着前方不远山腰上迤逦的白色建筑，点点灯火装点下，如同自深蓝天幕跌落的一片星子。

在夜幕完全降临之前埃尔隆德终于步进了诺多至高王的议事厅，铜色的战甲上游弋着巨烛的光亮，犹如一湾又一湾明暗交替的潮涌。

端坐于楠木椅上的吉尔-加拉德接过了他的副官递呈上来的文书。他仔细阅读了工事的建造情况及当下进度，那个半精灵的记录一向条理清晰又简明扼要，然而存在的问题或优势都剖析的一清二楚，间或还有自己的想法建议。每一次，都让这位诺多的至高王更为刮目相看。

“后面的工事就按照你的提议进行调整，但是关于地下部分的设计，我建议咨询一下矮人工匠，毕竟正如你在文书中所说，只有矮人最了解地底构造。”

在一旁安安静静垂手而立的半精灵此时方才接过吉尔-加拉德递回的纸稿——

“您能摒弃对于矮人的成见而寻求他们的意见，让我深感钦佩。”

吉尔-加拉德闻言沉默了片刻，而后似想到什么微微一笑，“我诺多一族尚可，若是辛达的王，我想他是决计不肯征询矮人意见的……”黑发的王顿了顿看向又将文稿一丝不苟卷起的半精灵——

“你决定了吗？”

“是的。”

埃尔隆德扬起灰眼，“林顿到巨绿林路途遥远，您的远行意味着必须有人确保工事顺利完成。奇尔丹大人在米斯泷德忙于筑造船只怕无暇分心，我理应承担此任。”

诺多的至高王注视着他，目光中有欣慰有钦佩，亦有一丝模糊的惋惜。半响他才仿佛自言自语的说了句——

“恐怕有人会因为你的缺席而遗憾。”

埃尔隆德只有片刻的迟疑——短暂到，可以忽略不计。然后他坦然回视至高王那双亮若夜星的眼——

“也请您向Prince Thranduil转达我的问候。但我有要务在身，修建工事是为了整个埃利阿多的长久和平，我想他会理解。”

半精灵的坦诚和坦然无懈可击。这让吉尔-加拉德惊讶，他只得应允，并嘱咐他奔波了数日的副官好好休息。

但埃尔隆德并没有休息。

一叠信纸在木案上铺开，生长于埃利阿多北部沼泽的北地丝茅织成的纸，质轻却韧，皎白如月。

笔端沾满了墨汁，擦过纸张的纹理发出轻微的声响。

“Prince Thranduil，”

一串字符很快勾勒纸上，墨迹蜿蜒流畅却克制，一如它的主人。

然而片刻后笔重新被插上支架，只因至笔端墨迹干枯埃尔隆德都未能再落下一笔。

灰眸映着桌旁烛光犹如墨色深潭。那些雅致的手指缓缓轻挲过那个精灵名讳字母的起承转合，犹如百年前一遍又一遍用舌尖勾勒那个名字的抑扬顿挫。

他以为自己不曾想念他。

拒绝了那份呼之欲出的深情的是自己，瑟兰迪尔的直白让他觉得受到了威胁。而埃尔隆德尚未意识到，又或许是在潜意识里早已清楚却又故意忽略——自己的心脏在那荒唐的一刻，居然跟那个金发精灵有着同样的诉求和共鸣，他将这不熟悉的，不受理性约束的混乱归咎于瑟兰迪尔。他的本能仿佛瞬间开启了预定的应对方式，他决然放手，挣开那些太过固执的手指，挣开瑟兰迪尔强加于他的，仿佛即将令他窒息的渴望。

他不曾回头去看瑟兰迪尔的表情，因为他的心乱了。

平生头次，埃尔隆德不知该如何应对，不知怎样是错怎样才是对。时隔百年，很多细枝末节早已淡忘，但他仍记得清清楚楚自己踏出门时骤然刮起的凉风，那风合着雨丝凉的透心透骨，却依然无法封冻他胸口那团被瑟兰迪尔点燃的火焰。

他以为自己不曾想念他。

他废寝忘食的投入林顿的各项事宜，用压缩的少的可怜的睡眠来换取一夜无梦。因为假如他不是太过疲惫，假如他不是一闭眼就能如愿坠入稳固的黑暗，那个金发精灵就会不期入梦。他从来不曾说话，只是用那双蓝眼看着他，那双眼里仿佛有千言万语，却又似乎空无一物。埃尔隆德不喜欢被他那双眼这么看着，他会有史以来初次觉得，他被理智完美掩盖的情感暴露的惊人羞愧，脆弱的不堪一击。

他以为自己不曾想念他。

他会刻意绕开瑟兰迪尔曾经的居所，他也从未再在秋天踏足那片有着与宁布瑞希尔的白桦一般无二的殷红。

他滴酒不沾。因为每一滴诺多的酿造都让他想到那把甜里裹着的刀——那随着瑟兰迪尔一同远去的多卫宁。

埃尔隆德罕见的中断了写作，这封写给巨绿林精灵王国王子的信显然比此前任何一封呈递给至高王的文书难以落笔。他起身，墨丝随意披落别于耳后。埃尔隆德早已换下甲胄，一袭灰袍少了几分英武，多了几分温润的雅致。

深秋寒夜，他在久违的白桦林中信步而行。红叶将残，指端捻起的一片遍布霜冻。

埃尔隆德想到了那一夜清寒的刀光，瑟兰迪尔淌血的伤口，他看向他的眼神。

百年弹指。

精灵虽有无尽的生命，但往往埃尔隆德也会觉得，是否忒得虚度？那日复一日的忙忙碌碌，是否已麻木了他在选择精灵命途之后，将会永恒跳动的心脏。

鬼斧神差，他折去了瑟兰迪尔曾经的居所。月光将他的颀影捻的修长，一寸寸拖过百年不曾相见的草木。

海港无灰，但已过百年，那些柔软的锦缎和帐幔都已褪色，就如同记忆本该有的样子。但埃尔隆德坐在床边，当他的手指拂过床上铺着的织物，百年前尘封于心的一幕再次浮现脑中，如此清晰又如此鲜活，恍如昨日。

他想起他的金发，那双眼中的痛苦。

他觉得异常疲惫，仿佛百年来日积月累的疲倦都在这一刻释放了出来。埃尔隆德放任自己倒在床上，看着淡漠的月光从半阖的门缝中流进来，积聚成地下浅浅的薄白。

身体的疲倦仿佛让他再也不想去或者说无力压抑自己的思绪，那个此时远隔万里的金发精灵就像一颗早就深埋进他心底的种子，根已经扎进了不知多深，但是芽才仿佛刚生出来，那微薄的绿迎风一寸片刻就长成了参天大树。当他猛然惊觉的时候，他的心脏早被繁茂的树冠填满，连月光都漏不进来只余全然的黑暗。

恍惚间他觉得瑟兰迪尔微凉的掌心贴上他的脸颊，他脸侧垂泄下来的金发在夜色中发出濛濛的柔光。

埃尔隆德头次感受到了心脏被紧握的感觉，空气变得稀薄而无法呼吸，每一次吸气都带起心脏被火焰烧灼的疼痛，他想揉碎滑入指间的漫天星屑，再汲取冰泉来浇灭心中骤然燎原的火焰。

“Ni ruhaé ye，Thranduil…..”（辛达语：我想念你，Thranduil。）

他攥紧了那凉薄的锦缎紧闭了那双灰眼。

“Ni ruhaé ye…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“这是努门诺尔第一代君主塔尔-明雅图尔递给您的信。另，这份礼物，是托您转给巨绿林王子瑟兰迪尔的。”

第二天当埃尔隆德被召至至高王的议事厅，他完全没想到等待他的竟是来自埃尔洛斯的消息。

信和一个铜铸的精致盒子被妥善收存，他同诺多的至高王一起款待了首个来自努门诺尔的使者。使者在会议及之后的晚宴上向他们谈及了努门诺尔在第一任君王治下的繁荣盛景，以及诸神和来自来自不死之地的精灵对他们的宠爱和馈赠。

久违的盛大宴会伴着竖琴与笛声一直持续到深夜，当宴饮终于落幕，埃尔隆德回到自己的住处才缓缓从贴身衣袋中拿出埃尔洛斯的信——

Dear brother,

不觉已百年。一切却恍如昨日。

思念不必多说，但我知你已展宏图，你亦知我荣耀无边，如此即可。

我早前听闻了Thranduil的离开，最近又听闻其父已为东方巨绿林之王。

我想巨绿林邀请了你，你却未必肯去。

岁月流逝，我已知你的顾虑。你的眼睛总是看的太远，远到忘记了眼前的欢乐。而人类不同，我们把握每一刻当下的欢乐，因为昨日可忆，今日可期，明日却永不可测。

我亦知你注定永远无法忘记他，就像我同样将把他永记心间。

唯一不同的是，你可以再见到他，而我已永远不能。

去见他，如果你需要一个理由，那么让我给我一个理由——

那个盒子请替我转递给瑟兰迪尔，他在遥远的将来会需要它。别问我为什么知道，不死之地的精灵赠送了我一些有趣的东西，现在你不是我们中间唯一一个有预知能力的人了。但同时，我也终于明白拥有这种能力未必是种快乐。

为我年少时幼稚的妒忌致歉，my brother。

再会，埃尔隆德，我永远的兄弟。愿父亲的大星将我的祝福送与你身侧。


	25. 不可说

当诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的仪仗抵达安都因大河西岸的时候已经是转年的春天，距离欧洛费尔王的加冕仪式还有超过一个月的时间。这比预想的要早，因为诺多精灵的队伍并没有翻越终年积雪的迷雾山脉，他们经由亲族——伟大的精灵工匠凯勒布林博的引荐，同他一起取道矮人城邦卡扎督姆的地下通道前往迷雾山脉东麓的洛丝罗瑞恩。他们见识了矮人最伟大繁荣的地下城邦，那镶嵌在各处的数不清的宝石就像天上的星辰，为数众多的纯金酒杯和器皿，还有最为稀有珍贵的秘银。

此后他们在洛丝罗瑞恩的辛达领主阿姆狄尔的热情款待下休整了数日，直至林地精灵清越的号角响彻了大河两岸。绿精灵建造的大船自北方隐蔽的港口顺流而下，成群的白色鸥鹭在薄纱似的灰云下徘徊，在它们悠长的鸣声中，清晨的第一缕阳光照亮了高高升起的桅杆。

巨绿林精灵王国的王子瑟兰迪尔穿着高贵的白丝织成的长袍站在船头，袍角和在两鬓精心编织了发辫的金发在晨风中一起飘飞，他看起来就像只硕大无朋的白鸟。他的额上带着秘银打制的象征他王子身份的额冠，初升的太阳照在上面反射的光辉几乎让岸边的诸路人马无法直视。

“Lio ni hariyaé-mo, ha-ruh tîn seeni。”（辛达语：我代表我的父亲和王国迎接尊贵的各位）

瑟兰迪尔微垂头颅右臂优雅的抬起轻摁上胸口再划开，比蓝宝石更纯粹的眼掠过众人。

当他的目光与站在诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德侧后方黑发灰眸的精灵一瞬对视，或许只有埃尔隆德能感受到那个立在晨风中，仿佛如同上古神话里神的追随者般优美的无懈可击的生灵那一瞬微微缩紧的瞳孔和凝滞的神情。

“请各位上船。”

瑟兰迪尔很快转开了视线，他的声音优雅的掠起，被安都因大河上清凉的晨风送入所有人的耳中。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

离加冕典礼还有二十天。埃尔隆德已经在阿蒙蓝克巨大的藏书室里呆了整整三天。

这里有多如繁星的辛达典籍，从诗歌到音律，从历史到军事。据说在曾经辛达盛极一时的王国多瑞亚斯覆灭之后，大多数贵族都在忙着运出王室的财富，只有欧洛费尔自狼烟四起的宫殿中拯救了一箱又一箱的厚重书籍。埃尔隆德的指腹轻蹭过书页边角偶尔烧焦的痕迹，他不得不承认欧洛费尔的确是位具有远见卓识的伟大精灵，而由他和瑟兰迪尔来续写辛达的辉煌，是再恰当不过的了。

几支巨大的蜡烛已经在银质烛台上燃烧了多半，凝结的烛泪仿佛经年风化的岩石层层叠叠。在烛火静默的光中，埃尔隆德耐心又细致的翻过又一页，这似乎与他之前在林顿的百年间，一个难得闲暇无事的夜晚并没有什么不同。或许唯一不同的是，瑟兰迪尔这个名字挥之不去的在他心中盘旋，此时此刻的思念，却仿佛比远在万里之外时有增无减。

而瑟兰迪尔很忙。

埃尔隆德能想象，也理解。毕竟在阿蒙蓝克瑟兰迪尔才是主。四方宾客云集，盛大庆典在即，大多数事务应该都落在了那个百年不见却愈发俊美又愈渐清冷的精灵肩上。

白日里欧洛费尔和瑟兰迪尔父子陪至高王吉尔-加拉德及各方贵宾一起参观建在阿蒙蓝克矮丘上的王城的时候，埃尔隆德也作为诺多至高王的副官陪在旁侧。瑟兰迪尔对他的态度绝不冷淡却又完全说不上热情，他客气的如同埃尔隆德是真正的贵宾，而不是认识了几百年共过生死患难的…友人。

埃尔隆德曲指轻叩着桌面，捻起书页即将翻过的手指却顿住，准备将这页内容再重新阅读一遍。

“难得你不能专心看书。”

蓦地，身后响起低沉清冷的声，那里头潜藏的一丝笑意并没有逃出埃尔隆德的耳朵。他当然知道那是谁，他只暗自汗颜自己居然心乱到连近在咫尺的脚步都没有察觉。

埃尔隆德在心里叹了口气，胸口罕见的渴盼却催促他干净利落的合上书页，站起，转身，然后一个一如既往颇有分寸的抚心礼。

“Prince Thranduil…”

金发精灵在同样矜持的回礼中略抬起浓黑眉峰——

“我见你在看书，本不想打扰。”

“该感谢你的‘打扰’，否则这页书我不知要看几遍。”

“可见你的专心都是假装的。”

“此刻与你交谈的专注大抵天人共鉴。”

“什么时候学会花言巧语了，Elrond？”

“不是花言巧语，这是肺腑之言。”

在这夜晚，寂静燃烧的火烛光晕中，阿蒙蓝克林地精灵都城空旷阔大的藏书室内，两个许久未见的精灵自然的打趣彼此。那感觉熟悉又自然，仿佛他们之间并没有经历这百年来的分离，也没有百年前割下的那道狰狞裂痕。

瑟兰迪尔看着眼前的黑发精灵，埃尔隆德的面容一如从前一般的俊雅，在林顿的历练愈发沉敛了他的气质。瑟兰迪尔猛的意识到自己已经注视了那双黑如沉夜旋涡般的眼睛太久，赶在在太过失礼之前偏开了视线——

“Adar让我来取一本书，”他扬了扬手中的典籍。

“你要回去复命。”

“是的…”瑟兰迪尔垂眼看着桌角燃了大半的烛，烛火在里头留下明明暗暗的影。

“那么…”埃尔隆德沉吟着，难得犹豫着恰当的字眼，“改日再叙？”

“好，改日再叙。”

待瑟兰迪尔挺拔的身姿行至门口，埃尔隆德突然出声唤住了他，而瑟兰迪尔只是停住了脚步，他并没有回头，月光一样濛濛的金发安静的披覆在他肩背。

“Ye lavish mellon genin? Thran…”（辛达语：我们还是朋友吧？Thran）

“Tancave.”（辛达语：当然）

短暂沉默后的回答仿佛深思熟虑过的答复，却简短到让黑发的睿智精灵竟一时不知该如何作答。他看着瑟兰迪尔走出了门外却意外的再次顿住脚步，金发精灵的脸颊转向旁侧，让月光勾勒了他太过精致的眉宇，鼻梁，唇峰乃至下颌的弧度。

“Hantale an leen，Elrond。”（辛达语：感谢你来，Elrond）

埃尔隆德静伫桌旁目送那抹金色的矫健身影沉入夜色，直到已再无法看见那与明月争辉的淡金他才缓缓落座，曲手肘抵着额角撑于桌案，瞧着地面上烛影晕出的光亮发怔。半响突然似想到什么将手指探入衣袋，摸着了那打磨光滑的铜盒边角才又缓缓吐出口沉息。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔反手在身后关上了门。

他仿佛疲惫到极点向后重重抵上厚重的木门，月亮自巨窗外洒落银辉照着他丝丝缕缕滑落脸侧的金发。他低垂着头颅在眼前缓缓摊开紧握成拳的右手，月光下指甲刺出的数个半月形凹陷仿佛沁了凝固的鲜血刺目而狰狞。

仿佛已经过了许久，就连月亮都不忍的踱进了云，让室内的光线愈发黯淡了下来。曾经在战场叱咤风云，眼都不眨一下收割兽人邪恶头颅断臂残肢的俊美又英武的精灵才缓缓迈出脚步离开身后倚靠的巨门，他摘掉了额上紧紧束缚的秘银额冠随手扔到一边然后重重倒在巨榻之上。

疼……………………

已经有几十年没有发作过了，那龙伤。

瑟兰迪尔的手掌半扶左颊，却因剧痛而颤抖着不敢贴上，只有手指绷紧蜷曲于手背上浮出凸起筋络。

刚来阿蒙蓝克的头几年发作的频繁，那个黑发精灵就像戒不掉的瘾。每每想到他，想到那双薄暮般灰色的眼，想见他，想触碰他，想要亲近他，那迫切却又无法纾解的渴望就如同不可抗拒的执念化作心头的钝痛，如一把生了锈的刀一下又一下来回割进心口的皮肉。

他在床上，甚至有几次在冰冷的地面上，蜷缩，呻吟，连缀着灵魂的剧痛甚至让他按捺不住的翻滚。就如同现在，久违的剧痛在与半精灵的不期而遇后来得猝不及防，如同被释放的思念般汹涌而强烈。

他喘息着仿佛空气变得稀薄，金色的发丝很快被洇出的汗水打湿成发缕缠进身下褶皱不堪的锦缎。脸颊那火焰烧灼般的剧痛甚至让他难以呼吸，瑟兰迪尔抬手生生扯开胸前精致的银质搭扣，肌肉线条结实而流畅的胸膛此刻却抑制不住地剧烈起伏，热焰在他胸口内翻搅，让他觉得自己好像随时就要从中间炸裂开来。

“啊——————”

困兽般的低吼仿佛冲破了囚禁许久的樊笼透过厚重的木门，就睡在左近正辗转反侧不能成眠的加里安一个激灵坐了起来，他几乎是狂奔出了屋外，毫不犹豫的推开紧闭的重门。

“大人……！！！”

他根本想也没想直冲过去床榻抱住蜷缩颤抖的瑟兰迪尔，加里安让他的大人枕在自己腿上，流着泪用手指理顺那些被汗水粘连一团的金发。

“如果您爱他就告诉他，留住他…您这是何苦……”

“不…我不能……”

“如果您不能说，我去帮您告诉他！！我看不下去了…我知道您爱着他，爱着埃尔隆德大人！！只有他才能抚慰您的痛苦…只有他才能”

加里安没能继续说下去，他的手腕被紧紧箍住，那力道之大让加里安觉得自己的腕子恐怕马上就要断掉了。

棕发的南多惊恐的看着他暗自倾慕的大人那双布满了血丝的蓝眼，毕露的筋脉和骨骼被突然自窗外刺进来的月光点亮犹如地心爬出的魔鬼。而那魔鬼颤抖着启开那双未受损害的，优美得几乎不真实的薄唇吐出完全没有温度的低音，

“如果你告诉他，我就杀了你。”


	26. 意外

“他是这么说的？”

“是的。大人他…不，王子昨夜龙伤再次发作。刚离开林顿时也发作的频繁，但从来没有像昨晚那样剧烈到无法忍受。”

“知道了。”银发的欧洛费尔王眉峰微皱，“尽心照顾，保持警醒，如果他的伤情有所变化记住随时向我报告。”

“是。”棕发的南多垂下了头对他敬畏的王深深行礼，转身缓缓走了几步却突然下定决心似的攥紧了手指猛然转身，南多精灵高鼻深目堪称英俊的脸上满是担心与焦急——

“我的王…有些话我知道由我来说是太过逾越了，但为了王子我不得不说。”加里安深深吸了口气，“您知道王子深爱着埃尔隆德大人！您也知道龙伤带给他的除了身体的损伤还有对那位大人无法转移的执念。虽然他拒绝让那位大人知道…但您必须为王子把埃尔隆德大人留下来，永远留在阿蒙蓝克！只有他的陪伴王子才能免于这日复一日的痛苦，您是他的父亲您应该……”

“放肆！”

南多精灵吓的浑身一震瞬间停住了激动的言辞，他垂下头，惶然不安的看着自己的靴尖。

“你也知道你逾越了，加里安，永远不要告诉你的王该怎么做。现在下去吧，你刚才不是说王子让你陪那位林顿的副官出去散心？做好你该做的。”

“是…我王。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

加里安对走在他身边的这位大人感情复杂。

他敬佩他，他的博学和远见。他感激他，曾单枪匹马不顾危险去危机四伏的战场营救他的大人。他嫉妒他，拥有那位大人的所有关注和爱慕。而此时他更恨他，恨他当初就那么让大人离开了林顿，恨他为什么隔了这么久才出现，或者说已经隔了这么久，为什么还要出现。他恨他让他倾慕的大人如此痛苦，他尤其恨他事已至此为何毫无自知，还能在这儿心平气和波澜不惊的散步。

所以除了必要之外加里安尽量保持沉默，他怕自己一说话就会带了火气。南多精灵生性质朴耿直，他实在不善于隐藏自己的想法和情绪。

他异于寻常的沉默又岂能逃脱埃尔隆德的眼睛。但黑发的诺多智者并没有多问，也似乎并不介意这位阿蒙蓝克王庭的近侍稍嫌冷淡的态度。

“他的龙伤还好吗？”

埃尔隆德并没有看向加里安，他正负手端详着回廊外的雕塑，精致程度几乎可以和林顿的工艺媲美。

“抱歉，我不被允许与您谈论这件事。”

加里安也觉得自己的声音有些咬牙切齿，但他还是尽量保持了礼仪——只是那些敬语听起来勉强的很。

埃尔隆德深深的看了一眼那个南多精灵，但他并没有说什么，只是转头在阿蒙蓝克莹白高耸的石阶上极目远眺。

来到埃利阿多以东后，属今日天气最好。接连薄阴了几日的天空灰云散尽，碧天如洗，日光澄澈。远处迷雾山脉那永恒屹立的，白雪覆盖的山峦雄伟壮丽，起伏连绵。安都因大河犹如一条闪亮的缎带奔流不息，散落不住闪烁的粼粼银光。而山脚下那片繁茂的林上，树冠春来新生的繁叶在阳光下油绿喜人充满生机。在接连几日在空旷封闭的藏书室度过后，埃尔隆德极渴望能在这壮阔的天地间策马驰骋。

“能带我去山下那片林中走走吗？加里安。”

加里安皱了眉。今天是大人陪凯勒布林博大人狩猎的日子。这是巧合还是身旁这位大人的早有预见？鉴于这个人是埃尔隆德，加里安还真是觉得不好说。

“是，大人，我去备马。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔喜爱这片森林。

事实上对于森林的爱似乎已经深埋进每一个辛达精灵的灵魂，茂盛的林木让他们感受到生机，宁静，安全与平和。也或许是因为辛达一族最鼎盛时期的文明是建立在一座巨大的森林中，所以森林对他们来说总像是一种难以割舍的情结。无论是高耸的树冠缠绕的藤蔓，抑或是林中各种飞鸟走兽，无论是晨起的露滴还是暮色中的薄雾都让他们兴起一种归家的感觉，就像冥冥注定的归属感，这大概就是他和他的父亲选择这片巨大的森林作为最终归宿的原因。

陪伴凯勒布林博外出其实是很轻松愉快的——如果不算因为昨夜龙伤发作一夜未眠，并且疼到体力透支头上昏沉沉脚下却轻飘飘等等诸如此类的因素的话。

尽管这位来自维林诺的诺多精灵实际上和他的父亲差不多年纪，但或许是由于他一直专注于冶炼和锻造工艺的原因，他的想法并不复杂，性情也不像瑟兰迪尔所见过的大部分诺多一样深沉甚至阴沉，又或是脾气秉性如烈火般的刚强炽烈。凯勒布林博性格明朗，虽不算十分健谈，但说到他钟爱的工艺技术却又滔滔不绝。名义上是外出打猎，他却拢了马缰同瑟兰迪尔徐徐而行，令跟从的卫兵远远缀在后头，以防打扰了这片刻难得的清净。他给瑟兰迪尔讲述提力安和佛米诺斯的风土人情，讲他们诺多一族的能工巧匠，甚至讲到诺多出奔的种种经历。

“所以您并不赞成您父亲他们的做法？”瑟兰迪尔单手拢着缰绳，抬指轻摁额角。那里头似有根神经在不知疲倦的一直突突跳动，带起脑中一阵阵尖利的疼痛。但尽管如此，瑟兰迪尔那完美平衡了英武和优美的眉宇间却依旧淡然到近乎漠然，低沉优雅的音线也听不出有任何不自然的起伏。

“是的。我知道他们有自己的理由和考量，但是我与他们的想法不同。尽管我爱他们，但我从不会勉强自己去认同他们的道路。我来中洲的目的其实跟凯兰崔尔夫人相似，我想见识更广阔的世界。这里的高山与大河，森林与湖泊都能给我创作的灵感。尽管这片土地也曾被无尽的黑暗所笼罩但——”这位闻名中土的诺多工匠转头看向他身旁白马上的金发精灵，他的黑眸中闪烁着光亮，笑容也明朗而充满希望，

“自由。你一定懂。”

是的。瑟兰迪尔当然懂。他热爱这片森林，但他也渴望在中洲广袤的大陆上驰骋。就算是迷雾山脉以西的埃利阿多他也还有太多地方没有去过，太过风物没有见识过。但他身不由己。之前是连年征战，之后是身在其位。他想去的地方不能去，想做的事情不能做想见的人也不能见。自由？于他来说太过奢侈。

“当然懂。”瑟兰迪尔那削薄的唇弧露出抹笑意，却转瞬即逝太过敷衍。

“我很高兴您能喜欢这里，您的冬青郡听闻也是美丽开阔的所在，希望我能有一天去亲见它的繁荣与壮美。”瑟兰迪尔在马背上微垂眼颔首致意。“以及非常感谢您能拨冗出席我父王的加冕典礼。”

“毕竟我们曾在那次大战中共同御敌。我也听说过你的事迹。你与安卡拉刚‘以眼还眼’的决斗当时无人不知无人不晓。我钦佩你的勇气和力量，不过恕我冒昧问一句，你的眼睛……”

“似乎看起来不像受过伤？”

“是的…我知道龙伤的可怕但你…”凯勒布林博打量着瑟兰迪尔，这个金发的辛达精灵看起来无疑是完美的，即便是在蒙福之地的西方彼岸，凯勒布林博也不认为能有多少精灵拥有如此出众的容貌。

“曾经有一位友人…”瑟兰迪尔将目光落于前头的林中幽径。树影斑驳，阳光漏下的光点在地面上随风浮游，“他为了我求取了医治龙伤的法子。”

“原来如此，你很幸运。据说龙伤不仅会给伤者的肉体带来巨大的痛苦，它还会侵蚀伤者的灵魂。如果心中有在意的事物，龙性的贪婪会借由龙伤传递给伤者化为强烈甚至危险的执念。”

“您说……什么？” 瑟兰迪尔蓦地转头，睁大了蓝眼看着凯勒布林博，那一刻他心中受到的震荡强烈到令他眼前突然出现了一片黑蒙只得双手紧握了缰绳，就连他胯下的白马似乎都感受到了主人施加力量的变化而焦躁的原地踢踏，打着响鼻。

但凯勒布林博却并没有注意到瑟兰迪尔瞬间僵住的神情，他的注意力全被那林间深处突然现出的生物所吸引。那是一头通体雪白的兽类，看大小和身形像是狐狸。它在光影斑驳处停留，发现凯勒布林博看向它，才一转身扎进林间的灌木里去。凯勒布林博催马就跟了过去。

凯勒布林博在诺多一族身份显赫又是密林邀请的贵宾，瑟兰迪尔唯恐他单骑偏开大道进入林中有所闪失。尽管他在骤然听到那讯息后因心中的震动而觉头晕目眩几乎没办法在马背上安坐但他还是勉强促马前行跟着凯勒布林博进入了灌木繁茂的林间深处。谁料突然一团白影从旁边及膝的灌木中箭一般窜起，瑟兰迪尔本能抽刀横在身前而那东西却不是攻向他，一阵腥风瑟兰迪尔在电光火石间看到那似狐非狐似狼非狼的野兽在空中呲开满嘴尖牙一口就咬到了他的白马脖子上，这马乃是维林诺来的良驹后代，寿命比一般马匹长过太过，且他跟了瑟兰迪尔有几百年出生入死于贝烈瑞安德的战场从未见慌乱，此时被那野兽咬了却似发了癫痫般乱踢乱跳，瑟兰迪尔猛然听到凯勒布林博所说关于龙伤之事本就心神不定，他双腿夹紧马腹在马背上颠簸了几回觉得头既晕且疼，冷汗瞬间浸湿了内衫，手上竟然有些抓不住缰绳。

“Thran——！”

“大人——！”

谁在叫他……

而他最后的知觉是身体悬空的失重和砸上地面的震动。但是不疼，就像做梦一般。


	27. Ni ruhaé ye

凯勒布林博跟丢了他的猎物。

虽然才是春天，这片林中的灌木已经长得相当繁茂。这种灌木有着浅灰的枝条椭圆的小叶，层叠的叶面在林间漏下的日光中游弋着水润的光泽。这是一种被绿精灵称为米杜勒斯的植物，在他们的语言中，米杜勒斯可以理解为绿色的贝壳。凯勒布林博半好笑的想着，那些从未去过西方的绿精灵是否真的见过什么是贝壳。

泥土在春来后变得松软，马蹄踏在上头传出不大的得得声响。阳光亦在他头顶的枝叶间跳耀，就像他祖父创造的宝钻般璀璨无比。凯勒布林博策马在林间灌木中徐行，被刚探出叶隙的阳光晃到了眼睛，他下意识眯起黑瞳抬臂遮挡，而当他再次看清林间事物，这位生于西方不死之地的维林诺，见识过无数美丽之物或是华贵珠宝的诺多精灵在心底发出了一声由衷的赞叹。

从凯勒布林博的角度甚至很难判断那位半倚在倒伏巨木上的精灵是男性还是女性。如流淌的黄金般璀璨的金发覆盖了大半脸颊，因自然的卷曲而呈现深浅不一的光泽。精灵依靠着死去的巨树，华丽的袍摆被血液沁染，双目紧闭不知是清醒还是昏睡。凯勒布林博在短暂的恍惚后清醒过来，他跃下马背朝那位精灵走去。越近，他越能看清精灵苍白的脸，交叠的眼睫，和如盛开的花瓣般美好的嘴唇。尽管凯勒布林博已经活过几千年的生命，但他之前一直醉心于冶炼和锻造，从未认真去注视任何一位异性或同性。仿佛宿命一般，他此生从未如此刻一般感受到心脏停顿般的震动。他半跪在那儿，静静注视着那位精灵直到他意识到洇血的伤口需要尽快治疗才勉强收敛了心神。

“你叫什么名字？”

他停住了即将触碰那个精灵肩膀的手，手指带着几分少年式的羞涩顿在空中许久终于又落回身侧有些忐忑的攥紧。这位著名的精灵工匠的嗓音从未如此刻一般柔和，就像彼时彼刻恰巧降落在那位精灵眼睫上晕成金色的阳光。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德在能意识到自己在做什么之前已经跃下马背几步冲向摔落地面的瑟兰迪尔把他半拥进怀中，手指轻柔拨落月光般浅金的发丝上沾着的落叶，掌心贴上他面颊低声呼唤着“Thran”。

良久，颤动的眼睫让埃尔隆德几乎屏住了呼吸。

“放开我…Elrond…”

瑟兰迪尔一如既往强硬的拒绝却因无力变得意外柔和，倒有几分像是恼羞成怒的嗔责。埃尔隆德因担忧而蹙起的眉弓在看到那双冰蓝时舒展开来，更为金发精灵因有气无力而显出几分慵懒意味的低沉华音在嘴角漫出一抹雅致的微弧。

“我陪你回去。”

他用双臂禁锢了他虚弱的挣扎，而他也难得的放弃了一直以来的强硬姿态，在那充斥着林风气息的怀抱中放松了紧绷的肌肉和神经。

瑟兰迪尔被扶上了埃尔隆德的坐骑，墨眉紧皱注视着伴他长大的白马。马已经死了，那匹陪他征战沙场出生入死的忠实坐骑倒在旁边不远处的灌木中，白色的马身泛起青灰的死意，虽刚死不久却已隐隐散发出腐臭气息，招惹了密林中盘旋不去的蝇虫。

埃尔隆德吩咐加里安带人将白马就地挖坑深埋，顺带同跟上的亲卫在原地等待凯勒布林博返回。

安排妥当后他翻身上马，就坐在瑟兰迪尔身后。

“他们会好生安葬它，而你现在需要休息。”

半精灵的手臂恰到好处的拦在其胸腹间施予温柔的压力让瑟兰迪尔靠向他的肩膀，背脊贴上来的热度让金发精灵缓缓闭合了双眼。

自己的虚弱无力和此刻两人太过熟悉的位置让瑟兰迪尔不由得想起了那在记忆长河中搁浅许久却仍鲜活如昨的曾经——单枪匹马冲破无数兽人围困来寻自己的他，那让自己动容的金甲曜目，威风气魄仿佛传说中西方的诸神。

瑟兰迪尔此前从未想到过，也没有任何人同他提及龙伤的影响竟然可以深入如斯。他不敢想，这许多年来他之于身后这个精灵的思慕和渴望，那数不尽的痛苦与折磨，那么多的压抑，拼尽全力的克制，不得不为的抗拒焚心蚀骨的欲念肝肠寸断的离别，有多少…到底有多少是龙伤带给他的不可消磨的执念？？？

两人各有心事，在颠簸的马背上沉默，金发和墨丝舞在扑面而来的春风中纠缠， 就像他们彼时交织的思绪和情愫。

埃尔隆德几乎希望回去阿蒙蓝克的路永远都走不到尽头。许多年前在愤怒之战时他们也曾如此在马背上相互依靠，但那时身披重甲又处境危急，既分不出心思也无法去感受更多。而此刻虽然瑟兰迪尔刚刚坠马又虚弱乏力，但毕竟黑暗早已退去他们又是在安全之地，埃尔隆德便勒了马缰信马徐行，金发精灵靠在他怀中的热度，隔着衣袍的触感，以及稍偏目光便可一览无遗的太过白皙的一截颈项，优雅的弧度一路隐没于月白里衣，却偏生勾起了黑发智者追溯与探寻的渴望。

“Ni ruhaé ye.”（辛达语：我想念你）

在他的理智能够制止他之前，埃尔隆德听见自己的声音吐出犹如一声低沉的叹息。他来不及后悔也不想后悔，因为此时此刻他曾被冰冷理智层层包裹禁锢的心脏，在经年累月漫长而压抑的思念磨砺之后，让此刻这触手可及的温暖和抚慰显得如此无法抗拒。黑发智者的心脏再无法克制的为怀中的精灵怦然跳动，他如此迫切的想要说与他听——他的思念和他未及出口的恋慕。他迫切的想要拥抱他的身体，亲吻他的嘴唇，想要……

是的，他想要更多。更不可启齿，更私密热烈。

但这位多数时候平静而温和的智者纵然心中翻搅着可以毁天灭地的烈焰，出口的，却只有那简简单单一句——

“Ni ruhaé ye，Thran…..” （辛达语：我很想念你，Thran）

半靠着他的精灵却一时仿佛不知如何回应埃尔隆德难得的坦率直白。

良久的沉默，轻柔的风扰动着那些如淡薄月光般的发丝扫过埃尔隆德的脸颊和嘴唇，一闪而逝的麻痒让他的灰瞳无声又暗沉了几分。

“我从未与Elros欢好…”瑟兰迪尔绸缎般丝滑的音线因无力而嘶哑，这件事他耿耿于怀了百年，就算是那个黑发精灵拒绝他，他仍不希望他有所误会。

“我模糊的记得曾有一次与你……”瑟兰迪尔迟疑着，“但我确实…记不清了…”金发精灵皱着眉用指节抵住自己的额角，他的声音中带着罕见的迷茫，他曾遍寻过自己的记忆，但关于这段只有些模糊的片段光影可供他琢磨。

“我知道。”

“知道什么？”

“有次你龙伤发作，把Elros当做了是我。”

“他告诉你的？”

“是。你喊了我的名字，所以他停下了，而你之后短暂的失去了意识，就像今天。”

“所以…”瑟兰迪尔迟疑着，他尝试从埃尔隆德怀里挣出来，但黑发的精灵只是平生初次逾越的收紧了环在他胸腹间的手臂。他的背与他的胸膛贴合的密不可分，就连风也只能绕路而行。

“你很清楚，我对你的欲念。”低沉的华音把“欲念”两个字雕琢的慢而明确，瑟兰迪尔的声音仍无力但清晰。

“是的，我很清楚。”

“你可知…我之于你的肮脏欲念，很可能是龙伤的影响，而非我本意。”在漫长的沉默后，瑟兰迪尔深深吸了口气然后缓缓吐出这些经过深思的字词。

“所以？”

“所以你怎能确定我此时此刻的情意，不是龙伤催化的执念？”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔已经睡去多时。

埃尔隆德的存在本身似乎对于他来说便是良药，他从未入睡的如此之快，如此之沉。他的梦里再没有焦灼的热浪和无际的疼痛，只剩一望无际的森林，和迂回其间低啸的林风。

诺多的半精灵就坐在他床榻的边沿，整齐的黑发一丝不苟的披覆在他背后，勾勒着那肃穆的庄重，雅致的平和。

那双灰眼中也没有更多波澜，只是前所未有固执的停驻在金发精灵熟睡的面颊，仿佛任何人任何事也再不能撼动其一分一毫。

加里安站在门口犹豫着。

他实在不想也不忍去打破那平静，他深知这弥足珍贵的共处时光，是他从不肯流露分毫心中痛苦的瑟兰迪尔大人心下最渴望的。而似乎那位黑发的诺多大人，也并不似他自己曾认为的那般无情，至少他此时望向自家大人的眼神是做不得假的。加里安不知道该如何形容，那就仿佛这世间万物都再入不得他的眼，而他眼里，只有床上已经安睡了的大人一人，也只容的下他一人。

但凯勒布林博亦是密林的贵客，他带回来的精灵看上去伤的不轻，正巧只有埃尔隆德懂得维林诺的医术，便指名道姓的请他过去看看。

加里安咬着牙曲指轻叩了两下门，当他硬着头皮敲到第三遍的时候，那位诺多的大人才回身看到他。但只一眼，他的目光迅速转回去看了眼仍在熟睡的瑟兰迪尔而后起身步至门外。

“凯勒布林博大人请您过去一下。”

“他受伤了？”

“是他的客人。”

埃尔隆德略微思忖，然后反手轻轻关上了身后厚重的巨门。

“请带路。”


	28. 静水微澜

埃尔隆德进门的时候凯勒布林博正陪那个陌生精灵说着话。不时轻声低笑抑或是模糊不清耳语一般的交谈在这春日午后平白多出些太过亲近的私密，让埃尔隆德跨进门廊后迫不得已的轻咳了两声以作警示。

那位陌生精灵确实亦让埃尔隆德感受到了一瞬的惊艳，因那蜷曲的金发比矮人空前繁荣的地下都城卡扎督姆里头成堆的黄金都要璀璨耀目，而那精致优雅的面容几乎超越了他曾见过的所有生灵。

是的，他用了“几乎”这个词。

因在他心中，世间已经没有任何美丽，能够超越瑟兰迪尔带给他的震撼。也不可能有任何一个生灵，能让他心底生出对于瑟兰迪尔那般的感受。

埃尔隆德只看了那位堪称夺目的精灵一眼，然后便转开了他一向沉静的目光，向旁侧费艾诺一族著名的工匠凯勒布林博颔首并致以严谨的抚心礼。

诊疗出乎意料的顺利，因为那个陌生精灵的伤势对埃尔隆德来说实在太过熟稔。那是箭伤——半兽人的毒箭。

“如您所见他已经服了药，伤口业已挤出脓血敷上药粉。尽管现在仍有些虚弱但料想不日便可痊愈。”

埃尔隆德在仆从端过的铜盆里净了手，他心中对于整件事情来龙去脉包括瑟兰迪尔的坠马仍然存有疑问。但那位不知从何而来的精灵因虚弱或是陌生不愿与他多言，一旁精灵工匠的注意显然也不能分出来半毫，而埃尔隆德心中仍然记挂着瑟兰迪尔，故此他不愿再过多耽搁便起身告辞。

“请稍等。”

那个陌生的精灵抬眼看向他，埃尔隆德忽然注意到那个精灵的瞳孔是金色的——直如他的发色一般。在埃尔隆德的记忆以及广袤的学识中这样的眼睛仍是独一无二的存在。仿佛熔炼的黄金一般流动的光影即便是在主人虚弱无力时亦发出摄人心魄的神采。唇角蜿蜒的弧度不同于瑟兰迪尔如刀锋般的削薄清冷，受伤的苍白都无法另之减色的丰满唇弧让那笑意竟似带了几分勾人的冶艳。

“请问该怎么称呼？”

“Elrond。”

埃尔隆德微垂了眼睑不失礼仪的压低目光，他不愿再与那精灵目光接触，而理性如他，心头被那陌生精灵搅起的异样微澜，早如静湖上的浮光掠影般刹那不见。

“致谢，Elrond大人。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

归程显得如此漫长，尽管埃尔隆德已经刻意加快了脚步。

夕阳斜照。

暗金的晖光慎重的越过远处迷雾山脉白雪覆盖的山峰，擦过白石雕刻的廊柱，在柱与柱之间那些繁复的拱形镂空花样里筛出斑驳的光影。埃尔隆德身上那件色如暮穹般深邃幽蓝，典型诺多样式的窄袖修身长袍，在这样的暮色光影中衬托出这位年轻却无疑出类拔萃的精灵统帅挺拔矫健的身姿。行走间被夕阳余晖勾勒出的韧瘦腰线，挺直背脊，银线交织的暗纹随着衣袍漾起的雅致纹路流曳着暮色中初升的星光。笔直墨丝一丝不苟又极尽克制的垂下弧度典雅的耳峰和耳廓，落于被衣料严谨包裹的，如山岳般稳重又挺阔的肩臂。仿佛夕阳所有的神采和力量都被承载，抑或紧锁于那双极致内敛的灰眸，和如鹰翅般漆黑上扬的眉弓。

晖光连同暮色，一丝一缕，一点一滴，不知不觉不声不响渗进那双锐利的眼角，用耀目的威神和几乎不可撼动的肃穆将那双晶灰逐渐沁染成夜色一般深沉广袤的黑。夕阳的余烬绝望的陷落在里头，就像是天性里一缕隐忍不发的嚣狂与强势，如熔岩般在地心流淌却又被浩瀚的智慧和理性束缚无法挣脱而不见天日。那一瞬仿佛随时可以爆发的力量，亦被铜钩束紧的对襟立领和包裹手腕的微敞窄袖不动声色一一收敛。

直如静水无澜。

他并不似至高王的英武霸气，也不像是凯勒布林博般的明朗俊逸，但他那独特的气质却似动与静的淋漓极致，战士与智者的微妙平衡，那种深刻的矛盾感，同时又深谙令人心折的雅致与肃穆，让任谁见到这个精灵，哪怕一眼，都会留下极深刻的印象。

辛达与林地精灵的新王欧洛费尔就对这个年轻的半精灵印象极深。

曾经，在西瑞安河口他见过年幼的埃尔隆德和他的双生兄弟。小小年纪便礼仪周全言辞妥帖令欧洛费尔惊讶不已。之后他对埃尔隆德的认知来源于瑟兰迪尔的描述，超乎寻常的冷静与胆识甚至令他一向高傲的子嗣也为之心折。

为。之。心。折。

紧锁银眉的欧洛费尔从瑟兰迪尔居所出来的时候，正看见远远回来的始作俑者。年长的精灵王者遣退了两旁的侍卫，他阔大的长袍在身后拖曳堆叠，如同漫溢的流水。

“向您致敬，欧洛费尔王。”

进退有度的抚心礼在指尖顿于空气中某个最恰当不过的点时完成，埃尔隆德的确没有预料到欧洛费尔的到来。

如林间高大的榉木般挺拔的银发王者颔了颔首，将目光落在眼前年轻的半精灵身上。

“感谢你将瑟兰迪尔带回来。”

“医者分内之事，况且瑟兰迪尔是我的朋友。”

银发的王者闻言扬了扬眉，目光如电扫过埃尔隆德的眼，但他并未对这句“朋友”发表任何评价。

“你可知大希望之星的星光对于龙伤的作用只限于压制和掩饰，并不能真正治愈。你又是否知晓，安格班的恶龙是充满了欲望和执念的造物。哪怕是被其盘踞占有过的财宝和土地都能让生灵沾染恶龙的心性而癫狂，更遑论是龙焰直接的烧伤。”

欧洛费尔的语调既轻且快，犹如暮色中撤退的日光，他甚至没有留给埃尔隆德思考甚至作答的时间。

“瑟兰迪尔所受的龙伤表面上虽被掩盖和遏制，但倘若他之前已有渴望之人或渴望之物，龙伤便会借此侵蚀他的灵魂，令他在深落执念的同时承受无法想象的痛苦。他昨夜龙伤发作前所未有剧烈，恐怕正是他今日不慎坠马的原因。而他为何会在昨夜龙伤发作…你可知晓？”

埃尔隆德看着欧洛费尔，纵使他再天性使然的沉稳克制，这突如其来的讯息也让他的震惊之色在年长了几千年的精灵王者眼里无所遁形。 

“看来你知道…”

欧洛费尔王缓缓拖曳又略带玩味的华音如同最后一缕暮影暗色自天际翩然降落，锐利的目光审视着面前年轻精灵骤然绷紧的眉弓。

“他毕竟是我唯一的子嗣，我不会放任他被痛苦吞噬。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔还在睡着。

夜色已经全然拢了过来，巨窗外头的天幕已然褪去西方最后的一缕光晕，墨蓝的天际起伏着远远近近森林巨木娑婆的暗影。春来新生的繁叶在骤起的夜风中翻舞着，挲摩着，私语着，窃窃的说着世人不懂的缠绵情话。月还未踱至窗前，只有那万千繁星在枝桠间闪烁着静谧的光点。

瑟兰迪尔淡金的发间亦仿佛流动着如此的星辉。

埃尔隆德的手指，持过剑，执过笔，曾杀伐决断，又曾指点河山。而今重归了它们最简朴安然的宿命——那些指节温柔的抚进夜中淡的仿佛透明的发丝间，犹如没入月色星辉的湾流。那些发丝亦仿佛有意识般的缱绻缠绕着他的手指，埃尔隆德惊诧于那犹如凉泉或是丝绸般的触感，更惊诧于，此前百年间的日日夜夜风刀霜剑，那在心脏深处一再压抑却又不住翻搅的思念中，自己是如何能挨过那不抚触这些发丝的分分秒秒，每时每刻。

就在那双灰眼被彼时于夜色更深沉的情绪全然占据时，金发精灵缓缓睁开了眼。一瞬间的迷茫和疑问之后，瑟兰迪尔抬起手，仿佛穿过时间的迷雾又像是翻越了万水千山的距离般抚上了半精灵的脸颊。

他注视着他的眼睛——

“Ni yee lamo hanin? ”（辛达语：Am I dreaming）

埃尔隆德没有说话，或者他注视着那双落尽星光的眼眸太过专注而无法思考。他只是抬手覆上了瑟兰迪尔抚在他脸颊上的手背，拇指指腹无意识的摩挲着那凉滑细致的皮肤，和其下他深知蕴含了怎样力量的强韧骨骼。

瑟兰迪尔的蓝眼开始变得清明，进而诚实的倒映出了埃尔隆德眼中那纤毫毕露的痛苦与温柔。

他半撑身子往里挪了挪，埃尔隆德合衣躺下的瞬间凉滑的被覆了上来，为他挡去了春夜里无声的薄寒。

回忆和纷至沓来的各种情绪在这寂静夜里如嘶鸣江山的战马又似呼啸而来的飓风席卷而至。而他们都没有说话，只透过相抵的额头和交握的手指传递着彼此的心意。灰眸和蓝眼都已闭合，仿佛不胜负荷，又仿佛这样的距离已经无需用眼睛去分辨抑或感知。埃尔隆德的手指仍停驻在瑟兰迪尔脑后的发间，缓缓摩挲理顺，似是安抚，又似只是无意识的重复一个亘古以来最贴切自然的举动。

他们努力清醒，以感受这一刻在他们都太过压抑克制的生命中难得宣泄的痛苦与思念——所有不能说或是未及说的之于彼此的情感。但夜色已经带着太过疲惫又或全然放松的睡意包裹了他们，如同一个柔软而温存的茧让他们暂时得以隔开潮起潮落世事纷扰，在这方寸之间的世界只有他和他相合搏动的心跳，和交错相融的鼻息，如微澜于静水之上潋滟不止，搅起漫天粼粼的星光。


	29. 风云际会

欧洛费尔的王城建在阿蒙蓝克的山丘上，山势不高却灵秀。王城依山而建，借着地势起了高塔，楼台，王殿。长廊迤逦于松涛柳浪间连缀着各处居所，廊边常有溪水潺潺，有游鱼其间，又有鸟鸣空阔悠然。而那诸多建筑上头点缀的，繁复却又不失大气的镂空纹样比起曾经多瑞亚斯的风貌，更像是诺多从维林诺带回的风格。做工精细又气势恢宏，竟然跟吉尔-加拉德建在林顿的王城有几分神似。

并立中洲的两位王者白天都有诸多事务忙碌，只有在晚宴过后才有这难得的静谧闲暇。

王寝的巨窗仍然朝向西方，从这里向外眺望，通常能看到迷雾山脉高耸入云的山峰，连绵横亘于那一望无际的林海尖梢之上。

“天气好的时候，能看那座常年积雪的主峰被落日余晖映成纯金颜色。”

银发的王者已然于他永恒的生命中度过了数千年的岁月，他的目光仿佛已穿透此刻天边翻卷堆积的铅云看到那金灿夺目的日光，甚至他淡的接近冰晶的眼眸已经半眯了起来，就仿佛被臆想中的阳光刺到一样。

此时落日的光从云块较薄的地方挣出来，那种浅淡的，灰白的光芒就仿佛欧洛费尔方才轻擦过空气的音调。

“你不快乐，Oro…”

淡漠而骄傲的欧洛费尔，哦不，现在应该称呼他为——欧洛费尔王，微侧了侧头向身畔那位英武沉稳却比自己年轻许多的诺多王者掷去一个似是不悦的目光。但就在他侧目的片刻，那张岁月早已凝滞的面容上覆盖的，坚冰似的面具有了些微的松动——当他的目光触及那双星子般的黑瞳里的专注，真挚，几百上千年从未曾变过的痴恋。

“我说过很多次，埃瑞尼安，这个短名听起来很傻。”

吉尔-加拉德抬手捉住欧洛费尔被夜风拂起的一缕银发放于唇畔轻吻，动作虔诚而温柔。他年长的爱人声音里并没有责备，反倒有一种不常见的…近乎撒娇的意味。诺多的王者为自己大胆的臆想笑了笑，他庆幸欧洛费尔并不能读出他此刻脑中的思绪。

“无论如何这个名字只属于我。告诉我Oro，没有其他人这么称呼过你，对吗？”

欧洛费尔的嘴角在阴云下黯淡的暮色中扬了起来，“是的。”

他抬手握住吉尔-加拉德把玩着他发丝的手指。

“我以为当上王之后我会很快乐。但是没有。埃瑞尼安，我的智者，你是否能告诉我这是为什么？”

诺多一族在中洲的王静静的看着他聚少离多的恋人，比此时无声降临的暮色更加漆黑的眼眸里有无奈，有温柔，也有苍凉的悲哀——

“我也以为你会快乐，所以当初才能说服自己放了你。”

“没有你，就算是王者之尊也无法让我心中快慰。但我明白的太迟了埃瑞尼安，我已经无法回头了。”

夕阳终于在迷雾山脉的彼端收敛了最后一丝恹恹的光彩，让那堆积的黑云显得愈发狰狞厚重，压的茂密森林于暮风中瑟瑟作响。

欧洛费尔允许自己将头靠在吉尔-加拉德宽阔的肩膀。银发就如同闪闪发光的瀑布挂下诺多至高王深蓝的长袍。他以前非常不屑于这样弱势的姿态，但在这清冷的暮色中，他贪恋着爱人的体温，和他身上那让他思念了许久的独特气息。

“与你分别之后我时常能感觉到心中的疲惫。或许是我已经活过了太久的岁月。谁也不知道永生对于精灵来说，究竟是赠礼还是诅咒。”

“若你思念我，我就把疆土扩到你的边境来。”

“那你准备怎么跟你的亲族凯勒布林博解释？难不成你要吞并了他的冬青郡？”

吉尔-加拉德不置可否的挑了挑剑眉——

“说起来，听说他救了个精灵回来。”

“是。一个美人儿。怎么你还没见到？”

“不见也罢。我的眼里头除了江山就只能容的下你一人。我只是在想，那个精灵什么来路，据说此前从没有人见过他。”

“事实上我也在思考这个问题。而且最近我总隐隐有种不详的预感。”

欧洛费尔将他的目光投置于远天堆积的重云。

“黑暗的羽翼并未曾离中洲远去，或许有天，它会再次笼罩这片备受摧残的土地。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德白天除了偶尔陪至高王游猎或是处理些事务之外，会去给那个陌生的精灵换药。听凯勒布林博唤他才知道那个精灵的名字叫做安纳塔。

安纳塔极其友善又非常谦卑，他的声音常如午后的日光一般和煦而懒散，而他笑的时候那双金色的眼睛亦荡漾起别样的风致，让看着他的人不由得兴起某种类似心尖上被羽毛轻轻搔挠的悸动。

埃尔隆德很欣赏他，但却不是因为那位精灵出众的容貌抑或是勾人的风致，而是因为安纳塔的学识。

埃尔隆德会在换药的过程中听安纳塔和凯勒布林博闲聊，内容丰富至极。从中州历史到各地风物。从冶金锻造又到酿酒工艺，安纳塔见识极其广博，知识也极为庞杂，更难能可贵的是他对很多事情有独到见解，有一些甚至是埃尔隆德以前也不曾听闻的。这让埃尔隆德不由对这个堪称美丽的精灵刮目相看。

但他很少与他们撘言，除非必要的回复。埃尔隆德换药手法轻快纯熟，干净又利落至极，在换药之后他从不多做耽搁总是马上告退。但安纳塔不忘每次向他致谢，金色的眼眸笑成两弯初升的月牙。

晚餐后埃尔隆德照例去王室巨大的藏书厅消磨时光。他在这儿见过很多有趣的书籍比如多瑞亚斯游吟诗人戴隆的几本著作，甚至还有戴隆为他的先祖露西安写的诗歌。埃尔隆德在那儿了解了很多发生在久远之前的多瑞亚斯的故事。要知道他的父亲和母亲很少向他提及多瑞亚斯当年的繁盛或是经历的磨难，那个早已覆灭的王朝在他心中只不过是一个梦境的遗迹。埃尔隆德也从未将自己当做是多瑞亚斯的继承人，毕竟，它在他出生之前许久就已经覆灭了。自己早已归属了诺多的血脉，辛达的辉煌他更希望交由欧洛费尔一支去延续，他甚至觉得瑟兰迪尔与那些典籍中记载的庭葛王竟有些出乎意料的神似。

想到那个清冷似雪峰深邃如瀚海般的精灵，埃尔隆德的嘴角便在不知不觉中勾勒了微笑的浅弧。桌上烛影使得埃尔隆德想起了壁炉火堆映在瑟兰迪尔顺直金发上的光亮，一泓一泓，如水纹荡漾。

自从那晚默许了心迹，尽管白天因为加冕典礼在即，瑟兰迪尔异常忙碌而甚少相见，但是晚上瑟兰迪尔总会在他如约而至的时候为他打开那几扇通往他寝室的紧闭重门。他们喝酒，赏月，谈古论今，谈天说地。像是要把这百年里头没说的话一股脑的补回来。当月伴着瑟兰迪尔的笑音踱过巨窗，繁星又载着自己微醺的目光在远天闪烁，他们会合衣卧于瑟兰迪尔的床榻。仿佛永远也不会烦腻的对视，就像要把彼此的每一处细微轮廓都凿进脑海。他们倾听着彼此的心跳错落，感受着鼻端湿润的呼吸交融，他的手指常没入那湾浅金的星河流连不去，而瑟兰迪尔的手指也一遍又一遍梳过他的黑发，解散他的发辫再不厌其烦的帮他编紧。他们总是不知道自己是在什么时候睡着，只在一梦醒来的时候刚要皱眉忍受那梦境落空的寂寥，才在睁眼的瞬间发现对方还好端端躺在旁侧睡得正酣。

雅致手指夹着一页书笺迟迟未曾翻落，就在这位诺多尚年轻的智者难得出神之际，门被骤然推开。埃尔隆德潜意识以为是瑟兰迪尔正要起身相迎，却在回身瞬间看到那更为耀目灿烂的蜷曲金发，映着一张堪称美艳绝伦的脸。

“Annatar。”

一个仓促的抚心礼却以严谨的弧度收尾。

“Elrond。”

“看来您已经好多了。”

“全仰仗您的精湛医术。听说您是从您的养父梅格洛尔那里学到了来自维林诺的医术。想必在上次的大战中，您一定造福了许多战士。”

“不敢，只是懂些皮毛而已。”

“太过谦了。姑且不论医术，您和您的兄弟埃尔洛斯在愤怒之战中的功绩足以称扬四海。听闻埃尔洛斯由于西方诸神的恩赐在贝烈盖尔海上的星引之地埃兰娜建立了人类的王朝努门诺尔，而您又受到了中洲诺多之王的赏识身居要任。想必埃雅仁迪尔领主与埃尔汶公主必定十分欣慰自豪。”

“您认识家父家母？”

“谈不上认识，一面之缘而已。但他们的风度和学识确实让我印象极深。你很像他们。”

“感谢称赞。”

“但恕我冒昧——您才是多瑞亚斯的真正继承人，辛达王族的辉煌理应由您延续继承。而今欧洛费尔称王，您能来参与庆典实在是非常大度。”

“我已归属了诺多的血脉，而欧洛费尔王全凭自己的智慧和才能登上王位，于情于理都恰如其分。”

“但这座建于阿蒙蓝克之上的王城花费巨大，单凭一支贵族怎会拥有如此之多的财富。我听闻他们获得了多瑞亚斯遗留的宝藏，可曾向您提起？”

“哦？这我倒不曾听闻，传闻亦不可轻信，还是不要妄加揣测。”

“我亲爱的埃尔隆德…”安纳塔的声调一转，愈发深沉糜丽，“我可以帮助你行使多瑞亚斯继承者的权利，甚至如果你愿意…我可以帮你重建那座繁荣的王城。”

安纳塔突然步近，那双金瞳带着动人的笑意注视着埃尔隆德，他的手掌甚至贴上埃尔隆德的脸颊——

“如果能在你看着我的时候，我不会从你的眼中看到另一个精灵的影子。”

埃尔隆德的唇弧紧绷成接近严苛的平直一线，就待他要开口的时候，敞开的门外一个冰冷的声音如同利箭一般，带着一丝沾染了杀气的锋利余音毫不留情地穿透了室内太过暧昧的空气。

“抱歉两位，打断一下。”

瑟兰迪尔的目光自始至终落在埃尔隆德身上，但显然他的话是对那位陌生的精灵所言，虽是问句，却带着不容回绝的强硬——

“我是否能借走您身边这位林顿的贵客。”

当埃尔隆德举步向门口走去，瑟兰迪尔那双如被寒冰封冻的蓝眼冷冷的看向安纳塔，而安纳塔也看着门外的瑟兰迪尔，脸上动人心魄的微笑稳固如旧，丝毫不乱。埃尔隆德离开之后瑟兰迪尔冲安纳塔略一颔首推上了巨门。门闭合的刹那，安纳塔那张不可方物的脸上，动人的笑容转瞬变为森冷的寒意。风熄了烛火，金眸在黑暗中依然熠熠闪光，就像择人而噬的兽瞳。


	30. 肌肤之亲

瑟兰迪尔并没有理会在门外等候的埃尔隆德，他几乎是目不斜视的走向光影交叠的长廊深处。月白织银的合身窄袍依然尽职尽责勾勒他挺拔身躯雪峰般的清冷气质，但在这之外，又多了几分战后不多见的萧肃杀气。

惊鸿一瞥的侧颜，埃尔隆德看到了金色发鬓旁侧瑟兰迪尔蘸了煞气斜挑上扬的墨眉。沉静灰眸注视金发精灵在前头渐行渐远被光影笼罩的背影，下一秒这位深具智慧的半精灵却回身将目光投向了书室那双被瑟兰迪尔断然推合的巨门，那双弯挺眉弓间微微聚拢的几丝纹理昭示了主人的沉思和似有若无的隐忧。但他并没有耽搁太久，在瑟兰迪尔迪尔的身影即将消失于路径的弯折处之前，埃尔隆德便回身跟了过去。

长廊明暗。

精灵打制的无数精巧琉璃灯罩拢了火束的光，在光滑的地面和墙壁上投下或星子般或水纹样的美丽光晕，装点着一前一后两个精灵身后拖曳着的沉默颀影。

描摹了精致纹路的门扉被一丝不苟的闭合，埃尔隆德看着被瑟兰迪尔随手丢在桌案上的象征王子身份的秘银额冠。

风挟着将落未落的雨气灌进，拂起巨窗上的长纱和木榻上的帷幔。沉郁的雷声在远天堆积的铅云里头隐隐滚动。这偌大的寝室内却静的出奇，只剩壁炉里常燃的火焰间或噼卟的轻微声响。

“Thran…”

“我累了。”

瑟兰迪尔背对着他，他的音调快而低沉，仿佛赶着在埃尔隆德能说出什么之前结束这场还未开始的对话。

他褪去外袍躺下，却仍是背对着埃尔隆德。室内的空气都仿佛因着这反常的沉默而变得粘稠和凝滞，带着山雨欲来的压抑和闷郁。

黑发精灵眉弓蹙的更甚，他伫立在门口，下颌愈渐绷紧的线条隐喻着胸口逐渐升腾的怒气。

他很清楚瑟兰迪尔在生气，但这让他觉得没有来由甚至不可理喻。毕竟安塔纳不是他请来的，那个陌生精灵的阴谋和算计也不是他的原因而瑟兰迪尔…瑟兰迪尔应该比任何人更清楚他是什么样的人，他的品格，他的趣味，他的追求他的理想他的所喜，所恋，所爱，所恶…

但瑟兰迪尔此时固执的沉默和背对的姿态显然拒绝一切交流，让这个一向被理性主导思绪的半精灵觉得无法理解也不能接受。

他注视了金发精灵侧卧的背影片刻，转身向紧闭的门走去，他的手指已经搭上了纯铜的把手，但那沁凉的触感让他顿住脚步，灰眸低垂在心中进行着残酷的博弈。半响他的眼眸闭合了一瞬复又睁开，走向床榻的路上解了身上的沉灰外袍。

那席薄被。

埃尔隆德将一半搭在自己身上，一半轻覆上了瑟兰迪尔明显绷紧的肩背。

精灵的体质并不是特别畏寒，但渐紧的夜风里已有了潮湿的雨意，很快淅沥雨声便敲打着窗棂，也驱散了室内太过浓重的寂静。

“你怎么没走。”

久到埃尔隆德以为瑟兰迪尔已经睡着了，他才听到那犹如月色般凉滑的声线推开雨声的帘幕。

“你希望我走？”

瑟兰迪尔沉默不语，埃尔隆德握住他肩膀轻扳过他身体，他的手掌贴上金发精灵脸颊，拇指指腹轻挲着瑟兰迪尔鼻翼旁侧一小片细致的皮肤——凉的像月色，润的像雨水。直到金发精灵低垂的眼睫抖了抖缓缓扬起，直至他们得以对视，在近在咫尺的距离于眼中倒映彼此的容颜。

 

埃尔隆德在心中想着，若不是亲见，自己必定难以想象这世间存在如此美妙的造物。他记得他在战场上的嚣扬与张狂他拧紧的眉抿紧的唇挥刀的手迎风飘飞的金发。他记得他的杀伐决断，蓝眼中燃烧的杀气与斗志，胜利的决心和藐视一切甚至直面巨龙的勇气。而他现在躺在他身侧，脸颊抵着他的掌心。埃尔隆德甚至不用眼睛亦能感知那坚韧匀美的骨骼肌肉中透出怎样的信任放松，甚至温存。

“告诉我，你希望我走吗，Thran…”

“我有立场留住你吗？”

“你还在生气。”

“我有立场生气吗？”

蓝眼看着他，褪去了几分可以割人见血的锋利，但他的目光仍然直接了当，仿佛要直直的戳进埃尔隆德心里。

雅致的指节带着几分克制与温柔缓缓向后梳过瑟兰迪尔垂落脸颊的几缕浅金发丝，被夜色沁成墨黑的眼带着几分对神迹的赞叹和纯粹的欣赏追随着自己指间真真切切流淌的星辉，

“或许整个中土乃至一亚，都没人比你更有立场了。Thranduil。”

抚着那些韧丝的手指擦过俊美的脸颊勾上瑟兰迪尔太过精致的下颌，那双灰色的眼此时被某种情绪催化成比雨夜更加漆黑的深邃漩涡对上那双显得些微错愕的蓝眸。

他注视着他，像是要把他卷进那暗涌的涡流，然后融化于那片熔岩般滚滚流动的沉黑。

他注视着他，直到金发精灵阖上了那双直抵灵魂的蓝眼，就着他勾在下颌的手指微微扬起脖颈。

埃尔隆德用目光勾描着那张只会为他现出如此情致的俊美面颊。细致到壁炉的火光如何染匀了金发下饱满的额头，如何沁润过那双英挺墨眉的每一根毛峰，又如何自闭合的眼睑跌落至过于密织的眼睫，再一路滚落他匀美的双颊消失于下颌精致的边沿。而其中有一束，优雅的在瑟兰迪尔高挺的鼻梁下拖下剪裁得当的暗影，然后耐心勾勒了鼻与唇之间那个迷人浅洼的边沿，最后镀上那双薄唇因微分而显得愈发美好的弧度。

他吻了上去。

稍稍偏首错开他们彼此同样高挺的鼻梁，埃尔隆德将自己贴上那双如同回忆中一般无二的柔滑和微凉时，他和他同时在喉咙深处发出了一声悠长的叹息。

埃尔隆德能感觉到瑟兰迪尔在他的唇下几不可感的微微颤抖，但金发的精灵显然没有任何抗拒。他只是为他更多的启开那双常如冰封一线的薄唇，亲昵的磨蹭着他，带着温暖湿润的吐息让他们的唇肉微微的挤压，粘连，进而勾带出一丝水色的腻滑。

“爱隆——”

那声低沉的如同一声来自久远之前越过时间之门的叹息般的呼唤，就如同在黑发的半精灵一向隐忍克制的心绪上点燃了一颗压抑许久的火种。在闭目的一瞬勾在瑟兰迪尔下颌的手指精准的捏紧钳制住他的脸颊迫使那双薄唇为他张开直至可以看到里头润泽的水光和蛰伏的韧舌。埃尔隆德顺从了自己被从未曾有过的炽热欲念彻底吞噬了理智后的本能，在闭目的一瞬，他张唇含吮住金发精灵于梦中浮现了千百回的唇肉，然后将舌带着滚烫的欲念直接了当的探入那片唯一可以慰藉的凉滑深泽。他寻住他主动相迎的韧舌，带着欲念催化的狂躁和无可置疑的力量纠缠厮摩，搅起混淆了冷泉和林风气息的滑液靡靡腻响。而一直显得异常顺从的瑟兰迪尔方才展了内衫包裹的韧实双臂，有些拘谨的搂住埃尔隆德半压在他身上的腰背。

“爱隆——————”

在胶合的唇肉中，透过漫溢的舌津透出来的呼唤带着欲望的沉哑和迫切，但同时又极力压制着那足以燎原的炽热让埃尔隆德听的心头一窒。

他停止了在金发精灵口中太过强横的攻城掠地，就像骤然迸发的力量又蓦然收敛了它几乎就要无限扩张开来的强悍和跋扈。于是韧舌带着素日的几分克制与沉静漫然舔过瑟兰迪尔的上颚在其喉咙深处逼迫出更多低沉的哼鸣。埃尔隆德啄吻着金发精灵微微喘息着的腻滑唇肉，然后那吻如同密雨般沿着下颌轮廓向精巧的耳廓温柔掠过，以至吮吻了他耳尖的精致凸起，在瑟兰迪尔的一声促喘中再沿着骤然绷紧的匀美脖颈下滑，雅致指节拨开已然半敞的内衫，于是吻就自然而然落在瑟兰迪尔的颈窝，舌尖一路滑过他如鹰翼般撑开的平直锁骨，吻上那此时正急促起伏的，几乎不曾见光的结实胸膛。

“爱隆——”

瑟兰迪尔在这场意料之外又突如其来的亲昵中第三次叫了他的名。

当埃尔隆德扬起头，并对上那双睁开的蓝眼时，他确定自己看见了坠入冰海的漫天星子，在那些他最漆黑，孤单，不堪回首的曾经中夜夜照耀着他的北方星辰。

而他的星辰笑了。

薄唇边沿勾勒的上扬弧度如此纯粹又耀眼，却又如那双眼中此刻流动的深情般足以让他窒息。

那一瞬，冲动而炽烈的欲念仿佛一瞬陷入了温软的春泽，如同埃尔隆德顺从着揽于他后颈的手臂覆上金发精灵的身躯后，重新嵌合的唇舌。周遭无声隐退，他们仿佛漂浮于辽阔的天空或大海，而那方宽广无垠的世界中，是自黑暗中迎向光明的万物生长，是雨丝细密绵长的无声沁润，是寒冬融化后一滴一滴滴落的清湛泉水，是掠过林间的风和风中林海此起彼伏无休无止的涛声。

他们的胸膛因散开的内衫相抵，从未有过的，赤裸触碰的亲密让悸动的胯间自然而然就隔着那层薄薄衬裤贴合了去。

抵在一起的厮摩律动就仿佛像是拥抱或者此刻纠缠的唇舌一般自然而然，布料几个来回就有了些微黏腻的湿意，他们方才恋恋不舍的错开唇舌以追逐更多空气的供给。

雨不知何时已经停了。月光自丝丝散开的云隙透出，却又被他们覆于腰际的薄被挡去。但只见那风中缱绻缠绕于一处的金发和墨丝，又见那不住耸动愈发迫切的被下轮廓，耳畔只闻那一声声愈渐沉促的喘息，和些微不可描摹的细碎声响。就连月光都仿佛羞怯了般，又扯过几丝薄云，匿去了。


	31. The Heart

凯勒布林博抚着手中的柔软织物，这是一件中洲所能找到的，最上等天鹅绒质地的红色披风。在夜晚的火光中，那红色如此深沉又如此丰厚，就像是盛放的玫瑰色泽最浓郁的部分，又像是血液或心脏的颜色。火光映照下，除了丝绒表面本来游弋的柔光，上头缀着的宝石也在昏暗光线中折射出美丽的光泽，就像夜晚天幕上的星子般令人赞叹。

那些宝石是他亲手缀上去的。

那双唯一继承了费艾诺一族精湛技艺的手，亲自，一颗一颗，缀上去的。

他坐在安纳塔房间里的橡木扶手椅上，黑色的发丝落在他身上那件银灰色的长袍。他的长袍亦笼着某种金属似的光泽，令这位如今诺多一族最负盛名的工匠显得年轻又英俊。要知道他曾在维林诺的提力安跟随父兄觐见过维拉之首和阿尔达之王曼威，也曾在中洲策马驰骋涤荡黑暗，但他从不曾像此刻一般紧张。那双黑色的眼睛不时看向紧闭的门口，他的眼神有些不安，又有些期待。但他的心中无端在这般反常的焦躁和迫切中生出些无法忽视的甜蜜意味来，让笑意不自觉就悄悄攀上了他的嘴角。

过了许久。当窗外的淅沥雨声渐渐停止，月光又轻缓的踱过窗前那块看起来柔软极了的浅色绒毯。他听见纯铜的门把发出轻微的响声，在门开之前他就站了起来，迎向他期待已久的精灵。但下一秒他突然意识到了什么，用和一个巧匠毫不相关的笨拙和忙乱将手中那件折叠整齐的披风掩到身后。

安纳塔的脸即便被暗影笼罩依然是那么美。

他面颊的轮廓既优美又高贵，他的嘴唇也不似瑟兰迪尔那般时常清冷而锋利的紧抿一线。而是早已脱去受伤时的苍白和干裂，变得如清晨沾了露水的玫瑰花瓣那般丰润和柔软。就像适才凯勒布林博手里的丝绒披风一样，让人时时生出想要碰触的欲望。

而此刻安纳塔那双美好的唇弧却以比瑟兰迪尔更狠戾的姿态紧扭着，这让他那张时常优美的如阳光拂照的面容看起来就像变了个人似的阴森。但当门被推开，当那双闪着异芒的金瞳看到凯勒布林博的一瞬，他的嘴唇就如同被鲜血浸泡的花瓣一般舒展开来，红润嘴唇仿佛在迎接他最亲近的密友般温和上扬。他的面容转变之快，让凯勒布林博以为刚刚门半开时一瞬间阴狠的表情只是光影开的一个无伤大雅的玩笑，或是自己心中太过慌乱而生出的错觉。

而下一秒，当安纳塔注意到凯勒布林博明显是有意藏到背后的东西的时候。那双金瞳眯了起来，幽深的瞳仁缩紧，就像蛰伏于潮湿阴暗一隅紧盯猎物伺机而动的毒蛇一般不露声色却又危险异常。

他向凯勒布林博走过去，他的脚步轻而缓，姿态优雅的就像是徜徉于雅凡娜花园中的神明。凯勒布林博只注意到安纳塔脸上甜蜜醉人的微笑，却看不见那个精灵藏在宽大袍袖中的右手指间突然出现的一柄漆黑匕首。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“刚才你遇到凯勒布林博救回来的精灵了？”

“是的。我很确定那就是你头几天跟我提起的精灵。”

“那你为何如此一脸凝重？”林地精灵和辛达的王，银发的欧洛费尔站在巨窗前，微微弯折着笔挺的颀身耐心用花剪修剪着玫瑰的枝蔓。织银的阔大袍袖拂过红色的花朵，纵然夜晚它们娇嫩的花瓣已经闭合，但沾了雨水仍然莹莹发亮，柔软的就像是情人索吻的嘴唇。

诺多在中洲大地上唯一的君王笑了，他帮专心剪花的精灵扶起一边歪斜的花枝。

“不然呢？我该是什么表情？”

“惊艳？赞叹？思慕？渴望？”

吉尔-加拉德大笑了出来——“我可以把这理解为吃醋吗？Oro.”

“我没有那种细腻的情怀。以及，禁止用这个愚蠢的名字叫我。”

诺多的王又笑了，他在阿蒙蓝克一天笑的次数比在林顿的一年都要多。笑意从他黑亮如星的眼睛里蔓延出来，柔和了他兼具英武和威严的面颊。但那笑意很快就敛去，取而代之的是凝重，疑虑和一丝隐约的担忧——

“为了避开你的卫队和其他人我从山后那条少有人路过的窄径绕过来。我看见他在一片林中放飞了一只白色的鸟。”

“风语鸟？这也没什么稀奇。”

“比风语鸟要大，就像是白色的渡鸦。”

“哦？没听说他身边带着鸟。”

“这正是令人费解所在。我看见他扬手，那鸟就从他的袖中飞了出去。”

欧洛费尔顿住了手中的花剪，银眉缓缓蹙起——

“魔法……？”

“唯有此解。”

“看来他不是一般的精灵…”

“我从没见过哪个精灵会魔法。”

“看来我们只好静观其变。”

欧洛费尔轩了轩银眉，似乎只一刹那，他的注意力又回到了眼前那丛玫瑰上头，但他又补了一句，懒懒的音调仿佛自语，又像是某种习以为常的揶揄，“反正，你也不知他传信给…”

欧洛费尔没能说完那个“谁”字。

吉尔-加拉德的手臂隔着宽大的外袍揽上了他的腰，让辛达精灵的背贴上了他的胸膛。欧洛费尔甚至能感觉到那个唯独对自己热情如火的诺多之王，胸膛里那颗滚烫跳动的心脏，就同它的主人一样——

坚定，强大，无所畏惧又所向披靡。

而那个诺多的唇就贴在他银发半覆的耳廓，带着吉尔加拉德低沉的嗓音和恼人热度——

“夜深了…Oro……”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔一直走到凯勒布林博身前，比他们此前的每一次靠的都要更近。精灵工匠甚至能感觉到那个金发精灵身体散发的热度和醉人气息。他能感觉到自己的脸颊正迅速升温，烫的就连嘴里的津液都仿佛要蒸发掉了。他的喉结艰难在脖颈的阴影里滚动了个来回，这让他的笑容显的多少有些勉强。

“你…回来了？”

“怎么…我回来的不是时候？”安纳塔的金瞳里闪烁着异芒。

“不…不是。我一直在等你，我…”

“你身后藏了什么…”安纳塔的手指搭上了他的肩膀，冰凉的指腹像是某种冷血爬虫的柔腻身躯缠上他的脖颈轻抚着凯勒布林博垂落肩头的黑发。

“是……”安纳塔突然的碰触让英俊的精灵工匠几乎忘记了呼吸。他顿了一下，才从身后拿出那件他亲手装点的披风。

“三天后就是欧洛费尔王的加冕礼…我想你可能没有随身带着合适衣服所以…”

“给我的？”

“是的…那些宝石是我从提力安带来的，中洲不会再有哪里能看到这么漂亮的光泽。”

安纳塔的手指滑下了他的脖颈，他另手上握着的那把漆黑匕首也消失不见——当然，如果凯勒布林博更看见的话。

“为什么要送我这个？”

“因为——”英俊的工匠愣怔了下，他仿佛从未好好思考过这个问题。“在我心里，只有你才配的上这些宝石。”

和善甚至甜蜜的笑容又出现在了安纳塔弧度饱满的唇畔。他抚摸着凯勒布林博双手捧着的红色披风，以及上头那些黑夜里依然璀璨耀眼的宝石。就仿佛抚摸着凯勒布林博捧在掌心中的，他的心脏。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

林风吹拂。

带着潮湿的雨气。

但雨早已经停了，只有近几日已渐繁茂的枝叶上不时滴落的水滴。

弯月在丝丝缕缕的游云里穿行，完成着提理安的月船从东到西的又一次轮回。

而阿瑞恩驾驶的太阳之船正在远东遥远的山脊之后整装待发。

初时只是一片空濛的灰白，漫过东方最高的山脊晕染了天际。深蓝的夜幕不舍的在那片濛濛晕开的光晕缓缓褪去，窗外的第一声鸟鸣叫醒了熟睡的巨绿林的王子。他在枕边散落的金发就像月光最皎洁时的光影。

当那些太过密织的眼睫终于为那双如海洋般幽蓝的眼睛让开了视线的通途，半精灵的俊颜就在咫尺，注视着他的眼眸里，那灰色就像晶石般透彻，又像此时天边渐渐晕开的晨光一样温柔。

“Ye vilish la mo…”（辛达语：你醒了）

雅致的手指缓缓拔过一缕粘上瑟兰迪尔脸颊的金发，温暖的指腹轻触着他的脸颊继而在金发精灵平静的目光中覆上了那半边脸颊——被龙火烧伤的那半。他和他对视着，彼此心知肚明那完美的表象下掩盖着怎样的狰狞与痛苦。

“我一直想说，Thran…”埃尔隆德轻缓的不能再轻缓的用指腹去感受那些梦魇般的肌理纹路，那双灰眼中有无法掩饰的疼痛，而他的声音却深沉而平和，就像掠过树梢的晨风。“任何伤痕都无损你在我心中的美丽，因我曾见识过你的灵魂。”

瑟兰迪尔的掌心覆上了他的手背，他冲他微笑。薄唇上扬的弧度让这个高大而俊美的辛达精灵一瞬间仿佛敛去了素日里身上薄利的锋刃而变得柔和甚至给人柔软的错觉。他轻握住埃尔隆德的手带至唇间，弧度优美的薄唇几乎是虔诚的贴上黑发精灵雅致的指节。英挺的浓黑墨眉下蓝眸缓眨，眼睫的一起一阖间收敛了无需用言语描摹的深情。

他将黑发精灵的手掌带至自己胸口贴上心脏的位置，灰眼与蓝眸沉静的对视，在心跳的起起落落之间——

“Na Yellamun' cenash ha ye. Elrond.”（辛达语：我愿将自己交付与你。埃尔隆德）

黑发精灵有一瞬间的错愕，因为这句辛达语的深意并非字面一般简单，更不应该是一个男性精灵，尤其是像瑟兰迪尔这样骄傲而强大的男性精灵说出来的。但那双灰眼中的错愕很快就被某种更为柔软与深邃的感情所取代，他展臂将金发精灵拉近拥抱住他。在他的眼睛能流露出更多与深沉的理性相悖的讯息之前他闭合了它们，让自己全然陷进那些韧金织就的迷梦中。

远方劳瑞林最后的果实散发的金色光芒终于越过了东方的群山，在天际染出绚烂的朝霞。在那一片生机勃勃的明亮澄红中，山鹰展翅盘旋在皑皑雪山的上头，用悠长嘹亮的鸣声唤醒沉睡的群山，还有那一望无际，广袤幽深的森林。


	32. 守卫阿蒙蓝克

巨绿林精灵王国的首府阿蒙蓝克从未如此热闹过。

彩色的旗幡伫立在每一级洁白的石阶上，幡盖上精致的花纹在风中舒展。还有那些垂挂在边沿的细碎晶石。无论在阳光下还是月光中，抑或是火光照耀的时候都会折射出繁星一样的璀璨晶芒，在白石砌成的地面落下图腾或是晶簇一般繁复瑰丽的光影。

巨绿林精灵王国的子民们，无论是辛达还是绿精灵都各司其职。他们从地底深挖的地窖中拿出了早就风干腌制的各种肉脯。新鲜的兔肉，鹿肉和各种鱼虾禽类的肉也被佐以各式美味的佐料烘烤或炖煮。巨大的木盘里盛满了巨绿林西北侧开阔地带散居的一些小个子人类烘烤的面包。面包质地金黄而松软，里头涂满了蜂蜜和乳酪。牛或者羊奶制成的乳酪也被单独提供——均匀的切片或者直接掰成小快堆叠成摇摇欲坠的小山。散发的甜香和旁边装点的各式鲜花的芳香相互混合招引了嗡嗡作响的蜜蜂徘徊不去。水果和蔬菜无疑是广袤繁盛的森林中最不缺少的食材，嗜肉的林地精灵们却对它们兴趣缺缺。但尽管如此，精心烹制的青菜和新鲜的水果依然被以优雅的方式摆放在无数水晶质地的浅碟中，因为他们远道而来的客人——那些大多数有着纯黑发色和深色眼眸的诺多们热爱这些对于林地精灵来说太过寡淡的食物。

食物是如此丰富而精美，就连摆盘的方式和所用的器皿也极其讲究。巨绿林的精灵之王欧洛费尔无疑希望借此机会顺便向前来祝贺的各方势力彰显这个新生王国的不凡实力。

在中洲目前存在的所有精灵势力之中，只有欧洛费尔的亲族凯勒博恩以及他的夫人，诺多一族著名的智者凯兰崔尔没有亲自参与这场盛会。他们的确派遣使者自西方遥远的暮暗湖湖畔捎来了致歉的讯息——他们马上就要迎来自己的第一个孩子，这当然是件喜事，所以没人会责怪他们的缺席。更何况使者在捎来歉意的同时，也带来了颇为丰厚的礼物。

记录并将这些礼物分门别类的储藏都在加里安的职责范围之内。

加里安尽职尽责的做好交给他的每一件事，分内的或是跟他原本的职责完全靠不上边儿的。能怎么办呢？谁都知道这个南多精灵是王子的近侍，欧洛费尔王似乎也对他信任有加。况且他还掌握着巨绿林最大的金币来源——多卫宁。这种烈度十足却又香馥绝伦的美酒在精灵，人类甚至矮人当中都享有盛誉。但南多埋藏在地底那些年代久远的酒窖早就所剩无几，里头的佳酿在相当长一段时间内只能供给欧洛费尔王和瑟兰迪尔王子享用。

但林地精灵除了喜食肉类之外对美酒的需求也十分巨大。于是加里安在这片广袤的森林中大规模修建酒窖将他父辈的酿酒工艺完整传承甚至发扬光大。尽管巨绿林里不缺各式各样的浆果，但他还是设法在林间种上了几种最适合酿酒的葡萄。而他偶然发现其中有一种葡萄，在秋天成熟的时候被某种菌类侵蚀后风干，甚至历经了初冬的霜冻之后再投入酿造可以最大限度保留葡萄的糖分，甚至增加一种异常芬芳的风味。于是这种特殊的酒类也被佐以林间的清泉少量酿造。在反复发酵，提纯，和经年累月的耐心窖藏之后却发现这批酒的口感甚至超越了他祖先埋在地下的美酒——清冽，顺滑却又如此的醇厚与芳香。有人宣称在这酒里喝到了上等奶油的香气，有人说是坚果。有人坚信那是一种稀有的香草，有人则干脆说那味道就像是混合了蜂蜜的果酱。

如果可以加里安很愿意将这种酒命名为“瑟兰迪尔”，但那显然是不敬的。于是多卫宁依然是多卫宁，只有加里安和他手下那帮专司酿酒的精灵才知道哪些是供给王和王子的，哪些是供给宴饮的，哪些可以当做炙手可热的货物卖给那些垂涎三尺的其他种族。而口感最辛辣平直的那一种才会被卖给卡扎督姆的矮人们。在加里安看来这种酒几乎是失败的产物，但矮人意外的喜爱那种单一粗糙的口感，同时那种酒的烈度也是最高的。加里安还记得那些长得像是一滩融化了的泥土被随意捏成人形的五大三粗的造物，用他们看起来像极了某种植物块根似的脏兮兮又粗壮无比的手指头捏着自己递过去的酒瓶，瓶口在他们手指头的衬托下纤细的就像是天鹅易折的脖子。

“这玩意在我们那边就算给新生儿当饮料也太不够劲了。”

继之而来的是一连串嘈杂的哄笑，声音就像林中炸了窝的老鸹一样粗嘎难听。他们的眼睛瞪的像铜铃，而发声器官却藏在那满头满脸根本分不清是头发还是胡须的浓密毛发里。直到加里安气的丢给了他们本来准备倒掉的失败品，他们才开始出乎意料的赞不绝口。

于是生活在卡扎督姆那座繁荣的地下都城的矮人们尽管不太情愿，仍源源不断的用他们的金银和宝石换回一车又一车的“劣质”多卫宁。他们管这种酒叫“乌罗巴克”，在矮人语里，那可以被解释为地心之火。但很显然，如果卡扎督姆的矮人们如果能够预知他们王国的命运，他们肯定不会为他们的“国酒”起这么一个颇具威胁性的名字。

但那时加里安只是不无嘲讽的想着——确实…那种酒的确有一喝下去就能让人由内而外燃烧的本事。

各项事务因为加冕礼的临近而变得愈发紧迫而千头万绪。但加里安觉得这些都算不上什么，最让他头疼的工作是每天一次的觐见他的王。大部分时间是在询问关于典礼筹备的各项事宜，但每次，一次不落的，威严的欧洛费尔王总会问及王子的近况。加里安其实非常清楚欧洛费尔王将他的住所安排的离王子的寝殿那么近意图何在。但加里安真的非常担心不知道哪天他这个“奸细”的身份就会暴露进而招致他所衷心热爱着的大人的全心憎恨，甚至，惩罚——毋庸置疑。在那些烽烟滚滚的战争年月里加里安可是不止一次的见识过瑟兰迪尔执行军法的手段。那个冷峻而优雅的大人在挥舞皮鞭的时候可一点儿都不会心慈手软，但…加里安不想承认那时候的瑟兰迪尔看起来有一种别样的魅力，让人畏惧却又不自觉被全然吸引。

他就像是一团寂静燃烧的冰蓝火焰…加里安想着，不是把接近他的人烧成劫灰，就是把其冻成一堆破碎的冰碴儿。

加里安很快就感受到了他所谓的——“被冻成一堆破碎冰碴儿”的痛苦。

他和瑟兰迪尔在欧洛费尔王的殿堂巨大的拱门外不期而遇的时候，加里安甚至不敢去看那位俊美大人的眼睛。伊露维塔在上，如果瑟兰迪尔知道他把埃尔隆德大人最近夜夜都在他寝宫留宿的消息报知给了欧洛费尔王那么...大概就连他的骨灰都见不着明天的太阳了。

加里安觉得自己的脖颈后头寒毛直竖，臆想中瑟兰迪尔的那两把眼刀剜的他皮肉生疼，一阵无法控制的寒战之后冷汗顺着他束起的棕发发鬓淌了下来，砸落地面的声音在他耳中轰然回响震耳欲聋。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔曾预计到他的父王会在庆典前夕加强阿蒙蓝克的守卫，但他的确没想到欧洛费尔会要求他亲自统兵。这意味着他将无法参与庆典，但理论上，王子无疑应当是庆典的主要角色之一。更让瑟兰迪尔惊讶的是欧洛费尔交给了他巨绿林将近三分之二的兵力，即便是在愤怒之战中欧洛费尔也不曾将如此众多的兵士交给瑟兰迪尔统辖。不难想象，如果不是阿蒙蓝克本身也需要大批士兵的近卫，欧洛费尔很可能会将所有兵力交给瑟兰迪尔去部署这次防卫。

欧洛费尔甚至亲自与瑟兰迪尔讨论了兵力部署的方案。他们在欧洛费尔的私殿中摆放的巨大沙盘前面站了整整一个下午，象征兵士的标记被欧洛费尔的权杖拨来拨去，直到最后才找到了最佳的部署地点和能发挥最大效力的力量配比。

这意味着什么？尽管欧洛费尔从来不爱多言，即便是对瑟兰迪尔（或者说，尤其是对瑟兰迪尔。）但他紧蹙的银眉和沉肃的表情让瑟兰迪尔清楚此次布防对于他的父王来说绝对不是一时心血来潮。

“保密，对任何人。”

瑟兰迪尔没再多问。

他理应无条件服从部署，在王子的身份之前，他首先是一名战士——辛达一族最出类拔萃的战士。

于是埃尔隆德一整天都没见到瑟兰迪尔。以至于晚餐之后，这位素来以沉稳著称的诺多智者头次觉得就算是书籍也无法平息他心中隐隐升腾的躁郁。他已经习惯了那个金发精灵的陪伴。瑟兰迪尔会在他看书的时候以无尽的耐心将他的墨丝编成繁复的花样。瑟兰迪尔会在一杯一杯灌下多卫宁之后给他讲森林中的趣事，比如他是怎么在一次狩猎中发现了一种特别美味的菌子。又比如巨绿林是怎么靠劣等多卫宁赚取了矮人们的大批黄金和宝石。埃尔隆德也习惯了将书里头看到的新奇知识与瑟兰迪尔分享，他们有时会用整整一个下午甚至更长的时间来辩论古老典籍中的命题，最后通常是以一个冗长的吻来结束争辩。但他不记得是自己还是瑟兰迪尔率先透露了索吻的信息，又或者他们谁也没有，那只是已经变成了自然得不能再自然的身体碰触，却又依旧让人感觉愉悦——无论是精神还是，肉体…埃尔隆德无法否认自己的确期待过更多，自从那天清晨，那个不可思议的金发精灵看着他的眼睛说出那句魔咒之后。

就在他的思绪快要被一种从未有过的热切期待彻底搅乱之前埃尔隆德接到了诺多至高王的召唤。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“守卫阿蒙蓝克？”

“是的。带走随行的所有卫队，不必顾虑我，欧洛费尔会保证的我安全。记住，多带箭弩，轻装快马。我们的随行兵马不多，所以你的职责是随时驰援。”

“驰援谁？”

“明天你就知道了，如果需要的话。”诺多的至高王皱了英武的剑眉，“尽管我非常希望是自己多虑了。”

诺多的王在埃尔隆德准备离去之前叫住了他——

“保密，对任何人。”


	33. 抓住我的手

瑟兰迪尔正坐在马背上眺望远方。

最后一抹夕阳的晖已然敛去多时，天际已是一片深邃的蓝，只有大山的剪影在远方天与地相交的地方静默着，山脊起伏的线条让夜幕变得灵动，衬托着上头闪烁的群星。

今夜无月。

首生子本就崇尚星光，林地精灵尤甚。所以巨绿林之王的加冕礼挑选了一个星光最盛的日子，让瓦尔妲的祝福遍洒这繁盛的森林和繁荣的殿堂，赐予每一个沐浴星光的埃尔达以力量和勇气，还有平和及欢愉。

礼炮声被夜风远远送来，瑟兰迪尔知道加冕礼已经结束，之后在阿蒙蓝克的山顶，在无数鲜花，美食和美酒当中，Mereth Gilith（辛达语：星光盛宴）即将开始。瑟兰迪尔仿佛已能听见那隐约的乐声和笑语声，绿精灵必定对这样的宴会享受至极。加里安或许又吹起了他的口琴，清冽芬芳的多卫宁随手可得。美丽的精灵女子在树下轻盈的舞蹈，萤虫就像是坠落的星星点缀在她们柔软的发鬓和如花瓣般展开的裙摆上。但这些，所有这些都不是瑟兰迪尔向往的。他的思绪在那不合时宜的一瞬飘向了那个黑发灰瞳的诺多。他想着他的眼睛，在夜晚寝殿昏暗光线中犹如此刻笼罩大地的深邃夜空。他想着他的发丝也想着他雅致但却有力的手指，他想着他的气息，那如林风般的气息…

等等——

风什么时候停了。

风停之后广袤无垠的郁郁森林都在星光下静默，不再有枝叶摩擦的窃窃私语，和如海潮般，跌宕起伏的涛声。

周遭忽然变得安静，只有远处在阿蒙蓝克之巅的殿堂传出隐隐乐声。

瑟兰迪尔昂然端坐马背右手提刀，那双粹蓝的眼睛在微拢墨眉之下平静而专注的注视着前方夜色中仿佛纠缠成一团的黑暗。被银甲半覆的左手手指并拢打了个手势，他身后的精灵大军悄然成阵，手持铜盾的兵士将他们的王子同时也是统帅及后头手持长矛的精灵兵将挡在盾后，而在队列最末的众多弓箭手则在夜幕掩护下悄然分散潜伏于左近的林间石后，精灵的弓弩已被拉满了弓弦，无数弓箭锐利的端头被黑暗无声无息掩藏，带着森冷的杀意准备洞穿每一个胆敢来犯的敌人头颅。

在这之前瑟兰迪尔也并不肯定今晚会有一场恶战，毕竟那场旷古烁今的大战之后，黑暗之首已被投入虚空之境，余孽虽未清除殆尽但这么多年那些丑恶的造物一直蛰伏不出。虽然巨绿林边境偶尔也会被兽人滋扰，但那些零星散兵并不足以为虑。尽管如此，瑟兰迪尔却相信父亲的警惕绝对事出有因。因为欧洛费尔固然严厉，但在瑟兰迪尔眼中他从来是睿智与英明的，他从来没料空过，以前不会，现在也不会。

风停了，他无法分辨远处的气息，这让精灵们失去了制敌的先机。所以瑟兰迪尔在黑暗中等待着，犹如黑暗中蛰伏狩猎的猛兽。紧绷的空气犹如那些拉满的弓弦，精灵刀硬凉的刀柄抵着他的掌心和指腹。

起风了。

风的触角先是试探性的扫过林木的尖梢传来一阵窸窣的碎响，这响声无形中掩盖了很多异动。而当风终于越过群山和森林自天际席卷而至，就如同无形之手般一鼓作气的激起瑟兰迪尔铺于银甲上的韧金发丝，那股熟悉的，腥臭的令人作呕的气息也被风骤然挟近。

瑟兰迪尔刀指风来的方向，幽蓝的冰火久违的在那双蓝眸中熊熊燃起，那双浓黑墨眉甫扬入鬓——

“放箭！”

密集的，箭矢破空的锐响合着远处阿蒙蓝克之巅飘来的悠扬曲乐，箭雨在星光下 破开锐利的游光在半空汇聚，然后带着死亡的啸响和憎恨的决绝钉进不远处那片黑暗最为浓重的所在。

兽人的嚎叫在黑夜中蒸腾，无数丑陋而邪恶的造物在箭雨的驱逐下如散开的蚁群般涌出。尽管里头有一部分肢体甚至头颅上插着精灵的箭弩没走几步就嘶吼着倒下，但后头的兽人毫无畏惧的踩着它们同类很快就堆成小山的尸体挥舞着巨斧或刺棒继续前进。

瑟兰迪尔拧紧了墨眉，精灵刀在他身侧划出一双泓亮的刀影然后率先冲入了兽潮之中，他身后的精灵兵士紧随他们的统帅，林地精灵直撄其锋的矫健身影与兽人如潮的邪影碰撞在一起，犹如漫天的鸥鹭扑进了压城欲摧的铅云，撞出金铁交击的电闪雷鸣。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

米尔哈利斯是阿蒙蓝克最棒的弓箭手，当然，除了他的王子——俊美的瑟兰迪尔大人之外。

他曾生活在七河之地的绿精灵中间，在愤怒之战前就与那位辛达族的年轻贵族有过数次并肩作战的经历。米尔哈利斯勇敢而善射，身手敏捷又思路清晰。即便是在残酷的战争中他也总能保持镇定，组织其他的精灵战士在兽人进攻中突破重围甚至英勇反攻。随后几十年，在愤怒之战中他跟着瑟兰迪尔南征北伐，获得了那位金发辛达的信任与友谊，以及对他才能的欣赏和赞许。他很快就被提拔了副将的位置，而今晚，瑟兰迪尔也给他安排了重要的任务，命其带兵守住后山。

而后山之下是一整片陡峭的岩壁，米尔哈利斯实在不能理解他的统帅，哦不，王子，何以会交给他这样一片似乎绝对不会出现敌情的阵地。

“守住这片山崖，米尔。无论发生任何事。”

米尔哈利斯仍记得瑟兰迪尔那双如海水般深澈的眼睛，当那双眼睛看着他，里头是无可撼动的威严与尊贵，他情不自禁将手指压在胸口低垂了头颅宣誓遵守军令。

骤起的风掠起了米尔哈利斯头盔下压着的棕色发丝，然后他闻见了那曾经熟悉的不能再熟悉的引人作呕的兽人腥臭。在那片猿猴都厌恶攀援的山崖上，兽人的黑刀和铁刃从突兀的断崖下刺了出来。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔就像一柄出鞘的利刃，一柄所向披靡的利刃。

兽人被砍断的残肢带着喷涌而出的黑血，而当那些腥臭的黑血溅到他的银甲上，金发上，甚至俊美的脸颊上，那双眼中幽蓝的杀意却愈发旺盛。他的刀就是战意，是必胜的决心，是绝不退却的勇气。兽人蠢笨又丑陋的头颅就像是深秋的作物一般被那两柄修长的精灵刀成片的收割，在如潮的敌军中硬生生砍出一条铺满残尸的豁口但——

太多了。

这些凶残邪恶却似乎丝毫没有痛觉也不知道胆怯的肮脏造物显然是被刻意繁衍。

他们甚至凶残的撕扯吞食着自己倒下同类的尸体，嘴角挂着腥臭的口涎和污血冲精灵战士扑过来，几个包围一个。如果那些粗糙笨重的兵器被斩断或是击落，他们就会索性用上牙齿或利爪，几个精灵战士就这么被兽人直接撕成了碎肉，然后转眼间就被无情吞吃，碎骨和血肉在那些腥臭的巨口中激起刺耳的咀嚼之声，让金发的精灵统帅咬紧了牙关将愤怒与悲哀发泄于死神祝福过的锋刃，然而越来越多的兽人仍在不断自黑暗中涌出仿佛永无止境。就在此时，另一蓬箭雨投向兽人涌出的方向，那箭弩仿佛无休无止而且每一根都使得一个兽人应声毙命甚至直接洞穿两个甚至三个兽人的躯体。瑟兰迪尔挥刀削断兽人手中挥舞的突起无数尖刺的巨锤，锤头砸落直接将那个兽人的头颅在地上碾成一滩模糊不清的肮脏血肉。绞紧的眉峰还在疑问到底是哪方势力支援，那个声音在沐浴着血与火，喧杂险恶的战场上，以仿佛与生俱来的从容与煦雅在他身后掠起——

“怎么不去喝酒？”

瑟兰迪尔并未回身，却能感觉到身后冲他袭来的刀斧枪戟被齐齐格开，兽人濒死的嚎叫和污血喷溅的声音不绝于耳。

瑟兰迪尔挥刀砍去前方一个正冲他凶狠呲开满嘴尖牙的兽人头颅，

“你怎么不去？”他抿紧成锋利薄刃的唇弧于边角向上蜿蜒出俊美无俦的笑意，那一刻仿佛眼前的无数兽人皆化虚无，而星光辉耀下山河无限水净沙明。就连每次挥刀，亦变成了指点江山的写意与潇洒。

“等你一起。”黑发在诺多于马背上旋身落剑时铺开比黑夜更深沉的暗色。他的声音虽因出剑显得急促，却仍带着仿佛拈花静默一般的悠然和雅逸，以及不可撼动的，如天边起伏群山般的沉稳和坚定。

“好，一起。”

铺天盖地仿佛永无止歇的箭雨终于让兽人退却，剩余的零星兽人在精灵战士的利剑下眼看就要被彻底剿灭，而就在这时突然有精灵兵士快马赶来，他脸上惶急的表情在尚远处即可轻易分辨。

“后山山崖涌上大批兽人，请求驰援！！！”

“该死…”瑟兰迪尔握紧了手中浴血的精灵刀。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

米尔哈利斯已经射空了差不多有十篓箭，箭不虚发。无数兽人嚎叫着跌落深渊，但马上有更多兽人涌了上来。

他拒不后退一步，因他知道在他身后就是通往阿蒙蓝克王殿的路，这是他的王子，亦是他的统帅瑟兰迪尔交给他的任务。他会坚守到最后一刻，哪怕付出生命也在所不惜。

兽人的黑刃已经在他身上划开了两处伤口。

他的左肩已经麻木到近乎失去知觉。而右脚亦被兽人的利刃刺穿，血一直渗进脚下的土地，直到渐渐发黑。

但兽人的突袭总算被挡住，钳制于山崖前一片空地中，碧绿的草甸上已经铺上了一层厚厚的兽人尸体，下头的土地亦被兽人污血染黑。但米尔哈利斯觉得他就快要坚持不住了，随着血液的流逝他的身体开始变得迟缓而僵冷，他拉弓的手指渐渐失去了力气，离弦的箭矢没飞多远便力尽坠下。而左近兽人的毒刃离他的脖颈不过毫厘，他已无暇转身格挡。就在这时，一根精灵的利箭挟着破空之声在间不容发的瞬间堪堪撞上兽人刀身，那劲力之大直让那刀自嚎叫的兽人手中脱去，而下一秒，另一根箭矢穿透了那个兽人的头颅，终止了它叫人头皮发麻的叫声。

所有坚守在崖上的精灵兵士，包括米尔哈利斯在内都大喜过望——

他们的王子来了，瑟兰迪尔来了。而胜利与荣耀，必将接踵而至。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

正如他们所料，战局很快被扭转了过来。

精灵战士以摧枯拉朽之势将剩下的兽人扫荡殆尽，瑟兰迪尔命受伤的米尔哈利斯退后但骄傲的精灵将领怎肯在自己兵士尚且跟兽人作战时自己退出。

就在余下兽人所剩无几之时，瑟兰迪尔余光瞥到米尔哈利斯挥舞长剑跟一个兽人缠斗，而他们已经非常接近悬崖的边沿。

“米尔！！！”

瑟兰迪尔直接自马背上掠了出去，他的战靴踩着兽人的肩膀，地上的残尸，金发在迅捷无比的去势中被劲风向后吹拂。就在他快要掠到米尔哈利斯跟前时，那个英勇的绿精灵将领跟那个兽人已经纠缠着向悬崖倒去。

瑟兰迪尔根本想也没想就飞身纵出，但他终于晚了一步，他的手指硬生生掰下米尔哈利斯肩头的一片战甲，边沿锋利的断茬将他手掌刺的鲜血淋漓，然后他身体一沉。跌落之势就在电光火石之间，然后就在这倏忽一瞬，一只手握住了他的，握的如此之紧，让瑟兰迪尔想起了自己在许久之前，在那场诸神发起的战争中被那个黑发精灵牢牢握住的手。下坠之势被硬生生顿住，瑟兰迪尔吊在悬崖边沿，听着那坠入虚无夜空之中精灵的呼喊和兽人的嚎叫。

“米尔————————！！！！！！”

他冲崖下那一片黑暗的空寂大喊。

“抓住我的手Thran！！”

瑟兰迪尔抬头向上看去，是那双仿佛亘古未变的灰眸，但那双灰眸中此刻燃烧的感情是他所不熟悉的——如此炽烈而专注。黑发在他的脑后被风激的飞舞嚣扬，瑟兰迪尔突然觉得眼前这幅景象，能在他心中铭刻直至世界荒芜的永远。

他在半精灵几乎失措的大吼中反手握紧了他的手腕，一寸一寸，一寸一寸的被拖了上去。


	34. 苍野万顷星河阔（上）

他们在断崖下搜寻了很久才找到米尔哈利斯的尸体。他的尸体被靠近山脚的几株山榉木繁茂的枝干托住，仿佛诸神也不愿其和那些肮脏的兽人残尸纠缠在一起。瑟兰迪尔亲自把他抱了下来，那双让人赞叹又敬畏的蓝眼中充满了对逝去部下亦是友人的哀恸。他的金发被额冠束住，但发尾仍在充斥着血腥气息的夜风中不住飘飞，银靴上沾满了兽人的污血碎肉，还有泥土和腐烂的草叶。

瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德在黑夜笼罩的林间穿行，一路向北。谨慎的掩饰自己的踪迹并警惕着可能的漏网兽人。他们并没有让任何兵马甚至近卫跟从，因为目标越小越不容易暴露行踪。况且在阿蒙蓝克山脚有横尸无数的战场需要打扫，还有伤员需要照顾，另外在这个本该肆意痛饮纵情欢歌的星光照耀之夜，那些勇敢的兵士至少不应该错过下半场的狂欢。所有人心中都清楚的很，这次兽人铩羽而归之后短时间内阿蒙蓝克不会再受到这些邪恶生物如此大规模的袭扰了。

他们带着米尔的尸体走了相当久，因为瑟兰迪尔拒绝将米尔哈里斯葬在已被兽人污血沾染的土地。等到吹来的风中已再闻不到兽人尸体的腥臭，他们已经进入了巨绿林的腹地。那个英勇的绿精灵战士的尸体被妥善埋好后，瑟兰迪尔在那座石块堆成的坟丘前头插上了自己的弓作为纪念。

“他有个儿子。”瑟兰迪尔垂首看着那个静默在林地间的新坟，仿佛在自言自语。“叫塞萨尔，才刚满三岁。”

他把手中米尔哈利斯的弓别在身后。那把弓的弓弦在坠落的过程中已经断掉了，但是紫衫雕成的弓身却仍保持着完美的形状，就像是初升的新月。这把弓被米尔紧紧攥在手里，尽管那个精灵的胳膊在下落的过程中折断，骨骼森厉的断茬儿戳在鲜血淋漓的皮肉外头，但他已经变形的手指却仍死死抓握着手里的弓，仿佛那是他不愿轻易放弃的生命。

“等塞萨尔再大一点我会亲自教他骑射。”瑟兰迪尔看向埃尔隆德，“他一定会成为出色的弓箭手，就像他的Adar那样。”

“会的，我相信。”夜风翻动着埃尔隆德比夜色更黑的发尾，他注视着瑟兰迪尔，不动声色的观察。眼前的金发精灵肯定已经相当疲惫了，那场恶战不说，他固执的独自抱着那个绿精灵的尸体走了这么久，而他在试图抓住米尔哈利斯的时候，被生生掰下的肩甲碎片刺破的手掌只被扯下的衣袍布料草草包扎了下，不难看出殷红已经透了出来，在夜色中渲染出令埃尔隆德蹙眉的暗色。

“回去吗？Thran。”

“还不…”瑟兰迪尔将他的目光投向更北方的森林，然后他将那清湛的目光转回到半精灵脸上——

“我想带你去个地方，爱隆。”

森林广袤而博大，就像星河下一望无际的海洋。树叶的沙沙之声亦如海浪般不绝于耳，仿佛在窃窃私语，又仿佛在吟唱着一首世间没人能听懂的古老歌谣。巨绿林的树木是如此的繁盛，如同被维拉赐福的生机。星光不时在木叶的间隙闪烁，但仍不足以照亮脚下枝叶遮蔽的土地，幸好精灵的目力只要有一丝微光就能看清周遭的事物。埃尔隆德体贴的放慢脚步，但瑟兰迪尔却仍步履如风，最后他索性拖住了埃尔隆德的手，他们翻过突兀斜出的树枝，在覆满青苔的巨大枝干上奔跑，精灵的身影矫健而轻捷，即便从高高的树枝跃下地面，也只不过是在靴下溅起厚厚的腐叶，甚至连睡在草丛中的野兔都没有惊扰。

当他们冲出最后遮挡眼前的繁茂树枝，那处美景就毫无征兆的跳进埃尔隆德眼里。以至于几乎有那么一会儿，这位向来沉稳而睿智的半精灵只是静默的伫立，他仍握着瑟兰迪尔的手，却早已忘记了放开。

那是一片湖，一片不大的湖。但显然是因地热的缘故湖上蒸腾着氤氲的水汽，而在风掠过的时候，天上的繁星就会倒映于剥开晕白水汽的澄澈湖面之上，被水波拖成无数粼粼的碎金。

更加让人惊叹的是在他们身边也亮着许多星火一般的微芒——随风蹁跹，忽上忽下，触手可及。

“是萤虫。”瑟兰迪尔伸出手，不多久一只小虫就落在他被战甲覆盖了一半的手指，从它半圆的翅膀下透出一丁点光晕照亮了瑟兰迪尔修长优雅的指节，“这里较别处偏高的温度非常适合它们繁衍。”

当瑟兰迪尔端到埃尔隆德眼前给他细看的时候，那虫便因一阵骤起夜风的撩拨振翅飞去，随着风势滑远。于是在他们之间只剩被风舞起的发丝，碰触，挲摩，缠绕——

一如此刻他们的唇舌。

仿佛彼此交缠的手指一般自然而然的碰触，却在薄唇贴合的一瞬变了味道。在胸腔仍疯狂鼓动的心跳声中，他们凶狠的吮吸着彼此的唇肉，毫不犹豫将韧舌探进对方口腔，汲取吞咽着那里头满溢的舌津就像是荒漠里顶着日头跋涉了许久的干渴旅人。

卡在瑟兰迪尔金色发鬓上的秘银额冠显然妨碍了他们更加“亲密触碰”的需要，于是金发的辛达在喉间发出了一声懊恼的低哼，半精灵紧紧贴合着的胸膛被他一把撑开，然后单手将额冠扯了下来。

当那个价值不菲，象征着地位和尊崇的秘银制物被瑟兰迪尔随手抛掷在岸边草丛中时他和他的唇齿再次迫不及待相撞。

瑟兰迪尔循着那些质地丰厚的墨丝将铠甲半覆的指掌贴在埃尔隆德脑后蛮横的摁紧，以至于两个精灵即便偏开头颅错开鼻梁也感受到了互相倾轧的隐痛。而黑发的诺多则毫不客气的一把扣住瑟兰迪尔被银甲包裹的韧腰，将那个从来一意孤行的让他气恼的金发精灵身体不由分说的愈发拉近。

他带着飓风般的侵略以史无前例的霸道席卷了瑟兰迪尔的口腔，推挤着其中的润舌不准其探出唇外。吮吸和卷舔迫出更多舌津，仿佛如此才能浇灭胸口骤然炸开的火星四溅。唇舌搅动带起的水声即便在战甲不绝于耳的刮擦声中也可清晰分辨，意有所指的钻入耳中。

夜风中飘散的韧长金发亦诱惑着埃尔隆德的手指，他抚弄着那些从很久很久，久到他已经记不清何时的从前开始就时常在他梦境中招摇的发丝，力道之大甚至让瑟兰迪尔感受到了威胁的刺痛。但那疼痛让瑟兰迪尔毫无来由的兴奋，正如在不久之前刚刚经历的恶战和适才在浩瀚森林中肆意奔跑一般——血液在他的每一根脉管中热切的奔流，在胸腔中持续奏响狂野的战鼓。

瑟兰迪尔像是饿的红了眼的野兽没轻没重的啃咬着黑发精灵雅致的唇角，而埃尔隆德也不甘示弱的还了回去。他转而叼住瑟兰迪尔此时被两人唾液彻底浸泡湿软的，那片常如刀锋般凉薄的下唇，齿列在即将咬合的瞬间硬生生顿住，仿佛理智再次掌控了心中那一刻就要挣脱樊笼的野兽，转为极尽细致的碾磨与含吮。瑟兰迪尔蓦的扣紧了缠在他脑后墨丝中的手指，埃尔隆德能感觉到齿列间夹着的唇肉在其主人几乎无措的紊乱鼻息下难以抑制的颤抖，抖得让他心里头仿佛燃起了一束火，在自己能够有所意识之前，那火就已然隐隐燎原…

他腿间的疼痛和心脏的疼痛汇聚一处，不知是哪个让他再忍无可忍痛苦的收紧了纠缠在瑟兰迪尔发间的手指，攥紧了满把流泻的星光将那个金发精灵稍稍扯离。拖开的一丝口涎在星下游弋过暧昧的水光，连路过的最温柔的风都让它不胜负荷的崩断。

交错的粗重喘息，嘴唇和下颌淋漓的涂满了彼此的唾液——如果不是鲜血。他们几乎是凶狠的瞪着彼此，就像被迫中止决斗的雄兽。

埃尔隆德那双眼睛里头燃着的漆黑业火有那么一瞬甚至让瑟兰迪尔有了危险的错觉。

他从来没见过埃尔隆德这样的表情，那个一向稳重自持到不可撼动的诺多精灵在此前似乎从未因任何人任何事失控过。但伊露维塔在上，他见过他在战场上挥剑拒敌的样子——英武和强大之外依然沁透了他特有的雅致和沉着。那些风中狂肆飞舞的黑发，那双眼中的坚毅和决心，握紧剑柄的雅致手指…..瑟兰迪尔能感到自己腿间愈发硬挺的器物被卡在冷硬的铠甲里禁锢的难受，从未体会过的疼痛和欲望让他紧蹙了眉心那道锋利的刻痕，沁染着水色的薄唇微张于唇角迫出丝极尽嚣肆又恍惚冶艳的微弧。他缓然眨动着懒懒半落的眼睑，带着不着痕迹的挑衅注视着不远处的半精灵。他的声音在情欲的喑哑和一如既往的丝滑之外掺杂了些许近乎诱惑的意味——

“Nungula tia nin…Elrond…”（辛达语：你在生什么气，Elrond）

“你胆敢…”埃尔隆德的声音低哑无比，他很难不去注意那个金发精灵在话语间不时在唇缝内闪动的韧舌。他强迫自己注视着那双被密织眼睫毛挡去一半的蓝眼，他同瑟兰迪尔一样为适才太过激烈的亲吻而喘息，却仍不难辨识声音里头真真切切的颤抖——

“你胆敢再跳下去…如果我拉不住你…如果……”

瑟兰迪尔没任由他说下去。他肌肉匀美的手臂圈过半精灵脖颈再次狠狠吻住了他，用他欠过他不知几次的命，和他早就用的太深的情。

“没有如果…”夹杂着喘息的低喃，在唇舌碾磨搅动的腻响中模糊的从两人胶合的唇畔混着舌津溢出，

“我相信你。”


	35. 苍野万顷星河阔（中）

除下的战甲散落在柔软的草丝间。此刻这两位出类拔萃的战士已不再需要那些坚硬金属的保护，面对着早已交付了心脏的精灵，铠甲更像是阻隔他们之间亲近的壁垒。

交叠的躯体让下身自然而然就隔着层层衣袍贴合了去，避无可避的在两人动作间挤压碾磨，不时在两个精灵喉间迫出几声沉哑的低叹。

瑟兰迪尔毫无耐性的拉扯着埃尔隆德那件典型诺多式长袍上头密集的令人发指的铜扣。

“该死的诺多…”俊美的金发精灵发狠的从咬紧的牙缝中喃喃挤出句咒骂，然后他放弃了与扣子纠缠将手直白的探入埃尔隆德敞开的长袍下摆，落在那个半精灵被衬裤包裹的鼓胀胯间。

黑发的诺多阖眼吐出缓沉的叹息，再睁眼时那双素日沉静的仿佛永世无澜的灰眸，在悄然无声消解了如烟火炸裂的点点金芒后化作夜幕般深邃流动的沉黑——他深深看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，高掠如鹰翅的眉峰亦难免因情欲摧磨皱起。而他的手指，却仍以无可匹敌的耐心一颗一颗扭开瑟兰迪尔衣袍前襟的水晶扣子。

他的唇擦过瑟兰迪尔浓重的眉峰，挲过他俊美的面颊轮廓停于脉流奔涌的颈侧安抚着两人同样激荡的情欲。而那个金发精灵早在这几日同床共枕的亲近中掌握了技巧，此刻正隔着显得太过粗糙的布料逗弄着他腿间诚然比主人直白太多的性器火上浇油。埃尔隆德将薄唇抵在瑟兰迪尔弧度优雅的颈侧无声喘息，那儿仍残留有兽人的气息——纵然在长途跋涉后已然被林风冲淡很多，但仍坚持不懈的提醒着适才的恶战。以及…在他身下几乎是顺从的承受他的亲吻的精灵，是位绝对不输于自己的，强大的战士和统帅。

敞开的内衫遮不住瑟兰迪尔胸前大片如玉石雕琢般莹白的皮肉。胸膛带着上头结实而轮廓优美的肌肉不住起伏，因那个一向克制沉静的仿佛与情欲无关的诺多正用他雅致的手指细致抚摸着他赤裸的胸膛，仿佛那是梵拉最瑰丽的珍宝。诺多精灵的薄唇停在他的颈窝处反复吮吻，所有被其碰触的皮肤都晕开淡淡的红，难以言喻的麻痒和快慰让瑟兰迪尔紧咬住下唇不肯透露更多欢愉的糜音。但有几次，当埃尔隆德雅致的手指有意无意挲过瑟兰迪尔胸前早已如下身般挺立的淡色乳粒——他从来没有这么做过，之前即便在亲近时他们也刻意避开那些让人太过面红耳赤的伺弄。所以当那处无疑隐秘埋藏着情欲渴望的处所被似无意识触碰时，即便杀敌抑或负伤时都不吭一声的精灵跟着埃尔隆德的手指难耐的挺起胸口，惊喘着追逐由胸膛那一点炸开的，强烈到足以让人沉沦的快感。

“Ni iilamo…”（辛达语：你喜欢…）埃尔隆德的沉磁声线克制着些许不可琢磨的笑意。

“解开你这件该死的长袍，爱隆…”瑟兰迪尔的手臂圈过诺多精灵的脖颈将湿热的唇贴在他温润的耳廓咬牙威胁。他的声音低沉而嘶哑，带着情欲的热切和令人浮想联翩的气音转折——

“否则我就直接扯掉那些叫人厌烦的扣子。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔沉迷于曾严谨包裹半精灵身躯的，那件深蓝长袍悉数敞开后露出的精韧肌理，沉迷于那幅宽阔胸膛如海潮般随呼吸起落的沉缓潮汐，更沉迷于那些墨丝蜿蜒倾泻披下赤裸肩背的克制轨迹。他撑起身与埃尔隆德相对跪坐，双手捧住几百年来早就进驻了自己心脏的精灵面颊，看进那双彼时仿佛倒映了整幅苍穹的灰眼。

夜风轻拂，枝叶碎响。星河流转，璀璨生辉。似有虫鸣，似闻振翅，却转瞬即逝，渐化虚无…

此刻在他们眼中的——是年少时无边落叶中惊鸿一瞥的初见，是战争年岁中斯人掌中的刀剑和狠戾的眉眼，亦是此后百年无人倾诉的分别和思念。他们静默对视仿佛想要说些什么，却终于谁也没有说，什么也没有说…

瑟兰迪尔探身吻住了埃尔隆德。

他的手指以不可思议的温柔拂落那个黑发精灵仍挂在肩头的袍襟，手臂拥住埃尔隆德赤裸肩背将薄唇印过温热皮肤一路拖曳向半精灵的耳廓，舌尖细致的勾描舔舐，将冷泉般的吐息和细微的腻响送入那个即便此时亦极尽克制的半精灵耳中。手掌贴合他肌肉强韧的肩胛抚至胸口，稳稳落于心脏位置感受埃尔隆德胸膛下的有力搏动。与他擅用的嗜血兵刃格格不入的两根优雅手指并拢，恰如其分夹住黑发精灵胸前那颗细小乳突，两指节只一个漫不经心的轻错，瑟兰迪尔就如愿听到那个半精灵蓦然凝滞喉间的低喘。

““Iilamo…？”（辛达语：喜欢？）他微凉鼻尖蹭过半精灵被舌津濡湿的雅致耳廓，直抵其耳中的低沉声线夹着一丝得逞的笑意。

“睚眦必报…你会为此付出代价的…Thran。”

煦雅的声线带着吟诵诗文般的抑扬顿挫在瑟兰迪尔耳畔掠起，诚恳而温文的无可挑剔。却在下一秒，黑发精灵的颀身以一个出类拔萃的精灵战士该有的速度和力量压下，结实手臂揽紧瑟兰迪尔赤裸韧腰让他无法闪避的承受自己的重量和压制。黑发跟着他的动作滑落胸前前赴后继扑簌落入瑟兰迪尔铺陈一地的韧金发丝，直至黑与金交融成似亘古以来便应如此存在般的至美与和谐。

埃尔隆德瞬间展露的强势如同此刻笼罩万物的苍穹夜幕，被瑟兰迪尔撩拨的情欲经过漫长岁月的发酵累积，在终于破开理智的严密桎梏后一如地心奔涌的黑色岩浆一般隐隐流转眼底。

而瑟兰迪尔不想反抗，抑或不能。埃尔隆德的唇舌精准的包裹住他一侧乳首，漫然吮吻和舔舐仿佛是精心策划的战略部署般瞬间俘虏了金发精灵所有感官，向那处几百年间都被刻意忽略的所在送去持续不断又太过强烈的刺激和快感。

呼吸开始变得纷乱而无序。抽气声尖锐而短促，在尾音勾带出变调的拔高音色。在那个黑发精灵以齿列夹起那一点充血乳粒牵拉逗弄时，焚心噬骨的疼和痒终于在瑟兰迪尔颤抖微张的薄唇中迫出忍无可忍的呻吟。

沉哑低吟一经脱口便连绵不绝，爱欲渴望呼之欲出。埃尔隆德的雅致手指愈发食髓知味的追逐着金发精灵起伏无歇的胸膛线条，夹紧他另一侧乳粒把玩珍宝般捻动。瑟兰迪尔屈从于洪流般冲刷身体的欲望，难以自抑的不住弹动腰胯。勃起欲根束缚于其上最后一层遮挡的柔软布料毫无章法的不住磨蹭，顶端翻开的红紫细孔在湿至半透的布料上晦涩欲出，几个来回便在埃尔隆德赤裸腹际腻出一片温湿水泽。

“Thran…”

沉哑声线低唤着在其伺弄下紧阖了蓝眼不住颤抖的金发精灵。埃尔隆德能感觉到身下精灵已然临界的情潮，而自己亦然感受到了从未有过情欲渴求。一如以往的相抵厮摩在此刻已经显得太过似是而非又隔靴搔痒。挺立的欲望叫嚣着直白而原始的贯穿，在抵死缠绵的激烈律动中以近乎疼痛的形式释放心底压抑已久的痴恋与渴望。此时此刻，于阿蒙蓝克的寝殿中金发精灵之于他的交付，在埃尔隆德心中盘旋已久后终于借由这再恰当不过的时机呼之欲出，无法拒绝。

他并未将心中所想宣于唇齿。埃尔隆德只是挺起上身，如暗夜般沉黑的燧目挟着滚烫目光循着瑟兰迪尔赤裸起伏的胸膛一路下滑直到金发精灵腹下那片欲盖弥彰的私地，意图明确的让瑟兰迪尔无意识攥紧了指间繁茂生长的草丝。囚于薄薄束缚之下的欲望，因那仿佛有质的目光在极度渴望中疼痛的频频抽动。

瑟兰迪尔抬眼看向那双重新转回凝视着他的眼睛。狭长的眼角和其上微蹙的弯挺眉弓在宽阔的额头上勾勒出半精灵特有的英俊。那双眼睛压抑着里头隐隐翻卷的欲焰，带着几分思虑深重的沉吟和似乎无法撼动的专注，沉默的注视着他。

“爱隆——”

瑟兰迪尔听见自己的声音，仿佛从遥远的天际传来，模糊不清却又无比坚定。被布条随意缠裹的受伤手掌迎着漫天璀璨星光抬起，抚上半精灵英俊的面颊，拇指缓缓轻挲过埃尔隆德严苛肃穆的下颌轮廓——

“如果那也是你所渴望的…take it。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

靠近岸边的湖水很浅，堪堪没过瑟兰迪尔的半个结实臀弧。氲蒸的水汽遮挡了星下的湖面，让两具赤裸肉身相拥亲吻的姿态变得影影绰绰又暧昧不明。

纯净的湖水带走了他们身上恶战之后冷却的汗水，也带走了那些黑暗造物最后一丝徘徊不去的气息。半精灵雅致的指节带着撰写文书时的谨慎流连过瑟兰迪尔结实的腰侧，带起金发精灵无法抑制的颤栗滑落弧度完美的臀肌，在埃尔隆德的指缘碰触到湖面的刹那，如镜的湖水在他指端漫开涟漪，拨动了倒映水面的静默繁星。

静湖之上，如同有星河缓缓流淌，无声缠绕于两个精灵紧密相贴的躯体。

手指终于掠着瑟兰迪尔的臀丘滑入水面，而金发精灵将脸抵于埃尔隆德颈侧颤抖着吐息。破开那处密道的不止是半精灵的手指，还有流溢着星光的温热湖水，但这无形中也使得推进变得稍微容易。埃尔隆德的手指坚定的挤开他绷紧的臀肌，在从来无人探访的密道中往复抽送，他偏头啄吻着瑟兰迪尔的金色发鬓和泛红的莹润耳尖，借着温热湖水润滑小心转动手指，耐心清洁瑟兰迪尔即将接纳他的秘地。

私处如此细致的钻探摩挲让即便是瑟兰迪尔这样坚忍的精灵战士也彻底乱了呼吸，他的脸颊烧得和被他入侵的密道一样烫。直到埃尔隆德的手指毫无征兆的顶进最深，并如愿挲过他肠壁下一点隐秘突起时，瑟兰迪尔不由得在他怀中剧颤了下惊喘出声——

“爱隆……”他几乎无措的猛睁开蓝眼握住了半精灵的手腕。在他体内那隐秘一点突然炸开的汹涌快感让他的双腿都摇摇欲坠，威胁着放弃最后维持尊严的支撑。

埃尔隆德无视了瑟兰迪尔的动作，他的手指带着明确的目的，精准的在每次推进时撞向那处隐秘所在。金发精灵微分的薄唇无望磨蹭着埃尔隆德温热的颈窝，试图掩盖不住溢出的低哑呻吟。他腹下因适才臀间异感稍稍倦懒的性器又姿态昂扬的翘出了水面，抵在诺多毛发深重的下腹与另柄肉刃交颈厮磨放肆求欢。

体内的刺激是全新的，比起性器的碰触更让他无法承受。瑟兰迪尔用力攥紧了埃尔隆德的手腕，抬眼带着眼角被情欲迫出的隐隐微红，无声回应着埃尔隆德眼中的沉默问询。


	36. 苍野万顷星河阔（下）

湖畔密实的草甸如床榻般重新接纳了纠缠着倒于其上的精灵。

埃尔隆德将自己置于瑟兰迪尔为其张开的长腿间吻他。不再满足于唇舌的痴缠，密集的啄吻如雨点般落向金发精灵浓黑入鬓的眉，挺直的鼻梁下颌的弧线，擦过他颤抖的唇弧贴于优雅的颈项。在金发精灵喉腔中如琴音震鸣般滑润的低吟中一路下滑吮过锁骨漫上胸膛，舌尖逗弄一点硬挺暗红流连不去。金发精灵涨红的欲根被他握在手中耐心取悦，那不住起伏的胸膛和弹动的腰腹就仿佛被他施了咒语般完全不受主人控制。

沐浴后瑟兰迪尔的身体彻底驱逐了兽人污血残留的余味，情欲激起的绯红如同暮色中铺陈天际的彤云，其间闪动着星屑般的细汗。从那每一个细微到根本不可见的毛孔中蒸腾出来的气息会让人轻易想到星下暗涌的冷泉，晨起冷杉挂下的露滴，抑或是暮色中淡薄的烟气。让埃尔隆德的唇无法克制的带着阿尔达生灵对美好事物的本能贪求，以无关亵渎的肃穆和珍惜吮吻过每一寸锦缎般细致的皮肉，散落星星点点或轻或重的暧昧淤痕。

他的齿列轻轻噬咬着瑟兰迪尔小腹精韧的肌肉轮廓，手掌向其上压下挺立的欲根，吻上下头饱胀的囊丸。外头紧绷的皮肉迅速被他的口涎濡湿带着里头两枚欲果频频抽动。埃尔隆德探舌勾描几回后张口含住一侧逼出瑟兰迪尔拖长的吟叹，他一点也不惊讶即便那里也浸满了瑟兰迪尔独有的气息，饱满滑腻的就像密林深处随时可能因过度成熟迸开的浆果，喷溅他满嘴属于那个金发精灵的稠腻情汁。

即便内心流淌着炽热狂野的欲念，埃尔隆德的手指仍带着一贯的自持顺着金发精灵的结实腰线没入其双腿内侧从未见光的细腻皮肉，强势的引导瑟兰迪尔曲起的长腿为他愈发打开。而后指尖如煦风般轻掠过绷紧了肌肉不住颤抖的大腿，以及与私地相连的腹沟来到那处水渍未干的轻颤穴口，以每次缓触他龙焰烧伤时的谨慎与体贴缓缓挲摩。

埃尔隆德脑中确实又再次浮现了那从未忘却过的久远记忆。在林顿，在那个凄风苦雨的夜晚，瑟兰迪尔也碰触过他体下这处被视为禁地的隐秘。他记得当时自己的反应，他不能否认自己彼时被唤起的情欲。甚至在那时，隐隐在心中某处不可告人的角落，他在等待甚至期待着被那个金发精灵直截了当贯穿的锐痛。然而彼时他固执的理性战胜了心底隐秘的欲望，并将其狠狠踩于脚下碾磨成随风零落的飞灰。他唾弃着哪怕拥有那种期待的自己，唾弃引以为傲的理智却在那一刻全然无措不知该如何才能妥帖应对。内心骤然涌起的无法言明的慌乱与纠缠不清的懊恼让他在彼时彼刻忍无可忍将这一切归咎给了瑟兰迪尔——那个激发起了他所有不该存在的思维和欲念的始作俑者。他记得瑟兰迪尔握住他的手腕时那似乎永远无法停止的颤抖，正如此时此刻他为自己打开的身体一般。

是愧疚吗…抑或是那颗与生俱来被理智完美装甲的心脏，因这个金发精灵唤醒了连埃尔隆德自己都不曾设想的深沉爱欲，驱使着他在那个电光火石的刹那做出了连自己都颇感意外的决定。

他的舌尖在第一次轻轻描摹那入口轮廓时瑟兰迪尔就弹动着腰胯彻彻底底的叫了出来。

“不——”

他的手指没入埃尔隆德脑后比夜色更深沉的墨流中，

“别…………你不能…..….”

瑟兰迪尔的手指颤抖着绞紧半精灵的发丝。他从未设想过这个一向克制沉静到看上去几乎与情欲无关的诺多精灵能够为他这么做。以至于，当那个半精灵的韧舌直接碰触到他腿间那片隐秘褶皱的时候，他的欲根在全然的震惊和羞耻中无法自抑的抽动着淌出几缕清液。瑟兰迪尔勉强撑起头颈低唤着半精灵恳求他的唇舌和视线离开那处几可令他羞耻欲死的禁地。

但下一秒他就重重倒回地面。自喉咙深处漫开的颤抖低吟，在埃尔隆德的舌尖固执的迫开密道入口的肌肉束抵入时推开夜风。身畔森林的剪影在风中如海涛起伏，由远及近，又由近向远的掠过沙沙碎响。铺陈的浅金韧丝因他身躯的骤然倾颓在风中猝然扬起如星芒激散般的光弧而后纷纷跌落，左近草丛中栖息的萤虫也因这震动一起展翅飞去，循着夜色中蒸腾的浅淡烟气迎着天幕上缀着的璀璨群星，如同点点星火般浩浩荡荡向上飘游而去。

埃尔隆德将金发精灵的双腿推的更开，安抚的吻滑落于瑟兰迪尔绷紧的臀丘流连。他捉住瑟兰迪尔的手，将那些不住颤抖的修长指节在十指交缠后扣于身侧。低沉雅音以十足的虔诚让古老的辛达语在抑扬顿挫的声调中变成一句誓言或咒语——

“Ni yula rilláneon nu vila malin…”（辛达语：你干净的就像初降的白雪）

金发精灵肌肉匀美的肉身在埃尔隆德的低语中终于放弃了无果的挣动。横于眼上的手臂成了瑟兰迪尔在羞耻和欲望交替冲刷的洪流中唯一赖以栖息的浮木。

黑发精灵的手指握住那柄招摇着顶端深红欲望的肉刃，滚烫的掌心紧贴着上头透红的薄薄皮裹漫然撸动。他的舌尖勾描着那些不安颤抖的浅色褶皱，耐心濡湿深浅不一的纹理，抵住在他固执逗弄下稍稍张开的缝隙又一次浅浅顶入，然后再一次…韧舌愈来愈深抽送带起湿腻水声。胯下疼痛的坚硬催促着他的动作，雅致的手指以并不轻易展露的力量掰开瑟兰迪尔颤抖的臀肌，让那被自己的舌津彻底濡湿的孔洞在淡薄的星光下为他全然绽露。沾着水色微光的深红内里在被撑开的洞眼深处翕动，绷紧韧舌笔直探入模拟欲望的原始交合在被渐渐扩开的密道中抽送，指腹摩挲着瑟兰迪尔骄傲挺立的欲望，蹭过顶端浅浅张合的孔眼将透明的粘液不住涂开后猝然加快抚慰的节律。

快感就像直入夜空的烟花般攀升，欲望犹如温热的湖水般彻底漫过了瑟兰迪尔的躯体，他无意识在碧绿的草甸上磨蹭着身体以躲避太过强烈的快感，破碎的喘息犹如风掠过湖面时被无情碾碎的星光。

“Elron——”

太多尖锐的抽气声斩得音调失去了素日优雅顺滑。

“Cenah… lîn… Cenah-lîn…Elron…tavëla…”（辛达语：进入我，爱隆，现在）

属于那个半精灵的，凉滑又丰厚的墨丝随着他起身的动作，自肩胛韧实的肌肉沿着赤裸胸膛无声滑落，在他的颀身倾覆时以黑夜吞没星辰的强势覆上那些铺陈满地的金色湾流。埃尔隆德结实的双臂撑在瑟兰迪尔脸侧，那双比夜色更深浓，翻搅着火焰般炽烈情欲的曜目深深的望进那双已然为他融成春泽的冰蓝。

倾首以雄性宣告主权般的压迫擒住那双近在咫尺的薄唇，由浅入深，轻吮缓舔直到韧舌长驱直入，带着几分少见的狠戾和急躁掠夺金发精灵口中涎泽，缠住他的舌抵死缠绵。

瑟兰迪尔追逐着黑发诺多倾轧的唇齿，在那仿佛天地都不复存在的刹那抛开世间所有，手指在迷乱的肉欲中拉扯着他脑后的黑发，修长双腿依着他下压的姿态环上半精灵结实韧腰将自己为他毫无保留打开至极限。

半精灵弯挺的眉峰蹙起聚拢隐然自持的意味，绷紧的下颌压制着喘息的节律，却又在肉欲翻搅的直白纠缠中，随着欲望的累积愈渐失控。深埋精灵的淡薄外表之下，对欲望本能的强烈渴求终于崩断了最后一丝克制的理性，释放了灵魂深处的狂躁。阖眼抵着瑟兰迪尔湿腻的薄唇于喉咙深处炸裂出一声微不可闻的粗哑喘息，精韧腰腹的完美线条，因肌肉牵拉彰显出属于强大精灵战士的力量带着腹下稍沉，肉刃破开瑟兰迪尔身下无法聚拢的湿腻入口，逐渐挺进充分开拓的幽深密道。以不容忤逆的强硬推开深处那些高热的肉壁直抵深处，而后缓缓抽拔，复又挺入，感受着那包裹于自己欲根之上，令人迷醉的紧致与滚烫。埃尔隆德压抑于鼻翼下的呼吸在那处密道因外物侵入反射性收缩时骤然粗沉。略眯起翻搅欲海的双眼，随着一次又一次愈发干脆的贯穿，任由两人沁出薄汗的腰腹胶着地粘黏厮磨，挤压抚慰着瑟兰迪尔夹在其间的红紫欲根。

疼痛，欲望，还有灵魂深处诡谲的充盈感铺天盖地的淹没了瑟兰迪尔。

手指颤抖着从掌心被指甲生生刺破的皮肉中抬起，在迷失的欲念中覆上埃尔隆德那张极致儒雅此刻却躁动着嚣狂情欲的面颊。那双沾满欲望的曜目让他被快感摧磨迷离的目光重新聚拢，以近乎疼痛的偏执与那个半精灵胶着对视，令一双浓黑眉峰在那柄深埋体内的肉刃抽送时于额心挤压出深及灵魂的竖纹。瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德刻意抵上他体内深埋的隐秘所在碾磨时惊喘着张开濡湿靡丽的薄唇，与黑发精灵相抵的肉身自作主张追寻极乐，结实的腰腹不住挺落，往复如怒海上层叠的波涛般追逐着埃尔隆德贯穿的节奏。

坚定的撞击。那把坚挺肉刃终于破开一切桎梏的牢笼，全无一丝保留的刺穿被它撑开碾平的密穴。剧烈的摩擦卷起脆弱肠肉包裹着那柄终于显露出最原始姿态的长剑，在抽拔时留恋的追出体外，尚不及滴落一滴凝聚的肠液便带着晦涩的水音被下次更深切的顶入塞回幽深湿热的甬道。

无法掩饰的快感在疼痛中异军突起，那些几乎是荒淫的，毫无节制拔高的呻吟再也无法停止的溢出金发精灵唇畔。瑟兰迪尔颤抖的手臂攀上那覆着薄汗的躯体环住黑发精灵不住耸动的结实肩背，只求在这铺天盖地的情潮欲海中与他同死共生。

无名业火点燃了整座浩瀚无边的森林。赤裸的皮肉撞击声被森林壮阔的吟唱掩去，而破碎的喘息和呻吟则随着夜风漫入遥远辽阔的天际。

当快感堆叠成无法再攀升的顶峰，两个如藤树交缠的精灵拥紧了彼此在足以摧毁一切的颤抖中迸发了体内最深浓的情欲。

骤起的大风挟着巨树娑婆起舞，万物奏响悠远深沉的乐章。星河在水雾散尽的湖心流转，萤火于天地间点亮每一颗自在浮游的尘埃。夜已至尽头，遥远的东方，就在那广袤的森林与高耸的大山后面，太阳的光已经推开了深沉的夜幕，于天际涂开浅浅的薄白。


	37. 森林之主

瑟兰迪尔的手指耐心顺开埃尔隆德垂落鬓角的一缕黑发。那些发丝被凉掉的汗水打湿纠缠在一处，但瑟兰迪尔很快让它们恢复了常态。笔直流泻的姿态雅致至极——即便是在半精灵赤裸着身躯只在背后披了件外袍的时候。

比大多数男性精灵都要修长优雅的指节懒散捻动着埃尔隆德在晨风中微微拂动的黑发。瑟兰迪尔仰面半靠在半精灵怀里，枕着埃尔隆德盘起的腿，他惯常穿的那件白袍松散撘在赤裸腹际。

“我有没有跟你说过我喜欢你的黑发…”

这不是一个问句，因为瑟兰迪尔并没有抬起蓝眼用那种无法回避的直白要求埃尔隆德的答案。

“没有。”埃尔隆德笑了，为那个骄傲的金发精灵此时甚至有一丝稚气的话语。也单纯的因为——笑意已经在他唇角酝酿多时，此刻他只不过是借题发挥让它变得显而易见。

从心底漫溢出来的满足在那雅致的唇角渲染出平和的微弧，他的指背一遍一遍刷过瑟兰迪尔柔软的发顶。这个平时太过锋芒毕露又太过清冷骄傲的精灵此时在他的怀中完全的放松了下来，他能感觉的到。另外即便克制和沉静如埃尔隆德，也极其渴望知道某些问题的答案——比如，关于适才的情事。

但他并没有立即问出来，并不是说他忐忑这个问题的答案，而是他在考虑会不会问的太直白，太唐突，太…尴尬。所以他只是垂眸看着瑟兰迪尔被晨光染上勃勃生气的面颊，欣赏着这比初升的朝阳更吸引他视线的美景，感受着在他的生命中并不常出现的欣悦或者说…次生子的语言中有一个词很有意思——

幸福。

那种混合了满足，愉悦，平和…仿佛可以任时间在这一点停滞，如此便可天荒地老的平静。

埃尔隆德确实想到了他的先祖美丽安和庭葛，或许那一刻，当他们在古老的森林中四目相对时，感受到的就是这样的幸福。

仿佛跨过了千山万水又穿越了悠悠岁月寻觅一件念兹在兹辗转反侧的渴求之物而终于拥之入怀融入骨血不想也不愿更不能再放手。

埃尔隆德的沉默让瑟兰迪尔抬起眼睛，那双眼在朝阳刚刚铺开的澄亮辉光中淡的就像两枚快要融化的冰核。

瑟兰迪尔抬起手臂，他的拇指耐心的勾描着埃尔隆德上扬的唇角，于是他自己那如剑锋般平直的弧度也回应似的上扬了优美至极的轻弧。

“刚才的，好吗？”如天鹅绒般低沉密实的嗓音里没有踌躇，倒有一丝隐约笑意的骄傲。仿佛他已经知道了答案，但却偏要埃尔隆德亲口说出来。

“我必须得回答这个问题吗…？”埃尔隆德故作沉吟的微蹙了眉弓。

“除非你打算保持沉默，诺多。”瑟兰迪尔习惯性的微扬起下颌。而埃尔隆德知道金发精灵的这个不自觉的小动作意味着什么。那意味着他开始觉得些微的不安，但他的骄傲不允许他将不安表露出来，所以他会变得愈发傲慢。倘若他的不安加剧，那么这样的傲慢亦可能变成锋利的冷笑，甚至直截了当的背影。

埃尔隆德敏锐的洞察力和足够的智慧，让他足以在瑟兰迪尔的笑容开始冷却之前，将这个危险的游戏诠释成彼此恋慕的精灵间几乎可以称得上是情趣的玩笑。

所以黑发的半精灵笑了笑，抬手以儒雅至极的姿态掠落瑟兰迪尔耳廓上覆着的发丝，垂首在那尖耳上轻吻了吻贴于耳畔——

“好已经不足以形容…”

显然瑟兰迪尔不满这么笼统的评判，他扬了扬眉尾还想要说些什么，但埃尔隆德将那个煦雅的轻吻挪上了他微分的薄唇，于是所有欲将出口的话都被消弭于唇舌爱抚的微响中。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你知道我们得回去了，Thran。”

——简单沐浴之后埃尔隆德说道。

“难得自由自在。”瑟兰迪尔的正在系着他衣袍上的扣子，他的脸迎着朝阳的方向，潮湿的金发和俊美的脸颊都镀上了灿烂的辉光。埃尔隆德在那里停驻了视线，久久无法挪开，但金发精灵的音调里的一丝怨气让他上扬了嘴角。

“听起来就好像你被囚禁了…Prince Thranduil。”埃尔隆德俯身拾起了被瑟兰迪尔丢在草丛中的额冠。

“差不多。”瑟兰迪尔皱眉看着埃尔隆德手里的秘银制物，“我或许并不适合这样的身份，这对我来说就像是束缚，就像你手里的那顶额冠一样，甚至还不如战争时来的自在。”

但尽管他这么说着，在埃尔隆德为他双手捧起了额冠之时，瑟兰迪尔仍皱着眉稍稍俯低了脖颈，让埃尔隆德得以把那顶额冠安然的卡在他的金发之上。

那双冰蓝色的眼直视着埃尔隆德，“我宁可我只是一名普通的精灵战士。在战争结束之后，我可以随意选择我的去留。”

“你会去哪里？”埃尔隆德禁不住问道。

“Mithellárië, Nin ven.”（辛达语：任何地方，和你一起。）

埃尔隆德对这个答案一点也不惊讶，他只是抬手顺过瑟兰迪尔脑后的金发。让那些晨风中微凉的韧金发丝沾染上他手指的温度。

“如果我们现在出发，大概中午才能回到阿蒙蓝克。”

“不需要那么久。”

埃尔隆德向他投去询问的目光。

“给你介绍一个朋友。”

还没等埃尔隆德发声，瑟兰迪尔将拇指和食指捏在唇间吹了个口哨。哨声清越，在广袤的森林中隐隐回响。

埃尔隆德索性拭目以待。不多久兽蹄踏过地上落叶的细碎声响随风传入耳力极佳的精灵耳中。

那是一头鹿。

埃尔隆德从来没有见过那么大的鹿，甚至比自不死之地来的上好骏马还要健壮。顺泽的毛发在密林枝叶间漏下的光束中泛起莹莹的柔光，让埃尔隆德想到了昨夜落进湖心的繁星。那鹿径直向他们走来，埃尔隆德在那双鹿特有的温顺又明亮的眼睛里头甚至恍惚瞧见了人性的辉光，坚毅，骄傲，却又带着友善。它走到瑟兰迪尔面前微微低头，允许瑟兰迪尔的手掌贴上它的脸颊摩挲。鹿低声呜鸣着，亲昵的用额头顶着瑟兰迪尔的掌心。

“这…难道就是传说中的森林之主。”埃尔隆德看着那双如同翼展般撑开的鹿角，他的声音中甚至带着敬畏。他看了看瑟兰迪尔，“至少在欧洛费尔王来到这片森林之前它是。”

“它现在依然是。”瑟兰迪尔冲埃尔隆德微笑，他上扬的唇弧明亮的就像是此时散落林间的晨曦。

瑟兰迪尔的手掌摩挲着柔软的鹿颈然后轻盈的翻上鹿背，他向埃尔隆德伸出手——

“上来，它会证明给你看。”

埃尔隆德来不及感受瑟兰迪尔身体散发的怡人气息和温度，在鹿背上的感觉就像是腾云驾雾一般神奇。实话说比骑马更平稳，但委实太快了。森林中那些交错的枝干藤蔓就像是在自动为它让路一般。埃尔隆德只能听到耳畔呼啸的风声，他的手臂揽紧了前头金发精灵的韧腰，即便沉静如他，速度的刺激亦让他感觉到了热血沸腾的兴奋。

太阳刚越过森林尖梢的时候他们就看到了阿蒙蓝克的山丘和上头沐浴在灿金阳光中的王殿。

鹿的速度慢了下了，最后它停在原地，等着背上的两个精灵下来。

瑟兰迪尔轻挲过鹿角拍着鹿头，然后他身体前倾，额头贴着它的，

“谢谢。”

埃尔隆德听见瑟兰迪尔低喃，鹿闭上了眼睛，就仿佛能听懂瑟兰迪尔的话。等瑟兰迪尔重新站直了身体，那鹿前蹄高扬，悠远的鹿鸣就仿佛在向他们致意，而后掉头而去，消失在了繁茂的森林深处。

“你不打算带它回阿蒙蓝克吗？”

“它不会喜欢那里。它喜欢自由。”瑟兰迪尔看着林间深处鹿影早就消失的地方，他的眼神里竟似有一抹羡慕和渴望。但他很快转回头看向埃尔隆德——

“以及…你得感谢它。那里…我是说…那个林中的湖泊，是它带我去的。没有森林之主的指引，没人能够找到那里。”

“它看起来同你相当的…亲近。”

瑟兰迪尔笑了起来，埃尔隆德似乎第一次听见瑟兰迪尔的笑声，同他说话的声音一样低沉，但是明亮。

“你听起来就像在吃它的醋。”他笑看着埃尔隆德，甚至没有费心掩饰眼中的一抹促狭。“我救过它的命。那是我刚来巨绿林不久的时候，它还只不过是一头小鹿，即便现在它也相当年轻，它的鹿角可以长得更大，大到不可思议。”

“我相信。森林实在是个神奇的所在。”

“但你不喜欢森林。”

“也不是不喜只是…我更热爱大海。”

瑟兰迪尔看着他，“诺多的通病？”

“我想是的。”

“无论如何，感谢你来了巨绿林。”

埃尔隆德注视着瑟兰迪尔，他无法欺骗他，尽管他知道谎言会让瑟兰迪尔高兴。

“我本决定不来的。”

“哦？”

“埃尔洛斯要求我把这个带给你。”

埃尔隆德从他衣袍的内袋掏出了那个一直贴身带着的小巧铜盒。

“我没打开过。”

瑟兰迪尔并没有立即打开，他将盒子妥善收好，他的唇角闪过一个似是而非的上扬弧度，看向埃尔隆德——

“现在你是怎么想的？”

“什么？”

“你来了巨绿林以后。”

埃尔隆德顿住脚步，瑟兰迪尔也跟着他停下，然后他感觉到黑发精灵的温热的手指划过他的面颊，那丝温热的触感在他的手指滑落之后仍久久萦绕不去。

“幸好我来了。”

埃尔隆德觉得瑟兰迪尔笑的时候，就仿佛一望无际的冰原突然开出了铺天盖地柔软芬芳的花。


	38. 爱的勇气

“你们凭什么认为Annatar是兽人的细作！”

欧洛费尔与坐在旁侧的诺多之王吉尔-加拉德短暂交换了个眼神然后优雅自王座上起身，他头上那顶以秘银与黄金为主料，镶嵌着各色宝石的冠冕正是凯勒布林博亲手打制的礼物。

即便身为巨绿林精灵王国的王，欧洛费尔亦在起身之后向这位出生于蒙福之地的费诺里安后人微微颔首致以相当的敬意。

“我们并没有说他一定就是兽人的细作，只是…”欧洛费尔刻意顿了顿，冰色的眼眸沉静的注视着这位继费艾诺之后中洲大地上最出色的精灵工匠——那双深色的瞳孔中燃烧着怒火。他的脾气在费诺里安一族是出了名的温和，但在动怒的时候，那气势可一点儿也不输于他任何一位声名在外的前辈。

“只是Annatar出现在阿蒙蓝克的时机太过巧合。另外兽人在加冕之日突袭，对阿蒙蓝克的地形又如此了如指掌，不得不让人怀疑是有人泄露了消息。”

“所以你们还是怀疑他！他刚来阿蒙蓝克的时候受了半兽人的毒箭之伤，试问如果他与半兽人勾结串通又为何会被半兽人毒箭所伤？”

“难道你没想过苦肉计…”

“呵。苦肉计…他一直在我那里养伤，那处箭伤差点要了他的命。”凯勒布林博看向吉尔-加拉德，“你的副官埃尔隆德为Annatar疗伤，他最清楚不过那伤势有多重，他现在人在哪儿？为什么不请他出来说话？”

意料之外欧洛费尔皱了银眉沉吟了片刻——

“他现在不在阿蒙蓝克，等他回来我会向他求证。”

“所以你们并没有任何确凿的证据证明Annatar一定就是细作，全凭猜测。那么对他的软禁是否能够解除？我想阿蒙蓝克不想给人留下慢待宾客的话柄。”

欧洛费尔眉心皱的愈深，凯勒布林博意外的强势。他跟吉尔-加拉德早就猜到了如果将Annatar直接囚禁凯勒布林博势必会为他出头，没想到就连软禁也遭到如此强烈的抵触。眼前这位享誉中洲的工匠这次恐怕是真的陷进去了。尽管欧洛费尔必须得给凯勒布林博这个面子，但他并不想轻易放弃对安纳塔的控制，毕竟吉尔-加拉德在加冕礼前一夜曾亲见安纳塔趁夜深人静在后山放飞信鸟。特别是——法术…这个东西，在中洲此前一直有着邪恶的隐喻。

“是。他一直在你那里养伤没错。那么你知道他在加冕礼前一晚去过什么地方吗？”

怒容在凯勒布林博英俊的脸上一闪而逝，语音低沉——

“什么意思？”

欧洛费尔略颔首致歉，“并没有什么特别的意思，请不要误会。只是虽然他在你的居所养伤，但夜深人静后去了哪里恐怕你也未必清楚。”

凯勒布林博看着欧洛费尔，他捏紧了手指眉宇紧皱仿佛暗暗下定了决心——

“我知道。”

“什么？”即便沉稳如欧洛费尔亦为这没头没尾的话愣怔了片刻。

“加冕礼前一晚。我很确定Annatar在哪儿。”

“哦？”

“他和我在一起。”黑发的诺多工匠挺直了腰背微扬起下颌，他的神情忽然泰然了下来，那双深色的眼睛里是费诺里安一如既往的无所畏惧。

“那晚他与我一夜欢好，细节我想你们不想也不需要知道。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“他在说谎。”

“是，他在说谎。”

“他爱上Annatar了。

“看起来的确如此。”

“但你得卖凯勒布林博这个面子。”

欧洛费尔扬了扬眉峰放下手中的花剪看向站在他身旁的黑发诺多。

吉尔-加拉德正负手看着窗外。外头阳光正好，将中洲的诺多之王那张英武的面孔勾勒的愈发清晰。于是欧洛费尔的目光在那里多耽搁了片刻——

“确实，我得卖他这个面子。怎么说他也是你的亲族。”

吉尔-加拉德笑了，“别——我可担不起放走Annatar的罪名…”黑发的诺多之王微皱了眉，“他身上疑点颇多，但凯勒布林博明显已经醉心于他，居然连那样的借口都编的出，置自己在中洲的声誉于不顾…”吉尔-加拉德沉吟着，担忧之色漫上他英武的眉宇，“这次放走了Annatar，我担心以后必生事端。”

“有些事情，恐怕早已经是注定的了。”欧洛费尔循着吉尔-加拉德的目光看向阿蒙蓝克山下笼于初升朝阳中郁郁葱葱的森林。

突然，有什么吸引了他们的视线，在茂密的森林间驰骋，就如同离弦的箭矢一般。若是寻常生灵的目的断无法自这么远的距离看清茂密林间疾驰的事物，但他们是精灵，而且是留在中洲最杰出的那几个之一，所以他们几乎立即就看清了骑在鹿背上的两个精灵，他们身体相贴的亲密不言而喻。

欧洛费尔和吉尔-加拉德都看见了，但他们极有默契的，没有发表任何评论。

银发王者的思绪已然在那一刻略过了某些已经即成定局的事情，思绪微转之间，他的手已然轻覆在吉尔-加拉德撑于桌案上的手背上——

“你什么时候走？”

“后天清晨。”

沉默，只有尘埃在金色的阳光中浮游。

“Oro…”

“嗯？”

“我会想念你。”

“我也是。”

他们交缠的手指在门外骤然响起脚步声时放开。

“尊敬的王。王子回来了…”近卫的声音在雕花的巨门外响起，“还有林顿的埃尔隆德大人。”

吉尔-加拉德与欧洛费尔对视了一眼，他再清楚不过欧洛费尔此刻眼神中传达的信息，所以他耸了耸肩膀笑的无辜——

“我只是让他去协守阿蒙蓝克，彻夜不归可不是我的主意。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

欧洛费尔坐在王寝里头那张巨案后的高背座椅上，他的手上拿着一卷书册，瑟兰迪尔从封面纸张的色泽辨认出那本书正是二十多天前他的父亲让他去藏书室替他取的，而那天，他在藏书室意外遇到了那个半精灵，当然他也不会忘记，那一晚令他前所未有痛苦的龙伤发作。而想到那一切，想到那个刚刚分开不久的黑发精灵，瑟兰迪尔的思绪再次难以避免的触及了昨夜那些让人面红耳赤的闪回。埃尔隆德碰触他的手指，那些愉悦的颤栗，他腿间隐秘之所的隐隐钝痛回应了脑中与他结合时的撕裂与满足。他想着他的眼睛，他压抑却又无法克制的喘息…瑟兰迪尔知道他不该走神，尤其是在面对欧洛费尔，他的王，他的Adar的时候，因为那双眼睛随时随地都准备看穿他隐藏的最深的思绪。瑟兰迪尔的确不该走神，但他的思绪在他意识到他的错误之前，就已经飘远了。

欧洛费尔当然注意到了瑟兰迪尔罕见心不在焉的神游。那双锐利而睿智的眼睛从书卷上书写优美的古辛达语上抬起，而他常引以为傲的儿子居然都没注意到他父王的目光。

“所以你和他在森林里游荡了一夜？”

直到那卷曾属于多瑞亚斯王庭的古籍被掷于案上，瑟兰迪尔才猛地警醒，那双温柔了太久的冰蓝眼眸一凛向他威严的父亲微微躬身。

“不全是，因为米尔哈利斯的身陨，我们下山寻找了他的尸体很久，而后又找了一处清净之所将其掩埋，这花费了我们很长时间。”

瑟兰迪尔并不想说谎，但诚然他也绝对不想将他和埃尔隆德的事情告诉他的父亲。所以他据实相告——尽管只说一半。

“你把米尔葬在了哪儿？”尽管欧洛费尔早就听兵士汇报了战损的详情，但他的确关心这位忠心耿耿且本来前途无量的爱将最后的安身之所。

“巨绿林的腹地，干净且安静。”

欧洛费尔表示知晓的颔了颔首，“所以你们从巨绿林的腹地回来。”

“是的。这也花去了不少时间。”

“哦？”欧洛费尔笑了笑——

“难道鹿跑的不够快吗？”

瑟兰迪尔猛的抬眼看向他的父亲，震惊在那双蓝眼里并不常见。

巨绿林的王自座椅上起身，垂至腰际的银发让他看起来无比威严。

“我知道你来巨绿林之后的第三年自狼吻下救了一头幼鹿。此后每年你都会以外出游猎的名义去看望那头鹿——当然，我对此并无异议，毕竟森林的主人是这座森林真正的守护者，它对你的助益显而易见。但别以为我不知道，它的栖身之地在离此甚远的巨绿林北端一处隐秘的暖水湖畔边。”

“您…居然派人跟踪我…”

“是保护。你以为我会放任未来的王子一个人去幽深的密林中狩猎？”

“您不信任我。”

“因为你对我有所隐藏。”

“我从未对您说过谎言！”

“好。那么现在告诉我，”欧洛费尔目光如电——

“你是不是爱上Elrond了？”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“告诉我，你是不是爱上Thranduil了？”

诺多之王注视着眼前黑发的半精灵，虽然他还未来得及换下的战甲战靴上颇多已经凝结的暗色血污，但他的手脸都干干净净，一点也没有恶战后的肃杀之气。吉尔-加拉德那双眼黑的发亮，就像寒冷的冬夜里头挂在天幕上最亮的那颗星。

“是。”

吉尔-加拉德倒万万没想到埃尔隆德承认的这么干净利落，反而微怔了一下。

“你知道你们……”吉尔-加拉德皱着英挺的墨眉，不忍继续。

“不可能。我知道。”埃尔隆德被战甲包裹的腰背挺的笔直，在惯常的儒雅和沉稳之外多了丝不常见的，隐隐迫人的气势——

“但这并无碍于我爱上他的事实。”

那一刻，吉尔-加拉德在多年之后回想起来。他真真正正的见识到了这个同时拥有诺多，辛达，人类甚至迈雅血脉的半精灵真正的过人之处。当初在愤怒之战的战场上，当备受敬仰的智者凯兰崔尔告诉他这个半精灵是位不世出的人才，让他一定将他收归氅下的时候，他在心里还隐隐质疑。毕竟，诺多一族拥有智慧，才干和强大武力的精灵比比皆是。但在那一刻，正是那一刻，吉尔-加拉德看到了埃尔隆德超乎常人的隐忍，坚韧和勇气——明知注定败局仍可坦然承认甚至接受的勇气。

即便是他与欧洛费尔…也从未拥有过的勇气。


	39. 我爱你

“你对他的感情，只不过是年少时遗留的愧疚，或许还有一些感激。龙伤加深了你的执念，让你自以为对他用情已深！Thranduil，清醒一点，他并不是你的选择！”

“是的，他不是我的选择，Adar，从来就没有选择。我的眼睛只能看着他，我的心里只能想着他，哪怕是在龙伤之前。他一直是唯一的那个，我早就放弃了选择。”

“那都是龙焰之伤带给你的幻象！！”一向波澜不惊的欧洛费尔用力拍下巨木雕琢的桌案，劲力之大震的上头物什嗡嗡作响。

瑟兰迪尔睁大了蓝眼，薄唇抿了又抿——

“为什么…为什么您不允许我拥有这样的感情，难道爱上一个精灵有错吗？”

“为什么？难道还需要我告诉你你们是同性？？你以为维拉会祝福你们的感情？？你以为你们的感情能有什么如愿以偿的结果？？况且，难道你还没有自知？你现在是巨绿林的王子，辛达的血脉要由你来延续。王权要由你来继承…”

“辛达的王权和荣耀是您的。”

“万一我死了呢？”

“Adar…”

“闭嘴！Thranduil。林顿一行后天一早就会离开，到时候你就会知道，你们所谓的感情甚至都经不起时间的摧磨。十年，二十年，一百年两百年，时间会模糊曾经愚蠢的激情。而寂寞，那要命的寂寞，还有铺天盖地的绝望，早晚会让你知道你的固执是多么的可悲又可笑。最终你会妥协而那个归属于诺多的半精灵，他就像是在群山和森林上头掠过的大鹰，永远都不会为了你而停留！”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“爱隆…”

当黑发精灵埋首在他颈窝吸吮着因血脉流动而微微搏动的肌肤，瑟兰迪尔半阖着因欲望而迷离的蓝眼在压抑的鼻息下沉叹。他的长袍已经被埃尔隆德脱去了一半，敷衍的挂在肩头，而大幅柔软的布料在身下的床榻上被揉搓出错综复杂的褶皱，如同在乱世中交织的命途。

当半精灵雅致的手指再次触及他昨夜被蹂躏得甚至些许红肿的细小乳头，瑟兰迪尔在胸口夹杂着刺痛炸裂的快感中猛睁开那双绝美的蓝眼，他的手指准确的抚住半精灵的面颊将他带至另一个深吻，他接住埃尔隆德探进他口腔的韧舌，让湿软的暗红肉体在口腔中啧啧有声的纠缠。他不满埃尔隆德太过强势的进攻，骤然圈紧了半精灵的脖颈翻转了两人的位置。他拼尽全力吻他，用舌尖摩挲着半精灵滚烫的上颚和颤抖的齿列，在他喉中逼出模糊的沉吟。他就着埃尔隆德扯在他脑后金发上的力道扯开彼此胶合的口唇，将带着侵略意味的吻落上他艰涩滚动的喉结，他用手指拨开埃尔隆德早已解散了衣扣的长袍，吮吻一路顺着袒露的赤裸胸膛下滑舌尖卷住一侧暗色乳突。瑟兰迪尔聪明的很，埃尔隆德施与他的所有刺激和快感很快便能如法炮制甚至青出于蓝。他让半精灵胸膛上那两颗从未见人的乳首轮流浸泡于他温热的口涎，舌尖以精灵特有的灵巧来回轻拨着直白挺立的细小肉粒，用粗糙的舌身一遍遍的舔舐挤压，再附上锐齿于尖端恰到好处的轻咬碾磨。

“嘶————”

瑟兰迪尔爱极了埃尔隆德的喘息和间或难以自抑的呻吟，他想听更多……

锋薄的唇弧拖着濡湿的涎液抵着埃尔隆德结实腰腹间微微抽动的皮肉下滑。蹭过那些茂盛的暗色毛发贴着半精灵下腹挺立的欲望摩挲浅吻。

瑟兰迪尔能感觉到那些雅致的手指缠紧了他脑后的金发，却并没有施加额外的压力。他的唇沿着筋络盘卷的滚烫肉身挲至光滑饱满的顶端，然后探舌在那泛起湿润的细孔中汲取其中太过满溢的热液。

然后他听见埃尔隆德叫他Thran。用那种他喜欢的，充满了独特顿挫的沉雅嗓音，其中夹杂着情欲的嘶哑和迫切，像是警告，又像是鼓励。于是瑟兰迪尔的手抓着半精灵结实的大腿肌肉迫他为他打开，然后将他含了进去，直至再也无法深入的喉腔。

瑟兰迪尔喉间反射性的干呕抽动几乎将埃尔隆德逼过了自制的极限，但那双如苍穹暮色的灰眼在彻底失控前紧紧闭合，于喉咙挤出沉闷呻吟，在瑟兰迪尔湿热的口腔和紧窒的喉道中反射性挺胯顶入然后戛然顿住。他的手指纠缠在瑟兰迪尔的金发中颤抖，却不容抗拒的引导他退出，闭眼喘息稍微平复刚刚一瞬太过疯狂的情欲，而后撑起上身将金发精灵拥近吻住他色泽前所未有糜丽的嘴唇。埃尔隆德确实尝到了自己的味道，但他只是用手指扣紧那满把流泻月光般的金发加深了这个吻。

“我不想…你因我受伤……”在唇舌交缠的糜音中埃尔隆德沉哑的嗓音断断续续。瑟兰迪尔追逐着他的韧舌，让那些心照不宣的感动皆融化在每一簇因舌尖碰触而点燃的小小火焰中。

当他们相拥着重新倒回榻上，瑟兰迪尔自然而然为他打开了长腿。褪去了昨夜的些许羞怯与青涩，那双蓝眼中全然是情欲的炽烈。龙焰之伤在他们几乎朝夕相伴的这几日退却于瑟兰迪尔灵魂深处幽暗一隅不复显露，所以金发辉映下那张脸俊美的无懈可击。他为埃尔隆德的每一个亲吻每一次碰触而愉悦的颤栗，启开薄唇发出低沉的呻吟。他在埃尔隆德想要抽身去拿早已准备好的乳膏时拽住他的手臂，搂低半精灵的脖颈将锋薄的唇贴在墨丝半覆的耳廓，将炽热的吐息合着因情欲沉哑的嗓音一起蒸进黑发精灵耳中——

“进来就好…还松着…”

埃尔隆德紧蹙眉弓，无奈察觉自己腿间性器在金发精灵明显刻意而为的赤裸言语中又硬挺了几分。

“Thran…我不想…”

“不想什么…”结实的长腿已夹住了半精灵的韧腰，埃尔隆德能感觉到那处秘所正磨蹭着他，抵在他性器的端头微微翕合。

两个精灵彼此相拥，在埃尔隆德挺进时一同促喘出声。

“Thran…你太紧了…你会…”

埃尔隆德没能完成他的话，瑟兰迪尔看着他的眼睛，长腿以战士的力道锁住埃尔隆德将要后撤的身体，然后挺腰一厘一厘将他吞了进去。

埃尔隆德不明白那双蓝眼里的情绪。疼痛的，固执的，炽烈的，决绝的。但他的感官很快因胯下肉刃被瑟兰迪尔紧窒密道挤压的强烈快感所征用，汹涌炽烈的快感接踵而至不给他任何喘息思考的时间。但即便如此，也没能让这个缜密的半精灵忽略那处密道内让自己燃烧甚至疼痛的干涩，随着他的挺进逐渐渗出热液润滑了他与他嵌合的肉体。还有那在空气中悄然弥漫的，随着热液的不断涌出而愈发浓重的甜腥气息。

埃尔隆德抓紧瑟兰迪尔绷紧的手臂想要挣开他的钳制退出，但瑟兰迪尔先他一步将结实手臂攀上埃尔隆德宽阔的肩背，将他已然敞开多时的袍摆拽下那具完美诠释了力量与韧性的精实肉身。

“给我……Elrond……把你的一切都给我…快意也好…呃——疼痛…也好。让我不会忘记你…让我…”

埃尔隆德低头轻吻了他的嘴唇止住了让他胸口钝痛的话语，扑簌而落的墨丝已然夹杂了汗水的湿意。

“好…给你…都给你……”

埃尔隆德微微退出了些许，殷红的血随着他的动作滑出嵌合的缝隙渗入身下的丝缎中。然后他顶了进去，让俊美的金发精灵因他的动作而骤然向后挺直了脖颈微张薄唇哽住了喉间的呼吸。

埃尔隆德探手至两人紧贴的腰腹间握住瑟兰迪尔因疼痛半软的性器跟着他的律动抚摸揉弄。

即便是有血液的润滑瑟兰迪尔的身体也太紧了。那处秘道因为疼痛的抽搐此时却更像是逼人疯狂的吮吸，在半精灵深深压制的鼻息和情欲下迫出粗沉的喘息，他尺寸惊人的肉刃在瑟兰迪尔身体内反射性的微微搏动着，却唯恐增加瑟兰迪尔的疼痛不肯加快律动的速度。

初时撕裂的剧痛已经渐渐麻木，在埃尔隆德手掌的爱抚下情欲的微红再次染上了瑟兰迪尔因剧痛而苍白的面颊。方才的冷汗亦被自体内逼出的情热蒸得温湿，喘息在埃尔隆德的指掌中染上了糜音的转折。

“爱隆……”

他的手掌贴着埃尔隆德同样因隐忍汗湿的脊背揉搓，在他因上身压下而突起的肩胛处留下微见淤青的指痕。

“More……”

撞击激起了皮肉淫糜的脆响，埃尔隆德再忍无可忍的将自己的欲望重重捣进瑟兰迪尔为他全然敞开的身体，自那个金发精灵颤抖的薄唇间逼出连绵不断又破碎不堪的呻吟。

“舒服吗…Thran…”

埃尔隆德在抽插律动中将唇贴在瑟兰迪尔偏开的脸侧，这个问句从昨夜起一直盘旋于他的喉间，终于在这神志因情欲迷离的当口儿脱出了薄唇。

“舒…服……”

一声低笑因压抑的鼻息而破碎。埃尔隆德就着交合的姿态撑起上身，汗湿的黑发依旧恪守着滑落鬓边的雅致弧度。

他的手以鹰爪般的力度钳住瑟兰迪尔脚腕将他一腿抬起，重新刺入了那个被鲜血和体液沁染透湿的半开穴口。

瑟兰迪尔的性器在大敞的腿间笔直挺立，埃尔隆德却不再施与直接的抚慰，他在律动中牵着瑟兰迪尔抓握着身下丝缎的手让他握住自己的性器，带他一起挤压摩挲。

在太过汹涌的羞耻与快感中杰出的精灵战士无望的挣动着，却在埃尔隆德一次比一次更加凶狠撞向他肠下深埋一点时惊喘着呻吟出声。埃尔隆德将瑟兰迪尔开始不自觉痉挛的长腿压上自己结实的肩臂，跟着瑟兰迪尔已全然失控的自渎一次又一次挺进那湿热的仿佛要将他融化的秘道。

瑟兰迪尔修长的手指在自己挺立的涨紫茎身上绞紧，尽管他紧闭了眼但他知道埃尔隆德在看着他。他却已无法停止更不想停止，自渎带来的快慰附和着半精灵在体内足以触及灵魂的深刻撞击，瑟兰迪尔无意识加快了抚慰的节律跟着埃尔隆德开始失去节奏的抽送一起将让人几欲疯狂的快感迫得节节攀升。

“爱隆——————————————”

嘶哑的低吼中浊白体液自快速律动的掌心中汩汩迸溅，而在后穴因情至高潮而不自觉的抽搐吮吸下，黑发精灵也在最后一记重重顶入之后，随着一连串如雷暴炸裂喉间的促沉喘息在瑟兰迪尔体内迸发了深浓情汁。

许久那双蓝眼才肯睁开并转向他。

“爱隆。”

“我在，”他抚摸着金发精灵散落耳畔的汗湿金发，微扬的煦雅唇角带着素日里一抹平和，此刻却隐约着痛楚的笑意。

那双仿佛夏日午后大海一般的蓝眼望着他，他看到瑟兰迪尔的薄唇抿了抿，微张似乎要说什么却又在下一秒重新抿紧。然后他笑了，优美的唇角向上蜿蜒出寒冰融化般的温暖，带着几分释然和几分难以掩饰的痛苦——

“Inye tye-mélaen…Elrond。”（辛达语：我爱你，Elrond）


	40. 致世间最无情之物

相聚永远是短暂的。而分别，似乎永远都比重聚来的容易的多。

在精灵漫长而无尽的生命中，一天，或许只不过像是一个转瞬即逝的瞬间。从迈雅阿瑞恩驾着太阳之船自远东苍茫的大地上升起，到提理安乘着他的月亮之舟于西方汹涌无际的海涛之下消逝不见，仿佛只用了眨一眨眼睛的时间。

时间——这比世间万物都要无情无义的玩意，悄无声息地从指缝中滑走，比掠过林梢的风更难以捉摸，比北地荒原的飞砂更冰冷萧肃。

于是隔天清晨瑟兰迪尔奉命送西归的林顿及埃瑞吉安的精灵渡过奔流不息的安都因大河，就像迎接他们来时一样。

他和埃尔隆德并没有好好道别。又或许对于他们来说，道别也并不是必须的。倘若知道分别必将来临，又何必将那点儿仅剩的，从未显得如此珍贵的时间浪费在忧愁与烦恼之中。

那天天色薄阴。

大幅大幅的云于天际堆积，有薄有厚层次分明。薄的地方只是呈现出阴郁的灰，甚至间或在云隙里头漏出些晦暗的日光。而厚的地方则堆积了更为沉重的灰蓝，仿佛无数雨滴都在里头蓄势待发，却迟迟不肯降下。

瑟兰迪尔并没有下船，他如曾经迎接他们来时一样立在船头，带着潮湿气息的风轻掠起他淡金色的发丝，而他的目光追随着渐行渐远的精灵背影，一双蓝眸，仿佛已溶进那片并不明朗的晨光。

他没有问过埃尔隆德什么时候能够重聚，也没问过埃尔隆德是否能为他再稍作停留。尽管心中有太多不舍和眷恋，但瑟兰迪尔明了那些深浓的，足以在某一瞬让人心甘情愿溺毙其间的爱意，势必会被宿命拉拔成淡薄的云丝。在那浩荡的，如安都因大河一般奔流而去再不复还的岁月光阴里，和天各一方的遥遥相守中，摧折成月下淡得无迹可寻的思念。但瑟兰迪尔知道那思念永远不会真正消逝，因为他和他在彼此的生命中已经占据了不可估计的分量，只可惜…并不是唯一。

瑟兰迪尔亦清楚有些事情是他和埃尔隆德必须去做的，独自去做的，不会有对方的陪伴也不可能有对方的陪伴。于是他将回忆交给梦境黯然神伤，而将重逢的希望，深埋于连最无情的时间都找不到的心脏角落，在下一个漫长的冬季，寂静长眠。

在一声悠长的鸥鹭鸣声中，巨绿林的大船向来时路驶去，船头上那个凝目伫立的精灵身影，也隐在巨木森然的憧影下，溶于薄阴的日色中。

已经走远了的，脊背挺直端坐于马背上的半精灵，直到这时才允许自己转过头去，望着身后那片一望无际的郁绿沧海。他或许想到了什么，或许想说些什么，但那双倒映着阴云的灰眼只是静默藏敛了所有情绪。只在埃尔隆德转回头去的刹那，于他眉间又添了一道浅淡皱痕。

时间和想象中流逝的一样快。

几十年后，算起来，大概是第二纪元的442年左右，居住在林顿的埃尔隆德收到了埃尔洛斯逝去的讯息。那夜，一切都寂静的仿佛和平日一般无二，只是以往每到夜间闪烁于远天的埃雅仁迪尔之星一反常态的黯淡了下来，仿佛也在为他离去的子嗣而哀恸。尽管埃尔隆德早已预见到了这一天的到来，但在灵魂深处，他仍感受到了心脏被无声撕裂的痛楚。埃尔洛斯并没有给他捎来只言片语，几十年前劝他去见瑟兰迪尔的书信不想竟成永诀。埃尔隆德很清楚埃尔洛斯或许曾在内心深处反对他的言行，不理解甚至怨恨，但他也深知那由斩不断的血缘所链接的手足之爱从来不曾消逝。而如今埃尔洛斯已然逝去，选择了人类命途的他不知灵魂去往了何方何地。于是留在中洲的，埃尔隆德的最后一个血亲也因生死的诀别崩断了那遥远的链接。

黑发的半精灵从未如那刻一般意识到自己终于孑然一身。如潮水般寂静却又连绵不断的哀伤充盈了他的心脏，但他只是久久伫立于米斯泷德最高的白塔之上，望着比以往更甚深沉的暗夜笼罩的贝烈盖尔海，跟着海潮的涌动追寻那遥不可见的星引之地努门诺尔。那双一如既往静默的灰眼就像薄阴的天空，积蓄了一夏的雨水，却从不见落下。

无独有偶。

远在巨绿林西南阿蒙蓝克王殿中的瑟兰迪尔也收到了人类最伟大的帝国——努门诺尔首位君王塔尔-明雅图尔逝去的消息。

那哀伤的消息被海风送至陆地，跨过整个埃利阿多，翻越高耸的迷雾山脉又渡过宽阔的安都因大河，轻掠过每一片林木的尖梢，就像埃尔洛斯永远无法达成的思念般轻轻落在瑟兰迪尔摊开的掌心。那里安放着一枚种子，绒绒的种皮在夜色中隐隐泛起银白的光亮——那是在几十年前，埃尔隆德来阿蒙蓝克参加林地精灵之王加冕礼时转递给他的埃尔洛斯的礼物。同被盛放在那个小巧铜盒中的是一封简短的信件，但与其说是信，不如说是讯息来的更妥帖些。

“这是白树宁洛丝的种子。宁洛丝是提力安白树加拉希理安的后裔，而加拉希理安是伟大的雅凡娜依照银树泰尔佩瑞安的模样所创造。你曾对我说想看看传说中的银圣树，银圣树早已被毁灭，但白树却仍保有它的威影。

我猜你一定不记得对我说过这样的话。那是在我离开林顿前往星引之地的前一个晚上，你说你永远不会醉，但那晚你微醺的样子让我永世难忘。 

瑟兰迪尔，请你答应我，等你找到可以扎根的地方就种下这颗种子，让它替我永远伴你左右。近年我已开始感觉疲惫，尽管我说服自己放下了对你的眷恋，但从此我所爱都像你，即便是夜夜床前洒落的月光。

时日无多，回首此生，甚少遗憾。只是……

多想再见你一面，Thranduil。”

Elros——————

瑟兰迪尔沉沉吐出口气，修长的指节蜷起，覆上了掌心中安放的种子。

时间从未因谁的离去而停驻如风的脚步。

哪怕是盛极一时王国的君主，又或是，心底最爱的人……

短则几月长则一年，瑟兰迪尔会收到一封由风语鸟送来的信。卷的整齐的纸笺被封进一个极小的木筒中，火漆封口，上头印着一个花体的“E”。几十年，几百年，他将所有往来的信件都耐心压平存在墙壁暗格的木箱中。他会将早就封好的回信重新装回木筒让风语鸟带回去。令人庆幸的是，一次又一次，一年又一年，这种羽毛无华却灵巧异常的小鸟从未让他们失望过。偶见羽毛零落神情黯淡有气无力的飞来，在停栖了数日，吃饱喝足之后便又喳喳鸣叫着载着无尽期望和思念振翅飞去了。

三百还是四百年。他们分别的时间已经远远超过了他们短暂相守的日子甚至并肩作战的岁月。瑟兰迪尔有时甚至已经忘记了何年何月，除非去刻意查看，抑或是，待埃尔隆德的书信来时看到右下角注着的，字体稳重大气的日期。显然，那个一向睿智的半精灵总是记得的——比如今夕何夕，他们又有多久未见。

兽人在这期间倒是消声涅迹，就连散居在迷雾山脉北部的人类都没再传出过被兽人侵扰的消息。

到了第二纪第700年的时候，巨绿林收到了凯勒布林博正式成为伊瑞詹领主的消息，鉴于在当初欧罗费尔王加冕礼的时候那位伟大的工匠送过一份厚礼，这注定是一个必须礼尚往来的时刻。但凯勒布林博素来与卡扎督姆矮人交好的事情中洲无人不知无人不晓，他势必邀请了矮人所以欧罗费尔拒绝前往。但谨慎周全如欧洛费尔也不失礼节的派遣自己的唯一子嗣——巨绿林的王子瑟兰迪尔带去贵重的礼物，其中包括整箱的黄金，圆润硕大的珍珠，宝石镶嵌的酒杯和餐具，还有一车一车上好的多卫宁。

翻越迷雾山脉花去了巨绿林精灵的马队不少时日，但幸好一路并没有受到兽人的滋扰。自几百年前兽人在阿蒙蓝克遭受重创之后他们仿佛就彻底消声涅迹，这使得各个种族在难得的安宁和平的中洲得以繁衍生息，人力和财力亦恢复到了愤怒之战以前的盛况。当瑟兰迪尔率领的巨绿林一行终于抵达了位于西栏农溪旁的伊瑞詹首府欧斯特-因-埃第尔时，已经是将近一个月之后。他们本来可以走卡扎督姆的地下通道，那可以省去一半的时间。但当然，欧洛费尔严令禁止甚至没给瑟兰迪尔表态的机会——即便是凯勒布林博已亲自传信过来，说他会在都灵之门门外迎接来自迷雾山脉东方的友人。

马背上的瑟兰迪尔早已看见了欧斯特-因-埃第尔的城廓，那座城伫立在山脚一处平缓的埃坡上。巨石垒砌的城墙，林立的塔和阔大的殿。待走到近处，那些塔沐浴在午后的日光中更显得高耸入云雄伟非凡。瑟兰迪尔微挑了墨眉，因任一个明眼人都能看得出，这座城池可比林顿的米斯泷德气派多了。瑟兰迪尔策马走在横跨山涧通往欧斯特-因-埃第尔城的门桥上，夏末的风挟着冬青树树叶特有的清香扑面而来让他感觉到了前所未有的惬意。就在他阖了眼睫过密的蓝眼深深吸入那有别于巨绿林的自由空气之时，熟悉的不能再熟悉的诺多号角在城上响起，巨门开启之时一匹栗棕骏马踏着金色的日光驰出，马背上的黑发精灵金甲曜目，身后飘飞的深棕披风就如同彼时那半遮了天际的云幅撞进他微微启开的双眸中。

瑟兰迪尔勒住马缰，那一刻他忘记了一切甚至忘记了嘴角该上扬怎样的恰当弧度去迎接那个许久未见的精灵。等到埃尔隆德的马驰近那个黑发的诺多精灵也勒紧了马缰缓缓行至面前——

他们端坐在马背上久久对望，甚至有那么一会儿瑟兰迪尔身后的巨绿林马队以及城上归属于凯勒布林博治下的诺多兵士心下都生出些不知所以的茫然。

“他去卡扎督姆了所以…”

埃尔隆德没能说完他的句子。低沉顺滑，又夹着冰泉般凛冽气息的嗓音挣脱了时间的束缚与他记忆中的完美重叠——

“好久不见，Elrond。”

半精灵雅致的唇角向上蜿蜒出了雅致的弧度，他心中澎湃的情感皆锁于那双平静的灰眸之后不肯泄露半分，但那煦雅嗓音中细微的几不可查的颤抖出卖了他，

“好久不见，Thranduil。”

那一刻，他们端详着彼此与分别时一般无二的面容，惊讶的发现只有彼此的发丝又长了些已经披覆过肩背直垂腰际。吹拂了几百年的风掠起黑色和金色的韧丝，而这世上最无情的时间，却仿佛从未曾在那纠缠的千丝万缕间流逝。


	41. 任是无情也动人

瑟兰迪尔枕在埃尔隆德腿上看书。他一侧的腿半支着撑在榻上，沾染了风尘的皮靴被褪去，露出了散开的裤腿和下头线条优美的让人目瞪口呆的赤足。他的另腿则随意撘落榻下，仍套着皮靴，靴沿在小腿不时轻晃中微撞向榻下精巧的木质雕花发出细碎声响。

午后的光透出窗上的镂空纹样射进来，在青石铺就的地面上投下斑驳的光影。黑发的半精灵正聚精会神的看着手里的地图。鬓边黑发克制的垂落他肩头，发梢就悬在瑟兰迪尔的尖耳旁，贴着那些浅淡如月光般的金发。

“你已经看了整整一个下午的地图了，爱隆。”

瑟兰迪尔低而滑的嗓音如丝绸拖曳过室内静谧的空气，只有阳光中静默的尘埃跟着他的吐息微微翻浮。

雅致的指节如掠过珍宝一般轻挲过被一束暖阳打上高光的浅金发顶，虽然他的视线仍没离开手中摊开的地图，但那一贯紧抿的唇角也上扬了微弧。

“怎么…那本书不好看？”

“这里头丝毫没有提到戒指，兵刃居多，其次是项链和额冠。”瑟兰迪尔把那本书翻过来扣在腹上，抬手顺过埃尔隆德垂在他耳畔的那缕墨丝绕在指间把玩。

“欧洛费尔王怎么突然想起来打一个戒指？”

“不是‘突然’，而是很久以来他就有这个想法，自从他发现了这个…”瑟兰迪尔从内衫口袋中摸出他一直贴身带着的宝石——那是一颗硕大的白色宝石，盾型，通体散发着星光一般的柔白光晕。

“星光白宝石？”埃尔隆德的目光从手中的地图上挪开，只一眼他就道出了宝石的名字。

“是的，这种尺寸，晶体纯粹光又堪称完美的星光白宝石世间恐怕只有这么一颗。所以他想将它镶嵌成象征巨绿林王权的权戒…”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，他的眉宇间漫起了一丝犹豫，但他很快接了下去——“我想你一定听说过这段历史。第一纪元502年，来自诺格罗德的卑劣矮人洗劫了多瑞亚斯之后，他们带着抢来的珠宝沿着阿斯卡河北岸的矮人路返回诺格罗德。但他们在碎石渡口萨恩阿斯拉德遭到了人族英雄贝伦及德内梭尔领导的绿精灵伏击几乎全军覆没。在临死之前，诺格罗德的矮人王诅咒了劫掠来的所有财宝。战斗结束后，绿精灵的首领贝伦夺回了镶有宝钻的项链瑙格拉米尔，然后将其他所有珠宝都沉入了阿斯卡河。”【Quote1】

“是的，我听说过。”埃尔隆德仿佛已经知道瑟兰迪尔要说什么，但他并没有催促也并不急迫，那双晶石一般透彻的灰眼沉静的注视着瑟兰迪尔把玩自己发丝的手指，仿佛那些修长但却有力的手指已经吸引了他的全部注意。

瑟兰迪尔顺着他的目光看向那双令他迷恋的灰色眼眸，半精灵锐利的内眼角雅致却显得严苛，而当埃尔隆德将目光转向他，那双灰眼里蕴藏的深情又让瑟兰迪尔的心毫无来由的狠狠抽痛了下。

在蹙起浓黑眉峰的同时，瑟兰迪尔将手掌贴上半精灵的面颊，拇指轻挲着他面颊上早年间未选择命运归属时被岁月染上的再也抹不去的风霜。

“记得吗？那时我奉命去七河之地打捞那批珠宝受到兽人伏击，是你带领诺多的骑兵替我解了围。”瑟兰迪尔低沉的嗓音被午后的阳光染出绒绒的暖意，就像是黑丝绒上泛起银光的绒峰。

“当然我记得。我看到了你叫我Elrond。”

瑟兰迪尔扬了扬唇弧，他的指腹轻蹭过半精灵同样回应上扬的唇畔——

“我也看到了你叫我Thranduil…”

那一刻，晶灰和粹蓝在清湛的日光中久久对视，年少时的回忆在他们的心底交织，让他们贪恋的沉浸于那一刻自久远记忆中漫溢出来的醇厚温情。

许久瑟兰迪尔低咳了声，仿佛为自己的出神和跑题致歉——

“其实我想说的是，那批宝藏本该属于你，因为除了已故的Elros…”瑟兰迪尔的目光黯了一黯，“你是唯一多瑞亚斯皇族的直系继承人——就像当初在阿蒙蓝克时那个Annatar告诉过你的那样。”

埃尔隆德笑了，煦雅的弧度让那张黑发映衬的面容显得如此惊心动魄的英俊，至少在瑟兰迪尔眼中一向如此。

“它们是属于辛达的宝藏，从前如此，现在亦如此。”

“但是……”

“难道你不相信我的能力？”埃尔隆德握住了瑟兰迪尔把玩自己发丝的手指，“即便没有那些宝藏，我也可以靠自己的力量在中洲获得属于我的一席之地。”

“对这一点我从未存疑。”瑟兰迪尔反握住埃尔隆德的手看着那双灰眼，“我只希望你知道，可以由我支配的那一份也是你的。”

埃尔隆德看着瑟兰迪尔，尽管他嘴上没说，但是瑟兰迪尔的话的确让他的心受到了震动。没有人情愿分割到手的巨大财富，这是所有生灵的通病，但瑟兰迪尔却可以为了他做到。又一次，埃尔隆德感受到了瑟兰迪尔交付于他的深情，但再一次，他什么也没说，只是俯身将唇贴于金发精灵的唇上。

“所以你还没告诉我…”

“嗯？”

一个浅尝辄止的吻，让他们的薄唇上都沾染了些许晶亮的湿意。瑟兰迪尔挑了挑眉——

“为何今天地图如此吸引你的视线？”

“事实上我此行还有一个非常重要的目的。”

“难不成诺多的至高王打算吞并他表兄弟的领地？”

瑟兰迪尔明显是玩笑的话逗乐了埃尔隆德——

“不。但至高王确实有心把疆土括到埃利阿多的东端来。”

“他的确有这个实力。”

“确实。”

埃尔隆德探手将那张不知何时飘落于地的地图拾起来，瑟兰迪尔慵懒半靠于半精灵肩头看着那摊开的地图。西起贝烈盖尔海东岸的蓝山山脉及林顿，横跨整个埃利阿多，迷雾山脉横贯南北，再往东是安都因河流域，以及包括巨绿林和罗瑞安在内的被称为罗马尼安的广大土地。

“这恐怕是迄今为止我见过的最详尽的地图了。”瑟兰迪尔赞叹道，他的指尖循着雄伟的迷雾山脉划过，“我们现在在这儿。”瑟兰迪尔轻点着地图上标注的著名矮人都城卡扎督姆往北一点的位置。

“是的。这儿离阿蒙蓝克不算远。”

“但你们肯定不打算把东部要塞建在冬青郡附近。”

“确实不能。”

“再往南是矮人的领地，而且离林顿也更远。”

“所以只能往北。”

“这是喧水河，这条是米塞塞尔河。”

“没错。”

“再往北我就不清楚了。”

埃尔隆德手指点着巨绿林最北段的灰山山脉与迷雾山脉堪堪相接的地方，那里耸立着一座并未和那两条巨大而古老的山脉相接的大山。

“这是大山刚达巴。双树纪时，在我族度过大海前往蒙福之地期间，矮人七祖中最早苏醒的都林就在刚达巴山觉醒。他沿着迷雾山脉独自向南行进，穿越毫无人迹的荒野到达位于迷雾山脉东麓的，又被矮人称作阿扎努比扎的黯溪谷。这个山谷被笼罩在红角峰、银齿峰和云顶峰三座高山的环抱阴影之下。黯溪谷是翻越红角峰的红角隘口尽头，顺着隘口流淌的急流，在谷地的北端形成瀑布黯溪梯奔腾而下注入山谷东北部的镜影湖。都林就在镜影湖中看见了一顶由群星组成的冠冕倒影。此后，传说即使是在白昼，任何在湖边注视水面的人，都可能见到这顶属于都林的星光冠冕。在靠近黯溪谷的山脚下，都林建立了矮人王国卡扎督姆，在多年之后，这里变成了中土最恢宏繁盛的矮人都城。他的臣民从此都被称作是都林的子民。”【Quote2】

埃尔隆德说起这些矮人的往事就仿佛是亲见了一般详尽。他独特的，抑扬顿挫的嗓音说起这些对精灵来说堪称冷僻的知识颇有学识渊博的智者风范。那让瑟兰迪尔想起在曾经愤怒之战时他与埃尔隆德亦是如此的久别重逢，在雨夜中那个显得别样温暖平和的军帐里，这个黑发精灵亦是以如此丰富的知识过人的见识还有指点江山的气魄使得自己为之深深瞩目。从此…任他一度无情，却在自己心中仿佛生了根般的再也挥之不去。

瑟兰迪尔并没有将心中所想宣于唇齿，他的下颌压在埃尔隆德肩头，金发和墨丝在他们相贴的身体间交缠一处。

“所以这次至高王令你来探查建立东部要塞的合适地址。”

“事实上，这并不是他的命令。”

瑟兰迪尔稍偏了俊首看向近在咫尺的精灵。

“是我主动请缨。”

“哦？”

“我是最合适的人选。而且，我也希望能拥有自己的一方领地。”

瑟兰迪尔握住了埃尔隆德的手，直至十指交缠。

“你一定可以做到，我相信。”

埃尔隆德将手中的地图搁在旁边，转头看向身侧的精灵——

“实际上…”他难得的沉吟，“还有另外一个原因。”

“是什么？”

“我不想…再离你那么远了。”黑发的半精灵无奈的笑了笑，仿佛因自己罕见的吞吞吐吐而致歉。然而瑟兰迪尔知道这话从他口中说出来有多么的难，诚然，埃尔隆德并不是个喜欢或者说擅长袒露自己感情的精灵，他的理智太甚，压抑的又太狠。或许正是因为这些，才让他总是显得那么无情。

任是无情也动人。

瑟兰迪尔执起他的手在那些雅致指节上烙下虔诚轻吻——

“谢谢你，爱隆。”

 

Quote1:内容引自魔戒中文维基“阿斯卡河”词条下  
Quote2:内容引自魔戒中文维基“黯溪谷”词条下


	42. 曾经沧海

总有一些场合是你不想不愿但却不得不出席的

——比如凯勒布林博的晚宴。

满堂的矮人自不必说。除了来自林顿和巨绿林的精灵，凯兰崔尔和凯勒博恩夫妇也在席间，还有他们的女儿凯勒布理安——一个身形窈窕姿容秀丽的精灵女子。她的发色是较之凯兰崔尔更为浅淡的金色，乍看跟瑟兰迪尔的发色竟有几分相似，只不过并非瑟兰迪尔那如月光倾泻般的顺滑。凯勒布理安的发丝带着天然的弯曲，那无疑也是继承了凯兰崔尔的特点，衬得那双眼眸温婉灵动，虽年纪不大却颇有精灵贵族的端庄风范。

凯勒布理安只在席间稍坐便告退，或许是厌烦了矮人的大声喧哗哄笑，又或许…是在若干男性精灵那充满了热情的赤诚目光中羞馁了俏丽面颊。

但当然，这若干男性精灵中并不包括埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔——除了应尽的礼仪他们的目光并未在那位堪称美丽的精灵女子身上过多停留。

埃尔隆德低声与凯兰崔尔攀谈，显然那位睿智且深沉的女性对林顿近来的各项事宜都抱有着极大的兴趣。

而瑟兰迪尔并不是特别喜欢那位…理论上说，因着凯勒博恩甚至还能论得上有几分亲族关系的诺多公主。那位发色据说承载了双圣树光芒的精灵女性将一切藏的太过深沉，尽管她的唇畔常驻笑意，那笑容在瑟兰迪尔看来片刻也未曾渗透进过那双气势迫人的眼。凯兰崔尔的眼里是智慧和知识汇聚的冰洋，哪怕再大的风也从未掀起过一丝的浪。但瑟兰迪尔有时依据凯兰崔尔想象过自己母亲的模样，同样灿烂的金发，同样的高贵和美丽，但自己的母亲一定比她透彻的多，尤其是那双眼眸。

身畔凯勒博恩的声音让他敛目凝神，瑟兰迪尔深知这位与自己父亲同辈的辛达长辈，并不是自己可以随意敷衍的。

事实上这该是庆祝凯勒布林博正式成为伊瑞詹领主晚宴，但这位伟大的精灵工匠似乎有些心不在焉。那双透亮的黑眸不时投向大厅之外深沉的夜色，有时就连他身畔卡扎督姆矮人首领们的哗笑都仿佛充耳未闻。与凯兰崔尔言谈之间埃尔隆德不时静默观察凯勒布林博的神情。除了在他来冬青郡之前至高王吉尔-加拉德关于凯勒布林博与那个消失已久的神秘精灵安纳塔关系意有所指的点拨，以埃尔隆德的智慧与洞察力，他自己也在曾经的阿蒙蓝克对这些秘而不宣的异动有所察觉。

但当晚安纳塔并未出现，于是人声鼎沸的喧闹却拨不开凯勒布林博眼中的寂色，那位尊为一方领主的诺多精灵只有一杯接着一杯的灌着烈酒。宴会直到深夜，各方人士都对来自巨绿林的佳酿赞不绝口，尽管矮人和精灵分享的并不是全然相同的酿造。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“凯兰崔尔夫人对谁都矜持少语，对你倒是热情的很，难不成她打算把女儿嫁你？”

“凯勒布理安倒是个美人。”埃尔隆德故意对着瑟兰迪尔半挑了那双颇有特色的弯挺眉弓。

蓝眼瞬间封冻，埃尔隆德都仿佛能听见那寒脆的冰碴儿声一路漫过荒原在风中吹成瑟瑟的冰凉。他看着埃尔隆德，然后利落起身作势欲走——

“找你的凯勒布理安去。”

侧卧在床榻上的黑发精灵抬手精准的叼住了瑟兰迪尔手腕猛地用力将他尚未站稳的身体一把拽进怀中。

他们额头贴着额头，鼻梁抵着鼻梁，薄唇只离半分尚未贴上。

埃尔隆德抬手将瑟兰迪尔滑落颊侧的一缕金发拨开，过近距离让那双蓝在他眼前化成了无边沧海。

“曾经沧海难为水。”

埃尔隆德沉音顿挫，这次他的的确确是在吟诵诗句，但其中晦涩的涵义任聪明如瑟兰迪尔也不甚懂得。

“什么意思。”

不懂就问，瑟兰迪尔对于知识倒是一向直白的很。

“就是这个意思…”

半精灵一反素日的沉静克制展臂搂紧了瑟兰迪尔的韧腰吻了上去。

夜还长的很…

喘息声并不算大，但却也未费心压制，间或几声被迫到极致不吐不快的呻吟，不可预计的突兀转折跟肛肠内撞击的节奏不谋而合。床上的金发精灵挺直了脖颈后脑碾磨开来那些铺陈的浅金，身下的暗色丝缎更衬出那发丝如同月光倾泻般的华美皎洁。

他的腹下跟着黑发精灵的贯穿完全无意识的挺动，后穴内涂进的脂膏早被肉体激烈摩擦的高温融化，跟着每一次挺进或抽出发出令人遐思的低徊水音。金发精灵被抬高的双腿分别抵于半精灵两侧宽韧的肩膀，全然暴露的洞眼吞吐着那柄完全展露雄性侵略意味的粗硬肉刃，直到肉刃下饱满精囊一下下跟着撞击拍打湿腻臀肉，发出音量不输于两人交叠喘息且意图明确的脆响。

“Thran…………Thran…….”

每当那个半精灵如此般呼唤他，尤其是在这同生共死的激烈性事中，瑟兰迪尔都全然无法压抑内心的冲动搂低了他的脖颈索吻，让他耳畔扑簌而落的汗湿黑发将两人隔绝于纷杂起落的尘世之外——那方只有他和他的，熊熊燃着无边业火的寂寂深渊。

唇舌的交合犹如身下勾连一处肆意厮磨的体器。韧舌卷出的滑音甚至盖过了那处推波助澜的黏滑腻响。每当埃尔隆德稍抬起头颅，金发精灵的韧舌便恋恋不舍追出，带着莹亮丰厚的口涎和低哑迫切的促喘，将那段湿热的糜红招摇于那双锋利的不食人间烟火般的薄唇之外。埃尔隆德跟着下身的抵送一下一下舔舐着那探出唇齿的舌尖，口唇吸住汲取其上裹覆的汁液。瑟兰迪尔那双肌肉韧实的长腿盘在埃尔隆德不住挺送的腰侧，滑落的墨丝露出了半精灵脊背绷紧的肌肉，由肩部向臀下沿脊骨在腰腹塌陷处划出矫健精韧又极具爆发力的强悍弧度。

可惜瑟兰迪尔无法也无暇欣赏如此景致。那双蓝眼紧闭于深蹙的墨眉之下。他颤抖着再次向后挺直脖颈呻吟，因半精灵的吻顺着他脖颈一路滑落在他颈窝吮吻，而一手指背则轻轻剐蹭着他胸膛上早已挺立的细小肉突。

“爱隆……”瑟兰迪尔偏开头颅喘息，那双薄唇被吮的红肿滑腻，舌身不时探出轻扫涎液渐干的唇肉，乱了本就粗沉不堪的喘息。

埃尔隆德挺腰狠狠打碎了那喘息，让瑟兰迪尔本该低沉的尾音撑开湿润靡丽的挑高，就如同被拨弄的绷得太紧的琴弦。

埃尔隆德在一个深顶之后拔出了肉刃后撤了身躯。

金发精灵还因骤然落空的怀抱不满的沉哼，那双银眸才堪堪在过密的睫羽下启开一丝缝隙，埃尔隆德的手就引导他翻转过身体趴跪在床榻上。

这是一个此前不曾用过的姿势。野兽交合般的姿态让瑟兰迪尔隐隐觉得羞耻，但这丝羞耻在那铺天盖地的情潮中却仿佛只是助长了本就野火燎原的肉欲。他跟从本能压低了金发头颅将结实臀肌向身后精灵挺起，在半精灵的手掌各自包裹住一侧臀肉之时于鼻间挤出沉闷的低哼，震动的喉头就像暮风掠过时颤动无休的树梢。

埃尔隆德难以自抑的居高临下审视那梵拉的完美造物，瑟兰迪尔的肤色白的就像堪堪越过山巅的月华。细汗挂满了他赤裸的背脊，呼应着肤下暗涌的大希望之星的璀璨星光。

瑟兰迪尔能感觉到那覆着薄茧的手指挤压揉弄着自己的臀肉，以可以留下淤青紫痕的力道。他深知那些手指主人惯常滴水不漏的克制与缜密，他的脑中不合时宜的勾勒出那双手执笔展卷，轻抚过书页的雅致与沉静，但那对于臀后抚弄催发的欲火于事无补又似火上浇油。

“给我，Elrond…..”

瑟兰迪尔要求着。他的声音嘶哑而破碎，仿佛一声模糊的啜泣。他那双结实长腿为身后精灵更大程度的打开，跟着半精灵的抚弄露出了其中隐秘的洞眼，因适才激烈的抽送而微微肿胀张开，哪怕掠过的最温柔的风都能让它不安的翕合颤动，跟着被稍稍挤出体外的腻红肠肉滴落拖扯银丝的水泽。

埃尔隆德把自己埋了进去，就像昂然的剑找到了它藏敛锋芒的剑鞘。那秘道内的紧窒和火热让他无法再压抑大幅抽送撞击的渴望，他俯低身体覆上瑟兰迪尔的脊背，拨开他润泽的金发吮吻他修长的脖颈，循着脊骨来到肌肉匀实的肩背跟着无休无止的撞击漫然吸吮着其上遍布的汗滴。

“爱隆————我————”

湿润的音节被气音截断，金发精灵明显已经临界而他在空气中不住耸动的性器甚至没得到任何实质性的抚慰。

“还不……Thran……再……….再等……………”

埃尔隆德深深吸气。近了，已经很近了。那熟悉的，喷发之前阴下的酸胀就像几百年来他与瑟兰迪尔的情爱一般一点一滴的累积，直到积聚成再也无法不去正视的浩然沧海。在每一个情动的瞬间淹没他，冲刷他，用那焚心蚀骨的快感，用那刻骨铭心的深情。

失控的撞击甚至拍溅起了淌出体外的热液，就在最后一次深深的顶入后，埃尔隆德结实的手臂揽紧了他身下颤抖的精灵，他们一起攀过了欲望的顶端再一起相拥着跌落。冗长的沉吟带着丝难得一见的脆弱自瑟兰迪尔骤然挺起的喉中源源不断迫出，而埃尔隆德的低吼则被压制在落于瑟兰迪尔后颈的咬合中。淤青的痕迹随着埃尔隆德咬紧的齿关蔓延。而他滚烫的白浊一滴不落的射进金发精灵体内，在之后就着高潮余韵的轻缓抽送中被黏腻的带出红肿不堪的肛口。


	43. 大好河山

凯勒布林博想不通他为什么没来。

——那个叫做“安纳塔”的精灵。

“待你为一方之主时…你我或可再见……”

如今他已为一方之主。他以为他会来，却山迢水远，斯人无信。

在凯勒布林博以往几千年的生命中，他见识过双圣树的荣光，见识过众维拉的尊荣，更见识过三颗宝钻的光辉璀璨无与伦比。但从没有什么…从来没有什么能像那个精灵一样让他如此念兹在兹，牵肠挂肚。

他记得当初分别之时的一点一滴。自己心中的遗憾与不舍，以及…安纳塔擦过他脸颊的饱满唇肉——

柔软的，湿润的，带着一丝无迹可寻的麝香之味。让他心脏狂跳，浮想联翩。

在那一刹那，就在那夏末林木洒进来的斑驳薄荫中，在窗外投进来的悠远蝉鸣里头，凯勒布林博再一次不合时宜的感受到了那如地心岩浆般积聚的冲动，仿佛从灵魂深处爬出来的焚心蚀骨的渴望就像是那炽流上一个接着一个炸裂的浮泡，迸溅出滚烫的星星点点，在他心上灼出又疼又痒却又搔挠不得的悸动渴盼。

他渴望见到他，触碰他，吮他的唇舌榨出他的吟叹让他如最上好脂膏般细滑的皮肤被摩擦出火样的烫红…

当凯勒布林博在门上的轻叩中被唤回神来，他才惊觉偌大的寂静厅堂低徊着自己纷杂的喘息，以及腿间的性器再一次因着那无法启齿的幻想而勃起。使得他在回应门上的叩击之前颇用了一些时间平复那近乎失控的欲望——

“什么事？”

“来自巨绿林的瑟兰迪尔王子求见。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

如此大而纯净的星光白宝石即便是凯勒布林博这样伟大的精灵工匠也是头次见到。

“要把它镶嵌在戒指上？”

“是的，Adar的意思。”

“但那必定不能是一枚普通的戒指。”

“Adar希望那是一枚…权戒。”

“权戒？”

“象征王权的尊贵与延续。”

“这倒是个有趣的命题…”凯勒布林博半眯起眼眸对着日光查看那块白宝石的晶体——如此纯粹，甚至连一条裂纹或是一丝棉絮也找不到。

“想必中洲最伟大的精灵工匠一定有办法满足家父的期望。”

凯勒布林博因瑟兰迪尔实在难得出口的称赞笑了起来。虽然接触并不算多，但他对眼前这个金发的辛达精灵确实有着十足的好感。因他在瑟兰迪尔骄傲清冷的外表之下，感受到了那个辛达精灵坦率纯粹的灵魂。瑟兰迪尔眼中那种他曾经所不能理解的执着和热烈，终于在他宿命式的，无法自拔的沉迷于那个叫做安纳塔的陌生精灵之时唤起了他心中的共鸣。

想必瑟兰迪尔也对这个年纪甚至同自己的父亲相差无几的诺多精灵也保有十分的好感。就在笑意的微光点亮了那位诺多工匠已经郁郁了几日的眼眸时，并不常见的温暖笑意也同时攀上了瑟兰迪尔那双蓝眼。

“事实上…恐怕要叫欧洛费尔陛下失望了。”

“哦？”

“欧洛费尔王口中的权戒，可不是一枚简简单单普普通通的戒指。”

瑟兰迪尔习惯性微偏了头颅等待凯勒布林博的答案。

“象征王权的尊贵与延续…”凯勒布林博起身步至他案旁巨大的书架上寻找着——

“是了…”他从那些码放整齐的，浩如烟海的典籍中抽出一本翻开，递给瑟兰迪尔。那本书分量十足，雕花铜箔封角的书面入手凉硬，然书页泛黄，一看便颇有些年头。

“看这里…”

精灵工匠的指腹描过一行文字，是诺多古老的昆雅语，瑟兰迪尔因着母亲的血缘勉强认得，大意是说——

权戒的制造是门古老的技艺。但因权戒本身强大的力量可能带来不可预知的危险，所以这门技艺在发明之初便被诸神禁止。

“不可预知的风险？”

“书中是这么说的。”

“所以您也并不清楚这风险究竟所指为何？”

“是的。以及，遗憾的是，制作权戒的技术我也未曾习得。尽管我的祖父费艾诺应该是通晓的。”

“看来您也十分渴望学习这门技术。”

“确实。”凯勒布林博收起了书，他负手站在那些诺多古老的典籍前头，他的神情一时有些落寞，而他的思绪仿佛飘去了远方，远到大海彼岸的尽头。

“如你所知。我的祖父费艾诺是中洲乃至维林诺最伟大的工匠，不但由于他冶炼，锻造的技术皆十分精湛，更因为他在诸神之所得到了那些赋予他所创作之物力量的…‘法术’——我们姑且可以这么称呼它。但事实上‘法术’只是中洲生灵普遍能够理解的一种说法。那更像是时间之始就存在于无尽时间殿堂中独一之神伊露维塔所掌握着的能自虚无中创造万物的不灭之火。即便不是那不灭之火本身的能量，也势必是自伊露维塔意志中诞生的埃努们所拥有的力量。我的祖父在维林诺得到了这种能量，所以他才得以创造出举世闻名的三颗宝钻。而我…如果没有那种能量的加持，恐怕永远都无法与我的祖父相提并论。”

瑟兰迪尔不知道该怎么安慰他，同时，他也知道凯勒布林博并不需要安慰。就像自己似乎一直都活在父亲的威影笼罩之下——无论…怎么拼尽全力。

“这颗星光白宝石就先放在欧斯特-因-埃第尔。”

凯勒布林博向他投去了略带几分讶异的目光。

“我认为，中洲除了您之外，没有其他任何人能够达成父王的愿望。以及…对于您终将得到您所渴望的技艺这一点，我比任何人都深信不疑。”

瑟兰迪尔的抚心礼向一侧划开时，俊逸的诺多工匠，同时此时亦是伊瑞詹之主的凯勒布林博，向他投去了如遇知音般欣慰又带几分感激的微笑。

就在他们闲叙之际门外突然起了一阵喧哗。一个粗嘎的嗓音叫嚷着——

“让我进去！！该死的！我的外甥被那些叫人恶心的半兽人抓走了！！”

凯勒布林博向瑟兰迪尔致去略带歉意的眼神。

“让他进来。”伊瑞詹的领主高声向门外的侍卫说道。光听那声音就知道门外的不是别人，定是他那帮来自卡扎督姆的矮人朋友。

“什么时候的事儿？”

“就在刚才！我的外甥负责押运一批从卡扎督姆到欧斯特-因-埃第尔的秘银矿——您上次订的那批！”

那个叫穆里埃的矮人用他跟萝卜丁一样的手指头揩抹着被乱蓬蓬的浓密毛发覆盖住的额头。他显然急出了一头的汗。即便坐的稍远的瑟兰迪尔都能闻见他身上那股就像在盛夏闷了十天的蒜头一样的味儿。但瑟兰迪尔并没有说什么，只是稍皱了那双浓黑的眉峰。

“半兽人…他们不是消声涅迹很久了吗？”

“可不是嘛！所以谁都没太费心提防，而且当时，我们已经距离欧斯特-因-埃第尔不到五哩的距离了…明明转过那座小山就能看见城廓了，谁知道他们就像是凭空出现一样毫无预兆的从山麓的林子里头窜了出来……我的外甥啊…还有其他几个同族......”那个长着浓密胡须辨别不出年纪的矮人说着说着竟然呜呜哭了起来。沾着血渍和污泥的手指不断拭抹着眼睛。“求您派人去救救他们吧！！如果我回卡扎督姆求援他们搞不好已经被杀了。”

凯勒布林博有些犹豫的皱起了眉头。这件事他显然不能坐视不理。但虽然他从小习武，但归根结底他是个工匠而不是战士。领兵布防，部署救援显然不是他的强项。

“是否能借地图一用。”

一旁沉默着的瑟兰迪尔突然站了起来，他挺拔的身量与俊美的不可方物的容貌，尤其是那话音里头的笃定与沉着让他不可能被任何人无视，即便是中洲最伟大的精灵工匠，或是来自卡扎督姆傲慢又粗鲁的矮人。

“您的卫兵或可兵分两处去这两个方向搜索。”瑟兰迪尔指着欧斯特-因-埃第尔西，东两侧。他心知凯勒布林博出去自身防卫能派遣的士兵并不多。

“自欧斯特-因-埃第尔往南势必要路过卡扎督姆，兽人不会冒这个险。”

“那么北方呢？”

“我去。”

“你这次带来的亲卫并不多…”

“他们留守欧斯特-因-埃第尔。”瑟兰迪尔看着凯勒布林博投过来的错愕目光笑了笑，“我会叫上林顿来的那位副官大人。或许他愿意陪我去跑一趟。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你知道北方是兽人最有可能挟持人质而去的方向，Thran…”墨黑的发丝因着骏马的驰骋在身后飘飞，埃尔隆德的嗓音听起来却依然像是此时斜过群山的暖阳一般和煦又雅致非常。

“当然我知道。”瑟兰迪尔以腿腹催马，他的金发趁着身后猩红的披风在日光中闪耀。他的蓝眸在微锁的墨眉下注目前方，那绝美的锋唇却在不经意间向上勾勒了一丝得意的弧度。

“你是故意的。”即便没将目光投去于身侧并肩策马驰骋的精灵，埃尔隆德仿佛也对那唇角的一缕笑意深谙于心。

“可以这么说。你不是打算去查勘一下北方的大好河山？这难道不是绝好的机会。”

“但这绝好的机会，恐怕会叫你我深入敌腹。”

“Malin-rah meh-Nin，Liean a mûsta。”（辛达语：同你一起，地狱亦是天堂。）

那古老的辛达语于瑟兰迪尔削薄唇畔脱出，瞬间就化入那疾驰破开的逆风之中。但那轻描淡写不假思索的一字一句，却仿佛雷鸣电掣般直钻入他耳中。埃尔隆德难以压抑内心刹那情绪的涌动看向身畔的精灵，于是他看见近暮斜阳的光铺在瑟兰迪尔于风中翻舞的金发上，如此潇洒快意，又如此美好的仿佛不够真实。而瑟兰迪尔身后那殷红一脉的披风，无端的就让他想起了那许多年前年少初见之时漫天飘飞的红叶。壮阔又绝美，带着丝难以琢磨的一缕凄清在回忆中无止无休的蹁跹而落。

埃尔隆德在自己的心脏蓦然生出的，近似于被一把攥紧般的无端痛楚中转回了视线。黑发的半精灵在颠簸的马背上抬眼望去——

身侧不远处高耸的迷雾山脉已经化成夕阳中静默的沉蓝，远天大片大片的火云烈烈燃在天际。他的眼前是漫向远方的长路，他的身侧，是倾心挚爱的精灵。埃尔隆德深深呼吸，将胸口骤然堆积的烦闷悉数吐出。

就在那一瞬，尽管前路未卜暗夜将至，但埃尔隆德忽然感受到了那前所未有的自由。耳畔只闻风声猎猎马蹄嘚嘚，他已迫不及待，同瑟兰迪尔一同去见识那中洲大地上的大好河山。


	44. 邂逅林谷

那两匹马都是万里挑一的神骏。

栗棕的那匹四蹄如蘸墨汁，脖颈披覆的毛鬃亦如夜色般的漆黑顺滑。马身在纵蹄驰骋中不断紧绷又舒张，勾勒出雄壮有力的肌肉线条，上头覆盖的栗色皮毛也如同最上好的缎面儿一样，在此时越过山巅倾泻下来的月光下泛起濛濛的光晕。

与那马并肩驰骋的是一匹纯白的骏马。浑身上下几乎没有一丝杂色，不论马鬃马尾，就连马蹄都是踏了雪似的纯白。只有那一双乌瞳映着淡薄的月光，仿佛蒙上了层极润的水泽。白马肢体极其修长，驰骋间却见流畅精健的肌肉弧度，与旁侧那匹竟不相上下。

那两匹马马背上空无一人但去势极快。即便嶙峋起伏，碎石遍地的山路也仿佛于它们无碍，只几个呼吸起落的瞬间，它们并肩驰骋的骏影就已远去，成了那夜幕下静默河山中两个颤动的光点，最终也消失不见。

云游弋着拨开了月遮蔽已久的轻纱，刹那月光极盛，如水银泻地，无孔不入。就连那森林草甸的一枝一叶，花草果实上的每一处突兀和转折都仿佛蘸取了浓得仿佛有质的月光，跟着掠过的风微拂轻摆吟唱着世上无人能懂的歌谣。

“你看那月亮。”

埃尔隆德随着瑟兰迪尔的视线望去。一轮巨大的满月仿佛就挂在山巅，像极了大地冠冕上的一颗硕大无朋的宝石。

月光铺在瑟兰迪尔的脸上，就连他鬓边落下的金发都仿佛溶进了那浅淡的辉光，如此惊心动魄的绝美让埃尔隆德竟似有片刻忘记了呼吸。但即便如此，他的脑中仍在进行着缜密的判断和思考。黑发精灵将目光转投向那山下林木幽深，月光不及的阴晦之所，向那处略扬了下颌，淡而润的月光凝在他下巴那处绝妙的圆形凹陷处，仿佛等待被人一饮而尽又无疑会令人沉醉千年的佳酿。

“兽人留下的痕迹和气息都显示我们已离的不远。那些污秽之物最厌恶日月星光，此时正值满月月光极盛之时，它们很可能就蛰伏于东侧那片山阴下。”

瑟兰迪尔清傲如月的目光颇为赞许的抚过身畔的精灵。那双蓝瞳在扫过埃尔隆德下颌时微不可辨的收缩，但在让目光变得更加晦涩幽深之前偏开了视线望向埃尔隆德所指之处。

尽管提及明月的本意，瑟兰迪尔只是单纯想让身畔诺多去欣赏此时不多见的极致美景，但他深知自己倾心的这个精灵是怎样的一个人。埃尔隆德从未偏离轨迹的理性和沉稳固然有时显得似乎太过冰冷，亦曾让自己痛苦，但怎能否认那亦是他的极可爱动人之处呢？

于是瑟兰迪尔薄唇微挑垂眼轻颔了俊首，只在那个叫做埃尔隆德的精灵身侧，刻意敛藏了自己身上太过毕露的锋芒。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

精灵的轻捷即便是狡诈残忍的兽人都无从发现。他们逆着风势在山林间迂回潜行，战靴落地悄然无声。很快他们就看到了那树影之下更加黑暗的兽影，兽瞳反射着偶尔木叶间隙落下的月光，亮得妖异。

瑟兰迪尔并没有拔刀，因他刀上炽烈的杀气会惊扰了仍毫无觉察的兽人。但他摘下了身后的长弓，箭已在弦在，弓满如月。

埃尔隆德的指腹轻轻压在了他的箭身上，儒雅的就像是抵上了书脊或捻起了笔杆。

“矮人似乎并没有迫在眉睫之危。”

确实。

此前穆里埃宣称的那几个让兽人俘虏的矮人只是被绑在一棵数人合抱的大树下，甚至有兽人丢给了他们一些仍鲜血淋漓的肉食。矮人们面对残忍兽人毫无惧色破口大骂，但兽人并没有在意他们，只是围在一起生撕啃食一具残破的已然辨识不出何物的尸体。

“真是不知死活…”

瑟兰迪尔仍带着几分鄙夷的声音压制在鼻息下，只比唇形微动多了些比风掠过还要细微的声响。但埃尔隆德显然是听清了。

“鲁莽粗野，但凛然无惧之时却仍可敬佩。”

瑟兰迪尔收起了弓，上扬眉峰里头是呼之欲出的嚣傲之色，“这队兽人杂兵，你我转眼就能叫他们灰飞烟灭。”

“留他们多活一时。”

瑟兰迪尔将目光转向埃尔隆德，“怎么，你真的想要深入敌腹？”

埃尔隆德亦微偏首对上瑟兰迪尔的目光，虽是问句，那双绝美冰眸却笃定如初，未见一丝一毫的犹疑。

所以黑发的诺多精灵笑了，微抬俊首，一抹无论何时都煦雅至极的笑意在唇畔撑开恰到好处的弧度——

“一起？”

“当然。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

山里头不乏清冽的山涧甘泉，瑟兰迪尔又常能寻得熟透的野果，或是猎几只山鸡野兔，捉几条肥美白鱼。可惜追踪途中不能生火。于是瑟兰迪尔将那些野味倒悬树枝将血液悉数控出，再在山泉里头洗剖干净，用随身带着的利刃去皮剔骨，连筋膜也去的干干净净。佐以林间所处可见的新鲜佐料榨取的汁液，还有岩层里头晶莹剔透储量丰富的岩盐，或腌制风干或直接蘸取即食，倒是给埃尔隆德开了眼界也开了胃口。但瑟兰迪尔深知埃尔隆德并不似自己一般喜爱肉食，于是有次竟随手采了些林间的半开幽兰，将草丛里头肥白的菌菇洗净剖开，用野蜂蜜调和了，再淋上莓果浆汁洒下些许细碎盐粒给他食用。

埃尔隆德此前对这些食物见所未见闻所未闻。但那味道极其甘美鲜香，星星点点的盐晶在馥郁甜香间于唇舌绽开层次丰富的味觉叫埃尔隆德大快朵颐，竟生出几分比此前在欧斯特-因-埃第尔那几日吃的还合口的兴味。

待那些精美小食被埃尔隆德悉数笑纳之后，那个金发精灵总会在他不经意时毫无预兆的贴上他的薄唇。吮去他唇上沾着的汁液再掠夺他口中残存的甜香。他吻的克制却缠绵，每每在埃尔隆德腿间雄物昂扬欲起时便抽身而退。瑟兰迪尔用舌尖卷去自己唇畔水渍，却掩不住优美唇弧牵出的一丝略有得意的神情。

他们如此远远缀在兽人押解着人质的队伍后头，兽人修整时他们也便轮流守卫或休息。瑟兰迪尔对森林的熟稔让他们俩在最大程度上得到了舒适与补给，如此连续数日却丝毫没有追踪劳顿之感，倒有几分像是结伴游玩。

于是在那日午后，在循着迷雾山脉行进了多日之后，西面那条水声喧哗一路的布茹伊能河越来越近，终于在他们面前分开了南北两道溪流。那两道溪流源头皆发自迷雾山脉山间，他们涉过了南边的这道山溪后，就在午后的融金暖阳中看到了那处所在。

那是迷雾山脉间的一道深谷，它隐藏在石楠遍布的荒原上。峡谷中的高坡上遍布着松树，低处漫生着山毛榉和橡树。

无数或大或小的清澈山涧从陡峭的山壁上挂下来，被下头嶙峋的山石割成水雾迷蒙的白色缎带注入其下的幽深碧水中。离得老远仿佛也能感受到那随风飘来的水汽，挟着花草木叶的香，一扫一路上兽人遗留的恶臭之气让两人精神不由为之一振。

瑟兰迪尔纵身跃上了左近一棵巨木的枝桠，埃尔隆德也跟了上去，在繁叶掩映下极目远眺。目光循着金色的阳光攀升，在被最宏伟的一处山瀑隔开的裂口中他们望见了远处迷雾山脉终年积雪的冰峰，在阳光下熠熠生辉，圣洁又雄伟。暖阳在被茂盛林木半掩的山壁上投下变幻的光影，那绝美的景致纵使是看惯了美景的瑟兰迪尔都不由得屏息赞叹——

“好一处幽深静美的山谷。”

“不如就叫它幽谷。”

“林谷亦可。”瑟兰迪尔笑着接道，“此处依山傍水…”

“易守难攻。”埃尔隆德磁音甫落他们相视而笑，两个彼时将近八百岁的精灵，笑得像是曾经意气风发的少年。

一路向北。

那队兽人显然有着明确的目的地。

他们携手绕在陡峭岩壁不知何年何月开凿的窄道上越过米塞塞尔河，进入了伊顿荒原。天气开始转冷，他们跟着兽人向东北方向穿行在北风怒号的迷雾山脉之中。尽管精灵蒙伊露维塔眷顾的体质并不畏惧这点寒冷，埃尔隆德还是帮瑟兰迪尔系紧了颈间披风的带子。寒风在瑟兰迪尔的墨眉尖梢及过长睫羽的尖端上凝出了莹莹的白霜，衬着那双仍如静海般深邃的蓝眼，瞧在埃尔隆德的眼里端的是世间无二的俊美，他抬臂稍稍拢低了瑟兰迪尔的脖颈在那冰凉的唇上印上个轻吻，瑟兰迪尔的蓝眼瞬也不瞬的隔着两人过近的距离看着他，在薄唇相贴的瞬间悄悄上扬了唇角。

“看来他们的目的地是大山刚达巴。”

“我记得。那是矮人先祖都林苏醒的地方。”

“没错，看来愤怒之战之后北方的余孽是逃到了这里。”

他们伏在嶙峋的山岩上看着远处那队兽人正走向刚达巴的山谷。这里的山势更险峻，因寒冷寸草不生。光裸的山岩在北风吹过的时候就卷起细细的砂砾，如烟尘般飘在半空。

“我们必须得在他们进入要塞之前动手。”

他们向兽人方向跟过去，越来越近，已能看到前方那险恶高山的黯影深处闪动着险恶的火光。

“没错，否则我们就真的要深入敌腹了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

战斗乏善可陈。

兽人完全没想到会在巢穴附近遭到伏击。瑟兰迪尔的利箭就洞穿了大部分兽人的丑陋头颅，埃尔隆德掌中古剑更如摧枯拉朽般扫荡了余孽。两个精灵如威神一般的气势让那几个被俘的矮人坚信是遇到了西方诸神的使者，等到知道他们是精灵才讷讷道谢。

瑟兰迪尔转头看向那烟尘缭绕的刚达巴山谷，上头堆积的铅黑阴云如黯影般凝结不散，里头闪动的邪火仿佛是饿兽之瞳正择人而噬。瑟兰迪尔眉心煞气一盛铿然拔刀——

“我倒想见识见识里头是何方神圣。”

温热手掌压上了他的肩膀，瑟兰迪尔猛回首，看见埃尔隆德冲他沉默的摇头。

“不可。”

简简单单的二字，瑟兰迪尔却知是那半精灵权衡已久，思忖再三。他知那个黑发诺多虽然沉稳但却从不畏惧，只是他二人若孤军深入纵然以一当百也毫无胜算。

瑟兰迪尔又回头望了望那黝黑一片的山口，转过身来从紧咬银牙中挤出二字——

“回家。”

在刚达巴的大山深处，地底幽深的兽人巢穴中，一名金发柔滑的男子正执起铜杯欲饮。待斥候报告了那队在山口遇伏而全军覆没的兽人小队，安纳塔猛掷了铜杯，酒液泼洒一地，如血殷殷漫开。


	45. 传说中的美人儿

穆里埃的外甥叫弗拉克利，一个可是说是…身材肢体算是比较合乎比例的青年——依照他舅舅的年纪判断。因为几乎所有矮人都长着又长又硬，乱蓬蓬的头发和胡须，那让辨别他们年纪这件事显得颇具挑战。说真的，有时你甚至很难去分辨那些纠缠一团的毛发到底是他们的头发还是胡须，所以有些精灵更愿意把矮人的那些毛发统称为——Moha Linm（辛达语：头毛？）

在那些密密匝匝的头毛下头，是一个跟其它矮人比起来不算太过夸张的鼻子，一双小眼睛机警的转来转去。尽管他因半兽人的俘虏受了将近一个月的虐待，但他看起来精神出奇的还好，所以话也显得特别多。

“都林保佑！！感谢我亲爱的舅舅，当然也感谢你们！！说真的我以为我们死定了！谢天谢地，你们在我们被带进鬼门关前及时出现，要是再晚一步…简直无法想象…” 弗拉克利边大口咬着烤的香喷喷的兔子肉边手舞足蹈表情夸张的滔滔不绝，让人感慨再好吃的食物都堵不住他的那张嘴。从他嘴里喷出的吐沫星儿颤悠悠的缀在那些浓密乱翘的胡须上，映着火光如天上星般亮亮晶晶。

“回到卡扎督姆之后我一定会好好练习刀剑，或者长矛什么的…总之我会努力变得像你们俩那么厉害！！” 弗拉克利边说边挥舞着手里头被啃的干干净净的兔腿骨，“像这样……嚯嚯嚯…！！那些叫人倒胃口的奥克就横七竖八的倒了一地。”

埃尔隆德尚能客气的回应几句，但瑟兰迪尔早已皱了墨眉丝毫不掩饰自己的不耐和厌恶。他们在人类的地盘上给他们找了几匹矮脚马，而他们俩则远远跟在后头护送。归程意料之外的顺利，兽人似乎完全放弃了追击，但埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔却始终认为那漆黑幽深的山口里头隐藏着更大的阴谋。

当他们回到冬青郡的时候差点儿以为那儿被矮人占领了。卡扎督姆的旗帜飘在欧斯特-因-埃第尔的城垛上头——就在绣着费艾诺一族族徽的旗帜旁边，在夏末的风里吹的呼啦啦作响。穿着铠甲的矮人兵士到处都是，浓密的头毛就像野地里头的荒草一样在头盔的缝隙间滋生，壮观的甚至难以分辨五官所在。

瑟兰迪尔着实对矮人这种生物没什么好感，但在矮人的首领向他表达谢意的时候仍压着性子礼节周全的回应，只是那双冰眸只在那张毛发太过旺盛的脸上停留了尽他所能的片刻随即转开，留埃尔隆德一人去应对矮人叫人寒毛直竖的热情。

瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德只在欧斯特-因-埃第尔又多逗留了半日，他们尽可能详细的向凯勒布林博和凯兰崔尔夫妇描述了刚达巴山口的情形提醒他们予以重视，然后便需尽快踏上归程，将黯影在刚达巴集结的消息汇报给林顿和巨绿林的王。分别对他们来说已然司空见惯，尽管心下不舍，但他们谁都没有宣于唇齿，只是再一次，将分别的遗憾与重逢的希冀悉数敛藏于抚心礼划开的恰当弧度中。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德回到林顿的时候已入深秋。他向诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德通报了此前在欧斯特-因-埃第尔的见闻，诸如凯勒布林博的锻造技艺更为精湛，正在与矮人的工匠一起筹划在银齿峰西侧的峭壁上为卡扎督姆这座矮人的地下都城锻造一扇新的门户，以供卡扎督姆与伊瑞詹的往来贸易。埃尔隆德直言此条通道如果善加利用，势必会便利迷雾山脉西侧的埃利阿多与东侧的罗马尼安地区的交通往来，通商和贸易将会蓬勃兴起。而此时，正是考虑建造埃利阿多东部要塞的最佳时机。

随后埃尔隆德向吉尔-加拉德展示了他在归途中陆续完成的，北起刚达巴山南至伊瑞詹的迷雾山脉西侧详尽地图。布鲁南河与米塞塞尔河流域皆被囊括在内，包括布鲁南河源头两条未曾命名的山涧，和其中那处此前从未被世人所知的幽深山谷。

为了给诺多的至高王更为直接的观感，埃尔隆德在同瑟兰迪尔护送矮人返回伊瑞詹的途中就请瑟兰迪尔依照当时所见的情景为那处幽谷画了图像。林木，瀑布，远处的冰峰雪山甚至于阳光在峭壁上投下的光影都被一一勾勒。埃尔隆德向吉尔-加拉德坦言林谷的图绘是出自瑟兰迪尔之手，毫无意外的收到了黑发的诺多至高王一个了然于胸的眼神——

“林谷？倒是亲切雅致。不过辛达语里，应该称其为Imladris（辛达语：深之裂谷），这峭壁河流，颇有一夫当关万夫莫开的气势。”

埃尔隆德点头称是。如此，伊姆拉崔便作为中洲至高王在埃利阿多西端的要塞确定了下了。

之后的二十几年中埃尔隆德常年往返于埃利阿多东西两端，从林顿到伊姆拉崔，再从伊姆拉崔到林顿。供给源源不断从林顿运到迷雾山脉西麓的那片幽谷，他们从伊瑞詹聘请了有名的精灵工匠，同时也得到了大量来自卡扎督姆的矮人工匠的支援。在峭壁环抱之中，依着地势起了恢弘阔大的厅堂。大屋撑开的屋脊两侧落下鳞瓦铺陈的斜面，矮人特殊工艺烧制的琉璃瓦在月光下泛起水样的细润光滑。有着镂空圆顶的亭台被巧妙的立于一处向西方伸展出山体的巨岩之上，几道飞瀑从圆亭下部喷涌而出，在峭壁上拖出匹练般的白色水沫。在夕阳的晖光拖过之时常幻起色泽斑斓的彩虹浮于半空，衬得那白亭雅致端丽，水雾中美轮美奂如同海市蜃楼。

瑟兰迪尔爱极了这座白亭。或者说，他爱极了这座要塞的每一个角落。

从埃尔隆德开始如此往返修建林谷要塞之时开始，瑟兰迪尔也时常往返于林谷与阿蒙蓝克。诚然欧洛费尔对此并不赞同，但瑟兰迪尔坚决的态度让这位高大的辛达君王无法太过横加干涉。瑟兰迪尔甚至强硬的解除了与卡扎督姆矮人过度往来的禁令，因为穿越卡扎督姆的地下通道让往来于迷雾山脉东西两侧变得太过容易。随之而来的，是巨绿林与卡扎督姆乃至伊瑞詹繁荣兴起的通商。罗马尼安地区矿产丰富，岩层中尤其富藏各色宝石和水晶，更别提阿蒙蓝克盛产的美酒。加里安变得愈发忙碌，出自他手的南多佳酿经由卡扎督姆的地下通道源源不断的运向迷雾山脉西侧的埃利阿多广阔的土地，精灵，矮人，甚至次生子们也爱上了这种来自迷雾山脉东方的美酒佳酿。但精灵酒因产量有限而一直显得有些千金难求，反倒是从彼时生活在巨绿林和迷雾山脉中间一小块狭长地区的矮小人类那里流出的麦芽酒酿显得更加普遍和平易近人些。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

大概第二纪元725的时候，在埃尔隆德一次回林顿报告伊姆拉崔要塞建造进程的时候他碰见了由努门诺尔航行到中洲大陆的阿勒达瑞安以及他的外公维安图尔。维安图尔是第一个航向中洲的努门诺尔人，早在一百多年前埃尔隆德就在林顿见过他。彼时，他还是努门诺尔第四任国王塔尔-埃兰迪尔治下的王室船队统帅。

令埃尔隆德感到意外或者说惊喜的是站在老维安图尔身旁那个年轻人。

阿勒达瑞安，竟然是他的双胞兄弟埃尔洛斯的直系后裔。埃尔隆德久久注视着那张生机勃勃的面容，脸上的某些线条同他埃尔洛斯或者说自己有着奇妙的神似，但除此之外，阿勒达瑞安的发色是明亮的金色，而那双眼睛，也是如同天空一样的湛蓝。阿勒达瑞安告诉埃尔隆德那是由于自努门诺尔开国君王塔尔-明雅图尔始，努门诺尔的历代王庭都以金发蓝眼为美，王后皆是哈多族百里挑一的金发美人儿，所以王族后裔黑发渐少而金发愈多。

“我听说过那个传闻。”金发的人类青年在同埃尔隆德单独漫步于盘绕林顿王城的回廊中时神秘兮兮的眨着眼睛——

“您和我的先祖塔尔…不，或许您更希望我称他为埃尔洛斯，爱上了同一个精灵。但是您获得了那位精灵的芳心，我可怜的先祖却失败了。他心灰意冷之下才选择了人类的命途带领族人去了遥远的星引之地埃兰娜再也没有回来。我大概是…重新踏上中洲大地的他的第一个子孙？”

“你是的。”

夕阳中埃尔隆德的磁音平和而温煦，他偏头审视着那个届时才刚满二十五岁的年轻人。那双落满了夕阳晖烬的灰眼里，是多少若有所思又有多少感慨万千。但除了看似简简单单轻描淡写的回复他并没有说的更多，这让年轻的次生子多少有些局促不安。

“抱歉我提到了那个精灵，或许您并不高兴。只是那个在努门诺尔就像是一个遥远大陆上的遥远传说。传说她的金发就像是倾泻的月光，她的眼睛就像是冬日里的贝烈盖尔海。哦……她肯定是个举世无双的美人儿，我真想见见她…”

埃尔隆德笑了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“他…你…我…这…………”

阿勒达瑞安的表情就像是有人在他嘴里生生塞进去了一枚鸡蛋。

在他的再三央求下，他的外公维安图尔在林顿稍作停留，而他自己则随埃尔隆德穿越整个埃利阿多来到了迷雾山脉脚下的伊姆拉崔要塞。于是，他在林谷那座优雅的白亭里见到了那个传说中的精灵。

近暮时分。夕晖将大片暮云染成了或嫣红或姹紫的色泽，镀着明亮的金边瑰丽不可方物。然后神奇的造物之力却仿佛只是给那个精灵慷慨的铺陈了背景。阿勒达瑞安先是看到了那如月光一般流泻的浅金，在暮风中微微翻拂着发尾，一丝不乱的垂落于背部织银的宽大长袍直至腰际稍上。然后他在那位精灵向他们转过面颊时在一片落落余晖中看见了那双传说中如冬日里贝烈盖尔海的蓝眼。阿勒达瑞安头次觉得传说里头的语言是如此苍白无色，只因他所见的，甚至超越了他能够想象的所有言语的结晶。

阿勒达瑞安结结实实的愣住了，直到他反应过来那位传说中的美人儿的性别…

他确实想把自己从白亭上扔进下头喷涌而出又飞流而下的山涧里，因为自己适才的反应十足十像个白痴。


	46. 在黑夜来临之前

“您是说…中洲的黯影有可能卷土重来？？？”

黑发的半精灵用那双可以洞彻人心的灰眸注视着他，缓缓颔了颔首。

“可是魔苟斯…努门诺尔的典籍对于中洲大陆上发生的历史记述的并不多但是…我记得黑暗大敌已在距今将近一千年前的愤怒之战结束时被众维拉投入了虚空之境，他理应无法再兴风作浪了不是吗？”

“但黑暗阵营并不是只有魔苟斯一人。”埃尔隆德起身，他的灰袍跟着动作流曳出雅致的纹路，但在他迎向月光站定时，又恢复了素日一丝不苟的整齐与肃穆。“早在精灵还未曾苏醒的上古巨灯纪，彼时魔苟斯还被人称作米尔寇，是一如座下众维拉中最强大的一位…”

“比维拉之首曼威还要强吗？？？”

埃尔隆德看了一眼打断了他话的年轻的人类，那双蓝眼里头对他所述之事的惊奇和探究让他觉得似曾相识。曾几何时，他的兄弟埃尔洛斯也曾这样睁大了那双灰眼看着自己，提出一些稚气但是…堪称可爱的提问。

于是那双在月下接近沉黑的眼眸有一瞬间的柔和，“他和曼威本是同源的兄弟。”

埃尔隆德并没有直接回答阿勒达瑞安的问话，事实上他亦在思忖，究竟是什么让这位曾经号称一如之下的最强大者归属了黑暗，如果米尔寇没有归属黑暗，是否如今的维拉之首又会易主…但这样的思考不过是转瞬间的事，埃尔隆德思绪一转便接着自己在被阿勒达瑞安打断之前的话题说了下去——

“米尔寇从那时开始便吸引了许多迈雅加入他的阵营。这其中有炎魔，也有诸如索伦那样强大的迈雅。米尔寇在北方寒冷幽暗的地底中暗中积蓄力量。他将邪恶的造物聚集在一处，试图孕育更为可怖的怪物。他繁育了恶龙，折磨和虐待那些被他俘虏的伊露维塔子女将他们转化成了邪恶的兽人。甚至即便如今，据我所知在迷雾山脉北端的大山刚达巴深处还存有兽人的巢穴，而恶龙和炎魔尽管许久都不曾出现，谁又能保证他们已然在愤怒之战中被悉数剿灭？更别提…”

瑟兰迪尔亦执着杯酒斜靠在圆厅的廊柱上倾听，修长的指节似毫无意识的捻动杯颈，他亦在思考埃尔隆德所说的事实。

“你在担心战后便消声涅迹的索伦。”金发精灵优雅的声线如同深谷的冰泉一般在月下淌过。

阿勒达瑞安只觉得埃尔隆德彼时看向瑟兰迪尔的目光包含着让他无法理解的情感。不完全是喜爱，有欣赏，或是被理解的欣慰，又或者他只是想看着他，哪怕只有一瞬也专注的仿佛无人可以撼动。专注的，仿佛他的眼睛无法再转向其他任何人任何地方。在他年轻的生命里，阿勒达瑞安还从未爱上过什么人，他亦十分怀疑即便他以后中意了什么人，是否永远也无法体会如此深挚的情感。

“是的，我在担心索伦。他是魔苟斯座下最强大的仆从，同时他也和魔苟斯一样凶残狡诈。有人说他在愤怒之战战后同魔苟斯一起被带回了西方，还传闻说他被杀死了，但没有人可以给出确实的证据或者亲眼看到了他的结局。倘若他还蛰伏在中洲某一个角落…任何一个角落……”埃尔隆德那双弯挺的眉弓深深蹙起，瑟兰迪尔接了下去——

“他早晚会东山再起。”

沉默。

“或许有一天，中洲会需要努门诺尔的援助。”埃尔隆德沉磁的嗓音打破了那绝美夜色中竟有几分压抑的沉默，他负手看着天边牙月，细的盈盈一握。

“与黑暗阵营势不两立亦是努门诺尔第一代至高君王，先祖塔尔-明雅图尔的意志！”阿勒达瑞安年纪虽轻却将这句话说得义正言辞，就连瑟兰迪尔也对他投去了赞赏的目光。

埃尔隆德又再沉缓的颔了颔首，向着那广阔无垠的夜，向着那在远天闪烁的埃雅仁迪尔之星，亦向着，他早已不知魂归何处的同胞兄弟。他没有再说什么，因为他已然为中洲日后可能的灾祸找到了强援。而那个坚持要跟随他穿越整个埃里阿多的年轻人类，埃尔隆德业已预见了他无上荣耀的命途。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“那个努门诺尔国王的独子跟着半精灵去了迷雾山脉的某处......？”

“是…我们只能远远跟着，诺多一向戒备森严。”

安纳塔静默了片刻，他摆了摆手让那些无用的兽人下去。那些丑陋生物在他眼前晃悠只能让他心烦。他审视着案上的中洲地图，目光自大山刚达巴始循着蜿蜒的迷雾山脉一路南下再向东南转去。诚然他并不想在足够强大前离林顿还有巨绿林这些精灵国度太近，而刚达巴的兽人巢穴已经暴露了，他需要一片新的领地积蓄力量。那片领地应该足够辽阔，并且蕴含着他所需要的强大能量。安纳塔思考着，直到他看到了灰烬山脉附近的大火山欧洛朱因方才停驻了目光——

一个计划。一个长远，邪恶却宏大的计划正在他脑中逐渐成型。如今距离那场旷古烁今的大战已经过去了将近千年的时间，一众维拉远在西方的维林诺仿佛对中洲不闻不问，安纳塔知道他等待已久的机会就要来了。他的计划无疑将会影响今后中洲的格局，而他，或许将接替他那伟大的主人统治这片神赐的乐土。又或者，他将变得同他的主人一样强大，被人敬畏，受人朝拜。

那张绝美的面容上，饱满的唇弧拖出丝志在必得的笑意，却在大山深处的魔窟磷磷幽火中显得妖异无比。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

在第二纪元750年，从中洲返航归去的阿勒达瑞安就在努门诺尔建立了探险者公会。他将努门诺尔的水手们都召集到了一处，自己则被尊为“大船长。”  
阿勒达瑞安此后数次往返中洲与努门诺尔，甚至在中洲海岸的明希瑞亚斯和埃奈德地区的广大森林旁建立了温雅泷迪。越来越多的努门诺尔人被阿勒达瑞安的大船带到中洲大地上生活，他们砍伐树木运往努门诺尔，也在温雅泷迪的船厂建造巨大坚固的船只。努门诺尔的国王略有听闻他的独子在航向中洲的这几年受到了中洲诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的款待，以及埃尔隆德的教诲。海上的风浪将阿勒达瑞安磨砺的愈发坚毅果敢，他的智慧也在埃尔隆德的教导下与日俱增，终于在第二纪883年的时候，同埃尔隆德所预见的一样阿勒达瑞安成为了努门诺尔第六位君主，自他而始，努门诺尔人重新与中洲建立了紧密的联络。阿勒达瑞安亦将永远与黑暗阵营势不两立的决心深植于努门诺尔的皇庭之内，特别是他的女儿安卡理梅的心中。

伊姆拉崔要塞用了将近一百年才完全建成。诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德似乎有意将它建成自己的别苑行宫，虽说只是个要塞，但那气度格局也同一个王城不遑多让了。伊姆拉崔要塞建成后不久，吉尔-加拉德便将林顿事务交给米斯泷德领主，德高望重的奇尔丹大人暂管，他则同埃尔隆德一起带着大队诺多亲兵一同去了迷雾山脉脚下的伊姆拉崔。

之后的几百年，迷雾山脉两侧的通商往来前所未有的繁荣。精灵，矮人，人类，还有生活在巨绿林西端与安都因大河之间那些彼时被称作是“半身人”的矮个子人类分支都在蓬勃兴起的往来中受益，无论是文化，艺术，还是各种冶金甚至织造技能都得到了长足的发展。各个领地的财富前所未有的累积，人丁也迅速增长了起来。

另外，就像我们预期的那样——吉尔-加拉德时常会穿越卡扎督姆的地下通道前往东方的罗马尼安。有传言说这位诺多的至高王野心太大，这难不成是要把疆土拓到迷雾山脉东侧去了？？但也有传闻说这位诺多族的中洲至高王只是与迷雾山脉东侧巨绿林中的欧洛费尔王交好，所以走动的勤了点儿。事实上…欧洛费尔也去过伊姆拉崔几次，只不过他对矮人的憎恶深植骨髓无法逾越，所以每次翻越迷雾山脉都会花去许多不必要的时日。反倒是他的独子，巨绿林的精灵王子瑟兰迪尔倒是仿佛把伊姆拉崔当成了他的另外个家，隔三差五的过去，一住又是一月半月的。所以一时间迷雾山脉两侧偶尔会出现这样有趣的情景，两位王上在这端，而王子和副官又在那端。这段建立于诺多和辛达之间的“深厚”情谊成了流传中洲的一时佳话，似乎只有那位停留在伊瑞詹的，发丝据说承载了双圣树荣光的夫人凯兰崔尔每每听到这样的传闻总是眉心微皱，沉默不语。

说到伊瑞詹，就不得不说说那儿的领主凯勒布林博。在他成为冬青郡的领主之后不久他就创立了格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹，即精灵工匠组成的联合会，珠宝匠协会，而他自己成了会长。尽管他抱着与安纳塔重逢的希望拥有了自己的一方领地，但归根结底他并不是特别热爱或者说重视统治一方的权利。凯勒布林博仍醉心于冶金和锻造，设计各式各样的珠宝首饰，打造锋利无比的强兵利刃。他将欧斯特-因-埃第尔实际上的大部分统治权和防卫交给了他的亲族，深受信任的凯兰崔尔夫人以及她的伴侣凯勒博恩。而他自己…在那燃烧着炽红火焰的巨大火炉旁，伴着风箱嘶哑冗长的喘息，他精赤的上身上挂满了汗水，明明暗暗的火光勾勒着手臂和肩背上因用力而偾张的肌肉线条。他的侧脸是那样的英俊，但他的眉心总是紧皱很少见它们舒展开来。我们这位可爱的精灵工匠啊…有人夺去了他的心却不见踪影，只将无穷无尽铺天盖地的思念留给了他，消磨在叮叮当当的敲击声里，消磨在...四下溅开却又转瞬淹没于渐沉夜色的点点星火之中。


	47. 黑暗降临

许是连日呼号的北风带来了北地的严寒，又许是贝烈盖尔海的潮湿海气终于一鼓作气跨越了整个埃利阿多，从昨日开始，迷雾山脉西麓普降大雪，就连登兰德这种多年不飘个雪毛儿的地儿都已银装素裹。

埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔在雪地上徒步缓行。精灵的体质并不畏寒，他们走在堆至寻常人小腿的积雪上，却只在上头留下了浅浅的靴印，很快就又被落雪盖住了。

一路上雪片儿纷纷扬扬，飘飘洒洒，在尖吼的北风里头打着旋儿，翻滚着，一团一团，以誓要湮灭众生的气势和铺天盖地的决心落下来，待堆到地面上，却又寂寂无声，纯白无瑕。

“你记得南塔斯仁么？”

“当然我记得。那时你与欧洛费尔王和一些辛达遗部就生活在那儿。”

“那么你知道…南塔斯仁的别称是什么吗？”

“柳树谷。”埃尔隆德笑了，瑟兰迪尔的话让他想起了年少的时光和一些儿时的趣事。

“没错。南塔斯仁到处生长着垂柳，树干粗至几人合抱的也并不少见。待到春天柳絮飘飞的时候，那一团团在风里头翻滚着的白絮，竟然跟雪有七八分相似。”

“可惜我一直没能去过柳树谷，Adar那时一直以我和弟弟还太小为由不让我们去离家太远的地方。好几次埃尔洛斯想要跟他一起出海偷偷藏在舢板下头，被Adar单手从船上拎下来扔进母亲怀里。”埃尔隆德说着，不由得微笑了起来，他还记得埃尔洛斯那张气鼓鼓却又莫名可爱的脸，虽说跟自己长得一模一样，但自己却平生都不可能做出那样的表情。

瑟兰迪尔也笑了起来，他很少听到埃尔隆德谈及他年幼时的趣事，他也从不冒然率先提起，恐怕徒增他思念胞弟的愁绪。

“北方的次生子中流传着这样一则关于雪的言论，很是有趣。”埃尔隆德的确不太常放任自己沉溺于回忆，所以他很快转开了话题。

“怎么说？”

“雪乃世间最邪恶之物，因它以纯净无害之外表掩饰一切罪恶。在雪地里，你永远不知下一秒踩到的狗屎还是陷阱。”

瑟兰迪尔皱着浓黑的墨眉笑了。他身旁这位博学到似乎无所不知的智者知识实在庞杂，就连戏谑都不动声色的信手拈来。他瞟了身畔黑发精灵含笑的灰眸，握住半精灵垂在身侧的手拇指贴着他掌心的纹路略扬了扬眉峰。

“幸好你踩不到狗屎。”

“不然？”

“不然埃尔隆德大人今晚或许就要另觅它处歇息了。”话一出口，瑟兰迪尔那弧度完美的颊侧却蓦的升腾了些许微薄的绯色，在那冰天雪地中像极了被寒风迫出来的血色微红。

“房子是我建的，Thran…”错觉一般，那双望向瑟兰迪尔的灰眸中居然有些许怨怼，然嘴角却带着一抹不易察觉的笑意。

“床是我从巨绿林运过来的。”瑟兰迪尔微抬了下颌，得理不让的回望了去。

如此理直气壮的对视半响，两个彼时已过千岁的精灵突然一齐笑了出来，明朗的笑声在冰天雪地中久久回荡，就连料峭的寒风都仿佛因此显出了些煦阳的温明。

“冬青郡去过多少次了，你说的那处景致却从未见过。”

一阵疾行之后已离那位精灵工匠的领地不远，眼前头依旧是北风卷着雪片呼号，呵出的气瞬间结了白雾化入那天地间的白茫一片。

看着瑟兰迪尔冰眸中露出的些许狐疑，埃尔隆德只一笑并未多言，他在风雪中勉强辨认了方向，拉着瑟兰迪尔行去，不多时就瞧见那从一片莹白中透出的数枝殷红，渐行渐多，连成一片，如同一湾暮霞跌进了冰封长河，清冷中难掩热烈，热烈中却又数不尽的清冷，直到那缠绵又热烈的红在缥缈雪雾中凝成一颗颗一粒粒洒落幻境的珊瑚珠子。

瑟兰迪尔探指扫落了一枝密结的红豆子上头覆着的薄雪，

“冬青子…？”

沉如冷泉的音儿仍是犹疑的，因在他印象中，冬青应该是一年四季郁郁葱葱的绿，从未见如此光秃秃枝干的样子。

“冬青的一种，落雪时落叶，落叶后…便只剩这枝干与红果了，若植成片，蔚为壮观。”

“还有什么是我的大智者不知的？”

薄唇微抿，瑟兰迪尔将头颅习惯性向一侧稍偏，在嘴角隐隐透出一丝似笑非笑的弧度。风雪在他眉梢眼睫停驻，只于尖梢留下了浅淡的银霜便向后去玩味那被剖成千丝万缕的柔韧月光。而那双蓝眼在这冰天雪地中就似那将化未化将开未开的春冰，只需呵气的温度，便可许他眼前的诺多一世盎然春光。

被瑟兰迪尔如此瞧着，即便是大多数时候都心沉若水的精灵智者也不由得于心湖中微搅轻澜。他抬手稍揽低了瑟兰迪尔的颈项覆在耳畔耳语了几句，微不可辨的音儿甫一出来便被北风吹散了，就如同风中翻舞的金发和墨丝般不可捉摸。

“你.................”

俊美的精灵王子听了一半便倒抽了口气，虽不至推开这位难得下流的诺多智者，但那俊颊上的红晕色泽，倒似比之前又更深浓了许多。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博也听说过那种落雪时落叶，能于。冰天雪地中织出一片红霞的冬青，但他无心赏玩。

天色已晚，若是有月，月当早已高挂山巅。

但雪夜无月，只有火炉里透出的红炽火光，还有金属被熔融后亮若熔岩的流光映着凯勒布林博眉心紧蹙的俊脸。

他注视着被小心钳起的那一圈亮红，耐心等着它变黯，变凉，试着触碰，弹指叩击，侧耳倾听，用心感受。

不…还是不行……

失望终于替代了他眼中隐约的希冀，在这枚戒指中他依然没有感受到足够的能量波动，那细微的能量振动连回应匠人的召唤都力有未逮。

强烈的疲倦瞬间席卷了他的身体。一部分源于数月的不眠不休体力透支，一部分则源于心中那无法言喻的挫败。以及凯勒布林博不明白自己为何会感觉如此低落——既然他早已知仅凭自己之力很难锻造出一枚真正的权戒。他将那枚失败的指环随意丢弃到一边，数月心血又告无功，精灵工匠放任自己怔怔出了会神，终于长叹出口气，抻了抻早已僵硬的肩背准备披上长袍回去住地休息。

就在凯勒布林博转身的时候他透过窗看到了那个身影。

那个独自行在冰天雪地里的人影。

比黄金还要灿烂的金发在雪中兀自耀眼，宽大白袍在风里翻卷如翼。那个人行在那漫天风雪中，竟似是在自家花园中散步般的悠闲自在。

凯勒布林博的心脏漏跳了一拍。

然后在他能回过神来之前重新怦然跳动且骤然加速——

他知道那人是谁。

凯勒布林博来不及穿他的长袍，又或者根本忘记了，他赤着上身便冲了出去，在那漫天飘飞的雪花中迎向那人。他冲过去似要紧紧拥抱住他，但却在快要接近的时候又颇为矛盾的生生顿住。凯勒布林博颤抖着接住那只伸向他的手。

“你想念我了吗？Celebrimbor…”

凯勒布林博看见那完美的唇廓在他眼前张合，安纳塔优美又潜藏蛊惑的声线似乎是从另一个时空传来，缥缈而不可捉摸。

“我————————”

凯勒布林博想说他无时无刻不在想念他，他从来没有忘记过他，他是如此渴望再次见到他。就像现在一样，握住他的手…然后拥抱他……但精灵工匠太累了，骤然鼓噪的心跳似乎耗光了他的最后一丝气力，他甚至无法完成简单的言语，但奇怪的是安纳塔却似乎已经将他所想了然于心。

他将上身赤裸的精灵工匠温柔的揽进怀里，让他的嘴唇抵着自己肉身的温热脖颈。美好甚至胜过女子的手指像是巡礼领地般缓缓梳过凯勒布林博脑后扎成一束的墨色长发，唇畔的甜蜜弧度又深了几分——

“你太累了，Celebrimbor。睡吧…在我怀中。”

凯勒布林博完全没有理由拒绝这甜蜜的怀抱，正如他完全找不出理由拒绝那已全然降临的黑暗…

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔能感受到臂弯中诺多工匠的温度，但他的重量对于一个已经完全恢复了力量的迈雅来说同一片树叶或是一支羽毛并没有太大区别。他托着凯勒布林博的身体，一手揽着他光裸的背一手托在他无力垂落的腿弯下，熟睡或是昏迷的精灵工匠在他怀中无辜的几近脆弱，脆弱的又仿佛在无声撩拨恶意的凌虐。雪花一片又一片坠在凯勒布林博安静又俊逸的面颊上，在他眼睫上融成冰凉的水滴。而那滴晶莹液体闪动的微芒蛊惑了这位邪恶的迈雅，他微垂头颅，用舌尖依次扫过凯勒布林博闭合的，黑而密的眼睫，感受着那滑韧的质感并将透明的雪水汲进口中，甚至片刻阖眸回味。

“我猜你的眼泪一定比这更加美味，对吗？我亲爱的Celebrimbor...库茹芬之子，费艾诺之孙，亦是他的唯一传承。”

安纳塔为自己胸口突然涌起的，近乎多愁善感的情绪吃吃低笑了出来。

“如果你死去了，那么精灵一族就再也不会存在能以'伟大'称颂的工匠了。所以我答应你，会让你死的慢一点，我可爱的工匠。而且...不得不承认，你比我预想的要有趣得多，居然想要尝试去铸造被维拉视为禁忌的力量之戒。不得不说...你的确给了我很大的启发，也让你自己被赋予了新的价值。而这很好，非常好...”

安纳塔托着凯勒布林博的身体向他的住所缓缓行去，因着多年来密探的汇报他对欧斯特-因-埃第尔了如指掌。他在魔多的领地盘踞，蛰伏，酝酿了整整二百年才等到了今天这个完美的契机——他因为逐渐恢复的强大法力敏锐的捕捉到了冬青郡这里传出的能量波动。安纳塔几乎立即就知道，他可爱的小工匠终于耐不住寂寞了，就像他的先祖费艾诺一样。他们需要被注意，被承认，被称颂，他们需要那个自己心中的完美作品让自己有爱自己的理由。

说到爱......

安纳塔将凯勒布林博稳稳放在床榻上，精灵工匠仍丝毫没有转醒的迹象。安纳塔暗金的眼眸在凯勒布林博赤裸起伏的胸口流转了一圈便肆无忌惮的向下滑去。

“有个好消息，Celebrimbor...”安纳塔微笑俯身，将优美唇弧贴上毫无意识的工匠耳廓低语，“我虽然不知道什么是爱，但对于欲，我的肉身比我想象的更加迫切和热衷。”


	48. 爱与欲的爱

迷雾山脉东麓的雪下得并不大，但在巨绿林中部的这片林地中，雪亦薄薄积了满地，盖住了地上的朽叶和泥土。

大幅的阴云已经散开，金子般的阳光重新透过叶隙漏下来。融化的雪水滴滴哒哒落下叶梢，在已经开始消融的雪地上蜿蜒开错综复杂的深色沟渠。灰背大山雀和其它一些不知名的鸟在榉树和橡树的枝干上精力充沛的蹦来蹦去，喳喳的奏响雪后的和鸣。

十几匹快马从林间一侧冲出，追逐着前头几头惊慌乱撞的山羊。这几只山羊明显是从迷雾山脉上头下来的，连日大雪盖住了它们赖以为生的草根所以才被迫下到平原觅食。

林地精灵都是捕猎的好手，但他们并不急于张弓射箭，只是策马在林间驰骋，追逐着那些山羊任它们慌不择路的四下乱窜。很快，山羊被消耗了大部分体力速度慢了下来，鼻端呼哧呼哧的喷着白汽。

“怎么？还不打算张弓？”

吉尔-加拉德端坐在马背上，他仿佛根本不是来狩猎的，因为他的全部注意力都在身旁的辛达君王身上。他观察着欧洛费尔被额冠束起的，反射着日光的银发和那双一向淡漠微抿的双唇。在吉尔-加拉德印象中，欧洛费尔似乎从未因任何事而情绪波动过。欣喜若狂，没有。垂头丧气，更无。他的爱人仿佛永远心如止水，完美诠释了山崩于前而不动于色的真谛。

“那几头羊快跑不动了，何必费那一箭的力气。”

“哪儿有你这么狩猎的…”诺多的至高王像模像样的撇着嘴。

欧洛费尔笑了笑偏头看着那位中洲诺多的王。吉尔-加拉德固然比自己小了不少，但他过人的睿智和英武让人很难把他同他的年龄联系到一块儿。然而，或许只有在这个时候，或许只有在自己面前，这位已将整片埃利阿多收入囊中的精灵君王，才会允许自己露出一点儿，只有一丁点儿比自己要年轻很多的端倪。

欧洛费尔唇畔扬起了一丝连他自己都没有意识到的近乎…宠溺的微弧——“你可不像是邀我出来狩猎的，埃睿尼安。”

“哦？”

“你一直在偷瞟什么我又岂会不知。”

吉尔-加拉德朗声笑了出来，“我可是从来都大大方方的看…Oro。”

欧洛费尔端详着朗笑的诺多，他在思考这个年轻，尊贵，如同雪后投下来的金色阳光般耀眼的诺多之王是如何如此无可救药的爱上自己的。但答案如同已然流逝的漫长岁月一样模糊不清，而欧洛费尔也从来没有问过他。当然，欧洛费尔不会问这种“愚蠢”的问题。

“去林间走走？就我们俩。”欧洛费尔很少主动提出这样的邀约，吉尔-加拉德没理由不欣然赞同，但他还是不情不愿的想到了此行的“借口”——

“那几只山羊……”

“若它们真被你当成猎物，还能活到现在？”

Well…这话说的倒是没错。

精灵匠人一针一针缝制的小牛皮靴子踏在雪地上咯咯吱吱的轻响。

“我们很久没有一起在林中散步了。”卫兵们被特意嘱咐了不要跟过来，两位王者极其享受这难得的片刻清静。

“这几年我们在一起的时间比以往千年加起来都要长。”

“怎么？不高兴天天见到我？”吉尔-加拉德将目光落在远处被日光照亮的枝叶上。他说完就有些后悔了，通常情况下他不会将这样的问题问出来，这会让他显得不够成熟。尤其是在他年长的恋人前头。

“我高兴。”欧洛费尔顿住了脚步看向吉尔-加拉德，“我真的很高兴。”他又重复了一遍，就好像生怕吉尔-加拉德不相信似的。

诺多之王并么有多说什么，只是握住了欧洛费尔垂在身侧的手。欧洛费尔的手指有些凉，但吉尔-加拉德心里头却觉得暖。他将欧洛费尔的手又握的紧了些静默的在林间并肩而行，他们一个是中洲的诺多之王，一个是辛达和绿精灵之王，但在这雪后的林中，他和他或许也曾偷偷的希望自己只是那个和恋人携手同游的普通人。

“最近凯勒布林博那边倒是消停的很。”

“难不成你在人家家门口建了要塞，人家就得派重兵把守？”

吉尔-加拉德笑了起来，“我那位兄弟最近难道不是一直忙着给你打戒指？哪儿来的心思提防我。”

欧洛费尔顿住了脚步，“谁告诉你的。”他的声儿淡淡的，就像初融的雪水。

“埃尔隆德。”吉尔-加拉德坦言相告。

欧洛费尔从鼻端冷哼了一声，“瑟兰迪尔对他倒是毫不避讳。”

“Oro…你知道力量之戒被众维拉视为禁忌。”

“我知道。”欧洛费尔转头继续前行，沉默了片刻才审慎地吐出肯定答复，他的声音很低，仿佛在提防会有其他人听到。

吉尔-加拉德本以为他不知力量之戒的禁忌，欧洛费尔这副深思熟虑的模样倒是叫他有些意外。但这位中洲的诺多至高王是何许人也？他在心里头稍作思忖便知晓了欧洛费尔的意图。

“你是想引出安纳塔？”

“如果安纳塔想要竭力隐藏的真实身份果然如我们所料的话。”

“但……”吉尔-加拉德紧了紧握住欧洛费尔的手让他再次停下脚步。“你确实想借安纳塔之手打造一枚属于你的力量之戒。”

“可以这么说。”欧洛费尔看着眼前诺多那双亮若晨星的眼，欧洛费尔很清楚自己对吉尔-加拉德不可能有任何隐瞒，他也瞒不住。所以他淡淡的应道——“如果他的真实身份正如我们所猜测，那么中洲大地上…唯有他才能做到。”

“为什么？为什么要以身试法？？你既然知道维拉不会赞成。”

“难道我们所做的…维拉不会赞成的事情还少吗？”欧洛费尔淡色的眼不动声色瞟了吉尔-加拉德握紧自己的手指再复转回他的眼睛。

“Oro……”

“这是唯一能让巨绿林王权永固的法子。”

“王权对你来说真的有那么重要？力量之戒…恕我直言，实在是太冒险了！”

“我说过很多次了！王权——是我唯一能给瑟兰迪尔的东西，我不想也不能再重蹈多瑞亚斯的覆辙。”

是了。吉尔-加拉德在心里头这么想着。如果说有什么人，任何人，能让欧洛费尔脸上现出近乎激动的神情，那么唯有……

Thranduil。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博并不认为他的父亲对他有所谓的……“父爱”。

又或许，在他短暂的少年时期还是有的，当他们还生活在维林诺的北方要塞佛米诺斯的时候。后来就像大家都知道的那样，米尔寇，也就是魔苟斯盗走了精灵宝钻杀害了当时的诺多至高王芬威。他的祖父费艾诺发誓追回宝钻，而费艾诺的七个儿子，包括凯勒布林博的父亲库茹芬也同他们的父亲一同起誓。他们在造下了沉重的杀孽之后离开了不死之地维林诺追逐着黑暗大敌的踪迹来到了中洲。

库茹芬曾经热爱锻造，他也曾是一位杰出的工匠并从他的父亲费艾诺那里继承了技艺。正是如此库茹芬在维林诺时被称为“机巧的”库茹芬，是他教会了凯勒布林博最初的锻造技艺，并谆谆教诲他要继承费艾诺一族的荣光。

同父亲一起在佛米诺斯专门的筑造室中研习锻造技艺久远的仿佛是凯勒布林博曾做过的一厢情愿的幻梦。而且如果他可以选择，他宁可全然抹去这缥缈如幻梦的记忆。因他的父亲在提力安发下誓言之后就心性大变。他的心脏时时被愤怒和诅咒的火焰舔舐而变得暴躁和阴险，仁慈，爱意这些美好的品德渐渐远离了他。库茹芬无法继续潜心研究锻造，他开始执迷于权势，诡计甚至杀戮。早在纳国斯隆德时凯勒布林博就厌弃他父亲与其兄弟的恶行而与他们分道扬镳，他后来辗转去往隐匿之城刚多林，那一年南下的风带来了发生在多瑞亚斯的第二次亲族相残的惨痛讯息，也带来了库茹芬的死讯。从那时起，凯勒布林博就将对父亲的爱与恨永远的埋进了心底，在刚多林最终陷落之后他终于自立门户，在千年前的愤怒之战中亦立下了赫赫战功。

费艾诺一族因着宝钻的原因犯下了无数罪行，那沉重且黑暗的枷锁掩盖了他们昔日的荣光。在他的族人背负了流亡者，弑亲者以及其它无数恶名之后，凯勒布林博只想要恢复费艾诺一族本来的名声——阿尔达最伟大的工匠。

哪怕…

只剩他孤身一人。

凯勒布林博在每一个突然发现了新技艺或者有新突破的瞬间清醒的意识到了自己的孤独。他无人分享那喜悦，更别提夜深人静时的忧伤与迷茫。

但他遇见了他。

他在他眼中是如此美好。

他常在清晨的时候想念他的眼睛，又在暮色中想念他的嘴唇。在精灵漫长的生命中，他和他在阿蒙蓝克的邂逅如此短暂，却又如此刻骨铭心到令他无法忘怀。

他曾同他彻夜闲谈，从中土风物到锻造工艺，从创世之初的一众维拉到阿蒙蓝克的一花一木。在凯勒布林博的生命中，之前从未有谁同他如此亲近。并且他依附他，是的。安纳塔非常懂得如何在恰当时示弱，他接受他的好意甚至…保护，那让凯勒布林博头次觉得自己是如此重要。头次，觉得除了虚无缥缈的家族尊严和荣耀，他有了更切实的奋斗理由。天知道如果不是安纳塔的一句话，凯勒布林博或许永远都不会想到要去做一方领主。

而现在他就在他眼前，触手可及…

凯勒布林博在窗外透进来的濛濛月色中注视着近在咫尺的安纳塔的脸，娑婆树影悄悄摇曳在他静谧的睡颜。凯勒布林博抬起手，布满了薄茧的手指在堪堪触及安纳塔面颊时顿住，仿佛怕惊扰了他的清梦…又恐怕太过唐突。

就在指端将落未落，将触未触的当口儿，凯勒布林博能感觉到那一股久违的暖流正缓缓注入他孤单跳动了许久的心脏，那种他追寻已久，以为再也不会降临的最神秘也是最珍贵的情感……正呼之欲出。


	49. 爱与欲的欲

那天的夕阳美的令人心醉，更令人心悸。

厚重的云结成块，连成片，夕晖中染成血海般的粼粼水纹，层层叠叠排布了大半天空。被风拖开的参差边角探出云体，如同野兽的尖齿利爪般狰狞割裂了天际。那仅剩的，微薄的蓝在逐渐退却，而那淡薄的血光却仿佛是从漫天血海中沁出的潮汐，一遍一遍的冲刷着，洗礼那将暮未暮的天。

黯影，随着夕阳渐没在欧斯特-因-埃第尔林立的高塔上攀爬，一寸寸的吞噬了整座恢弘的精灵都城。在那些已被黑暗浸没的窗口中能看见锻造炉里头熊熊燃着的火焰，耸立的巨大烟囱亦不断向外喷出浓烟，汇入了上头低垂天际的暮云。路过的风不知何时带起了薄雾，抑或夹杂了细小的灰烬或沙尘，影影绰绰的模糊了建筑的宏伟轮廓，也模糊了光明与黑暗的界限，伴着塔顶巨钟几声悠远浑厚的钟鸣，彻底将这世界拖进了一片暧昧不明的混沌之中。

凯勒布林博立于窗口，他已不知自己站了多久。

他想知道自己是从何时开始变得这么执迷情爱，任何事情，就算夕阳和暮云都能令他想到安纳塔。远在天边时是绝望的想念，而近在咫尺时却又变成令人疯狂却又无法纾解的渴望。

凯勒布林博不知该怎么去将他的心意表达的更为直白。安纳塔不排斥他的“爱”是一回事，而安纳塔是否会欣然接受他的“欲”又是全然不同的另一件事。

但安纳塔又总是有意无意的撩拨这位精灵工匠苦苦自持的心弦。

安纳塔的手指会在某一个毫无征兆的瞬间不经意的擦过他的手背，带起转瞬即逝的颤栗酥麻。当他伏案绘图时，安纳塔会在身后俯身端详他的笔划，几乎相贴的晕蒸体温让凯勒布林博根本无法集中精神。而最要命的，安纳塔会用那种似笑非笑的表情注视他，在他转头的瞬间，交汇的目光总是让他的心脏徒然升起类似于被一把薄而利的锐剑洞穿的刺痛。或许从那时开始——凯勒布林博后来想到，之于安纳塔的欲望就总是和疼痛息息相关，密不可分。

钟楼上飘散的钟声惊回了他的思绪，享誉中洲的精灵工匠听见自己长长吐出口气，仿佛路过的风可以带走他的所有郁郁。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔的软靴无声踏过城堡里幽深的通道，路过一个又一个洞开的拱窗，欣然让血红的夕照与迷蒙的暗影交错浮于他堪称优美的肉身皮囊。但让他意外的是，他在去往锻造室的路上碰到了他并不想碰到的人。

凯兰崔尔。

尽管他此前从未真的见过她，但当安纳塔看到她的第一眼就知道她是凯兰崔尔，不可能是其他的任何人。

凯兰崔尔就站在一扇朝向西方的拱窗前，等安纳塔走的近了，她才慢慢向他转过身来——以极其优雅的姿态，仿佛她才是神祇而血红的晖光照在她的脸上，只是衬托了她与生俱来的尊贵。凯兰崔尔长及腰间的蜷曲长发上笼着与曾经双圣树颇为相近的光芒，那光芒甚至让安纳塔觉得些微刺痛而稍微眯紧了眼睛。

他头次…觉得蜷曲的金发是如此可憎的让他不安又不适。

安纳塔对凯兰崔尔早有耳闻，当然，在曾经数千年里他跟诺多的无数次交锋中他对于诺多流亡中洲的王族成员无疑有着全面而深刻的了解。凯兰崔尔——维林诺诺多至高王菲纳芬唯一的女儿。传闻说她在维林诺时曾追随雅凡娜与奥力并从他们那儿学到了许多知识，所以尽管凯兰崔尔身为女性并没有她男性亲族们的强大武力，但她拥有他们所没有的法力，那甚至已经非常接近迈雅的力量。这一切让安纳塔有所疑虑却不足以让他哪怕有一丝畏惧。真正让安纳塔觉得有些心惊的是凯兰崔尔的那双眼睛。

现在那双眼睛就在注视着他，或者说，审视。

安纳塔觉得那目光仿佛洞穿了自己选择的这副无懈可击的完美肉身。他觉得自己全然赤裸，几乎就像被剥光了衣服…不，被剥去了肉身一般的赤裸。

他们对视着，在山雨欲来的沉默中。

凯兰崔尔的脸上并没有显露过多表情，但安纳塔恍惚有种她在读取自己思维的错觉。

同样，回响的钟声打断了这场沉默的对峙，凯兰崔尔和安纳塔在仿佛可以穿透时空的悠远钟声中不约而同向对方微微颔首，然后错身而过。

直到安纳塔转过了回廊的弯角再也感受不到凯兰崔尔的气息，那张优美的面颊上才慢慢晕开了暴戾的阴云，他憎恨在那场对峙中他所感受到的——

威胁。

他本以为凯勒布林博爱上了他就意味着他在伊瑞詹的计划已经毫无阻碍。他享受那种将猎物玩弄于股掌的快感，但很明显他错了，尽管凯兰崔尔未发一言但安纳塔非常清楚在那场对峙中他们都已对对方身份有了深刻的认知，就算她应该还无法确定他的真实身份。安纳塔从未像此刻一样清楚的意识到他需要同凯勒布林博建立更加切实的羁绊，那将是他在伊瑞詹畅通无阻的重要保障。

安纳塔的嘴角向上牵扯了一个诡笑的弧度，右手五指甫张落于自己发顶，拢着那些与凯兰崔尔极其相似的蜷曲金发向下滑去。待顺到发尾时骤然松开手指，风中飘散的发丝从原本的蜷曲姿态变得顺直，堪堪才过肩胛下，夹杂了隐约晦暗的金泽亦漫上了夕阳余照的妖冶血色。

安纳塔厌恶那双圣树般的光辉灿烂，更厌恶令他回想起那一切的凯兰崔尔。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

铁钳夹紧那片被烧炙通红的金属，沉重的锤头一下又一下敲击迸开无数炽热火星，水滴跟着震动不住滴落，在半入山腹的锻造室粗糙的岩壁上拖下一道道湿亮水痕。

或许是凯勒布林博太专注，又或许是来人的脚步太轻。精灵敏锐的耳力居然没让他意识到他的接近。

“Celebrimbor…”

当那低沉嗓音带着一丝魅惑的嘶哑，伴着喷吐的湿热鼻息毫无预兆撞进他耳廓的时候，凯勒布林博身体猛的一震，铁钳不期然松开了些，锤头的重击下那薄而利的炽热金属被震脱，狠狠割过凯勒布林博握着钳柄的手指落到石质地面，激出一连串清脆的撞击声。

“Annatar......”

“抱歉，是我唐突了。”安纳塔执起凯勒布林博被割伤的手，他唇畔上扬的弧度体贴而温存。

凯勒布林博想问他的头发怎么了，但下一秒彻底的惊讶让他忘记了一切语言，甚至有那么一会儿…连他的呼吸似乎都停顿了——安纳塔将他被割伤的手指含进了口中。凯勒布林博的手指上沾着碳灰铁锈或是沙土，而他的伤口正汩汩流着鲜血，工匠本能挣扎了下，但安纳塔握住了他的手腕。

凯勒布林博觉得安纳塔的瞳中似乎闪动着暗金的光泽，但那又或许是窗外残阳的倒影，他已难分出更多意识去辨识，他的所有感官似乎都被那优美唇廓含入的拇指所征用，安纳塔的嘴唇包裹着他，舌尖细致的挲过皮肉上割开的伤口。

“An…………”

湿热口腔施与的吮吸即便是在疼痛之中亦显得如此难以描摹的情色。

凯勒布林博震惊于从自己喉中挤出的，那声近似…淫糜的低吟，他英俊的脸颊瞬间增了两抹艳色，而那仿佛被夕阳余晖镀上的薄红甚至顺着他的脖颈漫过棱角分明的锁骨，一直蔓延向他赤裸结实的胸膛。

安纳塔的手指抚上凯勒布林博的脖颈，温暖干燥的指腹就抵在精灵工匠那鼓动的脉搏间，然后他缓缓吐出了含入的指节，凯勒布林博惊讶的发现那深至骨骼的割伤居然已经愈合大半，只留下一丝淡淡的血痕，犹如一条蜿蜒的红线。

安纳塔用舌尖漫不经心的卷过勾勒着微弧的唇角。

“Dalish-léah Nin…”（辛达语：你很美味。）

他抚在凯勒布林博颈侧的手指缓缓摩挲着精灵工匠滚烫的皮肤，然后一路向下抚摸过他结实的肩臂，之后他的手指抚上了凯勒布林博的胸膛，指腹的纹路摩挲着他被肌肉撑起的光裸皮肤，

凯勒布林博的目光无法控制的锁在安纳塔被刚刚被舌尖舔过的唇角，那里尚有一丝暧昧的水痕，而那让凯勒布林博的目光几乎燃烧了起来。他的胸膛不住起伏汗滴一路蜿蜒而下，喘息粗沉无措在粗糙的石壁上撞击迂回，交织的回响震耳欲聋。就在他意识到自己做了什么之前他已经用双手抓握住了安纳塔的肩膀，推着他一路向后让他的脊背抵上坚硬的石壁，他看着安纳塔的嘴唇，那里在脊背撞上石壁时顿了一下，而后扬起了一丝近乎愉悦的笑意。

凯勒布林博已无暇分辨更多，他将自己的嘴唇狠狠的压了上去。

吸吮，啃咬，将舌头伸进他为他微微张开的优美唇廓中，攻城掠地，洗劫一空。他尝到了安纳塔口腔中残留的血腥味道，那无疑属于自己。凯勒布林博听见自己的血液在耳畔高歌而某种炽热的情感仿佛要使得他的胸口为之炸裂，但他并不精于此道——关于接吻。只有本能的欲望催促着他，让凯勒布林博因愉悦而颤抖，因满足而低哼，然而下一秒，安纳塔攥着他脑后被束紧成一束的黑发扯开了他，他抓着他的手臂骤然转身将凯勒布林博狠狠撞上石壁，他的右手就扼在精灵工匠脆弱的喉咙毫不怜惜的带去了窒息的压力。于是凯勒布林博的喘息变得滞塞，他被迫大张开口唇吞入空气，而安纳塔就在这时像只伺机而动的恶兽一般攫住了他的嘴唇，他的舌头像是夏日闷热的午后潜藏在繁茂树丛中的蛇类，光滑湿润，无比灵巧。他以令凯勒布林博疯狂的技巧纠缠着他的舌头，舔舐着他的口腔甚至牙龈。凯勒布林博模糊不清的呻吟无疑取悦了安纳塔，他啃咬着凯勒布林博已经肿起的嘴唇吃吃低笑出声——

“让我送你一个礼物…Celebrimbor…来赞美你此刻无与伦比的美丽。”

安纳塔向旁侧伸出了手，他摊开的掌中泛起薄薄的迷雾，不远处适才震脱落地的红炽铁片仿佛感受到了召唤般微微震动，然后蓦然飞起落入掌心。安纳塔好整以暇的用手指夹起那一小条炽热的金属仿佛完全感受不到它的热度。

安纳塔一条腿抵进凯勒布林博腿间，微抬在那方明显的鼓胀上缓缓挤压碾磨，凯勒布林博猛的闭阖了眼睛低喘出声，等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，那条依然红热的金属已被安纳塔弯成了一个完美的指环模样，锐利的端口仿佛是淬了岩浆的亮红。

安纳塔执起那指环端至凯勒布林博赤裸的胸口。

“告诉我你喜欢它…”

在凯勒布林博能有所回应之前，指环尖锐炽热的端口干净利落的刺穿了精灵工匠脆弱的乳首，在凯勒布林博低哑的惨呼中安纳塔笑的动人。

“我听到了，Celebrimbor…You like it…”

然后他重新吻住了精灵工匠颤抖的嘴唇，将那些令他无比愉悦的声音统统吞吃入腹。


	50. 爱与欲的爱欲

吉尔-加拉德在埃里阿多东部盘桓了数年之久之后回去了林顿，因为努门诺尔派来了数量庞大的使者团，他们在米斯泷德的港口登陆，暂时驻扎在林顿境内的平原上等着在中洲力量正如日中天的诺多至高王的召见。

吉尔-加拉德动身后不久瑟兰迪尔就被欧洛费尔王的一纸令笺召回了阿蒙蓝克，瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德彼时都以为那只是一次短暂的分别。但瑟兰迪尔已经走了一年有余，在埃尔隆德印象中，自从伊姆拉崔的要塞彻底建成之后他和瑟兰迪尔还未分开长过半年的时间。并且这次，没有书信往来。

埃尔隆德听到向西越过迷雾山脉迁徙的旅人提起巨绿林的精灵王国正在经历巨变，但他们也都只是道听途说没有一个是亲眼见到，亲耳听到的。埃尔隆德确实有一些担忧，但我们这位深思熟虑的智者诚然又是相当沉得住气的。他很清楚如果瑟兰迪尔真的需要他的帮助一定会设法通知他，而在他没有收到任何来自阿蒙蓝克的消息之前，冒然动作并不一定会取悦那些自古老的多瑞亚斯继承了尊贵和骄傲的辛达精灵。

所以分别在心照不宣的煎熬中被拉长，或许只有天上的月亮知道有多少次，两个相隔千里的精灵不约而同抬头，在朝向那或圆或缺的明月久久的注视中，各自咽下了已经漫至唇畔的那个精灵的名字。

又是一个仲夏的夜晚。

天边最后一缕艳色才刚刚褪去，远方天地相接的尽头仍留有一线浅淡的亮光，薄如轻纱的夜色姗姗来迟笼罩了这方宁静的幽谷。晕黄的灯火透出了厅堂或是大屋大气又不失精致的窗棱，琉璃与铸铁镶制的精灵灯亦在幽径旁，长廊侧，水塘边抑或丰茂的草木深处随处可见，将那幽蓝夜色染出了一片片令人沉醉的暖色光晕。

白亭悬于几道飞瀑之上，终日水声不绝。尤其在这夏日的夜晚，迷濛的水雾托着不知从何处飘落的点点山樱，夹着仲夏之夜特有的，淡的几乎不易觉察的暗香一点一滴浸润着那绝世独立的亭，就连那一贯白如冬雪的亭柱和层层叠叠的镂空圆顶都仿佛被染出了一丝糜糜的绯色。

一个颀长高大的身影转过楼台的暗影，卫兵见到那位大人无不恭敬行礼，接过那位大人悬于身侧的一双佩刀，然后在他抬起于夜色暖风中轻摆的修长指节示意下退去更远处巡逻守卫了。

月光，将那位远道而来的精灵贵客身影在石板铺就的通途上拉长，身上的轻甲还能看出些许远途驰骋沾染的风尘，但他的软靴显然提早刻意清理过，不染纤尘的踏过伊姆拉崔月光铺就的甬路，落地无声。

象征着王子身份的精灵额冠下是那双罕有美丽的海蓝色眼睛，此刻正静静注视着白亭内手摩书页的黑发精灵。

琉璃盏笼了银质烛台置于白亭正中的宽大石桌上，埃尔隆德就坐在烛下看书。即便四下无人，精灵兵士亦在离此尚远处巡逻守卫，埃尔隆德的坐姿依然雅致的无可挑剔。

诺多的束领长袍严丝合缝的包裹着那具兼具了儒雅与矫健的躯体，只有瑟兰迪尔知道那副身躯的主人在似乎隔绝了一切欲望的肃穆之下，有着怎样的爆发力和近乎可怕的耐力。

瑟兰迪尔微微上扬了唇角。

如同某种意念的感召，又像是埃尔隆德的预见力终于后知后觉的灵光乍现，半精灵自书上抬起了视线对上了瑟兰迪尔的眼睛。

纵然已经对视过无数次，但似乎每一次他们都能从对方的眼睛中看到新的东西，得到新的智慧，见识到新的，更辽阔美丽的世界。

严谨如埃尔隆德也不知自己何时放下了书，他缓起颀身，夏夜的风轻拂着他落下鬓边的两缕墨丝。磁音顿挫低缓，却掩藏不住的笑意。

“Elavii cas Noung-gu Nin, Ehanion Thranduil…”（辛达语：欢迎您的归来，prince Thranduil）

直到话已出口，埃尔隆德才惊觉自己用了“归来”而不是“到来”。但他不想改也已不能改，他只是将右手手指轻摁向左侧胸口位置，冲立在亭外不远处的金发精灵微笑着颔首致意。

瑟兰迪尔并未答话，他缓步步上那一级一级的石阶在和暖的夜风中探手握住了半精灵煦雅的手指，蓝眼与灰瞳在近处相望，瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德眼中看到了缀满星光的夜空，而埃尔隆德在瑟兰迪尔的笑眼中看到了整整一夏的叶色浓绿，繁花似锦。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“巨绿林边境不断受到半兽人的滋扰？”

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔紧皱着浓黑的眉峰。

“什么时候开始的？”

“自吉尔-加拉德王离开巨绿林不久。”

埃尔隆德沉吟片刻——

“他们是有备而来。”

“确实。就像那次对阿蒙蓝克的突袭一样。在那之前很久没有见到兽人如此组织严密意图明确的作战了。”

“在愤怒之战战后他们应该已经失去了首领。”

“现在看来…确实一度如此。”

“但他们现在又有了新的首领…”

“几乎可以肯定。”

“你知道那些兽人是从哪儿来的吗？”埃尔隆德看着瑟兰迪尔，他本以为答案会是刚达巴山，瑟兰迪尔仿佛知道他心中所想——

“不是刚达巴山口。”

“哦？”

“我曾远远追踪一队兽人，他们往巨绿林东南方去了，林立的枪戟消失在灰烬山脉和黯影山脉相连处的隘口中。”

“东南方......”埃尔隆德负手将目光转向那空山静夜，满月浑圆洒落静谧清辉，迷雾山脉西麓并未经历过如瑟兰迪尔所说的紧张战况。“那是一片从未开化的广大地区。据我所知目前为止没有任何一册绘图包含了那片区域的地形。那里蛮荒而炎热，大火山欧洛朱因常年喷出炽热有毒的烟气，让那片区域几乎寸草不生。只有游荡的东蛮人偶尔路过那里，但却从来不曾停留。”

“我怀疑兽人在那里建立了新的巢穴。”

凝重降落在黑发智者雅致的面容上，他沉默了许久。

“我们曾经担心的终于来了。”

“既然无法避免，不如坦然迎战。”清冽如泉的声线只是淡淡说了句，却只有埃尔隆德知道这句话里包含了怎样了勇气与毅力。他霍然转身注视着瑟兰迪尔那双坚定的蓝眼，而那双眼睛此刻也正望着他。

埃尔隆德在此后数千年依然记得那一刻的感受。仿佛只要他们的心脏能够感知彼此，哪怕前路未知的苦难和危险已向他们张开了血腥巨口，却一切皆可坦然面对。他与他之间，仿佛并不需要更为露骨相互扶持，只要哪怕并肩而立的慰藉，就足以让他们迎接那呼啸而来的飓风。

但此刻的风是柔和的，夹着花草的暗香，水雾的潮湿，此起彼伏不绝于耳的清浅虫鸣。

瑟兰迪尔已经解开了埃尔隆德喉下严谨的束扣。

半精灵那双弯挺的眉弓紧蹙着，因为他并不喜欢，或者更加确切的说——习惯在室外亲近，尽管瑟兰迪尔已经向他保证了他在过来白亭的路上就遣退了巡逻的士兵。

顺泽的墨丝蜿蜒铺陈于落满了浅淡月光的石桌，就像是浮在清亮溪流中的水草，抑或是确实被飞瀑腾起的水雾所沁染，触手有种凉滑的湿意。 

埃尔隆德的薄唇大多数时候都近乎严苛的紧抿。但在微微分开的时候，尤其是因为细致的吮吻而微张时，染上了淡薄水色的平直下唇看起来出乎意料的引人遐思。

他半阖着眼自张开的薄唇中逸出一声低缓的叹息，因为瑟兰迪尔正温柔的吻他的下唇。

埃尔隆德本以为小别重逢的这场亲热会以某种类似啃咬的惯常激烈作为开场，但瑟兰迪尔却出乎意料的温柔。

温柔的占据了主导，不同于以往在他身下予取予求的顺从。

瑟兰迪尔不知何时解散了几片轻甲，猎手装不同于长袍的柔软，压在他身上的重量潜藏着巨绿林冷杉特有的辛辣和冷香。

这位巨绿林的王子并不心急的用齿列衔起埃尔隆德已被他舔弄湿滑的下唇，碾磨，拉扯，然后以唇含住轻吮。

愈来愈多的叹息。

瑟兰迪尔的温柔就像是荒原上的星火，不知不觉时即已燎原。埃尔隆德试图翻转两人的位置，但瑟兰迪尔抓住了他的手腕…长久以来的默契让埃尔隆德放弃了挣扎，任瑟兰迪尔将他的手带至唇畔。瑟兰迪尔在他身上稍稍撑了起来，俯视着他的眼睛。

很多人认为瑟兰迪尔的脸是俊美的，但更多人认为他的脸上总是带着仿佛与生俱来的骄傲和冰冷，仿佛迷雾山脉的雪峰上头终年化不开的寒冰。只有埃尔隆德知道那是表象，也只有他见过那冰雪融化的样子，正如此时在星下俯视着他的那双眼睛——绝对的强势，却又世间罕有的温柔。

埃尔隆德雅致的手指抬起想要触碰金发精灵星月下俊美如神祇般的面颊，但却意外的陷入了一片温暖的湿泽。

瑟兰迪尔张口含入了他的手指。

起初是食指，然后是中指，依次而过。有时只含入一根手指，有时两根一起，耐心含吮，吞吐，细致舔舐着指间敏感的皮肉仿佛那里潜藏着无上甘美的蜜汁，又用舌尖耐心撩拨，让唾液填充了指甲和指肉间细微的缝隙。瑟兰迪尔仿佛是在用唇齿在膜拜着他的手指，又仿佛是打算彻底的沁润他，让那些不久前刚刚挲过诺多古老典籍的雅致指节沾染上某种与情欲隐秘相关的湿腻和温暖。

许久…久到埃尔隆德几乎在这场全然舒适却又异样亲昵的交流中忘记了自己胯间肿胀许久的硬物，直到瑟兰迪尔以舌尖顶出他的手指，在月下牵出细薄的一线水光，用那双比沧海更为浩瀚的蓝眼注视着他。

“Ni Nalyreon Cenah-Lín……Elrond。”（辛达语：我想要进入你，Elrond）

异常直白的意图本该充满了淫欲，但就连埃尔隆德也很想知道…瑟兰迪尔彼时低沉的声线是如何能将它勾勒出了堪比誓言的郑重。


	51. 赠礼之主

Elrond didn’t say “YES”.

实际上即便是埃尔隆德在彼时也不甚清楚自己为何仍无法接受。

这个要求并不过分。

同为男性，同为强大到可以独当一面的战士和统帅，埃尔隆德理解瑟兰迪尔必然与自己有着同样的需求。瑟兰迪尔的要求并没有让他惊讶亦没有令他觉得冒犯。并且他们的关系也不再像是当年在林顿时的晦暗不明，埃尔隆德已认可自己对瑟兰迪尔的感情，他只是…

当埃尔隆德望进那双近在咫尺的蓝眸，他本认为自己会颔首应允，但取而代之的是长久的沉默。瑟兰迪尔则仿佛读懂了他的沉默，撑离的动作难免带着几分略显尴尬的失落，但瑟兰迪尔并没有额外的表示。

“Thran…”埃尔隆德皱眉试图阅读瑟兰迪尔的表情。

“Mëthrin Ven-nillen cal Tascûnno Ahemh lir Nin.”（辛达语：我会等着你情愿交付与我的那天）瑟兰迪尔低沉的声线在夏夜的风中迂回，在山谷中激荡在水雾中蒸腾，在埃尔隆德心中留下空旷又悠远的回响。

剩下的夜晚瑟兰迪尔向埃尔隆德详述了阿蒙蓝克遭遇的困境。他们看着地图长久的思索，踱步，讨论，埃尔隆德亦对兵力部署给出了自己的中肯意见，但当埃尔隆德审慎的表示自己愿尽绵薄之力的时候，瑟兰迪尔毫不犹豫的谢绝了，这亦在埃尔隆德预料之中，

“如果我需要你的帮助我会告诉你。”瑟兰迪尔覆上埃尔隆德撑在桌沿的手，仿佛在向他保证。“而在这之前你只需要确保自己的安全，还有我们的林谷。”瑟兰迪尔唇角牵开清浅的弧度，“吉尔-加拉德王给你留下的兵士并不多。”

瑟兰迪尔的言外之音埃尔隆德听的很清楚。伊姆拉崔虽然凭借地势易守难攻，但如今中洲黑暗再起兽人蠢动，现有的兵士并不足以保卫伊姆拉崔的安全，而这意味着需要设法加强守卫，需要建造额外的防御工事而埃尔隆德，大概会有很长时间忙碌到或许连书卷都没有沾手的机会。

“我会的。”埃尔隆德颔首，他反手握住瑟兰迪尔的手指，即便夏夜仍入手微凉。

“什么时候走？”

“天明之前。”

埃尔隆德抬眼看了看远天隐隐透出的鱼肚白，但不舍和遗憾仿佛只在那双眼中停留了短暂的片刻又重归云天的澄明灰湛。埃尔隆德沉缓的颔首表示知晓，他的拇指指腹摩挲着瑟兰迪尔的手背，直到金发的精灵王子握着他的双肩将他拉进一个极尽缠绵的吻。

情欲无关。

仿佛瑟兰迪尔只是需要这点儿温度去切实感受埃尔隆德此刻真实的存在。又仿佛，他只是用这一吻将他的气息同味道镌进灵魂，在一天又一天细数的离别中，将那丝余味一遍又一遍反复琢磨。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

夜晚对于沉浸欢愉的恋人来说总是显得太过短暂。而在这半入地下的锻造室中，黎明总是来得特别迟，特别缓。这大概是凯勒布林博钟爱锻造室的另一个原因。

石质的地面和舒适毫无相关。烟尘，煤渣，各种金属的碎屑也并不符合高等精灵所习惯的纤尘不染的洁净。但安纳塔喜欢这里，他尤其喜欢那个黑发精灵蒙受过双圣树照拂的完美肉体沾染上各类污渍的样子，比如——

他和他的精液。

凯勒布林博已经射了三次或是四次。安纳塔发现自己已经开始迷恋这个模样俊逸的精灵工匠高潮的样子。安纳塔甚至一度觉得这可能是除了征服世界以外唯一让自己着迷的事物。鉴于，他的主人——伟大的米尔寇已经被伊露维塔那个自以为是的老混蛋流放到了虚无之境…

凯勒布林博迸发的如此纯粹而炽烈，就像锻造炉里头熊熊燃烧的火焰。他在高潮的时候喊他的名字，用那种——

深沉的，渴切的，疼痛的，嘶哑的…带着绝望的愉悦或是绝望的痛苦喊他的名字。

尽管…安纳塔甚至都不是他的真名，但他喜欢。在那一刻，这个精灵似乎将其所有生命都化作汩汩迸发的稠腻体液还有他喉间如火焰一样炙烤着灵魂的自己的名字。就像是安纳塔主宰了他的整个世界，就像安纳塔主宰了他的整个生命。

安纳塔修长匀美的指节漫不经心的拨弄着凯勒布林博乳头上的金属圆环，这现在已经成了那副肉体上他最感兴趣的部分之一。因为当他玩弄那个小巧乳环的时候凯勒布林博会发出介于压抑和放荡之间的声音——抑或是两者的混合。这个一向衣冠楚楚的elf lord会赤裸着那副精实的肉体在他眼前无助的辗转，赤裸的胸口无法抑制的剧烈起伏，与粗嘎的风箱几乎同频的喘息和无措的闪躲，却在下一秒又食髓知味的迎向他明显恶劣的手指。那些漂亮的肌肉束在被汗水和精液泡湿的皮肤下耸动，颤抖或抽搐，如此生机勃勃仿佛世间所有力与美的极致结合。

“That’s sooooooooo cute…Celebrimbor.”

安纳塔被火光映的糜艳的嘴唇紧贴着凯勒布林博因汗水湿腻的耳廓，刻意制造直入耳道的湿热吐息引得凯勒布林博为之一阵又一阵的颤栗。

凯勒布林博揽住安纳塔的脖颈想要吻他的嘴唇，但安纳塔推开了他，他垂首含住凯勒布林博被金属环贯穿的细小乳首，吮吸，舔舐，完全技巧性的逗弄让那一点饱受摧残的肉质因突然降临的过度关注而无法自抑的肿胀。凯勒布林博愈发粗重的喘息激荡在锻造室火光与阴影交织的石壁上，直到他腿间的性器再一次翘首挺立，在跳荡的光影中撑开异常饱满的顶端。

“你真令我惊讶，Celebrimbor…”安纳塔摊开的手掌掌心向上，淡淡的灰濛雾气在他掌心升腾，他的手指纤长而匀美，火光却没有给它们染上血色反而令其显得愈发苍白，就像被剥落皮肉的白骨。安纳塔的手指以一种极其邪恶的姿态蜷曲再展开，带着诡异的美感，犹如蜘蛛攒动的长足。于是自锻造室高耸的尖顶深处突然垂落粗黑的铁链，铁链末端仿佛章鱼灵活的腕足般缠紧了凯勒布林博两手的手腕，在精灵工匠猝不及防的惊喘中将他拉扯着半吊了起来。

“Annatar……”

粗过拇指的铁索在凯勒布林博的挣动中发出令人牙酸的尖利碾磨声。锈粉跟着灰尘在明暗不定的火光中纷纷扬扬让凯勒布林博呛咳了起来。

“来吧…享受这个……”安纳塔从身后托起了凯勒布林博的下颌，他的唇，柔软湿润的唇就贴在英俊的精灵工匠耳后低语。安纳塔微笑着，像个温柔的情人。

他的手指掠过精灵工匠密合的臀缝，燃烧着暗金火焰的眼睛只是愉悦的眨了眨，那处隐秘的甬道中就被填塞了厚腻的脂膏。

当安纳塔如同之前几次一样，毫不犹豫的撕裂他的身体进入他的时候，激烈的痛感和相同程度的快感如闪电般炸裂，凯勒布林博只觉得他的心脏和胸膛都仿佛将要跟着被撕裂开来，从中流淌出暗红浓稠的汁浆。

安纳塔愉悦的叹息着，尽管深入凯勒布林博身体的只是一件他颇为钟爱的皮囊，但这副美善肉身的确向他尽责传达了作为有形有质活生生存在的阿尔达造物，可以享受到何等程度的极致快感。

他根本不知疲惫的在凯勒布林博的肠道中抽送，耐心等待着精灵工匠，又或是伊瑞詹之主嘶哑的痛呼变成颤抖着情欲的呻吟。

“是的…就是这样……”他揽着凯勒布林博布满汗水的胸膛迫他挺起脖颈，在激烈的耸动中，安纳塔将自己的鼻尖和嘴唇埋进凯勒布林博脑后汗湿的黑发里。

“你是否爱我正对你所做的一切…你是否爱我……Celebrimbor…告诉我…”

“Yeeeeeees.”

安纳塔嘴角的弧度上扬成一个无声的狂笑。他更深的撞进精灵工匠的身体，让腹下那柄滚烫的，坚硬的肉刃狠狠擦过凯勒布林博被蛮力撕裂的肛道一次又一次撞向那点已被他熟知的腺体。大概同等程度的快感也击中了他自己，安纳塔感觉到了持续的晕眩，他前所未有的体味到自己是如此有血有肉的“活着”，那感觉奇妙又如此狂野，甚至有几分接近曾经尊崇的米尔寇大人对卑微的他许诺那全然不受约束的自由时，自己所感受到的极度兴奋的颤栗。

“我也爱你……我亲爱的Celebrimbor……”当快感在安纳塔的肉身里累积成再也无法忍受的顶峰时安纳塔贴着凯勒布林博耳廓低语，带着他近乎癫狂的笑意。

但讽刺的是诚然安纳塔并不懂得什么爱。米尔寇曾经教会了他很多东西，教会了他恐惧，欺骗，教会了他征服，占有，但他唯独没有教会他什么是“爱”，又或许，当米尔寇决意堕入黑暗的那一刻开始，他就已经摒弃了这种他认为孱弱又卑微的感情。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你不是精灵，Annatar…”

当束缚凯勒布林博的铁链终于消失，而撕裂的肠道也被安纳塔摆了摆手指施法术轻易愈合，凯勒布林博抚摸着安纳塔完美的脸颊低语。他早已开始怀疑，某些高等精灵虽然拥有强大的精灵力，但安纳塔施展的法术很明显已经远远超出了精灵力的范畴。

“我还在想，还要多少时间你才能意识到这个事实。”安纳塔的声音里带着愉悦的笑意。尽管一向如此，但在他和他之间激烈得近乎离经叛道的性事之后，安纳塔的笑容里一向会掺杂些别的什么，比如一些凯勒布林博并不十分理解的满足，并不像是那种性事高潮后舒适慵懒的满足，安纳塔笑容里的满足，就像是他刚刚征服了一座城池，有几分胜利后的傲慢。那让凯勒布林博多少感觉到了不适，但这些跟他自认为自己已经拥有的爱情比起来，什么都不是，什么都不算。

“告诉我你是…什么？”凯勒布林博挑选着措辞。

“我是维拉派来帮助你的使者。我亲爱的工匠。”安纳塔垂眼注视着他，凯勒布林博看见暗金的光在他眼眸中流转，

“你可以叫我赠礼之主。赠礼之主Annatar。”


	52. 无药可解

当日头刚刚偏过迷雾山脉高耸山峰的时候瑟兰迪尔就已瞧见了阿蒙蓝克的城廓。

轻甲包裹的身躯几乎趴伏在了马背上以减少不必要的空气阻力。白马奋蹄驰骋，让那些浅金的千丝万缕在瑟兰迪尔身后被逆风拖曳成激荡的星轨。

这趟林谷之行不到两日来回实在已达极限，人和马都是。

瑟兰迪尔在心底暗暗责备自己的任性，但他很清楚如果重来一次他依然会做出相同的决定。

因为他是那么的思念埃尔隆德。

现在回想起来瑟兰迪尔已经无法想象在伊姆拉崔要塞建成之前，他是怎么能够忍受在漫长的一年又一年中看不到那个精灵。那时尚有书信往来，而这次连书信都没有半封。他迫切的想知道他的近况，他迫切的想要触碰他，感知他切实的存在。

以及，瑟兰迪尔极其不想承认的是，半精灵一年多的音讯全无让那该死的龙伤在沉寂了几百年后又悄然蠢动。最先开始是间歇的隐痛让他不得不时时强压下因疼痛带来的烦闷，而后发展到冷锋切割的锐痛，如果已临界的思念再无法纾解，瑟兰迪尔很确定龙火烧灼的剧痛会在极短的时间内不期然出现杀他个措手不及。如果那是在和兽人厮杀的战场上，毫无疑问难以承受的剧痛将会把他推向末路，进而波及到整个阿蒙蓝克乃至巨绿林的安危。在那一刻，瑟兰迪尔从未如此清醒的认识到——

自己中了毒，而埃尔隆德竟是他唯一的解药。

但这次伊姆拉崔之行却让瑟兰迪尔看到了埃尔隆德的有所保留。尽管瑟兰迪尔能够理解埃尔隆德某些不可言明的顾虑，但自己眼中的失望或失落或许是无法掩藏的，而这一切埃尔隆德心知肚明。当然，又有什么能够瞒过他那双眼睛？而埃尔隆德什么都没有说，所以瑟兰迪尔也不说，因为瑟兰迪尔很清楚自己要的绝不是怜悯或歉疚，骄傲如他不需要这些愚蠢的施舍，他对埃尔隆德唯一的需索是爱——不被外物影响或强迫的，发自肺腑的纯粹爱意，就像瑟兰迪尔在此前无数次心甘情愿将自己交付与他时所凭倚的感情一样。

至于龙伤，从来都不会是他强迫埃尔隆德就范的一个筹码。

瑟兰迪尔不想，更不屑。

瑟兰迪尔也不知道龙伤对自己而言算是什么。

一道经年不愈的旧伤？一个随时致命的短板？一个勇气可嘉的勋章？一个侥幸未死的纪念？还是…一个不可见人的秘密？

至少瑟兰迪尔绝对不会想让加里安发现他的龙伤有复发的迹象，更不能允许他将这件事去转述给自己的父亲——巨绿林的王欧洛费尔。当然，瑟兰迪尔一直都知道他的父亲通过加里安监视他，尽管“监视”这个词多少有些不当，但很不幸这就是事实。他们父子之间从不擅长推心置腹的谈心，有很多事情欧洛费尔绝对不会跟他当面讨论，譬如他的龙伤，以及同龙伤有所牵扯的，他之于埃尔隆德的感情。虽然不会讨论，但这并不代表欧洛费尔不关心。尽管瑟兰迪尔不是特别确定欧洛费尔具体是关心他的伤痛，还是更在意他“完美”的子嗣是否存在任何被他视为“软弱”的瑕疵。但不幸的是，瑟兰迪尔很清楚自己对于埃尔隆德的感情和在意，毫无疑问可以归类到这种“软弱”的范畴之内。对于埃尔隆德的思念已经影响了他的判断，甚至影响了他作为一个王子更作为一个统帅的责任感。他在兽人伺机而动的时候擅离职守，尽管他只走了不到两日一夜但…在他向来严苛的父亲眼中，这无疑是罪无可恕。

但该来的总会来。瑟兰迪尔从不逃避他应当承担的罪责，就像他从不勉强任何人的心。

瑟兰迪尔将马交给了迎面向他跑过来的加里安，那个棕发棕袍的王庭总管仿佛知道他要回来似的早早迎了出来。

“求您…能不能先不要去见欧洛费尔王……”

瑟兰迪尔看到了加里安那双琥珀色眼里的担忧和焦急，也听出了他压低的声音中的无奈和恐惧。但他只是向那个总是太过关心自己的总管颔了颔首表示谢意，然后径直大步走向巨绿林精灵王沐浴着午后灿金日光的恢弘殿堂。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thranduil！！！”

从来喜怒不形于色的欧洛费尔很少这么声色俱厉的直喝瑟兰迪尔的名字，特别是，在无数臣属卫兵面前。

王殿中的人都识相的退下，只留瑟兰迪尔独自面对震怒的巨绿林之王。

“难道还需要我提醒你作为王子同时身兼巨绿林统帅的职责？？”

欧洛费尔王罕见的步下王座下的重重阶梯，近的瑟兰迪尔似乎闭上眼睛都能感受到父亲的怒火。

“请您相信…我有不得不离开的理由，但我已…”

“闭嘴！你以为我不知道你去伊姆拉崔见那个诺多的臭小子了？？你就为他这么神魂颠倒以至于置自己的王国与子民安危于不顾？”

“Adar…请您不要这么称呼他。”

“叫我King Oropher！”

“是。King Oropher。”

欧洛费尔阖了阖眼，仿佛在压抑自己的盛怒，“而你…竟然在走前甚至连向我报告都没有。”

瑟兰迪尔在心中叹了口气，如果向您报告我还走得了吗？但他并没有把这话说出来，只是低垂了蓝眼——

“我知错，请父亲责罚。”

“你不打算跟我解释你为什么非得在这时候跑去林谷？？”

“不。”

“好……”欧洛费尔连说了四个好，而那每个字所承载的怒火根本就不需要用重复来强调。

“来人！把他关进地牢，除了日送三餐任何人不准探视，关到他脑子清醒了为止！”

“Adar……阿蒙蓝克的守卫！！！父亲！！！”

欧洛费尔只是背过身去不再说话，向近卫摆了摆手指。

瑟兰迪尔挣开卫兵深深看了巨绿林的王者那不近人情的背影，“我自己走。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

地牢深入山腹，无窗，终年不见日光。

瑟兰迪尔以前从未想过自己有朝一日会站在那副铁栅里头。

铁栅关闭的刺耳声响仿佛仍久久回荡在山腹里，唯一光源是外头飘摇的烛影。

地牢阴冷潮湿，地上仅零散的铺着一些稻草。来自他父亲意料之中的高压过后，疲倦终于如潮水般席卷而至，瑟兰迪尔解了轻甲缓缓趴伏在那些散发着霉味的稻草上，象征王子身份的额冠放置在一旁，小心避开了石质地面上偶尔积聚的水洼。

他应该担心巨绿林的防卫，尽管他知道缜密如他父亲肯定已经想好了对策暂时弥补他的空缺。所以他的思绪又不合时宜的转向了那个远在迷雾山脉彼端的精灵。那双沉默的灰眼再次浮现于脑海，他就那么沉默的注视着自己，埃尔隆德的沉默仿佛是一堵竖在他和他之间看不见摸不着的高墙，而瑟兰迪尔甚至没有勇气问他为什么。

瑟兰迪尔挪动着身体让自己仰面躺在那和舒适全无相关的草垫上抬眼瞪着昏暗一片的洞顶。多么讽刺，他有勇气挑战喷火的恶龙，却没有勇气向埃尔隆德索要一个理由。聪明如瑟兰迪尔很清楚那理由很可能是他完全不想听到的。瑟兰迪尔自诩可以承受龙伤的痛苦，却完全无法想象如果听到从埃尔隆德口中说出自己完全不想面对的事实自己又当如何自处…

瑟兰迪尔的唇角牵扯出了一个疲倦的苦笑，而那个半精灵的样子，被自己吻的湿润的薄唇，微微分开的齿列，他的下颌——他的总是显得太过肃穆紧绷的下颌，颌下的喉结，微微颤抖着，在他的触碰下共振出深沉断续的喉音，他被解散的衣领，袒露出的起伏胸膛突然不合时宜的闯入脑海。

瑟兰迪尔只觉得自己疯了，他疯的无可救药。因为就在这时，他腿间那在埃尔隆德的沉默中被自己强行压制了的欲望又悄然抬头，仿佛是在讽刺这无比尴尬的境地。

但瑟兰迪尔的骄傲并不允许他抚慰自己，对着自己脑中的，埃尔隆德的幻象发泄与野兽无异的欲望。那不是他想要的，他想要的是埃尔隆德的心甘情愿，他想要的，归根结底是爱而非欲。

“滚开…”

他听见自己嘶哑的声音在牢室的狭窄空间中回荡，瑟兰迪尔紧闭眼眸以压制心中逐渐升腾的躁动。

“我说了…滚开。”瑟兰迪尔喘息着，重重翻过身趴在冰冷潮湿的地面，并暗暗祈祷身下糟糕的触感可以缓解自己的渴望。

揉搓凌乱的金发仓皇的散落于他肩背，还有身旁的石地，几缕月光跌进了隐隐散发着腥臭的积水，沉溺于肮脏的沼泽。

这一刻，他实实在在的憎恨着自己对埃尔隆德无法压抑的向往，也实实在在的憎恨着无法克制这种渴望的，简直堪称软弱无能的自己。

欲望，愤怒再到疼痛似乎是堕落的完美轨迹。当左颊的疼痛如阴暗的血月升起，瑟兰迪尔终于忘记了他胯下挣扎的欲望，那强烈的烧灼感由下颌一路蔓延至他的左眼，皮肉剥离的痛苦接踵而来。但他不能叫出来，他不能让远处巡逻的兵士发现他这个“不可告人”的秘密，于是瑟兰迪尔无措的抓握了满把身下的潮湿草梗，几处锋利的断茬儿割破了他的手掌，但他不在乎，那点疼痛对他来说杯水车薪，连转移注意的作用都没有。

Elrond……

粗重的呼吸从他的鼻腔中喷出来，咬紧的下唇渗出了锈腥的血渍。瑟兰迪尔勉强偏过头颅将那半边似乎正被火焰烧灼的面颊贴上冰凉的地面以期缓解剧痛，却无意落进一片泥泞，苦涩腥臭的积水呛进了他的口鼻。

Elrond………………

他绷紧的指节失去了血色，指甲扣入坚硬的地面进而发出接连劈裂的脆响。

Elrond

瑟兰迪尔在心中喃喃着这个名字，直至他终于如愿以偿的陷入那片安宁的黑暗。


	53. Fine Gift

安纳塔已经独自在凯勒布林博的锻造室里头待了整整七天，门窗紧闭，不吃不喝不眠不休，只有直通塔顶的巨大烟囱里头冒出来的，昼夜不歇的烟尘昭示着他在里头可能进行的工作。

说实话毫无疑虑是假的，毕竟锻造室这种地方集合了诺多工匠的所有心血技艺和各种珍奇创造，还有…所有不能公开或是暂时不想公开的秘密，这也是凯勒布林博至今还未将安纳塔带去格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹即他在伊瑞詹所创建的珠宝冶金行会的重要原因。当安纳塔提出希望借用锻造室独自锻造一件器物的时候，凯勒布林博思忖片刻将自己的私用之地借给了他，这表示了他对安纳塔的信任，但从另一方面来说也可以理解为不够信任——至少安纳塔有理由这样认为。

凯勒布林博在安纳塔进入锻造室之前许诺无论如何也不会突然闯入，更不会让任何人去打扰直到安纳塔完成为止。但七天一晃而过，凯勒布林博坐在欧斯特-因-埃第尔的议事厅那把专属于领主的王座上，忽然觉得有些难以集中精神。他的思绪不断飘向那个此刻将他自己摒除在外了的锻造室，飘向那幽深的长廊，炽红的火舌，呻吟的风箱…飘向他和他在那里头制造的所有不可告人的秘密。

究竟是什么需要如此连续持久的锻造周期？凯勒布林博对此全无线索。他试着问过，但安纳塔只是狡黠的绕开了话题只隐隐透露那对凯勒布林博来说将是个全然的惊喜。但，说实话凯勒布林博想象不到还能有什么比安纳塔的“技巧”更令他惊喜。哈，这“技巧”自然指的不是安纳塔的锻造技巧，而是安纳塔在…某个特殊领域的技巧。凯勒布林博想到就在不久之前自己还在苦闷的压抑中猜想安纳塔可能永远都不会接受他之于他的“欲”，但现在他发现安纳塔实际上比他想象的更加精于此道，并且毫不虚假的热衷。

自维林诺始就跟随着他的精灵工匠，还有几个在曾经的隐匿之城刚多林结识并追随他至今的工匠友人窃窃私语，讨论着那个样貌俊美的神秘来客。纵然他们对凯勒布林博同安纳塔的情事一无所知，但那个精灵显然受到了伊瑞詹领主极大的信任，甚至于领主愿意将自己的私人锻造室借给他整整七天——在完全无人监管的情况下。这信任程度超越了对其它所有人，包括尊贵的凯兰崔尔夫人，和她俨然已经掌管了伊瑞詹所有兵马防卫的丈夫凯勒博恩。

谨慎的精灵工匠们并不打算将自己的疑虑说出来，凯勒布林博时而剑眉深皱时而唇角微扬，阴晴不定让他们不敢多言。他们将希望寄托在凯兰崔尔和凯勒博恩夫妇身上，毕竟他们是伊瑞詹的客人又身份崇高，尤其是凯兰崔尔夫人与他们的领主还有着古老的亲缘关系。精灵工匠们将希冀的眼神投向了那位他们想要仰仗的夫人，但凯兰崔尔只是沉默坐于一侧，午后的光安详的降落在她美丽的让人无法直视的面颊上，照在她缓缓摩挲着银质水杯的优美指节上，一如既往的微笑让那张面容显得高贵而矜持，仿佛超脱于议事厅盘旋的疑云之上，不动声色的洞悉世事，洞彻人心。

就在这时，自厅门投射进来的，午后日光耀眼的光晕中不期然掺入了幽深的暗影。一个身披浅色衣袍的身影出现在厅堂圆拱的门口，他的面容在逆光中有些看不真切，但那优美唇弧上挂着的动人笑意却叫人看的一清二楚。除了仍沉默不语的凯兰崔尔以外，所有人的目光都被齐刷刷吸引过去，所有人的心脏都因那唇畔一缕意味不明的笑意而怦然跳动。精灵本是欲望寡淡的生灵，但那丝笑竟似勾起了所有人心底潜藏至深的欲望和不知餮足的贪婪。其中几位意志薄弱的甚至已经现出了如痴如醉的神情，而凯勒布林博当然没有注意到这些，从安纳塔的身影显现在门外耀眼日光中的一刻起他的目光便从未偏离。但这次凯勒布林博没有急不可耐的向他衷心热爱着的他走过去，或许是身下精美又威严的领主宝座阻止了他，又或许是圈紧他墨丝落于额上的领主额冠束缚了他，正直又凛然的气质让此刻身披铠甲的凯勒布林博浑身笼罩着王者的威严和矜持。他保持着伊瑞詹领主的端严坐姿，只有愈见幽深的目光追随着越来越近的他，直到安纳塔美好的面容重新清晰的展现在他眼前。

凯勒布林博看着安纳塔走到咫尺之遥，近的仿佛可以碰触到他的膝盖，然后向自己半跪了下去。

对于精灵来说这是一个极其严肃的礼节，只在极少数的场合使用通常表示全然恭顺，臣服，甚至于承认自己比对方低微的地位。

当安纳塔跪了下去，他的双手向上呈举，所有人才得以看到他掌心中托着的物什。那是一把锻造锤，一把相当精致的锻造锤。

整个锤身呈现明亮的银色，那不单单是金属的色泽，更像是由内而外透出的光亮。锤柄上雕琢了美好的纹理，锤头的一边是圆钝的锤面，另一边是锋利的锤刃。在场的所有精灵工匠在看到它的第一眼就知道那是任何一个工匠都梦寐以求的工具。它的珍贵不仅仅在于它精致的做工和根本不知道是什么金属锻造而成的稀有，更在于它所蕴含的力量。它有一种魔力，让所有看到它的工匠，都会笃定的相信自己可以梦想成真。

就连高居王座之上的凯勒布林博都也再也按捺不住内心的渴切向前微微倾身，有那么片刻，他的全部心神都被安纳塔手中那柄惊艳绝世的锻造工具所吸引，那无疑正是他所渴盼的，隐喻着无上的荣光与力量。

人们无声退去，先是凯兰崔尔夫妇，凯勒博恩眉心深皱本来像是想要说些什么，但凯兰崔尔阻止了他，他们的离开同存在一样悄无声息。然后是其它的工匠，顾问，臣属…当最后一个人离开厅堂，那双镶满了从维林诺带来中洲的璀璨宝石的，威严高耸的巨门被从外头合住，彻底隔绝了日光。

议事厅的穹顶恢弘而壮阔，向内深陷的优雅弧面上浓墨重彩的刻画了诺多族的辉煌历史，譬如初至维林诺的诺多之王芬威的威容，譬如提力安城与佛米诺斯的繁华与荣耀，譬如被费艾诺托在掌心中的三颗光芒四射的宝钻，又譬如诺多出奔中洲之后与黑暗魔君的几场著名恶战。甚至在几幅画作中黑暗魔君的影像也被描绘其上，尽管那最多不过是几团阴鸷晦涩的黯影。

安纳塔就半跪在那高耸的穹顶之下，当门终于被合起，最后一缕太阳的光也被隔绝，凯勒布林博在窗棱筛下的光影中抬指托起了安纳塔精致的下颌，然后深深的迷失在安纳塔同样注视着他的眼眸之中。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博从来未曾想过自己会在王座上接吻。哦不，确切的说，凯勒布林博在遇到安纳塔之前，从未想过跟任何人接吻。

但安纳塔现在就跨坐在他的腿上，那柄透着银色光芒的锻造锤被放置在凯勒布林博靴边仿佛见证着这不可思议的一切。

安纳塔顺从而热情，他的手臂在柔软的浅灰色袍袖下探出揽住了凯勒布林博脖颈，他垂下的顺直金发发梢跟着动作来回晃荡，搔挠着凯勒布林博的面颊，带去浅尝辄止的颤栗，就像凯勒布林博腿间的昂扬跟着重重衣袍与安纳塔全然分开的腿间不时轻蹭抵磨的感觉一样。

他们的嘴唇像是两尾干渴已久的鱼，只能用彼此的唾液互相沁润，纠缠的舌身在宏伟的穹顶下不时袒露隐秘湿热的肉体，比直接了当的交媾还叫人面红耳赤。

凯勒布林博覆着薄茧的手指探入了安纳塔的袍襟，顺着衣裤的缝隙贴着那凉滑的肉身抚弄游走，而安纳塔并没有阻止他，只是在唇舌的狎戏爱抚中缓缓在凯勒布林博胯间挤压着，碾磨着，逗引凯勒布林博滚烫的手掌滑向他光裸的臀肌。

沉闷的低吼在精灵领主的喉间炸开，在快感的催促中凯勒布林博撕开了安纳塔袍下的裤料，手指颤抖着深入臀间幽深的窄缝，而令他无比惊讶的是，他的手指在触到那处令他渴望欲狂的入口时，也触到了一片温软的湿腻，那是油膏的质感，他比谁都清楚，他比任何人都清楚……

“I have a gift for you, Celebrimbor…”

安纳塔抵着凯勒布林博滚烫的耳廓扬起被唾液浸泡湿亮的嘴角。那仿佛被蜜糖浸泡过的低语让凯勒布林博忘记了其它的一切，忘记了他仍身在王座，忘记了穹顶上沉默注视着他的黑暗与光明。

当凯勒布林博的欲望带着前所未有的渴切深深刺入那片高热的窄道，凯勒布林博觉得他的一切都要融化了，他的身体，他的灵魂乃至他的心脏。

安纳塔优美的指节抓握住覆盖在凯勒布林博肩头的盔甲甲片，严谨的领口仍完好无损的包裹着安纳塔修长的脖颈，而下头褶皱的袍襟挡不住他全然赤裸的下体。他姿态昂扬的骑坐在凯勒布林博胯间像是征伐战场的将军，但他分开的赤裸的腿间夹着的并不是骏马流畅的肌肉，而是凯勒布林博粗勃的欲望。安纳塔扯着凯勒布林博脑后的黑发激烈的起伏，让精灵工匠的一部分在他的体内重重摩擦出几欲癫狂的快意。凯勒布林博托住他的腰胯直到他们找到了契合的频率，如同咬紧的机扣一样在安纳塔每次落下时向那湿热的甬道深处重重撞去，粗沉的喘息和毫无节制的呻吟交织在空旷寂静的殿堂。光线在穹顶色彩浓丽的壁画上浮游，在那些刻画细致的人物面容上掠过如同瞬息万变神色一般的光影，而后光明终于渐渐褪去，黑暗如同涨起的潮水漫了上来，傲慢的接管了一切。


	54. Galion

我的名字是Galion。在南多语里“加里安”的意思是“眺望远方的人”。

我的族人们浪漫奔放，热爱自然，渴望未知却又恐惧未知——这大概是我的Adar最初给我起这个名字的原因。

我一直不喜欢别人称我为莱昆迪，即绿精灵。绿精灵依附庭葛王曾经强盛的多瑞亚斯，总让我有低人一等的感觉。但南多是骄傲的，南多从不依附谁，不依附权势也不依附于财富，南多只为爱停留。

我在绿精灵当中生活了许多年，那些时间是快乐的，也是迷茫的。我有时会觉得找不到生命的意义，承载过去？不，那时的我并不酿酒。绿精灵的生活质朴而简单，他们对美酒佳酿这种附加的馈赠并无热情。创造未来？也没有，那只是日复一日的，重复单调的生活。除了偶尔兽人的侵扰之外一切都单调到甚至让人有一种时间停止的错觉，直到曾经的欧洛费尔大人和瑟兰迪尔大人来到欧西瑞安德。

从第一眼见到他们的时候就有种奇特的感觉。那感觉很难说清，仿佛是一种注定的羁绊。欧洛费尔大人是严肃的，但同时他也十分敏锐，他总是知道哪个人是可以信赖的，哪个人是堪以重用的。我真的很荣幸得到了他的赏识，最初或许是因为我的辛达语说的比较流利（拜当初随德内梭尔王出入过几次多瑞亚斯王庭所赐），后来或许是看到我确实忠心耿耿所以将欧西瑞安德的事务大部分交由我打理。再后来他很长一段时间不再亲自来到七河之地，而他唯一的子嗣，瑟兰迪尔大人却成了绿精灵的英雄，进而，顺理成章的，成了绿精灵的统帅。

说起瑟兰迪尔大人……哦…...瑟兰迪尔大人真的是…………

俊美？优雅，尊贵？英武……所有辛达语里头这些美好的词汇都可以形容这位大人，但又不全是这位大人。

他骄傲，自负，好胜，刚强。他有时显得太过锐利而冷峻了些，就像是一柄出鞘的精灵刀，仿佛连靠近都会被那森寒的锋刃割伤。但我也见过他的温柔…他真正的关心七河之地的绿精灵们，他曾为了保护他们同兽人浴血奋战，也曾抱起年幼的精灵任他们拉扯他如月光般美好的发丝。我能分辨的出，他的所做不全是为了权利或是操控，他的心是温暖的，不论他的铠甲有多么冰冷坚硬。

但真正让我得以窥视到他内心的，是他之于“那位大人”的感情。是的，我不会说出来“那位大人”的名字，所以姑且让我们称其为“那位大人”。

“那位大人”是一位和瑟兰迪尔大人截然不同的人。他煦雅，有礼，总是微笑又待人温和。但他的煦雅里总带着锐骨，有礼中又透着洞彻世事的疏离。如果说瑟兰迪尔大人是冰里的火，“那位大人”，则像是火里的冰。

我不知道冰跟火是怎么融合到一起的，我也不知道冰跟火是怎么相爱的。南多感知一切，但分析？那不是我的强项。

是的，我能够感知到很多…比如春天密林中第一朵花蕾的绽放，秋日第一颗浆果的成熟。又比如瑟兰迪尔大人看向“那位大人”的眼神，尽管骄傲如瑟兰迪尔大人肯定不会说出来，但他在意他关注他，甚至胜过在意和关注自己。而我在偶然的机会中也感受过“那位大人”看向瑟兰迪尔大人的眼神，深刻而专注，沉默而隽永。但他永远皱着眉心，并且，他永远都不会让瑟兰迪尔大人发现他已注视了他很久。Well…我理解不了这个。

事实上想到这些总让我有一些忧伤。因为瑟兰迪尔大人大概永远也不会用那样的眼神看我。但我似乎也没有什么可以抱怨，毕竟我才是能够时常见到他，陪伴他的人，而“那位大人”……所有身负重任的人都必须放弃一些东西，或者说，很多东西。这才是我多年旁观的最大心得。

他们实在不应该相爱，因为他们是那么的不同。他们又仿佛注定了相爱，因为他们是那么的互补。冰与火或许永远都不会融合，但他们无疑又代表了两种美的极致。我可以欣赏这种美，但他们的爱情…恕我直言，我并不看好，就像我不看好另外两个人……

欧洛费尔王和吉尔-加拉德王。

说真的…

辛达和诺多不是冤家吗？？？

对伊露维塔发誓我不是故意撞见欧洛费尔王的“秘密”的。看见他和吉尔-加拉德王亲热……大概可以列入我这辈子最想抹去的回忆列表第一条。

在我眼中欧洛费尔王一直是清冷的，寡言的。不同于瑟兰迪尔大人的锐利和骄傲，欧洛费尔王的清冷带着一丝只可意会的疲倦，仿佛他已经存在的太久，经历过太多，所以他把什么都看的淡了。曾经我以为只有瑟兰迪尔大人能在他眼中激起波澜，而那天我终于知道了世上还有一个人。但也就是在那一刻，我也终于明白了在欧洛费尔王身上感觉到的挥之不去的疲惫到底是从何而来。

长久的仿佛看不到尽头的分别与等待，天各一方的折磨和思念，大概不是任何人都能够承受的。次生子尚有死亡可以解脱，而精灵作为永恒的生命，即便去到曼督斯的神殿也会永远受到灵魂的折磨，永无解脱之日…

可怕。

不过更可怕的是欧洛费尔王对待瑟兰迪尔大人的态度。

我从未见过如此严苛的父亲。我知道他爱着瑟兰迪尔大人，但他似乎刻意不让瑟兰迪尔大人感觉到。

同时，他对于瑟兰迪尔大人同“那位大人”之间的感情完全持反对态度。尽管我认为我能够理解欧洛费尔王——

他大概…不希望他唯一的子嗣变得如同他一般的疲倦吧。

这次他是真的发怒了。

我此前从未见识过欧洛费尔王的震怒，在我印象中他是典型的那种——迷雾山脉崩于眼前而不变于色的类型。而我以后我也不愿再见识一次他的盛怒，欧洛费尔王发怒的时候话仍不多，但那种压迫，大概就连刚强如瑟兰迪尔大人也只能勉力承受。

不过他真的…能够承受吗？

我傍晚时去看过他，顺便送去了晚餐。

他靠坐在地牢的墙壁上，看起来前所未有的憔悴。那些时时闪烁着星芒的金发都黯淡了，无力的粘在苍白的面颊上。

但在我进去之后的第一时间他就开始盘问我欧洛费尔王对于阿蒙蓝克的布防计划。我把我所知道的都告诉他了但他显然并不满意，一直紧皱着那双浓眉。

瑟兰迪尔大人的眉毛很浓，眼睫很翘。从我这个角度看过去，真如女子般的美好，却又多了女子没有的英武和威严。当然，我永远不会告诉他这些，除非我活腻了。

“喝杯酒吧，大人。”尽管他早已经是王子，我还是习惯叫他大人，而他也默许，就像多年的默契。我把酒壶塞进他手里。他的指尖很凉，而且潮湿。地牢的环境比我想象的更糟。

他沉默的注视了一会儿手中的酒，然后那双蓝眼看向我——

“如果兽人有新的动向，或是欧洛费尔王有什么新的部署第一时间向我汇报。”

这对父子真是别扭极了。他们似乎永远都学不会坐下来好好谈一谈，我一点也不喜欢帮他们收集消息，那让我看起来像是个双面细作。但我更不希望在他们脸上看到失望的表情，所以我听见自己说——

“是，大人。”

瑟兰迪尔大人沉默的灌酒，他并不擅长倾诉。母亲早逝，又有那样一位父亲，我其实能够想象。

“您看起来脸色不太好…”

“我没事。”他倒是斩钉截铁，但南多也有南多的倔强——

“您看起来一点也不像没事。”

他又抬眼看着我，“让我清净一会，Galion。”

“如果您告诉我发生了什么，您马上就能得到这个。”

他灌了口酒，我看见一些淡金色的酒液顺着他下巴的弧度滴下来，但他没去管它们。

“你想听什么…”他叹了口气，终于松动了。

“比如您为什么要在这个节骨眼上去伊姆拉崔？您明知道当您回来，等待您的将是欧洛费尔王的震怒。

我分明看到瑟兰迪尔大人那双一向坚毅果决的蓝眼中现出了一丝迷茫，一闪而逝，仿佛错觉。

“你有没有思念过什么人……非常非常，非常非常思念。假如你不能去见他，胸口里头燃烧的火焰会将你活生生从内至外，一寸寸的烧成灰烬。”

我想说我有。但是我没有。

所以我看着瑟兰迪尔大人，带着不知为何的歉疚。

但他只是笑了笑继续灌他的酒，仿佛他根本就没有期待过能在我这里得到答案，又仿佛，他根本就没有说过什么。

他灌酒的动作很潇洒，但我却只看到了悲哀。


	55. 可以习惯的疼痛

埃尔隆德已于日前收到了吉尔-加拉德的回复，诺多的王对于罗马尼安地区频受兽人侵扰的消息颇感忧虑。吉尔-加拉德在回信中详细指导了伊姆拉崔的防卫部署，在埃尔隆德现有的布防基础上又增加了几处设计精巧的机关。更为重要的是，至高王随信派遣了援军，其中不乏几位能征善战的精灵将领，还有几位负责机关建造的精灵工匠。伊姆拉崔本充当着林顿王国在埃利阿多东部的政权标志，再扩充了近一倍兵力之后，它无疑也成为了吉尔-加拉德治下诺多王国重要的军事要塞。

同时，吉尔-加拉德在信中亦提到了与努门诺尔人旷日持久的谈判已接近尾声，他会尽快动身前往伊姆拉崔，因他预感一场剧变已迫在眉睫，而这场剧变将会打破中洲大地上已经持续了一千四百多年之久的繁荣与和平。

对于吉尔-加拉德的担忧埃尔隆德亦有十足共鸣。他在很久以前就隐约预知了中洲黑暗再起的可能，但从来没有一次像是在上次瑟兰迪尔到来之后那样让他如此忧虑。危机感前所未有的鲜活而具体，沉甸甸的压在他心头和眉间。埃尔隆德甚至能够触碰到那一团散发着邪恶气息的黑暗——如果他在意念中探出手去的话。所以他也从未像上次那样，在瑟兰迪尔离开之后如此担心他的平安及周全。但当然，我们的智者并未将这样的担忧宣于唇齿，他将太多情绪和想法都深深地埋在了思绪最深处，或许“压制”这个词更为恰当。因他的理性从不赞成无意义的担忧与慌乱，他更倾向于抽丝剥茧的分析，然后妥善恰当的解决。

他在瑟兰迪尔离开伊姆拉崔的第二天久违的放飞了风语鸟——在他预计瑟兰迪尔已经抵达阿蒙蓝克以后。

或许就连埃尔隆德自己也没有意识到他不止一次的放下手中的文书或停下思考时习惯性的踱步以望向朝向东方的窗棂。他等待着那只通身洁白的白鸟带回他的消息，哪怕只言片语，也能让他停止这份开始变得太牵扯人心的挂念。

但是没有。

一日，两日，日复一日。

哪怕他已经收到了远在埃利阿多西方的吉尔-加拉德的回信，他仍没看见自迷雾山脉的东方振翅而归的白鸟。

秋已近末。

埃尔隆德刚刚又巡查过了新布的防卫，以及几项工事的进程，一切都在计划之中按部就班有条不紊的进行。马蹄嘚嘚踏过吊桥，下头的河流两岸丛生着成片的金黄苇草，此时都结出了绒绒的籽实，沉甸甸坠弯了长梗。阳光铺在上头就像是金色的海浪，在已现萧瑟的秋风中翻出莹莹点点的游光。埃尔隆德刚自马身跃下，一旁迎过来的精灵牵住了他的马，低声禀报——

“埃尔隆德大人，一位贵客已经在白亭内等您很久了。”

闻言埃尔隆德心下一动，他将马缰交给了旁侧的精灵连铠甲都来不及换掉就循着那莹润的石板小路向白亭而去，步履中少了几分素日的持重，多了几分希冀的急促，他多希望当他赶到白亭的时候，等待他的是那沐浴着午后日光的金发。

的确是金发。

但当埃尔隆德第一眼看去，他便知道来人不是他期待的那个人。因那金发是蜷曲的，更长也更耀眼，就像是在上头覆了传说中双圣树的荣光。

埃尔隆德垂眸敛目，手指恭敬的摁于胸口又谨慎的向旁侧划开。

“向您致意，凯兰崔尔夫人。劳您久候，甚觉不安。”

闻名中洲的智者，身份尊贵而倍受敬仰的凯兰崔尔缓缓转过身来，那仿佛雅梵娜花园中永不凋零的花朵般美丽的脸庞上，虽仍挂着惯常的矜贵笑容，但忧虑的暗影亦在那双洞彻人心的眼眸中浮游。

“我此次从伊瑞詹而来，欲向你传达重要的讯息……”

凯兰崔尔传递的消息令人十分迷惑，但更加深了忧虑。曾经许多未解的谜题似乎都在渐淡的迷雾中隐隐现出了原形。凯兰崔尔所言必须尽快传递到迷雾山脉彼端的巨绿林，而远在林顿的吉尔-加拉德，恐怕在信使到达林顿的时候，他早已经在来伊姆拉崔的路上了。

在凯兰崔尔离去后埃尔隆德迅速权衡果断决定，他尽快指派了从林顿而来的精灵将士统领伊姆拉崔的防卫，而他自己则跨上了骏马。

马蹄再次踏上吊桥，而这次并非归来而是离去，去势甚急，就连桥下的金色草丝都仿佛被带起的疾风扯的向一侧倒伏。

他必须亲自去一趟阿蒙蓝克，必须，亲自……埃尔隆德不愿深究在自己略显仓促的决定中，有几成原因是因为记挂着离开多日又毫无音讯的瑟兰迪尔。但诚然埃尔隆德十分擅长说服自己，当他的快马踏过幽径的荒草，当身后伊姆拉崔的轮廓早已被崇山幽谷所掩盖，当夜幕低垂繁星跃起，埃尔隆德承认自己的心已经先一步飞去了阿蒙蓝克，飞去了他所挂念着的精灵身旁。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

欧洛费尔修长两指夹着指环，擎到与目光齐平的位置，狭长的眼眸微微眯紧迎着晨光端详那枚权戒。

戒指是头天近暮时分由伊瑞詹领主凯勒布林博的亲信送过来的。然后设宴款待，歌舞尽欢，而这枚戒指就静静躺在那方雕琢精致的银盒中，安放于欧洛费尔寝室的暗格之中，直到现在才被取出。

欧洛费尔的唇角难得的牵扯出了一丝满意的微弧。

这的确是一枚传说中的力量之戒，尽管它所蕴含的力量并不似自己想象的那般强大，但诚然已无可抱怨。毕竟力量之戒的铸造方法早已失传，欧洛费尔也只是抱着试一试的心态令瑟兰迪尔将那颗世间罕有的星光宝白色送去了伊瑞詹，只因倘若中洲只剩一个精灵可以打造出力量之戒，那个精灵必定就是凯勒布林博。

事实证明凯勒布林博没有让他失望。上古传说星光白宝石有治疗伤病的奇效，将它镶嵌在力量之戒上无疑正可发挥它的功效。而同时力量之戒亦可稳固政权捍卫疆土，纵然力量上比曾经护佑多瑞亚斯的美丽安环带要逊色很多，但在这黑暗窥伺的年月总是一道不可多得的防卫壁垒。

此外更重要的是，有了这枚戒指，想必困扰瑟兰迪尔许久的龙伤亦可在将来濒临失控时得到缓解…

想到他的唯一子嗣欧洛费尔又紧蹙了银眉，他本以为瑟兰迪尔被关在地牢中一段时间后会反省自己的错误，但是很显然他错了。他低估了瑟兰迪尔的骄傲和固执，非但口风半点不松，到后来索性闭口不谈倒像是在那个阴冷潮湿的地牢里头安心住了下去。瑟兰迪尔的反应到让欧洛费尔一时不知该如何应对，把瑟兰迪尔关进地牢里这么久并不是他的初衷，但诚然欧洛费尔也绝对不会是率先低头的那个，况且最近半兽人倒是安生了许多并不像之前那么嚣张肆虐，所以他暂时并没有把瑟兰迪尔放出来的打算。让他长个教训也好——欧洛费尔如此想。

但尽管如此，在欧洛费尔的心底，不心疼是假的，不生气也是假的。这一股疼惜与怒火正无处发泄，忽然在近午时分听守城的精灵兵士来报——

“伊姆拉崔的埃尔隆德大人求见。”

呵……

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德已然在王座下站了半个时辰，而欧洛费尔还在端详着自己手上戴着的戒指。

埃尔隆德倒是沉得住气，并没有现出一丝焦躁之色，在欧洛费尔注视着那戒指的时候，他亦在注视着欧洛费尔。

“恕晚辈直言，若这戒指来自伊瑞詹，或许您该多加小心。”

“哦…你听到了什么风声？”欧洛费尔并没有看向那个黑发的诺多，埃尔隆德的话让他心中升起了一丝警觉，却对他消减怒火却毫无助益。

“日前凯兰崔尔夫人曾来伊姆拉崔见我，带来了伊瑞詹的消息…”

于是埃尔隆德将凯兰崔尔告诉他的，关于赠礼之主安纳塔在伊瑞詹的所作所为皆转述给了欧洛费尔。欧洛费尔一直在瞧着指间的戒指沉思，连眼皮都没抬过。

“照你所说，这枚权戒是凯勒布林博领主用安纳塔赠予他的锻造锤打造出来的。”等到埃尔隆德陈述完毕，欧洛费尔才漫不经心的问了一句。

“是的，没有维拉或迈雅之力的加持，根本不可能铸造出力量之戒。”

“但即便是那个安纳塔同凯勒布林博走得过近了些，也不能说明什么。”

“我想您比我更清楚这其中的利害关系，倘若您执意视而不见，晚辈亦无能为力。”

欧洛费尔冷冷的哼了一声。

“就比如你跟瑟兰迪尔走得太近了些，我总不能说你别有所图。”

埃尔隆德蓦的闭了嘴。他忽然意识到欧洛费尔明显刻意而为的冷淡甚至隐忍不发的怒火源于何处。自己同瑟兰迪尔所经历的这些，自己同瑟兰迪尔之间的情在欧洛费尔眼里或许根本变了味道。但此刻，埃尔隆德亦知辩驳无益，倒是从一来阿蒙蓝克就没见到瑟兰迪尔的身影让他心中的担忧更甚。所以他心下略微转念，考虑到在欧洛费尔面前任何欲盖弥彰与自作聪明都没有意义，他索性直白的问了出来——

“请问瑟兰迪尔王子……”

“他不在。”欧洛费尔斩钉截铁的打断，毫无回旋余地。

埃尔隆德静默注视了高高在上的巨绿林之王半响，“如此…晚辈告退。”

待埃尔隆德走到那恢弘的王庭巨门之前，手指已然搭上了宝石镶嵌的门柄，欧洛费尔突然出声唤住了他。

埃尔隆德顿住了脚步。

“我太了解瑟兰迪尔…”欧洛费尔清冷威严的声线在空旷高耸的厅堂中激起隐约的回响。

“他太重情，太毫无保留，太孤注一掷。”欧洛费尔顿了顿，埃尔隆德仿佛听见他苦笑了一声，转瞬即逝仿佛只是臆想的错觉。“我也同样了解诺多。诺多更看重的是权利，名声，大局，天下。如果你准备辜负他，Elrond，就别给他希望。”

“他的龙伤……”埃尔隆德握紧沉重的门柄，他的声音听起来前所未有的嘶哑低沉。

“你要知道，有些疼，疼着疼着就习惯了。”


	56. 无法更改的离别

埃尔隆德确实没想到还没走出王庭外的幽深通道，就被那位备受欧洛费尔信任的近侍招呼到了旁侧的支路上。

加里安站在精灵灯盏的暗影里，散碎额发下那双比素日略显憔悴的棕色眼睛里头闪烁着迟疑和犹豫，或许还有一丝恐惧。

“快跟我走，埃尔隆德大人……”他压低了声音催促着埃尔隆德，神色中透着几分慌张。

埃尔隆德并没有追问加里安要带他去哪儿，直觉告诉他这和瑟兰迪尔有关。又或许并非直觉，而是这位诺多的智者基于种种蛛丝马迹前因后果在脑中迅速推衍出来的判断。

埃尔隆德紧跟着加里安，尽量将身影藏进灯火照不到的暗影里，低着头避免同巡逻的卫兵接触。他们向阿蒙蓝克的山腹走去，台阶幽深向下不知通往何处，愈走湿气愈重，愈走空气愈发沉闷污浊，埃尔隆德的眉心紧皱了起来。

但他仍然什么都没说也什么都没问，他跟着前头明显轻车熟路的加里安快步走下那些边沿缀满了青苔的，硬石凿成的阶梯，岩壁上铜钩拢着的火把在他们路过的时候被迅速掠过的气流吹的晃荡起来，将他们的影子颤巍巍的拖向身后粗糙的岩壁。

埃尔隆德推断他们应该已经走到了阿蒙蓝克的山腹中部，然后加里安拐进了旁侧一条愈发幽暗的狭窄巷道，在一处铁栅门前立住。

埃尔隆德听见加里安低声唤着——

“瑟兰迪尔大人…大人……”

该死的预见和判断…埃尔隆德情愿自己全都猜错了。很明显瑟兰迪尔一回来就被关进了这幽深的地牢，这正是风语鸟无法达成任务的原因。而他当初在那个节骨眼儿上跑到伊姆拉崔去，就为了见自己一面，只是为了见自己一面…埃尔隆德的灰目蓦的闭阖，仿佛不胜那一瞬心中太过满溢的疼痛与歉疚。

“瑟兰迪尔大人…您看看谁来了……”埃尔隆德仿佛听见加里安的声音里头有一丝哽咽的劈裂，但又或许，他只是把声音压的太低了。

许久，埃尔隆德听见瑟兰迪尔的声音从火束的光照不到的地方传来，压抑而模糊，仿佛在忍受着巨大的痛楚。瑟兰迪尔只是哼了一声，仿佛应承，又仿佛只是一声无意识的呻吟。

埃尔隆德再也忍无可忍，他几步抢在铁栅外头——

“Thran……”

只是简简单单的一个称呼，智者的手指已经在那比指头还粗几分的铁柱上攥紧得失了血色，而那沉磁的声线也再不复素日的煦雅，混杂了焦灼的颤音。那简简单单的一声呼唤里头多少思念多少惦记，又有多少不忍多少疼惜，加里安不知道他的大人在那铁栅深处如何，旁观的自己竟也因那句呼唤兀自在心尖儿里头颤了颤，鼻子一酸眼眶一热，差点儿就落下泪来。

加里安赶紧掏出钥匙开门，手抖的好几次都没找准孔洞。门开的下一秒加里安觉得自己的身侧像是刮起了一阵疾风，刮得他几乎立不住脚，刮得他像是被遏住了呼吸。待那转瞬而过的，强烈到可怕的压迫感消散之后，加里安才稍定了定心神望去，他只来得及看见埃尔隆德身后的披风，在一瞬高掠后又随着身形甫低而垂落于地，在一片昏暗中，于边角映出些莹莹的光泽。

加里安呆立了片刻，然后他意识到，自己应当暂时告退了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德半跪在靠坐于湿冷岩壁的金发精灵面前，瑟兰迪尔仍穿着那天去伊姆拉崔时的战甲。

天知道埃尔隆德从来没跪过什么人，哪怕是曾经的梅格洛尔，哪怕是现在的吉尔-加拉德。但此刻他只是本能的半跪在瑟兰迪尔面前，全然未考虑如此是否会失去了所谓的尊严。暗金膝甲撑着地面硌的他膝间生疼，埃尔隆德却无暇顾及。

“Thran……”埃尔隆德的声音低而沉，轻而缓，若非亲历，他从不知自己一向沉静若水的心间能掠起如斯的柔情，与此同时，又因这柔情生出这许多的痛楚。那些雅致的指节以同样的温柔缓缓挲过瑟兰迪尔完好的那边面颊，低垂的灰眼注视着另边没进暗影里的，肌理毕现的伤痕——

“Gassuleen mohan, Taccîma-moha nin?”（辛达语：告诉我，怎样才能停止你的痛苦）

瑟兰迪尔正回视着他，以他那唯一完好无损的眼睛，尽管里头有疲倦和虚弱，亦不乏苦苦压抑的痛苦，但当那眼睛望向埃尔隆德的时候，深浓的爱意驱赶了那些黯影，让那只唯一的眼眸显得透彻而沉蓝，就像午夜中静谧的深海。

“Narro’ ailago-hûl, Elrond…”（辛达语：你无法停止我的痛苦，Elrond…）

瑟兰迪尔湿冷的手掌抚上埃尔隆德后颈，久违的碰触让智者阖起了那双太过透彻的灰眸。瑟兰迪尔将自己的额头贴上了他的，任鼻息在黑暗中缠绵，埃尔隆德闻见了龙伤特有的焦腐气息，但那并不算什么，那什么都不算。瑟兰迪尔吐字时吹出的湿热气流拂过他的唇面，埃尔隆德在那一刻短暂忘记了世间一切或者说，瑟兰迪尔取代了那所有的一切。

“Na dahanen maluim.”（辛达语：你只能赐我以欢愉。）

瑟兰迪尔的声音很低，低的让埃尔隆德几乎认为那并不是被瑟兰迪尔说出来的，而是借由缓缓熨帖的唇面传递而来的。

埃尔隆德吮吸着瑟兰迪尔的唇肉，然后将舌探了进去。

瑟兰迪尔本来稍稍前倾的脖颈复又向后靠去，后脑抵在坚硬湿冷的岩壁上承受着黑发精灵的亲吻。他在埃尔隆德的手探进他战甲下摆时瑟缩了下但并未抗拒，当温热的手指带着薄茧的粗粝拉下他的衬裤并将那蓬勃的器物拢于指间，瑟兰迪尔身体猛的抖了下，在埃尔隆德口中缓缓吐出沉哑的低吟。

埃尔隆德的手指逗弄着那肉茎，指腹推开皮裹摁揉着光滑黏腻的端面。他只想给瑟兰迪尔带去纯然的欢愉，就像金发精灵所要求的那样。

瑟兰迪尔徒劳的顶送着腰胯，裸露在黑暗中的肉刃隐约着红紫的伟岸轮廓。埃尔隆德想用手掌全然包裹住指下悸动的肉身，但掌甲的边沿刮疼了被欲望淹没的精灵。瑟兰迪尔猛的偏开口唇吃痛的喘息，而后重又抵着他的薄唇唤他爱隆，颤抖的声线挟着湿漉的欲望，在眉心紧蹙的深纹中积攒了近乎痛苦的渴切。

犹豫只在埃尔隆德的脑中盘旋了一秒，然后他全然跪坐了下来伏低战甲包裹的身躯。埃尔隆德顾不上自己的姿态看起来会有多么的尊严尽失，他张口含入了瑟兰迪尔赤裸的性器。

瑟兰迪尔支起长腿让自己向着那个黑发精灵打开，亦俯身任黯淡的金发垂落那一湾比黑暗更加漆黑的墨色湾流，他大口喘息，在埃尔隆德开始以舌尖来回扫过顶端湿腻的窄缝时自喉咙深处挤出低哑的吟叹。

“爱……隆…………”瑟兰迪尔低唤着，声音在埃尔隆德刻意的吞吐中颤抖的仿佛下一秒即将破碎满地。埃尔隆德的手指扫过他身下隐秘的穴口，曲指顶摁着他被前液泡湿的会阴，然后指腹挲上他饱满的肉囊，推挤着里头滑腻的卵丸。

刺激是全新的，欢愉也是全新的。瑟兰迪尔已经无暇思考埃尔隆德究竟是怎样获取了这个领域的知识，当愈来愈剧烈愈来愈密集的快感如海浪般冲刷着他，他无法抑制的惊喘，无意识的跟着埃尔隆德的每一个动作弹动身体，然后在如洪流般奔涌的欲望全然接管了被龙伤折磨太甚的意识时，一把攥紧了埃尔隆德脑后的墨丝将勃发的肉刃全然刺入了他的喉咙。

瑟兰迪尔听见了埃尔隆德那声憋在喉咙深处的干呕，又或是没听见，实在难以分辨，一切都开始变得模糊而迷离，却又纯粹而热烈，他似乎只能感知黑发精灵那紧窒的，仍在不住收缩挤压着自己的喉管。瑟兰迪尔此前曾无数次幻想过埋入埃尔隆德身体的感觉，或许此时仍不尽相同，但他已无法要求更多。

“爱隆……”他喃喃着他的名，一下又一下清晰又沉重的撞入诺多的智者为他大张的口唇。

欢愉太过强烈。

不，那不仅仅是肉体的欢愉，那是埃尔隆德为他敞开的心脏，从不宣于唇齿的怜惜和爱意…

瑟兰迪尔觉得自己快要融化在了埃尔隆德口中，连同心脏一起。他快要到了…那处仿佛与曼督斯的殿堂一墙之隔的极乐之地。他开始有些慌乱的挣扎，想从埃尔隆德喉间撤出，如果就这么射出来…不，那太冒犯了。

“爱隆…我不能……”瑟兰迪尔纠缠着那些黑发的手指向外推挤着，试图表明自己的立场。但埃尔隆德一如既往的态度坚决，他抬手握住了瑟兰迪尔的手腕，让瑟兰迪尔一瞬不由的想起了曾经的林顿，想起了那个凄风苦雨的夜晚。但埃尔隆德只是制止了他的挣动，他将瑟兰迪尔已经松脱的手扯落旁侧继而十指交握，并试图压抑了自己干呕的本能反应，任瑟兰迪尔肿胀的性器端头撑开他狭窄的喉道，他吞入他到前所未有之深，然后缓缓吐出湿腻的茎身只留端头嵌在半阖的口中。

埃尔隆德抬眼望进瑟兰迪尔注视着他的蓝眸，然后他收紧了口唇开始坚定的吮吸，他看着龙伤狰狞的创口如潮汐般褪下那张绝美的容颜，蓝眸又重新完好无损的显露。有那么几秒瑟兰迪尔紧紧闭上了他的眼睛只是半张着薄唇全然无助的喘息，但很快他又挣扎着重新睁开，让埃尔隆德得以看着那双沉蓝在他眼前融化成了流淌的星河。

在他施与他的，最后一次刻意的吮吻中，瑟兰迪尔的脖颈猛的后仰，弯成了如弓般凛冽又优雅的弧度。

腥咸的热液汩汩的充填了埃尔隆德的口腔，随着不自觉的吞咽滑进了他的喉管。埃尔隆德依然保持着吮吸的动作直到瑟兰迪尔停止了颤抖，腹下绷紧的肌肉也慢慢松缓了下来。等到埃尔隆德终于后撤，令他无比惊讶的是，喘息才稍稍平复的瑟兰迪尔挣扎着起身背对向他，仿佛下了极了的决心般压下上身。匀美的额头抵着横过地面的手臂银甲，让战甲下摆掩映的光裸臀肌正对着埃尔隆德，外头甬道深处的火把光亮给那两瓣结实肌肉晕上了并不明显的高光，而那幽深的缝隙则仍固执的隐在暗影里诱人深入。

“直接进来就好…”

埃尔隆德有一瞬的错愕，但下一秒他就领会了瑟兰迪尔的意思，他揽着金发精灵的韧腰让他转过身来。

“Thran……你不需要报答我……”

“你还没……”瑟兰迪尔优美的唇弧距他不过寸许，就连张合都是一种诱惑。

他的确硬得几乎感觉到了疼痛。

“我没打算发泄，更不打算用那种方式。”

“为什么不。”埃尔隆德看着那双近在咫尺的浓眉已经开始皱了起来。

埃尔隆德揽着他的脖颈重又抵上他的额头，他们彼此都听见了对方喉咙间的一声舒适叹息。

“我思考过你的要求……”

瑟兰迪尔静默了片刻，

“关于我想要进入你...”

“没错。”

“你知道我从来不勉强你为我做任何事情。”

“这是我愿意去做的，”

“爱隆……”

“我愿意。”

瑟兰迪尔的唇角抽动了下，那是一个微笑。

“我已经得到了。当你这么说的时候。”

“跟我走。Thran…你会真正的得到它。”

“我不能。”瑟兰迪尔的答案甚至都没有犹豫。

“为什么。”埃尔隆德其实知道为什么，他不知道的是自己为什么明知故问。

“我不能抛弃我的国家，我的人民。尤其是在这个时候。你知道…黑暗将至。”

“我们什么时候能再见面。”再一次，埃尔隆德不知道自己为什么要明知故问。

“我们将重逢于至暗之时。”瑟兰迪尔的指腹缓缓的挲着他的耳后。

“那么重逢之时，你将会得到你想要得到的。”埃尔隆德说的郑重，仿佛是一句誓言。

瑟兰迪尔闭上了眼，但他实实在在的微笑了起来——

“你知道的…Elrond……无论有没有这个，无论此前还是今后，在每一次分别中的每一天，我都在用我的生命渴盼着与你重逢。


	57. 权力之戒

凯勒布林博挑了个阳光极好的午后带安纳塔去参观格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹所在的大工坊。

他们并肩穿过欧斯特-因-埃第尔的街道。脚下的石板在阳光反射出点点的游光，明显是里头掺杂了晶石的成分。各式各样的商铺林立在街道两旁，叮叮当当的敲击声不绝于耳，跟喧闹的人声一起让这个午后变得愈发热闹起来。街上行走着服饰柔软姿态优美的精灵女子，她们有的佩戴着宝石额冠，有的则简单的披散了柔顺的发丝。还有那些模样英俊的精灵工匠，学者和一队队行进有序的士兵，单看他们的脸实在瞧不出到底有多大年纪，但他们的眼神有时会出卖他们已经存在的漫长岁月。街道上除了精灵还有一些矮人和次生子的身影，他们挑选着趁手的兵器，或是在那些雅致的小馆子里头饮酒。但无论是谁，无论是精灵，矮人还是人类，当他们看见凯勒布林博的时候都在脸上现出欣喜与尊崇，他们向他深深鞠躬。

“这个送给您！”一个模样俊俏极了的精灵小子冲凯勒布林博和安纳塔跑过来。他向凯勒布林博递出手指间捏着的那支白玫瑰，但他绷着脸，抿着嘴唇，微拧着精致的眉眼。阳光在他的眼睫尖端点上透亮的金，却在他雪般透白的脸颊上落下淡薄的红。他见凯勒布林博接了花，却没有向其他那些精灵一样冲伊瑞詹的领主大人鞠躬，他像模像样的微微颔首比了一个抚心礼。“我的姐姐Lindis祝您拥有美丽的一天。”说完他转身就跑，就像唯恐谁会抓住他一样，灵巧的小身体一晃就到了十几步外街道转角处的花坊，那边一位垂着发辫的精灵少女正又羞又气的把他拖进去。

“Lindir！！让你帮忙送花而已，谁叫你自作主张！”

“谁都知道你暗恋领主大人！！”精灵少年忿忿的，却带着狡黠笑意的隐约声音飘在灿金色的空气中传了过来。

安纳塔偏头冲凯勒布林博似笑非笑，而那个“被暗恋”的领主大人只是笑的温纯，将手中的花自然而然的递了过去，仿佛他就是为他接的，仿佛这朵纯白的玫瑰本该属于安纳塔一样。那一瞬，在金发的迈雅接过花朵并持于鼻端轻嗅，凯勒布林博只觉得所有中洲的阳光在那一瞬都跌进了这位迈雅的眼底，那融金般的光泽，是他眼中倾城倾国的颜色。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博同安纳塔一起在大工坊里呆了整整一个下午。在去之前凯勒布林博还在隐隐担忧是否那些多少有些骄傲的诺多匠人们会不太欢迎这位外来的迈雅，但事实证明他多虑了。

安纳塔刚刚出现在工坊里的时候的确收获收获了不少警惕和疑虑的目光，但当高勒加瑞林——一位来自曾经古老的刚多林的著名珠宝工匠，向他们请教如何用熔点极高的秘银来打制首饰上极其精细的花样。

最后是安纳塔解决了这个长期困扰着整个工会的难题，而全程凯勒布林博轻松自在的袖手旁观，喝着杜松子酒和少许肉桂泡的暖茶，他的心中无端的生出些骄傲和得意，看到他的安纳塔在工匠中优雅的穿行，悉心又耐心的指点，有时甚至将柔软的袍袖推到手肘而亲力亲为。

就是那一截手臂，那截优美的，却又蕴藏着极大力量的手臂，在锻造炉里熊熊的火光映照下勾勒出极诱人的线条让凯勒布林博不得不暂时转移了视线，因为再继续看下去，他很难保证自己不会直截了当的勃起。

他们回去的时候日已西沉，一路上侃侃而谈，锻造技巧，装饰纹样甚至这位号称中洲最伟大的工匠闻所未闻的技术和力量，其中不乏有法术的成分，让凯勒布林博感觉既新奇又敬畏，他暗暗好笑自己心中居然久违的生出了少年人的兴奋和雀跃。

凯勒布林博的居所在欧斯特-因-埃第尔这座宏伟城池的最顶端，外头是一大片朝向西方的宽阔平台。洁白的廊柱仿照了远在维林诺的提力安城的模样。事实上，当身处繁荣的欧斯特-因-埃第尔的时候，你偶尔会生出些错觉，是否去到了那座远在西方不死之地的诺多城池。

“想象一下，想象一下Celebrimbor！我们可以把这儿，把整个埃利阿多，整个中洲大陆建的像是维林诺那样的繁荣与辉煌！不！是比维林诺更加自由和壮美！然后我们教导那些蒙昧的精灵和人类，让他们获得知识和秩序。”安纳塔有些兴奋的来回踱着步，那双眼眸中的金色在夕晖的映衬下光彩夺目。他的声音也扬了起来，显得有些高亢和激动——

“然后我们一起统治这片土地！我，和你。”

凯勒布林博笑了起来，他觉得这样的安纳塔很是可爱，但他又不由得觉得有些陌生，或许是因为在这之前他从未见过这个迈雅激动的样子。不过当然…性事的巅峰又是另外一回事。

“我不想统治中洲，我只想当一个伟大的工匠。就像我的祖父费艾诺一样。”

安纳塔注视着他，他脸上之前那种异样兴奋的神情渐渐消失了。他别过脸去在凯勒布林博看不到的地方蹙起了细长的眉，但是他转了转眼睛，又看向身侧的精灵工匠并微笑了起来——

“我记得你之前在试图打造权利之戒…”安纳塔想起了前段时间在欧斯特感受到的能量波动，但他知道没有自己的协助凯勒布林博永远无法打造出真正的权利之戒。但他不能对于打造权利之戒这件事表现的太过积极，那会显得别有所图。而现在这是一个绝佳的时机把这件事提上台面，尽管这个可爱的小工匠在某些方面仍然有些愚笨。

“哦……”凯勒布林博想起了他们第一次亲热的时候，自己正在私人工坊里试图打造权戒，而后来那枚不成形的戒指刺穿了自己左侧的乳突…想到这儿这位英俊的工匠脸颊晕起一片微红，后来安纳塔亲自打制了一枚秘银的乳环替下了那枚权戒，那枚乳环是如此精致，在细小的金属面上蜿蜒刻制了冬青的纹路，那个金发的迈雅还贴在他耳侧告诉他那上面有“Annatar”这个名字。“You belong to me……Celebrimbor…”凯勒布林博记得安纳塔彼时的声音，湿漉又炙热的就像是他们彼此嵌合的身体。

钟声惊回了凯勒布林博的思绪，夕阳的晖将他双颊映的透红。他迎向安纳塔一直注视着他的目光，那位迈雅唇畔的微笑像是已然将他看了个通透。凯勒布林博吞了口唾液——

“是的。我曾试图打造权利之戒，那对于工匠来说是个了不起的挑战。你知道，我不能总是满足于自己现在的技艺。”凯勒布林博并未告诉安纳塔自己已利用他的锻造锤打造出了一枚戒指，尽管…那枚戒指的能量并不算强大。

“你的确不能。你是一名真正的费诺里安，不是吗？”安纳塔看向凯勒布林博的目光像极了骄傲和嘉许，至少凯勒布林博是这么认为的。“我可以帮助你…”

“你可以帮助我？”有一刻凯勒布林博并未意识到安纳塔究竟指的是什么。

“权利之戒。”安纳塔的目光是温柔的——温柔的看着猎物终于跌入陷阱的温柔。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“权利之戒？”

“是的，凯勒布林博为欧洛费尔王打造了一枚权力之戒，已由亲信交至欧洛费尔大人手上了。”

吉尔-加拉德沉吟着。他才刚刚抵达伊姆拉崔，之所以花去了这么多时日，还因为他带来了林顿近一半兵力。同行的，还有多位自愤怒之战始就跟随他南征北战的诺多将领。

“欧洛费尔王知道这枚戒指是借助安纳塔的力量打造而成的吗？”

“是的，我亦亲自向他转述了凯兰崔尔夫人带来的口讯。”

“哦？你亲自去了？”

“是。我认为有必要让迷雾山脉以东尽快知晓有关于伊瑞詹同安纳塔的讯息。”

吉尔-加拉德点了点头，“你做的没错。”但仍皱着眉，“他怎么说？”

“欧洛费尔王什么都没说。”

“一如既往…”吉尔-加拉德笑了笑，仿佛自言自语。

“我查阅了许多典籍，但找不到任何有关权力之戒的讯息。”

“当然不会有…因为权力之戒最先开始是由后来被称作黑暗大敌的米尔寇创造的。当米尔寇在维林诺的佛米诺斯杀害了当时的诺多至高王芬威并偷走了三颗宝钻逃回中洲之后，众维拉在盛怒之下在所有典籍和史册中删去了关于米尔寇的所有讯息，连同他之前的所有创造，无论好的还是坏的。”

“那么权力之戒应该归属于光明还是黑暗呢？”

“事实上权利之戒并没有正邪之分。它可以巩固王权，增强佩戴者的信心和能力，稳固佩戴者的权威。以及，真正的权力之戒中蕴藏了伊露维塔的秘火之力，而秘火是创世的光明之焰，故此权力之戒可以召唤自然的力量。但权戒中蕴含的能量有强弱之分，所有权戒的力量亦不尽相同。”

埃尔隆德侧首倾听，皱眉思索：“但这些…似乎并没有不妥之处？”  
吉尔-加拉德回应道：“权力之戒之所以被视为禁物，并不在于它的力量。而在于驾驭这种力量的人。而危险之处就在于，佩戴者会有极大可能被赋予权戒力量的维拉或迈雅所影响。如你所知，维拉和迈雅是独一之神伊露维塔的仆从，亦是他最初的创造，只有他们才拥有伊露维塔的秘火之力，也只有经由他们的帮助，才能锻造出真正的权力之戒。”

埃尔隆德沉默了，他在担心瑟兰迪尔，亦在担心巨绿林。

吉尔-加拉德却仿佛看穿了他的沉默。

“我们最应该担心的是那个安纳塔。尽管并没有确凿的证据，但我怀疑他很有可能就是曾经魔苟斯最强大，最信任的手下。”

“您是说…………”埃尔隆德思忖了片刻霍然抬眼，那双灰眼中是少见的震惊之色。

“但无论他到底是还是不是。现在凯勒布林博倾心于他，所以谁都动不了他。我们现在需要做的，是未雨绸缪。”

埃尔隆德稍稍平复了心中的惊诧，仔细分析了之前同吉尔-加拉德商议的内容——

“首要之事，我们需要尽力阻止刚达巴与密林东南方的兽人汇合。否则一旦战争爆发两处夹击我们毫无胜算。”

吉尔-加拉德嘉许的点了点头。“所以我会去阿蒙蓝克，说服欧洛费尔同我一起出兵进攻刚达巴。”

“我愿做您的前锋！”

“不。”吉尔-加拉德说道，“就在我自林顿动身的前一天，一位故人由西方的不死之地回到了中洲。他比你更适合当这个前锋。而你……Elrond，你有更重要的任务。”


	58. 更重要的任务

瑟兰迪尔已经出来了三天。

而在那之前，他被丢在那个暗无天日的地牢里头整整一百天。在埃尔隆德走后他本已做好了和欧洛费尔旷日持久僵持下去的决心，但欧洛费尔出乎意料的突然改变了主意，瑟兰迪尔本以为在下次兽人大举进攻阿蒙蓝克之前他固执的Adar都不会放他出来。

他被欧洛费尔的亲卫直接带回了自己的寝殿，瑟兰迪尔才发现自己在阿蒙蓝克王城内的近侍全部被换成了父王的亲从，他很清楚欧洛费尔的意思——

监禁变成了软禁，但瑟兰迪尔，别想再一次从他眼皮子底下偷跑出去。最重要的是，他发现他的双刀和弓箭都被欧洛费尔收走了，没有武器他就像一头被拔了牙的猎豹，只能委曲求全的躲在宫殿里头装猫。

加里安进来的时候他在喝酒，他已经喝掉了整整一坛子多卫宁，与其说是喝不如说是灌，就像是故意准备把自己灌醉似的。

“你来的正好加里安，”瑟兰迪尔曲指弹了弹那空了的陶坛，“再给我一坛，不，我要两坛。”

“大人！”

“怎么，你也要来说教我？”那仍被酒液染的湿亮的薄唇边角抿了抿，像是欲扯出一丝笑意却转瞬即逝，骤然转过来的蓝眼里头是比锋刃更利的眼刀，加里安激灵灵打了个寒颤垂下了眼睛不敢直视——

“不......大人，只是今晚欧洛费尔王欲设宴迎接林顿来的贵客，您是否……”

“哦？吉尔-加拉德王来了？”

“是的，今晨到的。欧洛费尔王并未让我们通知您…”

是了，瑟兰迪尔现在知道，他的Adar突然把他放出来，就是因为吉尔-加拉德要来了，而诺多的至高王在这个节骨眼儿上来阿蒙蓝克，肯定不是走动走动这么简单，势必意味着重要的决策和战略部署，作为巨绿林的王子，他理应出席，但欧洛费尔却没有派人通知他。

“同行的还有谁？”

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己在期待着什么样的答案，或许是一个精灵的名字。他的确得到了一个精灵的名字，尽管不是他心中隐隐渴盼的那个——

“格罗芬戴尔。”

瑟兰迪尔起初并没有想起来这个精灵是谁，他只觉得这个名字无比的耳熟，象征着显赫的战功和卓绝的武力……

“金花领主？？？”

瑟兰迪尔的确有理由惊讶，因为他口中的这位金花领主，实在应该是个不折不扣的死人。

格罗芬戴尔是从蒙福之地维林诺出奔中洲的诺多精灵之一，曾经声名显赫的刚多林十二家族中的金花家族领主。第一纪元510年魔苟斯派兵突袭刚多林导致那座曾在贝烈瑞安德大陆繁盛一时的隐匿之城陷落。图奥和伊缀尔带着他们的儿子埃雅仁迪尔——也就是埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯的父亲，以及一些刚多林的残余子民自环抱山脉鹰之裂隙逃亡，但却遭到了奥克和炎魔的伏击。金花领主与炎魔博斗最后双双跌落悬崖。鹰王梭隆多带回了他的尸体，他被安葬于山隘旁那座遍开了金花的青冢。

隐匿之城刚多林的故事是瑟兰迪尔少年时最喜爱的书籍之一，那几位英勇斩杀炎魔的领主亦是他少年时最钦慕的英雄。

欧洛费尔王算定了他在听说这位死而复生的传奇领主到来的消息必定会主动出现在宴会之上。他骄傲的父王在做出了一定程度的让步之后，在等着自己的主动退让。

瑟兰迪尔指端漫不经心的叩了叩桌案并优雅颔首。

“请转达欧洛费尔王，我将会出席今晚的盛宴。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

入夜，阿蒙蓝克的王殿被烛火装点的灯火通明。琉璃烛台被铜锁串联成华美的形状自高耸的殿顶垂下来，上头几支手臂粗细的巨蜡将下头的堆叠丰盛的美食，美酒，鲜花映照的愈发诱人。

欧洛费尔并没有对瑟兰迪尔的到场给予特别关注，只是如同曾经别无二致的冲他颔了颔首，仿佛之前把瑟兰迪尔关进地牢百日的不是他一样。反倒是性格奔放的林地精灵们对于他们久违了的俊美王子表现了极大的热情。身着曼妙轻纱的精灵女子们在向林顿远道而来的贵客献花的时候也为他献上了林间盛开的花朵，一支香气浓郁的蔷薇被别在他银线装点的长袍前襟。瑟兰迪尔无需费力就找到了那位传说中的金花领主。他身着银蓝交织的长袍，垂至腰际的金发在脑后编成了典型的诺多样式。格罗芬戴尔的身形高大俊美，眼神清澈明亮，他也是席间最常展露笑容的精灵，林地精灵们都争相与他攀谈，听他讲他死而复生的故事，还有关于曾经那座古老神秘的隐匿之城刚多林的秘闻逸事。仿佛感受到巨绿林王子投向自己的目光，格罗芬戴尔将右手摁至胸口，向瑟兰迪尔抚心致意。嘴角噙着的笑容，真如那春日灿金的阳光一样明亮温暖。

欢宴持续到了深夜，直到东方的天边隐隐翻出了晕白宴饮才散去，王殿内又恢复了往日的肃穆宁静。

卫兵在殿外守卫，殿内只剩晃耀的烛火映着辛达与诺多的王者，还有格罗芬戴尔，瑟兰迪尔以及他们面前巨大的沙盘。

“攻打刚达巴要塞？”

“没错。”

“吉尔-加拉德王，恕我直言，如若巨绿林的大军都调派去攻打刚达巴，谁来守卫我的王城？”

“事实上，这次我来到埃利阿多东方，除了随行的亲卫还带来了林顿的半数兵力。”

“哦？大军何在？”

“此刻正驻扎于伊姆拉崔的山谷。”

“你的意思是…”

“我出一半兵力，你出一半兵力，我们合力攻打刚达巴。”

“谁来统兵？”

吉尔-加拉德的目光依次扫过格罗芬戴尔与瑟兰迪尔——

“林顿的兵力，就交给这位老友，而巨绿林的兵将，我想交给王子殿下最为合适不过。”

“谁能保证在我们进军刚达巴的时候东南方的兽人巢穴不会倾巢而动？”

“我现在只是推断他们不会，详情我已在宴前同你说过。谁都不能保证东南方的兽人一定不会出兵，但是假如他们真的出兵…我就留在阿蒙蓝克，与你共同进退。”

诺多的至高王嗓音低沉却宏亮，掷地有声，当他真的这么说出来，欧洛费尔难得的回视了他半响，却没提出任何异议。随后他将目光转向他唯一的子嗣。

瑟兰迪尔起身颔首——

“吉尔-加拉德王所说无错。倘若坐视不理，待将来万一战事爆发刚达巴与东南方兽人两处夹击我们全无胜算，不如趁他们羽翼未丰之时先挫其一。我曾与…我曾到过刚达巴要塞山口，熟悉地形，愿意领命。”

“我亦愿领命，带兵攻打刚达巴。”格罗芬戴尔起身立于瑟兰迪尔旁侧向二位王者颔首致意。

“好，如此你们各自整顿兵马，三日后出兵。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“吉尔-加拉德王。”

吉尔-加拉德回身，巨绿林的王子正站在他身后冲他恭敬行礼，吉尔-加拉德不得不承认瑟兰迪尔的容貌继承了他父亲和母亲的所有动人之处。

“请问您为何不是埃尔隆德统兵。”

“他有更重要的任务。”

“更重要的任务？”

“他去了努门诺尔。”吉尔-加拉德看到了对面那位俊美的王子骤然睁大蓝眼中的惊诧，不过一闪而逝，须臾不见。

“他去做说客。”

吉尔-加拉德点了点头，瑟兰迪尔聪慧如斯看的通透，或许他早已想到埃尔隆德早晚有天会穿过浩瀚的贝烈盖尔海，踏上海中那方遥远的星引之地。

“他要很久才能回来。”瑟兰迪尔并未费心掩盖自己语气中的情绪，他已知自己与埃尔隆德的感情早已不是秘密，他也并不怕被任何人知道。

“是，他要很久才会回来。”吉尔-加拉德抬手自袍内袋中取出一支手指粗细小巧木筒递了过去，那双绝美的蓝眼亮了亮。

“他来不及去放飞风语鸟，以及，我带过来更快些。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

吉尔-加拉德王带过去会更快些。

——埃尔隆德如此想着。想必瑟兰迪尔现在已经看到信了。

他立在船头，奇尔丹大人亲自督造的大船有着优雅的船身和坚固的龙骨。船上的风帆在腥咸的海风中撑开饱满的弧度。埃尔隆德注视着船身破开雪白的浪花，而目之所及全是粼粼的海面，起伏着柔软又浩大的波纹。

海风拂起他的墨丝翻舞着他的袍袖，埃尔隆德不由得又想起了曾经，当他唯一的兄弟和在中洲大陆上的唯一血亲埃尔洛斯踏上驶向贝烈盖尔海深处的大船，身影最终消失于海上濛濛的水汽中的时候，他的心中是如何的孤寂与悲凉。他预见到了埃尔洛斯无上的荣耀，但他又如何能阻止自己心中思及他日后亡逝之日的悲伤。他再也见不到他，哪怕是在西方的彼岸，哪怕是在曼督斯的神殿。埃尔洛斯的灵魂究竟去了哪里，就连神明都未必知晓……

埃尔隆德忽然觉得目中酸涩，于是他紧闭了双眼，直到那酸胀在落雨后太过湿润的海风中最终消解。他岂是真的无情，他又岂是真的不在意，他……他只是不曾，不愿亦不能放纵自己的情感，因他总是想要稳稳的撑住这天与地。

哪怕，只剩他独身一人。

他终又张开眼眸，那透灰的眼眸一如此时雨后的天空般清湛。埃尔隆德的目光被无数鸣叫着的海鸟牵引着望向西方的天空。阳光在厚重的暮云中漏下，撑开笔直的灿烂光柱。以精灵的目力，在那遥远的西方，他已然隐隐瞧见了陆地的端倪。


	59. 无星之夜

凯勒布林博做了一个梦。他知道那是梦。

梦中熔融的金属迸发出炫目的强光，当它们顺着长柄铁钳夹着的，倾倒的特制容器流入那些浅浅的凹槽，光凝成了光带，而那光带顺着凹槽流动着，延展着，攀爬着，就像拥有生命，就像是拥有自己的意识。

他与格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹的匠人们一样震惊于这从未见过甚至未曾想象的锻造技艺。不单是因为其高超与精巧，更重要的是那其中所蕴涵的力量。而那力量在鲜血一滴一滴滴入的时候愈渐强大，迸发出来的光芒让观者几乎无法直视。

尽管这一切凯勒布林博已于日前在锻造坊中见过，但他在梦中所见却呈现了一个在白天他不曾注意到的，或者说，注意却未曾放在心上的细节。他看到当那些鲜红的血液从安纳塔被利刃划开的手臂不停滴向凹槽中流质的金属，他所倾心挚爱着的迈雅脸上，那张晕在强光中几成虚幻的面颊上，现出了一个他完全陌生的微笑。

满足，得意，踌躇满志又势在必得。他此前从不曾在安纳塔脸上看过类似的表情。那位迈雅总是温和而谦卑，尽管在性事时有些近乎偏执的狂热，但那些是他深爱自己的表现不是么？至少凯勒布林博这么认为。

但那一瞬安纳塔脸上的笑容让他觉得陌生而古怪，这种古怪的感觉在白日时被铸戒的兴奋和专注所淹没，但在这个梦中却愈渐发酵。那一瞬，当戒槽中的金属已在迈雅的鲜血催化下开始凝固，虚幻的梦中凯勒布林博却分明听到了金属冷凝时窸窣的微响。他心中突然不期然的涌起一阵巨大的不安，恐慌甚至带着些微的，他不愿承认的恐惧。

凯勒布林博蓦的睁开了眼。

黑暗。

今夜无星无月。许久不曾见过的，厚重的烟霾还是阴云遮蔽了阿利阿多的大片土地。甚至就连大希望之星的星光都无法穿透那片在半空凝结仿佛有质的灰蒙。但就在这一片混沌般的黑暗中。凯勒布林博透过黑暗中影影绰绰的，窗棱的镂空纹样看到了站在寝宫前露台上的那位金发迈雅¬。

安纳塔全然赤裸的躯体中仿佛透出了淡薄的光，就连在风沙中翻舞的金发上都漾起暗金的光泽。安纳塔并不是一个人站在那里，他光裸的手臂上擎着一只白色的巨隼。凯勒布林博看不到安纳塔的表情，但他分辨中他在梦中听到的那些自以为是金属冷凝时发出的碎响，是安纳塔在向那白鸟喃喃低语着奇特的语言。以精灵的耳力凯勒布林博仍听不清他说了什么，但他很确定那既不是辛达语，也不是昆雅语，更不是他曾在维林诺听过的，维拉及迈雅所说的主神语。那是一种他从未听过的语言，音节简短干涩低沉粗嘎，与其说是交谈，更像是吟咏魔咒。

凯勒布林博皱着眉，心头逐渐扩大的恐慌不知是从梦里头延伸出来，还是此时诡异的一切让他愈感不安。

而就在这时安纳塔结束了他的低语，巨隼振翅而去，凯勒布林博在安纳塔转身之前闭上了眼睛，他不知自己为什么要这么做，但他不愿让安纳塔知道他醒着。

凯勒布林博听见安纳塔走了过来，实际上安纳塔走路从来没有声音，所以与其说是听到不如说是感知。凯勒布林博感到身侧床上铺着的织物陷了下去，安纳塔就坐在那儿无声的端详着他。

许久，指节无声顺过凯勒布林博散在脸侧的黑发，凯勒布林博在冰冷的颤栗中撑开眼眸，他看见安纳塔注视着他的眼瞳里头闪烁着融金的光泽，就像梦中凝固的指环——

“我睡不着。”安纳塔优美的唇弧又现出了那甜蜜的微笑——“我一直在想你， Celebrimbor…”他的手指像蛰伏在阴冷处的爬虫一般蹭过凯勒布林博结实的胸腹，直白的落在他毛发掩映的腿间。

“我们应该做些特别的事情，庆祝一下白天的成就。”

凯勒布林博张开嘴想要说些什么，但他看见安纳塔只是摆了摆手他张开的口唇就被塞住。顺着床铺如蛇般蜿蜒的粗粝麻绳缠紧了他的手腕和小腿拉扯，在他不由自主的挣动中将他打开成极尽羞耻的姿态。

凯勒布林博大睁着眼睛看到一条通体漆黑的皮鞭就那么凭空出现在安纳塔摊开的掌心。

“我向你保证…”安纳塔手中长鞭甩了个鞭花儿，清晰的皮质脆响让凯勒布林博在羞耻和莫名的渴望中颤栗，安纳塔注视着凯勒布林博渐渐漫上红晕的，急促起伏的胸膛低笑了起来，愉悦无比。

“你一定会喜欢这个，Celebrimbor。而我…简直爱极了。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔正拧眉注视着军案上的地图。

指节一路抚过迷雾山脉，在刚达巴山左侧一处高山左近流连。

格罗芬戴尔正小心解开缠在他肩头的重重白纱，愈往里干枯的血渍愈多，直到将所有布帛揭去，露出肩头已经结痂的大片创面。

格罗芬戴尔小心清理着伤口附近的淤血，脏污——

“说真的，我曾在中洲大地上打过大大小小几十场战役，没见过一个将领像你这么拼命的。”

瑟兰迪尔笑了，他很少笑，但没人能拒绝格罗芬戴尔的温和。这位金花领主的温和与埃尔隆德又有不同，格罗芬戴尔就像春日的阳光能融化所有积蓄的冰雪。

“那你怎么死了？说的就好像你自己不够拼命似的。”瑟兰迪尔的手指仍点在那处山峰上，像是在思索什么。

“我本来可以不死的。” 格罗芬戴尔将磨细的药粉小心撒在那片狰狞的创口上。

“哦？”瑟兰迪尔难得从地图上抬眼看了身侧这位传奇的诺多领主。

“哈，我就知道这个肯定能把你的目光从地图上拽出来。”

瑟兰迪尔在那一瞬想起有个精灵比自己对地图更加专注，他曾见他一动不动的看了整整一个时辰的地图。

“那么请说吧，格罗芬戴尔领主，难道是您亲手把自己的金发递到了炎魔手中？”在格罗芬戴尔身边就连瑟兰迪尔也难得露出了轻松戏谑的一面。

金花领主撇了撇嘴，给那片创口重新缠上干净的白绢，“这个故事我可不会轻易告诉别人。”

“那么等您想说的时候我一定洗耳恭听。”语罢瑟兰迪尔笑容渐敛，目光又转回到了地图上那处山峰，抿了薄唇仿佛已经下定决心——

“我们已经抵达刚达巴山口十天了。”

“是。整整十天。”

“我们不宜跟兽人僵持，北地严寒，虽然精灵士兵体质强悍，但补给不足，时间一长后患无穷。”

“但刚达巴山口的巨门刀剑难破易守难攻，兽人又在门上投掷滚石火把，我们已经在那儿折损了太多士兵。”格罗芬戴尔皱眉，“没记错的话，你肩上的伤就是巨石所致。不过如果不是你推开那个士兵…他大概早去到曼督斯的神殿了。”格罗芬戴尔叹了口气，“幸好巨石只是擦过你的肩侧，否则这条胳膊怕是别想要了。”

瑟兰迪尔扬了扬嘴角——“所以还算值得？”

格罗芬戴尔扎紧他肩头的布帛，“所以我说你实在太过拼命。身为巨绿林统帅，你怎能将自己置于危险之中？”

“那我接下来要说的，你大概会认为我疯了。”

“不行。这样太冒险了。”听完瑟兰迪尔的叙述格罗芬戴尔眉峰少见的紧皱了起来。“刚达巴左侧那座大山山势险峻，岩壁几乎直上直下，你根本不可能从那里进去。”

“正因如此，兽人的防卫也势必空虚。”

“但靠近要塞一侧岩壁光滑，除非有巨鹰襄助否则你怎么从那上面下去？”

“绳索。巨绿林深处的一种藤蔓，晒干缠紧制成绳索后非常结实足以支撑我的体重。我可用利箭将它们嵌进岩缝再慢慢攀下去。”

“但那山峰太高，哪有那么长的绳索？”

“三条够了。”

格罗芬戴尔瞪着瑟兰迪尔，“非得你亲自去？”

“将箭钉进岩隙普通弓弩根本做不到，只有我最擅用强弓。”

“可是万一……”格罗芬戴尔没有继续说下去，谁都知道他在担心的是怎样的“万一”。

“我的父亲是派我来攻打刚达巴的，不是让我来接受你的保护的。”

“但……”格罗芬戴尔心中再清楚不过瑟兰迪尔说的都是事实，且他的计划亦堪称周密。以目前的形势，唯有人能从内将封锁巨门的工事破坏才能顺利攻入刚达巴要塞。只是…这么做风险太大，万一有什么闪失他如何向巨绿林的欧洛费尔王交代？

但瑟兰迪尔笑了，格罗芬戴尔觉得眼前这个年轻的辛达精灵笑起来实在好看，连那两条太过英武的墨眉都瞬间明媚了起来，如同在冰雪上绽开的蓬勃春日。

“放心，我不是去送死的。还有人等我回去。”

格罗芬戴尔咬了咬牙——

“你打算什么时候行动？”

“我回去准备一下，明早待太阳将升未升之前，那是半兽人最困倦的时刻。你们埋伏门外，待我破坏了工事以烟火为讯。”

瑟兰迪尔说完就走毫不迟疑，待他走到门首忽然顿住。将脖颈上一直系着的一条银链子解下转身递给格罗芬戴尔，链子上坠着一个手指粗细的木筒。格罗芬戴尔常见瑟兰迪尔戴着它，却并不知那是什么。

“如果我真有什么意外，将这个交给吉尔-加拉德王，他知道要转交给谁。”

“所以现在你的秘密掌握在我手里了，瑟兰迪尔。”

“没错。”瑟兰迪尔笑了起来，“不过，我也知道你的死，和你的死而复生重回中洲必定别有隐情。”

“等你回来我告诉你我回到中洲的真正目的。”

“一言为定。”

“一言为定。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博口中的口塞已被扯离。每一鞭下去都是一道红痕，每一鞭下去伊瑞詹的精灵领主被缚紧的躯体都不由得颤抖，他的喉咙中不断溢出闷哼，眼眸却渐因情欲迷离。

红痕交汇于他下腹，几次鞭梢甚至扫过了他在疼痛中诡异崛起的欲望。

安纳塔紧握鞭柄，盘踞在他胸中的愤恨，他的怒火，他的挫败交织着狂热的情欲随着一次又一次落下的长鞭暂且得到舒缓。人类九戒刚刚铸好矮人七戒尚未完成。他不能离开伊瑞詹，他不能功亏一篑，他甚至没有时间好好部署，但刚达巴要塞所受奇袭无疑让他惊怒交加坐立难安。安纳塔只好告诉自己，只要那山口的精铁巨门不被攻破，精灵大军很难对刚达巴山内巢穴造成实质性的破坏。

带着愤怒与欲望，最后一鞭重重落于凯勒布林博腿间，在精灵终于嘶吼出声之时，鞭梢如有生命盘卷了挺立肉身死死勒紧。

安纳塔毫无预警的刺了进去。


	60. 他和他的故事

吉尔-加拉德果真留了下了，留在了阿蒙蓝克，在诺多与辛达的联军悄然奔赴刚达巴战场之后。

很多人说这位诺多的王真正的有情有义，中洲大义上凛然慷慨，在诺多与辛达的两族情谊上也是做的涓滴不漏。

他由林顿带来了诺多的能工巧匠帮助阿蒙蓝克修筑工事，随行的百余亲卫也被井井有条的暂时编配进巨绿林的卫队协助阿蒙蓝克的守卫。

欧洛费尔不感动是假的。但欧洛费尔就是这么个人，他从不将感受表现出来，更别提宣于唇齿。

吉尔-加拉德又岂会不知？

他悄然放下了手中的多瑞亚斯典籍，静静看着那位窗前临风而立的银发王者。他还记得曾经年少的自己在法拉斯诸港被魔苟斯的军队攻陷之后，跟着奇尔丹大人流亡至多瑞亚斯寻求当时的辛达至高王庭葛的庇护。欧洛费尔作为当时多瑞亚斯最为显赫的贵族的唯一继承人，替辛达至高王接待了自己和奇尔丹大人。事实上，当时他和奇尔丹大人就住在欧洛费尔的宅邸。

彼时欧洛费尔刚过一千岁，正当青年，因被指婚而闷闷不乐。吉尔-加拉德——这个虽年少却深沉，好学又尚武的诺多的到来转移了他的视线，纾解了他的积郁亦结束了他千年的孤寂时光。对欧洛费尔而言是如此，对吉尔-加拉德来说他和他的相遇更有着别样的意义。欧洛费尔对他来说如兄如父，虽然年龄差距甚大，但欧洛费尔却又是他远离亲族的年少时光中第一个真正的朋友。他同他无话不说，尽管他同他都不是话多之人。就这样，与欧洛费尔长达十数年的朝夕相处中，在这个诺多精灵彼时年少的心中却不期然萌发了异样的情感。

吉尔-加拉德永远忘不了他与欧洛费尔一起在春来时踏青，在初秋时练剑，深冬里进山狩猎一起睡过雪窝子。而夏天的时候…吉尔-加拉德最爱多瑞亚斯的盛夏…悠长的蝉鸣里慵懒着明艳艳的阳光。他和欧洛费尔悠闲的策马穿过生长着高大橡树的尼芙林，来到又被称作微光池塘的艾林微奥。茂盛的芦苇圈起了一个又一个私密的浴塘，他在那里看到了那个被氤氲水雾围裹着的，不着寸缕的年轻辛达。水滴在他柔软的银发上闪烁着微光，他笑意清浅却足以蛊惑自己年少的心。吉尔-加拉德就在那一晚第一次抚慰了自己，他在从极致的巅峰跌落的时候清醒的意识到——

自己爱上了那个精灵，或许这爱是艰难的，坎坷的，无望甚至无果的但是爱，永不会欺骗人心。

次年，欧洛费尔大婚。吉尔-加拉德未及参加那次盛典便随奇尔丹大人去了巴拉尔岛。那之后没过几年庭葛王因矮人作乱而被杀死，再之后紧接着又是第二次亲族相残，盛极一时的辛达王国多瑞亚斯彻底覆灭。他去找过欧洛费尔，诚邀他和夫人还有所率辛达残部渡海来到巴拉尔岛，但骄傲的欧洛费尔拒绝寄人篱下——尤其是诺多的篱下。他带着妻子和残部流亡去了远在七河之地的绿精灵部落，希望因着远古的亲缘绿精灵能助他重振辛达荣耀。当时欧洛费尔的计划并未能马上见到成效，但心思缜密又颇具远见的欧洛费尔在那片辽阔的七河之地播下了友谊的种子，铺开了阔大的棋局，终于在数百年后，借由绿精灵的支持加冕为王达成了他重振辛达的决心。

多瑞亚斯覆灭后不久隐匿之城刚多林亦陷落，诺多至高王的位子从吉尔-加拉德的叔父图尔巩那里传回了他身上。那一年，吉尔-加拉德才刚过六十的年纪。彼时欧洛费尔一支仍在流亡，但势力却在流亡途中不断扩充。十数年后瑟兰迪尔出生，而欧洛费尔的夫人于同年殁于浩瀚林海之中。

吉尔-加拉德再次找到了欧洛费尔，当欧洛费尔将对他的称谓从一直以来的埃睿尼安变成了吉尔-加拉德王的时候。年轻的诺多至高王却单膝跪地向他从情窦初开始唯一苦苦思恋的精灵吐露了心声。他说他爱他，他说他一直爱着他也会一直爱下去。他说他爱他的一切，包括彼时刚刚数月的瑟兰迪尔。

欧洛费尔在那一晚接纳了他。吉尔-加拉德在他年长爱人压抑的吟叹中听到了痛苦的矛盾，也听到了无法欺骗的爱意。是的，欧洛费尔也爱着他，一直以来，正如他自己。

欧洛费尔终于带着瑟兰迪尔驻进了南塔斯仁，而他和他之间仍隔着整片宁布瑞希尔的白桦，那漫天飘飞仿佛无止无休的红叶，是彼时夜夜纠缠于吉尔-加拉德梦境的秘语。

而他现在就在他身边，触手可及。

吉尔-加拉德放下了手中的典籍步了过去，沉蓝的长袍拖曳过石板上铺陈的夕阳的光。

他立于欧洛费尔身侧，看那夕阳将沉，远山近水，迷雾晕蒸。

他与他肩头轻摩，银发墨丝因风而动，清浅纠缠。

“你在担心瑟兰迪尔。”

欧洛费尔注目着远方迷蒙的山峦点了点头。

吉尔-加拉德在心中叹了口气，他深知自己在欧洛费尔心中的分量始终抵不过他的独子，但明智如他并不打算在此事上纠缠自己的情绪。“那个戒指，你感受到了它的力量吗？”吉尔-加拉德转了个话题。

“是。许多曾经散居于巨绿林北方的林地精灵也陆续接受了阿蒙蓝克的统治。”

“其实我一直不知道你为什么非得要铸戒？我知你一向刚强，又背负着重振辛达荣耀的重担，但我从不认为你是钻于权利之人。”

“权力之戒不但可以稳固王权，更因所用宝石的不同拥有额外效力。星光白宝石有安抚灵魂的妙用，借助权利之戒的力量，或可对抗，至少减缓龙伤对灵魂的侵蚀。”

“所以是为了瑟兰迪尔。”

欧洛费尔转头看着眼前比自己年轻许多的诺多，那双清冷的眼中似有一丝笑意——

“别告诉我你在吃瑟兰迪尔的醋。”

“不行吗？”诺多的至高王撇了撇嘴，事实上，就连他自己也想知道为何一站在欧洛费尔的面前，自己就仿佛找回了那个曾经的诺多少年。但吉尔-加拉德很快转了思绪，“你有没有发现这枚权力之戒并没有那么大的力量。”

“确实，比我想象的要弱很多。”

“这未尝不是一件好事。”

“怎讲？”

“你知道这枚戒指是凯勒布林博用安纳塔给他的锻造锤所造。”

“我听你的副官说过。”

“你难道对安纳塔的身份没有怀疑吗？”

“关于这个，你我在很久以前就已经讨论过了。”欧洛费尔负手而立望向夕阳渐没的远天。“是的，如今看来，他很可能就是愤怒之战后逃走的索伦。”

“假如他真的是索伦。权戒的力量不强说明索伦的力量和意志并未渗透其中，至少能够确定，这枚戒指应该是纯净的。”

“若如你所说，这确是幸事。”

“对于伊瑞詹来说就不那么幸运了…”

“你在担心凯勒布林博？”

“他毕竟是我的堂兄。”

“我以为你早就打算把他的冬青郡收入囊中了。”

“我是那样的人吗？”

“你不是吗？”

“我是什么样的人难道你不清楚？”

欧洛费尔偏了头注视了吉尔-加拉德片刻，“谢谢。”

“什么？”

“一直以来。”

言语虽简略，他和他却都已心知肚明了那话中涵义，无需多做解释。

“是我愿意的。”吉尔-加拉德回视着他近在咫尺的爱人，那双亮若星子的黑眸中是从不掩饰的爱意。他抬手抚上欧洛费尔清俊的脸颊，欧洛费尔眼睫一滞却并未抗拒，反而抬手覆上了吉尔-加拉德的手背以指腹缓缓挲摩。

夜幕已落，无星无月，只有跳荡的火烛映出彼此眸中晕黄的暖意。

“Oro……”

“嗯？”

吉尔-加拉德笑了，笑的就像是那个曾经年少的他——

“一起沐浴可好？”

“嗯。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德站在埃尔洛斯，不，应该是塔尔-明雅图尔的水晶棺前。他唯一的兄弟就静静的躺在那里，躺在努门诺尔的圣山之下，和他的子孙，已逝的历代努门诺尔帝王一起。

诸神的眷顾让圣山下的王室遗体得以完好保存，所以当埃尔隆德垂头向下看去，借着火把猎猎的光，他看到了他的兄弟。

埃尔洛斯并没有像是他想象中那般年老。他颌下短髯修的整齐，双手握着黄金配剑仿佛只是静静安睡了一般。

埃尔隆德撑于水晶棺罩上的手臂渐起了细微的颤抖。 

“Elros……”

埃尔隆德在心中呼唤着他已经长眠的兄弟。那已经逝去的，原本属于双生子的他的另一半灵魂。千百年来压于心底的，对于Elros的兄弟之情，思念，歉疚仿佛在那一刻一起涌了上来。

颤抖一路蔓过他挺直的肩背，直到他的脖颈亦为之低垂，直到那缕缕滑落的雅致墨流亦泛起不胜负荷的微颤。

晶莹的水滴折射着火把的光坠落。

一滴，两滴…结成了小小的水洼，模糊了棺盖下埃尔洛斯的面容。

但即便如此，圣山下阔大的空间中，除了路过的风的呜咽，什么都听不到，安静的如同死亡，沉默的如同诀别。


	61. 盛世烟花

当瑟兰迪尔拟定这个计划的时候风力当然已经被考虑内，但是等他自刚达巴左侧那座大山用绳索缀下过半的时候风力突然毫无预兆的增强。冰碴和砂砾夹在风里头呜咽着盘旋，除了身前紧紧贴附的冰冷岩壁，他的身侧均是一片旋涡般的灰濛。

瑟兰迪尔的手指紧扣进崖壁的缝隙，靴底踩在一块堪可承重的凸起岩石上，绳索在强风中晃得厉害，他必须依靠自己的力量才能将自己牢牢固定在岩壁上，不至被吹的如同卷进乱流中的草叶。

但他左肩疼的厉害，不用说瑟兰迪尔也知道那处衣袍已经重新被鲜血浸透。一定是在刚才强风乍起时仓促寻找凭依用力太过崩裂了伤口。尽管瑟兰迪尔不想承认，持续的疼痛过度消耗了他的体力，也分散了他的注意。

第二根藤索眼看就要放尽，他必须寻找机会将绑紧了第三条藤索的铁箭嵌进岩缝，但目之所及并没有恰当之所…然后瑟兰迪尔意识到，他必须得离开岩壁。

在如此强风下离开岩壁危险可想而知。在他腰上缚紧的绳索很可能会因在烈风中的来回晃动与嶙峋的岩壁摩擦而被割断。或者如果被风重重推在岩壁上，那巨大的冲力足以让任何生灵筋断骨折。他已不能再负伤，瑟兰迪尔清楚的知道，如果他不能成功由内破开刚达巴要塞的大门，那么此前的一切部署，牺牲的所有战士都将成为一纸空谈。

瑟兰迪尔将脸颊紧紧贴在粗粝冰冷的岩壁上，他的金发在烈风中就像是剧烈燃烧的金色火焰，跳荡着狂热而野性的舞蹈。瑟兰迪尔能听见自己的喘息声，但那声音在耳畔怒吼的狂风中孱弱的不值一提。

“Calm…Thranduil…Calm……”

同他的父亲欧洛费尔一样，瑟兰迪尔从来不会如其他大部分精灵一样在慌乱和无助的时候向诸神祈祷。所以他只是在心底告诫自己要平静下来。在这一瞬，他忽然无比想念自己留给格洛芬戴尔的那只信筒，那只…在此前一直挂在自己脖颈上舍不得摘下的信筒——那是埃尔隆德去努门诺尔前留给他的信。

就在这千仞绝壁上，在烈烈狂风中，那幅被细心卷叠的俊雅字迹一字不漏的在瑟兰迪尔脑中浮现，自己在下头留的一行回信倒显得太过仓促草率了些。瑟兰迪尔脸颊贴着岩壁慢慢平复了呼吸，胸膛中涌过的暖流让他被岩石棱角磨破了皮肉的指掌都增了几分力气。

“终究是叫你说中了，Elrond…”那削薄如锋刃的唇微微扬起了边角，吐出的词字甫一出口便被烈风卷的消散一空，“想来我的回复，还是当面说给你听的好。”

瑟兰迪尔用力闭了闭眼深深吸气，趁狂风稍歇之际双脚战靴猛的一蹬岩壁，腰际缀着藤索如一只巨大的风筝般在风里头飘了起来。身体离开岩壁那电光火石的当儿口，瑟兰迪尔抽箭，弯弓，动作一气呵成毫不犹豫。待到荡开离岩壁近丈许，精灵的目力终于使得他在迷蒙的飞沙间寻得了一处合适的岩隙。

他只有一次机会，绳索也只剩箭尾上缀着的这一根。

弓如满月，蓄势待发。

那双眨也不眨的蓝眼中是摒除了一切杂念的专注。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

格罗芬戴尔已经在刚达巴要塞的巨门附近妥善部署。善战的诺多和勇敢的林地精灵各司其职，各在其位。

格罗芬戴尔知道瑟兰迪尔将巨绿林的兵将统领权暂交给他是对他无上的信任。让他有几分感慨在刚多林覆灭，十二家族几乎死伤殆尽的千年之后，金花领主的名字依旧象征着值得信赖的荣誉。

说实话，他从未想过自己回到中洲的首战就是同一位辛达并肩作战。刚多林时多瑞亚斯正当鼎盛，他也曾几次瞻礼过明霓国斯的繁荣但辛达…他以前一直认为在中洲一直养尊处优的辛达族并不是特别善于征战。但那位年纪尚轻的巨绿林王子却让他改变了看法。

格罗芬戴尔自维林诺始追随诺多王室，流亡中洲之后大大小小经历过成百上千次的战役，他杀过奥克，斗过炎魔，但格罗芬戴尔必须得承认，除了刚多林破城的那次，他从未允许自己过分涉险。

这并不是说他不勇敢或是贪生怕死。而是他知道自己必须留着这条命去部署兵士，指挥进攻或撤退，他认为这叫做“顾全大局”。他曾认为作为一名统帅必须要顾全大局。

但瑟兰迪尔是完全不同的另一种人。

首先瑟兰迪尔完全没有他曾经认为的，多数辛达族那种养尊处优的矜贵。这倒是很容易理解，他曾听说瑟兰迪尔生于多瑞亚斯覆灭之后的流亡之路，尽管从那个年轻辛达优雅尊贵的气度上完全看不出这点。

其次，瑟兰迪尔对危险有种近乎偏执的热爱。或许说是热爱也并不恰当，应该说瑟兰迪尔并不惧怕危险，甚至某种程度上说，他在利用危险。

这也并不意味着他鲁莽，恰恰相反，几天的共事让格罗芬戴尔发现这个年轻的辛达在做出任何一个决定前都经过仔细的思考和论证。并会在付诸行动时做好充分的准备和部署。瑟兰迪尔就像是将危险视为直达目标的那条笔直之路，就算这条路上有再多荆棘险阻他也会毫不犹豫的一刀劈开。用最短，最快，最直接的方式直抵目标。

格罗芬戴尔已经有些记不起来自己青年时是何模样，但想来，那锐如锋刃的魄力和勇气，或许真的只有记忆中那个遥远的自己才能与之匹敌。

正因如此格罗芬戴尔欣赏他亦尊敬他——那个年轻的巨绿林王子。并且格罗芬戴尔也终于弄清楚了自己在初时听说辛达遗部在巨绿林建立了王国，而他们的王竟然是完全没有多瑞亚斯王室血统的欧洛费尔的疑问。确实。只有这样的统帅才能收服勇敢又热血的绿精灵战士。也只有那样的王，才能驾驭这些自由奔放的子民。

格罗芬戴尔握紧了手中剑，尽管片刻之前突然风力转强加剧了他的担忧，但他坚信瑟兰迪尔一定会成功。再一次，他审视了自己的部署，然后转头向耸立于刚达巴要塞入口的那两扇坚铁巨门望去。

就在那时，他看到了巨门之后那朵直入云霄的烟花，在混沌黑暗的夜空中，炸开盛世一般的灿烂繁华。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德注视着那朵在半空中炸开的烟花。

点点金芒如骤然盛放的万千花瓣一般在墨蓝的夜空中勾勒出优美又绚烂的弧度。但转瞬即逝，只剩夜空中蜿蜒流淌的，比夜色更深沉浓黑的痕迹。

一朵接着一朵，烟花的炸裂声在喧嚣的人声和乐声中显得微不足道。色彩纷呈形状亦千差万别的烟火让本该清冷的夜空都变得太过热闹起来。

但那一瞬，埃尔隆德的心思却全然不在这为他而设的盛大晚宴之上，他的心越过了贝烈盖尔海上翻卷的海浪回到了那片广袤古老的大地，去到了狂风怒号，沙尘弥漫的刚达巴山口。

Thranduil……

“怎么？这宴会…难道不和您的胃口？”

——一个优雅又尊贵的女声，比一般女性的声音要低沉的多。

“公主殿下。”埃尔隆德颔首致意。“晚宴盛大而别致。向您的父亲——苏瑞安王致谢。”

“您能够享受其间才是我们的愿望。”努门诺尔的大公主泰尔佩瑞恩美丽的唇弧上展开了一个矜持的笑意。“但我却觉得您心事重重。”

“或许只是因舟船劳顿而疲倦。”

“请允许我再为您满上一杯美酒，来驱散您旅途的劳顿，及欢迎您的到来。”

泰尔佩瑞恩执起了镶嵌着宝石的酒壶，她靠的如此之近，乌黑发鬓上的淡香都飘到了埃尔隆德鼻端。

但黑发的精灵只是不动声色的略略执高了酒杯，目光在努门诺尔大公主那张美丽又尊贵的面庞上扫过，停留的时间不多不少，既显示了尊敬及重视，又不会显得丝毫唐突。

待到香气四溢的酒液斟满了酒杯，埃尔隆德将酒杯执到唇畔微抿了半口，便搁置在蔬果佳肴垒叠无数的桌案上。

“感谢您的盛情，但我并不常饮酒。此时已有些头目晕眩了。”

“既然如此，或许您想去外面走走？对了，您想去看看白树宁洛丝吗？它是托尔埃瑞西亚岛上的精灵赠与努门诺尔的礼物。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

花园阔大并且精致。事实上不只是花园，王城阿美尼洛斯的一砖一瓦一草一木都无一不象征着努门诺尔如日中天的强大国力。

而埃尔隆德知道努门诺尔的现任皇帝塔尔-苏瑞安处处都在有意无意的向他炫耀努门诺尔的实力。但炫耀是一回事，塔尔-苏瑞安却避免了在任何场合与埃尔隆德独处，埃尔隆德知道这是一种显而易见的的回避。他们很清楚他来到努门诺尔的目的，而他们甚至不打算给他说出口的机会。

月光澄澈，远离了宴会和人群，一切都仿佛安静了下来，让埃尔隆德恍惚又回到了初夏的林谷。

“您知道…事实上我和我的父亲，还有这王庭里的任何一个人，我们根本就不知该如何称呼您。”

埃尔隆德转头看向行在他身侧的公主，他知道她说的是事实。

“您是我们的先祖塔尔-明雅图尔的兄弟。您理应在努门诺尔受到无上的尊崇但我们只是…我们……”

公主紧皱着和埃尔隆德颇为相似的弯挺眉弓，仿佛在努力寻找恰当的措辞。

“我知道。”埃尔隆德煦雅的嗓音推开空气中宁洛丝花朵馥郁的香气，恰到好处的安抚着人心，“给我讲讲塔尔-明雅图尔的故事吧。”

这确实是泰尔佩瑞恩所擅长的。因为每一个努门诺尔的皇族从小都要学习先祖的事迹并牢牢铭记，历史和传承对他们来说非常重要。正如皇族家训里说的——

“要记得我们来自何处，记得曾经和过去，才能拥有现在和未来。”

于是这位努门诺尔的大公主滔滔不绝的讲着，讲她的先祖塔尔-明雅图尔当年渡海而来时在海上的种种奇遇，讲他来到埃兰娜之后如何带领人民建起了王城，开垦了农田，建造了海港并开始发展前所未闻的冶炼技术造起了庞大的机械。泰尔佩瑞恩也提起塔尔-明雅图尔与王后的相遇与结合。

“有一个传闻…我们的先祖在中洲大地上留下了他衷心挚爱的人。您认识那个人吗？”

埃尔隆德笑了，“是的，我认识。”

就在泰尔佩瑞恩还想再追问下去的时候埃尔隆德转开了话题——

“你刚才提到了家训。我想，那正是埃尔洛斯的意志。”埃尔隆德故意用了“埃尔洛斯”这个名字，而不是努门诺尔人更熟悉的“塔尔-明雅图尔”。

努门诺尔的大公主直视着她先祖的兄弟，乌黑的眼眸中情绪复杂。

“是的。我们都知道您此行的目的。”

埃尔隆德等着她说下去。

“但是埃兰娜与中洲大陆相隔遥远，没有任何黑暗的触手可以延伸到这里。尽管…没错，我们的先祖曾与中洲大地上的精灵建立了紧密的同盟。但我们在这里富足，繁荣。难道您要把努门诺尔拖入象征着死亡与毁灭的战争吗？”

“你们没有亲眼见过那样的黑暗。”埃尔隆德叹了口气，“你们虽然在这里建立了强大的帝国。但努门诺尔人终究来自中洲大地，就像这大树一般，枝叶在地上而树根深扎于地下。你们的根基在中洲，倘若中洲被黑暗笼罩，努门诺尔也必不能幸免。”

“您知道我的父王根本不可能被说服。”

“而你才是下一代君王，你认同苏瑞安王的想法吗？”

“或许我如何认为并不重要。” 泰尔佩瑞恩突然笑了。当她微笑的时候，她便不像是那个骄傲尊贵的努门诺尔大公主——不久之后的王位继承人，而更多是一个明艳动人的女子。

“您难道没有在梦中受到诸神的启示吗？双生子的血脉终有一天必将融合。”

看着努门诺尔的大公主，埃尔隆德微微蹙起了眉峰。这是他此前不曾料想过的转折，也是他一直想要刻意回避的事实。

“整个努门诺尔的光辉和荣耀都将属于您。”泰尔佩瑞踌躇满志地继续，她认为没有人能够拒绝这样丰厚的邀请。

“您可以带着努门诺尔英勇的战士们去中洲，支援也好，开拓疆土也好，我愿意把将来的王位让给您而情愿做您的王后。”

“关于你口中所说的启示，的确，我已收到过诸神给我的启示。但故事的主角不会是您和我，公主。”埃尔隆德礼仪周至的颔首致礼，“而明智如您，一定知道努门诺尔或许会因出兵中洲而损耗兵力，但亦会收获无法量衡的巨大财富，利益，名声及对那片广袤大陆的影响力。权衡利弊，我想您知道怎样做才是正确的选择。”

努门诺尔的大公主久久注视着那个黑发精灵转身离去的背影。在这之前，她从不知世上竟有如此思绪深沉却举止煦雅的男子。尽管埃尔隆德不留丝毫余地的，直截了当的拒绝了她，但他的大义，他的气度，他的格局，他的胸襟，泰尔佩瑞恩知道，她此后，也永远再不会遇见这样的男子。她留不住他，那么为何要遇见他？她苦苦思索着这个残酷的命题，就这样站在那儿，直到宁洛丝柔软芬芳的花瓣在盛世的凉凉夜色中，落了她满身满肩。


	62. 太过真实的梦境

伊瑞詹。

风沙与阴霾久久不散。

这本应是个寻常午后。欧斯特-因-埃第尔的建筑——那些城堡与高塔，拱门与回廊，还有钟楼与锻造室却被笼在病恹恹的日光里，连拖出的影子都有气无力，就像次生子被岁月耗尽了生机的躯体。而那些建筑上头攀附着的，织网般的藤蔓则像是干枯的血脉般叫人不适。要知道那些藤蔓上本来长满了翠绿的叶子，生机勃勃的点缀了下头雕刻着精致花纹的砖石。但现在叶片早已凋零，血红色的花朵却突兀的开在藤蔓的每一处转折，或是向旁侧伸出的，干瘪的枝条顶端，在风沙中颤动着，犹如一颗又一颗不安的心脏。

但显然，格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹的工匠们并没有被连日来的恶劣天气影响心情。他们在大工坊外头围成一圈兴奋的讨论着安纳塔神乎其神的锻造技艺，他们尊称他为天赋宗师，甚至不愿直呼他的名讳。

但显然，他们并不知道冶金行会的会长大人同那位俊美非凡的外来客具体在里头锻造什么，他们只知道那器物势必十分复杂，工艺精细而出乎意料的耗时。距离他们再一次进入工坊已经过去了整整十天，而哪怕对于一个精灵而言，整整十天的不眠不休不吃不喝也意味着体力消耗即将达到极限。

凯勒布林博的体力的确已经快要达到极限。

事物甚至在他眼中已经开始变得虚幻。巨大的锻造炉，里头的火焰，工坊里堆叠着各种杂物的高大铁架，甚至连同眼前那位俊美迈雅被宽大白袍包裹的身体。就像是被风卷起的流沙，在他眼中模糊了边沿，变幻着形状。

凯勒布林博能感觉到橘红色的火焰炙烤着他光裸的皮肤，他的黑发跟着迸溅的火星在蒸腾的热流中浮游，他能感觉到汗液沿着他的脖颈向下攀延，循着脊骨的嶙峋带来酥麻的痒意。但一切感官都似是而非，就像一个梦境——一个太过真实的梦境。就连从安纳塔手臂上滑落的鲜血都仿佛被拖慢了滴落的速度，在炽热的空气中缓慢地拖下，就像无骨的蠕虫。

他看着安纳塔，安纳塔却并没有在看他。迈雅那双美丽的眼睛紧盯着流淌的熔金，看着它们在混进自己的鲜血的时候发出仿佛沸腾一般的滋滋响声，犹如晦秘的图腾流入各自的凹槽。

“你流了太多血，安…”

安纳塔听见那个精灵工匠担忧的声音响在他身侧。哦…他几乎已经忘记了他的存在…那个纯真的，痴情的......愚蠢的精灵。

“对你的关心致谢，我亲爱的Celebrimbor…”安纳塔悭吝的把目光转向了身侧的精灵领主，那双金芒流转的目中布满了虚假的感激和令人迷醉的甜蜜，“但记得吗…要相信我，我能对付这个。”

“是的我知道但是…”凯勒布林博焦急的寻找着措辞，每次安纳塔用闪着寒光的锋利匕首切开他自己的肌肤，凯勒布林博都觉得自己的心脏像是跟着流淌出了鲜红的血液，不疼，却让他无法忍受。

“我只是…”凯勒布林博用力闭了闭眼，视觉的迷蒙已经蔓延到了他的思绪，他无比疲倦，甚至连思考都变得迟缓。他的视线落在安纳塔优美的嘴唇上，它的边角正缓慢向上扬起一个微笑的弧度。

了然？讽刺？还是一如既往的诱惑，凯勒布林博发现自己已然无法判断那个笑容的涵义。

“哦…瞧，你在真心实意的担心我…”安纳塔的手指几乎是温柔的抚过凯勒布林博汗湿的黑色发鬓，一路向下停在精灵俊美的下颌将他的脸颊微微抬起。

“这可真让我感动。就快好了，我亲爱的精灵，看的出来你累坏了。”

“如果可以…我宁愿替你流血。”

不同于那些矜持而诱惑的微笑，安纳塔放下手臂真切的笑了起来，低沉的笑声回荡在阔大的工坊里，在火炉与锻造台间隐隐激荡。

“你可真是……我的精灵领主，你简直比我想象的更加可爱。”安纳塔笑着别开了视线，凯勒布林博那一瞬掺杂着迷茫却异常固执深情的目光，让他已经习惯了欺骗和阴谋的冰冷心脏也在那一瞬不由自主的轻微搏动了下，甚至让他无法继续与其对视。但安纳塔很快抹去了自己心中的异样感受，并把那看成一个可笑的误差。

“可惜你不行…只有神的仆人才拥有秘火之力。你的血……”安纳塔摇着头，他的样子仿佛听见了一个笑话。但突然，就在那些滋滋作响的金属熔液在凹槽中逐渐凝固成指环形状的时候，安纳塔眼眸中的神色忽然变得复杂，他复又转头看向身侧的精灵——用那种在凯勒布林博看来，异常诱惑的表情打量着他。

“或许你的血也不是全无用处。毕竟……我的精血在频繁的肉体交合中已经溶进了你的血液。”

安纳塔兀自沉思，仿佛全然不在意凯勒布林博的反应。他将目光转了回去，指尖缓缓抚过刚刚凝结成形仍灼热炽红的金属。

“但那需要你太多血液…那会杀了你。”

但我，恐怕还不想让你死的这么快——安纳塔在心里头补了一句，用长柄铁钳夹起了已经完全成形的权戒端在眼前审视，唇角蜿蜒出了满意的微弧。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

精灵联军大破刚达巴的消息很快就随着南下的风传至整条迷雾山脉左近，一时间瑟兰迪尔和格罗芬戴尔的名头在精灵，矮人和人类中间被传的极响。要知道几百年间埃利阿多和罗马尼安地区的所有生灵都备受刚达巴兽人的侵扰，而现在，所有人都知道是那两位俊美的金发精灵率兵捣毁了刚达巴的兽人巢穴。他们，成了不折不扣的英雄。尤其是巨绿林的精灵王子瑟兰迪尔甘冒奇险孤身潜入刚达巴要塞打开巨门的故事被广泛传颂，所有的精灵兵士都在津津乐道那一晚直入夜空的烟火，津津乐道那位辛达王子的智勇双全。

“所以当你看到他的时候，他已经是…这样了吗。”

银发的王者迟疑着探出手，想去抚摸昏迷中年轻精灵的脸颊，但他终于又收回了手，脸上的担忧也渐渐隐去，只剩微蹙的眉宇。

“不。”格罗芬戴尔低垂的眼中满是内疚，“兵士撞开刚达巴要塞的巨门之后，我看见王子殿下正在同包围他的兽人战斗，当时他看起来并无异样，实际上…相当英勇，我看见他的脚下铺满了兽人的尸体。冲进去的士兵马上支援了他，我真的没想到……”

“跟你没关系，我了解我的儿子。”欧洛费尔背过了身去，仿佛不忍再看他陷入昏迷的子嗣，“负伤就从战场撤退不是他的作风。另外——”巨绿林的王叹了口气，

“你说他的昏迷是因被重器撞击头部所致？”

“是。我判断是这样的。他并无严重外伤，也没有中毒的迹象。另外您看这儿——”格罗芬戴尔小心翼翼的双手捧起那个被搁置在一旁的秘银额冠。指着额冠左侧的一处轻微凹陷。

“秘银是最坚硬的金属，能使得秘银轻微变形的力量…势必在王子殿下的脑内留下了淤血。这大概是王子陷入昏迷的原因。”

欧洛费尔点了点头，“加里安，由你照顾王子的起居，随时向我汇报。”

然后巨绿林的王执起那顶额冠步了出去。他铺陈着银发的背影在夕阳的光影中，仿佛比往日更疲倦了些。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“是我没有保护好他…”金发的诺多声音中充满了懊悔。

吉尔-加拉德与他缓步行在光影斑驳的曲廊中，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀，那双如星般的眼眸中是了解与智慧。

“你知道他不需要你的保护，格罗芬。”

“我知道。但是……”

“他会没事的。相信我。他知道有人在等他。”

“说起这个——”格罗芬戴尔摸出那个一直被妥善保存的信筒。

“瑟兰迪尔曾对我说，如果他有什么不测让我把这个东西交给您。而您知道该转交给谁。”

“是的，我知道。”吉尔-加拉德看着那个信筒却没有接过，“暂时由你保存吧，因为那人此刻并不在中洲。”

“不在中洲……而瑟兰迪尔说的也必定不会是已经去往维林诺的精灵那么……难道是…”格罗芬戴尔思忖了片刻，抬起的眼眸中有难以掩饰的惊讶。

吉尔-加拉德注视着格罗芬戴尔，冲他了然的颔了颔首，“无视维拉禁忌的并不只有你和我。另外，说到这个…你找到关于他的线索了吗？”

吉尔-加拉德和格罗芬戴尔都很清楚这个“他”指的是谁。

“不…还没有。”格罗芬戴尔苦涩的笑着，“他的魂魄不在曼督斯的殿堂，不在维林诺的土地，那么他的魂魄究竟去了哪里……除了中洲，他还能去哪儿…？”

“你会找到他的。”诺多的至高王双手扶定了格罗芬戴尔的肩膀注视着他，“等你找到了他，记得告诉他你爱他。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德不喜欢做梦。尤其，他不喜欢梦见瑟兰迪尔负伤。

他知道那是梦境但是一切都太过真实。他看见瑟兰迪尔的金发在风沙中飘飞，他看见瑟兰迪尔那双精灵刀上游虹般的反光，他看见兽人黑血迸溅在那俊美无俦的面颊上，他看见一个兽人手持钉锤自侧后砸向他心心念念的精灵。

瑟兰迪尔明显知道来自后方的偷袭，他抬臂挡格。但他的肩膀有伤，埃尔隆德能看见他银甲下透出的血迹。所以瑟兰迪尔的刀慢了一步，巨大黝黑的锤头擦着瑟兰迪尔的刀身呼啸而至——

“Thranduil！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

埃尔隆德听见自己声嘶力竭的呐喊，在他被自己惊醒之后，仍久久回荡于耳畔，伴着他失控般的剧烈心跳。


	63. 选择的机会

瑟兰迪尔已经昏睡了十天，加里安也在旁边守了十天。

他不禁想起了那在许久之前结束的战事。想起了曾经遮天蔽日的旌旗震天动地的嘶喊，还有龙和龙火。就像是地狱的诅咒——那在黑暗中腾起耀眼的火光，伴着难以忍受的灼热和空气里翻腾的焦糊味。

加里安又想起了瑟兰迪尔大人被龙火所伤的日子，也是这般寂静的躺着。但彼时有那位黑发的诺多大人衣不解带的陪在他身边，所以加里安并不会觉得恐惧。因为瑟兰迪尔大人最需要最想见的人就在他身边，临不到加里安去担心什么。但现在那位诺多的大人不在，诚然加里安不知道埃尔隆德去了哪儿，他只是不能理解甚至埋怨。在这个时候还有什么比起瑟兰迪尔大人的安危更重要？手上还有什么事情不能让那位诺多的大人放下，快马加鞭来到阿蒙蓝克，来到需要他的人身边？

加里安知道瑟兰迪尔将埃尔隆德的那张画像收在了哪儿，就夹在靠墙而立的那个山榉木书架最上头那层右手边数第三本书书页里头。

加里安不知道自己为什么知道的这么清楚，他也不知道自己为什么始终对那张画稿耿耿于怀，反正他现在正瞪着那双黑白分明的眼睛直勾勾的瞧着那个画稿的位置，仿佛能用目光在上头戳几个透明窟窿。

就在这时，加里安听到了那声呻吟。模糊不清，低哑至极，但在加里安耳朵里头那诚然比世间任何美妙的歌喉还要动听。狂喜冲刷着加里安的心脏，一连几日不眠不休的疲倦也一扫而空变成了血液里头热情高歌的喜悦。加里安迫不及待的转回目光，暂时忘记了那张画稿的存在。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“失忆了？”

“是。”加里安不安的垂着头，他根本不敢抬头去看王脸上的表情。

“什么叫失忆了？”欧洛费尔的声音平静的就像是山雨欲来的，阴沉的天儿。

“别紧张，把王子殿下的症状仔细描述一下。”

加里安头次感激这位诺多的王在这儿。吉尔-加拉德王虽然同样威严，但他比起欧洛费尔王要和颜悦色的多，特别是在有关于瑟兰迪尔大人的事情上。

听完了加里安的描述欧洛费尔一直沉默。加里安惴惴的抬头看着那位清冷又深沉的王者，他的银发在暮风中微微翻拂，脸上的表情高深莫测。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

欧洛费尔的沉默比预想的还要长，在加里安退下之后他长久的在巨窗前踱步，夕阳的光从明亮的橘变成黯淡的紫，最后化作了远山上那幽深辽阔的蓝。

“这种因撞击造成的失忆一般都可以慢慢恢复，虽然时间可长可短，但现在他醒了，就说明一切都会向好的方向发展。不要太过忧虑，Oro。”

“我在思考…或许这是一个机会。”

“机会？”

“瑟兰迪尔是巨绿林的王子亦是我的独子，他已经快满一千七百岁了，是时候择妃了。”

“可是你知道他爱的是谁。”

“他现在已经把他忘了，不是吗？”

“Oro…听我说…瑟兰迪尔的性格你比任何人都清楚，他不会喜欢这个。”

“如果那是他自己的选择呢？”

“你是说…”

“瑟兰迪尔可以爱上埃尔隆德，也可以爱上别的人。以前他没有选择的机会，但现在他有了。”

欧洛费尔那双深若星海的眼缓缓转向吉尔-加拉德，年轻的诺多至高王在里头看见了一片卓绝于世却静默寥落的晖光。他如此向往，如此爱慕，却又如此在心脏的位置隐隐绞痛。他知道在欧洛费尔心中，在这个历经了指婚，国破，家亡，又靠着自己的双手拼出一个家一个国一片江山天下的辛达王者心底，永远…永远都会有所保留。在他们目之所及的久远命途中，吉尔-加拉德意识到，他可能永远都不会彻底的接纳自己，以及和自己的这段感情，这段关系。他的心里永远有一个声音告诉他那是错的，尽管吉尔-加拉德已经拼尽了全力告诉他——

那可以是对的。

“你准备怎么做。”吉尔-加拉德认为自己把声音里头的那丝苦涩隐藏的很好。诚然他是个强势的君主，一个强大的战士，但在欧洛费尔面前，他却总是不经意的多了些细腻心思。

“前不久大破刚达巴的兽人巢穴…我们是不是还欠战士们一个庆功宴？”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔撕碎了那封密信。

他本可用魔法，用火焰将它销毁的更加彻底，但他实在无法按捺胸中的怒火亲手将那纸笺反反复复撕了个粉碎。细碎的纸屑在烟尘弥漫的风里飘散，就像是将那些该死的精灵挫骨扬灰。

他必须得走了。尽管他原本计划之内的精灵戒还没开始铸造，尽管…安纳塔不承认自己心头那一瞬竟然掠过了对那个精灵工匠还有这座城的些微不舍。刚达巴巢穴遭受重创，兽人军心大乱，他必须尽快返回魔多，一面部署兽人大军一面造他的统御之戒。等他锻造出了至尊魔戒再回来这里打造精灵之戒也不迟而那时，他以至尊魔戒统御人类矮人同精灵的王者，中洲大陆还不尽归他手？中洲之民还不俯首称臣？

安纳塔思考着，权衡着，慢慢平复了胸口的怒火。

阿蒙蓝克！林顿！欧洛费尔！吉尔-加拉德！

安纳塔在心中一字一顿的赌咒发誓，一丝阴毒笑意于优美唇角悄然蔓延——

我会亲手为你们送葬。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博策马转过街角，他才从冶金行会出来。他在那儿接见了来自卡扎督姆的爱人工匠纳雅，他们曾一起打造了银齿峰西侧峭壁上的都林之门，由此更结成了深厚的友谊。纳雅此行是闻说伊瑞詹来了一位锻造技艺超群的天赋宗师而特此前来希望能够得到大师的指点。

凯勒布林博很是得意。毕竟安纳塔是他最亲爱的人，看到安纳塔被大家敬仰尊重他比谁都觉得荣耀，他将纳雅留在冶金行会高贵堂皇的会客厅内让其他工匠陪伴，自己则快马加鞭赶回自己和安纳塔的居所亲自请他过来。

当凯勒布林博转过街角，他就看见了那一队撑着幡盖的精灵，他们身着软绸披着淡灰的披风，步履轻盈如踏幽莲。在那队精灵的中间是两匹白马，头前的马上端坐着一位高贵的女士，正是凯兰崔尔夫人，而后头的马上坐着她的女儿，端庄秀美的凯勒布理安。

凯勒布林博愣了一下勒紧了马缰。他没听说凯兰崔尔母女最近有远行的计划，但看这队精灵的装束，经似是要一去不复返的架势。

凯兰崔尔也看到他。她向她的女儿和其他随行精灵打了手势让他们先走，自己则徐徐策马过来来到凯勒布林博跟前。

“您这是——”论起来凯兰崔尔比凯勒布林博还要长一辈，而凯勒布林博在见到自己这位闻名中洲的姑姑的时候总是莫名的有点儿发憷。

“我和凯勒布理安准备去到卡扎督姆进入罗马尼安。洛丝罗瑞恩是我的朋友阿姆狄尔的领地，他邀我暂住。”

凯勒布林博点了点头，“那么凯勒博恩大人……”

“他统领着伊瑞詹的防务，暂时不会离开。”

凯勒布林博略略放下了心，毕竟防务部署带兵打仗一直都不是他的强项。

“那么祝您在洛丝罗瑞恩拥有一段愉快的时光。”

凯兰崔尔矜持的回礼，但她并未立即驱马离开，她注视着凯勒布林博，那前所未有的忧心忡忡的眼神让凯勒布林博觉得无由的惶恐。

“邪恶的魔影已在伊瑞詹悄悄蔓延，尊敬的领主大人，请您务必要提防身边的人。”

凯勒布林博正要追问，那位深藏不露的夫人却拨转了马头离开了。凯勒布林博留在原地注目着凯兰崔尔一行离开的背影久久未动。他心里很清楚凯兰崔尔不会无缘无故的离开，再加上刚才那句警示一样的言语，凯兰崔尔去洛丝罗瑞恩的暂住倒像是带着她的女儿去避祸。

黑发的伊瑞詹之主掉回马头的时候已将纳雅的事情暂搁，他迫切的需要见到安纳塔，但这一次，他在心里的某一个角落隐约知道，自己的迫切并非完全出于对所爱之人纯然的思念。

他见到安纳塔的时候安纳塔正在收拾他的工具，几把铁钳，精致的锻造锤，几本图册，还有那柄长剑，凯勒布林博特意为他所铸的剑。

“安…你要离开？”

凯勒布林博这一刻几乎在心中悔恨适才对爱人的怀疑，如果凯兰崔尔果真指的是安纳塔，他绝不该在这个时候离开。力量之戒刚刚铸好，但他看起来并不准备带走它们。

“抱歉…”安纳塔唇畔的笑意从来都是如此甜蜜，他走到黑发的精灵领主面前，手掌抚上凯勒布林博俊逸的脸颊。

“要知道如果可以我绝对不想离开你，我亲爱的精灵…”

安纳塔用指腹缓缓磨蹭着凯勒布林博脸颊的线条，他发现凯勒布林博确实长了一张非常俊美的脸。不像是诺多那个年轻至高王那般的棱角分明，亦不像是那个同时拥有诺多和辛达血统的半精灵那般的儒雅和深刻，但凯勒布林博的总是给人一种很纯净，或者说纯粹的感觉，尽管他的年纪可要比另外的那两个诺多大的多得多了。

“好在我已助你完成了十六枚力量之戒，它们是你的创造，Celebrimbor…你将会成为比你的祖父费艾诺更出色的工匠，我一直坚信这一点。”

凯勒布林博现在心中几乎是愧疚了——曾那么质疑过自己倾心爱着的人。而他是如此相信自己，如此了解自己，如此支持自己…

“留下来。”凯勒布林博看着安纳塔的眼睛渴切的要求着，“就像美丽安留在多瑞亚斯，你可以留在伊瑞詹。这是我们一同建造的城池，它因你更繁荣更富饶…留下来和我一起统治它，我们会建造出一个比维林诺更加美丽的地方。”

安纳塔注视着凯勒布林博，连他自己都不相信他居然在凯勒布林博这么说的一瞬间居然在心中升起了一丝犹豫。

如果他留下来，就像曾经美丽安留在多瑞亚斯。是的，凯勒布林博说的没错，他们的确可以联手造出一个比西方的维林诺更美的地方但————

“哦…Celebrimbor……曾经的美丽安已经忘了她的使命，但我仍是维拉的仆从。你知道有些时候，有些事情，我根本没有选择的机会。（或者说，从一开始，我就放弃了选择的机会。安纳塔在心里补充着。）”

“我什么时候能够再见到你？”

“很快…”安纳塔笑了，他的神情在一刹那的迷茫和犹豫之后重新坚定了起来，隐隐的金芒在他的瞳孔中闪烁，“很快。Celebrimbor…快到你可能还未觉察到我们的分别。


	64. 一个很重要的人

他不喜欢这种感觉，他想不起来自己是谁。

他看着镜中那张脸，干净，俊美。他皱着眉，手指抚过自己的鼻梁，嘴唇。

加里安——这儿的总管称呼自己为瑟兰迪尔大人，那么自己的名字是瑟兰迪尔。加里安告诉他说这儿是他的家，那窗外的整片森林，浩瀚的一眼望不到边际的森林是他的国。

他见过几次他的父亲，其他的人尊敬的称呼他为欧洛费尔王。就算瑟兰迪尔那已经一片空白的记忆中甚至找不到他的影子，但瑟兰迪尔知道他的确就是自己的父亲。姑且不论自己同他神似的五官轮廓，欧洛费尔看向他的目光也让他感受到了一个父亲的关心和忧虑，那被死死压制在波澜不惊的王者之风下的至深亲情。瑟兰迪尔不记得自己对父亲的爱，但欧洛费尔那并不张扬外露的父爱却让他觉得莫名亲切和安全。

是的，这里是他的家，外头是他的国。

瑟兰迪尔问起过自己是怎么失去记忆的。他问过加里安，也问过在休养期间时常来陪他说话的那个叫做格罗芬戴尔的金发精灵。他们说自己是因为在一场恶战中头部被重物击伤，同时格罗芬戴尔告诉他失忆只是暂时的，一切都会随着时间的流逝好转，但数月过去，身上别处的伤早已痊愈，只有脑侧那一处…

瑟兰迪尔的手指缓缓捻进星瀑般的金发中…

嘶…………

疼。还是疼。

除此之外，他的记忆也没有回来，好在他已接受了自己的身份也大概习惯了现在的生活。而且最重要的，他并没有忘记怎么弯弓射箭，也没忘记怎么用他的双刀。事实上当他久违的看见那寒光闪闪的利器时竟生出了比见到欧洛费尔还要亲切熟稔的感觉，他将精灵刀握在手里抖了个刀花，他的心脏感觉到了前所未有的归属和平静。

加里安说的没错，一切都在向好的方向发展。

除了他有时很暴躁因为他甚至忘记了那些繁复袍饰的穿法，但加里安总会耐着性子服侍，帮他理好袍襟梳好发辫。瑟兰迪尔以前从不结发辫而任金发披散身后，因他梳起发辫显得愈发俊美甚至有几分女子的模样。加里安倒是觉得现在的瑟兰迪尔好伺候的多，帮他穿衣就乖乖抬起手来，帮他梳发就安安静静坐着，只是那双蓝眼里少了那两团冰火，也让瑟兰迪尔少了几分如春天般蓬勃的生气。

瑟兰迪尔的大部分乐趣在于同格罗芬戴尔一起去林中狩猎。那个金发精灵据说是诺多族。辛达，诺多，反正瑟兰迪尔也不记得这些名称的涵义。格罗芬戴尔风趣极了，他讲的故事也让瑟兰迪尔着迷，什么大战炎魔，什么死而复生重回中土。

“维林诺是个怎样的地方？”

“繁荣，美丽，平静，没有邪恶的暗影更没有疾病乃至生死的困扰。”

“听起来很完美。”

“的确完美。”

“那你为什么要回来？”

格罗芬戴尔看着瑟兰迪尔，他的目光很复杂。惋惜，怜悯，歉疚或者其它什么。

“我曾经答应过你，等你回来我会告诉你我回到中洲的真正目的。”

“那么，现在这个承诺还算数吗？”瑟兰迪尔笑了起来。

瑟兰迪尔失忆之后明显笑的更多，尽管他常因记忆缺失而紧蹙眉宇，但自然而然的轻松笑意却比曾经更多的进驻了那双湛蓝的眼眸。

“当然。”

瑟兰迪尔的笑容明显感染了那个英勇的诺多战士，两位同为金发的俊美男子在光影斑驳的林中一同笑了起来，就连那一刻漏进林中的日光都被染成了金色。

“所以你是为了涌泉领主…”

“是的，我必须得找到他。他的灵魂不在曼督斯的殿堂，不在维林诺的净土，他的灵魂还能去哪儿？他到底是不是真的死了，我必须要弄清楚。”

“找到他，然后呢？”

“找到他，记得对他说爱他。”吉尔-加拉德曾经说过的话蓦然在那一刻闯进了格罗芬戴尔脑海，又或者，格罗芬戴尔从未忘记。所以他笑了笑，透过繁茂枝叶漏进来的夕阳余晖中，格罗芬戴尔唇角的那一抹笑意温柔至极——

“找到他，然后带他回家。”

林鸟啁啾，那一刻的静默也仿佛如斯温柔。

“恕我直言。”瑟兰迪尔注视着格罗芬戴尔，“埃克塞里安，是你的恋人吗？”

“不。”格罗芬戴尔摇着头，“我爱他，却从未向他坦白过。”

瑟兰迪尔又沉默了片刻，“我很羡慕你拥有这样的情感，我是说，爱上一个人，这很好。”

“所以你并不排斥同性的…你知道，这并不被维拉赞许。”

“我认为应该听从自己内心的声音。”瑟兰迪尔思考着，“无论是女子抑或同性，如果我爱那个人那便是爱了。那便值得我为那个人付出一切，包括我的生命。”

格罗芬戴尔注视着瑟兰迪尔，良久，他从衣袋中摸出一个银链子坠着的小小木筒，放在诧异摊平了手掌的瑟兰迪尔手中。

“这是你准备只身犯险前交给我保存的。我一直在思考究竟要不要还给你，毕竟你还没有恢复记忆。”格罗芬戴尔轻轻吁了口气，“但现在我确定你仍是你，无论你有没有找回记忆。”格罗芬戴尔看着瑟兰迪尔有些犹疑的收好了那木筒。

“在交给我以前你曾把它日夜戴在颈上，我想…他对你来说很重要。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

阿蒙蓝克庆功宴。

这场庆功宴来的有点迟，离刚达巴大捷已过去将近半年的时间。但大家都理解，毕竟王子重伤失忆，直到不久前阿蒙蓝克的大小事务才算彻底稳定下来。

年纪稍长的精灵都知道，那晚宴的规模比起曾经欧洛费尔王加冕时晚宴的盛况也不遑多让。

迤逦数里的灯火映着漫天繁星。美食，佳酿，载歌载舞的精灵。这次庆功宴因为有大队诺多军士的加入显得愈发热闹。

身为阿蒙蓝克的王子，瑟兰迪尔是躲不过热闹的，但当他可以的时候，他就躲到人群之外，拎着加里安为他特酿的美酒。

瑟兰迪尔一口接着一口的灌酒，直到那双从来不醉的蓝眼也有了几分迷离。他从繁复的礼服领口拽出那银链子坠着的木筒，在端口旋了两圈拔出木塞倒出里头叠的整齐的纸笺，展开，上头的字瑟兰迪尔在端详了千万遍后几乎都背得出来。

Thran，  
见字如晤。  
此时我大抵已然踏上去往星引之地的大船，你知若此事不是事关重大又太过艰难，吉尔-加拉德王必不会令我于此时远赴努门诺尔。  
而今黑暗临迫，诺多与辛达的联军即将远征刚达巴。你必统领巨绿林大军奔赴战场，我无法与你并肩而战，既觉遗憾，又颇忧心。  
我知你心性，劝当无用我却不可不说。  
Thranduil，答应我，不要以身犯险。  
此行努门诺尔，须得达成目的，说服其王于中洲黑暗再临时出兵支援。但努门诺尔人脱离中洲已久，对中洲兴衰早不关心。此事不易，我亦不知何时能重返中洲，但无论多久Thran，在中洲等我。  
等我回去。

上头那篇雅致墨迹下头另有一行狷狂笔迹——

知我莫如你，劝当无用何苦又说？说些无用之事，不如说你爱我。

瑟兰迪尔一边灌酒一边将那信读了又读才塞回信筒，信筒又妥帖塞回了领口下衣襟，贴着胸口的皮肉。他想起了格罗芬戴尔的话——

“我想…他对你来说很重要。”格罗芬戴尔用的是“他”不是“它”。

那么他是谁？

他是谁……瑟兰迪尔在脑中一遍又一遍勾勒着那信笺右下署名的花体的“E”。

手指撑着额角，瑟兰迪尔的头又开始疼了。

就在这时，他听见本就喧嚣的人群中起了一阵骚动，那是精灵战士们此起彼伏的喝彩声。

起身透过人群的缝隙，瑟兰迪尔看见一个精灵女子正在舞剑。寒光闪闪的锋刃，漆黑如夜的发丝。

瑟兰迪尔多看了几眼。

巨绿林的王不知何时步至他身旁。欧洛费尔告诉他她叫忒弥诺弗斯。她的父亲阿克勒米尔与欧洛费尔同为多瑞亚斯的贵族。她同瑟兰迪尔一样，父亲是辛达，母亲是诺多，她继承了母亲如夜般漆黑的发丝。多瑞亚斯沦陷后她的一家跟着王女居住在阿维尼恩港，第三次亲族残杀时流亡，不久前才归属了巨绿林的统治。

“她初来乍到，你应代表阿蒙蓝克，代表我略尽地主之谊。”

“是，父亲。”瑟兰迪尔微垂着头，他的顺从让欧洛费尔颇为满意。

但在瑟兰迪尔心中，那个精灵女子的面容却如浮云过眼般模糊，就连她的名字瑟兰迪尔也记不住，只有那森寒锋刃及如夜色般的漆黑发丝在他心中扎根不去，

如此熟悉。

我愿他说爱我之人，究竟是谁……

\------------------------------------------------------------------

格罗芬戴尔和吉尔-加拉德亦避开了狂欢的人群，在阿蒙蓝克王城的长廊内散步。闲聊无外乎中洲大局甚至西方诸神对待中洲的态度，走着走着，格罗芬戴尔却似忽然想到了什么突兀转开了话题——

“听说欧洛费尔王令瑟兰迪尔去陪伴那个辛达女子。”

吉尔-加拉德瞧了格罗芬戴尔一眼，苦笑了下，“他倒是把我跟他的初遇记得一清二楚。”

“瑟兰迪尔…会爱上那个女子吗？”

“欧洛费尔比谁都了解他的子嗣，他必定选择了瑟兰迪尔喜欢的类型。”

格罗芬戴尔沉默了片刻，“埃尔隆德有没有消息？”

“前阵子我刚接到他托人带回的信。他要等到努门诺尔的大公主泰尔佩瑞恩登基之后才能回到中洲。”吉尔-加拉德叹了口气，“这恐怕是努门诺尔同意出兵中土的条件。

“还来得及吗……？”

吉尔-加拉德皱着眉摇了摇头。

“来不及了？”

“我不知道。”


	65. 绝世好剑

约六十六年后。

那是第二纪1566年的仲夏，泰尔佩瑞恩女皇登基大典的第二天。

所有的努门诺尔人都知道这一天是他们先祖的双生兄弟，精灵埃尔隆德启程返回中洲的日子。努门诺尔的港口旗幡招展人头攒动，大家都想亲眼看一看那位传说中同他们先祖长的一模一样的精灵。

埃尔隆德这些年在努门诺尔虽深居简出却贡献颇多。他整理和翻译了努门诺尔人的历史，让他们得以了解先祖在中洲的起源，及在愤怒之战中与诸神和精灵并肩作战以结下的深厚情谊。埃尔隆德亦帮助努门诺尔编纂了法典，推进了依法治国的进程。他甚至亲自带兵出征，替彼时尚未登基的泰尔佩瑞恩女皇铲平了南方的叛乱，为努门诺尔长久的和平与繁荣奠定了不可磨灭的基础。

努门诺尔人将各式各样的花朵抛向大船，唯独没有欧幽莱瑞的树枝，即努门诺尔闻名遐迩的归航枝。大抵因为他们知道，埃尔隆德不会再回来了。

“您不会再回来了，是吗？”

“是。”

埃尔隆德行了一个谨慎的精灵礼节，抬眼注目着眼前努门诺尔的大公主，不，应该说是泰尔佩瑞安女皇。虽礼数周至，他的言语却是无可回转的坚定。

尊贵而矜持的女皇略略闭了闭眼，深吸了口气。

“为什么…我不明白，难道您就没有片刻的动心？这片繁华盛世，这方远离黑暗的净土…”女皇压低了声音，却难掩那压抑在音线下的隐忍情绪，“荣誉，王权还有我……一切对您来说都无异拱手奉上，难道说中洲竟还有什么比这些还要珍贵的事物？”

埃尔隆德笑了，那张总显得太过严苛的雅致俊颜上被笑意化开了温明的线条。那双灰眼转向阔大浩瀚的贝烈盖尔海上中洲的方向，目光仿佛穿越了久远的时间和距离寻到了它的归宿。

“Thranduil……”

“什么？”

“Thranduil。”埃尔隆德收回目光，注视着努门诺尔的女皇耐心重复了一遍。

但泰尔佩瑞恩终究还是没弄清楚Thranduil到底是什么。一个人名？一个地名？一个咒语抑或一个无法逃离的命运。她一遍一遍的在唇齿间琢磨着这个词，直到船只的巨大白帆都在粼粼的阔海上消失不见。

塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩终身未婚，她在位近一百年，但次生子的疲倦对她来说来的比其他族人要快的多。她在弥留之际将努门诺尔的皇位传给了她弟弟伊熙尔莫的儿子米那斯提尔。继承皇位的唯一要求，是米那斯提尔需要在中洲请求支援的时候无条件出兵。

“Thranduil……”这位傲慢了一世的女皇喃喃着闭上了眼…终其一生，她都没弄清楚这个词的涵义。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thranduil…”

欧洛费尔王端坐于王座之上注视着他的子嗣。

“听说你昨日同忒弥诺弗斯去巨绿林北边狩猎了？”

“忒弥斯想去看看北方的风景，所以我就带她去了。”

“忒弥斯…这个称呼倒是亲切的很。听说你们走的很近？”欧洛费尔的声音难得透出了一丝笑意，但瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，

“她只是我的朋友，父亲。”

“朋友？很好。多陪陪你的朋友。”

“知道了，父亲。”

瑟兰迪尔从来在欧洛费尔面前话都不多，这点倒是跟从前一样。他行了礼正欲退下，欧洛费尔唤住了他。

“有封密信要交给伊姆拉崔的吉尔-加拉德王，还需得你亲自走一趟。”

“是，父亲。”

秋风将午后的阳光染得如同铺了满地的叶子一样的金，瑟兰迪尔及一队卫兵就策马踏着这灿灿的金色取道矮人城邦卡扎督姆，去往迷雾山脉西侧的诺多要塞伊姆拉崔。他所不知的是，一艘扬着巨大白帆的船刚刚在米斯泷德靠岸，而那个灰眸黑发的精灵才刚下了船，就片刻都不停的亦向着伊姆拉崔而来。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

吉尔-加拉德同格罗芬戴尔交换了个眼神。

刚刚抵达的来自巨绿林的贵宾才被请去歇息，就有兵士来报埃尔隆德大人已离伊姆拉崔只有不到半日的路程。

“欧洛费尔必要将此事又怪到我头上了。”吉尔-加拉德无奈一笑。

“他俩早晚都会再见，早一时晚一时而已，欧洛费尔王心里必定也清楚至极。”格罗芬戴尔叹了口气，“不过这么多年过去了，瑟兰迪尔的记忆全无回来的兆头，恐怕就连欧洛费尔王也认为他再也想不起来以前的事了。

“若果真如此，难说究竟是好事还是坏事。”

“无论是好是坏都是天意。”

“唯有此解。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“他……他他…………”埃尔隆德连说三个他字，后头的话却无以为继。

心痛，惊愕，悲伤出现在了那双瞬间睁大的，曾经甚少透出情绪起伏的灰瞳中。就连吉尔-加拉德瞧的也心中一叹。扪心自问，若是此事临到他自己头上，若是欧洛费尔忘了自己，吉尔-加拉德认为自己或许都无法做到埃尔隆德这般镇定。

埃尔隆德只是重重的坐回了椅上，虽说精灵并不会衰老，但那一瞬吉尔-加拉德同格罗芬戴尔都觉得他们这位同族的眼角眉心，似又添了几道岁月摧磨的纹路。

埃尔隆德重重闭紧了眼，胸膛几个深深起伏后复又张开，那双眼中已是寂静一片。他冲吉尔-加拉德致歉的颔了颔首——

“此去努门诺尔……”

埃尔隆德向诺多的至高王详尽叙述了在努门诺尔的见闻。努门诺尔的生活风貌，社会体系，政务，海军。他也深入分析了努门诺尔皇族和民众对待中洲的态度，并告知诺多的至高王自己幸不辱命，已然使得对中洲大局的责任深植努门诺尔人心中，待中洲黑暗再临时，他们必定会挥兵东来，对中洲局势产生至关重要的影响。

吉尔-加拉德听得暗暗钦佩，亦暗暗心惊。

他一直知道埃尔隆德的才能与智慧，但这个只比自己年轻不多的精灵成长速度也忒的快了些。此刻他的沉静和缜密，睿智同理性比起自己亦不遑多让，但正是因为那份沉静和缜密，睿智同理性，埃尔隆德的言语句句有理却缺乏人情。让那份深谋远虑，倒像极了操控人心的冰冷。

吉尔-加拉德不傻，他听得出埃尔隆德在努门诺尔的影响力，事实上自己派他远赴努门诺尔又何尝不正是因为埃尔隆德对努门诺尔的影响力。但吉尔-加拉德同时又庆幸这个精灵并没有太过膨胀的野心和权利欲，否则，有世间最强大国力同军队的支持，谁能保证他不会成为又一个步入黑暗的魔君？

或许…

吉尔-加拉德在那一瞬突然意识到。这世间生出埃尔隆德又生出瑟兰迪尔，以及他们两个的相遇相知，相惜相爱是有原因的。尽管他们是那么的不同，却又是那么的互补。两柄绝世好剑却也成了彼此的剑鞘——埃尔隆德的缜密沉静弥补了瑟兰迪尔的锋芒毕露，而唯有瑟兰迪尔毫无保留的深情才能温暖埃尔隆德太过理性的冰冷。

不得不说这宇宙玄奥令人咂舌，创世之神伊露维塔的意志，也并非他们这些后世子女可以测度。

在意识到这些的同时，吉尔-加拉德亦感知到，他和他的故事绝不会如此便轻易落幕。天意也好，命运也罢，他和他就像远古并立于世的双圣树，又像是在天幕上追逐的太阳之船与月亮之舟，像是风和云又像是高山与大河。他们的命途在女神薇瑞的手中已经交织成了错综复杂的图腾，非是人力可以将他们拆开的了。

“Oro…”吉尔-加拉德在心中叹息着——

“别怪我不帮你。我深知你对瑟兰迪尔的爱，但你亦知晓，即便连爱本身，都拗不过命运。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德没去找瑟兰迪尔。

并不是害怕。他从不害怕。

埃尔隆德不知自己该以何种立场面对他。

恋人？不。

瑟兰迪尔已忘了他和他的过往。尽管那过往的一帧帧一幕幕，在努门诺尔的这许多年中，总于自己脑内反复回放。埃尔隆德亦记得瑟兰迪尔看自己的眼神。那双绝美蓝眸中浓的化不开的深情，强烈的接近痛苦的欢愉。

埃尔隆德突然发现自己一直都知道瑟兰迪尔有多爱自己，他以前从没有好好考虑过这个问题，也从没有好好考虑过自己是否有回报他的爱意，哪怕万分之一。

讽刺的是，当他真的决定直面这个…他曾有意无意回避的命题的时候，当他的思念已在数十年阔海相隔的光阴岁月中沉淀又发酵，迫不及待的准备在再一次四目相对之时满溢出铺天盖地浓香的时候，瑟兰迪尔已经将他连同他们的过往一起忘记了。

瑟兰迪尔……

将他忘记了。

埃尔隆德不知道自己该怎样去面对那样的瑟兰迪尔。如果瑟兰迪尔注视着他，那双蓝眸中却深情不再，只剩礼节和寒暄，只剩陌生和距离…

埃尔隆德头次认为，自己对这种很有可能出现的情境毫无应对之法。他向来稳固的理智和自持很有可能会在那一瞬全然崩塌，坍塌成一整片荒凉绝望的瓦砾。他甚至可能会做出自己都无法想象的过激之举因为曾经的那些太重要太强烈太…刻骨铭心。

而如今，怎么可能，怎么能够怎么允许只有他一人记得而另个人却忘了？？

他睡不着，尽管他此前已几天几夜不眠不休的日夜兼程。

埃尔隆德抓起了他的长剑。


	66. 说你爱我

瑟兰迪尔觉得这个地方很熟悉。

在初来伊姆拉崔的那天，转过迂回的林中小径瞧见这方隐匿在群山中的幽谷时，瑟兰迪尔便觉得似曾相识。而这种熟悉感随着他与这方诺多要塞的距离越来越近在一点一点加深，待到真的身在其间时，瑟兰迪尔已经相当确定自己以前来过这里，而且不止一次。

他走过石板铺就的甬路，注视着夕阳在上头泛起的光泽。他的指腹擦过那些染了斜阳淡绯的栏杆和拱门，摩挲着上头雕琢的纹饰。就连吹过的风连同风里头濛濛的水汽都让他觉得熟悉。

他知道他现在应当去休息，巨绿林王子在别族的领地上漫无目的游荡并不是什么值得称道的礼仪。但瑟兰迪尔却无法停止自己的脚步，就像是他的腿知道应该去哪儿。尽管往事与他还隔着朦朦胧胧的重纱，瑟兰迪尔却时隔经年初次觉得，自己窥到了后头影影绰绰的端倪。

瑟兰迪尔起初的确认为自己只是在毫无目的的闲逛。但当他在几次走错了路之后，他意识到自己是在寻找什么地方。他阖起眼，感受着夜风挟着水汽吹来的方向，然后向着那水汽的源头行去。

太阳已落山多时，夜幕早已不知不觉悄然低垂。当瑟兰迪尔瞧见了那踱出远山的又大又圆的月亮，也便瞧见了前头甬路尽处的白色圆亭。那一瞬间突然涌起的强烈的熟悉感几乎撞的他心头微酸，瑟兰迪尔怔愣了下，然后快步行了过去……

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德只是多看了一眼，在远远路过白亭的时候。

许是那一夜悬在白亭上的月亮太圆太亮。又许是，那是一个承载了太多他和他回忆的所在。

命运总是这样。若非是当初那多看的一眼，若非是曾经不经意的片刻驻足，或许许多人都不会遇见，许多事情也不会发生。

那一眼，埃尔隆德瞧见了那金色的发丝，一如经年之前在夜风中微微拂动。在圆月之下，浮起淡淡的辉光。

有那么一会儿，或许很短又或许很长，埃尔隆德只是目不转睛的看着。那双灰眸从未有过的，几乎是贪婪的勾描着那个月下的背影。太过专注甚至没有意识到自己在剑鞘上收的过紧的，颤抖的手指。

等埃尔隆德意识到自己在做什么之前他已经向那圆亭奔去，时光仿佛跟着他一步一步向那个金发精灵奔去的脚步一格一格倒回了他远赴努门诺尔之前。也是这样的一个夜晚，瑟兰迪尔从阿蒙蓝克偷跑来林谷见他。那次见面，亦是在这白亭之中。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

精灵的听觉是非常敏锐的。瑟兰迪尔尤甚。

但今夜瑟兰迪尔异常恍惚，他望着那升起薄雾的远山，那山谷中奔流而去的大河，那漫山遍野蘸了满满月光的一草一木，一石一泉。太熟悉…一些往事在脑中呼之欲出，却怎么也挣不开那如厚茧一样的迷雾围裹。等瑟兰迪尔意识到身后有人在叫他的时候，那人已经叫了第二遍——

“Thran……”

那是谁…那声音…太熟悉……

“Thran…………”那人又叫了一遍。这是一个从未有人叫过他的短名，而那音线里头仿佛与生俱来的雅致，冷静与自持在拿捏不稳的颤抖里岌岌可危。

瑟兰迪尔慢慢转过了身。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“什么？”

巨绿林的王欧洛费尔紧蹙着那双银眉。

“埃尔隆德从努门诺尔回来了？他什么时候回来的？去之前我怎么吩咐你的？为什么不早点回来报信？”

一叠连声的质问让瑟兰迪尔一直亲自教导提拔的侍卫队长塞萨尔惶恐的低垂了头颅。

“吉尔-加拉德王设宴…款待大家…我已是连夜兼程……”

“吉尔-加拉德……”欧洛费尔沉思了片刻，“去，即召王子回来。”待塞萨尔正准备领命下去，欧洛费尔似是突然想到了什么扬声道，

“让忒弥诺弗斯跟你一道去伊姆拉崔。告诉她…务必将王子殿下带回来。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你是谁？”

瑟兰迪尔注视着面前的那个精灵。被夜色染成漆黑的眸色，比夜色更黑的发丝。

如此熟悉，他的脑中却找不出任何关于这个精灵的蛛丝马迹。

“你刚才叫我什么？我认识你吗？”

眼前精灵的俊美一如往昔，那沐浴月光的发丝，那媲美星辰的双眸。

但那双眼眸中同埃尔隆德此前预想的一样——

深情不再。

深情不再……

只剩疑问与戒备而埃尔隆德似乎平生头次意识到——

瑟兰迪尔从来都不是一个温和或者容易相处的精灵。

埃尔隆德在那双高傲的眼眸中迫切的寻找着哪怕一丝一毫曾经深情的痕迹，但是没有。那双绝美蓝眸虽然带着无法掩饰的疑问，却依旧像是那从来高高在上俯视人间的明月，冷漠，澄澈，不可亵渎无法触及的高傲。

谁说美就像毒药？他的美，更像是一把出鞘的精灵刀，锐利难当，见者披靡。

在埃尔隆德犹豫和思考的当口儿，瑟兰迪尔那双罕见的墨眉已然深皱了起来，他从未被人如此失礼的注视过，于是他向前一步，高挑的身量和高贵的气度让他周身的压迫感就如同骤然掀起的飓风。

“我在问你，你是谁？”

瑟兰迪尔压低了声音，那让埃尔隆德蓦地想起眼前的金发精灵在情欲摧磨时沉哑低叹的声线，曾经的瑟兰迪尔在他面前虽然压抑自己但从无保留。但现在那个金发的巨绿林王子殿下距他只有一步之遥，但这一步之遥带来的不是毫无保留的亲近，而是从未感受的压迫。埃尔隆德一点都不怀疑大部分精灵会在这样的压迫感之下双膝跪地诚心屈服，那埃尔隆德显然不是“大部分”精灵，所以他脊背挺的更直，下颌微扬直直对上瑟兰迪尔迫视的眼睛。

他注视着他。埃尔隆德注视着瑟兰迪尔——

把自己眼中前一刻就要决堤的思念和爱意，一寸一寸的，一寸一寸的收了回去。

然后他微微颔首，向着巨绿林的王子殿下行了一个无可挑剔的精灵礼节。

“我叫Elrond，是诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的副官。欢迎您来到林谷，Thranduil殿下。”

“Elrond……Elrond…………”瑟兰迪尔无意识的喃喃重复着这个精灵的名字，这个名字耳熟的很，但他为何从未听人提起过他？

瑟兰迪尔微颔了俊首，右手手指轻点胸前划开回了礼节。蓝眸微挑在那黑发诺多身上略略扫了一圈儿，那双满是陌生的眼中倒升起了几分兴味儿。

“你使剑？”

“是。王子殿下。”

“使的怎么样？”

“勉强过关。王子殿下。”

瑟兰迪尔轩了轩那上扬眉峰，

“勉强过关…这勉强二字显得太过谨慎。吉尔-加拉德王的副官，想必是出类拔萃的了。可惜我随身并未带刀，否则到想要跟你切磋切磋。”

“王子殿下若有如此雅兴，你我二人，一把剑，够了。”

“哦？”那双蓝眼中的兴味儿愈浓，若说之前是对刀剑的兴味儿，现下的兴味儿倒有几分是因为眼前头的这个精灵。

他跟格罗芬戴尔不一样，他跟忒弥诺弗斯更不一样。他绝不迎合他的言语，也绝不是陪他说笑。字字句句审慎自持的表象下头，那双在近处毫不退缩甚至隐隐反制的眸子倒透出几分轻易不示人的倔强和棱角。只是那倔强藏的极深，棱角亦藏的极深，深的让瑟兰迪尔想要把它们剜出来，瞧瞧这个精灵失去了冷静无法再自持的样子。

“如此…”瑟兰迪尔矜持偏了偏俊美头颅，“请副官大人带路。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

林谷外头不远有一处白桦林，而这处林子，大抵只有埃尔隆德跟瑟兰迪尔知道。

树是他们俩一起种的，树种取自林顿那片秋来火红的白桦。

他们心照不宣，却谁都知道曾经宁布瑞希尔的那片仿佛无边无际的红叶正是他们缘分的起点。

曾经。他们无数次在林中携手同游，踏着厚厚的红叶畅谈中洲时局世事变迁。他们亦曾在月下切磋，就如同今夜一般。水银般的月光自火红的叶隙间落下来，照着埃尔隆德同瑟兰迪尔的脸。

埃尔隆德拔剑，动作潇洒干净利落，然后倒转剑身冲瑟兰迪尔抛了过去。

瑟兰迪尔抄手接住，挽了个剑花立在眼前细看——

“绝世好剑。”

“维林诺来的剑。”

“那你用什么？”

埃尔隆德扬了扬手中之物——

“绝世好剑的剑鞘。”

瑟兰迪尔笑了声，“人都说我的剑杀气太重，不见血难得归鞘。”

“如此，便请王子殿下不吝赐教了。”

埃尔隆德一摆手中剑鞘攻了过去。

埃尔隆德知道自己太过意气用事了。

他胸口苦苦压制的悲伤，愤郁，那些甚至不能让瑟兰迪尔瞧出来的思念，爱慕…即便是他也需要一个发泄的渠道。

他既不能倾诉，甚至不能让任何旁人知晓他心中苦闷，唯有这比剑一途方能纾解一二。但他确实忘记了瑟兰迪尔是个强大的对手，不，他记得瑟兰迪尔的强大，却从未曾将他看作是对手。而此时的瑟兰迪尔却全然没了这层顾及。

几个起落进退之间剑锋过处埃尔隆德的鬓下墨丝已被削掉了两缕随风飘散，瑟兰迪尔那双蓝眸中也起了不悦之色。

“你知道我不需要你让着我，副官大人。”

埃尔隆德瞧着几步外抱剑而立的瑟兰迪尔正欲回话，却突然瞧见瑟兰迪尔的颌下衣领处，因着方才的比试跳出了一个银链子勾着的小小木筒。初时埃尔隆德还有些不信，但细瞧之下不由得蓦地心脏狂跳。那难道是——

他不敢做这种假设，而瑟兰迪尔却无疑有立场对埃尔隆德在对决中的神情恍惚而不满。这无疑称得上是对对手的蔑视，尤其是在瑟兰迪尔如此强大的对手面前。

“看剑！”

瑟兰迪尔低吪一声挺剑刺去。

发声警告是想要唤回诺多的注意，瑟兰迪尔的剑去势也并不快，但那黑发精灵却根本未有闪避的打算。

瑟兰迪尔察觉时剑尖已离那黑发精灵胸膛不及一寸，瑟兰迪尔只得勉力偏开剑锋，剑尖抵着埃尔隆德的左肩刺进，贯入，自背后穿出。 

瑟兰迪尔愣住了。

而就在他愣住的电光火石之间，他的整个身体几乎贴着埃尔隆德的身体，埃尔隆德出手如电就将瑟兰迪尔脖颈下挂着的那个小小木筒握在掌心。

瑟兰迪尔正震惊欲怒，黑发精灵握着那木筒掌心较力，几声脆响中木筒崩裂一张纸笺落在了他掌心。但木屑亦刺入埃尔隆德掌心，鲜血染了那纸笺半幅。

“你干什么？？？！！！”

埃尔隆德迎风抖开那纸笺，他瞧见了自己的笔迹，以及下头那小小一行瑟兰迪尔的回复——

知我莫如你，劝当无用何苦又说？说些无用之事，不如说你爱我。

“我爱你，Thranduil。”

埃尔隆德笑了，尽管笑意中不乏痛楚，那一直紧蹙的眉宇间却仿佛突然化开了茅塞顿开的温柔。而瑟兰迪尔却再一次结结实实的怔住了——

比之前更甚。


	67. 找不到钥匙的锁

“王子殿下，这点小伤我…”

“小伤？”瑟兰迪尔瞧着那诺多副官被鲜血染了半幅的袍子，紧皱着那两道浓黑的眉。

“我会叫人过来包扎所以…”

“不劳旁人。”瑟兰迪尔伸手扶住那黑发诺多的右臂，“你的居所怎么走？”

“现在天色已晚还是不要…”

瑟兰迪尔知道他要说什么，但他只是轻描淡写且简单明了的从薄唇里头迸出两个字——

“闭嘴。”

说实话他搞不懂这个诺多是怎么回事。明明前一秒还失了魂儿似的任他戳了个透明窟窿，又不管不顾用满脸没了他就不能活似的表情说爱他。后一秒明明自己失血太多脚步虚浮，却又突然这么心思深重顾虑重重。虽然搞不懂，但瑟兰迪尔才不管他那些讳莫如深的讲究。瑟兰迪尔从来不推卸自己的责任，如果是他的过错，他绝不会叫别人替他善后。

瑟兰迪尔扶了那黑发精灵慢慢的走，埃尔隆德倒识趣的闭了嘴，没再说什么。

瑟兰迪尔原本对一位副官的居所没报多大期待，剑使的不错，充其量是个武将。但等他推开了门才发现跟自己想的完全不同。

埃尔隆德的居室内陈设并不奢华，但那一桌一椅，一床一榻都雕琢的雅致至极。最叫瑟兰迪尔印象深刻的是那铺天盖地的书。柜子里头，桌案上头，床上也堆了几本。但多而有序，全被码的整整齐齐，一切井然有序干干净净并透出几分浓浓的书卷气，倒像是进了哪位学者的居所。

瑟兰迪尔叫埃尔隆德坐在椅上，拨开他沾了血的黑发，皱眉端详了片刻直接抬手撕了他的外袍。反正那袍子已经被血渍的不成样子，一路过来，那些干结了的血块甚至让布料有些僵硬。瑟兰迪尔找了铜剪剪开内袍露出埃尔隆德的肩背，又小心用泡了温水的布巾将那被血粘在创口上的布料泡开，再换了干净布巾将鲜血淋漓的肩膀一点点擦抹干净细心检查着他的伤势。

前后的创口并不算大，那柄剑委实太过锋利。但因是贯穿伤难免伤及了内里的血脉所以叫那副官结结实实的流了不少血。但那黑发精灵自始至终一声未吭，疼的狠了顶多深了气息，除此之外便一动不动任他摆弄。 

“疼你就…我不会轻视。”

瑟兰迪尔不知自己为何会多此一举的补了这么一句，这不是他的一贯作风，瑟兰迪尔自认对不相干的人从来都没有太过泛滥的同情心。此时的破例，许是这个黑发精灵太过隐忍坚毅，就连自己也不由得心生怜惜。

“不疼。”

怎会不疼？

被利剑贯穿之处当真剧痛难当，就连稍微移动也难。埃尔隆德不记得自己有多少年没受过如此重创，大抵自愤怒之战后就再未有过。但今日伤在瑟兰迪尔手下他并不后悔，尽管这一剑若非瑟兰迪尔在电光火石间偏开剑锋或许就会要了他的命。埃尔隆德心知肚明如果不硬挨这一剑他根本不可能自瑟兰迪尔脖颈上拽下那个信筒，也不会知道瑟兰迪尔会一直将他的信就这么贴身带着。这是否说明瑟兰迪尔仍对他们的感情有些印象？埃尔隆德不敢猜。

瑟兰迪尔对诺多副官明显是逞强的答复不置可否，他摸出一贯随身带着的伤药，将药粉细致的洒进精灵肩膀的创口，那血立时就止住了。黑发精灵一直紧蹙的眉弓也渐缓和了下来，沉沉吐出口气。

那压抑于黑发精灵舌低的叹息缓缓推开，却不经意在瑟兰迪尔心中漫起了异样的微澜。一阵从未感受过的酥麻沿他脊骨划过，让他为那黑发精灵缠裹布帛的手指也不由得颤了颤。但瑟兰迪尔并没有让自己沉耽于这异样的感觉，他稳稳为埃尔隆德缠好绢布。

“这药可以立即止血，收敛，生肌止痛。以前什么人送给阿蒙蓝克的，可惜所剩无多。”

埃尔隆德闷咳了几声，“烦请王子殿下…将那药粉化在水中…我…需要内服……”

“我随身就带了这么多。抱歉…”

“书柜最下一格，左边的抽屉。”

“什么？”

“伤药。”

瑟兰迪尔将那药粉调在温水里，一碗清水顿时化开了浓绿的药汤散发着淡淡药草清香。

他瞧着埃尔隆德喝下去，终究是把自己心里的疑问问了出来，“你这…怎么会有这药？”

黑发精灵微抬了眼眸看他，那双眼睛同他以前所见的任何一双眼睛都不同。  
并不是说那太过锐利的眼角，也不是说那如同即将落雨天空般的沉灰。这位黑发诺多的眼睛，是瑟兰迪尔从未见过的深邃。他注视着那双眼睛，在那一瞬的迷茫里，他仿佛从那双眼里窥见了宇宙的玄奥，又仿佛瞧见了星辰的光辉。那双眼睛如同天空一般的广阔，又如幽潭一般的深邃，更像是风和云搅动的漩涡，一不小心就会叫人在里头迷失了自我。

“那药是我送给你的。”

瑟兰迪尔看见他笑了。三分苦涩，三分怅惘，三分无奈，剩下一分，或许是苦苦压制的痛苦。

瑟兰迪尔发现这个诺多的副官有意思的很。他的话，他的笑，甚至他的一个眼神都有太多的耐人寻味。瑟兰迪尔不懂，所以瑟兰迪尔想懂。

“你怎么知道…我脖颈上戴的木筒里有一封信。”

“因为…”埃尔隆德沉默了片刻，“这信本是我写给你的。”

埃尔隆德将右手始终捏着的纸笺递给瑟兰迪尔，血几乎沁满了整幅纸笺字迹亦有些模糊，但瑟兰迪尔仍能看清右下角署名的那个花体的“E”。那么多年，他始终在琢磨，这个“E”究竟是谁。

“你叫Elrond…”

“是。”

“所以这个E，就是你？”

埃尔隆德冲他颔了颔首。

纸笺滑落，如一片红叶随秋风委落于地。

瑟兰迪尔倒退了两步，转身撑住窗前桌案不胜负荷的低垂了头颅。

所以这个据说去了努门诺尔七十年的诺多副官就是他曾经的恋人？可是他不记得了，什么都想不起来。瑟兰迪尔在脑中努力寻找着那应炽烈如火刻骨铭心的情感，但是没有。他有的，只是一片寂静的空白。

“Thran….”

不知何时立于身后的诺多，温热手掌落在他肩上，瑟兰迪尔却本能甩开了，骤然转身看着那双灰眼中还未来得及掩去的失落。

“抱歉。我只是…天生不喜被别人碰触。”

埃尔隆德在心中苦笑了下——别人…

他自然不会告诉瑟兰迪尔曾经多喜欢他的碰触，因这一切都不再有意义了。因为那个金发的精灵忘记了自己，忘记了他们之间曾经拥有的一切。埃尔隆德原本还隐隐存有一丝期盼，瑟兰迪尔见到他或许会想起来。但现在看来这或许是太过奢望，毕竟已经七十年了，也许他的记忆，连同他和他的曾经，真的再也找不回来了。

埃尔隆德闭了眼，他的头忽然晕的很，尽管肩膀的剧痛已然朦胧成连绵的隐痛，要不了命，却也不得好活。

还好身后一双有力的手臂及时扶住了他——

“睡一会。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔坐在床侧垂眼注视着那个昏睡的精灵。

他太累了，又失血过多并且…如此该死的消瘦……

难道努门诺尔那个盛极一时的国度没有好好招待他？抑或他远赴伊姆拉崔的途中一直水米未进？

瑟兰迪尔想走，他亦知夜已深沉自己留宿于此实在不合礼数，但他放心不下。毕竟…是自己伤了他。他注视着诺多被布帛层层包裹的肩膀，视线却不由被那些散落的发丝缠紧，他从一开始便注意到了这个诺多的黑发，不同于吉尔-加拉德王的黑发，亦不同于伊瑞詹之主凯勒布林博的黑发，更不像是忒弥斯的黑发。埃尔隆德的黑发就像是倾泻的墨流，蜿蜒着雅致至极的弧度，有着丰厚的质地，引诱着手指的碰触。 

夜。

四野深沉，万籁俱寂。

月光已然踱过了床，亦踱过了窗。

烛影摇曳，摇曳的是光影还是人心？

瑟兰迪尔的手指着了魔似的抚上那些沉黑的发丝，在他骤然睁大的蓝眼中，在那骤然凝滞的呼吸中…缓缓，缓缓地梳过，破开温柔的纠缠，顺从命运的牵引，感受着那丝丝缕缕擦过指纹的牵绊和温度。那触感如此熟悉，这场景也如此熟悉，仿佛一直藏在某个被遗落千年的梦境之中，等着一把命定的钥匙去开启。

瑟兰迪尔看着那沉睡的精灵，他的心脏从未有过的怦然跳动砸的胸腔隐隐作痛。他看着那精灵紧蹙的眉心，看着他落在枕畔的手，看着自己的手指一寸寸的探过去，他想要停止，他知道这不对但他已无法控制。

瑟兰迪尔看着自己的手指就那么滑入埃尔隆德落在枕侧的手，就像钥匙滑进了锁孔……

但他没有等到门开的声音。

瑟兰迪尔如遭电噬的蓦然抽回了手指猛地起身，他听见自己的促喘，仿佛刚刚经历了恶战。

他到底是谁？我又是谁？

他忽然觉得头痛欲裂，瑟兰迪尔跌坐回椅上，他深深弯下腰，金发委地，双手紧紧按上脸颊。

为什么我什么都想不起来......


	68. 莫问是劫是缘

埃尔隆德缓缓眨动着眼睛。

直到那雕琢着纹饰的墙，镂空的窗以及屋内陈设在眼前一一清晰，他才终于确定自己是在中洲，是在迷雾山脉西麓的伊姆拉崔要塞之中。

他在努门诺尔呆了近七十年，埃尔隆德已经忘记了有多少次清晨醒来自己以为身在林谷，而那个金发的精灵，则安然睡在他身侧。

埃尔隆德已经很久没有睡过这么长时间了，他侧首看了看窗外的日光，已近正午。

埃尔隆德依稀记得自己做了很多梦。并不像是曾经清晰的梦境，那些场景和情节混乱而模糊，在睁眼的瞬间就如同浸了水迅速褪去的墨迹，眨眼就已淡的无迹可寻。他唯一能够记得的是他梦见了瑟兰迪尔，那张俊美如诸神的脸。或喜或怒，或沉思或讥诮傲慢。瑟兰迪尔的脸出现在他的每一个梦境中，就像一个不见不散的约定。

埃尔隆德撑起身来，身上盖着的薄被滑至腹下。他发现自己上身赤裸，仅在肩部的创口处厚厚的裹紧了干净的棉质布巾。他的指腹摩挲过布巾的纹理，目光转向了堆在旁侧椅上，一堆被大片暗色血迹渍的僵硬的布片。埃尔隆德记得瑟兰迪尔撕了他的外袍，他应该是在他昏睡以后剪开了他的内袍。

为了自己睡的舒服一点？

那薄唇微微扬起了丝弧度。

瑟兰迪尔不在。当然，瑟兰迪尔没理由留宿在这里。尽管曾经这里事实上也是瑟兰迪尔在林谷的居所。

受伤的那侧肩膀只余下酸麻的痛，但埃尔隆德口里干的很，想必因为流血太多。埃尔隆德单臂撑着床面挪到床边正欲起身，门突然被从外面推开了，梦境里头那张让埃尔隆德朝思暮想的俊颜仿佛一下子跳到了眼前。

瑟兰迪尔手里拎着什么埃尔隆德并没看清，他瞧见金发精灵把那物什扔在一旁桌上几步便走到近前。他还穿着昨夜那件织银的白袍，只是埃尔隆德敏锐的注意到，袍子的边角沾了几块泥土的脏污。

瑟兰迪尔两根手指撘着他未受伤的那边肩膀将他摁坐回床上，紧蹙的眉心里头是瞧不真切的关心和隐约的焦躁。

“你要什么？”

“烦劳王子殿下...”

“叫我Thranduil。”

瑟兰迪尔仿佛听见埃尔隆德缓缓深吸了口气——

“水，Thran……duil。”

瑟兰迪尔迪尔给他倒了水。

“你的袍子上都是血所以…”瑟兰迪尔有些抱歉的看着椅子上堆着的那一堆布片。

“没关系。谢谢你。”

“你的衣服放在哪儿？”

“在林顿，我回来的太急，带不了那些。”

瑟兰迪尔想了想，开始解他束腰的封带。

愣怔的表情的确难得一见出现在那位智者的脸上。

“别看。”一声低吪。

片刻后埃尔隆德感觉到一幅带着体温的布帛披在他赤裸的肩背上。

“先穿我的。”

“不…”

“难道你要赤着背出去？”瑟兰迪尔笑了。“哦对了，他转向窗旁的桌案，取了用蒲叶包的物什递给埃尔隆德。

“这处要塞左近倒也物产丰富，刚去猎的。”

居然还是热的。

埃尔隆德解开韧滑如丝的茅草，打开裹了一层又一层的蒲叶。

一只烤熟的兔子。

酥糯的外皮，香气浓郁的菌菇，剔透若冰晶的盐粒。

埃尔隆德捧着那烤食，纵使面对敌军千军万马时亦稳定如常的手指，此时却起了细微的颤抖。他什么都没说，亦没有抬眼。

那双透彻的灰眼紧紧闭合，在喷香的兔肉上咬了下去。

香。脆。鲜美如曾经。

埃尔隆德闭着眼慢慢咀嚼。唯有如此，他才能压下胸膛中那如烈焰一般翻搅的情绪。

“不好吃？”

埃尔隆德依旧沉默的摇了摇头。然后…他咬着了那多汁的莓果。

“塞梅杜尔…”“塞梅杜尔。”

他和瑟兰迪尔几乎是同时说道。

只不过一个含糊沉哑似是大梦初醒的低喃，一个倒是沾了几分献宝似的洋洋自得。

“你怎么知道的？最近我才从加里安那儿听说了这种南多精灵喜食的莓果。”

那黑发精灵缓缓抬起了眼。

红了的眼角，红的了眼眶，到叫那双从来锐利沉静的灰眸生出些叫人生怜的酸楚。

“你——”

外头几声叩门声截断了瑟兰迪尔的疑问。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你这是…”

格罗芬戴尔着实没想到在埃尔隆德的房里瞧见瑟兰迪尔。转而又瞧见埃尔隆德肩膀处的伤不由得愈发吃惊。

“你们……”

“一言难尽。”

瑟兰迪尔同格罗芬戴尔大致讲了昨晚的事。当然，除了埃尔隆德捏碎了那个信筒的细节。金发的诺多颇为意味深长的看了眼旁边刚刚吃完正用瑟兰迪尔递过去的，沾了水的布巾一丝不苟擦手的黑发精灵。

埃尔隆德倒是老实不客气的回望了过去。

就算格罗芬戴尔是个瞎子，他也能瞧出瑟兰迪尔跟埃尔隆德两个精灵之间那暗涌的情潮。尽管他也能瞧出，瑟兰迪尔确实尚未恢复记忆。

是劫是缘，恐怕也只有时间才说得清楚了。

“吉尔-加拉德王请你过去，巨绿林又来了贵客。”

“谁？”瑟兰迪尔不由得好奇。他知道他的父亲欧洛费尔是不会轻易离开巨绿林的。

格罗芬戴尔看了看发声相询的瑟兰迪尔，又将目光偏去瞧着耐心等待下文的埃尔隆德。就连睿智通透如埃尔隆德，也一时没能参悟格罗芬戴尔那复杂的目光里头到底蕴含着几层涵义。

“忒弥诺弗斯公主。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你怎么来了？”

“来找你。”

黑发的精灵女子扬起明艳艳的脸。她的眼睛很大，眼珠儿很黑，睫毛很长，晚霞映在她的眼眸里，仿佛化开了天地的灵性。

“欧洛费尔王让你来的。”

忒弥诺弗斯并未答话，她的眼睛在眼前这位巨绿林的王子殿下身上转了一圈，撇了撇嘴，但未多言。她执起镶着宝石的黄金酒杯，跟着旁侧诺多乐师清浅悦耳的竖琴声煞有介事的晃了晃。

“不能是我自己要来的吗？”

“你不敢。”淡淡的声儿，淡淡的脸。瑟兰迪尔不再去看她，自己举杯欲饮。

“叮”的一声酒杯相碰，酒液连着一湾晚霞的嫣红姹紫微微晃荡了起来。

瑟兰迪尔斜睨了身侧扬着脸笑意盈盈的女子，微蹙了几分眉心。

“多日不见，我们不该喝一杯？”忒弥诺弗斯却不怕他。她仰头饮尽了杯中的酒，“唔…加里安酿的？还是最好的那批。”

瑟兰迪尔放在鼻端嗅了嗅，香气浓郁。小啜一口，唇齿回香。果然是多卫宁，也确是最好的那批。

瑟兰迪尔不置可否，凭巨绿林与林顿的关系，伊姆拉崔有这酒倒是一点儿都不稀奇。

“你怎么不喝？” 忒弥诺弗斯皱着鼻尖挨过来看他的酒杯，“你不是最喜欢多卫宁了么？”

忒弥诺弗斯挨的太近了，她头顶的发丝软软的挲摩着瑟兰迪尔的下颌。

瑟兰迪尔不喜欢别人靠得太近甚至无意碰触。但忒弥斯不是别人，她是他的朋友。六十多年，自她来到巨绿林他们几乎每天都会照面。但尽管如此，瑟兰迪尔仍然觉得不适，就连忒弥斯发鬓上飘来的幽兰的暗香都没能让他放松下来。

但即便瑟兰迪尔从来都不平易近人或者容易相处，但他也决计不会故意让一个女子难堪，况且那个女子还是他的朋友。

瑟兰迪尔不着痕迹的将肩背愈发挺直，说实话他此时并没有喝酒的兴致，也没有应付自己这位朋友的兴致。

他必须得承认脑中挥之不去的是关于埃尔隆德的事情——自昨晚他与那位副官大人在白亭的不期而遇始那一帧帧一幕幕。

他已经不记得他，亦不记得同他的过往，但他却莫名的记得那感觉。

埃尔隆德受伤流血的时候他会心痛。

埃尔隆德沉沉睡去的时候他想要抚摸他的发丝。

他守了他一夜直到东方渐白，他想到对于失血太多的精灵，新鲜兔肉才是最好的补品。

思及此，瑟兰迪尔抬眼向对面望去，几米之外晚宴那方，埃尔隆德那双沉灰的眼睛也正注视着他。

埃尔隆德的面目隐在夕阳的暗影里，只有那双眼睛，如此令人惊讶的深邃。

在瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德无声的对视中，忒弥诺弗斯亦有所察的抬起了眼睛。她顺着瑟兰迪尔的目光望去，而迎接她的，则是对面诺多副官一个深深颔首的抚心礼。

她没有看到他的眼睛，亦不曾知那双眼中被一瞬敛去的神情。但她认得那位诺多副官身上罩着的外袍。

“你把衣服输给他了吗？”她笑看着瑟兰迪尔。

“这么说也没错。”瑟兰迪尔将杯中酒一饮而尽。

“堂堂巨绿林王子殿下，在诺多的晚宴上只穿了件内袍不怕叫人笑话。”

瑟兰迪尔墨眉一轩，甚至有几分顽佞的简短从薄唇里头迸出两个字——

“我热。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

夜又深沉。

埃尔隆德没有等来瑟兰迪尔。

他苦笑了下。毕竟瑟兰迪尔既不再是自己的恋人，更不是自己的仆人，况且…

埃尔隆德在席间瞧见那位黑发的辛达女子的时候，瞧见她的一颦一笑，她与瑟兰迪尔的目光交汇，埃尔隆德便知道这女子已在瑟兰迪尔身边很久。瑟兰迪尔很迁就她，甚至可以说是包容，这对于瑟兰迪尔来说并不常见。

埃尔隆德突然发现自己从很久以前就知道瑟兰迪尔是个多难接近讨好的精灵，只不过在他与瑟兰迪尔经年的相处中，命运之手一直在背后推波助澜，他自己鲜少主动而瑟兰迪尔一直在他面前则从一开始就有意无意的收敛了锋芒让他几乎忘记了这个事实。

而那个女子…

埃尔隆德当然知道阿蒙蓝克原本没有什么公主。

而公主的头衔，必定是欧洛费尔王赐予的。

再清楚不过了。

瑟兰迪尔受伤失去了记忆，而自己远在努门诺尔，欧洛费尔早已为自己的唯一子嗣选好了王妃只是……

瑟兰迪尔到底有没有接受……

埃尔隆德不知道。

他的思绪被叩门声打断，埃尔隆德猛然撑起身子甚至牵扯了肩头伤处，他痛的皱了眉峰却仍快步过去开门。

门外不是瑟兰迪尔。

门外是一张明艳的脸，在月下微扬着头，用那双满是灵光的黑眸注视着自己。

“看您的居所灯还亮着。”

忒弥诺弗斯递上了手中叠的整齐的衣袍。

“这是——”

“欧洛费尔王让我带给瑟兰迪尔殿下的衣服。” 忒弥诺弗斯笑的如同晴湛的夜空。“您身上这件是殿下的旧衣，不如换上这套新的。”

埃尔隆德当然明白她的意思，他伸手接了那衣袍。

“请稍候。”

门阖了又开，埃尔隆德已换上了另件，将手中叠的整齐的白袍递给了忒弥诺弗斯。

“请帮我转达王子殿下，明日再向他致谢。”

“他已经连夜回去阿蒙蓝克了。”

忒弥诺弗斯微笑看着埃尔隆德脸上并未掩饰的震惊。

“欧洛费尔王有急事召他回去商议。”


	69. 人生若只如初见

瑟兰迪尔和他的一小队卫兵赶了一夜的路。

就连卡扎督姆守门的矮人们都不由得在背后窃窃私语。

那里头资格最老的那位——现已任防军督管的矮人喀西莫挺着他刚灌了一桶麦芽酒的肚子，捋着他那把乱蓬蓬的编成了几束的胡须颇有几分自得的告诉他的兄弟们，上次这个尖耳朵的小王子大晚上的通过卡扎督姆还是在差不多七十年前。那时候，他还是一名普通的守门人。

太阳刚升起来的时候瑟兰迪尔就回到了阿蒙蓝克。

阿蒙蓝克这座山不高，但山顶依山势而建的高塔，殿堂却显得异常挺拔俊秀。沐浴着初升的朝阳，就连雄伟的白色廊柱都染上了明亮的金。

瑟兰迪尔本没有预计自己会这么快回来，他本想在晚宴之后再去探望埃尔隆德。他挂念他的伤势，也想再问问他关于他和他的过往。但是忒弥斯在晚宴的时候告诉他欧洛费尔王有急事召他回去商议，尽管忒弥斯并未传达一个准确的时间，但忒弥斯语气中的急迫让瑟兰迪尔不由得担心。他担心是否东南方的兽人又在蠢蠢欲动。尽管近些年来兽人莫名消停了许多，但阿蒙蓝克从未疏于对邪恶暗影的戒备。

于是瑟兰迪尔稍作权衡便决意连夜赶回阿蒙蓝克，忒弥斯并未阻拦，也并未执意随他一同返回。于是瑟兰迪尔便请她拿一套自己的衣袍送去给埃尔隆德，但瑟兰迪尔并未想到请她将自己的那件旧衣要回，当然。

时间已容不得瑟兰迪尔多想，他已站在阿蒙蓝克的王殿那威严华贵的大门外。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“加强巨绿林东南方的防卫工事？”

“没错——”

欧洛费尔王端坐在高高在上的王座上看着他，倒显得难得的心情很好。

“您召我回来就是因为这件事？”

“难道这件事不够重要？”

“不。我不是这个意思。”瑟兰迪尔微垂了头颅向他的父亲，他的王上致歉。

“连夜赶路倒是辛苦你了，先下去休息吧。”

瑟兰迪尔抬了眼，瞧见那端坐在上的巨绿林的王常年平直的嘴角，似扬起了些微弧度。

“是，父王。”

瑟兰迪尔没问为什么。

他很清楚欧洛费尔只是找了个借口将他召回阿蒙蓝克。他也很了解他父王的为人，问也不会有结果，只一点瑟兰迪尔可以确定——

欧洛费尔必定有他自己的原因，而这个原因，他不会告诉自己。

瑟兰迪尔回到居所的时候恰巧碰到了加里安。加里安倒是十分惊讶他这么快就回到了阿蒙蓝克。这更让他确定他父亲口中的要事根本就是借口，只是为了让他尽快回到阿蒙蓝克。

因为什么……？

加里安帮他褪下因旅途劳顿沾染了些许风尘的衣袍，并帮他倒上杯多卫宁恭恭敬敬的呈上来。但瑟兰迪尔并未接那酒——

“Galion……你知道Elrond吗？”

杯中酒猛的一晃溅出些许。加里安怔住了。

七十年了，整整七十年了他没有再从瑟兰迪尔口中听到过这个名字。龙伤也整整七十年没在犯过，就仿佛那深植灵魂的伤口已经随着曾经的记忆一起被抹去。瑟兰迪尔很快乐。不…或许也不能说是快乐因为加里安见过他快乐的样子，曾经当他注视着那位诺多的大人的时候，那双蓝眼中绽放的光彩是加里安永生难忘的瑰丽。

但他的快乐是因为那位大人，痛苦也是因为那位大人。

自从那位大人的名字不再被提起，瑟兰迪尔就变得很…平和，他的生活也变得平静，尽管说不上快乐，但是至少没有痛苦。而恐怕整个巨绿林的精灵都猜到忒弥诺弗斯公主迟早将会成为他的王子妃。忒弥诺弗斯公主和她的父亲，还有她的族人是欧洛费尔亲自请来巨绿林的，就在瑟兰迪尔失忆之后。或许整个巨绿林只有瑟兰迪尔本人，也只有他一个人还将忒弥诺弗斯公主当成他的朋友看待。

所以现在是什么让这个名字重新又被提起…那位大人不是远赴努门诺尔了么？据说不知道何年何月才能回来。难道说…

加里安不知为何突然想起了瑟兰迪尔手绘的那位大人的画像，加里安的眼睛完全无意识的迅速瞟了右侧靠墙而立的书架一眼，如果他没猜错，那张画像应该还在那儿，被夹在某一本书里七十年没见过天日。

加里安很快收敛了心神，但他仍不敢与瑟兰迪尔对视。那一瞬间他忽然觉得曾经的瑟兰迪尔大人回来了。那位冷冽的，孤高的大人，那双仿佛可以洞彻人心的眼睛。

加里安垂着眼将酒恭恭敬敬的递到瑟兰迪尔手里——

“不。我不清楚，大人。”

瑟兰迪尔闻言略抬了下颌，而那双浓黑眉峰下的蓝眸也不觉微眯了起来。

加里安在说谎。

显而易见。

瑟兰迪尔很了解加里安，况且南多并不是那类擅长隐藏自己情绪的精灵。

瑟兰迪尔踱到了加里安适才无意中瞟了一眼的书架前头，上头几层瑟兰迪尔时常翻阅，只有最下面一层随意堆放着些平时看不到的书。

瑟兰迪尔随手抽出几本翻看，并无特意，但他耐心翻找，他很确定加里安当时的举动完全是下意识的，那就意味着这书架里头一定藏着些他还未发现的秘密。

瑟兰迪尔一本一本的翻看着，突然他在那几摞书的最下头看到了一个烫金的边角，那纹理不像是辛达的样式。瑟兰迪尔搬开了书将那本书从架子上拿了下来。

那是一本诺多的典籍。

吹去边角微尘瑟兰迪尔缓缓打开书页，首先映入眼帘的是一张项链的图样。那图样繁复精美至极，但显然已有不少年头，纸张都微微的泛了黄。瑟兰迪尔在脑中找不到关于这幅图画的线索，这是他自己画的抑或是别人的赠物亦不得而知，但他真心喜欢那图样，他再没见过比那更高贵华美的首饰图样了。他端详了那图样良久，然后用手指将那幅图画轻轻捻开——

下头还有一幅。

当下头那张图画入眼之时，瑟兰迪尔听见了自己突兀吸气的声音。

那认得那是谁。

或许几天前，在他奉命去伊姆拉崔之前还不认得，但现在——

那是埃尔隆德。

他侧躺在那儿，和衣而眠。画这画的人显然坐在埃尔隆德身侧。那画描摹的如此之细，就连那位诺多副官眉宇间的几缕细纹也分毫不差。瑟兰迪尔亦看见了画中埃尔隆德搁在枕边的手，五指微蜷…

那些修长的，雅致的手指…

瑟兰迪尔忽然想要握一握那些手指，他想起了那晚埃尔隆德受伤昏睡时，自己也是如此刻一般……

心脏在胸腔中狂跳，撞得他胸口隐隐作痛。

他久未疼过的头又隐隐作痛，他的手撑了一下刚被搬空了书的书架最下方那层隔板，他的手指无意磕在那木板上。

声音…………

那木板下头是空的？

瑟兰迪尔曲指又轻敲了两下。

的确是空的。

皱了墨眉瑟兰迪尔以指腹摩挲着书柜下头雕刻的精美纹理，突然触到了一处小小机关，一处纹样被轻易摁下，一个暗格突兀的弹了出来。

信。

满满的都是信。无数封信。

说是信不如说是纸笺，就像那幅被卷在木筒中的纸笺一样。

不过那些信被一一压平，理好，按年月分门别类的收在那暗格里，纸张虽随岁月泛黄，却毫无破损毁坏。

瑟兰迪尔捻起一张小小纸笺，他才注意到自己的手指在微微的颤抖，连带着那纸笺上的字迹都开始模糊了起来。

他紧蹙了那双墨眉逐字逐句念着——

Thran，  
见字如晤。  
昨夜我去了那片白桦林，你我曾经比剑之所。  
红叶潇潇，随风而落。如蝶翩跹，却壮阔凄美。  
我想起了你我初见时的宁布瑞希尔，亦是这无边无际铺天盖地的红叶。你骑着白马自林中冲出。那一幕仿佛已久远定格在我心中，无论清晨黄昏，无论醒时抑或睡梦，无时或忘。  
故此当我每每见这无边红叶便想起了你，想起了你我的初见。  
以后无论何年何月，愿总如初见。哪怕惊鸿一瞥，亦可永驻心间。  
另——  
那日伤你一剑，一直耿耿于怀。或有日终可还你，方得心安。

瑟兰迪尔看着手中那不过方寸的薄薄纸笺，甚至连他自己也未察觉，一滴剔透水珠自那俊美无俦的下颌无声滴落。

瑟兰迪尔不明白自己为何什么都想不起来，却如此痛彻心扉的悲伤。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德勉强给自己换了药，肩部创口已大致痊愈，但内里血脉完全恢复仍尚需时日。

瑟兰迪尔那晚将他的伤口处理的很好，第二日那喷香的烤兔也加速了伤口的愈合，但埃尔隆德此时反倒情愿这伤在自己身上多留些时日，因这伤是瑟兰迪尔给他的。

人虽不在，伤却还在。竟多多少少成了宽慰。

而这皮肉之痛，倒也神奇的略略缓解了他的心中之痛。

埃尔隆德单手给自己重新缠好了布巾，将药粉包好行至书柜前。妥善放好药包埃尔隆德却久久伫立于那书柜前，犹豫片刻，抬手拨开码放的整齐的药草露出后头一个大大的木匣。取了钥匙打开那木匣，里头是一叠一叠的纸笺。是曾经瑟兰迪尔写给他的信，自要塞建成，便将这些信统统从林顿带至了林谷。

埃尔隆德指腹缓缓轻挲过那些收的整齐的纸张，挲着那上头的清狂小字，在那一叠纸笺中随意抽出一张——

爱隆，  
世事无常怎能皆如初见。  
从今往后，若是何时我忘了你，你便重新叫我爱上你，可好？

埃尔隆德紧紧闭阖了灰眸，墨丝随低垂头颅委落于地。

“可是欧洛费尔王已经给你择了王子妃……Thran…”

Thran………………………………


	70. 悄然无息

诚然埃尔隆德肩膀受伤这事是瞒不住的。

至高王吉尔-加拉德不宜亲自过问，于是埃尔隆德意料之外却情理之中的迎来了格罗芬戴尔。

他当然听说过刚多林十二领主之一金花领主的事迹，实际上格罗芬戴尔可以说跟他颇有渊源。埃尔隆德之父埃雅仁迪尔于第一纪元503年年春降生于刚多林。其父乃次生子图奥，其母是刚多林公主伊缀尔，当年刚多林城破，格罗芬戴尔保护他们穿过环抱山脉的“鹰之裂隙”后与一只追击他们的炎魔激战并同归于尽。 

埃尔隆德前去努门诺尔前曾见过格罗芬戴尔，那时候这位死而复生的金发诺多刚刚自维林诺重返中洲，但他们未及详谈埃尔隆德便登上了去往星引之地的大船。

埃尔隆德给自己同格罗芬戴尔倒了茶。

格罗芬戴尔看着那茶沉默半响，从椅上站起行至埃尔隆德跟前，单膝跪地，头颅低垂——

“您是伊缀尔公主的唯一血脉，亦是刚多林的唯一血脉，我理应对您宣誓效忠。”

埃尔隆德赶忙起身去扶那位长他何止几千岁的精灵。

他心知肚明格罗芬戴尔这一跪跪的不是他，或者不仅仅是他。而是曾经的刚多林，追随了毕生的诺多至高王图尔巩。

这一跪埃尔隆德或许受之有愧，但又却之不恭。

“敢问金花领主怎会回到中洲？”

见过了礼两位精灵重新坐回椅上，两盏清茶摆在两人中间的桌案上，氤氲的蒸着那一缕茶香。

“请叫我格罗芬戴尔就好。”

“好。格罗芬戴尔。”

“是维拉旨意，令我重返中洲助你们抵抗再临之黑暗。但我亦有私心。”

“哦？”

“我回来找一个精灵。”

埃尔隆德看着他，格罗芬戴尔甚至能够感觉到那双晶石一样灰湛的眼眸检视着自己。良久，埃尔隆德略颔了颔首——

“你回来找埃克塞理安。”

格罗芬戴尔脸上现出难以掩饰的惊讶之色，“你……怎会知道？”

埃尔隆德微微一笑，“刚多林传记我已烂熟于心，诸位领主的事迹也略知一二。恕我直言，涌泉领主是否不在蒙福之地或是曼督斯的殿堂？”

“这……”

格罗芬戴尔甚至站了起来，“难道你有他的消息？？”

格罗芬戴尔的声音已经带起了不自觉的颤抖，他的眼睛紧紧盯着眼前的精灵。尽管他方才的宣誓效忠完全是出于血统与忠诚，但他愈发觉得眼前这个比自己年轻太多的精灵有许多不可思议之处。

这世上之事仿佛无有他不涉猎的所在，亦仿佛没有他不知晓的事情。

“不，我仅仅是推断。”埃尔隆德起身，缓缓踱至窗前，他略皱的眉心被月色打上了淡薄的高光。

“据记载他与炎魔之王勾斯魔格在王之喷泉附近战斗并一起坠入喷泉底部同归于尽。但战后人们在王之喷泉反复打捞并未找到他的尸体，有人说他的肉身已被炎魔的烈焰融尽了。但实际上有泉水沁润，炎魔之火理应不会对精灵造成太大的伤害…”

“你是说…” 格罗芬戴尔的手指紧握着桌角，才能控制住自己不至冲到埃尔隆德面前紧紧抓住那精灵受伤的肩膀，“埃克塞理安有可能并没有死？”

“我并没有这么说…”埃尔隆德回身审慎的注视着格罗芬戴尔。“但是——这的确是一种可能性。”

埃尔隆德并没有询问格罗芬戴尔寻找涌泉领主的原因，但埃尔隆德仿佛就是有这种力量，他的睿智，博学与沉静，连同眉宇间的从容和内敛，让任何人，精灵或是人类甚或矮人，在他面前都不由得轻易放下了戒备，敞开了心扉。

“我恨自己从未向他坦白过。”格罗芬戴尔懊恼的抓着自己蜷曲的金发。“我以为我们有无尽的生命无尽的时间。曾经的刚多林是那么的隐秘那么的…固若金汤牢不可破…但是死亡和灭亡来的那么快，快到我们甚至没有机会去了却一桩近在咫尺的遗憾。”

格罗芬戴尔告诉了埃尔隆德关于自己对埃克塞理安隐秘的感情，在这之前他只告诉过吉尔-加拉德还有瑟兰迪尔自己重回中洲的真正目的。诚然吉尔-加拉德和瑟兰迪尔都不是适合倾诉的对象，但埃尔隆德只是静静地听静静地品着手中的茶，氤氲水汽将月光与那双晶灰的眼眸隔开，瞧不真切里头的情绪。

“你知道我们精灵一族尤其对待感情一事，总是想的太多做的太少。有时我们已觉得看穿了宿命，我们的目光已然穿越了漫长的时间投射于故事落幕之时，我们认为如果没有希望好好结束便不要开始。但——”格罗芬戴尔自嘲似的笑了笑，“明天和意外不知哪个先来。次生子因为死亡的宿命比我们更清楚这个道理。而作为更具有智慧和远见的精灵一族，我们却被远见蒙蔽了双眼无法享受当下的快乐，而当猝不及防的分离将我们远远隔开，太多的遗憾，太多的愧疚我们甚至再也不会有机会去弥补……”

埃尔隆德将那杯凉掉的茶托在掌心，举头看着那彼时彼刻铺天盖地的月光。他的声音听起来有几分疲倦，却仍不急不速，那独特抑扬顿挫的转折间，交织着仿佛永恒不变的耐心和慎重。

“你要说什么…就请说吧。”

“去找瑟兰迪尔。”

格罗芬戴尔看见那双灰眼蓦地转向他，里头的神光在那一刹那炽了一炽，就像太阳即将炸裂的神采，却又在转瞬之后便又尽数收敛，仿佛从未出现。

“去找瑟兰迪尔。”格罗芬戴尔又重复了一遍，用清晰而坚定的语气。“去找他。”

“我没有立场。”埃尔隆德微垂着头颅沉静转身，仿佛他不愿让格罗芬戴尔看到他眼中的情绪，宁可将那双灰眼对着高悬千古的明月。

“没人比你更有立场。”

“那位公主，难道你们都不知道他是欧洛费尔王给他择的王子妃。”

“我们知道。”格罗芬戴尔行至他身侧抱着手臂亦望着那天上的月亮。“但只要瑟兰迪尔没有认可，她便不是。”

“你有没有想过…忘记过去，忘记我，或许对瑟兰迪尔来说是一件好事。我跟他没有未来。想起过去，想起我，他早晚会痛苦。反正他已经忘了，那么何妨任他毫无痛苦的选择另外一种生活。如果他跟忒弥诺弗斯公主在一起，他会拥有他该拥有的一切。幸福，快乐，平和。一个国，一个家，一个美丽的妻子或许还会有几个漂亮的孩子。瑟兰迪尔的失忆或许是一个机会，给瑟兰迪尔重新选择的机会，让他有机会过上正常的生活…”

埃尔隆德转头对向格罗芬戴尔的目光。他的眼角是红的，但那双灰眼此时此刻，却带着如同此时俯瞰世事的明月一般超脱的冷漠。

“我不应再任他继续同我纠缠不……”

埃尔隆德没能说出来那个“休”字。

拳头。

带着破开空气的劲风呼啸而至，就像一场避之不及的思念，

结结实实的砸在那黑发精灵的嘴角。

埃尔隆德的薄唇边角瞬间就裂开了一道口子，殷红的血涌了出来，蜿蜒一线拖下雅致下颌。

“这一拳，是替瑟兰迪尔给你的。”

金花领主从来明朗若晴空的眼眸里燃烧着前所未有的愤怒。

“告诉我Elrond。失去记忆是他的错吗？是他的选择吗？你知道他有多珍惜你们之间的记忆，你们之间的一切吗？在攻打刚达巴要塞的时候他一直将那个信筒挂在自己胸前，那里头是你准备远赴努门诺尔时写给他的信是吧？他在准备孤身深入刚达巴要塞之前将那个信筒解下来交与我保管。告诉我如果他有不测让我把那个信筒交给吉尔-加拉德王。打开刚达巴黑门之后，他因力竭遭遇兽人于颅脑处的重创，他昏迷了很久…我真怕他醒不过来。因为如果他醒不过来，那条命就是我欠他的。去的人本可以是我，我本可以阻止他，但是我没有！刚达巴大捷，他却失去了记忆。他失去了他最珍视最宝贵的记忆。但如今你回来了，就连你也要任由他永远的失去他最宝贵的事物。这不是他的选择Elrond…这永远都不会是他自己的选择！这是摆布！是操控！！你有什么资格在这里谈他的幸福…嗯？你明知道他的幸福是你！你只是自己懦弱的想要逃避！如果你是懦弱了，你怕了。你怕会没有结果，你怕那将太过痛苦，那么你可以逃，没人怪你！但别口口声声说一切为了他！别把这责任推给他！”

埃尔隆德怔在那儿听着格罗芬戴尔所说的一切。他的嘴唇是木的，麻的，却不觉得疼。疼的是他的心，那颗不知道藏了多深的心，被格罗芬戴尔一厘一厘的剜了出来，那颗许久都不曾吹过风见过光的心，竟连沐浴那凉凉月色都如烧灼般的疼痛。

“他那么爱你……Elrond…”金花领主的声儿有些难以察觉的颤抖，“他是那么骄傲的一个精灵，但只要他提起你，只要关于你，他都……”

格罗芬戴尔看着那双灰眼，他却有些不忍再看下去。

他看见一滴泪悄然无息的凝结，又悄然无息的滑落。悄然无息一如无常离合的命运，悄然无息一如寂静滑过的时间，悄然无息…

一如不知何时来去的爱情。

“把选择的权利还给他，Elrond。这是你欠他的。”


	71. 这可怕，可悲又可笑的宿命

瑟兰迪尔有个秘密。

他的左眼是盲的。

但没人知道他的左眼是盲的。因为那对他的生活乃至武力没有任何影响。他虽然少了一侧的视野，但他的听觉变得愈发敏锐。而你不得不承认在大多数时候，耳朵“看见的”比眼睛能“看见的”的更多，更远，更切中要害。

但当瑟兰迪尔偶尔在镜中端详自己，左边的那只眼睛看起来毫无异样，那神光那颜色，甚至瞳孔的缩放都与右眼别无二致。

不仅仅是他的左眼，他的左半边脸也是，当他触碰自己的时候，指腹下的触感诡谲甚至可怖，他摸到的是焦腐的皮肉，筋络，甚至暴露在外的骨骼。但他的左脸看起来也毫无异样，和右侧同样太过白皙的肤色和令人发指的俊美。

瑟兰迪尔不知道这一切是怎样造成的，又是什么令他看起来一切如常，他没问过加里安更没问过欧洛费尔。他可以问，事实上，直截了当的问他们他的过去是怎样的，他做过什么又是个怎样的人。但瑟兰迪尔没问，他什么都不说。从苏醒的那天他就表现的异常平静，并不像是其它失去记忆的人般彷徨，迷失，焦躁甚至自暴自弃，他只是沉默接受了一切，沉默地继续着他的生活。但事实上这也并不意味着他不好奇或者不想知道，没人能够真的放下过去，瑟兰迪尔也不例外。他只是不想听到别人嘴里的——自己的过去或是过去的自己。他认为那毫无意义，因为如果他再也想不起来，那些消失不见的记忆将会永远成为别人嘴里的故事和传说，而不再是他生命的一部分。

所以瑟兰迪尔不问也不说。七十年，他几乎已经接受了自己变成另外的一个人，一个同从前毫无相干，舍弃了过去的人。

直到他遇见埃尔隆德。

不，应该说，直到他重新遇见埃尔隆德。

已经有无数证据佐证自己和这个黑发精灵那段被忘却的，刻骨铭心的过往。瑟兰迪尔惊讶的发现，即便自己已经忘记了爱情本身，但面对那个精灵的时候，爱的感觉还在，就像星辰粉碎前拖出的彗尾，横贯天际，久久不散。

所以他从未有过的，迫切想要知道曾经发生的一切，特别是关于那个黑发诺多的，比如他们如何相识，如何相知，又如何…

瑟兰迪尔看着自己的手指——

指节修长，骨骼有力，修剪得当的指甲，除了指掌上刀箭磨出的薄茧，他的手干净，整洁的没有一丝尘垢，亦没有一点瑕疵。

他很难想象自己曾用这双手去触碰另外一具肉体，去给予对方快慰。隐秘的，热烈的，狂野的…在他有限的记忆中他甚至没用这双手触碰过自己的私地。瑟兰迪尔曾以为自己生来厌恶被碰触，即便是服侍他的加里安，即便是几乎日日相见的忒弥斯。瑟兰迪尔一直都知道自己的心里头有一块禁地，那禁地被高墙围着被云霾遮着，就连他自己也不知道里头究竟藏了些什么。现在看来，至少有一点可以确定，那里头藏着他和埃尔隆德的回忆。

就在他一边渴望着了解过去的时候，一种无名的隐忧在瑟兰迪尔心中升起，就像密林间悄然漫起的迷雾。前方的路开始变得不再明晰，而在那些树影或是巨石遮蔽的幽暗之所，可能的危机就像长着毒牙和利爪的猛兽一样潜伏在那儿等着给粗心大意的旅人致命一击。所以瑟兰迪尔需要思考，好好的思考……

就算他想起了埃尔隆德又能怎样？

就算他……找回了和埃尔隆德的爱情又怎样？

他能同他在一起吗？

他能抛下一切，他的国他的子民同他在一起吗？

就算自己可以而作为诺多至高王副官的埃尔隆德，能抛下他的一切吗？

不能。

瑟兰迪尔不知道他们曾经为何相爱，也不知道他们曾经为何能用一封又一封简短的信笺挨过那远隔千山万水不得相见的暮暮朝朝。他不知道曾经的自己何以能承受如此漫长的痛苦，但现在…

他已经忘记了。 

忘记了那曾经的爱情。

瑟兰迪尔将那些无意中发现的信笺原封不动的理好，又原封不动的收回它们本来在的地方。 瑟兰迪尔将一切做的干净利落，就像准备将它们统统还给曾经的，那个已经再也找不回来的自己。

然后他去见欧洛费尔——巨绿林的王，他的Adar。

“你说什么？”

即便是内敛如欧洛费尔也在脸上现出了惊讶之色，那双淡色的眼眸带着王者的威严和一个属于父亲的关切居高临下的注视着他唯一的子嗣，他检视着他，就像在仔细考证瑟兰迪尔的话到底是意气用事还是已经过深思熟虑。

“艾明莫尔是巨绿林东南最适合驻扎守军的地方，我们以前讨论过这件事情，Adar…而且我说了，我愿意去戍边。”

“为什么……？”欧洛费尔言语间的迟疑和颤抖连他自己听起来都觉得相当可笑。

事实上根本没有什么为什么。在艾明莫尔建立一个隐秘的要塞是早在几十年前就被提案的事项，但迟迟没有达成。如今巨绿林西北方刚达巴的兽人威胁已经至少暂时缓解，而主要威胁则来自东南方不明之地的黑暗势力。艾明莫尔是安都因大河东岸阿蒙罗山脉北侧的一处山地，那里物产丰富又紧挨水源，重要的是地形隐蔽极适合建立要塞或前哨以来防卫兽人的袭扰。

建立要塞的可能性和必要性已经被不止一次的论证，但欧洛费尔迟迟未下达命令的原因是…他需要一个合适的人选。

那人应极擅用兵，又擅征战，勇敢，智慧，处事果决又绝对忠诚。

欧洛费尔有时羡慕吉尔-加拉德有埃尔隆德这样的人才可用，而埃尔隆德又不是他的血亲，更非他的亲生子嗣。

归根结底，欧洛费尔不是无人可用，而是那个人，正好是他的独子。

他不想再冒失去瑟兰迪尔的风险。

尽管在瑟兰迪尔刚成年的时候他热衷于给他的独子施以各式各样的试炼，而瑟兰迪尔也几乎没让他失望过。但上次的刚达巴之战他真的怕了，就连曾经愤怒之战时瑟兰迪尔被龙火烧伤他都没有这么怕过。或许是因为那时诸神确实有派遣大军，而迈雅之首埃昂威亲自坐镇。尽管欧洛费尔一直对于维拉是否真的在庇佑这个世界持怀疑态度，但他知道他们不会眼看着瑟兰迪尔有事。事实亦证明瑟兰迪尔的龙伤确实被医治了——在某种程度上。尽管欧洛费尔其实并不十分清楚瑟兰迪尔到底恢复到了什么地步，他和瑟兰迪尔可以在一起讨论军事或是政务，但遗憾的是，欧洛费尔从不知道如何跟他唯一的子嗣谈论这些私事。

刚达巴之战确实让欧洛费尔尝到了恐惧的滋味，如果瑟兰迪尔一睡不醒，如果……欧洛费尔才不会向那帮该死的，远在维林诺平静度日的维拉祈祷。历史，血淋淋的历史早已让他想明白一件事——

神他妈的才不会管你的死活。

不。欧洛费尔从来鄙视矮人和某些次生子的语出粗鄙。

所以他只是腹诽。冷冷的，讥诮的，不带一丝善意的腹诽。

万幸的是瑟兰迪尔醒了，所以欧洛费尔锋利的口舌并没有过分施展的机会。但他自那时起再也不想让他的儿子涉险，所以他迟迟未下决断。

遗憾的是，事实证明，当瑟兰迪尔真正想要说服谁的时候，他可以非常的有说服力。又或者，一个父亲，无论他是谁，哪怕是欧洛费尔，都无法拒绝亲生子嗣的要求，尤其是当那要求入情入理又无懈可击。

欧洛费尔站在高塔上看着他的独子率军远去的背影。

忒弥诺弗斯跪在他的身后泣不成声。

“别哭了。”

忒弥诺弗斯听见巨绿林的王，那个威严而强大的辛达的声音随着暮风翩然降落，从容而疲惫。

“作为一个男人，一个未来辛达的王，他已很清楚他需要做什么。哭什么，既然…你早晚都会得到他。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德从未想过要得到瑟兰迪尔。

同时他很确定的一点是，瑟兰迪尔也从未想要得到过他。

他和他的关系从不能简单的归结于得到或占有，如果非要定义，那么就是吸引与悸动。

纯粹本能，无关理性。

可悲的是没有人比埃尔隆德更清楚，他所在的这个世界是因理性而存在，因理性而运转，所以埃尔隆德时刻告诫自己必须理性处事。每个人从历史中看到的东西都不同，而埃尔隆德，看到了过于强烈的感情带来的毁灭。譬如费艾诺及其诸子造成的诸多祸事，譬如先祖庭葛的死亡。所以埃尔隆德并不推崇热烈的情感，他本只想要适可而止。他认为世间一切可控包括感情，他本只想要一点，足以温暖他被理智推动的冰冷的心脏，就一点…

但他所不知道的是情爱之于生灵本就是填不满的欲壑愈饮愈渴。那一点不知何时变成了一些，而那一些又渐渐变成了很多，很多不知何时就会变成全部甚至全部亦不足够直到要把对方一点点生吞活剥以血果腹以骨燃薪方才淋漓痛快。

格罗芬戴尔说的没错，但格罗芬戴尔还是错了。

埃尔隆德是怕了。但埃尔隆德怕的不是痛苦，他怕的是一切不再可控，那再也无法压抑的，铺天盖地的炽烈情焰会彻底烧尽了他和他。而这本也并没什么可怕怕只怕——

被烧尽的不但是他和他，还有他和他周围的一切，乃至整个中洲。

他和瑟兰迪尔必须是自己。他必须是埃尔隆德而瑟兰迪尔必须是瑟兰迪尔他们不能变成埃尔隆德“和”瑟兰迪尔这就是他们的宿命。

埃尔隆德憎恨宿命，但宿命的预言，偏偏特别钟爱他。

格罗芬戴尔那一拳的确打醒了他。他从未如彼时那般清醒的意识到，

那般悲哀的确切的意识到——

他根本无法还给瑟兰迪尔一个选择的权利。因为在宿命面前，没有人有权利选择，包括他自己。


	72. 幻象

尽管凯勒布林博此前已经无数次拜访过这处壮观的地下都城，但当他再一次置身于扎卡督姆的时候，他仍然想要穷极自己的语言去赞叹矮人工匠们的奇思妙想及伟大技艺。

卡扎督姆有着比精灵王城更为高阔的穹顶，更加雄伟的庭柱。那上头雕琢的花纹固然没有精灵工匠所为那般精致繁复，却亦深蕴磅礴厚重的别样味道。

尽管卡扎督姆几千年来深处地底，但这处盛名远播的都城却从来没有缺乏过光亮。宝石，如繁星般的宝石，在无数巨大的火把映照下反射出绚丽的光亮。那些光影投射在光滑巨大的石质墙壁上，呈现出的光晕甚至比雨后的彩虹还要迷人，因那些光是流动的，互相溶杂，彼此渗透，就像是拥有生命的杰作。

“嘿...我的老朋友，我以为你早已习惯了卡扎督姆的盛景…而现在你脸上那副惊叹的表情…告诉我，这是某种变相的赞美吗老朋友。”

纳维站在凯勒布林博身边努力的抬头仰望着他高个子的精灵朋友。他原本棕褐色的发丝和胡须早已随岁月流逝变得花白，声音也变得迟缓和颤抖，但他那双小眼睛倒是同他盛年时一样机灵。它们在那双浓密的仿佛已经同头发和胡须连成一片的眉毛下头一眨一眨，让凯勒布林博想起了自己这位矮人朋友还年轻的时候。

进而不可避免的，凯勒布林博想起了他们一同铸造都林之门时的岁月。一个精灵一个矮人结伴一次又一次去迷雾山脉的群山之间寻找最适合铸门的处所。凯勒布林博厌恶矮人太过粗糙油腻的吃食，但纳维却似乎爱极了精灵的干粮。鉴于矮人胃口奇大，纳维结结实实的抢了凯勒布林博不少吃的，这让堂堂的伊瑞詹之主只得打猎或是随手摘些野果果腹。那些日子虽然辛苦但回想起来却也乐趣颇多，同纳维的回忆凯勒布林博已经沉寂了许久的心情变得稍稍开朗，微笑也爬上了他俊逸的唇角。

“你绝对可以把这看作是赞美，老朋友。”凯勒布林博体贴的稍稍退后，让只到他腰际的矮人朋友那根上了年纪的颈骨不至因为同他交谈而折断。

“事实上我已经有一百多年没来过卡扎督姆了…”凯勒布林博感叹着，“这里的繁荣一如曾经。不，应该说比曾经更甚。”

“你说的一点儿都没错老朋友…”

纳维那张被毛发和皱纹掩盖了大半的脸上显出了得意的神情，他耸了耸同其它矮人一样突兀的眉骨，“我也很高兴再次见到你，谁知道我这把老骨头还能活多久。矮人可不像是你们精灵…说真的你们精灵的下巴上怎么连根毛儿都不长？你还是当初的老样子…一丁点儿都没变。”

“我从不怀疑你会长寿，纳维，毕竟你的父亲活了将近四百岁。”凯勒布林博垂眼笑看着他的矮人朋友。待到近一百多年纳维也渐渐上了年纪，亦早已地位显赫掌管着卡扎督姆的所有矮人工匠，所以甚少去冬青郡走动，算算离凯勒布林博上次见到他已经过去了将近七十年。

而那时…安纳塔还在伊瑞詹。

想到这儿，这位精灵工匠又不知不觉的叹了口气。

“我不知道你什么时候变得这么多愁善感了老朋友…记得上次在欧斯特见到你的时候，你同你的那位谋士在一起谈笑风生，记得吗？所以在我印象中你这几年过的应该相当不错。”

“安纳塔不是我的谋士。”凯勒布林博笑了，或许是被这个词逗笑的。“他是迈雅，纳维，他是维拉派来帮助我的。”

“还是你的谋士…”纳维撇了撇嘴咕哝着，他因为上了年纪的原因腿脚不太利落，这让凯勒布林博不得不放慢了脚步。“不过说真的…迈雅…那么他一定拥有强大的力量和丰富的知识。我听说过冬青郡这几年的变化老朋友，精灵们已经开始管欧斯特-因-埃第尔城叫中洲的维林诺了。”

“这太夸张了，纳维…”凯勒布林博脸上的笑容亦变得明显。没有人不喜欢被夸赞，特别是，他的老朋友明显也在夸赞安纳塔的才华和学识，这让凯勒布林博觉得十分受用。“事实上他给予我的帮助可远不止这些我的朋友，这次国王的寿辰我带来了罕有的礼物，而这礼物，就是安纳塔助我锻造的。”

“哦…………？”纳维的眼睛亮了，“说真的，我不相信这世间还有什么作品能让我觉得罕有我的老朋友，我已经活的足够久了。”

凯勒布林博完全可以想象如果是在这位矮人朋友还年轻的时候，他肯定会拉着自己要先睹为快。

“没有精灵久。我们可以打个赌纳维，”凯勒布林博实在觉得逗逗这位上了年纪的老友十分有趣，于是他学纳维的样子眨了眨眼，“如果你输了，就刮掉自己的胡子。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

事实证明凯勒布林博的礼物的确罕有。

不但罕有并且珍贵，珍贵的无与伦比，珍贵的令人惊叹，珍贵的让人嫉妒甚至垂涎。

凯勒布林博向彼时正如日中天的矮人之王都林三世献上了一枚力量之戒。

当那枚戒指被拿出来的时候，就连卡扎督姆的那些闪烁着生命华彩的宝石都为之黯淡。尽管那枚权戒造型古朴外表并无惊人之处，但所有人都感受到了它所蕴含的能量。当都林三世亲自将那权戒接过并佩戴于自己手指之上时，那瞬间迸发并激荡于这座地下都城的力量让人不禁想要跪地臣服。

凯勒布林博亦感受到了那力量。当矮人之王，卡扎督姆的君主都林三世缓缓睁开了他因震动而闭合的眼睛，凯勒布林博能感受到那权戒令他更强大，更坚定。但他彼时并未感觉到的是，那权戒的力量也使得都林一族心中的贪念和仇恨被放大。黑暗，悄悄降临在了这方宏伟的地下都城之上——在矮人们喧杂的吆喝和大笑中，在觥筹交错推杯换盏的盛大晚宴中，在伊瑞詹的精灵之主，中洲最伟大的精灵工匠凯勒布林博对自己那位迈雅爱人彼时无上的骄傲及无尽的思念之中…

\------------------------------------------------------------------

刮掉胡子的矮人着实有几分好笑。

于是凯勒布林博好笑的看着自己下颌光光的老朋友愉悦的灌下了一杯酒，但他马上呛咳了起来，那酒太烈了，落在胃里就像一团熊熊燃烧的地心之火。

“你是故意的！！”纳维气的瞪圆了眼。于是凯勒布林博一边咳一边笑，几乎能想象自己这位老朋友若是还有胡子，那些胡须一定会被气的根根竖起。

纳维恶狠狠的瞪了一眼在旁边偷笑的几个矮人工匠，“说吧尊贵的精灵领主，你是不是在报复我曾嘲笑你们精灵一族连根胡子都不长！权利之戒！！我怎么能想到这个！这玩意只有传说里才有，而且还是最不靠谱儿的那类传说！”

“精灵的传说。”凯勒布林博笑着，揩抹着唇角的酒液。

“对！没错！”纳维叉着腰，显然这位老朋友是真的有点儿生气了。就在凯勒布林博准备向他道歉不该动他心爱的胡子的时候，纳维粗嘎着嗓子说道——

“我知道……这权戒是那个迈雅帮你铸造的，精灵自己根本不可能造出这玩意。那戒指中的力量…那力量已经超过了精灵铸造的极限！要是我就不会拿它来炫耀！”

凯勒布林博愣住了。

在凯勒布林博心中他同安纳塔是一体的，他衷心的热爱着他，而他也全心全意的支持着自己。纳维的话让他从未如那一刻般清醒地意识到，自己究竟依仗了多少安纳塔的技艺和力量。这些，这所有的成就或许在旁人眼中看来并不属于自己。那一切他曾自以为是的荣耀归根结底只是自己脑中的一个幻象而现在，凯勒布林博听见了幻象破碎的声音。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

那是一片不大不小的湖。

湖在艾明莫尔南部，阿蒙罗山脉的群山之中。

湖在山顶，就像是被斟满的美酒，在将落未落的暮色中浮游着粼粼的冷光。

瑟兰迪尔注视着那湖面，注视着湖面上被水纹割开的树影，初升的繁星游弋的暮云……

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己为何会在那片湖水中看到那个诺多精灵的眼睛。

已经整整一年了。

他来到这片此前可能从未有精灵踏足过的极东极南之地已经整整一年了。明明断绝了与那个诺多精灵可能的纠缠，但瑟兰迪尔知道自己在内心深处并没能彻底放下那个精灵。

他时常会回想当年在伊姆拉崔要塞时埃尔隆德看向他的眼神。

深沉深刻抑或深情。

瑟兰迪尔望着那面湖水，他仿佛又在湖水中看到了那双灰眸，痛苦掩在诺多波澜不兴的自持下头，也在静默地回望着他。

瑟兰迪尔将手中的一块碎石用力掷进湖中，渐渐漫开的涟漪伴着逐渐低垂的夜幕击碎了那幻象，掩盖了那幻象。

瑟兰迪尔重重呼出口气，当他将那双蓝眼习惯性的转向中洲更东更南之地的时候，他蓦地发现了那初腾的火光，上头滚滚喷涌着比刚落的夜幕更加深浓的黑烟，冲天而起的火光仿佛点燃了那一角天空。

那是火山——瑟兰迪尔意识到。

传说中在中洲东南腹地的莽荒之处有一座熄灭已久的大火山名为欧洛朱因，而它在辛达语里，亦有末日之山的涵义。传说大火山欧洛朱因再次喷发之日，便是中洲末日临近之时。

但传说毕竟是传说，瑟兰迪尔不信传说，因传说常常先入为主的在人心中制造幻象。而幻象一旦出现，想要打破那幻象便需要时间，需要勇气，甚至需要一个可遇而不可求的机会，远远并非真如将石块掷入湖中那般简单。


	73. 风起天阑

在很久很久以前，当凯勒布林博还是个十几岁的精灵少年，当他的家族仍居住在维林诺的北方要塞佛米诺斯的时候，他每时每刻都在为自己的家族而自豪。凯勒布林博的祖父是最杰出的精灵工匠费艾诺，而他的父亲，被人称作“机巧的”库茹芬。在凯勒布林博曾经幼嫩的心中，他的父亲和祖父无疑都是世间最伟大的精灵工匠，而他自己将来，也无疑会成为一名同他们一样伟大的工匠。

凯勒布林博对于家族的自豪在诺多族离开维林诺出奔中洲前，在天鹅港澳阔隆迪制造了第一桩亲族残杀惨案的时候受到了极大的动摇。尽管彼时尚且太过年轻的他并没有参加战斗，但他亲眼目睹了自己的祖父和父亲，自己的叔伯族人手上沾满了帖勒瑞水手的鲜血。

就像所有被动摇了家族认知的孩子一样，凯勒布林博曾一度迷茫过。但他作为费艾诺家族的一员，出于对家族的忠诚和爱仍随着他的族人一起来到了中洲。

星下之战，荣耀之战，之后是骤火之战泪雨之战，还不算中间那些数不胜数的同黑暗阵营甚至中洲同族的遭遇和冲突。来到中洲之后凯勒布林博见识了太多的战争。负伤，流血，牺牲…他曾熟识的人，他的族人包括他的祖父在这些战争中一个又一个的身陨。

凯勒布林博的成长，无疑伴着血与火，泪与汗，战争与死亡，仇恨和痛苦。

在那样的年代那样的时局下，想要安安稳稳单单纯纯的做个工匠是不可能的，也是不被允许的。

所以凯勒布林博学会了用剑，还有弓，在必须杀戮和毁灭的战场上。他曾一度成为了一名强大的战士，甚至比他的父亲更为出色。

但仍然，凯勒布林博喜欢锻造剑和弓远远多过使用它们。他也不喜欢杀戮和毁灭，更不喜欢战争，不管是为了夺取什么而必须发动的战争，还是为了捍卫正义而必须应对的战争。

凯勒布林博理解不了工匠为什么要参与战争。

当然，凯勒布林博可以理解与黑暗势力势不两立的决心，但他的祖父费艾诺曾经教导他——工匠的存在是为了创造这世界本来没有的事物而使得世界变得愈发美好，甚至挽救世间的衰亡。所以工匠在凯勒布林博心中一直是一个伟大而神圣的存在。

工匠的存在，不应是为了破坏这个世界，甚至毁灭它。

他的家族灌输了他认知世界的所有原则，但他的家族又亲手摧毁了这原则甚至亲身背弃了它。这让凯勒布林博从最初的迷茫变得愈渐失望，进而厌倦。

他厌倦了在中洲的生活，也厌倦了去亦步亦趋的追随他家族前后不一的准则，但凯勒布林博仍同他的家族一样，被诅咒所累而无法再回去维林诺。但这些对凯勒布林博来说都不是最让他痛苦的，最让他痛苦的是在那之后，他的父亲受誓言束缚愈深心性再也不复曾经。在芬罗德的死讯传回纳国斯隆德之前凯勒布林博便彻底厌倦了他父亲的所作所为而离开。他亲手割断了自己同中洲唯一一个至亲之人之间的联系，也割断了同那个家族的最后一丝联结。

没有什么比否认自己的出身更让凯勒布林博痛苦，他从此在中洲孑然一身漂泊，日复一日，年复一年…… 

厌倦在经年累月的孤独中发酵，不知不觉变成了厌恶甚至憎恨。经年后凯勒布林博甚至拒绝别人向他细述他父亲在多瑞亚斯阵亡的经过，因他的族人在多瑞亚斯的行径实在称不得光耀。

或许，谁也无法真的理解凯勒布林博对他的家族抱有的复杂情感，就像谁也无法真的理解凯勒布林博对于“伟大的精灵工匠”这样的头衔抱有的强烈渴望和执念。

如果他的家族亲手葬送了他们曾经的名誉，那么凯勒布林博愿意去亲自找回它。因为他对家族的爱，也为了那由爱而生的恨。

凯勒布林博认为成为“伟大的精灵工匠”必须的途径，是像他的祖父费艾诺那样创造出强大又美丽的造物。

他已在安纳塔的协助下铸造了九枚人类之戒和七枚矮人之戒，但那还不够，是的，纳维说的一点都没错，那仍不足够支撑他成为一名“伟大的精灵工匠”，所以凯勒布林博决定再亲手打造三枚精灵之戒。实际上在曾经应欧洛费尔之要求为他打造权戒之时凯勒布林博已经对精灵戒有了自己的想法，受巨绿林带来的星光白宝石的启发，他想要把构成中洲乃至整个一亚的基础元素分别藏蕴在权戒所镶嵌的宝石之中。在他为巨绿林之王打造的权戒中，星光白宝石被灌注了木元素的力量。尽管当时因为没有安纳塔的帮助和迈雅血液中秘火之力的加持木之戒的能量并不强大，但它仍可在有限的范围内展现它的力量。

除了一枚力量之戒本该具有的，增强佩戴者权威，巩固王权的力量之外，木之戒在佩戴者身上亦加诸了木元素的守护之力，守护佩戴者的灵魂不被黑暗吞噬，守护佩戴者身躯不因时光的流逝而凋朽。

除了星光白宝石所承载的木元素，凯勒布林博还筹划了将水元素灌注于金刚石之中，将火元素灌注于红宝石之中而将气元素——一亚最普遍存在的元素也是维拉之首曼威的能量来源灌注于蓝宝石之中。他在与安纳塔共同铸戒的时候并没有将这个想法告诉安纳塔，并非存心隐瞒，而是彼时他尚未能将细节考虑清楚而他同安纳塔并没准备铸造精灵之戒。

而现在，凯勒布林博认为他已做好了准备。他将凭一己之力将另三枚精灵之戒独自完成。

所以凯勒布林博站在这儿，看着他的鲜血从他手臂被割开的皮肉中争先恐后的涌出流进融熔的金属中。

他已流了很多血，以至于他的嘴唇都变得灰败，汗液在他上身赤裸的皮肉上划出一道又一道湿腻的沟渠。

但那双黑色的眼眸中却从未有过的燃烧着斗志与倔强。他可以独立完成这个，他可以…甚至铸造出比在安纳塔的协助下更美丽强大的创造。他并不渴望力量、统治、聚敛财富，他渴望的是理解、创造和医治。他的血液中的确被混入了安纳塔的力量，但他的血液中又不仅仅只有安纳塔的力量，他流着费艾诺家族的血！

他——凯勒布林博，库茹芬之子，费艾诺之孙，会为费艾诺家族正名！

在长达数年中，凯勒布林博将自己关在锻造室里，一次又一次的试验，失败，修正，又重新来过，他不止一次的因为失血过多而晕倒在锻造室里。他将自己的血依照安纳塔的方法融进熔融的金属里。

在第二纪1590年，凯勒布林博终于用秘银和金刚石铸成了南雅，然后是红宝石和精铜铸造的纳雅，最后，是黄金和蓝宝石所铸的维雅。

凯勒布林博自己佩戴了三戒中最强大的气之戒维雅，而南雅和纳雅则被妥善保存于欧斯特-因-埃第尔的密室之中。

冬青郡由此变得愈发繁盛而美丽，这里的居民不会受到疾病和痛苦的侵扰，哪怕是停留在此的次生子及矮人都会明显身强体健。在伊瑞詹，即便是冬天树木也不再凋零，花枝上仍高举着娇嫩的花蕾。而凯勒布林博，坐拥着这座媲美西方不死之地的城池，坐拥着他终于成就的荣耀和夙愿等待着他所爱的人，带着他远行已久的心归来。

风。

风从极远的天边卷起。

掠过繁茂的森林，挤过参差的岩隙穿过寂静的古塚。

风。

轻喃着，低诉着。缱绻于发间萦绕在指端。

风带着着这秘闻漫入中洲大地，由近及远。

就在凯勒布林博戴上力量之戒的第二年，阿蒙蓝克迎来了来自迷雾山脉西麓的诺多之王。

吉尔-加拉德同他的副官埃尔隆德及一小队随军，并没有像以前一样取道卡扎督姆的通道，他们自林谷另辟新路径直向东翻越了迷雾山脉，经过半身人的渡口渡过安都因大河进入巨绿林，在自巨绿林中辗转向南直到阿蒙蓝克。

这样的行程颇废了些周章但吉尔-加拉德，欧洛费尔和埃尔隆德心里都非常清楚，他们有必须这么做的理由。

宴后，骤起的风携来林海中夏末的暗香，也携来天际隐约翻滚的闷雷。

宴时两位王者对于伊瑞詹异象的猜测和分析基本已经达成一致，尽管凯勒布林博处事一向低调，但他已铸成真正的精灵权戒是毋庸置疑的了。

“他成功了。”

“是。抛开费艾诺一族所做诸恶不说，他们确是精灵工匠中的最伟大者。”

“或许这正是凯勒布林博一直想要得到的。”

“他已沉寂太久，是该起风的时候了。”

风。

自远方推开郁绿沧海，挲摩着万千枝叶。还未入夜，天际却压着如夜般沉黑的积云。

“怎么没见瑟兰迪尔？”

通常，那样的宴会及会议瑟兰迪尔作为巨绿林的王子与统帅必会参与，但这次自他们来到巨绿林却一直未见人影，吉尔-加拉德的问询倒也无可厚非。

“他去戍边了。”

“戍边？”

“艾明莫尔。”欧洛费尔踱至窗边，那润如白玉的指掌扶起风中倒伏的花枝叹了口气，“他已去了二十年。”

“艾明莫尔...”吉尔-加拉德小心打量了巨绿林的王者垂眸观花的神态，“原来如此…”

“原来如此怎？”

“宴后埃尔隆德便向我告假说要去一趟艾明莫尔…”

欧洛费尔俯首轻嗅花蕊，“他已走了？”

“早就走了。”

片刻沉默，欧洛费尔起身，转头，那双仿佛可以无声洞彻一切的眼睛带着从未展现的权威注目着诺多之王，那威严甚至让吉尔-加拉德都感受到了呼吸不畅的压制。

余光所及，那颗星光白宝石镶嵌的权戒，正在欧洛费尔指间沁出润泽的光晕。

“告诉我…”

欧洛费尔罕见的步近，就像是巨绿林中最繁茂高大的那棵山榉木让吉尔-加拉德不得不抬头仰视才能对上他垂赐的目光。而欧洛费尔的指背前所未有的缓缓蹭过诺多之王面颊英武的轮廓半握住他的下颌，拇指稳稳落于唇角。

“你不是故意的…吉尔-加拉德。”


	74. 默契

可以肯定的是，埃尔隆德本来是没打算去巨绿林的。

直到在临行的当天，出乎吉尔-加拉德王意料之外的，清晨便有卫兵通传埃尔隆德的觐见。

吉尔-加拉德并没有仔细盘问埃尔隆德为何突然改变了主意。除了冠冕堂皇的几个借口抑或托辞之外，埃尔隆德总是有些私人原因想要去阿蒙蓝克的。事实上吉尔-加拉德对此尽管表面不动声色但心下却是颇为理解，毕竟他自己又何尝不是常常如此“假公济私”才能见上欧洛费尔几面。次生子总认为精灵太过清冷无情，实则并非清冷更亦非无情，只是那对伊露维塔首生子来说理应无穷无尽的时间常常拖垮了激情和思念。遑论战争，哪怕一些琐事也常弹指千年。人类，矮人或是半身人之流早已数代更迭甚至王朝覆灭坟茔荒草，而对于精灵，时间的流逝…说穿了只不过是发丝又长了一截的区别。

待到那日出发时，埃尔隆德便临时取代了格罗芬戴尔的随行。耐人寻味的是那位金发诺多看向埃尔隆德的目光不但没有半分气恼，细端详起来竟似有几分孺子可教的欣慰。

但谁都不知道的是，埃尔隆德之所以会突然改变主意，是因为他在头一晚夜色将尽之时的梦境。

没错，他又做梦了。自他生生扼杀了自己的渴望，他已有几年没再梦见过瑟兰迪尔。这个梦来的突然而清晰，就好像那不是一场梦，而是他亲眼所见的影像。

梦中瑟兰迪尔站在他身边静静的看向远方，他的眼神迷惑面容却无比坚定。埃尔隆德顺着他的目光望去，看到了远方漆黑天幕上腾起的火光，流动的岩浆就像是自地心攀出的魔鬼，跌落为无数蜿蜒的热流割裂了大山的幕景。

危险。

——这是梦境给他的启示。

在梦中埃尔隆德并不知道那处喷发的火山坐落于哪里，他唯一知道的是那火光和熔岩意味着危险和毁灭，瑟兰迪尔在什么地方？瑟兰迪尔不能呆在那里。瑟兰迪尔需要离开！

带着这样的忧虑埃尔隆德跟着吉尔-加拉德王来到了阿蒙蓝克，一直未见人影的巨绿林王子让担心发酵得愈渐煎熬。于是当他在宴会上瞥见了阿蒙蓝克总管忙碌身影的时候，这位沉静的诺多副官不动声色的跟着加里安来到了阿蒙蓝克的地下酒窖。

“告诉我，瑟兰迪尔殿下在什么地方。”

加里安并不想应付他，显而易见。事实证明一个南多可以相当固执，哪怕埃尔隆德是贵客的身份也不行。但埃尔隆德太了解人心的弱点，他毫不犹豫的夸大了自己所预见的危险因他深谙加里安对瑟兰迪尔的关心和在意。所以某种程度上，是的，他是用瑟兰迪尔的安全要挟了加里安。

于是埃尔隆德得到了他想要的信息——艾明莫尔。

艾明莫尔，末日火山…

线索被点亮了一隅，但以埃尔隆德的智慧，这被点亮的一隅足以让他顺着脉络理出那千头万绪，串联成一个完整的因果衍化。

瑟兰迪尔在逃避。他以去艾明莫尔戍边为由，避开了跟自己所有可能的交集。

但在意才会逃避，动情才能薄情。

两种可能。

若不是瑟兰迪尔稍微恢复了记忆就是他果真又对自己……

已理清了所有来龙去脉的诺多精灵在心中苦笑一声——

Thran…你与我默契到不约而同放弃。但命运之手总不让你我如愿。分分合合，聚聚散散…这世间又有多少能遂人心愿？

大雨将至。

闪电在堆叠的厚重云层中炸裂，继之而来的，是天边隐隐翻滚的沉郁雷声。空气中蒸腾着夏末大雨来临之前特有的潮湿气息。天色已极其幽暗，尽管事实上夜晚应还未来临。风携着初降的细润雨丝打在他脸上，隐约微凉。

埃尔隆德催动了快马，他本该找地方避雨。但此刻，在颠簸马背上的诺多精灵已然化作了浓黑墨云背景上的一道流星。埃尔隆德不知道自己想要赶在大雨落下之前去到艾明莫尔要塞，究竟是为了那可能的威胁还是在他心底深埋的，他已刻意忽略无视了太久的，之于瑟兰迪尔的思念和渴望。那一刻，仿佛再多一秒的等待都让人无法忍受，他需要见到瑟兰迪尔。

立即。马上。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

吉尔-加拉德很清楚欧洛费尔的不悦。

他从欧洛费尔垂眼注视着他的目光中，从欧洛费尔抚在他下颌手指的温度中，甚至从欧洛费尔散发的气息中感受到了面前这位辛达王者的不悦。

欧洛费尔从来不把话说的太明白，也从不会将情绪表达的太明显，但吉尔-加拉德总是有办法知道欧洛费尔的真正想法。

吉尔-加拉德想，或许这是他们之间的默契。

就像此刻虽然欧洛费尔的确表现出了似是而非的不悦，但在那不悦的表象下头，吉尔-加拉德确信自己还捕捉到了其它东西。

比如——

欲望。

欧洛费尔甚少表露他的欲望。甚至此刻当吉尔-加拉德去认真回想的时候，在自己同欧洛费尔的这段关系中，欧洛费尔此前从未主动显露他的欲望——之于自己的欲望。

欧洛费尔总是等待着被他点燃，等待着被他这团火焰融成红炽的铁水或烧成飘零的劫灰。甚至如果不是欧洛费尔亲口承认过之于自己的爱意，吉尔-加拉德有时甚至会觉得，是否是自己强迫了他。诚然强大如欧洛费尔绝不会被任何人强迫但还是…

耿耿于怀。

吉尔-加拉德曾认为自己或许永远都等不到那天——欧洛费尔主动对他表现出强烈爱欲的那天。毕竟，吉尔-加拉德不止一次自嘲又不无悲哀的意识到，自己一直都是爱的比较多的那个。

吉尔-加拉德认了。

但今天，就在刚刚那道闪电点亮天际的时候，吉尔-加拉德在那被风吹拂的，灿若白银的千丝万缕间，看到了那双眼眸中晦暗燃烧的欲望。

那欲望被欧洛费尔颇有技巧的隐藏在不悦的表象之下，如非没有恋人的默契断然难以察觉。

所以吉尔-加拉德扣住了欧洛费尔的手，然后带着他将手掌缓缓贴上自己面颊。那双亮若初升之星的黑眼狭路相逢地对上欧洛费尔的视线，吉尔-加拉德的声音低沉而坚定，在隐隐的雷声中仍清晰的传递至欧洛费尔耳中——

“你比我更加清楚，Oropher…很多事情的发生无法避免，更无法阻止…”

在相爱的人之间很多事情不需要说的太透。但吉尔-加拉德的意思也再明确不过——

这一切无关他故意与否，只是谋事在人成事在天。很多事情，唯有顺其自然。

欧洛费尔当然听懂了，但他也并不想对此发表更多言论。诺多年轻的至高王正用那双亮若星子的眼睛瞬也不瞬的看着他，英武的面颊轮廓因他而柔和，嘴唇的坚毅贴合因他而微分。而此刻自己掌心覆着的温度正沿着手臂一路烧灼到心里……是的，欧洛费尔亦感受到了那欲望，在伊姆拉崔要塞修建完成之后，这是他与吉尔-加拉德最长的一次分别。欧洛费尔不能否认自己思念他，也再不能否认自己爱他。也只有这爱意，能让他一直寒若深潭的心，如被烧得滚沸了般蒸着白烟翻着浮沫发出焦灼而躁动的声响。

“把你给我，Ereinion。”

欧洛费尔很确定这就是他现在想要得到的。他的手指托高了诺多之王的下颌，然后倾身吻了上去。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

两具健美的肉身在床榻上纠缠，欧洛费尔低垂的头颈耸动的韧腰带着那如瀑般散在背后的银丝缕缕滑落至吉尔-加拉德眼前。

在此之前吉尔-加拉德从未想过自己会屈服于谁，从未想过他能甘心接受任何人的压制。但吉尔-加拉德发现这不一样，因为这是欧洛费尔。这是他倾心爱着的精灵。

所以他心甘情愿为他打开身体至极限，袒露出最为脆弱敏感的私地。他将所有掌控权都交给了欧洛费尔，而他在感受。

感受欧洛费尔的爱意经由那胀大到不可思议的坚硬欲望一次又一次撞击着他的肉体，他的灵魂乃至他的心脏。

吉尔-加拉德竭尽全力想要思考，想要记住欧洛费尔在他身体中的每一次律动，想要仔细体味欧洛费尔给予他的每一丝快感，但他做不到。当欧洛费尔俯身拥抱住他，那在激烈的交媾中仍微凉的薄唇落在他的颈侧，耳畔…吻他，舔他，用尽各种甜蜜的方式折磨他，而欧洛费尔肿胀的欲望正抵在他体内隐秘的腺体上碾磨…

吉尔-加拉德张着嘴唇却无法言语，翕动着鼻翼却无法呼吸，睁着眼睛却视线模糊。他只能感受那快感正以欧洛费尔方式，在寂静的潮涨潮落间淹没了他，填满了他，让他窒息却又不想挣扎。

吉尔-加拉德喘息着握紧了欧洛费尔脑后凉滑的长发。他迎合着他的撞击，在欧洛费尔的阴茎每一次挤入他狭窄肛道的时候配合的挺腰。

撞击开始变得野蛮，就像野兽间粗鲁的肉搏。失控的喘息中隐隐回荡着肉体撞击的脆响，仿佛合着那天边传来的，一阵紧似一阵的雷声。

“Oro…O……ro……………………”吉尔-加拉德猛的向后挺直了脖颈，他被汗水濡湿的，肌理分明的小腹不自觉的抽动着，他已快攀到那高峰，他已…

欧洛费尔吻住了他，吞下了年轻的诺多之王所有破碎的呻吟。


	75. 避无可避

这样的大雨即便在这闷热的夏末也并不多见。

雨铺天盖地的砸下来，挟着睥睨众生的气势。但在落地之前，就被席卷了森林和山丘的骤风吹成中洲苍茫大地上翻滚拂荡的浩荡白烟。

那雨无处不在，无孔不入亦避无可避。

瑟兰迪尔在帐中。

眼前铺开的地图是他一笔一笔亲手勾描的，这几年他已经勘察遍了阿蒙罗山脉附近地势。山河湖泊，平原高地，包括阿蒙罗再向东南方的那片广阔沼泽。甚至有一次，他深入沼泽腹地望见了远方那位于两道雄伟山脉夹角的隘口。瑟兰迪尔望着那隘口深处幽暗不明的领地，他的直觉告诉他，兽人的邪恶巢穴就在那两山脉之间未知的蛮荒之地中。

瑟兰迪尔将他这些年来的查勘所见画了详尽的地图，他很确定兽人的老巢就在末日火山附近但是他不敢靠的太近，因为他的兵力根本不足以跟那里聚积的兽人大军对抗。

但尽管如此，瑟兰迪尔从未放弃过想要接近那处隘口，甚至潜入那片邪恶之地查看敌情的念头。万幸的是瑟兰迪尔勇敢但绝不鲁莽，他在有八成把握之前绝不会贸然行事。

所以在这雨夜中不知第多少次，瑟兰迪尔仔细查看着已知的地形，筛选着可能的路径。

尽管军帐顶盖铺着的厚厚油毡挡住了落下的大雨但雨丝依然打湿了他。挑开的帐帘总有风挟着雨灌进来，沾湿了地上铺着的毡毯，飘摇了被风罩笼着的烛光，在瑟兰迪尔被风吹的飘飞的金发上缀上了细密晶莹的水珠。

瑟兰迪尔拒绝卫兵将帐帘拉紧。他喜欢这雨天，喜欢这雨落滂沱的气势，喜欢那不时割开积云夜空的电舞，喜欢天际震天撼地的雷声。那仿佛是一种宣泄，在连绵几日的潮热高温之后，洗礼众生赐以清凉快意的重生。

瑟兰迪尔确信在自己曾经一千多年的存在中曾无数次瞻礼这气势绝伦的馈赠，但他不记得了。

回忆总是如此。尽管战争，分别，死亡诸多不堪回首，但比起全无一物的空洞和空白，那份沉重又显得太过奢侈。

瑟兰迪尔终于将目光从地图上抬起，透过挑高的帐帘注视着帐外的雨夜。在他单调乏味的戍边岁月里，也唯有这雨能填充他要命的空洞，浇灌他干渴的灵魂。

这样的雨天是决计不该有访客的。

当他的卫兵通传有林顿的副官求见的时候，尽管瑟兰迪尔从不怀疑兵士们的忠诚和尊敬，但有那么一瞬间他仍觉得他们在跟他开玩笑。

瑟兰迪尔立在桌案后墨眉微皱，

“哪个林顿的副官？”

就在华音还未乘着混响的雨声翩然降落的时候，精灵的颀影在挑起的帐帘外转出。那带着独特抑扬顿挫的嗓音甚至在那个精灵的面庞被帐中的烛火晕染明亮之前就破开雨声稳稳落于他耳中。 

“是我。Thranduil…王子殿下。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你的卫队呢？”

“我没带卫队。”

“你一个人来的？”

黑发精灵点了点头。他的黑发已经全然被雨水泡湿。在他踏入军帐的时候，雨滴顺着他可以拧出水来的长袍一滴一滴滴落没入脚下的毡毯中。瑟兰迪尔注意到孤身一人长途跋涉的诺多居然连战甲都未穿，但这还不足以令瑟兰迪尔讶异，他所惊讶的，是那个黑发精灵在如此本该无比狼狈的境地中却仍保持着无可挑剔的风度。

瑟兰迪尔看着他——这个自己曾经决意避开的精灵。

雅致和肃穆从他儒雅的姿态，沉静坚毅的灰眸，紧抿的薄唇中透出来，如同这天地间蒸腾的，渐入人心的水汽。

即便他忘了同他的过往和曾经，不能否认的是，这个黑发诺多仍然吸引着他。而这份吸引从最初的迷惑和抗拒，在历经了时间的沉淀后非但未淡去反而愈渐深浓。瑟兰迪尔在心下叹息，这二十几年的戍边生涯仍是不能让他逃开这命中注定的相遇。

显然埃尔隆德有足够充分的理由能够支持他不顾滂沱大雨的突然造访。

他向瑟兰迪尔细述了伊瑞詹的奇景，以及凯勒布林博造出了精灵权戒的传闻。他亦向瑟兰迪尔转述了诺多之王吉尔-加拉德同巨绿林之王欧洛费尔的忧虑。如果不算凯勒布林博单独为欧洛费尔王铸造的那枚权戒，现在人类，矮人加上精灵一共十九枚以迈雅之力铸造而成的权戒，这究竟会对中洲有何影响？是会将其带向光明还是拖入黑暗？谁都不知道。

雨砸在军帐顶盖铺着的油毡上，激起的密集碎响在两位精灵统帅的凝重与沉默中震耳欲聋。飘摇的烛火带起明暗不定的光影一如这中洲时局——

前路未卜，未知祸福。

如埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔这般的精灵绝不会将时间和精力都浪费在毫无意义的担忧上。

瑟兰迪尔将桌案上摊开的那幅地图展示给埃尔隆德，手指一处一处比着那妥帖标注的小字向埃尔隆德解说这中洲东南之地的地形地貌，气候物产。他特别向埃尔隆德提到了位于黯影山脉和灰烬山脉夹角之间的末日火山突然喷发的事情。

埃尔隆德抬起眼眸，尽管在从加里安透露的信息中他已猜到梦中那座火山就是被称为欧洛朱因的末日火山，但在听到瑟兰迪尔亲口提起的时候埃尔隆德依旧感觉到了震动，因这火山正是促使他站在这里的最初理由。

“我想看看末日火山。”

“现在？”

瑟兰迪尔略显犹豫但并未一口回绝。帐外尽管雷声稍歇但雨仍很大，并且丝毫未有停息的兆头，

“明日我就得回去。”

瑟兰迪尔点了点头，他很清楚埃尔隆德说的是实情，以埃尔隆德在诺多王座之下的地位，他不可能离开太久。

“好。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

山路泥泞湿滑，再加上大雨和黑暗叫寻常人举步维艰，却阻挡不了这两个身姿矫健的精灵战士。

“你怎么知道我在艾明莫尔？”

“加里安。”

“他不会告诉你。”

“但他关心你。”

“呵…别告诉我你利用了他对我的关心。”

“是又何妨？”

瑟兰迪尔扬了扬那英气迫人的眉峰。

他们心照不宣的谁都没有提到许多年前在伊姆拉崔要塞的那个夜晚，那场比试，那处剑伤。他们亦心照不宣的谁也没有提起，为何这许多年来彼此都不约而同保持沉默。

埃尔隆德没问瑟兰迪尔想起了从前没有，瑟兰迪尔也没试图从埃尔隆德口中求证那段已经逝去的曾经。他们只是闲谈着中洲秘辛，一些无关曾经的琐事。

瑟兰迪尔戍边二十几年对伊瑞詹如今堪比维林诺的盛况一无所知，埃尔隆德倒是知无不言言无不尽。诺多精灵言语得当措辞凝练，思路清晰见解独到，再配上那庞杂渊博的知识和那把沉磁的嗓音叫瑟兰迪尔听的竟有几分欲罢不能的意味。

他们谨慎挑选着落脚之地以防大雨使得山石松动，但饶是如此脚下仍数次打滑。待攀到半山时更加陡峭难行，两个精灵不得不微屈了手臂撑在淌着雨水的粗粝岩壁上前行。不知是瑟兰迪尔慢了一步还是埃尔隆德快了一步，他们的手指于岩壁上轻轻贴合，意料之外的碰触让两个精灵心下微顿。然后不知是谁先舒展了手指，进而自然而然的交握，即便湛凉的雨水顺着指缝流淌，他们仍感觉到了彼此掌心的温度。

“注意脚下。”瑟兰迪尔甚至没有回头。

“好。”埃尔隆德沉音平稳依旧。

并没有多说什么，仿佛两人紧握的手指紧贴的掌心是且仅是简单的因为这湿滑的山路，再没有别的什么意义。

但他们亦没有再闲谈那些奇闻轶事，只有大雨一路沉默而喧嚣的包围着他们，冲刷着他们。或许，只是或许有那么一刻他们已然忘记了自己身在何方又为何前行，世间唯剩那掌心紧贴的温度，足以在这滂沱大雨中找到一方宁静心安的栖身之所。   
不是依靠但胜似依靠，不是支撑却又强过支撑。 

他们在沉默中愈行愈快，在这铺天盖地湿冷喧嚣的大雨中行路竟似也不再辛苦，倒多了几分心无牵绊自在驰骋的洒脱兴味，这在他与他的生命中都是极稀有宝贵的经历。

瑟兰迪尔带埃尔隆德去了那处湖泊，他第一次瞧见远方喷发的火山的时候就是在这山顶的湖泊旁。

往日那一湖静水被大雨砸了个涟漪不止，山顶的强风又将它吹的直如海浪翻卷。

“看——”

埃尔隆德顺着瑟兰迪尔所指方向望去，果然瞧见了那铺天盖地的落雨之中，兀自点燃了夜空一隅的火焰，熔岩带着红炽的光在暗夜中缓缓流动即便大雨都无法将其熄灭。这让埃尔隆德想起了曾经安格班的桑格洛锥姆。

那一刻，埃尔隆德在仔细思忖为何半兽人要选择末日火山附近作为其最大的巢穴，那是否与末日火山的突然喷发有所关联。如果那座大火山如梦境所示预示着绝大的危险，那么这危险又所指为何？

埃尔隆德不得其解。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

他们并未立即下山而在湖畔找了一处山岩避雨稍事休息。

“一直认为半兽人喜欢待在北方酷寒之地，不知为什么却躲到了南方这么炎热不堪的地方。”

瑟兰迪尔皱着眉思索，虽冒雨攀山但他并没有显露太多疲惫之色。

“你认为这是为什么？”埃尔隆德微偏俊首仔细将身侧金发精灵的轮廓纳入眼中。

“我不知道。所以我打算去看看。”

瑟兰迪尔瞧着那将夜色溶的湿腻的落雨。这是他计划之中的事情，只不过一直未有找到合适的路径。

“听我说，Thranduil…”埃尔隆德语气中的凝重让瑟兰迪尔转过了眼眸，“相信我，我预知到了那里的危险，尽管目前我尚未可知那危险具体所指，但请你答应我不要涉险。”

瑟兰迪尔被雨水染成苍蓝的眼眸注视着他，审视着他。分析着埃尔隆德眼中那深沉情绪的成分，有多少担心，有多少惦念，有几分隐隐恳求意味又有多少不动声色但却不容违逆的坚定和强势。

埃尔隆德亦注视着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，那双无数次在他梦中出现的眼睛。他能看见瑟兰迪尔眼中的质疑，评判，估量，犹豫。湿透了的金发贴在那如冰如玉的俊美面颊上直如女子般美好，只是那双沾了雨汽的浓黑墨眉和下头那双气势迫人的蓝眼真真拒人千里。

埃尔隆德抬手捻开了粘在瑟兰迪尔脸侧的金发，动作温柔至极而那双被染成墨色的灰眼却仍寸步不让。

就在他准备抽回手去的时候，瑟兰迪尔出其不意的一把擒住他手腕，埃尔隆德转开的视线重又默然看向那近在咫尺的金发精灵，质疑亦是质问。

“我们以前是怎样的？”

片刻沉默，诺多脸上并没有多余的表情。

“你已经忘了。”

“是，所以我想知道。”

“忘了就忘了，Prince Thranduil。”

埃尔隆德试着抽手，瑟兰迪尔却紧握不放。

“你以前也是这样吗？”

“怎样？”

“这么混蛋？”

埃尔隆德深吸口气轩了轩眉，

“对。”

瑟兰迪尔死死握着黑发精灵的手腕上前一步，他的胸膛几乎贴着他的胸膛。埃尔隆德后退但瑟兰迪尔又再欺近，山岩下空间窄小两步后背便贴上了岩壁，埃尔隆德避无可避隐皱了高掠如鹰翼的眉峰。

“所以我以前为什么爱你？”

埃尔隆德微抬眼注视着他，

“你想起来了？”

“没有。”

瑟兰迪尔似有若无的扬了薄唇边角，

“但那并不重要。”

语毕，他吻了下去。


	76. 一吻

或许瑟兰迪尔是否终究能记起从前真的并不重要——有那么一刻埃尔隆德亦有同感。

当瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇抵上他的，尽管只是轻贴旋即分开，埃尔隆德突然觉得时光又逆流回了曾经，那属于他和他的遥远的过去。

山岩下只得这方寸之地，外头即是充塞了天地的大雨，但埃尔隆德认为如此足矣——狭小的，只能安放他二人的世界，比起外头那潮起潮落身不由己的中洲大地，好上太多。

瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇是湿润的，瑟兰迪尔的鼻息也是湿润的，带着雨夜中似有若无的冷香在埃尔隆德鼻端徘徊不去。那冷香流进口里，是泛着苦涩后味的微甜。

埃尔隆德低垂着眼睑回味着片刻前唇面上浅浅蹭过的温度和压力，思绪从来理智而清晰的诺多智者难得的失了神。向来严苛紧闭的薄唇也因那浮光掠影的触碰微微分开，吐出低沉轻缓的叹息——

“Thranduil…”

智者的薄唇翕动着，他的声音听起来就像是叹息的余味。

埃尔隆德已经忘记了要挣开瑟兰迪尔钳制在他手腕的手指，他的目光从那近在咫尺的，辛达精灵优美却又总略嫌清冷的薄唇缓缓上移，扫过鼻下藏进暗影的浅凹，循着那挺直的鼻一路望进那双蓝眼里。

瑟兰迪尔的眉心结了浅纹，那双眼亦在注视着他。

“以前，我们是这样的吗？”

埃尔隆德的沉默被这方寸之外的落雨声填满，而瑟兰迪尔仿佛拥有无尽的耐心等待着诺多的答案。

“Mahn-ssula lû veen nîn.”（辛达语：I can’t tell you）

沉磁的雅音在被落雨渲染的，喧嚣的沉默中毫无征兆的掠起。埃尔隆德的头颅抵着后头硬冷的岩壁，彼时渐入幽深的瞳对着那双苍蓝，逐渐剥离了素日覆盖其上的，毫无瑕疵的平静与儒雅，露出了表象下更为强悍激烈的本质——如同酝酿已久的飓风终于冲破了累积厚重的雨云，随着天边骤然劈开的惊雷准备无情席卷那一望无际的苍茫大地。

“Tavo Mahn-sôllin anihee nîn.”（辛达语：but I can show you）

瑟兰迪尔还没来得及理解黑发诺多微分的薄唇在那一刻重又抿紧的意味。埃尔隆德抓住他的肩膀推开了他，然后将他重重摁在旁侧的岩壁上欺身抵了过来。

一个吻落在瑟兰迪尔因两人位置突然翻转而吃惊微启的薄唇上。不同于瑟兰迪尔适才毫无章法浅尝辄止的片刻贴合，埃尔隆德偏开二人鼻峰，将彼此唇肉稍稍嵌合。

不同于瑟兰迪尔的凉，黑发精灵的嘴唇却是滚烫的。当那两片滚烫的唇肉夹合了瑟兰迪尔的下唇，那个黑发精灵独特的气息，就像是林间穿梭的风一般淡的无迹可寻，却又浓的铺天盖地的气息随着前所未有的贴近钻入瑟兰迪尔鼻中，沁透了他。

那叫人心悸的亲密是瑟兰迪尔有限的记忆中不曾经历过的。当那丝令人费解的酥麻在诺多微微含吮他下唇的时候毫无预兆的炸开，瑟兰迪尔瞬间张大的蓝眼在喉中哽住一声太过短促的叹息。他情不自禁的收紧了在埃尔隆德腕上禁锢的手指，却被诺多带着压于头顶上方坚硬的岩壁。

埃尔隆德并没有掠夺更多。

他只轻吮了一下便缓缓抽离。但埃尔隆德并没有退后，他只是注视着瑟兰迪尔因适才的一吻微染了些许绯色的薄唇，眼睑颤动着，在极近的距离间任彼此视线交汇。

埃尔隆德像是等待着瑟兰迪尔说些什么，但瑟兰迪尔什么也没说。于是埃尔隆德单臂撑着金发精灵身侧的岩壁复又欺身，他注视着那双半垂了眼睑的蓝眸，而瑟兰迪尔，则用那种无论何时都似是居高临下的目光注视他。

时间仿佛被拖慢了。就连天地间泼洒的雨丝也仿佛被拖成了叫人屏息的慎重。慎重的等待着埃尔隆德的唇缓缓的，慢慢的，一厘一厘一毫一毫的贴近。

唇肉相抵，陷入，缓慢的嵌合，含吮再分开。

瑟兰迪尔并没有回应，但也没有抗拒，他只是呼吸更沉缓了些，眼神更幽暗了些。

目光追逐着目光，就连眼珠的细微转动都仿佛合了心跳的节奏。埃尔隆德曲了手臂将唇再贴上去，而这次瑟兰迪尔回应了他，他学着埃尔隆德的样子吮了那滚烫的上唇，在分开的时候，于黑发精灵口中勾带出无声的叹息。

再一次。

又一次。

不似亲吻，更似交谈。

当唇与唇的碰触愈发急切，他和他仿佛同欲望无关的薄唇也再忍无可忍张开，迫切追逐着更加深入的贴合，拖着湿腻的微响，在大雨雄浑又单调的交响中或可忽略不计，但在他们彼此耳畔却早已震耳欲聋。

瑟兰迪尔抓住了埃尔隆德的肩膀将他稍稍撑开——就在埃尔隆德的嘴唇带着他滚烫的鼻息再一次贴过来的时候。

瑟兰迪尔微偏了脸颊错开彼此堪堪就要相抵的薄唇，低垂的眼睑仿佛注视着黑发精灵被雨水浸泡透湿的长袍下，包裹着的结实肩臂。

而埃尔隆德顿住了动作，他并没有发问，只是就着瑟兰迪尔抵在自己肩头的力度缓缓撑离了身体。

诺多转动着那双被雨水沁成纯黑的灰眼寻找着金发精灵的眼眸。而瑟兰迪尔仿佛亦感受到了埃尔隆德的视线，那双被低垂的，太过密织的眼睫挡去的目光无声抬起。

当目光交汇的一刻，两人似乎不约而同在对方的眼眸中寻找着什么渴求已久的答案。

那谜题太过错综复杂不必细说，而谜底又牵扯甚众不可言明。

或许他们只是在彼此的目光中寻找着所有的疑问，试探，迫切的渴望压抑的思念记不起想不通却又分明刻于骨髓溶于血肉呼之欲出的…

爱意。

理应无望，却又蚀骨焚心。

瑟兰迪尔的手指。

被雨水打的湿凉的手指，被经年累月的刀剑磨出薄茧的手指放开了埃尔隆德肩头湿透的衣袍，缓缓贴合了黑发精灵被诺多严谨的长袍立领禁锢的脖颈，指腹轻挲着雅致下颌终贴于颊侧。而埃尔隆德原本追寻着他手指的目光，在那一刻也随着蓦然高抬的眉弓扬起，重新对上瑟兰迪尔的视线。

埃尔隆德并没有抗拒。

那双深邃的眼眸中是几乎纵容的沉默，在眉宇间倾轧出几道矛盾却又渴望的深纹。

瑟兰迪尔抚着诺多雅致的面颊，他能感觉到埃尔隆德适才片刻显露的强势与压迫正被什么轻轻遮去。那一放一收之间是飓风过境般的气势，即便在近乎温柔的静默中被无限淡去，却仍潜藏于黑发诺多尖锐的眼角中欲盖弥彰。

埃尔隆德看着那金发精灵半垂了眼睑的眸呈现出夜海般苍郁的蓝，只在深处透出星穹倒影的微芒。那优美的，微分的，被吮干又重新染上湿意的唇弧向旁侧牵扯了毫厘。像是一个微笑，但于埃尔隆德眼中，却又像极了一个矜持而骄傲的邀请。

埃尔隆德无法拒绝这邀请。哪怕这方寸之外大雨滂沱，哪怕那不远之处熔岩流淌。

他重新吻了上去，而他面前的精灵在彼此唇肉重新嵌合的瞬间闭上了那双绝美的蓝眼。

瑟兰迪尔不知何时放开了埃尔隆德的手腕，黑发精灵双手撑于岩壁还妄图在唇舌激烈的纠缠中抵开两人身体间仅剩的距离。但瑟兰迪尔抚着他的后颈，揉着他脑后潮湿的黑发，无意识的捏摁他的肩膀和手臂，他的身体倾向他，带着隔着透湿衣袍贴合过来的结实轮廓和恼人热度。

埃尔隆德再忍无可忍的收紧手臂，一把圈紧了金发精灵英挺的肩背，两人身体再无一丝距离的紧紧贴合了去。而埃尔隆德也不再满足于亲吻瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，跟着金发精灵在他坚韧脊背上漫无目的游走的手掌，黑发精灵偏开头颅吻上了瑟兰迪尔优美的下颌，脖颈。瑟兰迪尔的身体一如既往的蘸着森林与冷泉的气息，带着些微苦涩冰凉的余味点燃了埃尔隆德心底压抑得自己都觉察不出的欲念。埃尔隆德失了克制的吮吸着那光洁细致的皮肤上雨水留下的潮迹，抑或是新近沁出的汗水。而瑟兰迪尔亦闭着眼睛偏开了头颅喘息，张开的薄唇无意识吐露出肉欲低沉的吟叹。

那喘息撩拨着埃尔隆德，就像是往一篷炽热燃烧的火焰上丢了一把干透的柴薪。

埃尔隆德循着金发精灵优美的颈线吻上他滑腻的耳肉，鼻尖抵开粘着的几缕潮湿金发，就像曾经两人为数不多的交欢中所做的那样，用舌尖蹂躏着那圆润的耳垂，循着耳廓描摹吮吻。而瑟兰迪尔在他的舌第一次浅浅钻舔了耳道的时候惊喘出来，浓黑的墨眉纠结出额心深刻的锐痕，那双总显得太过锋利的薄唇被叫人眩晕的快感撑开了靡丽的弧度，跟着埃尔隆德在耳畔脖颈处不知疲倦的伺弄迫切的喘息。就像大雨稀释了天地间本充盈的气，而他的心肺乃至整个身躯全被那莫名的感受所填满根本无法再泵进任何包括空气。

那低沉的，清冷却又热烈的喘息静悄悄的漫进这个雨夜，也漫进了埃尔隆德的心脏与身体。

他停止了肆虐耳畔的吮吻，转而将下颌深深抵进金发精灵的颈窝紧紧的拥抱住了瑟兰迪尔，正如瑟兰迪尔此刻，亦正紧紧的拥抱着他。

他们谁都没有说话，只有紧贴的胸口中那两颗心脏在热烈的跳动。

他们仿佛用这个拥抱弥合了现在与曾经的距离。就算这个距离，隔着整个缺失的回忆。


	77. 欲望

那一吻真真切切。

在瑟兰迪尔有限的记忆中他从未与人这么亲近过。埃尔隆德表面看起来波澜不惊的肃穆持重，那一吻却又像是压抑太过逆流成河的滚烫岩浆。他的唇吮着他的肉，舌捻着他的骨，就连那鼻息都似是推波助澜的滚烫，埃尔隆德在他耳畔沉着声哑着嗓子叫他Thran…从那双严苛薄唇中吐出的一缕气息却似食髓知味地兀自窜到了自己下腹，再沿着尾椎循着脊骨电光火石的一掠而过，激起寒颤似的颤抖，只留几分喘息不及的余力。什么中洲大局，辛达大业，什么末日火山又是改名换姓了的索伦魔君…那一刻瑟兰迪尔心里头什么都盛不下，只有贴着自己吻着自己的那个诺多，他滚烫的身体还有他漆黑的发。那如墨汁般流淌的发丝，彼时跟外头那铺天盖地的雨水，竟似混为了一体，淹没了那太大又太小的天地。

有那么一刻瑟兰迪尔不知道那一吻会如何收场，是该点到为止各退一步整了衣袍权当一切照常如旧，还是该听任那体内流窜的热流将他们带入不可预知的境地。瑟兰迪尔本不喜被旁人触碰，但那一刻他切切实实却又秘而不宣的渴望着埃尔隆德的碰触。嘴唇也好手指也好，因被他碰触的所有地方都被点起了火。火烧得他难受，让他迫切的想叫埃尔隆德扑灭那火，却又莫名的渴盼他能令那火越烧越大。

但埃尔隆德终于只是抱紧了他，雅致的下颌深深压进他的肩窝里，压抑着鼻端业已粗沉不堪的鼻息。

瑟兰迪尔没想过这个，但他仍自然而然的回拥了诺多宽阔韧实的脊背。感受着，隔着胸腔传过来的，他怦然作响的心跳。

紧贴的身体自然也叫瑟兰迪尔感受到了两人胯下相抵的硬物，但瑟兰迪尔忽略了它。因为拥抱很好，拥抱叫比雨声还喧闹的心跳慢慢平静了下来，跟着渐入缠绵的雨声化成一缕质朴无华却弥足珍贵的温情，在重新归位的理智中仍不可磨灭亦无法替代，就像惊涛骇浪中岿然伫立的灯塔，又像凄清雨夜里寂静燃烧的烛光——照亮了黑暗，慰藉了寂寥，指引着…他们天涯回首时目光远眺的方向。

埃尔隆德来了又走了。

而瑟兰迪尔没有挽留。

这世间本就有太多的身不由己。而人在其位，又有太多的不可不为。

他不能不离开，而他则不得不停留。他知道，他也清楚，所以无需言明。

瑟兰迪尔牵马陪埃尔隆德走了一里有余。叫厚重的晨露沾湿了马靴袍摆，又惊起几只茂盛草丛中犹自酣睡的白鹭。白鹭振翅而鸣，盘旋而舞，悠然自在不谙离愁。

瑟兰迪尔静默注目着那黑发诺多跨于马上的背影终于消失在了中洲天地之间，他才翻身上马，任那神骏白马撒开四蹄向来时路归去，

大雨已停，东方未晞。上头是铺开天际的云，下头是苍苍茫茫的雾。人在雾中心亦在雾中，影影绰绰，耐人寻味。

瑟兰迪尔戍边，本意是想避开这段看似无望的情。反正自己已经忘了，不如就让自己做那个恶人就此了断。免得日后诸事繁杂又牵扯甚广，纠缠不清不可预料。

他自认算的无错，却因那黑发诺多一个突然造访生了变数。瑟兰迪尔这才知道，避开本就是因为有情。他忘了曾经，忘了埃尔隆德，但再见面时，那情却是忘不掉。仿佛情之一物本是刻于心上，跟脑子无关。

瑟兰迪尔唇畔挂了几分自嘲的笑，早知如此何必挣脱？愈挣愈紧愈缚愈深，如此这般，倒不如顺其自然。

瑟兰迪尔攀上了艾明莫尔最高的一处瞭望台。

他的身后是阿蒙蓝克，是巨绿林，是中洲广袤的大地。他的身前，是灰烬山脉与黯影山脉遮蔽的未知之地，欧洛朱因的火光仍在那儿不知疲倦的熊熊燃烧。

瑟兰迪尔的胸膛迎着撞过来的烈风，他的金发即便有象征着巨绿林王子身份的秘银额冠压制仍被风掠起飘飞成纵横交错的流光。

埃尔隆德的确没有白来，他对魔军实力的估算成功阻止了自己只身探查的念头。却也证实了自己执意来艾明莫尔戍边并非多此一举。如果盘踞在末日火山附近的真是化身安纳塔的索伦率领的兽人大军，那么艾明莫尔势必是他们攻打阿蒙蓝克的必经之地。尽管瑟兰迪尔彼时并不清楚突然喷发的末日火山到底与安纳塔有何关联，但心底的某个声音告诉他，他需要密切监视末日火山的变化以及兽人的动向。

瑟兰迪尔前所未有地清楚的意识到——他此刻，已是整个中洲的眼线。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

那一吻埃尔隆德并不后悔。

他总是太过清醒，清醒的知道该做什么又不该做什么。但明智的头脑并不能满足他的心脏滋润他的灵魂，因为欲望与理智往往都是背道而驰。

所以埃尔隆德总觉得自己的心中一片冰凉干涸，尽管他并不常去放任自己去琢磨去遗憾，但这并不意味着他不会感受。

在埃尔隆德接近两千年的生命中，唯有瑟兰迪尔能温暖那冰凉滋润那干渴，但他却不能放纵自己去抓住他，如果说在瑟兰迪尔失去记忆之前是两个人的你情我愿，那么在瑟兰迪尔失去记忆之后…埃尔隆德一度认为他们之间的感情已经变成了他一个人的一厢情愿。

但那个吻…

埃尔隆德甚至能感觉到自己嘴唇上仍旧熨帖着的，瑟兰迪尔的余味。

尽管瑟兰迪尔已经失去了记忆，但他仍然对自己的亲近有回应，对自己的感情有所回应。这是否意味着瑟兰迪尔仍旧爱着他或者说再一次爱上了他？埃尔隆德虽没有十成把握但他心里已经知晓了大概。

埃尔隆德很清楚自己可以。如果自己继续，他能在那儿要了瑟兰迪尔或是就像曾经他对瑟兰迪尔许诺过的那样，把自己给他。但埃尔隆德没有那么做，他不想亦不屑。毕竟他真正渴望的是瑟兰迪尔也想要这个，而不是他使用了瑟兰迪尔或者利用了他。埃尔隆德对人心看的通透又善于操控，但唯有这个，埃尔隆德很清楚——世间唯有发自内心的爱与由爱而生的欲无法操纵。

他唯有等。

但他不会再沉默不语的等毫无作为的等。格罗芬戴尔的拳头并不能让他去找回这段感情，任何其他人的游说也不能，但如果瑟兰迪尔依旧爱着他那么另当别论。格罗芬戴尔说的并不对，埃尔隆德并不是懦弱，他也并不害怕。没有结果也好太过痛苦也罢，埃尔隆德只怕那痛苦与结局并不是他与瑟兰迪尔两个人的选择，而是自己强加给他的痛苦。如果是那样——

埃尔隆德宁可自己一个人痛苦。反正他从来不说，别人也只道不存在。痛着痛着就习惯了，就像欲望一而再再而三的压抑，也就淡忘了。

但就是那个吻，让埃尔隆德无比清楚的意识到了被自己深埋的欲望，他需要瑟兰迪尔，他渴望着瑟兰迪尔，他不想把瑟兰迪尔拱手让给任何人，哪怕是——

巨绿林的王欧洛费尔钦定的准太子妃！

抬首阿蒙蓝克的城廓就在不远处，但埃尔隆德却知自己的心已留在了艾明莫尔，留在了那个最勇敢，最俊美，也最为可爱的金发精灵身边。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔没有心。

曾经他认为自己是有的。但当愤怒之战战后，他所侍奉和全心敬爱的米尔寇大人被西方那些该死的自诩清高的维拉抓走并投入了虚空之后，安纳塔就认为自己已经没有心了。他的心是米尔寇大人给的，那么也理应随米尔寇大人而去。

安纳塔甚至一度不知道自己为什么还活着。他只是死不了。维拉和迈雅本是先于阿尔达的存在，是独一之神伊露维塔的一缕神识所结，是天地间游离的纯能量体。他们的肉身可以被伤害，被损毁甚至终结，但他们的本体理应永远无法消亡。

所以安纳塔的痛苦一直都在，失去了信仰与所爱的痛苦他相信西方那群不知爱恨何物的维拉根本无法体会。安纳塔痛苦，所以他怨恨。

痛愈深，恨愈切。

他恨西方的那群维拉迈雅，他恨愤怒之战时与米尔寇大人为敌的所有种族，他因为恨找到了继续活下去的意义。他要继承米尔寇大人的意志，他要成为中洲之王，他要毁灭一切曾与他们为敌的种族，无论要付出何等代价。

这是安纳塔缅怀的方式，这也是安纳塔爱的方式。

不。

安纳塔想，他也没有爱。爱是太过懦弱的感情，爱是弱点，爱是软肋，爱是米尔寇大人所唾弃的东西所以他也要一齐摒弃。

他不知道那个伊瑞詹的elf lord究竟为何对他如此情有独钟。当然，他擅于操纵和利用这些阿尔达生灵的感情但他仍然不太明白。

爱，不是他擅长的领域，而这种对于未知的揣测困扰着安纳塔，让他偶尔会毫无来由的心烦意乱。

当然，这只是安纳塔自己想要相信的解释。而他实在不愿意承认的是，自己偶然性的烦躁与同凯勒布林博长久的分别有关。他想要再见到那个elf lord，安纳塔理直气壮的告诉自己——

因为他能够带给自己所期待的利益。

Soon Celebrimbor…Soon……

安纳塔扬起志在必得的微笑。他的法术令欧洛朱因的喷发连绵不绝不可收拾，而在大火山最为炽热的内核中，他建造了这世间独一无二的锻造台。一座石梁通向末日火山内部，就在那里，一枚全新的权戒即将被铸造完成。

那些愚蠢的精灵不知道维拉将铸造权利之戒的方法禁为秘术的原因是权利之戒太容易被人利用。因为统御之戒会对次级权戒的佩戴者产生绝对的影响，那影响强大到足以控制佩戴者的思维意识乃至整个灵魂。而安纳塔所需要的就是这枚统御之戒，或者安纳塔更愿意将其称之为——

至尊魔戒。

安纳塔将自己本体所蕴含的所有能量，除了赋予那些次级魔戒的之外几乎全部注入了至尊魔戒之中，如此便可发挥统御之戒的最大威力，将整个中洲，所有种族牢牢的掌控在自己手心里头。

从此戒在人在，戒毁人亡。安纳塔本该不应如此孤注一掷但是他恨，他恨不得立时便能翻了天覆了地出了自己胸口这积郁已久的怨气。

而至尊魔戒。至尊魔戒几乎是不可能被毁灭的，除非——

不。安纳塔笑着摇了摇头，待它被铸造完成之后，这世间再没有生灵能够忍心毁灭它，即便他们有机会…

因为爱会被摒弃恨会被遗忘而人的欲望…

永不灭亡。


	78. 秘密

没有人知道安纳塔离开了灰烬山脉及黯影山脉夹角的那片隐秘之地，就像没有人确实的知道安纳塔曾经在那儿。

安纳塔并没有像精灵们预期的那样径直向西北取道迷雾山脉以接近伊瑞詹。他在夜幕低垂的时候穿过黯影山脉的隘口，并在那里设法渡过了安都因大河。安纳塔沿着白色山脉北麓斜向西北而行，他谨慎的隐藏着自己的行踪，但他并未忘记在漫长的旅途中蛊惑那些生活在白色山脉谷地中的原著人类。他在他们心中播下邪恶与仇恨的种子，并凭借巧言及法术使得他们信奉黑暗。

在一个黄昏，安纳塔迎着远方天地交接处半悬的血红太阳越过了迷雾山脉与白色山脉之间的隘口，并借助那些野蛮人类的帮助渡过艾辛河进入了位于迷雾山脉西麓的登兰德地区。

至此，安纳塔确信自己成功的避开了那些该死的精灵眼线，而愚蠢的矮人哨探则根本不在他的考量之内。

让他不解的是愈接近格兰督因河他愈发感受到了景色的异常。安纳塔循着迷雾山脉西麓山脚的林地北上，却发现愈向北林木愈发茂盛。其时已入深冬，法贡森林的枝叶都已凋零了大半，而在格兰督因河附近，冬青树前所未有的葱郁。而其它植被包括榉树，橡木，落叶的和不落叶的树木，灌木，花草都生的茁壮挺拔，枝叶繁茂一如盛夏。不仅如此林间飞鸟走兽，野兔野鹿，就连松鼠和猪獾都较别处的皮毛光亮动作轻捷。除此之外，安纳塔一直被钢链悬挂胸前的至尊魔戒也有所感应，那枚蕴含了邪恶力量的权戒在他衣袍内微微的震颤着，嗡鸣着，就像是某种共振。安纳塔阖眼感受着身边那迂回盈胀的气。强大，祥和，繁荣，包容所有又支撑所有……

有那么一刹那，安纳塔肉身那张俊美的面孔因恐惧而变得扭曲，他甚至以为是维林诺的大君主曼威亲临了这片被他们遗忘已久的土地。但安纳塔仔细分辨，勉强压下了已然慌张失措的喘息。

不。那不可能是曼威，如果是曼威亲临，何止是这冬青郡小小一隅，就连整片埃利阿多恐怕都会被那王者之气所盈满。况且…安纳塔唇角拖出了阴森的笑意，神已经遗忘了这片土地。他们偏安在那遥远的不死之地不问世事。中洲对他们而言，不过是褪了色的久远回忆。

既然如此…安纳塔想着，一定是他那个可爱的精灵偷偷给他准备了惊喜。

想到了凯勒布林博，就连安纳塔自己也没有察觉的，他的嘴角悄悄蜿蜒开了微笑的弧度，而那笑意前所未有的渗进了那双常如烈火般燃烧着的金瞳。

安纳塔挥了挥手，利用法术将眼前遮蔽的繁茂枝桠推开，远方欧斯特-因-埃第尔的白色城廓像极了安纳塔记忆里头伫立于图娜山顶的提力安。而初升朝阳映在高塔上折射出的灿烂辉光，令他想起了久远记忆中立于提力安城中的英格威之塔明登-埃尔达冽瓦。尽管已经过去了数不清的年月，安纳塔犹记得那座高塔上的银色灯火辉照着提力安白色的墙壁与阶梯，让街道上铺着的明沙折射出钻石般的熠熠闪光。

安纳塔的内心有一瞬间的恍惚，他甚至开始有些思念那片美丽的不死之地，思念他曾侍奉的主神奥力，思念曾经奥力在注视他时，目光中时常流露出的悲悯与体恤。

流淌于冬青郡的充盈的气凝成了风，风拂起安纳塔顺直的金发和他宽大的袍袖。那一刻，安纳塔不期然想起了自己那个早已被遗弃的名字——

迈荣。

曾经那个浑噩的，懦弱的，籍籍无名行尸走肉一般的小可怜儿。

安息吧迈荣。

我为我们找到了更好的归宿。瞧瞧远方那处像极了提力安的城廓，那——

将成为我们统治中洲这片广袤大地的起点。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔并没有惊动都城的守卫，他再次使用了法术从欧斯特-因-埃第尔城的后方潜入。在正午灿烂的日光下，安纳塔却像极了一只悄然无息的蝙蝠。他轻车熟路的从窗口跃入，软靴只在日光铺陈的青石地板上激起了肉眼不可见的微尘。

凯勒布林博没在他的居所，但这座曾经属于他们两个人的居所中到处都沾满了凯勒布林博的气息。

雕刻着冬青图腾的巨大书柜，条案，宽大的扶手椅。

安纳塔仿佛能感觉到那些与往昔如旧的陈设在周遭静默的注视着他，审视着他，他说不清那是欢迎还是抗拒，于是他在唇角漫开了久违的魅惑弧度，仿佛那个俊逸的elf lord已经站在了他的面前。

安纳塔知道凯勒布林博通常会将他的“宝贝”们藏在哪儿。

他就像是一个深谙小孩子恶作剧的长者一般带着近乎宽容的微笑翻弄着凯勒布林博书柜底层的抽屉，墙壁上隐藏的秘橱或是床头藏着的暗格。但很快他脸上的笑容便消失不见，因为他在那些地方除了一些普通珠宝以外什么都没找到。

就在安纳塔正准备从那张沾满了凯勒布林博气息的大床上撑起来时，他突然听见了由远而近的人声。

“Lindir，叫那帮矮人滚回去！自从纳维死了之后他们真是越来越不像话了…跟他们说冬青郡不是他们的矿坑可以随意挖采！”

那个被唤作Lindir的精灵领命折返了回去，安纳塔甚至已经听见了凯勒布林博的手指摁在门上的声音。匆忙间，安纳塔索性舒展了身体躺回那张大床。

凯勒布林博独特的气息登时包裹了他，安纳塔舒适的在心中叹了口气，阖眸假寐。

他听见他久违了的elf lord推开门走了进来。安纳塔拒不承认，他肉身一向冰冷的胸腔内那颗鲜活之物竟然不受控制的愈跳愈快，这——

让安纳塔前所未有的感受到了具体而生动的，“活着”的滋味。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

林迪尔早已不是当初那个跳脱活泼古灵精怪的精灵少年。

他出落的身量挺拔，面容俊秀，淡淡的眉大大的眼高高的鼻梁让他看起来十分聪慧机警。

但有些遗憾的是林迪尔并没有习过武。

他的父亲是普通的诺多工匠母亲是辛达，刚多林毁灭之后他们跟着凯勒布林博一支逃了出来并于愤怒之战后诞下了他的姐姐，而他则是在欧斯特-因-埃第尔建成之后才出生的。他的父亲希望他继承自己的手艺能在珠宝冶金行会里谋一份差事，但林迪尔却更多的从母亲那里继承了辛达的浪漫与艺术天分。

林迪尔的母亲是多瑞亚斯的遗民，在多瑞亚斯覆灭后随一小支出逃的辛达进入了隐匿之城。在林迪尔尚小的时候就常听他的母亲给他讲述曾经多瑞亚斯的繁荣，讲述着公主露西安那让众生倾倒的歌喉与美貌，讲述着首席学士戴隆的才华横溢优雅博学。

所以林迪尔对继承父亲的工匠事业并没有太大兴趣，他从小就热爱阅读，很快家中有限的书籍便不能再满足他对知识的渴望。他的父亲因着在珠宝冶金行会里头做事的缘故，有机会当面请求凯勒布林博容许他的儿子得以阅读王城中的藏书。

林迪尔因此很快获得了凯勒布林博的注意，尽管他不尚武亦没有巧匠之能，但林迪尔的机灵，聪慧，察言观色的眼力很快得到了凯勒布林博的赏识。也就是最近百年间的事情，他被迅速从一名普通书记官提拔到领主的近侍。

林迪尔虽年轻但好学，在凯勒布林博眼中颇是可造之材，故此常将他带在身边见识场面。林迪尔虽然并非贵族出身，在凯勒布林博的有心栽培下那礼仪气度却颇有贵族之风。只不过这小子一直难改天性里头那丝牙尖嘴利，既是领主下了命令他便也没了什么顾忌，明明暗暗的将那帮粗鲁矮人好一顿奚落。而那些矮人一方面根本听不太懂林迪尔的引经据典旁征博引，另一方面也是敢怒不敢言，都知道这小子是伊瑞詹领主眼前头的红人，他说的话，必定也就是领主本人的意思了。

林迪尔不费吹灰之力打发了矮人，他本准备回去跟凯勒布林博复命，中途却遇到守城的卫兵引着伊姆拉崔要塞的诺多至高王使者前来。

使者带来了口讯——诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德将于十数日后来到伊瑞詹拜访，届时有要事与凯勒布林博领主商谈。

林迪尔送走了吉尔-加拉德王的使者回去向凯勒布林博复命，待他接近领主居所时却因里头传出的异响顿住了脚步。

初时，这个彼时尚且年轻的精灵并不知道自己听到的是什么声音。

喘息声，呻吟声……

林迪尔有那么一刻唯恐是领主大人受到了伤害，正待他举步欲前的时候，他听见凯勒布林博前所未有沉哑的嗓音喃喃的低唤着——

“An…An………”

直到这时林迪尔才蓦然意识到，之前他所听见的喘息和呻吟都并不是凯勒布林博所发出的。那声音确是男子的声音无错，但比起凯勒布林博的更清亮却带着言语不能形容的魅惑。喘息的声音从居所深处透出来原本极轻微，但那一丝一缕缓吟徐叹却似径直钻进了林迪尔耳中。仔细分辨并不像是因受伤痛苦发出的呻吟，那声音有着律动一般的节奏，偶尔拔高成变调的哼叫，抑或被打碎成啜泣般断续的呜鸣。但无论如何，起承转合都夹带着林迪尔无法想象的骚魅入骨，摄人魂魄。

林迪尔此前从未听过这种声音，但他此时亦应知这声音的根源到底是何等情景。

林迪尔火烧一般骤然红透了脸面。他急忙抬手死死捂紧了嘴，以防呼吸过速都会暴露了自己此时太过不当的存在。

年轻的精灵一步步倒退，心中慌乱但脚下却谨慎小心生怕发出半点多余声响。就在他已经退的足够远准备转身跑开的时候，他听见凯勒布林博一声闷在胸口的低吼——

“Annatar……”

是的，林迪尔知道安纳塔是谁，整个伊瑞詹的臣民都知道安纳塔是谁。但这个安纳塔已经离开了伊瑞詹将近一百年，他是什么时候回来的？他又怎会…他……

林迪尔没时间细想也不敢细想，当他十分确定自己的声音不会再引起注意后毫无犹豫的转身快步离开。

他决定今天的这件事情会成为他的秘密。

他的智慧告诉他此事颇为蹊跷，但同时他的智慧亦告诉他——

秘密知道的越多，死的越快。


	79. 相见不如怀念

凯勒布林博将口鼻抵于身下金发迈雅颈侧平复着刚刚越过巅峰的喘息。

凯勒布林博知道安纳塔是迈雅，是埃努，是凌驾于物质之上的伟大存在。但那具肉身的血脉正抵着他的嘴唇跳动，安纳塔独特的气息正跟着他脖颈上遍布的细汗蒸腾，这让凯勒布林博觉得他是实实在在的生灵，而他们之间的爱情，亦是真真切切的存在。 

安纳塔闻起来像金属，灰烬，灼热的火焰。

“An……”凯勒布林博偏了偏首，现在他的鼻尖正抵着安纳塔圆润的耳垂。他并不想从安纳塔身上下去，他要不够他。已经一百多年了，因为安纳塔不在，所以凯勒布林博刻意无视了自己的欲望，但等他再次见到这位美丽的迈雅的时候，他才知道那欲望一直都在，累积的愈发浓重不堪。

赤裸结实的长腿兀自张开让那处隐秘的私地仍包容着凯勒布林博发泄了一次的欲望。安纳塔能感觉到冷掉的体液滑腻的挤出两人放松的结合处，拖下他的股缝岌岌可危的悬挂，将落未落。

和凯勒布林博在一起时所有感官都被放大了。尽管那些感受并不像是与主人米尔寇一起时那般强烈。诸如恐惧，狂喜，可以把人逼疯的痛觉和快感。和凯勒布林博在一起时一切感官都很平和，但更细微。他能感觉到凯勒布林博的性器在他体内轻微的搏动，能感觉到凯勒布林博抵在他胸口的重量和温度，能感觉到凯勒布林博呼吸时吹拂的气流一下下抚弄着他的耳廓。安纳塔甚至能感觉到凯勒布林博说话时喉结的震动，还有汗水滑过他俊逸脸颊的声音，震耳欲聋。

平和，但出乎意料的亲密。

“嗯…”所以安纳塔闭着眼，在凯勒布林博身下完完全全放松了这具肉体。

“An…”凯勒布林博的鼻尖微微磨蹭着他的耳垂。

痒。

安纳塔最初认为这个短名很傻，但听多了，却又觉得颇合时宜。

“嗯……”安纳塔懒懒的不肯睁眼。他累了，他孤身跋涉了这么远，费心躲避着精灵的眼线还要耐心教导那些愚昧的子民。然后他的肉身又刚刚经历了一场暴风骤雨般的劫掠——凯勒布林博带着他径直冲向巅峰再笔直坠下。安纳塔觉得被禁锢在肉身胸腔里头的心脏已经变成了又一个独立的活物，不知疲倦的撞击着他的肋骨想要获得自由。

“An——”

凯勒布林博不厌其烦的呼唤着他，仿佛立志将他从这种懒散的，放松的，轻飘飘的状态中剥离出来。

“嗯。”

安纳塔终于缓缓睁开了眼，缓缓微侧了头缓缓对上凯勒布林博的眼睛。安纳塔的眼睛里带着显而易见的问询，但凯勒布林博并没有给他答案。又或是凯勒布林博确实回答了他，只不过是以另一种需要细心领会的方式。

凯勒布林博笑了。

安纳塔知道凯勒布林博生于维林诺，他不知道的是这个已经见识过风吹雨打世事起落的精灵如何能展露出如此纯粹的笑容。

精灵的肉体本就不会衰老，当凯勒布林博露出这样明亮柔软的笑容的时候，他显得令人惊讶的年轻。那双充满了感情的湿漉黑瞳，就像是清晨被第一缕阳光点亮的露珠。

安纳塔根本不知道自己在回应那个笑容，在他优美的唇角缓缓蔓延出一个与阴险和诡计毫不相干的上扬弧度。

“我想你。”

精灵工匠的手指抚弄着那些柔软的金色发丝，温柔的仿佛就连指骨都在低诉着思念。

“不是我爱你…？”安纳塔惊觉自己声音里隐约的笑意，但他告诉自己这是肉体愉悦后理所当然的余韵。

凯勒布林博笑着摇头更深的望进安纳塔眼中，

“我想你…An。”

凯勒布林博的眼睛清澈但执着。

安纳塔开始迷惑，那双纤细的，优美的眉弓不觉微蹙了起来，

“我不明白…我在这儿。”

“不——听我说…”凯勒布林博轻吻了下那双唇瓣制止了迈雅的疑问，他贪恋的吮了安纳塔甘美的唇肉然后放开，但并没有退后。他们的嘴唇依然相贴，熨蒸着彼此的热度。

“听我说An……我想你……我真的非常想念你。你不在我身边的每一天…随着时间的流逝，我以为对你的怀念会被冲淡，但是没有。它就像是一个诅咒，不…就像一个誓言。在我清醒的时候，在我熟睡的时候，在我工作的时候，在我休憩的时候，在每一朵花盛开的时候，在每一丝风掠过的时候我都会想念你，而这种思念甚至直到此刻都未能真正消逝。你不明白…即便此刻你的眼睛正注视着我，An…或是哪怕我就在你的身体里，我依然无法控制对你的思念。我想它已经成为了一种习惯…它已经成为了我生命的一部分。所以…所以……………………”

凯勒布林博的手指抓紧了安纳塔身畔的薄单撑起半身，他在安纳塔接受他的甬道中缓缓的抽送着，直到那些本已经凉掉的体液开始重新有了温度，直到新的体液又添加了进来，润滑着最亲密无间的碰触。

他垂眼注视着身下的迈雅那双重又有些迷离的金瞳，微张薄唇吐出颤抖的叹息——

“所以……你知道我在想念你吗……An… Do you know it… DO YOU… EVER… KNOW IT……”

安纳塔的确迷离了。不仅仅是目光，还有神识。

他不知道凯勒布林博对他做了什么。

他的肉身瘫软的像是雨后的烂泥，他的神经放松的就连每一个细不可见的毛孔都不愿再费力闭合。他听凭他的使用，不，或许不能说是使用，因为凯勒布林博的动作显然刻意迎合了他的感官。那些由浅入深的抽送，摩擦，挤压，钻探，他乐此不疲的撞击着他，摇晃着他。安纳塔不需要再刻意制造那些诱惑的，充满了淫欲的喘息和呻吟，他只是跟从着凯勒布林博的律动让肉身本能的努力泵进更多空气。他的阴茎硬的就像一根烧红的铁棍，而他的阴囊显得前所未有的硕大而沉重，跟着凯勒布林博的动作沉甸甸的弹跳着，拍打着他湿腻一片的私处皮肉。

“I…………”安纳塔的确张开了嘴，但他肉身的声带却明显不受他的神识控制。

哦…这是一种全新的掌控，跟曾经米尔寇大人对他的掌控完全不同。但这无疑让安纳塔感受到了同样的沉沦。

不。这不对。这太…………

那双闭阖的金瞳猛地睁开，安纳塔毫不犹豫的推开了凯勒布林博。就在精灵工匠睁着眼睛，愣怔着不知这突然变故的缘由的时候。安纳塔拽着他的长腿生硬的掰开，他的力道之大甚至让坚忍强健的精灵都在被他抓握的腿弯处迅速晕开了狰狞的淤青。

这一切都来的太快，快到凯勒布林博甚至没有时间反应这究竟意味着危险还是原始的激情。

他解散了衣扣的结实胸膛在那双鎏金般的瞳泽中剧烈起伏，充血的乳首上那一抹金属流光就像是下流的引诱。他的鼻端喷吐出灼热的喘息，肌肉结实的长腿跟着不可小觑的力量张开，卑贱的夹紧了迈雅的韧腰。凯勒布林博知道这意味着什么，干净利落的穿刺，骤然撕裂的疼痛，但他的肉身在因这个预期绷紧的同时却也无法抑制的兴奋着。他被安纳塔的丰厚体液淋得透湿的阴茎因此绝望的挺立，但他的感官却全然被身下那个许久不曾被如此使用的入口全部征用。他听见安纳塔低声咕哝了几个晦涩的词字，凯勒布林博立时觉得肛道内被充填了黏腻的脂膏，在全然无意识的翕合间挤压出细微的水响。

安纳塔居高临下的注视着凯勒布林博的眼睛。他不明白那双该死的，黑而润的眼睛为什么依然透亮如初。为什么这个该死的elf lord眼睛里没有恐惧和臣服？？？他应该恐惧不是吗？？？而不是用那双眼睛带着软弱的爱情与卑贱的欢愉透亮的看着他。

该死…别再用这种眼神看着我！！别再用你自以为是的爱情束缚我！！！

——安纳塔在心中如此声嘶力竭歇斯底里的狂吼着，但在那张让众生屏息的脸上，安纳塔只在优美唇弧边沿，漫开了一丝近乎残忍微笑。

“你问我是不是知道。”

优美的指节漫不经心的摩挲着凯勒布林博向他毫无保留展露的私地，就着已被体温化开的，透明的滑液抚摸着凯勒布林博湿淋的入口和结实的臀肌，感受着精灵充满力量的肌肉束在他的抚弄下无法自抑的抽动颤抖。

“Yes Celebrimbor... Yes……”

凯勒布林博的所有回应都被堵在梗住的喉咙间，他的口唇无助的张开却无法言语，只能间或挤出一两声呼吸凝滞的促喘。他身下那处穴口终于迎来了期待已久的疼痛，安纳塔缓慢的贯穿了他，耐心的仿佛像在刻意拉长每一丝痛觉和快感。

凯勒布林博失神的看着安纳塔被解开了领口纽扣的颈间钢链闪动的锐芒，他以前没见过安纳塔佩戴任何饰物，但此情此景，他实在无法考虑更多。

安纳塔将精灵工匠覆着薄茧的手指牵引至唇边，在激烈的交合中，一个难得温柔至极的轻吻落在那枚镶嵌着蓝宝石的黄金权戒上。

或许你马上就会发现…我亲爱的精灵，你怀念的才是最好的…而你此刻眼中看到的这个我，根本就不是你想象的样子。


	80. 无需言明

凯勒布林博和他的冬青郡并不接受自己的统辖——吉尔-加拉德心里清楚的很。

诚然，他才是中洲诺多的王，这无可非议。但第二家族的至高王们一直记着这个王位是从费艾诺一支禅让过来的，所以他们对费艾诺家的总是格外礼遇。

如果他想他可以轻而易举的收了凯勒布林博的冬青郡，这一点，吉尔-加拉德心里亦清楚的很。

凯勒布林博并不擅用兵，他是个了不起的工匠，却不是个出色的统帅。伊瑞詹兵力也并不强大，仅有的那一支还是凯兰崔尔夫人及她的丈夫凯勒博恩带过去的辛达及绿精灵的混编。

说到这个，吉尔-加拉德又何尝不知他的同族，比起凯勒布林博亲源更近的凯兰崔尔也并不打算接受自己的统治。不然当年她就不会同她的丈夫带着跟从他们的族人离开林顿，在伊瑞詹短暂停留以后凯兰崔尔又带着她的女儿去了迷雾山脉另一边的罗瑞恩只留凯勒博恩一个人在伊瑞詹统领防军。吉尔-加拉德推测凯兰崔尔亦察觉到了笼罩于伊瑞詹之上不祥的迷雾，当然，还有一个不可忽视的原因——当伊姆拉崔要塞建成之后，整个迷雾山脉以西的埃利阿多都已落入自己的控制，凯兰崔尔前往迷雾山脉彼端，不难想象也是为了摆脱他这个中洲诺多至高王的影响。

吉尔-加拉德确实有野心，他不但有野心，而且有能力，不但有能力，更有出身血统的加持。就算吉尔-加拉德想要成为中洲所有精灵的王也不是不可能的事情，且扪心自问，他也确实偷偷动过这个念头。但难就难在，吉尔-加拉德还有良心。

吉尔-加拉德不是什么黑暗魔君，他的统治归根结底是为了给属民带去安定，和平和繁荣，并不是为了满足自己的野心或是虚荣。所以如果旁人愿意接受他的统治那么他当仁不让，但倘若旁人不愿，吉尔-加拉德也绝不会将自己的意愿及统治强加于人。

良心驱策，吉尔-加拉德带着副官埃尔隆德去了伊瑞詹让格罗芬戴尔留守伊姆拉崔。吉尔-加拉德认为自己有义务警告同族安纳塔的可能身份，而且更重要的是，凯勒布林博在铸成了精灵之戒以后力量愈发强大，如果安纳塔真的控制了他，那么伊瑞詹势必会成为黑暗阵营的一大强援。

吉尔-加拉德及埃尔隆德来到伊瑞詹的时候，尽管他们早已有所耳闻冬青郡的种种异象，但眼前的光景仍让这两位见多识广位高权重的诺多精灵眼中现出惊讶钦羡之色。尽管他们两个谁也没有去过西方的不死之地，但不远处在山丘上伫立着的，伊瑞詹的都城欧斯特-因-埃第尔在他们眼中像极了传说中图娜山顶的提力安城。白塔及钟楼在夕阳中熠熠闪光，仿佛在向愈行愈近的访客炫耀这座城池胜过中洲其它任何领地的繁荣与生机。彼时在伊姆拉崔木叶已然全部枯黄或凋零，而他们目之所及，在这冬青郡的领地中树的叶子仍苍翠繁茂犹若仲夏。吉尔-加拉德与埃尔隆德交换了一个眼神，由城楼上巡视的凯勒博恩亲自迎进城去。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

至高王吉尔-加拉德端起杯茶，茶色澄澈，香气馥郁。伊瑞詹产茶，往年只有一季，珍贵至极。今年听说多产了一季，香气不减反增。吉尔-加拉德在那热茶蒸出的氤氲白汽中深深吸气，那里头不仅蕴有茶香更有充沛的生气，叫人神清气爽。

副官埃尔隆德啜了口茶。茶味入口微苦而带清香，待到落下喉咙后则迅速回甘，一股茶香漫向四肢百骸，暖烘烘叫人受用。

凯勒布林博坐在主位上瞧着自伊姆拉崔而来的那两位亲族品茶，唇角不由得浮起了抹得意的微弧。拇指指腹无意识缓缓来回挲摩着权戒，他自觉已猜透了吉尔-加拉德的来意，故此并不避讳。凯勒布林博能感觉到气之戒的能量围裹着他，让他前所未有的强大。那的确是事实，即便是面对中洲诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德，这位伟大的工匠，伊瑞詹之主前所未有的并未在气势上输了半分。甚至，那气势那气魄那气场气息…竟隐有反制之意。

吉尔-加拉德当然感觉到了。但吉尔-加拉德是何许人也？在年轻的诺多至高王那张英武的面容上除了谈笑自若的潇洒看不出任何不自在的蛛丝马迹。

茶品了两道，无关痛痒的闲谈亦告一段落。吉尔-加拉德向凯勒布林博递了个眼神，凯勒布林博颔了颔首，将四下屏退。而吉尔-加拉德这边，副官埃尔隆德则主动请求是否可让一直随侍凯勒布林博身侧的林迪尔带他出去见识一下伊瑞詹的盛景。凯勒布林博深知其意当即同意，而林迪尔见领主大人既已应允更无异议。

于是欧斯特-因-埃第尔城中这个装饰考究却位置隐蔽的领主私人会客室内只剩下了凯勒布林博和吉尔-加拉德两位。

“我此番前来，是为了——”

当吉尔-加拉德将意有所指的目光落在凯勒布林博手指上佩戴的气之戒维雅的时候，凯勒布林博认为自己已经了然了眼前这位年轻的诺多至高王之后的长篇大论。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

林迪尔从来没有见过这样的精灵。

虽然他对于精灵而言尚且太过年轻，但得益于伊瑞詹的繁荣，林迪尔在凯勒布林博身边着实结结实实的见过些世面。

但林迪尔仍旧是觉得，像埃尔隆德大人这样的精灵，天上地下或许仅此一位。

他不是第一次见到这位林顿的副官，但是上次见时他只是少年，在迎接诺多至高王的人群中不过惊鸿一瞥的看了眼。即便彼时，比起前头跨坐马上威风气派的吉尔-加拉德王，林迪尔似乎也更向往后头这位副官的气度。

埃尔隆德大人雅。

埃尔隆德大人的雅，不像是如歌如画那种病恹恹软绵绵纤弱无力的雅。

埃尔隆德大人的雅，带着博学明睿的气质，稳如山岳的气势，波澜不惊的气度，沉若幽潭的气量和成竹在胸的气韵。

埃尔隆德大人的雅就像是一柄深藏剑鞘的绝世好剑。敛了荣光藏了棱角，只露出质朴无华，古拙厚重的君子一面。如此却仍难掩宝剑锋芒，剑不出鞘则已，剑若出鞘，当见者披靡。

埃尔隆德大人的雅雅的大气，雅的端然雅的肃穆，雅的叫人折服，雅的让人不禁就低顺了眉眼，不敢直勾勾的盯着那双灰若星穹的眼仿佛如此亦是不敬。

林迪尔觉得自己确实盯得太久了些，待那位副官大人将落于远方若有所思的目光在一敛一启之间转到他面上，林迪尔不由得赶紧低垂了眼，只用余光瞧见那位大人唇角那一抹恰到好处的弧度，不会叫人尴尬，亦不会叫人觉得太过亲近。

林迪尔只觉得心里头砰砰直跳，面皮上亦火辣辣的烧起来，让他几乎忍不住想要用手掩住那可以想见的透红颜色，像个被抓住做了坏事的精灵小子。但林迪尔终是忍住表现得愈发幼稚，他只是将头垂得更低了些，再不敢去瞧那双仿佛可以洞彻人心的灰眸。

于是埃尔隆德大人问，他就应承，事无巨细的好生作答。但埃尔隆德大人也只是同他聊些无关痛痒之事，甚至叫林迪尔恍惚觉得，这位副官大人只是为了不致让他觉得尴尬紧张才故意找话闲谈。

但林迪尔的确有些事情想要找人聊一聊，那些事情他不能跟他的家人说，但不知为何，他觉得埃尔隆德大人是个很好的倾诉对象。或许是埃尔隆德大人的沉稳肃穆让他觉得颇为可信，又或许是他觉得埃尔隆德大人的博学睿智见多识广可以给他良好的建议。

“您认为......嗯…………”林迪尔踌躇着，他有些不太清楚该如何表达，毕竟他要说的事情关乎一个重大的秘密，甚至关乎着整个伊瑞詹的声誉。

那位副官大人并没有撘言，只是将他的目光从那仿佛遥不可及的远方再次转回来，但这次林迪尔尽管没有勇气与之对视但也能清楚的感觉到，那目光不是礼节性的一掠而过，而是在端详他。叫林迪尔恍惚觉得他所要说的，在出口之前就被那位大人看了个通透。

“您认为…”林迪尔清咳了一声，为自己争取了最后一点措辞的时间和出口的勇气。“您认为如果一个人无意中发现了他的朋友…或许是长辈，与其他的人，我是说…不正确的人，有了不正确的关系…那么——”林迪尔突然后悔自己究竟为什么要说出来，但他已不得不说完。

“那么。”埃尔隆德大人的声音在暮风听起来一点也不像是催促，甚至不像是一个问句。且那双深邃的灰眸又转向了远方，仿佛越过那连绵高耸的迷雾山脉，在中洲遥远的东南方住着他心心念念的恋人。又仿佛他只是在听林迪尔讲一个无关痛痒的人的无关痛痒的故事，而非关系到一个在林迪尔眼中惊天动地的大秘密。

“那么…”林迪尔咬了咬牙，“那么是否应该警告那个不正确的人来历不明以及可能的危险。还是…假装不知听之任之？”

林迪尔在说完这些话之后，有那么一会儿，他甚至觉得那位副官大人根本没有听见他在说什么。

埃尔隆德大人的姿势没变，神情没变，甚至连眼神也丝毫未变。

就在林迪尔实在忍不住想要出声问询的时候，那位大人缓缓转过头来注视着他，而这次，林迪尔觉得那双灰眼仿佛直直的探进了自己心里。林迪尔尽管非常确定自己描述的已经极其隐晦，但他突然在那一刹那间心中升起了某种感觉——面前这位大人完全知道他说的是谁，也完全知道他说的是怎样一件事。林迪尔甚至觉得那位大人已经知晓了一切，且远远早于他这个随身近侍之前。所以林迪尔愣住了，他甚至忘记了自己应该挪开视线，还有正常呼吸。

然后他听见那位副官大人说道——

“每个生灵都有‘不正确’的标准，所以一个人的标准，或许并不适用于所有。”埃尔隆德顿了顿，却仍直视着林迪尔那双仿佛受惊的眼睛，确保林迪尔将他说的每一个字都听了进去——“但如果有任何危险的征兆，Lindir，记住还有伊姆拉崔。”


	81. 不复如初

安纳塔偷听了凯勒布林博同吉尔-加拉德的谈话，当然。他所掌握的法术中至少有五十六种方法让他不用像个愚蠢的次生子一样鬼鬼祟祟的趴在窗外也能一字不漏的听见里头谈话的内容。

安纳塔的确想过立时冲进去杀了那个自以为是的诺多至高王，最好把他的骨头和血肉一起烧成灰烬。

他以为他是谁？？他以为他是谁来干涉凯勒布林博的私事？？安纳塔本以为吉尔-加拉德此番前来是与精灵权戒有关，但实际来看他的主要目的竟是提醒凯勒布林博自己的真实身份。

安纳塔听见“索伦”这个名字的时候几乎瑟缩了一下。

他又羞又气，又惊又怒。

“索伦”这个名字让他想起了自己的身份和目的，让他想起了米尔寇大人遗留给他的，未完成的伟大使命。他在铸成至尊魔戒之后重回伊瑞詹，目的本是为了借凯勒布林博的势力和影响将此前铸成的人类与矮人之戒神不知鬼不觉的送到那些有利用价值的对象手中。而此后他得知凯勒布林博居然背着他铸成了精灵之戒，安纳塔的目的又自然增加了如何将精灵之戒据为己有一项。但令安纳塔自己都颇感意外的是他并没有立即执行本已拟定的计划，就像此刻他的羞愧主要来源于回来伊瑞詹已颇有时日，却任由自己沉溺于那个elf lord久别重逢的肉体欢愉中几乎忘记了一切甚至于自己的使命。

另一方面，安纳塔不想承认当“索伦”这个名字被吉尔-加拉德说出口的时候，他的肉身心脏狂跳汗毛直立掌心冒汗。

这是恐惧吗——安纳塔问自己。

这不该是恐惧。

因为安纳塔一向认为自己所恐惧的只有比自己力量更为强大的维拉。而像是吉尔-加拉德同凯勒布林博之流，哪怕是再强大的精灵，也无法抗衡他在一亚诞生之初便拥有的神力。

但安纳塔清楚自己肉身的反应——拜米尔寇大人所赐。于是他拒绝耐心追究那令自己恐惧的根源，因那对他的处境于事无补。安纳塔愤然切断了自己的法术，甚至没有等待凯勒布林博给吉尔-加拉德的回应。

夕阳拖着窗棂浓重的剪影落在安纳塔那张绝美的面颊上，他的半幅面颊被夕阳灿烂的辉光映成金色的神祇，而另外半幅则隐在浓黑的阴影中看不真切，只余那双金瞳闪烁着野兽一般的光泽。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“您同凯勒布林博大人说了。”

“是的。”中洲的诺多至高王犹在品茶，仿佛从这趟来到伊瑞詹他就爱上了这儿的茶。或许只有埃尔隆德知道，吉尔-加拉德微拢的眉心意味着的绝不是享受。

“他相信吗？”

吉尔-加拉德含着那口茶，摇了摇头。

“果然他不信…”

出乎埃尔隆德意料之外的，吉尔-加拉德咽了那口茶，又自摇了摇头。

埃尔隆德便知吉尔-加拉德心中也未有定论。

“Annatar此刻就在伊瑞詹。我无意中得知。”

“那么他一定听到了我与凯勒布林博的谈话。”

“想必如此。”

“也好。我们的猜测恐怕很快就要见分晓了。”

“确实。但…”埃尔隆德欲言又止。

“你在担心。”

“是的。”

“你担心凯勒布林博会不会向黑暗妥协。”

埃尔隆德皱眉沉吟了片刻，抬眼看向诺多的至高王，“您知道他爱Annatar。”

埃尔隆德刻意加重了那个字眼的分量，就像他心中亦清楚的知道这个简短的词字在阿尔达生灵心中的分量。

吉尔-加拉德搁下了茶杯，沉默许久。

“他不会。”

“您何以如此肯定？”

“费艾诺一族虽自天鹅港始造下诸多恶业，但我始终相信，他们绝不愿与黑暗同流合污。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

林迪尔已经叫了凯勒布林博第三声。

凯勒布林博呆呆的应了一声却没有更多反应，只是随意摆了摆手叫林迪尔退下。

吉尔-加拉德所言太过震撼。

安纳塔就是曾经黑暗大敌魔苟斯座下的大将索伦？？？

凯勒布林博不信。

凯勒布林博真的不愿相信。但吉尔-加拉德罗列的许多佐证实在不能单纯用巧合二字来形容。事实上在很多方面凯勒布林博自己此前也曾隐隐有所怀疑，但他爱安纳塔，他当然本能的想要相信安纳塔。

难道说铸造权利之戒真的是安纳塔在利用自己？难道他真的会觊觎甚至伺机抢夺自己手上的精灵之戒？难道……他们的爱情从来都是镜花水月一纸空谈，从来都是自己的一厢情愿自作多情，从来都是…

利用与欺骗。

不。

凯勒布林博蓦地站了起来。

他不信。

那么多缠绵的闪回，安纳塔在他身下切实的欢愉或是挺近他身体内的滚烫悸动…凯勒布林博不相信那一切都是虚假。况且，或许吉尔-加拉德不知，安纳塔回来伊瑞詹已有一段时间，他甚至从未跟自己提起过那些权戒，也从未表现出吉尔-加拉德所担心的险恶意图。吉尔-加拉德的一面之词并不足以给他定罪。

那一刻，凯勒布林博已决定亲自去问安纳塔，他不相信吉尔-加拉德所说的，至少不完全相信。他要听安纳塔的答案，如果让凯勒布林博挑选，他宁可相信安纳塔所言。如果安纳塔亲口告诉他自己不是索伦，跟魔苟斯，跟已经倒台的黑暗阵营没有任何关系，那么凯勒布林博就信他！凯勒布林博从心底愿意去相信他！

黑发的伊瑞詹领主心意已决便举步离开早已只剩他一人的会客厅，急切间甚至撞翻了桌上早凉的半盏残茶，细瓷的茶盅结结实实摔在地上碎成了几瓣，露出了参差狰狞的利茬，泼溅了一地如血茶汁。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博推门进来的时候已经做好了安纳塔不在的心理准备。

等他看到那位金发迈雅优美的侧影现在夕阳投射进来的晖光中的时候，凯勒布林博的心中说不清是松了口气抑或愈发紧张。

从前他见到安纳塔的时候心中总是充满了纯然的喜悦，爱情就像是蜜糖一般填塞了他的心脏，即便是思念的苦涩都带着甘美的回味。但此时此刻，当凯勒布林博再看到安纳塔那在夕阳晖中如同金子般闪耀着的柔软发丝的时候，他的心中无法自抑的掺杂了怀疑与恐惧，当他意识到自己甚至无法单纯的像是往常那样呼唤那位美丽迈雅的时候，黑发的精灵工匠生硬顿住了脚步，然后他听见安纳塔如伊瑞詹的夕阳一般温暖而优美的嗓音仿佛无干世事的说着——

“你回来了。”

安纳塔并没有看向他，从凯勒布林博这个方向仅能看到的安纳塔的一小片脸颊也被溶进了夕阳的晖光中。

简简单单的一句凯勒布林博却不知该如何作答，伊瑞詹的领主沉默了片刻，他显然不擅话术亦不工于心计，凯勒布林博犹豫着开口，出口的问题却直截了当。

“告诉我An…你去哪儿了？不在伊瑞詹的这许多年…你此前从未告诉过我，我也从来没有问过，但是我想知道。”

“我告诉过你，Celebrimbor…作为迈雅，我有被维拉赋予的使命。”

安纳塔依旧没有转头，他的声音平和，太过平和而像是根本就没有夹带任何情绪或是深藏了所有情绪。

“哪位维拉又是什么使命？你究竟去了哪儿？不在伊瑞詹的这么多年你在哪里？中洲？维林诺？”

“为什么你现在对这个有兴趣？”

凯勒布林博摇了摇头，尽管安纳塔并没有看着他。

“我一直想知道，An…你是我的爱人，我应该知道你……”凯勒布林博没能说完。

“你在怀疑我。”

“不我只是…”

“My dear Celebrimbor…”安纳塔的声线优美的就像一个夕阳中的咏叹调。他缓缓从座椅上起身，然后转身向他走来。夕阳的光越过他的脊背，越过他身上惯常的那件柔软的白色罩袍投射过来，让凯勒布林博几乎睁不开眼，那些前所未有炫目的光就像是从安纳塔的身体里头迸射出来。风吹拂着安纳塔长过肩头的直发，像是勾勒了无数灿烂的光弧，但这一切都不如那双眼睛中的金色来的纯粹而耀眼。凯勒布林博以前只知道安纳塔的眼睛是罕见的金色，他是迈雅这也不足为奇，但此刻凯勒布林博真真正正的意识到那双眼睛里头流转着的金芒，就像是被熔炼的黄金，又像是火山深处蓄势待发的，喷卷着火舌的岩浆。

那一刻，凯勒布林博心中忽然升起了某种奇特的感觉，仿佛此情此景同安纳塔此刻眼中迸射的金芒曾经出现在他的梦境之中。但那梦境遥远而模糊，留下的余味，惟有蒙了灰笼了尘的，朦胧的震惊与恐惧。

凯勒布林博能感觉到安纳塔的手掌覆上了他的面颊，熟悉的温度，熟悉的触感，但在那双陌生的金瞳中，凯勒布林博忘记了曾经温存的初衷。

安纳塔愈发贴近，他的鼻尖甚至已经碰到了凯勒布林博的鼻尖。情人般的轻摩，凯勒布林博感到而不是看到安纳塔优美的唇角向上扬起了弧度，但过近的距离使他无法分辨那弧度是出于愉悦抑或讥讽。

“你根本就不准备听我的答案…Celebrimbor。你问出来就代表你已不再相信，那么我的答案也已再无关紧要。”

“不…不不不An…”在心中升起的，焦灼的情绪促使凯勒布林博在安纳塔的掌心下摇着头辩解着——

“不是这样。只要你告诉我，An。只要你说我就相信你。我爱你，你知道的…”

凯勒布林博的掌心亦贴上安纳塔脸侧优美的轮廓，他渴切的望进那双几乎令他恐惧的金瞳中，寻找着他所熟悉的爱人气息。

安纳塔微眯着眼睛注视着近在咫尺的精灵工匠。除了曾经的主人与此刻的他，安纳塔没有允许过任何人如此入侵他的领地。那一刻，无数解释，托词，可以编造的天衣无缝的谎言在迈雅的脑中酝酿着，盘旋着。欺骗，取悦，甜言蜜语或是引诱迷惑，所有安纳塔所擅长的，所有可以让他不费一兵一卒吹灰之力就可以唾手可得的胜利…

但在那一瞬，在安纳塔心中，一种近乎戏弄或是…赌注但皆显得太过自负的心理意外的占据了上风，他以前从未想过还有这种可能性但是不知为何他忽然觉得可以一试。

安纳塔不知道是什么给了他信心，许是凯勒布林博望向他的目光中深埋的爱意和惶恐，许是凯勒布林博声音里头的颤抖和对于失去他的恐惧，又许是凯勒布林博覆在他颊侧的掌心太过熟悉的温度和触感…

“你知道我可以欺骗你Celebrimbor…”安纳塔抵着凯勒布林博的嘴唇缓缓的说着，像在宣誓，又或是好整以暇的吟咏诗篇。“但我已不愿再用谎言敷衍你，我亲爱的elf lord，让我告诉你你想要知道的真相。没错，你可以叫我Sauron，那是我的主人赐予我的名字。但名字无关紧要，不是吗？我叫Sauron又或是Annatar。你爱我Celebrimbor。向我宣誓效忠，我们将可以一起统治整个中洲。你，和我…..”

但凯勒布林博没有回答他，也没有动。精灵工匠的手依然覆在安纳塔的颊侧，那双黑色的眼睛依然注视着面前的迈雅。

有那么一刻安纳塔觉得江山如旧。夕阳的暖与掠过耳畔的风交织成天地之初浅吟清唱的乐章，漫不经心的描摹着这个世间本应如是的美好。那一刻安纳塔所不知道的是，与他咫尺天涯的凯勒布林博的天地，

已然天崩地裂，不复如初。


	82. 你走吧

安纳塔以为自己听错了。

直到凯勒布林博又说了一遍，并同时缓慢却坚定的推开了安纳塔覆在他颊侧的手。

“你走吧。”

凯勒布林博注视着那双还未及掩饰震惊的金瞳。他的声音听起来出乎意料的平静，只有凯勒布林博知道他的心脏已被抽空了，他的平静岌岌可危或许下一秒，就会坍塌成无可挽回的荒芜砂砾。

“Celebrimbor…”安纳塔往前迈了一步。他被凯勒布林博推开的手臂仍未落下，那些优雅的手指微微蜷曲着伸向面前的精灵，仿佛想要再次抓住他。但凯勒布林博向后退了一步。又一步。再一步。

他看着风在夕阳余晖中微微拂动着安纳塔金色的发丝，不远处的那个迈雅看起来依旧俊美的不可方物。但凯勒布林博终于知道他所看见的从来只有安纳塔的皮囊，而那个高贵美好的灵魂只存在于自己的幻想之中。凯勒布林博觉得自己不再认识他，或者说，从未认识过他，那张脸如此熟悉又如此陌生，那张脸曾给予了他所有关于爱情的甜蜜期待，而现在，则诠释了阴谋，欺骗与邪恶。

“你走吧。”

凯勒布林博又重复了一遍。仿佛唯有这句话能够给予他支撑自己站立，思考甚至呼吸的力量。事实上凯勒布林博心里清楚的很，他最应该做的是稳住面前这个曾经黑暗大敌座下最邪恶的奴仆，然后联合吉尔-加拉德设法捉住他。但同时凯勒布林博也清楚的知道自己做不到。尽管那一瞬，当谎言和欺骗取代了他曾经深信的爱情，尽管凯勒布林博恨他，但凯勒布林博亦仍爱着他。因为那曾经刻骨铭心的爱情不会被骤然降临的憎恨一刀截断，曾经热烈的爱着安纳塔的心脏尽管已然失去了推力，但惯性让它悲哀的继续着之前的轨迹，笔直向前滑向已失去终点的虚无。或许恨的磨砺终有一天会让它停下凯勒布林博不清楚，他唯一可以肯定的是——那一天不是现在，不是此时此刻。

凯勒布林博看着安纳塔的眼睛，那双金瞳里头包含的情绪从不信和惊讶到愤怒和羞辱，就像有人狠狠抽了他一记耳光，甚至就连他平日素白的面皮都涌起了红潮。那红晕像极了他与他交合时被那铺天盖地的快感迫出的暧昧血色，但讽刺的是此情此景与情爱毫无相关，如果非要扯上点儿关系，凯勒布林博悲哀的想——那么这恰恰意味着这场对自己来说无异于全部生命的情爱终于走向了荒芜的末路。

“你会后悔的Celebrimbor。”安纳塔优美的薄唇扭紧了狰狞的弧度，他的手臂已放下，手指不知何时紧握成拳，“用你仅剩的可怜的脑子想清楚。对我宣誓效忠，NOW——！否则你和你的伊瑞詹都逃脱不了毁灭的命运，就算你有精灵戒也没用。可悲的精灵，难道你不知道你铸造权戒的力量终究来自于我！你无法用我的力量战胜我！”

安纳塔再次欺近，全然没了之前有所顾虑的迟疑。宽大的白袍在从窗口涌入的，骤起的狂风中翻飞嚣舞，安纳塔带着全然压迫与邪恶的气息靠近黑发的精灵工匠，将他逼向身后冰冷坚硬的墙壁。而让安纳塔无端愤怒的是，尽管他已毫不收敛自己的力量和气息，那个该死的精灵工匠眼中却已再毫无惧意。那双黑眸像天边最闪亮的星子一样注视着他毫不退缩，尽管里头堆积了无法掩饰的悲哀，却仍明亮如初，清澈如旧。

这双该死的眼睛！这个该死的精灵！！

“不。”

安纳塔听见凯勒布林博说道。而这简简单单的音节却像是在安纳塔正熊熊燃烧的怒火上泼上了滚烫的热油。

“你说什么…”愤怒扭曲了那张绝美的面颊，安纳塔几乎咬牙切齿的吐出这几个词字。

“我说‘不’。”凯勒布林博的声音清晰而坚定，一字一字的凿进安纳塔心里。

“你再说一遍…”

“我不会向你效忠！费诺里安从来不向黑暗妥协！！你别想…呃————”

凯勒布林博没能继续说下去。

安纳塔的手掌，那只片刻之前还温柔的贴在他脸颊上的手掌如鹰爪般钳紧了他的喉咙。凯勒布林博双手抓住安纳塔的手臂，但他终于见识到了这个邪恶迈雅的强大力量。他用尽全力想要推开安纳塔，却在肺泡中空气逐渐枯竭之时只余慌乱的本能挣扎。他大睁的双眼无法置信的瞪着那张狰狞的面颊，他的手无力攀上安纳塔锁在他喉间的手背，他想要说什么，但只在喉咙间发出虚弱的嗬嗬声响。他的大脑已经开始因为严重缺氧而晕眩视线也开始模糊，眼前大团大团的黑雾下，是安纳塔那双填满了杀意的眼睛。

凯勒布林博以为自己会死。但在那一刻，在那距离死亡不过毫厘的刹那，凯勒布林博的心中没有恐惧，只有一片彻骨的悲凉。

安纳塔以为自己会杀了凯勒布林博，就这么杀了他轻而易举的像是踩死一只蝼蚁。

安纳塔可以看着他在自己的手下挣扎，绝望的挣扎，或许哭泣，或许用尽任何方式表达他的忏悔就像以前安纳塔折磨过的绝大多数精灵一样，然后等着他吐出最后那一缕孱弱气息。安纳塔以为自己会享受这个过程。但当凯勒布林博的手终因力竭而坠下，当那双晶亮的黑眸开始失去了焦距，安纳塔不知道是什么迫使他停下。在填塞了他胸膛的巨大愤怒之下，有某种情绪，某种安纳塔尚不了解的情绪阻止了他。安纳塔最终放松了对凯勒布林博的钳制，看着那个精灵虚弱的大口喘息，那张英俊的脸尚未褪去的血色像极了性事高潮后甜美的余韵。

安纳塔在心中冰冷的唾弃了“甜美”这个字眼，他因震怒而扭曲的脸在同样剧烈的喘息后慢慢恢复了平静。

“现在反悔还来得及my dear Celebrimbor…你知道我可以轻而易举的杀了你，所以不要挑战我的耐心。”

“那你就…咳咳……那你就杀了我……Annatar…不，Sauron...现在就杀了我！否则…咳咳咳……否则你我再见面时，就是势不两立的敌人。”

安纳塔优美的唇角勾勒出了一个嘲讽的轻弧。他绝不承认自己心中那一瞬涌起的悲哀，不，他不该有那种感情。

安纳塔冷笑着退后了一步，两步，三步…直到窗口。他抬手，一个陌生的咒语自那优美的唇畔滑出，凯勒布林博不由抬起了手臂，他手上那只蓝宝石镶嵌的黄金戒指仿佛拥有自己的意志般跟着安纳塔的咒语脱开了他的手指向安纳塔飞去，径直落入迈雅摊开的掌心。

“不——————！！！”

凯勒布林博声嘶力竭的怒吼中安纳塔唇畔的冷笑一闪而逝，他最后看了凯勒布林博一眼，然后干净利落的转身手臂撑在窗口一跃而下。

窗外，夕阳收敛了最后一丝晖光，沉蓝的天幕下只有流动的风，再也寻不到那个邪恶迈雅的一丝踪迹。

凯勒布林博缓缓转身，无力的举起手臂撑住墙壁将脸埋进了曲起的手肘中。他死死的闭紧了眼睛不让懦弱的泪水流出，就像是...那是他给自己留下的最后一丝尊严。

凯勒布林博就这样一个人呆了很久，只有远天微弱的星光抚慰着他微颤的脊背。已经很久了…距离他挣脱了自己的家族已经很久了…但在彼时彼刻，凯勒布林博的背影再次显得那么令人心疼的孤寂。

许久，黑发的精灵工匠深深吸了口气自手肘中抬起头来。他看着自己抵着的墙壁，从窗口投射进来的，星子浅淡的光浮在那上头，仿佛笼了一层凉凉白霜。凯勒布林博抬起手轻抚着那墙壁上的浮光，那双背光的黑眸中看不真切情绪，但他的动作温柔至极，像是在抚摸着爱人的面颊。

墙壁上浮动的星光在凯勒布林博手指碰触的瞬间发生了变化。本来浅淡模糊的光晕像是活了起来，如涓涓细流般流淌着，汇聚成一些银白的线条勾勒出一扇门的缩影。凯勒布林博的手指温柔的擦过那些微泛着星光的痕迹，跟着他手指蹭过的轨迹，拱门的圆弧下出现了一行优美闪光的辛达铭文——

致我永恒的爱人。

凯勒布林博注视着那行字，他的嘴角微微扬起了温柔却悲哀的弧度。

他冲那扇门翕动着薄唇，像是在呼唤着那个永远不再回来的爱人——

“Annatar…”

那扇像是画在墙壁上的小巧的门奇迹般的应声打开，石板无声滑向两侧露出了其后遮蔽的空间。

三枚戒指就那么安静的躺在那儿，反射着星子圣洁的微光，与世无争般的无辜。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

那位伊瑞詹的领主从未表现的这么失礼，他甚至没有亲自向吉尔-加拉德道别只是派林迪尔转达了自己的歉意。

身体欠安，暂时无法招待贵客。

——这几乎是个逐客令。

林迪尔亲自将两位大人送出欧斯特-因-埃第尔城的时候面上的惭愧让人容易理解，埃尔隆德的宽慰显然颇有成效。他告诉林迪尔吉尔-加拉德王同自己都十分理解领主的难处，甚至叮嘱了林迪尔好生照料，但在他们分别的时候埃尔隆德再次向林迪尔重复了他之前说过的话——

“如果有任何危险的征兆，Lindir，记住还有伊姆拉崔。”

林迪尔曾经以为这只是至高王座下的副官大人一句客套，是埃尔隆德的强调让他提高了警觉。但埃尔隆德并没有给他进一步问询的机会，在林迪尔意识到自己应该问清楚之前，他已经拨转马头离开了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“凯勒布林博已经发现了安纳塔的真实身份。”出了冬青郡的领地埃尔隆德微垂了眼向旁侧马背上的至高王说道。

“想必如此。”

“以他的反应来看…安纳塔必定是索伦无疑了。”

吉尔-加拉德没有回应，良久，他只是长长舒了口气。

“幸好安纳塔对他还有一丝真情。”

埃尔隆德亦叹了口气，“不然凯勒布林博领主此刻恐怕已经魂归曼督斯的殿堂了。”

“我们得马上准备迎敌。索伦身份暴露后必然不会善罢甘休，他不会再等着我们去攻打他的巢穴。”

“应该尽快让欧洛费尔王知道。战事一起，阿蒙蓝克必定首当其冲。”

吉尔-加拉德策马而行，他转头看向身侧的副官，不出他所料，那位半精灵紧锁了眉宇兀自低头沉思甚至没注意到自己转向他的目光。

“还有艾明莫尔。”吉尔-加拉德替他说道。


	83. 欧洛费尔的烦恼

吉尔-加拉德没按计划前往巨绿林。

等他们回到伊姆拉崔的时候，还未踏上要塞前头的吊桥便有精灵兵士小跑来通报凯兰崔尔夫人已久候多时。吉尔-加拉德皱眉与身旁副官对视一眼，心下所想不言而喻——

如今虽早已人尽皆知那位夫人颇有预知之能，但还是不得不说，她的消息实在是灵通的紧。

吉尔-加拉德是逃不掉的了，但他嘱咐埃尔隆德连夜赶往阿蒙蓝克。安纳塔就是索伦这个猜测坐实之后整个中洲都应迅速进入备战状态，因为索伦无疑是魔苟斯的邪恶传承，看情形他已蓄谋已久，曾经的刚达巴与近几年让精灵们颇为困扰的末日火山所在之地肯定与他脱不开关系。吉尔-加拉德担心愤怒之战后一千多年的和平光阴不知哪天就要结束于鲜血与厮杀，而早做准备，是减少伤亡的唯一途径。

埃尔隆德很急。于公于私，他都必须尽快将这个消息带到阿蒙蓝克。所以这位半精灵甚至没来得及回去林谷换一件衣服，或是稍作歇息。他带着不多的几个卫兵绕过林谷连夜赶路，再次经由伊姆拉崔东方的小路翻越迷雾山脉，就近渡过安都因大河进入巨绿林，然后在繁茂森林的掩护下由北向南疾驰向阿蒙蓝克。

在中洲精灵看来，坐落巨绿林西南一隅的这座精灵都城阿蒙蓝克无异于一个奇迹。而他们不知道的是——

巨绿林的精灵王，阿蒙蓝克的主宰者和所有者欧洛费尔本身就是一个奇迹。

欧洛费尔并非出身辛达王族。事实上，欧洛费尔的父亲是庭葛王的一位远亲，亦是多瑞亚斯当初少有的几位拒绝明哲保身并积极与盘踞在安格班的黑暗势力抗争的几位辛达将领之一。

在欧洛费尔很小的时候，那位甚至连梅斯罗斯都敬重的辛达将领就陨落于一场与半兽人大军的恶战之中。但多瑞亚斯的典籍中甚至没有他的名姓，因为他违抗了庭葛王的王命擅自出兵。在当时的大多数多瑞亚斯达官显贵甚至普通民众心中，擅自走出美丽安环带本就是找死。他们生活在神所庇佑的净土之中歌舞升平为什么要管外头的闲事？而欧洛费尔父亲的做法，简直就是冲动冒险不负责任的典型，更有可能招致邪恶的报复为多瑞亚斯带来可怕的灾难。

所以当英雄陨落的时候，没有抚恤，没有哀悼，没有追思，甚至没有看到尸首。典籍里头亦没有记载那些功勋和荣耀，更别提什么流芳百世的英名。

欧洛费尔的母亲不久以后死于悲伤和思念，年幼的欧洛费尔眼见着那如毒药般的痛苦一点一点侵蚀了精灵美丽不老的面容。他面向西方祈祷过，曾幼嫩的膝盖跪在冷硬的砖石上祈祷神明不要带走他的母亲。但没有人听到。没有神听到。

于是欧洛费尔从那时开始就知道，所谓的神明是不存在的。或者就算他们真的存在，也别指望他们管一管这中洲的不公和苦难。

唯一值得庆幸的是在欧洛费尔失去双亲以后庭葛王赐予了他无上荣耀的贵族爵位，或许是迟到的愧疚也未可知。

幼年失去父母的凭依让欧洛费尔知道什么事都要靠自己。想学什么他就自己去学，想得到什么，他就靠自己的双手去争取。

当欧洛费尔长大，出乎所有人的意料他并不像是大多数贵族子嗣一样软弱骄纵，更不像是一个从小失去了约束的孩子那样毫无管束而任意胡为。欧洛费尔内敛却不颓靡，寡言却又常一针见血语惊四座。他成长为了一个不可多得的兼具了武力与智慧的杰出精灵，也因此受到了比寻常贵族更多的重用，哪怕是与庭葛王亲缘更近的凯勒鹏都没得到过王上如此的青睐与厚爱。

在多瑞亚斯王庭倾覆之后，辛达贵族们逃的逃散的散，有的漂泊无定，有的甚至投奔了诺多。但是欧洛费尔，只有欧洛费尔，在时光的漫漫长河中布下了棋局，他没有什么足以夸耀的血统，亦没有什么叫人拜伏的传承，欧洛费尔只有他的智慧，他的缜密，他的勇气他的毅力，还有他足以与时间匹敌的耐心。

他说了要重振辛达的荣耀。

他说了，便会做到。

欧洛费尔像一棵高大的山榉木一样岿然屹立于这方广袤森林之中，根系深扎厚土，枝叶遮天蔽日。

阿蒙蓝克的辛达势力在得到了凯勒布林博铸造的权戒之后得到了空前壮大，欧洛费尔的威信甚至扩大到了巨绿林的版图之外。很多流浪的辛达旧部也开始陆续投奔阿蒙蓝克接受他的统辖，因此欧洛费尔得以大大扩充了兵力。现在巨绿林的军事力量比起林顿虽然尚有不及，但无疑已是除了吉尔-加拉德统领的诺多军队之外，中洲精灵族中最大的一支军事力量了。

在旁人看来，欧洛费尔的王朝正如日中天，欧洛费尔作为君王他的力量也正如日中天，但旁人不知道的是，欧洛费尔也有烦恼。

欧洛费尔的烦恼来自于他的儿子，准确的说是他的独子瑟兰迪尔。

瑟兰迪尔聪明，勇敢，论智慧武力哪方面都完美继承了欧洛费尔年轻时的风范。事实上巨绿林王国的江山有大半都是他的儿子帮他打下来的，瑟兰迪尔已可以独当一面，欧洛费尔知道并为此自豪和欣慰，但他的担忧亦来源于此。

他此前曾数次差人送信给瑟兰迪尔叫他将艾明莫尔的事务交给属下回来阿蒙蓝克。但瑟兰迪尔拒绝，而他这个巨绿林的王，竟对此显得多少有些无计可施。

或许是曾经大大小小的无数战役，乃至自己的有意栽培让瑟兰迪尔作为统帅太过习惯自己思考自己决断，所以他的儿子颇有几分“将在外君命有所不受”的架势。尽管欧洛费尔没必要怀疑独子的忠心，但瑟兰迪尔在某些方面的确表现的不那么…“听话”。

比如婚配。

欧洛费尔确实希望早点把瑟兰迪尔和忒弥诺弗斯的婚事定下来。中洲局势瞬息万变，谁知何时黑暗再起。显而易见的，巨绿林精灵王国迫切需要下一代继承人。欧洛费尔不知道瑟兰迪尔是否考虑过这些，他唯一清楚的是，瑟兰迪尔并没有成婚的打算。

拿艾明莫尔一事来说。

尽管瑟兰迪尔有冠冕堂皇的正当理由支持他的决定，欧洛费尔也并不否认艾明莫尔战略上的重要性，但欧洛费尔心里明白——

瑟兰迪尔请命去艾明莫尔，说的好听是戍边，说的不好听…那是逃避。

他在逃避什么？

逃避一个不情不愿的婚约？还是逃避一段无望无果的爱情？

无论哪方面欧洛费尔都是过来人。

但让欧洛费尔想不通的是，瑟兰迪尔明明已经失忆了，他明明应该是已经把那个诺多的半精灵忘记了，为什么还要逃避？难道说此前他们在伊姆拉崔的短暂会面就足以唤醒记忆？抑或是…让他再一次爱上了他？

那个埃尔隆德到底有什么魔力？

就在欧洛费尔皱眉思索的当口，精灵兵士来报，伊姆拉崔的埃尔隆德大人求见。

呵......这真是，“意外之喜”。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德的见礼恭恭敬敬，欧洛费尔的颔首却颇有几分冷淡意味。两位精灵皆心知肚明对方态度，却又都不动声色。

巨绿林的王屏退左右后埃尔隆德不再废话开门见山——

“安纳塔就是索伦。”

尽管此前一直在怀疑，在论证甚至有意无意的试探，但当这个猜测真的变成现实后，即便欧洛费尔也不由得愣怔了片刻。

不需说，大战已迫在眉睫。尤其是按照那个诺多所言，安纳塔应已同凯勒布林博彻底决裂，那么他怕是更无顾忌。看来这韬光养晦的太平日子已经结束，当中洲战火再起，除了凯勒布林博的伊瑞詹和吉尔-加拉德的林顿与伊姆拉崔，首当其冲的无疑是与那末日火山所在之魔地距离最近的，自己的阿蒙蓝克。

下首坐着的半精灵欲言又止，虽然吉尔-加拉德的副官最终没有把话说出来，但欧洛费尔对于他要说什么却是猜了个大半。

以阿蒙蓝克的实力，尚不足以与倾巢而出的魔军正面交锋。

阿蒙蓝克危险。

但此时此刻，对于阿蒙蓝克安危的担忧尚在其次，令欧洛费尔银眉紧蹙的是对于远在艾明莫尔独子安危的担忧。

思及此，巨绿林的王霍然站起。他的颀身被高贵的长袍包裹不怒自威，垂至腰下的银发随风而动，他的威严与气势令即便是埃尔隆德亦不由得呼吸微窒。

“传令。命忒弥诺弗斯公主亲帅一队精锐前去艾明莫尔，无论如何要让王子自艾明莫尔撤离。”

“尊敬的欧洛费尔王，请允许我与忒弥诺弗斯公主同往。”

令欧洛费尔意外的是，眼前这个诺多居然，真的，就把这个要求就这么直截了当的说了出来。在欧洛费尔看来，这几乎无异于挑衅。

所以欧洛费尔深吸了口气强自平息心下隐隐怒意，然后前所未有的微微一笑——

“不劳副官大人。忒弥诺弗斯公主是巨绿林未来的王子妃，有她亲往，相信已经足够。”

“对于此点我从未存疑…” 埃尔隆德顿了顿，“只是吉尔-加拉德王希望我能亲去查看敌情，好为以后的军事部署提供凭依。况且…”埃尔隆德深吸了口气，“艾明莫尔靠近兽人巢穴，巨绿林未来的王子妃安危亦需考量，有我同行，当安然无虞。”

Well…这倒是实话。

吉尔-加拉德的那位副官挺直腰背自下而上对上欧洛费尔王那双威严的眼眸。谦恭却不卑微，自持而不狂傲。

“大战在即，对敌军多一分了解就多一分胜算。这不但关乎林顿与伊姆拉崔的安危，亦关乎阿蒙蓝克的安危，想必英明的欧洛费尔王不致阻拦。”

闻言巨绿林的王银眉轩了轩。埃尔隆德的这一番慷慨陈词半是借口半是实情，于公于私都入情入理倒叫他发作不得。

只这头点的…实在有几分不情不愿。


	84. 故人与旧友

日落时分。

铺开天际的彤云映着埃尔隆德漆黑的发丝，那双灰眼却丝毫不染躁意，仿佛如火夕阳只是愈发衬托了他的沉静儒雅。这位诺多副官的一言一行，举手投足都像是曾被反复测量验证过，精准而恰到好处。他的完美礼仪之上点缀着偶尔显露的渊博学识，就像是天幕上缀着的星子，虽不绚丽夺目，却别有安然静雅的风致。仿佛他的存在，就是为了让周遭的人感觉妥帖和舒适。

但忒弥诺弗斯一点也不觉得妥帖舒适。

或许是她从身边这位副官大人那表象完好的温润有礼之下，感受到了他似是而非的冷淡与疏离。又或许，是她对这位副官大人久已有之的介意和戒备，在这近乎狭路相逢的并马同路中已太过欲盖弥彰。当她得知埃尔隆德将与自己同往艾明莫尔的时候，难言的躁郁甚至盖过了即将见到瑟兰迪尔的兴奋。忒弥诺弗斯仔细回想了下，她对于埃尔隆德的介意，应始于数年前在伊姆拉崔的短暂会面。

那时瑟兰迪尔王子将他自己身上本穿着的外袍借给了这位诺多至高王的副官。

同性间借一件衣服本属寻常，或许只是因为瑟兰迪尔的性格才叫这事显得那么的与众不同不可思议。

与这位副官大人不同，瑟兰迪尔可不是一位容易让人感觉妥帖舒适的精灵。忒弥诺弗斯自认为了解瑟兰迪尔，这位俊美的连神明都要为之赞叹的王子，虽在冷淡高傲的外表下藏着一颗火热的心但又极少对谁展示他的热情。即便是在那些欧洛费尔王刻意安排的日子里她已同瑟兰迪尔相处熟稔，瑟兰迪尔也偶尔向她展露了体贴温情的一面，但她知道她一直没能触碰到他的心。

一个女人的直觉告诉她，动了心的瑟兰迪尔不该是这个样子。

动了心的瑟兰迪尔该是什么样子？

忒弥诺弗斯不知道。

她唯一知道的是，瑟兰迪尔绝不会轻易将自己身上穿着的衣服借予旁人，遑论一位久未谋面的故人。伊露维塔在上，他可是一个即便被他人无意触碰了裸露在外的皮肤都会不自在的精灵。

忒弥诺弗斯在马背上缓缓吁出口气。夕阳余晖已褪，前方渐入沉蓝的天幕上，已隐隐现出了艾明莫尔山丘的轮廓。

“您知道…这次欧洛费尔王令我去艾明莫尔，是为了请王子殿下回去订婚的。”

埃尔隆德愣了一愣。

这位辛达公主将这件事随随便便的说了出来，仿佛这是一个人尽皆知的消息。她唇畔的笑意骗不了人，那是一个女子的真情流露，亦是对与所爱之人结合的美好憧憬。

所以，这一天终究是要来了？这么快…

埃尔隆德在自己的沉默显得太过不当之前硬生生迫使唇角牵起恰当弧度。他颔了颔首——

“如此，当恭喜二位。”

“您会来吗？”

埃尔隆德偏头示意问询。

“我同他大婚之日。”

“若无紧要公务…”

“我猜他会希望您来。”

精灵公主将眼睛转向埃尔隆德，这是旅途中她第一次主动与他对视。那双晶亮的眼让埃尔隆德不由得在心中叹了口气。

他实在无意伤她。只是她固然聪明，但在这纠缠的命途中她猜不到看不清左右不了的…仍然还有太多。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

艾明莫尔要塞。

瑟兰迪尔军帐中。

军帐不大，陈设简单。瑟兰迪尔深知尽量舍弃繁杂之物才能随时拔营而起又不至留下可供兽人追踪的痕迹。所以作为堂堂巨绿林的王子，军帐中除了角落一张窄小军床和桌案上堆叠的几摞书册之外，就只有铺在帐中的那张地图最为显眼。

瑟兰迪尔在听哨探的报告。

金发的精灵王子斜靠而坐，墨眉紧锁，面色凝重，修长指节无意识娑摩着银质酒杯光滑的杯沿。在这远离王城的边陲之地，多卫宁的醇香是他仅剩的奢侈。

“你说Mordor方向有异动？”

魔多是瑟兰迪尔给灰烬山脉与黯影山脉夹角的那片半兽人盘踞之地起的名字，确是名副其实。

“是，除了末日火山喷出的熔岩与灰烬之外又腾起了好几处黑烟经久不散。灰烬山脉与黯影山脉交汇之地的山谷中似也在修筑工事。”

瑟兰迪尔皱眉沉吟，“还有吗？”

精灵兵士犹豫了片刻，“东方人类和白色山脉地区的蛮夷近日有出入魔多的迹象。”

“近日…？怎不早向我报告？”

瑟兰迪尔眉眼一挑，那双形状曼妙的蓝眸在斜入发鬓的墨眉下便直直逼视了去，美的不可方物却又英气迫人。棕发的精灵兵士惶恐低垂了头颅，面皮上骤然涌起血色却不知是羞怯还是惊恐。

“只是…只是之前一直未能确定。他们人数极少，又行踪诡秘。”

“这么说来…只是使者…”瑟兰迪尔垂眼思索片刻。“在这里和这儿增派哨探——”轻甲半覆的修长手指擎过靠在一旁的精灵刀，伸长了瘦削刀鞘点着地图上的几处标记。“要密切关注次生子的动向，可能的话…抓两个回来…”

瑟兰迪尔稍倾银杯，微仰头懒懒佳酿入喉，眼皮未抬冲已退至帐口的兵士曼声补了句——

“要活的。”

士兵已退下多时，那位金发的精灵统帅犹自皱眉品着杯中酒出神。

半兽人什么时候同那些东南蛮夷勾结了？

兽人本就繁殖极快，这些年盘踞一隅韬光养晦还不知囤积了多少兵马，倘若再与次生子结成同盟……

不。魔多不可能只有半兽人，以半兽人的智慧和见识根本蛊惑不了人类。魔多之中，必定有更加黑暗邪恶的存在。

那会是什么…

瑟兰迪尔轻转银杯，思考了无数可能性但又一一排除，只有一个名字在脑中徘徊不去。

索伦。

虽然他失去了记忆，但瑟兰迪尔知道自己参与过那场空前惨烈的大决战。就像尽管没有向任何人征询过，他隐隐感知自己左脸不为人所见的隐秘伤疤肯定是那时的遗留，而索伦…

索伦是那场大战后黑暗阵营逃脱的魔将中最臭名昭著的一个，他曾是魔君魔苟斯的副官。记载中他狠毒，狡诈，对魔苟斯忠心耿耿。而这一切都不是他最可怕的地方，他最可怕之处是善于引诱和欺骗，历史典籍中曾无数次提到索伦作为魔君的说客引诱精灵与次生子信奉黑暗。除此之外索伦更擅用妖术，甚至有人猜测他能够驱役妖物和恶灵。

那么…

潜藏在魔多的…会是索伦吗？

瑟兰迪尔在指间漫不经心的把玩着那只空了的银杯，却迟迟没再斟满。他忽然很希望能有人可以说一说在他脑中盘旋的这千头万绪，哪怕不提供意见只是静静倾听或许也有助于他理清思路。很久了…他习惯一个人思考，一个人决断，但他隐隐觉得自己身边应该，或者说曾经有个什么人可以说。

欧洛费尔王？不可能。有限记忆中自己同他说过的话实在屈指可数。瑟兰迪尔能看到他眼中的关心，但是交谈，一直都不是他们擅长的领域。

加里安？也不可能。他从不跟加里安提军中的事务，加里安不懂，也不感兴趣。

忒弥斯？

不…他在失忆后才认识她，而且，尽管她固然是位极出色的女战士，但在瑟兰迪尔失去的记忆中那个模糊的人影应该同自己一样强大，也只有同样的强大才能得到自己的尊重，而只有尊重，才会有深刻又深入的交流。

难道是……埃尔隆德？

那一刻，瑟兰迪尔望着帐外斜阳尽敛的沉蓝夜空，他从未有过的迫切想要知道自己同那个诺多精灵之间的过往。他迫切的想要知道…他忘记了什么…又错过了什么……

当士兵来报忒弥诺弗斯公主一行离营帐还不到一里时瑟兰迪尔着实有些惊讶。

“她来做什么…”瑟兰迪尔不知他的父王欧洛费尔怎会允许忒弥斯来到艾明莫尔，戍边非是儿戏，况且艾明莫尔离魔多太近太过危险。“同行的还有谁？”瑟兰迪尔皱眉给自己又斟了杯酒，多卫宁甫一入杯便酒香四溢，金发的精灵统帅将银杯优雅端至唇畔轻抿了口。

“一队精锐亲卫…”

瑟兰迪尔在心中点了点头，欧洛费尔王终是不许她一个人任性妄为。

“还有诺多至高王的副官，埃尔隆德大人。”

话音未落银杯铿然坠地。才又斟满的酒液，泼洒了一帐郁香。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德并未同忒弥斯一起进来。

忒弥斯传话，说那位诺多至高王的副官大人自伊瑞詹至林顿，自林顿至阿蒙蓝克，再自阿蒙蓝克至艾明莫尔马不停蹄，旅途风尘太甚自觉失礼，要稍事修整再来拜会王子大人。

这明显是托词。埃尔隆德给了这位精灵公主与瑟兰迪尔独处的机会，瑟兰迪尔不是不知。

初时与忒弥斯的闲谈瑟兰迪尔还能好生应对，时间长了，言辞里便多少沾染了些许不耐和敷衍。实际上多年未见，瑟兰迪尔再次见到阿蒙蓝克时的旧友心中确有几分欢喜，但想到那个一直在他心上挥之不去的诺多亦在此地却避而不见，便叫瑟兰迪尔连同忒弥斯闲絮的心思都没了。

而之于瑟兰迪尔，那位辛达公主本有太多思念需要在这个久别重逢的夜晚消解。即便她不会像寻常精灵女子一般太过流露自己对心上人的情感，但她仍希望一些无关痛痒的温暖琐事能够成为今夜她与瑟兰迪尔的愉悦谈资。但言谈间一来二去，通透如她自然也瞧出了王子殿下的隐约神游，忒弥诺弗斯轻咬了饱满下唇，本打算明日才告诉瑟兰迪尔的讯息竟再也按捺不住了…

“欧洛费尔王希望殿下能尽快回去阿蒙蓝克…”

“回阿蒙蓝克？忒弥斯，你知道艾明莫尔的战略意义。”

“当然但是…”

瑟兰迪尔端详着他的那位友人。这般欲言又止的羞涩神态是极少在这位堪称英勇的女战士脸上出现的。倒不是说忒弥斯不美…其实忒弥斯美的很。雪肤，黑发，一双又大又亮的眼睛，英气又不失女性的柔美。但忒弥斯在瑟兰迪尔心中一向都是明朗的，如同清晨透过林间薄雾照过来的阳光。此时此刻忒弥斯这般少见的神情忽的让瑟兰迪尔有了一种近乎预知的感觉。事实上尽管瑟兰迪尔从来不去在意，但他的确有听过一些传闻，比如…忒弥斯是欧洛费尔王给他选的王子妃。

“但是今日你实在太累了。忒弥斯——”

太过生硬刻意的关心在这位俊美无俦的王子殿下口中显得如此高贵而优雅，瑟兰迪尔从座上起身的姿态优美的即便是精灵女子都要自愧不如。那顶象征巨绿林王子身份的秘银额冠下头，倾泻而下又铺陈于肩背的金发跟着瑟兰迪尔转身的动作旋出烛火的浮光掠影，在忒弥斯眼底留下幻觉般久久不消的痕迹。

“你先去休息。我已让兵士为你准备了营帐，而亲卫会护卫你的安全。我同那位诺多至高王的副官还有紧要军务商谈。”

对了…

那位至高王的副官，又是那位副官大人……


	85. Inye tye-mélaen ná? Elrond -Ⅱ

旅途劳顿风尘仆仆固然是托辞，但也确有其事。

从伊瑞詹到伊姆拉崔，再到阿蒙蓝克最后来到这边陲之地艾明莫尔，近二十日埃尔隆德不眠不休。即便他早已归属伊露维塔备受钟爱的首生子一族，体力上也略感不支。一路上埃尔隆德告诉自己他所要传达之事事关重大拖延不得，但心下亦有个角落不得不承认——

他思念瑟兰迪尔。

在那些冠冕堂皇的家国天下背后，正是这份思念驱策他日夜兼程的赶路。但讽刺的是如今到了艾明莫尔，到了瑟兰迪尔所在之地他却不能得见。至少，不能先过那位阿蒙蓝克的公主殿下。埃尔隆德有时亦在思忖自己能不能不要这么深思熟虑，能不能顺从内心能不能不理智不内敛不压抑，想见就去见想爱就去爱想做就去做……

但不能。

理由？

很简单。

他不是那种人。

埃尔隆德在卫兵安排的营帐中安顿，掬一捧清水缓缓沾湿了面颊。

抬首。

水珠儿跟着埃尔隆德一寸寸拖过面颊的手指滑落，帐柱上镶嵌的铜镜映出他那张与其他精灵不同的，略染了岁月风霜的面容——那是他在选择精灵命途之前岁月予他的赠礼。

埃尔隆德看着镜中自己那双仿佛永远平静沉潭一般的灰眼，他却想起了瑟兰迪尔的脸，他曾见过那张脸上现出各式各样的表情——

平静的，狠戾的，讥诮的，喜悦的…他见过别人见过的，亦见过别人永世不能得见的。比如瑟兰迪尔漫上了情欲晕红的脸，带着对他的渴求和欲念在痛苦与极乐间辗转挣扎。翕合的鼻翼，轻颤的薄唇，滑落发鬓的汗滴…

水珠儿流进了那双灰眼里，迫其酸涩的闭阖。

所以欧洛费尔王已决意趁瑟兰迪尔记忆尚未恢复时尽快给他订婚。眼看大战在即，埃尔隆德能够理解欧洛费尔的用心但是——

但是……

那双灰眼紧紧闭阖甚至超过了必要的时间。一向冷静自持的智者终是长叹了一声，抬起那双沾满了清水的手掌盖住了自己面颊。

埃尔隆德本以为那位公主殿下需要更多时间跟她将要订婚的王子独处，但卫兵在他认为还为时过早的时候便来通传——

王子殿下有请。

离瑟兰迪尔的军帐不足百米时埃尔隆德正巧碰见那位精灵公主。只是她粉面挟霜似乎与瑟兰迪尔的久别重逢并没有让她如想象那般开心。

忒弥诺弗斯并未好好回复埃尔隆德的礼节性问候，她睁着那双美目瞪着埃尔隆德，直到那位一如既往沉敛的诺多副官向她略颔了颔首，转身向瑟兰迪尔营帐行去。忒弥诺弗斯定定的瞧着那背影，挺拔，俊雅，端的是气度非凡令人心折。但那位诺多副官无疑也是一位骁勇的战士，一个强大的男性精灵…

瑟兰迪尔殿下会对......同性的他生出情爱之心吗？

\------------------------------------------------------------------

好大的酒气。

瑟兰迪尔的军帐中铺天盖地的都是多卫宁馥郁的醇香。甚至有那么几秒，埃尔隆德心下颇有几分戏谑的认为自己会见到一个醉酒酣睡的王子殿下。

但等他适应了帐中飘摇的光影，他的目光猝不及防的撞进了那双被烛火映得晶亮的蓝眸中。

埃尔隆德发誓他会永远记得这一幕。那个金发精灵是如何慵懒斜靠于案几后的扶手椅上，微蜷的指背抵着他线条优美的下颌，那双蓝眼带着似有若无的玩味笑意在一片晃荡的光影中注视着他。

他们对视了很久，隔着那从帐口到军案的数步之遥，隔着烛火光影隔着帐中川流不息的风，隔着经年的思念与回忆。

“Nin máran。”（辛达语：你来了）

埃尔隆德听见那如丝绒般低沉优雅的声线终于推开空气，如同从记忆深处骤然翻起的浓香径直钻入他耳中，在胸口激起一阵甜美的热流。

“Ná máran。”（辛达语：我来了）

即便是瑟兰迪尔已失去了从前相爱的记忆，而埃尔隆德已知对方将要订婚的消息，对于他和他来说，彼时不约而同漫上唇畔的那一抹笑意，哪怕是在他们漫长的生命中都屈指可数的真挚。在当时黯影笼罩危机伺伏的时局之下，那一瞬片刻驻足的岁月，依然静好如初。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德向瑟兰迪尔详述了伊瑞詹的见闻。

金发精灵一路皱着墨眉听得专注，只在偶然埃尔隆德描述不周的细节节点才会要求半精灵停下来略作解释。直到埃尔隆德说完，瑟兰迪尔才沉沉吐出了口气——

“原来索伦一直在利用凯勒布林博的感情，但凯勒布林博确实也在索伦的帮助下铸造了令中洲所有生灵叹服钦羡的权利之戒，索伦到底是什么目的…”

“尚未可知。各种史料典籍上对于权利之戒记述甚少，但铸造权利之戒的技术究竟为何会成为西方诸神眼中的禁术实在耐人寻味。对了…”埃尔隆德皱着眉心，“欧洛费尔王在得到他的权戒之后，有没有显示出什么异常之处。”

“如果没有记错，父王得到那枚权戒亦是在我失忆之前。你知道…”金发精灵优美的薄唇勾勒出一丝苦笑的轻弧，“以前的事情我已经不记得了。我来艾明莫尔戍边亦有几十年，所以你问我是否有异常之处…”瑟兰迪尔眉目略扬望定面前诺多，“恐怕要让你失望了。”

这是瑟兰迪尔第一次在他面前提起自己失去记忆的事。纵然已经过去多年，对于瑟兰迪尔失去了从前记忆的认知依然引得这位中洲智者胸口钝痛。但埃尔隆德并没有表现出来，至少，没有表现的太过明显，只是那双弯挺眉弓间骤然蹙起的深纹让瑟兰迪尔隐约感受到了他被压抑的痛苦。瑟兰迪尔亦微蹙了眉宇注视着他，在埃尔隆德能说些什么之前如丝绒般优雅的声线带着一丝犹疑的顿挫再次掠起——

“我亦深觉遗憾。关于那些…我已经失去的记忆。尤其是…你与我的曾经。我亦应致歉，关于...我曾想要避开你。”瑟兰迪尔闭阖了双眼摇了摇头，仿佛竭力要将那许多压抑已久的，一言难尽的情绪压制于爆发之前。“Elrond…...我…”那双蓝眼在密织的眼睫下重新张开，望向案几彼端的黑发精灵，“我——————”

埃尔隆德看见金发精灵那两道浓重墨眉间，似是被无声岁月雕凿出来的浅淡刻痕。密织眼睫下交剪的目光几乎是痛苦的，但又如此真挚。但瑟兰迪尔终究是说不出，只有线条优美的薄唇微分了醉人缝隙，不再如剑锋一般锐利。

“我懂。”

那双灰眼认真注视着面前的精灵，蜡烛的光在那片灰湛的天空中舞蹈，透亮又深邃，热烈而静谧。

各坐于军案一端的他们手掌不约而同探向对方，却在堪堪触及时顿住，只有指缘微微碰触，擦过毫厘，停顿，又再相抵…他和他缓缓垂落的目光皆静默注视着自己的手指，仿佛那上头…承载了他们想说又不知如何出口甚至根本不能出口的千言万语。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

半精灵睡了。

他本拒绝睡在瑟兰迪尔的营帐中。

但他太累了。

在埃尔隆德渐入朦胧的意识中，他仍隐约担忧着此举会否令那位阿蒙蓝克的公主不适，但他已管不了那么多…他可以放纵一次…不去想将来也不去计较什么后果。

哪怕就一次……

多卫宁的香气合着夜风钻进了他的每一个毛孔，让他从头到脚都绵软舒适的如同醉酒。埃尔隆德朦朦胧胧意识到瑟兰迪尔架着他的肩臂将他送至床上，助他解了外袍，安顿他躺下。半精灵的意识止于抚上自己颊侧的温度，带着瑟兰迪尔特有的气息破开了多卫宁的郁香钻进他鼻间，比酒香更深切的抚慰了他，安抚了他每一根为家国大业中洲江山绷紧的神经。

埃尔隆德的鼻息很快变得清浅和缓，他坠入了缺席已久的深眠。他的梦中头次不再盘旋着战火与黑暗，他的梦中是跌进了星光的大河小溪，环抱着夜幕垂笼的森林山峦。

瑟兰迪尔的手指在无法控制的颤抖。

作为一名辛达族最出色的弓箭手他本有一双极其稳定的手。

但当他的手指缓缓抚过埃尔隆德面颊的轮廓，那些染上了岁月风霜的纹理，胸口中积蕴已久的情感就像潮汐般冲刷着他作为一名强大的精灵战士那颗坚强刚硬的心脏。在他有限的记忆中不曾尝试过的强烈感情让瑟兰迪尔的手指难以自抑的微颤了起来。他抚过半精灵高耸的眉弓，描摹着那双雅致薄唇的轮廓，瑟兰迪尔忽然想起了那张被自己刻意遗留在阿蒙蓝克的埃尔隆德的画像，他想知道自己在那已经不可追溯的曾经，是怀抱着怎样的情感去描绘那幅画像，是否也如此刻这般的…

瑟兰迪尔不知该如何确切的描述，他只知道他一直空落落的胸口被填塞了巨大的快乐和满足，只因这个半精灵在这，安睡在他眼前。但那快乐中亦掺杂了无法回避的阴影，因为他不记得他们的初遇，不记得他们的相恋，他不记得他们曾经的所有痛苦与欢乐。他不记得…他们或许有过的亲密和欢愉…瑟兰迪尔不想承认自己曾无数次在夜深人静时细细回味多年前与埃尔隆德的临别一吻，那双在雨夜中静默燃烧的灰眸在别后经年日复一日夜复一夜的烧灼着他渐渐苏醒的灵魂，像要生生在瑟兰迪尔心口烙下无法毁灭的烙印。

够了！

瑟兰迪尔霍然起身。

他无法再放任自己沉溺于那太过细腻强烈的情感，作为一个强大的战士他曾觉得自己坚不可摧，但这柔软汹涌的情感却仿佛无边无际大海眼看就要溺毙了他。他喘息着，像刚刚挣出水面的溺水者，震惊在那双居高临下注视着军榻上安睡精灵的眼中无法掩饰。

瑟兰迪尔突然意识到——

他此刻所感受到的欢乐与痛苦，迷茫又真挚的复杂情感正是所谓的爱情。

而他，终于，再一次，爱上了埃尔隆德，就像是曾经那封信中所预言的那样。

“Inye tye-mélaen ná? Elrond…”（辛达语：Am I loving you？Elrond…）金发精灵低喃着他自言自语的疑问。

回答他的，只有埃尔隆德均匀轻缓的呼吸。


	86. 黑暗的对面

凯兰崔尔在伊姆拉崔小住，同她一起的，还有她的女儿凯勒布理安。

谁都不确切的知道这位力量强大又声名显赫的夫人心里打的是什么主意。她的伴侣凯勒博恩在伊瑞詹统领防务，而她自己却带着独女去了迷雾山脉彼端阿姆狄尔的领地洛丝罗瑞恩住了颇久的一段时间。如今，她又在伊姆拉崔心安理得的住了下来，同样，带着她的独女一起。

有一种说法是凯兰崔尔夫妇在伊瑞詹遭到了领主凯勒布林博的排挤，但这种猜测很快就不攻自破。因为凯勒博恩在凯兰崔尔离开伊瑞詹之后依然统领着伊瑞詹防务，责任可谓重中之重。若是凯勒布林博不信任他们，不倚重他们又怎会将如此重任交与一个身为辛达贵族的凯勒博恩？

中洲的大多数精灵尽管对伊瑞詹内究竟发生了什么事情不甚了解，但是他们确实眼睁睁的看到了伊瑞詹的崛起。眼看着，凯勒布林博的冬青郡从中洲一个并不十分起眼的精灵领地一跃成为媲美西方不死之地的繁荣与美丽。所以那些自以为知道些内情的精灵猜测凯兰崔尔这位来自维林诺，颇具法术的高等精灵感受到了笼罩于伊瑞詹的神秘力量，因为那力量太过强大就连凯兰崔尔也无法直撄其锋只好避而远之。而洛斯罗瑞恩的领主阿姆狄尔是凯勒博恩亲缘最近的亲族，所以凯兰崔尔是带着银冠去避祸的。

这种说法相对更说得通些。但如今凯兰崔尔夫人又带着她的独女来到了伊姆拉崔就颇令人费解了，难道说来商谈要事…也非得带着银冠不成？

诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德确实没有费心在此方面多加揣测，凯兰崔尔孤身前来还是带着她的女儿并不在一个王的考量范围之内，只有凯兰崔尔带来的讯息值得他细心琢磨。

意料之外情理之中的，凯兰崔尔带来了关于权利之戒的讯息。

意料之外是说关于权利之戒的记载大多已被销毁，吉尔-加拉德本以为无人再确切的知道关于权利之戒的各种信息。而说情理之中，则是因为早闻凯兰崔尔在维林诺时曾在奥力手下学习，而奥力是锻造之神，若说中洲谁会清楚权利之戒的来龙去脉，或许非凯兰崔尔莫属了。

凯兰崔尔告诉吉尔-加拉德，安纳塔或者说索伦给予凯勒布林博锻造权利之戒的力量实在别有用心。因为权利之戒中灌注了迈雅的秘火之力，而铸成的权利之戒皆与灌注力量的迈雅心意相通。如果迈雅已被黑暗侵蚀，那么借助他的力量铸造的权利之戒中也必会蕴藏黑暗。进而佩戴这些权利之戒的生灵，尽管会拥有权利之戒带来的强大力量和非同一般的荣耀，但灵魂亦会被黑暗逐渐侵蚀直至彻底坠入黑暗。凯兰崔尔在传达这样的讯息给吉尔-加拉德的同时亦有意无意透露——中洲大地上有力量与这样的黑暗抗衡的生灵少之又少，而精灵之中…恐怕只有身为诺多至高王的吉尔-加拉德，最为年长的奇尔丹大人，凯兰崔尔自己和…凯兰崔尔顿了顿然后微皱着眉承认——巨绿林的王欧洛费尔。

“不能将它们直接摧毁吗？”

当吉尔-加拉德直截了当的这么问出来的时候，凯兰崔尔那张无比高贵的美丽面庞上现出了微妙的，类似于无法置信或是被逗乐了的神情。

“哦不……”凯兰崔尔比一般女性要低沉的多的声音回荡在伊姆拉崔暮色中迷蒙的水雾中。

“据我所知权利之戒几乎不可能被摧毁。况且那权戒的力量若善加利用，或可造福中洲。”

是了。吉尔-加拉德从那一刻便知，凯兰崔尔渴望着精灵之戒。然而谁又能说不呢？不用说曾经拜托凯勒布林博铸造权戒的欧洛费尔，即便他自己，在亲见了伊瑞詹的盛景后也暗暗渴望着自己也能拥有那样的力量。

但如果与力量并肩而来的是黑暗的侵蚀…说实话吉尔-加拉德宁可不要，但凯兰崔尔就未必了。

吉尔-加拉德早就听说凯兰崔尔出奔中洲的根本动机是她渴望拥有自己的一方领地。凯兰崔尔曾在维拉手下同诸位迈雅一同学习，她的力量强大甚至在维林诺时就有传言她甚至不屑费艾诺的盛名。但来到中洲后凯兰崔尔却迟迟未有建树，她本可以在愤怒之战后跟着埃昂威回去维林诺，她已知自己的父亲菲纳芬成为了维林诺诺多族的王，但她并没有回去。

为什么？

或许…她的骄傲和固执比起费艾诺有过之而无不及。

如今权利之戒现世，凯兰崔尔必定十分清楚她要想拥有一方领地则必须拥有权利之戒的加持。

而凯兰崔尔此番前来伊姆拉崔…她是来结盟的。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

吉尔-加拉德会是个强大的盟友，但吉尔-加拉德和他的林顿并非凯兰崔尔的首选。

善于察言观色，审时度势的凯兰崔尔一直隐隐觉得这位年轻的诺多至高王同巨绿林的那位银发辛达有些秘而不宣的关系。凯兰崔尔不确切的知道他们的关系到底亲密到何等地步但凯兰崔尔知道，比起自己这个诺多同族吉尔-加拉德的天平绝对会更加倾向那个骄傲的辛达。

是的。尽管凯兰崔尔的母亲是与辛达同源的帖勒瑞族，但她对辛达没有好感。她当年在多瑞亚斯暂住时并没有因为母亲的亲缘受到她认为应得的礼遇。而如果不是刚巧凯勒博恩爱上了她，她很可能就要被庭葛王逐出多瑞亚斯，托她那几位在她眼中莽撞又不安分的亲族的福。实际上凯兰崔尔本有机会挑选欧洛费尔作为自己的伴侣，庭葛王也却曾有过这样的意思。但凯兰崔尔彼时认为欧洛费尔的地位不如凯勒博恩尊崇，亦没有凯勒博恩更成熟更见多识广根基扎实，所以凯兰崔尔接受了凯勒博恩的求爱。但让她不满的是在多瑞亚斯王庭倾覆之后凯勒博恩并没有获得足够的跟从，辛达遗民大部分跟着王女去了西瑞安河口，剩下的，除了跟随凯勒博恩和阿姆狄尔的两支，则更多跟从了欧洛费尔的统治。尤其是西瑞安河口被费艾诺诸子踏平之后，俨然欧洛费尔才是辛达的继承人。凯兰崔尔绝不会同欧洛费尔结盟，因为显然在她眼中欧洛费尔夺取了本该属于凯勒博恩的荣耀。

凯兰崔尔本以为伊瑞詹可以。但凯勒布林博并无太大野心，他是一个工匠多过于一个领导者，他一点也不像他的祖父费艾诺。失望之余，至少凯勒博恩领导了伊瑞詹的防务也算别有收获。

那之后她去过阿姆狄尔的洛斯罗瑞恩。洛斯罗瑞恩是个好地方，只可惜力量太过寡薄，在隔河相望强大的阿蒙蓝克比对下，洛斯罗瑞恩自保都已是欧洛费尔手下留情。

权衡再三凯兰崔尔终究还是来到了伊姆拉崔。

伫立在伊姆拉崔那座悠然立于飞瀑之上的白亭中，凯兰崔尔远望着那目之所及的一片大好中洲河山暗自思忖——

或许她应该感谢安纳塔。不。索伦。哦不…应该叫他——迈荣。

如果没有他，如果没有借他力量铸造而成的权利之戒，或许她终将铩羽而归。

正是有了所谓的黑暗才有了所谓的光明，而她会将“光明”诠释的尽善尽美。精灵之戒将成为她荣耀冠冕上那颗光芒璀璨的宝石，而她会以保护者的姿态，以无可挑剔的立场去实现自己的目的。

这会是一个完美的结局。于自己，于中洲。

凯兰崔尔的唇角终于前所未有的向上勾勒出了满足的弧度。那一刻，她才从未有过的切实感觉到——

自己已将中洲的广袤大地踏于足下。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德醒来的时候瑟兰迪尔并不在军帐中。

埃尔隆德不知道自己睡了多久，他太久没有如此放松过了，等他醒来的时候他的身体就像是重新焕发了生机，就连他本俊雅无匹的面容亦变得愈发神采奕奕。埃尔隆德笑了——

那个金发精灵之于自己本就是有如此的魔力。

等他稍事修整出了帐门，却发现营地防务愈发严密，几乎所有兵士都严阵以待，瑟兰迪尔的帐外更是多了几队巡逻的卫兵。

“发生了什么事情？”埃尔隆德问经过的兵士。

棕发卫兵见到埃尔隆德愣了愣。艾明莫尔或者说整个阿蒙蓝克乃至巨绿林中黑发的精灵都并不多，他们所熟知的只有忒弥诺弗斯公主一位而这位大人…如此举止优雅，如此气度不凡…

是了。于是那位绿精灵兵士恭敬行礼——

“向您致敬，诺多族至高王的副官埃尔隆德大人……”

埃尔隆德从卫兵口中得知派出去监视魔多的哨探生擒了两名与魔多勾结的次生子，而此时，瑟兰迪尔王子殿下正亲自审问。

埃尔隆德闻言眉心深皱。

次生子与魔多勾结？无用说肯定不是努门诺尔人，因为索伦的法术在努门诺尔的灿烂文明之前直如萤火之光，那么只有散居中洲远东及白色山脉附近的蛮夷。那些蛮夷人类生性彪悍，粗鲁无礼尤胜矮人。矮人虽固执狭隘却仍可谓本性善良，那些东南蛮夷则不同，他们更狡诈，更阴险，更邪恶。埃尔隆德深知在中洲这片广袤土地上没有生灵可以生活在黑暗与光明的夹缝中，或者捍卫光明，或者归属黑暗必选其一。而那些蛮夷人类本就是被神遗弃的子民，较之矮人他们更易被蛊惑进而沦为黑暗的忠诚奴仆。如今瑟兰迪尔抓了俘虏本是好事，但以那些蛮夷的本性，让他们吐露实情…埃尔隆德摇了摇头，

实在太难。


	87. 女人心

凯勒布理安并不喜欢离开她的父亲，或者说，她并不特别喜欢跟她的母亲居住在一起。凯兰崔尔是个强势的女性，哪怕对待她的女儿也一样。

有太多东西是凯兰崔尔禁止的。比如吃饭时发出声音或者露出牙齿，比如说话的声音过大或是过快，又或者...比如走路时腰胯太过松垮而失去了优雅的韵味。这些在凯兰崔尔看来都不是一个高贵的精灵公主应有的表现。

凯勒布理安在母亲经年累月的严格约束下确实拥有了高贵血统该有的美丽和风姿，但那似乎并不是她想要的。比起强势的母亲，凯勒布理安确实更喜欢与温和的父亲待在一起。

说到凯勒博恩，比起别的亲族比如欧洛费尔那一支，凯勒博恩确实更像出身辛达王庭。他的身上仍带着多瑞亚斯鼎盛时期的慵懒与矜贵，还有多瑞亚斯遗老那种特有的，对世事不甚关心的，独善其身的闲适与温吞。尽管多瑞亚斯已然覆灭，但王庭留下的财富仍让凯勒布林博极其富有，如果不是凯兰崔尔极力要求他必定不会揽什么伊瑞詹的防务重任。严格来说他并不能算是个战士，尽管作为多瑞亚斯声名显赫的贵族庭葛王的近亲，凯勒博恩确实从小受过严格的训练可谓武力超群但…

伊露维塔在上，他根本，从来都没上过战场。

要知道曾经的多瑞亚斯被强大的美丽安环带保护着，只要不踏出环带根本没有什么能够威胁到那些辛达精灵的生命。强敌环伺下虚假的太平盛世成就了明霓国斯一批以戴隆为代表的著名学者，游吟诗人和歌者…但带兵打仗？那不是辛达的强项更不是辛达的爱好。故此多瑞亚斯以曾经那般强盛的国力仍不敌来犯的费诺里安铁骑而最终覆灭，倾颓的广厦下是骤然失了庇护的，流离失所的辛达遗民。凯勒博恩虽不致同寻常民众一般惶惶无措，但他亦没有欧洛费尔那般重振辛达荣耀的抱负与决心，他只想找个太平的地方过他的太平日子。他爱他的妻子也爱他的女儿，他是个好丈夫亦是个好父亲，但卓越的领导者？恐怕未必。

对于凯勒布理安来讲那确实也无关紧要，因为在她眼中凯勒博恩是疼爱她的父亲，如此已然足够。

凯勒布理安想念她的父亲。尽管她理解母亲当初将她带离伊瑞詹是为了避开笼罩其上的未知黑暗，但她不理解的是既然是为了避祸为何她的父亲不一起走而她的母亲，又怎忍心将她的父亲一个人留在伊瑞詹然后…

一走一百年。

伊姆拉崔的暮风中晕蒸着水汽，精灵灯已在雕花的琉璃罩中亮起，橙黄的光散落在大屋和花枝间。当第一颗星升起的时候，凯勒布理安在石板铺就的甬路上不期然邂逅了彼时诺多的王。

她以前见过他，她亦知他的名字叫做吉尔-加拉德。

说真的，谁又能不知道呢？吉尔-加拉德在中洲是个名副其实的传奇。少年时继承至高王王位，青年时就占了中洲半壁江山。在中洲彼时的精灵诸王中他最为年轻但国力最为强盛疆域也最为辽阔。英武，智慧亦不乏热情。精灵女子都曾暗暗思慕过这位风华正茂的诺多至高王，凯勒布理安也不例外。

于是她慌忙见礼，垂着头不敢凝视那张英俊面容。

“你就是凯兰崔尔夫人的独女？”吉尔-加拉德略略回礼，他带着笑意的低沉嗓音有着王者的尊贵和威严，却并没有王者的傲慢与疏离。那种真挚而略带风趣的语调是凯勒布理安此前在任何地方，任何人那里都没有见识过的。

“希望伊姆拉崔没有让贵客觉得招待不周，如果有任何需要请一定让我知晓。”

身为林顿与伊姆拉崔之主，吉尔-加拉德的话着实是一句再客套不过的客套话。但就是这样一次匆匆的邂逅，让这位英武尊贵又意外温和的王者身影在凯勒布理安心中久久挥之不去。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

艾明莫尔要塞。

埃尔隆德却以为自己走错了地方。

一声接着一声的惨叫离得老远也叫人毛发直竖，不由得就想起了那些被曾经的安格班抓去折磨的生灵。

埃尔隆德皱着眉心愈行愈近，帐口守卫的士兵形容端严冲他行了礼。尚未入得帐中他便听见瑟兰迪尔的声音，滑如丝缎却利若刀锋。在那漫不经心似的优雅语调中带着一丝嘲弄，一丝不屑与鄙夷，埃尔隆德甚至在里头听出了相当程度的愉悦。

“我有的是耐心陪你继续玩下去，次生子…你可以选择不说，而我会异常感激，因为我的确发现这个游戏极其有趣。”

瑟兰迪尔尾音骤然转寒，埃尔隆德眉峰一跳，果不其然下一秒他就听见了那个次生子的惨嚎，声嘶力竭，在卷起砂砾的灼热暮风中盘旋不去。而在那之前，埃尔隆德听见了一种声响，凡是骑马的人都应熟悉但这声音又略有不同。在长鞭卷起的锐响中埃尔隆德辨识出了某种极细微的，或许只有精灵的听力才能分辨出的微响——那是无数根细小倒刺破开空气时带起的杂音。

“㺈鱼尾？”

“哦？你居然知道㺈鱼？”

瑟兰迪尔倒是一点儿也不像是被扰了兴致。等他转身看向埃尔隆德的时候那双蓝眼里头是无需费心揣摩的愉悦，甚至可以说是惊喜。

瑟兰迪尔将手上的长鞭交给一旁的卫兵走向埃尔隆德，埃尔隆德却皱眉看着那俊美面颊上被溅上的几滴细小血珠儿。

瑟兰迪尔肯定是感受到了那仿佛有质的目光及埃尔隆德微蹙的眉心。

薄而利的唇扬了扬，抬手，修长指节掠过面颊上已略凝固的血。瑟兰迪尔垂眼瞧了，待一旁侍卫递过濡湿面巾才仔仔细细的擦了脸又擦了手，这才步至埃尔隆德身侧，不由分说握了诺多手腕带至帐外。

瑟兰迪尔瞧着他，唇畔仍笑意未减，“你看起来精神好了许多。三日前你来时那副样子，该叫你自己好好瞧瞧。”

埃尔隆德闻言心下苦笑一声。所以自己已经睡了三日，至于三日前自己的样子，不消瑟兰迪尔说自己也一清二楚。

“传闻多瑞亚斯王庭曾盛行一种刑罚，尤其是在需严刑逼供时…”埃尔隆德负手而踱，酷热的风吹拂着落下他胸口两侧的墨丝。他转眸瞧了瑟兰迪尔一眼，而那位金发精灵则饶有兴味的等着他的下文。

但埃尔隆德话锋一转，却又似岔开了话题。

“亦传闻天地初开，巨灯尚且照拂之时阿尔达所生异兽无数。有一种兽类似鱼非鱼，其尾韧而长，上覆细鳞坚硬异常刀斧不能断。更兼其尾之上遍生细小倒刺目不能辨，刺上有毒，毒不致死却会令其猎物疼痛异常束手就擒。但传闻首生子苏醒之前此兽便已灭绝，只有狩猎之神欧洛米或曾得见。而那异兽便是——”

“㺈鱼。”

发色一金一黑两个精灵异口同声。瑟兰迪尔大笑而埃尔隆德适才一直蹙紧的眉心亦稍微舒展。

“我以前一定很喜欢你是不是？”

金发精灵似笑非笑瞧着埃尔隆德。埃尔隆德眉弓一抬倒是坦然叫他瞧了。

“岂止。”

瑟兰迪尔告诉埃尔隆德这㺈鱼尾制成的皮鞭世间仅此一条，本属多瑞亚斯王庭之物。相传庭葛王曾用过它数次对付胆敢在美丽安环带附近徘徊的细作，颠覆了世人心中精灵无刑罚的认知。

多瑞亚斯覆灭后这条㺈鱼尾制成的长鞭连同无数典籍落在欧洛费尔手里，而欧洛费尔，将这条象征威严与律法的长鞭送给了他手下统领军队的大将，也是他唯一的儿子瑟兰迪尔。

“这条长鞭本该是属于你的。”瑟兰迪尔笑看着埃尔隆德，“事实上现在阿蒙蓝克，洛斯罗瑞恩乃至凯勒布林博拥有的许多财富都该是属于你的。”

“你曾说过。”埃尔隆德回视了那双蓝眸，片刻之前这双眼中还充满了自己都不敢直撄其锋的杀气与鸷戾，而此时此刻面对自己…却如同春回大地般冰雪消融。思及此，埃尔隆德不由得心下一暖。

“哦？那么你曾经的回答是——”

埃尔隆德笑了。

“难道你不相信我的能力？”埃尔隆德探手自然而然握住了瑟兰迪尔的手指，“即便没有那些宝藏，我也可以靠自己的力量在中洲获得属于我的一席之地。”

瑟兰迪尔若有所思的看着自己被那黑发精灵松松拢住的指尖，仿佛给他留了挣脱的余地但瑟兰迪尔却不想挣脱。他反握了握埃尔隆德的手，挑了眉眼复又望进那双灰眸面色凝重了起来——

“我知你不喜用刑，但我必须得让他们张嘴。事关中洲大局，你知道的爱隆。”瑟兰迪尔墨眉紧蹙，语调低而沉，语速疾而快。

有那么一瞬间，埃尔隆德觉得瑟兰迪尔都不清楚他到底叫了自己什么。那双蓝眼只是带着某种期盼望向自己，埃尔隆德亦能感觉到瑟兰迪尔反握住自己的指间加了几分气力——

“我知道。Thran…”

瑟兰迪尔愣了一愣，但笑意轻弧很快现于那绝美唇畔，转瞬即逝。

“不要让我们的俘虏久等？”

当两位精灵首领重新步入帐中，他们谁都没有注意到，在他们身后，被炽风吹的猎猎作响的旗帜间，巨绿林钦定的王子妃忒弥诺弗斯就站在那里，无法掩盖其面上震惊的神情。


	88. 不能挣脱，和不想挣脱

平心而论埃尔隆德对这个并不陌生。

关于对俘虏的拷打和凌虐，关于各种各样精灵听过或者没听过，想到或者想不到的刑罚。有些甚至并不仅仅是为了从俘虏或囚徒嘴里套出来点儿有用的讯息，可能还掺杂了泄愤，玩乐或是刻意羞辱的成分。抑或是…埃尔隆德确实听说有某种类似刑罚的方式甚至可以增加性事交合的快感。

作为一个活了两千多岁的精灵这没什么羞于启齿的，亦没有什么难以理解。只是这种方式在精灵中的确并不常见或者说…闻所未闻，未免有些惊世骇俗有悖常伦。而埃尔隆德会知道这些，全拜他曾在努门诺尔的见闻所赐。埃尔隆德作为王室贵宾，甚至曾是亲替女王剿灭叛乱的头等功臣，埃尔隆德有数不胜数的机会见识次生子在同类身上施与的花样儿和想象力。

他曾见过那些密谋叛乱的囚犯被烧红的铁钳熨烫皮肉，他们的身体被各式各样的刑具穿刺，槌打，炙烤或慢慢割成一条又一条鲜血淋漓的碎肉。埃尔隆德亦见过那些被扳倒的，沦为阶下囚的权贵们因为不住叫骂而被当中生生割掉了舌头剜去了眼珠。那惨状曾一度让埃尔隆德觉得即便是曾经安格班的铁地狱也不过如此，或许魔苟斯折磨人的想象力比起次生子来还要略逊一筹。

埃尔隆德理解瑟兰迪尔这么做的必要，但他原本并不打算掩饰自己对于刑罚的不适。然而就在他立于军帐一隅，皱着眉心决意如曾在努门诺尔时一样默然撑到那个已被邪恶腐化的蛮夷打算开口之时，埃尔隆德突然意识到此时此刻他所目睹的这场刑罚跟他印象中的并不太一样。

埃尔隆德的确见过努门诺尔的贵族动手鞭打他们的奴隶，但那在埃尔隆德眼中毫无美感，甚至谈不上该有的惊心动魄。只是乏味的，跟智慧全无相干的发泄。地位显赫的权贵挥动着因常年养尊处优而皮肉松懈的手臂，鞭子一如他们开始衰老的面容一般无精打采而他们的眼神，则像是手里的鞭子一样毫无威胁，就连奴隶的痛呼也无外乎是贪生怕死的懦弱，只剩几分刺耳难听的尖嚎。

但在这中洲的艾明莫尔，精灵的边陲要塞中，长鞭在那个俊美的金发精灵手中则被赋予了新的涵义。

埃尔隆德从这个角度看去只能看见那个金发精灵的侧影。瑟兰迪尔并未着战甲，一席暗银长袍，修身的剪裁衬出那个精灵本就挺拔矫健的身躯，微敞领口隐约可见弧度尖巧的喉结。

瑟兰迪尔穿着马靴，腰侧坠着他的长刀，并未被额冠束缚的金发整齐熨帖脑后垂落背脊。被从帐门方向投进来的日光映成濛濛的银瀑。

而瑟兰迪尔的脸上，是在面对埃尔隆德时从不曾出现的神情——精明而危险，尊贵而傲慢。微抬的下颌，半垂的眼睑，他的嘴角切出讥讽的冷笑，就连那双直入发鬓的墨眉都蘸了煞气的寒霜。他的半边脸迎着帐头射进来的光而另外半边，埃尔隆德所知承载了龙伤的侧颜则被笼进了光背后的暗影，稍敛了仍无懈可击的俊美。

不知怎的，埃尔隆德忽地又想起许多许多年前在愤怒之战的战场上，于千军万马间的惊鸿一瞥。瑟兰迪尔在肮脏的兽人中杀红了眼，那一瞬的狠戾与阴鸷赋予了这个在他面前常如春冰初溶的精灵别样的魅力。

瑟兰迪尔正在仔细的，矜持并优雅的一点一点向上卷着他的袖口。

手腕，肌肉结实的前臂，再之后是同他颀长的手指一般白的几近剔透的手肘。他的袖口刚被溅了几滴血点，叫瑟兰迪尔在眉间微蹙了冰冷的不悦。当他终于将袖口卷至手肘上方，帐中安静的只有两个被牢牢绑缚的，已然归属黑暗的蛮夷人类恐惧的粗喘声此起彼伏。

㺈鱼尾制成的长鞭坚韧自非寻常皮鞭能比，卷起的劲风直如箭矢破空的尖啸。当鞭风止于其中一个蛮夷已凝固干结的暗色血痕之上，迸溅的血液再次涌了出来，如约溅上了瑟兰迪尔卷起袖口的手臂和如雕像般俊美的下颌。

“你决定给我们讲讲那里头的情况了吗？”

“主人会……会杀了我……！！！会用我喂他的野兽……！！！！！！”那个蛮夷嘶声嚎叫，被㺈鱼尾毒液带来的剧痛撕裂的声音里头是无法掩饰的恐惧。

“所以你恐惧死在猛兽的利齿之下…”长鞭被蜷成一束在瑟兰迪尔踱步的时候间或轻拍着背在身后的掌心，金发精灵微垂头颅仿佛轻笑了声，又仿佛是所有人的错觉——“我可以向你保证的是——”瑟兰迪尔骤然停住脚步，居高临下睨着那个被黑暗蛊惑了的蛮夷人类，他的声音比北方最寒冷时的冰海还冰，而他的眼神，锐利的就像是足以洞穿人心的箭锋。“我已经鞭打了你一天一夜…”金发精灵冷笑着抬高手中卷成一束的长鞭推在他鼻子底下，让那个意料之中顽固难驯的蛮夷看清楚上头粘着的血肉碎片。“而我有足够的耐心和体力再将这件事重复三天三夜抑或更久…那时候你身上将没有一块完整的皮肉而我保证——”

高大的金发精灵稍稍俯低了些许肩背，肩侧坠下的金发都仿佛带着剑锋被拨动时的锐响。瑟兰迪尔冰冷的蓝眼紧盯着那个愚蠢的胆敢归附黑暗的次生子，他的薄唇确实扬了扬但笑意没有丝毫渗进那双郁蓝的眼睛。

“你绝对死不了。”

时隔多年，当埃尔隆德以为伴随着瑟兰迪尔的失忆再也不会在那双蓝眼中看到的烈烈冰火透过彼时阴郁的深海燃起，不合时宜的给他带来了异样的感受。

埃尔隆德不由自主抬手，指尖擦过喉间突然似是束的过紧的领口。他很清楚此刻自己体内突然涌起的那股燥热到底是什么。他已无视了那欲望几百年。甚至上次来到艾明莫尔，在那雨夜中他亦毅然决然将其生生压制了下去。埃尔隆德知道此刻有多不合时宜但——

但他能感到有细密的汗珠从自己颊侧的黑色发鬓间悄悄沁了出来，灰眼闭阖缓缓吐息...那股燥热的悸动却在体内迟迟不褪。

事实上彼时几乎所有眼睛都无法自抑的紧锁在瑟兰迪尔身上，甚至包括旁边绑缚着的，那个被一同擒获的蛮夷人类。

那个人看起来倒不像是受过什么刑罚，埃尔隆德能分辨那双眼里头除了东南蛮夷特有的野蛮凶残，此时此刻理所当然的恐惧还有些别的什么…以埃尔隆德的耳力，甚至已听到了那个野蛮人类粗沉杂乱的鼻息。灰眸缓挪果不其然瞧见那蛮夷胯下的异样隆起，那一瞬薄灰骤入沉黑一双曜目如金阳炸裂，但那仿佛可以吞噬天地的冲天火光却转瞬即逝，消解于黑发诺多只略略深长的呼吸间。

瑟兰迪尔并没有等太久。出乎所有人的意料包括埃尔隆德和那个显然还想负隅顽抗的人类。

瑟兰迪尔抽刀。刀光只在斜成一线的日光里头闪了一闪，然后那个蛮夷的头颅便飞了出去，骨碌碌滚落帐脚，那双被瞬间定格的惊惧的眼直勾勾望着他的同伴。

刀太利挥刀又太快，瑟兰迪尔早就退的远了那断了颈子的躯壳才一股劲儿的喷出血来，而那一股一股直冲帐顶又飞溅而下的血浆则悉数落在另一个蛮夷脚下，结了泥泞红潭映出那张被吓的完全失了血色的脸。

“你打算替他说吗？”

瑟兰迪尔收刀入鞘，那一瞬迫人戾气却仍掩不住薄唇边角勾勒的笑意微弧。

“如果你说了，非但不用受刑…我还会放了你。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

那个蛮夷什么都说了。

包括魔多内的布局，大致兵力还有蛮夷与魔多勾结的详情。当从那个人类蛮夷口中亲口说出安纳塔大致样貌时，尽管早已知晓但瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德仍互换了个眼神。只可惜那蛮夷并不知安纳塔，抑或说索伦的下一步计划。

瑟兰迪尔皱着眉心摆了摆手，令兵士解开了绑缚那个蛮夷的绳索。

那个蛮夷满眼狐疑，试探性走了几步却仍不住瞧着瑟兰迪尔的方向。

“滚。”

蛮夷人类那双深目中骤然又涌起了凶狠剽悍之色，他夺门而出卫兵却因瑟兰迪尔令下并未加阻挠。就在他已行出军帐数十米眼看就要消失于渐沉暮色中时他听见利箭破空的声响，由远及近，快的就像划破长空的闪电。

两支箭。

一箭穿心，一箭穿脑。

那个已被黑暗彻底腐蚀了的次生子仰面倒下，至死那侥幸逃脱的猖狂笑意还仍挂在脸上。

瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德擎着弓的手臂这才缓缓垂落。瑟兰迪尔将弓抛回给适才被自己抢了弓箭的士兵，蓝眼透出笑意瞧着那黑发精灵也做了同样事情。

“怎么——怕我真的会放他回去泄密？”

并肩转回自己主帐之中金发精灵才稍偏了头颅似笑非笑问那诺多。

“公报私仇。”

轻描淡写几近荒唐的词字，在埃尔隆德口中说出来却丝毫没有玩笑之意。

瑟兰迪尔愣了愣，但他似乎突然意识到埃尔隆德说的是怎么回事，所以他忍不住笑了起来，那双不久前还笼着寒霜透着戾气的眼被那笑意融成了夜下的静海，风过时粼粼星光。

但埃尔隆德没笑，所以瑟兰迪尔也渐收了笑意微咳了下，“我不知道他怎么…”

瑟兰迪尔没有说完，因为埃尔隆德抓着他的肩膀将他压向身后的帐柱然后欺身吻住了他。没有浅尝辄止也没有目光的问询或是交换，瑟兰迪尔只觉得那个黑发精灵骤然挟着一股特有的，悠远清阔的林风气息席卷了他，笼罩了他，覆盖了他。

而他，并不想要挣脱。


	89. 所爱之人

那是瑟兰迪尔在断层之后重新开始堆叠的记忆中，同埃尔隆德的第二个吻。

他以为第一个吻已经足够好，所以本没对这个吻有更多期待。但当那个黑发精灵贴紧了他，用窄袖包裹下结实的手臂将他困在滚烫的身躯与背后坚实的帐柱之间，任彼此胯下之物在唇舌纠缠中相抵，并跟着足以隐喻肉欲需索的韧舌角逐无可避免的挤压厮摩时…瑟兰迪尔才知唇舌的亲昵可如春风化雨一般沁润他，亦能像是熊熊烈焰一般烧融了他。

当整个世界甚至他本身都在这可将一切焚烧殆尽的热吻中隐去不见，某种之于肉体的欲求却在那一片翻滚熔融的岩浆中异军突起难以忽略。瑟兰迪尔当然能感觉到自己腿间的变化，逐渐昂扬的性器隔着重重衣袍回应着诺多有意无意的推挤，而埃尔隆德的热度隔着布料都几乎灼伤了他。瑟兰迪尔毫无意识的附和着黑发精灵的动作，跟着唇舌倾轧小幅的，缓慢的顶送着精韧的腰胯，热情又缠绵的律动暗合了口中被涎液浸泡湿腻的舌肉纠缠。瑟兰迪尔才知对于肉体快感的追逐是阿尔达生灵的本能，与记忆或是经验无干。唯一相干的，或许是对于那个精灵的渴望。

于是瑟兰迪尔遵从了胸口中快要炸裂的渴望，他抵着埃尔隆德迎向他的炽热硬挺细致的碾磨，让两个精灵都在喉咙深处压榨出了低沉绵长的吟叹。

“Thran……”

他听见埃尔隆德在唇舌交错的间隙低哑了嗓子叫他，那本肃穆雅致的一把嗓音在两人纷乱粗沉的鼻息间听起来却是说不出的…

情色与诱惑。

瑟兰迪尔只是失去了记忆，但他仍是个活了近两千年的精灵。他清楚的知道这意味着什么，也清楚的知道埃尔隆德想要什么。

而他自己，也正迫切着同样的需索。

瑟兰迪尔眉心一轧，骤然抬臂推开了那个几近沉溺的诺多，那双被情欲黯影沁成湿润的灰眸中有问询却没有错愕。埃尔隆德只是看着他，等着他，给他十足的信任与耐心。

瑟兰迪尔稍扬了下颌深深呼吸，眼眸却胶着在那双难得微红的沉灰中。他朗声冲营帐外守卫的士兵喝令——

“全部退出一箭之地以外，守住帐门不准任何人进来！”

天已经完全黑了下去。

因为末日火山旷日持久毫无间隙的喷发，就连流动的风都变得灼热起来，即便夜晚仍是如此。

埃尔隆德能感到细密的汗珠已从他的修身长袍下头沁了出来，空气前所未有燥热的让他难以呼吸而袍下腿间昂扬的欲望根本就没有消退的迹象。

意欲如何？那一刻，或许他和瑟兰迪尔都在彼此瞳孔的微缩间寻到了端倪，再没有开口问询的必要。

瑟兰迪尔抬手钳住了埃尔隆德的手臂推着他向后退去，退向那幅宽大的军案。而埃尔隆德什么都没问，也并未抗拒瑟兰迪尔引导他向后倒向军案的力道。

在他被沉蓝长袍包裹的背脊即将贴上军案的前一刻瑟兰迪尔抬手拂落了案上的几卷书册纸笔。埃尔隆德仰面躺于军案之上心中清楚的意识到，或许…终是他要履践诺言的时候到了。

是。他曾许诺过尽管瑟兰迪尔已经忘记了，但他不准备抗拒亦不准备逃避，且此时此刻，这或许也正是他所求所需。

当一切豁然开朗，埃尔隆德微抬眉弓扬目迎向倾了腰背双臂撑于他颊侧正微蹙了墨眉端详着他的金发精灵。

埃尔隆德抬手抚上那正于瑟兰迪尔肩头扑簌而落的淡金韧丝，指端蹭过那如昨日旧梦一般凉滑的触感落上金发精灵俊美的不可方物的侧颜。

“Than...”他低声唤道。

瑟兰迪尔的唇角漫开了笑意轻弧，他俯身吻他，推着埃尔隆德为他打开长腿撑于身侧。

瑟兰迪尔相当确定自己喜欢这样。或许不止喜欢…

素日波澜不惊的诺多那压抑的喘息。

当瑟兰迪尔已不满足于唇舌的纠缠而将吻落在了埃尔隆德的颈侧——他解开了两颗纽扣，或许三颗，瑟兰迪尔不明白该死的诺多为什么要把自己裹得这么紧。他吮吻着埃尔隆德绷紧的颈线，舌尖捻舔过下头急促的脉涌，他稍启了薄唇含住黑发精灵不住滑动的喉结，听着他明显粗沉的吐息又骤然一窒。

瑟兰迪尔并不是很确定的知道该怎么取悦身下的精灵，隔着布料挤压厮摩的性器只是让人愈发焦躁，直到那个黑发精灵捉住了他的手腕，牵引着他缓缓抚向自己打开的腿间。

瑟兰迪尔只轻揉弄了几下便听到黑发精灵从喉中哽出的几声促喘，但瑟兰迪尔仍觉不够。他的手自边缘探入裤下，握住了那赤裸于他手中诚然粗勃滚烫的性器。瑟兰迪尔听见埃尔隆德的呻吟，就像是从胸腔深处挤出的叹息。

埃尔隆德捧住金发精灵的脸颊迫切吻上那双润湿的薄唇，任瑟兰迪尔韧舌深入深处刮擦着湿热的内里。瑟兰迪尔在手上感受到了几乎同等程度的湿腻，黏滑的前液在他手掌顺着那滚烫茎身撸动时蹭了他满手。拇指食髓知味的向下蹭落直到饱满圆润的端头，指腹只堪堪抵在那脆弱湿润的裂隙间轻轻一摁，那一向自持的黑发精灵便惊喘着放开了他的唇舌，

“Th…Thran…………”

那前所未有低哑湿漉的嗓音就像抖落火中的滚油。瑟兰迪尔薄唇一抿，指尖较力便将那已被沁湿了星星点点的布料生生撕裂，让裂帛之声在本压抑着声线的帐内乍响如惊雷。瑟兰迪尔垂眼看向埃尔隆德早在裂开布帛间弹出的性器，烛光在那深红的底色上，又镀上了一层浅淡的水光。

重归安静的帐内只余埃尔隆德低沉的促喘，尽管他紧紧闭阖了双眼但他知道瑟兰迪尔在看着他，看着他的——

而他不知何时在身侧紧握成拳的手掌忽然被那颀长指节握住，而后完全毫无征兆的，瑟兰迪尔俯身在那正牵出晶莹水线的顶端裂隙处轻舔了一下。

埃尔隆德受不了这样的碰触。

已经几百年了，或许瑟兰迪尔忘记了一切便尚可忍受而他却积郁了太多之于这个金发精灵的渴求。埃尔隆德勉力撑起上身抚上那如月光般浅淡的金发，

“Thran不……我会…………我……”

瑟兰迪尔并没有答言，他撑开了埃尔隆德紧握的手指，十指交缠然后将他一寸寸的吞了进去。

瑟兰迪尔能感觉到埃尔隆德的挣动。滚烫的性器在他口中频频微跳，腥咸一如所期，但因这味道属于那个黑发精灵所以显得愈发煽情。

瑟兰迪尔知道他忍不了多久了，而他不想让他忍耐。瑟兰迪尔不知道自己曾经为他这么做过没有，那体器膨胀的尺寸实在让他很难整个吞下。但埃尔隆德竭力压抑的喘息蛊惑着他，让他想要彻底打开那个诺多苦苦克制的关窍。于是瑟兰迪尔竭力放松喉咙任那鼓胀端头撑开喉头抵了进去，在被逼出的干呕中他能感到埃尔隆德反射性的向前顶送了下然后又竭力忍住。瑟兰迪尔轻捏了黑发精灵的手指然后将那粗勃的肉茎缓缓送出，于端头吮吻又再吞入。

如此往复。

然后瑟兰迪尔听到了那呻吟。尽管依旧压抑但连绵不绝，沉哑而撕裂，带着胸腔的断续震动无法破开紧抿的薄唇于是一股脑挤入不断翕合的鼻腔。

埃尔隆德的后脑紧紧抵压着案面仿佛只有如此才能抑住那些太过泛滥的靡音。瑟兰迪尔湿热的口腔包裹着他，紧窒的喉管挤压着他，埃尔隆德用尽一切力气才能克制就这么在他喉中冲刺的欲望。但尽管如此每当瑟兰迪尔的韧舌抵着他的柱身舔向他欲望的端头，用舌尖刻意去触碰甚至舔舐搜刮着他内里深处的情汁，埃尔隆德能确定的感觉到体内那股热流挤压着狭窄的通路威胁着想要冲破最后的桎梏喷薄而出。

是的。他忍不了太久了。就在他想要出声警告瑟兰迪尔之前，后穴上突然的碰触唤回了他的一丝神志，相贴的腻滑触感才让埃尔隆德惊觉那处羞耻私密之地已被自己的前液抑或瑟兰迪尔的涎液浸泡了透湿。瑟兰迪尔的手指细致摩挲着那些簇起的褶皱，带着湿腻的润滑坚定却缓慢的顶进了他的身体。

是了……

就是这样……

他记得瑟兰迪尔的手指顶进他身体的感觉。所不同的是，埃尔隆德这次并没有抗拒也不想抗拒，他竭力放松了绷紧的肌肉任那个金发精灵征伐了他私密的通道。

一根…然后，二根……

瑟兰迪尔不知道该怎么让埃尔隆德接纳他，他知道自己的尺寸但是只进得两指那处隐秘穴口便已被撑得太满太紧。他想要埃尔隆德但弄伤他是非所愿。或许略微焦灼的思绪让手上的动作失了约束，当那二指再次撞向黑发精灵体内，前所未有的深度和力道让稍稍曲起的指端抵上了肠壁下那处隐秘之所。他听见埃尔隆德瞬间失控的低吼声，而后来的闷哼明显是用手掌死死压住了口唇。

瑟兰迪尔知道那是什么，尽管他不是医者，但他对身体的认知并不贫乏。

并拢的修长手指以稳定的速度在黑发精灵泛起湿意的甬道中抽送，如同弓箭的准头每次都狠狠撞向那隐秘的关窍，直到愈发迫切的抽送迎合了黑发精灵开始不由自主弹动的腰胯，直到湿腻的入口被指根带起连绵不绝的淫靡水声而就在这时——

瑟兰迪尔在某种与肉欲同等烈度的渴切中听到了帐外不合时宜的杂音。

“你们为什么拦我！！你们不知道我是谁？？？”“他就在军帐里头！！我要见他！就现在！”瑟兰迪尔甚至听见了兵戈撞击之声，然后是纷杂的脚步声，还有兵士惶急的喝喊。

埃尔隆德显然也听到了，那颤抖的低吟唤着Thranduil，但瑟兰迪尔根本不想停下他也很确定自己不能在这时停下。

瑟兰迪尔反手摁住了埃尔隆德挣动的手臂，退后头颅任那不住悸动的粗勃肉茎滑出喉咙，却留了饱满端头仍嵌留在口唇之内。然后他开始合着手指抽插的速率吮吸——坚定的，意欲明确的吮吸。于是埃尔隆德再没来得及用手掩住半开的口唇，瑟兰迪尔的手指一次又一次以热乱的频率重重抵上他肠下那处，无措的，抽噎般的低吟就这么从埃尔隆德那素来端严紧抿的唇畔漏了出来，拖长的尾音转折如失控的低泣。

积蓄的热流终于冲破了不住抽缩的孔眼股股喷溅上喉壁，在瑟兰迪尔口内漫开味觉深重的腥咸。

而此时此刻，帐外脚步已近，或许再一步便会撩开那薄薄帐帘见识这满室春光。

瑟兰迪尔后撤吐出埃尔隆德仍不住轻弹的欲望迅速起身，就在那电光火石间当机立断转身抓了身后椅背上撘着的披风，双手一展一片猩红便将那黑发精灵严严实实的盖了起来，或只留几缕蜿蜒桌案的黑发，烛火映照下亦润了引人遐思的濡湿。

帐帘霍的撩开，那张美艳端丽的女子面容上是惊亦是怒，除此之外，便是锥心刺骨的悲伤。

“你——你——————”

忒弥诺弗斯并不需要听到什么，也不需要看到什么。通透如她况且…那金发精灵，巨绿林的王子殿下正微垂了眼眸，拇指指腹落于自己唇畔气定神闲的捻落一滴浊白，然后气定神闲的将指节吮入口中阖了蓝眸似是回味。

“忒弥斯…这么晚了你该去休息。”

“Thranduil！！！！！！！！”

“嗯？”

“他是谁…！！！他……”忒弥诺弗斯当然知道他是谁只是她到了此时此刻都不敢相信，自己的眼睛，自己的判断这一切太过荒唐怎么能怎么会怎么……

但她没能说完瑟兰迪尔便截断了她。

巨绿林的精灵王子微扬了俊美下颌，那双蓝眸中的目光却如利剑一般毫不留情洞穿了人心。他的声音仍低沉而滑顺，却在句末微挑间透出不可违逆的强势，就像牢牢护住自己江山的国王般理直气壮又当仁不让。

“我所爱之人。”


	90. 取舍

瑟兰迪尔并没有去追忒弥诺弗斯，但他确实跟出了帐外，目送了自己那位友人。

瑟兰迪尔目送她翻身上马绝尘而去，目送她倔强的挺直了纤瘦的肩背，自始至终都没用手去擦抹落下的泪滴。忒弥诺弗斯尽管身材轻盈柔美但她的性格绝不像是其他女性精灵那么娇弱。瑟兰迪尔知道她能挺过来，她终会想明白。瑟兰迪尔相信她，也比谁都要了解她。

那双蓝眼里并没有可怜或者同情，只在广阔深沉的郁蓝中擦过一丝浅淡的担忧。在这黑暗伺伏的乱世之中，瑟兰迪尔唯一担心的就只有她的安全。

巨绿林的王子亦是驻守艾明莫尔的至高统帅轻摆了修长手指唤过卫兵，令速遣一队精骑远远跟着忒弥诺弗斯公主但不要让她发现，暗中护卫她安全回转阿蒙蓝克。同时，瑟兰迪尔传令各路兵士迅速拔营，清点物品，销毁任何可供兽人追踪的遗迹随时准备撤离艾明莫尔。

瑟兰迪尔尽最快速度将一切安排妥当，等他回到自己的主帐抬手撩了帐帘，瞧见那黑发精灵正站在军案前，借着跳荡烛火细看上头铺开的一张地图。

适才沉溺肉欲的狼狈在此时此刻衣衫严整的黑发精灵身上全然瞧不出端倪。依旧是束的一丝不苟的，诺多样式的对襟立领，依旧是妥帖落下肩头的雅致墨流，依旧是，那从容不迫雅致肃穆的举手投足…

埃尔隆德听见瑟兰迪尔进来，指端压下了撩起的一角江山，细致捻平，抬了眉眼看着那由外头步进来的金发精灵，瞧着烛火在他的金发上漾起一湾柔光。所不同的是那双素来拢紧的眉弓竟透出几分温明笑意，随着瑟兰迪尔的步近，在微抿的雅致唇畔悄然漫开微弧。

瑟兰迪尔行至军案彼侧，垂首拾起案上一角叠的齐整的那件披风，猩红缎面在晕晕的烛影中泛起星星点点银芒，如同风掠海上时里头明明灭灭的星。瑟兰迪尔修长手指抚过那缎面的凉滑质感，想着，片刻之前这幅展开的猩红下头掩盖了如何叫人血脉贲张的春色。

隔着几案，金发精灵略略挑的蓝眸迎向那双灰眼，唇角亦回应了笑意微弧。

“适才已然传令下去，收拾妥当后随时撤离，艾明莫尔已没有再留的必要。”

“确实。”埃尔隆德双手撑于地图之上，那双灰眼再次被思虑笼罩，“照那两个蛮夷人类所说，如今Mordor里头囤聚的半兽人大军已远非昔日刚达巴可比。再加上索伦蛊惑的蛮夷部落，这股力量精灵一族已不可单独与之抗衡。查探敌情业已完成，坚守艾明莫尔已再无意义。如今之计当迅速备战，号召所有力量准备迎敌。”

“努门诺尔那边怕是也要早做通知，若能尽快出兵或可扭转局势。”

埃尔隆德闻言面色愈发凝重了几分。

“你也认为…此次中洲或许…凶多吉少。”

瑟兰迪尔蹙眉沉吟了片刻，绕过那军案立于埃尔隆德身侧垂眼亦瞧着桌案上摊开的地图。

“真如那次生子所说，此刻Mordor内的兽人大军数量比起当年安格班恐怕也不遑多让，而那时尚有维林诺大军渡海而来，如今只有精灵各部。虽然这一千多年来我们亦休养生息，但你亦知精灵军队扩充不易兽人却只消十年八载便能繁衍出一支大军。此次…Elrond…我们实在太过寡不敌众。并且，我还在担心…”瑟兰迪尔看着那地图长叹一声欲言又止。

“你担心阿蒙蓝克。”

“是。索伦若挥兵中洲，虽首当其冲定是凯勒布林博的冬青郡，但他绝不可能就这么绕过离Mordor最近的阿蒙蓝克。其一他定担心进攻冬青郡时被阿蒙蓝克攻入侧腰，其二，曾经的刚达巴一战索伦必定恨透了阿蒙蓝克同林顿，如今他羽翼已丰兵力充足，阿蒙蓝克与林顿定是他的眼中钉肉中刺，拔之而后快。”

“Thran…实不相瞒，来艾明莫尔前我就有此担忧，于阿蒙蓝克觐见欧洛费尔王时本想提及此事，但…”

“他不会听。”瑟兰迪尔沉缓的摇着头。“阿蒙蓝克是他毕生心血所在荣耀所在，他必会誓死捍卫阿蒙蓝克。”

“但是Thran，兽人大军数量实在太众。如若努门诺尔海军不能及时赶到，仅凭阿蒙蓝克目前的兵力恐怕…”埃尔隆德抬眼瞧着瑟兰迪尔垂首凝目于地图之上的侧颜，心中略略权衡仍是将话就这么说了出来——

“恐怕徒增伤亡，到最后…仍是不得不撤。”

瑟兰迪尔霍然抬了眉眼。在那一瞬，埃尔隆德确实在那双蓝眸中看到了浓重的不悦与凌厉的杀气，但埃尔隆德知道倘若有人敢把这话说出来，抑或是必须把这话说出来，除了诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德之外恐怕就只有自己。埃尔隆德很清楚瑟兰迪尔有多爱阿蒙蓝克，但有时必须要做取舍，城没了可以再建，人没了，就什么都没了。他知道瑟兰迪尔懂这个道理，当往往，当局者迷，而他有责任打破这迷局。

所以他同瑟兰迪尔对视，亦理直气壮，当仁不让。

“倘若将来阿蒙蓝克有难，你会不会来。”

埃尔隆德望进那双蓝眼，他很想说他会。他会哪怕只有他一人一马一把剑，只要瑟兰迪尔有危险，只有瑟兰迪尔需要他，他都会去。他曾经去过尽管瑟兰迪尔已经忘了，以后，他也决计不会坐视不理。但埃尔隆德知道自己不能这么说，他不能给瑟兰迪尔救援的希望因为如果是那样他们便会率领军士死守阿蒙蓝克等待支援而放弃最后一个全身而退的机会。埃尔隆德要的是瑟兰迪尔活着，要好好的活着而阿蒙蓝克的力量亦可得到最大程度的保存。巨绿林宽广无边，只要人在，城总会建起来。

所以他看着那双蓝眼，看着那双能同利箭一般穿透人心的蓝眸。埃尔隆德抿了薄唇，他声音低沉但字字清晰——

“我只是吉尔-加拉德王的一名副官。”

言下之意，他是副官便一切需听命于至高王行事，他不能亦不会擅自主张，擅自领兵去支援阿蒙蓝克。事实上，埃尔隆德确实亦认为吉尔-加拉德也绝不会给欧洛费尔支援的希望，尽管…埃尔隆德知道他们之间的关系或许较之自己同瑟兰迪尔更为错综复杂。

那双蓝眼紧紧闭合。

许久许久，瑟兰迪尔才从鼻端沉沉呼出口气来。

“我懂。”

事实上瑟兰迪尔的话并不完全是一句应承，他确实隐隐觉察到了埃尔隆德的真正用意，亦知埃尔隆德所言亦无错但是——

但是当他听见那个诺多就这样以那全然公事公办的语气将那不带任何感情温度的词句这么明明白白的说出来还是叫他……

胸中一窒。

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己在期待着什么。期待埃尔隆德能告诉他无论何时只要自己需要他他都会为自己舍生忘死不顾一切。

瑟兰迪尔心里太清楚那太难，难到几乎根本不现实但或许他只是期待着那样的一句话，只要有那么一句，不管将来以后眼前这个诺多是不是真的能为自己而来为自己舍生忘死为自己不顾一切，似乎一切也都已值得了。

然而，却是什么值得了？瑟兰迪尔彼时还未可知。

所以瑟兰迪尔不打算在这上头继续纠缠下去，尽管胸口中有什么骤然落空，那一腔如火般的炽热情深，也如同被迎头淋了场萧瑟秋雨，不冷…

只凉。

瑟兰迪尔答应埃尔隆德回去以后会跟阿蒙蓝克的王——他的Adar好好商议迁城之事。事实上迁城确实可行，毕竟巨绿林实在幅员辽阔，如今阿蒙蓝克在巨绿林西南端的森林边缘，若向北迁林木则愈发繁茂幽深易守难攻，在密林深处林地精灵轻捷矫健的优势便会大占上风，粗苯勇鲁只知横冲直撞的兽人劣势顿显，哪怕兵力再多也断不敢深入密林腹地与精灵较量。

道理其实不用多说谁都一清二楚，只是阿蒙蓝克花费了欧洛费尔太多心血，精力，财力物力人力，好不容易重现了当初多瑞亚斯的盛景，欧洛费尔到底肯不肯弃城不战而退实在无法定论。

说实话，此刻就连瑟兰迪尔也对不战而退心有不甘。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德帮着瑟兰迪尔收拾帐内物什准备拔营。

谈完了天下大事家国情怀，两个精灵反而都显得有几分沉默。毕竟不久之前这座帐中还春光旖旎，虽然那桌案上整齐堆叠的书籍笔纸早已恢复如初，甚至连溅落的那许多浊液亦被擦抹干净，但以精灵的嗅觉，仍闻得见那帐中隐隐腥咸之气，迎合着瑟兰迪尔口中略带苦涩的余味。

“她走了？”

瑟兰迪尔当然知道埃尔隆德说的是谁。

“是。回去阿蒙蓝克了，我遣了一队兵士暗中保护。”

“她对你有情。”

“我知道。”

埃尔隆德抬眼看向瑟兰迪尔。彼时，披风骤然覆在自己身上，体贴隔绝了外头一切给自己留了十足颜面，埃尔隆德心下有感激，亦有几分难以描摹的甜蜜之意，那感受虽在彼时混乱尴尬之间被淡化或无视，但在此时此刻，瑟兰迪尔那句“所爱之人”的余音犹能在埃尔隆德心中激起从未有过的悸动。

“你呢？”

——埃尔隆德知道自己不该问，他本不会问，但终于问出口了也只在心下笑自己终究只是个陷入了爱情的寻常生灵。

瑟兰迪尔思索了一下，他并没有让埃尔隆德等得太久。

“她对我有没有情是她自己的事，我不会因此轻视或是苛责于她，但也不会因我无法接受她的感情而苛求自己。”

正如瑟兰迪尔所说，对他而言爱就是爱不爱就是不爱，这件事无论是在失忆前还是失忆后一直很简单。无论何时，他只要弄清楚了自己心之所向就不必再多挣扎。旁的人他并不是毫不在意，只是心脏一颗只有那么大，顾不了那么多便必须有所取舍。

“忒弥斯在我心中永远是我的好友，而我之所爱…想必你已一清二楚？”

那双分明的蓝眸回望向埃尔隆德与其久久对视，里头——

是一片碧海青天的坦荡。


	91. Shadow of the War

在过去久远时间之前，有一个侍奉奥力的迈雅，他有个不起眼的名字——

迈荣。

迈荣是卑微的。

对旁人来说，他只是维拉奥力手下众多追随者中籍籍无名的其中之一。尽管他知识堪称丰富技艺亦堪称精湛，但那在维林诺算不了什么。上有锻造之神奥力，下有诺多精灵费艾诺，迈荣的名字甚少被人提及甚至…在大多数时候人们甚至注意不到他的存在。他就像是一株野草，在曾经维林诺美丽富饶的土地上默默无闻的生长，又自生自灭的腐烂。

迈荣在一场意料之外的战斗中被彼时逃离维林诺的米尔寇掳走。初时他作为俘虏和人质受尽了酷刑和折磨，米尔寇嘲笑他的愚忠和他在维拉面前不堪一击的脆弱，但却欣赏他负隅顽抗的坚韧和毅力。

米尔寇喜欢把他禁锢在肉身里头折磨他——用各式各样他曾经无从想象的奇诡方式。剧烈的疼痛和巨大的快感交替冲刷着他剥离不开的肉身躯壳，也冲刷着他自以为是的信仰和尊严。

米尔寇大抵是先行驯服了那具肉体。当那具本不属于迈雅的躯壳在强大的维拉面前纤毫毕露不加掩饰的反应了被施与的疼痛与快感，他的意志亦开始动摇。他此前从不知道意志与肉体感官如此紧密相连不可分割，当禁锢他的肉身被各种汹涌的感官驯服，他的意志和思维亦在不知不觉中偏离了既定的轨道但尽管如此…彼时那个可怜巴巴的迈荣依然笃定的坚信自己不会背弃他的师傅奥力，不会背弃独一之神伊露维塔的意志更不会背弃自己曾经所信仰与依附的光明。

真正让他意志崩塌的，是米尔寇带给他的消息。

在又一次充斥了疼痛与凌虐的鞭打之后，那位强大的维拉贴在虚弱不堪的迈雅耳边叹息，语调中甚至掺杂了似是而非的疼惜抑或怜悯意味——迈荣很难分清。

西方的维拉，包括他曾追随过的主神之一奥力从来没有来救过他，甚至没有派人打探过他的消息。他们根本不在意他，抑或是已经彻底忘了他。

哦…………

他记得自己哭了。

第一次也是最后一次。

他哭的撕心裂肺肝肠寸断，毫无形象又狼狈不堪。眼泪，鼻涕或许还有口涎不堪的挂了满脸，而米尔寇提供了他一个胸膛，一个拥抱，一片近乎安慰的…沉默。

尽管之前的许多痛苦和羞辱都拜米尔寇所赐，但那一刻他亦在米尔寇那里得到了缺失已久的关注与接纳。

他在那片破碎的瞧不出本来模样的瓦砾上重建了自己的信仰，乃至自己的一切。

他唾弃从前的自己所以决定背道而驰。他唾弃懦弱所以嚣张，唾弃慈悲所以残忍，唾弃单纯所以狡诈，唾弃忠贞所以放荡，唾弃轻信所以多疑，唾弃善良所以邪恶，唾弃光明所以黑暗。

他管米尔寇大人叫主人，在臣服与恐惧中寻求归属与安慰，在疼痛中寻求快感，在恨里头寻找爱……

不，那多可笑？没有爱因为爱是被唾弃和禁止的——被他的主人。

他只是……

主人重塑了他。主人主宰了他的一切感官和思维，主人是强大的可靠的而主人关注他。就算是疼痛和恐惧，就算是羞辱和利用。况且，主人许诺了他宝贵的自由，许诺他不再作为伊露维塔的附属物而继续那已被设定的苍白存在。主人许诺他掌控自己的选择，掌控自己的肉体掌控自己的感官，掌控自己存在的意义和轨迹。

哦——

如果这就是黑暗。

他甘之如饴。

后来他的邪恶和狠毒人尽皆知，中洲精灵管他叫Sauron，这个字眼派生自早期的精灵语单词thaura，意为——

可憎的。

可憎没什么不好，就像可爱从没给他带来过一丝一毫的好处。

他挺喜欢这称呼，他甚至开始自称为索伦乃至他的主人也开始用这个名字来召唤他。

后来索伦又给自己起了其它的名字诸如安纳塔，亚塔诺或是奥力迪尔。但这些名字除了自以为是的炫耀就是欺骗与迷惑，没有一个是他，那个真正的他。

而迈荣这个名字被彻底摒弃连同他唾弃的过往和曾经。

尽管迈雅不会死，但迈荣的的确确已死的彻底。

——安纳塔站在欧洛朱因火山山腹的石台上带着一丝冰冷的嘲讽想着。

在那一刻，他甚至不知道自己为什么会突然又想起来那个让他蒙羞的可怜虫。

安纳塔能够感觉到欧洛朱因深处翻滚躁动的岩浆带起的灼热烈风拉扯着这具美丽肉身的顺直金发，他对于肉身有着偏执的狂热与依赖——拜他的主人所赐。

安纳塔本来喜欢这具肉身。它优美精致，敏锐的感官让他尝尽了癫狂的极乐。而它不可抵挡的魅惑让安纳塔本来以为自己可以兵不血刃的收割一切——

荣耀，名声，人心乃至最终的胜利。

但是他错了。那个该死的诺多口口声声说爱他却最终背叛了他。安纳塔的挫败与狂怒中掺杂了一丝他绝不承认甚至选择无视的悲哀，他将自己的失败悉数归结于自己忽略了一件事情，一件很重要的事情——

凯勒布林博爱他，但并不怕他。

哦是了…

他怎么能够忘记爱是多么孱弱无用脆弱又肤浅的东西，比起这无用之物恐惧来的更加切实有力根深蒂固。他应该让凯勒布林博，乃至中洲所有愚蠢的精灵知道什么是恐惧。

那双金瞳在翻滚的熔岩辉映下迸溅出邪恶的火光，一副新的躯壳就要在这滚滚岩浆中诞生。漆黑就像永远不见天日的地心，坚硬如同千锤百炼的精铁，心脏是烧溶的岩石而流淌的血液便是这滚烫的岩浆。它的炽热足以让精灵的躯体灰飞烟灭而它无可匹敌的强大力量，将来源于这枚至高无上的统御之戒。

疯狂的笑意扭曲了安纳塔绝美的五官，邪恶的迈雅抬手拽下脖颈间悬挂的至尊魔戒。

背叛我？驱逐我？

但你永远无法摆脱我…my dear Celebrimbor……

借我之力铸造而成的精灵之戒，将成为你与我不可毁灭的羁绊。

带着优美唇畔那丝残忍而疯狂的笑意，安纳塔将至尊戒缓缓套上肉身优美修长的手指。就在那一刹那，自欧洛朱因山腹中骤然鼓荡的巨大力量震得周遭广袤大地都跟着咯吱作响，前所未有汹涌激荡的岩浆从欧洛朱因山口喷涌而出。那一刻，仿佛就连天上低垂的厚重阴云都在熊熊燃烧。

艾明莫尔西北几十里。

并马而行的瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德在大地几乎不胜负荷的震动中猝然回首，眼瞧着末日火山喷出的火光映红了中洲半边天际而翻滚的黑烟甚至蔓延到了魔多以外的区域。

那一刻，尽管他们不确切的知道发生了什么，但他们在彼此交换的目光中看到了震惊和深沉的忧虑。

那是一个讯息。延续了近两千年的和平岁月彻底结束的讯息，还有战争的讯息。

他们胯下的骏马亦在大地不安的震动中嘶鸣，兵士们频频回首，冲天的火光翻卷的烟云，以及其中再也无法掩饰的邪恶挟着几乎无法抗衡的强大力量在中洲广袤的土地上空盘旋激荡，投下浓重骇人的黯影。

瑟兰迪尔同埃尔隆德在离阿蒙蓝克仅几里时分开。埃尔隆德需要尽快回去伊姆拉崔将所见所闻报知诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德，而瑟兰迪尔则前所未有急切的需要见到他的父亲——巨绿林的王欧洛费尔。无论是战是退，阿蒙蓝克都必须马上做好准备！

\------------------------------------------------------------------

迷雾山脉西麓，伊瑞詹。

几十年来繁花似锦，常绿如春。

但欧斯特-因-埃第尔城中的精灵再没有看到他们缔造了这一切的伟大领主凯勒布林博的笑容，甚至有传言称在那位伟大的精灵工匠眼中已经透出了荒凉的死意。

但这怎么可能？

伊露维塔的首生子明明拥有与阿尔达共存之身，况且这一片大好的繁华盛景，凯勒布林博怎么会死？他怎么会想要去死？

凯勒布林博此时就立在他居所的窗前——安纳塔曾经翻身而去的窗前。

他深居简出不问世事，哪怕是对曾经钟爱的锻造也失了兴致。

他在后悔。

他后悔让安纳塔走，不，更确切的说，是他后悔放索伦走。

自以为是的爱情蒙蔽了你的眼睛凯勒布林博！！！黑发的伊瑞詹领主死死攥紧了抵在窗口的手掌，任整齐的指甲在掌心切开染血的牙月。

他放走了索伦而索伦怎会善罢甘休？？索伦终有一天会卷土重来而伊瑞詹的子民又将何去何从？甚至整个中洲也……

一缕鲜血从凯勒布林博紧握的掌心淌落，在地面上溅起小小的血花。

凯勒布林博恨自己为了所谓的爱情不顾大局，恨将谎言与欺骗，利用与玩弄当成了爱情的自己但他更恨的是——

即便如此，即便他被欺骗被利用被玩弄——

他居然！还在！爱着安纳塔！

甚至如果他胆敢回头仔细分辨，那日复一日彻骨的悲伤同悔恨里头，到底有多少是仍无法停止的思念？

每思及此，凯勒布林博就恨不得杀了自己。这样的羞辱甚至比被欺骗被利用被玩弄对他的打击更甚。

无法纾解的愤懑中凯勒布林博的拳头狠狠砸在窗口坚硬的石质之上，但他等来的不是皮肉甚至骨骼破碎时锥心的剧痛，而是手指上如同被烈焰烧灼一般的炙痛——那佩戴着风之戒维雅的所在。

凯勒布林博难以置信的握着自己的手腕，他看见维雅亦如同被烈焰烧灼一样透出耀目的金芒，那令他想起了安纳塔的眼睛而几乎同时，凯勒布林博就在脑中听见了安纳塔的声音——

邪恶的，残忍的，冷酷的讥讽的却依然优美的安纳塔的声音，

“仿制的精灵之戒会让你后悔Celebrimbor…向我宣誓效忠，愚蠢elf lord！”

凯勒布林博震惊的瞪大了眼睛，眼睁睁的看着自己的膝盖在失控的促喘中，不受控制的一点一点的弯折一寸一寸抵向脚下坚硬的石面。他双手抓握窗口竭力抗拒这股操控着他身体的力量，他的汗水如同泥浆一般在身体的颤抖中沁透了衣袍。

“绝…不…”

凯勒布林博听见自己紧咬的牙关咯吱作响。两个简单字词仿佛耗尽了他所有气力。

他在自己脑子里头听见了那个邪恶迈雅的咆哮——

“如果你情愿开战愚蠢的精灵！我不介意你跪在成堆的死尸上交出本来就属于我的东西！”

然后那个如同锯齿一样来回碾磨着他大脑的声音骤然撤出，一如降临时一般猝不及防，只留下剧烈喘息的精灵。

“林…迪尔……”

林迪尔进来的时候几乎被他的领主那灰败的脸色吓到。

“快…！！送信…去伊姆拉崔……吉尔-加拉德王…请他速来冬青郡！！！”

那一天，长久以来风和日丽温暖如春的伊瑞詹久违的刮起了狂风，天际低垂的黯影夹着隐隐灼热的风沙蔓延着，侵蚀着…

笼罩了这座媲美西方维林诺的城池。


	92. 宿命与抉择

吉尔-加拉德一行抵达冬青郡大概是在三天之后，可谓神速。谁都不知道为何凯兰崔尔夫人是同诺多至高王的仪仗一起来的，连凯勒布林博都不知道，毕竟他并没有派人去请这位此刻理应是在洛斯罗瑞恩的亲族。

另外，没人知道诺多的至高王用了什么法子通知了彼时正孤身赶回伊姆拉崔的副官埃尔隆德。那位黑发的副官大人抵达欧斯特-因-埃第尔城的时间仅仅比吉尔-加拉德与凯兰崔尔一行晚了大概一个时辰。但还未及他沿着那些高耸洁白，细雕着图腾的石头阶梯攀上冬青郡领主的殿堂，埃尔隆德便瞧见一身银蓝长袍的吉尔-加拉德王同着身畔那位高贵的女士自高挑的拱门内步出，由凯勒布林博的近侍林迪尔送出来。二人拾级而下时不住低声耳语，那位女士显然在跟吉尔-加拉德叮嘱着些什么。年轻的诺多至高王侧耳倾听，间或颔首以示了然。

等他们终于瞧见了伫立在长阶下首的埃尔隆德，吉尔-加拉德明显一怔，倒像是没料到埃尔隆德会来的这么快。而旁侧那位女士——高贵优雅的凯兰崔尔夫人，菲纳芬之女，凯勒博恩之妻，则仿佛早就预料甚至期待着与埃尔隆德的不期而遇。她冲埃尔隆德颔首致意，但埃尔隆德从来都未曾觉得这位夫人唇畔的笑意真正渗透进过她那双美丽的眼睛。

吉尔-加拉德低声告诉埃尔隆德他要火速回去林顿一趟，伊姆拉崔暂交金花领主格罗芬戴尔辖管，而埃尔隆德则需要暂留伊瑞詹，协助凯勒博恩将伊瑞詹的民众分批护送至伊姆拉崔。

言谈间埃尔隆德不动声色的观察着面前的二位精灵。吉尔-加拉德王同凯兰崔尔夫人面色诚如平素一般无二的平淡镇定，但在这个节骨眼上，他们二人一同前来伊瑞詹又准备一同离去，再加上吉尔-加拉德准备回去林顿的仓促打算及伊瑞詹看似不可思议的变故。这一系列的线索串联起来，尽管吉尔-加拉德并未言明埃尔隆德也将这两位备受尊重的高等精灵此番来到冬青郡的目的猜了大概。只是吉尔-加拉德不说他也不问，问了，反倒显得他这个副官别有所图。

故此埃尔隆德只是恭敬谨慎的敛了那双通透灰眸，吉尔-加拉德怎么吩咐他就怎么应承，只在吉尔-加拉德说完，同凯兰崔尔举步欲行时，才在微蹙的眉宇间现出几分欲言又止的难色。

埃尔隆德并未看向至高王身畔的那位夫人，但凯兰崔尔倒似是颇有灵犀，随即对吉尔-加拉德颔首笑称自己与伴侣凯勒博恩还有些事情未及交代先行告辞。

两位黑发精灵目送了那位高贵却又总让人捉摸不透的女士，埃尔隆德这才向诺多的至高王报告了此去艾明莫尔的见闻。战事迫在眉睫的消息并不能令吉尔-加拉德惊讶，毕竟片刻之前凯勒布林博已经说得清楚。吉尔-加拉德亦猜到索伦实力雄厚，只是没想到魔多囤积的半兽人大军数量如此之众…更遑论其居然还与人类蛮夷勾结。

吉尔-加拉德心下思绪一转，不由得阖眼长叹一声——

“阿蒙蓝克……”

吉尔-加拉德的反应自是如埃尔隆德所料，此番阿蒙蓝克难保明眼人一看便知，只是承不承认又甘不甘心的区别。

“瑟兰迪尔怎么说？”

“他问我…林顿会否出兵支援。”

吉尔-加拉德颔了颔首仿佛已经猜到答案，那双英武剑眉一扬，出口的话音儿已像是经了深思熟虑。

“不能给他们这种希望，阿蒙蓝克迁都势在必行。以索伦大军的数量，如今中洲无论哪处精灵领地正面相抗都绝不可能取胜。更何况洛丝罗瑞恩实力太过单薄根本毫无助益，即便我们答应出兵支援，恐怕也只是让他们因有所期而延误了撤退的时机，加重辛达一族的折损。”

“但欧洛费尔王那边…您知道，阿蒙蓝克倾注了他太多心血我恐怕…”

“怕他不迁。”吉尔-加拉德叹了口气，那双如星子一般黑亮的眼眸却没有看向对面交谈的副官，而是远眺向那已堆叠起厚重阴云的远方天际，“但我不能劝，你也不能劝。劝了，就是你我妄图左右他们的意志。而骄傲如辛达，绝不愿依照你我的意思改变心意。欧洛费尔王那边只能让瑟兰迪尔去劝，而那位辛达的王，也只会听取瑟兰迪尔的建议。”

“但我担心即便瑟兰迪尔自己亦不甘心不战而退。”埃尔隆德抬首，目光亦循着吉尔-加拉德的视线望去，那由中洲东南方向漫起的阴云隐挟着红炽的火光，投下的黯影悄然迫近，留给他们的时间实在不多。

“他会的。”

埃尔隆德猛抬了眉弓，看向彼时负手而立的诺多至高王。

“Prince Thranduil比你想象的要更识大体顾大局。”吉尔-加拉德侧首看向他的副官，暮风中，诺多至高王的口型清晰至极——

“Elrond… You need to trust him.”

半精灵那双紧抿的薄唇微张了张，但终究没有反驳。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博坐在殿中上首正中的领主宝座上。

偌大厅堂昔日热闹非凡，而如今只剩他孤身一人。

凯勒布林博突然觉得有些好笑。

自维林诺始，命运似乎总在跟他开着恶意的玩笑。一会儿把他抛上风光无限的浪尖，一会儿又将他推入漆黑幽晦的谷底。他的生命轨迹似乎总在繁华和衰败之间摇摆，他所有宝贵的，珍视的，爱着的人们总会离他而去而到了今天，到了此时此刻，命运于他似乎再也不屑伪善的纠缠，一把扯下似是而非的面纱露出了狰狞恶毒的嘴脸，狠狠嘲弄着凯勒布林博的关心则乱，用情至深。

凯勒布林博爱伊瑞詹。

如果说他的第一个家是维林诺的佛米诺斯，他的第二个家就是伊瑞詹。第一个家是他的父亲他的家族给他的。而第二个家，是他自己亲手创造的。

伊瑞詹从中洲版图上一块不起眼的领地逐渐扩张，愈发强盛，直到后来媲美维林诺的繁荣美丽，所有人都称伊瑞詹是中洲的奇迹，伊瑞詹也确实曾是凯勒布林博的骄傲，亦是他的归宿，他的港湾他的家。但事到如今也只有凯勒布林博知道，伊瑞詹从头到尾只是个阴谋的果实，就像他已经坏掉的爱情，在光鲜漂亮的外皮包裹之下，早已只剩腐烂发臭叫人作呕的内芯。

所以当林迪尔推开紧闭的巨门步入，他瞧见挤过门隙窗棱，粘稠而晦暗的光铺在凯勒布林博结出苦笑的面颊上，只留不复生机的苍白。

但当凯勒布林博看见他，这位曾经中洲盛极一时领地的领主大人仍在他的权座上挺直了腰背抬首看向林迪尔——他的近侍也是最后一个他需要推开的精灵。

凯勒布林博眼中彼时透出的微笑让林迪尔想起了曾经那个意气风发，俊逸清朗，巧手天工的精灵工匠。

“My lord…...”林迪尔低垂了眼，不忍再去看凯勒布林博眼中的笑意。他张口，却被不期然的哽咽截断了话语。

“叫我Celebrimbor…”凯勒布林博，曾经的伊瑞詹之主自他的领主宝座上起身，缓缓步下，他抬手以指托起面前仍太过年轻的精灵下颌，微笑着看进林迪尔那双清亮的眼。“去伊姆拉崔。无论是吉尔-加拉德还是埃尔隆德都是极出色的精灵，跟着他们，你日后也必定会有所成就。”

“我……”

“嘘——”

林迪尔看着凯勒布林博，眼泪再也摁捺不住的涌了出来。他毕竟仍是个年轻的精灵，尚未知该如何掩饰自己内心的悲伤和恐惧。

但凯勒布林博仍笑着，如同安抚晚辈的长者。

他抬手轻捏着林迪尔的肩膀——

“好了，你早已不是个小精灵了Lindir…从伊瑞詹迁去伊姆拉崔的精灵还需要你照看。”

“可是您！！！您————”林迪尔哽咽的声音无以为继。

“不用担心我。也永远…无需为我伤悲。”凯勒布林博俊逸的唇角晕开了释然的轻弧，他的眼眸转开投向窗外远天弥漫的黯影，思绪在那一刹那亦飘去了遥远的，遥远的远方。

“这是我的宿命，也是我的抉择。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“这不是我的宿命！也不我的抉择！Adar——！！”

瑟兰迪尔，巨绿林的王子殿下圆睁了蓝眼看向他的父亲亦是巨绿林的王，银发的欧洛费尔。

“叫我King Oropher，Prince Thranduil。”欧洛费尔的声音依旧清冷，但在那看似平和的表象下头已然隐隐积攒了怒火，如同厚重阴云中酝酿的风暴。

“King Oropher……”

“你眼中哪里还有我这个王？！”欧洛费尔的声音如同乍响的惊雷般截断了瑟兰迪尔的话，他骤然转身，淡色的眼直直逼视他唯一的子嗣——

“你以为统领大军就可以自作主张了？？你以为统领大军就可以任性妄为了？？我可以把兵权交给你，也可以收了你的兵权！在巨绿林你还不是王Thranduil…我的意志就是命令，你必须无条件服从！”

“不是关于我的配偶！忒弥诺弗斯是我的友人但我并不爱她！我不可能与她结合…我无法强迫我的心！”

“别跟我提你的心！难道还需要我跟你解释如今大战在即，作为巨绿林的唯一继承人你最该做的，就是尽快娶妻生子延续王室的血脉！这就是你的宿命，也应该是你的抉择！”

“不，不……您不知道现在魔多里囤积了多少兽人大军！而且人类蛮夷亦与索伦勾结，我们已经没有时间了…如果索伦挥兵中洲，您知道阿蒙蓝克首当其冲！况且我们曾经联合林顿破了他的刚达巴要塞…索伦绝不会放过阿蒙蓝克……”

“所以呢？”欧洛费尔向前踏了一步，在王座的高台上俯视着立在下头的子嗣——

“所以你的计划是？”

瑟兰迪尔深吸了口气挺起胸膛看着威严的欧洛费尔王，他的Adar，他知道自己此话一出必然激起王上的盛怒但他仍不得不说。因他不想让绿精灵大军全军覆没，不想看到阿蒙蓝克生灵涂炭玉石俱焚。尽管他也不甘心不情愿，他的骄傲他的尊严他的刀他的箭都在叫嚣着与半兽人决一死战，但——瑟兰迪尔清楚的知道这个节点上不能逞强亦不能意气用事。或许他的父亲并不清楚甚至不相信索伦有如此强大的实力，但他清楚的很，他有责任，也必须得做他该做的。

“退。”

瑟兰迪尔能看见巨绿林的王瞳孔猛缩了一缩，但他一口气说了下去，在欧洛费尔能够打断他之前。

“向北退进巨绿林腹地那里树木繁茂易守难攻只有那样我们才能够抵抗索伦的大军也只有那样才能保全我们的实力重建家园！”

“你要放弃阿蒙蓝克？”

欧洛费尔说的很慢，一字一顿仿佛给了瑟兰迪尔充足的时间考虑他的答案。但瑟兰迪尔并没有领这个情——

“是。”

瑟兰迪尔回答的斩钉截铁，坚决果断。

“这才是保全巨绿林命脉生机的唯一途径，而不是什么联姻或下一个继承人。”

沉默。

如同暴风雨来临之前的沉默。

“除去战甲，跪下。”

——瑟兰迪尔听见巨绿林的王说道。亦没有回旋余地，他们有着同样的固执与骄傲。

金发的巨绿林王子抿了薄唇，抬手解了自己身上战甲双膝弯折跪于他的王亦是他的父亲面前。

欧洛费尔冲瑟兰迪尔伸出手。

那手手指修长，皮色素净，更像是学者的手而非属于一位武力超群的战士或君王。

只有瑟兰迪尔知道欧洛费尔在问他要什么。

金发的王子深吸了口气，将束在腰际封扣中的㺈鱼尾长鞭递了过去，静静落于欧洛费尔摊开的掌心。

“闭眼。”

瑟兰迪尔的“不”字还未及出口，欧洛费尔的鞭风就落了下来。


	93. 不战而退

忒弥诺弗斯意识到自己错了，当她在阿蒙蓝克迷宫一样宏伟的长廊里头恰巧迎头撞见加里安。

在忒弥诺弗斯印象当中加里安总是谨小慎微，毕竟他是王和王子的近侍，没点儿眼色可揽不了这差事。

但这次加里安异常慌乱，低着头走得极快险些就直直的撞到了她身上。忒弥诺弗斯叫住了他，却在加里安抬头的时候瞧见了那双通红的眼。

“发生了什么事？”忒弥诺弗斯心里忽然生出些不好的预感，所以她问询的声音也带了少见的急切。

“欧洛费尔王用鞭刑惩罚了瑟兰迪尔大人……不，王子殿下。”加里安的手指绞紧了手里叠的整齐的药包，棕发的南多重又低下头，“如果您没有别的事，我先去给王子殿下上药。”

加里安显然不愿同她多说，作为近侍的他听见了忒弥诺弗斯跟欧洛费尔王报告关于瑟兰迪尔和那位林顿副官的事情。他所衷心热爱的大人受到刑责，加里安明显把帐算到了这位“公主”头上。

忒弥诺弗斯转身看着加里安的背影。是的，她错了。或许她不该将瑟兰迪尔和那个诺多精灵的事情告诉欧洛费尔王，尤其是在这个黑暗临迫的当口儿。她只是一时失了方寸，她期待巨绿林的王能够有办法说服瑟兰迪尔。事实上她认为在这个世界上如果能有一个人改变的了瑟兰迪尔的意愿，那就只有他的王，他的Adar。同理，如果这个世界上能有一个人可以改变欧洛费尔的观点，那就只有他唯一的子嗣——瑟兰迪尔。

但忒弥诺弗斯现在意识到自己错了，与理智无关。只是当她听说瑟兰迪尔被刑责的时候心中毫无快意只有刀割一般的心疼，除此之外，唯有自责。

㺈鱼尾长鞭她是知道的，那曾是多瑞亚斯之主庭葛的御用刑典之物。欧洛费尔王…还真下的去手。

出于担心或是其它什么，忒弥诺弗斯悄悄跟着加里安来到了瑟兰迪尔的居所，在外头却被门口守卫的精灵卫兵拦下说王子此刻不便接见，争执之间里头传出王子殿下的声音，独有磁性凉滑的声线，却因疼痛起了些微的颤抖——

“让她进来。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

忒弥诺弗斯远远站着，低着头不敢去看瑟兰迪尔。

如月光般披覆背后的金发被加里安妥当顺到了身前，露出整个赤裸的背脊。但并不是精灵不常袒露的肉身叫忒弥诺弗斯不敢直视，而是上头交错的几道狰狞鞭痕叫忒弥诺弗斯不忍看见。加里安正拧着眉头小心翼翼往那些红肿见血的鞭痕上匀撒药粉，看都没看忒弥诺弗斯一眼。

“别害怕。”

尽管瑟兰迪尔背对着她，但他似乎很清楚她的感受，“亦无需担心。㺈鱼尾上的毒刺只是让人多受皮肉之苦，精灵一族多则三五日便可愈合，连敷药都多余。”

于是忒弥诺弗斯瞧见加里安的手明显顿了顿，南多精灵的嘴角撇了撇，而后却仍是一丝不苟的继续。

忒弥诺弗斯犹豫着——

“是我告诉欧洛费尔王你……”

“我知道。”

瑟兰迪尔截断了她的话。片刻沉默，然后瑟兰迪尔再开口，这次却是冲着正在上药的加里安，“好了，你先下去。”

“可是——”

“谢谢，Galion。”瑟兰迪尔言辞客气，语气却不容违逆。

加里安走得不情不愿，但加里安还是走了。走之前不忘将一席干净的月白内袍披在瑟兰迪尔身后挡住了那些伤，当然还有瑟兰迪尔的背，然后收走了地下那一团沾血的布条。

“你肯定认为欧洛费尔王是因为埃尔隆德责罚我…”瑟兰迪尔系好了月白长袍转过身来，白色将那些淡金发丝衬托的愈发耀眼。

忒弥诺弗斯听见那个诺多的名字心中狠疼了下，但她倔强的没有表现出来。但瑟兰迪尔却仿佛了然她的心事，看向她的目光中是沉默的了然。

“实际上另有其事。”

瑟兰迪尔向她走过来，俊美无俦的王子越来越近让忒弥诺弗斯不由自主的又低垂了视线，但她仍能感觉到那双蓝眼注视着她。忒弥诺弗斯在那一刻不知自己该伤心，该生气，还是该承认自己无可救药的爱着眼前这位俊美的精灵王子。

“忒弥斯…我们需要迁离阿蒙蓝克。”

Well，忒弥诺弗斯现在理解了欧洛费尔王的震怒。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

欧洛费尔已经几百年，哦不，已经将近两千多年没有生过这么大的气。上次，还是费艾诸子的铁骑踏上多瑞亚斯王庭之时。那些无用贵族一个个闻风而逃只顾搬空王室的宝藏甚少想要誓死抵抗。欧洛费尔本来想在君王迪奥身侧奋战至身陨，但迪奥交给了他更重要的任务，护送王女埃尔汶和镶有精灵宝钻的项链瑙格拉弥尔逃出去。两位王子埃路瑞德和埃路林被费艾诺之子凯勒巩的手下丢弃在深林之中生死不明，所以王女埃尔汶乃是多瑞亚斯王室的唯一血脉。

欧洛费尔犹记得护送埃尔汶一行突破费艾诺诸子的重重围剿闯出森林时，回首远望，那曾经美丽富饶的明霓国斯的方向。愤怒，如同彼时漫过森林尖梢的滚滚黑烟填塞了他的胸膛。

尽管保护王室唯一血脉是正确的，亦是君王的意志，但欧洛费尔只是……

那里是他的国亦是他的家，还有他誓死效忠的多瑞亚斯君王，而他……

不战而退。

——一如适才瑟兰迪尔给他的建议。

巨绿林的王，欧洛费尔疲倦的斜倚在他的王座之上。华贵的长袍在他脚下堆叠出图腾一般繁复的褶皱，他的银发如同昂贵的秘银一般闪闪发亮，又如同暮色中的安都因大河一般静静流淌。而那条沾了他亲子血肉的长鞭被蜷起紧握于手掌之中，鞭身上细密的毒刺亦让欧洛费尔感受到了钻心的剧痛。

他知道瑟兰迪尔说的没错。

倘若魔地中囤积的兽人大军果真有如此之众，更与东南蛮夷勾结，那么索伦魔军声势之大比起愤怒之战时安格班的势力亦不遑多让。岂止阿蒙蓝克，哪怕索伦想要将中洲硕果仅存的几个精灵领地分兵围剿亦非难事。更何况，阿蒙蓝克地处魔军挺进埃利阿多必经之地势必首当其冲。

阿蒙蓝克…岌岌可危。

但即便如此——

欧洛费尔也不想在自己的子嗣瑟兰迪尔口中听到什么不战而退的计划。那让他想起了曾经如大树倾颓一般的多瑞亚斯，让他想起了…那些惶惶无措只恋财宝贪生怕死的贵族。

欧洛费尔知道自己迁怒了瑟兰迪尔，那㺈鱼尾长鞭之毒，疼在瑟兰迪尔的身，又何尝不在他的心？

而他此刻的疲倦不止在于。就在片刻之前，欧洛费尔刚又收到了诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德急返林顿的消息。他不敢妄加揣测这是故意还是巧合，他不敢任自己心中仅剩不多的温暖与信任在猜忌中分崩离析。如果是那样他还剩下什么？如果是那样，他的存在还有什么意义？

呵王权？

王权归根结底他是给瑟兰迪尔挣的，是他给曾经的多瑞亚斯乃至整个辛达一族挣的。没错，阿蒙蓝克倾注了他太多心血以及大半财富。如果不战而退弃了阿蒙蓝克……

欧洛费尔阖了眼，以指腹抵于额角缓压。

是该为了荣耀玉石俱焚？还是为了将来苟且偷生？

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“叛离阿蒙蓝克？？？”

忒弥诺弗斯睁圆了那双漂亮的眼睛不可置信的看着面前那个面色如常的金发王子。她几乎认为自己刚才出现了幻听，瑟兰迪尔怎么能说出这样的话来？怎么会…但是她居然看见瑟兰迪尔冲她点了点头，于是忒弥诺弗斯又开始怀疑她的眼睛也出了问题。

“当初欧洛费尔王去找你的父亲，将你和追随你们的属民兵士带至阿蒙蓝克，据说是为了你我的婚约？”

忒弥诺弗斯咬住下唇，但是她终于点了点头。

瑟兰迪尔薄如剑锋的唇角微扬了扬，几乎是一个微笑的弧度却稍纵即逝。他微旋身自旁侧的桌案上执起酒壶自顾自斟酒，顺长的淡金发丝在他覆着白袍的背上流泻了优雅的弧度。忒弥诺弗斯承认，未佩刀着甲的瑟兰迪尔美得简直不像个战士，实际上，就容貌而言大多数精灵女子站在瑟兰迪尔面前都未免相形见绌，但瑟兰迪尔身上散发着一种气。

杀气或是戾气，抑或是…虽未及巨绿林的王上欧洛费尔但仍可让人清晰感知的——

君王之气。

所以瑟兰迪尔虽容貌美好却让人觉得难以亲近，即便相熟如忒弥诺弗斯仍觉得这样的瑟兰迪尔甚至有时——

令人生畏。

所以那个诺多副官又怎能……

忒弥诺弗斯没来得及细想，因为瑟兰迪尔已经开始跟她细说原由及部署。忒弥诺弗斯听明白了瑟兰迪尔的苦心。魔多实力如此强大，死守阿蒙蓝克极有可能令巨绿林全军覆没，到最后只落得城破人亡无力回天。而既然死守无用，不战而退则可以保全巨绿林的元气，人在，城早晚会再建起来。

虽然如此，忒弥诺弗斯亦听出了瑟兰迪尔声音里强自压抑的不甘与心痛。她何尝不知瑟兰迪尔如何深爱着他的家国，又何尝不知，瑟兰迪尔岂是贪生怕死轻言放弃之辈。只是事关大局，事关将来，事关阿蒙蓝克乃至巨绿林中无数精灵的生命……

“不战而退的骂名而已…”彼时瑟兰迪尔淡淡的声儿里头仍能听出鞭伤的疼痛，“比起看着阿蒙蓝克血流成河玉石俱焚，那算不了什么。”

“你为何不索性帅大军先行撤退？”

“呵虽未公开，但Adar已然剥了我的兵权，他恐怕也在防备此事。你族兵力占巨绿林四分之一，倘若你们先退，死守阿蒙蓝克亦再无意义，欧洛费尔王势必妥协。”

“我们能去哪儿…巨绿林已是我们的家……”

“所以你们不会离开巨绿林。”

那双彼时呈现如大海般苍蓝的眼眸注视着忒弥诺弗斯，“去巨绿林的腹地，巨绿林山脉南麓，那有一条东西向的隐蔽小路，附近林木异常繁茂地势复杂易守难攻。你们可在那里秘密兴建都城，等待阿蒙蓝克后续迁移。”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿又道，“我手里尚有些珠宝金银，你一并带着。”

“你就不怕我——”

瑟兰迪尔截断了她的话，薄唇边角漫开了温暖的微弧。

“你不会。”

“好吧。”

虽然心中尚有情伤未复，但看着瑟兰迪尔那样的笑容忒弥诺弗斯亦情不自禁的微笑了起来。她的笑容明朗如春日暖阳，让瑟兰迪尔记起了在失忆初期同忒弥诺弗斯的友谊如何温暖了他空无一物的心脏。

忒弥诺弗斯笑着吐了吐舌头，“我的Adar大概会被我气死。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

三日后，忒弥诺弗斯所属的辛达一支带着兵士眷属自阿蒙蓝克扯离，向巨绿林腹地而去。而令所有人都惊讶的是欧洛费尔王并没有说什么，亦没有别人想象当中的震怒。又过了三日，在一只自遥远的埃利阿多而来的风语鸟悄悄飞进了欧洛费尔的寝殿之后，巨绿林的王突然宣布城中所有属民兵士打点行装细软陆续撤出阿蒙蓝克，循着数日前忒弥诺弗斯族人行进的方向去往巨绿林的腹地。彼时没有人知道为什么，但也没有人问为什么。虽然阿蒙蓝克繁华舒适盛极一时，但王就是王，王的命令，无人不从。

巨绿林宽广浩大，直如林木聚合的汪洋大海一般。没有人真的知道曾经阿蒙蓝克的居民到底去了哪里，就连与阿蒙蓝克隔河相望的洛丝罗瑞恩的王阿姆狄尔也不清楚。

而在中洲东南一隅的魔多腹地，当王座上的索伦得到阿蒙蓝克人去城空的消息时愤怒的烈焰几乎从他令人恐怖的黑暗形体中喷涌了出来，他的咆哮令魔多内数量庞大的半兽人都为之颤栗。要知道他恨透了阿蒙蓝克与林顿，他恨透了欧洛费尔和吉尔-加拉德，如果不是他们他的刚达巴要塞就不会被捣毁他或许就会留在伊瑞詹耐心造他的精灵之戒或许——

他也不至于为了这个本该属于他的权戒跟凯勒布林博大动干戈。

不过…索伦恶毒的想道——

只要他们还在中洲，只要那帮维拉仍对中洲之事听之任之，毁灭巨绿林和林顿是迟早的事。那些愚蠢的精灵躲得了一时躲不了一世，而自己的当务之急，则需尽快将所有权利之戒拿到手中，届时一统中洲则指日可待。

索伦狂笑，笑声回响于末日火山巨大灼热的山腹之中震耳欲聋，激起岩浆躁动不安的震荡。

“Do you miss me？Celebrimbor…”


	94. 悔恨

中洲大地上一时间出现了两座鬼城——曾经盛极一时的冬青郡的首府欧斯特-因-埃第尔城，与曾经繁华欣荣的巨绿林都城阿蒙蓝克。

途径的旅人在疑惑与惊惧中窃窃私语，因为没有人知道为何精灵突然舍弃了这两座令人钦羡的城池。阿蒙蓝克已全然人去城空，唯留高耸的城堡与迷宫一样错综的阶梯甬道屹立于中洲东南吹来的炽风中。而欧斯特-因-埃第尔城的景象更加奇诡，曾经冬夏繁盛的植被在以肉眼可见的速度迅速凋零枯萎，就连松鼠与山雀都开始迁离了那片区域。而这理应一片死寂之地实际上却并非如此，在欧斯特-因-埃第尔城中最高的那座钟楼里头，精铜铸造的大钟每日按时鸣响，而在大钟不响的时候，不间断的锤击锻造之声亦连绵不绝昼夜无歇的自钟楼中传出。不但如此，偶然在夜晚路过的旅人或是樵夫曾瞧见那死域一般的城池中，唯有钟楼之内伴着敲击声闪现的焰光，或橙红或姹紫，或幽蓝或妖绿，如同飘摇的鬼火般明明灭灭，叫人望而生畏避之不迭。

就在中洲大地上的生灵们对这一系列的诡变众说纷纭之时，自中洲东南一隅，大火山欧洛朱因所在之地骤然飞出了无数硕大的吸血蝙蝠，一米有余的翼展挨挨挤挤，黑压压如乌云般遮蔽了天际。而后在中洲大地上许久不曾听闻的，粗嘎刺耳的嚎叫如同地底翻出的闷雷一般涌出灰烬山脉与黯影山脉的夹角，杂乱沉重的脚步声带起的震动就连百里外亦清晰可闻，听声音，那大军竟有逾十万之众。

一时间中洲大地上风云变色，魔军如蝗虫般一路蚕食而去，所过之处鲜花草木，飞禽走兽或是枯死凋零，或是四散退避只余一片狼藉。魔军在中途分兵两路，一路占领了彼时已是空城的阿蒙蓝克监视着大河对岸洛丝罗瑞恩的精灵乃至卡扎督姆的矮人，另一路则取道迷雾山脉的最高峰之一卡拉兹拉斯，又被次生子称为红角峰山下的红角隘口直奔冬青郡的首府欧斯特-因-埃第尔城而去。

洛丝罗瑞恩的精灵战战兢兢日夜守望，卡扎督姆的矮人则分别紧闭了建造于迷雾山脉东侧黯溪谷上方的东门和开于银齿峰西侧峭壁中的西门，以此将他们的地下城池彻底封闭，摆明了不想蹚这浑水。

故此魔军所到之处丝毫未受到阻挡，自魔多至伊瑞詹，魔军只用了不过半月有余。正当所有人议论纷纷，认为索伦定会令魔军长驱直入占领欧斯特-因-埃第尔城的时候，那些淌着恶臭口涎的兽人却再止步不前，只是层层包围了那座依旧壮美的城池，刺耳的嚎叫此起彼伏，被风携远。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博在等着兽人大军攻城。

此刻他正端坐在议事厅上首的领主之位上，身覆秘银短甲，头戴秘银额冠，左手持弓右手拉箭，而他亲手铸造的宝剑正明晃晃的悬在自己腰侧。

剑无鞘。

正如凯勒布林博杀意已决，死意已决。

精灵的耳力，他已听见了外头的脚步声。那脚步声闲适，优雅，不像是来攻城的敌军，倒像是来做客的旧友。

那脚步声行至紧闭的雕花拱门之外顿住，门外之人甚至轻轻叩了叩门。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

叩门声在尚余几分暖意的斜阳之中听起来分外静谧，毫无催促之意，倒像是幽谷回音，入耳颇为妥帖舒适。

又或许…当凯勒博恩放下手中书卷时想道，有如此感受或只因敲门之人是自己的独女凯勒布理安。

只有凯勒布理安才会敲门，而强大的诺多女性凯兰崔尔所到之处，再坚固厚重的门都会因她的意志霍然洞开。

凯勒布理安进来的时候随风携来一阵栀子花的香气。林谷的黄昏清幽恬淡，纯白的栀子花密密匝匝的开了满枝。那香气让凯勒博恩想起了伊瑞詹的黄昏，街道两侧是丛生攀爬的蔷薇或玫瑰，红或紫的花朵争先恐后的挤在枝头沐浴一天当中最后一缕赤金阳光。而那样的繁华和热闹总让凯勒博恩想起曾经的多瑞亚斯，曾经的明霓国斯，曾经以为永远屹立不倒的辛达王庭。

“Adar…自来林谷您一直闷闷不乐，是因为凯勒布林博领主么？”

凯勒博恩收敛了已然飘远的思绪看向他的女儿，凯勒布理安有着长长的卷曲金发，细而精巧的银质额冠点缀在额心，她的美虽不及她的母亲凯兰崔尔高贵夺目，但凯勒布理安无疑亦是美人，且她的温和细致更像自己，或者说更像辛达一族。

凯勒博恩冲他的女儿笑了笑，尽管笑容连他自己亦觉十分牵强。他抬手覆上凯勒布理安纤长的手指轻捏了捏——

“没有，或许只是有些疲惫。你的Nana来信了吗？”

凯勒布理安摇了摇头，她看向父亲的目光中甚至有一丝歉意，或许是因为她总觉得父亲太过在意母亲，而母亲却并不尽然…

“好不容易您来了林谷，Nana却又随吉尔-加拉德王去了林顿…”凯勒布理安微噘着嘴唇，尽管她已有一千多岁，但在父亲面前她总觉得自己仍是个小精灵。

“吉尔-加拉德王——”凯勒博恩笑了。“诺多的吉尔-加拉德王倒是精灵女子们梦寐以求的伴侣。”

“Adar————！”

“嗯？”

凯勒布理安深深呼吸稍稍平复了面上红热正了正色，“Nana走之前曾一再叮嘱我，不可让您率兵前去伊瑞詹。索伦的半兽人大军数量太多，而伊瑞詹的兵士总计不过万余……

“可是…我们总不能眼睁睁看着凯勒布林博去死……”

凯勒布理安亦垂首黯然。冬青郡的领主凯勒布林博在她一家漂泊无定时给了他们一个栖身之地。不仅如此她家在冬青郡中地位极其崇高，凯勒布林博无论大小事宜对她母亲凯兰崔尔仰仗有加，更将伊瑞詹的防务重任交给了她的父亲。凯勒布理安曾以为自己会永远在繁荣的欧斯特-因-埃第尔城中生活下去，直到那个被称作天赋宗师的迈雅安纳塔来到冬青郡的领地。

她的母亲似乎与凯勒布林博领主之间生了嫌隙。凯勒布理安尽管不知道具体所因为何，但她确实知道自己的母亲非常忌讳那位叫做安纳塔的迈雅。她的母亲甚至竭力避免自己与那位在欧斯特-因-埃第尔城中地位一时仅次于领主凯勒布林博的迈雅照面，后来更是索性带她离开了伊瑞詹。尽管如此，凯勒布林博依旧应算是对她家有恩，况且她的父亲凯勒博恩统领着伊瑞詹防军，如今那些军士就驻扎在林谷附近…

但——

凯勒布理安突然有些急切的抓紧了她父亲的手。温润，修长，那手应属于学者而非战士…

“Adar…”她用那种带着些微颤音的声音呼唤着她的父亲，用女儿特有的忧虑和祈求的目光看着凯勒博恩。

凯勒博恩在心中叹了口气，他的思绪不知为何又飘向了曾经的多瑞亚斯。当大树倾颓的一刻，他想过要奋起反抗，他想过誓死保卫家国，但凯兰崔尔并不想同她的亲族正面交恶。于是凯勒博恩离开了，带着毕生未能偿还的悔恨。

凯勒博恩知道如果这次他再按兵不动，尽管这本就是凯勒布林博的意愿所以并不会受到任何人的指责，但他自己又将如何心安？

他漫长的，望不到尽头的永生，是否又要背负另一道日夜凌迟的悔恨？

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博以悔为弓以恨做箭，但他射出去的，却是自己的心。

门开了。

一缕斜阳。

脉脉，温柔。

夕阳斜照，照在安纳塔濛濛的金发之上，那太过熟悉的色泽让凯勒布林博的心脏突地漏掉了一拍，故此他射出的箭也失了几分气力，被那位金发的迈雅探手一捞便抓在掌心，看都没看便随手折了扔在脚下。薄靴碾过时断裂的箭杆发出几不可闻的呻吟，就像是凯勒布林博被碾轧的破碎心脏。

安纳塔的金瞳很冷，但安纳塔的笑却很温柔，温柔的就像门外漏进的夕阳，只是染了如血的颜色。

依旧是那般的金发，依旧是那般的笑容，依旧是那般的他，却已再也不是他……

那一刻，凯勒布林博不知道在自己胸口翻搅的，几乎要炸裂欲出的情绪是悔是恨还是让他痛不欲生的爱情。他再弯弓，搭箭，箭指索伦。

“再往前一步我就杀了你。”凯勒布林博以为自己的声音会是带着杀意的冷，而出口，却是带着泪水的涩。

安纳塔低声嗤笑了一声，那优美唇弧蜿蜒的笑意又再深了些。

“你可以试试。”

迈雅罂粟般邪恶却优美的声线勾勒着赤裸裸不加掩饰的嘲讽与轻蔑，凯勒布林博咬紧牙关拉满了弓，又一箭直直冲安纳塔胸膛而去。

安纳塔不闪不避，亦未抬手，但那锋利的箭簇才堪堪要触及安纳塔暮风中微动的白袍时，凌厉的箭势却突然中止，箭杆颓然坠落地面，在凯勒布林博耳中撞出震耳欲聋的声响。

凯勒布林博仿佛被定住了，他不再弯弓也不再放箭，就那么眼睁睁的看着那个邪恶的美丽迈雅走上了阶梯，走到了他的面前。

“没用的——”

安纳塔的声音优美的如同诗咏，他以手指托起精灵领主的下颌，居高临下的对上那双曾经明亮的眼。

安纳塔不能否认他想念这双眼睛，抑或是这双眼中曾经因他而生的各种情绪——欢乐，忧伤，喜悦，思念，还有接近痛苦的极乐…曾经那双眼睛就像是下了场流星雨的夜空，就连安纳塔也曾不由自主的沉迷。但此刻那双眼中只剩悔与恨，这让安纳塔胸口突然升起了莫名的愤怒。

他的音调愈发轻缓却阴冷——

“精灵的武器根本无法对迈雅造成伤害。你很明智的遣散了臣民，亦没有留下任何士兵，既然放弃了抵抗不如就把权戒交出来，或许这座即将属于我的城池，我仍可以交由你管理。”

“哦？这又是你的引诱吗？安纳塔…不，Sauron。”

“哦不……”安纳塔拖长了温柔的尾音微笑着，“这才是——”安纳塔托着凯勒布林博的下颌屈尊纡贵的俯身吻了下去，他迫不及待的想要再次品尝这个精灵的味道，鉴于一切尽在掌握……

“啊——”

安纳塔惊怒，起身，退后。

邪恶的迈雅几乎不敢相信的看着贯穿了自己腰腹的那把长剑，鲜血汩汩从他的肉身创口中流了出来。

“用你给我的锻造锤打造的长剑，你无法抗拒自己的力量，Sauron。”

如果安纳塔仔细听，他应该能听出凯勒布林博的声音中并没有胜利的喜悦，只有悲哀与疲倦。但安纳塔只是用那双金瞳狠狠的瞪着凯勒布林博，就像是要用目光将他一点一点生吞活剥，随后剧痛迫使迈雅真正的意识体剥离了这具美善的肉身夺门而去。就在索伦重新将自己的意识体附在那具以熔岩铸就的，佩戴着至尊魔戒的魔君肉身上时，凯勒布林博猛的上前扶住了那具已然失去意识颓然将倒的美丽皮囊。

凯勒布林博以为自己做到了。手刃了即将荼毒中洲的魔君，亦是他深爱的恋人。

他扶着他半跪于地，他想问问自己心中何以没有一丝一毫成功的喜悦，唯有铺天盖地的悔恨跟着泪水一滴一滴落在怀中人紧闭的优美唇弧上。

“安……”

凯勒布林博最后一次用颤抖的嗓音呼唤了自己深埋于心底的爱情，他理好那些微微凌乱的金发，然后自安纳塔腹中缓缓拔出那柄染血长剑，倒转剑身横于自己颈侧。就在他阖了眼眸施力欲割时外头的异动吸引了凯勒布林博的注意——

那是半兽人的尖嚎，还有闷雷般砸向地面的脚步声。


	95. 魔戒与精灵

领主殿堂高耸的拱门从内被一股劲气豁然洞开。

那个一贯清朗俊逸，旁人只道会锻造雕琢的诺多工匠此刻身背箭筒，腰悬长剑，手持强弓走出门外。微昂着绷紧下颌，毅然挺起结实胸膛迎向因兽潮涌动卷起的恶臭疾风。

黑发飘飞，牙关紧咬，纵使面对那从四面八方涌过来的半兽人大军，纵使这空城中只有他一人，凯勒布林博也不打算有丝毫避让。

此刻他的身上有一股气势，一种一夫当关万夫莫开的气势。那气势甚至叫欧斯特-因-埃第尔这座已空了许久的城池都生动了起来，不再死气沉沉而带着一股决然屹立的巍峨肃杀之气。

凯勒布林博不怕死。事实上他早已决意一死。如今他手刃安纳塔，世间于他再无可恋。此时此刻，他心里只求再多杀几个肮脏兽类为中洲除害，也不枉在中洲大地上走这一遭。

天已暗了下来，抑或是，目之所及如潮水般涌来的兽人遮蔽了最后一丝夕阳的晖光。等他看清楚了冲在最前头的兽人口内森然的獠牙，凯勒布林博亦拔足向着那铺天盖地的兽潮冲了过去——

凯勒布林博如同一根离弦的快箭，又如一只搏击长空决意驱散阴云的鹰隼。

探臂，弯弓，搭箭。

两枝利箭齐齐破空而去，箭身割开空气的尖啸甚至一时盖过了兽人刺耳难听的尖嚎。

黑血迸溅。

冲在最前头的两个兽人长嘶倒地。

凯勒布林博未做停留，他再弯弓，放箭，动作行云流水，丝毫不逊于他锤炼熔铁时的从容流畅。

这一箭接连洞穿了三个兽人，又直直钉进第四个兽人胸口。

凯勒布林博离兽人大军前锋已不足三米，那些兽人闻到同类的血腥气息竟也都兴奋狂躁的嘶吼起来。清俊的精灵在它们眼中似只是一道美食，甚或只是一堆可拆吃入腹的白骨血肉。那一双双兽瞳之中已有饥渴难耐的绿芒燃起，如同鬼火一般，闪动于已入沉黑的夜色之中。

凯勒布林博果断弃弓，拔剑，窄窄剑身映着天上透过重霾漏下的一缕星光，宛若惊鸿，又如闪电。

剑光熄灭在肮脏兽躯之中。

凯勒布林博拔剑，带起黑血四溅，疾旋身格开身后砸过来的重锤，长剑锋刃一闪顺势削了那个兽人的首级。待那拖着恶臭口涎的狰狞兽首骨碌碌滚出老远，腔子里一蓬黑血才骤然喷了出来，而那重锤轰然坠地，砸裂了地上铺着的厚重石板。

凯勒布林博已杀红了眼。

他陷在铺天盖地的兽潮里头，纵然掌中剑锋利无匹但他的力气在斩杀了上百兽人之后已显不济，一个踉跄左肩已被巨斧劈中。纵秘银战甲挡得住刀斧利刃，但兽人刚猛的劲力却透过战甲狠狠砸在了他的肩头…

肩骨已碎，痛不可当。

凯勒布林博一双细长俊逸的眉因疼痛深拧，但他心中在那一瞬却清明无比，甚至有一丝即将解脱的快意。

他以为自己已离死亡不远了，层层困住他的兽人根本未知其数，在此起彼伏狂躁刺耳的嚎叫声中蠢蠢欲动，下一秒或许就会齐齐扑上将他的身体活生生撕个粉碎。

就在凯勒布林博考虑着是否该给自己个痛快，好过肢体被兽爪撕裂的痛楚时，那些已近疯狂的兽人忽从外圈向两侧让开一条通途。在一个巨大的，漆黑却隐透着熔岩炽光的恐怖形体向被困住的凯勒布林博走来之时瑟缩着，在獠牙间挤出颤栗的压抑嘶鸣。

凯勒布林博睁大了眼睛。

他不知道自己该哭还是该笑。

哭中洲终于难逃此劫，笑自己居然天真的认为能够杀死他。

想也不需想。

在瞧见那恐怖魔君的一瞬，凯勒布林博便明白了那就是索伦，那…才是索伦。如果说方才倒在他怀中的那副肉身属于安纳塔，而这副令人恐怖的魔君肉身无疑才真正属于索伦。凯勒布林博自然亦瞧见了那魔君手指上套着的，闪动着邪恶金芒的指环，光彩像极了安纳塔摄人心魄的金瞳。

一个灵魂，两副皮囊，说实话凯勒布林博很难将优美动人的安纳塔同眼前这个巨大恐怖的魔王形象归结一处，但凯勒布林博知道那就是他，这种感觉奇妙而悲哀。

 

凯勒布林博的左臂已无法抬起，但他的右手还是紧握了手中长剑。

纵然他已无法杀死他，纵使他已是以卵击石…

但凯勒布林博知道他必须这么做。

如果他杀不了他，那么就死于他手，亦是宿命使然。

死于他手总比死于兽人恶口中强的多…那一瞬凯勒布林博几乎微笑了起来，他甚至用手指拨开了被凝固热血粘于额角的黑发。

他迎向他。

凯勒布林博用尽仅剩的所有力气向屹立如黑塔般的魔君迎了过去，就像是毅然决然奔赴他宿命的终点。

待到近前黑发精灵高高跃起，他的眼眸却是亮的，唇畔似有笑意。他手中长剑如同一场刻骨铭心的相思，又如此生无望的爱恋直指魔君咽喉。而魔君手中漆黑的法锤业已扬起，带着如同鬼啸般尖利的劲风向凯勒布林博砸来。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

他可能会死。

不。

他大概已经死了。

在隔着整片埃利阿多地区，屹立于遥远的中洲最西端，诺多王国林顿的首府米斯泷德宏美华丽的殿堂中，诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德，力量堪比迈雅的诺多女性凯兰崔尔还有已不知活了多少个纪元，德高望重的帖勒瑞精灵奇尔丹大人一齐端详着手中的精灵戒时，在心中不约而同的想着。

他们想的那个“他”当然就是铸造了精灵权戒的凯勒布林博，他们都已知晓凯勒布林博选择孤身留在欧斯特-因-埃第尔城中迎战索伦的大军。

尽管他们早已确定费艾诺的子嗣绝不会屈从黑暗，但凯勒布林博这样的决定也实在是他们始料未及，同时无疑也…值得敬佩。

此时此刻，他们无不在心中赞叹手中权戒铸造之精美，其中蕴含力量之强大。

“只可惜…不能佩戴。” 

吉尔-加拉德的遗憾，又岂非不是其他精灵的遗憾？

“确实不能。”

凯兰崔尔矜持的微笑，目不转睛地注视着她白玉也似的掌心中托着的那枚水之戒南雅。金刚石镶嵌的花朵晶莹剔透，折射出水纹一般灵动柔软的波光，即便并未佩戴，她亦能感受到置于自己掌心中的力量。

“至少统御之戒仍在索伦手上的时候不能…”凯兰崔尔似是自言自语般的又补了一句，“但即便如此，仅仅是这枚权戒的存在，也足以护佑一方水土，使得美景常在如若西方彼岸。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你知她心中所图，远不止美景常在绿树常青。”

“是。我知”

吉尔-加拉德恭恭敬敬的垂着头，尽管奇尔丹的私人居所之内只有他二人，但吉尔-加拉德仍保持着绝对的尊重。

“但你仍将水之戒交给她保管。”

“精灵戒越少人知道越好。”吉尔-加拉德解释道，“权利之戒会引发生灵的贪念和欲望，倘若此事传扬出去，难保不会节外生枝。”

“所以我猜，你大抵连副官埃尔隆德同金花领主格罗芬戴尔也未言明。”

“是。实话说，连我自己都无法确定是否能够克制住不去佩戴维雅。我想您业已感受到了精灵戒中蕴含的强大力量，这对于渴望力量的精灵而言…委实太过诱惑。或许在中洲大地上，您是唯一一位我能将戒指全然放心托付的精灵。”

奇尔丹出生于位于中洲遥远东部的奎维耶能，那亦是精灵最初的苏醒之地。他存在于这片大陆上的时间比如今中洲大地上的任何一位精灵都要长，他的颌下甚至已经长出了短须，这在精灵一族中是不常见的。而此刻，这位年长睿智的精灵听到吉尔-加拉德的话也不由得苦笑一声——

“不瞒你说，即便是我亦很难抗拒这权利之戒的诱惑。但我自知无法抵抗索伦的意志，所以我将永远不会佩戴这枚火之戒。我将不会成为它的主人只是暂为保管，直到找到一位我认为可以将其托付的人。”

“找到一位您认为可以将其托付的人？难道您心中已经有了人选？”

“维拉的使者已经抵达中洲，西方诸神已然知晓索伦铸造了统御之戒。那两位迈雅化作巫师的模样，在米斯泷德稍作停留便去往了中洲的东方。”

“哦？他们去了哪里？”

“具体哪里我也不甚清楚。但既然索伦的势力在中洲东南一隅，想必他们准备接近甚至深入魔地，伺机破坏索伦的计划与图谋。”

吉尔-加拉德点了点头，“那二位大概只是先行官。”

“没错。”奇尔丹将他的目光转于大海之上，“倘若有天一位德才兼备的大人来到，我会将纳雅转赠与他。”

“您的决定总是明智无比。”吉尔-加拉德欠身。

奇尔丹抬手抚着自己颌下短须，他将目光重又转向面前对他恭顺无比的诺多至高身上。

吉尔-加拉德并不是他的子嗣，甚至不是同族。但吉尔-加拉德从年幼时便被彼时的诺多至高王芬巩送到他处寄养，虽从未说破，但他和他早已情同父子。

即便如此，奇尔丹在这位诺多一族年轻的至高王面前依旧谨言慎行，不愿太过干涉。吉尔-加拉德固然也是年轻有为英武睿智但唯有一事……

奇尔丹知道如果他不说，没人会说。

于是这位德高望重的大人考虑再三，沉默良久，终是将话问了出来——

“你是否考虑过寻找伴侣？”他顿了顿，“凯兰崔尔夫人曾向我提及她的女儿凯勒布理安。我亦有听闻，那是位温婉美丽的女子，地位血统亦与你相称。”

他二人皆知，如今诺多流落中洲的王族除了吉尔-加拉德以外死的死不知所踪的不知所踪，唯有凯勒布林博一人或是已死，或是将死，也总不能继承诺多王位。如今黑暗再起大战在即，难道吉尔-加拉德就从来没有想过……

“您知道，我爱欧洛费尔。”

吉尔-加拉德说这话的时候甚至没有低头，他的目光直若天边黑亮的星子一般，坚定不移，清澈见底，稳稳的迎住奇尔丹的目光，毫不避讳，亦无羞涩。如果世界上还有一个人让他可以毫无保留的信任，毫无保留的袒露心声，唯有奇尔丹大人。

他虽不唤他父亲，在他心中，他早已是他的父亲。

奇尔丹面上毫无惊讶之色，他似是早已猜中了吉尔-加拉德的答案。

他点了点头。

沉默。

不是尴尬，而是理解。

奇尔丹终于又道，“你不告而别这件事，你知欧洛费尔定会对你心生嫌隙。”

吉尔-加拉德叹了口气，“我已写了信给他。”

奇尔丹扬了扬眉，“你劝他迁都？”

吉尔-加拉德却笑了，“我只是告诉他，如果他死了要在曼督斯等我，我随后就到。”

“怎么？你不替他报仇？”

“报仇是他儿子的事。”

奇尔丹看着吉尔-加拉德。他嘴上没说什么心中却长叹一声。他知道吉尔-加拉德有一个软肋，或许也只有这么一个软肋。奇尔丹亦知道如果有一天吉尔-加拉德会死，那么一定是因为这个软肋。但他能做什么呢？他已活的太久，他也已见过太多，他早知命运实非人力可以改变。所以虽然他不赞同，但他不说，只将悲伤深埋心底，而那双早已不再年轻的眼眸中，只留下一缕浅淡的几乎无从分辨的担忧。


	96. 遇见你的运气

凯勒布林博似是做了一个梦。

一个很长的梦。

梦里头是跟安纳塔的初遇。

再一次——

凯勒布林博清清楚楚的瞧见在那浩瀚如海的森林中，在那枝繁叶茂的遮蔽下，阳光是如何被细细碾磨成了金屑粘在那人眼睫尖梢，随着微颤扑簌而落，落在他指间，落进他心里…

梦中凯勒布林博只觉得自己要醉了，他的心脏发酵在异常温柔的吐息间，如同泥土中甜蜜死去的落叶。

那个梦始于凡人难以想见的美好，但继之而来的，却又是凡人难以想见的黑暗。

欺骗，利用，玩弄，背弃。

阴云吞噬了星光，烟霾遮住了天际最后一丝蓝。

温柔与微笑终化作伤人利刃，爱情，也成了见血封喉的毒药。

但凯勒布林博爱的义无反顾，也痛的一往情深。

梦中，他能感觉到心脏被锁链层层绞紧，在烈焰里，在炽风中，在欢愉和痛苦间往返摇摆，在恨与爱中反复熬煎，他作茧自缚，却未能成蝶。

疼……

疼啊…………………………………………

凯勒布林博几乎要呻吟出来，他也的确呻吟了出来。

“疼——”

黑发精灵的眼睛犹自虚虚的闭着，就在那一瞬间，凯勒布林博方知自己之前是在梦中。而此刻他情愿没有醒来，他情愿自己再也不必醒来。

他虽已转醒但仍意识朦胧，凯勒布林博只觉得浑身上下无一处不疼，而最疼之处——

比如左肩，比如右腕，比如心脏。

污浊闷热的空气推不动扇叶吱吱呀呀艰涩的转动，分不清多少半兽人骚动又压抑的嘶嚎如同噩梦。除此之外精灵的耳力亦尚能分辨火焰燃烧的细微哔卟声，或是蒸腾又冷凝的水汽挂上打磨光滑的岩壁再缓缓拖下的声音。

他在他的私人锻造室。

而他是俘虏。

凯勒布林博昏迷前的记忆还停留在黑暗魔君面罩下射出的眩目炽光，以及自己腕骨碎裂时的钻心剧痛。

他试着挣动了下双臂，手腕传来钢铁冷硬触感，紧缚之处疼痛愈甚。凯勒布林博发觉自己双臂分开被铁索分别吊至头顶，而他则双膝跪地…这幅如今想来屈辱不堪姿态，却在记忆中呼之欲出，似曾相识…

凯勒布林博突然觉得好笑，他也的的确确笑了出来。他低垂着头颅，所以那笑声便哽在他喉间——

极低，极轻，极促。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你在笑什么？”

安纳塔的声音是低柔的，魅惑的，除此之外，彼时里头亦有无法按捺的好奇。

金发的迈雅侧颊端详着仰头望向漫天繁星的精灵工匠，他只觉得自己对这个精灵了解愈多，愈发现自己根本就不了解他。比如…他不知道这个精灵为何突然发笑。

“我在笑我怎么会有这么好的运气。”彼时凯勒布林博俊逸的眉目都在星光下生动，他依旧笑着，那双纯粹的眼中倒映着天上星子的光。

“这个世界上有这么多的生灵，就如同天上的繁星。而我偏生遇着了你…”凯勒布林博转头执起安纳塔的手，他端详半响，忽地低头在那优美指节间落下深挚一吻。精灵工匠扬起眉目看向近在咫尺的迈雅，那双眼中满是无需言说的爱慕。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你在笑什么？”

安纳塔的声音依旧是低柔的，魅惑的，但此时此刻里头潜藏着杀气与怒火，阴险而恶毒。

修长指节钳紧了凯勒布林博的下颌狠狠抬起，即便凯勒布林博阖着眼，他也能想象那双金瞳里头燃烧的怒火是如何将要吞噬了他，撕碎了他。

“我在笑…我怎么会有这么好的运气……”被强迫抬高头颅的姿态让那出口的音节艰涩断续，起承转合间，带着死死压制的隐痛和刻意而为的嘲讽。凯勒布林博知道安纳塔一定记得这句旧言，也一定会他言语中有意为之的嘲讽激怒。所以凯勒布林博又扬了扬嘴角，笑得自嘲，却又似云淡风轻——

“这个世界上有这么多的生灵……就如同天上的繁星。而我偏生…遇着了你……”

凯勒布林博缓缓睁眼，从模糊到清晰他看清了曾经魂牵梦系的那张脸，那双眼。他自然也看到了安纳塔那件宽大的白袍上早已没了之前为自己所伤时的血迹，甚至连剑痕也无，完美如初，优美如初。

凯勒布林博从未如此刻般清晰的意识到——

那个人是迈雅，而眼前这美丽肉体，不过是他一副皮囊，一件衣裳。

此时此刻，这具美丽皮囊成了承载愤怒的躯壳。凯勒布林博看见安纳塔的金瞳在自己话音落时骤然收缩，那张面皮上的皮肉牵动着，颤抖着，直到优美唇弧被生生扯出杀意的平弧。他的手指紧捏着凯勒布林博下颌而凯勒布林博一点都不怀疑下一秒，或许这只手就会拧断他的颈骨，或是捏碎他的喉头。

毕竟，索伦的名头可是从来都脱不开狠辣与恶毒。

但安纳塔并没有杀死他——出乎凯勒布林博意料之外的，就像上次他的魔君身份被揭穿时一样。

凯勒布林博看着那优美唇弧将喷涌欲出的杀意与怒火又一分一分，一厘一厘的收成了微笑。

——绝美，诱惑。

“你想让我杀你了。”

安纳塔的声音也在笑，笑里带着毫不掩饰的轻蔑。

“遇见我是你的命，何不认命？”

那双金瞳直直的望进凯勒布林博眼中，安纳塔的声音轻缓，甚至有几分循循善诱的劝慰，“我知道你把那些权戒藏了起来，my elf lord…那些权戒本就是属于我的不是吗？把它们交给我…或许我不但不会杀你，还会帮助你——”安纳塔忽的凑近，他勾着魅惑弧度的薄唇堪堪就要贴到凯勒布林博耳廓，“你不是一直想要超越费艾诺？你不是一直想在中洲建成堪比维林诺般美丽富饶的城池？你知道我可以帮助你…你也知道…这世间唯有我可以帮助你……”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德在看着远天如血的残霞，格罗芬戴尔立在他身侧，亦瞧着那仿佛映红了中洲大地的漫天红霞。

埃尔隆德许久都没有说话，直到日头愈渐西沉，那无边无际的粼粼金红中，亦涌起了萧索阴郁的紫。

金花领主终是忍不住开口，

“今日已是伊瑞詹军中的第二次骚乱，只怕是——”

格罗芬戴尔没有说完，当然埃尔隆德很清楚他要说什么，也很清楚他在担心什么。

但埃尔隆德只是点了点头。

格罗芬戴尔有时实在觉得身侧这个精灵深不可测，虽在精灵一族中尚属年轻，但他的心智与城府，深沉及耐性就连格罗芬戴尔自己都自叹不如。

比如此时此刻，他非常清楚埃尔隆德对他在想什么了如指掌，而埃尔隆德在想什么，他却丝毫未知。

“恐怕林谷终会卷入战乱。”

隔了许久埃尔隆德终于如此说道。他的声音里仿佛有一丝遗憾，待再细细辨别时，却又觉终是空无一物。

格罗芬戴尔微皱了淡眉，“你是说…待索伦杀死了凯勒布林博，毁灭了伊瑞詹就会挥兵北上？”

“不。”埃尔隆德缓缓摇了摇头，但这次他并未让格罗芬戴尔等太久，“冬青郡的居民士兵虽因其领主凯勒布林博的意志迁至伊姆拉崔，但民众尚可，兵士却未必能就这么心安理得的弃城而逃，舍弃他们的领主一人留守空城。”

“但凯勒博恩似乎并不想出兵。”

“我只怕他…不擅统兵。”

“即便出兵又能如何？无异以卵击石。阿蒙蓝克数万雄兵尚不可与魔军正面交锋，更别提伊瑞詹兵士才过一万之众。”

“所以你有没有想过，倘若凯勒博恩真的出兵，林谷又岂能坐视不理独善其身。”

“吉尔-加拉德王会下令出兵？”

“他会。”

“哦？”

“凯兰崔尔。”

格罗芬戴尔瞬间就明白了。

“可此刻驻守伊姆拉崔只有一半兵力，更要坚守要塞谨防兽人奇袭，能发兵支援的实在不多。”

“若将来不得不驰援冬青郡…我会领三分之一兵力前去。”

“那太危险…还是我——”

“你坐镇伊姆拉崔。”

埃尔隆德截断了他的话侧首注视着格罗芬戴尔，他并没有再说什么，而格罗芬戴尔却在那位半精灵的沉默间感受到了强大的压力。那股不可违逆的气势恍惚间叫他想起了曾经的刚多林之王图尔巩。

所以格罗芬戴尔妥协了，而他知道，埃尔隆德只是不肯让别人替他冒险。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“你连自己都帮不了。”凯勒布林博的声音并不大，但靠在他身侧的安纳塔却听得清清楚楚。

那个邪恶的迈雅有一瞬间的愣怔，仿佛他被凯勒布林博戳中了深埋的心事，却又不知该如何掩饰自己的慌张。

“你说什么…”安纳塔的声音几乎是在咬牙切齿。

“你连自己都帮不了，Mairon …”凯勒布林博将后头那个名字念得尤其重，就像在告诉安纳塔，他对他的过去了如指掌。

凯勒布林博的脸上结结实实的挨了一拳。

那一拳打的极重。

凯勒布林博被打的俊脸猛地偏向一边，他咳出一口血，带着两枚粘着血肉的臼齿。

但他却笑了，边笑，鲜红的血边在他开裂的唇畔滴落，血腥气息勾引得兽人兴奋欲狂，低吼不止。

“曾经魔苟斯也是这样对你的吗… Mairon …我很抱歉…抱歉我在维林诺时……我还没有遇到你的运气——”

安纳塔蓦地起身，他倒退了两步，他似乎在颤抖，又或许那只是凯勒布林博的错觉。

安纳塔低声咕哝了些什么，听不清楚。凯勒布林博仅仅能从音调分辨那是主神语，他小时候在维林诺听过，涵义类似“闭嘴”或是“停止”。

然后安纳塔冲周遭的兽人摆了摆手指，他的表情一片淡漠，又或者他只是关闭了自己的一切表情。

“鞭打这个精灵，直到他打算交出权戒为止。”

在第一道铁链冲他身体呼啸而至以前，凯勒布林博来得及看见安纳塔灰白的袍角消失在锻造室外甬道的浓重暗影中。没有人注意到他眼中悲伤的留恋，比铁索一次又一次抽打肉体的声音还要惊心动魄。


	97. 大雨将至

巨绿林山脉是一条东西走向的狭长山脉。这条山脉就像一道天然屏障隔绝了北方的寒意，使得巨绿林山脉南麓山脚下林木异常高大繁茂。

林地精灵的新家便散落在那片山脉庇护下的葱郁林木中，而王的宫殿，则就屹立于巨绿林山脉之中，甚少人知道它的确切所在。

时间所迫更为财力物力所限，相较于阿蒙蓝克的恢弘壮美这里显得要简约朴素的多，但瑟兰迪尔无可抱怨，尤其是当他立于瞭望塔顶端，俯瞰巨绿林的子民安居乐业，兵士勤勉操练。

巨绿林的生机终究得以保存，就算邪恶已经占据了曾经的阿蒙蓝克，但浩瀚绿林中的大树永不会凋委。精灵会在这片广阔的森林中生存下去，辛达的王脉也仍会在这片森林中延续下去，而他们同黑暗的抗争亦绝不放弃不死不休。

夏日的湿热酝酿着雷雨。

云气生于山间，萦于树稍，结于天际。

目之所及，蓝与灰层层堆叠，被风搅出如羽如絮的流线。浓郁处泛紫，淡薄处又透出些灰白日光，天光濛濛，不甚明朗。

瑟兰迪尔瞧着那天，瞧着那云，瞧着云下一望无际的郁绿。

或许就连他亦不自知，那双苍蓝眼眸循着云动的轨迹转向正西，于是瑟兰迪尔便瞧见了迷雾山脉巍峨起伏的山峦，山体半没于层云之内。他知道在那高山的后头，穿过狭窄却隐秘的高山隘口，就是那处悠然立于悬崖峭壁之间，飞瀑河流之上的诺多要塞——

伊姆拉崔。

巨绿林与林谷从未离得如此之近，如果催动马匹全力驰骋，或许不消半日便可顺着那条隐在林木间，笔直贯通迷雾山脉东西的精灵小路抵达伊姆拉崔，其间只有安都因河畔半身人的渡口需要一瓶上好的精灵酒作为酬谢。这条精灵小路是埃尔隆德在诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的授意下秘密开辟的，当然，动工之前争得了巨绿林的王欧洛费尔的首肯。

这条精灵路的开辟有着极其重要的意义，因它避开了伊瑞詹，避开了洛丝罗瑞恩更避开了矮人城邦卡扎督姆。它的开辟意味着诺多要塞伊姆拉崔与巨绿林精灵王国的盟友关系愈发密切，因着埃尔隆德的关系，“盟友”这个词在瑟兰迪尔心中又多了几分莫逆于心的亲密。

几天阴郁之后，瑟兰迪尔的心情难得因为想到那个精灵稍霁，但几乎同时，他又想到已然占领了伊瑞詹与阿蒙蓝克的兽人大军。他听说凯勒布林博将冬青郡的所有居民及属军悉数转移去了伊姆拉崔，只有自己一人留守空城面对索伦及其强兵。

瑟兰迪尔可以理解，毕竟凯勒布林博“爱过”安纳塔，或者仍然“爱着”。索伦的欺骗对他打击太甚，羞辱亦太甚。他定已生不如死，或是一心求死。但此事瑟兰迪尔理解，埃尔隆德理解，巨绿林与诺多的两位王理解但别人…未必理解。

尤其是凯勒博恩统领的，曾经伊瑞詹的属军。那些诺多士兵很多自维林诺始便追随费艾诺一族，断不肯任费艾诺的血脉就此断绝。但…倘若他们真的回兵去救，势必寡不敌众，而届时伊姆拉崔定不能真的坐视不理必会出兵相助。伊姆拉崔有多少兵力瑟兰迪尔是清楚的，救援一事又不能调动伊姆拉崔全部兵力，总要留下一半甚至多半布防，伊姆拉崔的小部分兵力，再加上伊瑞詹那一万余众，纵然战力无可挑剔但仍是敌众我寡，怕是凯勒布林博救不出来，这些人马也要折在里头…而这其中最让瑟兰迪尔担心的…伊姆拉崔若出兵救助，埃尔隆德必会自告奋勇。因他就是那样的精灵，虽心思深沉但嘴硬心软，责无旁贷之事决不会临阵退缩叫别人替自己去赴险。

这是那诺多的可爱之处，亦是他可恨之处。

思及此，瑟兰迪尔悄然拢了浓黑眉峰。

忽闻身后脚步声愈行愈近，又门上轻轻叩击，原是加里安来了。

加里安是来送饭的。

实际上瑟兰迪尔大人在这瞭望塔中已近二十日，名义上奉命警惕兽人奇袭，实际上就是囚禁。

毕竟王城这处新址在加里安看来隐秘无比，自己若出去都不见得能找到回来的路，兽人又如何能在这莽莽林海中找过来。况且，瑟兰迪尔大人困在此处，除了送饭的加里安任何人不得照面。加里安一点都不怀疑如果仍是在阿蒙蓝克，欧洛费尔王会直接把他丢进地牢，就像许久之前那次一样。

但是瑟兰迪尔大人犯了什么错？

哦对了——

不尊王命不守婚约更离间辛达旧部。尽管——已重归欧洛费尔氅下的忒弥诺弗斯已承认她和父亲此举旨在迫欧洛费尔王迁都。

叫加里安不满的是忒弥诺弗斯一支并未受到任何责罚，所有的帐都被算到了瑟兰迪尔大人的头上。瞭望塔高耸及云，塔身滑不留手下头又派了重兵把守真个插翅难飞。好吧，加里安确实不懂欧洛费尔王为何要这么防着自己的儿子。

“加里安…”

那位金发披覆的大人唤了他的名字，言语间难得几分迟疑与犹豫。

“大人？”

加里安猜瑟兰迪尔想要一坛好酒。虽有军命不应饮酒，但既实为囚禁，所以就算瑟兰迪尔想要饮上一杯也实在无可厚非。

“有一事相求。”

“您万莫如此说…多卫宁？几坛？”

“你是否能帮我去砍上几根林中的韧藤，越长越好…”

“树藤……？您要那个做……”

什么二字未能出口。

加里安毕竟不傻，他忽然意识到那树藤究竟有什么用处，不由得睁圆了眼，而那位俊美的大人亦正用那双苍蓝的眼眸注视着他。

“或许有些太过为难…若让Adar知道了，怕是要受重责。”

“您要几根？”加里安咬了咬牙，听声音像是豁出去了。毕竟瑟兰迪尔从未求过他，他也决不想让这位大人失望。

瑟兰迪尔略略思忖，“三根。”

加里安咬牙应承了转身行至门口。

“加里安——”

“大人，还有什么吩咐？”

“两瓶多卫宁，要最好的。”

Well…加里安有几分自嘲的想，自己毕竟还是猜中了一半。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

潮湿，闷热。

夜已沉，雨未落，风却涌了进来。

直吹的锻造炉里烈火飘飘摇摇，映得无数兽人影影绰绰。

凯勒布林博身上的秘银战甲早已被兽人拆解，里头那身剪裁考究的长袍也因鞭打被撕碎，露出了精灵的健美肉身，以及上头一道又一道纵横交错的狰狞血痕。有的已经稍稍收敛覆了层薄痂，新伤却仍鲜血淋漓。 

安纳塔垂眼端详着那个已经失去了意识的精灵，修长的手指抚在精灵低垂的俊颜上，拇指缓缓蹭落其上的汗水，感受着指腹下晕开的湿腻，那双眼中金芒晦暗，说不出是嫌恶还是欲望。指腹游移间触到了精灵颊侧那一道明显是被锁链尖端割破的裂口，那伤口长过寸余深可见骨，安纳塔突然有些气恼那些愚蠢的兽人居然伤了这张俊脸，所以抬手不耐烦的摆了摆手指，连个“滚”字都懒得出口。

待那些兽人走的干净，安纳塔迟疑了一阵，似是也在质疑自己将要如此的动机。

就在此时，狂风携来了雨气，终于一鼓作气吹熄了锻造炉中苟延残喘的火焰，这方半入地下的石室顿时陷入一片沉黑，漫天阴云之下，就连星月之光也无半分。

安纳塔手指发力扯着凯勒布林博脑后汗湿的黑发迫昏迷中的精灵仰起头颅，自己却屈尊纡贵的俯身吻了上去。

吻落在凯勒布林博脸上的创口，而非唇上。

窗外电舞乍起，割裂天际的紫芒映着安纳塔微探出唇弧的舌尖，撩人一瞥随电光熄灭转瞬即逝，直到天际传来震天撼地一记惊雷，精灵的呻吟亦悠悠传来。

初时模糊，低沉，不过转瞬已然清醒，低吼带着至痛的劈裂及悬吊铁链上持续却无望的挣动透过浓稠的化不开的夜色传出，满城兽人亦食髓知味的跟着嘶嚎了起来。

凯勒布林博不知道为什么自己仍旧死不了。

他知道安纳塔在故意折磨他，为了让他说出那些权利之戒的下落。

但明明精灵可因心伤而死，难道他的心伤的还不够？难道他的心还未死的彻底？

在他意识因疼痛而清明时凯勒布林博能清楚的感觉到那截温而韧的舌尖就那么笔直钻入他脸颊创口之中，那舌在尝他的血，舔他的骨，沿着伤口拖开撕心裂肺的极痛。

仿佛过了一个纪元那么久，那舌终于离开了他的脸颊，原本无法忍受的疼痛却也登时奇迹般的随之而去。凯勒布林博脸上那道深可见骨的伤口居然已经完全愈合，只留额内一阵阵余味般的抽痛。

“安————”

这并不是一个甜蜜的称谓，凯勒布林博只是未及说完。

他能感觉到那舌再次探了进来，滑而腻，韧却软。只是这次它所栖之处，是他微张的口唇。

凯勒布林博竭力想要偏开头颅，却拗不过脑后扯着他发丝的骇人劲力。黑暗中，那舌如邪恶活物般极尽技巧的舔着他，吻着他，顶开他竭力想要闭合的齿关，缠住他躲闪不及的唇舌。

凯勒布林博知道那是安纳塔。

他的身体知道。

他太熟悉那舌，那唇，甚至那气息。

纵然一片黑暗凯勒布林博仍死死紧闭了眼。他不愿再去看一眼那张脸，那双眼，那个人。又或者，他只是不愿让那人看清此刻自己眼中的情绪。

他曾有多爱他此刻就有多恨他，而此刻有多恨他，就仍有多么不能自拔无可救药爱着他。

爱与恨两种同样强烈的情绪如冰如火般交替鞭笞着他的心脏，留下的伤痕较之体肤之痛愈加触目惊心。

体肤之痛犹可呻吟但心中隐痛无从发泄，所以凯勒布林博咬了下去，咬在两具交缠的舌身之上。

他和他的疼大约是相当的。凯勒布林博亦尝到了血液的甜腥，他听见安纳塔抵着他的唇间挤出一声低哑呻吟，却并未因此放松唇舌。

他们的舌如同嗜血的野兽般在胶合的唇齿间决斗，凯勒布林博不知道自己何时开始回应了他，他甚至不知道自己回应了他。

精灵紧闭的眼前仍因闪电而明明灭灭，但他已无法再睁眼，因安纳塔的手已轻车熟路的钻进了他几近破碎的袍摆包裹了他不知何时怒挺的欲望。快感自腹下升腾，伴着耳畔一声又一声似是要劈裂天地的雷声在精灵的体内堆叠，如同火焰般烧炙着凯勒布林博不堪重负的灵魂和心脏。


	98. 骤风，疾雨，惊雷，沉夜

安纳塔非常了解这个精灵的身体。他知道如何教凯勒布林博愉悦，更知怎么能教他痛苦。

安纳塔开始爱抚凯勒布林博腿间欲望之时就放开了他的唇。

迈雅轮廓优美的面颊退开些许，那双金瞳带几分恶意的玩味审视着凯勒布林博的反应，看着精灵在被欲望掌控时无助又无望的挣动。 

哦…..他的肉体显然比他的心要诚实可爱的多。

安纳塔以恰到好处的力道和频率施以稳定堆叠的快感，就在那个精灵伤痕交错的腹下开始不由自主抽动时却骤然停下所有动作。而后——

修长的中指同食指以不合时宜的优雅毫不留情钳紧凯勒布林博因此涨紫的茎身，指腹却以情人般的柔情蜜意缓缓挲摩那个因濒临喷发而微微翕动的窄小出口，直到同汗水全然不同的湿腻在他手指上晕开。同时漫开的，还有那一缕情动的腥咸之味，在满室潮湿雨气中隐约浮游。

拇指粗细的坚铁锁链压制了精灵所有反射性的挣动，邪恶迈雅的唇角勾起一丝满意微弧听着风在漆黑一片的石室内挟着凯勒布林博痛苦压抑的喘息迂回。

安纳塔舌尖漫不经心勾落沁出自己微扬嘴角的一缕鲜血。

“You like it…Telperinquar.”

他叫了凯勒布林博的父名，像是在回应精灵曾叫他的那一声“Mairon”。昆雅语在安纳塔口中带着成竹在胸的傲慢，优美的像精灵诗歌中的咏叹调。

以他的经验，如果征服了一个生灵的肉体，那么得到他的灵魂则是迟早的事情。

“拿开…”

——一字一顿的词字在凯勒布林博紧咬的牙关中漏出，带着转折突兀的气音。

“别否认…我亲爱的精灵…”

安纳塔不怀好意的倾身，唇就贴在那个精灵的耳畔，

“你就喜欢我这么对你——”

安纳塔仿佛在印证那个被刻意加重的“就”字，他出其不意地用指腹狠压了一下那濡湿的细孔，精灵再也无法压抑一声痛苦的变调呻吟溢出薄唇，精韧腰胯难以自抑向前微微耸动。

“如果你需要佐证——”

湿漉滑腻的舌尖带着上头尚未消散的血腥气息勾描着黑发精灵的汗湿耳廓。安纳塔松开了钳制凯勒布林博欲望的手指，转而一把捏紧了精灵俊美的下颌，沾满了咸湿体液的拇指指腹重重抚过那双薄唇，然后蛮横顶入了精灵的口腔。

“尝尝你自己的味道…”安纳塔在精灵工匠耳畔如情人般呢喃，“说不定连‘它’也会为你的口是心非痛哭流涕……”

刚刚解除了钳制的鲜活肉体在精灵低哑如啜泣般的呻吟中，自被蹂躏红肿的窄孔中涌出了浓浆，不是喷，而是流…

滴滴答答，淅淅沥沥，如同此时窗外碰巧挣脱阴云的落雨。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博曾经同安纳塔无数次亲热，他疼过，爽过。他曾一夜射过数次，半数在迈雅的身体里，半数落向了坚实地面，或是柔软床褥。他们曾尝试过各种羞耻的姿势，不得不说迈雅在性事上的想象力让精灵瞠目结舌。但没有一次如这次一般，性事如同刑罚，而发泄亦不像是发泄，于凯勒布林博而言全无快感，只有被玩弄的屈辱。

泄过一次，凯勒布林博却还硬着。而安纳塔仿佛对他的痛苦了如指掌。

他捏紧了精灵下颌的手指滑落凯勒布林博颈上，指腹贴着薄薄皮裹下头搏动的血脉。

“只有我才能赐予你无上的愉悦，但我亦能叫你生不如死。”

迈雅笑着，邪恶而温柔。

“你需要我。别否认…”

凯勒布林博喉间几声沉笑，全无欢乐，惟有讥讽。

“太自以为是了，Sauron……”

凯勒布林博仍闭阖着眼眸，竟似全然不想再去看他一眼。

“我可以爱你，也可以不爱。我可以同你做，也可以同其他许许多多人做。”

凯勒布林博猛地睁眼，那一双素来清明的眼于眼角沾了或许情欲所迫的薄红，但那眼神却清清楚楚，明明白白的是恨而非爱。

他看着索伦那双金瞳。风声雨声中，凯勒布林博一字一顿，一字一刀说的分明——

“在我心里，你什么都不算，什么都不是。”

撕裂层云的电光照亮了金瞳中熊熊燃烧的盛怒，即便在紧随其后的黑暗里，亦于凯勒布林博眼中留下久久不去的余味。

那一刻，骤雨似是忍无可忍，随着一声炸雷铺天盖地倾泻而下。

安纳塔没说什么，他什么都没说。

他只是简单的扼住了精灵的脖颈，硬生生单手把凯勒布林博从半跪的姿态提了起来。

窒息。

何其熟悉的窒息。

凯勒布林博这次却没有挣扎。

没有恐惧，亦没有怨怼，凯勒布林博静静的俯视着他，漆黑发丝被挟着雨丝的狂风吹散，漫过那张俊逸的面颊。精灵漆黑的眼瞳中竟带着几分居高临下的悲悯。

凯勒布林博在等着死亡降临的一刻，过度窒息甚至让他的眼前出现了幻觉，黑暗溶成了炫目的光，只是无论黑夜还是极昼，他眼中唯一清晰的，只有安纳塔那双似已刻进他灵魂的金瞳。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔不懂自己为何没有杀他。

他早该杀了他。

他对精灵从无怜惜，一如当初那个狂傲不羁的梅斯罗斯，又如其后俊美却愚忠的芬罗德。

他曾极尽所能的折磨他们，半是主人米尔寇的授意，半是他自己的兴味所在。

索伦太了解……

关于肉身所能承受的极乐与极痛。

他曾乐此不疲的在伊露维塔的子女身上一一试验，试图探究伊露维塔赋予他们肉身的深意。

而在凯勒布林博身上这一切却似乎没有这么单纯。

那决非索伦熟悉的情感，但也并不完全属于安纳塔。

他的愤怒中夹着痛苦，痛苦中又带着失落。他并非单纯的想要给那个精灵带去痛，他亦想要使得他欢愉，享受。他想再听凯勒布林博仿佛失了心魄的呻吟，仿佛糅杂了世间极痛与极乐的喘息，一声声，皆是唤他的名。

一如曾经。

一如去不到，追不回的曾经。

为什么你不能接受？

为什么你不能接受我是索伦？

你口口声声说爱我……

我是谁，我是什么又有何相干？

为什么你不能只是简单的——

奉献你的身心，

亲吻我的脚背，

匍匐倾倒，

赌咒发誓，

永不离开。

那么…

那么我就会赐予你这世间的一切。

权利。

荣耀。

还有我。

“YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, Celebrimbor…”

骤风。

疾雨。

雷声隐隐。

谁都没有发现藏匿在安纳塔蒸腾着杀气与怒火的声线里头，那丝几乎不可能存在的悲哀。或者纵然天地间有谁听到了，也定会笃信自己只是被风声雨声扰了心神，生了幻觉，

如此而已。

安纳塔抬起另手，白玉也似的掌心朝上，优雅指节只是随意的招了招，隐在石室暗影中的一把木椅便倏的飞来，生了根似的在凯勒布林博悬空的脚下稳稳定住。安纳塔骤然松手，一阵铁索刺耳响动垂死精灵已落于椅上。安纳塔单臂单膝撑于凯勒布林博身侧吻了上去。

与其说吻亦不如说是咬。

他咬破了凯勒布林博剧烈喘息的口唇，咬破了凯勒布林博俊逸的颌线颤抖的喉结，他的唇落于凯勒布林博颈侧，肩头，胸膛，撕裂伤口，舔食碎肉，汲取鲜血。

凯勒布林博阖了眼似要将自己的灵魂就此隔绝。

他亦死死咬住口唇，于安纳塔咬破的旧伤之上再添新痛。

剧痛难忍，精灵却执意不再漏出哪怕一丝叹息。凯勒布林博不想让自己的痛苦娱乐魔君，惟求速死。

但安纳塔偏不叫他如愿。

安纳塔怎会遂了他的意愿？

优美指节随手扯脱犹挂于凯勒布林博肩背的破碎衣袍，迈雅垂首以唇蹭过精灵胸前仍悬着那枚小环的乳突，只换得精灵浑身一阵寒颤般的剧颤。

闪电一道又一道炸裂天际。

那探出唇畔的一截舌尖——

小巧，

湿腻，

惊艳，

绝美。

在与沉黑轮番临幸尘世的姹紫电光中——

或抵于其上，

或绕之舔吻，

或轻拨，

或戳探。

一帧一帧，一幕一幕。

凯勒布林博反复咬破了薄唇，却硬是不作一声。

一丝鲜血于唇角蜿蜒而落，却无人触目惊心。

“为何要忍？”

安纳塔分开长腿坐于精灵膝上，那件宽大白袍下不知何时已不着寸缕。

他贴于凯勒布林博唇畔低叹，情人般亲昵。

他的唇挲着精灵的唇肉，就着淋漓鲜血蹭了两人满唇满颌。而他腿间欲望亦抵着凯勒布林博，交颈厮磨，亲密无间。

一样的雄伟生动，一样的坚挺勃发。

“滚…开……”

“不。”

安纳塔骤然展臂圈紧了精灵的脖颈，就着身形稍起的姿态将自己置于凯勒布林博怒昂的欲望之上，然后——

缓缓将他吞了进去。

疼。

而那疼，叫安纳塔想起了他曾经的主人米尔寇。

他甚至没有意识到自己用了“曾经”这个词。

“Look at me……Celebrimbor……look at me…”

安纳塔的手掌抵着精灵工匠结实的肩膀缓缓起落，他垂落脸侧的金发在风雨交加的晦夜里落上精灵的面颊。

但什么都比不上他包裹着精灵欲望的肉身。

紧窄，滚烫，湿腻。

几个起落，凯勒布林博的肉刃无意间蹭过安纳塔体内一处，迈雅骤然一颤，如失了劲力般重重落向凯勒布林博怀中。

低哑却又魅惑至极的呻吟溢出安纳塔唇畔，而那不经意的欲望厮磨亦叫精灵失了神，放松了牙关挤出一声苦闷已极的低叹。

凯勒布林博缓缓启了眼眸。

电光划过。

一道一道撕裂沉夜，亦撕裂了凯勒布林博眼内的隐忍。

他望进那双金瞳，

而那双金瞳的主人也正回望着他。

他在迈雅下一个起落后挺腰，坚定的，稳稳的戳进那湿热的刀鞘。那一声清脆却淫靡至极的皮肉撞击声隐在骤起的惊雷中，权当人间回响。

起落，撞击。

吟叹和喘息似是痛苦又似欢愉，如那风那雨，难分彼此。

“Celebrimbor…”

“Sauron…”

“你…恨我吗……”

“恨。”

“你爱…爱我吗…呃——————”

凯勒布林博沉默许久。

然后他再一个挺腰，狠狠蹭过安纳塔体内他所熟知的那处。

“爱。”

那一个字，精灵眨也不眨望着他的双眸之下，电光闪时，多了两道晶亮水痕。

安纳塔圈紧了精灵的脖颈倾身而吻，得意微弧却悄悄蜿蜒于胶合唇畔。


	99. 为何会痛

安纳塔在工坊内翻找。不用说那些雕花的柜子，成摞的箱子，他亦找了所有已知的夹层与暗格，甚至屈尊纡贵的亲自用指背叩了每一块墙壁上堆砌的石条，寻找着那些或许存在的暗室或密道。安纳塔亦派兽人仔细搜查了欧斯特-因-埃第尔的每一个角落，包括珠宝匠工会的大屋。

但事实上搜查也不是没有例外，比如凯勒布林博的居所，因为安纳塔太过熟悉那个地方。凯勒布林博的居所十分简洁雅净，既没有密室也没有什么带暗格的柜子，没什么地方可以藏匿如权利之戒这样的器物，以及安纳塔实在觉得凯勒布林博还没蠢到把权利之戒藏在自己的枕头底下。

安纳塔自认为找了所有该找的地方。

但是没有。

哪儿都没有。

安纳塔已经失去了耐心。

他本以为那个雨夜之后凯勒布林博的嘴定会有所松动，但是他错了。虽然他确实知道了凯勒布林博依旧爱着他，但显然倔强的精灵打定了主意不准备告诉他那些权利之戒藏在哪儿。

安纳塔很生气，他简直怒火中烧。而这样的恼火显然不只是单纯的恼火，里头还掺杂着无法言说甚至不想承认的挫败。

安纳塔在踱步。

连日阴雨浇灭了仲夏的炎意，而锻造炉内的火业已熄灭，这半入地下的锻造室中竟生出丝丝凉意。

这一点寒意对迈雅来说自然毫无困扰。长石铺就的地面是潮湿的，安纳塔的软靴碾在上头发出窸窸窣窣的碎响。

凯勒布林博想要忽略那声响但那声响偏是往他的耳里钻，让他心不能静亦不能净。他阖着眼，头颅微垂，手脚仍被铁索缚紧，但身下的木椅犹在，凯勒布林博不敢想这是否是安纳塔对他残存的几分情义。

迈雅脚步愈疾，来来回回，反反复复。

凯勒布林博叹了口气——

“你明知道我是不会说的。”

迈雅停住了脚步，凯勒布林博知道他在看着他，那熔金一般的目光仿佛要在他身上烙出两个洞来。

“所以？”

“所以你该杀了我。”

安纳塔喉中滚出一声低笑，

“你就那么想死？”

“从那天起我活着已经没有意义。”

安纳塔当然知道“那天”指的是哪天。

他的胸口蓦地卷起一阵怒火，

“至于？”

“至于。”

“就因为我是索伦？就因为我曾是你们口中黑暗大敌座下的副官？？就因为我想要统治中洲？？？”安纳塔突然欺近，他双手撑于凯勒布林博身后的椅背倾身，他跟他离得那么近，迈雅的气息迫使凯勒布林博睁开了眼睛。

“中洲被我统治有什么不好？”安纳塔在近处迫视着那双黑瞳，“如今精灵，人类，矮人各个种族各自为政，更别提次生子中间的势力割据连年征战。疾病，瘟疫，战乱痛苦，你又知道什么？”

安纳塔嗤笑了声又道，

“你以为靠谁能收拾中洲这盘烂棋？西方的那些维拉？？？呵——没人比我更清楚，没人比我更了解他们，他们早已经放弃了中洲。愤怒之战时出兵不过是要跟维拉出身的米尔寇大人决一胜负，如今米尔寇大人已被投入虚空，他们偏安于维林诺自娱自乐再不会插手中洲大地上的任何事务！而我…Celebrimbor，你知道我的力量你亦了解我的能力。我能把伊瑞詹建成媲美维林诺的城池，亦能把这整个中洲建成维林诺般的仙境。只要你们接受我的统治，只要你们臣服只要————”

凯勒布林博笑了，安纳塔几乎立时就闭了嘴，眼中是恼羞成怒的怒火。

“接受你的统治？臣服于你？你用什么来统治？你用什么叫人臣服？哦——恐惧？压迫？欺骗？操纵？”

凯勒布林博注视着面前的迈雅，摇着头，仿佛心中有无限遗憾。

“你的确力量强大能力非凡，但只有心才能收服心，只有爱才能换取爱。世人爱你才会敬你，敬你才会拥你为王，你的根基才稳，这江山才坐的理直气壮无可撼动。仅仅靠着屠杀与镇压？血腥和奴役？？或许世人会惧怕你，但试问谁会敬你谁会爱你？谁会甘心俯首称臣拥你为王你又如何坐得稳这江山？”

凯勒布林博听到了身后椅背艰涩的劈裂声，是安纳塔盛怒之下捏碎了木料。迈雅用那双金瞳瞪着他，却转而笑了起来，笑得不屑一顾，笑得不可一世。

“爱？那种软弱，肤浅，毫无意义的东西，它能给我带来什么好处？嗯？只有你们这些愚蠢的精灵才会对这种虚无缥缈的东西念念不忘紧抓不放。”

“软弱，肤浅，毫无意义…”凯勒布林博微垂了目光，苦笑，而后他缓缓扬起眼眸，那双黑瞳如同静水，又或死水。

“告诉我，你爱过我吗？Annatar也好Sauron也罢，你爱过我吗？”

安纳塔瞳孔收缩，他实在没料到凯勒布林博会就这么直截了当的问出来，因为那么久了…凯勒布林博从来没问过也没提过，安纳塔甚至认为他全然满足于爱着自己的事实，并不奢望回应。

所以安纳塔从来没有好好思考过这个问题，那双金瞳中甚至前所未有的现出了一丝迷茫。

而凯勒布林博并不打算就这么放过他。

“所以你爱过我吗？哪怕一分一秒，一个转瞬即逝的瞬间，告诉我…你爱过我吗？我对你来说到底算什么？你为什么要接近我？为什么要同我在一起？？”

安纳塔憎恨这样的追问。

因为他不想回答或者，根本答不出来。

金瞳中的迷茫变成了不悦。安纳塔不悦的抿紧了优美唇弧，带着几分轻蔑的倨傲。

“一个有趣的玩具？一个可以利用的工具？一个新鲜的床伴？呵…你非得逼我说出来吗？就这么想听这个答案？”

凯勒布林博笑了，安纳塔的答案并不能令他惊讶，他只是不知自己为何仍会胸口钝痛。他的心明明已死…

已死之心，又为何会痛？

“所以你才不在意我的感情也不在意我的感受，所以你认为我可以召之即来挥之即去，所以你才这么理直气壮的践踏我的心脏和我的爱情。告诉我Sauron，我凭什么要爱你？”

“问你自己！你们这些精灵的愚蠢都如出一辙！比如梅斯罗斯，比如芬罗德，比如迈格林。‘爱’这种东西究竟有什么魅力叫你们这么趋之若鹜？瞧瞧你现在的样子Celebrimbor，为了所谓的爱情像条丧家犬一般消沉落魄痛不欲生，难道要我像你一样？？”

“不…”凯勒布林博摇头，他笑着，笑到悲凉彻骨，笑到泪流满面。

“你不会像我一样。因为你根本就没有心，也不懂得什么是爱。”

安纳塔的嘴唇拧紧了阴狠的弧度，怒火无处发泄。他既不能杀凯勒布林博，只得生生捏碎了精灵身下的木椅，铁索尖刻的碾磨声中重伤未愈的精灵工匠被重新吊跪于一片木屑废墟之上。

安纳塔走了，而凯勒布林博低垂着头，曾经顺泽的黑发因汗水和血液结成纠缠的发缕垂落颊侧，挡住了他的眼亦挡住了他的脸。唯一可以肯定的是，直到邪恶迈雅的背影消失于甬道的暗影中之前，他没再去看那离开的背影。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

精灵兵士慌慌张张跑进来的时候欧洛费尔正在喝酒，满室都是多卫宁馥郁的酒香。但是欧洛费尔甚少饮酒，所以那气喘吁吁的精灵吸着那扑鼻而来的酒香甚至一度以为自己情急之下走错了地方。待他喘匀了气息，又定眼看了看那被晨曦染至灿金的如瀑银发才确定自己已在王殿之内。

巨绿林的王欧洛费尔立在窗前，他的手中有酒，目光，却留在遥远的远方。

他当然听见兵士一路跑进来的声音，但他似乎并不着急，他只是等着那个棕发的绿精灵士兵匀了气息才淡淡发声，

“我已经知道了。”

“您已经知道了？？？王子殿下他————”

欧洛费尔摆了摆手指，他似是已然疲倦，而此刻方才清晨。

“他要走，你们挡不住他。”

精灵兵士瞠目结舌，他不知道欧洛费尔王是怎么知道的，明明是他将王子殿下困在高塔里头，但为何现下王子殿下走了他却似丝毫不见心急。无论如何，没有责罚已是万幸，那兵士以为王子离开高塔欧洛费尔王定会大发雷霆，意料之外的，他居然像是早已知晓。

士兵在门口愣了一阵才找回了自己的声音，“还有…”

“还有什么事？”

“据哨兵来报，一队兵马已从伊姆拉崔动身奔赴冬青郡，看旗帜，那本是冬青郡的兵将。”

欧洛费尔点了点头，“意料之中。”

“那队兵马目测不过一万之众，此去伊瑞詹怕是……？”

“怕什么，吉尔-加拉德自会差人去救。”

欧洛费尔王居然直呼了诺多至高王的名讳，而且言辞冷冷，这可真是少见…

“那我们…”

“按兵不动，静观其变。”

“您不准备出兵？”毕竟伊瑞詹与林顿都是巨绿林的盟友…

巨绿林的王微微转身，目光如电，仿佛在责备那个兵士问题太过逾越。

“你们的王子已经替你们去了。好好驻守巨绿林防线，不要辜负他的苦心。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔用一瓶上好的多卫宁换了半身人渡口的船，待他抵达了安都因大河西岸，却没有像所有人甚至他自己之前预料的那样直奔伊姆拉崔。

有些事情他改变不了。

比如伊瑞詹的兵士已在凯勒博恩的率领下回兵冬青郡。

比如埃尔隆德必将领兵前去救援。

而瑟兰迪尔必须赶在某些事情无法挽回之前找到解决的办法。

他不是去陪葬的，他是去救人的。

所以瑟兰迪尔的战靴一踏上安都因大河西岸的土地，金发战士矫健的身形就隐匿在了林木之中，循着迷雾山脉的山势悄悄向南端的矮人地下都城卡扎督姆而去。

他知道矮人打算封闭门户躲过这场浩劫，但瑟兰迪尔决不允许他们坐视不理。努门诺尔的舰队到达尚需时日，唯有卡扎督姆的矮人大军方能解这燃眉之急。矮人既粗鲁又暴躁顽固不宜说服，但瑟兰迪尔心里已经有了计划，这个计划虽然冒险，但或许唯有此法…或能迫矮人出兵支援。


	100. 至暗之时

火漆封口的信笺被小心拆开，信筒上仍沾着浓重的海气，仿佛在告诉此刻拆信的人这封信如何跨越阔海抵达了这里。

吉尔-加拉德的手一向很稳，所以他的神矛艾格洛斯才在战场上所向披靡。但如果你仔细辨识，他的手指在展开那张薄薄纸笺的时候却起了些不易察觉的颤抖。

那是一封来自努门诺尔第十一位君主塔尔-米那斯提尔的密信。

密笺上的内容事关中洲各个种族的存亡命运，所以即便沉稳如吉尔-加拉德心中也不由得几分忐忑。

致中洲诺多族至高王吉尔-加拉德陛下亲启。

您的请求业已收到，依照先王塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩遗训，我努门诺尔帝国理当出兵，以救中洲诸族于水火。

今努门诺尔海军雄师二十万已于安督尼依港集结，但此去中洲阔海迢迢，艰难险阻不可一言以蔽，盔甲兵器粮草辎重花销之巨亦不可衡量。

故，待他日我大军自米斯泷德港登陆中洲后，中洲南部港口埃蒂尔泷德所在的贝尔法拉斯地区应作为我努门诺尔帝国在中洲大陆的永久属地。属地内木材，矿产亦应悉数归我努门诺尔帝国所有。

吉尔-加拉德陛下同意之信函抵达埃兰娜时，大军当即刻出发绝不拖延。

战事紧迫，盼陛下速复。

吉尔-加拉德虽已将近两千岁，但于精灵一族而言仍可算得上是年轻气盛。他将那信反反复复看了几遍，胸中无名之火几乎令他将那信反手拍在桌案上。但那一刻，他忽然想到了远在迷雾山脉彼端的欧洛费尔，想到了欧洛费尔那双似乎永恒镇定的眼，吉尔-加拉德胸口的火气居然慢慢平复了下来。他深深吐出口浊气，自旁侧取了纸笔待要回信，那执笔的劲韧手腕抬了又抬，却始终未落一笔。

就在这时，吉尔-加拉德听到了那位夫人的声音，往常无懈可击的高贵与矜持中，透着一丝耐人寻味的惶急。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“至高王的密令来了？”

“是，片刻前风语鸟传信，出兵支援凯勒博恩的军队。”

“你所料无错。”

埃尔隆德扬了扬眉弓，微旋身随手展了那张方寸大纸笺，向身侧的金花领主格罗芬戴尔比了上头那个名字。

“果然是凯兰崔尔夫人所求。”

“毕竟凯勒博恩是她的伴侣，她不会坐视。”

“你可知凯兰崔尔夫人在维林诺时曾与一位迈雅交情匪浅…”

埃尔隆德一笑妥当折合了那纸笺，顿挫磁音里头隐约几分善意揶揄——

“原来声名显赫的金花领主竟也关心别人的感情纠葛。”

格罗芬戴尔朗笑出声，那笑声坦坦荡荡，明明朗朗，没有一丝一毫的忸怩做作，

“我本是不关心的，只是此事当年在维林诺几乎人尽皆知。那时维林诺众人尚不知晓在中洲埃尔威已与迈雅美丽安结为了伴侣，大家都以为凯兰崔尔夫人会与那位迈雅开辟精灵与神结合的先例。”

埃尔隆德亦笑了起来，“这话你可不能在凯兰崔尔夫人面前说，不，是想都想不得。你知那位夫人能感知人心中所想。”

“实话说…”格罗芬戴尔看着埃尔隆德，目光中不乏钦佩，“有时我觉得你也有这样的本事，真真料事如神。”

“据实推断而已，比不得凯兰崔尔夫人洞彻人心。”

“好一个据实推断…你此番领兵去支援凯勒博恩，据实推断有几分把握？”

格罗芬戴尔仍笑着，却悄然皱了淡眉，担忧不言而喻。

“实话？”

“当然。”

“半分也无。”

金发诺多眉心皱的愈紧，“你这是要去给凯勒布林博和凯勒博恩陪葬？”

“我不是去陪葬的，我是去救人的。” 埃尔隆德偏首隽雅一笑，“放心，我会见机行事。敌众我寡，决不可与兽人大军正面抗衡就是了。”

“你知不知道…你跟他有时很像？我是说…对于危险的蔑视。”

埃尔隆德自然知道格罗芬戴尔口中的“他”指的是谁。半精灵不觉敛去了唇畔笑意，那双弯挺眉弓亦在眉心淡淡的打了结。

“好在巨绿林王城已迁，巨绿林生机得以保存，他亦安全无虞，我可安心了。”

“你知他迁去了哪里吗？”

埃尔隆德摇头，“不知。”

格罗芬戴尔叹了口气，“他的记忆还未恢复？”

埃尔隆德又缓缓点了点头。

“你不遗憾？”

埃尔隆德闻抬了眉弓看向格罗芬戴尔，那双灰眼中有几分无奈，几分惆怅，却又有几分释然，几分欣慰——

“遗憾，也不遗憾。”

“哦？”

埃尔隆德别脸看向窗外。夜色已沉，月光却匿进了那层层叠叠的阴云中。山谷间雾气蒸腾，水流清浅，白亭依旧，斯人何处…

“只要我心中有他，他心中亦有我，如此已然足够。纵山高水阔，生死别离也无法更改亦无从阻隔。”

格罗芬戴尔活了许多年，见过很多人，听过很多话遇见过很多事。但此次此刻，他亦不觉动容。

黑发精灵略略沉吟，回首望向金花领主，

“若我回不来，请把这话说与他听。”

格罗芬戴尔忽觉眼眶中酸涩滚烫，他点了点头，

“何时动身？”

“天明之前。”

“那岂非是…至暗之时…”

埃尔隆德闻言突然心中一动，曾几何时他心上的那个精灵亦对他说过——

“你我将重逢于至暗之时【注1】”。

于是他笑了。

笑得了然，笑得通透，亦笑得金花领主有些莫名其妙。

“好个至暗之时。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

天未明夜未央，正是至暗之时。

这半入地下的锻造室内却也并非漆黑一片。

炉中的火又被燃起，熊熊火舌映着凯勒布林博低垂的脸，亦映着他脸上的汗。

不仅是脸上，他赤裸的肩背，肌肉韧实的手臂上都挂满了汗珠。腰际以下残破不堪的布料已被汗水沁的透湿，合着干结的血液体液粘在他弯折的双腿上。

这个姿势很是痛苦，站又不能站跪又不得跪，身体的重量都压在被锁链悬吊的手腕和勉强支撑的足尖上，而长时间的悬吊让凯勒布林博碎裂的腕骨始终无法愈合。

他已经被吊了多久……十天？二十天？或者更长凯勒布林博已经失去了计算。

他有时清醒有时昏睡，他已经错过了好几次朝阳和日落，大雨让光明与黑暗白天与黑夜的交界变得模糊，亦让感官变得迟钝而朦胧。

又或者，让感官变得迟钝而朦胧的并不是那下下停停，停停下下的雨，而是虚弱，极度的虚弱。

如果没有亲见，很难想象被独一之神青睐的首生子怎么能够虚弱到这种程度。

凯勒布林博的虚弱源于许久不愈的伤势，数日水米未进，以及灵魂深处无法摆脱的痛苦。

精灵已经绝望的放弃了速死的期待。索伦并不那么在意他，这意味着凯勒布林博刻意为之的激怒并没有达到预想的效果。索伦在意的是那些权戒，在没找到权利之戒前，索伦看来绝不会放他痛快去死。此时此刻，凯勒布林博残存的意识中唯一期待只有那个精灵可因心碎而死的传说。

活着已经成了煎熬，唯有死亡才能给予解脱。凯勒布林博拒绝进食，尽管有几次兽人甚至试图捏着他的两腮把流食灌进去，也的确灌进去了，但凯勒布林博呕吐不止，到最后只剩胃液和胆汁。食物让他反胃，又或是他一心求死，所以身体本能抗拒任何外来的补给。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔姿态优雅地坐在一把雕刻着精致图腾的青栗木扶手椅上。

那是当年他仍在伊瑞詹备受尊敬时最喜欢的一把椅子。这把椅子本放在欧斯特-因-埃第尔城的领主议事厅内，就在领主主座的旁边。

安纳塔心仪的那件阔袖长袍依旧一尘不染，整洁如新，看不出任何曾经纵情欢爱的端倪。

安纳塔垂眼注视着横陈于自己双手中的那柄锻造锤。

锤头坚硬，锤尾薄利，上头雕刻的纹样在火光映照下隐隐流动，就如同活了一般。

即便此时安纳塔自己看来，这柄锻造锤也是承载了他最高超的锻造技艺。

“这柄锻造锤是我送给你的。”

凯勒布林博并没有答话，被囚禁的精灵低垂头颅一动不动，甚至不知道是否还有呼吸，而安纳塔依然继续着他的自言自语，就像在缅怀过去，却又带着旁观者的超然与淡漠。

“你很喜欢这柄锻造锤。我仍记得你当时眼中的光彩Celebrimbor…你彼时的英俊即便是曼威本人都应感到惭愧。”

这是安纳塔第一次在大庭广众之下将对凯勒布林博的欣赏表露的这么直白。只可惜旁观的是密匝匝丑陋邪恶蠢蠢欲动的半兽人兵卒，而安纳塔华美的声线中总隐喻着几分不怀好意的转折。

指腹以一种凝重的优雅缓缓蹭过锤尾的锋刃，鲜血沁了出来，就像一颗凝结的红色宝石，慢慢丰盈，然后坠落，碎成四溅的血花。但安纳塔只是扬了扬那双好看的细长眉弓，然后叹了口气——

“可惜你现在又脏又臭，叫我提不起性致。”

安纳塔将那柄锤搁在膝头，双肘落于扶手之上，在椅上坐得端然郑重。

他抬手冲周遭低吼骚动的兽人勾了勾手指——

“给那个精灵浇几桶水，顺便帮他提提精神。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒布林博不知道这夏日未尽安纳塔从哪儿弄得冰水，但当然，对于迈雅的法术来说这应算不得难事。

于是漂着冰碴儿的水就这么劈头盖脸地浇了下来，一桶接着一桶。

凯勒布林博勉力闪躲，但锁链的钳制让他可行动的范围颇为有限。即便首生子血脉，但他此刻虚弱已极，几桶冰水下来就连嘴唇也冻得青紫。肩背上那一道道好容易收敛了的鞭伤又沁出血来，缕缕薄红被刺骨冰水冲去，只留翻白的死肉，向两旁腻腻的咧着寸许长的口子。

凯勒布林博却已不觉得疼，他只觉得冷。

彻魂彻骨的冷。入心入肺的冷。

他咳了起来。

咳的肺都要呕了出来。

身体一阵阵的剧颤带得紧紧贴敷在他的脸颊肩颈的湿腻黑发，如溺水者般狼狈，却又带几分难得一见的，莫名脆弱冶艳。

精灵垂着头干呕几声，吐出的却只有比花更艳的红，黏腻拖下干裂口唇苍白下颌，丝丝缕缕挂落积了一潭污浊的地面。

凯勒布林博茫然大睁着失神双眼，明显属于安纳塔的干净袍角却越过那抹充斥了天地的艳色突兀跳进他视线，而精灵工匠已渐模糊的意识甚至没来得及反应这究竟意味着什么。

直到剧痛撕裂了他。

从身体，及灵魂。

安纳塔执着手中锤柄悠然立于被绑缚的精灵身后，居高临下，垂目而视。目光中情感复杂，只是没有丝毫不该有的迟疑。

锤尾锋刃在锻造炉中跳荡火光映照下流光游弋明明暗暗，跟从安纳塔的意志缓缓垂落，刃尖切进精灵颈部皮肉，随后沿着脊骨嶙峋一路下滑，在精灵肌肉韧实的脊背中间切开一道妖异殷红。而那红迅速扩大，伴着伤口的开裂洇开潸然而下的血瀑。

精灵撕心裂肺的惨叫中，是安纳塔愉悦邪佞的低笑，是兽人狂躁暴虐的嘶嚎，还有风声，有雨声，嘈杂喧嚣，却又空旷寂寥。

不知过了多久，一切杂音都归于沉寂，只有路过阴云和旷野的风——

迂回着，呜咽着，如怨如慕，如泣如诉。

凯勒布林博陷入了昏迷。

恍惚间，时隔许久他似乎终于又再次踏上了风清水暖的故乡维林诺，碧色的浅海温暖又温柔的承托着他的身体，水的下面是钻石与贝壳铺就的海底。那一望无际的闪烁着璀璨莹彩的洁白一直延伸向陆地，延伸向目之不能及的远方。风中飘散着纯金色的花粉，泰尔佩瑞安和劳瑞林花朵的芬芳如呼吸般甜蜜交织…

一切都是那么温暖和舒适，就连滑进喉咙的水都沾着蜜露的浓香。

凯勒布林博翕动着干裂的嘴唇，在梦中迫切的汲取，他又渴又饿，又累又乏。滑进喉管的液体滋润了他的干渴，缓解了他的饥饿，让他乏软的身体也有了一丝气力和知觉。

凯勒布林博贪恋着此刻的舒适并不愿意睁眼，但他不得不睁眼，因为梦境在迅速褪去，维林诺无忧无虑的舒适与安然亦起了异变。

光明被黑暗接管，警惕取代了松弛的神经，而抵在他唇上的柔软之物愈发存在鲜明。滑进凯勒布林博口腔的不止水流还有那截灵活软韧的舌，带着凯勒布林博再熟悉不过的气息征伐着他的唇齿，刺激着他的感官，熟稔的…

撩拨着他憎恨的欲望。


	101. 权利与荣耀

奇尔雅图尔并不敢完全抬头去直视座上那位国王。

他半扬起脸，目光却低垂着，目光堪堪落于塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝华贵袍角下露出的靴尖上。

靴子是上好的海龙皮，靴沿镶嵌着黄金拉成的丝线，靴头镶嵌着世间罕有的昂贵宝石。

这是一双昂贵的靴子，但奇尔雅图尔见过更繁复华丽的，那双靴子属于塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝的姑母——女王塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩。

奇尔雅图尔刚当上努门诺尔海军统帅的时候塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩女王尚且在位，而如今的塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝那时也不过是居住于努门诺尔都城一个普普通通的贵族子嗣。毕竟在有黄金之城美誉的阿美尼洛斯里，十个人里头有八个都是贵族。

谁都没想到塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩女王会终身未婚也未有子嗣，而王位居然落在了眼前的这位仍是太过年轻的帝王身上。

真是……世事难料……

“此去中洲胜算几分？”

国王的问话打断了奇尔雅图尔的思绪。

“回国王陛下。我努门诺尔帝国海军强盛，军士训练有素，装备精良且远较中洲先进。据臣所知中洲各族此时仍惯用弓弩刀剑，我努门诺尔帝国的火器在中州大陆当所向披靡。” 奇尔雅图尔有几分不屑的哼笑了声，“别说我军人数远超中洲各族兵士数量总和，就算寡不敌众，有火器加持‘他们’也绝非我努门诺尔帝国海军敌手。”

“他们？”

塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝有意无意拖长了音节，“他们——指的是谁？”

奇尔雅图尔静默片刻，干咳了声，“若要臣回答，请国王陛下先恕臣无罪。

奇尔雅图尔似乎听见那位高耸王座上居高临下的帝王轻笑了声，又许是他的错觉。

“好。恕你无罪。”

“陛下——” 奇尔雅图尔向前几步跪于王座之下，他从进了王殿开始到现在第一次抬起了头直直的看着王座上那位君主。纯金王座上镶嵌的硕大宝石在大殿中华灯火烛映照下流光璀璨，王的面目却有几分模糊，王的表情，奇尔雅图尔也便有几分看不真切。

“陛下！！” 奇尔雅图尔再向那高耸王座跪行了几步，有意无意的压低了声音——

“此番出兵中洲，正是大好时机。索伦的半兽人大军在我努门诺尔大帝国海军面前根本不堪一击，而矮人目光短浅，闭国于卡扎督姆地下都城不问世事。除此之外唯有精灵各部…此次出兵，何不推脱海上风疾浪险拖延时日，待索伦大军与精灵两败俱伤之时我军自米斯泷德登陆，先同中洲精灵残部一同消灭索伦魔军，其后再将中洲精灵各族一举歼灭，如此中洲大好河山皆归我努门诺尔帝国所有。我奇尔雅图尔自先帝时起即为努门诺尔大帝国海军统帅，臣之所盼，即我努门诺尔终有一日一统中洲成就这绝世荣耀，而您，亦将拥有无上权利。如此天赐良机，依臣之见陛下万万不能错过。”

塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝在黄金宝座上久久沉默，奇尔雅图尔仰视的目光焦急中又带几分忐忑。

“先王塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩曾逼我发下毒誓——即位后务必在中洲有难时出兵支援…”

“但女王从未让您发誓不将中洲收入囊中。”

“的确。”

“若您有所顾虑，便将这一切所有推脱到微臣身上。臣，只求得到您的首肯。”

奇尔雅图尔翘首以盼，良久，他才瞧见那位高居王座的帝王缓缓颔了颔首。

奇尔雅图尔长长吁了口气，短髯修饰的嘴角已经踌躇满志地扬了起来。他的眼前似乎已经出现了遮天蔽日飘扬于中洲大地之上的努门诺尔战旗，那是他毕生的夙愿，亦将是他的荣耀所在。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

荣耀？

笑话。

矮人懂得什么叫荣耀？

矮人只会像缩头乌龟一样躲在他们富丽堂皇的宫殿里。什么中洲大局，什么各族利益，在他们眼中世间唯一重要的恐怕只有黄金和珠宝。说的好听叫明哲保身，说的不好听根本就是自私自利，既无远见又无道义。

瑟兰迪尔是巨绿林精灵王之子，虽然他身在卡扎督姆的王殿里，虽然王座之上坐的是都林一脉之王，他照例是不跪的。

矮人华丽阔大的殿堂里头，各色宝石折射了火把巨蜡的光，于是瑟兰迪尔就站在那一片斑斓的光影之中。站的笔直，微扬着下颌，那双蓝眼中虽不至咄咄逼人的傲慢，但也绝没有低眉顺眼的恭敬。

殿堂里头所有矮人都在窃窃私语，不无愤懑，亦有惊诧。

精灵王子的风姿和气度令他们震撼，但他们同时也在那风姿和气度中感受到了隐约的鄙夷和蔑视。尽管他们认为都林一族本来对精灵…当然，除了冬青郡的精灵以外也都是鄙夷和蔑视的，但显然瑟兰迪尔的高挑身量让矮人们觉得自己的鄙夷和蔑视即便在气势上也总是输了一筹。

矮人们拼命瞪着他们隐藏在浓密毛发里头的，绿豆大的眼睛以求扳回几分败局，但下一秒那个脸蛋儿光溜溜的精灵王子所说的话让都林一族齐齐睁圆了眼，甚至有许多矮人在瑟兰迪尔一语毕后乱哄哄叫嚷起来。

“陛下，你应该很清楚索伦挑起的祸事早晚会降临到你们头上。如果卡扎督姆再置身事外，待到魔军攻破卡扎督姆的时候，精灵各部也会袖手旁观。”

瑟兰迪尔一点也不想跟这帮矮人兜圈子，尽管面色和语调中毫无显露但他其实心急如焚。如今战事迫在眉睫，一丝一毫的拖延或许都会让光明一方陷入无可挽回的境地。

都林三世彼时已几百岁，那双隐藏在白眉白须中的眼睛却炯炯有神毫不昏聩。他的声音依旧宏亮，如金铁交鸣，在卡扎督姆阔大的地下殿堂中隐隐回响——

“我不知道你口中的‘祸事’所指何事。我都林一族自都林一世起常居山腹，与索伦或是半兽人毫无交恶。”

“呵，姑且不论都林一族与冬青郡凯勒布林博领主的交情，如今中洲大难在即，半兽人大军挥师西来，哪怕中洲各族联合兵力尚不足以抵抗，若此时再明哲保身不闻不问，必会被魔军各个击破。陛下，如今索伦魔军大军压境，表面看来虽意有所指，但索伦曾是魔苟斯座下副官，他想要的，终究是这整个中洲，而这中洲大地上所有种族，所有领地都逃不了干系。”

“哦？既然如此，阿蒙蓝克为何人去城空不战而退？”

都林三世话音落时殿中矮人一齐轰笑了起来，其中不乏粗嘎之声叫嚷着“怕了吧精灵小子们”诸如此类。

瑟兰迪尔微昂下颌瞳孔收缩，说不动气是真的，但现在实在不是为了那几分虚名动怒的时候。

他扬声，声如利箭锐不可当，毫不犹豫穿透四下嘈杂一字一句清清楚楚的凿进矮人的耳朵里——

“我巨绿林此时并无实力与索伦大军正面抗衡。巨绿林之王顾全大局，撤退只是权宜之计，但我们绝不会背弃辛达一族的荣耀，与索伦魔军的抗争亦永不会停息。令，如果巨绿林真的决心置身事外，那么我现在就不会站在这里。”

都林三世沉笑几声，“我都林一族也无实力与索伦大军正面抗衡。恐怕让你白跑一趟了。”

“并非是与索伦大军正面交锋。此时索伦魔军主力就驻扎在冬青郡左近，而他们并不知道卡扎督姆西门所在。只需陛下在恰当时机自都林之门出兵奇袭魔军后方分散他们的精力，逼他们无法继续追击。”

“你要救人——”都林之王意味深长的拖长了尾音，“你要救谁？”

瑟兰迪尔昂首而立，

“中洲。”

都林三世大笑，

“就算如此，为什么我非得出兵？你要救的是冬青郡也好中洲也好哪个精灵也好，对我都林一族来说都毫无相干。荣耀？太过虚无缥缈。”

“权利呢？”

“什么？”

“权利之戒可以赋予权利，亦可以带来灾祸，因那是索伦意志能量所铸，索伦直赴冬青郡也定是因它们而来。”

都林三世蓦地站了起来——

“你怎么知道…！他————”

瑟兰迪尔一字一顿，

“如果陛下出兵，他就不会知道。”

“你在威胁我？”

“陛下也可以把这个当成请求。”

都林三世须发之下面皮抽动，他缓缓落座转头与旁侧大臣低语几句，待矮人之王重新端然而坐时旁侧大臣扬声道——

“威胁对我都林一族毫无作用，但请求或可考虑。只是巨绿林王子殿下现在的样子，看起来一点也不像请求。”

殿中矮人回应般的叫嚷着。诸如“跪下”一类字眼不绝于耳。兵器敲击声，唿哨声，一时嘈杂响彻这方地下城邦，但都林之王却仍高高在上不动声色，摆明了是听之任之要看那精灵如何反应。

瑟兰迪尔咬紧了牙关。

除了巨绿林的王，父亲欧洛费尔瑟兰迪尔从未跪过任何一个人。

以及他知道矮人是故意的。话已至此矮人发兵已成定局，矮人只是咽不下这口气。

——被人摆布却又不得不为。

瑟兰迪尔昂头看着王座上的都林三世，而殿堂中无数矮人的眼则瞪着瑟兰迪尔。

地下都城中无风，金发精灵却发尾微拂。只见他抿了抿刀锋般薄利的唇，蓝眸中烈烈冰火骤然一炽，却又在眼帘低垂时堪堪收敛了神光。瑟兰迪尔右手一撩战甲袍摆——

他单膝跪了下去。

“Thranduil, son of Oropher，恳请都林三世国王陛下为了中洲的自由与和平，更为了都林一族的权利与荣耀，出兵冬青郡，牵制索伦魔军！”

瑟兰迪尔凛冽如刀锋般的磁音久久回荡于都林一族的地下殿堂中。矮人沸腾了，他们频频向空中举起手中的利斧与刀剑，呼吼着，叫嚷着，按捺不住要冲出这方地下的安乐之地去同外头的半兽人决一死战。


	102. 还疼吗

“停止这一切……”

精灵的声音因愤怒和羞辱嘶哑，或许还夹杂着难以启齿的欲望。

安纳塔对于凯勒布林博此刻的感受了如指掌——

灵魂的痛苦，肉体的欢愉，恐惧，绝望，矛盾与挣扎。

但当这一切复杂的感受突破界限，当灵魂像是破裂的星体般碎成无数划过天际的流星，信仰终会在灰烬中重生，那也意味着一个全新的生命。

安纳塔了解，因为这一切都曾在他身上发生。

他把自己更深地埋进凯勒布林博高热的身体中抽送，肉身的快感令他屏住呼吸闷哼出声。有着苍白肤色的赤裸手臂探出宽大袍袖紧拥着精灵被悬吊的赤裸躯体，袖口层叠垂落手肘，在激烈的晃荡中被精灵的汗水沾湿了点点滴滴的斑痕。

肉体在血液与精液的润泽中肆意交磨，皮肉撞击声犹如密集的落雨，夹在周遭无数兽人的狂吼低嚎中为这场极致冶艳的盛宴配乐。

在极度的羞辱与痛苦中，凯勒布林博恨自己仍能清醒地意识到腿间性器在安纳塔刻意施加的束缚中抽动，因渴望释放而疼痛。曾经共度的岁月让他早已习惯了这种身体感受，尽管他的心脏因耻辱而紧缩，他的身体却无法抹去被安纳塔烙下的印记。

“你把那些…那些权利之戒藏在哪儿——告诉我，那么这一切都会停止。我甚至还会允许你留在我身边，my dear Celebrimbor…我们会像曾经一样。”

“让我死…Annatar——如果你对我还有哪怕一丝情谊…”

凯勒布林博用尽全力挣动，他脊骨上那道长长的，已被安纳塔治愈了的割伤依旧剧痛难忍，安纳塔的法力仅仅治愈了他的肉体，却无法治愈他被割裂的灵魂。

“死了就解脱了吗——但如果死不了呢…就像我一样。我不会让你这么容易去死Celebrimbor…如果你不说，我会让你痛苦，直到你习惯这痛苦，爱上这痛苦，直到这痛苦成为你生命不可或缺的部分。然后你就会属于我——elf lord，你会永远属于我……”

安纳塔的手指钳紧了凯勒布林博挺立的乳首，有意无意的摩挲着乳环与乳肉相连的孔洞，那儿已被血肉长实了，就像安纳塔的名字已经嵌进了凯勒布林博的骨血。

“回答我的问题——精灵…”

甚至安纳塔的声音也在颤抖，击中凯勒布林博的快感无疑也同等程度的击中了他。他的阴下抽动着，因快感积蓄的热液在每一次顶送中都让他觉得自己已无限临近那个极乐的巅峰，如同悸动在肉身躯壳中的生命迫不及待的绽放。

随着冗长的叹息，安纳塔将自己再次撞进凯勒布林博体内，挤出情欲交织的浮沫，漾起黏腻不堪的回响。

那个曾经俊逸的精灵领主早已被折磨的虚弱不堪，黑发被汗水泡湿凌乱的粘上他已太过瘦削的面颊，随着安纳塔在他体内激烈的撞击摇撼着。薄唇无力微张，而喉咙深处则被迫出断续嘶哑的低吟。

“我不会再……取悦你……”精灵本就虚弱的声失了音准，就像被打碎的啜泣。

“你太固执了。”

“而你是…不折不扣的邪——啊————”

“邪恶”并没有在凯勒布林博干裂的口唇间凝成一个完整的词组，乍起的惨叫生硬地截断了它。

安纳塔将那枚被他揉搓红炽的乳环生生拽了下来，连着精灵的血肉。

“不要挑战我的耐心，你会为此付出代价。”

他拽住凯勒布林博被锁链悬吊的右臂突兀地向后弯折，包括兽人都听见了那一声清脆的骨骼劈裂的声音。

半兽人的嚎叫像是欢呼，血红兽瞳闪烁着似在寻找可供嚼食的断肢。

在精灵的惨叫中安纳塔腰胯愈加疯狂的顶送，肉体欢合之音在石壁间交错回荡，但他们的灵魂却愈发背道而驰。

安纳塔在精灵高热的体内低吟着释放，好看的唇抵在精灵耳畔，仿佛执意在凯勒布林博的痛苦之上加诸自己的愉悦。然后他干净利落地退出了精灵的身体，好整以暇的平整了自己的衣袍，金瞳漠然注视着精灵股间那个被完全撑开的深红孔洞，正随着凯勒布林博身体的剧颤挤出花白黏腻的体液。

那是凯勒布林博已近干涸的暗色的血，交糅着自己的精液。

安纳塔摆了摆手指。

悬吊着精灵的铁索如有生命的藤蔓一般游走，放开了凯勒布林博被钳制了多日的手腕。

饱受摧残的精灵像一个残破的工具被随意丢弃于地，但恢复自由的刹那凯勒布林博以双手撑于地面挣扎着想要起身。他的右臂显然完全使不出力，血正顺着刺破皮肉的骨骼断茬儿淌出来，滴滴答答，结了一潭暗红。

凯勒布林博的沉默让安纳塔感到厌烦，他的软靴碾上凯勒布林博的手指——那些精于锻造的修长指节。骨骼一根一根崩断碾碎的声音仿佛取悦了他，让他发出低缓轻柔的笑声。

“你知道我可以把你留给那些半兽人…他们会很乐意将你生吞活剥。你知道，各种意义上的。”

而凯勒布林博只是扬起头，努力的…扬起脸看着安纳塔。

那双曾经如星般清澈透亮的眼中此刻已被愤怒和仇恨烧的透红。

安纳塔恍惚觉得凯勒布林博可以就这样杀死他，用那双眼睛，用那样的目光。

安纳塔本以为自己是无所谓的，但彼时彼刻，他心中的震动竟让他不由自主挪开了染血的靴底。

在他偏开脸向那条幽深甬道匆匆走去的时候半兽人的嚎叫在他身后响起，他们迫不及待的涌向已经毫无抵抗能力的精灵，践踏如此强大而美丽的生命让他们极度兴奋。

凯勒布林博绝望的闭上了眼睛。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔立于窗前。

当初他被凯勒布林博得知真实身份的时候，就是从这扇窗翻出去离开伊瑞詹的。

他又回来了，而窗外的景致一如从前。

辽阔的中洲大地上，山峦，河流在苍茫暮色中绵延向天边。而此时此刻，这广袤的大地就像是已然匍匐于他脚下，等着他去征服去统治，去开辟一个属于他的新纪元。

风猎猎的吹着他的白袍，犹如一只待飞的白鸟，又像一面迎风招展的巨大旗帜。

此次出兵中洲，半兽人与蛮夷人类的联合大军本该势如破竹迅速推进，兵贵神速，缓则生变。

安纳塔比任何人都更了解。

但他已经在冬青郡的这座空城中耽搁了太久，安纳塔不知自己为何会在此止步不前。

离开魔多时安纳塔曾设想过各式各样的阻碍，毕竟征服中洲这项伟业哪怕是他曾经的主人米尔寇也未能实现。但安纳塔未曾想过的是凯勒布林博这一人竟似比千军万马对他来说还难以征服。

安纳塔无意识的攥紧了右手，掌心里一枚硬物压迫着肉身的肌理骨骼，那触感竟似要一路迫进安纳塔心里去。

缓眨金瞳，安纳塔摊开右掌，一枚指环样金属静静躺在那里，反射着彼时天地间颓靡的光。它并不精致，凸凹不平的表面显然疏于锻造，在那些扭曲的凹槽里凝固着干涸的血迹，就像是夕阳余烬的灰。

安纳塔知道那是凯勒布林博的血，而这枚粗劣的金属环正是之前安纳塔亲手嵌进凯勒布林博乳首那枚。

安纳塔指尖捻动，那枚沾血的乳环在他指腹上辗转翻滚，正如无法挣脱他指掌的精灵。

但他的心中并无胜利的喜悦，因他自己在不知不觉间居然亦被这精灵牵动了感情。

米尔寇在中洲势力鼎盛时索伦曾被授意拷打和凌辱过许多精灵，其中包括大名鼎鼎的费诺里安长子梅斯罗斯还有纳国斯隆德的王芬罗德。

除了鞭打，烧烙，碎骨等花样繁多的刑罚之外，索伦亦被允许对这些强悍的精灵实施肉体的侵犯，因剧痛和随之而来的生理快感是任一种族都无法抗拒的肉体感官，亦是粉碎他们尊严和意志的最佳手段。

索伦曾在他们身上获得了相当的快感，但快感从来只是快感并未延伸到精神层面的牵绊。

他可以毫无犹豫的杀了梅斯罗斯和芬罗德，或者用各种极致恶毒的方法折磨他们，但对凯勒布林博他做不到。安纳塔无数次告诉自己是因为要从凯勒布林博口中问出那些事关大局的权戒所在所以不得不暂时留他一命，但他心中某一个隐秘的角落知道不是这样。

真相像是藏在漫天飞沙之中沉默伫立了千年的石像，影影绰绰却仍秘而不宣。

安纳塔不能细想，细想他的胸口会痛，那处掌管着阿尔达生灵生命的器官所在。那处安纳塔曾一度否认拥有，却有如此切实的，一下一下撞击着他的胸腔肋骨的事物所在。

就在安纳塔失神的当口兽人粗嘎难听的嗓音适时拉回了他的思绪。

兽人士兵禀告，驻扎于冬青郡边境的兽人大军与一股精灵军力交战，击退了精灵一轮几乎不要命的强攻，虽然兽人伤亡众多但精灵一方亦被屠杀无数，还生擒了几个。

兽人颤抖的嗓音源于恐惧，他在惧怕主上因为他们未能提早发现敌军潜伏至左近而大发雷霆。但出乎他意料的是，素日那个令无数兽人都恐惧颤栗的魔君居然笑了，尽管轻柔阴沉的笑声在一片苍茫暮色中依旧叫人不寒而栗，

“把俘虏带到那个锻造室去，让我们送给可爱的光明领主一个小礼物。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔第一次在凯勒布林博眼中看到了恐惧。在那一刻，他知道自己已经成功了。

他让兽人一根一根扭断精灵士兵的手指，掰断他的腕骨，然后小臂，而后锁骨，再敲断他的小腿，捏碎他的膝盖，一路向上…

初时那个精灵兵士还咬牙隐忍，但在持续不断的非人折磨下他的意志很快接近崩溃，精灵的惨叫声中安纳塔笑的愉悦。

“告诉我你把那些权利之戒藏在哪儿，这样我就会放了这些士兵。毕竟…他们可都是为了救你而来。”

“不要告诉他！！！不要告诉索伦……！”一个刚被打断了肋骨的精灵士兵大叫着，血从他的嘴里涌了出来，模糊了他的声音。

凯勒布林博虽不知道他的名字，但他知道那是跟从他费艾诺一族出奔中洲的士兵。凯勒布林博咬紧了牙关，因为倘若他不如此，下一秒他就会毫无尊严的向魔君祈求放了这些士兵。

安纳塔阴沉着脸，他等着凯勒布林博的答复，但等来的只是凯勒布林博的沉默。

锁视凯勒布林博的金瞳内瞳孔微缩，金发迈雅微侧了脸向旁侧兽人全似漫不经心地道——

“那个精灵归你们了。”

凯勒布林博闭紧了眼，但在不久之后他依然听到了适才那个精灵惊恐已极的挣扎，其他几个被俘虏的精灵士兵愤怒的咆哮。再然后是惨叫，不知多少兽人喷吐着恶臭的喘息和兴奋的低吼，最后，当精灵的惨叫已渐低迷，挣扎也早已停止，凯勒布林博耳中传来了肢体被蛮力撕裂的声音，贪婪的咀嚼声，骨骼和关节被犬牙咬断碾碎的声音就像一捧炸开的豆子。

凯勒布林博知道这很可能就是自己在不久前将要遭遇的，但安纳塔在临走前喝止了那些已经扑向他的兽人。鼻间血腥气息愈浓，凯勒布林博再也无法忍耐胃中的翻搅，他呕吐了出来，而他吐的唯有血——

暗红的血。

“这就是追随你的精灵的下场，Celebrimbor…”安纳塔冷笑着，“哪怕你去了曼督斯的殿堂，有何颜面去见那些因你而死的士兵？”

“我带你去…”凯勒布林博因自己的血呛咳着，“我带你去——求你…放了他们。”

“我答应你。”

安纳塔的软靴优雅的碾过混杂了残破肢体，碎骨和内脏的血浆，他站在匍匐的精灵前面笑的一如当初般优雅又优美。

他甚至亲手扶起了凯勒布林博，允许肮脏的精灵靠在他干净的白袍上，暗红的血落在他的袍角，就像雪地里开出的花。

安纳塔微侧了面颊用拇指温柔揩落精灵干裂薄唇上沾染的血渍，他的声音亦是一般无二的温柔——

“还疼吗？”


	103. 血腥爱情故事

安纳塔当然认得这条路。

这是通往凯勒布林博居所的路。

今夜有星。

阴雨了数日的天难得稍霁了云彩，在墨蓝天际褪去浓重的黯影，露出几颗闪烁星子悲凉地俯视大地。

星泪积了流水般浅淡的光，蜿蜒于安纳塔同凯勒布林博同行的路上。

安纳塔的手臂揽于凯勒布林博腰侧，而精灵则几乎顺从地靠着迈雅的肩膀。

如果只看他们的影子俨然一对相依相偎的爱侣，但倘若有谁胆敢窥视那现实——

凯勒布林博唇角淌出的血迹如同墨黑的纹样在安纳塔白袍上晕开，即便瓦尔妲祝福之星光在上头镀上了浅辉，亦不能掩盖命运注定的悲伤同绝望。

路至尽头，安纳塔虚假的慈悲与温存也至尽头。他将凯勒布林博一把推进虚掩的门，任虚弱的精灵踉跄着摔倒在地。

“别告诉我你一直把权利之戒藏在这儿！”

安纳塔的声音里突兀着尖刻的怒火，他不敢相信那些价值甚至无法用黄金和秘银衡量的权戒一直被藏在这里，这处他无比熟悉的方寸之地。

“扶我起来…咳——”精灵匍匐于地，他不再挣扎也不再逞强，但他依然固执地坚守着尊严。而肆意践踏了这尊严的安纳塔，凯勒布林博绝不会叫他心安理得享受这种愚蠢的胜利。

“扶我起来…你大概不想在这时功亏一篑。”

安纳塔本带着几分讥讽与捉弄的恶意冷眼旁观，闻言他微扬了下颌，凯勒布林博虚弱声音里的冷淡让他不适。

不情愿，但安纳塔毕竟走了过去。他伸手拽起凯勒布林博，甚至刻意加重了手上的力道，毫不在意精灵被他折断的手臂。

凯勒布林博吃痛闷哼，却没费力气再看他一眼。

“叫那些肮脏的兽类滚出去。”精灵的声音嘶哑却坚定，他几乎是在命令安纳塔。而魔君确实不想在这所求唾手可得的时候节外生枝，于是他强压了心中不悦，冲身后的兽人士兵摆了摆手指叫他们退出去，反正有他在这个精灵根本插翅难飞。

“那面墙壁——”凯勒布林博费力抬起右手，修长的指节早已因碾压而扭曲变形，沾着泥泞的血渍。

安纳塔当然知道那面墙壁。这段时间安纳塔已将这里翻了个遍。他很确定自己亲自叩击过那面墙壁确认了后面没有夹层，他实在想象不出凯勒布林博能将那些戒指藏到哪儿。

安纳塔几乎是半抱着极度虚弱的精灵来到那面墙壁前，

“别耍花样，my dear，别忘了你忠心耿耿的精灵士兵还在我手里。”

凯勒布林博没有答话。他蜷曲的手指颤抖着抚上那墙壁，上头马上就多了几道暗色的湿痕。

“还不是时候…”

安纳塔眯起了眼，而凯勒布林博仿佛看到了他脸上的表情。

“星光还没有照过来，要等。”

“多久？”安纳塔咬着牙，“如果你胆敢拖延时间……”

“你就杀了我…”

凯勒布林博安静的接道，语气中甚至没有感情的起伏。然后他忽然笑了起来，费诺里安的子嗣垂下了高傲的头颅，低低的笑，轻轻的笑，笑的他染血的肩背都跟着微微颤动了起来，而那些不再顺泽的黑发也跟着起伏，仿佛重新获得了片刻生机。

凯勒布林博笑着，似乎忆起了什么好笑的事情，却绝不愿与安纳塔分享。

“你笑什么！”安纳塔的语气不像询问，更像质问。

凯勒布林博慢慢停止了那笑，精灵慢慢转过身来，无力的抵靠在身后的墙壁上。

许久以来，他头一次重新将目光投向了安纳塔——他曾倾心挚爱的恋人，亦是那个重创了他，羞辱了他，践踏了他心脏的魔君。

凯勒布林博的脸隐在星光照不到的暗影里，只有两行湿痕在暗处微微发亮。

凯勒布林博倔强的深深换气以掩盖声音里的哽咽或颤抖。如果可以他情愿用流血代替流泪，只是彼时撞击着他胸口的情感太过强烈汹涌，又太过错综复杂。他看着安纳塔那熟悉的不能再熟悉的面容，尽管他心中无比清楚那只是魔君的一副肉身，一副皮囊一副躯壳而已，但那毕竟是他曾经用心描摹的眉眼，用情触碰的口唇，用爱取悦的身体……

“安…”

凯勒布林博张口，安纳塔没想到他会再这么叫他。

“你知道我们曾经有多快乐，你也知道我曾有多爱你…”

“所以？”安纳塔皱着那两道纤长眉弓，他不耐烦。

凯勒布林博不得不绞紧了眉心以压抑胸膛中不住翻搅的情感，但那只是无望让泪水流的更快，更多。

“我们本来可以拥有一切…羡煞世人的爱情，漫长岁月的相守，美丽富饶的冬青郡……”精灵深深吸气，他终于问出了他一直深埋心底的问题——

“你为什么不满足？征服中洲…真的对你就那么重要？？？比和我在一起更重要？比我们的爱情更重要？”

“显而易见。”

安纳塔厌恶这个问题，他不想承认关于这个问题他一直刻意拒绝思考。而凯勒布林博应该只是他手中的一枚棋子，而不会变成一个甜蜜的意外。

那一刻安纳塔甚至不清楚自己究竟为何发怒，或许他恨自己竟然曾因为一个“意外”哪怕些微动摇了坚守的信仰。他恨凯勒布林博眼中的热泪颤抖的声音，他恨他让自己心疼。

而他的心，不该疼。

他的心已经跟着米尔寇大人去了虚空之境。

他，没有心的。

于是迈雅为了掩饰而冷笑，笑意狰狞而嘲讽，他举步欺近精灵，金发跟着他的脚步微微晃荡。

他的指掌狠狠撑于墙面迫视着凯勒布林博的眼睛，透过那些眼泪他仿佛触碰到了精灵的心脏，而对此安纳塔不屑一顾。

“我从来没叫你爱上我Celebrimbor。”安纳塔一字一句咬牙切齿的说着，“你自己犯贱而已。别爱我！！我根本————”

不在乎。或是不屑不稀罕不需要。

未出口的词字凝在安纳塔微张的口唇中，他突然看到星光漫了上来，如同卷过砂砾的潮汐。

星光漫过凯勒布林博的唇，他的鼻梁，还有那双满溢着泪水的眼睛。

不知为何，在那一瞬间盛怒的迈雅忽然想起了过去的岁月。那个曾经俊逸明朗，爱他至深的精灵。

他和他亦曾在月下饮酒，高歌相和，又或枕畔秘语，骨骼相缠。那一个个属于他和他的晨昏朝暮，毫无来由亦毫无预兆的在这明澈星光之下一一浮现。安纳塔忽然想起了自己那一刻的心动，在他野心和邪恶的夹缝中如同野草般生长，除之不灭，向阳而生。

彼时那双金瞳中的情绪瞬息万变错综复杂，但凯勒布林博已经没有力气也没有时间去细细琢磨。他亦瞧见了那漫上来的星光，于是他长长吁了口气，将一切爱恨挣扎，连同所有希望统统交还给了匆匆流逝的时间。

凯勒布林博转开身体——

他身后的墙面上此刻浮游了濛濛的星光，如同轻敷的水银，抑或薄拢的柔纱。

安纳塔看到凯勒布林博伸手去触碰那片星光，而后那些光汇成了涓流，跟着精灵轻抚的手指流淌，慢慢勾勒出一扇门的缩影。

那奇妙的工艺就连见多识广如安纳塔也不得不为之惊叹。

惊讶不止于此。

安纳塔看到那扇星光勾勒的拱门之内，随着凯勒布林博的抚触缓缓现出一行闪光的辛达铭文——

致我永恒的爱人。

安纳塔心中忽然兴起某种预感，他的心脏毫无来由的砰砰跳动，那一刻他几乎忘记了即将得到那些权力之戒的渴切与兴奋，他甚至想要制止凯勒布林博，因为他所预知的答案此时此刻显得如此讽刺又悲凉，哪怕是他自己亦有此感。但安纳塔只是愣住了，时间如此仿佛过了千年又似只有转瞬，他听见凯勒布林博唤那个名字——

“Annatar。”

门无声向两侧滑开，那里头是九枚人类之戒和六枚矮人之戒。

但安纳塔却没看那些戒指，他看着凯勒布林博的背影，他听见那个精灵说道——

“如你所愿，我再也不会爱你了。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

凯勒博恩和那些来自维林诺的诺多士兵或许永远不会知道，他们意气之下的出兵回援竟无意中迫使凯勒布林博说出了权利之戒的藏匿所在。如果他们早知道这样的结果，或许他们会成全凯勒布林博的苦心，但世间的“如果”其实永远都不会达成，否则哪里来的那么多悔恨和遗憾。 

此刻凯勒博恩率领的军队正陷入同兽人的苦战之中，虽然兵强将广，但怎奈只及兽人大军十分之一的兵力实在多寡悬殊。

而埃尔隆德正在凝神看那地图。

据哨探来报此刻兽人大军已将凯勒博恩军队困在一处山坳之中。东面临山，山势险峻，乱石嶙峋，而其它三面皆有兽人大军重重围困。而埃尔隆德所率援军的兵力尚不及凯勒博恩的军队，要想将他们平安救出实在难如登天。

黑发半精灵眉心深皱，屈指节律的敲击着桌案。思忖良久，他忽然想到曾经与瑟兰迪尔北上刚达巴的时候一路查勘迷雾山脉地形，凯勒博恩被困之处地底颇多溶洞暗河，其中一处可通达地面的出口应该就在离兽人大军包围圈不远之处。倘若能将凯勒博恩一支转移地下便有望逃出生天，但问题在于亟需另外一队人马吸引兽人主力注意，让他们错认我方主力才能为营救凯勒博恩及其残余兵士争取时间和机会。

埃尔隆德目光挪向凯勒博恩被困之地背后的挺拔高山，那倒是一处可供坚守的去处，只是…敌众我寡，又需拖延足够时间，若是旁人前去恐怕难以支撑…只有他自己倒还可见机行事。

埃尔隆德阖了眼深吸口气，他心下已有结论。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔垂眼看着重新被吊起的精灵，凯勒布林博此刻异常顺从，又或者说，死气沉沉。

他并没有继续逼问精灵三戒的下落，尽管他内心渴望马上得到精灵之戒，但安纳塔终于意识到他已把精灵伤的太重，重到或许连说话都太过吃力。但没关系，他可以治好他，就像之前一般将他残忍割伤再轻而易举愈合那些狰狞的创口。

他抚上凯勒布林博的手肘，他已经帮他接合了断骨，但他尝试了几次也没办法完全治好那伤。这样的情况并不常见，就像是他的法术对凯勒布林博来说已经完全失效。

凯勒布林博不说也不动，他垂着头，如果不是胸膛还在艰难起伏简直像是已死般寂静。

安纳塔以指抬起精灵的下颌，凯勒布林博闭着眼任由他把玩，既不挣扎也不反抗。

“我知道你恨我。”

安纳塔端详了精灵良久忽然说道——

“但相信我本来不必如此，你太固执了，Celebrimbor…”

“我不恨你……”精灵的声音气若游丝，但他居然笑了一下，牵动了干裂的唇角，那重新有血液渗出，但血色黯淡粘稠，仿佛已在逐渐凝结。 

但安纳塔没有注意到那些，他的心中忽然因为精灵的话语掠过一丝喜悦。

“我知道你爱我，我可以治好你的伤只要你——”

“不…”凯勒布林博的嘴角依旧维持着上扬的弧度，他的声音更低，“我也不爱…”

星星点点的喜悦骤然被点燃成了燎原怒火，安纳塔曾憎恨这个精灵的步步紧逼，但他更恨这个精灵此刻的超然物外的冷淡。

“你根本没有权利决定爱还是不爱！elf…决定权始终在我。难道你到现在还不明白？”

凯勒布林博缓缓睁开了眼，那目光仿佛看着安纳塔，又仿佛穿过了安纳塔，直直奔向了遥远的远方。

他仍笑着，笑得空灵，笑得释然。

“你在我心里…已经什么都不是了…”凯勒布林博缓缓吐出口气，他的头更低的垂了下去，“我要走了…”

“胡说！！！！！！！！！！！”

安纳塔觉得胸腔中骤然升腾的怒火撞击着他的耳鼓嗡嗡作响。怒火掩饰了其它情绪——

慌张？无措？

或许还有恐惧。

爱也好恨也好！但凯勒布林博不能用这种淡漠的语气跟他说话！

他只是——

不允许。

安纳塔攥紧了别在腰间的锤柄。

“没有我的允许你哪儿也不能去否则——”

“杀了我…？”

凯勒布林博低笑出声，在他能感觉到冷硬的锤头砸在他身上之前他的意识就已然飘散。

身体的痛苦骤然远去，在剥开一层又一层的黑暗之后…他终于又看到了光。

一下

两下

三下

……  
凯勒布林博的血溅了他满身满脸，但那血是黯淡的而非鲜红，黏稠而干瘪，已然失去了生机。

安纳塔紧握着锤柄粗喘，空气中血腥味太浓浓得他快要窒息。而他胸中的怒火需要发泄，他的慌张无措和恐惧亦需要发泄。

等他停下的时候，等他稍稍冷静下来的时候，另一种恐惧忽然攫住了他，他无意识松手，沾满了血渍的锻造锤铿然落地砸出一串空落落的回响。

他的手缓缓探向早已毫无声息的精灵，他想再触碰他的面颊，或是他的发丝，但目之所及都被糊上了一层浓重的血浆。

红的那么荒凉，红的那么哀伤。

“Celebrimbor…”

他听到自己的声音仿佛从遥远的记忆中传来。

那个惊慌失措的，悲伤欲绝的迈荣。可怜的迈荣……

“Celebrimbor！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

尖嚎在整个欧斯特-因-埃第尔城中回响。而在远天，在安纳塔看不到的地方一颗星坠落了，在天际划出一道璀璨的星泪随后隐没于苍茫的夜空之中，就像它从未存在过，就像它从未绽放过。

费诺里安一脉最后一位杰出的工匠就此陨落，尸体被安纳塔挂在他进军中洲的旗杆上。他要让凯勒布林博看着他征服中洲，他要让凯勒布林博亲眼看着他，同他一起见证那得来不易的一切——

那用灵魂，心脏和追悔莫及的爱情换取的权力与荣耀。

当凯勒博恩的援军看到魔君高耸的旗杆上悬吊的精灵尸体时，所有人都被悲愤的眼泪充盈了眼眶。他们落入魔君包围已经数日粮草已尽，就在他们准备做最后的反攻与敌人同归于尽时，他们背靠的高山上忽然吹响了诺多的号角。

低沉，悠远，像为逝去的精灵奏响挽歌，亦是向黎明之前最为浓重的黑暗宣战。


	104. 向死而生

援军的到来在意料之外却又在情理之中。

诺多的号角于山腰林木丛生之处吹响，彼时天仍未亮，东方天际晕开的濛白亦被巍峨的大山挡住，兽人瞧不见究竟来了多少敌人。只听得号角声起，马蹄声脚步声又震天撼地，山坡上烟尘滚滚，也不知冲下了多少人马。

凯勒博恩大喜，兽人大乱。

凯勒博恩所率精灵兵士军心大振，跟着山坡上援军俯冲之势向西侧兽人突袭，兽人不知底细竟一时被迫的向西方退去。

就在西方，兽人慌忙撤退的方向，忽自草丛中，石旁树后闪出无数身着金盔金甲，手持金盾的精灵士兵。精灵迅速成阵，金盾层层叠叠罗列如高墙耸立根本看不清后头到底有多少人马。

激战间东方金阳早已挣出远天迷蒙晨雾，彼时正越过山巅投射出如箭矢般的纯金光束。那光射在排布错列的金盾上，一时天地间金光大盛。天明之时兽人本就萎靡迟钝，突然被这至盛金光一晃根本看不清前方去路，兽人回身欲躲避那光恰又迎上东方山巅之上悬着的蓬勃朝阳，如此所迫，只得向南向北仓皇逃窜。

此时埃尔隆德安排接应凯勒博恩的兵士已然趁乱与其所率残部会面，向地底通道入口处且战且退。

但索伦魔君是何许人也？

凯勒布林博死后他已彻底抛弃了那具美善肉身而换上了那具结于大火山欧洛朱因山腹之中的魔君躯壳。铁石为骨熔岩为血，强大的身躯让索伦愈发气焰嚣张。他站在伊瑞詹的高塔上俯瞰战局，耳听得那号角，又眼见那金光晃耀，略作计较就知精灵用的是疑兵之计，于是伊瑞詹高塔之上魔音乍起战旗高举，指引乱作一团的兽人分兵两路，闭眼冲向东西两侧的精灵阵地。

虽然兽人因无法视物战力大削，但因数量太众仍冲得两侧精灵捉襟见肘无从抵挡。地上已经铺了几层厚厚的兽尸，但兽人受索伦魔音指挥竟像是不要命般的闭眼踏着同类尸体前赴后继，那股愚痴的凶状也叫精灵心悸。

埃尔隆德在山坡上坐镇指挥。本见兽人已中计大乱，但伊瑞詹城廓之上魔君战旗高举，兽人顿向东西两方向所布疑兵全力冲击。西侧部署兵力尚多暂可一战，但山坡上所布兵力不过百余，其余不过借了地势扩音，又以树枝滚石制造烟尘虚张声势而已，本不足以一战。好在埃尔隆德早有计较，他叫士兵点燃了原本备好的粗大圆木从山坡上一路滚落。无数燃着熊熊烈焰的圆木轰隆隆滚下山坡声势浩大，如潮兽人被成片碾压焚烧，如此阻得兽人片刻旨在为凯勒博恩残部争取更多转移时间。但那些兽人在索伦驱策之下亦践踏着同类被烧焦的尸体而上，一层一层摞上去竟也蹚过了那烈焰火墙向山上攻去。与此同时，索伦已查得凯勒博恩转移动向，更指挥兽人调转部分兵力阻截。眼看形势急转直下纵使埃尔隆德也不由得暗暗心惊，就在他令那百余精灵兵士弯弓搭箭准备射向那些潮水般涌上来的兽人时，忽听闻东南方向群山之间震天撼地的叫喊，伴着重锤擂击地面般的纷杂脚步声，其中亦夹杂有隆隆的战车声，坐骑驰骋声真个声势浩大。

“是矮人！！”“矮人大军来了！！！”“是卡扎督姆的矮人！！”

精灵战士们喜出望外。眼看光明一方就要不敌，矮人强援一出就吸引了兽人大部分兵力仓促迎敌，精灵们只觉压力顿减。

凯勒博恩的残部终于悉数撤入地下，埃尔隆德部署于西侧的精灵士兵也依照统帅之命跟着凯勒博恩的残部撤进入了地下溶洞之中。

矮人此时出兵倒是真的出乎埃尔隆德意料之外。要知道凯勒布林博本同卡扎督姆矮人交好，冬青郡被围时不见矮人出兵，此时出兵着实耐人寻味。

但他分不出心神细想，兽人失了凯勒博恩残部踪迹，西侧的精灵增援亦消失不见，于是一股兽人悉数东转，向着埃尔隆德及那百余精灵藏身之处咆哮而来。而埃尔隆德为了吸引兽人注意使得他们不至找到地下通道入口追击凯勒博恩及精灵援军，只能令精灵战士们边放箭矢边沿着起伏山势向北方林谷方向退去。

但要退谈何容易，兽人受了魔君驱使誓要一路追向伊姆拉崔。

索伦不傻。援兵天降，除了他从未想到的矮人，另支精灵援军必在左近有一处秘密要塞，索伦铁了心要趁机将那要塞挖出来。

埃尔隆德退的快但兽人追的亦不放松。索伦更派出嗅觉超群的巨大狼型生物，循着精灵的气息一路潜近。漫山遍野的巨狼在山林间速度极快哪怕精灵也无法甩脱，而那巨狼竟然也颇具智慧，懂得包抄围攻，埃尔隆德无奈之下正欲令那百余精灵士兵结成圆阵拔剑拒敌，忽而身后林木深处一阵窸窣，竟有某种生物驰骋之势快过巨狼，转瞬之间便风驰电掣已至左近。

埃尔隆德初时大惊，古剑铿然出鞘横于身前，却在瞥见那双巨大鹿角之时彻底放松了一直绷紧的神经。

彼时那风中飘飞的金发沾着朝阳的蓬勃生机让他又惊又喜，一时间胸口五味杂陈竟然说不出话来，直到瞧见那双蓝眸才在紧抿唇角扬起发自内心的轻弧。

鹿背上的精灵王子亦在微笑。那一瞬四目相对，彼此眼中都映着对方的笑颜竟似忘却了身后的追兵，还有漫山遍野围拢过来的凶残狼群。

转瞬那鹿载着瑟兰迪尔便至近前，金发精灵微探身在鹿背上伸出一臂，而埃尔隆德对他所欲何为心有灵犀。

两手相扣，十指绞紧，神鹿狂奔中瑟兰迪尔手臂较力将那黑发精灵拖上了鹿背安坐于他身后。

不需相询埃尔隆德展臂搂紧了瑟兰迪尔韧腰，并向那些愣怔的精灵兵士大吼——

“树上藏好！等狼群离开速撤。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德没想到会在这样的情况下再次骑上森林之主的鹿背。

他的手臂揽着瑟兰迪尔的腰，胸口贴着瑟兰迪尔的背，下颌抵在瑟兰迪尔的肩，虽隔着两人身上的重重甲胄仿佛亦能感受到彼此心跳。

这是一种奇妙的感觉。

仿佛他俩已不需言语就已知道彼此心中所想心中所愿，哪怕此去千难万险，只要那个人在身边便所向披靡无可畏惧。

此时神鹿载着他俩在森林间飞驰，狼群的注意全被他们引开，只见数百巨狼散落在山林间齐齐冲着那飞驰的神鹿奔去，就如同一块磁石吸引了无数铁屑，四面八方势成合围。此时纵使鹿蹄飞快，森林之主所过之处林木藤蔓更主动相让也不易脱身，抬眼望处只有右前方一座耸入云天的高崖方向没有狼目闪动。

“我们得让鹿自己走…”瑟兰迪尔的语速虽疾却仍平稳，“没了我们俩的重量它可轻易摆脱狼群。”

此情此景，倘若他人定会问若鹿走了他们两人当如何脱身。

但埃尔隆德不是那个“他人”。

“好。”简简单单的回应斩钉截铁毫无迟疑。

埃尔隆德信任瑟兰迪尔，而此时此刻，这种程度的释然和交付除了信任之外更别有深意。

瑟兰迪尔似是笑了，短促的笑声被疾驰中割脸的烈风吹散，而他身后的黑发精灵却似感觉到了那如春天般的和煦。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

狼群追至山崖下分作两路，一路追着那鹿蹄痕迹而去，大部分却嗅到了空气中的精灵气息向那山崖攀去。

越往上林木愈稀少，狼群虽仍未追过来，但天地间那此起彼伏的狼嚎声已不住传入耳际。巨狼之间似乎在传声通气，听声音是从几个方向包抄向山顶。

两个精灵并肩狂奔，金发和墨丝在林中斑驳的光影中飞扬，不消片刻已至崖顶，那山崖一面若刀削斧砍几乎直上直下，向下望去只有那一片苍茫茫的云，山风催动下翻搅如海浪，太阳的金辉铺在上头端的是瑰丽无边，却未知那云下是茵茵碧草还是乱石嶙峋。

金发精灵深深吸了口气稍稍平复喘息，一双蓝眸却对着那灿烂金阳朗朗乾坤展颜笑开。

那一笑多少坦荡胸襟又多少豪迈气魄。那双直飞用鬓的墨黑浓眉亦化开了长久以来的忧虑惦念，正是雄姿英发，神采飞扬。

“此生能同你一起看这大好河山，死而无憾。”

埃尔隆德与他并肩立于那山巅之上，那双如苍穹般广阔的灰眸亦对着那远山，云海，金阳。

“我亦如是。”

言简。

意赅。

语罢，在猎猎山风中他与他不约而同转身对视。

在彼此的眼中他们亦同时看到了坚定，刚毅，信任，交付，长久的思念与无法言说的深情，除此之外，还有向死而生的勇气。

身侧一步便是悬崖，而两人身前，仍有那一步之遥尚未弥合。

“环住我的腰，Elrond。”

金发精灵言语间微扬了那俊美无俦的下颌，他仍笑着，语气比起情爱缠绵却更像是一个不可违逆的命令。

而那黑发的智者难得没有犹豫半刻便举步向前，雅致一步便使二人亲密无间。埃尔隆德展臂紧紧拥住眼前的他，将口鼻深埋于朝思暮想的万千浅金韧丝之中，贪婪的深深呼吸着金发精灵特有气息。

伊露维塔在上…他爱他。

纵使无法言明又或未及言明但他爱他。

这简简单单一句，已在埃尔隆德心中起起落落纠纠缠缠了近两千年。

瑟兰迪尔没有再说话，亦没有回拥住他，瑟兰迪尔只是带着他向身侧山崖外倒去。

埃尔隆德一点也不惊讶，仿佛他早已料到瑟兰迪尔会有此举。

在两人的急速坠落间埃尔隆德只是稍抬了头望进那双近在咫尺的蓝眸，瑟兰迪尔也正回望着他。

平静的，深沉的。

然后埃尔隆德突然听见自己背后金属扣袢闭合的微响，瑟兰迪尔将什么扣在了他腰际的铠甲搭扣上。

瑟兰迪尔一定看到了那双灰眸中的错愕，但他并未解释或者未及解释，他探臂取了自己背上的强弓利箭，在埃尔隆德一瞬明了的目光中举箭射去。

箭矢带着破空之声牵着箭尾长藤向上方云中激射而去，过了许久才咄的钉入岩壁。埃尔隆德拥着瑟兰迪尔齐齐一震被那长藤悬在半空。

上头是云下头亦是云。

悠悠游游，世事无干。

“放手。”

埃尔隆德正觉暂时已无危险，瑟兰迪尔却平淡淡吐出两个字，如刀子般剜了埃尔隆德心。

“绝不。”

“树藤虽韧，禁不住你我两人。”

——那双蓝眸看着他，没有恐惧亦无哀戚。只是平静，了无牵挂的平静。

“那就一起死。”

瑟兰迪尔笑了，此刻他们头脚倒悬，那丝丝缕缕的金发却被山风迫的拂到了埃尔隆德脸上颈上，该是痒的，却让他痛若刀割。

“别逼我伤你。”瑟兰迪尔抽出短刃，“放手。”

瑟兰迪尔忽觉腰际一松，原是埃尔隆德松开了右手。

瑟兰迪尔看着埃尔隆德，埃尔隆德也望着他。瑟兰迪尔以为是诀别，黑发精灵却右手微动腰侧佩剑铿然出鞘，剑光一闪便割断了他背上悬吊的长藤。

“抱住我Thran！”

再次急坠中半精灵的话语也绝非情爱亲昵，亦是不折不扣的命令。

瑟兰迪尔顺从的紧拥住了他。看向诺多的蓝眼中有痛苦，却也有欣慰与欢愉，如此矛盾，如此复杂。

埃尔隆德归剑入鞘，灰眸却深深望进那双蓝眼中仿佛生死亦无法撼动。

他们没再说什么，只是听着耳畔疾风猎猎，如醉后狂歌，万幸有你相合。

下坠仿佛很长，又仿佛很短。

他们仿佛一起过了一生一世，又或许只是一个被无限拉长的瞬间。

彼时彼刻，金发和墨丝如同两把炽烈燃烧的火被风溶到了一起，纠葛缠绕，再难分彼此。

那火仿佛要燃尽了他和他。也仿佛要燃尽了这世事万千，沧海桑田。


	105. 在你身边

穿过缭绕的云雾那高崖之下竟是一道长河。

迷雾山脉中水系本就丰富，尽管如此，在这本应绝望的时刻看到下头一脉碧波还是叫两位精灵战士掩饰不住心中欢喜。他们对视一眼，眼中重新升起了生的希望与喜悦。

只是，不知这河够不够深。

山崖太高他们也已经坠了太久，河水要够深才能完全卸去他们下坠之势，确保他们安然无恙。

但下坠之势快若闪电已容不得他俩细想，接连两声水响两个精灵已然坠入水中。

水深若寒潭。

但庆幸不过一秒，猛然一股强劲水流卷来将两个精灵打的在水里折了几个跟头。谁都想象不到那平静的河面之下居然有如此汹涌的乱流，一波跟着一波，他们还没在水中挣扎着露出头来有一股暗流将他们推的骤然前进了十数米。水中枯枝碎木在极劲的水流冲击下如刀刃般将精灵的脸颊手掌割伤了无数创口，身上即便着着甲胄，几次被狠狠推在水底的礁岩之上也被撞的胸口发闷后心生疼，喉咙中梗了一口鲜血只是不得张口吐出。

两个精灵在水底与暗流搏斗，凶险竟不亚于与巨狼肉搏。入水之前闭住的一口气连续冲撞之下早已强弩之末，但暗流卷的他们在水中挣扎不出，就连换气也难。

两个精灵也知如此十分凶险，几次想要在水流冲击下挣扎着抓住对方的手都终究未能成功，想要互通信息却苦于口不能言。

瑟兰迪尔被水流卷到了前头，手臂挣动间恰巧手指扣住一块礁岩棱角，在那间不容发的瞬间金发精灵果断用另手拔出方才那柄短刃，猛回身生生将那雪亮刀身戳入岩层一半，这才抓握牢靠了。片刻埃尔隆德亦随水流而近，就在那错身之际瑟兰迪尔探手牢牢捉住了诺多的手腕。

但暗涌太急。

自然之力的恐怖让阿尔达生灵很难与之抗衡，哪怕是优越如精灵亦难得自保遑论救人。只是瑟兰迪尔不愿放手，那张俊美的脸颊已然因太过用力在额角颌下凸起了青筋。他与他在急流中无声对视，埃尔隆德在瑟兰迪尔的眼睛里看到了同死共生的决心。他紧蹙了眉弓任瑟兰迪尔拖着他的手腕与急流较力，趁水流暂缓的片刻将他一鼓作气拖了过去。

两个精灵转到礁石另侧水势稍缓之处，但没有时间休息，他们闭住的一口气根本再撑不了多久。瑟兰迪尔用下颌向埃尔隆德示意让他先上去。没有时间争论，况且瑟兰迪尔手握着插进岩石的短刀尚可稳住身体，于是埃尔隆德手指扒住岩隙向礁岩上头攀去。

好在精灵战士身体轻盈矫健，待埃尔隆德终于攀到礁石顶端，猛的将头探出水面换了口气，无暇多顾便又潜入水中将手伸向下方的金发精灵。

手终于又扣在一起，瑟兰迪尔借着埃尔隆德的拖拽之力向上攀去，他们都以为这样就可以了。

他们都以为——

历尽千劫，他们总算又在一起了。只要他们的手紧握着，世上就再没有什么能把他们分开。

所以他们虽然仍需闭气不能言语，但眼中都有笑意，就差一步，再一步……

那根浮木被暗流卷来的时候他们都没有发现。他们该发现的，但或许是因为水声太大，或许是因为那情形紧急仓促，又或许，只是因为太沉溺于彼此眼中那一瞬难得如释重负。

那是一截树根，根瘤遍布，木质结实。那树根本应在瑟兰迪尔身侧擦过，但水下的乱流让它骤然改变了方向。只是一眨眼的功夫，树根粗糙不平的截面狠狠撞上金发精灵后脑，瞬时几缕殷红便顺着浮游的金发化入水中，那双蓝眸只来得及怔了一怔，瑟兰迪尔身体猛地一震，手便失力松脱了去。

埃尔隆德灰眼圆睁双目泛红，他想要再去拉他的手，但又一截枯木被暗流卷了过来撞在瑟兰迪尔后背，带着他挣脱了埃尔隆德的手，只一瞬间便随水流冲得远了。

“Thran——”

埃尔隆德方开口河水便灌进了他的喉咙，他猛地抬头呛咳。头顶云雾不知何时业已化开，湛蓝湛蓝的天，大大的日头照着眼前头这一片晴朗朗郁葱葱的山水，但埃尔隆德此刻的心中却笼上了从未曾有过的，浓重的黑暗与阴霾。

因顺着瑟兰迪尔被暗流卷走的方向望去，他看到了水面的陡然转折，可以想见的巨大落差让水声在空寂的山谷内激起更胜大雨的雄浑回响。只是目之所及青山幽幽林木耸立，被淋湿的，只有他自己而已。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

河边丛生着近一人高的芦苇和蒲草。时已入秋，芦苇已不复盛夏时的油绿，蒲草也已开了一簇簇棒槌状丛生的小花在风中摇曳，阳光落在上头泛起柔金的光晕。

景色很美，但埃尔隆德却无心赏玩。他顺着河走了很久，一向镇定自若端然自持的智者此刻却似全然失了方寸，他不顾贴在身上的湿衣，不顾散下的鬓发，亦不顾身上手上甚至脸颊额头还在淌血的伤口。

他必须得找到瑟兰迪尔。他必须得……找到他！！

兽人和狼群不知是否仍在左近徘徊所以埃尔隆德并不敢叫瑟兰迪尔的名字，他只得耐着性子压着心中翻搅的痛苦和忧虑沿途仔细寻找。

等他循路绕开那道瀑布迂回折向底端的时候天已渐黑了下来。

入秋之后天黑的很快。当星子在暗橘和沉蓝交接的天际耀起的时候，身畔刚吟过残夏的虫鸣便此起彼伏漫开，仿佛暮色落于大地激起的连绵回响。

所幸精灵的视野在暮色合拢之后也未受太多影响，只是埃尔隆德平生头次觉得愈渐深沉的黑暗给他带来了愈发深切的无助。他不知道瑟兰迪尔被河里湍急的暗流带去了哪里，瀑布下头的河水虽然够深但仍是礁石遍布如果——

如果他……

埃尔隆德不敢想。

已经过了太久。他本该耐住性子的，但他已再按捺不住了。

他如被烈火焚烧的心脏已再顾不得兽人和狼群，他只想找到瑟兰迪尔，他只想知道他还活着。

“Thranduil！！！Thran——！！！！！！”

诺多的声音回荡在秋夜笼罩的山谷中，随着大河哗啦啦的水声被带去了远方。

余音久久未落，虫鸣却随夜幕低垂愈盛。就在那悠悠的回音中，就在那沾着萧索秋意的虫鸣中，精灵敏锐的听觉突然捕捉到了一丝异响。

不是半兽人，不是巨狼，那是一声呻吟，或者说，只是模糊的低哼。

“Thran！！！”

埃尔隆德循着那声音的方向狂奔了起来，河水迅速没过了他的战靴，他的膝盖，他的腰胯。埃尔隆德已经忘了河底是否还会有汹涌危险的暗流，他朝那声音的源头游去。

那张魂牵梦系的面颊被纳入眼帘的刹那半精灵笑了起来，不是素日那种恰到好处无可挑剔进退有度的微笑。那笑容发自内心，毫无顾忌，甚至露出了半精灵并不完全整齐的齿列。

诺多脸上的水痕在星下闪闪发亮，而顺着他雅致下颌不住淌落的，谁也不知道是河水还是泪水。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

金发精灵的身躯被卡在几块相邻极近的礁石中间。他右肩的肩甲遗失了，而肩头布料和血肉都糅在了一起。除此之外瑟兰迪尔的身上到底还有多少伤埃尔隆德没敢细看，他要先定下心神把瑟兰迪尔从河里弄出来。

秋夜凉意十足，这山谷中的河水甚至有几分冰寒。待埃尔隆德好不容易把瑟兰迪尔带至岸边，身上湿透的重衫甲胄被夜风一吹，加之体力耗尽，埃尔隆德也激灵灵打了个冷战。

埃尔隆德找到瑟兰迪尔的时候他还有意识，撬开丝眼看了诺多便又闭上任其摆弄。但此刻那金发精灵半伏于地无声无息一动不动，若不是鼻际仍有一丝温热气息隐隐约约，真如死去了一般。

埃尔隆德无暇多想，他咬牙打横抱起身量甚至比自己还略高些的精灵，在山崖下找了一处避风的洞穴进去。安置了瑟兰迪尔，他又独自去斩了许多树枝在洞中堆作一堆，在湿透了的袍内翻出火石点起火来。

他借着火光仔细检查瑟兰迪尔的伤势。

右肩一片血肉模糊的擦伤，金发精灵昏迷未醒不知是否有断骨之处。除此之外就是金发精灵后脑的伤口。他小心翼翼将金发精灵揽进怀里，轻轻拨开湿透的金发露出下头的伤口。

淤血是肯定的。诺多轻轻用指腹触碰了那片肿起的皮肉，金发精灵即便在昏迷中也在他怀里瑟缩了一下。

半精灵眉心深皱，用手指慢慢理顺了瑟兰迪尔的湿发，狠心剥了他湿冷的衣服架到火旁烘烤。虽然自己身上亦湿冷难当，诺多的智者仍不肯将自己的衣服也剥了同他赤裸相对，纵使瑟兰迪尔昏迷不醒，纵使他们曾经如此那般的亲密无间。

他抱着他。

平生首次，埃尔隆德一筹莫展。

贴身带的伤药早在激流中被泡散冲尽，纵然自己是医者，此时一无工具二无药物又如何医他？

他抱着他，用指腹缓揉着金发精灵弧度俊美的额角，等火势将熄就再丢些树枝进去。如此坐了半夜，因体力消耗太巨埃尔隆德也昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

不知睡了多久。

或许不算太久因为外头还是黑的，火却已然灭了。半精灵缓启灰眸时觉察到瑟兰迪尔在他怀中一阵阵细微的颤抖，而他下颌所触金发精灵额角的皮肤则一片滚烫。

精灵很少怕冷，瑟兰迪尔是因伤势所致。

埃尔隆德重新燃起火，阖眸片刻还是解了身上仍半潮的内袍撘在火旁烘烤。他将金发精灵重新拥紧怀中，小心避开他身上的狰狞淤青和那些显而易见的伤口，然后再层层盖了两人已然烘干的外袍。

埃尔隆德听见自己的声音低若耳语。在外头隐隐传来的风声，水声，虫鸣声间静静响起，他的唇就在金发精灵耳边——

“我在你身边Thran…一直都在……你要好起来。你会好起来…………”


	106. 我的名字

埃尔隆德再醒时外头已经天光大亮。他睡的很沉，全然无梦，除了连日疲惫怀中的精灵无疑也起了作用。

埃尔隆德责怪自己不该睡得如此之沉，尤其是当他醒时瞧见自己胸口的血迹。

瑟兰迪尔犹未醒来，薄唇唇畔渍着半干的鲜血。

“Thran…”

煦雅磁音带几分忧虑低唤了几声，怀中精灵仍是不醒。埃尔隆德以指背贴了瑟兰迪尔额心，那热度也似又高了几分。

埃尔隆德知道自己不能再等了，他必须得带他尽快回去林谷，只有这样瑟兰迪尔才能得到妥善的医治和休养。从这里到林谷应已不算太远，只是瑟兰迪尔昏迷不醒他们又无马匹，还需提防兽人和狼群……

诺多缓阖了双目沉沉呼吸，片刻再睁时那双灰眼中已无丝毫迟疑。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

林迪尔双眼依旧通红。

回到林谷的凯勒博恩带来了伊瑞詹之主陨落的消息。

尽管近些年林迪尔已见惯了风浪，但噩耗依旧让这个仍然太过年轻的精灵无法承受。他竭尽全力控制着自己的呼吸，但滚烫的热泪还是模糊了他的眼，灼伤了他的心。

更让林迪尔痛心的是他美丽的姐姐在听到领主大人死讯时那无法掩饰的悲伤。林迪尔看着他在中洲大地上的唯一亲人因悲伤和思念日渐憔悴，尽管不舍但他告诉自己，等时机成熟他将亲自将她送上去往西方的大船。

让林迪尔忧心的远不止这些。

埃尔隆德大人还没有回来。

埃尔隆德大人率领的援军大部分已随凯勒博恩残部回到伊姆拉崔，剩下的百余兵士也在几日后回转。他们动情的向其他精灵描述了埃尔隆德大人是如何同另一位如神祇般俊美的精灵一起引开了狼群，使得他们得以全身而退。精灵士兵言语间虽忧心忡忡却仍信心十足，因他们坚信以埃尔隆德大人的智慧和武力，最终也定会化险为夷回到伊姆拉崔。

但林迪尔始终无法同那些士兵一样乐观，他每天攀上伊姆拉崔的高塔眺望数次，除了秋意斑驳的层林他只看到如潮的兽人。

兽人大军已经包围了伊姆拉崔。

没人知道他们是怎么找到这处隐秘要塞的。应该是索伦授意他们在此方向仔细搜查，而巨狼的加入无疑利用其敏锐的嗅觉最终找到了准确的方位。

万幸要塞中还有那位传奇的金花领主格罗芬戴尔坐镇。他利用埃尔隆德在此处凭借天险修筑的防御工事有效的将兽人挡在了伊姆拉崔之外。纵然兽人数量巨大但伊姆拉崔的防线一直没被攻破，要塞中的无数精灵尚得以在此休养生息。

尽管伊姆拉崔尚可自保，在兽人的重重包围之下埃尔隆德大人又如何能够回得来？

是否还能回得来？

林迪尔心事重重从高塔上步下，却迎面撞见了林谷中的侍从。

“埃尔隆德大人回来了！”

“你说真的？？”

“是。只是——”侍从皱着眉，他的话还没说完林迪尔就已经按捺不住心中的巨大喜悦拔足向埃尔隆德大人的居所奔去。他太过急切，以至于没有注意到那个侍从眼中浓的化不开的担忧。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德大人的确回来了。

但是他不好。

林迪尔仔细将诺多的伤药磨成细粉敷在那位大人身上大大小小的伤口上，再仔细用干净布帛缠好。

他听说埃尔隆德在得到了金花领主的亲自接应后便昏了过去。除了一身的伤，体力消耗尤其巨大。可以理解。任是谁背上背了一个精灵徒步跋涉了这么久又与兽人周旋交战都会心力交瘁筋疲力竭。

林迪尔小心将那位依旧昏睡的大人放低在床榻上。金花领主说他的伤并无大碍只是需要休息，反倒是另外那位被埃尔隆德大人死死绑在自己背上背回来的精灵伤势凶险。

那位精灵由金花领主亲自照料。

金发，俊美。

那毫无疑问就是那些精灵士兵们口中的——同埃尔隆德大人一起引开了巨狼的精灵。

他的发色比起格罗芬戴尔要浅淡，让林迪尔无端想起了安纳塔。那本该让林迪尔憎恨，但事实上却恰好相反。

安纳塔阴魅，而这位金发精灵的轮廓却显得要英武的多。虽然闭阖的眼眸让那密织的睫毛太过显眼，但那双斜插入鬓的墨眉却完美平衡了所有柔美的因素。

林迪尔觉得他似曾相识，毕竟这样一位俊美的精灵任是谁看了一眼都会很难忘记，林迪尔却真的想不起来在哪里见过他。

他看着那张脸入神的当儿旁边换药的金花领主一笑，仿佛对林迪尔所想了如指掌。

“巨绿林的王子瑟兰迪尔，据我所知他曾去过伊瑞詹，但想必那时你还年纪不大。”

哦————

原来如此。

早有耳闻迷雾山脉的东方，在那座广袤繁盛的森林中有一个强大的精灵王国，它的王子Thranduil是人尽皆知的英俊，不知是多少精灵少女午夜梦回的思恋。但——

“他怎么会同埃尔隆德大人在一起？”

格罗芬戴尔但笑不语。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德醒来是在两天后。

林迪尔正在旁边收拾药箱，听见窸窣声响才惊喜转身，那双灰眸中难得一丝茫然。

“Lindir…？”

“是大人！”林迪尔忙不迭的应着，“您饿么？身上觉得怎么样？伤口还疼不疼？”

“我——回来林谷了？”

“是，大人…”林迪尔突然觉得眼眶一阵酸涩，他想起了埃尔隆德大人被格罗非戴尔大人接应回来的时候那伤痕累累筋疲力尽的样子。“您瞧瞧这不是您自己的居所么？您回来了…”

“瑟兰迪尔呢？”那双灰眸中的迷茫在片刻的清明后转为彻头彻尾的慌乱，埃尔隆德猛抬手一把抓住了林迪尔的腕子，力道大的让林迪尔那双俊秀的眉弓都蹙了起来。“瑟兰迪尔在哪里？他怎么样了他好不好？？？”

林迪尔从来没听过埃尔隆德大人这样一叠连声的追问，在他心里埃尔隆德大人应该一直都是平稳的，淡然的，雅致的，如同披着晨雾的青山，如同星下屹立的高塔。

“大人……”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

暮色临笼。

瑟兰迪尔犹未醒来。

埃尔隆德在给瑟兰迪尔换药。

胸口，肩背以及修长四肢都裹了厚厚的白帛。而瑟兰迪尔一直侧卧，腰后有软枕支撑，因后脑敷着药，却未以布帛包裹。

格罗芬戴尔把他照顾的很好，但埃尔隆德犹在暗自埋怨自己昏睡了那么久。他不该——

叫别人脱去了瑟兰迪尔的袍子。

弯挺眉弓微振，这一点不能言说的隐晦心思就连智者自己也觉惊讶。

埃尔隆德起身去取水，瑟兰迪尔的薄唇上虽渐有了血色还是干的紧。多日昏迷水米难进，如今自己醒了，断不能叫他继续如此。

就在黑发精灵起身欲转时，他所披灰袍的阔大袍袖只觉被轻扯了住。力道不大仿佛稍一用力即可挣脱了去但埃尔隆德却似被定身术定住，动弹不得。

“爱隆——”

虚弱的音儿，带着浅淡的笑意。

智者的灰袍起了一阵难以察觉的轻颤，如静水涟漪，潋滟不止。

“你——”那双灰眸定定的看着前方，夕阳陷落处，远山近水，澄澈清明。

“我想起来了，爱隆…”

简简单单几个字，那灰袍上的颤抖却愈发明显了些。智者紧紧闭阖了双眸，虽是如此，那远天耀起的星子，却仿佛已照进了他心中。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

夜。

虽强敌环伺秋风四起，在这一方小小居室中却静谧，温润，暖。

烛火早熄，星光浅浅淡淡铺了满地。

“爱隆…”

“嗯？”

“爱隆————”那低滑如丝的嗓儿懒懒的拖着长音。

“怎么？”

“爱隆。”

埃尔隆德久违扬了薄唇，

“Thran。”

那把顿挫磁音将这短名唤的一本正经，却又认认真真。

两人相对而卧，埃尔隆德恐怕碰了瑟兰迪尔身上的伤固执的不贴近分毫，手却在两人中间交握，十指相缠。

“那还是在刚达巴之战的时候。”瑟兰迪尔缓缓呼出口气，“真的太久了。”

“是。已经太久了。”

“你有没有想过万一我永远都想不起来。”

“那又怎样？”

金发精灵扬了扬墨眉，“那又怎样？”

“你终是又再爱上了我，Thran，哪怕你忘了曾经的一切。”

埃尔隆德抬手将那滑落的金发轻轻拢到精灵耳后，那双灰眼却从未离开过那两渊星下的静海。

“是。我也在想怎会如此。”

“怎会…如此——？”埃尔隆德故意抬了抬眉弓。

瑟兰迪尔笑了，尽管那笑容仍有几分虚弱和疲惫，但那优美的唇弧仍是扬起了如春风拂掠般的弧度。

“你莫不是在我心上头刻了什么瞧不见的印记？就算脑子忘了，心脏却仍死死的记着。”

这话叫那与生俱来沾着三分高傲的嗓子说来别有韵味，似是有几分揶揄，更多却又是只有他两人得见的温存。

诺多雅致的手指蹭过瑟兰迪尔颊畔，缓缓流连于那完美肌理下凸凹狰狞的龙伤之处，但他二人都没有回避。

“我想，我大概在你心上刻下了我的名字。”

“爱隆——”

瑟兰迪尔似乎痴迷于这个名字。亲昵的两个音节凉滑傲慢，又懒散低沉的在舌尖一转，便又自然而然的说了出来。

“我在，Thran。”

“渴。”

埃尔隆德起身去取了水。

杯中有水，水中有星。

“我起不来…”巨绿林的王子此时此刻倒是耍起赖来，阖着眼皱着墨眉半真半假的呻吟——

“头疼。”

诺多的智者缓笑摇首，兀自饮了一口清水干净利落撩了长袍前襟，屈膝撑了床榻俯身吻了上去。


	107. 夜凉如水

秋意渐凉，秋风渐紧。

漫山遍野的草木开始转黄，有的亦染了红晕，就如夕阳斜照的余晖落在上头，久久不褪。

冬青郡的草木亦在多年的繁茂葱郁之后开始枯黄凋委。荒草吞没了曲径，幽阑，湮灭了又一朝精灵盛世，也湮灭了又一个传奇的精灵名字。

被卡扎督姆的矮人从中作梗索伦定然是咽不下这口气的，但他令魔军用尽各种方法也未在迷雾山脉中寻到那座地下都城的入口。矮人就如突兀出现时一样又凭空消失了，只剩下咬牙切齿的魔君，和漫山遍野咆哮嚎叫的兽人。

伊姆拉崔的确切位置虽然被找到，但这处诺多要塞凭借天险，工事和强兵叫兽人在短时间内也无法将其攻下。但伊姆拉崔并非索伦的意图所在，索伦想要得到的是迷雾山脉以西广大富饶的埃利阿多地区，是诺多的王城林顿。于是索伦下令将这座要塞团团围住，即便不能攻破也使得他们无法去支援即将在广阔的埃利阿多大地上发起的战争。

索伦踌躇满志，挥兵西下。凯勒布林博的尸身不知被魔君动了什么手脚居然不腐不朽，被吊在大军最前头高举的旗杆上。精灵的黑发散在秋风中飘飞，而那如同沉睡的俊颜上，则被覆上了夕阳冰凉的晖。

没人知道努门诺尔的舰队为什么还没到。

他们早该到了的。

而林顿…只有至高王吉尔-加拉德所率的一半兵力。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“林顿危险。”

埃尔隆德的嗓音缓而沉。

“努门诺尔的舰队难道在海上遭遇了风浪…怎么这么久还没到。”格罗芬戴尔拧着那双淡而细的眉，时局如此就连天性明朗如他也很难再展露出一丝笑容。

“不。”埃尔隆德眉宇间忧虑愈深，“努门诺尔的海军之强大船舰之坚固若非亲见实难想象。此事…恐已生变故。”

“他们究竟还会不会来？”

“会。”黑发诺多的回答倒是斩钉截铁毫不犹豫，“有其先皇泰尔佩瑞恩的遗志约束他们不敢违背约定。只是到的早晚快慢之分。”

“失之毫厘……”

“谬以千里。”

两位诺多相顾之下眉宇间皆忧虑深重。

“我们应去支援林顿。”格罗芬戴尔说道。

埃尔隆德步至窗前负手看着外头那一片秋意萧索，兽人此起彼伏嚎叫声隐隐传来不绝于耳。

“理应如此。谈何容易。”

金花领主叹了口气，他如何不知埃尔隆德所言非虚。外头围着的兽人没有十万也有八万，而伊姆拉崔的兵力加上伊瑞詹的残部不过四万而已，若非凭借地利工事自保都尚且不及，他们若主动出击恐怕正中兽人所愿。他们此时，除了固守伊姆拉崔再没有其它选择。

既然别无选择格罗芬戴尔便不再纠结于此，加之终究天性明朗转念便不再沉耽于忧愁心绪，他笑了起来，就连清冷斜阳都似明媚了几分。

“不过…总算是有喜事一桩。”

埃尔隆德怎能不知格罗芬戴尔所指为何。

那双灰眸落于静默远山之上，一向严苛紧抿的薄唇亦在不知不觉间扬起了他自己也未察觉的弧度。

“或许这世间事，注定是要经历一番磨难的。”

格罗芬戴尔行至他身侧拍了拍那位黑发精灵的肩，几许感慨，几许慰藉，几许为友人而生的欣喜。

“你同他，合当苦尽甘来。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

待埃尔隆德巡视了防务部署了兵将处理了林谷上下大小事宜之后，早已夜色深沉。

石板甬路月色中如流水蜿蜒，埃尔隆德行于其上，脚步较平时略显急促。

吱呀一声门开，埃尔隆德举步而入径直向那星光下影影绰绰的床榻而去，他侧身坐于床首探手用指背贴了贴精灵的额头，察觉温度已然恢复常态才长长舒了口气。这说明他颅内淤血已然散尽，只是若想要恢复如初还需一段时日。

星下金发精灵呼吸沉缓似已熟睡，诺多的指背顺着额上那月光流泻的温度一路滑落，缓缓蹭过巨绿林王子挺直的鼻梁，落在那双弧度美好的唇上。

他不想承认自己贪恋这感觉，温湿鼻息浅浅吹拂着他的手指带来微妙麻痒，那痒似要顺着他的指骨一路钻进骨髓血脉里头去。

或许只有在这夜深人寂的夜晚，他严丝合缝滴水不漏的理智才会暂且退位，悲伤，喜悦，恐惧或是欲望才能从心底释放出来，缓缓漫上那双彼时深广如宇宙苍穹的眼眸。

他想他。

遑论常理或责任。时间，距离，战争连同瑟兰迪尔曾经失去的记忆无一不在阻隔着他与他的爱情。

他们爱的举步维艰，聚少离多。

但这一切都无法阻止那爱。

爱情就像野草在那广袤无垠的荒原上生长。哪怕严冬酷暑，哪怕风刀霜剑，哪怕野火燎原，但——

爱一直都在。

罕有情绪突如其来，如汹涌海浪将胸口撞的生疼，在埃尔隆德准备抽回手起身离开的瞬间，一直似在阖眸熟睡的精灵突然扬手精准的捉住了他的手腕。

埃尔隆德不能挣脱，更不想挣脱。

于是他感觉到那美好的唇细密的吻上了他指背，清浅的啄吻，吻着他常年握剑持笔磨出的薄茧，缓缓的磨蹭，将那唇面上的温度一点一点熨帖进他微凉的指节。

而后那双一直闭阖的蓝眼缓缓睁开，月光停在那些密织的眼睫尖梢，如同许多散落的星屑。而繁星则藏在那夜色中沉蓝的大海里，随着缓缓起伏的海面摇曳着，闪烁着，辉映着其上深邃而广袤的苍穹。

“别走。”他看着他，“陪我一起。”

瑟兰迪尔从来不要求别人的陪伴，更不会特别需要别人的陪伴，但埃尔隆德绝对是例外。

因他需要他。

就像树木需要雨露阳光，就像游鱼需要江河湖海。

他们就像两瓣被割裂已久的灵魂，四目相对便牢牢牵引。

情不自禁。

于是此时此刻，他与他的手再次紧握，便再也不愿放开。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

夜深。

人静。

秋虫浅唱，别有寂寥。

但埃尔隆德的心是暖的，背也是暖的。

瑟兰迪尔，那个甚至比他身量还颀长几分的精灵不知何时从身后拥住了他，较之精灵女子还要优美的指节懒懒于他腹际交锁。瑟兰迪尔的口鼻埋进他的发丝，呼吸间湿热鼻息隐隐约约撞着他的后颈。

埃尔隆德不敢动。

他只怕一动就会蹭了瑟兰迪尔身上遍布的伤痕，更怕一动，那身体发肤贴摩的触感便会逼得身体里头本就氲蒸流窜的热气瞬间化作焚心蚀骨的痒，箭在弦上的欲。

埃尔隆德不是神，他只是智者。

精灵虽然情欲淡薄，智者虽然理性严苛，但试问挚爱于身侧，又有几人能不情动？

情动则性起，对于一个成年已久的男性精灵来说如此自然而然。

埃尔隆德并不为自己腿间缓缓坚挺的硬物羞耻，叫他羞耻的是不期然撞进他脑海的回忆。

几年前。

艾明莫尔。

埃尔隆德一直避免想起那段回忆。

不是不好，而是难熬。

瑟兰迪尔的碰触是那么真实而直接。

灼热的口腔，充满侵略意味的手指…

让智者难堪的是，有反应的不止胯下还有那处他自己都未曾探究的幽深密穴，在回忆中的侵入下不安的翕合，由那体内深处的隐秘之处炸开焚心蚀骨的快感。

瑟兰迪尔说他想起来了，他到底想起了多少？失忆以后的事他又是否全都记得？他是否…记得那在艾明莫尔军帐中的荒唐一幕…

埃尔隆德睡不着。

“你的呼吸乱了。”

身后拥着他的精灵埋进他黑发中的口鼻闷出懒散的低音儿。

瑟兰迪尔似是方才醒来，又或许根本一直未睡。

埃尔隆德低低应了一声，“你的伤还未全好，再多睡会。”

“我睡不着。”

瑟兰迪尔似乎低叹了一声，埃尔隆德没有听到声音，只感受到了吹拂的气流。

然后他只觉身后手臂一收，自己的身体被揽的更紧。金发精灵结实的胸膛隔着两人内袍熨帖着他的背脊，随着呼吸缓缓起落。

“你的伤——”埃尔隆德挣动了下但瑟兰迪尔愈发收紧了手臂，于是埃尔隆德便感觉到了抵在他腰下的硬物，那灼人的热度……

埃尔隆德当然知道那是什么，事实上他自己也并未好到哪去。

“因为我的失忆，我们错过了太多。”

这是他们在瑟兰迪尔恢复记忆后第一次聊起那段往事，伊姆拉崔此刻被兽人包围的严峻形势让他们一直无暇亦无心去细细探究感慨。

而这样一个身体熨帖的秋夜是注定不同的。

埃尔隆德沉默了片刻，“确实。”他听见自己说，“但你终究还是——”

“爱你。哪怕失去了记忆亦如此。”

埃尔隆德笑了，沉而促，带着微不可辨的颤音。

“对于此点，我从未存疑。”

“那么——你在犹豫什么。”辛达精灵如丝缎般沉滑的嗓音模糊在埃尔隆德颈后，他亲吻着黑发精灵未被内袍衣领覆盖的脖颈，那两片弧度优美的薄唇犹如烧融了的剑刃。

滚烫。

柔软。

埃尔隆德紧紧闭阖了眼眸。

“你的伤——”他又重复了一遍。

“好多了。”

瑟兰迪尔拧开了他领口的袢扣。

瑟兰迪尔的手指俊瘦，有力，修长，优美。

瑟兰迪尔指尖微凉，蹭过埃尔隆德脖颈的皮肉时却是烫的。

“Than…”

“嗯？”

第二道袢扣应声敞开。瑟兰迪尔解的慢条斯理，不急不速。

像是胸有成竹，又像是给了埃尔隆德所有时间拒绝。

埃尔隆德想要转过身来，但瑟兰迪尔只是握住了他的手臂无声制止。

第三道袢扣。

诺多精灵的韧实胸膛已大半袒露。

埃尔隆德沉沉吐息，他睁开眼，透过窗看外头的夜色，和隐在夜色中的山水，以此来平复脑中炸开的烟火。

内袍已然散开，但瑟兰迪尔只是向下扯落他颈后的衣领，耐心拨开那些质地丰厚的黑发。

他吻他。

吻他的脖子。

吻他的肩胛。

吻他的脊骨。

他的唇无声含吮过每一节骨骼撑起的皮肉，湿漉舌尖有力碾过每一道骨骼相连的缝隙，如此往复。

秋夜。

夜凉如水。

埃尔隆德的双目不知何时又已紧闭，他无意识的跟着脊背后的吮吸颤抖，抽气，低吟。赤裸的胸膛已经炸开了小疹，却不知是因为风凉，抑或背后磨人的酥痒。

瑟兰迪尔并未直接碰触他的欲望，甚至没碰他脖颈肩背以外的皮肉，但奔涌的热血早已食髓知味向胯下汇聚而去——

在一片霜白的月色中，撑开饱满晶亮的一段热红。


	108. 此乡温柔（上）

夜，静谧。

仿佛外头漫山遍野的兽人都已收敛了行迹，还这一方精灵要塞难得的平和安宁。

薄云散尽，月圆独盛。

在这一隅小小居室中，银白辉光如薄纱铺了满地满床，抚慰着侧身相拥的两个精灵。

胸贴着背，腰下亦隔着薄薄布料贴合无间。

瑟兰迪尔同埃尔隆德心中都很清楚当下时局，亦清楚彼此的伤势，只是这静谧的夜里毫无阻隔的亲近他们已等了太久太久。此时此刻不光是身体，在广袤的，被独一之神创造了这许多奇迹的宇宙间，他们的心脏与灵魂亦贴合无间，随着相合的呼吸起起落落，如海上波涛愈渐澎湃。

那体温那触感就连那灌进口鼻林风般的气息都让瑟兰迪尔无法自抑的兴奋。

他已太久没有触碰他。

被失忆掐断了的思念和渴望在这个寂静夜中如同被骤然卸去了枷笼的野马，哪怕只是亲吻那个半精灵的肩脊脖颈都让瑟兰迪尔从心底生出无法言喻的快慰与满足，同时却又叫他如饮鸩止渴般渴望着更多。

尽管此时重伤未愈连下床都有些脚步虚浮，但瑟兰迪尔无法压抑这因爱而生的欲。

那与失去记忆时的需索又不尽相同。

彼时的欲带着几分探究的渴望征服的快感与新鲜的激情。而此刻，才知所有那些曾经被压抑被遗忘的爱恋，在那不得相见的漫长岁月中并没有消解无形，反而默然无声地在心脏深处最幽暗晦秘的角落堆砌发酵——

直至忍无可忍，直至欲罢不能。

狂野的欲念带着不及细说的温柔，如同从心底疯长出来的藤蔓，密密匝匝的缠住了瑟兰迪尔的身体捂住了他的口鼻，让他无法呼吸又难以挣脱。他只想吮遍那雅致精灵的每一寸皮肤，榨干他的每一滴汗汁，将他的骨骼发肤连同那万千墨丝都一并不由分说拆吃入腹，如此才能纾解填塞了他胸膛的热度，如此——

他此刻躁动焦渴的灵魂才能借由那一丝裂隙，遁入万籁俱寂的宁静。

或许那已不仅仅是肉身的欲望，更是被割裂已久的灵魂再度融合的渴求。

他想要占有他，亦想奉献与膜拜。他想要让他狠狠的疼，亦想要带他一步越过快活的巅峰。

他想的太多此时此刻却…心有余，力不足。

他恨自己的伤。 

他恨这罕有的虚软无力。

但即便如此——

优美的唇弧紧贴着半精灵雅致的脖颈低喘，修长指节被心中汹涌热流驱策一把抓握了诺多胸口鼓胀的肌肉揉搓，任那两粒细小乳首在掌心下被辗转碾磨。

半精灵的身体属于战士。挺拔，结实，有着雅致至极又堪称雄伟的肌理。

而此刻那具身体在瑟兰迪尔的抚弄下漫开一阵阵难以自抑的颤抖，伴着压抑在喉底的抽噎与闷哼。

难耐，焦灼，却没有抗拒。

“爱隆——————”

金发精灵更深的将身前精灵拥进怀中，薄唇贴上诺多耳畔送去一声颤抖沉叹，

“我好想你。”

“Thran…”

诺多的嗓音因颤抖而破碎，只吐出了个名字再无以为继。

只因被瑟兰迪尔挨着的地方全都燃着火，被那一双手掌抓握揉捏的胸口处更麻痒难当让他无暇他顾。他的手指拢在瑟兰迪尔的腕上却无法推拒。这一刻，纵使智者心里头还在牵挂着外头的时局战况，但他的身体对于瑟兰迪尔的碰触已在情不自禁的回应。腿间性器早已怒挺了多时，因渴望抚慰而疼痛，气味淡薄的情汁从深红内里不住渗出来，在明霜般的月色中勾出一道晶亮水色，

滴滴沥沥。

紧闭着眼，埃尔隆德能清晰感觉到瑟兰迪尔的手掌紧贴着他不住起伏的胸膛下滑，蹭过脐眼来到紧绷的小腹。

他的指沿掠过诺多下腹丰茂的毛发，只将那些略挺硬的耻毛焦灼地卷在自己修长指节之上，颤抖着带出拉扯力道。

“Thran…”

诺多的智者促喘了半声，煦雅的音儿被梗在喉底，漏出几个意味不明的颤音。

似是而非，耐人寻味。

金发精灵的薄唇贴在诺多耳畔磨蹭。

耳尖如同月下一截春起的冰芽突兀在墨丝湾流的土地，晶莹剔透，雅而不腻。

“我在——”瑟兰迪尔的声音高不过一声情热时嘶哑的耳语。

他又何尝不是苦苦压抑。

太想去碰所以不敢碰，太想去得到所以不敢得到。

近乡情怯，问君知否。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德不是不知，只是已再忍不住。

他了解那个精灵的压抑和顾虑，只是让他开口去求…

他做不到。

埃尔隆德不是那样的精灵。

所以他在理智与欲望惨绝人寰的天人交战中矛盾的抚上了自己不住抽痛的茎身，只是紧紧的一把握住。

他极少如此，一千多年的生命中亦屈指可数。

他的理智太甚，让精灵本就淡薄的欲望乏善可陈，只是他的自持与淡泊却似乎总因这个在身后紧拥着自己的精灵破例。

一而再，再而三。

但他不悔，因为——

因为他……

他无法再继续思考。

诺多持过笔提过剑的手指颤抖着，紧握住自己的欲望一动不动，他甚少抚慰自己更别提是在他人眼前。

“你就打算这么握着……”

瑟兰迪尔在耳畔突兀低叹，埃尔隆德手一颤指一松却有另只手在这间不容发的瞬间包拢了上来，密密的握进他指间，带着他的手在那灼热粗烫的器物上缓缓撸动。

埃尔隆德只是低喘着，反射性的挣动，躲着他们交缠的手指，躲着那太过直白的抚慰。

“那么多年…我忘了你的那些日子你是怎么过的…如果我真的离你而去，你又————”瑟兰迪尔无法再说下去。

“Thran…我————”

想要你。

却无法言说。

瑟兰迪尔伤重，他是为他受的伤，他几乎为他赔上了这条命。

“我回来了…爱隆。”

情热中瑟兰迪尔无意识微挺腰胯隔着布料在埃尔隆德密合的臀上磨蹭着自己滚烫的欲望。

即便尚有阻隔埃尔隆德亦能感受瑟兰迪尔粗勃的欲望，其上搏动的筋络缓缓腻开的水泽。

智者阖了那双被情欲涂了薄红的灰眸，任由身后精灵褪去了他腰下遮挡，任那根赤裸生动的热物自臀后缓缓推挤进了他密合的结实长腿间。

瑟兰迪尔的吻如同盛夏湿热的落雨，他的唇粘连于诺多的脖颈与肩窝，还有异常敏感的耳廓。他搂紧了他的韧腰缓缓挺动腰胯，湿滑的热液很快润湿了埃尔隆德腿间紧绷的皮肉，蹭满了他频频抽动的会阴绷紧的囊丸甚至…那处不见天日的幽穴。

穴口肌肉亦被那夹着几分迫切又几分力不从心的耸动拉扯牵连。酥酥麻麻的痒一路从那不可告人的密地漫向埃尔隆德的四肢百骸，叫他来不及细细苛责自己恪守的理性与自制。

于是不知何时，被动成了主动。

埃尔隆德跟着瑟兰迪尔在他腿间磨蹭的力道迫切抚慰着自己偾张的欲根，而瑟兰迪尔的手指则松松拢了他饱胀的端头，指腹沿着湿润裂隙轻轻挤压摁揉。

快感同情潮来的一般汹涌。

诺多自喉底哽出抽噎的闷哼。

压抑，却沉溺。

而瑟兰迪尔的喘息则在情欲之外夹杂了另外的意味。

即便只是侧卧姿态，体外的碾磨亦让他疲惫。伤重的肩头火辣辣的疼痛想是又开裂了伤口，而比外伤更要命的是头痛，当血流过速，脑中针扎般的抽痛伴着眩晕袭来，让他不得不放缓了速度。

但他想要。

他想要他。

他想埋进他的身体——

爱他，感受他，与他骨血交融，合二为一。

如此渴望，如此迫切。

但他无法满足，他已不能再快。

埃尔隆德怎能不知，只是他的欲望已如箭在弦上，却勉力压制不愿独自一人。

诺多深长呼吸以遏制纷乱的促喘，但在下一秒，他感觉而不是听到瑟兰迪尔夹着几分无力的清喘响在他耳畔——

“为我射出来…爱隆…为了我……”

低滑嗓音带着蛊惑人心的力量，震动着他的耳道，将木叶冷泉的气息一路氲氲的灌进他四肢百骸。

雅致指节失了控制。以从未有过的迫切套弄着自己湿腻透红的欲根，撞击着瑟兰迪尔包拢了他双球搓揉的手指。

快感堆叠成海浪，铺天盖地，席卷了他，将他推过那道生死癫狂的顶峰。

“Th——————ran——————————呃————”

金发精灵揽紧了他，肌肉匀美却结实的一截小臂露在月白的内袍袍袖外头，因用力微胀了淡青的脉络。他的吻印上诺多翻潮的墨丝，他感受着他的喷发，感受着他的颤栗，感受着他此刻的绝望与狂喜，而他自己的欲望，

已不再重要。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“你……”

“我的伤。”

瑟兰迪尔低语。

痛，却温柔。

月光在那覆了薄汗的匀美额头一路滚落，落进鼻下那处曼妙的凹潭里，勾勒出薄唇优美的轮廓。

瑟兰迪尔吻了吻勉强侧过俊颜的诺多，而后挣扎撑坐起来，脊背抵上床头，探手去寻埃尔隆德放在旁侧桌上的伤药。

就在他微侧身的时候埃尔隆德看到了血。血从他肩头开裂的伤口里渗了出来，透过包裹的布帛，透过披覆的薄衣，如雪上寒梅，在千丝万缕垂落的顺泽月光中——

清却艳。

傲而绝。

埃尔隆德稍稍平复了喘息，情欲却并未在那双棱角分明的灰眸中完全消退。那双眼幽深而复杂，月光落在上头，便溺了进去。

瑟兰迪尔取了药，回眼看向身畔沉默注视他的精灵牵动了唇弧。

他与他认识了这许多年。哪怕是在情事上诺多也极尽克制。瑟兰迪尔忽然想起艾明莫尔时那帐中一幕，一边是失去记忆的自己，一边是等待了许久的他。瑟兰迪尔想起那时他隐晦的渴切，于是修长手指拢进了诺多鬓边黑发轻轻抚弄，微扬墨眉下是沉如沧海的眼。

很多话不需说，不必说。

他懂，他亦懂得。

沉默中对视良久。

朗月之下，仿佛将那人细枝末节一一剖析描摹，刻骨铭心。

许久，埃尔隆德伸出手来，那双素来严苛的薄唇也漫开了温明微弧——

“药。”


	109. 此乡温柔（中）

药。

青草颜色，冷香迫人，入手膏体细腻，质地滑润。

埃尔隆德将瑟兰迪尔肩头缠裹的布帛层层打开，细细将药膏涂在上头。

伊姆拉崔被围本就不关瑟兰迪尔的事，去救凯勒博恩所率的伊瑞詹残部更不关瑟兰迪尔的事。他本来不必受伤，更不必和自己一起跳崖。他本该在巨绿林隐秘的新都里头同林地精灵一起休养生息，安全无虞。

“为什么要去伊瑞詹，你难道不知那太危险。”

埃尔隆德又岂会不知个中缘由，只是那千言万语如鲠在喉，而情，则堵在心口。

“你去救凯勒博恩，我去救你。”

金发精灵背着身，月光描摹了那一幅俊美轮廓，肩上手臂流畅的肌肉隆起。而月下他的话音儿轻描淡写，仿佛所说之事本是自然而然无需解释。

埃尔隆德用布帛认真揩去旁侧肩胛蹭到的药膏，灰眸深似苍穹。

“说动矮人出兵，你允了他们什么。”

瑟兰迪尔一僵，月光淡淡铺在他一瞬冰冷的俊颜上。金发精灵扬了英武的墨眉，如神祇般优雅，绝美，高傲。

“一跪而已。”

寥寥几字，他不知身后智者手中的药洒了些许于床上，如月光轻落，悄然无声。

“若得你全身而退。莫说一跪，要了我的命又何妨。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

月光温柔。

月色本是凉的，但在这个清冷秋夜中，月光却似有了温度。

月光照着床头交叠的人影，月光亦照着那贴合的唇肉。

金发精灵只是肩背伤处缠裹了层层布帛，胸口与赤裸腰下皆与分腿跪坐于他身前的诺多精灵贴合无间，被仍挂在埃尔隆德肩上的，那幅前襟大敞的薄灰内袍影影绰绰遮了去。

他捧着他的脸颊，而他的手指则缠进那些千丝万缕比夜色更深的墨色。

唇舌追逐着唇舌，仿佛迫切地想要借由这交缠的一点肉身将自己的所感所想传递给近在咫尺却不得相融的他。

他们曾吻过无数次，清晨的慵懒夜晚的欢愉，喜悦或是悲伤，仿佛每次唇齿的贴合都被赋予了不尽相同的深意。

此刻的吻，是劫后余生的庆幸，失而复得的珍惜，是无需言说的感激或是不必言说的牺牲，是难以倾诉的思念亦是无法纾解的欲望。

情因复杂而深沉，吻因复杂而热切。

智者的发丝已在那月下几近透白的修长十指间揉乱，乱如他们交错的纷杂呼吸，在每一次泵进空气的时候渴求着彼此的温度。

他含吮着金发精灵的舌尖，搅动着彼此交融的滑液，但还不够。

不够深，不够多，他欲将他拆吃入腹，融入骨血。

埃尔隆德张了薄唇偏头裹上金发精灵的唇肉，拉扯，吮吸，舔过那清冷却优美的唇廓，让它颤抖着关不住低吟。稍退后，任彼此濡湿的唇肉粘连拖开纤细水色，深邃若夜空的眼将近在咫尺的交叠眼睫与紧蹙的墨眉一笔一划凿入心中，直到那双惊艳绝世的蓝眸缓缓启开，现出月光温柔的倒影。

雅致指腹缓缓蹭过那双微分的薄唇，言语在此刻显得赘余所以万物静默。只有风吹拂着纠缠的墨黑和浅金，织成命运的千头万绪，错综复杂。

瑟兰迪尔似在微笑，那薄如刀锋的唇弧扬了扬，下一秒他却揽紧了诺多的脖颈将他拉进又一个吻。

但他并没有在埃尔隆德的唇上停留太久，当两人紧贴的下腹开始无意识彼此挤压，瑟兰迪尔放开诺多的唇沉哑叹息，而后加了几分戾气啃咬他的唇角，颌线，迫他微昂俊首任自己舔舐吮吻那雅致的脖颈，感受血管中奔涌的激流。

那双属于战士的，带着薄茧的手抚进诺多敞开的袍襟里，贴着雅致至极的腰线滑落臀上，扣住那双结实臀肉将诺多一把摁向自己勃发的欲望。两柄同样雄伟的肉刃在彼此紧贴的汗湿下腹间碾动挤压，迫出两个精灵再无法压抑的愉悦吟叹。

“爱…隆————”

他吮着他的颈窝模糊不清的叹息。

焦躁，渴望，无力却情深。

埃尔隆德当然知道瑟兰迪尔在渴望什么，同自己再次挺立的欲根有着几近相同的需索。

但瑟兰迪尔的伤…

“我可以帮你。”

用嘴或是用手，但这些都不是瑟兰迪尔渴望的。

“我想要你——”

修长指节抚上埃尔隆德脸侧，瑟兰迪尔从他颈窝里抬起头，那双紧蹙墨眉下的蓝眸中是被欲望折磨的苦闷。

“我想要你Elrond。”瑟兰迪尔忽然一把揽紧了面前的诺多，将薄唇颤抖着贴上埃尔隆德的耳廓，

“Ni Nalyreon Cenah-Lín……Elrond。”（辛达语：我想要进入你，Elrond）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

此时此刻，瑟兰迪尔烧灼着情热的嗓音与记忆里头的那个声音重叠，在埃尔隆德心中催起往复激荡的回响。

漫长的岁月已经过去，但于精灵而言，只不过是成千上万次的月圆月缺，只不过是大海周而复始的潮涨潮落。

但无论过去了多久埃尔隆德都记得那一年，那个仲夏之夜，水雾弥漫的白亭。

没有回应与拒绝异曲同工，在此后的无数个日夜，埃尔隆德都在为那一晚自己的犹豫懊恼。

不是悔恨，而是懊恼。

明天与分别不知道哪个先到。

为何不能放纵自己去给予或是拥有，为何不能放任那一刻即将没顶的爱情，将瞬间诠释成可堪回首的永恒。

天性如此所以不悔，但至痛如此，又怎能不恨。

埃尔隆德双手抚着金发精灵俊美的面颊将他撑开，望进那双被情欲染红的蓝眼中令人动容的坦荡赤诚。

唇弧微扬，依旧雅致，依旧端严——

“好。”

简简单单一个字，翻越了群山阔海蹚过了岁月悠悠又经历了多少生死一线，苦痛折磨。

埃尔隆德引导瑟兰迪尔重新靠回床头雕花的栏柱，小心避开了他的肩头的伤处。黑发诺多亲手褪去了自己身上最后的遮挡，让那袭淡灰里袍雅致的委落于地，覆盖了如霜月光。

双膝分开在瑟兰迪尔身体两侧，月光铺在埃尔隆德肌理分明的赤裸身躯上，推着他倾身向前吻上渴望的精灵。

药膏本是凉的。

但当蘸取了药膏的指沿碰上密合的穴口时…埃尔隆德却感受到了火灼般的烫。

他紧闭了灰眸，将感官沉浸于同瑟兰迪尔交缠的韧舌中，刻意无视自己手上正在做的。因为此刻他正做着的已颠覆了他所有恪守的理性。

裹着药膏的指节轻易就钻进去了一截。肛肉有力推挤着意图入侵的外物，指节顺势退出半分，下一秒，埃尔隆德却咬牙将自己整根手指都顶了进去。

拖拽。

拉扯。

摁压。

进而又填进一根。

搅动。

扩张。

抽送。

两根手指送进去了太多滑腻的药膏，被体热化开后跟着抽送挤出黏腻的水响。摩擦的热度迫得那药力渗进肛周肠道，那药本就有活血化瘀，镇定疼痛的效用，不多会儿便使得肛内热辣辣的痒，那痒一路钻进深处，搔不到，挠不着，埃尔隆德无意识压下臀肉使得两根手指被吞入更深却仍无法触及那要命一点。

他抵着瑟兰迪尔的薄唇迫切换气，滚动的喉结下压出沉闷的低哼。

瑟兰迪尔抚弄着面前精灵的黑发，他沉溺于同埃尔隆德唇舌交缠的亲密，舔着诺多湿热的腔壁吮着无法闭合的口唇。

瑟兰迪尔的吻在埃尔隆德难以自抑仰头叹息的时候落向诺多的下颌，脖子，喉结。诺多结实胸口那两点细小的乳首在垂落的千丝万缕浅金间磨蹭着，忽隐忽现，跟着胸口的不住起伏愈渐挺立。欲根翘的老高，在他为自己扩张的时候跟着不由自主颤巍巍晃动。瑟兰迪尔探手下去，稍微包裹住沉坠的肉囊搓揉一回便听见诺多一声抽噎般的呻吟，从欲根顶端的细小开口处挤出一小股清液，滴落在瑟兰迪尔腿根。

羞耻让诺多的智者一直紧闭双眼，但黑暗让感官更敏锐，瑟兰迪尔的视线仿佛有质抚摸着他赤裸的身体，让他更加兴奋，让快感愈发汹涌。

两指深入的胀痛在几个被药体腻滑的抽送之后已逐渐适应，而瑟兰迪尔施加于他偾张欲根之上有意为之的抚慰，很快就让那些疼痛不足为提。隐晦的，羞于启齿的快感却在体腔被用力摩擦的火辣中愈发鲜明，肛口处的胀满无法抵消内里的空虚，更深处那肠下要命的一点总被搔挠不到的痒愈发嚣张渴切，促使半精灵将自己已腻满了药膏体液的指节更深的顶入自己的肛道，迫切间无意识颤抖着加快了进出的频率，骤然荡开的湿腻水声混着皮肉撞击的脆响说不出的情色淫糜。

快感模糊了思维和理性，羞耻似已不再重要，亦或是羞耻亦助纣为虐的催生了这快感。

只是诺多仍旧紧咬了牙关不愿向自己妥协，殊不知他紧绷了下颌咬牙隐忍的俊颜愈发煽动着瑟兰迪尔的情欲。誓要解除他理性太过的压抑，带他一同堕入那癫狂畅快的极乐。

但瑟兰迪尔并没有急于进入，又或者他此时此刻伤重的身体不足以支持他的所有欲求。所以他要等，他要忍。

他不能为所欲为，但可以推波助澜。

金发精灵一把拢起自己垂散的金发绕至身后，他俯身，唇舌跟着诺多胸口的起伏拖着晶亮湿痕落至一侧胸膛最鼓胀处。韧舌绕着深色乳晕勾勒几圈，冰冰凉凉似有若无的蹭着中间那一粒胀挺肉质，逼出诺多喉底几声压抑不及的低哼。

低哼只吐出半分那敏感至极的胀紫肉粒便被瑟兰迪尔张唇含了去，埃尔隆德只觉自己刹那落入那湿热润滑的所在，更有滑腻韧物在尖端轻扫戳刺附以有力吮吸，似要将他体内激荡的热流也一并在那乳首上肉眼不得见的孔眼中吸了去，下一秒，就要如同怒挺的欲根般激射出腥膻的热流。 

埃尔隆德毫不自知的扭动着身体，本意躲避胸口和后穴交叠的刺激，却实将自己更深的送进瑟兰迪尔口中。

手指顶进了三根，胀痛稍稍缓了濒临爆发的渴望。瑟兰迪尔起身亲吻着诺多面颊上骤然绷紧的纹路，亲吻着他滑落的汗滴紧抿的唇弧。手指逗弄着他身下稍稍软去的茎身，直到埃尔隆德又微启了唇喘息，直到那深红的欲望挺立如初，更似又粗勃涨大了几分。

埃尔隆德最后一次在肛口稍稍撑开了自己没入的三指，想象着瑟兰迪尔的尺寸。他的肛道里头湿滑一片，内里的痒应和着外头的痛，诡谲而诱惑。

灰眼再次睁开时候里头满是幽深湿漉的欲望，埃尔隆德确定自己渴望着这个与自己身心熨帖的俊美精灵，就如同瑟兰迪尔此刻正绝望的渴求着他。


	110. 此乡温柔（下）

埃尔隆德抓握住瑟兰迪尔身侧床头的雕花。

雅致指节因用力而泛白，在后庭太过饱胀的疼痛中不住颤抖。

瑟兰迪尔的肉刃才刚顶进去了半个端头，圆钝湿腻，却已把他至为脆弱羞耻之地撑满撑开。

难受的不只有埃尔隆德，诺多太过青涩的钳制也让瑟兰迪尔感受到了相当的疼痛。而比起疼痛更要命的是快感，被诺多密密包裹着的部分忠实的向心脏传导着那处私地的滚烫，紧缩，随着呼吸的微微张弛吮吸着肉刃顶端最为敏感的细小孔眼，让快感在疼痛中弥漫，催促着他，鼓动着他，诱惑着他，让他渴望用力顶进深处，将自己彻底埋进挚爱的精灵体内。

但瑟兰迪尔不能。他甚至不能动，除了胸膛起伏挤出的低沉喘息。

因他不想伤了埃尔隆德，他不想给他带去哪怕一丝疼痛。尽管欲望与理智已在这位强悍的辛达战士心脏中交磨出嗜血杀戮一般的狠意，但他爱他之心——

温柔如昔。

诺多微垂着头颅，墨丝丝丝缕缕垂落至颊侧，分别撑于瑟兰迪尔身侧的紧绷双腿亦在不由自主颤抖——

疼。

他不是怕疼。埃尔隆德是战士，诺多一族数一数二坚韧勇敢的战士。他在此前与黑暗阵营对峙的战争中负过大大小小的伤，尝过深深浅浅的疼都没皱过一丝眉头只是…

这次不同。

那处秘地太羞耻，太脆弱，太紧。

尽管他已自行用三指拓张润滑过，但手指的尺寸显然不能同瑟兰迪尔勃发的欲根相比。粗茎只是硬塞进了半个端头便觉那入口胀痛难当，像是要从体内将他生生撑裂了一般。

汗从漆黑的发鬓里头溢出来，顺着半精灵绷紧的颌线下滑。诺多结实的胸膛上亦铺满了细密的汗滴，随着肌肉不由自主的抽动缕缕攀落。

瑟兰迪尔低垂蓝眸，着迷的注视着诺多赤裸身躯上热汗淌落的湿痕，爱意驱策下难以自抑的俯身吮吻。瑟兰迪尔尝到了林风的气息，更为温热，更为浓郁，更为醇厚，如同封藏的美酒令他沉醉。紧贴着诺多韧腰的掌心亦在无意识搓揉，那里肌肉结实有力，却在腰窝处凹下令人疯狂的弧度。瑟兰迪尔的手掌一路贴合那腰线下滑，手掌自然而然包裹住臀后两瓣韧肉揉捏抚弄，有意无意牵扯起紧裹着自己欲根的肛口皮肉安抚诺多的痛苦。

唇循着诺多起伏胸膛上汗水拖下的湿迹下滑，瑟兰迪尔阖眸令嘴唇虔诚的止于挚爱精灵心口位置。当他吐字的时候，那双薄唇似乎透过黑发精灵的发肤皮肉直接吻上了其迫切搏动的心脏。

“Let me in…Elrond…let me love you……”

毫无保留的深情在低沉的耳语间呼之欲出。仿佛是一句魔咒，可以消解世间所有的疼痛，洞开每一扇紧闭的心门。

诺多的智者咬紧了牙关，紧闭灰眸在眉心蹙出深凿的纹路。他深深呼吸以放松后庭的钳制，紧握床头的手指因用力而泛白微颤撑住身体一厘一厘下落，让瑟兰迪尔滚烫坚挺的欲望如此清晰的撑开了他，贯穿了他，碾平了每一丝褶皱，熨帖着每一寸皮肉。

意料之中的疼，与同等程度的满足。

胸膛抵着胸膛，腰腹紧贴腰腹，至为私密羞耻的下体亦严丝合缝的嵌合一处如同生来如此。他们终于合二为一，终于再难分彼此。

埃尔隆德被修长双臂揽紧靠在瑟兰迪尔颈侧喘息。他已难再去细细分辨到底是自己的肠壁在抽动抑或是瑟兰迪尔深入其间的肉刃在他体内频频搏动，暗合着心跳血流的节律。

火辣辣的疼在两人密合的每一寸跟着皮肉的跳动起落蔓延，让埃尔隆德无比清醒的意识到自己是如何被进入了，如何被填满了——被这个紧拥着他的精灵，被这个为了他宁可舍去性命的精灵，被这个倾心爱着他的精灵。

他的口鼻抵着金发精灵的颈窝，雅致指节却颤抖着，缓缓蹭过瑟兰迪尔那张连此刻天际高悬的明月都自愧不如的俊颜。描摹着那浓重的眉，挺直的鼻，微张的唇。

他需要感受他，他需要知道他是他。因为只能是他，因为除了他再不会有旁的人能够被允许如此这般入侵他的身体又入侵了他的灵魂，让他自持强大，坚韧自由的灵魂活生生被烙上属于那个人的，永远无法磨灭的烙印。

埃尔隆德看不见的是，跟着他手指的触碰，瑟兰迪尔阖起那双沁透了星光的蓝眸，一向孤高绝傲的薄唇缓缓延展出极其温柔的轻弧，如同春风掠过大地，如同鲜花开遍山丘。若非亲见，世上再没有人会相信那个俊美而倨傲的精灵王子居然会有如斯温柔又温暖的神情。

事实上，灵魂与心脏所感受到的快乐甚至远远大过了肉体。金发精灵因为满足从缓启的唇弧中吐出悠长叹息，微昂头颅感受着那一刻被爱人全然接纳包裹的愉悦。他的手指流连于诺多结实的脊背，无时无刻不深深诱惑着他的窄腰，那两处要命的腰窝，同其下手感扎实的饱胀臀肉。他抚摸着他，揉搓着他，热切的，狂乱的…如同此刻已将灭顶的欲望，放肆拆解着一切恪守的理智，袒露出身为阿尔达造物最为赤裸本真的需索和激情。

只为他。

只要他。

当后穴稍微适应了被全然撑满的胀痛，埃尔隆德揽住瑟兰迪尔修长脖颈稍稍起身，用后穴尝试吞吐嵌进身体的那柄滚烫性器，私密处太过激烈的交摩让他与瑟兰迪尔一同促喘出声。

那感觉太鲜明，那感觉太要命。

密睫频颤，瑟兰迪尔在啃噬着他心脏的渴望中分不清是痛苦还是愉悦的微昂了头颅喘息。他缓缓撑开那双苍蓝的眼，掌心无声贴合了半精灵因欲望紧绷的面颊，似是安慰，又似无声呼唤，让诺多将脸微靠向那温暖亦缓启了一丝灰眸。

目光交汇。

他看着那双蓝眸中潮起潮落，波浪翻涌，沧海桑田。

他看着那双灰眼中月圆月缺，东升西落，世事悠悠。

如此，

似过了一生。

他们看着彼此，什么都没说。

不需说。

不必说。

当埃尔隆德又一次哽住呼吸，夹着瑟兰迪尔勃发肉刃挺身吞吐的时候，瑟兰迪尔向上骤顶了腰胯让那柄凶态毕露的长剑狠狠插入它本归属的剑鞘。酸胀甬道中骤然汹涌的快感逼出了灰眼狭角的红痕，让诺多来不及压抑那情动的呻吟。而瑟兰迪尔却不肯放过他，他揽紧诺多汗湿的腰背，紧拥着身上颠簸的精灵跟着埃尔隆德起落频率不住挺腰在那滚烫紧窒的甬道中戳刺着，试探着，终于在诺多又一个沉哼下落的时候瑟兰迪尔重重的撞上了那处所在。

灰眸张开里头却是空濛一片。埃尔隆德无声分开了紧抿的薄唇，颌下喉结艰涩滑动让那破碎的沉音跟着难以自抑的呻吟漏出来。

太舒服，太愉悦，太爽快。

仿佛灵魂都能被那不同于抚慰前端的锋利快感捣碎了，吸干了，只剩下这具予取予求贪得无厌的肉身躯壳。痛仍是痛着，但与那快感比起来不足一提，或者宁可更痛才能消解了从那处骤然蔓开的酥麻痒胀。

他需要更多，更快，更狠。

他需要他。

“Th…ran——————”

他看着他的眼睛，他直直望进那双眼睛。纵使灰眸已难有焦距，纵使他的心脏已溺在那两渊沧海之间，沉浮无定，生死无解。

他不能求他更不会求他，他只能呼唤他，用已将解体的最后一丝理智。在这不知要将人带去何方的汹涌浪涛中，唯有瑟兰迪尔能够抓住他，必须要抓住他…

而瑟兰迪尔如何能够抗拒那个精灵的呼唤，他如何能够拒绝他的渴求，他的心脏与他紧紧相贴，而他们的灵魂与肉体，亦嵌合一处。

“我在…爱隆……”精灵微阖了眼吐出一声沉吟，“我在……”

他如何能让他知道他在这儿，在他身旁在他体内。他如何能说服他他哪里都不会去哪里都不想去除了他的身旁，除了他的心上。

那是一种焦灼的渴望。

瑟兰迪尔无法证明，无法倾诉，所有感受所有情绪都在他胸口堆叠成熊熊燃着的柴薪，点燃了他，烧融了他。

毫无征兆地，瑟兰迪尔狠力一把抱起埃尔隆德的精韧臀胯欺身前压，带着挚爱的精灵一起倒在了身下的床榻上。

千丝万缕的黑与金因两具身体的震动在同一瞬间齐齐飞扬飘散，交缠糅杂，擦出漫天细碎的星屑，又抑或只是被那无边业火点燃的万千尘埃，飘飘洒洒，纷纷扬扬，无边无际。

撞击让两人交叠身体促喘出声。

才尝到甜处的密穴在金发精灵骤然抽离后翕合，埃尔隆德微启了眼眸看向身上精灵无法压抑溢出唇畔的失落低吟。瑟兰迪尔伏在埃尔隆德身上喘息了几回便用手臂勉力撑起上身，肩头伤口因为刚才太过逞强的动作又复开裂，殷红鲜血如天边暮云缓缓在缠裹的布帛上漫开。埃尔隆德眉心一蹙瑟兰迪尔便知他那一刻又即要转开心神，便不管不顾双手较力扯开了那双肌肉紧绷的长腿，腰腹一沉便将腹下粗勃肉刃就着密穴中淌出的腻液硬生生插了个没柄。

“啊————”

凶狠贯穿让半精灵不由自主引颈后仰，微分薄唇哽出沉哑低叹。再次填入体内的滚烫肉身狠狠刮擦过了肠下那处贪得无厌的敏感所在，瞬间炸开的快感让他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，结实长腿无意识夹住金发精灵韧腰颤抖着索要更多。

“爱隆————”

至痛至爱的低唤，瑟兰迪尔一臂撑于半精灵身侧，一臂揽起自己垂落的万千韧丝向后推去。顺长的，浅金的发丝瞬间覆了月光下白若象牙的背脊连同肩头仍在淌血的伤口，而后再于颊侧丝丝缕缕缱缱绻绻滑落，只是再遮不住那双斜插入鬓的紧蹙墨眉，眉心一道英武刻痕连同眉下那双带几分狠戾，却又蓄满了似海深情的蓝眼。

他注视着身下的精灵，将诺多的沉溺神情仔细描摹。他看不够他。那张雅致俊颜上漫开的薄红，素日紧抿的严苛唇弧无力微张韧舌隐约其间，勾挑出晦涩水光诱他深入。

于是他俯低身子吻了上去，红腻韧舌探出薄唇一下下舔吻诺多分开的唇缝，抵着他的舌尖顶入深处。

两人唇齿交缠啧啧有声，胸腹相贴夹紧了其间那柄不住吐露汁水的欲根，金发精灵的韧腰耸动终于在诺多滚烫的体内律动撞击起来。

深深浅浅地抽插，因伤重乏力而未曾凶猛。但瑟兰迪尔却似找准了埃尔隆德密道中那要命的一处，只由得那柄俊挺肉刃的饱胀端头一下下顶在那一点上头——

磨蹭，碾压，戳刺。

让陌生而结实的快感如海浪般绵延不休的席卷了埃尔隆德，激得那副被打开撑满，无助承欢的结实肉身不住颤抖，逼出再也无法压抑的嘶哑呻吟。

唇齿厮摩的热吻迅速耗尽了本就稀薄的空气，瑟兰迪尔错开薄唇抵在埃尔隆德唇畔喘息，纵使伤口锐痛，颅内亦沉重眩晕，欲要填满身下精灵的渴切驱策他不顾一切加快了韧腰顶耸的频率。

饱胀透红的囊丸随着每次撞击拍打在埃尔隆德翻卷了腻肉的肛口，淫糜水声令诺多紧闭了灰眼，直到瑟兰迪尔的手指在一次又一次的癫狂顶送中抚上他的面颊。

“爱…隆——”瑟兰迪尔呼唤着自己倾心挚爱的精灵，勉力扬起脖颈，他的胸膛内似是灼烧着一把火，狠搅着一把刀，逼出喉头的甜腥血气却被他生生噎于舌下。

他的欲望深埋在埃尔隆德身体里头，被那不住抽搐收缩的肉壁紧压包裹，逼情欲渐入疯狂。

他硬的厉害，也渴望的厉害。

所以他失了节律，失了方寸，失了克制。粗勃肉刃跟着哽住的艰涩呼吸屠戮一般捅进那处已无力密合的湿穴。一次比一次更狠，一次比一次更烈，如同北方荒漠上掠起的狂风，挟着粗粝的黄砂，尖锐的石子和干韧草叶席卷了一切，覆盖了一切。

一切都变得模糊，意志，神识…只有身下嵌接处不断炸开的狂浪快感，一波跟着一波，一浪高过一浪，汇入脊柱，漫入骨髓，沁入灵魂。

灭顶的情欲和快感驱逐了诺多所有深重的思虑与严苛的自控，灰眸张开却天地茫然，只有那铺天盖地的浅金，如同此刻天地间高悬的明月，主宰一切，取代一切。

瑟兰迪尔撑起上身跪坐于诺多大开腿间，掳住那根勾带着水色弹起的胀紫欲根频频套弄，配合着腰下失了节制的大开大合将所有曾经的欢愉和痛苦，思念和爱恋一同不由分说撞入埃尔隆德体内。叫失措的呼吸把那素日沉磁煦雅的嗓音拖长了，撕裂了，截断成一声声低哑湿腻的吟叹。

后穴与前端的快感汇聚一处，引得半精灵腰腹频抬无意识迎合体内撞击抽送。当那柄深入体内的肉刃不期然又再重重碾上肠下要命一点，埃尔隆德无意识抽噎了喘息后仰脖颈，雅致指节胡乱一把攥紧身侧揉皱软缎，痉挛着挺起胸膛小腹，高翘的欲根在瑟兰迪尔指掌内频频弹动。埃尔隆德张了薄唇但低吼只吐出半声便哽在喉底，偾张欲根激射几缕白稠热精，尽数挂上瑟兰迪尔赤裸胸腹。

极致愉悦中后穴不由自主吮吸抽动，瑟兰迪尔身在其中再也把持不住。一时间墨眉紧蹙双目深阖，那张优美面颊拧出的神情无法分清究竟是极乐抑或极痛。匀美额头上沁满了汗，而紧抿唇畔则缓缓挂出一缕艳红的血。

几番太过勉强的狠戾抽送，快感终于堆叠高耸一步越过巅峰。

“Elron——”

瑟兰迪尔终于低吼出占据了他整个心脏的名字，韧腰反射性顶送几遭将热液尽数射进了诺多体内。

但就在那薄唇稍启的瞬间，一口热血再也无法压制骤然喷出，落在埃尔隆德仍不住起伏的赤裸胸膛，甚至星星点点溅上了他的下颌面颊。

金发精灵失去意识软倒了下去，就着身体嵌合的姿态倒向身下的精灵。

埃尔隆德张臂拥住了他，失措的灰眸眼睁睁看着那满目浅金骤然飘飞又软落，如同一瞬坠落的月光。

“Thran——！！！！！！”


	111. 无边落木

“索伦的铁骑自三年前越过卡伦纳松进入埃利阿多以来一路烧杀劫掠，所过处生灵涂炭。索伦如今占领了阿蒙蓝克，灭了伊瑞詹，围了伊姆拉崔，更集中兵力气势汹汹向林顿而来，其意势必是要将林顿一举毁灭。”

一旁面容清癯的年长精灵以指捻须，静默聆听。待那位年轻的精灵王者语落才不急不速缓缓言道——

“听闻索伦大军的前锋已接近路恩河一线，而与他同盟的蛮夷人类正自东南向埃奈德地区逼近，届时索伦强援一到…”

年长精灵眉心微皱，面色忧虑。

“纵使林顿外围的工事再严密坚固，亦将无法抵御魔军的围剿。”年轻的诺多之王轻呼了口气，“倘若努门诺尔真的背信弃义，恐怕林顿难逃此劫。”

“其实这次从米斯泷德过来，是因为我刚收到了消息。”

“哦？大人请讲。”

“努门诺尔的大军集结于安督尼依港已有近一年之久，然至今按兵不动，未有发兵之征兆。”

“什么？”即便一向沉稳如吉尔-加拉德也不由得因震惊而动容，“我的回信应早已抵达努门诺尔，努门诺尔的君主塔尔-米那斯提尔曾许诺收到回允信函当即出兵。除非…”中洲的诺多之王那张墨眉紧蹙的俊颜上渐渐现出了然的神色，他不再纠结于此转而问道——

“大人如何得知此事？”

“当年随埃尔洛斯一同去往星引之地的次生子中，有几位是我的旧友。”银灰发色的年长精灵仍气定神闲的捻着他的短须，语气略顿了一顿，“他们的后世子孙早在努门诺尔土地上开枝散叶，更有几位位高权重。偶尔，会向我递回一些关于努门诺尔的消息。

吉尔-加拉德以一种对他来说极其罕有的，近乎孩子面对父辈时的顽皮打趣道——

“我看不是旧友而是……”

“不要说出来。”奇尔丹大人微笑，缓言截断了吉尔-加拉德未出口的话语。

“是什么并不重要。重要的是，若想要在中洲长久立足，没有可靠的消息渠道必将举步维艰。”

“大人说的是。”吉尔-加拉德心悦诚服深深颔首致敬，但那双星眸中的忧虑之色却是愈甚。他喃喃低语，似在自省自问。

“大军集结海港如此之久却未曾发兵，不消说定是努门诺尔君王心意有变。他们在等，那么他们又在等什么…？”

“是啊…他们在等什么？”奇尔丹重复了吉尔-加拉德的话，但那双锐利的眼眸却似在等待吉尔-加拉德的答案。

“难道…”吉尔-加拉德墨眉深皱，“努门诺尔皇族也对中洲起了贪图之心？他们在等，等我们与索伦几番鏖战兵力皆损再来取这渔人之利…”

奇尔丹注视着诺多年轻的王，那双既不苍老亦不年轻的眼眸中充满了嘉许与欣慰。

吉尔-加拉德自极幼时被他的父亲送到彼时尚在法拉斯港口自己的手中。初时只说避祸暂住，此后他的父亲连年征战，再之后更身陨战场，吉尔-加拉德便一直跟着他。虽从未说破养父与养子的关系，但事实即是如此，自己更为他一直未娶更遑论有自己的子嗣。

或许在奇尔丹心中，吉尔-加拉德早已经是他的儿子，是他唯一的，值得骄傲的儿子。

所以尽管他自己既不贪图权势又不争名逐利，但多年苦心经营，在中洲各处乃至努门诺尔的政权核心都安插了暗桩。不为他自己，而是为了吉尔-加拉德。而吉尔-加拉德是诺多或是别的什么亦与他无干，

他是他的儿子，仅此而已。

“如今之计，善用修筑于路恩河沿岸与蓝山山脉中的工事抵挡索伦前锋进攻。索伦魔军长途跋涉，给养亏耗，只要那些增援的人类蛮夷还没越过格瓦斯罗河给他们带去给养，我们就尚能支撑。但抵抗的同时，林顿亦要隐藏实力，尽快将不敌魔军的消息散播出去，只有这样，努门诺尔的援军到来才指日可期。”

“但，格瓦斯罗河上的沙巴德渡口驻扎兵力不多防守薄弱只怕————”

“所以我们需要援军。”

“伊姆拉崔大军压境，他们冒然突围只有死路一条。”

“伊姆拉崔自保尚且不易，增援，不能指望他们。”

吉尔-加拉德似忽然说不出话来，他只是看着奇尔丹，而被 成为“造船者”的米斯泷德之主奇尔丹，亦正回望着他——

“你知道还有谁。”

“不。”

诺多年轻的王突然绷紧了下颌。

“不能让他去。那太危险！巨绿林以迁都的代价换取了实力的保存，不能让他们折损在这上头。大人，请您答应我！不要去找他！”

吉尔-加拉德如此迫切的看着奇尔丹，像极了一个焦急等待父亲允诺的儿子。

“他是何许人？还有什么能瞒得了他？”

“但巨绿林之事林顿亦未施以援手，只要我们不去找他，为了巨绿林的利益他未必会出手。”

年长的帖勒瑞精灵笑了笑。对于吉尔-加拉德的话他既没有肯定，亦没有否定。

“那你同我…拭目以待。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

欧洛费尔在喝茶。

尽管巨绿林盛产美酒，但谁都知道，巨绿林的王只喝茶，不饮酒。

茶是巨绿林里头春起才摘的新茶，稍晾的沸水一入便沏出一盏浓碧。跟着氤氲的水汽那茶香便也透了出来，深寂悠远，入鼻香淡却久，入口味厚而真。先觉苦涩其后回甘，一缕茶香沁透了五脏六腑，从舌根倒沁回舌尖。

不腻，不争，不骄，不躁。

茶如欧洛费尔。

欧洛费尔呷了口清碧的茶汤，却未落杯。半出阔袖捏着茶盏的几个指节在这个秋日午后沁过来的日头里白的几近剔透，偏又在那血肉深处透出些薄红惹人遐思。

欧洛费尔的手，实在不像是一位战士的手，但他又偏生是位极出色的精灵战士。欧洛费尔的手亦不像是一位掌握生杀大权的君王的手，但他又偏生是一位不折不扣的君王。

——旁侧随侍的总管加里安如此想着。

而欧洛费尔正瞧着那盏清茶出神。

他原本担心瑟兰迪尔，但其后听闻林谷派去支援凯勒博恩的援军得以顺利回师他倒松了口气。因为若是瑟兰迪尔出了差池，埃尔隆德和他的部下则必难全身而退，如今伊姆拉崔虽被兽人层层围困，但欧洛费尔反而放下了为他独子悬着的心。瑟兰迪尔老实的同那个诺多小子被困在林谷里头，倒省去了再蹚埃利阿多那趟浑水。

离伊瑞詹毁灭凯勒布林博陨落已过去了月余，伊姆拉崔被围，索伦亲率大军一路西下意图分明。而努门诺尔的援军，却是连帆桅都未见半个…

林顿危矣。

而吉尔-加拉德有难，欧洛费尔又岂能坐视？

欧洛费尔搁下了茶盏。

“加里安，宣利斯希尔亲王。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

今年的秋较往年来的早，来的凉。

许是天气也暗合了这时局，抑或只是简简单单的，因为伊瑞詹失去了精灵戒的庇护，所以毗邻的土地亦趁着秋风遁入萧索，失却了往日的繁华。

因那一夜的荒唐情事，瑟兰迪尔又多在床上躺了数日。他睡睡醒醒，却没再见过埃尔隆德，林迪尔告诉他埃尔隆德大人在他熟睡时来过，但因兽人不时袭扰，埃尔隆德大人多数时候都要亲自督守巡视。

瑟兰迪尔没有多问，埃尔隆德的顾虑他心知肚明。只是每每醒时，那修长指节皆在自己床畔压痕上细细抚过，鼻端仿佛还萦绕着那缕唯属于他的林风气息。

如此又过了几日，直到格罗芬戴尔亦亲自过来瞧过，确定瑟兰迪尔脏器受创所致淤血已除，才准许他下床走动。

瑟兰迪尔去了那片白桦林。

那片秋来火红的白桦林。

秋日里头太阳西斜的早，还未至晚餐时分便有薄薄暮色落下，幽暗了林中光线。风过处彼时暗红的叶片随风于枝头瑟瑟而舞，更有无数落雨般飘然零落，置身其中只觉无边，无际，无涯，如同淋了一场无处可避的大雨。

瑟兰迪尔恋慕这红叶，因这萧萧而落的红叶中有他与他的初见和重逢，是他金戈铁马的战士生涯中一抹无法忽视的温柔之色。

许是风掠枝叶的碎响，许是回忆叫人沉溺，又许是重伤初愈体力反应还未完全恢复如初，瑟兰迪尔没有听到那人接近的脚步声响。

直到一幅柔软披风落在他的肩头他才惊觉回身，那蓦然回首的眉眼在无边红叶中惊艳了这黑暗笼罩的萧索秋日，亦惊艳了立于他身后的诺多精灵。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔没问埃尔隆德怎么知道他在这儿，一如埃尔隆德没问他为什么会来这儿。

他们只是并肩在这秋日的白桦林中漫步，软靴碾过地上铺着的厚厚落叶。

瑟兰迪尔细问了伊姆拉崔的防御部署，又问了外头的中洲大局，听到索伦的大军一路向西直奔林顿而去那双英挺的墨眉亦深皱了起来。

林顿危险，但无力回援。

——他们皆心知肚明。

瑟兰迪尔探手握住了埃尔隆德落于身侧的手，诺多停住了脚步，抬了眉弓望过来。

隔着萧萧落叶他望进那双兼具了英武与优美的眉眼。

瑟兰迪尔并没有说话，只是握着他的手紧了紧，并于那薄唇唇畔牵出一丝安抚轻弧。

埃尔隆德亦没有说话，虽眉心郁结但他仍回以微笑并微微颔首，雅致指节撑开瑟兰迪尔的手指楔了进去，十指交缠。

两个精灵牵着手缓缓而行，从黄昏走到日落，从日落走到月升。叶落随风似从未止歇，但那常如流水般的时间却似在这一刻停顿，跟着落叶，埋进了那并行的足迹中。


	112. 未尽之欢

月正当空。

银白的月光铺了漫山遍野，蘸了花草木叶，自然也越过了窗，越过了床，越过了那扇——

虚掩的门扉。

树影随风摇曳于地上浮游的浅光，模糊了其上相拥的人影。

唇肉嵌合，带几分迫不及待的热切，仿佛要借由这一点相贴相缠的肉身将整个身心都一并捣拦了，磨酥了，融化了，碾碎了，再糅合一处，难分彼此。

惯于握刀或持剑的手指试图在令人眩晕的唇舌亲昵中脱去彼此身上的布料，但诺多的严谨和辛达的繁复造成了不大不小的困扰。瑟兰迪尔抵着埃尔隆德的薄唇不满沉哼，才刚解开诺多喉间搭扣的手指又加了几分不由分说的拉扯力道。

埃尔隆德偏开头，在各自促喘中注视瑟兰迪尔那双低垂了眼睑，半是朦胧半是不满的蓝眸。

他推着金发精灵的肩令他跌坐床头，单膝撑于瑟兰迪尔腿间吻他，雅致指节则搭上自己扣合严谨的袍襟。

一颗两颗，一道两道，埃尔隆德的手在一贯的稳定中多了丝难以觉察的急迫，直到长袍愈渐敞开，风挟着湛凉的秋意撞上诺多结实温热的胸膛。

“就这么急？我的智者…”

瑟兰迪尔偏开头颅，比秋风更低滑的音儿带几分暧昧低喘，又几分促狭笑意拂过埃尔隆德耳廓。

胜似月光的浅金发丝缱绻在诺多鼻端唇畔，铺天盖地的木叶清泉冷香于是包裹了他。

纵一贯沉静自持，彼时彼刻埃尔隆德也再不想摁捺胸口翻搅的爱欲。就算这方依仗天险屹立不倒的要塞外头时局艰险黑暗笼罩，但倾心挚爱的精灵就在身侧且重伤已愈，所以再没有什么能阻隔那热情，那想要与所爱之人身心交融共赴极乐的渴望。

诺多的智者抬手揽住一瀑浅金，放纵了力道微微拖拽，迫瑟兰迪尔转过头来再擒住那双微扬的薄唇吻他。吻进湿热的内里，纠缠着实力相当的韧舌，吸啜着里头浓滑的涎液，在足以将萧索秋风融成一池春泽的深吻中，两人相拥着一起倒于被月色点亮的床榻之上。

埃尔隆德偏头去吻瑟兰迪尔的脖颈，拂开几近透明的韧丝，月下瑟兰迪尔的脖颈白若一段落雪。

虽白却韧。他吻他因情热而偾起的筋脉，肩臂上结实的肌肉，但那白仍白得细腻，白得无暇，白得犹如神明般完美无缺无懈可击，白得叫埃尔隆德突然想要将其染上颜色，属于自己的颜色…

于是埃尔隆德吻他，吮吸，啃噬，嘬弄那细致的皮肉直到红晕层层渐渐铺开，如同铺落雪地的红霞，最后凝成有若实质的点点艳色，如血如花，于皮肉更深处绽开闷青或深紫，激起金发精灵一阵又一阵难以自抑的低沉吟叹。

他吻他的颈窝，颌线，又吻他的胸膛，乳首。

已近深红的一点肉质在诺多智者唇齿间辗转碾磨，齿缘的锋利与舌尖的湿韧几乎逼疯了瑟兰迪尔。无意识挺起的胸膛不住起伏，双臂却愈发用力揽紧了身上的精灵。湿湿腻腻的音儿在胸口处似有若无的响了几回，瑟兰迪尔终自颤抖喉结底下压榨出一声结结实实的长吟，墨眉深蹙时双臂揽住黑发精灵肩脊在床上一个用力翻转了两人位置将诺多困于身下。

动作间长袍滑落瑟兰迪尔肩下，手臂半撑起遮掩不住的赤裸胸膛，上头那一点艳红明晃晃挺立于莹莹湿濡之上，叫身下的诺多智者深了灰珀眸色。

瑟兰迪尔抓着他的肩膀，将诺多堪堪挂在肩头的袍料捏成深皱。

蓝眸微转，密睫缓眨间从上至下，又自下而上巡礼过诺多衣袍掩盖不住的结实肉身。瑟兰迪尔的表情冷静而矜持，目光却热烈而直白。

“我还没要够你，诺多。”

金发精灵微昂下颌半垂眼睑，直白话语吐出薄唇时恍惚帝王又如神祇般的威严和气势却意外让那副莹白肉身愈发诱人罪恶的性感。他同他早已倾诉过爱，而欲，则犹未尽其欢……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

他与他的欲，又可曾尽欢？

如果你早几百年问安纳塔，他会许会想也不想颔首称是，笑意里头带几分不以为然的鄙夷，却仍掩不住眼角眉梢惹人遐思的明艳。

如今——

兽人环簇的大帐。帐布纯黑，即便月光都染不上明霜，如同无底深渊陷落了所有光明与美好。

兽人在狂欢。

因所向披靡，因无恶不作。自位于欧洛朱因脚下的魔地始，他们已征服了大半中洲。如今他们的魔君索伦令他们在离林顿最外层屏障路恩河不远处稍作休整，待补给到来之后再一鼓作气杀过路恩河直取林顿。

兽人离开魔地已过半年，所携给养早已消耗殆尽，但他们仍有办法得以进食。

比如此刻地上已经铺了一层牲畜的碎骨，但恶魔的盛宴才即开始。

俘虏的鲜血被放进风干的头盖骨，秋风挟着甜腥的热气蒸腾，而那凄厉的惨嚎却合在无数兽人此起彼伏的嚎叫中久久不散。

索伦似并不介意他的军帐之外已然变成了屠场，亦不介意血气即便在萧索秋风中亦不见消散反而愈渐深浓。

但此时此刻，与其说他是索伦，不如叫他安纳塔。

安纳塔的美善肉身正坐在那座漆黑的军帐之内，那双金瞳借着火把熊熊腾起的火光注视着卧于膝上的精灵。

或者说——

精灵的尸体。

安纳塔正往自己的唇内塞一颗葡萄。

湛紫，剔透。

果粒在齿列咬合间于口中迸溅了汁水，安纳塔却也同时尝到了令他蹙眉的酸涩。

是的，他忘了那层薄薄的皮裹，葡萄是凯勒布林博喜食之物，每每给予安纳塔时，都是剥了外皮的赤裸坦然，体贴入微。

所以安纳塔只觉香甜，不觉苦涩。

安纳塔蹙着眉，指尖拂落精灵苍白额头上粘着的一丝黑发。

他厌恶这冰冷，凯勒布林博应该是暖的。但他无法让他温暖，正如他可以令他尸身不腐，却无法让他再睁开双眸。

“我已经踏平了大半中洲，Celebrimbor…你应该睁眼看看的，看看他们如何对我顶礼膜拜，如何情愿拥我为王发誓效忠。”

安纳塔阖了金瞳自喉中滚出一声低笑，仿佛在回想那一刻的光辉荣耀。

“如果你不是这么固执…my elf lord，我们本来可以一起坐享这一切，这繁华盛世的中洲…你…和我。”

似乎尸体的安静和冰冷终于惹恼了安纳塔，他猛抬手将仰卧在自己膝头的尸体推落在地，连带打翻了桌案上那一碟水光盈然的鲜果，散落在地上铺着的，连缀成片的白狼狼皮之上。

安纳塔立起身来，居高临下。

“我们已经迫近林顿，我要让你看着诺多的王在我脚下匍匐颤栗，哀嚎求饶…”安纳塔咬着牙一字一顿，他用靴尖抵着地下毫无知觉的精灵尸身推着它翻了个身面对着自己，

“都是该死的吉尔-加拉德，还有那个缩头乌龟欧洛费尔破坏了你我之间的信任和情谊，我会让他们为此付出代价！”

安纳塔的胸膛起伏着，喘息着，慢慢…慢慢地平息了怒火，那鎏金一般的魔瞳亦渐渐恢复了正常颜色。他缓缓蹲下身去，指腹抚过精灵依然毫无反应的俊颊。

皮肤柔软，因安纳塔的法术所致。毫无生气的冰凉却仍旧让安纳塔由下腹漫上难以压抑的热意。

诚然对于安纳塔来说，欲望比爱情更难以掩饰。

“我想要你… Celebrimbor——”

优美的唇廓喃喃着匪夷所思的话语，随穿帘入帐的秋风一齐遁入外头铺天盖地的兽嚎，

没有人听见。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

秋风凉甚。

埃尔隆德却觉浑身上下的血液都要沸腾了似的燥热难当。

他紧蹙了眉弓侧过脸去，不去看自己大敞腿间不遗余力顶送的精灵，撞击与低喘共谱一曲叫星月都为之羞涩的情事。瑟兰迪尔却不准备放过他，强硬有力的贯穿明显有别于前次的力不从心，肛肠内明确而粗糙的摩擦叫埃尔隆德体内那处隐秘器官频受牵连。一浪高过一浪的快感堆叠出万丈悬崖般的危险与诱惑，他等着与他一齐纵身而跃的畅快，瑟兰迪尔却偏不叫他如意。他的耐性和体力令人发指，除此之外，亦摆明无视了诺多青筋偾张的挺立，纵使它在自己的凶猛顶送间跟着颇为淫浪的大幅摇摆，不时甩出几滴不甘寂寞的淡薄泪汁。

埃尔隆德腿间早已腻糊一片，是融化了的脂膏或是被迫泌出的肠液又或是瑟兰迪尔情动难耐的佐证，在双囊与阴下的不时撞击中拍挤出白腻的浮沫，跟着那柄俊挺肉刃的抽拔缕缕挂落，再随着推入之势贯入体内。

“Th…ran……我…………”

一个名字亦被凶狠的挺腰斩成几截。诺多特有的沉雅嗓音配上拔高转折的尾音在瑟兰迪尔耳中说不出的情色诱惑。情热处金发精灵将那双韧实长腿推上自己双肩，再顺势压下上身吻咬诺多颤抖的颌线，压的埃尔隆德身体几乎自腰部对折。打开至极限的身体换得更深的楔入，瑟兰迪尔贯穿的仿佛不只他的身体更深及灵魂，那柄粗勃肉刃顶压着埃尔隆德腹下肌肉，似要立志在那汗湿的平坦小腹上凸出肉欲狰狞的形状。

瑟兰迪尔抬手推开埃尔隆德散落耳畔的黑发，喑哑的低音儿夹着促沉的喘息一字不漏贯入半精灵耳中——

“还…不够…更多...都给我……给我…爱隆——”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“给我… Celebrimbor……”

但凯勒布林博已再不会回应他。

但即便如此，冰冷的甬道却也因剧烈的摩擦仿佛泛起了一丝温度，叫已近癫狂的魔君愈加兴奋，就连那处似也更粗勃了几分。

他情不自禁俯身去吻精灵紧闭的薄唇，但他的法术能够阻止腐烂与随之而来的恶臭，却无法模仿精灵生时的醉人气息。安纳塔不甘心的以舌撬开口唇，精灵口中干涩一片如同腿间他正努力耕耘亦不见滋润的那处甬道。

“Celebrimbor……”

安纳塔吟叹着，拥着精灵的尸身不住耸动腰胯，即便如此亦有快感，快感铺天盖地，

汹涌而疼痛。

“我想吃颗葡萄… Celebrimbor……”颤抖的喷发中安纳塔紧闭了金瞳，他不知道自己在说什么。


	113. 这暮色低垂的秋

“欧洛费尔王离开巨绿林了？”

忒弥诺弗斯黑白分明的眼睛睁的又圆又大。她不能相信！欧洛费尔王怎么可能在这个时候离开巨绿林。

她的父亲，利斯希尔亲王注视着自己的女儿缓缓点了点头。事实上当他听欧洛费尔王说要率精锐小队离开巨绿林的时候，他的震惊程度同自己的女儿不相上下。

“林顿如果沦陷了，你知道那将预示着整个中洲的末日。”

“可是…” 忒弥诺弗斯迅速的眨着眼睛，“魔君索伦率领的兽人大军正驻扎在林顿外头，欧洛费尔王怎么能…”

“永远别低估你的王。”

“我错了，父亲。”

“欧洛费尔是我辛达一族不世出的战士与统帅，他决计不会带自己的战士去跟索伦的大军硬碰硬。他既然要去，就会有万全的计划。”

黑发的精灵女子垂下了头，欲言又止。

利斯希尔亲王叹了口气，他又怎会不了解自己的女儿。

“你在担心瑟兰迪尔王子。”

忒弥诺弗斯蓦地抬起头来，双眸中满是渴切之色，“父亲，您有他的消息吗？”

“他在伊姆拉崔。”

“伊姆拉崔…”

忒弥诺弗斯毫无自知的站了起来。

“伊姆拉崔正被兽人重重围困！欧洛费尔大人为什么不去救他！” 忒弥诺弗斯皱眉喃喃——“不行，我得去救王子殿下。我得…”她说着握紧了腰侧垂悬的佩剑剑柄转身欲出，似乎已经忘记了父亲的存在。

“回来！” 利斯希尔亲王一声沉喝，止住了忒弥诺弗斯已经迈出门口的脚步。

“Adar……！”

“他在那儿很安全！伊姆拉崔凭借地势易守难攻，兽人久攻不破只能围城。况且伊姆拉崔有格洛芬戴尔还有吉尔-加拉德王的副官埃尔隆德，再加上王子殿下。他安全的很！”

听到那个诺多副官的名字，忒弥诺弗斯缓缓垂下了头，她努力用牙齿咬住自己的下唇，仿佛如此才能遏制住撞得眼眶酸涩的担心，痛苦，还有嫉妒。

利斯希尔亲王踱了过去，年长精灵宽厚的手掌揽过女儿颤抖的肩。

“Adar知道你心中所想，也知道你的委屈。但有些事情急不得，尤其是对于王子殿下。不过你放心，巨绿林王室的血脉终究需要继承和延续，而你是最好的选择，也是欧洛费尔王钦定的选择。你的夙愿终将达成，只是或早或晚的问题。所以现在我们需要做的，也是欧洛费尔王交代要我们做的，唯有替他好生照看巨绿林的新都。在他们回来之前，打理好一切事务。也唯有如此才能证明——你，才是巨绿林王子妃的不二人选。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

林顿境内，路恩河畔。

半兽人攻势猛烈。

居于林顿的诺多一族凭借在路恩河沿岸修筑的坚固工事勉强抵御了魔军一次又一次的进攻。路恩河清澈的河水已被半兽人的黑血污染，精灵兵士也着实折损了不少，但毕竟索伦的大军还未能越过路恩河去。吉尔-加拉德与奇尔丹下令加紧在蓝山山脉中修筑各种防卫工事，并将山中的飞禽走兽尽可能转移或圈养至山脉西麓。

没人知道路恩河的防卫还能抵御多久，诺多一族需要在兽人大军进入蓝山山脉前尽可能削减他们的口粮。

“你知道…路恩河的防线根本坚持不了多久。”

凯兰崔尔的声线如同窗外的秋色一般深沉静美，带着难以言喻的高贵与矜持。此时这位流浪中洲的，唯一一位流淌着诺多王族血脉的女性也正将目光投注于窗外的秋色，那漫山斑斓的蓝山山脉。

“我知道。所以我已在蓝山山脉中尽可能做好准备，一旦魔军越过路恩河，蓝山，将是林顿的最后一道屏障。”

“即便如此，你也不准备借用精灵之戒的力量？”

凯兰崔尔缓缓转回眼眸注视着那位中洲诺多的王。

吉尔-加拉德比她年轻太多，纵然她确实认为吉尔-加拉德是诺多一族难得的英才，但不得不承认，正是因为他的存在，所以她的雄心壮志一直未得实现，她在中洲将永远不得不屈居人下，难以登上她理想中的位置。

“是的。” 

吉尔-加拉德的回答斩钉截铁，似乎想也不想，又似乎早已深思熟虑。而让凯兰崔尔不适的是，即便是她也无法看清吉尔-加拉德心中真实所想。

“虽然依照凯勒布林博的说法三枚精灵之戒并未受到索伦血液的污染，但我们并没有十足的把握精灵戒不会受索伦手上的统御戒影响。或者退一步说，就算索伦无法统御这三枚精灵戒，倘若被他知道这三枚权利之戒在林顿，在我们手中，中洲日后必定后患无穷。”

凯兰崔尔知道他说的无错，只是——

“难道…你情愿怀揣着这威力无边的精灵之戒死去？”

“如若必须，我将慨然赴死。”

吉尔-加拉德此语出时，中洲正暮色低垂。深秋湛凉的西风吹得城上旗帜猎猎招展，风推着低垂的暮云疾行，亦卷起遍落的黄叶，逐风而去，渐行渐远。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

暮色低垂。

伊姆拉崔要塞。

大屋，厅堂，阁楼与甬路皆被剔透的精灵灯点亮，凌驾于迷雾山脉的碧水千山之上安然自若。不惧暮云摧压，更无畏兽人围笼。

风中有落叶，风中亦有笛声。

但那笛声却不似寻常木笛般的轻灵空邈，却带着一股忧思，亦沾着金戈铁马的肃杀之气，像极了这秋——

这暮色低垂的秋。

夜空中一道身影。挺拔，优美，更胜似寻常精灵的轻盈与矫健。循着墙脊几个纵跃便稳稳落于要塞主厅的屋脊之上，落地的声儿，大不过飞鸟振翅，叶落随风。

烈风翻舞着他的袍摆，亦翻舞着他比月色更空濛几分的顺长金发，那张俊美无俦的面上却有笑意，就连那双蓝眸在暮色中，也似映着远天初升的亮星。

“你倒是寻得好去处。”

吹笛的精灵又自轻送了几个悠悠杳杳的音儿才止住笛声。笛声虽止，余音不绝，合着外头苍茫山野间兽人此起彼伏的嘶吼声，别有回味。

“在这高处尽览万兽，岂不逍遥自在？”

那吹笛的精灵亦是金发，非像是瑟兰迪尔一般任那千丝万缕随意披覆脑后，而是谨慎的编了诺多的发辫，一丝不苟。

盘膝坐于屋脊之上的格洛芬戴尔笑了，笑得明朗，笑的坦荡。就连那低垂的暮色都仿佛被他的笑容一瞬点亮。

瑟兰迪尔立在他旁侧亦看着格洛芬戴尔所望之处——

“好个逍遥自在。若是真的逍遥自在，这笛声又何必如此心酸。”

“这每日每日瞧着你跟埃尔隆德恩爱有加，则能不叫人心‘酸’？”

格洛芬戴尔故意幽哑了嗓子酸溜溜的打趣，却只是引得身畔精灵与自己一齐摁捺不住的大笑。

瑟兰迪尔并没有反驳更不会羞馁，墨眉轩时，还颇有几分意气风发踌躇满志的得意。

恩爱有加……

瑟兰迪尔扪心自问，这四个字自己此刻竟是当仁不让。

但他没有说出来，他当然不会说出来。因为“恩爱”不是用来同别人炫耀的，而是用来自己耐心体味的。

瑟兰迪尔不傻，他实在聪明的紧。

“你手中的是银笛。”

“没错。”

“涌泉领主的银笛。”

格洛芬戴尔的手一抖，那银笛几乎脱手而去，又被他死死一把攥紧，护在胸口。

“我说对了。”

“没错…” 格洛芬戴尔叹了口气，“这是埃克塞理安的银笛。”

“所以你回来中洲的真正目的是为了找他。”

格洛芬戴尔当然记得瑟兰迪尔失忆之前，在刚达巴巨门下他曾与他的约定。但他仍忍不住问道——

“埃尔隆德告诉你的？”

“我的猜测。如果涌泉领主在曼督斯的殿堂或是已在维林诺重生，你必定已然遇到了他，那么他的银笛又怎会在你手中。”

“或许是他送给我的。”

“这支银笛是涌泉领主的心爱之物怎会轻易…”瑟兰迪尔说至此忽然顿住，他似是忽然意识到了什么。他不再说下去，那双沁在暮色中的蓝眸里头，亦渐渐漫上了怜惜之色。

格洛芬戴尔垂首抚摸着那支银笛，暮色中瞧不见他的目光，但他的声音很轻，听起来亦很远，远到那个战火连天，尸殍满地的曾经。

“第一纪五百一十年，魔苟斯在夏日之门庆典时袭击了刚多林。城墙上的精灵兵士看见的是魔苟斯军队中恶龙喷吐的红色火舌而不是从东边升起的太阳。【注1】十二家族的领主被紧急召集，此后又迅速被分派各处驻守城门。在埃克塞理安前往第七道大门之前他给了我这个…”

格洛芬戴尔横持银笛，笛身在远天微濛的星光下熠熠闪光。

“即便已经过去了超过两千年…甚至我已转生过一次，但彼时彼刻他的模样，他的语气依然在我脑中清晰如昨。他说——‘今日之战不同于往日任何战争，你我必以死护卫王脉安全。这支银笛交与你，就算不能死于一处，愿此笛常伴吾友青冢。’”

远星闪烁，秋风萧索，格洛芬戴尔语声渐低，在这夜色中，却又清清楚楚，字字戳心。

瑟兰迪尔静默良久，跟着金花领主的回忆，他的眼前仿佛亦出现了那个曾经繁盛的刚多林……

一夕倾颓的刚多林。

“他视你为友而你却…”

那个字悬于唇齿却太沉太重，瑟兰迪尔不知当讲不当讲，但格洛芬戴尔却坦然接了过去——

“而我却爱他。”

格洛芬戴尔沉沉吐出口气。

“他死了，我听说他同炎魔之王勾斯魔格一起死于王之喷泉底下。但他的灵魂没去曼督斯的殿堂，亦没有在蒙福之地重生。唯一的可能是他的英灵留在了中洲大地上，但贝烈瑞安德大陆在愤怒之战中分崩离析沉入海底，曾经的刚多林也早已不复存在，我该去哪里找他——”

一瞬的迷茫，格洛芬戴尔的声音却又重新坚定了起来，“但不管如何我都会找到他。我得带他回家。” 格洛芬戴尔微笑看着暮色中的远方，那双总是带着明朗笑意的眼眸却有些湿润。

“我有他的银笛，而他什么都没有。两千年了。两千个如此萧索的秋天。也不知道他会不会孤单，会不会冷。”


	114. You always know

正如所有人料想的那样，虽林谷被围，但瑟兰迪尔在其中却安全无虞。

不但安全无虞，更有那黑发诺多在身侧。虽因各自职责称不上朝夕相伴，但时常得见，偶尔温存，已是比起曾经那许多天各一方又或咫尺天涯的年月好上太多。

但瑟兰迪尔呆的并不自在，亦不心安。他深知外头时局艰难，精灵一族乃至整个中洲正前所未有的迫近灭亡，他又怎能平心静气心安理得同埃尔隆德在林谷享受这儿女情长，静好时光。尤其是当他刚刚接到了战报，索伦大军已逼近林顿，在路恩河东畔蓄势待发。林顿凭借路恩河防线工事已是勉力支撑，而更多南蛮结成的魔军援兵更从中洲东南出发，携着大批给养已至灰泛河畔……

冬青郡已然覆灭，而矮人是万万指望不上的，洛斯罗瑞恩若出兵则无异以卵击石…

自己被困在这儿！！自己被困在这里那么巨绿林唯有——

攥在金发精灵掌心的银杯重重抵于桌案之上，虽不至破碎，其中酒液却也在这一撞之下溅出大半，循着木桌的纹理渐渐晕成一片浅潭。

潭中映出了那双静若秋水的灰眸。

埃尔隆德的手置于瑟兰迪尔肩头，只轻轻撘上，就瞬间松解了瑟兰迪尔紧箍在酒杯上因用力而微颤的手指。金发精灵胸膛起伏几次深深换气，虽仍低垂着眼，却仍缓缓抬手覆上了诺多指背。

“此番林顿战况吃紧，我又被困于此，只累得我父王亲自统兵了。”

埃尔隆德着实有些出乎意料——

“你是说…欧洛费尔王会统兵驰援林顿？”

“是。此刻，他恐怕已经出发了。”

埃尔隆德的心脏确实受到了某种震动，要知道索伦准备进军阿蒙蓝克之时无论自己还是吉尔-加拉德王皆未许诺巨绿林任何可能的支持，也正是因为如此，才迫得巨绿林都城北迁。虽然这应算是自己与吉尔-加拉德的某种默契——为了使得巨绿林的辛达一脉能够保存实力。但埃尔隆德亦心下明了，倘若站在欧洛费尔和瑟兰迪尔的角度来看或许并非如此…

是否太过凉薄无情？埃尔隆德不得而知，因他的感情常由理性支配甚少能够占据上风。他知自己的决定一定合理，而合情，恐怕未必。

埃尔隆德略显长久的沉默让瑟兰迪尔扬起头来，那双蓝瞳在密长的眼睫下注视着陷于思虑的半精灵，埃尔隆德亦感受到了瑟兰迪尔的视线随之扬起眉弓。

“你为什么要去伊瑞詹？”

“什么？”瑟兰迪尔显然没从诺多的智者身上期待如此看似没头没脑的提问。

“巨绿林迁都，没有人知道你们到底在哪儿，包括索伦和他的魔军。你为什么要只身一人跑出来？为什么要去卡扎督姆甚至承受矮人的羞辱？为什么要去救——”

诺多或许觉得自己已经说的太多，所以他再次陷入了沉默。

“为了中洲大义？”

瑟兰迪尔微扬唇弧，他侧身执起桌上那剩下的半杯多卫宁轻呷一口，似是认为此事不值多说。

“如此而已？”

瑟兰迪尔终于笑了，酒杯再次被搁下。修长指节抚触在诺多一侧颌角，拇指指腹沿着半精灵略显严苛的颌线缓缓摩挲。那一瞬笑意化开了蓝眸中堆砌的阴郁，就连那双英挺上扬的墨眉也似跟着一齐明朗起来。

“You always know the reason Elrond… You always know……”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

林间起了薄雾。

那片枯败不堪的冬青。

雾气沾湿了地下层层叠叠灰褐的落叶，腐朽的气息挟在风中铺面而来。

冰冷而萧索。

欧洛费尔同追随他的百人精锐小队正在林中潜行。

为了隐蔽行踪他们没有骑马，一路在迷雾山脉的崇山峻岭间迂回南下以躲避半兽人的眼线。精灵的轻捷与战士的矫健机警，再加上欧洛费尔的料事如神让他们一路上只遭遇了零星觅食的兽人。精灵们脚程极快，在经过隐匿在群山之间的要塞伊姆拉崔时欧洛费尔都没有停留，甚至没有花时间驻足远眺那方被兽人重重围困的诺多要塞。他知道自己的独子平安即可，而更重要的事情在等着他，关乎林顿，乃至整个中洲的安危存亡。

这队由欧洛费尔率领的精灵精锐小队并没有惊动卡扎督姆的矮人，他们借着夜色和林木的掩护从迷雾山脉中神不知鬼不觉的绕到已经废弃的冬青郡城下。然后潜藏于格兰督因河河畔密密匝匝的枯黄芦苇中向西而去，追寻着南蛮人类行军的痕迹一路抵达格瓦斯罗河上唯一的渡口——沙巴德。

沙巴德渡口左近的河滩以及其上的荒草已被涂上了赤赭的暗色，那是凝结的鲜血。欧洛费尔知道属于战略要地的沙巴德渡口一直由林顿派遣的诺多军士驻守，只是精灵士兵再骁勇善战也无法抵抗人类蛮夷如此来势凶猛数量众多。精灵与人类蛮夷势必已在这沙巴德渡口上经历了一场血战，而精灵和人类的尸体恐怕早已被汹涌的河水一路冲入海口。

此时此刻，才初降的夜幕下沙巴德渡口被无数火把映照的犹如白昼。索伦的援军仍在陆续往渡口集结，远望去那持着火把的队伍竟如火龙一般浩浩荡荡。大量物资囤积在沙巴德渡口东岸，凶狠野蛮的人类蛮夷手持枪矛严加防卫，渡口几只大船靠在岸边，在风声与嘈杂人声中晃晃荡荡。

欧洛费尔略作计较，微扬了覆于皮质手套之下的手指，让身后紧随的精灵兵士在枯草和树林中善加隐藏，等待时机。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

唇肉，缓缓地，审慎地，认真地甚至肃穆地娑过探出薄唇的一段舌尖，色如淡绯，既滑且韧。唇肉贴附于舌肉一点一点退后，细吮着上头裹着的薄薄酒汁。

清。

甜。

辣。

待混着津液吞下去却是香的，混合了蜂蜜与坚果，又夹杂着木叶和幽泉。

明智如埃尔隆德此时此刻亦无法确切的知晓这香气究竟来源于何，是多卫宁，还是瑟兰迪尔。

但埃尔隆德知道自己有些醉了，因为多卫宁，或者瑟兰迪尔。

但瑟兰迪尔似乎铁了心不叫他痛快一醉，金发精灵斜靠椅上，慵懒仰头灌酒，却只把那酒含在口中，微张了薄唇半阖了蓝眸待他来汲取。

埃尔隆德终究吻了下去，或许不是吻，只是去吮了瑟兰迪尔口中的酒液。

时间仿佛被拖慢了，在唇肉一点一点粘连，嵌合，吮下的时候被拖的无限缓慢，慢若那相触的湿漉皮肉上不慌不忙泛起的痒，合着不动声色却又惊心动魄的酥麻。

但埃尔隆德仍分得出心神，雅致的指节平稳如旧托于金发精灵脑后，迫他在唇舌的压力下为自己更大开了那双极清极冽的薄唇。诺多微偏头颅顺势而入吮进内里，却不恋战，韧舌只一深顶便又缓缓退出。

唇面与唇面由挤压转为轻触，只一点两点浅浅粘连，似不情愿完全分开。

蓝眸与灰眼悉皆半阖，于是柔和了金戈铁马时的肃杀凌厉，多一分深情缱绻的细腻情怀。仿佛胶着的彼此凝视，尽管如此贴近的距离…不过是——

你的眉眼，皆化作了我此时此刻天地河山。

两个精灵微启的唇中随呼吸心跳断续呵出热气，氤氲着酒香，还有各自气息萦绕碰撞，终于糅合。

瑟兰迪尔却笑了，发于真心的低沉笑声引的埃尔隆德也跟着一齐笑了起来，额头抵着额头鼻梁压着鼻梁，拖开弧度的薄唇近在咫尺却已无需再吻。

“你知道…我一直想要与你共饮这杯多卫宁。”

瑟兰迪尔低滑的嗓音就如多卫宁馥郁的余味挤出喉咙，漫入深秋湛凉的空气，化作一场醉生梦死后的缠绵耳语。

埃尔隆德低笑了声，顿挫嗓音想起若在吟咏诺多一族含蓄隽永的诗篇——

“Yes I know… I always know that…Thranduil.”

“Elrond…”待他们相对卧于床榻之上的时候瑟兰迪尔略有迟疑的开口。

“嗯？”

“有件事不知当问不当问。”

“但问无妨。”

“努门诺尔的帝王，是否对中洲之事已有二心？当年你亲去努门诺尔说服他们出兵，他们又是怎么应承你的？”

埃尔隆德沉吟了片刻，

“事实上我也一直在思考此事。当年努门诺尔先皇泰尔佩瑞恩在他们的先祖所葬之圣山中向我起誓，倘若中洲有难努门诺尔必会出兵支援。哪怕届时她已故去，此誓言也会自然成为下代努门诺尔帝王必须遵守的诺言。依我之见，努门诺尔必会出兵，但这出兵节点是早是晚却差异悬殊。”

“失之毫厘，谬以千里…”

“是。”

“就算他们必会出兵，若来得太迟大军登陆中洲时林顿已然损兵折将元气大伤。即便努门诺尔强兵一举击退了索伦魔军倘若……”瑟兰迪尔看着埃尔隆德，墨眉深蹙，他没有继续说下去。

“你在担心努门诺尔强兵会趁中洲精灵势微反客为主。”

瑟兰迪尔缓缓点了点头，“但愿是我多虑。”

“不。”埃尔隆德叹了口气，“其实这也是近日越来越困扰我的疑虑。但事到如今猜测无用，只等将来自见分晓。待努门诺尔大军海港登陆，包围伊姆拉崔之兽人大军必定急撤，向西而去支援索伦主力。届时我们需得尽快赶到林顿，在最后决定胜负的大战之前查清努门诺尔人的真正意图。如果他们确实别有所图，再伺机终止祸端。”

瑟兰迪尔颔首称是，眉心稍解，片刻沉默后瑟兰迪尔探手握住了埃尔隆德的，

“你去努门诺尔…可曾见到了埃尔洛斯？”

“是的。”埃尔隆德指节撑开瑟兰迪尔手指嵌了进去，“他睡得安详，无人惊扰。


	115. 欧洛费尔的诗

东南部的人类蛮夷同中洲其它地方的次生子不同。

样貌不同，品性亦不同。

早在第一纪1年，次生子的祖先在希尔多瑞恩湖畔苏醒，魔苟斯蛊惑他们，奴役他们，迫他们作恶。其中一部分因反抗魔苟斯的统治而遭到迫害逃亡了西方，这些人是伊甸人的祖先。另一些人在魔苟斯的统治解除之后游荡至中洲酷热的南方地区定居，这些人慢慢衍化成被中洲北方各族统称为南蛮的哈拉德人，他们黑发深肤，高大强壮，但同时亦野蛮残忍，这与他们长期受到黑暗的统治与教唆有关。

当索伦的势力在魔多崛起之后他诱惑了哈拉德人，利用了次生子深埋血液的，对权利与财富的贪婪渴望。他像当初的魔苟斯那样奴役他们，不，更确切的说，索伦的狡猾算计使得哈拉德人心甘情愿为他效命。

哈拉德人并未与索伦的半兽人军队一道进攻巨绿林，伊瑞詹又或伊姆拉崔。索伦交给他们的任务是在半兽人军队进攻中洲最后一处，也是对索伦来说最难攻克的一处精灵领地——林顿的时候，人类蛮夷的联军携带大批给养沿着南北大道越过迷雾山脉与白色山脉的岬角，穿过蛮荒的埃奈德地区抵达沙巴德渡口，在那里将大批给养同援军用大船运过浩荡的格瓦斯罗河后直接去往路恩河东岸的索伦大营汇合，之后兽人和哈拉德人的联军将一举越过路恩河直指林顿。

索伦的算计分毫不差。哈拉德人一路上几乎未遇抵抗，只有在沙巴德渡口碰到了精灵士兵的阻截。但由于人数相差太过悬殊沙巴德渡口被轻易攻陷，哈拉德人成了沙巴德渡口的新主人。他们将各种给养在灰泛河东岸堆积成山，沿河两岸有大片大片连绵不绝的已经枯死的芦苇，灰褐色的秸秆和枯叶供给蛮夷人夜晚篝火的燃料。这里虽然严格意义上讲不属于北方地区，但今年中洲大地上的秋来的既早又凉，惯于炎热的哈拉德人根本抵御不了夜晚格瓦斯罗河畔携着水汽的湛凉秋风。

但尽管如此人类蛮夷仍嚣张且狂妄，他们愚蠢的认为在索伦的庇护下就连精灵都不是自己的对手。他们已经在格瓦斯罗河东岸屯扎了近十天，随着后续人马的陆续补充，他们自觉实力强大到无可匹敌所以彻底放松了警惕。本来彻夜不眠在堆积如山的给养旁守卫的蛮夷士兵跑去火堆旁取暖，尽管他们为兽人大军运送给养但自己只有粗糙乏味的饮食。于是不时有人抱怨手中的食物，哈拉德人的营地喧哗而聒噪，粗鄙的言谈和行止让任何路过的种族都不难分辨他们是未经教化的野蛮民族，与同为次生子的努门诺尔人高度发达的文明和技术相差太远。

那是一个夜晚。

一个连星星都没有的夜晚。

天空被大幅阴云遮住，如同墨汁浇灭了所有可能的光。自中洲大陆西北方向刮来的寒风呼号着吹过广袤的原野。枯败的苇草向一侧不胜负荷的倒伏，边沿锋利的的枯叶在风中瑟瑟发抖，互相摩挲着发出此起彼伏的声响。那声音跟风声混在了一起，萧索又凄厉。

那些蛮夷人类只觉得冷，那风掠过刀片儿一样的枯叶也仿佛染上了刀片儿一般的锋利，一刀一刀的割在他们脸上身上，将他们驱赶到一个个火堆周围挤的密密扎扎。但即便如此，哈拉德人仍瑟缩着裹上了所有能裹在身上的东西，比如毡布或兽皮。

很多哈拉德人被冻僵了，而靠近火堆的则因外头挨挨挤挤的同伴被限制了行动的自由。就像是野狼被箍上了长满獠牙的巨口，而他们所不知的是精明的猎人正悄然潜伏左近，以无可匹敌的耐心与智慧，静待收割的时间。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

这点儿寒冷对于精灵来说并不算什么。他们藏在火光照不到的暗影里，巨石与林木之后。

沉默，就连呼吸都似悄然无声，他们贴在那儿就像已化作巨石或林木的一部分。

但他们动了。

精灵的脚步轻捷而迅敏，拨开一人多高的苇草穿行其中就像一串串移动的，比夜色更深的影子。

他们无一例外的每个人腰间都挂着一只皮质的水囊，谁都不知道里头鼓鼓囊囊装的什么。

火焰在风里跳动，枯枝和秸秆在里头迸出哔哔卟卟的声响，还未燃尽的干叶带着亮红的火星被风自火中携起一转眼就吹的老远，熄灭在远方深浓的夜色中。

夜已深。就连喧闹又野蛮的人类都安静了，或许是因为太冷，又或是因为太累。金红的火舌在他们勉强睁开的眼中晕成了光圈，就连风声和草叶挲摩的声音都似模糊了，遥远了，而更加细微的声音在此时足以忽略不计。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

加里安的手脚很轻。

他睡不着，因为担心。

而他睡不着的时候喜欢去那个深挖于地下的储藏间内，将巨绿林的所有物产分门别类，妥善保存。

他是巨绿林王庭的总管。

也正因为他是总管，所以瑟兰迪尔打仗不带他，欧洛费尔去打仗也不带他，他只能留在巨绿林提心吊胆担惊受怕。

加里安觉得委屈。

为瑟兰迪尔大人悬着的心刚放下来，欧洛费尔王也走了。一百亲卫，虽说是精锐，但一百人到底能对这中洲战局起多大作用有多大影响？毕竟…光是驻扎在阿蒙蓝克的半兽人军队就有近万之众。

Well…欧洛费尔王倒也不是什么都没带。

加里安清点着那些大桶小桶，瓶瓶罐罐，忽然发现少了一桶油。

树油。

那种树生于巨绿林极北方，成材极慢木材几乎没什么用处，倒是树油颇是助燃的绝佳材料，巨绿林王庭内的火把巨蜡中皆添加了这种罕有的树油，哪怕在大风天气，巨绿林的火把仍能长燃不熄。

除了树油之外这座阔大的储藏室中还少了一瓶酒

——一瓶上好的多卫宁。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

树油被从精灵腰间悬着的水囊里挤出来。

那是一种黏稠的汁液。它的颜色比夜色更为深浓，气味寡淡，细闻有一股朽木的气息。混在风里，倒与那沿河两岸绵延的不觉的干枯苇草相得益彰。它们被精灵士兵仔细倾倒在那一堆一堆堆积如山的给养上，岸边泊着的大船上，甚至有一些被刻意洒落在岸边那些干枯的苇草上。

精灵敏捷的躲过了次生子的视线，他们悄无声息的来，又悄无声息的去，领头的精灵披着纯黑的斗篷戴着兜帽，只露出一截白银般的发梢，如同一把出鞘的利剑。

欧洛费尔领着精灵士兵逆风爬上一座山丘。虽然暗夜无光，但以精灵的目力仍可看的一清二楚。欧洛费尔微眯眼眸估算了下距离，便挥手令所有精灵士兵在此结阵。

箭阵。

欧洛费尔站在箭阵的最前头。

兜帽已经落下，现出了随风激飞的银发。欧洛费尔的眼狭长，淡漠，呈现比瑟兰迪尔更要浅淡的冰蓝。他的神情冷冽而高贵，传说中与诸神之王曼威相近的发色无端给那张清冷的面容平添了几分出离尘世的圣洁神性。

欧洛费尔举弓，身后便有精灵卫士递过一支箭。让人惊讶的是这支箭漆黑的箭头上正燃着火。色呈明黄，亮而暖。在这森寒的秋夜中竟像是挣脱了阴云的星。

欧洛费尔弯弓，搭箭，他的手臂很稳，他的整个人都很稳。哪怕北风呼号着挟起了他的斗篷和银发。哪怕他知道，如果万一计划有失…他的士兵甚至不及敌军的百分之一。

欧洛费尔被皮质手套包裹的手指紧紧钳着箭身。弓已被拉满，箭头上的火仍在燃着，在这呼号的寒风中非但没有半分熄灭的迹象反似越燃越旺。

嗖————

箭矢破空的声儿轻而利，箭势去若流星。

也真如流星。

不知是谁突然用粗陋难听的哈拉德语大叫了一声流星，很快呼喊着流星的声音就在那些蛮夷士兵中蔓延开去。次生子皆在眼中现出了敬畏之色，他们目力有限瞧不见漆黑夜空中的箭杆，只能瞧见箭头燃着的那簇火。

但他们不知道的是——这流星，意味着死亡。

仿佛只是眼睛眨了一眨的瞬间，哈拉德人眼瞧着那颗火流星疾坠向大河，噗的落在河边泊着的船上，那船瞬间就燃了起来，就像整艘船都是纸糊的一样。

就在那些蛮夷愣怔的注视着河上燃烧的大船尚未反应过来发生了什么的时候，有人惊恐的指着天空大叫。

在蛮夷大军眼里，那或许是一场流星雨。

火流星雨。

无数朵明亮的火焰在漆黑的夜幕上割开亮弧，光亮的轨迹在次生子眼中久久不褪。他们仓惶大叫着四散逃开，一颗颗流星坠在那些垒摞的给养上，坠在大船上，甚至坠在遍布的苇草间。

北风呼号。

呼号的不只有北风，还有陷于火海的蛮夷大军。

欧洛费尔已经背过身去，但那冲天的火光仍自后方映亮了他的侧颊。

他仿佛已有些疲倦，又仿佛只是不想看到那些人类蛮夷困于火海哀嚎辗转的惨状。

精灵士兵已经开始退去，按照之前已经决定的方向。他们腰际悬着的水囊此时已经空瘪，只有欧洛费尔腰畔挂着的那只仍是满的。

欧洛费尔解下水囊，拔出木塞，于是酒香飘了出来，衬着身后的烈火，衬着远处的惨嚎。那一缕酒香随风遁入夜空——

寂寥，慵倦，清凛，嚣傲。

酒亦如欧洛费尔。

欧洛费尔平素只喝茶，不饮酒，因他饮酒时，必血染山河，尸殍遍野。

那场火烧的极大，极烈。

火烧了一夜。

蛮夷大军不是不知救火。只是那火风吹不熄水浇不灭，直到把所有船只，给养，甚至沿河的苇草树木皆燃尽了，还烧死了小半不及逃走的士兵。

飞灰被寒风旋上了远天，浮在天际缓缓漫开的，晦涩浅淡的晖光里头，就像一首无人能懂的诗。


	116. 吉尔-加拉德的谎

初冬的凛风将沙巴德渡口那场大火的消息带去了中洲各处。

驻扎于路恩河东畔的索伦大发雷霆，他亲手拧断了报信兽人的脖子，骇人的咆哮就算在河对岸的诺多工事中都听得一清二楚。

那场大火烧掉了他西征大军的所有给养亦烧死了将近半数的援军，而且另外一半蛮夷联军在大船尽失的情况下也无法迅速渡过灰泛河，无法支援他即将在中洲大陆最西方这片诺多国土上引发的大战。

但索伦在震怒之余仍然没有丧失信心，亦决然不会打消进攻林顿的计划。就算援军不来给养未到，他相信如果速战速决仍然可以拿下林顿。

大战迫在眉睫一触即发，吉尔-加拉德亦心下清楚，所以整个林顿都在争分夺秒加紧部署防卫。

但和大多数人想象的并不同，至高王吉尔-加拉德并未将大部分兵力放在路恩河畔，就算驻守于路恩河畔的精灵兵将也接到了命令，他们切忌无谓牺牲，关键时刻大可放兽人大军过河进入蓝色山脉。彼时没有人理解王的命令，但忠诚令精灵士兵们毫无犹豫的遵守。

就这样，在第二纪元1699年初冬的一个寻常午后，魔军进攻的号角如同地心恶龙的咆哮自路恩河东岸响起，继之而来的，是路恩河西岸诺多的号角，低沉，悠远，带着亘古永恒的肃穆与尊贵。

战事的进程同吉尔-加拉德和奇尔丹料想的一样，索伦大军依仗数量占据了绝对优势。路恩河的防线在吉尔-加拉德的授意下只坚持了三天，此后半兽人大军便趾高气昂的渡过了浩荡的路恩河进入了苍莽的蓝山山脉。

路恩河上的大捷让索伦对林顿的实力重新估计。要知道他本以为林顿兵力雄厚，所以才在路恩河东岸驻扎了如此之久，如今看来似乎大部分曾经参与过愤怒之战的诺多雄兵都已西渡，甚或被自己困于伊姆拉崔要塞。索伦兴奋异常以为胜利唾手可得，所以顺理成章的，他轻敌了。

蓝山山脉中遍布着诺多的工事与陷阱，而且让索伦不解的是群山之间竟鲜有野兽出没。兽人大军给养所需甚大，没有了食物来源很快凶残野蛮的兽人便开始自相残杀分食同类，所以越过蓝山山脉进攻林顿的时间大大被拖延了，而被拖延的每一天，兽人的数量都在大幅减少，哪怕没有精灵的伏击。

但索伦并没有打算撤军，天知道他花了多少时间多少精力筹谋准备了多少年才打到林顿的门口，他绝不能功亏一篑，特别是就算愚蠢的半兽人确实在自相残杀，他仍有数万兵力，攻下林顿应该不成问题。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“是的，索伦大军数量相对于林顿兵力而言仍有绝对优势，林顿的危机并没有解除。甚至可以说，沙巴德渡口的一场大火在某种意义上说督促了索伦进攻的步伐。他的给养已失，所求唯有速战速决。”

“但倘若不是沙巴德的那场大火，大批给养和人类蛮夷结成的联军恐怕早已汇入索伦大军，如果是那样——”

“如果是那样或许此时此刻林顿已然失守了。”埃尔隆德的指节缓抚过巨窗上镂空的纹饰，扬了眉弓看向格罗芬戴尔，“索伦的大军数量虽多，但路恩河畔的工事理应不至三天失守，我想，吉尔-加拉德王一定有其它计划。”

“其它计划？诱敌深入？”金花领主蹙着那两道淡色眉弓。

埃尔隆德摇了摇头，“我也不清楚，但我可以确定的是，肯定和努门诺尔的援军有关。”

“努门诺尔的援军……？还要多久才回来？”

“快了。”

格罗芬戴尔注视着身侧那个比他年轻甚多的精灵，但他常有种错觉，埃尔隆德才是更为年长的那个。

无论是从样貌上，还是从心智上。

就比如此时此刻，埃尔隆德并没有多说，亦没有解释，但格罗芬戴尔有一种感觉，一种可以说十分可怕的感觉——

他身边的这个精灵什么都知道，什么都清楚，但所有人所有事，无论是成与败又或敌与我，在他心中只有理性的衡量而没有感情的牵绊。到目前为止，至少到目前为止，格罗芬戴尔只见过他之于瑟兰迪尔的感情波动，而其他人…伊露维塔在上，他甚至从未问过自己关于他亲生父母的事情。他似乎既不好奇他们在维林诺的生活，亦不好奇自己的父亲年幼时在刚多林的过往。另外关于他的养父梅格洛尔，哪怕偶尔提及埃尔隆德都是就事论事完全不加任何感情色彩的陈述或评论。甚至格罗芬戴尔知道梅格洛尔至今仍独自游荡在中洲这片广袤大地上，但埃尔隆德…仿佛对此毫无关心。他究竟是他灭族的仇人还是养他长大，教导他给了他资本凭依的恩人？？

这个…恐怕只有埃尔隆德自己心里知道，而他或许永远，永远都不会说出来。

埃尔隆德就像此刻窗外阴霾遮蔽的星穹，他让你看到的，永远只是他想要让你看到的部分。而他不愿意让你看到的，则像是那被遮蔽的星海，深不可测，浩瀚不可及…

不知道瑟兰迪尔又看见了多少？又能接受多少…

聪明如格罗芬戴尔当然知道有些事情不能问，但他也知道有些事情可以问比如——

“你一定知道沙巴德渡口那场大火是谁点的。”格罗芬戴尔甚至没用问句。

“是的我知道。”埃尔隆德顿了顿，仿佛在思索究竟是不是应该告诉格罗芬戴尔。但终于他开口，今夜一直平稳的仿佛不掺杂任何情感的语调也仿佛有了一丝似有若无的起伏——

“巨绿林的王，欧洛费尔。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“谁？”

吉尔-加拉德猛地抬起头，他已经问了第二遍。他的手仍撑在桌案上摊开的那副巨大的地图上头，但那双眼眸里头仿佛被一瞬点亮了光。

“欧洛费尔。巨绿林的王，欧洛费尔。”奇尔丹不由自主的重复，他的声音带着一丝欣慰又有一丝喜悦。于他而言欧洛费尔的到来并没有什么特别值得喜悦之处，所以他的喜悦只可能是为了旁人。譬如——

吉尔-加拉德。

吉尔-加拉德的样貌实在太过出类拔萃。事实上首生子的面容大多十分精致美丽，哪怕是男性亦堪称俊美。但吉尔-加拉德不同，吉尔-加拉德是彻头彻尾的英俊。他脸颊的线条很硬，鼻梁很挺，眼睛很亮，带着棱角的下颌与柔美毫不沾边却十足渲染了阳刚与坚毅。他的脊背很阔，肩膀很宽，沉蓝的披风衬着上头比夜色更深沉的黑发，仿佛诠释了一个诺多之王所有该有的样子。

但是奇尔丹想…或许很少有人见过吉尔-加拉德笑的样子，不是那种对长辈拿捏分寸的笑，亦非对精灵女性彬彬有礼的笑，那种笑，源自内心的欢乐与喜悦。

而吉尔-加拉德此刻就在这样笑着，露出了整齐的牙齿，甚至脸颊左右两个浅浅的圆窝。

奇尔丹已经记不清到底有多久吉尔-加拉德没有这么笑过了。或许…在他当了王之后就再也没有。而只有在这时候…奇尔丹在心里缓缓叹了口气，也只有在这时候自己才会突然记起吉尔-加拉德还是个甚至不到两千岁的年轻精灵，而他从出生到现在的绝大部分时间…都在当王。

奇尔丹不知道在那一刻掠过他心上的究竟是欣慰还是怜悯。王者之位，多少人向往？又有多少人为此争得头破血流。但真正登上这个位置的人究竟是有多快乐，还是根本就不快乐，这个谜底，或许只有王者自己才知道。

就在奇尔丹这么想着的时候，吉尔-加拉德脸上那个纯粹的笑容却在迅速坍塌，快的就像北风起后树叶凋零的速度。

吉尔-加拉德一点一点收敛了笑容，一点一点垂下了目光，他仍撑着桌案上的地图，而他的双手，已经紧握成拳。

“他来干什么？”

吉尔-加拉德的声音淡漠，仿佛事不关己。他虽然用的问句，但并没有等待奇尔丹的回答，“叫他回去，我不想见他。”

“记得我曾劝诫过您，吉尔-加拉德王。您并不擅长说谎，从以前，到现在。”

这个仿佛从初冬的寒风里渗出来的声音显然不属于米斯泷德的领主奇尔丹大人。这个声音，吉尔-加拉德记得清清楚楚——这个声音，已有整整1699年没在林顿响起，这个声音，这个叫他魂牵梦绕的声音啊……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“如您所见，现在并不是林顿招待贵客的好时机，我既没有心情，也没有空暇。”

显然奇尔丹大人适时的离开并没能缓解局面的尴尬。

“所以？”

“所以——” 吉尔-加拉德瞪着那双如夜星般的眼睛，用力瞪着直到里头现出了无数隐约的红丝，“请您马上离开！这里并不欢迎您。”

巨绿林的王踱至他面前，他甚至比英武的吉尔-加拉德还要高上那么一点，银发的发尾在风里微微翻拂着，那双冰蓝的眼睛平稳的注视着面前诺多年轻的王生生被他自己逼红的双眼。

然后欧洛费尔笑了，那笑意极浅淡，但极温柔——

“如果我必须要留下呢？”

“你为什么要留下来！”吉尔-加拉德自己都没意识到他无意中抬高了音量，“事实上！你到底为什么要来林顿？沙巴德渡口的一役已经太过危险…你应该回巨绿林去！没人知道巨绿林的新都在哪儿你甚至瞒过了索伦，所以你为什么还要跑到林顿来？？你知不知道——”

吉尔-加拉德没有能继续说下去。

他的嘴被堵住了，被另一张嘴。

欧洛费尔吻着他，抬手轻揉着吉尔-加拉德脑后漆黑的长发。

开始的时候诺多英武又英俊的王仿佛被吓呆了，让欧洛费尔的主动持续了短暂的几秒，之后他便一把推着巨绿林的王撞上身后雄伟的庭柱用尽所有力气与热情吻他，吮他，甚至咬他。

欧洛费尔微皱着淡眉。他什么都没说，只是予取予求。


	117. 中洲之祸

瑟兰迪尔已经注视了他很久。

那个精灵显然被累坏了，他甚至没有来得及脱去凝着寒霜的外袍便兀自卧于自己身侧，又担心扰了自己难得的睡眠而隔开甚远。此时他颊侧覆着的墨黑发丝被窗外透进的星光镀上了一层并不显眼的光晕，以精灵的目力尚可清晰分辨每一根墨丝流泻的轨迹。

埃尔隆德背对着光，所以那双浩瀚如苍穹般的灰眼掩在了闭阖的眼帘下，又藏进了深浓的暗影里，只有皱起的眉心与高挺的鼻尖浮出轮廓。

他看起来疲惫，消瘦而憔悴，而这是瑟兰迪尔最不想要看到的。

被兽人包围已逾两年，伊姆拉崔要塞内食物愈渐匮乏。如今冬日已至百草凋零，食物的供给大概愈发紧缺。

瑟兰迪尔开始懊悔巨绿林王子的身份一定让自己得到了特殊的待遇，所以对这样的情况反应太过迟钝。

埃尔隆德还有包括格罗芬戴尔等林谷将领肯定已经严重压缩了自己的口粮供给，将剩下为数不多的粮食尽量留给守城的士兵和城中居民。

虽然归属了精灵的宿命以后埃尔隆德的体质已非常强悍，但自林谷被围后日夜督守的疲惫，长期的心智消耗加上最近饮食的匮乏大抵终于让这个强大的精灵战士亦有些吃力。

瑟兰迪尔那双浓重的墨眉不知不觉深深皱起。

时已深冬。

外头寒风呼号，兽人细作或许已经悄无声息的偷偷潜进了谷中。

但瑟兰迪尔管不了那许多，他也不怕。

心念动时金发精灵跃下床榻，轻的就连身畔的精灵都丝毫没有惊动。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

转天。

埃尔隆德醒时没瞧见瑟兰迪尔，但他几乎是立时就闻到了一股香气。循之望去，诺多瞧见了旁侧桌案上摆着的一碗汤，色呈乳白，上头浮着一层细密的金色油珠儿，挨挨挤挤，晶莹润亮。蒸腾出的氤氲热气，在他少见的饥肠辘辘之下竟勾带出几许人间烟火的感动。

待他喝了汤出去，才发现似是整个林谷间皆飘着那汤的香气。士兵索性坐在台阶上捧着器皿大口喝汤，竟顾不得热汤烫口。

埃尔隆德远远瞧见格罗芬戴尔过来，脸上的笑似乎比平素又更清亮了些，那张俊颜也一扫近日疲倦愈发生动了起来。

“那汤？”

“没想到巨绿林的王子殿下还有这种手艺，”格罗芬戴尔揶揄笑问，“平日给你开了多少小灶还不从实招来？”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“哦？金花领主是这么说的？”那位巨绿林的王子殿下此刻正专心致志的烤着鱼，仿佛对埃尔隆德所说漠不关心，只是遮掩不住那薄而利的唇角因埃尔隆德的话牵出的些许微弧。

下头生着旺旺的柴火，白鱼在翻动间已烤的双面金黄香气四溢。

埃尔隆德瞧着那鱼，叹了口气——

“就算我实在想要反驳他，现在也是不能了。”

瑟兰迪尔终于笑了起来，笑声跟着食物蒸腾的香气上升，在深冬伸向天空的，光秃秃却密匝匝的的树枝间缭绕着，激起山雀叽叽喳喳的回鸣。

“今年冬天格外冷，大概山下的河水已经结冰了。”

“没错。”

“所以怎会有鱼？”

瑟兰迪尔抿唇笑了笑，拔出身侧匕首割下一块烤的刚好的鱼肉递给身侧诺多。

“我曾去巨绿林极北方狩猎，无意中在河面破开的冰洞里抓到了异常肥美的大鱼。”

那双被火光映得晶亮的蓝眼瞧着埃尔隆德将那块鱼肉好好吃了下去才继续说道——

“冬日里食物不多，只要砸开坚冰稍微在水面撒下香饵鱼群便会聚过来。反倒较夏天易捕。”

“诺多一族大多不喜肉食……”埃尔隆德顿了一顿，微笑看向正注视他的金发精灵，“而你的鱼汤，大抵已征服了所有诺多的胃。”

瑟兰迪尔扬了扬眉峰，转回目光又重新翻动着穿在松枝上的鱼，“不过顺手而为。”

他扬手向埃尔隆德要过那支匕首，又再割了烤好的鱼肉递过去。

“你不吃？”

“还有。”

偌大条烤鱼转眼就干干净净，林间的天色也渐黯了下来。虽然冬日里仍是冷的，但埃尔隆德只觉得自己从内到外暖和了起来。跳耀火光映着那被染上了几许风霜的眉眼生动俊雅，此时此刻，半精灵倒似显得年轻了许多。

瑟兰迪尔捏着手里木枝拨弄半燃柴薪，

“你知不知道林谷的粮食撑不了多久了。”

“我知道。”

“你倒是不急。”

“努门诺尔的舰队就快到了。”

瑟兰迪尔猛侧首看向埃尔隆德，“真的？”

晶灰的眼依然瞧着那跳耀火光，埃尔隆德点了点头，但面上殊无喜色。

“欧洛费尔王在沙巴德渡口烧了魔君的给养更阻了人类蛮夷大军西去与魔君汇合，虽是好事，但索伦谋划已久必不甘心撤军，给养尽失之下定会加紧进攻林顿。索伦魔军数量多过林顿驻军数倍，吉尔-加拉德王就算有工事部署可作凭依与之周旋，但也只能抵挡一时且战且退。损失，伤亡，皆难幸免。到时林顿伤了元气…那么我猜努门诺尔的舰队…也就要到了。”

“你是说…努门诺尔是故意要等到精灵与魔军数度交战两方皆势微之时才会出兵？倘若真是如此他们——”瑟兰迪尔紧皱了眉心，有意无意握紧了腰间别着的匕首。

埃尔隆德终于转过头去看向瑟兰迪尔，

“无论如何我们都要阻止中洲这场浩劫，不管是索伦之祸，还是努门诺尔之祸。”

诺多精灵灰眸坚毅，瑟兰迪尔回望着他什么也没说，只郑而重之的点了点头。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

中洲已然深冬，努门诺尔却仍是盛夏。头一晚刚下过暴雨，黎明时分海上仍层云堆叠，辽阔厚重。

在安督尼伊港驻扎近两年后，成百上千艘巨大的战舰终于扬帆东去。

向东方吹拂的海风灌满了巨帆，也激扬着努门诺尔海军统帅奇尔雅图尔战盔之下的棕发。时年奇尔雅图尔正值二百岁。这个年纪对于努门诺尔人来说正是精力旺盛，且心性愈发坚定，经验学识愈发老道，是个适合建功立业的年纪。

奇尔雅图尔立在船头望着那一片苍茫的大海，晨曦已然从云层中挣了出来，合着鸥鹭的赞歌壮美无比。

征服中洲——这不仅仅奇尔雅图尔一个人的理想，或许应该说这是努门诺尔人一个时代的理想。

事实上一千多年前，在努门诺尔第四任国王塔尔-埃兰迪尔统治时期，彼时的王室船队统帅维安图尔驾恩图莱西第一次归返中洲之后，中洲那个原本只存在于努门诺尔传说和文献里的地方一下子变得生动和真实起来。无论在王室，贵族，还是民间对于中洲的猜测和向往变得十分普遍。

到了努门诺尔第六位君主塔尔-阿勒达瑞安那个年代，努门诺尔与中洲的联系前所未有的紧密起来。而阿勒达瑞安本人，在成年之后直至未登基的那段时间里，他曾数次亲自远航中洲，在林顿的精灵那里习得了许多造船的技能并走遍了林顿和埃利阿多。

他在中洲的各式见闻让努门诺尔人痴迷甚至疯狂。他们迫切的想要了解中洲，亲近中洲，或许是因为骨血里深埋的，来自远古的亲缘联结，又或许只是对一片相隔不远的大陆本能的渴望与向往。无论出于何种心理，努门诺尔人是如此想要成为中洲的一部分，或者，让中洲成为自己的一部分。

那是一种狂热的归属感，但彼时，努门诺尔人并未将这种情绪归结到另外一个更加危险的命题，比如——

“占有”。

尽管如此，在那之后努门诺尔人在中洲沿海地区建造了泷德戴尔港，在那里他们大量采伐树木供给努门诺尔本土，很多努门诺尔人甚至因为工作移居彼处。

中洲大地的辽阔，富饶，美丽被不断的传回努门诺尔。猜忌和嫉妒在最初善意的向往与羡慕中发酵，流言开始在努门诺尔的贵族间悄然传播。他们认为埃兰娜岛并不是像传说中那样诸神对于努门诺尔人的赏赐，而是流放。神忌惮努门诺尔人的聪明和勇敢，害怕他们支配中洲，所以把努门诺尔人流放到新生的岛屿使得他们与中洲隔绝开来。

但次生子本就生育力极强，埃兰娜岛很快就变得拥挤不堪，原生的森林因为人类居住地的拓展被砍伐大半，矿产也在飞速发展中变得日益供不应求。中洲对努门诺尔人来说简直是一个巨大的宝藏，也将是使努门诺尔的荣耀和辉煌可以不受限制延续下去的唯一载体。

如今，努门诺尔二十万大军借这绝佳的借口挥兵东来，中洲没有任何势力可以与之匹敌，精灵不能，矮人不能，甚至索伦也不能。

半兽人？呵，说的好听，不过野兽而已，又怎能经得住努门诺尔的船坚炮利？

奇尔雅图尔立这样想着，正踌躇满志，热血沸腾。

“大人——”

一个声音截断了奇尔雅图尔驰骋的思绪。他颇为不耐的转回身去，站在他身后的是他的副将尼努诺尔——

一个身材高瘦的年轻人。

在奇尔雅图尔眼中，尼努诺尔既没有能力也缺乏经验，他在此前根本名不见经传而他能当上努门诺尔东征海军副将的唯一原因，是他的亲姐姐正是当今努门诺尔帝王的妻子。

“大人，” 尼努诺尔的黑发打着小卷，被海风吹得粘在他的额头上不安抖动，而他脸上的笑跟他的头发一样黏腻，“我们已经向东航行了七个太阳日，塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝要求您每隔七日就要……”

“我知道了。” 

奇尔雅图尔并没有等那个令人生厌的家伙把话说完。他用力挥了挥手，“以后就请你撰写呈递给塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝的汇报。我想以你的智慧，完全可以胜任这项伟大的工作。”

只有傻子才听不出奇尔雅图尔言外的嘲讽之意。

奇尔雅图尔转身大步离去，而他身后那个年轻人脸上的笑容已然褪去，只剩下阴云下海风中，一双怨毒的眼睛。


	118. 铠甲

兽人在蓝山山脉精灵挖设的陷阱中折损了几千，自相残食又折损了几千。虽然魔军数量锐减，但他们在啃食了同类之后凶性大发，加上索伦的残酷鞭策，同归于尽似的打法就算能征善战的诺多士兵也不敢直撄其锋，叫兽人大军硬生生闯过了蓝山山脉的屏障直奔林顿而来。

在吉尔-加拉德的领导下诺多士兵且战且退，为了保全实力无奈之下舍弃了林顿，退至路恩湾南侧由奇尔丹大人驻守的米斯泷德港之中。

吉尔-加拉德已经有近半月没有阖眼。一直陪伴在他身侧的欧洛费尔知道这位年轻的诺多至高王虽然嘴上什么都不说，但心中的苦闷早已堆积如山，无可排遣。

这是一个难得安宁的夜。

在这之前索伦的魔军已经连续进攻了三晚，或许今夜就连凶残野蛮的半兽人也需要稍事休息，所以米斯泷德的哨兵们只是在高耸的墙垛上保持警惕，而精灵士兵则分批休息，哪怕是靠在深冬冰冷的城墙上，抑或是简简单单的席地而坐，互相依靠着脊背片刻浅眠。

欧洛费尔小睡了一会儿，他醒来的时候吉尔-加拉德仍在看那长桌上堆垒的沙盘，甚至连坐姿都与欧洛费尔睡前别无二致。

吉尔-加拉德听见欧洛费尔醒来，听见他起身，听见他步至自己身后，但他依然没有动，直到他感觉到欧洛费尔的手轻轻的落在了他肩头。

仿佛被触动了什么机关似的，吉尔-加拉德终于紧阖了那双熬到透红的眼，缓缓抬手覆于欧洛费尔手背。

就这么过了半响。

夜很静，风很凉。

欧洛费尔抽出了手抚上吉尔-加拉德英俊的脸颊，让他侧头看向自己。

年轻的诺多之王或许并不十分情愿，但他终于不忍违逆了欧洛费尔的意愿，循着覆于颊侧的力道偏过头来看向已步至他身侧的巨绿林之王。

欧洛费尔看见那双本如晨星般漆黑清亮的眼眸里浮起了无数红丝，从来勇敢而坚定的吉尔-加拉德在那一刻看向他的目光中，竟然掺杂了一丝或许只有欧洛费尔才能剥析的脆弱与无助。

吉尔-加拉德仰头看向欧洛费尔，他形状饱满却些微干裂的嘴唇微微翕合了一下，没有声音，但欧洛费尔知道他在叫他——

Oro……

所以欧洛费尔笑了。

没有人见过欧洛费尔这样的笑容，甚至包括他的亲生子嗣瑟兰迪尔。

那笑容仍有几分清倦，却极动情，极温柔…

中洲的诺尔之王被带至床榻。吉尔-加拉德自是不情愿休息，但欧洛费尔温柔而坚定的从身后环抱住了他，把他牢牢禁锢在自己怀中。

吉尔-加拉德知道自己的体力严重透支，他也十分清楚趁着魔军攻势稍歇，眼下正是自己稍事休息的最佳时机。

但连日紧绷的神经并不是那么容易放松。士兵的折损，王城的失守，步步紧逼的魔军生死一线的战事还有中洲的存亡无可预期的将来一桩桩一件件，太多，太过，太繁杂太沉重…

吉尔-加拉德瞪着眼前一片虚无的黑暗，但周身热血仿佛在跟着那一下下砸在他胸口的心跳奔涌，撞击，叫他喉头腥甜额角钝痛，遑论睡眠，怕是连阖眼都难。

就在此时——

吉尔-加拉德忽然感受到了那手掌的温度，熨帖着自己原本被紧扣的胸腹。

被带至床榻前吉尔-加拉德已经被欧洛费尔卸去了身上的战甲，而此时那手正紧贴着他贴身的衣袍抚摸着他，或者说，安抚着他。

那只手缓缓的滑动，轻轻的揉捏，慢慢的撩拨，不愠不火，却又意欲明确。那手指如春风化雨，一点一点沁润，不慌不忙瓦解，如此渐渐牵引了吉尔-加拉德所有仿佛已不受控制的精力。

舒适。

而舒适中渐升起了甜蜜慵懒的疲倦，除此之外，还有慢慢抬头的欲望。

但欧洛费尔并没有让吉尔-加拉德长久的耽溺于那种虚软无力的舒适和松弛，他的手顺着诺多至高王衣袍下硬朗的肌肉线条滑落，跟着吉尔-加拉德骤然深长的呼吸蹭过他的腰，胯，拨开袍摆撑开衬裤干净利落钻了进去。

突兀的疾喘在欧洛费尔修剪整洁的指甲似有若无缓缓刮过那生动炽热的粗勃肉刃时脱出了年轻诺多英武的唇弧。

“Let me…”

年长了千岁的辛达那低沉的嗓音在吉尔-加拉德耳畔响起。优雅，有礼，但全然的，

不。可。抗。拒。

年轻的诺多之王试图挣扎，试图转身试图不顾一切的追寻或是抗拒彼时尚不明确但，

欧洛费尔只是自身后愈发圈紧了他，温柔而坚定，坚定又温柔。

毫不犹豫的套弄，揉搓，挤压娑摩。意图明确的抚慰，取悦，推波助澜。

欧洛费尔有一双优雅的不像战士的手。

而此时那手——

虚握空拳，紧紧贴附那深藏于衣袍之下的偾张肉柱，循着每一根盘绞其上的筋络，捻落每一滴迫不及待的前液。

吉尔-加拉德的喘息压抑却热烈。

他不再抗拒既然无法抗拒。

他开始跟着欧洛费尔抚慰他的节律一下下挺动韧腰，迫切的穿刺年长爱人湿漉温热的空拳。

快感来的汹涌而澎湃，铺天盖地，锐不可挡。

吉尔-加拉德的一切仿佛都被征用了，他的心脏他的大脑，他的肉体乃及灵魂。

天与地之间仿佛已不再有什么魔君，兽人，不再有厮杀与战火，不再有那么多压得他透不过气来的责任。那一刻，吉尔-加拉德仿佛亦不在意是否还有江山王城，是否又有诺多乃至中洲的未来。一切都淡了，褪色了，模糊了…唯一鲜明只有身后揽着他拥着他牢牢撑住他一切的坚实臂膀。

那让吉尔-加拉德知道——

就算他抛开一切坠下，其实也没有什么…

真的…没有什么。

所以他很快就要到了，那高不可攀又仿佛仅有一步之遥的巅峰。

年轻的诺多之王开始不由自主的绷紧了身体，完全反射性的顶送着腰胯。他挺直了脖颈靠向身后精灵那如绸缎般顺滑的银发，完全无法控制的颤抖着，颤栗着，喘息或是呻吟从他被紧紧压缩的胸腔里艰难的一点一点挤出，就像是一串难以自控的哽噎啜泣。

欧洛费尔没有停下来，他不会停下来。

他持续施以频率稳定的抚慰，挤压着光裸滑腻的头部，技巧的搔刮着年轻诺多前端泛滥了濡湿的细孔。

“Oropher————————”

那颤抖的低吼仿佛来自一头被囚禁压制了千年的雄狮，在吉尔-加拉德濒临爆发的前一秒，欧洛费尔另手以极快的速度将一块干净的方巾拽进袍下接住了他喷溅的精液。

他依然抚弄着他，缓慢的，细致的…不再是推波助澜的热烈，而是全然的安抚，接纳与从不不言说的爱情。欧洛费尔仿佛拥有无尽的耐心，等着吉尔-加拉德剧烈的震颤慢慢平息，等着最后一股热液缓缓挤出那腻红的窄孔。

欧洛费尔将叠好的方巾推下整洁如初的床榻，仔细为吉尔-加拉德理好衣袍，将兀自喘息的年轻诺多更紧的揽进自己怀中。

欧洛费尔什么都没说。

但太过舒适的放松与疲倦已经全然接管了吉尔-加拉德的精神与身体。他终于暂时放下了所有重担，卸下了所有防备，困倦而满足的靠在年长爱人的怀中昏昏欲睡。

吉尔-加拉德的身上没有铠甲，但在他的神识就快要完全堕入深眠的前一秒吉尔-加拉德模糊的意识到——

自己从未如此刻一般强大，也从未如此刻一般无畏。

他知道纵使他在这一刻放任自己堕入深眠，也再没有任何事物能够伤害他一分一毫，因为那世间最强大稳固坚不可摧的铠甲，此刻正包裹着他，紧拥着他。

吉尔-加拉德咕哝了一个词，像是“谢谢”，又像是“爱你”，听不真切。下一秒他的呼吸平稳深长，一如此刻寂静深邃的夜。

他睡着了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

欧洛费尔已决意陪吉尔-加拉德一死。

倘若米斯泷德城破，倘若努门诺尔的援军真的到最后一刻也没有出现。

但所谓的“最后一刻”并没有到来。

第二天清晨，当太阳的光终于从远东的地平线上耀起，穿过迷蒙的晨雾，拨开灰色的阴霾，在西方的大海上，那天与海交界的一线，巨大的白帆迎着初升的朝阳闯进了精灵的视线。

一张帆接着一张帆，一艘船连着一艘船。望不到边际，望不见尽头。那声势，那气派较之当初由不死之地奔赴中洲的精灵船队都不遑多让。甚至于那大船之坚固，上头武器装备之先进复杂，就连维林诺的创作也要自愧不如。

年轻的诺尔至高王早已登上米斯泷德的城垛，他的身侧分别站着巨绿林的王欧洛费尔，以及米斯泷德的领主奇尔丹。

强援到来的喜悦还没来得及渗至唇角眉梢，另一股悄然而生的巨大压力便将其生生压下。三位彼时中洲精灵中最位高权重，睿智卓越的领袖注目于那乘风破浪而来的努门诺尔战船，甚至皆不由得攥紧了双拳。

吉尔-加拉德同欧洛费尔无声对视，他们毫无悬念的从彼此的眼睛中看到了深深的忧虑，却毫无畏惧。

之前的一晚悄然改变了他们之间的某些东西，没人说得清到底是什么，包括当事者的吉尔-加拉德与欧洛费尔。但灰发灰袍的奇尔丹大人打量着他们俩，他能判断出这两位并立于世的精灵王者间的信任与默契更到达了一个新的高度。他俩…似已全然溶为一体，再无什么可以拆解，再无什么可以分割。

奇尔丹在心里叹了口气，为了中洲那不甚明朗的时局，亦为了——

欲令吉尔-加拉德娶妻生子之念…

呵呵，不想也罢。


	119. The Lady与白道会

没有人能够否认凯兰崔尔很美。

她有一头蜷曲的过腰金发，那遗传自她的父亲菲纳芬，后者则遗传自他凡雅族的母亲茵迪丝。

凯兰崔尔的金发犹如倾泻而下的熔融黄金，而叫人称奇的是，那黄金的色泽上头偏又缀着点点银芒，仿佛天上的繁星坠在了里头。甚至更有人说，凯兰崔尔的发色就如同被伟大而瑰丽的双圣树所赐福过，如此超乎寻常的尊贵而美丽。据说费艾诺曾因此向她求取过一束头发却被她拒绝，于是大家猜测或许精灵宝钻蕴含双圣树光芒的创意正是来源于此。【QUOTE1】

凯兰崔尔的母名是奈尔玟，意为“男子一般的少女”。母名通常取决于对孩子未来的洞察，而凯兰崔尔，显然从未辱没过自己母亲伟大的洞察力。

除了美丽，凯兰崔尔生的极高大并且强壮。她好学，睿智，性格也不似多数精灵女子般的温婉反而显示出如男性般的坚定自负甚至有一些似有若无的傲慢。

即便在维林诺时也没有人能够否认凯兰崔尔的强大或者说——强势，因为那同她的美丽一样叫人难以忽略。

此时此刻，趁着午后透彻的阳光，凯兰崔尔正在端详着那枚被她托于掌心之上的水之戒南雅。

镶嵌成花朵形状的金刚石在冬日的阳光下是那么的剔透，那么的璀璨，那么的美丽，却又是那么与世无争的宁静与平和。

但这样的宁静与平和在凯兰崔尔眼中却是一种纯然的诱惑。

那是来自于力量的诱惑。

凯兰崔尔比任何人都清楚精灵权戒的力量到底有多大，一枚的威力已足以撼天动地难以匹敌，三枚联手，怎知不能退敌军，安天下，统中洲？

而谁…试问又有谁不想一统中洲？

她曾数次向中洲诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德建议，到了万不得已的紧要关头应当动用精灵戒的力量抗击索伦，但吉尔-加拉德还有他的顾问米斯泷德的领主奇尔丹一直不予赞同。他们似乎心意已决——只要索伦一天没有被毁灭，精灵权戒就一天不能被使用。

尽管凯兰崔尔确实也会担心索伦手上的至尊魔戒是否会对精灵权戒有所影响，但如果在紧要关头，譬如中洲眼看就要落于他手的时刻…

精灵戒就必须要被使用！没有顾虑，没有更多的瞻前顾后畏首畏尾因为如果中洲落入了谁的手中，不仅仅是索伦，任何人，那对凯兰崔尔的意义都一样因为如果是那样她就……

说到底，是她不甘心。

她何以抛下维林诺安详无忧的生活来到风起云涌的中洲，她的目的何在？追随费艾诺？

笑话。

凯兰崔尔从来都不喜欢费艾诺，尽管在人才济济的维林诺费艾诺确实也堪称才能出众，但费艾诺个性太过激烈张扬，让同样才能出众却低调隐忍的凯兰崔尔心生不满。

但尽管如此，费艾诺的演讲打动了她，她期望能够见到那远方的景象并亲自统治一个王国，因此她加入了诺多族的出奔。【QUOTE2】

可以说，凯兰崔尔来到中洲的目的归根结底是为了证明自己的才能，拥有自己的领地，获得她最渴望的力量，声名，乃及荣耀。

所以她不甘心。

她才刚刚得到了精灵权戒之一的南雅，她才刚刚得到了在中洲这辽阔大地上统治一方领土最有力的凭依，她怎能放任中洲落入索伦之手？她怎能放任中洲落入任何一个人的手中？？

魔军临城让凯兰崔尔倍觉威胁，而欧洛费尔亲率的巨绿林势力的到来则叫凯兰崔尔感到困扰。不同于醉心锻造的凯勒布林博，吉尔-加拉德作为中洲的诺多之王向来行事作风就十分强硬果断，同时吉尔-加拉德本人亦十分睿智，兼有奇尔丹作为智囊顾问甚少寻求她的意见。在欧洛费尔抵达林顿以后，吉尔-加拉德更是索性连议事都对她不再召唤。

但洞彻人心如凯兰崔尔，早就发现了年轻的中洲诺多之王与多瑞亚斯贵族出身的巨绿林之王非同寻常的关系。这次欧洛费尔在林顿最危急的时刻到来，更是印证了凯兰崔尔对于这两位精灵王者之间无法宣于唇齿的情愫的猜测。

尽管如此，她的心中所想在那张永恒高贵美丽的面容上一丝一毫都没有表露。凯兰崔尔不动声色，冷眼旁观，她看着他们面对来势汹涌的兽人沉着应对，纵然失了林顿的王城依然不慌不乱竟似胸有成竹。他们的镇定叫透彻若凯兰崔尔都有些摸不清，看不透，所以她也暂收了动用精灵戒的心思静观其变。

果不其然，他们等来了努门诺尔的援军，只是这援军来得也忒迟了些。

凯兰崔尔将这前因后果时间节点串联一起，便知努门诺尔人来者不善。应吉尔-加拉德之请求助中洲抗击魔军只是幌子，其真正目的实欲坐收渔人之利伺机将中洲收入囊中。

但她并不畏惧努门诺尔的舰队，哪怕是魔君索伦在她眼中也不过只是个失败的迈雅，更何况是努门诺尔人只是人类，独一之神的次生子，如此而已。

凯兰崔尔将一切都算的清清楚楚，但或许她只算错了一节。那就是——

努门诺尔的海军是真的强大。

努门诺尔的大军自米斯泷德港口登陆以后一路斩杀兽人可谓摧枯拉朽势如破竹。而比那甚至多过兽人的兵力更加可怕的是努门诺尔人拥有的火器，那是可以瞬间将无数兽人炸成血肉飞灰的强大武器。那武器不但令兽人恐惧，令索伦恐惧，甚至就连诸位精灵领袖包括凯兰崔尔本人在内都感到无法言喻的恐惧。

努门诺尔人凭借强大的兵力及武器先后在林顿、萨恩渡口重创索伦大军，最后在格瓦斯罗河上的沙巴德渡口一带将其彻底击溃，就连索伦本人也只是勉强逃脱。【QUOTE3】

长达数年的精灵与索伦之战终于在努门诺尔人震耳欲聋的炮火声中落下帷幕，甚至自努门诺尔人登陆之后的数次大战竟然完全不需要精灵的襄助。索伦的势力被彻底赶出埃利阿多退回至魔多的黑门之内，努门诺尔人不知为何并没有乘胜追击，纵然以他们的实力完全可以一举铲除索伦在魔多的老巢。

不管怎样，胜利来的如此干脆甚至让人觉得有些轻而易举，又或许对于努门诺尔人来说本就是如此的轻而易举。

努门诺尔大军在抗击兽人的时候夺取了曾被索伦占领的诺多王城林顿，他们就驻扎在那里，即便大战已经结束仍迟迟不愿撤离。

当凯兰崔尔在位于米斯泷德的临时议事厅内见到吉尔-加拉德的副官埃尔隆德，以及欧洛费尔的独子瑟兰迪尔时，她一点儿都没觉得惊讶，毕竟虽然索伦战败退回魔多，但中洲的危机却仍旧没有解除。而现在凯兰崔尔已经清醒的认识到，努门诺尔人…甚至可以是比索伦更加可怕的对手。凯兰崔尔很想瞧瞧吉尔-加拉德，欧洛费尔与奇尔丹将会如何应对此事，难道他们仍旧沉得住气不去动用精灵之戒？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“精灵戒绝不可以被使用，只要索伦还持有至尊魔戒一天。”

吉尔-加拉德身着银蓝相间的诺多王袍，头戴黄金铸造的额冠，一如既往的英俊，一如既往的坚定，一如既往的…

拒绝动用魔戒。

凯兰崔尔只是微昂了昂弧度优美的下颌。

吉尔-加拉德的强硬让她感觉不适但当然，她绝不会将任何情绪表露在脸上。所以凯兰崔尔只是微笑，尤其是当她看到欧洛费尔，奇尔丹，包括埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔脸上皆对吉尔-加拉德的陈词现出了由衷赞成的神色之后，她的笑意愈发真诚，高贵而得体，圣洁又美丽。

这次会议被命名为圣白会议，而与会的各位精灵领袖则理所当然的成为了“白道会”这个共同抗击魔影捍卫中洲自由的组织成员。

会上讨论了战后的中洲时局，鉴于伊瑞詹已然被索伦毁灭，此次会议决定由伊姆拉崔取代伊瑞詹成为精灵在埃利阿多东侧的要塞。而埃尔隆德，由于在此次精灵与索伦之战中展示了不凡的才能受到精灵各部的支持，特别是金花领主格洛芬戴尔的支持，自此次会议始，正式成为伊姆拉崔的领主。

埃尔隆德在会上被授予了象征其领主身份的，制作精美的暗金额冠，当那顶额冠被中洲诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德亲手戴至埃尔隆德额上，议事厅内响起了掌声。凯兰崔尔敏锐的注意到，第一个鼓掌的正是坐在埃尔隆德身畔的巨绿林王子瑟兰迪尔。

凯兰崔尔不是第一次见到瑟兰迪尔，但即便如此，她依旧因瑟兰迪尔微笑时那甚至叫精灵女子都为之黯然失色的容貌而惊叹。

凯兰崔尔不想承认的是，在那一刻，甚至连她都有些隐隐的觉得，倘若瑟兰迪尔是女性，只是倘若，他跟初为伊姆拉崔领主的埃尔隆德当是天造地设的一对儿。

但——

凯兰崔尔转开了视线。

令凯兰崔尔感到奇怪的是，在会议上来自努门诺尔人的威胁并未被提及。她不相信与会的各位精灵领袖对此视若无睹。

Well，既然他们沉得住气，那么凯兰崔尔比任何人，任何人都沉得住气。毕竟自双树纪1495年出奔中洲至今——

她等的比任何人都久，忍的比任何人都多。

注：【QUOTE1】【QUOTE2】引自魔戒中文维基“加拉德瑞尔”词条下。  
【QUOTE3】引自魔戒中文维基“格瓦斯罗之战”词条下。


	120. 决不放弃

魔多。

末日火山山腹。

在与努门诺尔大军的大战中残存的兽人早已战战兢兢躲入幽深迂回的岩穴，唯恐一不留神就触了他们主子的霉头，被直接丢进那入骨化灰的熔岩里头去。

而魔君索伦，哦不…或许我们现在应该叫他安纳塔，因为他又换上了那具美善的肉身。

发色清浅，肤色莹润。

安纳塔很美，美的与这怪石嶙峋岩浆滚沸的山腹格格不入。

但那双熔金般的眼瞳却又跟红炽的岩浆相得益彰，就像是将那具绝美的躯壳灼出了孔洞，裸露出了扭曲狂暴的灵魂。

但安纳塔此时此刻一点也不显得狂暴，他反而十分安静。

他正在安静的摆弄着凯勒布林博那具不腐不朽的尸身，好让他在椅子上坐的端正些。

安纳塔的指腹蹭过尸体的面颊，岩浆在那原本的苍白上渲染出了近乎血色的薄红，就连死亡的冰冷都染上了莫名的温热，叫安纳塔如铁石一般的心脏也沾染了错觉般的温度。

安纳塔缓缓低下身去，直到他可以仰视精灵尸身低垂的眼睛。

安纳塔喜欢这个角度，那让他想起了曾经在伊瑞詹时，自己在这个曾经盛极一时的精灵领地的领主面前，也曾心甘情愿的效忠取悦，哪怕——只有一瞬。

“或许你不该如此爱我……”安纳塔向上伸出手，握住了精灵尸身撘落身侧的左手。

他握凯勒布林博的手，不，他握着精灵尸体的手，那双金瞳中的炽光慢慢平息了下去，直至可以看到那双美丽眼眸中复杂的情绪。

悲伤？失落？或许都是也或许都不是，或许安纳塔只是在沉思——看着尸体紧闭的眼睛沉思。

“你应该只爱我一点。就一点……”

就一点所以我不会倍感威胁，就一点所以你不会心碎而死。

但安纳塔不会把后半句说出来。

永远不会。

安纳塔仔细摩挲着精灵的手指，修长，俊秀的手指。他曾经施与这些手指的残酷凌虐痕迹已被自己小心抹去，错断的骨骼被修正，皮肤的破损撕裂的指甲被修补，难看的淤青，污垢甚至凝结的血迹更是不在话下，这一切对安纳塔来说都易如反掌。

他要他完美，他便得完美。只是——

他永远无法再让他睁开眼睛，安纳塔为此试遍了他能想到的所有办法。

“不过你没看到也好…”安纳塔皱着他那双纤细优美的眉弓喃喃低语。

“明明就快要成功了……明明我已经攻下了埃利阿多的大部分土地甚至拿下了林顿。明明再一战！再一战就可以彻底铲除林顿那些冥顽不化的精灵再一战我就可以将迷雾山脉以西的广袤土地收入囊中就可以称王中洲实现我的宏图伟业！！”

安纳塔愈来愈激烈的声线撞击在山腹中迂回。久久不歇的空旷回响中，附和的只有他自己的急促喘息。那双眼眸中的炽光又盛，一如漆黑的断崖绝壁下，如海浪般翻搅涌动的岩浆。

安纳塔紧紧握着精灵尸体的手，紧到指节发白，紧到不由自主颤抖。

“那些该死的努门诺尔人…”安纳塔的声线被压制在绷紧的喉结下。“那些该死的努门诺尔人！！我要杀了他们Celebrimbor…我要让他们死——”

那绝美的唇畔突然拖出一丝笑意，一如既往的绝美，一如既往的诱惑，带着一丝愉悦，却又无比残忍恶毒。

“一个都不留。”

说完这一句，那位美丽却又邪恶的黑暗迈雅仿佛有些倦了，又仿佛贪恋着此刻精灵尸身上因熔岩染上的温度，安纳塔将自己美丽的头颅缓缓枕在死去的精灵膝头，他仍执着凯勒布林博的手，就像无法放开的执念。

那双熔岩流淌的金瞳已阖了起来，或许只有如此，他才能说服自己与凯勒布林博同在一方寂静的黑暗。

“你知道努门诺尔有多么强大吗…你知道…他们的技术有多么不可思议……”仿佛做梦般的呓语。安纳塔优美的如同世间最柔软的花瓣一样的嘴唇翕动着，声音只供他和凯勒布林博两个人听到。“或许他们拥有某种技术…能够让你再次睁开眼睛。”安纳塔的指腹缓挲着尸体的手——

“但是我们得等…Celebrimbor，我们得耐心的等……”朦胧中，安纳塔吃吃的低笑，“还好我们最不缺的就是时间。就算…你也一定很想念我。”

在催眠一般的梦呓中，安纳塔终于枕在死去精灵的膝头长久的陷入了沉眠。与精灵和努门诺尔的战争耗去了他大部分力量，他曾经横扫中洲的兽人大军也只剩寥寥无几溃不成军。

即便主人已然沉睡，安纳塔指间的至尊魔戒依旧闪动着险恶的微芒。他只是需要积蓄力量，但显然——

他永远都不会放弃。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德也决计不会放弃。

不管有多难，不管有多险。

此刻他正独自一人骑马行在米斯泷德去往林顿的路上。不慌不忙，不急不速，甚至没穿甲胄，更没有佩剑。

一席典雅至极的诺多长袍，没有太多修饰亦看不出有多么昂贵。

但只有中洲最懂行的人才知道，织成这身长袍所用的丝独产于罗斯洛瑞恩以及更其更南方范贡森林北端的一小片区域。那不是次生子所熟知的蚕，而是一种被次生子称作利纳特（人类通用语意为天丝虫）的细小蠕虫，金头金足，所食挑剔。它们吐出的丝只有蚕丝的一半粗细，极软却又极韧。用天丝所织的衣物不但千百年如新，更会在光线的辉映下泛起柔和的光泽，配以金丝或银线织造的精美暗纹，正是身份尊崇的象征。

埃尔隆德自然配得起这样的长袍，埃尔隆德现在已是中洲一方的精灵领主，诺多至高王的副官已不再是他的唯一身份。

正是因为如此尊崇的身份，并且他与努门诺尔开国皇帝塔尔-明雅图尔又是血亲的兄弟，所以去驻扎于林顿的努门诺尔大本营走这一趟，埃尔隆德无疑是最合适的人选。

“我同他一起去。”

在米斯泷德的议事厅内，金发的巨绿林王子垂眼看着自己的佩刀，声音却坚定无比。

“不必。”“不行。”

“不必”出自埃尔隆德之口，“不行”出自欧洛费尔之口。

吉尔-加拉德与奇尔丹垂眼饮茶，声色不动。欧洛费尔听见埃尔隆德的那一句不必倒也没再说什么，便端起茶盅，垂眸浅浅吹开了茶沫。

“王子好意心领。只是此去需得是我一人，努门诺尔大军才不致有所惊动。多一人，反而更加危险。”

瑟兰迪尔被他说破顾虑，只是埃尔隆德所言确为事实无法反驳，也只得低哼了声权当回应，拧开身畔酒壶灌了好大口酒。

所以埃尔隆德此刻就站在这儿，任由努门诺尔军士牵去了马，待通传之后，便跟着士兵进入了努门诺尔大军主帅所在的营帐。

说是营帐，这营帐就设在林顿的王城之内，而主帅奇尔雅图尔就差坐在了吉尔-加拉德的王座之上。

次生子体质畏寒，在这林顿的寒冬中裹紧了厚厚的狐裘，奇尔雅图尔棕发短髯，威风凛凛。饶是他不可一世，见得埃尔隆德进来还是赶忙起身相迎。

落座后奇尔雅图尔差人上茶上酒，海味果品一应俱全，俨然已经反客为主，将这林顿的王城看作了是自己家中一般自在。

埃尔隆德垂眼瞧着手中盛酒的金杯，正是林顿王庭之物。至高王吉尔-加拉德被迫撤离的时候未及带走，索伦占据林顿时自是不屑，努门诺尔人倒是毫不客气。

埃尔隆德在打量那酒杯，奇尔雅图尔却在打量着他。

他见过埃尔隆德。埃尔隆德曾经为了说服努门诺尔出兵在努门诺尔王庭呆了数十年，更被先皇塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩奉为上宾。奇尔雅图尔深知埃尔隆德的智慧及武力，故此他钦佩他，但即便是埃尔隆德，也无法叫他放弃誓为努门诺尔夺取中洲的企图。

当然，奇尔雅图尔很清楚埃尔隆德此行的目的，又怎会只如他所说的简简单单的拜访，即便他不着一盔一甲，不带一兵一卒。

午后的日光中埃尔隆德雅致的像是一位隽永的学者，西斜的阳光在他如墨流一般的黑发上覆上了灿金，而他身上那席看似朴素的长袍也令人讶异的浮起了浅光。

埃尔隆德侃侃而谈，从中洲风物到曾经在努门诺尔的诸多见闻，只是绝口不谈自己此行的目的，也绝口不问努门诺尔人在此长期逗留的目的。

诚然，埃尔隆德的学识渊博而庞杂，见地高深又精辟，即便见多识广如奇尔雅图尔也不由得听得如痴如狂，更别提在他下首相陪的副将尼奴诺尔。

“中洲历史悠久，各族文化皆源远流长博大精深。且不提矮人各族与中洲人类，单我精灵一族，米斯泷德的造船，罗斯洛瑞恩的制衣，巨绿林的美酒和宝石皆闻名于世。只可惜伊瑞詹在战乱中覆灭，那里的锻造工艺着实堪称世间罕有。”

刚与皇族攀亲不久的尼奴诺尔对埃尔隆德此言颇为不屑。他年轻而狂妄，只善于趋炎附势的脑子里头仅有些干瘪的见识。埃尔隆德刻意而为的夸耀显然叫他有些耐不住性子，即便奇尔雅图尔再三以眼神警示他闭嘴仍视而不见。

“我努门诺尔帝国才是最强大的！想必这次大战你也见识到了努门诺尔海军的厉害。” 尼奴诺尔高谈阔论，洋洋自得，“别说区区索伦和那帮野兽，就算中洲所有种族加在一起也不是我努门诺尔大军的对手。”

埃尔隆德闻言只低头抿茶笑而不语，奇尔雅图尔的尴尬却已是极致——

“蠢货！中洲大地的历史文化岂非是努门诺尔可比！”

尼奴诺尔还待反驳奇尔雅图尔一记眼刀叫他生生噎了回去。之后尼奴诺尔虽不言语但一直愤愤不平，直到奇尔雅图尔被其传令官叫走，说是有重要军务需要处理。

奇尔雅图尔本以为埃尔隆德会就势告辞，但意料之外埃尔隆德却毫无离开之意。奇尔雅图尔只得令副将尼奴诺尔陪侍贵宾，虽然心中忐忑却也无奈。只得叫心腹士兵在帐外监视他们的一言一行自己先行告退，毕竟他的“军务”…可实在耽搁不起。


	121. 最好的人

奇尔雅图尔迈出这座气派非凡的营帐时，埃尔隆德敏锐的注意到自己对面坐着的那位年轻副将眼中一瞬现出的怨毒神情。但埃尔隆德什么都没说，他只是垂眼喝茶，就好像什么都没看到，也什么都不知道。

“哼！不过是区区海军统领，狂的连皇族都不放在眼里了！”

尼努诺尔仍忿忿不平。奇尔雅图尔呵斥他的无知已是常态，但今日当着中洲精灵领主叫他颜面扫地实在难堪。自己若不能在言语上找回些面子，怕是今后在这帮中州精灵面前都抬不起头来。

埃尔隆德笑了。笑的得体，笑的温雅，甚至有几分刻意而为的亲近。

“听闻您的父亲乃努门诺尔西南重镇哈尔努斯塔的提督大人，令姐更贵为当今努门诺尔大帝塔尔-米那斯提尔的皇后，恕我直言…”埃尔隆德顿了一顿，直到尼努诺尔洋洋得意等着他把话说出来才压低了煦雅声线——“奇尔雅图尔大人，实在不该对您如此无礼。”

埃尔隆德寥寥几句给足了尼奴诺尔面子，点明了尼奴诺尔一直以来仪仗凭依的家族地位，更将片刻之前叫尼奴诺尔尴尬十足的冲突全部归责到了奇尔雅图尔的身上。

尼奴诺尔显然对此十分受用。

他似也知帐外必有人监视，拎了酒壶挨到帐门处冲外头张望了两遭，转回来一屁股坐到埃尔隆德身边大放厥词。刻意压低了声儿仍是口沫横飞，无非是奇尔雅图尔在努门诺尔时就如何如何狂妄，就连塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝都不放在眼里，待出了努门诺尔海界来到中洲，更是一意孤行毫不收敛实乃拥兵自重大逆不道云云。

埃尔隆德只是静静的听，静静的喝茶，陪着恰到好处静静的微笑。

待尼奴诺尔说的口干停下灌酒时，埃尔隆德才执起旁侧酒壶为其斟酒，刻意加了几分钦慕语气说道——

“如此…想来奇尔雅图尔将军定有过人之处，否则怎会得塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝如此信任，委以中洲扫荡魔军的大任。”

“哈！信任？？？”

尼奴诺尔似是也觉得自己的声儿高了些，带着几欲从那双三角眼中喷薄而出的不屑向埃尔隆德凑得近了——

“信任？？米那斯提尔大帝要是信任他，就不会派我跟着他。”

语毕洋洋得意把玩着手里精灵打制的金杯，爱不释手。

“哦？跟着他？怎讲？”

酒意上蒸尼奴诺尔愈发口无遮拦，看埃尔隆德不解不由得满脸不耐。他又压低了声儿，只差趴在埃尔隆德耳边说话——

“跟着他就是监视他！不然…”尼奴诺尔打了个酒嗝，“不然米那斯提尔大帝干嘛要派我？？嗯？皇，亲，国，戚！”尼奴诺尔一字一顿，生怕自己说的不够清楚。

虽挨在自己身侧的次生子口中阵阵酒臭迫人，埃尔隆德却仍泰然自若，那张俊雅的面颊上，真个一丝一毫的不耐与嫌恶都瞧不出。

“原来如此。可见大人在米那斯提尔大帝心中的地位是远远高于奇尔雅图尔将军的了。”埃尔隆德破例为自己满了杯酒，“且让我敬尼奴诺尔将军一杯。”

不以副将相称而直呼将军，这尼奴诺尔寡淡青白的面色上早就泛起了兴奋的红晕。他在奇尔雅图尔氅下何曾受过如此礼遇，不由得开怀大笑跟埃尔隆德举杯相碰。

“你可知…那个奇尔雅图尔，米那斯提尔大帝叫他七日呈递一次军报。”尼奴诺尔一脸神秘，“可是…呃，可是那个狂妄的奇尔雅图尔，他连一次战报都没写过。”

“七日一次？”埃尔隆德不由得心中暗惊，但他并没有表露出来，话锋一转轻描淡写问道，“他不呈递战报，难道米那斯提尔大帝不会怪罪于他？”

“呵，战报都是我写的。他叫我替他写战报？写战报！！我贵为皇亲，又不是他的仆从！”

“战报事关重大，如此…奇尔雅图尔将军难道不会叫你反复修改？”

“看都不看，真不知道他这个将军之位是怎么爬上去的。”

“原来如此。不过七日一次…想中洲离努门诺尔阔海迢迢，一去一回在海上都要月余……”

尼奴诺尔仿佛知道埃尔隆德所指为何，不由得颇为自得大笑——

“我努门诺尔帝国的技术岂是你们这些中洲精灵可以想象，传取信息，一天一夜足矣。”

埃尔隆德了然于胸，不再多言。

酒过三巡，这努门诺尔的酒喝不醉精灵，尼奴诺尔却明显喝的多了。说起话来也舌头打结，含混不清，所言无非自吹自擂信口开河，粗陋不堪又废话连篇，听起来实在乏味至极，但埃尔隆德仍旧不急不躁，斟酒，举杯，温煦端持的无懈可击。

“只可惜奇尔雅图尔将军军务繁忙，否则我们一起痛饮畅谈，岂不快哉。”

埃尔隆德又替尼奴诺尔满上了酒，摇了摇头故作遗憾。

尼奴诺尔摆了摆手指，“他那个人，无趣的很。索伦跟他那帮兽人小卒跑也跑了还有什么正经军务？无非是泷德戴尔的使者又来了。说起来，那些只知道伐木造船的下等人如此频繁的跑过来到底居心何在？莫不是瞧见我们打胜了仗要过来分一杯羹。” 尼奴诺尔故意叹气，“只可惜，我们这里…也着实没有什么利市可分。”

明彻如埃尔隆德，又怎会听不出尼奴诺尔的言外之意。他微微一笑，“说起来，我此行目的，实是诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德感念塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝于中洲紧要关头伸出援手，备了些中洲珍宝准备献给大帝。只是努门诺尔帝国之强盛如日中天，寻常之物想来入不得皇家之眼，故此踌躇不定苦恼万分。想尼奴诺尔将军贵为皇亲，不知…是否可以烦劳将军亲至米斯泷德，代为挑选？”

此言一出，简直正中尼奴诺尔下怀。

要知道努门诺尔大军从兽人手里夺取林顿进驻王城之后，尼奴诺尔没有一天不在费心寻找精灵的财宝。只是吉尔-加拉德被迫放弃林顿之时带走了绝大多数林顿的珍宝，只留下些金杯银器之类笨重之物。故此尼奴诺尔翻遍了王城也没找到什么好东西，这时听埃尔隆德说可去挑选，那张脸上可真要笑开了花。

待尼奴诺尔一叠连声应承下来，埃尔隆德一笑，“此事…是否应事先同奇尔雅图尔将军知会一声？”

“皇家之事跟他有何相干！” 尼奴诺尔打定了主意要独吞财宝又怎会叫奇尔雅图尔知晓，他断然回绝毫无犹豫，倒叫埃尔隆德放下了心。

“既然如此，明日我同吉尔-加拉德王一道，恭候将军大驾。”

尼奴努尔推说酒醉并没有送埃尔隆德出去，他们在帐口简短道别，就连在帐外守候多时的主将心腹也没瞧出有任何不妥。

埃尔隆德策马回程，向前行了数哩便瞧见一队军容整肃的精灵士兵候在前方。头前骏马之上，一位精灵金发银甲，彼时漫天红霞，倒像极了他身后一脉披风殷红。

端的是瑟兰迪尔无疑。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

暮风。

凉，却柔。

二人并肩策马，缓缓而行，那一队精灵士兵则远远跟在后头。

“等了多久？”

“自你入了林顿王城。”

埃尔隆德转眸看向身侧精灵，而瑟兰迪尔也正巧在望着他。瞧见那黑发诺多看向自己，瑟兰迪尔倒自转开了视线瞧着远处暮色中隐隐勾勒的米斯泷德城郭，只掩不住唇畔一丝似有若无轻弧。

“不放心我？”埃尔隆德磁音含笑，偏首而视，淡淡打趣。

“不放心那些努门诺尔人类。”华音渐寒，瑟兰迪尔浓眉紧皱，“埃尔洛斯的后人，怎会如此贪得无厌，狂妄自负。”

暮风中，那黑发精灵沉默良久，叹出口气，“跟埃尔洛斯并无相干，你所言之种种，本就存于次生子血脉之中。即便是我——”

“你不一样。”

瑟兰迪尔淡淡的截断了半精灵未出口的言辞。不容回绝，不容反驳。

他没有看着埃尔隆德，他看着前方，看着那粼粼阔海，夕阳西下。看那彤云万里，如血如花。

那双蓝眸晶亮，深远，如同堆叠久远的岁月，如同洞彻心灵的暮光。

“你是我见过最好的人。”

埃尔隆德微微一愕，旋即于那紧抿唇畔笑开。

那一笑，多少温明雅致，就连北方的朔风都化作了吹雪成花的温柔。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“这么说，奇尔雅图尔已与泷德戴尔的人类有了联络。”

听完埃尔隆德简述林顿城中见闻，瑟兰迪尔便知奇尔雅图尔的“军务”没有那么简单。

“不管奇尔雅图尔出于自己私欲，还是要替努门诺尔帝王拿下整个中洲江山，都需与泷德戴尔策应，毕竟中洲诸王割据，只取林顿必会腹背受敌。”

“灰水河一役，奇尔雅图尔令一路人马于泷德戴尔登陆，循河北上于沙巴德渡口同努门诺尔主力一同剿灭索伦大军。如今看来，奇尔雅图尔彼时就有屯兵泷德戴尔的打算。”

“你所言无错。不过奇尔雅图尔的一步妙棋却也极有可能成为他覆亡的关键。”

“我只担心，努门诺尔武器太过强大恐怕无人可以对抗。”

“有。”

“谁？”

“他们自己。”

埃尔隆德自然而然揽了瑟兰迪尔的肩叫他附耳过来，将自己计划一一说与他听。

待到夕阳没尽，漫天彤云凝为一隅郁紫之时，瑟兰迪尔微点了点头。

勒马，回身。

干净利落，锐气迫人。

瑟兰迪尔号令身后那队巨绿林精锐同他一齐向东方驰去。

风吹着埃尔隆德的黑发，他的背后是沉蓝的天幕及初升的大星。

他一直目送那金发精灵的背影没入远方苍茫的暮色才毅然回身，策马直向米斯泷德而去。


	122. 可靠的盟友

“如此说来…那名副将是我们瓦解努门诺尔野心的突破口。”

听了埃尔隆德的陈述，坐于议事厅上首正中的诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德点了点头，他对埃尔隆德的意图已了然于胸。毕竟埃尔隆德现在虽已是伊姆拉崔的领主，但他做了他多年副将，吉尔-加拉德已对埃尔隆德的行事作风十分了解。

“正是如此。”

“你何以确定，努门诺尔皇帝给予那个小人的信任比海军统帅奇尔雅图尔更多？”欧洛费尔坐于吉尔-加拉德右侧，指腹轻挲着手中茶盏，语调淡淡言辞却一点儿也不客气。

“确实。毕竟奇尔雅图尔在努门诺尔素有盛名又能力卓然。倘若事实并非如那名副将所言，甚或他夸大其词，而努门诺尔皇帝实则早已给予奇尔雅图尔全部信任，那么尼奴诺尔的动作非但不会起到预想的作用，反而会使我们，使整个中洲陷入愈发被动的境地。”奇尔丹大人亦于旁侧捻须缓言。一字一句，深思熟虑，稳妥持重。

埃尔隆德负手而踱。

他又何尝没有想到这一点？但这个命题在他心中反复论证，此时欧洛费尔与奇尔丹的质疑只是更坚定了他的推断。

“不。”

埃尔隆德立于中厅，黑发安静的披覆肩背，只有耳畔两缕墨丝结成古雅的诺多发辫垂落胸前。

“正是因为奇尔雅图尔在努门诺尔素有盛名又能力卓然，所以努门诺尔的皇帝才会愈发忌惮于他。如今奇尔雅图尔领兵二十万可谓军力空前，索伦魔军不是他的对手，中洲各族不是他的对手，留守埃兰娜的士兵亦不是他的对手。试问米那斯提尔大帝怎不担心他暗生反叛之心？而安插于奇尔雅图尔军中的副将恰可为此事佐证。”

此时此刻埃尔隆德站在那儿，厅中巨烛垂灯于他衣袍上渲染了摇曳的辉光，他额着金冠，目若灰晶。面对面前精灵诸王长辈，却未尝在气势上输了半分。

“另——”埃尔隆德顿了一顿，仿佛再一次思考自己该不该说，或者该怎么说。

“我曾居努门诺尔数十年，深谙次生子品性。次生子生性贪婪。他们贪权，贪名，贪利，贪色，贪一切可贪之物所以他们经不住诱惑，极易动摇，极易背叛。也正因为他们深知自己族类皆是如此，所以他们推己及人易生疑虑。他们的信任，不会因名声与能力而生，反而更易被亲缘左右，更易因甜言蜜语而错置。这——”埃尔隆德抬眼，目光灰湛缓缓扫过诸位精灵领袖，“便是次生子的软肋。努门诺尔大军强横我族无法正面相抗，从其软肋下手是中洲唯一的出路。”

埃尔隆德磁音顿挫掷地有声，结论即出，在座各位都重重深吸了口气。任何人都无法否认，埃尔隆德这一番话虽不至于锋芒毕露咄咄逼人的强势，但却言之有理，言之有据，任何人都无法再出声反驳。

奇尔丹捻须沉思，欧洛费尔举杯缓呷。

片刻沉默，吉尔-加拉德点了点头，

“明日，我会备下精灵珍宝，候努门诺尔副将到来。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

夜已深。

人未眠。

窗外临海，海上有月。

烛火早熄，于是月光淡淡勾勒了银发精灵侧身轮廓。

鼻俊挺，唇薄凉。那铺陈腰背的银发，如同见证了他已渡过的漫长岁月。

“你真的从来都不提防他？”

“谁？”

欧洛费尔那双淡色的眼注视着诺多的王，只略扬了扬眉弓。他并不打算回答吉尔-加拉德的问题，因为他不信吉尔-加拉德听不懂。

吉尔-加拉德笑了。

“他并不觊觎王位。”

“何以见得。”

“如果他贪图权势，当初他就不会从努门诺尔回到中洲。”

“哦？”

“努门诺尔先皇泰尔佩瑞恩曾许他努国江山。”

“有此等事？”欧洛费尔不由得将视线从那月下的粼粼阔海转至诺多至高王面上。“许他努国江山…泰尔佩瑞恩何图？”

“他的一颗心。”

欧洛费尔终于些微动容——

“他拒绝了。”这不是一个问句，而是据于事实的推断。吉尔-加拉德相信自己在欧洛费尔的语气中听到了一丝感慨。

“没错。”

“为什么？努门诺尔国力之盛当世无二。”

这次换做吉尔-加拉德注视着欧洛费尔，半分作答的架势也无。

欧洛费尔没有再追问。他仿佛已经猜到了答案，但他并没有附以评论。片刻沉默后银发的王者审慎开口——

“他心思深沉，行事果断，为人处世滴水不漏，兼之对人心了解如此透彻…如果他想要利用谁，抑或欺骗谁，那个人或许到死都不会知道。”

吉尔-加拉德认真思索，“如果他是对手，一定是个可怕的对手，所以幸好他是同盟。”

“怎么，他不是你的副官了？”欧洛费尔半是打趣。

吉尔-加拉德叹了口气，“想必你亦清楚，以他的才能，就算他无意称王，又怎会永远屈于人下。”

“所以你把伊姆拉崔给了他。”

“顺水人情。”

“好个顺水人情。”

“他会是个可靠的盟友。”

“拭目以待。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

次日尼奴诺尔来时米斯泷德港并未铺开阵仗。

港口宁静，宁静的如同此刻的大海，瞧不出一丝一毫正在酝酿风暴的讯息。只有少数几位精灵领袖心中清楚，中洲今后的命运就掌握在这个看似无足轻重的次生子手中。

并未铺开阵仗并不代表不够隆重。在米斯泷德的议事厅内，几乎所有居于此地的精灵领袖都参加了为尼奴诺尔所设的宴会。而这个“几乎”只有一个例外，那就是巨绿林的王子瑟兰迪尔。

鉴于瑟兰迪尔的父亲，巨绿林的王欧洛费尔已在席间，没有人认为瑟兰迪尔的缺席太过突兀，但欧洛费尔显然颇为在意，从那双皱起的眉峰就可看出。

尼奴诺尔占尽了面子，也占尽了便宜。

从他心满意足的样子不难看出，直到此时此刻，直到他手中切切实实的紧握住了这些属于精灵的奇珍异宝，他才真正瞧见了发兵中洲的好处。

宴会持续的时间并不算长，但宾主尽欢，各取所需。

散席之后精灵一方自是埃尔隆德作为代表留了下来，只说陪努门诺尔的将军大人再多饮几杯。

埃尔隆德太清楚面前坐着的人类到底想听什么又不想听什么，加之美酒下肚珠宝在怀，尼奴诺尔早已卸下了全部戒心。

“这酒……”尼奴诺尔索性舍了酒杯将镶嵌着宝石的酒壶抱在怀里头，整个人像被抽了骨头似得瘫在有着精美镂空的精灵制椅上一脸陶醉，“即便是我努门诺尔帝国都没有这么好的酒。这酒叫什么？”

“多卫宁。”埃尔隆德难得沉默了片刻，却还是说了出来。但不等尼奴诺尔回答他便转了话锋，

“请将军恕我多言，您此番回至军中如若被奇尔雅图尔大人撞见——”

埃尔隆德并没有说完，他也并没有打算说完。

他早看出来尼奴诺尔只是贪，但他并不蠢，事实上在很多方面他机灵的很，否则也不会深得努门诺尔皇帝信任。

“我怎么会叫他瞧见？”尼奴诺尔不以为然，“再说他整日忙于军务，根本无暇顾及我去了哪儿。”

“其实从上次一晤我便十分好奇。如今索伦已退，祸乱已平，奇尔雅图尔将军…究竟还有什么军务可忙。”

尼奴诺尔抱着酒壶皱眉，“我也奇怪，照我看来早该班师回朝，这中洲大地这么冷…”尼奴诺尔撇撇嘴，“奇尔雅图尔难不成是想住在这儿。”语毕哈哈大笑，似是他自己也被这想法逗乐了。或许照尼奴诺尔看来，只有疯子才想留在这片寒冷荒芜的大陆上。

“依我愚见……奇尔雅图尔大人可不想留在中洲。毕竟此番在中洲扫荡魔军实乃大功一件，回到努门诺尔，功劳…还不都是他一人的。而塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝必定对其另眼相看，届时加官进爵名利双收指日可待。或许——”埃尔隆德察言观色，故意顿了一顿，“以后奇尔雅图尔大人在努门诺尔或可一人之下万人之上，到时想要结交于他，还要请将军代为引荐了。”

“将军…”

“将军？”

埃尔隆德沉声而唤，那尼奴诺尔抱着酒壶却仿佛根本没有听见，只有目光频频闪动，不知在琢磨什么。

埃尔隆德不再多言，只是起身亲持了壶为他杯中添酒。

酒方斟满。一汪静水堪堪挂住了杯沿，缓缓敛了最后一丝波澜。

尼奴诺尔却看也未看那杯中美酒，他蓦然起身，震的几案摇晃，那杯酒也跟着波澜大作。

“功劳岂能让他一人独占！”

埃尔隆德微笑安抚，“就算塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝不知将军功劳，我中洲各族也定会感念将军好处。据我所知将军曾率兵于泷德戴尔逆流而上至沙巴德渡口与主力军汇合一起掩杀索伦残部，在我看到将军之才绝不亚于奇尔雅图尔大人。哦对了…据说奇尔雅图尔大人屯了数万兵马于泷德戴尔，怎么…没请将军坐镇？”

尼奴诺尔面色阴沉咬牙切齿——

“事事避开我就是避开努门诺尔大帝的耳目，谁知道他心里打的什么主意。”

这位努门诺尔副将仿佛突然有了满腹心事，不再贪恋美酒，只说军中还有事务急待处理。

埃尔隆德起身相送，礼数周至却并不挽留。他很清楚自己的目的已然达成，怀疑的种子已被深种于眼前这个次生子心中。但尽管如此，究竟结果如何仍尚未可知。毕竟谋事在人，而是否可以如愿却要看诸神的意志。


	123. 英雄与小人

“那么…请问……这件事，是米那斯提尔大帝的意思，还是——”

泷德戴尔港的使者吞吞吐吐欲言又止，显然他很清楚自己的提问势必会惹奇尔雅图尔不快，甚至有可能会触了这位手握重兵的大人的逆鳞为自己惹下巨大的麻烦。

这位使者不是别人，正是泷德戴尔领主尼安德斯的独子阿尔斯坦。

年轻人对于奇尔雅图尔的威严几乎不敢正视。要知道，奇尔雅图尔在努门诺尔简直是如战神一般的存在。阿尔斯坦虽然因父亲的职责出生在远离埃兰娜岛的中洲殖民港岸，奇尔雅图尔也无疑是他自儿时起心目中的英雄。

但即便如此，作为一名世代被忠君思想所教化的，拥有努门诺尔高贵血统的青年，阿尔斯坦此时还是遵从了自己内心的督促问出了这个一直困扰着他的问题——

夺取中洲，到底是努门诺尔皇帝的意思，还是眼前这位海军大将奇尔雅图尔个人的意思。

要知道，努门诺尔的血统源自中洲。自努门诺尔第六位君主塔尔-阿勒达瑞安始，努门诺尔与中洲交往密切，尤其是同居于林顿的诺多一族。尽管努门诺尔在中洲一隅建立港口，砍伐树木，开采矿石，征用奴隶，但努门诺尔历任君王都从未透露过一丝一毫想要侵占整个中洲的想法。往小了说这是背弃努门诺尔与中洲各族的古老友谊，往大了说这是公然违背诸神的意志。因为在努门诺尔，几乎所有人，上至王公贵胄下至平民百姓，都知道诸神赐予努门诺尔人埃兰娜岛的举动既是赏赐又是某种意义上的流放。他们应当安心在这方星引之地上住下去因为——

努门诺尔人虽然源自中洲，但中洲，却并不属于他们。

即便是生于中洲的阿尔斯坦也明白这样的道理。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“瑟兰迪尔去了何处？”

暮色中是自北部高寒地区席卷而来的寒风。没有海气的腥咸湿润，却冷，那是一种萧肃又空旷的冷——独属于中洲大地的严冬。

欧洛费尔的声儿在这呼号的寒风中就像树梢上冻得剔透的冰挂，折射出夕阳余烬那一点点没入沉蓝的深紫，一点点似有若无的倦意。

欧洛费尔的手藏在繁复的阔袖中，但显然精灵是不冷的，他只是不屑示人，抑或懒得。

唯有那双冰核似的眼珠儿瞧着面前的诺多。像是审视，又像是估量。

“我想王子殿下一定差人向您禀告过他的去向。”埃尔隆德的礼数无可挑剔，但他的话在欧洛费尔耳中实在是太过敷衍。

所以辛达与绿精灵的王只在鼻端淡淡的哼了一声，“他的禀告只是例行公事。但我猜…若是还有一个人知道他到底去了哪儿，又去做什么，那个人一定是你。又或者……”欧洛费尔微偏了偏首，“根本就是你令他去的…伊姆拉崔的领主大人。”

“不敢。”埃尔隆德垂首敛目以示惶恐。那一句“伊姆拉崔的领主大人”话中深意他听得明明白白。

“王子殿下领兵去了泷德戴尔，这是他与我商议的结果。我不敢，亦无权指使巨绿林的王子抑或臣民去做任何事情。”

欧洛费尔微微眯紧了眼睛。许是因为吹来的北风太寒，又许是因为埃尔隆德心思转的速度之快，言语一针见血的敏锐又无可挑剔的周全再次超出了他的想象，又或许…是他想到了什么，而他所想到的让他有充分的理由相信自己的独子正身处巨大的危险之中。

“你知不知道这样做很危险。”欧洛费尔压低了声音。没有人知道他指的是瑟兰迪尔此去泷德戴尔很危险，还是指派王子行事的企图很危险，抑或是两者皆有。

“您应该相信他。”埃尔隆德抬眼直视面前巨绿林的王者，“是您亲手赋予了他的杰出与不凡，故此，您理应相信他的判断与能力。以及——”埃尔隆德略作思忖，“如您所见，我们所有人此刻的处境都很危险。每一个人要去做所有能做的，但即便如此也无法保证最后的结果。我们只能尽力而为，就算…”埃尔隆德咬了咬牙，“或许会有无可避免的损失与牺牲，但是为了中洲的大局，为了——”

“别跟我提什么中洲的大局伊姆拉崔的领主大人。也请接受我的劝诫，永远不要试图为了什么所谓的大局牺牲自己心爱的人。否则，相信我，你一定会用余生去感慨不如彼时玉。石。俱。焚。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“是我的意思。”

阿尔斯坦一惊，但并没有在脸上表现出来。

“我会将这片广袤土地亲手献给塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝，献给我伟大荣耀的努门诺尔帝国。”

Well…说的堂皇，等你真的拿到了中洲是不是还会舍得把它献出来？推己及人，阿尔斯坦实在无法相信任何人在得到中洲这个巨大宝藏后还会与他人分享甚或拱手让人。但当然，他不会傻到将这种质疑宣于唇齿。

此刻奇尔雅图尔坐拥大军，没有人敢不遵从他的指示。于是阿尔斯坦打点精神仔细听取了奇尔雅图尔的计划。当然奇尔雅图尔不会告诉他计划的全部，他只令阿尔斯坦回去转告其父尼安德斯，配合自己部署于泷德戴尔的大军务必要牢牢封锁迷雾山脉及以东的精灵势力，割断他们与米斯泷德之间的联系，使得各方精灵势力无法相互支援。

其后他们花了大量的时间研究地形，在巨大的沙盘上部署军力，待一切都安排妥当，奇尔雅图尔派出了整整一千自己的亲卫骑兵护送阿尔斯坦返回泷德戴尔。鉴于索伦的势力已然溃败，这一千亲卫实在显得有些太过谨慎，但这也足以说明了奇尔雅图尔对于泷德戴尔战略作用的重视。

当晚奇尔雅图尔亲自将阿尔斯坦送出了林顿的王城。阿尔斯坦一行并没有走那条横贯埃利阿多东西的大道，而是绕行了人迹罕至的小路。避开精灵的耳目，这自然也是奇尔雅图尔的授意。

送走了阿尔斯坦，奇尔雅图尔的心中到似是放下了一块大石。埃利阿多东方的势力得到有效钳制，自己就可以放开手脚拿下米斯泷德，然后将中洲其它各个势力逐个击破。想到如此当胜券在握，夙愿实现指日可期，奇尔雅图尔脸上不由得浮出了踌躇满志的微笑。

风凉，却月明。

奇尔雅图尔走在精灵王城的甬路之上，任凛冽寒风吹着他身披的狐裘，心中油然而生一种前所未有的阔大宽广，壮怀激烈。

这中洲，这片历史悠远广袤无垠苍凉壮阔的土地，才是英雄心中真正的乐土，而非富贵奢靡的努门诺尔，甚至不是远在西方彼岸的诸神之地。

奇尔雅图尔平生自诩英雄，所以他实在觉得这中洲大地才是他理应归属的天地，即便是这远比努门诺尔寒烈的狂风，也让他顿兴了对酒当歌的豪兴。

就在这时奇尔雅图尔瞧见了寒风中那个佝偻猥琐的身影。

在奇尔雅图尔心里，尼奴诺尔是个不折不扣的小人。

若说统军的才能他倒也不是半分也无，否则单凭他家与皇室的那点儿姻亲关系还不足以支撑他爬到副将的位子。此外，就算奇尔雅图尔也不得不承认尼奴诺尔率军于沙巴德渡口策应主力击溃索伦余孽一役确实打的漂亮。

只是这个人，忒得不够光明磊落。

油嘴滑舌，溜须拍马，好逸恶劳，甚至贪财好色，这一切都是奇尔雅图尔最为厌恶的。所以奇尔雅图尔瞧不起他，而位高权重如奇尔雅图尔，不认为自己需要掩饰对任何一个人的厌恶，哪怕那个人是——

皇亲国戚。

只能说奇尔雅图尔看人看的无错。只是他忽略了一点，非常要命的一点。

小人的可怕之处不在油嘴滑舌，不在溜须拍马，不在好逸恶劳甚至贪财好色，小人的可怕之处在于——

暗施冷箭。

此刻尼奴诺尔正满脸堆笑的望着他，一副只差写在脸上的奴颜媚骨。

奇尔雅图尔只看了他一眼，就已觉得不想再瞧他第二眼。

“这么晚出来干什么。”

奇尔雅图尔皱着眉，语气里头是丝毫不加掩饰的不耐烦，而尼奴诺尔却丝毫不以为意。他当然不会回复诸如——那么您这么晚出来又是做什么的屁话。就算他心里腹诽嘴上也决计不会说出来，所以他只是油腻腻的笑着——

“为塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝呈递军报，这不，转眼七日之期又到了。将军您可要过目？”

“不必。”

奇尔雅图尔想都没想。尼奴诺尔那些谄媚之言他又不是没见识过，况且自己所部署之种种，实在不应放于战报之中千里迢迢传递，万一途中被精灵截获岂非满盘皆输。其实奇尔雅图尔至今都觉得米那斯提尔大帝要求七日一份战报实在太过夸张，不过也无可厚非，毕竟在米那斯提尔大帝登基以来努门诺尔全境安享太平从无战乱。此次远赴中洲的大战，想必是让那位从未亲历战争的年轻帝王有些慌了手脚。

眼瞧着奇尔雅图尔行远，尼奴诺尔才稍稍放松了那双紧握信筒的手。

尽管在严寒冬夜，他手心沁出的汗水已然些微沾湿了信筒外头包裹的皮卷。

他赌了一把。

果然奇尔雅图尔一如既往的狂妄自负，也一如既往的不把他放在眼里。

“你会为此付出代价…”寒风带走了尼奴诺尔的低喃，却无法抹去他嘴角那一缕险恶笑意。

他已忍了他太久。而现在，到了奇尔雅图尔付出代价的时刻。


	124. 大星之下

奇尔雅图尔看见这道来自塔尔-米那斯提尔大帝的圣谕时，他甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他前前后后的翻看以查验是否有被他人拆看过的痕迹，结果却叫他失望。除此之外，那字迹确是米那斯提尔大帝的笔迹没错。

奇尔雅图尔颓然坐于阔椅之上，他无法相信自己的眼睛。

圣谕之上，白纸黑字明明白白的写着叫他即刻班师回朝。

怎么会…怎么可能！！

征服中洲之事米那斯提尔大帝明明是颔首允了的。

尽管…

奇尔雅图尔不是不知夺取中洲这件事对于努门诺尔帝王来说太过为难。他们要顾及的太多，与精灵的友谊，对神灵的尊崇对祖宗的承诺...除此之外还有一点，最重要的一点——

帝王的颜面。

帝王不能做背信弃义亵渎神灵拂逆祖宗的罪人。

但是他可以。

奇尔雅图尔认为这些可能的骂名算不了什么，尤其是同他将要成就的万世功名比起来。所以奇尔雅图尔曾经说过，若帝王在夺取中洲之事上有所顾虑，便将这一切推到他身上就好。

他没关系，他承受的来。

奇尔雅图尔以为这样就行了。

他以为这样就可以使得米那斯提尔大帝放下一切顾虑，放心的让他去完成这项伟业。

奇尔雅图尔有私心，他所贪无非是“功”“名”二字，但倘若大功可成，将会给努门诺尔带来不可估算的好处。等他真的把这中洲河山交到努门诺尔君王手里，奇尔雅图尔有理由相信他的一切罪责都可以被宽恕，就算是不受君命，就算是自作主张。

奇尔雅图尔狂妄的问心无愧，固执的顺理成章。

他咬牙将圣谕搁置一旁，已决心不顾君王的召唤继续他的计划，因为这样的机会——

一生只有一次。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

奇尔雅图尔开始愈发加紧排布兵力，但重要的是他得等泷德戴尔做好相应的部署。他还需要时间，只因精灵不是索伦的魔军，若一击不成必定夜长梦多牵连甚众，更会授人话柄。为了努门诺尔君王的脸面，他必须赶在中洲的芸芸众生能够开口之前就控制他们或者——

杀死他们。

然而就在奇尔雅图尔正为了自己的梦想国家的利益抓紧时间昼夜不分的时候，来自努门诺尔君王的密令却是一道跟着一道。

撤军。

撤军。

撤军。

当米那斯提尔大帝在信上的语气愈发严厉急迫，奇尔雅图尔知道，他已经没有时间了。

强攻米斯泷德？

不，他还没做好准备。甚至他派去护送使者的亲卫队还没能从泷德戴尔返回。

但他已经不能再等了。唯一值得庆幸的是他知道中洲几个重要的精灵领袖现在都在米斯泷德，包括诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德，巨绿林的精灵王欧洛费尔，米斯泷德的领主奇尔丹还有伊姆拉崔的领主埃尔隆德。当然，他也听说过The lady的名头。

很好。

这或许就是上天赐给他的机会。

奇尔雅图尔决定在主帐中设宴。凭着努门诺尔刚替中洲摆平了索伦这个心腹大患的面子，那些精灵必定无法拒绝他的邀请。他会在帐外埋伏重兵将他们活捉，若有反抗…

格杀勿论。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

当请柬被衣着华贵的使者送至米斯泷德，任何一个精灵领袖都没有感到惊讶。

吉尔-加拉德眼角余光扫过欧洛费尔又掠过奇尔丹。而他曾经的副将，现在的伊姆拉崔领主埃尔隆德坐在下首正用那双如灰晶石一般的眼睛注视着他。

“请转告奇尔雅图尔将军——多谢邀请。明日大星初升之时，我等必如约而至。”

奇尔雅图尔的使者走了。

今日，大星的银辉方才铺满中洲山河。

埃尔隆德独立高塔，远望大星。

何其相似。

今日与千年之前。

他都是独身一人。独身一人望着那天上遥远却又明澈的大星。

“Adar…”

埃尔隆德低喃，但彻骨的风带走了他的声音，唯留下翕动的唇形。

千年之前，是父亲化身的大星指引着埃尔洛斯一行去往埃兰娜岛，故此埃兰娜岛又被称作星引之地。

这是父亲的意志，亦是诸神的意志。

可是他们知不知道，埃尔洛斯的后人会觊觎中洲，会渴望回归他们遥远的起源，会妄想统治这片广袤古老的大地…尽管埃尔隆德确实能够理解这份贪婪，因他虽然已经归属了首生子的命途，但他毕竟还拥有着人类的一半血脉。

埃尔隆德并不厌恶奇尔雅图尔，站于他的立场，夺取中洲并没有什么不对。只是中洲是一片自由的土地，中洲上的任何一个种族，精灵也好矮人也好人类也好，没有谁能够剥夺他们的自由，魔苟斯不行，索伦不行，努门诺尔更不行。

奇尔雅图尔只是不懂。奇尔雅图尔只是…

太过狂妄。

大星之下，那双晶灰的眼眸缓缓闭阖，似是不忍看见那已迫在眉睫的刀光剑影，血腥杀戮。

此刻远望大星的并不只有埃尔隆德。

欧洛费尔与吉尔-加拉德肩臂相摩，并立窗前。

“明日的宴会，你不要去了。”

吉尔-加拉德并没有看向欧洛费尔，他看着天上的大星。那么璀璨，那么清盛，

欧洛费尔似是笑了，没有声音，或许只是一个错觉。

“奇尔雅图尔设宴邀请米斯泷德的精灵领袖。怎么，难道我不算？”

“Oro…”吉尔-加拉德将目光转向身侧的年长精灵，于是欧洛费尔被风拂起的银发充斥了他的视线，一如此刻洒落的星辉一般璀璨清盛。他只觉呼吸一窒，仿佛已经忘记了要说的话。

欧洛费尔亦回转了眼眸，望向身侧年轻的诺多之王。

“你知道，明日的宴会亦是陷阱，凶险异常。没有人知道会发生什么，没有人有把握结局如何…”

“所以你——”

欧洛费尔用指腹封住了吉尔-加拉德急急欲出口的话。

拇指的指腹，温暖中带着欧洛费尔难得一见的温柔轻轻贴于诺多之王唇上。

于是吉尔-加拉德乖乖的闭了嘴，比有千万把刀剑架在他脖子上都管用。

“所以你为什么还要把时间浪费在无谓的争辩上…”

语音渐低，待到末尾几化呢喃，只因他的唇已经贴上他的，代替挪开的指腹。

唇如磁石，舌若胶漆。

他们追逐着彼此，掠夺着彼此，在仿佛永无休止的拥吻中，醇浓的情欲就像黑暗中破土而出的花芽，沐浴着星光，汲取着甘露，在脑中炸开千万道迷醉的烟花。

在那欲将沉醉的情欲中，不知为何欧洛费尔忽然想到了自己的独子。他想到若是此刻瑟兰迪尔身在米斯泷德，是否会做出相同的决定…若自己不能放任吉尔-加拉德独自前往，那么瑟兰迪尔是否亦要陪那埃尔隆德出生入死走这一遭……？

是——他不在的好…………

这是吉尔-加拉德剥开他的内袍前欧洛费尔脑中最后的想法。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔不在米斯泷德，他在泷德戴尔。确切的说，他与那百余名巨绿林精锐正埋伏在距离泷德戴尔城池只有十数哩之遥的荒草中。

选择这个地点，是因为自林顿至泷德戴尔虽有若干条路线可供选择，但行至于此却因地势关系只有这一条道路可取。这是一道狭窄的山谷，本来林木葱郁，但今年中洲的冬天格外寒冷，这附近的树木都只剩了零落的枯叶，只有那一人多高的荒草即便枯黄了，仍密密匝匝，提供天然的庇护。

精灵士兵们已经在这儿埋伏了数日。冬夜严寒无比，山间的溪水已然结冰，光裸的岩石也已附上了薄霜，但精灵的体质仍可勉强抵御。

没有人知道泷德戴尔派去见奇尔雅图尔的使者什么时候折返，所以瑟兰迪尔只有等。

直到这一晚，当大星从东方的山巅升起，立于山岩之上的瑟兰迪尔终于借着那一缕星光瞧见了远处骑兵的轮廓。

凭借精灵的目力瑟兰迪尔分辨出旗帜上的图案，除了努门诺尔的标志更有奇尔雅图尔个人的徽记，这队看起来有千人之众的骑兵竟然就是奇尔雅图尔的亲卫，奇尔雅图尔对泷德戴尔战略意义的重视可见一斑。

瑟兰迪尔本不想大开杀戒，但奇尔雅图尔的亲卫却又不得不杀。只因若想彻底瓦解奇尔雅图尔的野心，只忠于他一人的亲卫骑兵便万万留不得。

瑟兰迪尔自然也瞧见了被那队骑兵严密保护在中间的泷德戴尔使者。他认得他，那是泷德戴尔领主尼安德斯的独子阿尔斯坦。他曾同他的父亲一起前去曾经的阿蒙蓝克觐见巨绿林的精灵王，而瑟兰迪尔同阿尔斯坦甚至在一起喝过酒。

阿尔斯坦是个热情的年轻人，他偶尔露出的神情，会让瑟兰迪尔不自觉想起曾经的埃尔洛斯。

此时此刻，瑟兰迪尔很高兴自己的目的不是杀了这位使者。但其他人…

星下，那双蓝眸中寒光乍现，就如同此刻瑟兰迪尔手中脱鞘而出的精灵刀泛起令人生畏的杀意。

风。

挟起尖锐的砂砾，带着北方的酷寒，摇晃着树枝，倾伏着草叶。

风。

擦过挨挤的枝桠，挤过狭窄的岩隙，卷过荒芜的大地。

风。

如同猛兽的咆哮，凄厉而幽远。

风中不知何时夹杂了利箭破空的声音。

惨嚎与厮杀被风携远。

却又不够远。

肢体被切断的声音不过是风中难以辨识的杂音。

鲜血在银白的星光下依旧是分辨不出颜色的湿迹。

大星静默的俯视一切。

哪怕战火与纷争。

哪怕杀戮与死亡。


	125. 盛宴

夕阳还未没尽。

只把西方漫开的鳞云映出澄红的边际，层层叠叠，蔚为壮观。

而那云下阔海未知是被余晖渲染，抑或天际火云倒映，风浪起时若血海翻涌，推挤着努门诺尔泊于米斯泷德港的无数大船。

海水连天，那卷起的浪，也仿佛洇成了天上的云。

放眼东方。

火云未及处，远山的剪影勾勒半天澈蓝。蓝的静谧，蓝的深远，蓝的剔透，蓝的无暇，只在群山脊线上托起一颗大星，那么亮，那么远…

傲然尘世，卓尔不群。

又是一日大星初升之时。

林顿原本的主人，中洲诺多之王吉尔-加拉德，连同米斯泷德领主奇尔丹大人，巨绿林的王欧洛费尔，伊姆拉崔领主埃尔隆德以及凯兰崔尔夫人已经来到了林顿的王城之下。

努门诺尔近二十万大军驻扎于王城之外。军帐挨挨挤挤，结成片，连成海，一眼望去，竟无边无垠。

城门大开。

两列努门诺尔军士姿容严正，重甲利兵自紧闭城门一直排布于其外数哩。而他们身后则是努门诺尔引以为傲的火器，黑洞洞炮膛直指苍天，威风至极。

深冬的凛风拂揉着精灵长长的发丝，亦吹的那高耸城垛之上大旗招展。

瞧那旗上的纹绣无一不是努门诺尔的徽征，就仿佛林顿这座诺多的精灵王城竟成了努门诺尔的领土。

吉尔-加拉德仰头看着那城上的旗，欧洛费尔却在看着他。

但吉尔-加拉德终究什么也没说，什么也没做，甚至连那张英俊面颊上的神情也一丝一毫都未改变。

努门诺尔的海军统帅奇尔雅图尔并没有让他们等太久。

他从洞开的城门内一直远远的迎出来，镶嵌着宝石的金盔金甲即便在近暮时分亦闪闪发亮耀人眼目。

奇尔雅图尔与一众精灵领袖一一见礼，姿态谦恭毫无不妥之处，临到欲步入那列于两侧的迎接仪仗之前奇尔雅图尔却又示意各位稍候。

只见奇尔雅图尔轻摆了摆手指。寻寻常常一个动作，竟被他做的狂傲至极，自负至极。

他们身前那两列努门诺尔军士动了。动作整齐划一，他们齐齐转到身后的火器旁侧不知按动了什么机关…

炮声隆隆，震天撼地。

那让人几欲耳骨炸裂的巨响此起彼伏，一路从城内响至城外。眼见皆是火球冲天，依次炸开万千金红，鼻端则是火器硝烟——

虽无血腥，更胜血腥。

这是太过明目张胆的震慑。

即便连镇定若凯兰崔尔亦微敛了美目，只是她噙于嘴角那缕似有若无笑意从未消退，亦仿佛永远都不会消退。

诸位精灵被请进了城中，跟随奇尔雅图尔的引导步入主帐。而随行的侍卫则被引至偏帐，就连诸位精灵腰侧的佩剑都被以暂存的名头收了去。

众精灵心知肚明，心照不宣。

今日主帐中又与埃尔隆德那日所见大不相同。

金丝织锦挂满帐壁，足下厚过寸余的繁复华毯，桌上皆是金杯银器，桌旁则有美侍如云…

好个国力强盛，好个如日中天。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

宾主看似相谈尽欢。

所言无非是中洲大局，退居魔地的索伦势力，乃及刚刚过去不久的战争。

精灵确实表达了感谢——对于努门诺尔援军的“及时”到来。

言之努门诺尔大军与索伦魔军征战中的种种，所向披靡令兽人闻风丧胆，奇尔雅图尔朗声豪笑，意兴风发。

“索伦魔军不过群兽而已，有我努门诺尔大军在此，谅索伦再不敢轻举妄动。”

吉尔-加拉德与欧洛费尔对视一眼，奇尔雅图尔话中之意渐明，精灵诸位皆静观其变默不作声。

“倘若——”

主座之上奇尔雅图尔手持金杯立起身来，环顾四座。

“中洲由我努门诺尔帝国统治…在座诸位岂非皆可高枕无忧？”

吉尔-加拉德不动声色望向对面。

对面席间安坐的埃尔隆德会意缓阖了灰眼，待复睁开时甫抬了眉眼，眉心微皱眉弓高挑，犹若雄鹰之翼肃穆威严。彼时曜目神光，若高悬天际的大星叫人无法忽视又不敢小视，端得叫奇尔雅图尔一愣。

“将军所言，恕我难以苟同。”

沉磁雅音，缓缓而出。乍闻雅致无争，细品却是不容拂逆的强悍。

“哦…？”奇尔雅图尔片刻愣怔不怒反笑，“我努门诺尔帝国国力强盛，兵强将广更有火器加持，索伦大军都不是敌手，试问中洲又有谁能抗衡？另，领主大人曾在我努门诺尔帝国居住六十余载，当深知努门诺尔治理有序技术发达，而中洲大地之上各族割据，动乱，瘟疫无时无刻不威胁着各族的生存。若归于我努门诺尔统治，定能共享繁华何乐不为？各位不为自己考虑……也当为自己治下的民众考虑。”

奇尔雅图尔笑的倨傲。表面上是为中洲民众考量，实则胁迫。此军帐之外大军无数，而精灵诸王未带一兵一卒甚至手无寸铁。若能要挟说服他们俯首称臣，又何必动用兵卒落人话柄。

奇尔雅图尔心中虽无十足把握，但他却根本没有预料强势的反驳。只听席间埃尔隆德沉哼一声——

“我们正是要为治下的民众考虑。如您所说，我曾在努门诺尔居住六十余载，深知努门诺尔繁荣表象之下问题丛生。你们放任人口增长，肆意挖掘矿产砍毁林木，使得埃兰娜这方神赐的大片陆地斑驳不堪日益局促。王公贵胄极尽奢靡，而底层民众则生存艰难，更兼环境日益恶劣资源愈发稀缺，为了贪图那寸土寸金你们内战不断。若不是我！当年为泰尔佩瑞恩女王亲领重兵平荡了南方声势浩大的叛乱或许今日，努门诺尔就是一盘散沙！将军阁下又何以在此夸夸其谈努门诺尔的太平盛世？何以夸耀治理有序技术发达？”

奇尔雅图尔面色已然难看至极，但埃尔隆德显然是在一众精灵领袖中他最不想冒犯的一个。

所以他强作笑颜——

“大人既是精灵要塞伊姆拉崔的领主，亦是我努门诺尔帝国开国皇帝塔尔-明雅图尔的双生兄弟，想必会为了努门诺尔及中洲的共同福祉着想。若中洲大地归于努门诺尔统辖，即可享有努门诺尔的技术，亦不必再畏惧索伦的威胁，这对中洲各族来说皆有大利。”

酒杯微响，搁置案上。黑发的半精灵于桌案后长身而立，暗纹浅织的束领灰袍之外，是几分低调奢华的丝绒长披。流光游弋的额冠下束缚着编成精致发辫的雅致墨丝，只在梢头被短短一截打造精巧的秘银窄管束住，坠于胸口。随风微动而闪，呼应着丝绒之上濛濛浮起的浅光。

那双沉若夜空亮似星穹的曜目直视奇尔雅图尔，哪怕身居下首，也未见在气势上输了半分。

“正因为我是埃尔洛斯的兄弟，我才有责任，亦有义务阻止他的后代臣民犯下大错。你口口声声说是为了中洲福祉，我又如何不知这只是你的私欲野心。你拥兵自重，无视中洲与努门诺尔的古老亲缘，亦无视精灵与努门诺尔人的友谊与先皇的誓言，其为背信弃义。你自作主张，目无努门诺尔帝王，累君王蒙羞惹万世骂名，其为大逆不道。”

语毕，沉音余韵久久绕梁，埃尔隆德深吸口气，语气又缓，磁音顿挫，如诵雅韵——

“奇尔雅图尔，望你迷途知返。不要再一意孤行，将这一切推至无可挽回的境地。相信我，这对你没什么好处。”

奇尔雅图尔闻言默然半响，忽而仰头大笑。

“迷途知返？呵，呵呵……已经没有路给我返了——来人！”奇尔雅图尔将手中端了许久的金杯往那桌案上重重一掷。撞击之下响声大作，酒汁泼洒织毯之上，洇开一片暗色。

奇尔雅图尔语音未落，一队装备精良的努门诺尔士兵冲入帐中，手持弓弩长刀，将与会众人团团围住。而率领他们的，则是自入林顿以来一直没有见到的副将尼奴诺尔。

奇尔雅图尔负手而立——

“今日你们应也要应，不应也得应。这帐外已然围的犹如天罗地网你们插翅难飞，你们适才瞧见的诸多火器此时正对着米斯泷德的王城，如果负隅顽抗…此地，就是你们的葬身之地，而精灵之港米斯泷德，则会被夷为平地，玉石俱焚。”

吉尔-加拉德剑眉一剔闻言亦掷了酒杯朗声道，“我倒要看看，怎么夷为平地，怎么玉石俱焚！”

酒杯落时帐外齐齐转出一队精灵卫兵，正是他们带进林顿王城的侍卫。

箭已在弦上，被烛火映的明晃晃的箭尖皆对着奇尔雅图尔。

奇尔雅图尔撇了撇嘴，“看来诸位是铁了心的不答应，如此就别怪我失了礼数。我倒要瞧瞧，是精灵的箭利，还是我努门诺尔造的铠甲坚韧。”尽管目光仍锁于精灵诸王身上，奇尔雅图尔微侧了头示意已立于他身侧的副将尼奴诺尔，“不用管我，把他们绑起来，若有违抗格——”

奇尔雅图尔的话没有说完…

他忽觉得冰凉的锋刃贴上了他的脖颈，精准的嵌在头盔与战甲之间的缝隙中。

那是一把匕首，努门诺尔锻造的匕首。质地坚硬，锋刃薄利。

而就在匕首架在奇尔雅图尔颈间的那一刻，奇尔雅图尔眼瞧着，那些努门诺尔兵士齐齐把兵刃转向了他自己。

“尼奴诺尔！！你要造反吗！！”

“造反？”尼奴诺尔笑意在一如既往地谄媚下透着令人不寒而栗的阴狠，“确实…只不过，想要造反的不是我，而是您——奇尔雅图尔大人。”

“捏造是非血口喷人！我一向忠君爱国，怎会生反叛之心！”

“忠君爱国？只可惜…米那斯提尔大帝都不信。君王三番五次下令叫你撤军你为何抗旨不尊！”

“为了夺取中洲献给米那斯提尔大帝！”

“夺取中洲？哼，恐怕不是为了米那斯提尔大帝而是为了你自己！你坐拥重兵勾结泷德戴尔港，难道不是想要夺取中洲自立为王？还是你想夺取中洲再带兵反攻努门诺尔？”

“你无凭无据！怎能信口雌黄定我之罪？？又何以服众！！”

“谁说我无凭无据？”尼奴诺尔冲帐外扬声道，“有请巨绿林王子殿下——”

语毕贴在奇尔雅图尔身后阴恻恻一笑，

“你猜跟他同来的还有谁？”


	126. 初雪

谁都没想到会在此时此地见到瑟兰迪尔，除了那位新晋的伊姆拉崔之主，岿然屹立于风暴中心的黑发半精灵。

埃尔隆德看向瑟兰迪尔的眼中有欣慰，有歉疚，却更多如释重负的轻松和成竹在胸的笃定。

而如果有人肯细细端详，巨绿林的王欧洛费尔那双一向静水无澜的眼中也起了罕有的波澜，不着痕迹的惊怒之下是压制深重，几乎不露端倪的心疼与牵挂。

他当然看见了瑟兰迪尔的伤。

颧骨上的淤青，脸侧寸许长的刀剑创口甚至犹在淌血。脸上尚且如此，身上可想而知。 

但显然此刻除了欧洛费尔，没人把注意力放在瑟兰迪尔的伤势上面，所有人的注意力都集中在瑟兰迪尔带来的那个年轻人类身上。 

甚至就连奇尔雅图尔也彻彻底底的愣住。他怎么也无法相信，派去护送泷德戴尔使者的一千亲卫精兵全军覆没，折在这么一位… 

这么一位直比女子还要美上几分的精灵王子手里。

阿尔斯坦并不是被瑟兰迪尔押来的。他身上无伤无痕，面色虽然煞白但却没有俘虏该有的惊惧之色。看起来，他竟像是自己跟着瑟兰迪尔来的。

年轻的人类站在军帐之中，承受着中洲最举足轻重的精灵首领们的审视。

“奇尔雅图尔大人亲口对我说过…”阿尔斯坦抿了抿嘴唇，仿佛在鼓足勇气，又或下定决心——

“夺取中洲，是他个人的意思。”

此言一出，在场所有努门诺尔士兵神情皆起了不小的波动，就连他们紧握兵刃的手臂都不由自主的颤抖。

尼奴诺尔哈哈大笑，“奇尔雅图尔，你也有今天！你还有什么可说？！”

奇尔雅图尔惨笑，“没有。”

不可一世的努门诺尔海军统帅低垂着头颅，仿佛已经认罪，又或认命。

刀仍抵在奇尔雅图尔颈上，却因尼奴诺尔太过得意放松警惕而起了一丝晃动，“乖乖束手就擒，回到努门诺尔米那斯提尔大帝说不定还能饶你一条狗命，哈哈哈——” 

尼奴诺尔笑的猖狂，笑的放肆，笑的小人得志。埃尔隆德眉宇紧皱正张口欲言，奇尔雅图尔猛低头险险脱开刀刃，一闪身绕到尼奴诺尔身后别过他手肘把那把明晃晃的匕首反架在了尼奴诺尔脖子上，

“让我出去…除非你们想让他血溅当堂！” 

奇尔雅图尔面色阴狠，语音低沉，他已决心背水一战，大不过鱼死网破。 

精灵们当然可以不管尼奴诺尔，但尼奴诺尔虽是个小人，却还有大用。 

尼奴诺尔扯着嗓子尖嚎——

“放他走！叫他走…！！”

埃尔隆德心知肚明，尼奴诺尔之所以能使得在场士兵将箭弩指向奇尔雅图尔，肯定是因为努门诺尔帝王的密令。但如果放奇尔雅图尔出了这个营帐，以他在努门诺尔军中的威望，就算有君王圣谕尼奴诺尔亦难再号令大军。毕竟在士兵心中，带他们出生入死的统帅往往比君王的影响力更大，这也是古往今来帝王忌惮大将的重要原因。

犹豫间奇尔雅图尔已挟持尼奴诺尔到了军帐帐口处。

瑟兰迪尔才进来不久，故此他所站的位置离帐口最近。

但他沉默不语，微垂的蓝眸没有透露出半点心思，就算所有的精灵领袖包括埃尔隆德的目光彼时都注目于他身上。

那一瞬间——

当奇尔雅图尔挟持着惊恐万分的尼奴诺尔距离瑟兰迪尔不过一步之遥的时候。

瑟兰迪尔抬眼，蓝眸投射出的目光坚定，稳定，镇定，他与埃尔隆德对视了一眼。

只一眼，然后银甲一闪，金发的精灵王子侧身相让。 

奇尔雅图尔本来紧绷的面皮稍稍松弛了下来，不难想象他的心中亦长纾了一口气。只要出得军帐那么或许…他还有翻盘的机会。 

将尼奴诺尔拽于身前当作盾牌，奇尔雅图尔背向后小心翼翼准备退出军帐。 

军帐的帐帘是落着的。 

数层兽皮缝制的帐帘，遮风，挡雨，却也沉重异常。

奇尔雅图尔向后抬手去撩帐帘。 

就在他向后伸出手去的时候，有那么一刻，或者说——有那么一个电光火石的瞬间，抵在尼奴诺尔脖颈的锋刃与其下看起来脆弱不堪的血肉之躯当中，出现了一丝缝隙。

本该是一闪即逝的缝隙。 

那那丝缝隙并没有能够弥合。 

就在那间不容发的瞬间，一把精灵刀犹如重云中炸开的电舞，薄而利的锋刃只一闪，便楔了那丝缝隙。 

刀柄握在瑟兰迪尔手里。

刀锋则堪堪隔开了匕首与尼奴诺尔的颈子。

那一瞬间，奇尔雅图尔同尼奴诺尔谁都没有动。仿佛被这意料之外又几不可能的变故惊呆了，又仿佛被那柄无上利刃瞬间掀起又一敛而收的杀意摄住了心神。 

就是现在！

一个身影一跃而出。他是那么快，快到没有人看清他是怎么拔出了努门诺尔卫兵腰畔垂着的佩剑，快到所有人只觉得这座偌大军帐中仿佛掠起了一阵狂风。 

风吹烛火，晃晃悠悠。 

映在激扬而散的墨丝上头，沁出一泓光影。

剑锋蹭过奇尔雅图尔的颈侧。

不是割，而是蹭。

因为太轻，因为太快。

轻到毫无压迫，快到奇尔雅图尔只觉得自己的颈侧泛起了一丝锐利的凉意。

如同冬夜里坠下的第一片雪花，轻轻地，温柔地切开了紧绷的皮肉。

只有那儿没被尼奴诺尔的身体挡住，而那里，正是生灵肉身的血脉所在。

血喷了出来。 

开成一蓬热烈盛放的红花。

瑟兰迪尔转动手腕隔开已悄然松动的匕首，一把拽出已经傻了的尼奴诺尔。

埃尔隆德伸臂托住了奇尔雅图尔软落的身体，尽管精灵那张矜严肃穆的俊颜上，已被人类的血溅了点点滴滴猩红。

奇尔雅图尔只是抽噎着，无望的吞进突然显得太过稀薄的空气。他不甘又不信的瞪大了双眼，跟着埃尔隆德的手臂缓缓靠坐于帐壁。

生命，次生子一生一次的生命正随着喷溅的鲜血迅速流出他的躯体。很快，血喷涌的势头也已缓了下来，奇尔雅图尔微张着已经灰败的嘴唇，骄傲又不可一世的光彩已经离开了他的眼睛，事实上，所有光彩都已离开了他的眼睛。但他还没有死，他的嘴唇颤抖着仿佛要说些什么，但他已永远都再没有机会说出来。

埃尔隆德俯身，阔袖微动，墨丝低垂，磁音不过耳语——

“告诉埃尔洛斯，你为努门诺尔而死。”

闻言奇尔雅图尔的嘴角抖了抖仿佛要酝酿一个笑意，但他终于只是轻轻吐出了那口气，闭上了眼。 

努门诺尔海军统帅死了，死在了中洲，死在了他一心想要征服的土地上。 

努门诺尔军中人尽皆知，奇尔雅图尔拥兵自重意图谋反，本欲杀了副将撕毁帝王密令，而尼奴诺尔却被努门诺尔开国帝王的双生兄弟所救，野心暴露的奇尔雅图尔亦被当即斩杀。 

埃尔隆德，时隔多年，再次替努门诺尔平定了叛乱。 

数日之后，努门诺尔整肃三军扬帆启程。精灵们在米斯泷德的高塔上目送那点点白帆没在如血的夕阳中，逐渐远去，逐渐不见。精灵们皆松了口气，心中却并非全然的轻松愉快，只因索伦的魔影并未被彻底铲灭，而努门诺尔的野心亦日益凸显。中洲大地终归于安宁，而这一次的安宁究竟能维持多久，谁都不知道。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“奇尔雅图尔不该死。”

努门诺尔大军走后，室内只有他与瑟兰迪尔时埃尔隆德沉沉吐出一句，仿佛一块积郁已久的块垒。

“只可惜，他不得不死。”

“他是个英雄。” 

“尼奴诺尔是个小人，又怎样？至少他回去作了海军统帅，努门诺尔大抵数百年都无心亦无力再夺取中洲。” 

“话虽如此…”

埃尔隆德并没有继续说下去，瑟兰迪尔也没再多问。他只是执起埃尔隆德的右手—— 

那是一只极尽儒雅的手，骨骼雅致指节修长，似是只适合握笔但握剑时却也毫不逊色。

“你不会后悔，但你会惋惜。”瑟兰迪尔握着那些雅致的指节，终于说道。

埃尔隆德手指微动，任两人十指交缠，有那么片刻他们谁都没有说话，因为有些话不必说出来，有些事只需心里懂。

他们在沉默中共享着那一刻流转于心的“懂得”，这是只属于他与他之间的默契。就像彼时只需那一眼对视，便可于电光火石间一起力挽狂澜。

许久，埃尔隆德抬手，拇指指腹轻娑过瑟兰迪尔侧颊。创口已然愈合，薄薄的皮裹拢着下头新生的嫩肉，透出些异样粉红的颜色。

幸好精灵不会留疤。只是……瑟兰迪尔脸上那看不到的龙火之伤，远不止疤痕这么简单。

刀锋一样锐利的薄唇稍稍上扬了边角。

“怎么…我的智者，就算努门诺尔退兵都不能让你眉心稍霁？”

“我的智者？”埃尔隆德扬了眉弓似是质疑，狭长的灰眼中却浮起丝难得一见的揶揄戏谑。

“不然？”瑟兰迪尔终于笑了，掌心覆上了诺多仍贴于自己颊侧的指节。

夜已深了。

冬亦深了。

天上不知何时飘落了一片雪花。继而一片，又一片，再一片，直到前赴后继，直到铺天盖地。

雪落的轻。 

雪落的静。

仿佛悲怆，又似缠绵。 

暗影暂退，山河寂静。

但又有多少曾经鲜活的生命成了白骨，又有多少曾经炽烈的爱情成了永诀。

但雪一直在下。

飘飘洒洒，不知疲倦。

似不知世间无奈，似不管生命苦短。

慢慢地，

雪掩盖了一切，覆盖了一切。

直到江山尽白头，大地真干净。


	127. 这世间的独一无二

深冬。

夜雪。

林顿。

欧洛费尔看着那雪。

那张虽历经几千年岁月光阴仍光洁俊美的面容，也似沾染了落雪的寒意。

欧洛费尔看着雪，而吉尔-加拉德看着他。

吉尔-加拉德看的克制，看的静敛，看的小心翼翼。

吉尔-加拉德是王，他有征服天下的魄力，却从不敢自称自己征服了一个人的心。

尤其那个人是欧洛费尔。

世间独一无二的——

欧洛费尔。

而欧洛费尔此刻就站在他身侧。

一如从他每个至为晦涩的梦中跳出来的幻影。

吉尔-加拉德甚至不敢碰触，只怕一碰他的梦就碎了，碎成外头那漫天飘飞的大雪，下的那么惶急入骨，凉彻心扉。

所以欧洛费尔不说话，他亦不愿打破这沉默。

因为沉默是好的，总比“我要走了”好上千倍万倍。

但欧洛费尔终究还是开了口。他的声线低沉平稳，亦沾了落雪的冷，却还未及坚冰的硬。

“努门诺尔之祸不会是最后一次。”

这明明是一句足以令人忧心忡忡的话。

不知怎的吉尔-加拉德心里却仿佛登时松了口气，他亦将目光投向窗外，窗上精美繁复的精灵纹样在每一道弧度上都积了落雪，半个指节薄厚的一层。

“自愤怒之战后，中洲精灵势力就在逐渐衰微，而远在星引之地的努门诺尔却愈发强盛,这已是不可逆转的事实。” 吉尔-加拉德的声音里带着些许落寞，“精灵的归宿在大海彼岸，或许中洲这片广袤大地，或早或晚都要交到次生子的手中。”

欧洛费尔面颊的肌肉跳了跳，但他并没有反驳。

“或许将来有一日…” 吉尔-加拉德的声音里带着罕有的迟疑，因他从未同欧洛费尔直言过这个问题，“你会渡海而去吗？”

“不会。”欧洛费尔倒是想都没想答的干净利落。“去给维林诺那些自以为是的维拉作仆从或宠物？哼，我没那个时间亦没那个兴致。”

“可你知道——”

“除非我死。”

“Oropher！” 吉尔-加拉德的声音是彻头彻尾的强势，他将每个音节咬的都重而低沉，以此来表达他的不满。

欧洛费尔难得的笑了。说是笑，或许充其量不过唇畔牵起的一缕似有若无轻弧。

他皱着淡色的眉弓，那双淡蓝的眼眸中充斥着连笑意都无法沁透的忧虑。

“放心，就算我想死也不能。我那个愚蠢的儿子还根本没领会到他肩上的责任，又怎能叫我安心。”

但吉尔-加拉德又怎能放心。他将目光重新投注于身畔巨绿林的王者身上，欧洛费尔轻描淡写的话语让他蓦然觉得寓意不祥。但他什么都不能说，因为他知道欧洛费尔不会想听。

吉尔-加拉德深知此时此刻欧洛费尔的全部心神皆放在了他的独子瑟兰迪尔身上，欧洛费尔的牵挂，欧洛费尔的在意，欧洛费尔的顾虑…吉尔-加拉德对此无权置评。

所以吉尔-加拉德只是深深呼吸，把自己原本想说的压了下去，他只是转眸看向那雪，那窗外的漠白天地淡淡言道——

“如果换作是我，也会为你毫不犹豫的牺牲。”

欧洛费尔闻言一凛，但没人看得出，甚至没人感觉得到，就算站在他身侧的吉尔-加拉德。

欧洛费尔没有回应，尽管他的沉默早在吉尔-加拉德意料之中。

或许因为欧洛费尔知道吉尔-加拉德说的每一个字都是认真的，就算他对吉尔-加拉德说“答应我永远不要为我这样做”也于事无补，而他自己…

如果换作他自己，又何尝不是可以为了身侧的精灵拔剑而去，

从容赴死。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

雪。

停停下下，下下停停。

仿佛永远也不会真正的止歇，一如精灵肉身难以自抑的颤抖。

吉尔-加拉德将欧洛费尔推至宽大的桌案旁，年长的精灵只来得及以手臂撑于身后，勉强稳住摇摇欲坠的身躯。

辛达精灵繁复的王袍被解散了袢扣，由中间大敞开来，向两边层层叠叠堆至肩下。

欧洛费尔的身躯如林海间耸立千年的榉木般挺拔劲韧，但他的皮肤却如同窗外的雪一般白，亦被落雪染了些许清冷寒意。

吉尔-加拉德单膝跪于他身前，几乎是宣誓忠心的姿态，但他所做之事，却是与尊贵，优雅与得体毫不相干的冶荡。

他含吮着精灵腿间怒挺的性器，因用力吮吸而凹下俊颊，他竭力取悦着年长的精灵，似要立志迫出那拒人千里的清冷，不由分说涂上迷乱渴求的热红。

欧洛费尔的脖颈因不断袭来的快感向后弯折，垂落桌案的银发跟着激荡的肉身而颤抖。诚然他在试图控制自己，欧洛费尔从不肯轻易向肉身原始的欲求妥协。

但吉尔-加拉德不会放过他，因为他是那么迫切而绝望的渴求的着他，仿佛他是他的空气，一秒不予契合便会窒息。又仿佛他是他的信仰，他的荣光，他毕生求索的珍宝。

吉尔-加拉德没有时间细想在胸膛中隐隐翻搅的痛苦到底是什么。或许已知离别将至，只是固执的要用此刻激烈狂野的欢愉填补此后空白的年年月月。

吉尔-加拉德不去想，只是阖上了眼，专注于此时此刻，专注于还近在眼前的他。

虽然活了数千年，欧洛费尔并不习惯于这种口唇的伺弄。但吉尔-加拉德在床笫间的强势总是让他无法拒绝。

又或许…令他无法拒绝的不是吉尔-加拉德的强势，而是他的热情与爱意，还有似是而非的悲伤。

有力的指骨攥紧了桌沿，直到沉实木料发出不胜负荷的裂音，银发精灵紧绷的喉间终于艰涩滚动了一回，在微张唇间挤出些难耐的沉吟。

那声几不可闻的吟叹于吉尔-加拉德却似褒奖，亦让他愈发情动。早就勃发的欲根被衣袍束缚，在刻意无视中不断吐露难耐的清液，将那挨着的一小块布料沾染透湿。

但吉尔-加拉德只因那黏腻些微调整了半跪的姿态，却愈发迫切的吞吐那根透红的欲根，更勉强放松喉咙，任端头挟着欧洛费尔特有的醇浓麝香径直压进他的喉壁间。

几声猝不及防的急喘挣出欧洛费尔太过执拗的薄唇，他蓦地抬手攥紧了吉尔-加拉德脑后发丝，而他素来稳定的手在抖，因用力而颤抖，亦因矛盾而颤抖。他委实不知该令吉尔-加拉德退出去，还是该令他再含的深些，所以欧洛费尔只是攥着那满把漆黑的发丝，死死压抑住就此在年轻精灵喉中冲刺的念头。

但吉尔-加拉德成全了他，抑或说，将他一把推至了无可挽回的境地。

他吞吐着欧洛费尔的欲望，退后，再向前含至深喉。那一段涂满了水色的热红带着肉欲的迫切，曳着黏腻的靡音，被动地一次又一次贯穿着诺多之王狭窄的喉道，银发精灵再无可压抑的弹动着腰胯发出沉哑的叹息。就算他自制惊人，却也耐不住在堆叠厚重的快感之下即将爆发的热切和渴望。

但吉尔-加拉德却在此时退后，不住抽动的欲望被韧舌顶出，颤动着弹出诺多之王挂满腥液的薄唇，红热的顶端蹭过吉尔-加拉德英武的颌线，粘连出纤细的水色。

吉尔-加拉德抬眼看向欧洛费尔，而银发的精灵亦垂眼看着他。

在欧洛费尔几近惊讶的目光中，吉尔-加拉德英俊的面颊挨蹭着旁侧红热的性器，涂了水光的薄唇微张翕合，前所未有的靡艳。

他直视着欧洛费尔，那双眼睛黑亮如记忆中升起的远星，如此坦然而直白。

“我想要你…Oropher…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

欧洛费尔执意将年轻的精灵带至阔大的床榻。

剥开清冷与寡淡的外衣，他实在是一个温和又仔细的恋人。

他有条不紊的解开诺多的袍襟，即便在焦灼的欲望中，也仿佛拥有无尽的耐心去释放那具英武又矫健的肉体。

但吉尔-加拉德却似已用光了所有耐性，他几乎是撕扯着脱下了自己的长袍，在欧洛费尔解开他的裤袢时双手捧起年长精灵的面颊索吻。

他激烈的啃吻着欧洛费尔稍显清冷的唇肉，交错的，迷乱的呼吸中夹带着欲望的灼热。

清冷的手指或许是被诺多精灵的热情染上了温度，它终于解开最后的屏障，开始变得温热的掌心摩挲着吉尔-加拉德昂然挺立的欲望，而年轻的诺多甚至在那一刻于喉中哽出了几个颤抖的喉音。

欧洛费尔能够了解吉尔-加拉德此刻的兴奋或是情动，亦能感觉到那如影随形伴随着他的悲伤。

但不幸的是，欧洛费尔自己永远在推波助澜，无论是情热，抑或伤悲。

“Ereinion…”他低唤着他的名字，让身下的精灵为他缓缓睁开紧阖的双眼。

“Ereinion，我明日便——”

欧洛费尔并没能说下去，吉尔-加拉德搂低了他的脖颈固执的以吻封缄，甚至主动打开了结实的长腿，引导欧洛费尔的手指抚上他隐秘的穴口。

指端意外是滑腻与松弛的触感，欧洛费尔知道这意味着什么，但英武骄傲如吉尔-加拉德，又怎能，怎么可以为自己做到如此地步？？

或许感觉到欧洛费尔的震惊与心痛，吉尔-加拉德稍微分开两人胶合的唇肉。他只是固执的重复唯一的要求，

“我想要你，Oropher。”

欧洛费尔紧紧阖眸，如他所愿的嵌合了进去。

肉体交磨的刹那迸发的快感与满足足以让灵魂都为之深陷，内敛如欧洛费尔亦不由得低垂头颅吐出长长叹息。

银发。

若星流，若冰涌。

银发覆于吉尔-加拉德赤裸胸膛，染上的，却皆是难挨情热。

诺多结实的胸膛不住起伏，愈发急促却似仍泵不进稀薄空气，因欧洛费尔的每一次楔入都精准的撞上深谙的密所，每一次撞击，都让他的肉体和灵魂迸发出餮足的呐喊。

吉尔-加拉德彻底的交付了自己。

他并不刻意压抑自己的喘息，呻吟，甚至低吼。合着欧洛费尔的每一次耸动在纷乱的呼吸下喃喃着那个辗转于心的名字，在欧洛费尔稍稍退后的时候哽出愈发急迫的渴求。

“Ereinion…我的Ereinion……”

欧洛费尔终于也迷失了。

迷失在了那铺天盖地的落雪间，亦迷失在了吉尔-加拉德足以融化积雪坚冰的热情中。

他对他来说，又何尝不是这世间的独一无二。

欧洛费尔放任自己追逐着世间的极乐，将自己与倾心深爱的精灵一起推至畅快淋漓的巅峰。


	128. 终须一别

次日午前。

雪已停。

天酷寒。

林顿，欧洛费尔的居所。

时光似乎在居所内的诸多陈设上停滞了。近两千年的光阴，每一样器皿却仍光洁如新，每一张桌椅都一尘不染，甚至每一片布帛都犹如刚织造出时般鲜亮。

千年的等候。

它们等待的精灵终于到来，却未知何时又将离去。

欧洛费尔坐于上首桌案旁，对面分坐着埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔。

案上有茶。

欧洛费尔在垂眸喝茶。

瑟兰迪尔同埃尔隆德对望一眼，纵旁侧有茶亦不敢轻饮。

欧洛费尔如此唤他二人议事却又不言不语，实在令人心下不安。

慢条斯理喝了半盏茶，欧洛费尔才淡淡出声——

“此番得以令努门诺尔退兵，领主大人功不可没。”

口中说着领主大人，欧洛费尔却连眼皮都没抬。

“有巨绿林与林顿的两位王上在，埃尔隆德岂敢领功。”

欧洛费尔轻笑了声，短促的仿佛错觉。

锐目一扫，目光堪堪掠过下首另侧坐着的独子瑟兰迪尔。

“脸上的伤是怎么回事。”

欧洛费尔语气淡淡并不似是提问，一双淡蓝眼眸却瞧着瑟兰迪尔摆明了等他应答。

要知道欧洛费尔极少过问瑟兰迪尔的伤，并不是不关心，只是不过问，尤其不会当面问出来，特别是，此刻埃尔隆德还在旁侧。

瑟兰迪尔愣了一愣随即接道，“只是在泷德戴尔受的一点小伤，父王无需挂怀。”

“在泷德戴尔受的一点小伤——”巨绿林的王刻意拖长了尾音，“你怎会去泷德戴尔？”

心知父王为自己擅自领兵去泷德戴尔一事不满，瑟兰迪尔垂眸缓言，“您知在当时的情形下，如果不去切断奇尔雅图尔与泷德戴尔的联系让他们联合一处，一切都将无法挽回。”

“那也临不到你去。”

“我若不去，便没有其他人能够完成。”

“这里是林顿，是诺多的地盘，吉尔-加拉德难道无将可用偏要你去领兵。”

欧洛费尔虽瞧着瑟兰迪尔，言外之意却明确至极。

“Adar——”

“你领了多少兵去泷德戴尔？”

“巨绿林的…一百精锐。”瑟兰迪尔咬了咬牙，应声道。

“奇尔雅图尔派去护送泷德戴尔使者的亲卫多少人？”

“千人上下。”

“一百对一千，你有几成胜算？”

瑟兰迪尔紧抿薄唇，半天没有做声。

“那便是一成也无。”

“可是——”

“一成也无你也敢去！”

欧洛费尔一声断喝如惊雷乍响，震的屋脊四壁仿佛都在嗡嗡作响。

欧洛费尔极少发怒，尤其是在旁侧还坐着位诺多的时候。

但那怒火一放而敛，欧洛费尔自鼻端缓缓吐息，待他将目光转至埃尔隆德身上，他的怒火仿佛已然完全平息，却又如同炽热的岩浆暗涌于漆黑的岩釉下，不露端倪却危险至极。

“是你让他去的？”

明知故问。

埃尔隆德听见欧洛费尔旧事重提便知今日绝无善了，他正张口欲言，旁侧的瑟兰迪尔抢先一步接到——

“是我自己的主张。”

“你的主张？”欧洛费尔一声冷笑，“你知不知道自己的身份？”

瑟兰迪尔垂首，

“知道。”

“你既知道你是巨绿林的王子，巨绿林也只有你一个王子，你怎能如此轻而易举以身犯险？！置肩上责任于不顾，置巨绿林利益于不顾！”

“Adar，我的决定是为了整个中洲的利益，覆巢之下岂有完卵，若中洲倾覆，巨绿林又岂能独善其身！”

“呵，口口声声中洲中洲，难道我还不知你是为了他——！”巨绿林的王不悦的拖曳了冰凉的尾音，扭紧了嘴角，

“你们一个是巨绿林的王子，一个是伊姆拉崔的领主，难道你们还真的以为能够长相厮守相爱不渝？还有你——！”

欧洛费尔目光如电看向埃尔隆德，

“于公，明智如你大概比谁都清楚你们责任在肩根本不可能结合。于私，若你真的爱一个精灵，又何忍一次又一次将他推至险境？！你让瑟兰迪尔领一百人去对抗努门诺尔一千劲旅，你就这样心安理得的置他于死地？？”

“父亲！！”

“闭嘴！”欧洛费尔反手一拍几案站了起来，及腰银发无风微动，端的是王者威严不可拂逆。

“伊姆拉崔的领主大人，我要你亲口告诉我，你是不是就这样心安理得的置他于死地？！”

埃尔隆德紧抿薄唇，“若是为了中洲大义，就算要我牺牲自己我也毫不犹豫。”

“好一个堂皇的中洲大义！到底是谁的中洲？又是谁的大义？”

欧洛费尔一字一句反诘，即便连埃尔隆德一时也无法回答。

“好。这个问题不答也罢，我只想知道最后一个问题的答案，请你如实作答。”巨绿林的王冷笑一声，摆明了未留余地——

“如果有一天，为了中洲大义要你放弃与瑟兰迪尔的感情，你也会毫不犹豫了？”

沉默。

长久的沉默。

如此安静甚至能够听到远处荒原上掠过的风声，又过了半晌，风才蓦然灌进了窗口，吹散了精灵低垂的发丝。

“我绝不会让事情发展到那个地步…”埃尔隆德终于开口，他的声音疲惫，如历恶战。

“我只问你会还是不会！”

“会，但是——”

“没有但是！”

欧洛费尔截断了埃尔隆德未出口的话，显然他已得到了问题的答案，而“但是”二字之后的转折在埃尔隆德的答案之下已再无意义。

欧洛费尔不再理会眉心紧锁的诺多，他只看向瑟兰迪尔，而瑟兰迪尔却把目光转向了风涌进来的地方。

天上阴云已散。

日光透亮。

亮，而寒。

瑟兰迪尔此前从未觉得寒冷，更不畏寒，但在那一刹那，他真真切切感受到了这严冬的寒意。

寒意挟在自窗口涌进的凛风中，吹得他金发激散，冰寒彻骨。

冷。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

谁都没有预料到巨绿林一脉当日下午就离开了林顿。

就连巨绿林的王子瑟兰迪尔都没有想到。

欧洛费尔当真说走就走毫不犹豫。

不似近两千年前离开林顿时的浩浩荡荡，这次东去的队伍只有王和王子，还有所剩的几十亲卫。

吉尔-加拉德欲要带兵去送，欧洛费尔却不肯。

如今是难得的和平年代，暗影隐退，兽人绝迹，就算是荒原上游荡的人类都只把偶尔出没的狼群当成了唯一的威胁，更别提是重甲强兵的精灵。

吉尔-加拉德本坚持，欧洛费尔却说还是安心整顿你的王城。林顿被半兽人占了数月，又被努门诺尔大军占了数月，上上下下事务繁多你又如何走的开。

这话没错，但吉尔-加拉德心里清楚，说得再多不过归根结底一句——

送君千里终须一别。

既然终将分别，又何须依依不舍相送？

但吉尔-加拉德仍是不甘心，他问欧洛费尔什么时候再来，欧洛费尔只是看着他，淡淡的笑。

吉尔-加拉德没再追问。

你不来我便去。

他与他之间的情爱，在不得相见的年年岁岁里，无非靠的就是这一点迁就与默契。

午后。

日头正盛。

湛蓝的天，天上一丝云彩也无。

风却是入心入骨的寒，如同最利的剑，又如最烈的酒，蹭过皮肉便是一道红艳艳的血口。

冽风卷起荒原上的积雪。晴天烈日下却是白茫茫一片，稍远处便不得见。

巨绿林一行渐渐远去，精灵踏雪，就连脚印也无。

很快，即便精灵的目力也再看不见那风中的背影。

眼见唯有大地苍茫，耳闻只有寒风呼号。

巨绿林的精灵竟仿佛从没有来过，从没有出现在林顿这片属于诺多的土地之上。

而下一次见面还有多远？还要等多久？在精灵漫长的生命中，这——

或许仅仅是一个疑问。 

又过了几月，待冰雪消融天气转暖，埃尔隆德亦准备启程。非是畏惧风雪，只是林顿确实事务繁多，此刻埃尔隆德虽已是伊姆拉崔的领主，林顿之事，却仍是他分内之事。

离开之前埃尔隆德与吉尔-加拉德于厅中密谈。

谁也不知他们究竟说了些什么。只是埃尔隆德在临出门时蓦然转身，右手指掌贴于左胸，冲立于身后的吉尔-加拉德深深颔首。

片刻，待手臂终向身侧划开，灰眸甫抬望向中洲诺多的王者。

那双眼中一如既往的坚定，沉敛，更多了几分重任在肩的凝重。

之后埃尔隆德转身而去，他没再说什么，吉尔-加拉德也没再开口。

或许没有人真的知道——

埃尔隆德从未跪过吉尔-加拉德，而奇的是吉尔-加拉德也从未如此要求过。

他们名为君臣，却又不似君臣。他们当然也不是朋友，更绝非兄弟。若非要于他们的关系有一个明确的界定，他们该是盟友。

他不会亦不能留在林顿。因为盟友的意义在于彼此扶持，遥遥守望，而若同处一城，或许未免互相倾轧。

埃尔隆德感念吉尔-加拉德的知遇之恩，更感激那份信任。他知道自己不会辜负吉尔-加拉德的信任，中洲诺多之王的眼光，终究是看的通透。

埃尔隆德走了。他有他的一方天地，他的天地，在埃利阿多的东端，那方山明水丽的幽谷之中。

东去的队伍里赫然得见凯兰崔尔的身影。毕竟自伊瑞詹陷落后她的丈夫凯勒博恩和女儿凯勒布理安就住在伊姆拉崔，她的同行似乎顺理成章。但亦有传闻，凯兰崔尔不愿在林顿接受吉尔-加拉德的统辖才选择远去伊姆拉崔。但传闻就是传闻，是真是假，无人知晓。


	129. 旁观者

加里安原本是开心的，毕竟延续数年的战争终于结束，欧洛费尔王同瑟兰迪尔王子也毫发无伤的回到了巨绿林。这对于加里安而言意味着另一段安宁的时光，就像曾经在阿蒙蓝克时那样。

但很快加里安就发现事情并不像他想象的那么乐观。

首先王子开始在各种场合避免同王的直接会面，哪怕是在已经因战争中断了许多年的星光盛宴上。

其次比起从前王子更加废寝忘食的投身军务，即便现在是不折不扣的和平年代，但巨绿林的王子殿下却比从前更少休息，也更少露出笑容。

同时瑟兰迪尔推进了新的律法，令巨绿林中男性精灵自十岁起都需要接受正规的骑射训练，满百年才能选择从事其它职业。

第一个百年过得飞快。然后是第二个百年。

有谁说过，时光的流逝之于伊露维塔的首生子来说不过是日升月落的区别四季更迭的变化，但加里安却总觉得瑟兰迪尔大人在赶时间，他在赶着去完成一项任务，赶在某些可能的事情发生之前。

理性分析从来不是加里安的强项，但他的直觉一向很准。正是如此却令他愈发忧心忡忡，因为他只能预感到某种可能，却无法得知具体的信息。

尽管疑虑潜藏，但平和与繁荣依然是和平年代的主旋律。

巨绿林本就因果断迁都保存了实力，再加上百年的励精图治，士兵的数量得到了极大扩充。放眼中洲，除了林顿以外，再没有哪个精灵领地拥有如此为数众多的精兵强将。

除了王子亲自培育的精兵，忒弥诺弗斯公主也一手建立了一支以女性精灵组成的亲卫，人数亦有百人上下。虽说都是女性或许力量稍逊，但她们的速度和敏捷也让她们拥有了显而易见的优势。那些精灵女战士一个个武力超群，甚至很多男性精灵也不是她们的对手。

等第二个百年过去的时候，巨绿林的力量虽然尚不及埃利阿多西端的诺多城池林顿，但比起中洲版图上的任何一个精灵要塞或是势力都要强大。

比起遥遥相望的林顿，诺多要塞伊姆拉崔显然要离巨绿林的新都近得多，甚至如果全力策马驰骋，一天就能折个来回。

Well…加里安终于知道他一直以来隐隐觉得不对的是什么。

为什么瑟兰迪尔大人没去伊姆拉崔？而伊姆拉崔的那位大人，在这两百多年间也没来过巨绿林。

这实在是……太不正常了。

但加里安并不能对此发表什么评论。当然他不能，出于巨绿林王庭总管的本分，还有就是，他实在不希望自己的脑袋平白无故被瑟兰迪尔大人割了去。

所以加里安只是默默的旁观，而他所有的判断和疑虑都三缄其口，就像巨绿林中被积雪层层覆盖的枯叶，不露端倪，不动声色。

时光飞逝。

转眼近三百年过去，又是一个冬天。

瑟兰迪尔王子殿下准备去巨绿林西北部的崇山峻岭中练兵。

很多新兵并不理解为什么非得要去刚达巴山附近，那儿的冬天气候恶劣，狂风和骤雪几乎是家常便饭，就算是精灵的体质并不畏寒，但那样的天气始终让人不快。

只有年龄长过一千岁的精灵才知道他们王子的用意。刚达巴一向是兽人的重要要塞，尽管在二百多年前的大战中，兽人主力几乎被努门诺尔人剿灭殆尽，但难保有零星兽人逃了出去，兽人的繁衍速度极快，近三百年的光阴足够他们重新组建起一支队伍，而在刚达巴他们的旧巢中最有可能聚积黑暗和魔影。

忒弥诺弗斯当然是想与瑟兰迪尔同行的，毕竟这二百多年王子虽身在巨绿林，但每日忙碌两人难得独处，聊天的次数更是屈指可数。忒弥诺弗斯当然很清楚瑟兰迪尔心中爱的是谁，但人心一向是善变的，况且王子殿下与伊姆拉崔新晋的那位领主大人二百多年没有会面，谁又能说她全无机会？但瑟兰迪尔拒绝了忒弥诺弗斯同行的请求，并非他瞧不起忒弥诺弗斯组建的女性精灵卫队，原因恰恰相反——他认为忒弥诺弗斯的卫队人数虽少却精，在大队精灵士兵前去刚达巴练兵的时候，忒弥诺弗斯的卫队更要同留守军士一起负责巨绿林王城的守卫，保证巨绿林的安全。

忒弥诺弗斯再无话可说，尤其是当她被瑟兰迪尔如此全然信任着的时候。每次她望进那双蓝若冰海的眼睛，她都觉得自己沉溺了，迷失了，在那个瞬间她会忘记世间的所有，今夕何夕而她自己又是谁，只有那双眼睛，唯有那双眼睛，像冰晶一样透彻，像大海一样深邃，像宝石一样珍稀，像天边高悬的明月一样尊贵，忒弥诺弗斯愿意吟诵世间所有最虔诚的诗篇歌颂她对瑟兰迪尔的倾慕，但——

她很清楚他不是她的，至少现在还不是，又或许永远都不会是。但那又怎样？她有爱他的权利，正如他亦有不爱她的权利。

对于瑟兰迪尔要去刚达巴练兵的决定欧洛费尔王倒是难得的没有提出任何质疑，只是他要求加里安随侍，名义上是为了照顾王子殿下的起居，实际上——

加里安心里比谁都清楚，他是欧洛费尔王的眼线。

事实证明，被一个人信任是幸福，被两个人信任是痛苦。尤其是，当那两位大人的某些意愿常常相左时。

瑟兰迪尔带着大军向北翻越巨绿林山脉，又沿着绿林河向西北行去。几日后他们陆续渡过安都因大河源头的两条主要支流灰响水与长川源来到灰色山脉与迷雾山脉的岬角。

大山刚达巴就耸立在那儿，阴云低垂，白雪皑皑，狂风呼啸，严寒迫人。

但这一切都在意料之中，意料之外的是瑟兰迪尔居然在那儿遇见了故人——

金花领主格洛芬戴尔。

故人久别，别来无恙。

相见皆欢。

晚间在金花领主帐中设宴，菜色无非是野味肉干，还有一些精灵干粮，但这在严冬之中已极丰盛，况且有巨绿林佳酿多卫宁相佐。

格洛芬戴尔跟瑟兰迪尔来刚达巴的目的果然一致——

练兵。

可见所有精灵在见识了努门诺尔的船坚炮利后都心有余悸。况且索伦仍在，虽力量暂弱，但时间一长黑暗总会卷土重来。趁着这难得的和平年代，各方精灵势力都在养精蓄锐扩充军力，以期大敌再临时能有所凭依。

格洛芬戴尔主管伊姆拉崔军务，练兵也是势在必行，而他和瑟兰迪尔不约而同的选择了刚达巴作为练兵的场所，大抵与他们曾经同征刚达巴的经历有关。

“既你已在此驻扎了数月，此处可有半兽人踪迹？”

格洛芬戴尔点了点头，“刚来时西北山麓常有兽人出没，数月时间我已将刚达巴的兽人巢穴又彻底清理一遍。”

“刚达巴又能安生几百年。”

“希望如此。”

格洛芬戴尔笑了。他的金发上跳荡着烛焰的辉光，其中有那么一缕弯弯曲曲的落下他额侧，依在那俊颊上，平添了些些许许魅惑风致，格洛芬戴尔却不以为意，倒叫瑟兰迪尔见识了那金花领主的别样风姿。

瑟兰迪尔亦微笑了起来，格洛芬戴尔的明朗总能让他心情愉快，而此时得知刚达巴威胁已除，更是叫他心下轻松了不少。

举杯相碰，一饮而尽。

瑟兰迪尔蓝眸略扫了桌案笑道，

“金花领主难不成是把所有的军粮都摆在这桌儿上了？严冬里头，也难为你整治出这许多菜色。”

格洛芬戴尔大笑，笑声清越，就连严寒的冬夜也仿佛温暖了起来。

但笑声甫落，他的神色忽而变得神秘起来，他压低声音，故作玄虚——

“因为今日的贵客不仅仅只有你。”

“哦？莫非除你我之外，还有他人有兴致在这酷寒时节来刚达巴山口练兵？”

格洛芬戴尔只是笑，却未作答，他忽然心念一转似是想到了什么——

“你跟Lord Erond…你们……”

格洛芬戴尔的语气明显有些迟疑，他所言甚至并不能被称作是一个问句。近三百年的毫无往来，聪明如他当然能够察觉瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德二人之间一定出了什么问题，但究竟是什么问题，聪明如他，亦绝不敢妄下断言。

格洛芬戴尔没有问过埃尔隆德，因埃尔隆德已是伊姆拉崔之主，而格洛芬戴尔也已对他宣誓效忠，如同曾经对他的先祖，刚多林之王图尔巩宣誓效忠一样。埃尔隆德虽不是王，但在格洛芬戴尔心里埃尔隆德无疑已是他的王——在中洲唯一的王。

他不再能过问伊姆拉崔之主情爱之事，但瑟兰迪尔…瑟兰迪尔仍就是他的朋友。

格罗芬戴尔以为瑟兰迪尔一定会告诉他一个答案来解开他这几百年间的疑惑，但他没想到的是，当那句似是而非却又意图明确的问句出口之时，他面前那个年轻辛达脸上的笑容瞬间僵住了，他似全然没有预料到会在此时此地从格洛芬戴尔口中听到之于他和埃尔隆德之间关系的疑问。

格洛芬戴尔猜测过很多关于瑟兰迪尔可能的反应，愤怒或是痛苦，但瑟兰迪尔此刻的眼中只有迷茫。

“我和Elrond…”瑟兰迪尔犹豫良久，仿佛在考虑恰当的措辞。“我也不清楚我与他之间到底出了什么问题。”

“你也不清楚…？别告诉我你又失忆了！”

格洛芬戴尔表情夸张，事情的发展完全超出了他的想象。

“不。”瑟兰迪尔摇着头，“是我宁可我又失忆了。”

格洛芬戴尔一直认为自己可以客观的评论瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德感情，毕竟对于他们俩而言他是个不折不扣的旁观者。但当他听完瑟兰迪尔简要的叙述，对于二百多年前在林顿的那场对话，他竟无法发表任何评论。

他突然明白了瑟兰迪尔迷茫的原因。

因为没有任何人有错，也没有任何人说谎。而巨绿林的王欧洛费尔只是利用了精巧的话术让某些不能言明的真相被赤裸而不加掩饰的说了出来。格洛芬戴尔甚至理解欧洛费尔，欧洛费尔要的只是让他的儿子认清真相。

而许多人不知道的是——

在这世间，真相有时甚至比谎言更伤人。

这也是他这个旁观者毫无用武之地的原因。旁观者的作用往往在于拨开谎言的迷雾去寻找真相，而若当局者已太过了解真相时，旁观者却无法再用谎言去遮掩或安慰。

也无需安慰。

唯有酒。

一杯又一杯，一壶又一壶，一坛又一坛。

酒逢知己千杯少。

酒入愁肠愁更愁。

但瑟兰迪尔的脸上看不出愁。

他在笑，同格洛芬戴尔一样笑的明朗，笑的开怀，笑的无拘无束。

所以格洛芬戴尔知道瑟兰迪尔醉了。因他若不醉，他的脸上便永远不会有那样的笑容。

瑟兰迪尔醉了。难得一醉。

格洛芬戴尔交代了偏帐中候命的加里安先行折返，今夜瑟兰迪尔便在自己帐中休息。

加里安理应是信不过巨绿林之外的任何人的。但偏偏那个人是格洛芬戴尔，死而复生，去而复返的格洛芬戴尔。格洛芬戴尔的笑容温暖的就像冬夜里燃着的那个火盆，叫你莫名其妙的安心，莫名其妙的舒适，莫名其妙的信赖。

瑟兰迪尔在格洛芬戴尔的军床上休息，而格洛芬戴尔则在灯下看书。桌案上的酒菜并没有撤，因为格洛芬戴尔在等人，等他的另一位贵客。

晚来风急，骤风夹雪。

若不是这骤来的风雪，想必，那人早该到了的。


	130. 梦中人

他早该到了的。

但埃尔隆德却并未心急赶路。积雪太厚，他索性令随行军士松了马缰令马匹自行折返。精灵身轻，和平年月又未着重甲，踏在积雪之上也不至陷落，倒省去了许多麻烦。

埃尔隆德是去刚达巴验兵的。

当初格洛芬戴尔请令领兵远赴刚达巴时两人意见倒是不谋而合。刚达巴要塞是兽人旧巢，去那里练兵一来可让精灵士兵适应北方的恶劣气候，二来可以顺便清剿兽人余孽，一举两得。

格洛芬戴尔已去了数月，前几日传信回来说兽人已再无踪迹，练兵业已接近尾声，有凯勒博恩及凯兰崔尔夫妇代为照看伊姆拉崔的大小事宜，领主大人不妨亲自来刚达巴山口验兵。

埃尔隆德知道格洛芬戴尔是想叫他出去走一走。

近三百年了。

不，严格来说，二百七十九年。

这二百七十九年间除了几次往返林顿，他从未踏出过伊姆拉崔半步。

头一百多年是真的忙，其后，便是借口。

大到要塞防务，居民安置，小到整理典籍，编制律法，甚至与各方的往来贸易与林顿的金银流动无论是否必要埃尔隆德事必躬亲，纵使他有三头六臂才能过人也未免有些太过勉强。

埃尔隆德的疲惫谁都看得出，但谁都不敢多言。

埃尔隆德深知格洛芬戴尔名为请自己至刚达巴验兵，实则是想让自己放一放，歇一歇。他自己又何尝不想如此？只是每当空闲，每至夜深人静，每到四下无人，他的心便不能自已。

相思如毒。

这世间，究竟又有多少人在饮鸩止渴？

北风挟雪。

铺天盖地。

愈向北行去风愈劲，鹅毛般的雪片子夹在狂风中打着旋儿，翻着滚儿一路呼啸过山坡与平原。所有的河流都已结了冰，冰上又覆了厚厚的雪，就连那掉光了叶子的枯树枝子上头都撘了寸许厚的白雪，在灰沉的天幕上勾勒出刺白的线条。

埃尔隆德忽然想起了那一年，他与瑟兰迪尔一起循着迷雾山脉北上解救几名被兽人俘虏的矮人。北地也是这般的风雪，可是那人在身侧，风雪都成了飘飘欲仙的旖旎，那封冻的远山近水，大不过是他与他纵马驰骋的江山天下。

埃尔隆德亦想起了近三百年前的林顿，同是这般大雪纷飞山河尽白。那人随巨绿林一行渐行渐远，风雪中他独立高塔，望不见那人，也望不见天涯。

与瑟兰迪尔不同的是，埃尔隆德很清楚他们两人之间出了什么问题。没有人说谎，没有人做错，但言语伤人，未必非得是谎言。

他言语既出，收不回，也不能收。

他甚至无法解释。

因为只有谎言需要粉饰，真相往往都是赤裸。

近三百年，他想过给瑟兰迪尔写信，甚至几次已经牵了马出来准备不顾一切亲赴巨绿林，但——

信撕了写写了撕，终未递出。翻身上马，马蹄也终未踏出伊姆拉崔的边界。

此时此刻终是出了那私设的樊笼，埃尔隆德便叫卫队远远缀在后头，自己则在前头独自前行。风疾雪疾，天大地大，如此宽广又如此壮阔，埃尔隆德身在其中，却无端的觉得胸口憋闷，束手束脚不得自由。

如此慢慢的走，任风雪填塞了衣袖，就连眉上都沾染了冰霜。直至深夜才到了格洛芬戴尔驻在刚达巴山脚的大营，精灵军士早候多时，引着领主大人径直向格洛芬戴尔所在的营帐而去。

叫埃尔隆德讶异的是格洛芬戴尔接到通禀居然迎了出来，迎出来倒也不足为奇，只是那一向沉稳的金花领主却显然眼角眉梢都沾着喜气，不但有喜气，埃尔隆德敏锐的觉察到，甚至还有几分酒气。格洛芬戴尔没急着请他进帐，倒径自屏退了四下守卫的军士带几分神秘冲他低声笑道——

“我会安排士兵在一箭之地以外巡视。帐中有酒有菜，就恕臣下先行告退了。”

埃尔隆德扬了眉弓。

格洛芬戴尔话不多说，埃尔隆德注视着金花领主转身而去的背影，注视着那风中雪中那一抹金，蓦地心中一动。

他有所预感，却又不敢相信。

埃尔隆德的手已经撘在了帐帘上，却迟迟未能掀起。埃尔隆德从未因什么而紧张过，而此刻他只觉得自己的一颗心脏都似已跳到了喉咙，就连那双从来稳定的手都起了难以察觉的轻颤。

但怕不是他的风格，犹豫不前更不是他的风格，雅致的指节攥紧了帐帘终于一把掀起。

暖。

外头的风雪铺天盖地他觉不出冷，这帐中扑面而来的气息却瞬时让埃尔隆德觉出了暖。

暖且香。

酒香。

多卫宁的香气。

馥郁，深沉，一缕丝丝袅袅，绕梁不去。

帘落。

隔绝了那漫天风雪，也隔绝了那挣不开勘不破的宿命职责。

烛火已将燃尽。

一灯如豆。

只是这一点点光，只是这一点点暖，埃尔隆德此刻终知指引他，支撑他一路披荆斩棘傲视风雪的，正是这一点点从未熄灭的希望。

烛火映着那人的发。

浅淡的金，犹如昨夜月光，年年相似。就算人间多少悲欢离合，就算尘世早就沧海桑田。

埃尔隆德从未怕过什么，但此时此刻，他惟恐自己犹在梦中。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

梦是好梦。

忽而是林顿的繁华盛景，忽而是阿蒙蓝克的柳暗花明，有南国的明媚有北地的风霜。

他梦见了红叶，梦见了大雨，梦见了那落尽幽泉的漫天星河。

他梦见了他。

“爱隆——”他在梦里紧握着他的手沉吟，但终究吐露了未及言明的心声，“我没有怪过你。我依然爱着你。”

梦里，他说的情真意切，但听到的只有他自己，感动的，也只有他自己。

他在梦里辗转反侧，长久以来刻意掩埋的心念和爱恋正如一团烈火撞着他的胸口，撞的他口干舌燥，撞的他眉心紧锁，头痛欲裂。

“水——”

酒醉初醒，朦朦胧胧。他忘了自己身在格洛芬戴尔帐中，只道加里安一向小心随侍，从不会叫他多等。

那杯水确实没叫他久候。

身侧有人揽着他的肩背将他缓缓扶起，一盏清水，便抵到了他唇畔。

水清凉，甘冽，适时安抚了胸口翻搅的燥热。

瑟兰迪尔不由自主抬手接过那水一股脑灌进烧着火的喉咙，不管不顾潋滟水色沁湿了薄唇下颌。

长舒口气，头晕且痛叫瑟兰迪尔不愿睁眼，但他终于意识到自己半偎半靠在那人怀中。

“Galion——”瑟兰迪尔紧皱了墨眉，低沉鼻音中夹了一丝不悦。

身后人并未应声，只是一方叠的整齐的布巾轻轻摁在他唇角，欲要替他拭去湿冷的水渍。

瑟兰迪尔并未睁眼，但直觉告诉他那手绝不是加里安的手，那只手更稳定，更有力，只有武力超群的战士才会有这样的手。

瑟兰迪尔忽地想起来他现在身在格洛芬戴尔帐中，他现在头痛欲裂浑身乏力，竟是难得的醉了酒，居然还要烦劳金花领主亲自照顾......

情急之下瑟兰迪尔去抓那布巾，“我可以————”

可以自己擦，或是可以自己料理，但瑟兰迪尔没能说完，他的手指碰到了那人的手，只电光火石般的擦过，他和他却都似被齐齐施了定身之法，再动不能动。

那只手绝不是格洛芬戴尔的手。

并不是说他有多了解格洛芬戴尔的手，而是现在的这只手太过熟稔。瑟兰迪尔曾握过它不知多少次…它救过他的命，治过他的伤，抚过他的发丝脸颊甚至碰触过他再无他人胆敢入侵的私地。

没有人比瑟兰迪尔更了解这只手。他甚至深谙它上面每一个细小的纹路，每一束肌肉和每一根骨骼。他知道他皮肤的触感该有的温度…

瑟兰迪尔深深呼吸，林风般的清飒气息如约而至，就像几百年间夜夜萦绕在他梦中的隐痛。

瑟兰迪尔笑了。

轻笑，短促，几分自嘲。

他索性放软了身子偎进那人怀中，甚至微侧脸颊寻到那人深浓了林风气息的颈窝处蹭了蹭，阖着眼舒适叹气，又自昏沉欲睡。

不一会金发精灵呼吸再复平稳，看似已然睡熟，却忽而薄唇微动，喃喃做声。细听之下，不过是半梦半醒间的一句呓语——

“你可…真像是真的……”

北风呼号。

如鬼哭，如狼啸。

一阵未歇一阵又起，此起彼伏，如潮汐，如浪涌。在空阔的大地上，在起伏的山峦间，席卷一切，吞噬一切。

小小军帐在这天地间的伟力之中犹如怒海扁舟，几欲倾覆，却又稳若岩礁。

帐中有灯如豆，飘飘摇摇，却从未熄灭。

埃尔隆德揽紧了怀中的他。

那双常若晶石般的灰眸亦闭阖了起来，只是狠狠缴紧的眉心，却不知是太过满足，还是太过痛苦。

他有很多话想要对他说。

他有很多话不知要怎么对他说。

所以他只是抱紧了他，就像紧紧抱住那丝飘摇不定却从未熄灭的希望，就像抱住他所有不能言说的寂寞与渴望，就像抱住他理智装甲下，仍然柔软炽热的那颗心脏。

不知过了多久，长久以来的疲倦终于找准机会捕获了他，将他置于睡梦的牢笼之中。智者的头颅低垂了下去，蹭过金发精灵圆润的额角，轻轻抵于他温热的颊侧。所以那一刻起，呼吸交融，他的梦中林风吹拂，而他的梦中万木回春。

军案上的巨烛终于燃尽，摇晃了下便自余下一缕青烟和一滩烛泪。但新的火焰，不，是一直燃着的火焰还在他们心里。纵然孱弱微薄，纵使狂风呼啸，但——

从未熄灭。


	131. 此眠无梦

埃尔隆德不知道自己睡了多久。

军帐外头明明冰天雪地狂风呼号，但他并不觉得冷，他睡的那么踏实，睡的那么安心，睡的那么满足。

他是被覆在自己面颊上的那只手唤醒的。

精灵的感官本就超乎寻常的敏锐，从熟睡到惊醒本该是一个相当不适的过程，但埃尔隆德在醒来的一瞬只感受到了从心底泛起的欢愉，纵然那欢愉中夹杂着丝丝无法回避的苦涩，但沁透心脾的甘美却骗不了人。

爱情的甘美总是让人心甘情愿被俘虏，心甘情愿的沉沦，它让人趋之若鹜又不忍放手，纵使前头有那么多荆棘那么多阻隔。

“你醒了。”

埃尔隆德并没有动，或许那把低滑嗓音的主人仅仅是凭借他呼吸的变化判断出他已醒来的事实。

闻言埃尔隆德却没有出声回应，因为不知该说什么又从何说起。生怕一张嘴理智就再无法约束情感，而那压抑已久的思念会随着脱口的言语一股脑倾泻而出。

所以他不说，甚至没有睁眼，他只是愈发收紧了手臂，结结实实的抱紧了怀中的精灵，似是要将他揉进自己怀中，又或是…凿进自己心里。

黑暗让皮肤的触觉愈发敏锐，埃尔隆德能感觉到贴于颊侧的那只手在缓缓的抚摸着自己。指腹与面颊的每一次挲摩都叫皮肤泛起近乎甜蜜的麻痒。在令人舒适的沉默中，埃尔隆德缓缓将自己的面颊抵进那手掌间，深深吸气，再缓缓吐出——

吐出的气息，夹带着努力压制却仍欲盖弥彰的颤抖。

手掌的主人停止了抚弄的动作，掌心就那么静静的贴着他的面颊。那一刻如此安静，安静的可以听到彼此交错的呼吸，安静的可以听到帐外从极遥远处掠过的朔风，安静的…似乎可以经由那相贴的皮肤清晰数出相合搏动的心跳。

埃尔隆德没说话，瑟兰迪尔也没再说，但瑟兰迪尔动了，他贴于黑发精灵颊侧的手掌带着温柔却无疑强势的力道引导埃尔隆德抬起低垂的面颊。

诺多那双弯挺的眉弓紧锁，仿佛在眉心锁紧了太多无法出口的言语。直到面颊抬起，那双眼眸也终于缓缓睁开的，现出了锐利的棱角，瞳孔被黑夜染上了漆黑的颜色，亮如星穹，深若幽潭。而此时此刻，那双似可洞彻人心的眼睛就这么深深望进那双近在咫尺的蓝眸之中。

无声对视，仿佛在探寻着彼此是否在这未曾相见的时光中有了些微的改变，抑或是那无法出口的千言万语，都在这无言的对视中与对方说尽。

不知是谁先微分了薄唇，那或许是一个邀请，又或者只是两人之间不可捉摸的默契。

亦不知是谁先微微俯低了头颅，抑或稍稍扬起了脖颈，两双都已太过清醒的眼睛随着距离一毫一厘的拉近缓缓闭阖，唇肉嵌合的瞬间，两个精灵齐齐在喉底挤出了一声模糊的叹息。

嘴唇仿佛是心脏的外延。当他与他的嘴唇互相碰触的时候，肉身所能体会到的欢乐固然强烈却仍可被忽略，而比那更叫人沉溺的是灵魂的慰藉。

并没有太过复杂的技巧，抑或说在这一刻，什么技巧都比不上唇肉相依时，经由贴靠的额头与沁融的鼻息带来的，关于对方真实存在的认知。

所以他与他只是叫唇面淡淡的熨帖，稍稍的倾压，直到唇面那坦荡的干燥光滑亦沾染了些许与肉欲有关的黏腻与水泽。

韧舌并没有跟从嘴唇的细致碾磨推波助澜，而是安静的蛰伏于微分的齿列后，浸泡在充盈的舌津中慵懒而餮足，而所有精神和感知已被唇上覆着的那层薄薄皮肉征用，再无暇他顾。

不知吻了多久，又或之于精灵漫长的永生不过一个微不足道的瞬间，他与他侧卧于狭窄的军床，十指交握，额头抵靠，唇畔一丝微弧竟是别后这近三百年间唯一的从心而发。

在一片安适的静默中，睡眠如约而至。

此眠无梦。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔醒来时已天光大亮。

他尚未睁眼，但意识到自己的右手手指仍松松梳于半精灵脑后的黑发中，而左手依然与他交握于两人胸前。那黑发精灵仍睡着，匀浅的呼吸在极狭窄的空间内微微吹拂着他的嘴唇，让那优美的唇弧无声蜿蜒出愈发真切的弧度。

瑟兰迪尔放任自己享受了片刻如此的温存，而渗透眼帘的金色日光催促着他撑开颤动的眼睫。

Well…

瑟兰迪尔终于知道日光为何会是如此灿烂的金色。

冬日里特有的清湛日光透过帐布，再透过金花领主格洛芬戴尔蜷曲的金发照过来，于是被寒风渲染的冷淡青白一下变成了黄金般的璀璨。而格洛芬戴尔立在床头，双手环抱，背光的俊颊上不见扭捏作态的羞馁，那双湖水一般澄蓝的眼睛里些微的迷惑，些微的好奇，些微的…艳羡。

或许是瑟兰迪尔显而易见的尴尬扰乱了呼吸，黑发的领主终于醒了过来，当他注意到瑟兰迪尔的视线并跟着转头看见立在床头的格洛芬戴尔的时候，从来沉稳镇定的诺多智者，伊姆拉崔的领主大人几乎是条件反射的从军床上撑坐了起来，指节在下个瞬间下意识抚上自己领口，雅致手指蹭着外袍上那一整排纯铜扣子一路下滑在最短时间内确认自己衣衫完整才显而易见的松了口气。

格洛芬戴尔倒是神色不变泰然自若，见埃尔隆德醒来照例不慌不忙手抚胸口欠身行礼。

金花领主唇畔的微笑依旧明朗，他的声音清澈的犹如山间溪水中流淌的日光，带着重生后的干净与真挚。

“My lord…prince Thranduil…我发誓我想要敲门，但你们要知道军帐让我美好的意愿变得非常难以实现并且…当然你们也可以理解我不能在帐外叫你们名字的苦衷。”

那绝对是埃尔隆德生命中少见的窘迫。

他以手撑额重重叹气，并以仍带着明显睡意鼻音的沉雅声线回道——

“抱歉我…太过疲倦。”

“可以理解。从您回到伊姆拉崔以来这二百多年中所有睡眠时间加起来或许都比不上这两个晚上。”

“什……什么…？”伊姆拉崔的领主大人显然没有听懂，抑或根本无法相信。

“您没听错，您睡了两夜加一个白天。”

埃尔隆德愣住了，彻头彻尾的愣住了，那双从来太过透彻的灰眸难得的现出了一丝迷茫，而他身后巨绿林的王子殿下却不合时宜的笑了出来，起初只是低低的笑，吃吃的笑，最后在伊姆拉崔领主大人尴尬的沉默中终于大笑出来。瑟兰迪尔的笑声低沉却悦耳，如云破日出般的清湛鲜亮。

在巨绿林王子殿下千年难得一闻的笑声中格洛芬戴尔转身似欲离去，但向前走了两步又停下脚步，卷曲而茂盛的金发随意披散在他身后，反射着阳光溅落的点点莹光亮彩。格洛芬戴尔仍旧抱着手臂，似是全不着意的轻咳一声——

“对了，Prince Thranduil，差点忘了说。巨绿林王庭的总管加里安大人来我的营中要人，已在偏帐中候了整整一个晚上。”

身后的笑声戛然而止，格洛芬戴尔仿佛听见一声极尽懊恼的闷哼，而背过身去的他再也无需掩饰自己唇畔畅快淋漓的揶揄笑意。旧时的传奇领主紧咬了自己颊内的软肉才不至笑出声来，他想到若是那人在时，自己怕是能绘声绘色的将这两位的窘相给他讲上一天。只是那人——

天涯无信，生死未知。几千年，自己朝思暮想的，怕也不过是抵着他的额握着他的手，睡这一日两夜。

如此，足矣。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

军帐内，瑟兰迪尔瞧着加里安，加里安却瞪着一旁坐着的伊姆拉崔的领主大人。

加里安瞪了片刻埃尔隆德，那黑发的领主大人却连眼皮都未抬，只是垂眸饮茶，加里安又转了目光看向格洛芬戴尔。

格洛芬戴尔站在埃尔隆德身侧，依旧抱着手臂，仿佛他已爱上了这个动作。

“Galion——”

听见自家大人唤他，加里安才不情不愿的将瞪视的目光收了回去，垂首敛目——

“王子殿下。”

“我要离开一阵子。传闻近些年北方和东方人类间都出现过索伦的踪迹，我需得去亲自验证。”

“您一个人去？亲卫——”

“伊姆拉崔的领主大人会与我同行，不必挂念。”

加里安闻言在心里翻了个白眼，腹诽就是因为有他同去我才会挂念。

但他只是垂了眼睑，未将心思流露出半分，“那巨绿林的新军——”

这次格洛芬戴尔将话头接了过去，

“我会代为暂管，想必总管大人不至于不放心。”

格洛芬戴尔笑看着加里安，加里安纵有千百个不乐意却也挑不出毛病。毕竟金花领主，刚多林战神的名头后世精灵无人不知，由格洛芬戴尔训练兵士，正是多少精灵领地梦寐以求的机会。

话虽如此，只是加里安心里头的难处他们又如何知晓？报告欧洛费尔王，瑟兰迪尔大人必定难以成行。不告诉欧洛费尔王，自己又是免不了一顿重责。

加里安想到那位银发王上不怒自威的一张脸，不由得激灵灵打了个冷战。


	132. 心之所向

瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德自位于刚达巴山脚下的联军阵营中离开，等到他们向南渡过安都因大河源头之一的长川源时，已经是次日午后。

黑发的诺多精灵唇廓微动，于是冬日的凛风中呵出了一团轻缓的白雾，伴着低沉煦雅的磁音——

“次生子的顽强令人敬佩，不到三百年，他们居然能将城邦兴建的如此繁荣。”

瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德正并肩立于在安都因大河西岸，河水在他们身侧奔流不息滔滔远去。碧天薄云，遮不住略略西斜的日头。清滟滟的日光碎在大河里头，伴着上游冲过来的，大块大块碎裂的坚冰一路向南浩浩荡荡。

他们所站的位置地势甚高，大抵是一处缓坡的顶端，目光越过那一丛一丛的在寒风中瑟瑟抖动的干枯蒿草，南方不远处人类城邦已可得见。

那些出自次生子之手的建筑有着不甚美观却极其实用的外观。耸起的屋脊高矮不一，却又那么喧闹的密集。鱼鳞般铺叠的瓦片反射着午后的阳光，上头蒸腾着自烟囱里头喷涌出来的烟气，于是就连那本刺目的阳光都模糊了，在寒冷的冬日里头渲出些倦懒的暖意，仿佛岁月悠长，人间正好。只是，殊不知次生子的一生，也不过是精灵眼中的一瞬。

一瞬而已。

但这一瞬的繁华却仍令精灵侧目。

次生子的城邦依着地势迤逦在大河两岸，如此竟望不见尽头。在远方河床的狭窄处，用巨大石块堆砌的，坚固的留有桥洞的大桥连接了大河安都因的东西两岸。迷雾山脉的南段在更遥远处凝成水天之间起伏的灰蓝，近的颜色深些，更远的则颜色更浅，交织出丰富的层次，呼应着天上被风扯出的云丝，如此连绵不绝，如此苍茫静默。

“记得大战刚结束的那几十年这里几乎就是一片废墟，你看那边——”

瑟兰迪尔展臂将埃尔隆德的目光引向那由屋脊连缀的海面上，一处突兀其上的残垣。巨大的拱窗以及雕刻精美的廊柱仍依稀可辨，即便已十分残破并且在理应洁白的墙面上留下了明显的火焰烧灼痕迹，但仍可隐约猜想完好时的壮观与雄伟。

“那是议会堂，巨绿林精灵王国与北方人类结盟的标志，建于约六百年前。卡扎督姆的矮人工匠也参与了它的设计与建造，故此十分精巧壮美，几百年间一直作为安都因河两岸各个种族友谊的标志得到了妥当的保护与修缮，却在索伦魔军占据阿蒙蓝克时被彻底毁坏。”

“那时阿蒙蓝克被迫迁都，而卡扎督姆则闭关自守…”埃尔隆德低叹，“可以想象在安都因河谷生活的人类遭到了半兽人何其严酷的迫害。但值得庆幸的是…我亦可以想象在战后，巨绿林一定给予了他们慷慨的援助。”

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔远眺那片如今繁荣的人类城镇，墨黑的浓眉微蹙，仿佛回忆起了二百多年前帮助这片河谷幸存的次生子重建家园的旧事。但曾经与他共事过的人类早就已经成了泥土中的一捧白骨，只有他们的子孙依旧在这片土地上生活。

“大战刚刚结束的几年里这里的次生子居无定所，很多只能在树林和岩穴中安家。他们惊人的脆弱，一生最多不过百年，饥饿，疾病甚至寒冷都能让他们过早的死去。但他们又惊人的顽强，这才短短不到三百年，他们的人数甚至已经超过了大战之前，又在废墟上建立了繁荣的城镇。或许只有那断壁残垣才能提醒路过的旅人这里曾经经历过多么残酷的战争洗礼。”

“次生子的确是既脆弱又顽强种族。”埃尔隆德赞同，“所以从魔苟斯开始，黑暗力量从未放松过一刻对于次生子的腐蚀。我想你仍记得愤怒之战时就有许多远东人类加入了魔苟斯的邪恶阵营，即便在魔苟斯已被投入虚空之境的两千年之后，由于索伦的诱惑，欺骗与教化依然有很多人类视魔苟斯为他们唯一的神，可以带领他们摆脱死亡获得力量。在二百多年前结束的那场大战中就有哈拉德人，东夷以及生活在白色山脉中的人类为索伦效命。当时如果不是你的父亲，欧洛费尔王一把大火烧死了大部分哈拉德援军以及他们负责运送的魔军给养，恐怕林顿根本坚持不到努门诺尔舰队登陆就会倾覆。”

“所以你认为索伦在战后一定会更加重视对于次生子的腐化和引诱。”

“几乎是必然的。尤其在他们见识到了努门诺尔人的强大实力之后。事实上……”埃尔隆德犹豫着，似乎在考虑要不要将这个并未坐实的消息告诉瑟兰迪尔。但他终于还是开了口，或许是因为他心中隐藏的秘密太多堆积的太重，又或许，瑟兰迪尔是唯一一个可以让他放下心防稍微纾解烦闷的人。

“近三百年来我曾去过几次林顿，因为收到了吉尔-加拉德王的召唤。”

瑟兰迪尔皱眉思忖，“关于努门诺尔？”

“是。大战之后，1869年塔尔-奇尔雅坦继位。据说他在战争结束努门诺尔大军返航之后曾与他的父亲，当时的努门诺尔国王塔尔-米那斯提尔发生过一次轰动朝野的争辩。没有人知道他们争吵的内容是什么，但我们有理由相信，是前任海军统帅奇尔雅图尔的死亡，以及米那斯提尔大帝对中洲野心的搁置引发了那次争执。在那次争执之后，身为王位继承人的奇尔雅坦曾多次远航中洲，逗留甚久。没有人知道他在那其间究竟去过哪些地方又见过什么人，但那之后他的野心和权力欲就愈发膨胀，同时令人惊讶的是他的能力与号召力亦在不断攀升有如神助。他在中洲沿岸开拓了数个殖民地并带回了不计其数的金属和宝石。他欺压中洲百姓，向他们索取贡品来满足贪欲。但这些还不是最令人忧虑的，最让人忧虑的一则消息，是他在1869年强迫自己的父亲退位已达成自己的野心。而在他统治努门诺尔期间，努门诺尔人不仅加大了在中洲扩张的力度，居然还公然违抗主神禁令航向了西方的海域……”

听了埃尔隆德话，瑟兰迪尔久久沉默，“他在抗拒死亡。”

“正是如此。”

“还有，他在继位前几次航向中洲，之后野心和能力皆突然增强——”

“可疑。”

“确实可疑…”瑟兰迪尔紧锁了墨眉，“难道——”

诺多那双晶灰的眼睛注视着他，阳光下如此深邃而剔透，但他并没有说话。

瑟兰迪尔咬了咬牙续道，“索伦的魔爪居然已经伸向了努门诺尔……”

“是的，当吉尔-加拉德王知道这一消息的时候已经晚了，如果索伦真的对努门诺尔做了什么，那他无疑已经成功了。但我所担心的远远不止如此Thran——”

埃尔隆德突然唤了瑟兰迪尔的短名，但那并非是亲昵，而是无法压抑的担忧。

“凯勒布林博一直以来只说过他锻造了精灵三戒，我们一直以来也只知道有精灵三戒但你说会不会——”

瑟兰迪尔仿佛知道他要说什么，他抬手轻摁住诺多的肩膀，蓝眸沉静却坚定的回望，

“就算一切都已经晚了，至少我们仍可一起面对。”

他们注视着彼此的眼睛，许久，直到他们在那里找到了足以支撑自己的信念和勇气。

他们并肩缓步下行，朝着人类的城镇走去。

冬日的冷风很快吹走了沉闷的气氛。

瑟兰迪尔行在埃尔隆德身侧，他的声音若有所思，“大概因为生命的短暂，对于死亡的恐惧反倒成了次生子心中滋生诸多邪恶的原因。”

“可以这么说。他们已经忘记了死亡是独一之神伊露维塔赐予他们的礼物，唯有次生子的死亡才能摆脱阿尔达对于灵魂的束缚，或许只有这唯一的办法，才能获得真正的自由。”

“真正的自由。”瑟兰迪尔顿住脚步偏首微笑看向埃尔隆德，“我似乎听到了你的渴望。”

他身侧，宽大的斗篷包裹了诺多精灵挺拔的身躯，阳光照在埃尔隆德的黑发上，就连黑色也熠熠生辉。

“我心之所向。”埃尔隆德被那微笑感染了，他的嘴角亦不自觉上扬。他偏首看向立于身侧的金发精灵，瑟兰迪尔并没有戴那顶象征王子身份的秘银额冠，但这正好让那匀美的额头一览无遗。阳光下淡的几乎银白的发丝并未被编成发辫，在冬日的凛风中飘飞成太过炫目的千丝万缕。

这是多么自由而强大，张扬又美丽的生物。

惊人的，在那一瞬，这是埃尔隆德脑中的所有想法。

诺多或许在那一刻失了神，因为他甚至没有注意到瑟兰迪尔唇角扬起的弧度，

“但我在你的眼睛里，只看到了对我的渴望。”

瑟兰迪尔压低了声音，那是带着些许揶揄笑意的低滑嗓音。仿佛那些优美的精灵词汇在他的胸腔和喉咙中往复共鸣，迟迟不愿离开那双太过优美的唇廓。

而善辩的智者似乎已经忘记了所有精灵一族久远以来创造的繁复措辞，他张了张嘴，但那把沉磁的嗓子难得的滞涩了。

“我…心之所向。”

终于他说道。一模一样的措辞，却生出别样的感慨。于是在那北方冬日的寒冷空气中，终于又再次回荡了瑟兰迪尔的笑声。而当他笑的时候，就连那双太过英武的浓黑墨眉也仿佛柔和明丽了起来，点亮了那双苍蓝的冰海，亦点亮了中洲北方的山山水水。


	133. 凡多姆

凡多姆是个卖药的。

他并不是这个镇子里头土生土长的人，在他三岁的时候他的爷爷带着他从东边迁到这个镇子上。

凡多姆已经不记得他以前的家在哪儿，他只朦朦胧胧的记得，他在爷爷的背上穿过茂密的……茂密的森林，迎着夕阳的方向，一直向西。

在一个黄昏，他们终于走出了那片仿佛永远都走不到尽头的森林。他们看见了大河，而大河的更西方是巍峨的山脉，挡住了彼时像极了一颗鸡蛋黄的太阳。

他的爷爷显然无法带着他翻越那连绵起伏的，在盛夏依然有着皑皑雪峰的高山，于是留在了大河的岸边，跟当地人生活在一起。

凡多姆的确问过他的爷爷他们为什么要长途跋涉来到这里。

老巴姆——他的爷爷，就蹲在黄昏时越过山峰洒下来的金灿灿的日头里，嘬着他据说祖传三代的烟锅久久不肯言语。老巴姆右眼松弛的眼皮上有一道明显的伤疤，使得他的右眼无法正常闭合，但他的胳膊粗壮有力，要不然也无法独自一人带着凡多姆穿过那边巨大的森林。

在抽了有足足半袋烟之后老巴姆终于开口，他告诉凡多姆他们的村子被东夷马队扫荡，村子里的人死的死俘的俘。

从那以后凡多姆再没问过老巴姆以前的事儿，他甚至没有问起过他的父母。因为答案太显而易见，而凡多姆认为，这世上叫人伤心的事儿已经够多了。

比如贫困。

老巴姆来到这个城邦的时候口袋里连豆粒那么大的银子都没有。他们爷孙俩仅有的家当就是裹在身上的破烂兽皮，还有老巴姆背上的一张弓，腰间别着的一把匕首。

凡多姆和他的爷爷临时安身在远离城邦南头一处废弃的砖窑里。

老巴姆在城里找所有他能干的活儿，挣一些散碎的铜子儿把凡多姆拉扯大。

等凡多姆长到十三岁的时候老巴姆开始带他打猎，他们爷孙俩去过很多地方，大河下游，大山里头，不过最常去的，还是他们来时经过的那座广袤森林。

老巴姆在森林里选取坚硬的树枝削成箭矢，他们猎过狼，猎过狐狸，猎过香獐狍子野兔野鸡。后来他们发现那片森林里不仅有各种飞禽走兽，还有各种奇花异草，其中不乏可以入药的种类。城邦里的医疗条件极差，而治疗外伤内疾的药草更是匮乏，他们每次打猎时顺便采集药草，最后售卖药草所赚的钱竟然远远超过了那些野味。

凡多姆可能会成成长为一名猎手，如果不是因为那件事情。

那是一个深冬，就像现在的天气一样，刺骨寒冷。

凡多姆和爷爷在整整十天的风雪后断了粮，他们唯一的活路，就是趁着风雪暂停去森林中猎些野鸟野兔充饥。

那天他们并不走运，整整走了大半天也没猎到足够的口粮，而他们业已走进了森林深处。

枝桠连着枝桠，光秃秃的，时不时扑簌簌的抖下雪来，而森林中的积雪已经没过了膝盖。

然后他们就瞧见了那头鹿。

凡多姆发誓他从没有见过那么大的鹿。

那无疑是一头雄鹿。

硕大的鹿角如巨树的枝桠向两侧伸展。犹如国王头上的王冠般庄严又威风。那头鹿的皮毛就像上好的绸缎，在林中漏下的阳光中莹莹发亮。

就在凡多姆目瞪口呆的时候，老巴姆已经把箭撘上了弓弦。

他必须猎到这头鹿。

如果猎到这头鹿，不仅他们整整一个冬天都不用在挨饿，老巴姆想着，他或许还能用那对儿鹿角去城邦里换一匹马，那样等到夏天的时候，他们就能驼更多的药草回去。

老巴姆把他的弓拉到了最满，箭尖直指那头雄鹿的心脏位置。

凡多姆不知道那头鹿是否看见了他们。那头鹿透亮的瞳仁直直的望着他们的藏身之处，但它依旧一动不动，只有鹿耳间或轻轻的抖动着。

凡多姆突然想要制止他的爷爷，但是已经来不及了，利箭破空而去，他们离那头鹿并不远。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

凡多姆是个卖药的。

他刚在大山里头住着的那帮无比富有的矮人手里换了一些药，大抵是一些治疗肠炎或是疟疾的成药。人类的城邦里头这种药相当紧缺，尤其矮人虽然固执蛮横，但他们的药却实在不错。

只是他们的药不能买，只能换。因为大山里头的矮人最不缺的就是金银珠宝，他们喜欢酒，而凡多姆就给他们酒。

除了这批矮人的成药，凡多姆这次远去大山南头儿也有了其它的收获。他在那边碰上了一队高等人。

凡多姆以前只听说过高等人的存在，那次他终于相信关于高等人的故事并不仅仅是一个传说。

那些高等人生活在海上的神赐岛屿上，他们身材高大，气质高贵，寿命极长，最重要的是，他们拥有神赐的技术，可以制造许多奇妙的玩意，那些玩意是这些生活在大河两岸的北方人类根本无法想象的。

那队高等人从东方而来。尽管凡多姆无法理解，为何本应生活在遥远西方的高等人为何会去了大山的东方。连日阴天以及迷雾山脉中复杂的地势显然让他们失去了方向，高等人告诉凡多姆，他们指示方向的仪表或许受到了地底矿藏的影响也失灵了。

熟悉地形的凡多姆把他们带出了大山，高等人则给了他慷慨的馈赠。鉴于听说他贩卖药物他们给了他许多珍稀的药物，可以治疗各种严重的疾病。而其中在一路上跟他走的最亲近的高等人从鼓鼓囊囊的皮袋里掏出一个漂亮的水晶瓶子，不过拇指大小，塞着精巧的橡木塞子。瓶子里明显是某种质地稠腻的油膏。

“这可是个好东西。”那个高等人把他拉到一边压低了声音笑的几乎有些下流——即便是凡多姆这种见惯了世面的人精儿也如此腹诽着。

“包治百病？” 凡多姆赔笑。来自神赐之岛的东西，毋庸置疑一定是好东西。

高等人几乎大笑出来，趴在他耳畔耳语几句，凡多姆的一张脸瞬间就透红了起来。

“我……只是个卖药的。”

“这可是世界上最棒的‘药’了兄弟！”高等人的话凡多姆只勉强能够听懂，但他已完全领会了高等人的意思。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

凡多姆是个卖药的。但他显然原本可以成长为一名猎手，就像他爷爷老巴姆那样。

那支利箭破空而去，虽然箭头并非铁铸，但森林中的硬木被削的锐利非凡，在这么近的距离一定可以直接射穿动物的心脏。

那支木箭擦着干枯的草叶射出去，爷爷是凡多姆心中最棒的弓箭手。

但就在这时，凡多姆听见了箭矢破空带起的尖啸，但，并不是他们的箭。

一支箭，就像凭空出现，刺破空气，箭尖直直戳在老巴姆射出去的木箭箭杆上，那支木箭登时就折断了，陨落于地。

当凡多姆意识到发生了什么的时候，那头雄鹿早已跑远而他和爷爷老巴姆正被彼时阳光下几枚亮闪闪的箭尖瞄准。

凡多姆从来没有见过这样的人。

一位显然是首领的大人端坐在马上，他被黑色的皮手套包裹的手中正握着一把大弓。

他询问了他们为什么要杀死那头鹿。他的爷爷老巴姆诉说了他们的处境，并保证再也不会踏入森林狩猎只求能放他们一条生路。

但显然凡多姆并没好好听他们的对话，他的所有注意力都集中那位大人的脸上。他无法相信这个世界上竟有如此俊美的男人。他的眼睛蓝若传说中的大海，发丝就像是刚刚越过山巅的月光。

那位大人并没有为难他们，而是从他的怀里摸出了一片叶子。

一片黄金打造的叶子。

金叶子。

老巴姆带着凡多姆出了森林，一片金叶子换了间小屋，还储备了足够他们过冬的粮食。

他们从此不再狩猎，只在森林中采集药草。

凡多姆问他的爷爷在森林中遇到的是什么人。

老巴姆这次倒回答的很痛快。

他告诉凡多姆他们不是人，是精灵。森林里的精灵。

如此又过了近二十年，凡多姆今年三十六岁。而他，再也没见过那些森林中的精灵。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

凡多姆是个卖药的。

他刚从大山南头回来，径直把马匹迁到了城邦中最热闹的那个市集上。彼时夜幕才落，冬日里夜晚来的早，正是家家户户炊烟袅袅的时候。但这个时候，亦是这座北方人类的城邦中最热闹的时刻。

捕鱼人，水手，船夫刚上了岸，夜巡的卫兵却又刚刚上岗。

鲜鱼，干肉，香肠在市集里随处可见售卖。除此之外还有不见得精美却耐用的布料，干净的兽皮，还有摆了满地的各种陶器，铁器。

沿街挂着风灯，烛火的光晕在夜晚迷蒙的烟气或热气里头，暖黄也连成了片。

就在这时两个身披斗篷，头戴兜帽的异乡人悄然出现在了这座北方人类的城邦。

他们皆裹着银灰色的斗篷，宽大的斗篷包裹了他们矫健的身躯，厚实的兜帽盖住了发色，甚至连他们的眉眼亦被遮去，所以如果有人迎面碰见他们，只能看到那高挺的鼻峰之下，淡色的唇弧。

但即便如此路人皆频频侧目，因斗篷虽盖住了他们的身姿却盖不住那卓然的气度。

被半抱在水手强壮臂弯中的风尘女子甚至都忍不住痴痴愣愣驻足。

只因那仅露出的两双唇弧太俊，连着下头弧度优雅的下颌，已足以捕获所有人类女子的目光。

又或许他们捕获的远不止女子的目光。

凡多姆敏锐的观察到差不多半条街的人都在盯着他们看，尽管，他们显然已经尽量低调。

借着晕黄的灯火，凡多姆瞧见他们不时在各式摊子前驻足，偶尔凑近耳语。其中一位买了张兽皮。就算离得老远凡多姆也眼尖的瞧见那位付出去的竟是好大一粒银子，虽然没有铸成银币，但这种货真价实的银子实已无需铸成银币衡量。

凡多姆瞧着那两位走走停停越走越近，他的心脏，忽的不知怎的，全然不受控制的砰砰狂跳了起来。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“大人看看药吗？全城最好的药，这是治跌打损伤的，这是退热的，这是止血的，啊对了！这可是我从南边矮人那儿搞到的最好的药，专治腹泻。”

其中一位捻起那些瓶瓶罐罐仔细端详，偶尔还开盖细闻，显得兴趣十足。

这时候两个胸脯丰腴的女人却靠了过来，凡多姆认得她们，药摊上的常客，原因可能是因为她们是城里有名的，靠男人吃饭的女人。

各种意义上的。

那两位名为买药，凡多姆却瞧见她们的眼神一个劲儿的朝旁边那两位大人飞。

卖药的实在看不下去，一揽两位姑娘大冬天儿还露在外头的香肩把那水晶瓶子拿出来，凑到她们耳边低声耳语一阵只把那两位说的眼冒绿光，瞬间就忘记了自己过来的真实目的眼里头全是这瓶神“药”。

只是一问价钱那两位傻了，发嗲撒娇的就要强行压价。

凡多姆眼疾手快一把把那瓶子拽出来。

“我说两位大姐，这可是西方神赐之岛来的高级货，咱们这里哪有这玩意？错过这村儿可没有这店儿了。瞧瞧，这雕瓶子的水晶，瞧瞧这映出来的光彩，光这瓶子得值多少钱？得了得了您买不起也别搁我这儿瞎耽误功夫，瞧我这儿还有主顾得招呼呢。”

那两位吃了瘪又受了奚落，一脸忿忿的离开走得老远还回头瞪他，凡多姆倒是不以为意，正打算把那小瓶子收起来留给自个还不知道在哪儿的媳妇儿，突然旁边一只手轻而易举就把那瓶子从他手中拎了去。

凡多姆敏锐的注意到，那只手上，包裹着纯黑的狼皮手套。

“大人…” 凡多姆心中一动，他刚才有些平复的心脏又突突的跳起来，活泼的就像瞧见了女人赤裸的胸脯。

“这是什么？”

那位大人的声音低沉，却滑得像女人腰上的皮肉。

风吹来，略略掀起了斗篷的兜帽，于是蓝眼与金发…

惊鸿一瞥。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

凡多姆是个卖药的。

过了将近二十年，他实在没想到他在他的药摊上又遇着了精灵，那个森林里的精灵。

凡多姆支支吾吾，瑟兰迪尔却并不打算放过他，直到那个卖药的人类几乎有些逾越的趴在他耳边极其小声的一阵嘀咕。

戴着兜帽的精灵将那个水晶瓶子丢回他怀里，就像丢一个烫手的山药。

旁侧精灵侧过身去问他，那位金发的大人却并不答话拽了另位就走，没走两步却又突然顿住脚步。

“城里最好的客栈在哪？”

凡多姆愣愣的给他指了路，直到那两位走远才回过神儿来。

瑟兰迪尔同埃尔隆德径直向客栈而去，他们并没有在意那些集中在他们身上的目光。也或许正是因为如此，他们才忽略了那些时不时出现在屋脊或者树梢上的白色大鸟。那些鸟安静的像是已经融进了覆雪的背景，而鸟的眼睛，却一直跟随着精灵的身影。


	134. 亚里西斯

大河河岸。

人类城邦。

城主的府邸。

岩石砌成的城堡，粗糙却坚固。下可深入地底，上可俯瞰森林。

银质的烛台和精美的挂毯让殿堂显得华贵而舒适。

猩红色的地毯上正有少女赤着足踝和腰肢舞蹈，她们柔软的纤腰上缠绕的镶着宝石的金链子在通明的烛火映照下闪闪发亮。

硕大的水晶盘子里堆满了肉食和奶酪，金杯里盛满美酒，但亚里西斯发誓他再也呆不下去了，一分，一秒也待不下去了。

他现在必须离开。

立即！

马上！

“亚里西斯。”

一个声音成功阻止了他准备离开的脚步。

那声音听起来既不年轻也不苍老，低沉而缓慢。在以前，那声音通常是饱含了智慧与关心的，但不是现在，不再是了。亚里西斯在那声音里听出了傲慢，也听出了…一种近乎冰冷的残酷。

亚里西斯顿住了脚步但他没有转身，他紧握着拳头，紧咬着牙关，

“你要去哪儿。”

“我去哪儿跟您无关，父亲！您变得让我不再熟悉，这里也变得让我再也无法忍受！如果您一意孤行，我可以去任何我想去的地方。”

“放肆！”

那声音的主人听起来彻彻底底被激怒了。在他盛怒的时候，殿堂两旁的卫兵齐齐将本立在身侧的枪矛端了起来，锋利的矛尖被火烛映的雪亮。

“何必如此动怒——城主大人…哦不，请原谅我的过失，我现在应当称呼您为奥斯维尔王——北方人类尊贵的王者。”

那在亚里西斯身后突兀响起的声音是如此优美，但它一点也不像是女人的声音般柔软与清亮，它是低沉的，纯男性的低沉，但同时又该死的蛊惑人心的优美。

但那优美的声音叫亚里西斯那张年轻而英俊的面颊因愤怒与厌恶绷紧了肌肉。年轻的人类灰绿色的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，就连覆着他颌线及上唇的短而浓密的胡须都像是要如刺猬的尖刺一般炸开。

亚里西斯的怒火显然可以从他骤然紧绷的背部线条上判断出来，但那优美声音的主人显然彻底无视了这点，又或者，亚里西斯的怒火在他看来不值一提，甚至不必费心惦记。

“亚里西斯王子的冒犯大抵是针对我。”

尽管陈述着对自己不利的事实，那优美的语调里连一丝最细微的轻颤都没有。那声音的主人如此笃定，如此信心十足，如此明目张胆又如此嚣张跋扈。

那声音甚至轻笑了起来。

笑声依旧悦耳，但亚里西斯却觉得那笑声就像是用手指一片片拨过恶兽湿腻的鳞甲。

“他显然对我有所误解，我尊贵的奥斯维尔王。他总将我对您的衷心曲解成恶意，而我对城邦的诸多建议，他也并未试图理解它们有益的一面。他还年轻，奥斯维尔王陛下，您的子嗣还不能理解您的苦心，他还未能在您荣誉的高塔上添砖加瓦。他需要历练，岁月和苦难会让他理解您今日的筹划，而战争的烟尘和血腥才能让他意识到，作为您唯一的子嗣理应对您宣誓的忠心。”

“我的谋士，我最忠心的臣子。你的判断总是如此精准，而你的智慧给了你寻常人无法匹敌的远见。我认为你说的很对，亚里西斯应该去北方抵抗狼群。”

“狼群根本不足为虑我尊贵的陛下，依我之见，东方森林中的精灵才是我们最大的威胁。他们早就觊觎人类的领地，觊觎您的财富。亚里西斯若是您的儿子，就应当为了您的荣耀去征讨那些狂妄的精灵。”

“闭嘴！！”年轻的人类再也忍无可忍，他猛的回身铿然拔剑，剑尖指着坐于城主奥斯维尔身侧的安纳塔。

“你这个佞臣！你这个妖物！从两年前你来到此处我就对你抱有戒心，虽然你口口声声自称忠心和善意。你无法欺骗所有人！今天你就露出了马脚！东方森林中的精灵一直是我们的朋友，甚至在三百年前那场惨烈的大战刚刚结束的时候，森林中的精灵还出钱出力帮助我们重建家园。父亲……您还记得您的祖父留下的话吗？我们永远与森林精灵为友！而您…怎能轻信这样一个根本查不出底细的外来客？？您甚至根本不知道他究竟是什么！您甚至不知道他的名姓！！”

“该闭嘴的是你亚里西斯！你还看不出来吗？他是神的使者！亚里西斯，你的愚蠢简直令为父蒙羞。他赐予我前所未有的权势，财富，名声，他甚至能令我长生不死，瞧瞧这个！”人类城邦的首领高傲的扬起他的左手，几近癫狂的在他的儿子眼前挥舞着，食指上硕大的黄金戒指在巨烛映照下是那么的耀眼，那么的夺目。

“这是神明赐予我的赠礼，亚里西斯，它将成为北方人王权的象征！而他，作为神明的使者将赐予我们无上的荣耀，他将永远在我的领地上受到尊敬和礼遇！而你！我愚蠢的子嗣，现在给我跪下祈求神明的宽恕。然后用你手里的利剑为你的王开疆辟土，征服那些鬼鬼祟祟躲在森林里的精灵！”

“您疯了！父亲！！” 亚里西斯紧紧握着剑柄，他的手在颤抖，却不是因为恐惧而是因为极大愤怒。他不相信他会从他曾经贤明的父亲口中听到这样的言语。

“您难道没有听到城邦中民众的怨言！直到今天为止，您已经第十次增加了赋税，就在这个妖物来到这里的短短两年里头。他教唆您的贪欲，挑拨我们之间的关系，怂恿您苛待您的子民甚至现在，他还叫您去与林中精灵为敌！”

年轻的人类狠狠的盯着那个被称作是神之使者的男人，那张优美却充满了邪念的眼睛隐藏在烛火照不到的暗影中，但邪火一般的金色瞳孔却仍清晰可见，如同野兽般匍匐暗处。如果不是卫兵的奋力阻拦，相信亚里西斯已经冲过去用他的利剑割开那个妖物的咽喉。

“我们根本不可能与林中精灵为敌！姑且不论我们古老的友谊，精灵的强大根本就不是我们可以去挑战的！他想要孤立我们的城邦，父亲！他想让我们再也得不到精灵的帮助和支援，想要破坏我们古老的友谊！”

“我看你只是贪生怕死！我没有你这样的逆子！卫兵！把他给我轰出去，从此再不准踏入王的殿堂！”

“父亲！！父亲！！！！！！！！！他会害了您！您不能相信他——————！！”

年轻的人类被卫兵拖的远了，他的声音也变得模糊，他的剑拖过石质的地面，发出一连串令人牙酸的摩擦声。

那声音本该令人无比厌恶，但那位被奥斯维尔称作是神明使者的男人，却在优美唇弧上勾勒出了满意的微笑。

他缓缓站起身，而新近成为北方人之王的奥斯维尔也不耐烦的挥手屏退了所有舞者和卫兵。

无数火烛仿佛受惊般跳荡了几回便尽数熄灭，黑暗中，浓稠的，令人窒息的黑暗中，只有那双熔金般的眼睛，仿佛夜空中仅剩的星。

奥斯维尔颌下的短须已有些花白，但在他锐如鹰隼的目光中根本看不出来他应有的年纪。此时他毫不犹豫的屈膝半跪，双手捧起神明使者的右手。那修长优美的骨骼上亦佩戴着一枚戒指。看似朴实无华的戒面上此时正骤然透出耀目的辉光，一圈以从未见过的文字镌刻的铭文显现了出来。那光亮就像熔岩流过的轨迹，而奥斯维尔将自己的嘴唇虔诚的贴在那些发光的铭文上，就像心甘情愿的将自己整个心脏和生命献祭。

“是否能告知您的奴仆，该如何称呼您的名姓。”适才还不可一世的北方人类新王忐忑的问询，他甚至不敢轻易抬起他的眼睛。

在他看不见的地方，他的神明微笑着，优美却险恶。

“凡人。汝可如此称颂我名——Annatar。”那柔软如花瓣般的唇翕合着，仿佛他的气息都挟着醉人心脾的芳香，

“赠礼之主，Annatar。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

此时正是暮色时分，亚里西斯被卫兵推出了他的家。

不。

亚里西斯转身望着那座曾经是他家的建筑。温暖的亮光已在巨窗内尽数熄灭，无尽的黑暗降临在那里，围笼了那里。

那已不再是他的家，但——

他真的放心不下他的父亲。

他坚信他的父亲所为皆事出有因，因为他了解自己的父亲，至少曾经了解。

亚里西斯不禁想到了适才他的父亲奥斯维尔近乎疯狂的动作，他左手食指上的戒指在烛火映照下反射出邪恶的光彩。

那枚戒指无疑来自那个居心叵测的外来客，那个被他的父亲视为神的使者的家伙。

但亚里西斯绝不承认他是神。他的父亲看不到他的险恶用心但亚里西斯看的到。他来到这里，他来到这片北方人类生存繁衍的土地上绝对别有用心！而那枚戒指是关键所在，搞不好他正是利用妖术通过那枚戒指控制了他的父亲。

亚里西斯攥紧了他手里的剑柄。

他不能就这么弃他的父亲而去！他绝对不能让那个妖物的奸计得逞。

就在亚里西斯猛的转身想要硬闯回去的时候，他突然听到一声鸟鸣。

粗嘎的，凄厉的…与其说是鸟鸣，更像是传说里的恶龙尖利的嘶吼。

亚里西斯抬头的时候他在一片昏暗的暮色中瞥见一个惨白的影子冲他俯冲而下，他本能的挥剑挡去，那玩意尖叫了一声啄中他的肩膀。亚里西斯只觉得左肩一阵刺痛，索幸啄的不深，亚里西斯连连挥剑将它赶走，但那只鸟并没有飞远，它就蹲在不远处的屋脊上，冰冷的目光就算在暮色中也可以瞧得一清二楚。它显然不打算就这么放过亚里西斯，它瞪着他，并准备随时置他于死地。

亚里西斯不知道那是什么鬼玩意，但他清楚的知道，自己现在最应该做的事情就是跑，往人多的地方跑。

于是亚里西斯跑进了集市，差点撞翻了一个卖鱼的摊子。他突然发现那种怪鸟竟似无处不在，就像在监视着这整个城邦内所有人的一举一动。

他顺着集市一直跑下去，那儿有一家旅店，城邦里最大的一家旅店。而这家旅店里头，有城邦里唯一的一处酒馆。当夜幕降临的时候，再没有什么地方比酒馆更热闹的了。

亚里西斯慌张跑向旅店，里头鼎沸的人声和温暖的灯光仿佛凝聚了所有生的气息，足以阻隔所有邪恶与黑暗。在他快要跑到门口的时候，他试图回身查看那些怪鸟的踪迹，却冷不防的撞到一个人身上。

那人正拉开门准备迈进酒馆，被猛的撞中不禁哎哟一声，肩上扛着的小包袱里头哗啦啦掉出不少东西。其中不乏有些瓶瓶罐罐，掉在地上便碎裂开来，粉呀末呀的洒了一地。

“唉我说！！你！！！你给我站住！！我的药！！！！！！！”


	135. 太过沉重的存在

这是瑟兰迪尔第一次住进人类的旅店，当然对埃尔隆德来说也是如此。

那感觉新鲜而奇妙。

人类的领地总是很吵。嘈杂，乱，成堆的杂物，复杂的气味，就像他们拼了命的往自己有限的生命中填塞东西，各种东西。

仿佛这样就会让他们的生命显得更深刻，更有意义。

精灵们厌恶这一点，但精灵们同时也羡慕这一点。

因为生命是个很奇特的东西，它并不会因为无限制的延长而变得主动丰满起来。相反，在很多时候，看不到尽头的时间让生命变成了一种乏味而不被珍惜的负累。欢乐不再显得特别欢乐悲伤也不会叫人特别悲伤。一切都会被时间碾平，拉长，冲洗褪色，变得模糊。到最后就连眼泪都悭吝流出，欢笑亦极稀少，那是一种倦怠，对于生命的倦怠。

精灵们被这样的倦怠困扰着，尤其是那些…已经度过了上万年光阴岁月的精灵。

也难怪梵雅族会选择去侍奉神明，埃尔隆德有时会想，毕竟他们不像诺多一族醉心工艺或是武技，又不像抵达西方的帖勒瑞一族一般浪漫洒脱。时间磨去了他们的棱角，亦磨平了他们的悲喜苦乐，他们变得愈发无欲无求，或许只有和先于宇宙存在的大能者们呆在一起，他们才能找到些继续存在的意义。

而瑟兰迪尔不关心西方彼岸发生的那一切，他甚至不关心那处遥远的不死之地。他的父亲欧洛费尔厌恶西方大能者的漠视和不作为，所以瑟兰迪尔也对那个地方殊无好感。

他认为人类的城邦很好。他喜欢暮色中升起的炊烟，他甚至有点喜欢楼下那个小酒馆的喧闹，因为这一切似乎都在诉说着生命的鲜活与美好，如此真实而鲜明。

人类的爱与恨，欢乐与悲伤都是那么浓墨重彩，而精灵的则像是蒙了雾，水雾。

薄薄的水雾附在玻璃窗上，瑟兰迪尔有些新奇的用指腹擦过，那一道被擦亮的黑夜里，亮着星星点点的晕黄的灯。

“你喜欢这里。”

身侧磁音响起，听起来比以往更加低沉。

“难道你不喜欢。”

很奇怪，他们说的明明该是问句，却都带着笃定的语气。

“是的。我喜欢。”

但埃尔隆德并没有继续这个话题，他抬手抹开更多水雾，屈指轻叩着一处比夜的颜色更为深浓的建筑，精灵的目力只在满地的积雪上勉强分辨出隐约的轮廓，像是一座高塔，又像城堡。

“这是首领的府邸？”

“没错。”瑟兰迪尔点了点头，“当初巨绿林的工匠亦有出力帮助他们修建那座城堡。”

“它的轮廓确实有几分森林精灵的特色。”埃尔隆德颔首，但随后他转而问道，“你有没有发现什么特别之处？”

“整个城邦只有那里没有亮光。”

“或许只是灯灭了。”埃尔隆德缓言，但显然他只是在提供一种假设，而不是结论。

“人类厌恶黑暗，在这个时间他们不可能主动熄灭所有的灯。”

“除非——”

瑟兰迪尔同埃尔隆德相视一眼，他们并没有把自己的猜测说出来，因为一切都还仅仅是猜测。

他们又转头去看那窗外的夜色。他们的房间在顶层，旅店不过三层，但比较周围低矮的民房仍然显得视野开阔。

越过人类城邦的暖黄灯晕，上头是暗蓝的夜空，冬日里清冷却明澈的夜空。无数星子像是缀在上头的宝石，闪烁着或明或暗的光芒，那是瓦尔妲的造物，先于太阳与月亮之前的存在。

他们肩并着肩，堪堪相挨，却并不互相抵靠。舒适的沉默围笼了他们，楼下酒馆里的嘈杂人声在精灵耳中依旧吵闹，却显得很远，非常远…

那是一种奇妙的氛围，喧嚣又静谧。世界很大，但这里只有他们俩。

“我有时厌恶你的名字，你知道。”瑟兰迪尔低滑的嗓音有些突兀的响起，他并未转头去看埃尔隆德。金发的精灵微昂着头，看着漫天的星子。

“哦？”埃尔隆德亦看着那繁星，他想起了曾经那无数个天各一方的夜晚，他亦是如此望着那些遥远的光。

“因为注视这样的夜空总让我想起你的名字。”金发的精灵深深呼吸，空气中是清冷的冬的味道，还有埃尔隆德身上独特的，林风吹拂的味道。

“将近三百年——”

瑟兰迪尔没有再说下去，埃尔隆德却知道他要说什么。

“我不知道，该怎么解释。”那把沉磁的嗓音审慎的开口，他不希望瑟兰迪尔将他的话当成一个漫不经心的托辞，因为这的确不是托辞，这是事实。

“我从未期待过你的解释，Elrond。”瑟兰迪尔仍未看他，他看向远方，那繁星点缀的远方，而埃尔隆德则看着他洒满星辉的侧颜。

“你知道那天，我的父亲是故意引你说出来。”

“但你知我所言，亦是事实。”

瑟兰迪尔转头迎住埃尔隆德的目光。那双蓝眸映着夜色，就像深海的深邃，深海的静谧。

“我知你所言亦是事实，Elrond，我只希望你不要把它说出来。”

“我无法对你说谎，Thran。”

“我没有要求你说谎，”瑟兰迪尔稍微加重了语气，他直直望进那双灰眸，期待在里面找到他要寻找的东西。“我只是，希望你不要把它说出来。”

埃尔隆德微皱着眉弓，他当然能感觉到瑟兰迪尔隐隐释放的强硬态度，瑟兰迪尔不常对他强硬，但不代表他不会。

而瑟兰迪尔很清楚埃尔隆德无法理解他说的，因为埃尔隆德同他不是一种人，埃尔隆德是什么样的人，他比谁都清楚。

瑟兰迪尔沉默了一阵，他终于继续说了下去。

“有些事情或许早晚都会发生，但是不要再把它说出来，不要强调它。如果真的有那一天，我希望逼迫感情走入绝境的是无可回避的现实，而不是我们自己。”

瑟兰迪尔注视着埃尔隆德，他从不是个多话的人，亦不喜欢解释，但埃尔隆德不一样，有些事情，他不希望埃尔隆德去揣摩他的意思。

“不要试图割裂我们的感情，Elrond。我深知你你肩上的责任，正如我亦清楚我肩头的责任。这样的感情已在这乱世中太过沉重，我们自己就不要再去徒增烦恼。因为有些问题是无解的，尤其是在问题真的变成问题之前。所以不要让你的理智成了你心头的枷锁。你要知道——”

瑟兰迪尔抬手，他的掌心缓缓贴向半精灵心脏的位置，稳稳的撑在那里，感受着诺多结实胸膛下强而有力的搏动。

“这世上，真正让你不得自由的人正是你自己，Erond。”

那双蓝眸依旧对着那双灰眼，却仿佛看得无限远，直抵灵魂深处。

一向善辩的诺多没有再说什么，他突然抓住那撑于自己胸口的手腕将面前的精灵一把拥进自己怀里。

智者紧紧闭阖了双眼，仿佛如此就能将那些困扰着他，禁锢着他的理智驱逐出去。他的手指攥紧了满把金发精灵背后披着的，质地柔软的斗篷。

这个姿势对于瑟兰迪尔来说极尽弱势，但他并没有反抗，亦不会挣扎，他只是跟从着半精灵的手臂贴近他，将面颊抵进埃尔隆德的肩窝。

瑟兰迪尔亦展臂揽紧了拥着自己的精灵，让彼此的胸膛，挤压的再无一丝缝隙。

有一刻，他们都感觉到了彼此的渴望，但谁都没有宣于唇齿，更没有逾越的动作。他们之间仍有许多问题没有解决，又或者永远都无法真正的解决，在这一刻，这个沉默的拥抱代替了所有言语，没有于事无补的道歉也没有苍白空洞的承诺，只有爱——这个甚至连说出来都显得太过沉重的存在。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

一只白色的鸟掠过夜空，就像一个无声的幽灵。

鸟径直朝着那熄灭了灯火的城堡飞去。

城堡有一扇打开的窗。

窗前站着一个绝美的人。

哦，他不是人，他是神。

白鸟落在安纳塔探出的手臂上，轻盈的仿佛无物，下一秒…如果有人看到必会惊恐万分，那只鸟融化了，像是一滩蜡油，它彻底融进了安纳塔惯穿的那件白袍又或是他的身体，大抵只几秒便完全消失不见。

安纳塔闭阖的金瞳亦缓缓睁开， 

“两个精灵？有意思…自从凯勒布林博死后已经很久没有精灵供我娱乐。” 黑暗中，勾起邪佞笑意的优美唇弧映出些微微的水泽。“让我猜猜你们会是谁？谁都好…”安纳塔喃喃着，“这些愚蠢的凡人已经耗尽了我的耐心。”

凡人的确已经快耗尽了他的耐心。

他自魔多苏醒不过百年，由于缺乏领导与指引兽人军队的数量和质量都无法叫他满意。安纳塔亟需帮手，矮人已被证实又臭又硬固执的难以为他所用，所以他才会如此耐着性子跟这些次生子周旋，用权利和财富诱惑他们，用戒指来腐化他们。安纳塔并不喜欢次生子，但没关系，他只是需要他们变成可供自己驱役的仆从。

每当这时他就会想起凯勒布林博，那个该死的精灵。哦——他的确已经死了，心碎而死。

愚蠢。

凯勒布林博为什么就不能心甘情愿的献上精灵三戒，然后像是当初自己对米尔寇大人那样宣誓衷心并从此尽心辅佐？

安纳塔皱着那双淡而细的眉弓。

他口口声声说爱我，又为何离我而去？

安纳塔想不通。

爱……？

安纳塔突然想起了凯勒布林博有多喜欢说爱他。但那个愚蠢的精灵知不知道这个词听起来实在太过沉重？他怎么能用“爱”这个软弱不堪的东西诱惑他？他怎么敢用“爱”这种一无是处的东西禁锢他？？

以及…自己当时的心动和此刻的心痛又是什么？

凯勒布林博这个该死的精灵！如果他还活着自己一定会亲手宰了他，再一次！安纳塔如此恶狠狠的想着——然后把他的灵魂禁锢在自己身边，永世不得超生。

就这样，安纳塔的注意力再一次被精灵吸引了去，他几乎已经忘了那个居然逃出他魔爪的亚里西斯。也难怪，次生子在他眼中本就是亦被利用的弱者，更别提亚里西斯…哦——他只是个无足轻重的存在。


	136. 王子大人

他们的拥抱被打断了。

不过这次打断他们的不是战争，不是时局，甚至不是邪恶。

打断他们的，是自楼下那个小酒馆里头飘上来的饭香酒香，人间烟火。

他们听见彼此肚子里头默契的咕噜噜一阵肠鸣，才想起自刚达巴出来之后便没再吃过一餐。两个精灵相视而笑，笑里少几分阴霾，多几分人间烟火的暖。

他们再次为对方理好宽大的精灵斗篷，戴好兜帽，确保遮住了大部分引人注目的精灵特征，然后转身向房门走去。

瑟兰迪尔的视线被搭在椅背上的兽皮吸引，他刚才并没有来得及问。

“所以你买这张兽皮做什么？”

那是一整张狼皮，尽管不像是狐裘兔皮一般柔软，但厚实，暖和，而且非比寻常的大。或许这些也算不上稀罕，稀罕的是这块皮子被货主处理的十分干净，甚至连精灵的嗅觉都无法分辨出明显的异味。反而能闻见一股淡淡的，混合了肉桂，薄荷与干柠之类的气息，或许货主有意无意将这张狼皮与家里储存的香料放到了一起。

黑发精灵弯了雅致唇角，侧身叫瑟兰迪尔瞧见他身后那张不算太大的床。床上铺着一层薄薄的被褥，下头是木料拼接的床板。瞧那纹理色泽大抵是北地常见的松木，在烛火晃照下薄薄泛着一层松油，看来已经十足有了些年头。

那张床看起来很硬，事实上也一定会硬。北方人的城邦前后经历数次战争洗礼本就不算富裕，平民的陈设更加朴素粗糙。

巨绿林的王子殿下扬了扬那双不可思议的墨眉，略抬着下颌，薄唇抿成轻弧，应是骄傲，却像极了诱惑。

“这是一个邀请吗？伊姆拉崔的领主大人。”

埃尔隆德难得出口的两声沉笑就像是冬夜里安静燃起的香檀，半精灵儒雅至极的弯折了右臂，轻点胸口行礼。他微颔俊首，灰眼亦恭敬的低垂了目光。

“您完全可以把这当成是一个邀请，巨绿林的王子大人。”

这个意味深长的邀请显然不是两人当前的要务，他们并没有忘记来到北方人城邦的初衷，更别提适才灯火尽灭的城堡也叫他们疑虑丛生。

所以片刻之后楼下的酒馆里出现了两个身披灰色斗篷的异乡人，压得极低的兜帽遮住了他们的发色甚至大半面容，他们挑了酒馆里最僻静的一个桌位，隐在一片烛火照不到的暗影里。

酒馆不大，陈设亦绝对称不上精致华贵，但布置得温暖舒适，就连随处可见的玻璃器皿也被擦抹的晶莹剔透，映着大大小小的烛灯亮亮晶晶。

谁都想不到酒馆和客栈的主人是两个半身人。半身人是个神秘的族群，没有人知道他们究竟什么时候开始出现，最初又是出现在哪儿，就连无所不知的精灵们也不清楚。他们从不参与战争，而在半兽人肆虐的年代这种身材矮小的人类又总是神奇的消失不见。传闻他们善于掘洞，这可能有助于解释他们为什么能够逃脱半兽人的洗劫。在半身人刚刚出现的那段时间里总有人把他们同矮人混淆。但事实上除了善于挖洞和身材矮小之外他们同矮人没有任何相似之处。半身人虽然大多有着蜷曲蓬松的头发，但他们脸上并没有像矮人那样丰盛的毛发。这里的两位主人有着极相似的两张圆脸庞，明亮的眼睛，爱笑的嘴巴。除此之外，还有一双灵活的手和一双跟他们身量极不符合的，毛茸茸的大脚。

其中一个走过来热情的招呼了他们，瑟兰迪尔认出来他是适才给他们安排房间的那位，因为他的领巾是活泼的夹着银线的枣红色，而另一位则是明亮的姜黄色。

“很高兴你们愿意下来喝一杯，远来的客人。”他轻快的招呼着，“请原谅我的失礼，刚刚客人太多我甚至忘记做个自我介绍。”

矮个子人类告诉他们他的名字叫作哈拉图克，而他的双胞胎哥哥叫作哈拉莫尔。他们约莫十年前迁到这个人类的镇子上开了个小酒馆，之后又有了楼上的旅店。

“所以两位贵客需要来点儿什么？” 哈拉图克殷勤的推荐着，“我们这里的招牌菜是烤鸡肉配干松露，还有烩水牛肉。以及现在这个时间恰巧有刚出炉的蜜酪面包，内里香软外皮酥脆，再配上小店自酿的麦芽酒，一定会让您有个好胃口。”

“麦芽酒？”埃尔隆德对这种头次听说的名词感到新鲜。

而店主的机灵和热情叫瑟兰迪尔都不由得微笑起来。

“那么就要刚才你说的这些，希望它们的味道同你描绘的一样诱人。”

“相信我它们一定不会叫您失望。”

小个子人类有模有样的弯腰行礼，埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔亦轻颔首回礼。待到他走远，瑟兰迪尔才同埃尔隆德低声说道，

“没想到半身人的生意已经做到了北方人的城邦，他们生性友善头脑灵活又热情健谈，倒是做生意的好手。”

“说起做生意，矮人和人类可都比我们精灵一族精明的多。”埃尔隆德感慨道。

“话虽如此，我们的总管加里安可是用巨绿林最差劲的酒换到了不少卡扎督姆的金银珠宝。”

瑟兰迪尔抿唇而笑，不无得意，亦有几分对矮人的轻蔑和嘲讽。

埃尔隆德正欲搭话，忽听见门口吵吵嚷嚷的人声，两个男人一先一后的从门外进来。

前头的身量高大，短短胡须修剪的整齐，腰上还悬着佩剑。看起来倒是器宇轩昂，神色里却有几分慌张。他不时用目光扫向窗外，倒似不在意后头跟着的那位不住纠缠。

后头那位拎着个小包袱，身量瘦削些，更年轻也更白净，那显然已在这世上摸爬滚打过的眼神里透着一股子同年龄不符的老练。但此刻他似是在因什么气恼，追着前头的那位想要讨个说法。

“哟！哥们儿们瞧瞧谁来了！”一个水手叫嚷道招呼他身边坐着的兄弟，大手不忘掐一把在他身上半靠着的浓妆艳抹女人的腰，“这不是我们的王子大人嘛！”

“亚里西斯！难道你爹强征的赋税还填不饱你的肚子嘛？需要你出来找吃的？还是说——你是出来找女人？玛琪…”脖子上露出粗糙纹身的水手拍着身上女人的涂满了脂粉的脸蛋儿，“还不赶紧去巴结巴结我们的王子大人？万一你以后当了王子妃我们兄弟就跟着你去混吃混喝了。”

那个被称作玛琪的女人风情的推了推自己刚睡醒一样乱蓬蓬的发鬓，“他看得上老娘老娘还看不上他！哼！妓女赚的钱你们也要抽重税？国王陛下是不是穷疯了？”

“你是怕他的活儿没有我的好吧？！”那个水手伸着脖子就要去亲那女人露出来的白花花的半个胸脯，被那女人一巴掌拍在他光头上，

“昨晚上一次就不行了的那个人是谁啊你还有脸说！你是爽了老娘可还没到顶儿！”

那女人尖细着嗓门儿在嘈杂的酒馆里头异军突起引得男人们一阵不怀好意的哄笑。

她自己却完全不以为意还在喋喋不休，直到她旁边的姐妹们捅了捅她叫她去看亚里西斯身后头跟着的那位。

哟——那不是凡多姆嘛！那个卖药的！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

亚里西斯并没有在意他们的奚落，尽管旁观的精灵分辨的出他脸上比起愤怒更像是痛心的表情。

那位被人笑称为王子的男人扫视了一遭喧闹的酒馆倒径直冲着瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德的这桌走过来，瑟兰迪尔右手微动，但埃尔隆德却及时将手覆在他的手背上，止住了瑟兰迪尔欲去拔剑的动作。

亚里西斯坐到他们旁边的一桌，亦在烛火照不到的暗影里，避开了窗口。

“赔钱！”

凡多姆环抱着手臂站在亚里西斯的桌子旁边，倒是简明扼要。

亚里西斯的手在口袋里摸了一遭一脸歉意，

“抱歉，我没钱。”

“王子怎么可能没钱！”

“我不是什么王子！”亚里西斯压低了声音反驳。

正当凡多姆叉着腰要说些什么的时候他的肩头突然有人轻拍了拍，说是拍，不如说是捏，带着风尘女子特有的黏糊糊的媚。

凡多姆回头，却瞧见之前在他药摊儿上死乞白赖想强买那瓶神药的“姑娘”，所不同的是，现在她们身后还站着几个满脸横肉胳膊比凡多姆大腿还粗的水手。

刚那个尖嗓子的女人冲凡多姆摊开一只手，长长的指甲不知道被什么染的花里胡哨，从凡多姆咧着一脸的媚笑。

“什么…”凡多姆不太懂，又可能是他装不懂。

“那瓶药啊。”

“什么药……”

光头水手扒拉开前头的女人，恶狠狠的瞪着凡多姆，“别废话，她刚才要的那瓶药呢？”

“她要的那瓶……”凡多姆装模作样的想又装模作样的恍然大悟，“哦————那瓶催情的春药呗。是不是您一夜就那么一次满足不了她啊？大哥不是我说您，吃点猪腰子啊！”

光头脸上一阵红一阵白一巴掌拍在亚里西斯坐着的那张桌子上，震的那老木头扑簌簌掉下些粉尘般的木屑。

酒馆里头的客人瞬间安静了一下，但不过几秒就又开始自顾自的喧哗起来。

“您拍桌子也不行啊大哥，该给钱就得给钱，那药太贵，她买不起。”

“什么货你卖的了那个价？？”光头从裤兜里摸出一个银币拍在桌上。

“就这么多你卖也得卖不卖也得卖。”

“您这哪儿是买药您这是抢药啊，不卖！”

“臭小子——”

光头伸了蒲扇大的手就要去薅凡多姆的领子。

旁边坐着的亚里西斯虽然不想招事儿但实在再也看不下去，一皱眉就要发话，但还未及开口，旁边他方才全然没注意的暗影里头，一把刀伸了出来。

说是刀，其实刀上套着刀鞘，刀鞘上的花纹古朴典雅却精致非凡，根本就不是人类的风格。

那把刀挡住了光头伸出去的手。

一个低沉却优雅的声音带着几分不耐和不屑冷诮诮的开口——

“那瓶药他不会卖给你。”

“为什么！”

“因为他已经卖给我了。”

一片叶子落在桌上，虽在暗影里亦闪闪发亮。

金叶子。

凡多姆的眼睛亮了，但显然不是因为瞧见了金子。

“你......你他妈又是哪儿来的——”

光头还没说完，横在他眼前头的刀一闪而逝又一闪而现。再出现的时候，却是森冷冷的刀刃，冰凉凉的架在他的脖子上。

“你再说一个字，我就割了你的耳朵。再说两个字，我就割了你的脑袋。”

依旧优雅，但那声音里头却渗着阴鸷的杀气，让人一点都不会怀疑声音的主人绝对会说到做到。

光头及他的同伴还有女人们走了。

一眨眼的功夫就走得干干净净，酒馆依旧喧闹，就当他们从没存在过。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“你们是……精——”

一只大手突然捂住了凡多姆的嘴。

“嘘！别这么大声！”

等亚里西斯拿下手去的时候，凡多姆堪称凶狠的瞪着他。

“有东西在监视我们。”

亚里西斯和凡多姆已经坐到了瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德的桌旁，亚里西斯压低了声音说道。

“是什么？”埃尔隆德并没有感到意外，因为这一路上他同瑟兰迪尔都感觉到了隐约的端倪，但之前他们以为那些一直追随的视线来自于好奇的人类。

“鸟，白色的大鸟。”

亚里西斯把他路上的遭遇告诉了两位精灵。

“你说你被你的父亲轰出了家门？”

“没错。但我相信那不是我父亲的意思，包括增加赋税和兵役。他被迷惑了，被那个所谓的‘神的使者’。”

神的使者？

瑟兰迪尔同埃尔隆德对视了一眼。他们细致的询问了关于那位神的使者的种种细枝末节，以及他父亲的变化。当亚里西斯提及他父亲手上的戒指的时候两位精灵都微微紧缩了瞳孔。

“可以确定的是那个人并不是神的使者，他来这里蛊惑和操控你的父亲，通过那枚戒指。”

“请你们一定要帮助我！你们是精灵…我小时候就听我的祖父说过森林里的精灵是我们的朋友和盟友，你们——”

凡多姆有些不耐烦的打断了亚里西斯，他恭敬的比着瑟兰迪尔的方向。

“亏你还口口声声说森林里的精灵是朋友和盟友。你难道不知道，这位，正是森林精灵们的王子，真正的王子大人！”


	137. 报恩

“请——各位。”

俊雅的黑发精灵擎起杯酒，在这次生子的小酒馆中亦风度卓然。

酒装在硕大的玻璃杯中，烛光映照下色呈金黄，晶莹剔透，更妙的是里头泉水一般不断向上翻涌着细碎的气泡，在酒液上头结了一层细腻的浮沫。香醇的麦芽发酵气息飘散开来，勾引着生灵的味蕾。

一旁的瑟兰迪尔自是欣然举杯，凡多姆待要抬手，却瞧见另侧坐着的亚里西斯那痴痴愣愣的表情不由得大大翻了个白眼，扭着身子一只手伸过去在他眼前晃了两遭，凑近压低了声儿冲着亚里西斯嘀咕——

“别这么盯着人家瞧，都是王子能不能争点气！”

“我不是什么王子…” 亚里西斯本能的回了句，却也猛然警觉自己那直勾勾的目光似是太唐突了些，只得干咳两声收了目光，不敢再去看那位金发的精灵王子，只是垂着眼端起酒杯低声道，

“实在不知两位大人到来，有失远迎。有二位大人，总算我的父亲有救了…”

埃尔隆德摆了摆手止住他的言语，几位填饱了肚子，凡多姆跟亚里西斯便跟着埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔上了楼，关了门拉好窗上布帘甚至吹熄了烛火。几位才围坐桌旁，借着布帘后头透进来的，外头的万家灯火说起了正事。

“奥斯维尔领主手上戴着的，应该就是人类权戒之一。”瑟兰迪尔低声说道。

“没错。那么索伦此时，手上也定戴着至尊魔戒，借由此控制奥斯维尔领主。”埃尔隆德回复道。  
“必须把那个戒指从我的父亲手上摘下来！” 亚里西斯紧皱着眉峰恨声道。

“哈！我就说奥斯维尔领主一个原本挺贤明的领主怎么会变成一个老混蛋！”

亚里西斯瞪了凡多姆一眼，而凡多姆明显装作没看见。

“一旦戒指从奥斯维尔领主手上脱下，索伦必会察觉。”瑟兰迪尔沉思中缓缓言道。

“而他有至尊魔戒在手，你我合力亦不是他的对手。”

“求求两位大人！请一定要救我的父亲，救救北方城邦！！” 亚里西斯虽尽量压低声音却掩饰不了声音里的惶急，他以为两位精灵大人权衡之下有所退缩，情急之下从椅上起身就要跪下去。

埃尔隆德拦住了他，亚里西斯只觉得一股劲力虽不过分强硬但仍不容违逆，拦在他身前他根本无法动作。

“我们一定会救你父亲！”

然后亚里西斯听见那个俊美的精灵王子说道。那位金发精灵的声音依然清冷冷的，但那双如同稀世罕有的宝石一般的蓝眼注视着他，让亚里西斯不知怎的就有了笃信的底气，情不自禁的重重点了点头。

“据说魔戒对生灵的腐蚀皆有过程…”埃尔隆德思忖着，然后他把目光转向亚里西斯，而对方甚至觉得那双眼睛在窗口布帘外透进来的浅淡光影中亦如此透彻，仿佛可以直抵人心。以至于，亚里西斯在那样的目光迫视下几乎感受到了瞬间的恐惧。

“你是否认为你父亲已经被戒指全然腐化了？”

沉默。

亚里西斯在思考。

从那个被精灵称作索伦的妖物来到城邦之后，他父亲的所有变化。许久，他才审慎的开口——

“我想你们口中的魔戒已经控制了我父亲的大部分心智…”

听到此言，就连凡多姆的脸上都露出了惋惜忧虑的神情。但亚里西斯还没说完，只见他皱着眉头，仿佛在思考自己需要为将要出口的言论担负多大的责任。

“但，我相信…我相信父亲的灵魂还未被全部污染！我能感觉的到…在他心底深处仍还保留着对我的爱…” 亚里西斯紧闭着眼睛，压抑着声音里的颤抖。“我相信他还是爱我的。因为倘若不是如此，他大可以在索伦的怂恿下直接要了我的命而不是把我逐出家门。” 

“你……确定那不是你的错觉你的一厢情愿？”

凡多姆瞧着亚里西斯，他的眼睛里也几乎现出了一丝怜悯。因为尽管他已不记得自己父亲的模样，但凡多姆知道那种之于父亲的爱和信任。凡多姆只是不希望那样的爱和信任成了蒙蔽亚里西斯眼睛的迷雾。

凡多姆所担心的也正是埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔所担心的，奥斯维尔是否已经被魔戒腐化会在很大程度上左右他们的决定。

所以一时间，三双眼睛齐齐看着亚里西斯，等待着他的答案。

他们看见亚里西斯，北方人城邦领主的儿子，深深的吸了口气，挺直了脊背。尽管他的衣着并不十分华贵，胡茬遍布的面容也说不上修饰精致，但那一刻他眼中的坚定却叫人动容。

“我之所以这么说，是因为在索伦每隔一段时间的例行外出时，父亲的言行就会有所缓和。以前我以为那是因为索伦没有在他身边谗言怂恿，现在看来，或许距离稍微松懈了魔戒之间的连接，我的父亲本来是一位宽和坚毅的领袖，他的意志或许仍在与戒指对抗。”

听到亚里西斯的话，瑟兰迪尔同埃尔隆德对视一眼，点了点头。

“刚才你说索伦会每隔一段时间例行外出？”

“是的，大约四十天天左右，我曾注意观察过…” 亚里西斯仔细回想，“他每次出去十天左右。我曾试图跟踪他，但是每次都被他甩脱了。”

黑发的精灵扬了唇弧，“难道他不是凭空消失了？”

“啊——” 亚里西斯恍然大悟。“这么说来还真的……每次我都在怀疑自己是不是眼花了，一个人好端端的怎么可能凭空消失？”

埃尔隆德沉思着，缓言道，“他只有一件事确实没有欺骗你们。”

“什么？”

“他还真的是个神。至少...从前是。”

瑟兰迪尔闻言偏首看向埃尔隆德，目光一瞬停留却又挪开，他回视亚里西斯，

“距离索伦下一次离开还有多久？”

“五天左右。”

“你怎么能知道他离开了？”

亚里西斯走向窗口。

他将拉紧的布帘稍微撩开一丝缝隙向窗外左右查看，随后将窗帘拉开些许叫其他人看见窗外的景致。

“你们知道那是哪儿吗？”

亚里西斯比着外头一处比夜色更为幽暗的建筑。

“你家。” 凡多姆眼皮子都不抬。

“你怎么知道！”

“猜的。”凡多姆耸肩。

亚里西斯不再理会他继续言道——

“等索伦走了，即便在深夜那里也会透出灯光。因为我的父亲曾经说过，即便在最为浓重的黑暗里头，哪怕还有一丝光亮，瞧见的人们就会拥有希望。”

亚里西斯在夜幕中远望，即便其余三位瞧不见他的正脸，也能想见他此刻眼中流露的骄傲。

片刻沉默，所有人仿佛都因那句话陷入了沉思，就连凡多姆都不再言语。

终于瑟兰迪尔颔了颔首。

“那么我们就在索伦离开的时候潜进去。”那双蓝眼扫过亚里西斯和凡多姆，“你们暂且在这家店里头住下。”

亚里西斯同凡多姆互看了一眼都有些为难，“我们——”

“刚才我给你的金叶子，足够你们几天的房钱。”

“绰绰有余只是…我不能再要您的钱！”

凡多姆急急说道，并同时将方才那片金叶子从衣袋里摸了出来放在桌上，连同那个小巧精致的水晶瓶子。

“虽然您大概不记得了，但是您已经帮了我太多，今天也是您替我解围，我不能再拿您的钱！”凡多姆将那片金叶子和那只水晶瓶子齐齐推到瑟兰迪尔面前，“钱和药都请您收下。”

但令他们惊讶的是瑟兰迪尔站了起来，一时那满室光线晦暗的影仿佛都被如月光流泻的金发照亮，驱逐。但那张太过俊美却又十足英武的面容上现出了送客的冰冷，不怒自威。

“钱和药都带走。我不会再说第二遍。”

凡多姆和亚里西斯走了。走得飞快。他们在一楼的酒馆里头找到了两位老板，但客栈不大，房间不多，仅剩的一间空房就在那两位大人的楼下。

凡多姆进了房门一歪身躺倒在那张称不上多舒服的床上，两臂枕在脑袋下头痴呆呆的瞧着天花板发呆。

“我睡哪儿？”亚里西斯皱着眉。这个卖药的显然没把他这个领主之子放在眼里头，好在亚里西斯的为人，也从不觉得自己比起平民有多尊贵。

凡多姆似乎心事重重，他瞧着天花板，看似混不经意的用手在地上比了比。

“凭什么你睡床我睡地？”

仿佛直到这时候凡多姆才意识到他的存在，咧了咧嘴，

“睡？今晚恐怕咱们谁都别想睡了。”

“为什——”

“那药。”凡多姆不耐烦的截断了亚里西斯的话。

“那药？”

凡多姆一脸看白痴的表情看着亚里西斯。

“我把药留在上头了。”

“他不是不要？”

“白收人家钱？我是那种人吗？”

“你那个药不是——”

“催情，没错。”凡多姆摸着自己刚冒起点胡茬的下巴，“那也是旷世难得的好药…尤其是对有情之人。”凡多姆一本正经的皱着眉头砸吧着嘴，“你没看出来王子大人同那位黑发的精灵大人是什么关系？”

“什么关系……”

凡多姆翻了个白眼，“所以说，你活该被那个索伦给你挤兑出来。”

亚里西斯倒是十分好奇也顾不得凡多姆的揶揄一屁股坐在床边，就这么一下，床板一阵嘎吱嘎吱乱响。

凡多姆一脸生无可恋的看着亚里西斯屁股，啊不，屁股底下的床，叹了口气——

“你没发现他们两个人住一个房间？”

“那又怎么了…你和我不是也就一间房？”

“咱们俩那是因为旅馆里头只剩下一间房！再说了，王子大人给的钱怎么能乱花！”

“所以一间房，有什么问题？”

“房间里几张床？”

“一……张……？” 亚里西斯开始有点懂了，只是懂得好像有点不情不愿。

“两个精灵，一间房，一张床，说明了什么？”

“他们…一个可以睡在地上？”亚里西斯说到后头自己都有点心虚。

“你觉得那两位大人…哪个像是能睡在地上？”

“这————可是他们俩…？”

“同性？”凡多姆一脸不想跟他理论的表情。“同性又如何？王子大人的美就连你还不是直勾勾的盯着人家脸看了半天？我都替你臊得慌！”

“我————”

“我什么我？你不知道刚才那位黑发大人瞧着你直勾勾的盯着王子大人的脸，那双眼睛里头…啧……怕是连大河里头卷着的冰都能冻裂喽。”

“好险。”

“没错。”凡多姆点着头难得表示同意，“我真怕他一剑把你脑袋削了。”

“所以今晚…？”

“药我是给他们了，也算报答王子大人对我的恩情…谁让他是王子大人喜爱之人呢…”凡多姆一脸惆怅。

“是啊…”亚里西斯垂着眼也不知道在想啥，低声附和着，“不过论样貌论才智论身份论地位…看起来…他们也确是最合适彼此。”

两个大男人各想着心事，齐齐叹了口气。但这叹气声一出口他们才又各自警觉，迅速对望一眼。眼里是被看穿的尴尬，亦有同病相怜的安慰。

“得了，睡觉！”亚里西斯往床上一躺，正倒在凡多姆身边。

凡多姆也没说话，只是默默伸出一脚，给他踹地上去了。


	138. 入药三分（上）

“你在为他遗憾。”

凡多姆和亚里西斯走后，瑟兰迪尔探手拨开些窗前遮着的布帘，落于窗外夜色的目光淡淡，声儿也淡淡。这个“他”到底指的是谁语焉不详，但显然那个仍旧安坐桌旁的半精灵是知道的。

埃尔隆德把玩着手中粗陶烧成的杯子，端详着上头的纹样。次生子的作品比精灵的造物粗糙的多，但别有美感和韵味。

“是的，我在为他遗憾。”埃尔隆德放下杯子，看向瑟兰迪尔。“他本是迈雅中的一位，甚至颇有才华。虽不见得像是埃昂威大人那样深受诸神的器重，至少也是其中的佼佼者。”

“我听闻他曾跟从奥力，习得诸般锻造技艺。他的手本应创造世间美好，造福其间生灵。后来在维林诺时他被米尔寇强行掳去，才有了今天的索伦。”

“你说的没错。但是没人真的知道他被魔苟斯掳去的最初那段时间经历过什么，因为他并非天生邪恶，那转变当是痛苦的，并且漫长。显然魔苟斯将原来的那个他彻底打碎然后重塑…”埃尔隆德顿了顿，眉峰紧皱不舒，“他成了魔苟斯最得力的副官索伦，从此以邪恶和黑暗闻名于世，但曾几何时，又有多少人知道，他也本也是世间美善的代名词。”

瑟兰迪尔点了点头，“凯勒布林博毕竟不傻，就算索伦有意欺骗，但倘若凯勒布林博当初没在他身上找到共鸣，他绝不会如此信任他乃至爱他至深毫无保留，以至于…”瑟兰迪尔想起来凯勒布林博尸身被高挂旗杆之上的惨状，竟有些不忍再说下去。

“而凯勒布林博当初遣散军民孤身一人留在伊瑞詹与索伦及其率领的兽人大军对峙，除了愤怒，或许更多的是…”

“爱。”瑟兰迪尔接到，他的声音里带着一丝悲哀，为凯勒布林博，“他想要说服安纳塔，他以为他们之间的‘爱’，可以战胜安纳塔心中的黑暗。”

“看来，凯勒布林博错了。”

“安纳塔真的没有爱过凯勒布林博吗？哪怕一点。”

埃尔隆德注视着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，他们很少这么认真而赤裸的讨论爱与不爱的问题，就算现在讨论的并不是他们自己。因为他们两个对于感情之事都不愿宣于唇齿，都是做的比说的多。埃尔隆德在想，或许他们都太知道这份感情有多么沉重，枷锁重重前路茫茫。但同时埃尔隆德也可以感觉到，瑟兰迪尔在淡漠高傲的外表下藏着火一样炽热的感情。他的克制，并不像自己是一种生性如此的本能，而更像是他身上的枷锁。是时局责任之下的迫不得已，亦是对自己的一种，某种意义上的——迁就。因为不想让自己左右为难，因为不想让自己负担太大。

念及于此，埃尔隆德那一直森然有序，分毫不乱的内心亦因此涌出了一股热流。自己与瑟兰迪尔之间，虽情路艰难，但比起有的人，却又实在幸运太多。已死去的精灵，已入魔的迈雅，他们已经连拥有当下的机会都彻底失去了。

埃尔隆德甚少感慨，但他此刻的感慨却由衷而发——

“他同凯勒布林博，本该是一段佳话。”

“就像你的先祖美丽安与庭葛王那样。”

“是。你知道美丽安是迈雅，她与庭葛相爱并留在中洲大地，直到庭葛王死去才回到维林诺。她以神力创造了美丽安环带护佑多瑞亚斯多少年风平浪静繁荣不衰，她与庭葛的爱情亦被世人传颂。索伦亦曾为迈雅，但他何以沦落于斯？”

“而魔苟斯身为维拉，甚至传说是与曼威同源的兄弟，他又何至沦落于斯？”

“权利，野心，贪念。”埃尔隆德苦笑了一声抬眸望进那双转回看他的蓝眼，“只是这三者…又有谁心中没有？又有谁不想统御疆土显赫威名？Thran，我只是想到…就算在我心中，也未能全然幸免。”

“没人可以。”金发的精灵不知何时踱至他身前，他的手稳稳撘落于半精灵肩头，那双如沧海一般的蓝眼亦稳稳对上那双被夜幕的黯影染成漆黑的灰。

“你，我，乃至于所有领袖。不仅仅精灵一支，还有矮人，甚至次生子尤甚，所有生灵都未能幸免。权利，野心，贪念，只看如何能够把握尺度。光明与黑暗或许并不像想象的那般界限明确，大多时候往往一念之差。”

“所以…你是否亦有担心过？”

黑发的半精灵抬首看向立于身前的瑟兰迪尔，那双灰眸中有爱慕的温情，有不自觉的审视，有探寻有隐忧，甚至错觉一般，瑟兰迪尔似是在里头瞧见了一丝罕有的迷茫。

所以撑于半精灵肩头的手掌缓缓贴上了那雅致的侧颜。

瑟兰迪尔垂眼看着他，坦然，坚定，不可撼动。

“没有。我担心过很多，但从来没有担心过这个。”

“为什么…？”

“因为对我来说，有一个精灵远比那些更加重要。”

甚至比我的生命还要重要。

——瑟兰迪尔没有说出来。

他已不需要再说出来。

埃尔隆德抬手覆上他的手背，将那曾被岁月刻下印记的面颊深深贴进精灵的掌心，闭阖了眼眸。

“Inye tye-mé la，Thranduil…”（辛达语：我爱你，Thranduil.）

瑟兰迪尔没有回答，但他以指托起诺多的下颌，俯身将自己的唇贴了上去。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔并不十分重。

至少跟他的身量相比，他实在算不得重。

或许因为精灵的骨骼都无比强韧但质地更轻——与次生子和矮人相比，所以精灵才能在积雪上行走而不至陷落。

埃尔隆德是智者，他知道这些，但此时此刻，他已无心亦无暇再想这些。

因为瑟兰迪尔正坐在他的膝上吻他。

这次出行要尽量不惹人类注目所以两人皆未着战甲，及膝的袍襟下头便是轻便的软靴长裤，这无疑给了瑟兰迪尔的动作更多方便。

“Than…”

雅致的手指正轻梳那无数柔韧金丝，只在瑟兰迪尔用力吮吸他颈窝与肩胛相连的那一小块皮肉时，略吃痛的收紧了与发丝纠缠的力度。

“嗯？”

瑟兰迪尔终于放开了那块开始晕开淡淡青痕的皮肉，侧了俊颜，鼻尖抵在埃尔隆德耳下，轻触着半精灵脸侧的皮肤。薄唇扬起弧度，他喉中回应的沉音就像睡梦中慵懒的呓语。

“你为什么抗拒那药？”

“什么…”瑟兰迪尔实在不记得自己告诉过这位智者那瓶药到底是什么药。

“我在努门诺尔时听说过它。”

瑟兰迪尔终于抬起了头回望向埃尔隆德的灰眸，他的薄唇因惊讶而微分。

“所以…你为什么抗拒它？”埃尔隆德笑了，薄唇蜿蜒开雅致的弧度，但瑟兰迪尔分明捕捉到那笑里头藏着的几分促狭。

“我以为你不会…”瑟兰迪尔皱着那双英气迫人的墨眉，目光在诺多脸上搜寻着，试图破解埃尔隆德此刻表情的涵义。

“不会想用那个？”

瑟兰迪尔微昂下颌用那双冰核般的蓝眼审视着他，犹豫着，但是点了点头。

“并且，我认为我们对于彼此的渴望已不需要用它来——”

“催发情欲？”

瑟兰迪尔仿佛不相信埃尔隆德会将这几个词就这么说出来，但他半落了眼帘，目光因隐隐撩拨的情欲渐入幽暗。他的手臂揽于诺多肩背，垂眼注视着近在咫尺的灰眸，启唇答道——

“Yes…”

埃尔隆德不知道瑟兰迪尔是如何将一个简简单单的词汇说成犹如枕畔低喃般的性感。或许是因为那压得太过低沉的嗓音，又或许，是尾音里欲盖弥彰的颤抖叹息。

“你说的无错…”埃尔隆德抬手抚上金发精灵俊颜，拇指指腹来回挲摩过瑟兰迪尔完美的令人发指的颌线。那双灰眸亦愈渐晦黯，沉如窗外夜色。

“所以，我想我们该去床上。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德在那张并不算特别宽大舒适的床上铺展了之前路过人类集市买的狼皮，足足占了床面大半，大小倒是差强人意。

而瑟兰迪尔正看着旁侧矮柜上的那支水晶瓶，紧皱的眉心不知是惊讶还是恼怒。

“你知道他留下了这瓶药。”

“是。他显然十分固执并且——”埃尔隆德抿唇，“非常具有洞察力。”

瑟兰迪尔在鼻腔中挤出一个意义不明的音节，“而你并没有打算阻止他。”

埃尔隆德扬了扬眉弓，“我找不到阻止他的理由。毕竟我也…”

“你也？”

瑟兰迪尔环抱着手臂，埃尔隆德却板过他的肩在他耳畔低语，金发精灵的面颊几乎瞬间就晕开了绯色，一路淡淡漫过剔透耳尖。

“我以为你是个正人君子，Elrond。”瑟兰迪尔挑眉，脸上的表情依旧淡淡瞧不出什么喜怒的端倪，或许只有愈见深长的呼吸出卖了他。

“难道我不是吗？Thranduil？”

半精灵的唇弧矜严的向上微扬着弧度，仿佛他们正在讨论的根本不是情欲有关的话题。他抬手，以抚掠书页的雅致和耐心替瑟兰迪尔逐一解开袍襟上的袢扣。

瑟兰迪尔注视了他半响，亦扬了唇弧，“现在我有些明白那药的必要性了。”

“哦？”

埃尔隆德正解开最后一道袢扣，袍襟打开，露出了一片结实却牙白的胸膛。而埃尔隆德无法抗拒的将目光落在那片胸膛上，似是被它追随呼吸的往复起伏迷惑。

“如果没有那药——”瑟兰迪尔微垂头颅将唇送到半精灵耳畔，几乎是恶意的向里头呵着暖湿的气息，“我的智者实不知要温吞到何年何月…”

埃尔隆德眉弓一抬，指节滑入瑟兰迪尔脑后金发摁紧，偏首吻了上去。

那手，那曾持笔亦持剑的手将金发精灵身上衣袍逐一剥落，稳定却不乏强势。他抵着他的身体后退，唇舌痴缠中未免踉跄，于是瑟兰迪尔腿侧重重撞上了床畔矮桌，上头搁着的那只小巧水晶药瓶晃了两晃，瓶身一倾眼看就要坠落于地。间不容发一刻埃尔隆德左臂揽着瑟兰迪尔身体倒向后头床铺，右手一探顺势攥紧了那倾坠的瓶身。只是仓促中不免力道重了些，耳听的几声碎裂之声，待到把那药瓶端至二人眼前，瓶身却已从中开裂两半，金黄如蜜又如油的药汁染了半精灵指掌。一滴莹透，正颤巍巍的——

几欲滴下。


	139. 入药三分（中）

白。

当瑟兰迪尔向后尽仰了头颅，毫无防备的袒露颌下至肩颈那脆弱一段，这个简单却在此刻显得如此惊心动魄的短词就蓦的跳进了埃尔隆德脑中。

细致的皮肉仿佛月霜一般莹白，绝非病态的苍白，而是饱满的，滋润的，生机勃勃乃至强大雄伟的。

透过太过无暇的皮肤，仿佛可以瞧见那无数维系生机的血脉正汩汩奔涌，勾勒出枝桠一般交错伸展的淡青脉络。情欲蒸出的薄红自皮肉深处透出来，化成可以感知的热力。

瑟兰迪尔在他身下坦然打开了赤裸的身躯，毫无反抗的姿态近乎任人宰割的弱势，却又生生从半阖的眼睑微张的薄唇中透出些懒散的高高在上的却又不屑一顾的诱惑来。但那诱惑绝非任何人可以想见的黏腻流俗，而是骄傲的，甚至傲慢的，就连薄唇微开的弧度都是锋利的，就连被挤出唇畔的叹息都是矜傲的。那让诱惑变得更像是挑衅，撩拨的或许并非生灵的欲望，而是残忍暴虐的征服。

埃尔隆德永远在压抑这灵魂深处的躁动。

相比次生子而言作为伊露维塔首生子的精灵一族确实在欲望上显得淡薄许多。但淡薄并非因为没有或者缺乏，淡漠是因为他们太过理智，目光放的太远而他们已知晓的世间奥秘又太多。他们因此很难将热忱集中在对肉身之欲原始而机械的抚慰上头，他们因此显得超然于世而善于自控。而埃尔隆德，又恰巧是精灵中最如此这般的那一类。

瑟兰迪尔对他来说是个例外。

毕竟征服强大而美丽的生物，将其从灵魂深处击碎或是融化，让他臣服渴望，予取予求…这样的念头即便是曾作为维拉中最强大者的米尔寇都未能幸免。

在那双灰眸中，瑟兰迪尔的每一寸都是至美，瑟兰迪尔的每一寸，都是伊露维塔最得意的杰作。

而瑟兰迪尔的强大与坚韧让他永远都不会被谁彻底征服，无论是被情欲还是被他，比如瑟兰迪尔永远不会躺在他身下静候他的给予。

如果灵魂深处奔流的熔岩还未能撕碎埃尔隆德那层硬结的面具，那诱惑抑或挑衅——

仿佛永远都不会停歇。

一如此刻。

瑟兰迪尔单臂半撑了上身，另手挟几分强势意味握住半精灵手腕带至唇畔，头颅后仰间金发扑簌垂落床面，在倾伏一侧针毫般的狼毛间流泻缱绻，就像月光，落入严冬荒蛮的枝桠。

于是在半精灵雅致指节间凝结欲滴的药油得以薄唇相就，只是瑟兰迪尔的矜骄姿态，却仿佛他口中迎纳的不过绝世美酒。 

那一滴蜜金终于落入口唇，化入舌津，只有那一点甜，一点麻尚隐在金发精灵舌尖。

蓝眼微阖片刻复又睁开，直白望向咫尺外那双灰眸。而埃尔隆德熟悉这个眼神，这是瑟兰迪尔的坦然，亦是他从不言明的诱惑。金发精灵攥紧埃尔隆德腕子拉得更低，他的唇终于贴上了他的掌缘。温雅掌心里头焐热的一洼腻滑汇成涓流，拖出油丝被那唇吮了去，含在口中缄默不言。

瑟兰迪尔放了半精灵手腕，指掌抚过那朝思暮想墨鬓，直顺到脑后，解散了丝线束着的发辫。待墨丝缕缕滑落半精灵颊侧，瑟兰迪尔已揽了他后颈将埃尔隆德牵进吻中。

在唇面熨帖，身躯将随那不容抗拒的劲力倾倒之前，埃尔隆德只来得及将手中碎裂晶瓶随意丢弃桌上。

唇肉交切，肉身如此相抵无间。两具韧舌纠缠厮摩间甜腥油质盈满口中，催促不由自主的吞咽。于是药油合着两人温热舌津一路自喉咙滑入，非酒，所以勾带的不是一路烈烈燃起的辛辣，而是自腿间而上，欲渐嚣张的情动。

他们不会如此亲吻。至少以前不会。

或许已非亲吻，只任半截湿漉韧舌探出口外，于那凉凉夜色中，于那昭昭尘世上，赤裸放肆，勾挑厮摩，如同此刻相抵胯下那雄伟亦不输彼此的深红性器，卷着不知是谁泌出的腻腻情汁忘乎所以互相追逐挤压摩挲。

太迫切以至失了轻重准头，太渴望所以连身躯亦跟从颤抖。

爱太重，重得块垒积郁愤愤难出。  
情太热，烫得身心焦灼躁动不休。  
欲太浓，浓到浪潮翻涌滔天欲出。

再挨不住。

再耐不住。

再收不住。

他在，他亦在。

有情人做快乐事，究竟有何不可？

“爱隆————”

嘶哑的喉音，挨过被情欲支离的喘息，闷闷的抑在那干涩滑动的喉结之下。

湿热的吮吻失控般不住落于瑟兰迪尔泛起热红的颌下，颈间，乃至锁骨胸膛。药力氲蒸下欲望翻搅一如所期，纵使埃尔隆德一向克制自持，此时只觉心脏狂跳，全身血液似都一齐涌向腿间，竟前所未有的，叫一直以来在他脑中喧嚣聒噪的职责，顾虑，宿命，隐忧皆纷纷噤了声，耳畔只有一个名字合着血液奔涌轰隆作响——

“Thranduil…”

他的唇抵着瑟兰迪尔颤抖的喉结，仿佛是感到而不是听到那个精灵的回应。

“Ye Nulahee…Elrond…”（辛达语：需要你, Elrond）

俊美而高傲的精灵将结实却赤裸的长腿撑起，撑于半精灵韧腰两侧，向埃尔隆德毫无保留的打开了他最隐秘羞耻的私地。

渴求已迫在眉睫。

他需要把他融入骨血凿进灵魂，任何方式都好，唯有如此——

他才能暂时纾解那已胀满了他胸膛只差一点就要爆裂开来的炽情，以及由此而生的欲望。

而药不过推波助澜，仅此而已。

埃尔隆德无法拒绝这邀请，他的渴望不比他少，而他一向引以为傲的自持早在药力下摇摇欲坠，眼看就要分崩瓦解。

一向矜严肃雅的薄唇几乎是贪婪的吮吻着金发精灵不住起伏的胸膛，汲取着上头遍布的薄汗，他心中挣出了牢笼的野兽却仍觉不够，只是一味催促——

占有他，征服他。

打碎他，融化他。

所以吻再不够，埃尔隆德咬了上去，在那无端蒸着冷香的皮肉于自己齿列下被迫收紧直到要沁出血来，并拢的两根手指也毫无预警的刺入了那颤抖的密穴。

湿，热，软。

从来没有过这样的感觉，那处密道一向紧窒而干涩。药力显然加快了体液的泌出亦松弛了肌肉的钳制，但如此仍尚不足以承受他的欲望，因那恼人的欲根胀得比任何时候都更粗勃骇人，直至青筋偾张的硬挺。

埃尔隆德强忍着腿间不住抽痛的欲望，转动手指将上头残存油膏悉数按揉进湿热肉壁，每次指节抵向肠肉都换得金发精灵一声变调闷哼，乃及腰腹间痉挛的弹动。

这是罕见的。男性精灵的肠穴并不为交合所生，就算他与他之间无需言说的深情让每一次碰触都激发起深及灵魂的快慰，但实际上此刻正被自己以三指频频贯穿的通道不该因任何外物触及如此快美难耐。

肠壁湿且软，放松的入口不住收缩张合，吮着那已显得不足够的手指。

那双蓝眸早迷离了曾经矜傲锐利的透彻，胸膛牙白的底色上层层涂开了惹眼的晕红，就连那两粒素日并不显眼的乳首亦在半精灵几遭刻意而为的搓揉后前所未有的充血挺立，招摇着密林深秋待采的熟红果实。

手指于肠内缓缓拖出，浆汁般稠腻的体液被拖成道道晶亮水线沾污了身下的兽皮。

埃尔隆德稍挺肩背，垂首迎住那双欲望翻搅的蓝眸。

凶狠的肉刃只在一个沉腰的果断利落下刺入了根本未曾收拢的湿腻入口。

一顶及根。

“啊————————————”

嘶哑的低吼终于挤出了瑟兰迪尔炽烫的胸腔，尾音再无可压抑的勾带出几声湿漉漉的快活转折。

埃尔隆德下压的背脊勾勒出强韧的脊线，撑起绝不匮乏的肌肉线条。随血液漫至全身的药力让他就连只松松披了内袍都觉全身燥热难耐，顺着绷紧的肩胛背脊蜿蜒落下汗来沁湿了身后薄薄布料。几缕被汗水沾湿的黑发撘落肩头，失了往日顺泽儒雅，只割出纷乱图腾任由情欲逼红了眼角，汗水湿淋了胸膛，诺多的温雅智者竟生生被撩拨出几分战场上才有的杀伐狠戾。

瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德以舌爱抚那胀红乳粒时候自喉咙深处哽出叹息，而那出口的情热呻吟再叫人把持不住，埃尔隆德索性以齿列衔起乳根向上拉扯。叫金发精灵惊喘着自腰而上胸腹都跟着痉挛挺起，锐痛合着强烈的酥麻汇成焚心蚀骨的痒，随着一向只掂弄学识的灵舌于乳尖之上太过刻意的戳弄漫向四肢，在半精灵节律的撞击之下炸开漫天烟霞烈火——

瑟兰迪尔如此竟泄了身。

猝不及防的在埃尔隆德身下绷紧了颈侧青筋，修长指节一把绞紧了身下狼毫，半声哽咽还未及出口便在喉间迫成一弧拔高的长吟。

稠白的精汁淋漓溅上半精灵精韧的胸膛腰腹，而瑟兰迪尔释放时混不自知收紧抽动的臀肌肛穴亦叫埃尔隆德迫不得已暂停动作，紧咬了牙关自鼻腔挤出几声难耐闷哼。

那把凶相毕露的粗长肉刃缓缓退出了些许，偾张的青筋粘连出些许湿腻的肠肉拖至体外，但只在下一刻，埃尔隆德便稍撑起上身又复以那凶器强硬破开尚在痉挛的肉壁，凶狠的撞了回去。

“Elron————”

低吼冲出仍不住颤抖的薄唇，那狰狞扭紧的唇弧竟又几分辨不出究竟是极乐还是极痛，瑟兰迪尔仍尚在巅峰，体内不堪启齿的敏感之地骤然施与的精准撞击竟叫那几滴尚未喷溅的情汁生生噎了回去，只留半开的精孔犹挂着些稠腻的浓白，遮不住内里深处翻出的熟红。

勉强撑开失神蓝眼，瑟兰迪尔只瞧见那比夜色更黑的千丝万缕，跟着埃尔隆德发狠的抽送充斥了他的世界，充斥了他的所有…

深入体内的撞击熟谙他的关窍，泄过一次仍未曾软下的性器似又硬挺了几分，只是尖锐的快感几乎都成了疼，叫他难耐的耸挺着腰胯，应和着那一次又一次深及灵魂的撞击，在埃尔隆德紧绷的坚实腰腹蹭匀了那些黏腻的脏污。

“爱—隆————”

“嗯——”

埃尔隆德的回应更像是一声太多粗沉的叹息。

床板在激烈的撞击中咿呀着纷乱的节律，叫泛滥的水声都相形见绌。

“他们会……听见——”

瑟兰迪尔似乎听见埃尔隆德促笑了声，只是在那铺天盖地的情潮中，实在再无心分辨。

“叫他们听——”

他猛吸口气揽紧了身下的精灵，双臂较力就着体内交合的姿态拥着瑟兰迪尔坐起。

他仍紧抱着他，双手揉搓着他赤裸脊背上披覆的金发，胡乱啃吻着他汗湿的脖颈肩窝，甚至粘连缠结的发丝，一切触之可及的他。

埃尔隆德并没有停止那律动，更确切的说，他无法停止。

他发了狠的以双臂箍紧了金发精灵耸动腰胯一次又一次向上撞进湿软的肉身，但仍不够，他要拆碎他，他要杀死他。

有那么一瞬，瑟兰迪尔确实在那个一向自制的半精灵身上感受到了那丝近乎可怖的情欲，但他的心脏同身体又岂非不是在热烈回应？

瑟兰迪尔能感觉到深入自己身体的肉刃胀得比曾经记忆中更显凶狠的姿态，其上每一根鼓动着热血的筋络都在他的体内烙上无法遗忘的印记。而他知道那是他，这认知甚至比那汹涌的药效更让他无法自抑。太久没有使用的后穴在被前所未有的狂暴入侵后非但没有一丝该有的疼痛，竟叫嚣着胀满的餮足。愈被插揉愈敏感快活，愈被捣弄愈汁水肆流。那足以销魂蚀骨的快感不只是来自灵魂深处，不只是来自于被这个自己深爱着的精灵的碰触占有，亦来自那压抑已久的肉身，那不堪启齿的肠穴深处。

那快感叫他颤栗着承受，叫他绷紧了足弓呻吟，甚至叫他抛开顾忌主动需索。

相对而坐令埃尔隆德在每一次撞入时得以更深的嵌入，身侧挂落的袍摆掩住了赤裸裸交合的器官。一次又一次，埃尔隆德坚实的下腹重重撞上瑟兰迪尔结实的臀肌，两个精灵皆因那难以言喻的满足和快慰阖了眼眸哼出变调的吟叹。

“Thran…………”

埃尔隆德将薄唇埋在瑟兰迪尔汗水湿淋的颈窝，感受着瑟兰迪尔搏动失控的血脉。

“好吗……嗯——”

更重的冲顶撞散了瑟兰迪尔心中涌出的热流，于是那未及出口的坦白也碎成抽噎的喘息。

“好不好……”

“嗯——————————”

“告诉我…”

瑟兰迪尔在纷乱的喘息中稍低了头颅，金发被汗水敷在他健美的肉身上，犹如圣光加持的铠甲。

他胡乱吻着埃尔隆德汗湿的额角，磨蹭着他挚爱的墨色发丝。

“好——”他听见自己喃喃着破碎低沉的叹息，“Cinnaé-mol Elron……. Cinnaé…”（辛达语：舒服）

“Thran——”

再也无法抗拒发泄的本能，埃尔隆德拥着瑟兰迪尔重新倒于床上。包裹着他的湿软肉壁撞击下不住紧缩，不住吮吸早已摁捺不住的粗勃欲根。半精灵低喘几回便用了狠力贯穿顶弄，叫金发精灵生生自腰对折的一双结实长腿跟着那动作无助耸动。

“看着我…Thranduil。”

埃尔隆德将手指插入湿滑的金发，那双灰眸中是翻卷起墨黑雨云的嚣狂强势。

但当他们的眼睛终于穿透了情欲的迷雾再次对视，他们仿佛再一次，再一次在这个喧嚣的尘世间找到了自己，找到了彼此。颤抖的薄唇似皆扬起了弧度，却在下一秒一齐扭成无声的低吼。他们的目光仍胶着，哪怕已不复清明，哪怕已全无焦距。那个精灵的面孔在眼前融进烟花四溅的黑夜，晕成心底的苍穹阔海，无言挚爱。


	140. 入药三分（下）

北方。

大河河畔。

夜。

风自更北方的极寒之地卷来。

砂砾与冰碴前赴后继，密匝匝的不住撞在客栈的窗上，在北风狂烈的呼号中点缀了锐物刮擦的沙沙碎响。

但星子愈发明亮，像极碎了漫天的水晶，折着不知哪儿来的光。

是寒风荡开了水汽驱散了薄云，瓦尔妲的造物才得以如此毫无遮掩的显露出来。那些星嵌在深邃的天幕上，高而远，清且冷。

寒冷。

亚里西斯裹紧了身上的被子靠在床边气闷，凡多姆却仍大刺刺独霸在床上。

手臂交叠枕于脑后，凡多姆躺在床上支着二郎腿。那翘起的一只脚丫子晃呀晃的，仿佛暗合着外头风声起伏的节律，惹的身下床板咯咯吱吱的乱响。

亚里西斯的声儿闷在被子里头，听起来瓮声瓮气，“上头好不容易没动静了你能不能消停点？”

“不能。” 凡多姆瞪着天花板答的干净利落，“那个努门诺尔人告诉过我，这一瓶药足够我跟我婆娘爽个三天三夜。”

“要命。” 亚里西斯的声儿听起来就像一声呻吟，这卖药的真是什么话都说得出口。

“我觉得，有点夸张吧…”凡多姆咂摸着叼进嘴里的半截铜坠子，“或者以精灵的体质那药性对他们来说大概削弱很多，但至少一夜是够的了？”

“你…确定你是在报恩吗凡多姆？”

“十分确定，但是实话说…我有点后悔了。”凡多姆若有所思。

亚里西斯扯着被子皱着眉头，“说真的，难道你最该后悔的不是掺和到这件事里头来吗？”亚里西斯不无自嘲的笑了笑低声道，“拯救城邦，对抗魔君…说实话连我自己都没有半点儿把握。”

亚里西斯听见凡多姆笑了。凡多姆其实长的挺俊，就是嘴不饶人，他笑的时候莫名亲切，叫人想要去亲近。

“虽然我凡多姆是个卖药的，但这座城是我的家，我准备誓死捍卫它！”

“真感动。”

“千万别，跟您没半点关系。”

“过两天去城内见我父亲，你还是不要去了。”

“小瞧我？” 凡多姆嗤笑了声儿，“不去？我可放心不下王子大人。”

“有那位大人互相照应，不比你强？”

凡多姆不耐烦的哼了声，“是我承认，他当然比我强多了强远了，但就是因为‘相互照应’，所以那位大人一定不会去。”

“为什么？”

“你傻啊？万一真要遇到危险，或者说，中了埋伏，外头连个接应的人都没有。”

亚里西斯叹口气，“是我累你们赴险。”

“也不能这么说。两位大人看起来对索伦的野心和动向早有察觉，要知道，人类和精灵一向都没有太过密切的往来，时隔多年，在这样一个既非战乱又非庆典的时刻，若无十足必要他们又怎么会突然出现在这儿？”

“说的是。” 亚里西斯开始有点佩服这个言语随性却心细如发的家伙，他分析的确实入情入理，这两位大人的突然到来，决计不会只是个巧合。

凡多姆撇撇嘴，瞧了瞧外头那被寒风洗的晶亮的漫天繁星，又瞧了瞧上头暂时踏实下来的顶板，自言自语的小声儿嘟囔——

“您两位…怕不是真拿这守护中洲的重任当了自己的相处之道了？要我说，人活一世，还是寻点乐子……”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

埃尔隆德覆在瑟兰迪尔身上，交缠的肢体间腻着稍稍凉去的热汗，低喘愈渐平复，只余深长的呼吸，犹撩拨着仍在微微悸动的心弦血脉。

那些修长优美的指节顺进半精灵被汗水贴在背脊上的黑发，感受着适才紧绷如铁的筋腱此刻松开了顺滑的弧度，在汗液的吸附下贴紧了自己的掌心。温热，紧实，是他的强大与生机。瑟兰迪尔忍不住心中爱意微侧俊首亲吻了半精灵汗湿的侧颊，阖眸抵在那尚未平息喧嚣的血脉旁边——

“所以是凡多姆跟亚里西斯住在楼下。” 

“是，择房的时候我看到只有我们楼下还剩一间客房。”

“果然。”

“果然？”

埃尔隆德轻撤腰胯，叫稍软去的性器缓缓滑出了那处湿腻的穴口。猝不及防的粘连挲摩叫瑟兰迪尔闷哼出声，而内里跟着半精灵的动作热热涌出的稠腻水泽不用想也知道是什么，隐秘的羞耻叫他在相对而卧时躲开了半精灵的视线。

“我以为我的智者不会睚眦必报——”

瑟兰迪尔的耳语并不似往常的顺滑稳定，更倦懒，更低沉，更湿漉…于是这简简单单的一句不知怎的就夹带了调情般的缠绵意味。

“我的确不会，所以这只是个巧合。”

瑟兰迪尔并没有反驳，只是蜿蜒了唇角。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

结实的手臂圈紧了彼此的肩背，新泌的薄汗早又化开了旧的，让对方紧绷的皮肉在掌心下透出性事特有的腻滑。

他们的唇追逐着彼此，覆着莹亮水光的韧舌不时显露太过赤裸的纠缠，搅动起湿腻的糜音，在窗外呼号的风声中亦震耳欲聋。药性所驱，再一次不得不正视的汹涌情潮比任何时候都来的更快，更烈，甚至在欲根还没有完全软下去之前便又重新粗勃硬挺的全不似已泄过一回。

交缠的骨骼让两个精灵轻易感觉到了对方的昂扬，它们正被挤在那两具属于精灵战士的，结实又矫健的肉体间，炽热犹如熔岩，坚硬更似生铁。

情欲驱使下爱抚般的亲吻渐变了味道，瑟兰迪尔不再满足于唇舌的痴缠，他搂紧了身前的精灵将滚烫的热吻落在埃尔隆德的颈侧，而后肩窝，锁骨，吮着半精灵雅致的喉结，使其干涩的挤榨出沉哑的叹息。

半精灵绞紧了眉心跟随着金发精灵的亲吻向后绷紧了脖颈，于是循着筋络凸结的颈线瑟兰迪尔一路吻上埃尔隆德耳廓，用舌尖描摹着那些复杂又精巧的弧度，将湿热情动的喘息一并灌进半精灵幽深的耳道。

那无疑是一记猛药，甚至强过方才共食的情药。智者猛阖了双眼，高挑眉弓在眉心推挤出几近痛苦的皱结，那张一向矜严肃穆的面容亦涂上了情欲的汗水就连矜雅的唇弧都扭成近乎痛苦的弧度。

他在颤抖，而他一向很稳，这就叫他此刻无法压抑亦不自知的轻颤愈发撩拨了金发精灵已近滚沸的情欲。

“转过身去…Elrond——”瑟兰迪尔低语，他的声音醇而沉，就像封藏了多年的好酒，哑哑的透出几分勾人的香。

当他自背后拥住黑发精灵，胸膛与背脊贴合无间手指亦撑进那些雅致的指间交缠，瑟兰迪尔将口唇埋进湿腻的墨丝中叹息。

他喜欢从后面抱他，比相对而卧的拥抱离他更近，近到几乎可以经由紧贴的皮肤感知他的心跳。他喜欢亲吻他的脊背，拨开黑发吮吻强健的脊柱或肩胛。他喜欢埃尔隆德失措的反应，他喜欢他不自觉向后仰起脖颈，无望抵向他的身体。他喜欢那具结实肉身的每一次痉挛和弹动，喉底挤出的惊喘和呻吟。

是的，他喜欢他。

何止喜欢，他爱他，他爱惨了他。

但他不说，他不能说，因为说出来会疼。胸膛左侧，药石无医。

而埃尔隆德觉得瑟兰迪尔很烫。

大部分时候瑟兰迪尔是冷的，冷的就像冬日的森林，结了薄冰的山泉或是…尖锐狭长的月亮。

瑟兰迪尔很少热，更别说烫。

若在往常埃尔隆德或许要皱起眉心认真审视瑟兰迪尔此时此刻的高热是否伤病所致，但不是现在。因为没人比埃尔隆德更清楚瑟兰迪尔为何会烫，因为谁，又需要什么。所以他任由身后的精灵化成了一团火，紧贴着他，吞噬了他，烧融了他。一如落于他脊背肩颈的热吻，烫得他自心底泛起空濛的暖，暖的不只皮肉还有那一向冷寂的灵魂。叫他忘了其它所有，叫他快活，叫他如醉酒又如发梦。

好梦。

不。

春梦。

他敏锐的觉察到瑟兰迪尔曲起一腿撑进了他赤裸的腿间，而瑟兰迪尔的手指带着他的，引导着他，往复摁揉，打着圈逗弄着他胸口挺立的乳首。

若是梦，那感觉又为何如此要命的鲜明？

他感到而不是听见瑟兰迪尔贴在他身后微笑，因那双唇就邪佞的贴着他的耳背——

“爱隆…你喜欢……”

没错，他喜欢。

所以当瑟兰迪尔骤然夹紧了修长的指节，在那极敏感脆弱处炸开太过锋利的酥麻后，一声低哑的长吟再也忍无可忍的哽出了半精灵的喉咙。

埃尔隆德急促起伏着胸口，没被瑟兰迪尔牵扯的手指攥紧了身下的狼毫，仿佛如此便能换得片刻清明。

但于事无补，因瑟兰迪尔撑在他腿间的膝有意无意的向上顶弄磨蹭，挤压着埃尔隆德一片湿漉的阴下及后穴，而至于那究竟是谁的体液腻滑早已无从可考。

“不…”

埃尔隆德无意识的抗拒，无意识的闪躲，并不是不好并不是不行而是…太羞耻即便他们早已……

依旧…

“不…？”身后的精灵仿佛在舌尖上掂弄着这个词的分量，他的嘴唇摩挲着埃尔隆德骤然突兀的脊骨，哑音夹了情欲的低喘莫名有几分蛊惑。埃尔隆德不自觉弹动身体以躲避那要命的唇，胸口却又被瑟兰迪尔以两指夹紧了乳突搓揉。

于是沉哑的吟叹开始连绵不绝，埃尔隆德欲躲开那仿佛无处不在的强烈刺激，但瑟兰迪尔与他十指交握曲臂圈在他身前，将他圈紧在这极尽甜蜜的炼狱中受尽折磨。

埃尔隆德猛地睁开一片迷蒙的灰眸又紧紧闭阖，促喘里带几分着实罕有的无措。

“Thran……我——”

“嗯…？”瑟兰迪尔在鼻腔中哼出颤抖的回应，他的舌尖正沿着半精灵耳廓湿漉漉转了半圈而后缓缓陷入耳道，浅浅舔吻，拖出一丝纤细水线弹出，再循着耳廓吮吻至耳垂，含住啜弄，如此往复。到最后竟只是贴在他耳畔喷吐着颤抖的呼吸。

深而长，湿且热。

那气息仿佛有质，一路钻进耳道搅进脑中再循脊柱骨髓而下最后自腿间炸开激灵灵的颤栗酥麻。

痒。

埃尔隆德的呻吟几次哽在喉中，而他的腰腹弹动两下，竟似脱离意志般颤抖着在瑟兰迪尔膝上来回磨蹭了两遭，却饮鸩止渴搔不到痒处。

“Th………ran…”滞阻的气流截断了那个短名，骤然上扬的尾音勾带出欲盖弥彰的情色意味。

“我在…”瑟兰迪尔的唇贴在他耳后，呼吸带起的风都震耳欲聋。

“给…我。”智者仿佛是从自己咬紧的牙关里头一个音节一个音节的挤出了这句话。

“什么…？”瑟兰迪尔当然是明知故问，支在半精灵胯间的腿愈发上迫，赤裸皮肉腻着湿漉漉体液挤压着饱满沉坠的肉囊。他刻意无视了自己腿间胀疼的欲望，抽离开半精灵耳畔的薄唇明显上扬着几分弧度。

“进来，Thranduil。”

埃尔隆德勉强扭转脖颈，尽管他看不到瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔却看得见他的侧颜。素日端严的唇微张吐出再无法压制的喘息，眼睑半阖，无复云淡风轻的透彻。黑发湿腻的粘在那张俊雅的面颊上，他需要他，他渴望他——而瑟兰迪尔一向强韧果决的心脏在那一瞬间像被什么打破了，热热淌出湿痕。

瑟兰迪尔起身，指腹在丢弃于床头矮柜几片开裂的水晶碎片上挑了残余的药油，交错指节腻开已因冬夜过低的温度结成的油膏。

瑟兰迪尔的手亦在轻颤，他已忍的太过辛苦。

但他绝不愿叫他疼，更不愿让他受伤。他要叫他舒服，他要叫他快活，他要叫他得到这世间最好的一切。

因为…那是他深爱的他。

瑟兰迪尔重新吻上那双薄唇。

手指从后方探入半精灵腿间，压着性子以油膏抚弄沁润了入口，才将两指缓缓深入，左右转动将油膏涂于内壁，抽送几回便加一指。直到埃尔隆德亦竭尽全力扭转了脖颈激烈回应着他的吻，瑟兰迪尔才自后方拥紧了精灵汗湿的脊背，将自己粗勃的欲根缓缓挤进了那处湿热幽深的密道。

埃尔隆德的呻吟像一连串湿润的哽咽，欲罢不能的跌落舌尖。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

激烈的抽送叫嚣着情欲的迫切。

同为男性，瑟兰迪尔当然有着对等的渴望。

渴望占有，渴望征服，渴望填满所爱精灵的身与心，叫他知道那爱有多重，有多痛，又有多快活。

侧位的撞击终究无法使上全力，瑟兰迪尔拥着黑发精灵趴卧于厚实的兽皮之上，横于腹下的手臂发力推挤，叫埃尔隆德稍稍挺起腰臀方便自己的律动进出。

他的胸膛依旧贴着他的背脊，瑟兰迪尔能感觉到埃尔隆德跟着自己腹下节律的撞击紧绷又舒张着精韧的肌肉，亦能感受到那腻滑的汗液湿津津的渍着他们紧贴的身躯。

瑟兰迪尔索性将那被诸神祝福的俊美容颜彻底埋进千丝万缕的墨丝间，半精灵的气息比任何时候都浓郁，都湿漉，都让他心动情动再无可收拾。于是削薄的唇勾勒了狠戾的弧度，瑟兰迪尔的喘息甚至比他曾经亲历的任何一次恶战都要纷乱。

跟着瑟兰迪尔毫不留情的冲顶撞击，黑发精灵的身体一下又一下狠狠蹭过身下密铺的狼毫。狼毛粗硬，平素皆顺滑的倒伏一侧，垫在身下颇觉厚实暖和，但在剧烈的磨蹭下也难免翻卷起了针芒一般的毛尖，细密的戳着埃尔隆德紧抵的皮肉。

埃尔隆德本竭力压抑着呻吟，尽管那诡谲的汹涌快感自同瑟兰迪尔激烈交磨的肉腔一浪烈似一浪的荡漾开来，他仍以手臂堵住自己大张的口唇，只自鼻腔中挤出破碎不堪的闷哼。但身下那要命的兽毛戳弄着他前所未有敏感的肉身，无论是硬起的乳首还是埋在其间跟从身体撞击不住捻动的欲根，逼得他拧紧了眉头咬紧了牙关也再抑不住漏出的呻吟。一个失神的当儿，早受外力挤压翘起的狼毫不经意扫过欲根顶端翻开的细孔，甚或有几根浅浅钻入其间反复撩拨出黏腻的水丝。

疼，却痒。

那处至为脆弱的孔眼哪经得住如此直白的刺激，埃尔隆德骤然绷紧了身躯，将要出口的呻吟却哽在喉中。

骤然收紧的后庭夹的瑟兰迪尔一阵促喘，密织的睫毛低垂着轻颤，即便在濒临疯狂的情欲中他亦感受到了身下精灵的异样，强忍住欲火将湿淋淋肉刃拔出助埃尔隆德翻转过来，低头欲去查看。

埃尔隆德一把抓握住了他的手腕。

沉默中，只有彼此喘息糅杂粗沉。

他引导瑟兰迪尔重新覆上自己的身体，那双结实长腿甚至亦前所未有的主动抬起夹紧了金发精灵精韧的腰侧。

他偏过头不去看他，只有不住起伏的汗湿胸膛昭示着他的渴望。

瑟兰迪尔一臂撑于埃尔隆德颊侧，一手贴上他脸颊引导他看向自己。

那双眸中的灰前所未有的湿漉，如同几欲落雨的天空。

那一句不知怎的就忽然迫在喉中，叫人一忍再忍，忍无可忍。

“Inye tye-mé la Elrond…”（辛达语：我爱你Elrond）

“我知道…”半精灵似乎笑了，又许是瑟兰迪尔的错觉。 

“不你不知道。”

透过迷蒙的情欲，瑟兰迪尔认真望进那双灰眼，“Inye tye-mé la Elrond…”瑟兰迪尔双手捧住那张脸，那张近在咫尺的脸，轻转着如蓝宝石一般的眼珠仔细检索着那上面每一个最微小的细节，他的眉弓，他的鼻梁，泛红的眼角微张的薄唇…

“Inye tye-mé la…Inye tye-mé la————”

失魂般的呓语一遍又一遍的重复，激荡在皮肉撞击的回响中。

埃尔隆德死死抵着脑后的狼毫，粗勃的欲望沉甸甸的坠在腿间，随着瑟兰迪尔的顶耸摇晃。 

骨节修长的指掳起他的欲根结实套弄，指腹摁揉着翻红的孔眼，瑟兰迪尔耸动腰胯更加凶狠的撞进半精灵体内，碾磨着他隐晦的秘地。

整个床身都跟着金发精灵的忘情冲顶碎响不绝，仿佛下个瞬间就要被撞散了一般。

“Thran…duil——”后头的字词已再模糊不清，只余下一串啜泣般短促喑哑的呻吟。

沉溺情欲的精灵谁都没有注意到，窗口，在那之前被亚里西斯拉开了一丝缝隙的窗帘外头，白色的大鸟无声地贴在那儿，一只金瞳，瞬也不瞬地瞪着颠倒云雨的世人。


	141. 放心

安纳塔脸上的表情之丰富前所未见。

他放出去的白鸟早已飞了回来，重新化入了他身上披着的宽大白袍。而所谓衣服与皮囊，甚至那些可以振翅飞去遨游长天的飞鸟不过皆为他法术所化，由他意念神识而生，亦终将重归他意念神识的一个部分。

所以安纳塔自然瞧见了了白鸟所看见的一切。

透过那一丝狭窄帘隙，洞悉了世间太过活色生香的一帧一幕。

安纳塔才知，原来这世间生灵的肉体交合是如此叫人气血翻涌心绪躁动。哪怕是旁观者，亦能轻而易举感受到那无可比拟的极乐。

只可惜安纳塔仍算不得生灵。

他有生灵的躯壳，那颗心，却总是…

欠了点。

于是惊讶，玩味，嘲讽在那张极致优美的面颊上轮番上演，极力粉饰的嫉妒和无法掩盖的愤怒亦一一闪现。

哦——精灵。他终究还是太高估了他们。

安纳塔站在一片黑寂的城堡中。

只有远天恒久不变的星子给一切覆上了薄光，但他厌恶那光。

他的足下是冰凉硬石铺就的地面，而冬夜里的寒风揉着他永远顺泽的金发。安纳塔就像是黑夜里头一蓬燃着的金色的火——

灿烂，却冰凉。

他是黑暗的君主，就连他唇畔此刻勾勒出来的弧度，都如同是在黑暗中颤巍巍绽裂的罂粟。

安纳塔是如此偏执的热爱着黑暗。黑暗叫他想起了曾经深处幽深地穴之中的安格班，亦叫他想起了重塑了他整个世界的米尔寇。黑暗叫他放松，黑暗叫他强大，更重要的是——

黑暗，叫他觉得自由。

而那些精灵…

不过是一帮套着情爱枷锁的软弱生物，就算他们被伊露维塔赋予了无尽的生命也显然无法同神明相提并论。他们的愚蠢令人发指，而他们对于情感的依赖早晚会叫他们后悔不迭。

安纳塔当然认得那两个纠缠于床笫间的精灵。

就算交缠的肉身在他看来并无二致，但那两张脸他总算印象深刻。

他知道他们是谁。

安纳塔冷笑一声。

巨绿林的王子殿下和伊姆拉崔的领主大人。

这些精灵们自以为是的头衔滑过安纳塔脑中的时候，堕落迈雅的心中充满了冰冷的嘲讽。

这真是个足以叫人瞠目结舌的组合，却也并非完全出乎他的意料。毕竟在曾经初入阿蒙蓝克时安纳塔便已瞧出来这两个精灵之间不同寻常情愫的端倪。

他不能理解的是那两个精灵彼时脸上的表情。

除了显而易见的肉欲还有其它的什么。

那是他曾经熟悉，却又遗落已久，极为厌弃却又不由自主怀念的…

安纳塔不想承认，那表情让他想起了凯勒布林博。

在他心底某一个角落，一个冰冷又倔强的声音如此不屑。

你们所拥有的什么都不算，我曾经拥有的，好过你们千倍万倍。

但那个不经意的“曾经”刺痛了他。在那一刻，那种无法掌控一切的虚弱感和挫败感叫他怒火中烧。而在那叫安纳塔心烦意乱的怒火中，之于那个已经死去的精灵的，前所未有迫切的思念早在不知不觉间——

逆流成河。

凯勒布林博的尸体被他安置在大火山欧洛朱因的山腹间，由他的法术保护。精灵的尸身永远不会受到火山内部高温的侵害，不会腐烂亦不会僵硬，除了双眼紧闭他看起来仿佛与生时并没有什么区别。

事实上安纳塔每隔一段时间就会回到Mordor的巢穴，除了部署魔军以外还有一个更为隐秘的原因，凯勒布林博在那儿。

于是那个地方，就算安纳塔决计不会承认这种情感上的依恋，但它之于他终究成了一个类似于凡人口中的——“家”的地方。

而现在，尽管还没到计划的时间，安纳塔认为自己必须得回去一趟。

他需要见到凯勒布林博，哪怕，只再握一握他的手。

当然安纳塔心里头很清楚瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德不会无缘无故出现在这座人类的城邦，他们所来为何他也能猜到个七七八八。但他不怕他们。至少在这座人类城邦中，一切对于安纳塔来说都已尽在掌控，魔戒对于奥斯维尔的控制已经相当稳定，他也不信区区两个精灵就能在这一时片刻之间翻了天。

“让你们逍遥两天。”

金发的神明弯了弯绝美的嘴角，望着眼前的一片苍茫夜色说道。他的声儿淡淡的听不出起伏，只有那双熔金般的瞳孔中露出了几分残忍的玩味——

“乖乖等我回来…精灵。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

对于一个精灵来说这木桶已足够大。

这里没有因地热而温暖的山泉，但半身人的客栈老板显然为客人们考虑的十分周道。

当被斗篷严严实实包裹着的远方来客传达了想要沐浴的意愿时，一个巨大的木桶很快被两个年轻人类抬到了楼上。那木桶大的叫人瞠目结舌，甚至比半身人的身量还要高。紧接着热水也被源源不断的送了上来，直到淹过了木桶大半，在水面上蒸腾着湿暖的白汽。

瑟兰迪尔眯着眼仰头靠在桶沿上，透过半阖的眼睑他能看到埃尔隆德在读一本书，那斗篷还严丝合缝的包裹着他矫健的躯体，只有瑟兰迪尔知道在那斗篷底下这位儒雅的精灵智者其实什么都没穿。

在暖洋洋的，熏蒸着面颊的水汽中瑟兰迪尔悄悄扬起了一丝唇弧。

“爱隆——”

“嗯…”那黑发的精灵应着，不过是从喉咙后头吐出的一声低沉雅音。

“不一起吗？”

埃尔隆德的指撘在书页上，不经意停顿了几秒，等他终于抬起那双灰眸的时候那页书也终于被翻了过去，合着一阵冬日午后的窸窣碎响。

“你是故意的，Thranduil。”雅致的嘴角也稍稍向上扬起了几不可查的微弧，“你知道这只木桶根本容不下我们两个。”

“是。我知道——”瑟兰迪尔依旧仰着脖颈懒洋洋的拖着低沉顺滑的尾音，那些被沁透了的金发如丰茂的水生植被浮游在水面上，缱绻在他赤裸的胸背左近，“那又怎样？”

埃尔隆德终于放下了手中的书。

他站在木桶前头，垂眸注视着大半身子浸在水中的金发精灵。午后暖阳透过窗帘的一丝缝隙射了进来，在瑟兰迪尔看上去完美无缺的左颊上留下一道光弧，那道光弧一直延伸到他胸膛，最后没进似极幽深的水中。

“水温还…合适吗？”

沉默了半响，黑发的精灵智者终于吐出一句。

瑟兰迪尔笑了，低沉的笑声从喉中轻轻挤出来。

“试试？”

出乎意料地，他撩起一捧水扬在埃尔隆德身上，于是就连半精灵那煦雅的面颊都被那些温暖的水珠儿偷袭了，沾上了几分狼狈的湿意。

瑟兰迪尔的笑声就像是冬日午后，大河上被暖阳晒融的冰板。

当他再一次把手没进水里想要故技重施，他的手腕忽然被人握住了。

埃尔隆德俯身在他依然上扬的唇弧上吻了一吻。

那吻止住了笑意，让那张俊美的面颊多了几分近乎痴迷的认真。

唇面相贴又分开，他们盯着对方的嘴唇。

又一个吻。

再一个吻。

浅尝辄止。

但他们都垂眸微笑了起来，额头抵着额头，手指，则顺进对方的发丝里头轻轻抚弄。

药力已然褪去。

迷梦一般荒唐的一夜留下的是床上被体液浸透的兽皮。

瑟兰迪尔有些庆幸埃尔隆德的“先见之明”，否则…

他真的不知道如何去跟老板解释要换掉黏腻的被褥布单。

瑟兰迪尔迅速清理了身体，穿好衣袍裹好了斗篷又下楼去要求换了一桶热水上来。

埃尔隆德在木桶中背过身去清洗，瑟兰迪尔拾起了埃尔隆德刚刚扣在桌上的书册。

昆雅语，瑟兰迪尔勉强可以看懂大概。大抵说的是法术对于伊露维塔子女心智的影响。

“又是你的先见之明？”

埃尔隆德系上内袍袢扣的时候瑟兰迪尔冲他扬了扬手里的书。

“这本书是我当初在林顿拿的。”

埃尔隆德披上外袍走了过来，立于瑟兰迪尔身侧垂眼瞧着那书。

“几百年来我一直将它带在身侧。”

“因为魔戒？”

“是。因为魔戒。”

埃尔隆德在瑟兰迪尔手中取过了书，轻车熟路翻了几页手指比着一处段落说道——

“这里提到所有意欲控制心智的法术效果都不是绝对的。”

黑发精灵微皱着眉心，灰晶的眸子第不知多少次扫过那些端严雅致的腾格瓦字符。

“首先当然要看施法者本身的力量是否足够强大，工具，也就是媒介的作用也十分重要。其次，被控制的生灵本身，他的心智是否坚定亦会影响受控的程度。还有——”

“还有什么？瑟兰迪尔侧眸看着埃尔隆德，半精灵向后翻过一页，

“这里说，如果是被控制的生灵最在意的人，或许有机会唤醒他。”

“所以说，亚里西斯有可能唤醒他的父亲。”

“是的。但要付出相当的代价。”

“对于被控制的生灵，他所接收到的精神刺激必须强过施法者对他的控制力。”

“没错，正是如此。”

瑟兰迪尔点了点头，“我知道了。”

埃尔隆德端详着他，半响，他说道——

“你知道我不能跟你一起去。”

瑟兰迪尔抿了抿薄唇。

“当然。你负责接应。”

埃尔隆德扬了扬眉弓，没再说什么，但他紧皱的眉宇间分明写着担忧。

他握住了瑟兰迪尔的手，而瑟兰迪尔亦反手握住了他的。

瑟兰迪尔没有笑，但那双蓝眸中却露出几分温暖的笑意，其中不乏坚定，亦有破除万难的勇气。他的拇指指腹轻挲着半精灵的手背，他的声儿听起来就像是枕畔呢喃的低语——

“放心。”


	142. come back

安纳塔走的很急，也走的很快。

他的袍襟擦过林间遍布的荒草枝桠，如同掠过大地的晨昏光影，就连寒风中瑟缩在窝中的飞鸟和野兔都没有惊扰。

愈向南行去愈是温暖，直到他踏过那片荒凉的沼泽自魔栏农进入位于灰烬山脉和黯影山脉夹角中的戈埚洛斯平原的时候，天气已然可以称得上是炎热。

当然，这一点与近在咫尺的欧洛朱因火山不无关系。

又被称为大火山的欧洛朱因高耸入云。当然所谓云，也不过是自火山口中源源不断喷涌出来的有毒烟气，在低垂的天幕上翻搅着黑与灰的涡线，只在边沿偶然漏出少量泛着灰黄的日光来，就像太阳亦被毒害了，恹恹的露出病色。

安纳塔当然不会惧怕那烟尘与毒瘴，更不会惧怕高温又或红炽滚沸的岩浆。

他身上的白袍被映的通红，那双熔金般的眼却同喷溅的岩浆相得益彰，透出不可一世的恶意和狂妄来。

他，是Mordor的主人，是这熔岩与烈焰的主人。早晚，他会叫这烈火烧遍中洲大地，叫那些伊露维塔的子女战战兢兢，诚惶诚恐的膜拜他的统治。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Celebrimbor…”

安纳塔优美的指节缓缓抚蹭着精灵的颌线，贪恋着那温暖的触感。

凯勒布林博的皮肤依然光滑而富有弹性，山腹内的高热亦给他的尸体染上了余温。

他像是还活着，他像是睡着了。

安纳塔已在这具温暖的身体上发泄过一回，但这不够。他突然厌恶了这种单方面机械的交合，整个过程凯勒布林博都没有回应，当然精灵的尸体不会回应，只有他自己动情的喘息撞击着山腹中粗糙的岩壁。

“Celebrimbor——”

安纳塔侧卧在精灵身侧，他优美的下颌就搁在精灵赤裸的肩头，就像曾经的无数次性事之后那样。

他不厌其烦的呼唤着他的名字，仿佛如此便能将仿佛沉睡的精灵唤醒。

“你难道不想我吗…my dear elf…曼督斯的殿堂我没去过，不过听说那里头冰冷又黑寂…”安纳塔低声笑着，“即便对于维拉来说纳牟也是最古板冰冷的那个，对于感情他一窍不通，情绪的起伏也十分匮乏。没有我…你又能感受到什么乐趣——”

安纳塔的掌心揉搓着精灵不再起伏的赤裸胸膛，言语带了几分循循善诱的耐心。

“回来吧Celebrimbor…我不会计较你的过错。如果你回来——”

在那一刻，安纳塔突然顿住了梦呓般的低语，他熔金般的眼睛在一瞬闭阖后睁开，被那些纤长的眼睫交剪出几分难得的落寞和不安。

“Will you come back to me Celebrimbor…will you?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

亚里西斯贴在高墙的阴影里潜行。紧跟着他的是凡多姆，高大的精灵王子则在两个人类身后。精灵斗篷遮住了瑟兰迪尔大半身体，低垂的兜帽下头只露出一双紧闭的淡色唇弧。

亚里西斯发现城堡华灯初上的时候的确有几分迟疑，毕竟距安纳塔一贯离开的频率这似乎提前了不少。亚里西斯想过这有可能是个陷阱，或许是安纳塔故意引诱他们上门的伎俩。但亚里西斯知道进入城堡的密道，选择安纳塔不在的时机只是让事情变得相对简单，削弱统御之戒对他父亲的控制和影响。而对于他的父亲奥斯维尔，越早帮他拿掉魔戒越可能让他彻底摆脱索伦的控制。所以亚里西斯决定赌一把，因为那个刻不容缓等着他解救的人不是别的任何人而是他的父亲，他最爱的父亲。

他们在黑暗的庇护下绕到了一个偏僻隐秘的街角，亚里西斯扭动机关敲开一处暗门，穿过潮湿冰寒的地道后不久他们便经由另一道暗门进入了城堡内部。亚里西斯深谙守卫换班的频率所以他们轻而易举的躲过了所有巡逻的士兵。

小心翼翼的挪动中凡多姆瞟了眼那位城主之子，看得出来亚里西斯非常紧张，他紧紧攥着手里的匕首，在如此寒冷的天气，额侧也隐隐现出了汗水的踪迹。

那并不是因为害怕。

离开城堡之后亚里西斯一直在琢磨怎样才能够回来，怎样才能解救自己的父亲解救这个城邦，当他真的站在父亲门外的时候，复杂的情绪击中了他——

如果他的父亲已彻底沦为索伦傀儡怎么办？

如果他的父亲再也认不出来他怎么办？

如果他的父亲真的…再也无法挽救怎么办？

亚里西斯深吸了口气缓缓抬起手，带着堪可辨识的颤抖，他的手掌，眼看就要落在奥斯维尔居所外的厚重门板上。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

安纳塔好整以暇的重新穿上衣袍。

里衣，外袍，背对着大床上的精灵。

不，应该说…精灵的尸体。

安纳塔在系自己腰间的丝带。

他的指节修长，优美，白的像无声坠落的月光，在这凡尘世上，无端染出生机的红润。

金发覆在肩背后头，堪堪越过肩胛的位置，即便是激烈的性事宣泄也不能让那些发丝乱了分毫，他仍优雅如神祇，高贵如神祇。

他——

就是神祇。

就在他腰间的搭扣堪堪撘上的一刻，安纳塔忽然顿住了手指。

他在奥斯维尔的房门上施了法术，现在他的法术告诉他有人接近了那扇门，而那个人绝对不是奥斯维尔本人。

安纳塔无声蜿蜒了唇角。

“看来我的小朋友已经忍耐不住了…”

安纳塔耐心抚平自己衣襟上的细微褶皱。

“凯勒布林博，你真应该亲眼看看那些戒指的威力。尽管矮人的顽固被证明难以驾驭，但人类…呵，次生子真是意志薄弱的生物。

安纳塔抬起他的手，指间的至尊魔戒被火光映出一泓邪恶的流光。

他端详着那戒指，轻叹了口气。

“你如果在的话就会知道这枚至尊魔戒可以多么轻而易举的统治那些次生子，人类的贪欲与妄念，跟它的主张简直不谋而合。”

安纳塔转头去看床上精灵的尸身。那双金瞳里有懊恼，有惋惜，有复杂的，说不清的情绪。

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

“等等。”

瑟兰迪尔抓住了亚里西斯的手腕。

“索伦不会留这扇门轻而易举的叫人闯进去。楼上是什么地方？”

“我的房间。”

精灵点了点头，“从那儿下去。”

凡多姆带的工具帮了不少忙。

坚韧的绳索，抓钩，是他平日采药的工具。

他们顺着绳索依次落在奥斯维尔居所外的晾台上，亚里西斯迫不及待望向瑟兰迪尔，精灵王子深澈的蓝眸亦回望着他，冲他点了点头。

亚里西斯冲了进去。

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

“放弃了？”

那双金瞳里头现出了一丝迷茫。

明明刚才他法术织成的力量之网侦辨出血肉之躯近在咫尺的存在，但现在那感应消失了，难道刚才不过只是他的错觉？又或者，入侵者知难而退放弃了原本的计划？

“我认为没这么简单。”

安纳塔摇了摇头自顾自说着，边清理着精灵的尸体，抹去那些青淤的齿痕，尤其是股间腻滑的体液。

“亚里西斯…”安纳塔面无表情的陈述，“那个人类领主的独子，他和精灵在一起，说不定会盘算出来什么有趣的主意来。”

安纳塔重新给凯勒布林博的尸体套上柔软的长袍，上头布满了精致非凡的刺绣，那别致的纹样却看起来并非任何一处精灵领地的手艺。

“亚里西斯急于救出他的父亲，而林地精灵与大河两岸的人类交好已久，若是亚里西斯准备冒险，那位巨绿林的王子殿下必定义不容辞——”

安纳塔突然笑了，齿白而整齐。他垂首注视着凯勒布林博的脸，手指抚弄着他的黑发。

“你说那个半精灵会不会同他一起去？”

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

奥斯维尔正在他的居所内来回踱步。

烛火的光影叫他觉得眩晕。

或许已经习惯了黑暗，叫光明都有些不堪重负。

这明明是他的家，外头明明是他的领地，但他为何觉得自己的整颗心脏都像被架在了火上慢慢的炙烤。

焦灼，烦躁，忧虑，不安。

仿佛他遗忘了一件非常重要的事，又仿佛他遗失了什么无可替代的东西。

可是明明他渴望的权利和财富尽在手中，还有什么比这更重要？

就在奥斯维尔绞尽脑汁思考的时候，晾台的门被人从外面一把推开。

寒冷的风猛的灌了进来，向后拉扯着奥斯维尔已花白的蜷曲发丝。人类城邦的主人不由自主的向后退了一步眯紧了浑浊的眼睛。

“谁这么大胆——”

他的声音颤抖着，苍老而沙哑。全不像安纳塔在时那么不可一世，不容违逆。

“父亲！！！”

无比熟悉的声音诡异的抚平了奥斯维尔焦躁的心绪。

但——

“你是谁！” 奥斯维尔厉声呵斥着，他不认得眼前站着的这个年轻人。而且从晾台推门进来的人，不用想也知道不怀好意。

“你是怎么进来的！卫兵！！卫————”

凡多姆绕到奥斯维尔身后像丛林里头灵巧的狐狸。他用手紧紧捂住奥斯维尔的嘴，一边用手臂压制住奥斯维尔的挣扎一边猛给亚里西斯使眼色。

亚里西斯攥紧了拳头，他不是不明白凡多姆的意思。可以想象倘若卫兵真的被叫来，今天的事儿便难得善终。他们应该撤出去，再从长计议。但——亚里西斯不想放弃！他好不容易再见到了他父亲，好不容易有机会救他……

“父亲——”

亚里西斯的话没有说完。

一把匕首横在了他脖子上。

精灵的匕首。

瑟兰迪尔推着亚里西斯从暗影中走到悬烛晃照的光线之下。

精灵单手推落了深色的兜帽，露出那张俊美无俦的面容和若星流般的顺长金发。

亚里西斯眼睛里的惊惧不是假的。

他甚至能感觉到那柄匕首的利刃切进他脖颈皮肉的刺痛。他根本无法挣扎，精灵抓住了他的手臂弯别在他背后。那种力量是作为人类的他无法抗衡的。

凡多姆看看亚里西斯又看看瑟兰迪尔，他的眼中也有震惊和疑惑，但他显然选择相信瑟兰迪尔，尽管目光闪动，他的手掌仍然死死捂在城主大人的嘴上。

“北方人类已经堕落了，奥斯维尔。”

瑟兰迪尔在亚里西斯身后傲慢的陈述，微昂着俊美的下颌。

“既然你们已经撕毁了同精灵的盟约与黑暗结盟，并有意进攻林地精灵的领地，那么我有理由为林地精灵王国肃清我们的敌人。”

瑟兰迪尔拖动刀刃，在亚里西斯颈上缓缓割出一道血痕，那锋利的薄唇边角仿佛亦拖开了傲慢的弧度。

“我想…或许当你的儿子死在你面前，你会有机会好好考虑对于精灵一族的尊重。”

我的——

儿子……？

奥斯维尔突然睁大了眼。


	143. 唤汝之名

风，从晾台方向洞开的窗门外头涌进来。

天花板上垂吊着的巨大铜质烛台在狂风中晃晃悠悠。绞在一起的，拇指粗细的铜链子亦在摆动中被反复碾磨，不断挣出令人牙酸的尖利声响。

风似乎骤然搅动开了室内原本平静的一切。

不管是样式繁复的烛台，还是窗门前垂落的薄纱，抑或是，人类和精灵的发丝。

在呼啸过北方冬夜的凛风中仿佛再没有什么能够保持原本的超然和淡漠。

除了——

瑟兰迪尔。

精灵匕首那雪亮的锋刃已被亚里西斯的鲜血染红，即便灌进来的风都携不去那浓重的血腥味。

剧痛并没有令人类之子崩溃求饶，纵然亚里西斯忍住了痛呼和呻吟但他无法控制鲜血正在慢慢沁透他身上穿着的那件并不算华丽的棉袍，晃荡的光影下就像一片渐渐洇染的墨色。

“等等——！”

亚里西斯的声音因疼痛而嘶哑，因血液的过度流失而无力。

刀锋顿住，亚里西斯只剩喘息。

他的眼睛里头已经没有刚开始的惊惧和不信，亚里西斯已十分平静，他的眼睛，只是看着面前的奥斯维尔——他的父亲。

而他的父亲也正在注视着他。

有那么一瞬，亚里西斯意识到，他的父亲已经很久，很久没有像现在这样将目光认真的投注在他身上了。

于是他努力向着奥斯维尔扬起嘴角。

“父亲——”亚里西斯低声道，“我不知道您现在是否已恢复了意识，哪怕只有一丝清明…您是否还能认得出我…”

亚里西斯垂头苦笑了一声，“抱歉父亲。我没有足够的力量抵抗索伦，没有足够的力量使得您免于黑暗力量的腐蚀，我亦没有足够的力量保护我们北方人的城邦，保护这里的人们免受邪恶的侵扰。我…叫您失望了。”

亚里西斯因疼痛而喘息，“我——死不足惜。只求——”

亚里西斯昂起头颅，巨烛的光影落在他年轻的脸上。蓬乱蜷曲的头发和胡须上沾着血迹，面色苍白但目光坚毅。他的下句倒不是对奥斯维尔说的，亚里西斯努力偏过脸颊，冲着他身后此刻残酷而冷漠的精灵说道——

“只求王子殿下…能够看在我父亲是被索伦利用的份儿上放他一条生路。请您斩断他的手…帮他摆脱索伦的控制。”

语毕，亚里西斯缓缓阖起了眼，“如果您的怒火必须用北方人的鲜血熄灭，请拿走我的性命不要累及旁人，您动手吧。”

但他等来的并不是切进皮肉的锋刃，瑟兰迪尔的声音在他身后响起——

优雅，平滑，或许依旧带着不着痕迹的傲慢，但却没有了那可怕的阴鸷。

“或许奥斯维尔领主已经不需要失去一只手…”

亚里西斯感到精灵上一秒还像铁钳一样紧紧钳制着他的手指放松了下来，甚至安抚的捏了捏他紧绷的肩膀。

在亚里西斯来得及睁开眼睛之前，他听见一个声音，一个再熟悉不过，再亲切不过的声音，唤他的名...

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

安纳塔懒倦的向后偎在石椅镂空的靠背中。火光在他顺柔的金发上晃出灿金的光弧，纤而长的眼睫半垂着，被那太过炽烈的光映成一片疏淡的光影。

安纳塔正听着兽人首领关于武器和盔甲制造进度的汇报。

堕落的神祇那修长的双腿在干净的袍摆下交叠，安纳塔还未及穿上他的软靴，所以白净的脚背勾勒出优雅的隆起，又在脚掌下头凹进精巧的弧线。

随着兽人的汇报，尽管那张毫无瑕疵的面容上看不出任何情绪的变化，但他显然是不悦的。因那原本悠然摇晃的赤足骤然停顿了，绷紧了，似乎就连足背上淡青的血脉都凸现了出来。

而尽管安纳塔还没有说什么，兽人慑于黑暗神祇此刻释放出来的强大压力跪在地上佝偻着身躯，畸形的兽脸瑟缩的低垂着，或许在他眼里，此刻坐在他对面椅上的根本不是什么优美的神祇，而是比兽人更恐怖强大的魔君。

片刻恐怖压抑的静默后安纳塔缓缓抬起了低垂的眼睫，那双金瞳投射在畏缩的兽人身上清晰的露出一丝鄙夷和嘲讽。

但他笑了，低沉优美的笑声轻轻撞击着粗糙的岩壁。

安纳塔玉琢般的足尖抵着兽人獠牙暴出的下颌叫他抬起头来对上自己的眼。

“所以，你是说……原本计划锻造的黑矛现在只完成了一半？”

安纳塔笑着，但兽人暗黄色的兽瞳中却现出了恐惧的神情，他僵硬的点着头，脖子却仿佛被什么扼住了嗬嗬地说不出话来。

赤足抵着兽人的咽喉缓缓滑了下来，落在半兽人兽毛丛生的胸口，轻点着——

“说穿了，你们仍不过是一堆失败的作品…”

安纳塔叹息着，仿佛自言自语。

他的足底抵着半兽人的心口，感受着下头那活物撞击着胸骨的搏动，他的神情仿佛有些惋惜。

“倘若可以把你们的心脏剜出来换给他…就算把你们都杀了也不足惜。”

安纳塔面不改色的说着残酷至极的词字，那一字一句，却似发自肺腑。

“真叫我失望……”

安纳塔终于屈尊纡贵的俯低了上身看着那丑陋的兽人。很快，那双金瞳里就算连那点儿怒火的热度也再寻不见，当安纳塔再度靠回身后的椅背时，赤足抵在兽人胸膛上一个用力，就将那失败的造物踹出了洞窟，直滚出石台，拖着凄厉的惨叫落向峭壁下滚沸的岩浆，许久许久，才溅起一声模糊的水响。

兽人尽管强壮有力繁殖迅速，但智力一直达不到他的期望。别说为安纳塔出谋划策，尽心辅佐，就算是叫他们自己锻造兵器或是训练士兵也必须安纳塔自己亲力亲为的督导。即便是腐化北方人这么重要的事情，哪怕是远隔千里，安纳塔也须得抽出时间定期回来查看进度矫正偏差。

这一切都叫安纳塔烦躁，不耐。

他值得更好的…

他值得最好的！

安纳塔抬了眼帘，他的目光自然而然落在对面那张抵着粗糙岩壁安放的大床上。

那张大床有着与周遭环境格格不入的奢华舒适，但这并非是吸引安纳塔视线的缘由，凯勒布林博的尸体正安静的躺在那上头，干净，俊逸，就连那及腰的黑发亦被梳的整齐，编好了精巧的发辫。仿佛只要安纳塔出声唤他的名，他就会像从前一样醒来，缓缓将那双盈满了爱意和温情的目光偏转向他，冲他微笑。

“Celebrimbor…”

安纳塔喃喃着。但他臆想中的一切并没有出现，失望在那张完美的面孔上一闪而过，取而代之的，是金瞳中野心勃勃的烈焰。

“如你所见，那些兽人的确不中用。不过别担心，很快我就有帮手了。”

安纳塔从座椅上起身，赤足碾过粗粝的地面。

“人类九戒已经送出了八枚。一枚，送给了东方人类的将军可哈穆尔，一枚送给了哈拉德人的领袖，一枚送给了白色山脉中的人类，你知道，他们与我结盟已久，一枚送给了黑蛮地的酋长，还有一枚…我送给了一向与精灵联系紧密的北方人类。剩下三枚…你猜猜，我把他们给了谁？”

安纳塔的指尖掠过凯勒布林博的俊颊，慢慢抚上他的胸口，那里没有起伏，一片死寂的安静。

安纳塔俯身将唇贴到死去精灵的耳畔，仿佛诉说着一个只属于恋人间的秘密。

“我把它们送给了努门诺尔人。其中有一位…还是努门诺尔的皇子。”

安纳塔吃吃的低声笑了起来，他的声音是近乎甜蜜的恶毒。

“很快…他们很快就会成为我的左膀右臂。虽然人类的智慧亦比不上精灵…”

安纳塔有些遗憾，甚至有些委屈。

他将自己的头缓缓枕在凯勒布林博心口的位置，抬眼注视着精灵俊美的下颌。

“但人类的贪婪，好战，恶毒和狡诈却十分有用，等他们变成了我的奴仆，或许就连精灵也会对他们忌惮三分。哦——对了，我打算叫他们那兹古尔（戒灵），”安纳塔微笑着，“是不是很贴……”

安纳塔没能说完，他的面色骤变，甜蜜抑或恶毒的微笑消失在了瞬间抿紧的唇角。

“奥斯维尔！” 安纳塔霍然站起身来，紧皱着眉弓，“他在抗拒我的意志…”安纳塔咬牙切齿的说道，“尽管他并没有取下那只力量之戒，但他居然将我挡在了他的意识屏障之外。”安纳塔阴沉的冷哼了一声，“是什么让你做最后的困兽之斗，人类…就算我现在无法深入你的意识控制你的思想，但只要你不取下那只戒指就永远别想摆脱我的控制！！”

安纳塔突然扬了扬嘴角，那个笑容是嘲讽，也是自负。

“你又怎么舍得取下那只戒指？这世间…除了凯勒布林博那个傻子，又有谁舍得取下已经套在手指上的力量之戒？”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“亚里西斯——”

奥斯维尔向他伤痕累累的儿子探出手来，人类领主灰白的胡须颤抖着，久违的泪水洗净了他浑浊的眼睛。

亚里西斯终于与他的父亲紧紧拥抱在了一起。

就连凡多姆也背过身去偷偷揩抹着眼角沁出的泪水。

许久，当显然情感更为丰沛的次生子们都平静下来，瑟兰迪尔授意凡多姆给亚里西斯上药，他掏出怀中妥善收着的药包——

“用这个。”

凡多姆是个卖药的，他卖了这么多年的药，第一次见到精灵的药。


	144. 相爱是不被允许的

精灵的药果然不同凡响。

瑟兰迪尔之前刻意避开了一切足以致命的位置。本来叫人以为他是在故意施虐，如今看来竟是用心良苦。

药敷上之后狰狞的刀伤几乎立时就止血，收敛，亚里西斯痛苦紧皱的眉心也因疼痛的迅速消减而舒展了开来。除了面色略显苍白言语有些虚弱，适才的一切，倒真像是一场演的太过逼真的戏。

此时此刻无需再问，通透如那几位早已明白瑟兰迪尔之前的所作所为，是在利用其亲生子嗣的痛苦来唤醒被权利之戒死死控制的奥斯维尔。手段确实堪称冷血无情，但又叫人不得不承认那是最为直接有效的法子。

而冷峻的精灵王子照例不愿做过多的解释，只是指腹轻贴胸口深深颔首，冲亚里西斯行了一个严谨的精灵礼节以示歉意。另外，虽然瑟兰迪尔没说，但那个罕向人类致意的礼节也显示了他对于这位年轻人类的敬意。

“感谢大人为了救我父亲所做的一切！”亚里西斯赶忙回礼，语气真挚。

冷，傲，若瑟兰迪尔，听闻此言也不由在那薄唇边角扬起些轻弧，没有被人误解又得以知晓良苦用心，对所有肩扛重任的人来说都是莫大的安慰。

“受苦了。”

淡淡三个字，那年轻人类的面皮上却似蔓开了模糊的红晕。

亚里西斯干咳了声， 祈祷昏暗的光线替他遮掩了窘态。

但此刻时间紧急容不得他再多想旁的，亚里西斯急转身看向终于恢复本性的奥斯维尔——

“父亲，快摘掉索伦给您的那枚戒指！摘掉它，您就可以摆脱黑暗的控制！”

奥斯维尔看着亚里西斯，那张仿佛瞬间苍老下来的面容上，却重新现出了一位人类领袖该有的威严，大气，睿智与慈爱。

“我不能。”他抬手抚摸着亚里西斯乱糟糟的头发。

“为什么！！您知道我们费了多大力气才……”亚里西斯皱着眉，惶急和迷惑逐渐取代了他眼睛里头热切的期盼，他不懂…

“嘘——”奥斯维尔将手指抵在亚里西斯嘴唇上止住了他的话。

“即便此刻我用尽所有意志力将索伦挡在我意识屏障之外，那个魔君没有一刻放松过入侵的企图。我能感受到他的疑虑，愤怒，尽管权戒间的链接因为距离遥远而有削弱，但只要我现在脱下戒指他马上就会知道。而他的愤怒告诉我——他必定会报复。如果我摘下戒指，或许我可以重获自由，但亚里西斯…我们能去哪儿？我们属于这片土地，我们的家在这儿，我们的人民在这儿。如果我们为了自己的平安与喜乐逃走，那么谁来捍卫城邦中的居民？索伦绝不会放过北方人，绝对不会放过我们的城邦！这枚戒指——”

奥斯维尔举起左手，那枚人类权戒紧紧箍在他手指上像一个无声的枷锁。

“他要用这戒指来腐化人类，控制人类，让人类成为他黑暗大业的一枚棋子。他的野心在于称霸中洲，奴役中洲，如果叫他成功，中洲上的所有生灵都将成为他的奴仆。自由，光明，这一切都会化为泡影。你还不明白吗我的儿子！！我们要做的，是阻止索伦将北方人收入黑暗阵营的计划。”

亚里西斯看着奥斯维尔，此时此刻他已预见到了父亲要说什么，那张年轻的脸上现出了痛苦的神情。

“拯救我不该是你的目的，亚里西斯，你应拯救北方人类免受黑暗的荼毒，你应该尽你最大的力量，削弱索伦的力量。所以在这个时候我们不能打草惊蛇，如果我现在摘掉这枚戒指，倘若索伦盛怒之下再次挥师西来，魔军临城时北方人势必会遭受灭顶之灾。”

“但是父亲…如果您现在不摘掉戒指或许以后就再也……”亚里西斯的声音难以为继，他已哽咽了起来，“您会——”

“我已经没有顾虑了。”奥斯维尔微笑着打断了他的话，缓缓说道。那双曾被邪恶折磨的浑浊的眼睛中又迸射出了信念的光彩，以及自豪与欣慰。

“我的儿子成长的比我想象的更坚韧，更勇敢，更正直。他没有被黑暗蛊惑，没有被权利，利益甚至永生蒙蔽眼睛。你勇于反抗又有情有义，你凭借自己的力量赢得了朋友甚至精灵王子的支持而这一切，说明你已经有能力替我照顾好这个城邦，照顾好这里的人民。拿着这个——”

奥斯维尔从右手脱下那只象征领主权威的戒指塞进亚里西斯手里，那双布满岁月沧桑却仍有力的手紧紧握住他儿子的，他握的那么用力，以至于手臂都在微微的颤抖，他的眼睛深深望进亚里西斯眼中。

“听我说亚里西斯，从现在开始你就是北方人的领袖！”

“不！父亲我——”

“听我说完！”

奥斯维尔打断了亚里西斯急切的反驳。他的声音虽苍老但坚定，“换掉城内所有的巡逻和布防。”说到这儿奥斯维尔的声音忽然压低，“索伦在城中腐化了不少人，到处都有他的眼线。所以这次力量的更迭你可能会遭受到前所未有的阻挠，或许会遇到巨大的危险。”奥斯维尔皱着眉头，握住亚里西斯的手又紧了紧，他的眼里头满是担忧，“听我说亚里西斯…你需要帮手。”

当然在奥斯维尔心中，这个“帮手”有一个再合适不过的人选，但他深知自己没有权利甚至没有资格要求，因为那个人正是——

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“没这么简单…”

安纳塔在居室内踱着步。

他的影子被火光投射在粗粝的岩壁上，一改皮囊的优雅与俊美，变得扭曲而可怖。

但他在笑，笑得游刃有余，笑得有恃无恐。

“一定是那两个精灵的主意。”

“光凭人类，那个亚里西斯？他做不到。一定是那两个精灵设法影响了奥斯维尔的意志，让他试图抗拒我。”

安纳塔笑了，笑的有几分嚣张，又有几分美到极致的媚，他斜眼看着横陈在床上的，凯勒布林博的尸体——

“但奥斯维尔到现在都舍不得摘下那只权利之戒。哦……得了，他怎么舍得？力量，权势，永生——”安纳塔不无讥讽的拖着长音，“这些都是人类梦寐以求的东西。”

“北方人逃不出我的手掌心儿，他们注定是我的奴仆。”安纳塔瞧着自己白玉也似的掌心，优美的嘴角勾勒出傲慢的弧度。慢慢的，他抬起手，圈在他手指上的统御之戒炽光愈盛，直映得安纳塔的瞳孔中也现出了两圈耀目的金芒。

“但是那两个精灵…”

安纳塔慢慢收敛了脸上的笑意，他微昂头颅看着眼前不远处手上的戒指。

“他们送上门来…我无动于衷岂是待客之道？”安纳塔在鼻孔中嗤出一声冷笑。

“巨绿林与北方人类结盟已久，若要解救奥斯维尔，那位巨绿林的王子殿下定是当仁不让，而那位，伊姆拉崔要塞的领主大人…”

安纳塔几乎是一字一顿的缓缓描摹，仿佛他在思考，又仿佛他只是在单纯咀嚼这个称谓。

“他们总会留一个人在外头接应不是？总不会傻到一起冲进去连个后手也无。”

仿佛想到了什么，安纳塔放下手臂，踱至床边低垂着眼眸居高临下注视着似在床上安睡的精灵。

“他和他…相爱。那两个精灵…”

安纳塔说这话的时候那双金瞳中浮过一丝困惑，但若你端详的久了，那神情，又像极了悲伤。

他注视着凯勒布林博，就像期待他能给自己什么回应，解除他的疑惑，或是解除他的悲伤。

但回应他的只有欧洛朱因山腹中盘旋的炽风，挤过岩石的缝隙，呜咽着。

安纳塔俯身拾起凯勒布林博被搁于身侧的手。

精灵尸体的手指微蜷，毫无劲力，但骨节仍旧修长俊秀，这个世界上，没有谁比安纳塔更清楚这双手能够创造出什么，又曾在自己这具尽善尽美的肉身上激发了多少不可思议的欢愉。

安纳塔反手握住凯勒布林博的手，握的那么用力，尽管——

当然，没有任何回应，又怎么会有回应？

“但相爱是不被允许的。”

安纳塔微昂着下颌却低垂着眼睑。他的神态倨傲，语气里，是似是而非的悲凉。

他说的这句话，亦没人知道他究竟是在说“那”两个精灵，还是在说凯勒布林博和自己。

“I must go…Celebrimbor.”

安纳塔喃喃的低语，但他仍旧没有放开他的手。

“如果我回去的够快，或许…我会多一个精灵作帮手。当然，这里头还有我的私心。”

安纳塔皱着纤细的眉弓，终于倾身将唇在凯勒布林博尸身的额心上贴了贴。

再没有多一秒的耽搁，堕于黑暗的神祇转身离开，任那只早失了生机的手，毫无凭依的跌落于尘埃。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“我会留下来帮助他。”

当这话被那位巨绿林精灵王国的王子殿下亲口说出来的时候，奥斯维尔显而易见的松了口气。

“另外，要想使索伦放弃腐化北方人的企图，唯一的办法是叫他知道北方人与精灵的盟约是多么稳固，而精灵绝不会坐视黑暗染指这片人类的土地。”

——瑟兰迪尔当然知道奥斯维尔在想什么。说实话他钦佩他，明明有机会摆脱邪恶的控制，却甘心为了大局牺牲自己。

亚里西斯需要精灵的帮助，北方人更需要精灵的帮助，但瑟兰迪尔很清楚奥斯维尔不能将这话直截了当的说出来。

奥斯维尔不能说，所以瑟兰迪尔替他说。

如今索伦势力东山再起，更兼统御之戒相助腐化人类事半功倍。这中洲大地之上，不知多少次生子已被他笼络了去，甚至黑暗的触角或许早已探到了远隔阔海的努门诺尔。在这样的情况下，通观全局，长远考量，瑟兰迪尔有理由认为精灵一族现下应尽全力帮助次生子守卫每一寸领地。况且，北方人的领地东接巨绿林，西有伊姆拉崔，倘若这处人类城邦被邪恶侵占，那么与之毗邻的巨绿林和伊姆拉崔都将处于极为不利的境地。

“我向你保证——北方人的利益，就是精灵的利益。”

巨绿林的王子敛目颔首，俊首微偏。

这是一个致意，亦是一个承诺。


	145. 门外是谁

夜。

静。

埃尔隆德负手立在窗前。

他的黑发一丝不苟的在耳侧结了发辫，又一丝不苟的垂落胸口，只有发尾在夜风中微微翻拂。

埃尔隆德肩宽，胸阔，背挺，腰窄。

一席深赭长袍将他的身姿勾勒的挺拔又儒雅。灰眸落处，沉夜寂寂。

在那张曾历了人世风霜的俊雅面颊上，只有微微皱起的眉弓昭示了他此刻内心的忧虑。但即便如此，在那双被夜色尽染的灰眸中，瞧不出任何情绪的端倪。仿佛他只是简简单单地临风而立——

赏星河万里，观碌碌苍生。

如此而已。

其实埃尔隆德心中不是不急，他也不是完全不担心。

但急没有用，担心更没有用。

他知道瑟兰迪尔此行有很大几率会让奥斯维尔清醒，但奥斯维尔清醒了又能怎样？

问题的根结所在，是索伦想要控制整个北方人类，让他们为其效力，就像如今中洲的东夷和南蛮一样。奥斯维尔只不过是一个跳板，一个傀儡，索伦以权利之戒控制奥斯维尔，再用奥斯维尔去控制他治下的属民。如果奥斯维尔摘下了手上的人戒摆脱了索伦的控制，对魔君来说并不是什么大不了的损失，反而会激怒他，而北方人的城邦，或许会因此招致索伦更严重的打击与报复。

埃尔隆德了解索伦的行事作风。

倘若他得不到北方人的助力，极有可能会索性毁去。

因北方人的城邦处在一个非常重要的战略位置上。

西接巨绿林，东临伊姆拉崔，横跨安都因大河两岸。况这段水域水流平缓视野开阔，河上又筑有坚固的石桥，正是兵家必争之要地。

埃尔隆德深深呼吸，他的心中不由得有些后怕。

倘若不是他和瑟兰迪尔来到了这里，倘若…索伦腐化北方人的计划竟成功了，那么巨绿林和伊姆拉崔势必将会面临巨大的危险。因为北方人城邦所处的特殊地理位置，也因为，巨绿林和伊姆拉崔对北方人根本没有任何防备。

说起防备——

所以让奥斯维尔恢复清醒根本就不是解决问题的关键。以统御之戒和人戒之间的链接，一旦奥斯维尔摘下权戒索伦马上就会有所感应，有所防备，他们就失了先机，后续对抗索伦可能的进攻和报复会愈发艰巨而凶险。一不小心，便可能会赔上伊姆拉崔与巨绿林的安宁，更有甚者赔上整个光明阵营对抗黑暗的主动。但埃尔隆德能不能把他心中所想说出来？

他不能。

他很清楚亚里西斯有多想救他的父亲，他怎能劝一个儿子放弃他独一无二生他养他的父亲去顾全大局？

此外，如果真要他直截了当的对瑟兰迪尔说——应为了大局放弃奥斯维尔，他真的不确定瑟兰迪尔是否可以接受。

并不是说瑟兰迪尔不顾大局而是…

瑟兰迪尔虽外表冷峻高傲，但埃尔隆德深知他内心——

至情。至性。

而较之瑟兰迪尔，他自己是否又太过苛责人性？太过冷静无情？

埃尔隆德不知。

思及此黑发精灵缓阖了眼眸，自鼻端沉沉吐出气息。

此时，门外突然欺近的脚步声打破了居室内的宁静。

“是我，埃尔隆德大人。”门外人主动报上身份。

凡多姆的声音压得很低，但当然那逃不过精灵的耳朵。

双目甫张如电，黑发精灵转身急急向门口步去，直行至门首才骤然顿住了身形。精灵气息一起一落一张一弛一收一放间已尽数敛于无形，当埃尔隆德探手去将门打开，门外头的凡多姆只看见一位稳若山岳的精灵智者，墨丝齐整，袍袖低垂，眉目矜严。

埃尔隆德抬手，以极尽儒雅的姿态将右臂向身侧悠然划开，将微微有些愣神儿的次生子让至屋内。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

凡多姆向埃尔隆德简略描述了他们进入城堡以后的事情，包括瑟兰迪尔和亚里西斯的苦肉计，还有奥斯维尔的觉醒。

对于奥斯维尔看穿索伦阴谋的智慧，和情愿牺牲自己也要守护北方人城邦的大义埃尔隆德深感钦佩。

那一瞬，埃尔隆德想到，或许…只是或许，哪怕没有缜密周祥的思虑，残酷冷静的取舍，仅仅是依靠人类本身的情感和深植于其灵魂深处的正义，事情也会向正确的方向发展。

“所以，他准备暂时留在城堡之内…”埃尔隆德沉吟着，当然他担心瑟兰迪尔的安全，索伦去了哪儿又何时会出现？因为未知所以危险。

凡多姆当然知道那个“他”是谁。

“是。亚里西斯需要瑟兰迪尔大人的帮助。另外，瑟兰迪尔大人交代我速去刚达巴山谷和巨绿林搬兵。”

“只你一人？”埃尔隆德皱眉。

瑟兰迪尔的计划埃尔隆德无疑是认同的。奥斯维尔没有脱去人戒那么主动权就仍在光明一方，只要伊姆拉崔与巨绿林之兵两面包抄定会惊走索伦，叫他知难而退从此不轻易再打北方人类的主意。

但是伊姆拉崔与巨绿林一处在东一处在西，如果只有凡多姆一人未免太慢而自己又——

“您不能走。”

凡多姆已然替他说了出来。

那个曾以卖药为生的年轻人类此刻眼眸中早已脱去了商贩的油滑，那双黑白分明的眼睛里是勇敢，是坚毅，是担当，还有最难能可贵的忠诚。

“瑟兰迪尔大人和亚里西斯需要您。”凡多姆说出了埃尔隆德的隐忧，“尽管他们现在安全，但谁知道安纳塔什么时候回来。”

“可是，刚达巴山谷同巨绿林相隔甚远…”

“我和爷爷可以分头去请兵。”凡多姆目光坚毅，毫无迟疑。他顿了顿，从怀里摸出一枚小巧的印鉴，借着屋内烛光，上头巨绿林的辛达族徽清晰可辨。

“这是瑟兰迪尔大人的信物，还请大人您——”

埃尔隆德颔了颔首，从手指上慎重取下一枚金色若铭章的戒指放至凡多姆手心——

“见到格洛芬戴尔领主，将这枚戒指拿给他看。”

凡多姆望着埃尔隆德，重重点头。他深知自己肩上的责任，能不能保住北方人的城邦就看他和爷爷能不能尽快请回援兵。

“大人，我一定会尽力而为！”

黑发的精灵领主笑了，雅致的唇弧向上蜿蜒出些许矜严的弧度。不算多，亦不算太少。

那双灰眼映着烛火晶透，仿佛欣慰，又仿佛了然。他抬手轻拍了拍年轻人类的手臂——

“辛苦。”

事不宜迟，凡多姆连夜而去。

收到了城堡内传回的讯息埃尔隆德这才稍稍放下了一直悬着的心。

他于桌旁落座，取出一直随身携带的书籍准备读阅，翻开一页却觉迟迟定不住心神。

分明事情进展已较预想的顺利很多，为何此时此刻他心脏仍狂跳若脱缰之马。

就在埃尔隆德聚拢眉心百思不得其解，并终于啪的一声重重合上了书页之时——

叩门声，不期而然的响了起来。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

夜。

本该宁静。

在这北方人领主的府邸内却悄然酝酿着一场变革，一次新旧的交替，权利的更迭。

亚里西斯展现了令瑟兰迪尔都刮目相看的魄力，而作为精灵的瑟兰迪尔深知自己本不该如此过分插手次生子的事情，但这次实属例外。

于公，帮助北方人类摆脱索伦的控制对巨绿林和伊姆拉崔都有着重大意义。

于私，亚里西斯给他的信任和尊重，以及奥斯维尔的自我牺牲的确触动了瑟兰迪尔。尽管他不会承认，他几乎是站在一个朋友的立场去帮助这些人类。

就在瑟兰迪尔随亚里西斯，及其其他几名忠心耿耿的亲随匆匆走过火把晃照的甬道时，透过一路上一扇又一扇镂空小窗断续映进来的冰凉星光叫身披轻甲的金发精灵激灵灵打了个冷战。

冷？

当然不是因为冷。

瑟兰迪尔忽觉得他的心脏在左侧胸腔内猛挫了下，那一瞬的空落，竟像是自万丈悬崖上坠落的窒息。

那双蓝眸蓦地转向窗外。目之所及，天地不见，唯沉夜寂寂。

“Elrond——”

出口的轻喃还未被夜风携远，亚里西斯刻意压低的声音便传了过来，他正嘱咐着他身后的亲随，“前头就是第一座岗哨，大家尽量不要伤人，动作要快我们时间不多。”

瑟兰迪尔微阖了阖眼，尽力将心中翻搅的异样情绪压下。他现在不可能离开，而刚才胸口那突然涌起的不安，瑟兰迪尔只能勉强安慰自己那是由于他太过记挂埃尔隆德的缘故。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“嗒。嗒。嗒。”

敲门声不疾不速，不轻不重。

在这寂静的沉夜里，却显得如此突兀和诡异。

书已被搁至桌上，埃尔隆德蓦地抬了眼眸，在这敲门声响起之前，以精灵的耳力他居然丝毫没有听到来人愈行愈近的脚步声。

所以门外的是谁？

彼时彼刻，沉寂了许久的夜忽又掠起了狂风，那风来的急，来的凶，来的突然。

如同平地卷起，而并非寻常冬夜里的由远及近，由弱渐强。

埃尔隆德能听见瓦片在风中被微微掀动的咯吱碎响，或是卷在风里头的枯草干叶的哀嚎。

窗是闭着的，但骤起的厉风仍挤过了狭窄的窗隙，吹得桌上烛火飘摇不定。

那烛火晃了几晃，终是灭了。

“嗒。嗒。嗒。”

叩门声仍重复着之前的频率，在窗外呼啸的狂风中声声入耳，又似直抵心脏。

门是从里头别着的。

次生子的门插对于精灵来说不过是个象征，对于此刻门外之人来说又是什么？

一个虚设的屏障？一个无聊的笑话？

门外之人仿佛有无尽的耐心，仿佛笃定埃尔隆德会去应门，又仿佛，胸有成竹的相信——

这道门，根本不会成为他的阻碍。


	146. 逃无可逃

木门被从内打开。

吱吱呀呀的声儿仿佛描摹着中洲北方冬季的寒冷与干燥。

冷风登时灌了进来。

埃尔隆德立于门内迎向那风。

不闪躲，不退缩，若中流砥柱，不可撼动。

埃尔隆德先瞧见了那金发，飘飞的金发。

在夜下在风中，映着远处微薄的星火，割裂了来人身后的黑寂。

那不是瑟兰迪尔的金发。

瑟兰迪尔的发丝更淡，更凉，更傲。

眼前的金更浓，更刺目，更媚。

然后他瞧见了那张脸。

绝美的脸。

就像从黑暗中浮出来。先是鼻尖，再是眉峰，唇弧，依次被不知哪儿来的微光点亮。

就像是幽魂，被镀上了薄金，便有了躯壳。

埃尔隆德最后瞧见了那双眼。

来人彼时暗色的瞳中，仍瞧的出那隐隐浮游的金。

埃尔隆德不是第一次瞧见这张脸，这双眼。

上次，是在很久很久以前，在巨绿林的阿蒙蓝克。

没有人会忘记这样的一张脸，也没人能忘记那样的一双眼。

即便埃尔隆德也不能。

但埃尔隆德脸上并没有任何与恋慕有关的表情，亦没有仇恨，愤怒，更绝不会有恐惧，慌张。

事实上埃尔隆德的脸上什么表情也没有，他看着门外的安纳塔，就像在看一棵树，或者对面屋脊上铺着的许多瓦片中的一片。

安纳塔却笑了。

那笑自然也全不同于瑟兰迪尔，安纳塔饱满的犹若深春花瓣一般的唇向上蜿蜒了几近魅惑的弧度。

亦有几分傲，却并非因高贵自持，而是自知可颠倒众生，可将天下人心，玩弄股掌之间。

“怎么——”那与安纳塔绝美的外表不相符的，纯男性的低沉嗓音拖曳着危险又诱惑的细微转折。

“伊姆拉崔的领主，声名显赫的埃尔隆德大人，不请我进去坐坐？”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

桌上的烛被重新燃了起来，辉映着安纳塔眸中的两圈金芒。

埃尔隆德没再看他的眼，埃尔隆德在看茶。

茶汁正自壶口倾出，落在下头的杯中，溅起团团簇簇的浮泡。

茶采自北方人类在迷雾山脉山脚下栽种的茶树，经过简单发酵，茶香厚重，尽管还不够醇，之于精灵而言，只能勉强入口。

埃尔隆德倒了茶，以二指轻推过去。

桌的那头，坐着安纳塔。

安纳塔依旧在笑，仿佛他真的是客，而埃尔隆德，却是那位热情周至的主人。

安纳塔接了茶，他的目光却并未落在茶上，他看着埃尔隆德。

他早已见过埃尔隆德，在曾经巨绿林的首府阿蒙蓝克。

彼时安纳塔借苦肉计入城而埃尔隆德，曾帮他医治。

他对埃尔隆德印象颇深，彼时甚至多过心思单纯的凯勒布林博。

埃尔隆德初看他的目光中有惊艳，这不奇怪，但彼时片刻的惊艳在埃尔隆德眼中只昙花一现便仿佛石落深潭再无迹可寻。

那之后埃尔隆德甚至不愿再多看他一眼，正如此刻。

但安纳塔有十足的把握，下一秒，埃尔隆德就必定会将目光转向他。

“那位巨绿林的王子殿下——”安纳塔舒适的靠在椅上，缓缓转着指间擎着的茶杯，漫不经心的拖着懒散的腔，“似乎对次生子的家事也太上心了些。”

果不其然，在他言语落定之后那双灰若晶石的眼终于与他对视。遗憾的是里头既没有被威胁的慌乱亦没有可堪分辨的怒火，埃尔隆德的眼就像深渊，像迷雾凝结的漩涡又像此刻窗外那虚无空寂的夜。

安纳塔头次发现他无法在那双眼中破解阿尔达生灵的心思。也是头一次，他竟似在那双太过平静的眼睛里头嗅到了一丝危险的气息。

那双金色的瞳孔一瞬紧缩，黑暗的迈雅却又加深了唇畔的笑意。只要那双眼睛转向他，他便能找到他的弱点，正如此时此刻安纳塔已然知晓，瑟兰迪尔就是埃尔隆德最大的弱点。

“如果我没有猜错，安纳塔大人，此时此刻您坐在我的面前既不是为了瑟兰迪尔也不是为了北方的次生子。”

伴着慎重顿挫的磁音，埃尔隆德已将手中的茶重新搁回了桌上，虚礼已尽，索伦当然不是来喝茶的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“我为何而来并不重要——”当安纳塔这么说的时候，他已经站了起来，负着手，悠闲的，优雅的，有恃无恐的，饶有兴味的在这小小的客栈房间里缓缓踱步。柔软无瑕的指腹蹭过窗口的木纹，掠过发黄的墙壁，甚至摁了摁并不算柔软的床铺。

他像在参观什么，又像在检查什么，埃尔隆德并没有看他，因为他知道，此时此刻安纳塔在做什么并不重要，重要的是他在说什么。安纳塔是迈雅，又有统御之戒的加持，自己一人根本不可能在武力上胜过他，安纳塔若是有心下杀手又何须废话。

那么安纳塔的阴谋和企图到底是什么？

唯有听他说，才可慢慢寻到端倪。

“重要的是——你欢不欢迎？”

埃尔隆德听见安纳塔在他身后低笑了一声，那本该优美的声儿，却叫他心头蓦地生出了胜似严冬的寒意。

埃尔隆德稍侧了侧头，沉音低缓，“大抵您不是真的想在此事上问究我的答案。”

“不愧诺多闻名的智者，真个滴水不漏。不过我猜…你心中大抵是欢迎的，毕竟你以为我出现在这，总比出现在那位巨绿林的王子殿下面前强。只是若那位王子殿下知你遇着了我，会否也如此记挂惦念？”

片刻沉默，埃尔隆德说道——

“我之于瑟兰迪尔殿下，的确并不重要。”

安纳塔笑了，笑声低沉，愉悦。

“所以我无法用你来要挟他。妙。”

安纳塔突然转到埃尔隆德面前，优美的唇弧勾勒了嘲讽的冷笑。

“叫你这么说多为难？毕竟你们，如此相爱。”

埃尔隆德看着那双金瞳，虽面上不露声色，但安纳塔的话确实叫他心中震动——

对于他和瑟兰迪尔的关系，安纳塔非但知道，而且显然知道的比他预想的多得多。

但埃尔隆德亦笑了一笑，目光不闪不避。

“我很惊讶您居然知道…爱为何物。毕竟如果您‘真的’知道，凯勒布林博就不会死。”

当凯勒布林博这个名字出口的一瞬，埃尔隆德清楚地瞧见安纳塔眼中一瞬而炽的金芒，那位黑暗迈雅彼时毕露的凶相甚至叫埃尔隆德认为他下一秒就会猝然出手。埃尔隆德并不畏惧，毕竟比起叫索伦用自己去威胁巨绿林或是林顿，死亡或许是个更好的选择。

但安纳塔只是死死的盯着他，然后将那双眼中的怒火一厘一厘的收了回去。

迈雅优美的唇弧微牵了牵，盛怒之后，更像是肌肉几下牵强的抽动。

“我不是来这里跟你讨论阿尔达生灵特有的愚蠢情感的。让我们来聊聊你，伊姆拉崔的领主大人。”

“不知我有什么值得您费心。”

“血统。”

“血统？”

“我不相信只有我一人意识得到——”安纳塔又开始踱起步来，绕着始终安坐的埃尔隆德。

“这中洲大地上，埃尔隆德大人是唯一兼具诺多及辛达王族血统的精灵。”

“所以——”

“所以你是唯一有资格名正言顺统治中洲的人。” 

“怎么？难道凭着精灵的血统也可以统治人类和矮人？”

“别以为我不知道努门诺尔曾经的大公主也就是后来的泰尔佩瑞恩女皇曾许给你整片星引之地的统治权。”

“我拒绝了。”

“是。你拒绝了…你为什么拒绝？因为瑟兰迪尔？”安纳塔立于埃尔隆德身侧偏首审视着他，就像要把他的心脏挖出来放在天平上称量。

埃尔隆德紧绷下颌目视前方，不发一言。

“不……瑟兰迪尔只是其中的一部分原因，甚至可以说，他只是很小的一部分原因。”

安纳塔笑了，了然，自信。

“你根本不想沾你同胞兄弟的光，那是他的江山他的荣耀，而你骄傲你自负你要用自己的手去争自己的江山换自己的荣耀。告诉我，伊姆拉崔的领主大人。我说错了吗？”

埃尔隆德依旧沉默，或许他根本不知该如何回答。

安纳塔缓缓踱至他跟前，慢慢倾身，双臂撑于埃尔隆德身侧看着他的眼。

“你身上有诺多和辛达两个王族的血统，难道你不想当王？难道你不想一统中洲？难道你不想让所有人都臣服于你？”

“不想。”

“不想，还是不能想？”

埃尔隆德推开安纳塔的手臂站起来，而安纳塔竟也任他推开自己的手臂站了起来。

“跟你无关。”

埃尔隆德终于知晓了安纳塔的居心，但在这一刻，叫他觉得可怕的居然并不是眼前的黑暗魔君。以至于就连他也再坐不住，再不能面色如常，再不能波澜不惊因为在那一瞬间，埃尔隆德忽然想到了很多。

或许有懊悔但更多的是对于可以预期的将来的恐惧。

在那一刻…埃尔隆德脑中轰然作响，冷汗亦在鬓间悄然凝结。

他已逃无可逃。

“跟我无关…？”安纳塔低笑着，他的声音也似变得遥远，“怎会无关？我了解你，你不是不想，但你顾虑太多，压抑太甚——”

安纳塔的声音又似突然贴近，就在他身后，就在他耳边。

“让我帮助你…精灵。释放你的欲望，得到你渴望的一切。”

埃尔隆德想要挣脱，但安纳塔的法术已然死死禁锢了他，他一动不能动，唯有一滴冷汗，缓缓的，缓缓的拖下半精灵绷紧的侧颊。

安纳塔唇畔勾一缕无声笑意，张狂至极，得意至极。

他在精灵身后按着那从来稳定的仿佛不可撼动的双肩，一截精巧的红舌在半精灵侧颊拖过湿腻的水渍迎向汗滴滑落的方向。

他在那里，尝到了期待已久的恐惧和绝望。

至尊魔戒随意念滑落手心，安纳塔将那枚闪烁着铭文的戒指缓缓圈进了埃尔隆德指根，勒紧他的血肉，束缚他的灵魂，取代了，曾经伊姆拉崔领主权戒的位置。

“Ash nazg durbatuluk  
Ash nazg gimbatul  
Ash nazg thrakatuluk   
Ash burzum-ishi krimpatul”  
（魔多黑语：一戒统众戒）


	147. 懂也不懂

瑟兰迪尔站在客房中间。

窗是紧闭着的，房间内陈设齐整，丝毫没有打斗的痕迹。

桌上有茶。

两杯。

分列两侧。

有客至。

茶已凉透，茶液尚满。

茶，只是虚礼。

一定不是凡多姆。

凡多姆报信之后要速去搬兵，时间紧急，埃尔隆德哪会邀他对坐饮茶？

那么来人是谁？埃尔隆德又为何会走？

瑟兰迪尔墨眉紧蹙，仔细检视那茶，那桌，那椅——

蓦然间，他的目光被一物牵引，瞳孔微缩间精灵倾身，修长指节带着几分不信又几分莫名的迟疑将其从椅上轻轻捻起。

那是一根发丝。

金发。

那不是瑟兰迪尔自己的金发。

那根发丝更短，色泽却更深浓。就像劈裂的黄金，却沾着蛊惑众生的媚。

将那根发丝紧紧攥于掌心，因过度用力而浮起的青筋便布满了手背。

那双苍蓝的眼眸若暴风雨来时的大海动荡了起来，在低垂积聚的铅黑层云下，翻卷起吞天噬地的怒浪惊涛。

瑟兰迪尔认得那发丝的主人。

“Annatar！Sauron！！！”

瑟兰迪尔自紧咬的牙关一字一句挤出那两个名字。

一个是彻头彻尾的伪善，一个是令人发指的邪恶。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

冬日凛冽的晨风粗暴地拉扯着城上的旗帜，催促着杂乱无章的狂舞，呼啦啦的响声像是回应着来自更北方荒原的怒号。灰白的天光仿佛隔着雾，又或笼着烟，不多时便飘飘的落下雪来。

风挟着雪，一股脑的倾泻而下，像是落雨，又非落雨，切进皮肤的肌理是尖尖利利的凉，像是一把又一把锋利的小刀，割进皮肉，溶于热血，再一刀一刀，插入心脏。

纵使如此，安纳塔的面颊依旧反射着那点点冰凉的莹亮，优美的就像被清晨露滴沾湿的白色花蕾。软靴踏在地上积着的薄薄落雪上，就连半点痕迹也无。

安纳塔身边的人披着阔大的沉灰色斗篷，严严实实的包裹住了身躯甚至绝大部分面部。而安纳塔牵着那人的手，与其说牵着，不如说是引导。

那张优美的面容上又露出那种虚伪至极的美善微笑，以一种谨慎的，甚至有几分恭顺的态度引导身侧那位走上城堡前高耸的石阶，路过惶恐低垂了目光的卫兵，径直向城堡内走去。

就在安纳塔与另外一位来客的身影消失在石柱高耸的殿堂深处时，一个身着普通卫兵甲胄的年轻人在他们身后缓缓摘下了头盔。

蜷曲的发丝，蜷曲的胡子，那人无疑正是亚里西斯。

亚里西斯久久站在门口，暧昧不明的晨光在他身前剪下了模糊的影子。那双眼睛隐在背光的暗影里，瞧不清里头的震惊和忧虑。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“你说瞧见索伦带一个精灵回了城堡？”

瑟兰迪尔立在窗前瞧着外头的雪，他的言语里头并没有惊讶，只有一股死死摁捺的，锐如刀锋的戾气。 

“是。虽然那精灵斗篷裹的严实，但我瞧的出来那就是…埃尔隆德大人。”

即便已经毫无悬念，但仍旧，当他听见“Elrond”这个名字，那双绝美的蓝眸几乎毫不自知的闭阖了片刻。

索伦丝毫没有掩饰的意思，摆明了他不怕别人知道埃尔隆德在那儿。

甚至，索伦已经布下了陷阱，而埃尔隆德正是他的诱饵。

“奇怪的是……”

亚里西斯迟疑着，仿佛就连他自己都不相信自己要说的话，而精灵那双冰眸已经转向了他，就像要透过他吞吞吐吐的模样看穿他的心中所想。

亚里西斯抬眼对上瑟兰迪尔，勉强挤出一丝歉意的笑，“也许是我没瞧清楚。我总觉得，埃尔隆德大人不像是受到了索伦的胁迫，倒像是…...”

“说。”

亚里西斯皱着眉，咬了咬牙，“倒像他才是那个真正的魔君而在他身侧随行的索伦甚至还有几分恭敬和谦卑。”

“埃尔隆德决计不会倒戈向黑暗。”

“我没有这么说，有可能…或许是埃尔隆德大人有什么难言之隐。”

“不。我了解埃尔隆德，他既不会被任何人迷惑，也不会接受任何形式的威胁，唯一的可能——”

瑟兰迪尔深深呼吸，再次阖上了那双已充满忧虑的蓝眸，“他被索伦控制了。”

“这……埃尔隆德大人确实曾说索伦是迈雅，想必法术十分高明。”

“那甚至不止是法术。埃尔隆德是我见过意志力最坚定的精灵之一，以索伦的狡诈要想控制他根本不会使用寻常法术，我在担心——”

瑟兰迪尔很少会把他的担忧就这么直白的说出来，但此时此刻他再顾不了那许多。

“至尊魔戒。”

“至尊魔戒？？”亚里西斯着实吃了一惊，“您是说索伦用至尊魔戒去——可是怎么会？至尊魔戒里头不是灌注了他的全部力量？不是他赖以统领中洲的法宝？？”

“是。所以在诸多魔戒中，至尊魔戒的控制力最强。而戴上了至尊魔戒的生灵，并不能真的得到索伦的力量或者代替他统领中洲。至尊魔戒依靠迈雅特有的秘火之力所铸，真正服从的只有索伦一人的意志，而被至尊魔戒侵蚀的生灵只会泯灭了自己的性情最终成为一具行尸走肉，沦为索伦的帮凶。”

“可是...您也知埃尔隆德大人的意志力十分坚定，说不定他…能够抵抗至尊魔戒的诱惑他只是在欺骗索伦。”

“能够统治整个中洲的力量与权力，这个诱惑实在太大了而且…”瑟兰迪尔转过身去缓缓道，“你不懂，埃尔隆德他——”

亚里西斯确实不懂，尽管相识日子尚短，他却知道瑟兰迪尔绝不是吞吞吐吐欲言又止的性子。瑟兰迪尔的迟疑，或许是因为有些话真的不能随便讲出来。他看着瑟兰迪尔的背影，那位大人的面庞无疑是世间罕有的精致与优美，但他的背影却诠释了所有男性该有的英武与坚毅，亦不缺乏魄力和勇气。他的骄傲让他很少在别人面前太过流露自己的喜怒与情感，但此时此刻，他的担忧骗不了人。

“凡多姆已经去请援军了，或许等援军到来事情会有所转机。”

“不！”

瑟兰迪尔这么说的时候已经骤然转回身来，浅金的发丝随着毅然决然的动作骤然飞扬了发尾，他显然已经下定了决心。

“我不能任由埃尔隆德被黑暗控制。”

瑟兰迪尔注视着亚里西斯，“我想你应该懂得我的心情。”

亚里西斯又怎会不懂？

“但是…您有没有想过这样做太危险！现在索伦就在城中，您要见到埃尔隆德大人根本就不可能绕开他！”

“我没打算绕开他。”

“您…您是说……您要——”震惊之下亚里西斯几乎不能说完，年轻的人类深吸了几口气，“您知不知道索伦或许就是在等您自投罗网？？然后用您威胁巨绿林退兵。”

“而埃尔隆德身系金花领主统领的诺多大军，其后，更有千里之外的林顿，相隔阔海的努门诺尔。”

亚里西斯明白瑟兰迪尔的意思只是——

“倘若您无法唤醒埃尔隆德大人，更有索伦在侧您……”

“呵，索伦不会叫我那么容易死。”

“可是！”

“我心意已决。”

当那双蓝眸带着已渐升腾的冰焰转向他的时候，亚里西斯只得闭了嘴。

“还有。我们原本在城堡中的部署已经没用了，埃尔隆德知道我们的所有计划。带你的亲随去接应凡多姆。务必要尽快让我的父亲，乃及格罗芬戴尔领主知道这个消息。”

亚里西斯重重点头，他知道自己再劝不住瑟兰迪尔。纵使埃尔隆德对于中洲整个光明阵营意义再重，也抵不过他在眼前这位精灵王子心中的分量。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

飘飘而落的雪已成了洋洋洒洒的雨，毕竟冬已近末。

雨与雪不同。

雪静，雨却喧哗。

行在那铺天盖地的雨里头，那单调的雨声，竟有几分震耳欲聋的气势。

瑟兰迪尔未着那件精灵斗篷，手上亦无兵刃。他就如此一级一级走上了城堡外的石阶，推开那两扇被雨水打湿的巨门，再次走进了北方人的领主府邸中。

当瑟兰迪尔再一次看到埃尔隆德的时候，他深爱的精灵已经换上了一件纯黑的长袍。

埃尔隆德高坐于居中的主座上，黑发仿佛已同黑袍融为了一体。

瑟兰迪尔抬目注视着他，一动不动，一言不发。

只有水，雨水，顺着他被打湿成发缕的发丝，弧度优雅的下颌或是身上湿透的轻甲滴落下来。

滴答。

滴答。

滴答。

在这空寂的殿堂里，激起连绵不断的回响。

埃尔隆德亦在看着他，只是那双晶石般灰湛的眼此刻却被渲染出无尽暗夜的黑。

黑，且阴沉。

“直到刚才我还无法相信——”

熟悉的磁音带着熟悉的顿挫，一如既往地雅致，一如既往地低缓。叫瑟兰迪尔那一瞬几乎认为埃尔隆德还是曾经那个埃尔隆德，并没有被索伦控制。

直到他眼瞧着黑发的半精灵从王座上起身，带着前所未有的压迫，带着指间闪动着险恶金芒的魔戒，一级一级步下铺着丝毯的台阶。

“你竟愚蠢如斯。”

半精灵抬了抬眉弓，吐出半声叹息。

“我一直期待你能更聪明，Thranduil。至少让这个叫人乏味的游戏变得稍微有些出离预期的乐趣。”

埃尔隆德此刻已站在了他面前，五步之遥。而瑟兰迪尔知道，眼前同他说话的，已不再是他认识的那个精灵。

唇弧抿成薄若锋刃的利，带一丝孤注一掷的决绝——

“而我一直相信你比我认为的更加强大，Elrond。你能够抵抗魔戒的诱惑。别让它控制你，别让索伦得逞。”

笑。

低沉的，讥讽的，轻蔑的，不屑一顾。

溢出喉咙。

只一两声。

“魔戒的诱惑？你又怎知…这不是我心之所向？”


	148. 爱或不爱

当那串魅惑至极的沉笑，在殿堂模糊的暗影中阴恻恻的响起时，瑟兰迪尔的眼睛依旧没有离开面前的精灵。

瑟兰迪尔只是稍稍扬起了下颌，锋薄的唇角也因某种糅合了怒火与憎恶的情绪而牵拉出意喻威胁的平弧。

瑟兰迪尔看也没看安纳塔。

他根本不值得他看。

他的眼只看着埃尔隆德。

“爱隆…”

出口的声极低，如同一声耳语，辗转回荡于两人间五步的距离。

或许在那一刻，就算这个想法有多么荒谬，瑟兰迪尔也在暗暗希望这一声情人间的爱语能多少唤回些埃尔隆德的神志。

所以尽管此时此刻甚至连站姿都仿佛诠释了骄傲与轻蔑，但瑟兰迪尔的眼神仍是深挚的，甚至是温柔的。

温柔因情深，只可惜埃尔隆德已无法理解那因他而生的深情。

他最后打量了瑟兰迪尔一眼，埃尔隆德的眼神就像在看一枚堪可利用的棋子。

黑发精灵蓦然转身，路过的风掀起了他纯黑的袍角，甚至掀起了几缕如墨的发丝。他牵引着瑟兰迪尔的目光向安纳塔步去，如此地——

威严与肃穆。 

当瑟兰迪尔与安纳塔的目光终于相撞，虚无的空气中似都瞬间蒸腾了焦糊的气息。

瑟兰迪尔完全没有费心掩饰自己眼里的厌恶和憎恨，而安纳塔也几近难得的，敛住了那直要魅惑众生的笑。

安纳塔自黑暗中走出来，就像一个外表太过美善的阴灵。

他挽起埃尔隆德的手，自然而然。而埃尔隆德竟就任他挽着，完全没有挣脱的意愿。

“瞧，我说什么来着——”在瑟兰迪尔面前，安纳塔毫不在意的附于埃尔隆德耳畔拖长了几近甜腻的尾音，“这位巨绿林的王子殿下可不是一般的顽固。所以，大概您不介意我用我的方式说服他。”

被魔戒侵蚀了心神的精灵没有答话，只缓缓颔了颔首。他亦没有再看瑟兰迪尔，仿佛他已不值得他看。

安纳塔的面颊上又露出了那种心满意足的微笑，当他看到瑟兰迪尔眼里头那一瞬无法掩饰的痛苦。

安纳塔半抬起手，掌心朝上，微蜷的指节慵懒至极的招了招，手臂粗细的铁链便自殿堂阴暗的墙角伸了出来，在冰冷的石质地面上迅捷至极的蹭过，夹着尖锐的碎响，如同游走的巨蛇。

当那如蛇身般灵活的铁链渐盘上了金发精灵俊挺的身躯，安纳塔得意至极的笑声已开始在空寂的殿堂中隐约回荡。

但瑟兰迪尔亦没有再看他，那双蓝眼只是沉静的注视着半精灵淡漠的侧颜，任铁索缠身，一动不动。

仿佛他已放弃抵抗，又仿佛，他根本从未想过要抵抗。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

纵然已经预想过索伦会有许多折磨生灵的花样儿，在生生挨了三天之后瑟兰迪尔也的确开始有些佩服这个黑暗迈雅的想象力。

断骨，割伤，鞭打与烧炙不过是其中最没有创意的部分，其中许多与性隐晦相关的施虐，才真正彰显了一个堕落神祇对于阿尔达生灵的脆弱与耻辱那令人惊叹的理解。

瑟兰迪尔不禁开始庆幸，因为之前的部署使得索伦在傲慢和轻敌下并没有引来兽人大军。作为一名自愤怒之战始就同索伦在内的黑暗阵营对抗的精灵将领，瑟兰迪尔当然听说过索伦曾授意兽人侮辱过许多被俘的精灵士兵，乃至将他们直接生吞活剥。这有效的促使精灵士兵对野蛮凶残却智商底下的兽人大军保持了相当的畏惧，或者说，恶心。如果寡不敌众或是落单，许多精灵士兵甚至选择自杀来避免被俘虏的命运。但，当然，并不是所有人都幸运的拥有死亡的权利。

很多时候，作为一位统帅或是将领，乃至王者，你不能死，不敢死，也不被允许去死。尤其是自己结束自己的生命，那是懦夫的选择。

瑟兰迪尔当然不是懦夫，他也有必须不能去死的理由，比如埃尔隆德。

如果他死了，那么埃尔隆德会永远被魔戒控制，成为索伦的傀儡黑暗的帮凶。瑟兰迪尔了解他，固然埃尔隆德对于力量与权势的渴望远远胜过自己，但埃尔隆德绝对不会甘心堕入黑暗，那并非他的本性。

所以当冰凉粗粝的铁索再一次重重碾磨过他大腿内侧皮肉，并毫不留情的掀掉了才刚稍稍愈合的一大片狰狞创面上头覆着的薄痂，露出了血肉模糊的内里时，瑟兰迪尔只是咬紧了牙关不出一声。耻辱的或是痛苦的，所有索伦期待的反应瑟兰迪尔都决意不肯让他如愿。

“我不懂——”

索伦的声音近在咫尺，阴沉而嘲弄，但又显而易见的，带着些许不常见的疑惑和惊讶。

“你到底来做什么，Thranduil？没带兵器，束手就擒，叫我甚至还有几分钦慰你的审时度势。但三天，整整三天你都没有松口。除了归顺我你又有什么选择？归顺我，你和埃尔隆德才能都活着，才能在一起。难道你不爱他了吗？”

“你也配谈爱？”一声低笑，更像是一声自鼻腔挤出的轻蔑哼声，因金发精灵低垂的头颅和散乱的金发而显得有些模糊。但瑟兰迪尔动了动，被铁索绑缚悬吊于身体两侧的，伤痕累累的手臂也带动铁索发出了碎响，他勉强抬起头颅，那张面容依旧优美，优美却苍白。面颊，鼻梁，唇角都有大片的淤青，凝固的血迹沾了几丝金发，黯淡的如同蒙尘。

那双蓝眼瞧着安纳塔——披着美善外壳的魔君索伦，那蓝却是透彻的，丝毫未见恐惧，既没有软弱也没有慌张，他只是看着他，就像注视着一团死白的废肉。

“我承认你拥有广博的知识，Sauron，但‘爱’…不是你这种懦夫也配懂得的东西。”

当两颊皮肉被安纳塔的手指带着杀伐的戾气一把狠狠捏住，如此将他的脸生生扳起来的时候，瑟兰迪尔并没有惊讶。瑟兰迪尔非常清楚自己说的每一句话，他必须要直接而精准的命中索伦心中的禁地以达到自己的目的，当然，前提是如果索伦还有心的话。

但瑟兰迪尔相信他有，尽管索伦根本已完全堕入黑暗濒临疯狂，但瑟兰迪尔总是隐隐的感觉到，或许只是感觉——索伦还有心，一颗与世间人并无二致的心脏。只是那颗心脏被他埋在深处，就算索伦自己都未必能够意识到他还有。瑟兰迪尔不确切的知道自己为何会有如此感受，或许是因为他曾听过太多关于安纳塔与凯勒布林博的情爱。尽管索伦，或者说眼前这具自称安纳塔的美善皮囊拒不承认，但瑟兰迪尔知道安纳塔爱凯勒布林博，尽管他实在不配，但——

这无疑又是事实。

所以当瑟兰迪尔的目光与安纳塔再次对视，全然不自觉的，瑟兰迪尔的眼中竟透出了一丝怜悯。

而这丝怜悯刺痛了安纳塔。

安纳塔怒极反笑，笑声不再悦耳而是全然的阴恻。

“你以为你是什么，精灵？你以为你懂什么你又拥有什么？？你以为你拥有爱情？你以为你拥有的爱情完美而高尚？你以为你来救那个半精灵他就会感激你？他会更爱你？为了他，就算拿你的命来换你也心甘情愿甘之如饴？呵…天真！”

“但你毕竟不能让我死，我还有用。”瑟兰迪尔的声音没有太大的起伏，只能听出几分虚弱的乏力。他很清楚索伦已经被他激怒了，而事态正向他希望的方向发展而去。

“没错，我的确不能让你死。巨绿林和伊姆拉崔的联军说不定已经在路上…”安纳塔仿佛自言自语的低喃，渐渐放松了手指上的钳制，他甚至将手掌贴上了瑟兰迪尔的左颊，拇指指腹缓缓的，几近温柔的抚摸，却令人作呕。

金瞳注视着瑟兰迪尔，里头病态的迷恋。

“但我可以让你生不如死。”

安纳塔轻轻吐出这句话。那柔软的，媲美女性的优美唇弧又扬了起来，笑容疯狂而阴冷。

“所以这是龙伤…”

安纳塔注视着那双甚至连他都想要为之惊叹的蓝眼低笑着喃喃，“怪不得你对疼痛的忍耐力如此之高。据说龙伤的痛苦是世间之最，你明明应该已经去了维林诺的，又是谁如此狠心将你留在中洲？”

瑟兰迪尔瞪着安纳塔，他能感觉到安纳塔的指腹甚至已经嵌进了那处腐朽的骨骼和肌理间，他甚至已经感受到了龙伤发作前烧灼的隐痛。

那伤太久没有发作过，但瑟兰迪尔大抵永远不会忘记龙伤发作时比刀砍斧劈更加难捱的疼痛。但即便如此，那双蓝眼中并没有恐惧，瑟兰迪尔的眼睛是平静的，仿佛索伦的疯狂并不能在那双蓝若阔海的眼眸中激起哪怕一丝波澜。

“你知道你根本无法用痛苦让我屈服，你所施加的痛苦只能抵达我的皮肉。”

“没错。”安纳塔大方的承认，脸上的微笑非但没有消退简直愈演愈烈。

“我知道你想要什么，我知道你想见谁。我本不该叫你如愿，但现在想来如此也无妨，毕竟能叫你生不如死的只有他…”

安纳塔的手掌贴着瑟兰迪尔的脸颊下滑，拂过脖颈，再到被因鞭伤支离破碎的衣袍覆着的胸膛。

安纳塔的手掌就停在瑟兰迪尔心脏的位置，隔着皮肉，隔着骨骼感受着那处的搏动。

安纳塔看着瑟兰迪尔，那双金瞳中竟似也现出了几分怜悯的错觉——

“毕竟，这里只为那个半精灵而敞开。爱或不爱，他都拥有伤害你的最佳利器。而这柄利器恰恰正是你自己给他的，多么可笑，多么可悲。”


	149. 忍无可忍

瑟兰迪尔是被疼醒的。

身上的伤口无一不疼。但尽管安纳塔用尽了施虐的法子，正如瑟兰迪尔所说，他并不在意安纳塔，所以安纳塔的凌虐充其量只能伤害精灵的肉体却无法触及他的灵魂。

大抵正是因为如此，所以左颊的龙伤并没有发作，它仍安静的蛰伏在那儿，像一段久远蒙尘的回忆，被精灵强大的意志紧紧束缚。

但那些遍布瑟兰迪尔全身的，纵横交错深深浅浅的伤口足以将他的意识推入昏沉再不期然残忍唤醒。每一次轮回都像是一场残酷的洗礼，在复生与濒死之间，疼痛就像一个亘古不变的命题。

瑟兰迪尔很虚弱了，他的确已经很虚弱了。几天来累叠的伤口消耗了他太多体力，更不用说自始至终都没有得到恰当的治疗，乃及哪怕一丁点食物和水。而悬吊身体的姿态让这一切雪上加霜，瑟兰迪尔甚至无法通过休息来补充他的精力。但瑟兰迪尔的信念犹在，因他的心脏还在胸腔里头坚韧的跳动着，不屈不挠，不惧不悔。而他与埃尔隆德之间的爱如最珍贵的宝藏被小心收存在那里头，支撑着他，慰藉着他，给他力量，给他希望。

尽管此前当他被疼痛唤醒时，希望如同用手去掬捧水中的明月般一次又一次落空。但在这一刻，在瑟兰迪尔还未睁开眼睛之前，他便已感知到另一精灵的存在。

那气息熟悉又陌生，脱去了素日的温煦，本应深藏于骨子里的强势和压迫仿佛挣脱了牢笼的黯影笼罩了他，束缚了他，叫他感到无端的窒息。但感官的不适并不能掩盖自胸膛深处涌出的喜悦，瑟兰迪尔苍白干裂的唇角依旧微微上扬了弧度。

安纳塔总算是，言而有信。

尽管这也意味着，索伦一定有足够的把握至尊魔戒已经牢牢控制了埃尔隆德的心神。

会很难，瑟兰迪尔非常清楚。如果他想要唤醒埃尔隆德，或许会为此付出相当的代价。但无论如何，他终于等来了这个机会——

或许是唯一的机会。

就在这时，瑟兰迪尔感觉到一根手指，指腹边侧有常年握笔磨出的薄茧。他最钟爱的林风气息，极淡，在那指节皮肉下血脉的节律鼓动中微散于周遭的空气间。

那根手指微屈，轻轻抵住了他的下颌，缓缓施力，将瑟兰迪尔低垂的面颊抬了起来。

突然入侵的强光却叫瑟兰迪尔不由自主更紧阖了眼睑，皱了那两道英挺墨眉。

外头大抵正是难得响晴的天儿，囚禁他的牢穴半入地下，虽寒冷幽暗，却在高处有几处方洞可以透进日光。而此时此刻，那被迫成一束的光正直直打在他眼上，纵使闭阖了眼帘也能瞧见那一片熔融烧灼的血红。

“我现在知道...他为何会被你吸引。”

那语调依旧被赋予了半精灵惯有的独特顿挫，但语气却是罕见的平直和冷漠。

“哦？”

瑟兰迪尔并未急于睁开眼，也并不急于摆脱埃尔隆德的手指。尽管此刻半精灵太过压迫的气息让他极度不适甚至于天性里的骄傲让瑟兰迪尔几乎忍不住要偏头甩脱，但他并没有那么做。瑟兰迪尔只是同样淡淡自喉咙中挤出一声问询，任那几乎灼烫的目光落在他此刻苍白的脸上——

将他难得一见的脆弱，和盘托出。

“你很美。”

曾温煦雅致的磁音此刻前所未有的直白，直白中却又隐透出莫名的邪佞。

被魔戒禁锢的精灵无法控制的用目光一遍一遍描摹过那优美却又绝不娇柔的轮廓。甚至他不无惊讶的发现，就连苍白见血的虚弱也并未能折损金发精灵的威严。每一寸骨骼都诠释了瑟兰迪尔的意志，每一束肌肉都昭显了瑟兰迪尔的强大。尽管他被囚禁了，甚至他被凌虐了，尽管伤痕累累尽管衣难蔽体，但他依旧是尊贵的，依旧是干净的甚至…神圣的。就算他闭阖着眼，就算他默不作声也能从那安静交叠的眼睫和薄薄淡淡的唇弧中透出睥睨天下的高傲。

安纳塔固然也是美的，但在埃尔隆德眼中，尽管他的心智已被至尊魔戒侵蚀禁锢，他仍是觉得安纳塔的美太过迎合，而瑟兰迪尔的美，则叫他想要占有。

弄脏他，践踏他，摁下他高贵的头颅侵犯他神性的光辉粉碎他的尊严瓦解他的强大叫他顺从叫他卑微叫他予取予求癫狂倾倒叫他只属于他一人。绑缚他，囚禁他，锁住他，折断他叫他哪都不能去哪都不准去天上地下他只能想着他只能看着他只能爱着他。

或许正是因为瑟兰迪尔永远都不可能若此，才勾引了众生深藏的原罪。

而至尊魔戒强化了那些曾经隐秘的，不经意的，甚至被刻意隐藏和忽略的欲望。

此时此刻，那双灰眸正注视着眼前的精灵，带着瞻仰星河般的惊叹，却被前所未有滚沸于胸膛的占有欲和侵略欲涂成几近沉夜的颜色。

“仅此而已？”

瑟兰迪尔缓缓睁开了眼，纵然那束坠落地狱的阳光仍使得他不由自主的眯紧了眼睛，但也映得那双苍蓝碧海前所未有的透彻，就像海上将融的浮冰，就像那即将破碎的幻梦。

瑟兰迪尔对上半精灵的眼，近在咫尺的他，试图破解那双翻搅成黑色漩涡的灰眼中隐藏的谜题。

埃尔隆德并没有回答瑟兰迪尔的问话，他的手指离开了金发精灵的下颌，转而用指背，微蜷的指背，缓缓的，极轻，却又极细致的蹭过瑟兰迪尔隐匿着龙伤的面颊。

那曾经是一个极温柔缱绻的动作，但此时此刻，此情此景，却有了别样的意味。

蓝眼在强烈的日光中微动，琢磨着埃尔隆德隐藏于暗影中的，每一丝细微表情的涵义，查鉴着，评估着。

终于，当埃尔隆德的指背停于瑟兰迪尔唇畔，并不知所因的流连不去时，当这一切太过贴近他们曾共享的亲密时，尽管一忍再忍，瑟兰迪尔终无法再按捺心中激荡的情感。

“爱隆——”

他唤他。

声，沉而哑。

埃尔隆德抬了抬眉弓，绝非惊讶，亦非嫌恶，或许只不置可否。

“我并不是你口中的‘爱隆’，你很清楚Thanduil。而我需要你知道的是——我比他更强大，更坚定，我会是王，而他不能。你又何苦留恋他？”

“你错了。”

“哦？”

“他才是真正的你。而你，只不过是索伦和魔戒的傀儡。”

埃尔隆德抬手，微转，注视着指间闪动着邪芒的至尊魔戒，微微一笑。

“你怎知不是我掌控了至尊魔戒？你怎知不是我掌控了索伦？”

“因为我了解你。没错，你渴望力量，你渴望权利，但真正的你知道什么是你该做的，为了中洲各族的自由你会义无反顾的与黑暗战斗。Elrond——”瑟兰迪尔深深吸气，再次低唤着眼前半精灵的名字，目光仿佛刺开了遮蔽的阴翳深深望进那双近在咫尺的眼，“我见识过你的灵魂，它博学，睿智，善良，勇敢。就算你被黑暗控制，你的心被遮盖眼被蒙蔽，但你的灵魂一定还在那儿，强大，坚定，自由。别让魔戒控制你！我决不放弃就算赔上我的性命也——”

“在所不惜？”

笑。

一声两声，在其后一片死寂的沉默里头渐渐连缀。

嘲讽的，鄙夷的，轻视的。

“赔上你的性命？赔上你的一切？这就是你所谓的爱Thranduil？你以为他会感激你，你以为他会因此更爱你？你太天真，太幼稚，太蠢！你以为他想要这个？他想要你为了他去向矮人下跪？你以为他想要你单枪匹马去支援他？你以为你想要你在悬崖上割断自己的绳索换他一条生路？？？哦——他是不是没来得及告诉你？他根本就不想要这些，所有的这些！你自以为是你深情，你自以为是的牺牲只能让他负担。承认吧，你不过想用你的情网禁锢他的心同理智，你不过想要占有他叫他完全属于你。你同他之间口口声声的爱情，不过是你们自己欺骗自己自己入戏太深自己痴人说梦，”

埃尔隆德看着瑟兰迪尔，坚定的，丝毫不带感情的，毫无回旋余地的吐出最后几个字——

“除此无它。”

除此无它…

那几个轻轻落地的音节却仿佛在这半入地下的囚牢内激起了回音，曾和煦雅致的磁音亦沾染上了冬末的薄凉。

凉薄入骨。

那一刻，瑟兰迪尔仿佛除了耳畔隆隆的，杂乱的回音什么都再听不见。眼见着，那束光历尽千劫穿越了辽阔天际。眼见着，那光在他眼前轰然崩塌成漫天萧瑟尘埃。

瑟兰迪尔仍大睁着眼。

瑟兰迪尔却情愿自己早已闭上了眼。

“但我不是他，所以我会给你最后一个机会。”

埃尔隆德站在光照不到的暗影里头，身上披着的黑袍仿佛已与周遭的黑暗融为一体。

“对我宣誓效忠，臣服于我…”埃尔隆德顿了顿，仿佛在难得的思考恰当的措辞，“把你的一切奉献给我，包括你自己。”

他的声音是倨傲，甚至能听出尾音里头一丝嘲弄的意味。带着上位者的怜悯，近乎施舍的被悭吝吐出。他是如此的自信又是如此的漠然，那甚至已绝不再是单纯的强势或是压迫，更像是他自知自己已死死踩住了瑟兰迪尔的弱点，而强大高傲哪怕酷刑加身亦无所畏惧的瑟兰迪尔唯一的弱点——

便是爱他。

便是爱他。

便是，爱他…


	150. 恨不能恨

凡多姆引着格罗芬戴尔率领的伊姆拉崔与巨绿林的联军，全力驰骋来到距离北方人城邦以北约十里处，在那里遇到了先他们半日抵达的巨绿林主力。凡多姆在军帐中见到了眉心紧拧的巨绿林精灵的王，在下首被宾客以待的他的爷爷老巴姆。令他惊讶的是他还见到了明明应该留在城邦里主持大局的城主之子。

“你————”

凡多姆瞪着亚里西斯，一种不好的预感油然而生。

“索伦用至尊魔戒控制了埃尔隆德大人。”

亚里西斯声音里头的挫败和沮丧叫凡多姆的心笔直坠下，这个奔波了数日的汉子一屁股坐在椅子上，半天说不出话来。

他们部署了这么久，甚至亚里西斯的父亲宁愿以被魔戒控制的代价换取最后胜利的可能，却没想到索伦居然会狡猾险恶到这种地步。

他用余光瞟向军帐另边，金花领主格罗芬戴尔在与巨绿林的王低声交谈，他们使用的语言是普通人类根本无法参悟的精灵语。只见俊美的金花领主神情凝重的冲那位银发王者说了什么，而那位巨绿林的王上瞬间紧闭了眼明显是在竭力压制自己的情绪。

“瑟兰迪尔大人呢…”聪明如凡多姆已猜到了七八分，所以当他这么问的时候，他的声音竟也有些颤抖了起来。他不敢想，如果瑟兰迪尔大人真的去了…那——

亚里西斯用手重重抹了把脸，缓缓呼出口气。

“没错…他去找埃尔隆德大人了。一个人。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔曾做过完备的心理准备。

埃尔隆德被至尊魔戒控制了心智，势必会导致许多匪夷所思的言行。瑟兰迪尔有信心，自己必然可以理解那是他在至尊魔戒影响下才会如此，但他万万没料到这个。

因他在某一个瞬间竟突然意识到，事实上埃尔隆德竟是在这种情形下说出了隐藏在他心底许久的话。

实话。

他了解埃尔隆德。埃尔隆德从不是一个多话的人，曾经发生的一切也鲜少自埃尔隆德口中得到什么直接具体的评论。

在那个纷乱的瞬间，当同埃尔隆德一起经历的种种，于瑟兰迪尔脑中电光火石般闪过，埃尔隆德曾经的感激里头夹杂着的震惊与似有若无的不赞成再也无所遁形，而他曾经的感动与回报如今想来更像是愧疚之下的无奈之举，甚至于当年伊姆拉崔之围时自己第一次拥有他…也更像是埃尔隆德再也无法等价偿还自己深情之后的唯一选择。

之于瑟兰迪尔的骄傲和尊严，这样的给予对他而言实质等同怜悯与施舍。他不需要埃尔隆德的愧疚，他不需要埃尔隆德的报答甚至不需要埃尔隆德的感激。他需要埃尔隆德爱他而那种纯粹的爱不应被其它任何似是而非的感情玷污。他需要埃尔隆德给过他的一切是埃尔隆德自愿要给予的，而不是被自己用自以为是的深情压榨出来的。同时他也希望自己所做的一切带给埃尔隆德的是全然被爱的愉悦和满足，而绝非麻烦和负累。

但今天，当那些字眼被如此赤裸裸的说出来，那些谜底以这种方式被残忍的揭开，

愤怒，

尴尬，

痛苦，

不甘，

自我怀疑，自我否定诸如此类种种情绪——

或许都有，或许都没有。

但一定有什么在瑟兰迪尔心中坍塌了，而或许坍塌的甚至不是他与埃尔隆德之间所谓的爱情，而是瑟兰迪尔一直以来笃信的，坚守的，追求的——

对爱的理解与信仰。

那一刻，充斥于瑟兰迪尔脑海中无数嘈杂的噪声终于悉数归于万古洪荒深处的一道深寂回响。

天崩地裂，

却又寂静如初。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

沉默。

只有日光崩碎的微尘在两个精灵身畔载沉载浮。

长久的沉默与舒适无关。之于瑟兰迪尔心境复杂自不必说，甚至就连被至尊戒控制的精灵都无法再像从前一样沉着面对。

那双弯挺眉弓已然深皱。萦绕眉梢挥之不去的戾气让这个曾完美诠释了心耽家国天下社稷苍生的表情，现出了一丝诡谲的阴险与恶毒。

“他之前还在，我能感觉到。他曾在这副皮囊里头看着你，透过这双眼睛。而当我戳中了他卑劣的秘密我只能听到他痛苦的嘶吼然而他什么都做不了，他远没有我强大所以注定被摒弃而对你的痛苦他根本束手无策。现在，如果你想知道，他已彻底归于沉寂。他消失了，瓦解了，所以别告诉我你还在留恋他…”

熟悉的顿挫诠释着冰冷的残忍，儒雅的尾音在重重掷地的一刻，化作了割裂所有希望的屠刀——

“因为他回不来了，再也。”

那双隐隐流淌着熔岩的曜目满是邪恶盘踞的障影，伴着一股由下腹窜至心脏的恶意缓眯，“你现在只有我Prince Thranduil。除了在我身边，你别无选择。”

冷哼。

声轻而低。

如一片薄薄冰刃，破碎之前，亦可饮血。 

遍布了红丝的蓝眼带着怒火与悲伤望进不远处那双漆黑的深渊，吐出薄唇的词字一字一顿，冰冷决绝。

“我的爱，他不懂。你不配。”

“爱？”

被至尊魔戒控制的精灵仿佛被逗乐了般自喉底挤出低沉的笑声。

“不，Thranduil，我不需要你的爱，我只需要你的臣服。”

对着那双即便在此时此刻此情此境下仍仿佛天边星辰般高傲又凛冽的蓝眸，被至尊魔戒无限放大的占有欲和侵略欲只在一味催促不堪启齿的罪恶欲念。被魔戒侵蚀的精灵失去了往日的沉着和耐心，曾被严苛压制于完美理智之下的，狂躁的暴虐在那双翻搅着阴云的眼睛里头渐露端倪，天性里的强势和傲骨被魔戒的力量扭曲成傲慢的邪恶——

“我没时间跟你耗下去Thranduil！巨绿林的大军已离此不远，还是说你想让你父亲，呵，巨绿林伟大的精灵王欧洛费尔看见你现在这个样子？”

那个名字似乎有一种魔力。

之于瑟兰迪尔，“欧洛费尔”这个名字如同凛冬的山泉扑簌淋了他一脸，叫他激灵灵骤然清醒。

在稠腻的如同血浆一般的痛苦中，瑟兰迪尔突然无比清晰的意识到他几乎已在身体和心脏的双重重创中忘记了自己的使命。

他必须要破坏索伦乃及至尊魔戒对于埃尔隆德的控制。因为埃尔隆德的身份，地位及其背负的血脉注定牵扯甚众。倘若真被索伦得逞，黑暗阵营无疑得一强援而对于光明阵营则将是致命的打击。

此外，瑟兰迪尔知道埃尔隆德决不情愿沦为黑暗的傀儡，即便与他的爱情或许自始至终都是自己痴人说梦也好，瑟兰迪尔绝不能袖手旁观。

但…

如果真如魔戒的傀儡所言，埃尔隆德的本心已然湮灭了又该如何？

如果他根本无法再被唤醒怎么办？

实际上只是电光火石的瞬间，无数念头却又在瑟兰迪尔脑中被一一梳理权衡。

固然不情愿，但留给瑟兰迪尔唯一的路似乎只有——

伤痕累累的精灵终于垂下了骄傲的眼，苦笑一声，“是。我承认我爱你，我根本无法承受离开你或是失去你。或许你说的有道理。归顺你，是能够和你在一起的唯一方式。放我下来，我们可以好好谈一谈。

瑟兰迪尔态度的软化让被扭曲了心智的埃尔隆德十分受用，尤其是当瑟兰迪尔亲口承认对他的依恋的时候，那双原本矜严肃穆的薄唇居然不自觉拉开了狂妄的弧度。

就算瑟兰迪尔的话仍不足以被采信，但瑟兰迪尔身上的伤注定此时没有人会真的把他当做威胁，尤其是，在至尊魔戒侵蚀下太过傲慢的精灵。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

当沉重的铁索离开瑟兰迪尔的手臂，伤重的精灵似乎再支撑不住自己的身体而骤然半跪于地。他的外袍早已被鞭笞撕碎而原本雪白洁净的里衫也被撕开了一道又一道裂口，里头是狰狞的伤口，干结的血块早已发黑而翻白的创口却不见愈合。显然索伦用法术干涉了这个，旨在迅速消磨精灵的强大意志。下身处尤其大腿内侧近私密处的撕裂和创伤则标示了索伦所擅长的羞辱，如今瑟兰迪尔身上衣物或许只有那双短靴还完好无损。

纵使魔戒控制了精灵的心智，埃尔隆德仍注意到了自瑟兰迪尔耳后一直延伸到左胸的一道伤痕。焦黑干结的伤口宽及二指，这明显不是鞭伤而是熔金炮烙过的痕迹。

在那个瞬间，沦为傀儡的精灵亦万分惊讶的感受到了心口处的刺痛，那瞬间涌起的巨大痛苦让他不解，让他焦躁甚至让他愤怒。

但他终难自抑的走过去，探出的手指带着微不可见的颤抖堪堪落于被重创的精灵耳后。

或许那一刻突然有些混乱的意识牵扯了他的注意，当埃尔隆德有所反应的时候，利刃的寒芒已然晃到了他眼前。

就连他也没料到，瑟兰迪尔会将匕首藏在短靴里。

但埃尔隆德没有时间懊恼，当瑟兰迪尔抽出匕首的时候，适才的虚弱仿佛只是一种假象，那个伤痕累累的金发精灵此时此刻已化作深林中的猛兽，矫健而危险。 

本已似乎尽在掌握，但再次骤然失控的感觉让埃尔隆德感受到了前所未有的暴怒。他不明白瑟兰迪尔何以一次又一次脱出他的掌控，一次又一次的叫他震惊。

但他也没有精力去仔细思考，正如他一直知道的那样，瑟兰迪尔的身手在如今的中洲几乎数一数二的强大，更何况他赤手空拳自然占不得便宜，步步退后仍被那匕首的寒芒笼在其中。瑟兰迪尔只攻不守出招奇快，腹上硬挨了一拳后，手中匕首寒光森然已挟着一股劲风欺至埃尔隆德胸前。

电光火石的一刻，看起来匕首的寒芒势必会被笔直送入埃尔隆德的心脏，却在锋刃堪堪触及皮肉的一刻被生生顿住了力道。

瑟兰迪尔勉力挥臂卸去余劲，匕首的尖芒划破了埃尔隆德衣袍，在他心口上留下一道半厘深的血口，兀自偏了开去。

终究下不了手…终究……

那一刻，他和他离得如此近，近到埃尔隆德能看清那双蓝眼里纤毫毕露的痛苦。

爱无可爱，却又恨不能恨。


	151. 黑云压城

瑟兰迪尔在那一刻已知道自己再杀不了他。

这或许是他最后也是唯一的机会。

替中洲解除后患，帮埃尔隆德彻底摆脱至尊魔戒的掌控。

但他下不了手。

而现在，就连后悔都已有心无力。

高手过招本就是电光火石间的事，他利用埃尔隆德的错愕占得先机，一击未中便再难得机会。而伤重之下他的体力也再不允许，凭护于心脉的一口余气瞬间爆发的力量已然竭尽，鲜血涌入喉间，瑟兰迪尔已摇摇欲坠。

埃尔隆德应该杀了他。

若他不死巨绿林便会受制于索伦，继被埃尔隆德牵引的诺多一族与努门诺尔之后，最后一方与索伦抗衡的势力也必将沦陷。

所以当埃尔隆德一把攥住他的手腕时，瑟兰迪尔甚至没有费心挣扎。

他期待着埃尔隆德能给他一个了断。

至少在这一刻，他如此真诚祈祷。

但他错了。

当埃尔隆德攥着他的手腕将匕首的锋刃抵于自己胸口时，瑟兰迪尔仍不自觉睁大了蓝眼。

“你不是想要杀了我？”

矜严的唇弧拧了嘲讽的弧度，埃尔隆德指间魔戒亮起一泓耀目的金芒，那一刹那，他周身迸发的强大力量甚至将那一头墨丝激的四散飘飞。至尊魔戒加持的精灵强大到不可一世又傲慢到不可一世，在瑟兰迪尔震惊的目光中垂下了双手，就那么堂皇的以血肉之躯抵着瑟兰迪尔手中锋刃。

“我可以让你试试…你到底是否能杀的了我。”

嘲弄的低语，埃尔隆德以胸膛抵着瑟兰迪尔的匕首一步步欺近，一步步紧逼。

而瑟兰迪尔，一步步后退。

他的手在颤抖，他的心也在颤抖，他几乎已握不住手中的匕首。

瑟兰迪尔深深望进面前那双他曾无比熟悉的眼眸。

Elrond————

那一刻，这个名字已在他心中至痛响彻。

早失了血色的薄唇紧抿，戾气在眉心相聚倾轧出一道锐利刻痕，瑟兰迪尔猛的紧握了刀柄，锋刃便再次抵入半精灵的身躯之中。

震惊在那双被沁成墨色的灰眸里头一闪而过。

而后，

是不屑，是轻蔑，是无尽的嘲讽，是瑟兰迪尔甚至最不想看到的怜悯。

几乎就在锋刃再次切开皮肉的同时，瑟兰迪尔感受到了自刀锋上瞬间传递过来的强大阻力。匕首切进不过半厘，至尊魔戒的强大力量显然保护了它所控制的肉身，即便瑟兰迪尔咬牙用了全力也再刺不进分毫。

“你不是想要杀了我？？Thranduil…你以为你有本事杀的了我？呵——”

“你。该。死——”

瑟兰迪尔在牙缝中一字一顿，他仍紧握着匕首誓要拼尽全力！那双蓝眸中，是烈烈燃着的，不死不屈的冰火。

冷哼。

许是那冰焰太过耀眼，又许是瑟兰迪尔身上彼时蒸腾的杀气就连至尊魔戒也再失去了对抗的信心。

埃尔隆德抬手击落了匕首，然后一掌击在瑟兰迪尔胸口，骨骼开裂的微响中，金发精灵被击的倒飞了出去。

直到此时，方才被击落的利刃才发出一串咣啷啷的响声，就落在瑟兰迪尔身侧不远处。

殷红已拖下精灵唇角，但那双蓝眼中冰火不灭，瑟兰迪尔也绝不准备就此放弃。常年训练的敏捷即便在重伤之下也令他得以咬牙在地上翻滚了半圈，伸长了手臂就去够那把匕首。

手背青筋凸胀，手指已伸到极限，却仍只差毫厘。

不过电光火石间，魔戒控制的精灵已立于他身后，埃尔隆德探身去擒瑟兰迪尔肩膀，但只抓住了瑟兰迪尔背后残破的衣袍。瑟兰迪尔终奋力一挣，裂帛一声衣袍尽裂，露出了鞭伤纵横交错的赤裸脊背。一道道紫黑结痂早又沁出血来，在那苍白的肌肉隆起上勾描了近乎冶艳的纹样。

那一刻，即便是被魔戒控制的精灵也无法自抑的，因眼前这幅极度矛盾又莫名隐喻着诱惑的画面紧眯了双眸。

一切都发生的那么快，快到甚至来不及反应。

唯有心跳声——

诡异的，寂静的，却又沉若战鼓。

寒光闪闪的精灵匕首终于被瑟兰迪尔重新攥在手中。银牙紧咬，瑟兰迪尔生生憋住了喉咙内翻搅的热血，手肘一撑，回身便将手中利刃刺向了已沦为傀儡的精灵咽喉。

去势如电。

亦真有电光。

原本一个响晴午后不知何时已在天际积聚了阴云。

黑云压城城欲摧。

最后一点在重云后头挣扎不出的光终也湮灭，一切遁入黑寂，直到那一瞬电光乍起。

匕首的锋刃已抵上入魔的精灵颌下，触到了那雅致隆起的喉结。

那一刻撕裂天际的电光映在瑟兰迪尔那张绝世惊艳的俊颜上，一闪而逝的狰狞狠戾模样，也竟宛若恶鬼修罗一般。

瑟兰迪尔紧握匕首的手指已因过度用力而泛白，而那染血的薄唇亦早因用力而分开，吐出无声低吼。

即便如此——

他却再也刺不下。因埃尔隆德的手已捏住了他的，如烧铁，如钢箍。

彼时雷声方至。

远远的，隆隆的滚过天际，才叫世人暗自庆幸便一个炸响震天撼地的劈了下来。

震耳欲聋的雷声中，埃尔隆德已一把夺过匕首。

不是刺，而是戳。

那把匕首被笔直戳进瑟兰迪尔左肩，仍余力不竭，直推着尚未起身的精灵又复向后倒去，匕首锐锋更在毫无顾忌的推进中贯穿了骨骼皮肉，伴着一声金石相击的锐响，那沾着鲜血的刀尖便生生戳进了硬石铺就的地面，将金发精灵钉在了地上。

一声闷哼，

仿佛只是那撼的大地仍震颤不休的雷声回响。

剧痛若此，瑟兰迪尔仍是紧咬了薄唇，不肯发出一声痛呼。

但就是这声闷哼，

极隐忍，极压抑…

却叫沦为傀儡的精灵突然心脏一颤，像是被什么狠拧了下。

像是某种强烈的情绪在那小小心脏里头左冲右突，但又被什么紧紧的裹住了，掩盖了，禁锢了。本该是锋利的疼，但他却只感到了隐约的痛。

像雷声挣不开层云，只有黑云压城，那么沉，那么重，堵着他的喉咙，遏住他的鼻息，压着他的心跳，

叫他透不过气来。

这是什么？

这种情绪是什么？

这种感情又是什么？？

是愤怒？是征服？还是——

欲望？

鲜血已自瑟兰迪尔嘴角涌了出来，纵上身已无寸缕，但金发却似他的甲胄，纵干枯劈裂，纵黯淡粘尘亦不落凡俗的高贵，就连那些狰狞的伤口亦无法损害他的美丽，只隐约添了一缕…引人嗜血的诱惑。

埃尔隆德瞪着那双眼——那双彼时痛苦又倔强的苍蓝色眼睛。

“为什么…”

或许埃尔隆德自己都没发现他舌下潜藏的颤抖，以至于连他的声都在那隐约的雷声中劈裂而嘶哑。

“为什么非要到这种地步？？？！！！为什么不能向我屈服？？？哪怕一次！！！” 

一口鲜血终结了仿佛绕梁不去的回音。

那口鲜血直直的喷在埃尔隆德脸上，就像一幅沥血而作的图腾。

猩红刺目的血还在不断的涌出，涂遍了瑟兰迪尔下颌，甚至沾染了胸口。

埃尔隆德缓缓抬手——

安静的，仔细的，耐心的抹开了自己脸上的血。

风自不大的气洞外头涌了进来，吹开那漫天的黑与金，却并非柔情缱绻，只带着说不出的血腥戾气。

山雨欲来风满楼。

几近疯狂的震怒，甚至被魔戒侵蚀的精灵自己也不知所起，不知所因。

埃尔隆德探出手臂，以指钳紧瑟兰迪尔的咽喉就这样生生将他拽起上身。

闪电再次炸裂于天际时，一瞬点亮的黑暗中，黑发精灵疯狂的吻上了那因窒息而大张的薄唇，掠夺着瑟兰迪尔喉中最后仅剩的空气。

蓝眸圆睁，其中无数纤细交错的红丝撕裂了大海的静。

瑟兰迪尔以为自己会这样死去，但当他反应过来的时候，他已被埃尔隆德扔回了混合着血污与灰尘的地上。

大口喘息，耳内轰鸣的不知是雷声抑或心跳。眼前跳动的，不知是狂舞的电闪还是死亡的投影。

一切都变得朦胧。

以至于他只模糊的感觉到，另一具滚烫的身体紧贴了上来，他的双腿被蛮力打开。虚软的挣扎却只杯水车薪。甚至有那么一瞬瑟兰迪尔不知发生了什么，他脑中空白一片，直到从未感受过的剧痛直截了当的撕裂了他腿间的秘地。

已入魔的精灵丝毫没给他喘息的时间。

生涩的，毫无润滑的抽插。顶撞着他，拉扯着他，反复撕裂了那些隐秘的创口。触到他身体极深处，触到他灵魂极深出，剖开了他。一次又一次，一遍又一遍，以鲜血润滑的摩擦居然也叫那深入体内的凶器或许根本就是轻车熟路的触及到了肠下深埋的，最不可启齿的感官。

或许疼痛并不可怕，但在绝望中升起的根本无法用意识控制的快感却叫瑟兰迪尔无法容忍。

屈辱。

痛苦。

愤怒。

混合着叫人憎恨的诡谲快感。

于是撕裂的不只有他的身体，更是他的心脏，乃及他的灵魂。

瑟兰迪尔终于紧紧闭阖了圆睁的双眼，而左颊处蛰伏了千年的旧伤终于由颌下开始坍塌了最后的抵抗。烧灼的剧痛一点点剥离了假象的皮肉，露出赤裸狰狞的筋骨。

超出生灵极限的痛苦叫瑟兰迪尔再次睁大了眼，但他什么也看不到，只有那与黑暗交替的炽光，一道又一道，撕碎了他的世界。

或许理智已将沉沦，或许感官已经模糊，或许那迟迟未到的空白就要降临，接管这具备受折磨的肉身。

再无法忍受，一片朦胧中，瑟兰迪尔毫无意识的自喉咙深处挤出嘶哑的低吼——

“Elrond，救我——————————————————”

Elrond，救我！

Elrond，救我！！

Elrond，救我！！！！！！！！！！！！！

仿佛有许许多多回音，在那粗糙的石壁间激荡着，交融着，久久不去。

伴着一声嘲讽的冷哼，灰白的袍色自石壁投射的暗影中浮出。一双邪恶的金瞳明显带着愉悦欣赏着这世间最能娱乐他的一幕。

爱？

相爱？

呵。

终不过势不两立。

终不过你死我活。

那一刻，所有人都醉心于自己的痛苦或是愉悦，没有人注意那个被魔戒控制的精灵似乎顿了一顿，短暂到谁都未曾发现。在下一个闪电点亮了这片氲蒸着血腥的黑暗时，埃尔隆德只一次又一次重复着对于曾经相爱的人来说，最原始而讽刺的动作。

直到雷声又沉闷的滚过几回，直到他终于随着一声挤过喉咙的冗长叹息慢慢停止了这叫人掩面的酷刑。

瑟兰迪尔不再动。他的左颊已完全塌陷，只余一片惨烈的筋肉骨骼。若不是他赤裸染血的胸膛仍在顽强的起伏，他笃然已经死去。

安纳塔踱了过去，洁净的软靴碾过精灵肩下涌出的热血。 

安纳塔甚至好整以暇的驻足旁观了片刻。

居高临下，极尽嘲讽。

“杀了他。”

毫无感情的言语，似不过在形容一只微不足道的蝼蚁。

安纳塔拔出自己腰畔悬着的佩剑递于空中。那双金瞳注视着埃尔隆德，自方才始，这个精灵的内心波动便已若翻江倒海，他的思绪更是纷乱不堪。尽管笃信至尊魔戒的力量足以控制世间任何一个生灵，安纳塔却莫名的，仍是信他不过。

尽管瑟兰迪尔确实有用，但此时此刻，安纳塔意识到叫埃尔隆德亲手杀了他似乎是个更好的主意。一来可以测验埃尔隆德是否已全然受控，二来，或许再没有什么，比瞧见这对有情人终分崩离析更能愉悦自己的了。

剑悬在空中。

黑暗中仍亮若秋水。

这把剑，由诺多一族最后一位绝世工匠所铸。

那位工匠的名字，叫做Celebrimbor。

剑仍悬在空中。

埃尔隆德还未动。

瑟兰迪尔却突然动了。

他本已身心重创，他本已奄奄一息，他本已如鱼肉置于刀俎之下，任人宰割。

但谁都没有想到的是，就是这样一个此刻根本不被看作威胁的精灵，却突然反手抽拔出了钉进自己肩头的匕首。鲜血喷涌时他已起身，腰下撕裂的衣袍遮了欲盖弥彰的羞耻。身形动时，鲜血顺着瑟兰迪尔赤裸的大腿滑了下来，而他的匕首则拼尽最后一丝生机直指安纳塔，他已豁出了性命。

安纳塔眼中金芒一炽，未及动时，埃尔隆德已抬手接过那柄悬于空中的剑迎了上去。

瑟兰迪尔用的是两败俱伤的打法。没有防守，招招抢攻，埃尔隆德亦被他逼的连连后退。安纳塔并没有施展法术，只袖手旁观。因此时此刻，他的全部心神或许都已沉浸于这无与伦比的享受——

欣赏那两个曾经相爱的精灵如此以命相搏。

数招之后埃尔隆德找准机会以剑身封住瑟兰迪尔的匕首，那一刻，他与他相距不过毫厘，而埃尔隆德则背对着安纳塔。

“Thran……”

那是一个口型。一个无声的口型。

瑟兰迪尔亦应分明看得见埃尔隆德彼时重归灰湛的眸，及那已被逼得通红湿润的眼。

但瑟兰迪尔却好像什么都没看见。他继续抢攻，不过是寻常的见招拆招，埃尔隆德刺出一剑，瑟兰迪尔却仿佛在那一刻突然力竭，再没闪避…

电光疾闪，雷声乍起。

那柄剑穿胸而过，在那如瀑金发间，突兀了明晃晃的一截剑尖。

一切都似乎瞬间停止了。

安纳塔哈哈大笑，他已再无顾忌，他已再无疑虑。他转身而去，再没有一丝防备。

然而就在那一刻，瑟兰迪尔突然冲埃尔隆德眨了眨眼。

埃尔隆德拔剑。

剑若惊虹，一剑楔入安纳塔背脊，直至贯穿。

夜枭一般凄厉的啸叫在经久未歇的雷声里突兀而起。

安纳塔惊怒交加，他转身瞪着埃尔隆德，又瞪着埃尔隆德身后的瑟兰迪尔。他手指一招，埃尔隆德指间的至尊魔戒就回到了他手上，随后安纳塔便瞬间连人带剑悉数隐去。

一阵疾风掠过身畔，安纳塔的气息便已远去。埃尔隆德慌忙回身，刚好看到瑟兰迪尔闭上了那双惊世绝艳的蓝眼，向后颓然倒去。

埃尔隆德不知自己是怎么奔过去的，又是如何张开了那双仿佛已不再属于自己的手臂，瑟兰迪尔如同天边坠落的星辰倒在了他怀里。

“Thran！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

雷电过尽，大雨却未如期而至。

天地间，阴沉沉，灰寂寂，竟飘飘的落下雪来。


	152. 从前，现在，乃至将来

“城主大人怎么样了？我听说索伦走的时候带走了他手上的那只人戒。”

凡多姆问询着，抱着手臂站在城堡向外延展的平台周遭光洁的阑柱前，皱眉瞧着外头的雪。

雪飘飘洒洒，落地却半分皆无。

冬已尽，春又来。

那阴沉沉的天却瞧不出半点春的颜色，仿佛一切都蒙了灰，覆了尘，一如人心上。

“他现在很好。”亚里西斯点了点头，“是的，城外驻扎着精灵大军严加防范，索伦大概自知就算再从魔多调派兽人军队也没有意义，况且他身受重创所以终于放弃了我们的城邦。你知道，他本来打算以人戒控制我的父亲进而腐化整个北方人为其效命…”亚里西斯苦笑了下，“或许索伦认为那只人戒应该发挥更大的作用，只有我父亲一人？对他来说显然是赔本生意。”

凡多姆仿佛被逗笑了，但那笑意只在他的眼中停留了极短的时间，他的目光便又黯淡下来——

“不管怎样…这次与索伦一役，应该算是我们赢了。”

“我们赢了，光明阵营赢了…”亚里西斯苦笑一声，“还不都是因为牺牲了Thranduil大人。”

凡多姆沉沉叹了口气，像是想到了什么转头向身后的甬道看去，本该是心神所至的一瞥，却突然被什么牵引了视线久久未曾转过头来，直到他身旁的亚里西斯也循着凡多姆的目光转头看出。

甬道深而阔，有着圆弧的穹顶，连接着他们所站的平台与城堡内部的诸多房间，在这个昏暗的雪天，甬道内燃着的火把将石块垒砌的墙壁映得透亮。

甬道内，一道暗影格格不入。黑发披散，静默伫立，不动亦不语。

埃尔隆德看着自己的手。

他的手上有血。

事实上他的脸上有血身上亦有血迹。而那血是谁的，不言而喻。

埃尔隆德看了许久。

凡多姆和亚里西斯看他看了许久。

直到他们看见加里安——那位巨绿林王庭的近侍急匆匆的从一个房间里头出来，手里拿着大团沾血的布帛。

凡多姆和亚里西斯远远瞧见那位精灵领主大人动了，他抓住了加里安的胳膊急切的说着什么，但离得太远，路过他们耳畔的只有呜咽的风声，可惜人类并没有精灵那种耳力。

那位巨绿林的总管大人似乎在努力维持一种礼仪——面对一方精灵领主该有的礼仪。但即便相隔甚远加里安紧绷的表情仍可被轻易辨识，怒火被强硬的压制在几近淡漠的表情下头，然后，他竟堪称无礼的推开了那位领主大人的手。

凡多姆和亚里西斯瞧见埃尔隆德远望着加里安离开，有一种落寞和悲哀仿佛可以被镌刻进背影。

埃尔隆德的背影仿佛被某种看不见的力量死死钉在了原地，

进不能，退不可。

凡多姆似乎看不下去了，他的身形动了动，但他身侧的亚里西斯一把拽住了他。

有人来了。

不。不是人，是精灵。

金发，俊美。

但当然那不是生死未卜的瑟兰迪尔，那是格罗芬戴尔，诺多大名鼎鼎的金花领主。

谁都知道格罗芬戴尔现在听命于埃尔隆德，但凡多姆和亚里西斯发现金花领主格罗芬戴尔与埃尔隆德的关系并非君臣，亦不似友人。

比如此刻，格罗芬戴尔向埃尔隆德见过了礼，但并没有多余的言语，而埃尔隆德则似乎在见到格罗芬戴尔的刹那便恢复了他镇定自持的模样，就算那满头墨丝仍有几分难得一见的凌乱，就算他手上血迹犹在，眼内的红丝，也远远未曾消退。

凡多姆和亚里西斯看着格罗芬戴尔推门进去，而埃尔隆德，又恢复了之前的沉默。

“他到底爱不爱Thranduil大人？”

凡多姆并未刻意压制自己的音量。

“我不知道。”亚里西斯想了想，最终如实答道。

“那么… Thranduil大人到底爱不爱他？”

亚里西斯皱着眉，偏过头看向凡多姆，

“你问从前，还是现在？”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“不管从前，现在还是将来，巨绿林都不会欢迎他。”

欧洛费尔说这话的时候音调淡淡，只在尾音儿猛的下斩，听来再无回旋余地。

格罗芬戴尔低头看着床上无知无觉的精灵，瑟兰迪尔的左颊依旧狰狞着筋骨肌肉。而完好的一侧亦苍白的毫无血色，没被盖住的身体全被白色的布帛缠紧，即便如此仍可见从下而上透出来的大片殷红，很难想象遭此重创，他此刻竟还活着。

“但，”

格罗芬戴尔难得的犹豫了一下，因在那一刻甚至连他都在掂量再让他们见面是不是一个正确的决定，但他终于开口，因他在心中告诉自己——如果在中洲还有一个人能救瑟兰迪尔，那个人肯定是埃尔隆德。

“至少应该让他试试总比——”

“就算瑟兰迪尔会死！”欧洛费尔猛的抬眼看向格罗芬戴尔，毫不犹豫的打断了他妄图一口气说完的话。那位似从来波澜不惊的王者终于前所未有透出了咬牙切齿的表情——

“我也绝不会，绝。对。不。会再给他一次接近我儿子的机会！”

欧洛费尔亦没有再给格罗芬戴尔说话的机会。巨绿林的王者微微俯身，手指牵住被角轻掖了掖，目光最后停留在他唯一的子嗣左脸狰狞的龙伤上头片刻，然后转身而去。

格罗芬戴尔轻轻吐出口气。

就连他自己都似未意识到，在与欧洛费尔交谈的片刻他竟一直屏息。

格罗芬戴尔转头看着欧洛费尔的背影，那位巨绿林高大挺拔如最雄伟的山榉木一般稳稳撑住天地的王者，在那一刹那脊背竟似也有一丝微不可辨的佝偻。

格罗芬戴尔瞧着欧洛费尔推门而出，门在欧洛费尔身后合拢之前格罗芬戴尔就已转回头去。似就连他，亦不想面对门外那必然的相遇。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

欧洛费尔当然看见了埃尔隆德。

而难得的，在与欧洛费尔目光接触的刹那，埃尔隆德头次低垂了眼眸。

欧洛费尔并没有说话，埃尔隆德也默不作声。

而远处的凡多姆与亚里西斯则对视一眼，就连彼此的呼吸都似太过震耳欲聋。

欧洛费尔垂眼看着埃尔隆德，他看了很久，久到让人几乎生出一种错觉他准备用眼睛在埃尔隆德身上凿出两个洞来。久到——

埃尔隆德终于抬眼望了回去。

风吹过。

风挟雪，冰冰凉。

凡多姆不自觉瑟缩了一下。

风吹进甬道，撼动了猎猎燃着的火把，于是墙壁上的光影蓦地跳荡了起来，仿佛入魔。

影动，人却未动。

埃尔隆德终于抿了抿自己干裂的唇，

“他——”

巨绿林的王抬手。

有那么一瞬，凡多姆几乎以为欧洛费尔的拳头会直接落在埃尔隆德脸上，但巨绿林的精灵王只是抬手止住了埃尔隆德未出口的话，无论那是什么。

“我对你只有一个要求。”埃尔隆德听见那位王者说，“不要再见瑟兰迪尔。”

“我无法答应您他的伤还——”

“我没有在征求你的意见！”

从不高声的欧洛费尔蓦然拔高了声音，如同飘飘落雪中的一记惊雷，炸的整座城堡都跟着嗡嗡作响。

凡多姆几乎是被吓得激灵灵打了个冷战，他实难想象直面怒火的埃尔隆德到底作何感想。

但埃尔隆德只是抿紧了薄唇，倔强的回视震怒的精灵王，一字一顿，声低，嘶哑却恳切。

“求您。我只想医好他。”

“呵…呵呵……”冷笑并没有渗进那双淡色的眼，“医好他？他的伤根本药石无医。此外，你是不是忘了他的伤究竟因何而起？因谁而起？？外伤好治心伤难医，你以为你是什么？究竟是谁给你的权利去伤他的心？！”

“欧洛费尔王——”

“滚开。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

迷雾山脉，海坨峰。

海坨峰位于苍泉河源头，离北方人的城邦最近，亦是迷雾山脉一系数一数二的高峰。

没人知道此峰为何名曰海坨，许是千万年前，在诸神重塑阿尔达的初期它只是一片汪洋中升起的大地脊梁。

海坨峰顶终年积雪，即便盛夏。如今春寒时节，外头仍在落雪，这山峰之上更是冷的瘆人。

北方人的城镇中固然风大但尚可忍受，而在这高山之巅，狂风夹着千百年冻结的冰碴席卷而过，叫人几乎站立不稳。

但埃尔隆德就立在那儿，若磐石，若砥柱。

风已在那飘飞的黑发，及他的眉弓眼睫上涂了落雪的白，但他仍一动不动，仿佛感受不到风的狂，亦感受不到雪的冷。

埃尔隆德举目远望。

空中只有风雪卷出的迷蒙涡流，纵使入夜亦看不到一颗星子，就连大希望之星的光竟都冲不破这厚重的风雪。

埃尔隆德站了许久，望了许久。

任狂风怒吼，任落雪无情。

他站了一夜，又一天，再一夜。

雪从未停过，风亦从未止过。

终于，那从来挺直的肩背亦不胜负荷的弯折。

绝望，从未有过的深浓的绝望如这漫天风雪一般围裹了他，叫他透不过气来。

埃尔隆德终跪于积雪之上，低垂的双肩再按捺不住的微颤。

他记得一切。

他清清楚楚的记得自己说过什么，亦清清楚楚的记得自己做过什么。

他记得瑟兰迪尔那一刻的表情，他记得瑟兰迪尔鲜血的温度。

他记得，

瑟兰迪尔那一声根本是无意识的求救却不期然唤醒了自己已将沉睡的本性。

而在那一刻，当他意识到自己正是那痛苦的根源，但因索伦在旁侧为了换取最后一丝机会，他竟不得不在本性已恢复之下仍要继续那酷刑。

一下一下，皆是痛苦。

即便最后的释放，那声沉叹里头压抑的，无非是灵魂深处，痛哭失声。

从前，现在，乃至将来——

原来这世间最重的刑罚，便是记得一切。

被至尊魔戒控制，确实。但那些伤人的话终究从自己口中而出，那些不可饶恕的事，也终究是自己亲力亲为。埃尔隆德无法说服自己这一切都未曾发生，而瑟兰迪尔…

又怎么可能当这一切都从未发生？

如果能将一切罪责推给魔君索伦，或许会叫事情变得容易许多。

但做不到。没有人比埃尔隆德自己更清楚，至尊魔戒控制下自己的所作所为所言所想，到底有几分…出自真心？

又或者，至尊魔戒不过推波助澜因势利导，那些所作所为，根本就是他的真心。

手脚已僵，埃尔隆德心中却前所未有的乱，乱若那漫天风雪，瞧不见边际。


	153. 生命，就是一连串的离别

埃尔隆德醒来时雪已停。

风却未止。

在这高山之巅，风声猎猎，吹的云霾散尽，夜空如洗。

他的体温鼻息融了身侧冰雪，但在那下头却不知还有多厚多深的雪，积了经年。

埃尔隆德勉强侧了侧头，他只觉全身上下一丝劲力也无。这无疑是罕见的，但还远不至叫他惊慌，叫他惊慌的是他不知自己昏睡了多久，而那个伤重濒死的精灵，还来不来得及救。

埃尔隆德是来求大希望之星的星光的。

他没有把握，一成也无。

埃尔洛斯曾经求取星光是有迈雅埃昂威的帮助，而他什么都没有。或许他有的只是那一腔热血，捂热了冰雪，却捂不热这严酷的命途。

埃尔隆德挣扎着想要坐起来，手指在雪地上无望摸索寻找着可以借力的东西，但在这终年积雪的山巅之上，荒寂的就连个草根也无。

但埃尔隆德的手指却不期然在身侧触到了一个器物。

琉璃质感，却带着几分温热，叫它在这冰天雪地里头显得如此格格不入的稀罕。

指节本能的一缩，再探出时，带着不敢相信的犹豫，近乡情怯的颤抖。指端再次触及时，却不敢实实在在的碰触，更不敢一把攥进掌中，唯恐只是一碰即碎的幻梦，空欢喜了那颗忐忑不安的心。

探出的指端无意识沿着那琉璃曲面缓缓滑落，在那冰凉的积雪上停顿许久，埃尔隆德深深呼吸，终于微颤着抚了上去。

他仰躺于茫茫冰雪之上，目之所及，大希望之星正高悬中天。

黑发的精灵终于攥紧了那姿态优雅的琉璃瓶身，艰难拖近置于胸口。瓶身以银丝绑紧了一卷小小的丝帛，瓶内透出的瑰丽光华映在那张太过疲倦的脸上，仿佛回光返照。

埃尔隆德真真切切笑了起来，但大希望之星的星光却晕糊在一片汹涌而至的水色中，瞧不真切了。

风，仍在北地的荒原上呜咽。苍穹之上，星泪溅了满天。

在那中洲苍茫的天地间——

一个人影挣扎而起，

摇摇晃晃，寂寂寥寥。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

加里安毕恭毕敬的将东西呈递给了沉默不语的王者，自始至终没敢抬头看一眼欧洛费尔的表情。

“他人呢？”

欧洛费尔并没有急于解开那层层包裹的布帛，他的声儿依旧冰冷，就像外头浸了冰碴子的河水。

“埃尔隆德大——他把这个交到我手上就走了。”加里安顿了顿，垂眼继续补充道，“他身上甲胄严整，似准备长途跋涉。”

欧洛费尔面色稍稍缓和了些，哼了声，“看来他同诺多大军一起走了。”

“看来确实如此。”

“他没跟你说什么。”

“他只说了一句。”加里安蓦的抬眼看向他的王上，那双黯淡了数日的棕色眼睛里头再次点亮了宝贵的希望——

“这个，能救你们的王子。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

巨绿林一行又在北方人的城邦里多盘桓了数日。

在精灵离开的前一个晚上，冲天光华自城堡的一个房间内透出，美的不可方物。

北方人皆在议论纷纷那罕见的奇景，只有查防的凡多姆久久望着那透出窗外凝聚不散的美丽光晕，脸上又是高兴，又是悲伤，怔怔的望了许久。

忘了说。凡多姆和他的爷爷老巴姆在危难时刻为北方人立下大功，凡多姆的衷心，才智及勇敢受到了奥斯维尔领主的嘉奖。奥斯维尔甚至将凡多姆认作义子，而亚里西斯也跟凡多姆结拜了兄弟。

用奥斯维尔领主的话来说，两个人的力量永远都比一个人大，希望他们兄弟同心，坚守北方人的城邦，永远不向邪恶妥协。永远——

不要被黑暗吞噬。

凡多姆没有再见到瑟兰迪尔。但第二天当巨绿林的精灵启程的时候，凡多姆知道那位王子大人已无大碍。因为他曾在他的爷爷老巴姆口中听过一个久远的传说，传说中，当天上的星光降落凡间，便会治愈世间一切伤痛。

但当然，星光不会无缘无故的降落凡间，凡多姆不知道该怎样做，但他知道有一个精灵一定清楚。

那个精灵有着儒雅挺拔的身姿，披覆肩背的黑发，他的眼深若苍穹，他的心，无人可以猜透。

那个精灵的名字，叫做Elrond。

中洲人类的寿命是如此令人悲伤的短暂。约摸七十年后，凡多姆在那把宽大而舒适的扶手椅上给他的小孙子讲了最后一个关于精灵的故事，之后便再无声息。他的小孙子摇着他的手试图唤醒他，但赶来的仆从告诉年幼的孩子，他的爷爷已陷入了主神伊露维塔赠予的永世沉眠。

在凡多姆苍老的，松塌而布满了褶皱的面颊上凝固了一丝神秘的笑容，没有人知道，是不是那个已经重复了成百上千次的精灵故事又勾起了他遥远的回忆。

瑟兰迪尔，埃尔隆德，终其一生他都没能再见到他们。但凡多姆一定知道他们就在那儿，在这广袤的中洲大地上，在那繁茂的森林中，在那巍峨的山峰上。

他们一直在那儿，

离他不远，也不近。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

时间的流逝理应不会对精灵一族有什么特别的意义。

他们的容貌既不会随着时间的流逝老去，力量亦不会因为时间的流逝而衰微。

但时间的流逝仍给精灵留下了印记。

不是身上，而是心上。

在他们漫长的生命中，相守的意义固然会随着时间淡去，但一次又一次的离别亦叫他们不胜负荷，尤其是在战争年月里，生离死别到了最后，剧痛也成了麻木。这也是为什么许多精灵到最后都会选择去往西方的彼岸——对于生命的倦怠消耗着他们的灵魂，就连四季的轮回都叫他们疲倦，一切都显得没有意义。精灵不像人类，没有伊露维塔所赐予的彻底摆脱阿尔达束缚的死亡赠礼，只有西方不死之地那永恒不变的繁盛能安抚精灵不老不死的躯壳之下，那颗锈迹斑驳的心。

一年， 两年，三年。

一百年，两百年，三百年。

不断有精灵自林顿的米斯泷德港渡海西去。

其中诺多一族居多，尤其是那些在伊瑞詹城破后寄居于伊姆拉崔的精灵。

有离开的，就有留下的。

比如林迪尔与他的姐姐。

那个美丽的精灵女子自伊瑞詹之主凯勒布林博亡逝后就再没有绽开过笑颜，但对胞弟的留恋让她一再推迟了西去的行程。

直到有一天，林迪尔再也看不下去自己犹如行尸走肉一般的亲人。

“你应该离开。”林迪尔说，固然他的声音悲伤，但目光坚定无比。

“跟我一起走，Lindir…你是我唯一的弟弟。”眼泪已慢慢滑下了那张精致美丽的面颊，反射着夕阳柔和的光，就像一粒粒纯粹的水晶。

“我在中洲还有未完成的事业…”Lindir低声说着诺多的语言，温柔的执起姐姐的手，但他却无法抹去那些眼泪，因为他知道它们还会再流下来，除非她去往西方的彼岸。

“我会留在这儿和其他人一起抵抗魔多潜伏的黯影，就像埃尔隆德大人所说的那样，就算成为最后一支力量，也要战斗到底。”

Lindir的声音早褪去了曾经的青涩，他已跟了埃尔隆德近五百，或许更久。他博览群书，精于谋略，心思，也不可避免的深沉。

于是精灵女子笑了，在晶莹的泪光中，那许久未见的笑容弥足珍贵。

她探手轻捏了捏林迪尔的尖耳，那是他们年幼时经常戏耍的动作。而后，她敛去笑容，双手为林迪尔正了正压在黑鬓上的银色额冠。

她应该知道的，她的弟弟成长的极为出色，他属于这个波澜壮阔风起云涌的广阔天地，与自己向往的宁静平和格格不入。

她长久的注视着他，她仍记得林迪尔小时候的样子，肉乎乎的可爱脸颊上，依稀可辨如今的俊美模样。

她探身，将吻落在那个年轻的精灵额上——

“Farewell, my little brother.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

林迪尔去向他尊敬的大人，伊姆拉崔的领主埃尔隆德告假，出乎他意料的是领主大人闻言并没有立即答复。雅致的指节停留在案上堆叠的书牍片刻，直到他轻轻阖上了翻开的书页。

当那双灰湛的眼眸抬起，林迪尔在心中暗暗想道，不知怎的他觉得领主大人似又“老”了一些。尽管他的面容与百年前，甚至几百年前并没有明显的分别，但那双眼睛，却让林迪尔在那一瞬间感觉到了岁月的流逝。

“你要去林顿？”

“是。”林迪尔垂首，“我想亲自护送姐姐至米斯泷德港，亲眼看着她踏上去往西方的大船。”

埃尔隆德点了点头，若有所思。片刻后他言道，“拨调三百精锐随行。以及，准备我的战甲及随身衣物。”

“您也同去…？”林迪尔确实有些吃惊，金花领主早在林顿呆了有些时日，领主若同去，那么防卫一事…… 

埃尔隆德起身的动作几乎诠释了中洲大地上最儒雅的风景，长袍上黑金交织的暗纹随他的动作曳出肃穆持重的纹路。雅致磁音波澜不惊，却带着无可违逆的威严——

“去吧，Lindir。另，请凯勒博恩大人一叙。”


	154. 辛达旧事

凯勒博恩对伊姆拉崔抱有某种复杂的情感。

抑或说，是对伊姆拉崔的领主大人——

埃尔隆德。

埃尔隆德是多瑞亚斯的唯一继承人。他理应承载了凯勒博恩对于繁盛的多瑞亚斯和曾经美好生活的全部向往。

但叫人遗憾的是，埃尔隆德，并不归属于辛达一族。

埃尔隆德是个诺多。

不折不扣的诺多。

他的模样很诺多。他的发色，他的眼睛，他的气质乃至于他的言谈举止甚至思维方式都很诺多。

凯勒博恩有时候觉得埃尔隆德跟他的夫人凯兰崔尔有某些令人惊讶的相似之处。事实上当他们坐在一起谈论中洲局势的时候，往往都是埃尔隆德同凯兰崔尔在说，而凯勒博恩在听。

并不是说凯勒博恩对于天下事没有自己的见解，只是他的见解，往往与另两位典型的诺多不同。

凯勒博恩甚至发现自己某种程度上来说更喜欢同以前伊瑞詹的城主凯勒布林博交谈。凯勒布林博是一位匠人多过于一位领导者，对于权势和复杂的中洲局势各方关系并不是十分在意。凯勒布林博坦率而真诚，带几分醉心工艺的精灵特有的浪漫气质，这叫他某种程度来说更像是一个辛达。或许，正是凯勒布林博身上的特质带给了凯勒博恩某种亲切感。

但很显然，亲切感乃及顺畅的交流也并不总是出现在其它辛达同族的身上。萝林的那一支确实如此，但巨绿林的那支，显然是个例外。

欧洛费尔的家族原本在多瑞亚斯就是个例外。

多瑞亚斯总是不乏诗人，歌者或是学者，甚至于精明的生意人，这源自于辛达一族天性里的浪漫气息以及当时的强盛国力。在那样一个由根本不可能被攻破的力量环带护佑的安逸国度里，文学，艺术，财富甚至爱情自然而然成了大家竞相追逐的美好。

在那片由迈雅神力护佑的中洲遗珠里，下至子民，上至王公贵族都对战争讳莫如深。纵然彼时黑暗大敌还在北境荒漠里头孕育着他的邪恶，纵然那些渡海而来的诺多亲族用战马和长剑在一次又一次的捍卫或者证明着他们的誓言，但环带里的辛达贵胄们总是不屑一顾，带着某种近乎于作壁上观的冷静和超然。

包括凯勒博恩在内，他们曾以为没有什么邪恶和黑暗能突破那层固若金汤的神力护佑。战争离他们很远，厮杀离他们很远，事实上或许中洲大地上其它的一切都离他们很远，他们超然物外，他们独善其身。

当时那样的时局下，在多瑞亚斯，武力本就是容易被疏远的东西。

欧洛费尔的家族就一直在演绎着如此不和谐的音符。

他们更尚武，他们更关注环带以外的所谓中洲时局，他们更——不安分。

欧洛费尔的父亲一直在试图劝说庭葛王与出奔的诺多增加联络甚至合作，共同讨伐盘踞中洲多年的黯影。但多数大臣及贵胄都认为无此必要，甚至认为欧洛费尔的父亲是为了刻意提升其家族在多瑞亚斯的地位才如此节外生枝。

凯勒博恩从未支持过任何一方，但即便如此，他也认为同那些太过看重权力和仇恨的诺多搅在一起不会有什么好结果。

那些诺多…当然，除了他心仪的公主凯兰崔尔。

凯勒博恩几乎是对凯兰崔尔一见钟情。

他曾怀疑过庭葛王和迈雅美丽安神话式的爱情，直到他发现这件事放在自己身上也完全成立。

当凯勒博恩第一次在明霓国斯透过七彩琉璃照进来的午后阳光里头看见那位来自西方彼岸的公主时，他便彻底沦陷了。

在凯勒博恩眼里，凯兰崔尔那金银交织的长发论及美丽更胜彼时如诗如梦的日光。在此后的相处中，凯勒博恩发现凯兰崔尔矜持但不羞怯，她见识广博，个性深沉，即便有几分争强好胜在凯勒博恩眼中也甚可爱，比起多瑞亚斯里头那些肢体纤细多情又娇美的辛达女子们，凯兰崔尔无疑叫凯勒博恩耳目一新愈发倾心。

凯勒博恩与凯兰崔尔的结合，曾一度被传为佳话。出于在辛达一族中人尽皆知的原因凯勒博恩并不喜欢诺多，关于自己对凯兰崔尔的钟情，他将其归因于…凯兰崔尔看起来并不像是个典型的诺多，她至少有一小半的帖勒瑞血统不是吗？

直到很多很多年以后，凯勒博恩发现他错了。

凯兰崔尔骨子里是个典型的不能再典型的诺多，就像吉尔-加拉德，就像…如今伊姆拉崔的领主，埃尔隆德。

凯勒博恩注视着桌案后那位正从容将目光自摊开的卷轴挪到他脸上的诺多领主。

他惊觉自己再一次恍惚了。他本该在埃尔隆德脸上看到露西安公主甚至庭葛王的遗韵，凯勒博恩却猛的发现，那位领主大人的目光，与他的夫人凯兰崔尔却有几分相似。

一般冷静，一般广袤，一般深藏不露一般难以测度。

埃尔隆德自然注意到了凯勒博恩眼里头那一刹那的困惑，但他并未点破，只是在片刻的目光对视中微抬了眉弓略略偏开视线。

“凯兰崔尔夫人同凯勒布理安公主似乎已去了萝林多年。”埃尔隆德的唇畔似有笑意，但他的措辞一如既往地的进退有度雅致怡然，“我猜，安都因河水酿造的美酒任谁都会流连忘返。”

“前几日接到书信，她们大抵还会在那边耽搁些时日。”

埃尔隆德点了点头，他注视着凯勒博恩，这位与他母亲颇有亲缘的亲族。

“诺多至高王召唤，伊姆拉崔的兵防，可否代为照看。”

凯勒博恩微微错愕，但旋即欣然应道——

“当然。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

夏初。

黄昏。

巨绿林。

森林里的蝉鸣还未响起，蛙唱却已此起彼伏。

和煦的风微微翻拂着欧洛费尔垂落胸前的银发，染上了夕阳颜色，几近浓金。

“王上。”

棕发的皇庭总管在欧洛费尔身后欠身致礼。

欧洛费尔点了点头，却并未回身。

“出使林顿一行，已到了没有。”

“尚没传回消息说到了。王子一行已出发半月有余，想来也快了。”

欧洛费尔又点了点头，那位威严的银发王者的注意仿佛被树梢上洒落的夕阳余晖全然吸引了去。

“不过有消息说王子的身体并无大碍，一路上，面色似也比在巨绿林时明朗了许多。”

欧洛费尔的反应加里安早已习以为常，不过谁都没有他清楚，这位看似清冷的王者心中那不肯言明的父爱。

“好。”

欧洛费尔终于应道。

言辞简短，但加里安竟仿佛从那位从来不苟言笑的王者声音里头，听出了一丝似有若无的笑意。

加里安告退，欧洛费尔犹自在看着那长天，那远山，那夕阳，那夕阳下一望无际的林海。

去年吉尔-加拉德曾遣金花领主格罗芬戴尔出使巨绿林，那是自北方人城邦离开之后吉尔-加拉德头次送信过来。

这小子端的是聪明无比，知道自己因埃尔隆德迁怒于他甚至整个诺多，所以躲在了林顿不言不语无声无息，等到瑟兰迪尔的伤好了七七八八，自己的气也顺了才叫那个面子大过天的金花领主送信过来，还捎上了努门诺尔的秘制伤药。对自己的脾气心思竟是拿捏的恰到好处。思及此，欧洛费尔俊冷的唇畔竟缓缓扬起了一抹极浅极淡的笑意，一闪而逝叫人几乎认为那只是一场太过惊艳的错觉，抑或不过是，夕阳倦懒拖下的晖。

喜悦终不过转瞬即逝，欧洛费尔的思绪又被吉尔-加拉德信中所言之事牵引。

那些因努门诺尔压迫而动荡不安的沿海蛮夷人类当中，出现了一种极不寻常的现象。

他们的领袖仿佛被巫术操控了，又仿佛阴灵附身。更有传言说他们的肉身早已腐朽，如今行走在他们族人间的不过是一个不死不生的恶魔。

他们私下里称那种令他们恐惧的东西叫那兹古尔。而可以确定的是，在这中洲大地上，肯定不只有一个那兹古尔。

那兹古尔的出现仿佛是一个凶兆叫人不安，尽管欧洛费尔不想，但他没办法不将此事同盘踞魔多的索伦以及他手上的至尊魔戒联系在一起。

欧洛费尔皱了一双银眉看着天边残阳如血，莫非这安宁了几千年的中洲大地，终难逃又一场血雨腥风？而自己，还有这由自己一手缔造的帝国，皆不可能袖手旁观。

那一刻，欧洛费尔忽然想起了曾经，那遥远的，却从未被遗忘的过去。

年少的欧洛费尔站在他父亲的身旁，而他的父亲，亦正如此时的他一样负手看那如血残阳。

“Oropher。”

他听见他的父亲唤他的名字。

“是。Adar。”

“你知道，我们不可能永远躲在美丽安环带后头。”

“可是…我听说美丽安环带绝不可能被攻破。”

“或许如此…”欧洛费尔能听出他父亲的声音里头充满了忧虑，“或许美丽安环带无法从外面攻破，但倘若…它自内部瓦解…又该如何。”

“这……怎么可能父亲！美丽安王后是迈雅，她的力量甚至长过阿尔达的寿命。”

“不，我指的并不是这个。”欧洛费尔看到他的父亲转头注视着他。

“但凡被赋予智慧者，皆有感情，迈雅也不例外。”

“您的意思是…”

“美丽安王后长留中洲是因为与庭葛王的爱情，但倘若王庭内部出现变故甚至殃及庭葛王，又怎知美丽安王后仍可庇佑我多瑞亚斯？”

“变故...？恕我无知，父亲，我多瑞亚斯作为中洲最伟大的王国已在这片土地上屹立了几千年，哪怕黑暗盘踞亦不能侵扰，怎会在内部出现变故？”

“如今不似从前。”欧洛费尔听见父亲叹了口气，又转回头去看向窗外，看向美丽安环带以外的地方。

“曾经中洲大地上我辛达一族可谓一枝独秀。如今，诺多自西而来，矮人崛起人类亦在不断繁衍生息。我们又怎么可能再像从前一样，对多瑞亚斯境外之事不闻不问独善其身？”

“Adar——”欧洛费尔急着想要争辩但他的话被父亲打断了。

“我辛达王庭早见裂隙，巨大的庭柱业已腐朽中空，如今撑起的不过是一具歌舞升平下苟延残喘的华美躯壳。愈发膨胀的自大滋长了邪念与贪欲，大厦倾颓不过迟早而等到那一天……”

欧洛费尔看见他的父亲目光入电再次转向自己——

“Oropher，你就做那棵最高的树，最大的树，稳稳地，死死地，给我撑住那片天！”


	155. 无处安放

手指。

骨骼分明，修长俊美。

那明显是一双战士的手。

稳固有力，就连被磨的整齐的指甲都透着些煞气与杀气，仿佛指间执着的不是酒壶，而是长剑。

那是一把银质的壶。

造型优雅别致，颇有几分曾经多瑞亚斯的遗韵。壶身雕琢着树藤缠绕的铭纹，明眼人一看便知是巨绿林的器物。

格罗芬戴尔捏着手里的酒杯，下颌随性压着横在桌上的手臂，几乎半趴在上头以杯相就，灵动的眉眼，却目不转睛瞧着壶嘴里倾倒而出的盈盈一脉馥郁浓香。

“没想到这么快便又喝着了巨绿林的佳酿。”

那位传奇领主的声儿里颇有几分陶醉，倒似未饮便有几分醉了。

“加里安对诺多殊无好感…”

倒酒的精灵抿了抿本就锋薄一线的唇弧。那一抹笑，即便是在夏日犹似破冰的春芽，突兀了一段暖意。

“但对金花领主的盛名却似钦慕的紧。这酒，便是他特地托我捎与你的。”

格罗芬戴尔哈哈而笑，笑声明朗动人，倒叫对面精灵那薄唇唇畔微扬的弧又分明了几分。

此时酒业已斟满，格罗芬戴尔便举杯向那持壶的精灵致意，而后举杯仰头一饮而尽。抬手蹭了唇畔沾着的酒汁，那眉眼均是笑的，潇洒畅快，意气风发，倒像他才是那个未曾久被世事磨砺的年轻精灵。

“巨绿林总管端的酿的一手好酒。替我谢过？”

“好。”

眼看着一整壶多卫宁去了多半，金发的诺多领主端着手里的酒杯倒似是再舍不得喝。

他侧了侧头，目光却并未看向旁侧亦沉默不语的精灵。

“伤已大好了？”

“死不了，便总是要好的。”

“也是…”

格罗芬戴尔顿了顿，终于将目光转向桌那侧的辛达王子，那顺直的，如月光一般清浅的金发落下耳畔几缕，堪堪遮住了完美的毫无瑕疵的侧颜。那个精灵，不是九死一生的瑟兰迪尔又是谁？

“不然欧洛费尔王怎舍得放你出使林顿。”

“好一个‘放’字。”

瑟兰迪尔哼笑了声，垂眼瞧着杯里的酒，微蹙的浓重墨眉间明显染了几分怨气，“这几百年我在巨绿林，过得不比囚犯好多少。”

格罗芬戴尔微扬了扬眉弓，想起去年自己去巨绿林时撞见的那出训诫，瑟兰迪尔的话，倒是可以想见里头并无任何夸张的成分。但格罗芬戴尔略略沉吟却并未多做评论，只是及时转了话锋——

“看来那兹古尔的出现确实引起了各个精灵领地的警觉。”

瑟兰迪尔皱眉，“不仅如此，努门诺尔的一系列异动也叫人忧心。此番前来林顿，父王特地命我仔细向吉尔-加拉德王询问关于努门诺尔最近的动向。”

“这些年努门诺尔忙着在中洲南岸兴建海港掠夺资源奴役土著，派来林顿的使者倒是愈发的少了，近些年来竟然绝迹。他们定也不希望再被精灵指手画脚。”

“但越是如此，越要搞清楚他们在打什么主意。”

格罗芬戴尔点了点头，他看着瑟兰迪尔，“只有一个人最适合做这个精灵与努门诺尔之间的桥梁。”

瑟兰迪尔当然知道格罗芬戴尔说的是谁。他沉默片刻，“何不让他去？”

“他不去。”

“哦？”

“吉尔-加拉德王召唤他数次他都未曾离开伊姆拉崔，还是我主动请缨，替他跑了这遭。”

瑟兰迪尔抿了口酒，笑了笑，“恐怕不是只有传信这么简单？”

“怎么讲？”

“后来你受吉尔-加拉德王之托出使巨绿林，来回经过迷雾山脉两次都未曾停留，仍是回到了这林顿。”

“或许这里…虽然不易，总还有人能偶尔谈心？”格罗芬戴尔倒也不做掩饰。

“他——”瑟兰迪尔眉心折痕更深。

“他把自己藏的更深了。”

金花领主喝着酒，摇着头。那双眼里头，说不清是赞许还是遗憾。

瑟兰迪尔并未回话，只是淡淡把目光挪向窗外，看着远处的粼粼大海。

瑟兰迪尔看着海，而格罗芬戴尔看着他。

“你不准备去见他？”

“不。”

格罗芬戴尔端着酒杯瞧着瑟兰迪尔的侧颜，那位辛达王子淡金的发丝被晚风轻轻拂动，少了几分凌厉骄傲，多了几分静美柔和。格罗芬戴尔欣赏世间的一切美好，当然包括眼前这位太过美好的精灵。

格罗芬戴尔在心底压了又压，但实在摁捺不住那如水般滚沸的好奇——

“不会，还是不能？”

“都有。”

“为什么？”

“我能给的，并不是他想要的。”

格罗芬戴尔张了张嘴，却终于又再次岔开了话题。

“听说你要走了。”

瑟兰迪尔点了点头，“明天。”

“明天？这么急？”

“吉尔-加拉德王已写好了交给父王的回信，事关中洲大局，我还是早日回去复命。明日一早，我便去向吉尔-加拉德王辞行。”

确实事关中洲大局…不过就保不齐还有些旁的什么。

——金花领主如此腹诽。

格罗芬戴尔一口一口的吞着酒，顺带着把他知道的那些“秘密”也一起吞回了肚里。看来瑟兰迪尔对他父亲与中洲诺多至高王的情愫毫无察觉，不过也不难想象，毕竟，没有人比那两位更能隐藏自己的情感了……

想到这儿，格罗芬戴尔突然又在心里驳斥了自己的观点。

说到隐藏自己的情感，还有一位有过之而无不及。

聪明且善察言观色如格罗芬戴尔，都再猜不出那位的心思。

自然，他也没有猜到那位会在这时来到林顿。

第二日晨曦初现时，伊姆拉崔的旗徽便飘扬在林顿挟着腥咸海气的晨风中，衬着东方远天漫过灰白的一抹金黄气势非凡。守城的兵士瞧见便赶忙通禀诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德，埃尔隆德大人到了。

对于埃尔隆德的突然造访。吉尔-加拉德虽也未料到却也并不惊讶，因他深知埃尔隆德绝不可能对中洲大地上的种种异动作壁上观。来林顿与自己会面是迟早的事，只是埃尔隆德如今已是一方领主不再是自己手下副官，自然不会召之即来挥之即去。此外，吉尔-加拉德当然听说了埃尔隆德曾受至尊魔戒侵蚀的经历，他非常清楚有些事情必须要埃尔隆德自己去想清楚想明白，旁的人怎么说怎么劝也没用。不需劝，也不能劝。因为埃尔隆德不需要。既不需要，也不会喜欢。

吉尔-加拉德终究还是相信埃尔隆德，他相信挣脱至尊魔戒的阴霾对于埃尔隆德这般冷静理智的精灵来说，不过是时间的问题。

如今，他既来了便是佐证了自己的信任。对中洲来说，埃尔隆德还是那个埃尔隆德。只是对那个精灵来说，却是未必。

巨绿林的使者还未走，他与他会不会碰面？而自己，又该不该促成这样的会面？还是…尽力阻止？

吉尔-加拉德又何尝不知这时局下情爱的不易？又何尝不知，那被时局所牵的两个人的痛苦，因那痛苦他感同身受。但想到欧洛费尔那张愠怒的脸，吉尔-加拉德竟不由自主的，打了个寒战。

由东而来的埃尔隆德自然在林顿左近瞧见了驻扎的巨绿林兵士，还有在湿咸海风中飘扬的巨绿林旗帜。

但在前脚踏进林顿的王城之后，他便已将那骤然撞击着自己心脏的情感强自压了下去。

他不知道巨绿林来的是谁，他不敢想那是不是瑟兰迪尔，但即便是瑟兰迪尔又如何？

埃尔隆德并不知该如何去面对瑟兰迪尔，他还没做好再次面对瑟兰迪尔的准备——在曾经发生的那所有事情之后。

不知道。所以他将那片刻之前太过激烈的，仿佛呼之欲出的情感又生生咽了回去，严丝合缝的缝进那张理智的假面之下，就好像他的心不曾动过，亦不曾痛过。

当埃尔隆德走进吉尔-加拉德王殿的时候，那双灰湛的眼眸中已再看不出一丝波澜。

但埃尔隆德不知道的是，在殿外，在他看不见的地方，一个精灵在那儿伫立良久，长久的注视着他的侧脸，而那双蓝色的眼睛里所蕴含的感情，绝不仅仅是喜悦或痛苦，又或爱与恨那么简单。

那深刻而复杂的情感，在那个精灵终于转身而去的时候，被生硬的截断在紧闭的眼帘里头，再不愿昭告于世。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“请转告吉尔-加拉德王，我行程紧迫，请恕不告而别。”

格罗芬戴尔点了点头，他当然知道瑟兰迪尔为什么急着要走，他也当然知道，瑟兰迪尔为什么要不告而别，但他终是有些不忍——

“你真的…不见他一面？”

瑟兰迪尔望着前方长路，他身侧的白马似有些迫不及待的打着响鼻，踏着马蹄。瑟兰迪尔于是安抚的轻拍了拍马颈，然后坚定的，摇了摇头。

埃尔隆德在吉尔-加拉德殿内一直呆到午后。

中洲大局诚然令人忧心，但似也不急在这一时片刻。

直到诺多的至高王吉尔-加拉德波澜不惊的提到巨绿林王子的拜访，埃尔隆德终于陷入了沉默。

吉尔-加拉德看着眼前这位曾经的副官，淡然又补了一句——

“听说他今日要走。”

埃尔隆德出去的时候，正巧看到格罗芬戴尔自外头回来。

“他已走了。”

金花领主的俊脸上并没有多余的表情，他翻身下马，未及致礼却被埃尔隆德一把攥住了他的马缰。

格罗芬戴尔看着那绝尘而去的骏马，目中似有欣慰，但更多的，却是某种隐约的担忧。

格罗芬戴尔在担心什么？

他是在担心他们终究是否可以重见，还是在担心就算他们重见，这样的时局这样的身份，这样沉重的感情…

他与他，又将如何安放？


	156. 风起努国，云涌中洲

那一天，天很高，云却很重。

大团大团的云，若海浪，若浮岛，又如万千奔马，气象万千。

埃尔隆德无心欣赏那晚霞映出的瑰丽景致。他催动胯下骏马，挟着疾风，破开海气，直沿大道向东而去。

直到天色灰暗了下来他才又远远瞧见巨绿林的旗帜，被那一缕夕阳余烬洇出了一角金，飘扬在中洲初夏仍堪称凉爽的晚风中。

但就在这时，埃尔隆德偏偏又突然收了马速。远远缀在后头望着那巨绿林的徽章一点点陷入渐合的暮色，那双平静无澜了几百年的灰眸里头突然猝不及防的，又再现出了那令人几近屏息的神情。

若有人得见，定会被其打动。那如此罕有，即便在中洲这片苍茫大地上有着芸芸无数的有情众生，这般复杂深挚，却又同时如此矛盾压抑的情感也是极其少见的。

因那样的情感注定不会令人愉悦，之于俗世中人所期待的情爱模样又大相径庭甚或背道而驰。但若有人得见，倘若真的有人得见，便会知如此这般的沉重甚至疼痛，或许才是一不小心就刻骨铭心永世不忘的人生真味。如同清茶入口的苦涩，待到你挨不住紧紧阖了眼眸乃至深蹙了眉心纹路，才不经意在喉头深处漫出一丝似是而非的甜，却足以惊心动魄，足以销魂蚀骨。

埃尔隆德的手在马缰上松了又紧，紧了又松，几番往复，几番挣扎，终在薄唇重重抿紧时再次催动骏马追了上去。

他并没有在队伍里头找到瑟兰迪尔，但他见到了塞萨尔——那名由瑟兰迪尔亲手栽培亲自提拔的年轻卫队长。

塞萨尔交给了埃尔隆德一封信，而埃尔隆德在那个棕发精灵谦恭的姿态里头瞧到了某种成竹在心的笃定，就仿佛他早已了然了埃尔隆德的出现。

“王子殿下要我把这封信交给您。”

埃尔隆德接过信，颔了颔首。此时遗憾或是挣扎早已在那张线条深刻的面容上全然隐去，取而代之的是一方领主的威严和气度，令人折服。

“多谢。”

塞萨尔恭敬回礼，转身率卫兵继续东去。

天高，地阔，星穹万里。

晚风拂过连绵的白桦。深蓝的天幕上，丰茂的树冠连缀成暗色的海，随风起伏，沙沙作响。

埃尔隆德已经看过那封瑟兰迪尔留给他的短信，而那封信，此时正贴着他的胸膛， 紧挨着，温热搏动的心脏。

那封信显然仓促而就，大意若此——

你我之困尚需时间，而中洲之危已迫在眉睫。

我有巨绿林亟需扩充军力，以备中洲将来大战。

你有努门诺尔需费心引导，否则其恶不输索伦。

重逢之日来到以前，你我各自珍重。

另，我从未怀疑你心底坚守的正义，哪怕是在曾经最黑暗的瞬间。

对于那段不堪回首又不堪启齿的往事瑟兰迪尔只字未提，但最后直言不讳的信任，却似直截了当的化解了困扰埃尔隆德许久的心病——

曾被至尊魔戒腐蚀，被索伦控制的他究竟还能不能做光明阵营的中流砥柱？究竟还有没有资格再去领导光明阵营与邪恶对抗？他的立场是什么信念又是什么？潜藏于他内心深处的阴暗既已显而易见，那么他，到底是不是还能经受得住考验而不忘初心？

关于以上种种，瑟兰迪尔给了他答案。

但瑟兰迪尔的信也并没能解决埃尔隆德所有的疑虑，因为其中一部分在这个黑发的半精灵心中潜藏的相当隐晦，甚至就连埃尔隆德自己也不曾刻意触及。只在午夜梦回，偶合书卷或是堪堪落下笔端的当口儿，某些情绪才会猝不及防的跳出来，叫他呼吸凝滞，就连心脏，也都跟着隐隐作痛。 

但没关系，或许中洲再没有什么人比埃尔隆德更擅长压抑和隐藏自己的感情。另外，正如瑟兰迪尔信里所说——

中洲之危已迫在眉睫，而埃尔隆德，再不能袖手旁观。

那一年，埃尔隆德记得清楚，那是第二纪元2252年。

过了将近三十年，努门诺尔内部分裂出的，敌视精灵与维拉诸神，反抗维拉禁令的忠王派在安都因河入海口以南建立了港口乌姆巴尔，东面是辽阔的哈拉德地区，南边则是不为人知的远哈拉德。乌姆巴尔作为港口在地理上有着天然的优越性，正是因为如此，更多的忠王派移居于此，忠王派热衷权势和财富，所以当他们占据乌姆巴尔的时候，周遭的包括哈拉德人在内的中洲土著人类遭受到了更高压的迫害，而这也无形中促使了这些土著人类更倾向于索伦的统治，他们与索伦的盟友关系因此而更为紧密。尽管索伦和土著人类的势力给盘踞在乌姆巴尔港的亲王派努门诺尔人造成了许多麻烦，但这个港口仍旧成为了忠王派在中洲聚敛及运输财货的重要港口。忠王派依靠这些从中洲大地上掠夺的财富迅速壮大了他们在努门诺尔的势力，排挤友善对待精灵坚守维拉信仰的忠贞派，努门诺尔的国力日渐强横，但努门诺尔人的堕落却更呈现了前所未有的速度。

一直与忠贞派密切接洽的埃尔隆德在诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的支持下，协助忠贞派在位于安都因河下游，与其支流西瑞斯河的汇流处北岸建立了佩拉基尔港，同乌姆巴尔港遥遥对峙。一来为了钳制亲王派在中洲的疯狂扩张，二来，埃尔隆德不想承认努门诺尔的堕落让他有了极其不祥的预感，因此佩拉基尔港的建立也被赋予了另外一层深意，倘若有天可怕的灾祸降临在努门诺尔，作为埃尔洛斯直系子孙的忠贞派仍有一方天地可做凭依。

时间，在日复一日的忙碌中迅速滑过。中洲大地上一年年的四季更迭复述着相同的壮阔与瑰丽。春来的生机，夏日的繁盛，秋天的萧肃以及深冬的严酷，这片神创的土地依旧狂野而自由，虽然一直被觊觎，但从未被征服。

又过了几百年，盘踞于东方魔地的索伦再次蠢蠢欲动，想来经过一千年的休养生息，他的兽人大军再次壮大了起来。索伦当然不再满足蛰伏于中洲一隅，邪恶的触角又再次探向了西方的土地，他多次联合哈拉德人进攻努门诺尔人的港口，但努门诺尔人的强大让即便是他也有几分无可奈何。努门诺尔人生生把港口建成了庞大的要塞，可想而知不能及努门诺尔本土之万一，但在中洲土地上，就如同铁壁铜墙般坚固。

索性索伦暂时还没找精灵的麻烦，只有被遗弃的巨绿林曾经王都阿蒙蓝克时有传来被邪恶盘踞的消息。巨绿林王国处于魔地与中洲西部广大地区中间，坚决而勇敢的承担了第一道屏障的作用。精灵的哨所或大或小，隐秘的分布在巨绿林与魔多之间的区域，密切监视着索伦的动向。阿姆狄尔领导的罗斯洛瑞恩也加入其中，并不知是否也有凯兰崔尔夫人的授意，传言凯兰崔尔的威望在罗斯洛瑞恩的辛达和绿精灵中间仅次于他们的王阿姆狄尔，甚至超过了他们的王子阿姆洛斯，没人知道这传言可信度有多少，但传言这个玩意，总不会空穴来风。

比起索伦的仍算相对克制，大多数努门诺尔人的野心则已日益膨胀到了不可救药的地步。

对于精灵一族的嫉妒渐渐变成了憎恨，对于死亡的恐惧和对于权力财富的贪欲腐蚀着努门诺尔人的心。他们质疑并违抗维拉禁令想去西方寻求永生，而对于富饶广袤的中洲，尽管由于埃尔隆德的影响和斡旋他们一直没再主动进攻，但他们在中洲的殖民地不断扩张，对于中洲子民的剥削和压迫也愈发严苛。

到了努门诺尔第二十位国王阿尔-阿督那霍尔即位时，他已经彻底摒弃了以昆雅语作为国王称号的传统，而改用阿督耐克语。阿尔-阿督那霍尔这个名字在阿督耐克语中的含义即为“西方主宰”，这样的用词实在狂妄至极，因为只有维拉曼威才可被称为“西方主宰”。而到了第二纪元3102年，第二十三位君王阿尔-基密佐尔继位的时期，努门诺尔境内已彻底摒弃了对于昆雅语的使用。那时，忠贞派私下里依旧与精灵往来密切，阿尔-基密佐尔对此极为恼怒。他惩罚和迫害忠贞派，称精灵为“维拉的间谍”。国王的恶行让人数在不断增多的忠贞派迁到了远在中洲的港口佩拉基尔。最终，努门诺尔境内仅剩的忠贞派也被国王驱逐到了努门诺尔东部一隅罗门娜附近的港口。

除了对忠贞派的严酷处置，阿尔-基密佐尔摒弃了之前那些甚至对维拉有所忤逆的君主所仍然坚持的传统。他不再照料宁洛丝，这棵象征着努门诺尔与西方古老友谊的纯白圣树日益枯萎。

至此，黑暗已经完全笼罩了强大而荣耀的努门诺尔。

此时，我们不得不提一提阿尔-基密佐尔的两个儿子。长子印齐拉顿像极了作为忠贞派的母亲，而次子基密卡德则与父亲相似，是个骄傲且顽固的忠王派。

显然阿尔-基密佐尔更希望次子继位，而占据努门诺尔王庭大多数的忠王派也都在暗中支持基密卡德上位。但让他们意想不到的是，远在中洲佩拉基尔港的忠贞派突然乘着大船回到了努门诺尔支持他们的大王子印齐拉顿，传言那些来自中洲的忠贞派是受到了中洲精灵的怂恿及援助，但别有用心的人根本抓不到任何把柄。于是在努门诺尔本土爆发了一场空前绝后的内战，内战的背后显然是忠王派和忠贞派的角力，而任何人都没有想到的是，似乎根本不占优势的忠贞派取得了这场战争的胜利，而后即便阿尔-基密佐尔再不情愿，他也只能将王位传给了身为忠贞派的印齐拉顿，即后来的塔尔-帕蓝提尔。

这场夺取王位的争斗以次子基密卡德的失败而告终。亦有传闻，基密卡德的失败里，有很大一部分是因为他的亲生儿子——法拉松并不支持他。法拉松虽身为坚定的忠王派基密卡德的儿子，但少年时却与忠贞派为挚友。法拉松能力卓越且颇有抱负，常常出海去中洲跟着忠贞派参与对抗索伦的战争。在中洲的诸多战事中，法拉松成长为一个颇具威望的船长和军队统帅，但他并没有在父亲基密卡德争夺皇位继承权的战争中回到努门诺尔，从而使得基密卡德在那场内战中丧失了一个原本最为有力的强援。

或许与很多人猜测的一样，彼时正直的法拉松并不赞成他父亲的作为。但却没有人真的知道，法拉松在那之后，在那片风起云涌的中洲大地上，究竟又有了怎样的际遇。

 

注：关于努门诺尔的内容，收集或摘录自魔戒中文维基努门诺尔相关词条下


	157. 那天地间的一抹红

那是一场百年罕遇的风砂。

强劲的朔风自中洲北境荒原上呼啸而过，挟着粗糙的砂砾一路肆虐过广袤的中洲大地。

无数巨大的树冠在狂风中不胜负荷的弯折，狂风和砂砾抽打着繁茂的枝叶，发出此起彼伏的恐怖声响。

天地昏黄一片，仿佛被灌进了稀薄的泥浆。而太阳是一滩模糊的影，全然没了明晃晃的气势，恹恹的有气无力，惊恐的东躲西藏。

空气中偶尔可以分辨一团团黑色的，漂浮着的砂粒，锐利的就像恶魔的爪牙，恐怖的，仿佛是叫人类谈虎色变的瘟疫。 

用布巾包裹着脸庞的女人拖着她们的孩子，而更小的则被粗糙的布条紧紧绑在胸口。女人们试图用她们的胸脯为那些稚嫩的小脸儿挡去狂暴的风砂，但即便是尖利的风声都无法彻底掩盖孩子哭嚎的声音，他们的母亲慌忙用干裂的手指捂住那一张张沾满眼泪的小嘴，惊恐在女人的脸上清晰可辨。她们唯恐被什么东西听到了孩子的哭声，进而发现他们的踪迹。

在他们身后，老人们拄着木棍在大风里头佝偻着身子，一只手惶恐的抓紧了腋下夹着的布包，那可能是他们活了一辈子攒下的最后一点家当，又或许只是一两张干瘪的面饼，却是支撑他们活下去的最后口粮。这队人在大风中艰难行进，向着远处苍茫的大山。而他们身后，海港上屹立的要塞已被风砂洇成一团巨大的虚无黯影，就像一个沉默将死的巨人，在这遮天蔽日的狂烈风砂中被迫吐出喉咙中最后一声叹息。

不难发现这队逃难的人里头没有一个精壮男人，那些男人早已在最后关头加入了军队，不管他们从前的身份为何，在这生死攸关的时刻他们都选择拿起了手边的武器，不管是锄头还是铁棍，加入了抗击敌军的阵营。一头冲进了，那仿佛要吞天噬地的风砂当中。

逃难的女人，儿童和老人依旧在艰难的行进。

风不知何时变得更强。

生生折断的枝干被卷起至半空，在巨大的风涡中无措的就像即将溺海的小舟。渺小的人类被风吹得再也站立不住，有的索性被横扫而过的树枝击飞，有的则来得及矮下身匍匐在肮脏的土地上，手指紧扒着干裂的土地或者树根以免被狂风卷起。

一个身穿红裙的小女孩儿被她的母亲用手臂拼命压在地上，风狂猛的撕扯着那破烂的红色裙角，像一簇燃着的火，又像一蓬泼洒的血。

砂砾钻进了小女孩儿的口鼻，她无法呼吸的呛咳起来，勉强弓起孱弱的身体借以获得更多呼吸的空间。而就在这时，她看见了被穿透砂砾的惨淡日光投射在浑噩大地上的，一双巨大肉翼的暗影。

小女孩的黑眼睛里头全是惊恐，但同时也有好奇，或许在她心里一个稚嫩的声音迫切的追问着到底是什么投射下了如此恐怖的巨影。

于是她在狂吼的风砂中勉强向后转头，艰难的睁开眼望向半空。

小女孩儿骤然张大的黑瞳里头映出了一只悬在半空的妖兽。那妖兽通体漆黑，张着大嘴露出森利惨白的尖牙和血红黏腻的长舌。它在半空鼓荡着那双巨大漆黑的肉翼，煽起的狂风甚至比那肆虐的风砂更加可怖。

伴着小女孩儿无法自抑惊恐已极的尖叫，那只形似飞龙的妖兽引颈发出一声尖嚎般的嘶鸣，兽背上那个身披黑色盔甲头戴冠冕的骑士缓缓转过了他的头颅。

他没有脸……

在形状可怖的漆黑冠冕之下，那个骑士居然根本就没有脸！！

小女孩儿的妈妈堪堪来得及用手死死捂住小女孩儿的嘴，但小女孩儿惊恐张大的双眼赫然望见那个死灵骑士已将手里森寒的剑尖对准了她，或者他们。

就在下一刻，妖兽口中吐出了狂暴的烈焰，小女孩儿那双青白分明的黑瞳中，最后只有一团逐渐洇开的火红。

当那兹古尔乘着他的飞兽，挟着凄厉的嘶鸣在漫天黄沙中飞远，那片被烈火席卷的大地已成了一片焦土。

而在那被烈焰洗礼过的土地上，有一具具黑枯的焦尸。有的匍匐，有的扬起焦黑的头颅嘶吼，狂风吹过的时候便坍塌了，升腾起灰沉灼热的死气溶进依旧狂烈的风中。

目之所及，仍有一抹红，犹自燃烧着被风砂卷起。火舌肆意舔舐着仅剩的破碎布料，不时剥落下飘零的火星儿，被风携的远了。

那抹红在肃杀一片的天地间飘荡，载沉载浮，飘出了山谷，飘过了平原，飘到了海湾，飘去了，那血流成河厮杀震天的战场。

勇士们挥舞着手里的剑。

但剑身已不复锐利，多数崩裂了刃口，又或索性已然折断。

更有的士兵手上根本没有趁手的兵器，身上更没有堪可防护的铠甲。

而他们的敌人……

他们的敌人根本不是人，而是魔鬼。

那些似人非人，似兽非兽的东西仿佛是一股脑从地底下涌出来杀之不尽，可怖的兽影简直铺天盖地。

兽人手中的黑刃比起人类士兵的虽不见得更加锋利但确实更为沉重，在短兵相接的战场上更加有利，也是致使人类武器战损严重的原因。

但更令人恐惧的，并不是这些兽人手中的大锤又或巨斧，而是它们凶悍野蛮的天性。

一地的断肢血肉，纵然有些是被兵刃斩断，但大多数断口却狰狞惨烈明显是被蛮力扯断撕裂。更见几名凶兽疯狂撕咬起尸体肚肠，甚至不管是同类还是异类。人类士兵虽然性格坚韧却也不免作呕，眼看节节败退就要不敌，突然自人类阵营中冲出一匹战马。

而马背上的年轻将军，则身披黄金战甲，手持黄金巨剑杀入兽群之中。

彼时，那恹恹的日光似是终于挣脱了樊笼，刺出几柄光剑于这邪恶弥漫的大地，那光映在那人类将军的金盔上，如同旭日一瞬落入了凡间。

闻着丧胆，见者披靡。

兽人嘶吼着，惨嚎着，丑陋的头颅滚落地上积聚的黑血，无头的尸体被骏马疾冲之势接连撞翻。

法拉松！！！！！！！

是法拉松！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

人类士兵们兴奋的呼号着，一时间法拉松的名号震天撼地，竟盖过了那呼啸的狂风。

骏马长嘶，前蹄高抬人立而起。

法拉松单手持缰，另手持剑，双腿有力地夹着马腹稳稳坐于马上。

那张脸线条硬朗，整齐的短须修饰了唇上及颌线。黑发被汗水黏成蜷曲的发缕贴上麦色的面颊。

那双眼睛，那双漆黑的眼睛却如同鹰隼般锐利，臂甲盖不住的遒劲手臂则仿佛在为扑面而来的杀气与戾气佐证。

法拉松高举手中黄金巨剑怒吼——

“杀兽人，保家园！”

“杀兽人，保家园！！！” “杀兽人，保家园！！！” “杀兽人，保家园——！！！”

真个地动山摇，一呼百应。

法拉松挥剑指挥埋伏在侧翼的士兵猛然突入兽群侧腰，顿时群兽大乱，而人类一方军心大振，在法拉松带领下纵横涤荡，战局一下就扭转了过来。

就在这时，就在这个刀兵相见的战场上，在这个极尽腥风血雨的时刻，法拉松突然在马背上瞥见远处，就在那两军交战最惨烈处出现了一个人影。

一个绝对不该出现在这里的人影。

那人在盘旋的风砂中走来，又像他才是风砂凝成的实体。

而令人称奇的是，无论是兽人军队还是自己的军卒，仿佛是硬生生被那个人周身围笼的气墙阻隔，无论如何根本不能近身。

法拉松挥剑斩了一个凶狠挥舞着链锤的兽人，然后他猛的瞧见，一个兽人被自己的军士一脚踹飞眼看就要撞在那远远走近的人影身上。突然，那个兽人仿佛是自内里爆开了，炸成了一团漆黑腥臭的脓血碎肉，劈头盖脸的洒了下来。

这时，一阵骤然席卷的狂风让无论是兽是人都紧阖了眼。待到法拉松重又勉强睁开，他看到那个人此刻就站在他马前，青白柔软的衣袍，及肩的顺直金发，那眉眼，那身姿，神圣高贵的仿佛自风砂里头走出的神祇。

那个人，那个男人——纵然那张面容美好的胜过法拉松此前所见的任何女性，但那张脸十足是男性的俊美。

风吹过，吹起那些看上去柔软顺滑极了的发丝，露出领口处一截颈子，剔透的像是梅蕊上的残雪，美的叫人人心醉又心碎。

受人敬仰的英雄，威武的努门诺尔将军法拉松根本是不由自主的翻身下马。

在看到那个人的一刻，法拉松的心中突然前所未有的生出了想要占有什么人的想法。但那个或许根本是神的男人看上去是如此的高贵，圣洁而不可侵犯。法拉松看到他的衣袍和发丝上浮起濛濛的圣光，甚至就连他的赤足，踏过浴血厮杀的战场，踏过残尸和血肉，却仍然干净且优雅，纤细的足踝仿佛由上好的白玉或是水晶雕成。

法拉松看着那双赤足，竟自小腹猛然升腾了某种无法言说的感受。

“你是谁————”

法拉松听见自己的声音在风砂中远远传来，粗嘎而嘶哑。

“我是神的使者。我是赠礼之主。”

那个男人微笑着，就连他的笑容也优雅的像是个不折不扣的神灵。他愈发向法拉松走近，近到法拉松几乎认为他要拥抱自己。

而就在这时那位自称为赠礼之主的男人在他身前单膝下跪，法拉松只觉得自己身畔不远处卷起一阵飓风，砂砾在里头疯狂打着旋却始终无法突破周遭那层气壁。而法拉松和那位赠礼之主就在那风暴的中心，瞬间隔绝了外头的世界。

此时此刻，天上地下，仿佛只剩他，与他。

法拉松看见那个自称赠礼之主的男人伸出右臂，那白玉一般的手掌上托着一枚黄金雕琢的戒指。

法拉松捻起了那枚戒指。

他根本无法抗拒，那枚戒指的做工是如此精美，就连如日中天的努门诺尔都不曾出产过这样华美的饰物。

而上头镶嵌的宝石不知为何竟能呈现出鲜血一般的色泽，如同一颗凝结在戒指上的鲜血。再细看时，竟又像极了一颗细小的，正在不停搏动的心脏。

法拉松的心中突然升起一种预感，这颗戒指将赋予他无上的力量，只要他戴上这枚戒指，他就能获得他所有渴望得到的，包括眼前这个——

他没来得及想下去。

单膝跪于他面前的赠礼之主不知何时扬起了那张完美的无懈可击的面庞，他在冲他微笑，而法拉松瞧见了那双眼睛里头熔金般的颜色，让他无法抗拒的诱惑。

“戴上它。”赠礼之主的声音低沉却动听，“你将得到…你想要的一切。”


End file.
